Olvidado
by Racon Omega 98
Summary: Un simple niño que nunca tuvo nada de especial, eso era él, sin el poder de un zorro de nueve colas, ni el talento nato para ser un ninja de leyenda como sus hermanos. Eso era algo que siempre supo, y eso era algo que nunca le había importado. No había nada especial en él, ni nunca lo habría... ¿Y eso que?
1. Prologo

**.**

* * *

**Prologo**

**Olvidado**

* * *

Naruto.

Ese era su nombre.

Ese era el nombre que se le fue dado al nacer.

Un nombre que él, con los años, había casi llegado a olvidar.

El 10 de Octubre, hace muchos años, una criatura de un poder inconmensurable arraso la aldea que vivía, de un coletazo mandaba los bosques por los cielos, de un rugido partía la tierra y de un paso la hacía temblar.

Una criatura de inmenso poder, sin duda.

El mismo día que ese ser de poder inconmensurable ataco, tres niños nacieron.

Una niña y dos varones, los tres eran hijos del líder de la aldea y su mujer, una de las ultimas habitantes de una tierra olvidada entre los remolinos.

El líder de la aldea, el Cuarto Hokage, Minato Namikaze, se enfrento a la bestia, y gano.

Muchas personas desconocen como lo hizo, pero ese día, el Namikaze tuvo la ayuda de la deidad encargada de la muerte en si misma. Incluso la bestia que podía destruir montañas con facilidad era un guijarro para las deidades, sobretodo la deidad de un principio fundamental como la muerte.

Se logro derrotar a ese monstruo, sellándolo en dos de los niños.

La parte Yin fue al hermano mayor.

La parte Yang fue a la hermana menor.

Al haber invocado a la deidad, el líder de la aldea se resigno a su muerte, el precio a pagar por su ayuda, era su alma siendo torturada por la eternidad.

Pero eso no paso.

El Shinigami alzo sus ojos amarillos, viendo a la descendencia de aquel que le invoco. Con solo una vista a ellos, la deidad de la muerte desapareció.

Creyendo que su señor había dominado incluso a la muerte, los aldeanos que fueron salvados vitorearon a Minato Namikaze, a Kushina Uzumaki, y a sus hijos, Arashi y Naruko.

Aunque al principio hubo desprecio para los poseedores del zorro, el Hokage y la Uzumaki no tardaron en aceptar a los dos hermanos como sus señores.

Pero… ¿qué había del hermano que estaba en medio?

Simplemente olvidado.

Ni la aldea ni sus padres o hermanos siquiera les importaban.

Tan simple como eso.

Tal vez sería porque les interesaba más el entrenamiento de sus hijos con un poder peligroso.

Tal vez simplemente querían entrenarlos para que tuvieran poder y defendieran la aldea.

Tal vez no les importaba su hijo.

Ni siquiera era tal vez por no poseer el poder del zorro, un año después, ambos habían tenido una hija , y ella también fue acogida en esa familia.

Era por nacer sin talento alguno.

Un niño que creció sin un solo atisbo de aprecio, se aferro a cada luz que tuviera para poder alcanzar sus metas.

Sin embargo, esta no es la historia de un chico que encontró un enorme poder de la nada que le permitiría incluso humillar a la criatura dentro de sus hermanos.

No.

Esta es la historia de un chico normal, interponiéndose al destino que le habían marcado.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Un joven rubio de 16 años se levanto de la cama a las 5 AM.

En medio de un apartamento en el barrio rojo de la Aldea Escondida entre las Hojas, se podía ver a un chico rubio levantarse de la cama con el cielo aun nublado.

Como si no tuviera el mínimo atisbo de sueño, se levanto y se tiro al suelo en un segundo. Sosteniéndose en el suelo con una mano.

—Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho…

Apenas despertó empezó a hacer lagartijas a una enorme velocidad, en apenas segundos ya alcanzando un numero elevado, y continuo así por varios minutos.

Al terminar, habiendo llegado a dos mil lagartijas en menos de 7 minutos, el rubio se encontraba recubierto de sudor, con el sol apenas saliendo de las nubes de la mañana.

Apoyándose ahora en su otro brazo, empezó a repetir lo de antes.

En tan solo catorce minutos, y habiendo hecho cinco mil lagartijas en total, el rubio suspiro, y se levanto, recubierto levemente de sudor.

—Buen calentamiento— murmuro para si mismo antes de caminar por el apartamento en donde vivía.

El sol finalmente había llegado a pasar las ventanas, revelando la imagen completa del joven.

Media alrededor de 1.73 m, bastante alto, con un cabello rubio erizado pero ordenado, una cara afilada y sin grasa de bebe, con ojos de color azul cobalto, cejas delgadas y tres marcas en cada mejilla similares a bigotes de zorro. Tenía una constitución que no era ni excesivamente musculoso, pero tampoco era delgado, hombros anchos y brazos musculosos sin exceso, un abdomen lo suficientemente rasgado como para que se pudiera ver la piel apegada a los músculos rasgados y un torso fornido.

Cicatrices eran visibles en todo su cuerpo, algunas siendo demasiado visibles como las marcas en forma de X en sus brazos. Aunque una buena cantidad de las cicatrices era cubiertas por un tatuaje de color negro con unos símbolos intrincados que pasaban por sus hombros, su pecho y su columna. Todo su cuerpo tapado solo por un bóxer, lo único con lo que dormía.

Caminando por el apartamento, el rubio se limito a poner los dedos en forma de cruz cuando llego a la cocina, antes de que en una nube de humo apareciese un clon suyo que empezó a preparar la comida.

El original, por su parte, fue a darse un baño.

Naruto.

Ese… era su nombre.

—Ahhh… mucho mejor— quitándose el olor a sudor del cuerpo, el Ojiazul empezó a bañarse, limpiando cada parte de su cuerpo.

El apartamento en donde Naruto estaba actualmente era lo que había conseguido hace nueve años, ya que a los siete años había pasado por ciertos asuntos con su familia, se robo una buena cantidad de dinero de unas personas que ni recordaba su nombre y se compro ese lugar.

Para aclarar, ni el apartamento ni el dinero eran tan buenos, así que antes eran cuatro paredes y un suelo en el que podía dormir. Así que todo fue cosa de ir consiguiendo sus cosas de poco a poco.

Cazando animales en los bosques, vendiendo sus carnes y pieles a quien fuera, había logrado subsistir, entreno, ahorro, entreno, se compro lentamente cosas que necesitaba y entreno.

¿Ya había dicho que entreno?

Bueno, como sea, la razón de que su actual apartamento fuera tan grande era principalmente a unos cuantos estudios de Fūinjutsu de Sellos Espaciales que le permitieron aumentar el tamaño del lugar sin afectar el exterior, y consiguiendo el enorme gusto de tener todo el espacio que quisiera.

Empezando a lavarse el pelo, el rubio sonrió mirando el sello que había en la regadera, poco tiempo después de que con un pequeño ejercito de clones y un montón de libros lograse ponerle cañerías al cuarto de baño, puso un sello especial que haría que el agua nunca se acabase, uno de los sellos más difíciles de hacer por la completa matriz que se necesitaba para hacer un sello autosuficiente.

Y él lo había hecho para bañarse.

Un detalle que cualquiera podría notar es que Naruto usaba los sellos para cualquier cosa, incluido su entrenamiento e incluso para cosas de su vida diaria, no tenía reparo en usar los sellos más complejos para las cosas más mínimas.

Eso venía del hecho de que una única vez que Kushina le trato de enseñar Fūinjutsu ella dijo que no tenía talento para eso, el mismo día que sus hermanos también habían hecho lo mismo e incluso peor, y ella les felicito por el esfuerzo.

Eso genero que como un esfuerzo personal, el rubio se esforzase a volverse un maestro en el Fūinjutsu, el detalle es que lo que sabía del Fūinjutsu eran teorías experimentales que había en la biblioteca publica de la aldea, mientras que sus hermanos estudiaban directamente con los maestros de sellos más grandes de la aldea, como sus padres, Jiraiya de los Sannin e incluso aquella vez que fueron a Uzushiogakure por los pergaminos de sellos de los Uzumaki.

Todo lo que Naruto tuvo fue solo un libro cualquiera, y su imaginación.

Mirando alrededor del baño, solo podía sentirse satisfecho con lo que miraba, pues todo eso estaba hecho con sus propios esfuerzos.

Una cerámica azul cubría el suelo y las paredes, completamente limpio y con un hermoso patrón de símbolos intrincados, el baño era de 15 x 15 metros cuadrados, lo suficientemente ancho como para una gran bañera circular estuviera casi enfrente de la regadera, tenía un sello que desinfectaba el agua, otra que la mantenía en buena temperatura, y otro que incluso soltaba químicos en el agua que ayudaban a relajarse y purgar impurezas.

Terminando de quitar el jabón de su cuerpo, el rubio se puso una toalla alrededor de la cintura y otra en la cabeza, bueno, más que toallas eran solo la piel afelpada de unos animales que había encontrado en el Bosque de la Muerte, pero eso no venía a cuenta.

Cuando salió, fue a la cocina y se sentó en la mesa kotatsu que tenía, aun con solo la toalla cubriéndole y con la mesa llena de comida.

Más que nada, había vegetales y frutas.

Otro detalle interesante, es que mientras entrenaba su Elemento Tierra, su Elemento Agua y el Elemento Yang, descubrió el pasatiempo interesante de usarlos para jardinería.

Y eso que su única afinidad elemental era el viento, mientras que sus hermanos tenían cuatro naturalezas por lo que recordaba. Por ello usaba al menos cuatro veces lo que alguien con una técnica de ese elemento.

Después de mucha investigación de pequeño, descubrió que había cinco naturalezas de chakra, Katon, Fūton, Raiton, Doton y Suiton ... pero había otras dos sobre las que era más difícil encontrar información.

Si el Chakra fuera una combinación de energía física y espiritual, ¿qué pasaría si uno fuera usado sin el otro? Las naturalezas Yin y Yang, eso es lo que pasaba. Yin era el aspecto espiritual y Yang era el físico, mientras que Yin tenía frío, Yang era caliente, Yin era la mente donde Yang era el cuerpo, Yin era la oscuridad donde Yang era la luz.

Fue difícil sin duda aprender a dominar eso, y sin embargo, sabía que sus hermanos por tener las dos mitades del zorro podían usarlo sin tantos problemas.

_Tengo que aprender a dejar de compararme con ellos._ Pensó Naruto mientras acercaba el único plato con un trozo de carne en ella.

En vez de ser roja como la carne normal, tenía un brillo dorado junto con su olor natural que se sentía como un perfume de carne.

Otra cosa que había encontrado cazando animales, solo que esta la había encontrado fuera de la aldea, y fue por una vez que un elefante gigante con colmillos se lo comió y de alguna manera encontró esa carne que parecía una joya.

Tenía el efecto de que era capaz de revitalizar toda la energía perdida, además de que su valor nutricional era simplemente majestuoso, y su sabor no se podía comparar con nada del mundo.

Y obviamente, uso un sello en esa carne para que siempre se mantuviera fresca y un sello 10 veces más complejo para que la carne se reformara cada que fuera mordida o cortada.

Con solo meterse la chuleta a la boca, el rubio no pudo evitar ronronear al sentir el aceite natural resbalar por su boca, ni siquiera sabía como se llamaba esa carne, o el animal del que la saco, pero una cosa era segura.

¡Era deliciosa!

Después de comer las ultimas tres chuletas, Naruto empezó a comer el resto de vegetales sin reparo alguno.

La razón principal de que no comía otra carne era más que nada porque después de comer la carne joya –así la había llamado– toda otra sabía asquerosa. Eso y que los vegetales eran más fáciles de conseguir y que la carne de los otros animales era más cara como para no venderla.

Terminando de comer, fue a lavar los platos y al terminar de nuevo llego a su cuarto para vestirse.

Unas botas rojas con los cordones desatados en el ultimo agujero, un pantalón negro holgado, un chaleco verde oscuro sin mangas, con el zíper cerrado, una chaqueta naranja y negro encima de eso y guantes sin dedos, dejando cerrada también el zíper de la chaqueta cuyo cuello negro le llegaba un poco por encima de la boca, además de ponerse la capucha de la chaqueta.

Como forma de rematar, se puso unos anteojos oscuros y salió de su cuarto. Dejando una diadema de color azul en la mesa de noche.

Básicamente, no revelaba casi nada de su apariencia, una costumbre que había adquirido de uno de sus pocos amigos.

Naruto se dirigió a la academia ninja a paso tranquilo, hoy era el ultimo día, aunque normalmente se graduarían tres años antes, por asuntos personales el Hokage había decidido que la edad mínima para convertirse en Gennin sería a los 16 años.

Sin mucho tardar, llego a dicha academia. Estaba cerca de su casa para más comodidad, por ello solo se tardo tres minutos en llegar.

La Academia de Konoha era un lugar para que los adolescentes se preparen para una carrera de ser un shinobi o kunoichi que viviría para proteger y servir a su aldea. Aunque podía llegar a ser realmente aburrida.

En la clase final del año, dos semanas después de los exámenes Gennin, y allí estaba la clase que se graduaba a la espera de su colocación en el equipo, como lo estuvo el resto del año.

Akimichi Chouji estaba ocupado comiendo sus papas fritas con Nara Shikamaru a su lado, previsiblemente durmiendo en el escritorio.

Uchiha Sasuke estaba ocupado meditando con la mitad de las chicas admirándolo con corazones en sus ojos, lo que por supuesto incluía a Haruno Sakura y Yamanaka Ino.

Inuzuka Kiba estaba tratando, y fracasando, de coquetear con una chica civil.

Arashi Uzumaki estaba sentado con los pies sobre la mesa, el se veía como una mezcla de Minato y Kushina, con el cabello rojo y ojos morados de su madre pero la cabellera erizada y cara de su padre, aunque era más delgado que Naruto eso no le quitaba que tenía una buena musculatura, con el resto de chicas de la clase viéndolo.

Hyuuga Hinata estaba sentada detrás de él, admirando al pelirrojo con una mirada tímida.

A unos lados de ella, estaban las dos hermanas de Arashi, Naruko y Narumi. Sus padres tenían algo con el nombre Naru aparentemente.

Naruko era, probablemente, una de las tres chicas más hermosas de la academia. Vestía unas sandalias ninja negras con medias negras que le llegaban a las rodillas, mostrando sus muslos apenas tapados por un short negro y naranja, llevaba una camisa de rejilla en su torso, que apenas ocultaba su busto de copa D, apretándolo hasta que el metal se tensase y una chaqueta naranja encima, con su banda ninja en la frente. Era parecida a Nauo en el cabello rubio, ojos azules y marcas en las mejillas.

Por ultimo Narumi era algo más conservadora, usaba una camisa roja que hacía juego con su cabello y apretaba sus pechos copa CC, con un pantalón de color azul y sandalias negras. Tenía el cabello rojo y lacio como su madre pero los ojos azules de su padre.

En el rincón más alejado, en la parte posterior de la sala, estaban Naruto y Aburame Shino junto a la única chica que se comparaba con Naruko y Narumi, una adolescente pelinegra parecida a Sasuke, era pelinegra, pero donde Sasuke tenía el pelo erizado, ella lo tenía lacio, además de que su cara era más suave. Llevaba una camisa manga larga azul con guantes negros que apretaban un poco sus pechos de copa CC+, con guantes sin dedos en sus manos, y un short de color blanco junto a zapatillas kunoichi de color negro, llevaba la su banda ninja en la frente.

—Np puedo creer que en verdad te olvidaras de traer tu banda, Naruto— le recrimino la pelinegra como una especie de regaño.

El rubio se encogió de hombros—Supongo que fue por apresurarme demasiado, Satsuki— dijo una verdad a medias, se le había olvidado la diadema genuinamente, pero simplemente no le importaba recordarla.

—Ahhh… eres incorregible— declaro la llamada Satsuki tomándose la frente.

Ella era, básicamente, la primer amiga que Naruto había tenido en la vida. La había conocido cuando ambos eran niños, un cierto apego había crecido hacía ella, la primer persona que de hecho le tomo en cuenta para algo.

Junto a Shino con cual normalmente hablaban de cosas triviales, ellos dos eran los únicos dos amigos que tenía en el mundo.

Y luego los equipos empezaron a ser dichos.

El equipo 8 estaba formado por Kiba, Shino y Hinata. Shino parecía indiferente ante la cuestión de sus compañeros de equipo, mientras que Kiba estaba extasiado de que estuviera en un equipo con Hinata. La cual, sin embargo, parecía un poco triste cuando sus ojos pasaron imperceptiblemente por Arashi Uzumaki.

Aunque a Naruto le hubiera gustado ir con él entendió un poco la dinámica del equipo, un equipo de rastreo.

Apoyando el puño sobre el mentón, se quedo esperando hasta que escucho el siguiente nombre.

El equipo 7 estaba formado por Arashi, Naruko y Satsuki.

Ese fue el equipo que causó olas en toda la clase.

Los tres eran básicamente perfectos. Arashi ya estaba establecido como el rey de los muchachos, incluso derrotando a Sasuke, que estaba cerca del segundo. En cuanto a Satsuki y Naruko, bueno, ¿qué tipo no le gustaban ellas dos?

Ellas sin duda eran dos de las chicas más hermosas de la clase y también las más inteligentes y fuertes.

Casi todos los demás en el aula, por supuesto, deseaban poder estar en un equipo con ellas. Eso era lo mismo para las chicas que deseaban poder intercambiar lugares con las dos mujeres.

Sin embargo, lo que casi nadie notó fue el rubor en las mejillas de Satsuki mientras trataba de no mirar a Arashi.

Casi porque la persona que lo notó era Naruto. Sabía que su padre era el que formaba los equipos. Sin embargo, no dijo nada y simplemente dejó que la colocación del equipo continuara.

Eso era algo que siempre había tenido en mente.

Desde que era una niña, Satsuki estaba enamorada de Arashi.

Incluso antes de que fuera su amiga, ella siempre se había sentido atraída hacía él. En un giro predecible, se había enamorado de la única chica que no lo trato como un completo inútil al conocerlo, y esta se había enamorado de su hermano mucho más privilegiado en la vida.

—Ahh, Naruto. ¿Los lentes son nuevos?

Con Shino era algo diferente, él era apartado de los demás por la habilidad de su clan, poder alojar insectos debajo de la piel no era algo que a muchos les diese gusto, a Naruto no le importaba en lo más mínimo, así que pudo hablar con él, y hacerse su amigo.

—De hecho si, ¿Por qué preguntas?— pregunto, sabiendo que probablemente se lo decía para que olvidara el asunto con Satsuki.

—Me preguntaba de dónde las sacaste, parecen funcionar mejor que las que yo tengo.

El rubio empezó a buscar algo debajo de su chaqueta—Yo las hoce, aquí hay un par— declaró mientras sacaba un pergamino—. ¿Qué color estás buscando?

—Hmm, ¿tienes un marco blanco o crema y lentes oscuros?

Con un simple asentimiento, el Ojiazul saco del rollo rápidamente un par de anteojos y se los entregaba a Shino—Cuando les canalizas chakra, la lente corta el resplandor y se pegan a tu cabeza, como una máscara ANBU— le indico al Aburame, despegando sus anteojos levemente para mostrarle sus ojos.

—Muchas gracias, te debó esto— declaro Shino, solo Iruka y Naruto sabían lo grande que era para un Aburame "deberle" a alguien cualquier cosa.

Morino entonces dijo algo que hizo al rubio poner atención mínimamente—El equipo cinco será conformado por Akimitsu Kohaku, Abi Nakano y Naruto. Su sensei será Ebisu.

Nadie dijo nada.

Eso era normal, no habían dicho nada con los otros equipos.

Era un equipo de gente normal, Akimitsu Kohaku era un simple chico de cabello y ojos negros, Abi Nakano una chica pelinegra y de ojos morados, ellos eran tan normales como cualquier civil, Naruto incluso se había enlistado a la academia sin ningún apellido, los tres eran comunes, con un sensei común.

Nada de especial.

_Y una mierda._

Naruto no se hacía ilusiones. Incluso aunque Arashi y sus hermanas eran los seres humanos más arrogantes que conociera, ellos seguían siendo muchísimo más fuertes que él, los 3 años extras que le habían puesto a la academia no eran otra cosa que el Hokage esperando a que sus hijos terminasen de entrenar.

No había otra cosa más allá de eso, Arashi, Naruko y Narumi tenían un talento nato para todo, mientras que con lo que Naruto tenía, este comparaba especializarse en una sola cosa y poder hacer un poco de todo.

Donde Naruto había aprendido a usar múltiples armas, ellos eran maestros en Kenjutsu, cortesía de Yugao.

Donde Naruto tenía buen control de Chakra, incluso Arashi era capaz de usar Ninjutsu medico por entrenamientos con Tsunade Senju.

Ninjutsu, él solo tenía una afinidad elemental, Arashi y Naruko tenían cuatro, tres en el caso de Narumi.

Taijutsu, ellos le ganaban en fuerza y velocidad, por demasiado.

Joder, incluso en Genjutsu.

Tal vez fuera que Naruto no había visto la fuerza de ellos en un buen tiempo, o quizá solo se menospreciaba a si mismo, pero para él, sus hermanos simplemente eran más fuertes que él. Ellos habían nacido con un gran talento, el poder del zorro, padres con poderes legendarios y maestros experimentados que aumentaron sus habilidades hasta las nubes.

¿Y que con eso?

Solo por no nacer con un poder especial, no significaba que no pudiera llegar a patearles el culo un día.


	2. Alguien corriente

.

**Para Yahiko 8v**

》: V

**Para Kisunet**

Gracias : D

**Para swid16kawail**

Review ya respondido! ; D

**Para Skull Flame**

No tan buena :b Mucho peor xd Naruto es muchisimo más inteligente que ellos, ellos son muchisimo más fuertes que él. Una palabra, Toriko!

**Para UltronFatalis**

Gracias! En este fic de hecho lo que planeo es darle poderes a Naruto que no sean regalos de genetica o sacados de la nada, si no que se los gane con todo su esfuerzo.

Pd: Eres el primero que se da cuenta Xd

**Reviews respondidos, vamos a la..**

**ACCIÓN**

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

**Capitulo 1**

**Alguien corriente**

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Naruto se despertó esa mañana como cualquier otra. Estirándose mientras hacía más de mil lagartijas como una especie de maquina automatizada.

Para el rubio adolescente, así era la vida.

No era tanto una vida de sufrimiento absoluto, ni tampoco se podría decir que fuera feliz en lo más mínimo, era la neutralidad absoluta en su estado más oscuro.

Al nacer, simplemente fue olvidado y al crecer, se le ignoro.

Fue simplemente otro niño más que quedo huérfano el día del ataque del zorro.

Había uno de esos a cada esquina.

Cuando el Kyuubi atacó Konoha, dejo una montaña de cadáveres devastada antes de ser derrotado por el "poder" del Hokage. Muchos huérfanos aparecieron después de eso, los orfanatos habían sido abrumados causando que los niños vivieran en las calles de Konoha.

Para todos, él era solo uno más de esos niños.

No recordaba el día en el que la casa de sus llamados padre se quedo cerrada en un viaje familiar al País del Hierro, paso incluso antes de que siquiera pudiese razonar por completo.

No tenía forma de volver a entrar.

Eso le había enseñado que Konoha era un pueblo de corruptos, podridos hasta la médula. Los que querían cambiar las cosas no hacían nada para mover los viejos huesos en el cuerpo de la aldea, la corrupción era profunda e indeleble.

Su primer objetivo era sobrevivir, no hacer de ese mundo algo mejor. Como si eso fuera posible con un pueblo tan podrido y corrupto.

La vida en las calles era difícil, y tuvo que adaptarse para sobrevivir.

Vivió en la mierda, en la cuneta, el primer recuerdo que tenía en su vida era huir de un hombre loco, ni alguien que odiara su familia, ni alguien quien lo odiase, simplemente alguien que debería estar en un asilo.

Solo corrió de él antes de detenerse en la esquina de un callejón para tropezar con el hombre. El hombre estaba empalado en una tubería que salía del suelo y estaba muerto.

Allí, tres semanas después, se degrado al canibalismo, recordó que su estómago le gruñía de hambre, se retorcía buscando cualquier posible fuente de proteína para sobrevivir, y que los intestinos del hombre se veían asquerosamente tentadores en ese momento.

Superando su disgusto, había alimentado el cuerpo, vomitando varias veces antes de obligarse a comer para sobrevivir, superando su disgusto de alimentarse de su propia especie.

Devorando sus intestinos, comiendo su estómago que contenía carne medio digerida, crujiente en sus músculos, tragando su grasa.

Se alimentó en varios días, la comida era más cara que el oro en ese momento en Konoha.

Mientras otros niños se morían de hambre a su alrededor en invierno, él estaba mordisqueando cadáveres no demasiado podridos.

Y cuando cayó más hondo, rebuscó entre los cubos de basura, sin dudar en comer comida en mal estado.

Tomando refugio en las alcantarillas para escapar de la congelación, en sus túneles oscuros, el reino de los monstruos, las sombras eran su amiga.

En verano en el calor, aprovechó la debilidad de los ancianos y otros niños que estaban solos para robarles cualquier cosa interesante y, finalmente. No dudo en beber aguas residuales o la sangre de lo que encontraba para evitar morir de deshidratación con el sol tostando cada brizna de hierba.

Donde otros niños murieron de una enfermedad luego de una epidemia, él sobrevivió.

Donde otros niños desaparecían, secuestrados por esclavos para terminar en un juguete para psicópatas, pedófilos en el mercado negro, él se escondía y escapaba.

Donde otros niños sentían la falta de comida y agua, él comía y bebía todo lo que era comestible y potable hasta que tuviera acceso a comida real y agua pura.

Donde otros niños fueron asesinados por sádicos, ladrones, caníbales, perros callejeros hambrientos, él corrió lo suficientemente rápido como para encontrar un escondite.

Donde los elementos se convirtieron en enemigos de la humanidad, transformando a los niños en una estatua de hielo o secándose en una momia, él encontró refugio lejos de la naturaleza vengativa.

Donde otros niños huérfanos por el desastre de hace dieciséis años eran débiles, él era fuerte.

Donde ellos estaban muertos, él estaba vivo.

Fue un sobreviviente de este infierno, lo entendió, para sobrevivir y ganar así eran las cosas para alguien sin nada especial.

La vida era feroz, brutal, sin compasión.

Pero él… él tenía que ser peor.

Ser despiadados, astutos, rápidos, fuertes. Destrozar y desgarrar, hasta que con todos llegase a acabar.

Llego un punto donde pudo dejar de vivir en una forma tan asquerosa, a los 7 años donde secretamente empezó a ayudar en lo que pudiera a la situación de otros con una situación así. Donde los ricos se alimentaban hasta estar gordos y los pobres morían de desnutrición.

Empezó a cazar animales.

Primero pescados, conejos, animales pequeños, agarrando frutas de los árboles, vendía las pieles de los animales a buen precio, la carne a uno mayor y las frutas eran todo lo que comía.

De allí empezó a cazar en el bosque de la muerte a los 10 años, mataba animales tan diariamente que casi había dejado todo el lugar vacío en apenas dos años.

Y luego, a los 12 años, solo salió a la aldea, cazando más animales, y en esos 3 años, encontró la carne joya.

En todo ese viaje, en toda esa vida de cazar animales cada vez más mortales, algo siempre prevaleció.

El hecho de que empezó siendo débil.

Cuando era niño apenas llegaba a hacer 20 lagartijas antes de que sus brazos se cansaran y no pudiera más, y día a día, siguió haciendo los mismos ejercicios. Había llegado al punto que solo cuando empezaba a sudar es cuando se detenía.

Alrededor de cinco mil flexiones al día, dos mil sentadillas, y trescientas abdominales. Era un régimen de entrenamiento ridículo tan solo por oírlo, aun peor, cuando eso era solo el calentamiento de la mañana, una hora entera es lo que necesitaba para hacerlo todo, gracias a la propia resistencia y velocidad que había ganado como shinobi.

Después de ejercitarse tenía que comer, una de las cosas por la que amaba la carne joya que había encontrado alrededor de 3 años antes cuando salió de Konoha y termino en una llanura, dentro del estomago de un mamut gigante que casi lo mataba.

La llamada carne joya además de ser sumamente deliciosa poseía gran parte de los nutrientes que necesitaba, así que por lo normal ingería dos gramos de proteínas por cada kilo de si peso corporal, hidratos para ganar energía, 3 o 4 gramos por cada kilo de su peso, grasas insaturadas que protegen al músculo de catabolizar, carbohidratos y mucha bebida.

Además de que comía una cantidad enorme de frutas y verduras

Por ello, el peso de Naruto era de alrededor de 230 kilogramos, pesaba tres veces lo que una persona normal de su tamaño, y toda esa masa era comprimida en sus músculos.

Después de eso, estaba empezar a hacer sus ejercicios matutinos antes de que las demás personas en la aldea empezaran a despertar.

Konoha medía alrededor de 120 km cuadrados, con la velocidad que poseía actualmente, Naruto daba 10 vueltas en 15 minutos, haciendo un total de 120 mil corridos cada día.

Además de eso, hacía seis veces de ejercicios que hacía para calentar apenas despertaba, en total, eran treinta y seis mil abdominales, lagartijas y sentadillas.

Para una persona normal era una cantidad ridícula siquiera de imaginar, incluso para aquellos como Maito Gai que entrenaban de forma desmedida, hacer eso era descabellado.

Naruto lo había estado haciendo por alrededor de 11 años, cada semana que lograba dominar la cantidad de ejercicio que se imponía aumentaba 10 a ese numero. En un año aumentaba alrededor de tres mil de ese ejercicio, en 11 años esa cantidad subió hasta más de treinta mil.

Gracias a que hacía eso con la velocidad de un ninja de elite, se tardaba solo 4 horas en terminar todo ese ejercicio.

Ni un solo día de su vida desde que tenía cinco años había dejado de entrenar. Nunca le había dado un descanso a su cuerpo y ese era el resultado.

Además de los ejercicios físicos estaban sus otros entrenamientos en el ámbito Shinobi.

Más allá de su habilidad física, Naruto no poseía nada interesante.

Arashi había nacido con una afinidad a cuatro elementos, Raiton, Suiton, Katon y Fūton.

Naruko nació con una afinidad igualmente de cuatro, Doton, Suiton, Raiton y Katon.

Finalmente Narumi, con Suiton, Fūton y Katon.

Naruto nació con Fūton.

Normalmente, tener una afinidad a un elemento significaba que era más fácil de aprender técnicas y dominar, además de que gastaba menos Chakra al usar dicho elemento.

Por ello, Naruto gastaba tres veces la cantidad de un Jutsu de otro elemento que no fuera viento, una simple técnica de nivel C gastaba tanto Chakra como una de nivel B.

Una única ventaja de ello fue poder practicar para al menos tratar de usar la menor cantidad de sellos posibles en sus técnicas.

Había descubierto que al implementar más energía espiritual en una técnica aumentaba el atributo del Elemento Yin, eso generaba que el elemento de la imaginación y de la creación de la nada generase que sus Jutsus no necesitasen sellos, por el módico precio de que el gasto de Chakra llegaba a ser 10 veces más, una técnica de Rango C gastaba lo de una Rango A. Tampoco es como que supiera muchas.

Naruto no nacio con las reservas de Chakra de un Jinchūriki como sus hermanos, no era Arashi que tenía tanto Chakra como el Ichibi, ni tampoco la vitalidad extra de los Uzumaki, de hecho, sus reservas eran las de un civil cualquiera hasta el punto de que casi pareciera una enfermedad con el tipo de padres que tenía.

Gastar su Chakra al limite fue todo lo que pudo hacer, para que crecieran, ese era el único método que conocía.

Poniéndose a poner su cuerpo a su limite y gastar su Chakra hasta la ultima gota todos los días, Naruto siempre se ponía al borde de la muerte solo para tratar de ganar cuanta fuerza fuese posible.

O bueno, así sería de no ser porque tenía medidas por si acaso, Naruto se esforzaba como una mula de carga, no era suicida.

Comía la Carne Joya en el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena, cada comida le proveía energía suficiente como para seguir de no ser porque el día solo tenía 24 horas.

Referente a su Chakra tenía alrededor de el 48% de lo que tenía Arashi, lo que era casi la mitad del Bijuu más débil, tenía alrededor de 10 sellos en todo su cuerpo creados por él, capaces de almacenar la misma cantidad de Chakra que tenía, al ser 10, era una recarga de diez veces su Chakra, que no es como que se gastara rápido.

Refinando la energía física con un entrenamiento que iba más allá de cualquier sentido común, y mejorando la energía espiritual con meditación y estudio, se lograba hacer que el Chakra mejorase y se volviese más denso, gastando menos cantidad en un Jutsu.

Naruto había aprendido a usar los sellos para todo. Lo cual significaba eliminar lo más posible las debilidades que tuviera, fortaleciendo los puntos en los que le faltaba algo.

Por ejemplo, el tatuaje alrededor de todo su cuerpo era un Fūinjutsu de almacenamiento, cerca de los 8 años, había pasado a interesarse por la forja de armas, haciendo que como pasatiempo hiciese gran cantidad de armas y las almacenase en el sello sobre su piel. Y otras

También había empleado Sellos de Conocimiento que le ayudaban con el estudio de cosas a gran escala, aunque tuvo que hacerlo con cuidado, los sellos era implementados en su craneo para luego introducirse en su cerebro, lo que podía significar que de no ser porque lo había hecho con un ejercito de clones para supervisar todo, habría terminado con el cerebro lleno de tinta.

Un sello milimétricamente puesto en sus ojos y cerebro que permitían almacenar todos los conocimientos que necesitase.

Un Sello de capacidad infinita que extendía la capacidad de recordar de la mente a una cantidad infinita, permitiendo almacenar datos infinitos, conectado a un sello de organización en masa que organizaba en masa los datos / conocimiento / información que recibía.

En el lado contrario de la matriz de sellos estaba una matriz de procesamiento automático: permite que su cerebro procese automáticamente la cantidad potencialmente masiva de información que recibe, añadiendo en el almacenamiento de información junto a un sello de conocimiento eterno que permitía almacenar la información y los datos que recibe en la "Memoria a largo plazo", lo que permite al usuario recordar siempre lo que aprendió.

En el centro de la matriz estaba un sello de recuperación indefinido que permite recordar cualquier parte de la información que haya obtenido con resultados impecables.

En Genjutsu… bueno, tenía sus detalles con esa rama de Jutsus en particular. Más allá de eso, la única otra cosa que tenía en su "arsenal" era su fuerza de vida, como no había nacido con uj cuerpo similar al de un Uzumaki o Senju, su energía física y su cantidad descomunal de Chakra Yang hacía que su cuerpo rebosara de vitalidad.

Eso le daba una capacidad regenerativa similar al de un Jinchūriki, su energía vital acelera sus procesos corporales, fortalece sus órganos y una gran cantidad de otras cosas. Como resultado, su cuerpo produce naturalmente glóbulos blancos adicionales; se ocupan de eliminar las toxinas del cuerpo, haciéndolo resistente, si no completamente inmune a la mayoría de los químicos, virus y enfermedades extraños.

Esa capacidad regenerativa le ayudo a sus músculos a compactarse por los ejercicios, sin detenerse ni una sola vez en 11 años.

Con todo eso, con toda esa vida de entrenamiento y esfuerzo… no tenía oportunidad contra sus hermanos.

La fuerza física que había adquirido en toda su vida no era más que la milésima parte de lo que Naruko y Arashi podían hacer, una con la fuerza aumentada con Chakra de Tsunade y el otro con el Chakra del Kyūbi, aun peor con el Modo Sabio que Arashi había logrado dominar hace 1 año, a Narumi tal vez le podría ganar porque ella no dominaba tan bien la misma fuerza de Tsunade, y ella era su hermana menor.

El Hiraishin de ellos no le daría tiempo siquiera para reaccionar.

Sus armas, en las que ponía todo su empeño en forjar y con las que practicaba hasta dominarlas, no eran nada con las armas que sus hermanos poseían, como la Rajin no Ken en el caso de Arashi o la Katana de Kushina en el caso de Naruko, una espada conocida por ser una herencia de los Uzumaki.

Su capacidad regenerativa le cansaba más rápido, mientras que por ser el poder del Kyūbi o directamente herencia Uzumaki, apenas y cansaba a sus hermanos.

Sus esfuerzos, sus habilidades, su "todo" era la versión degradada de lo que tenían sus hermanos, era algo casi corriente de hecho, para un niño que había nacido sin talento alguno, que el consiguiera poder hacer todo eso, significaba que cualquiera que se esforzara la misma cantidad que él podría alcanzarlo.

Lo único que podría decir que le había ayudado fue aquella vez que miro como sus "padres" le enseñaban a sus hermanos el Kage Bunshin, y tuvo que aprenderlo a prueba y error.

Alrededor de 7000 mil clones era el equivalente que Naruto podía hacer, eso sin desgastar tanto su Chakra, aunque en todo caso, seguía siendo casi la mitad del Bijuu más débil.

El caso base era la siguiente ecuación que Naruto había podido aprender:

1 Naruto más f (g (t)) clones, siendo f (x) una función del número de clones que Naruto tiene en juego y g (t) es una función que delinea la cantidad de tiempo que esos clones están en juego antes de que se vuelvan a colapsar al estado base de f (0) que significa 0 clones.

Suponiendo que creara 1000 clones durante 3 horas, entonces ese estado sería 1 + f (1000 (3)), lo que significa que durante 3 horas existe el potencial de 3001 hombres haciendo horas de trabajo (entrenamiento) que podía meter en su cabeza cuando todo se contrae nuevamente a un estado base de 1 + f (0 (0)).

Eso iba con el enfoque de una sola tarea que era iual dominio a través de la repetición.

Si se acerca al entrenamiento de Kage Bunshin de manera directa, se obtendría algunos resultados interesantes. Es más o menos como una línea de montaje.

Podía aprender, a través de la repetición, cómo funcionan mejor las cosas, pero no aprende mucho.

Ganaba el dominio de una tarea a través de la repetición de la misma. No se alcanza una comprensión profunda real.

12 horas al día con clones, todo trabajando en la misma cosa supuestamente resulta en esas 12 horas más o menos multiplicadas por algún factor basado en el número de clones.

Si lo usabas bien obtienes años de entrenamiento condensados en días o semanas.

No funcionaba tan fácil de hecho.

Si repetías la misma cosa sin saber nada, no significaba que ganabas años de entendimiento si varias personas lo hacían al mismo tiempo, aun peor cuando esas personas seguían la misma mentalidad que la suya, haciendo que los resultados se repitieran.

Así que recolecto información de todo lo que pudiera, para no ir con los ojos cerrados.

Dejó de intentar reinventar la rueda por su cuenta y comenzó a recopilar información con clones de investigación. ¿Qué pasó como resultado? Le dio claves y herramientas que desbloquearon los misterios en torno a la tarea que estaba tratando de realizar.

Rompió la gran tarea en piezas más pequeñas, más manejables y más fáciles de asimilar, llenó espacios en blanco que de otra manera lo habrían obstaculizado hasta que lo descubrió por sí mismo ... y así siguió adelante.

Al enviar clones de investigación para recopilar información adicional, y luego volver a colapsarlos en su árbol de clones cuando agregan información, todos los clones obtienen ese conocimiento al mismo tiempo.

¿Qué pasaría si diera el siguiente salto y dijera 500 clones practicando los mismos Jutsus y 500 clones, cada uno reuniendo pequeños fragmentos de información relacionada con ese tema, y luego en cascada todo lo que se reunió ... y allí está lo importante… cada ... **diferente** conocimiento de los otros clones.

Gracias a que sus clones tenían también los sellos de conocimiento, todo se quedaba guardado para siempre en su mente, sin necesidad de darle una aneurisma cerebral, y pudiendo sacarla cuando quisiera.

Y, ahora se agregaba la última pieza del rompecabezas que muestra exactamente cuán jodidamente exagerado era realmente el truco de entrenamiento con Kage Bunshin.

Como cualquier persona con educación sabría, la clave para una comprensión completa de cualquier campo es tener conocimiento profundo en muchas áreas que rodean un tema.

Si lo haces, entonces aprendes cosas nuevas MUCHO más rápido.

Un buen ejemplo es la matemática. Si solo tienes habilidades sólidas en álgebra, pero ninguna en geometría y trigonometría, entonces cuando llegues al cálculo con sus funciones que se basan en conceptos de trigonometría ... estarás sufriendo.

Es cuando tienes un conocimiento completo de las matemáticas cuando empiezas a dibujar conexiones y a unir cosas. Lo mismo ocurre en ingeniería, ciencias sociales, deportes, todo.

Con 1000 clones ... y divididos en 3 áreas, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu y... Kinjutsu.

Esos 333 clones se dividen en grupos para investigación y grupos para práctica. Y empiezan.

Solo agregando un giro ... cada 3 horas, todos los clones colapsan de nuevo a 0 clones, en horas alternas, por lo que el primer grupo se colapsa después de 3 horas, el segundo grupo comienza una hora después de que el primer grupo comenzó a entrenar, y el tercer grupo 2 horas más tarde que el primera.

En lugar de simplemente hacer que Naruto haga 12 horas desde su conocimiento básico, cada hora a la hora después de 3 horas de entrenamiento, todos los clones obtienen el efecto de un enorme volcado de conocimiento en varias ramas.

De repente, cada hora, cada clon recibía 999 horas de entrenamiento y nuevos conocimientos en todo el conjunto de clones, lo que permite que los clones aprendan más rápido porque no tendrán vacíos en las disciplinas que lo rodean.

En lugar de 1001 idiotas durante 12 horas de entrenamiento, era simplemente una basta cantidad de conocimiento que era transmitida a una gigantesca masa neuronal similar a una red. Una red neuronal computacional increíblemente enorme.

Si se mantenía ese ciclo durante 12 horas. Tendrá un total de 9 enormes volcados de conocimiento de 999 horas cada uno, un flujo constante de conocimiento entrante y durante las 12 horas y 2 volcados de conocimiento adicionales de los equipos 1 y 2.

Su método de entrenamiento de esa forma era tan increíblemente ininterrumpido que ni siquiera era divertido.

Un grupo alimenta al siguiente y, a su vez, los otros grupos alimentan al grupo original mientras que a su vez se alimentan entre sí. En resumen, los grupos de clones no aprenderían a un ritmo lineal en absoluto. Sería más a lo largo de una curva exponental repetitiva.

Debido a que cada grupo estaría botando periódicamente todo lo que aprenderían de nuevo en la piscina en una corriente continua ... todos simplemente tendrían conocimiento y práctica simplemente apareciendo en sus cabezas mientras estudiaban otras materias ... y ese nuevo el conocimiento permitiría a los clones entender mejor sus propios campos o aprender a aplicarlos en combinación con sus otras disciplinas.

Era simplemente un entrenamiento más desequilibrado que cualquier Kekkei Genkai.

Biología, Física, Química, Psicología, Forja de Armas, Mecánica, Medicina y Gastronomía.

No aprendía absolutamente nada de eso, ni tampoco crear algo, solamente lograba entenderlo y dominarlo.

Incluso entonces, el conocimiento era inútil sin un cuerpo capaz de seguirle el paso. Eso era todo lo que Naruto podía hacer después de todo, podría fácilmente ser la persona más inteligente en la aldea, pero sin la capacidad para usar esa inteligencia, era inútil.

En todo caso, podría saber bastante de muchas cosas que no fueran solo pelear, pero lo único en lo que destacaba era en la cocina.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

—Bien, seré su sensei por los proximos meses, es un gusto conocerles— se presento un hombre de lentes con el chaleco normal de un Jounin, una camisa y pantalones azul oscuro, con unos lentes circulares que cubrían sus ojos y su protector de frente cubriendo su pelo—. Pueden llamarme Ebisu-sensei si lo desean.

Sentados en unos bancos de piedra, se encontraban Akimitsu Kohaku, Abi Nakano y Naruto. Los dos primeros mirando al sensei que les había tocado con una mirada algo perdida, no creyendo tanto que les había tocado alguien así, y Naruto miraba el techo.

El hombre de lentes se arreglo los lentes al ver la reacción de sus nuevos estudiantes—Ejem… Normalmente deberíamos empezar presentándonos entre nosotros, quienes son, lo que les gusta, lo que no, sus sueños para el futuro— indico el Jounin aclarándose la garganta—. Ya que no tengo apellido, pueden llamarme solo Ebisu, solía ser un entrenador personal, me gusta el cangrejo Bisu kamaboko y entrenar, no me gustan para nada los holgazanas ni los problemáticos. Aunque debo decir que no tengo un sueño para el futuro, me gustaría que alguno de ustedes se termine volviendo un Shinobi de respeto.

_Es un friki del entrenamiento. _No pudieron pensar evitar los tres con una gota de sudor bajándoles de la nuca.

—Mi nombre es Akimitsu Kohaku— agarrando algo de valor, el pelinegro del grupo se presento—. Me gusta el onigiri con algas y pasar el tiempo libre con… bueno, me gustaba… no es algo importe, lo que no me gusta es estar demasiado ocupado y no pasar tiempo con las personas que realmente importan… mi sueño es encontrar a una persona que valoro bastante.

Al terminar, noto como todos le estaban viendo ante lo que había dicho, se había visto demasiado… misterioso tal vez, la única chica del grupo le miraba con una pequeña sonrisa—Ese suena a un sueño muy lindo, Kohaku-kun— declaro ella antes de sonrojarse cuando las miradas fueron puestas sobre ella—. E-E-Ehm… mi nombre… me llamo Abi Nakano, me gusta el takoyaki y visitar cafés de estilo tradicional, no me gusta tanto los lugares helados.

Todavía mirando el techo, el rubio se quedo esperando pacientemente a que todos terminaran de presentarse.

—Naruto— murmuro a lo poco que Abi terminara, bajando la cabeza, y haciendo que Ebisu le mirase sorprendido por debajo de sus gafas—. No hay una comida en especifico que me guste, he comido tantas que no podría decir cual es mi favorita. Me gusta comer, dormir y entrenar. No hay nada en particular que no me guste a excepción de una familia completa de imbéciles. Tampoco tengo sueños para el futuro, pero sigo teniendo ganas de patearles el culo a los que ya dije.

Ante su discurso, sus dos compañeros le miraron entre extrañados y confundidos._ Dormir y comer no son pasatiempos, son necesidades…es incluso más raro que el sensei._

Este, con incredulidad, pregunto—¿Naruto? ¿Naruto Uzumaki? ¿Eres el hijo de Yondaime-sama?

El adolescente de lentes se quedo callado ante lo que le había dicho Ebisu, haciendo que inhalase muy levemente—No, solo Naruto, no soy el hijo de nadie— declaro con simpleza, antes de que los dos pelinegros reaccionaran.

—¿¡EH!?— Akimitsu soltó levantándose con la cara desencajada, Abi mirándole con la mandíbula tan abierta que trono.

—¿¡Eres el hijo del Hokage!? No sabía que Arashi-kun, Naruko y Narumi tuvieran un hermano— declaro ella mirando curiosa al rubio.

Este suspiro levemente, quitándose la capucha y los anteojos, para revelar su cara—Porque no lo soy, no tengo ni quiero tener nada que ver con esa panda de mie… ¿y esas caras?

Alejándose de su equipo, el Ojiazul miro como los tres estaban con las mandíbulas tan abiertas que poco les faltaría para tocar el suelo, los anteojos de Ebisu casi parecían romperse por la enorme forma que había abierto sus ojos.

—Pa…Pareces un Bishounen… ¡uno muy enojado!— murmuro Akimitsu al ver la cara del rubio, mientras Abi le acariciaba la cara al rubio.

—Es como ver la cara de Dios al soltar un escupitajo— susurro la pelinegra presionándole la nariz al rubio.

—¡Khu! ¡Suelta!— gruño dándole un golpe a las manos de ella, incomodado enormemente ante las caras de sus compañeros y sensei—. Joder, casi me siento mal si Arashi tuvo que pasar por algo como esto.

—¡AJA!

El Ojiazul brinco de repente, algo asustado cuando Ebisu soltó un grito ensordecedor, con sus dos compañeros viendo todavía su cara—¿¡Qué le pasa!?

Como si hubiera descubierto algo de gran valor, el sensei del equipo 5 se ajusto los lentes—Acabas de hablar de Arashi con mucha familiaridad, eso significa que lo conoces, y por ende, ¡en definitiva eres su hermano!

Con la única chica en el equipo analizándole desde las orejas hasta los dientes, y escuchando las palabras de su sensei, el rubio no pudo evitar sentir que le iba a dar una aneurisma—¡E…Eso no tiene sentido! ¡Todos los chicos odian a Sasuke y Arashi por ser populares con las chicas! ¡Que sea mi hermano no tiene que ver en eso!

Nuevamente, Ebisu ajusto sus lentes—Y una vez más, admites que es tu hermano. No me quedan dudas de quien eres realmente.

Hubo silencio.

Genuinamente, Naruto se quedo viendo a su sensei por varios segundos, completamente callado y sin palabras—…¡Estoy rodeado de imbéciles!— se lamento segundos después, casi queriendo llorar.

Y luego Abi le pellizco la mejilla.

—¡AAAAHHHH!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Aparentemente, Ebisu no era tan mal sensei, pero… era simplemente un ridículo de persona.

Físicamente hablando, Naruto podría partir a Ebisu como una rama podrida, era estándar en cuanto a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo.

Sin embargo, su nivel de Ninjutsu y su inteligencia eran algo que debería tomar en cuenta.

Con solo darles una mirada el ya supo lo que tendría que hacer, fueron a un campo de entrenamiento algo desolado, a la distancia, Naruto podía oír un par de exclamaciones de unas voces muy conocidas, probablemente Arashi y sus hermanas siendo demasiado pesadas con el pobre Hatake que tendrían como Sensei.

A Abi la puso a hacer ejercicios con unas pesas de entrenamiento, ella era buena en Ninjutsu y Genjutsu, proficiente también en Ninjutsu Medico, pero hasta las fangirls de la academia como Sakura e Ino le podrían ganar cualquier día.

Con Akimitsu fue más, eh… simplista, aparentemente el pelinegro no había entrenado en bastante tiempo, su control de Chakra era ridículamente malo. Así que actualmente trataba de escalar los árboles, Naruto contaba alrededor de siete chichones en la cabeza y otros golpes en el cuerpo.

Cuando le miro específicamente a él, se quedo esperando su análisis para saber que podría mejorar.

—Mmm… no hay nada que te pueda enseñar.

No era lo que espero.

Sintiendo una especie de Dejá vu, el Ojiazul se trago un suspiro exasperado—…¿Y eso sería por?— recordaba que ninguno de los maestros de Arashi, Naruko y Narumi le quería enseñar realmente, o solo le abandonaban a las pocas horas, aparentemente, a ojos de ellos él no tenía talento alguno.

¿Sería acaso que su falta de talento era tan visible que cualquiera podía verla?

—Tan solo por la punta de tus dedos puedo verlo— declaro Ebisu apuntando a las manos enguantadas del rubio.

Este miro sus dedos, en donde pequeños callos y cicatrices eran visibles, además de que sus uñas estaban afiladas como agujas, aunque no tan visible a primera vista.

—Por el contorno de tus manos puedo decir que tienes una gran musculatura debajo de la ropa, los callos en tus dedos probablemente sean por sostener varias veces algo o golpearlo, tienes exactamente las mismas manos que Gai. Además de tu postura al pararte, la forma en la que respiras y como caminas son demasiado rectos, físicamente, no hay ningún error que puede ver en ti.

—…Diablos, eres bueno… ¿qué hay de mi Ninjutsu entonces?

Una sonrisa de parte del Jounin fue todo lo que necesito saber—La verdad es indiscernible, sin embargo, tan solo por ver tu actitud puedo decir que tienes afinidad por el Elemento Viento, aunque normalmente eres "agitado" si eres lo suficientemente "concentrado" te vuelves "afilado", sigues siendo alguien algo libertino pero puedes llegar a ser alguien bastante serio. Combinado por como es la condición de tu cuerpo, diría que eres terco pero también trabajas arduo como para poner a tu cuerpo en sus limites.

Naruto solo se limito a encogerse de hombros—¿Y eso que significa?

—El Fūton es un elemento raro en el país del fuego, así que no podría decirte mucho acerca de tu elemento en particular. Mmm, ¿Qué tal que me muestres tu estilo de combate? Tal vez podría hacer algo para ayudarte.

El Ojazul se encogió de hombros, se encogió de hombros levemente—Supongo que puedo mostrarle un par de katas o algo, es algo viejo.

Unos minutos después, Ebisu le miraba extrañado, con Naruto enfrente de un tronco destrozado por completo—…No mentías en lo más mínimo, pero es sin duda muy raro.

Estaba siendo mínimo en los detalles. Lo que acababa de ver era una mezcla demasiado extraña de movimientos, sin duda parecían katas de un estilo de pelea, pero la forma era tan… rara.

Dejaba una gran cantidad de aberturas que mirándolas repetidamente, parecían hechas a propósito, también fintas y un ligero movimiento para discombobular, el propósito de dejar varias aperturas era para guiar al oponente a atacar, cada paso de tenía como objetivo desequilibrar ligeramente al oponente hasta esté fuera de ritmo.

Así hacía que cuando el ataque inicial del usuario sea esquivado o contrarrestado, y preparaba un ataque secundario simultáneo que toma en cuenta la velocidad y trayectoria del oponente, solo para usar ese ataque secundario como una finta para realizar un ataque terciario. Cada movimiento es una finta utilizada como distracción para crear una apertura que será atacada con otra finta mientras se prepara otra apertura para un ataque en el que el usuario puede realizar otra finta, confundiendo por completo a su oponente con movimientos complicados y poco convencionales.

Esta técnica aprovecha el equilibrio, la distribución del peso, la velocidad, la trayectoria, la previsión y los puntos ciegos.

Además de eso, los puños de Naruto… sabía que contenía su fuerza y todo, pero lo que le extrañaba era que los golpes parecían soltar vibraciones y ondas con cada impacto.

Extrañamente, sus pies parecían brillar en dorado al atacar.

Afortunadamente, se alejaron lo suficiente de sus demás compañeros para no darles un infarto o algo.

_Es extraño._

Solo unos cuantos sabían realmente de que el Yondaime tenía un hijo medio. Pero nadie, y es decir nadie, nunca le había tomado importancia a ello, no sabían mucho, pero aparentemente, era necesario saber más.

_No hay ni un solo ninja de su edad que tenga tanta fuerza, tal vez sus hermanos, pero ellos… ¿Quién le habrá enseñado a Naruto?_

Comparar a los hijos del Cuarto Hokage y Kushina Uzumaki con los de su edad era ridículo, los niños habían sido dados con tanto poder y potencial que se consideraban y eran considerados reencarnaciones de Hashirama Senju y Madara Uchiha, u otras cosas ridículas como que cada uno de ellos tenían la mitad del alma del sabio de los seis caminos.

Sin embargo, Ebisu no era de esos.

Sabía que los niños eran fuertes, tanto como para que ningún Jounin en la aldea pudiese hacerles mucho, si desertaban de la aldea, nadie más que sus padres podía hacer mucho.

Pero era porque básicamente cada Jounin con algo bueno les había enseñado todo lo que tenían, los hijos del Hokage eran una amalgama de lo mejor de la aldea, potenciados con el zorro de nueve colas.

Era aterrador pensar tanto en la fuerza de ellos y recordar sus personalidades, que muchos se encontraban sesgados como para ver que solamente llenaban la arrogancia de ellos a un nivel simplemente ridículo, un Uchiha se miraba humilde al lado de ellos.

Aun así… era raro.

Cuando miraba a Naruto, era raro.

No había nada de talento en sus golpes, no había ningún poder especial que mirase pudiese hacer algo para ayudarle.

Lo que miraba era a un chico cualquiera que había renunciado a su todo.

Su infancia, su felicidad, sus deseos, descanso, tal vez solo en lo más hondo, lo único que le sustentaba para vivir era odio.

Había renunciado a una vida a cambio de poder, era lo que cualquier persona en la aldea sería si hubiesen entrenado todas sus vidas sin descanso alguno.

Y sabía que… solo Naruto podría haber hecho eso.

Desconocía también si era por ese odio casi palpable alrededor del rubio, pero había una voluntad llameante debajo de todo eso.

_¿Cuánto habrá tenido que sacrificar?_

Hasta la punta de sus dedos tenía cicatrices, marcas imborrables en su piel, eternas.

Mirando a su alumno dándole la espalda, Ebisu simplemente suspiro.

Donde Arashi, Naruko y Narumi tenían arrogancia, casi podía tocar la humildad que realmente emanaba Naruto y su voluntad.

Donde miles de maestros habían enseñado a esos niños que nacieron con un gran talento nato, ese niño sin talento enfrente suyo había entrenado en lo que suponía era pura soledad.

Donde sabía que a pesar de que la aldea les había dado tanto, los hijos del Hokage podrían terminar volviéndose rebeldes, incluso aunque odiaba la aldea, sabía que Naruto la defendería.

_Si existe alguien que puede detener a esos tres, probablemente sea él, aunque aun le falta un largo camino… lo único que puedo hacer, es ayudarle._

Para ese niño que había pasado viviendo toda su vida sin ayuda, daba una sensación extraña el verlo caminar sin dudar ni un solo paso.

Si un chico cualquiera podía llegar a ese punto, ¿Por qué otros no podían?

Eso era todo lo que podía hacer.

Y era suficiente.


	3. Olas

**.**

**Para **

¡Hace tiempo que no te veia we! XD Pero bueno, más que un badass normal, Naruto es más como un tipo que cualquiera puede alcanzar si entrena la misma cantidad de tiempo y en la misma cantidad de esfuerzo que él, inclusos los poderes "especiales" que tendra en el futuro son algo que cualquiera puede conseguir. Y estoy tratando de poner a Ebisu como un buen maestro en esta cap

**Para ****Skull Flame**

Habran un par de cosas más de Toriko, más que nada ingredientes :b

De nuevo, estoy tratando de hacer más o menos bien la situación con Ebisu

Creeme, ha hecho cosas peores

**Para Kisunet**

Gracias xd

**Para ****alucar09**

Gracias Xd x2

**Para** **cristian870**

Si le doy poderes OP a este Naruto sera despues de que se mate entrenando y buscando metodos para la iluminación astral v:

**Para ****XIX-Phanthom**

Gracias, espero no decepcionar, y lo siento por eso, mi tablet tiene el vidrio roto y no escribo tan bien por eso :b

**Para ****Guest**

No es ese, es uno nuevo, pero te acercas xd

Naruto no necesita los Jutsus de la academia, en el futuro conseguira dominar una versión "mejorada" de estos :b

Creeme, el sera OP, pero obviamente, de todos los Narutos que he hecho, este es el menos "especial" de todos

**Para ****alejogod1205**

Tratare de hacerlo menos dark... no prometo nada v:

**Para ****F4KUN90V4L13N73**

Deseo consedido xd

**Para ****blacknigthwalker**

Allí resumes basicamente la esencia del fic xd. Aqui esta, espero no haberte hecho esperar xd

**Para Guest (2)**

Acertaste en ambos, se matara enfrentando, y va a sacrificar algo... muchas cosas...

**Reviews respondidos, vamos a la...**

**ACCIÓN**

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

**Capitulo 2**

**Olas**

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

El Equipo 5 no hizo nunca misiones de clase D.

Eso era algo que muchas personas se dieron cuenta después de unas semanas.

Normalmente los equipos, sin importar el nivel que tenían, necesitaban cumplir una cuota de al menos 25 misiones de clase D antes de que se les permitiese aceptar una de clase C o superior.

Pero ellos habían hecho un total de 15 misiones clase C en alrededor de un mes completo.

Ebisu había notado que no les serviría de nada a sus alumnos hacer misiones D, aun más importante, ellos estaban a un nivel bastante estable para Gennins. Así que lo que necesitaban era más que nada tiempo para entrenar.

Naruto por su parte parecía más calmado y neutral con sus compañeros que nada, al menos al comienzo.

Les había dado un par de concejos, gradualmente, corregía los errores que tenían, les hablaba de cosas que podían ayudarles, incluso había veces en las que venía con pergaminos u otras cosas que les podrían ayudar.

Obviamente, Ebisu no podía dejar que uno de sus alumnos simplemente se quedase sin entrenamiento. Así que fue meramente a buscar en que ayudar a Naruto.

Noto que aunque no era malo, el rubio no tenía un control de Chakra tan bueno como debería, lo cual generaba un gasto casi ridículo para la cantidad que tenía. Era principalmente por desconocer otros métodos de entrenamiento en el control de Chakra que no fueran caminar en árboles o en el agua.

Así que lo puso a hacer otros ejercicios de índole similar, como caminar en arena o en nieve donde el control tenía que ser más preciso que nada.

Naruto era particularmente antisocial, casi llegando a ser huraño, no sabía como relacionarse con otras personas o expresarse, tal vez por eso era amigo de Shino y por la que nunca le había expresado a Satsuki lo que realmente sentía.

Su equipo había notado eso.

Naruto era el más fuerte de los tres, incluso más fuerte que Ebisu, eso lo habían notado. Pero esa fuerza venía con el precio de no saber como era ser una persona.

La vida de Naruto era entrenar, dormir y comer. Nada más ni nada menos.

Era como un animal.

Y por eso, más que entrenar de lo que ya de por si hacía bastante, Ebisu había tratado de que Naruto fuese más sociable con sus compañeros.

Dejando de lado que por lo menos había tenido un ligero avance, habían estado yendo a misiones clase C las ultimas semanas, aunque siempre que iba Naruto nunca les acompañaba, incluso se quedaba esperando afuera, pero nunca encaraba al Hokage.

—Veamos— murmuro Ebisu mientras Naruto le pasaba un pergamino de color rojo, algo manchado con sangre, para luego sentarse sobre las cajas de un almacén abandonado junto Akimitsu y Abi—. La mayoría de estos nombres son gente bastante importante en la aldea, aunque hay personas que son de afuera de ella.

—Solo había mercenarios de allí, ni podría decir de donde eran— declaro Abi estirándose, no le había gustado nada tener que haberse disfrazado para poder entrar en la mansión que a la distancia se estaba prendiendo fuego.

Akimitsu se froto el hombro derecho, recordando que él también había tenido que disfrazarse para poder entrar, y por los mismos motivos…—Espero que Hokage-sama haga algo al respecto con toda esa lista de nombres.

—No lo hará— declaro Naruto apoyando su cara sobre el puño, mirando con cierto desdén el pergamino que Ebisu tenía, aunque sus lentes no lo mostraban—. Estoy seguro que se acuerda del nombre de todos ellos, pero han ayudado proveyendo a Konoha de bastantes cosas, no les hará nada.

—Naruto… se que tienes tus razones para odiar a Hokage-sama, sin embargo, no es para acusar de ese tipo de cosas.

El rubio se encogió de hombros, casi con desdén—Créame cuando le digo sensei, Minato vendería a Naruko y Narumi si tuviera que hacerlo, de hecho, creo que tienen un par de matrimonios concertados con un par de esos de allí.

Ante esa respuesta, todos no pudieron evitar girarse a verlo sorprendidos—¿E-Es enserio?— murmuro Abi totalmente incrédula.

El Kohaku no pudo evitar pasarse la mano por el pelo, sorprendido—Sus propias hijas… Y creí que mi padre era malo.

Naruto resoplo al aire, de muy joven se escondía de vez en cuando en la mansión donde vivían, había visto a varias de esas personas a la cara.

Y todos y cada uno le desagradaban.

—…Bien, supongo que con esto terminaremos la misión de recuperación, aunque me siguen sij explicar como es que todo se prendió fuego— ante las palabras de Ebisu, todos vieron como Naruto se frotaba el cuello con una mano, pero al notar como todos le veían, alzo su otra mano.

—Mea Culpa, no note que tenían bombas en el lugar— declaro antes de oír suspirar a su sensei y reír a sus compañeros.

Naruto podría ser bueno en ocultarse, pero hacía un desastre completo apenas dejaba de hacerlo, eso era algo que habían aprendido—Bueno, ¿nos vamos ya?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Entrenar y hacer misiones.

Eso era todo lo que hacían.

Naruto había genuinamente buscado formas de ayudar a sus compañeros lo mejor que pudiera. Así que uso sus clones para recolectar toda la información que fuera posible y dárselas a ellos.

A cambio, sus compañeros habían dado todo de si mismos para ello, y le habían ayudado en lo que podían.

Ebisu tampoco se quedo atrás, analizo la información que conseguía Naruto y la corregía con sus propios conocimientos, además de buscar formas de ayudarle con su Elemento Viento.

Era una nueva experiencia para Naruto tener a alguien que se preocupara por él al terminar su entrenamiento, y por ello, sintió aun más necesidad de ayudarles.

Ese día, el rubio había llegado tarde, cargando un enorme saco en su espalda y dejándolo caer en medio del campo de entrenamiento donde iban casi diariamente.

—¿Are? ¿Y ahora que mercancia nos traes Naruto?— pregunto Akimitsu inclinándose para ver como el Ojiazul le quitaba el hilo que ataba el saco.

—Suenas como un tipo preguntando si hay droga— respondió el nombrado en respuesta, antes de sacar el contenido del saco, revelando tres grandes rollos de color azul, rojo y verde.

—Danos algo de crack si tienes entonces— finalizo Abi también inclinándose al ver a Naruto desenrollar los pergaminos.

Una risa pequeña fue la respuesta del rubio—Veamos, la roja es para que se la dividan ustedes, la verde para Abi y la azul para Akimitsu— nombraba el Ojiazul repartiendo con lentitud los pergaminos, y dejando el ultimo abierto entre los tres—. El verde tiene Jutsus médicos y ejercicios de control de Chakra para que Abi aprenda y un par de katas de Taijutsu que la ayudaran a defenderse, el azul tiene Jutsus y la rutina que Akimitsu hará. La roja fue de las cosas que me costo conseguir.

Al terminar de hablar, Naruto estampo su mano en el pergamino rojo, y en una nube de humo, aparecieron… frascos.

—…No hablaba enserio sobre lo del crack, ¿sabes?— le dijo Abi agarrando uno de al menos 15 frascos con píldoras negras y muchas otras de diferentes colores.

Había píldoras negras, blancas, moradas, rojas y verdes, venían en paquetes de 15 frascos cada una—Serás malagradecida, esta es droga de la buena— respondió en broma el rubio.

—Dejando de lado los juegos— Ebisu entro en la conversación, inclinándose para tomar uno de los frascos—. ¿Estas son lo que creo que son?

En respuesta, el rubio de lentes alzo la mano con aburrimiento—Le juro que son legales, las hice yo mismo.

—¡Eso no suena legal para nada!

—Oigan, ¿Qué hay de los que no somos versados en la drogadicción nos iluminen?

Ante las palabras de Akimitsu, Naruto negó—No son drogas… exactamente— tomando una de las píldoras negras, se la lanzo al pelinegro—. Son píldoras, similares a las píldoras de soldado que usamos para recuperar fuerzas, esa es una píldora de nutrimiento de energía física, las blancas son píldoras de nutrimiento de energía espiritual. La morada es una píldora de refinamiento de Chakra, ayuda a mejorar bastante sus reservas y control de Chakra, haciéndolo más denso sin necesidad de hacerlo más grande, la roja es una píldora de refinamiento del cuerpo, son similares a los esteroides en la medida de que les pueden ayudar a mejorar el rendimiento físico y el entrenamiento corporal.

Sus dos compañeros le miraban asombrados, bueno, Abi lo hacía. Akimitsu se tomaba el mentón pensativo—Ahh, son drogas que dan poderes para ninjas.

El rubio se le quedo viendo fijamente, sin embargo, por sus gafas no se notaba como tenía los ojos cerrados—…Es molesto que esa alegoría tan estúpida sea tan buena resumiendo todo lo que hacen— murmuro para si mismo.

—Naruto— empezó Ebisu—. Normalmente son las bandas criminales los que producen estas píldoras y las consumen como cualquier otra droga, ¿acaso tu…?

—¿Si he consumido de estas para hacer mi entrenamiento más fácil? Las descubrí hace dos semanas— declaro Naruto, sabiendo que su sensei podría pensar que estaba usando drogas para volverse así de fuertes—. Los Yakuza les ponen hierbas adictivas a la mezcla de píldoras para poder venderlas más fácil, se las retire y sus componentes son fáciles de conseguir, en todo caso, parecen no tener efecto en mi.

Ante la pequeña discusión entre su sensei y su compañero, los dos pelinegros decidieron entrar también—¿Y eso como porque?

Akimitsu se quedo pensando unos segundos—Recuerdo que dijeron por allí que el Chakra de Arashi y Naruko es tan grande que no pueden comer solo una píldora de soldado para reponerlo, si no que necesitan varias… ¿pasa lo mismo contigo?

—Ehh… algo así— Naruto se sorprendió levemente ante el análisis rápido del pelinegro—. Supongo que es porque ya lo hacía de la forma tradicional desde antes, refinando la energía espiritual con estudio y meditación, la física con entrenamiento pesado. Lleve ambas más allá del limite a los que estas píldoras pueden llevar a alguien, tendría que comerme las 15 botellas para que se notase un cambio mínimo.

—Woah. Eso es rudo… ¿y las verdes?

—No se.

—…¿Ahh?

La Ojimorada le miro casi incrédula, podía ver que debajo de su chaqueta, Naruto no tenía ni un solo pensamiento de vergüenza o culpa al decir eso—¿Tu las hiciste y no sabes lo que hacen?

—Retire las drogas que tenían y se cuales son sus ingredientes, no se lo que hacen— admitió mientras sellaba nuevamente las píldoras verdes.

—¿Tendrán algo que ver con la curación?— pregunto Akimitsu curioso.

—Kohaku-kun. Solo porque algo sea verde no significa que sea bueno— le dijo la Nakano en respuesta.

—Planeo dar la patente de estas cosas para que se puedan vender normalmente, estarán algo costosas al comienzo así que les quería regalar unas cuantas antes de eso— declaro Naruto… un segundo antes de tensarse al mismo tiempo que guardaba los pergaminos lo más rápido que pudiera.

Justo cuando termino, una figura apareció enfrente del Equipo 5.

Era una ANBU, por lo que se podía decir, era una mujer con cabello morado y mascara de gato—Ebisu-san, Hokage-sama me ha mandado a informarle que necesitan a su equipo inmediatamente— declaro la mujer que había aparecido en el lugar.

_Ni siquiera la sentí hasta que estuvo demasiado cerca, no debería haber dejado la guardia baja._ Pensó Naruto dejando que el sudor bajase de su frente, ignorando la pequeña charla que su sensei estaba teniendo con ella, Neko… Yugao, la maestra en Kenjutsu de los hijos de Minato y Kushina…

Después de unos minutos de charla, Ebisu les miro con algo de seriedad, aunque realmente, solo buscaba la forma de decir lo siguiente.

—Iremos al país de las olas.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Cuatro pasos.

Esa era la distancia que le separaba de entra a la oficina del Hokage, de Minato.

No podía siquiera pensar en ese hombre como su padre.

Sabía bien que ellos no lo recordaban, o que si lo hacían, simplemente no les importaba su existencia en lo más mínimo, en todos los años que había vivido, no recordaba uno solo en el que siquiera Minato o Kushina se preocuparan por él, después de un tiempo, solo le olvidaron.

¿Ellos siquiera sabían quien era él?

En el tiempo que sus compañeros habían entrado y el se había quedado atrás, habían pasado 15 segundos.

Luego dio un paso, y abrió la puerta.

—Para que fuera capaz de darle problemas a Menma y Naruko, sin duda que es un problema grande, ¿ellos estarán bien?

Alzo la mirada del suelo que había estado quedándose viendo.

Una mujer pelirroja fue lo primero que vio, con ojos morados y una cara redonda bastante hermosa, además de un muy buen cuerpo cubierto por un traje estándar de Jounin. Era una muy bella mujer que a más de uno haría sonrojarse por verla.

La cara de Naruto se frunció apenas la vio.

_Kushina…_ pensó apretando los dientes hasta que crujieron, si no fuera porque la capucha y lentes apenas dejaba piel visible, se notaria a simple vista la furia absoluta en su cara.

Su furia burbujeante paso a un ira fría al ver al hombre rubio a un lado de la Uzumaki.

A diferencia de su esposa, Minato Namikaze había envejecido, habían un par de arrugas en su rostro y su cabello rubio había perdido algo de brillo.

—Ellos estarán bien, solamente mandaremos refuerzos para ver como es…¿¡Mm!? A-Ahh… ya están aquí— noto Minato al ver al equipo cinco allí. _Que raro… juraría que sentí algo peligroso justo ahora._ Pensó el Yondaime mirando al grupo, antes de aclararse la garganta—. Supongo que Ebisu ya les habrá contado acerca a donde irán.

_¿Por qué apenas lo veo tengo ganas de golpearle la cara?_ Pensaba Naruto sintiendo como sus brazos temblaban por la ira, ni siquiera le habían volteado a ver en lo más mínimo.

Atacar a Minato sería descabellado, sabía que no le haría nada, pero eso no calmaba su furia.

Por solo un segundo, una poderosa ansia de matar se salió de su cuerpo por un solo segundo, y tan rápido 5 salió dejo de emitirla.

—¿Qué quiere que hagamos en el País de las Olas, Hokage-sama?— pregunto Ebisu al rubio mayor.

—Verán, Kakashi y su equipo empezaron a hacer misiones de clase C hace unas semanas, actualmente, fueron a la de un constructor de puentes en Nami, aparentemente, era una persona importante que necesitaba ser protegida de bastantes mercenarios y ninjas renegados. Una normal misión de clase C, casi B, nada que no pudieran controlar, excepo que… Kakashi nos mando un mensaje con uno de sus perros más rápidos.

Inclinándose sobre su silla, Minato saco de su escritorio un pergamino, y se lo extendió a Ebisu—Primero se enfrentaron contra los hermanos demonio de Kirigakure y luego se terminaron enfrentando contra Zabuza Momochi y un compañero suyo que parecía poder controlar el hielo. Aunque no duraron mucho ya que Arashi se enfrento a Zabuza con bastante facilidad, pero… ¿¡esto es enserio!?

—¿¡Sensei!?— exclamo Abi algo asustada, su normalmente calmado maestro de repente se miro completamente anonadado por la información que acababa de leer.

—¿Qué pasa?— pregunto Naruto con algo de duda.

—Apareció alguien de Kumogakure, un ninja que se hacía llamar Kiyoshi Yuri.

—¿La aldea de la nube también se ha metido en esto?— cuestiono Akimitsu frunciendo el ceño—. Aun más importante, ¿Arashi, Naruko y Satsuki no fueron suficientes para ganarle?

Minato trago levemente, su cara mostraba la genuina sorpresa que sentía—Kakashi solo pudo verlo por tener su Sharingan, fue cosa de 0.5 segundos por lo que me conto, incluso supo cronometrar el tiempo en que paso.

—En 0.5 segundos noqueo a Arashi y Naruko, hirió de gravedad a Satsuki y mato a Tazuna.

Las manos de Naruto dejaron de temblar al oír el nombre de la Uchiha.

_Soy… un idiota._ Se dijo a si mismo, tragándose el suspiro molesto que iba a soltar.

Que egocéntrico se había puesto, molestándose solo porque Minato y Kushina no lo notaron.

¿Desde cuando es que le importaba la opinión de ellos? Se le había olvidado por completo que Satsuki iba con ellos solo por el odio que les tenía.

Peor aun, había sucedido que, quien fuera que les intercepto, era más fuerte que Arashi junto a Naruko… y por mucho. Así que no es como que si fuera allí iba a hacer mucha diferencía.

Y aun así… la presión que sentía en el pecho era una de enorme preocupación al oír que ella estaba herida de gravedad.

_Tengo que preparar lo que pueda para ir a tratarla._ Pensó algo preocupado, mordiéndose el labio debajo de su capucha.

—El Equipo 9 también fue enviado a ayudarles, los alcanzaran al llegar a Nami.

A Naruto no le importo oír eso.

Incluso si sus integrantes eran también de las personas que más le desagradaban, se concentro en dejar sus emociones de lado en ese asunto, o al menos concentrarlos hasta saber que Satsuki estaba bien.

Fue el ultimo en entrar, y fue el primero en darse la vuelta, yéndose de allí sin decirle una sola palabra a nadie.

Apenas el rubio dejo el cuarto, le siguieron sus compañeros y sensei, aunque unos se veían algo nerviosos y preocupados, con el mayor viéndose bastante serio.

Justo cuando salían, no pudieron evitar sorprenderse al oír las voces atrás de ellos—¿Mina-kun, y ese chico de lentes que se fue?

—Creo que se llamaba Naruto, tal vez sea un chico sin clan, no te preocupes por eso. Traerán a nuestros niños a salvo pronto.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Naruto alisto todo lo que necesitaba a una velocidad alarmantemente rápida.

El sello que tenía sobre su piel para almacenar armas le permitía no tener que preocuparse por las armas que iba a necesitar, así que era cosa de alistar las cosas que necesitaría para el viaje.

Guardo suficientes provisiones de alimento para 1 mes, aunque eso era para estándares de lo que él comía en ese tiempo, pero se concentro aun más importantemente en llevar cosas que deberían ayudar a sanar heridas, incluso había traído bastantes kilos de la carne joya por si acaso.

_¿Debería llevar también Bambú Naranja Amargo, Mochi Medicinal, Agua Cura? Solo espero no necesitar usar una semilla curativa._ Pensaba Naruto mientras guardaba una gran cantidad de alimentos medicinales en un pergamino que guardo sobre el sello en su piel.

Luego de eso salió de su casa, y por varios minutos se quedo justamente en las afueras de la aldea. Se había quedado demasiado impaciente en todo eso, sin notar que apenas habían pasado un par de minutos desde que se había ido de la torre Hokage.

—¿Por qué tardan tanto?— una hora después, Naruto seguía parado allí, se sentía como una eternidad para él.

Kotetsu e Izumo nunca habían visto a nadie tan impaciente simplemente quedarse quieto por tanto tiempo.

—¿No le darán ganas de ir al baño?— pregunto Kotetsu a su compañero, recibiendo en respuesta un encogimiento de hombros.

—¡Finalmente!

Los dos brincaron al escuchar el grito de Naruto. No había pasado nada en absoluto, y así se quedo por varios minutos—…creo que esta loco.

Pero como para desmentirlos, justamente vieron a la distancia acercarse a Ebisu y dos Gennins de pelo negro—Y luego dije que no iba a echarle caracoles a la comida de Kiba porque me podría descubrir, pero me terminaron convenciendo y… ¿Naruto…? ¿Cuánto llevas aquí?

—Una hora— casi gruño el rubio ante la pregunta de Akimitsu—. Dejemos de perder el tiempo y vámonos de una vez— declaro antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar.

—E…eso es justo apenas salimos de la torre— murmuro Abi sorprendida, mirando como muy levemente el suelo debajo de Naruto temblaba.

—Esta preocupado— dijo Ebisu de repente, haciendo que sus dos alumnos voltearan a verlo y Naruto le ignoraba mientras caminaban por las puerta de la aldea.

—¿En verdad se siente preocupado por sus hermanos?— después de ver la importancia que le daban el Yondaime y su esposa a Naruto, y sabiendo que este era hijo de ellos, Akimitsu no se sentiría sorprendido si el rubio despreciaría a su familia entera.

Los lentes del sensei del equipo 5 brillaron ante la luz del sol—No, de hecho, creo que apenas y esta pensando en ellos.

_Después de todo, en sus notas de la academia decía que era cercano a Shino Aburame y Satsuki Uchiha._

Entendía bien el sentimiento de preocupación que Naruto sentía, sin embargo, nunca había visto en su vida a alguien tan preocupado por alguien más.

No, la mejor definición sería, asustado.

Incluso podía ver levemente las venas en su cuerpo, probablemente, su corazón estaba latiendo a una gran velocidad y su presión arterial se elevaba, incluso había venas resaltadas en su frente.

_Shino Aburame era en la academia su único amigo. Para un niño al que nunca nadie le había puesto atención, eso debería ser uno de los pocos apoyos que tiene en la vida. _

Cuando tuvieron la oportunidad, tuvieron que ir saltando por los arboles, y en menos de unos segundos pudo ver como Naruto de un solo salto los dejaba atrás, las marcas de sus pies estaban en la madera, y cuando tenía que esperarlos de nuevo sus piernas también temblaban, signo de sus ansias de continuar.

Sus otros dos alumnos le miraban con preocupación, y Ebisu no sabía bien que sentir.

_Y Satsuki Uchiha es la primera que en verdad amo, si tener algún amigo es un apoyo para él, tenerla a ella es una luz._

Y sin ella, sin esa luz, lo único que le iba a quedar era esa oscuridad sin fin de odio que tenía.

Naruto ya había estado así por años enteros. Sobreviviendo todos los días en un mundo sin nadie al que le importara, solo viviendo por el deseo de venganza contra su llamada familia.

En verdad no quería volver a eso.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Para ir de Konoha a Nami a velocidad normal se tardarían un par de semanas, incluso a velocidad de un Shinobi la cantidad de tiempo estimada era de 9 días.

Naruto llego en poco más de dos, molestándose por no poder ir más rápido.

Cuando sus compañeros e incluso sus sensei se cansaron, los cargo.

Cuando sus piernas ya no podían caminar, las golpeo para que siguieran.

Cuando la neblina los cegó, forzó sus ojos a ver en ella.

Y cuando llegaron a un puente sobre el agua, empezó a caminar en ella con sus compañeros sucios, sudados y cansados siguiéndole a duras penas.

No habían hablado ni una sola vez en todo el viaje.

La casi desesperación que Naruto sentía era palpable para ellos, pero incluso entonces, cada que se encontraban demasiado cansados para continuar, Naruto se quedaba esperando, impaciente, pero esperando.

Ellos habían respondido a eso moviéndose con todas sus fuerzas, si uno de ellos se caía del cansancio, era cargado por el rubio, y si todos se cansaban los cargaba a todos.

Pero el no estaba dando una imagen de alguien que podía hacerlo todo él solo.

No había dormido, bebido o comido nada en todo el viaje, y si ellos estaban a duras penas, Naruto estaba en las ultimas.

—El cuerpo de Tazuna fue llevado a su casa según la información del pergamino— declaro Ebisu finalmente—. El Equipo 9 se fue antes que nosotros, ellos llegaron en solo 1 día, apenas han pasado tres días desde el ataque, así que puede que se hayan encargado de cuidarles.

Naruto lo ignoro, o al menos, en parte.

_Hay un olor a sangre, sin embargo, también esta olor a carne quemada… pero conozco el olor de esta sangre en particular._

Sabía que quien fuera Kiyoshi Yuri, no podría ganarle en lo más mínimo, al menos no en cuestión de fuerza.

Pero si la situación de Satsuki era demasiado grave, iba a buscar la forma de matarle sin importar que.

Siguiendo el olor del rastro de sangre, llegaron a una casa algo destartalada, estaba sobre el agua.

Quien les recibió era una mujer de pelo y ojos negros que parecían rojos por tanto llorar, era la hija del ahora difunto Tazuna, Tsunami.

_¿Dónde… esta Satsuki?_ Se pregunto Naruto mirando a los lados, pasando a un lado de la mujer, ni siquiera escucho una propuesta de su parte, solo escucho a su sensei explicándole la situación a la mujer de pelo negro.

Sin darse cuenta, choco contra alguien en medio del cuarto—¡Oye, fíjate por donde vas!

Nuevamente, _le ignoro._

No tenía que voltear la mirada para saber que el que estaba detrás suyo era Arashi, incluso aunque muy en el fondo solo quería golpearle en la cara, no lo hizo. Solo siguió caminando las escaleras, oliendo el aroma a sangre arriba.

—¿Y a este que le pasa?— escucho hablar al pelirrojo, mientras que él analizaba una a una las habitaciones que habían.

_No la han sanado todavía._ En el aire había un aroma a sangre coagulada, sus oídos captaban un débil pulso. Suspiro para calmarse, y camino a la habitación donde esperaba que estuviera Satsuki.

Ninguno de sus estúpidos compañeros de equipo sabía algo de Ninjutsu medicinal para siquiera poder cerrar las heridas en lo más mínimo.

Era algo básico tener a alguien que sepa lo mínimo en medicina, incluso aunque no tuviera conocimiento en Ninjutsu medicinal, que lo tuviera en al menos las áreas básicas para poder sanar y en lo mínimo salvar a sus compañeros.

Pero no, solo tenían a un espantapájaros, a dos hijos de mami y papi… y a Satsuki.

Si tan solo en vez de ir Naruko y Arashi hubiera ido Narumi, al menos ella podría hacer algo, lo único de Ninjutsu medico que sabían la rubia y el pelirrojo eran como curarse a si mismos.

Su mano con tal vez demasiada firmeza, tomo el pomo de la puerta, y lo jalo de lado a lado.

—¡Kh…!

La vista que contemplo le mando un escalofrió por la columna vertebral, toda la ira que sentía se había ido, y en vez de eso, una gran preocupación le había caído como agua fría.

Satsuki allí estaba, acostada sobre una cama manchada en sangre, apenas cubierta por una gran cantidad de vendas apretadas en todo el cuerpo, podía oler su carne quemada en brazos y piernas, pero lo que más le asusto, fue ver su estomago y brazo derecho.

Había un agujero enorme en su vientre.

Era lo suficientemente superficial como para que sus intestinos no hubieran sido explotados, pero lo suficientemente grande como para que las vendas tuvieran que evitar que se salieran.

Y su brazo derecho apenas colgaba en un trozo de hueso y carne.

—¡Abi!— exclamo al instante, llamando a la única compañera de su equipo que le podría ayudar.

Naruto saco el pergamino que había guardado para esa situación en especifico, al mismo tiempo que se arodillaba para poder analizar más detalladamente el estado de la Uchiha—¡Santo cielo!— ignoro el grito que ella soltó al ver el estado de la pelinegra.

—Guarda silencio, ruidos muy fuertes pueden ser peligrosos— gruño muy levemente, viendo como Satsuki se movía ante el grito—. En el pergamino hay un kanji que dice "instrumentos", pon Chakra en ella, allí esta lo que voy… vamos… a necesitar.

La fémina asintió y tomo el pergamino en cuestión, agregándole el Chakra necesario para que en un "¡PUF!" los instrumentos aparecieran.

Era una enorme caja roja que al instante le paso con algo de dificultad a Naruto, para que seguidamente le viera agarrarla como si nada.

Abriéndola, miro como sacaba una aguja de mediano tamaño, y la pasaba por su dedo—Abi… cuando te diga, vas a tener que poner el brazo en su lugar, no te puedes equivocar un centímetro o esto terminara mal. Solo hazlo por cuatro segundos.

¿Cuatro segundos? Eso es poco tiempo. Fue el pensamiento de Abi, quien presa de los nervios, no sabía si sería capaz de poder hacerlo.

Era la primera vez que veía a alguien tan lastimado.

Era una hija de civiles, pero conocía al peligro que se exponía. Solo que no esperaba encontrarlo tan pronto.

Tomo el brazo casi cercenado, teniendo un cuidado casi extremo en no jalarlo, sentía que si lo hacía lo terminaría arrancando.

El sudor surco su frente al mismo tiempo que tenia cuidado de alinear el hueso, la carne y la piel lo mejor que pudiera, por los trozos arrancados algo de carne seguía siendo visible.

Justo en el segundo en que las alineo, Naruto separo la aguja de su dedo, mostrando como se unía a este por un hilo de color dorado brillante—¿Qu-Qué es lo que harás?—pregunto la chica algo temerosa, sintiendo la sangre caliente manchar sus manos

Naruto no respondió.

En vez de eso, en menos de un instante empezó a tejer justo donde ella había sujetado las dos mitades, parecía como que tuviera múltiples manos que jalaban la aguja a una velocidad enorme.

—¡Ahh!— grito Abi cuando la sangre de Naruto de repente la salpico, mirando aterrada como su dedo había perdido el pellejo y algo de la carne, casi podía ver las blancas puntas de hueso.

Pero el rubio no pareció importarle.

Solo siguió con su trabajo, "tejiendo" el brazo de Satsuki a su lugar original.

—Las células están muertas, normalmente hago esto con Chakra Yang para sanar la herida— declaro Naruto, con su mano siendo pelada como si de hilo se tratase—. He tenido que practicar en varios lugares hasta poder juntar extremidades en poco tiempo, pero es un problema cuando las células están muertas, cuando eso pasa, necesito usar material directo para eso. Afortunadamente, mi tipo de sangre es O- así que no sufrirá problemas por no ser compatible.

Básicamente, estaba usando su carne para sanarla.

¿Qué haría con su brazo una vez la curara?

O mejor dicho, que quedaría, estaba viendo como incluso parte del hueso también estaba siendo cortada.

Pero noto, que en todo ese tiempo que había hablado, no noto el tiempo que paso.

3 segundos.

Estaba siendo muy lento.

Eso fue lo que pensó Naruto cuando el cuarto segundo llego, jalando los hilos y juntando la cara y todo lo demás.

Normalmente, solo se tardaría dos segundos en hacer todo eso, no por nada cobraba bastante por hacerlo, tal vez porque quería asegurarse de que no dejar algo mal se tardo el doble, o por la preocupación.

Sin embargo, tenía sus frutos, había unido los nervios heridos, los vasos sanguíneos, el hueso, músculos y la piel. Más allá de que la piel de ella estaba un poco más oscura en la parte donde se unía, estaba en perfecto estado.

Abi miro como vapor salía de la mano despellejada de Naruto, mientras la piel y músculos empezaban a crecer de nuevo.

Por como el rubio apretó los dedos por unos segundos, no era indoloro.

—Bien— murmuro él, tragando saliva nervioso—. Hay un liquido celeste en una botella que nos ayudara a sanarle la herida.

_Naruto no ha descansado en lo más mínimo en todo el viaje, vino lo más rápido posible y se esta esforzando tanto por sanar a Satsuki._ La Nakano no pudo evitar darse cuenta, de que lo que el rubio hacía no era algo que alguien haría por un desconocido. Ella era la persona de la que tanto se había preocupado Naruto en el viaje.

Solo una palabra fue suficiente para que los dos sintieran el mismo sentimiento de presión en el pecho—A…ra…shi…

—...—Naruto no dijo nada, su cabello rubio generó una ligera sombra en sus ojos mientras la seguía curando. Guardando completo silencio, parecía que ni siquiera respiraba.

—Na…Naruto— Abi susurro, incluso ella no podía evitar sentirse mal al ver todo el esfuerzo que el rubio había puesto en salvar a la Uchiha. Incluso aunque ella misma también sintió cierta atracción hacía el Uzumaki, no pasaba de un enamoramiento infantil.

No podría compararlo con el genuino sentimiento que había contemplado, y el aun más fuerte sentimiento de dolor que había visto segundos después.

Como si fuera automático, Naruto tomo el liquido en manos de ella—Necesitare que me ayudes a quitarle las vendas, tu aplicas esto en las quemaduras que tenía en los brazos y piernas, yo lo hare en el de su estomago.

La voz de Naruto, tan seria y tranquila como siempre, se oía inusitadamente apagada.

No es como que se estuviera esperando algo más.

Había ido allí y se había esforzado tanto porque la amaba y no quería perderla, no para buscar que ella sintiese algo por él.

No había nada más en todo eso.

Arashi era el "niño de la profecía" el alumno de los mejores maestros, el hijo de las leyendas, el carcelero de la bestia más fuerte.

Naruto era el olvidado, el ignorado, aquel que siempre buscaba por alguien más pero nunca nadie le tomaba atención, ese niño huérfano que solo se había entrenado a si mismo hasta la locura.

Y había aceptado eso.

Pero aún así...dolía...tan solo verlo dolía.

—Estoy bien— susurro de repente, tanto como para Abi como para si mismo, ninguno de los dos creía eso—. Con que ella este bien me es más que suficiente.

La uña de su dedo índice se alargo y con precisión empezó a cortar las vendas de ella, justo sobre su estomago.

Al mismo tiempo que Abi ponía el liquido sobre las quemaduras de ella, Naruto lo puso sobre la piel de su estomago, teniendo cuidado de cerrarla cuidadosamente, funcionaba como un analgésico, ayudaba a las quemaduras y heridas graves.

No era suficiente para él, tan solo quedarse con una sonrisa de estúpido mientras la mujer que amaba era feliz con otro.

¿Cómo alguien podría ser feliz así?

—¿Seguro?

—Completamente seguro.

Y de nuevo, ninguno de los dos se podía creer eso.

Cuando hubo terminado, se paro, y alzo la vista al techo, inhalando aire con bastante fuerza—Voy a ir a entrenar en el bosque, le avisas a sensei— dijo sin más, dándose la vuelta y empezando a salir del lugar—. Por cierto, Abi…

—¿Si?—preguntó, esperando sus palabras.

—Gracias…

—De nada. Estaré aquí para cuando lo necesites.

Ella no lo sabía bien en ese momento, pero esas palabras valieron más que nada en el mundo para Naruto.


	4. El Pueblo sin Heroes

**.**

**Para Guest**

Mmm, creo que me has malentendido, soy conciente de que Naruto ha pasado por muchas cosas para conseguir su fuerza, incluso para el Modo sabio de los seis caminos se tuvo que hacer amigo de los Bijuus, y es exactamente lo que quiero poner en este fic.

En mis fics, si, los Narutos que escribo se esfuerzan también para conseguir sus poderes, pero el detalle es que de una u otra forma, hacen todo eso por llegar a su maximo potencial, que es más alto por haber nacido con cosas especiales.

Quiero hacer un fic con Naruto siendo así, alguien que nacio sin poder, ni nada especial, menospreciado por todos pero que se hizo camino por su propio esfuerzo.

Miralo como Netero y Merum, Netero se ha esforzado toda su vida para conseguir sufuerza, Merum nacio siendo especial, ninguno de los dos tiene poder regalado, simplemente que uno tiene más potencial debido a la genetica

**Para ****NamikazeUlquiorra**

Jaja, gracia, aunque tan especial yo no veo este fic xd

Mmmm, Naruto SI superara a Satsuki, solamente es que ella sentira algo por él justo cuando eso pase XD

Peeero, no es tan facil eso de que solo se "limpia" con su amor, Naruto no lo esta haciendo para que ella se enamore de él, lo hace porque se preocupa de ella.

Ni Naruto ni Satsuki son inocentes ni culpables por completo, Naruto ha pasado casi toda su vida entrenando, incluso así, se pudo hacer amigode Shino y Satsuki, tal vez si hubiera entrenado menos y convivido con ella más habría desarollado un sentimiento romantico por él más rapido.

Satsuki conoce y esta enamorada de Arashi incluso desde antes de conocer a Naruto, eso no significa que ella no lo valore, en el siguiente cap se vera un poco de eso.

Ella es su amiga, ella fue la primera persona que le mostro reconocimiento y aprecio, no es culpa de Naruto enamorarse de ella ni tampoco es culpa de ella enamorarse de alguien más.

En fin, Naruto y Satsuki terminaran juntos, tal vez. Pero es la pareja más dificil de escribir en este fic, pero de que ella sufrira lo hara :b

Con los Uzumaki/Namikaze, ellos si no tienen perdon y sufriran 20 veces más v:

**Para Angel Arcano92**

Gracias por el cumplido xd

El resto lo respondi por PM para ya no dar spoiler ; D

**Para ****F4KUN90V4L13N73**

Este trae unas cuantas más xd

**Para ****blacknigthwalker**

Espero que este cap tambien te haga sentir inmerso xd

**Para Guest (2)**

Consedido, no perdera más de dos XD

De hecho Naruto sabe muchisimos Jutsus medicos, como un ninja medico no es tan bueno como Tsunade u otros, pero a nivel de un doctor normal, es un jodido prodigio, hasta sabe transplantar organos v:

De Kinjutsus... jejeje xd

**Para ****Sasa**

Probablemente :b

**Para Nana**

Veremos si le queda lo inutil en este cap xd

**Para ****cristian870**

Más sad estaras cuando venga la parte en la que Satsuki se redime xd

Gracias : D

Esa armadura aparecera en los siguientes caps, ya solo estoy planeando como introducirla, que en este fic los Examenes chunin tardaran seis meses más que en el canon :b

**Para Skull Flame**

-A mi tambien me suena bien

-Gracias v:

-Creeme, he escrito cosas peores v:

-Ñhe, 50/50

-De hecho tienen 4, recuerda a Narumi :b

**Para ****alejogod1205**

Awwww, gracias : D

**Para ****Yahiko 8v**

4 g:

**Para Guest (3)**

Nadie le regalara poder, va a sacrificar cosas en la medida de que para ganarse el poder sacrificara muchas cosas

**Para ****omega9028**

Me gustsria, pero no lo conozco tan bien como para poner cosas de Baki :b

**Para Guest (4)**

Trato de darle una actitud equilibrada, ni un hijo de puta ni un bonachon, así que espero que no te caiga mal. Además de que Naruto si tendra un par de habilidades especiales, peeero, son cosas que cualquiera puede desarollar con el entrenamiento necesario :b

**Para ****SEOR BLACK**

Gracias, aunque no creo que mis fics sean tan buenos xd

**Para ****loko89772**

Gracias xd

**Para Guest (5)**

nop, tampoco es ese, es uno que me invente especialmente para este fic xd

**Para ****EquilibriuM-Senpai**

Trate de hacerlo :b

**Reviews respondidos, vamos a la...**

**ACCIÓN**

* * *

******¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

**Capitulo 3**

**El Pueblo sin Heroes**

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Cuando un niño huérfano de Nami miro como una figura cubierta por completo en oscuridad se le acercaba, pensó que la muerte por fin venía a llevarlo.

Sin embargo, lo que miro no fue nada de eso.

Parpadeo un segundo, y antes de darse cuenta, tenía una enorme bola de arroz en sus manos.

El escondite en el que estaba él y otros niños sin hogar usaban como casa estaba tan vacío como siempre, a excepción de que ya no lo estaba.

Mirando a su alrededor, noto como todos despertaban rodeados de comida a por montones.

Todos al instante casi gritan de la incredulidad, al mismo tiempo, la misma figura oscurecida se encontraba sobre los techos, mirándoles desde arriba.

—¡De…Delicioso!— fue la exclamación de un niño al querer probar la comida, empezando a llorar ante el sabor.

La figura les miro, llevando la comida a sus bocas y empezando a comer, algunos casi se atragantaban y afortunadamente, había bebidas para eso.

_Eso será suficiente para el par de semanas que estaré aquí._ Pensó Naruto antes de dar un simple salto e irse de allí, suspirando levemente al sentir como su estomago gruñía de hambre.

Su cuerpo era increíblemente más denso que el de una persona normal, por ello, podía acumular un total de 350 mil millones de calorías en total.

Sin embargo, no había dormido, bebido o comido nada en absoluto durante tres días.

Había gastado un total de 150 mil millones en ese viaje, le quedaban 200 mil millones más, eso ignorando que todas y cada una de sus acciones gastaban las que ya tenía.

_Como sea._ Pensó el rubio saltando por los techos de las casas._ Esos niños tienen suficiente comida para varios meses, la necesitaran mejor que yo._

Aterrizando sobre una torre en lo más alto, el Ojiazul se quedo mirando el pueblo con mirada neutra.

—Espero que esto en verdad funcione— murmuro para si mismo, sintiendo su estomago gruñir, si lo que planeaba hacer fallaba, solo se estaría matando a si mismo.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

El Equipo 8 constaba de cuatro personas que Naruto en verdad podía decir que no le agradaban en lo más mínimo.

No, los despreciaba, a todos.

Sai Shimura, el aparente "nieto" de Danzo Shimura que realmente era un ninja de la organización de Raíz para vigilar a los herederos de clanes y todo ninja interesante.

Narumi Uzumaki, su segunda hermana, la cuarta hija de Minato y Kushina, era mucho menos fuerte que Naruko y Arashi, era de hecho la única que Naruto podría vencer, a su hermana menor.

Y por ultimo, Sasuke Uchiha, el hermano de Satsuki.

Él era probablemente el segundo que encabezaba la lista de Naruto sobre a quienes tenía planeado golpear hasta que le dolieran los nudillos, el primero era Arashi.

Finalmente, su sensei. Una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos negros, con dos marcas moradas rectangulares en sus mejillas, Rin Nohara.

Recostado contra una pared, Naruto se quedo mirando la ventana de la cocina donde estaba, en silencio.

Su cuello apenas se había movido, pero su mirada regreso al Equipo 8, mirando como la sensei trataba de hacer charla con sus alumnos, recibiendo un bufido de parte de Sasuke, una falsa sonrisa de Sai y la mínima atención de Narumi mientras trataban de comer.

Eso lo había cocinado él, usando lo poco que quedaba después de solo regalárselo en la noche a los vagabundos que encontraba en la calle y las familias hambrientas, además de los niños huérfanos que habitaban las calles.

—Ahhh, ¿No vas a comer, Naruto?— pregunto Akimitsu, el estaba lavando su plato después de haber terminado su comida.

Aunque no se vio, el rubio trato de darle una pequeña sonrisa—Normalmente tiendo a comer bastante, tengo suficiente almacenado, si comiera no les dejaría nada— declaro encogiéndose de hombros levemente.

El pelinegro se rasco la nuca ante eso—Tu eres el jefe, tampoco te quedes en ayunas— dijo dándose la vuelta y alzando la mano, planeando irse a su cuarto.

_Ahora que me doy cuenta, Tsunami no ha salido de su habitación desde que llegamos._ Y eso había sido hace dos días y medio, Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse levemente preocupado por eso.

—¿Por qué… no lo defendieron?

La cabeza de Naruto se giro para ver a un niño de cabello y ojos negros a un lado del cuarto, al igual que lo hicieron todos en el cuarto—¡Mi abuelo murió por su culpa!

Ante su arrebato, todo el mundo no pudo evitar tensar un poco por la forma desconsoladora que grito—¿Y ese niño?— Akimitsu pregunto, algo descolocado.

—El nieto de Tazuna— murmuro el rubio para si mismo, aunque siendo oído por todos.

Era un niño pequeño, pero viviendo en un lugar en tanto deterioro como Nami, era demasiado fácil madurar.

Lo complicado era aceptar esa maduración.

Ajeno al sistema ninja, el pequeño no conocía que el ninja que mató a su abuelo fue alguien que se escapaba de sus rangos. Tsunami podría entenderlo, pero el nieto del constructor no.

Lo único que entendía era que el equipo 7 había fallado su misión y, en consecuencia, su abuelo pago las consecuencias.

—¿Ah? ¿Y ahora de que habla este mocoso?— dijo Narumi girándose para ver al niño, que se mantenía con una mirada que mostraba la ira que sentía, sus ojos no paraban de soltar lagrimas a pesar de la mirada enojada que tenía.

—¡Ustedes no protegieron a mi abuelo, el murió porque ustedes eran muy débiles!

Aunque había una gran cantidad de ira en sus palabras, Naruto se le quedo viendo.

Los estaba culpando, eso era obvio, pero había más allá de eso en las emociones del niño. Había una enorme cantidad de ira hacía si mismo y desprecio, como sintiendo que ni siquiera ellos no eran algo más que unos debiluchos, igual que él mismo.

Era comprensible. En una tierna edad uno no debe conocer el concepto de la muerte; pero el niño la conocía.

Las reacciones al oír la palabra débil se hicieron notar. Los más arrogantes ya se iban a tirar sobre el nieto de Tazuna pero con una simple mirada sus maestros los detuvieron.

No para proteger al niño, sino porque tenía razón.

Eran débiles, y aunque Kakashi no lo admitiera, sus alumnos a pesar de ser prodigios, nacieron en una época donde los ninjas estaban castrados.

Mucha paz afecta muchas cosas. La gente de los consejos solo se fijan en una cosa: el futuro propio, no el del pueblo, el propio.

No piensan que hay la mínima posibilidad de que una guerra estalle po razones. O lo saben, pero prefieren ignorarlo.

"El Yondaime es el más rápido y fuerte" Kakashi tenía que admitir que era una falacia.

Lo que la gente desconocía era que en el mundo, existe un top, donde solo las personas más fuertes logran entrar.

Su Sensei no entraba ni los primeros 50.

Los únicos que, en su tiempo lograron entrar, fueron Madara Uchiha y los hermanos Senju: Hashirama y Tobirama.

Sin embargo, los años pasaron y las generaciones se hicieron más fuertes pero era debido a la guerra.

Ahora, no hay guerra; en Konoha ya no se valora la práctica sino la teoría.

—Tu abuelo murió por su propia culpa— declaro Naruto mientras se sentaba contra el lavabo que estaba detrás suyo—. Nadie le mando a poner una misión de este tipo como una de clase C, probablemente se habrían enviado mejores ninjas, a Konoha le gustan las alianzas, suficiente como para darle un "descuento" a una tierra como esta. Ahora que estamos aquí, supongo que la probabilidad de ganar es más alta.

El niño se le quedo viendo, parecía más enojado que antes por sus palabras, su rostro estaba arrugado por las lagrimas y la ira—¡Tu…! ¿Y tu te crees que puedes hacer algo? ¡Eres igual de débil que todos!

—Estás frustrado. No es la primera vez que te pasa algo similar mientras estás consciente de tu entorno; me atrevería a decir que no es la primera figura paterna que pierdes— el chico retrocedió dos pasos ante sus palabras—Pero estás lejos de culpar a los demás. Te estás volviendo tu propia víctima. "Si tan solo fueron más fuerte, podría haberlo ayudado"; no eres el primero en pensar eso debido al dolor.

—¡Eso… Eso no es…!

Naruto le miro, sus ojos azules no mostraban compasión, ira o entendimiento hacía Inari. Solamente le veían con la más profunda de las indiferencias—Solamente te hundes a ti mismo en tu propio desprecio por ser demasiado débil, nada de eso va a cambiar algo.

En su propia mente apareció la imagen de un niño desnutrido comiendo del cadáver de un hombre, masticando la rama de los árboles y mordiendo la tierra para sobrevivir.

Inari no dijo nada, solo salió corriendo hacia su habitación.

—Naruto… ¿no crees que fuiste un poco duro? Es solo un niño— le dijo Abi, casi como un regaño.

El rubio no pareció ponerle atención—Después de que se repartió la noticia de la muerte de Tazuna, todos los constructores renunciaron— murmuro para si mismo, antes de caminar a la salida de la cocina, y de la casa—. Lo iré a terminar.

No espero las palabras de nadie y sin más salió, decidido a terminar el puente.

—...Vamos a entrenar.

—¿Qué?—Arashi giró para ver al tuerto de su Sensei.

Se sintió ligeramente intimidado ante su mirada. Dura e implacable en lugar de la normalmente amistosa que el Hatake le dirigía a él y a sus compañeros.

—Ese hombre no es poca cosa, Arashi. No los entrenaré para enfrentarlo, los entrenaré para que sobrevivan— miró a Rin—. Y supongo que Rin hará lo mismo.—la nombrada asintió suavemente, haciendo bufar al heredero Uchiha.

—Dices estupideces. Soy el Jinchuriki del Kyubi, ese idiota no podrá conmigo— el pelirrojo se jacto de ello, pero la mirada de su Sensei no cambio.

—De lo único que puede ayudarte el Kyubi al enfrentarte a él es durar unos milisegundos más.

—Esta vez no será como antes, lo subestimamos, apenas lo veamos iremos con todo— declaro Naruko después de su hermano.

—...¿Saben del top?

—Kakashi...

—No Rin, ya entraron al programa, son adultos. Hay que tratarlos como tal, no importa lo que diga Kushina-san. La guerra ablando demasiado las cosas.

Kakashi se giro para ver a su alumno, y a los alumnos de su compañera. Sabían bien que en ese mundo, ellos estaban muy lejos de ser los más fuertes.

Tendrían que mostrárselos.

—Ustedes en estos instantes, son menos que nada—cruel y directo, Kakashi habló. Fue como una balde de agua fría sobre los chicos—Ustedes aún no llegan ni siquiera al nivel de sus padres cuando eran gennin—los Namikaze Uzumaki fruncieron el ceño—Y ni tú ni tú hermana llegan al nivel de "esa" persona cuando tenía 7 años, y lo sabes— Sasuke gruñó, pero no dijo nada, debido a que era la verdad.

Aspirando, continuó—Les diré la verdad: sus padres y hermano, de los que se jactan que son más fuertes que muchos ninjas, no llegan ni de asomo a ser los mejores ni los más poderosos.

—¡Pero… Pero papa es el líder de la aldea, el derroto al Kyūbi hace años!— declaro Narumi incrédula ante lo que acababa de oír.

Kakashi se quedo callado unos segundos, antes de hablar con un tono helado—Estuve en el día que el Kyūbi ataco— admitió recordando aquel día en que las colas del zorro agitaban en las montañas—. Fue como estar en presencia de un demonio genuino, un ser tan infinitamente más poderoso que solo con que existiera, le produjo derrames cerebrales a los sensores de toda la aldea.

Seguidamente de eso, dijo—Y años después, en una misión a Kumogakure, me encontré a este hombre llamado Seishi Amamoto— las palabras que soltó enfriaron a todo mundo—. Comparar la fuerza que él tenía con la del Kyūbi es ridículo, si el zorro fue como estar enfrente de un demonio, estar enfrente de ese hombre fue como pararse ante Dios mismo.

—¡Mientes!

—Seishi Amamoto. El octavo hombre más fuerte en este mundo.

Las palabras de Rin dejaron incluso a sus propios alumnos con los ojos tan abiertos que parecían apunto de salir de sus cuencas, incluso Sai, genuinamente, sentía sorpresa.

Como para coronar la situación, Ebisu hablo—Él es, el padre del hombre que les ataco.

—Y como bien saben; los hijos heredan los rasgos de sus padres.

No más palabras fueron dichas.

No había necesidad de ello.

Por primera vez, se dieron cuenta de su debilidad.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Metal, roca, y mano de obra.

Eso es lo que Naruto uso para empezar a construir el puente a medio terminar en Nami. Media alrededor de 500 metros, y alrededor de otros 500 eran necesarios para terminar un puente de un simple kilometro.

Naruto no tenía idea de como construir un puente.

No sabía cómo era la estructura de uno.

Hasta lo que visualmente parecía algo sumamente simple, realmente era todo lo contrario.

Empezo a hacer lo que pudiera con lo que entendia, y es decir, empezo a soldar con una pequeña pero concentrada llama de elemento fuego en su dedo indice, y apilandolas como si fueran las vias de tren para seguidamente pegar con la misma tecnica los trozos de roca que la formaban.

La diferencia entre lo que los constructores habian hecho y lo que Naruto hacia era de que su mitad se miraba quemada en varias partes.

Era un trabajo amateur y no profesional, pero hacía lo que podía.

—Tienes que poner varillas de metal más pequeñas entre ambos lados y luego usar el cemento para pegar las rocas.

Una voz le distrajo de su trabajo de soldadura.

Giró su cabeza para ver quién le hablaba. Era un hombre de cabello castaño corto y piel oscura, vestido con una rara camisa naranja y pantalones azules, manteniendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

Le miraba con serenidad, como esperando su respuesta.

Naruto se rasco el cuello, mirando la roca y metal derretidos que sobresalian de todos lados—¿Enserio? Diablos, esto va a quedar peor de lo que creí— murmuro para si mismo mientras iba a buscar las varillas cortas que estaba seguro había dejado a un lado.

Paso a un lado del hombre de color, justamente por un segundo.

Y sus miradas se encontraron por unos instantes.

La mano de Naruto estaba automaticamente en su cuello, y la mano del castaño habia chocado contra ella.

Y luego vino un sonido atronador, tan estruendoroso como un rayo.

—...Eres rápido.

—Ese ataque iba a Mach 3, es decir, tres veces más rapido que el sonido, y fuiste capaz de atraparlo— murmuro el castaño con normalidad, antes de bajar lentamente su mirada—. Aunque fue a coste de mandar toda esa energia cinetica a tus piernas.

Sus ojos recayeron sobre las piernas de Naruto, y sin sorpresa miro como la carne se habia abierto justo cuando el hueso salio casi de golpe, el suelo agrietado bajo sus pies.

Sin embargo, está pronto empezó a soltar humo para lentamente regenerarse.

—Y tu pudiste haber ido más rapido— respondio Naruto mientras recogia xon su mano libre las varillas de metal.

—Solamente quise comprobar los limites que tenían los que acababan de enviar, pense por un segundo que tendría que matarlos en la casa del constructor.

La voz que oía salir de ese hombre no era la de alguien despreciando a otro.

Era la voz de una persona haciendo su trabajo.

—¿Gato?

—Por más que me disguste lo que pasa en este lugar, trabajo es trabajo.

Naruto no sintio ni desprecio ni respeto hacia el hombre que estaba detrás suyo, asi de simple era. En ese mundo no importaban emociones tan triviales como esas, solo el hecho de que eran enemigos.

Sin embargo, seguia siendo el mismo que habia dejado a Satsuki en un estado casi moribundo.

—Lastimosamente, se que si peleamos aqui, me mataras en segundos, así que te propongo algo.

—Te escucho. Dentro de los que llegaron antes y ahora, tú eres el más interesante.

—Tres dias— dijo Naruto soltando la mano del hombre y caminando hacia la parte sin terminar del puente—. Dejame terminar esto en tres dias, y justamente cuando esos dias pasen, podre pelear contra ti de una forma que nunca he peleado antes con nadie.

El castaño en respuesta se sento sobre uno de los extremos del puente—Basicamente, me dices que te de tiempo para que te prepares para pelear contra mi y matarme.

—No.

El de tez morena alzó una ceja, curioso ante su negación—¿No? ¿Entonces?

—Tres dias para terminar el puente, nada más. Ni siquiera se nada de ti más allá de que controlas el Raiton,así que tiempo de preparación no me servira. Es solo que, en tres dias, es donde llegare a "ese" punto.

—Ya veo...en ese caso, aceptó tus términos.

Seguidamente, Naruto le lanzo una viga de metal enorme, que en vez de atrapar el solo se pudo agachar—Bien, comienza a ayudarme entonces, si quiero tener terminado esto en 3 dias necesitare tu ayuda, Kiyoshi Yuri.

Kiyoshi solo le dió una imperceptible sonrisa antes de caminar hacia la viga—De acuerdo, Naruto.

El rubio de repente se quedo quito—Espera, deduje que eras tu porque senti tu olor a sangre y electricidad, ¿Como es que tu sabes mi nombre?

—Lo oí de tus compañeros y sensei.

—Oh, cierto, los vigilas...

—Basicamente.

—...Un momento, ¿desde cuando?

—Suficiente tiempo para arrepentirme de vigilar a tus compañeras, y lueo interesarme de nuevo, y luego simplemente decepcionarme.

Naruto pudo haber hecho muchas preguntas en ese instante, pero solo se encogio de hombros y siguio construyendo el puente.

Ahora con la ayuda del usuario del Rayo Negro podía terminarlo en menos tiempo de lo planeado.

Incluso cuando Kiyoshi se canso y simplemente se fue a sentar un rato, el siguio construyendo, haciendo que el castaño se le quedase viendo.

Ya era de noche, de bastante noche de hecho.

Incluso aunque habian un par de clones ayudando con la construcción, no es como que esas fueran tareas sencillas.

Y Naruto no habia tomado un descanso en todo el dia, de hecho, por lo que habia visto, no lo habia hecho desde que salio de la aldea.

Pero aparentemente no le importaba en lo más mínimo, solo seguía trabajando, como si el desgaste físico no existiera para él.

—Oye— hablo de repente el hombre de Kumogakure, mirando el cielo estrellado—. ¿Los que tienen al Kyūbi dentro de ellos, son tus hermanos?

—No— declaro sin más el Ojiazul—. Podrías decir de hecho que soy huerfano, simplemente soy alguien en el que nadie esperaba nada especial.

Una leve sonrisa seguida de una risa aparecio en el rostro de Kiyoshi—Hmm...hmph... que ironia.

—¿De qué hablas?

Kiyoshi se encogio de hombros—Eres justamente lo contrario de mi— le dijo mirando al agua debajo de ellos—. De donde vengo, mi padre es el más fuerte de todos, recuerdo que desde que tengo uso de razon, tenia las expectativas de todos sobre mis hombros.

Naruto solo le miro, aunque internamente algo sorprendido—El niño al que nadie le importaba lo que hiciese, y el niño que cada acción que hiciese le importaba a todos— esas frases los definian demasiado bien.

—Sí. Lo bueno es que cada vez que cometía un error, mi padre me aconsejaba y no alababa mis errores.

—¿Los dices por ellos?

—¿Por quién más lo diría?

—Je— una leve risa salio también de Naruto—. Aunque me enoje un poco contigo por como dejaste a Satsuki, supongo que me dejo de importar una vez que ella estuvo bien.

—¿La niña pelinegra? Ahh, el tipo llamado Arashi uso un raro Jutsu de poner su chakra en una bola rotante y choco contra mis rayos, eso genero la explosión que la afecto a ella por estar cerca, lo hizo para defender a Tazuna.

—Y luego lo mataste.

—Si.

—Entonces...

—Gato me mandó a asesinar a Tazuna, no a lastimar a los ninjas que lo acompañaban. Que la pelinegra saliera lastimada fue culpa del idiota mimado de pelo rojo, puedes decir que fue un daño colateral.—le vió—Aunque claro, supongo que nadie te lo dijo.—el rubio negó, haciendo reír levemente al hijo del octavo hombre más fuerte—Me lo imaginaba. Bueno, después de que te fuiste, el tuerto les comento del Top.

—¿Querían entrar en él?

—No, eso es lo divertido. Aunque no dijeron nada, su miedo se podía oler a distancia; fue divertido ver como el cabeza de culo de pato intentaba aparentar indiferencia.

Naruto no pudo evitar reirse, esa imagen mental le iba a hacer reirse por semanas.

—Una duda, si tuvieras que decir de todos los que estamos aquí, ¿quien crees que alcanzaria primeromel top?

—Mejor dicho, me estas preguntando la diferencia de fuerzas entre ellos y tu.

—Ha, me descubriste.

Kiyoshi miro como en un solo par de minutos, Naruto ya habia llegado a 80 metros, en todo el dia habian avanzado 385 metros de los 500 que le faltaban al puente—Si es solo por poder, ellos te superan y por mucho.

—Me lo imaginaba.

—Espera, dejame terminar—Kiyoshi sonrío—Ellos tienen poder, pero su cuerpo aguanta cierta cantidad, ellos conocen su límite. El tuerto, por ejemplo, no puede abusar del Sharingan que oculta por mucho tiempo, debido a que cuando se lo implantaron, el 65% de su Chakra iba hacia allí. Los Jinchurikis por ejemplo, no llegan ni siquiera a dominar las 4 colas, cosa que los demás pueden hacer; diablos, Nibi y Hachibi los llegaron a dominar completamente a los 18 años. Los Uchiha no siquiera despiertan el Sharingan.

—No entiendo

—Ellos tienen un límite impuesto debido a que su cuerpo ya conoce su poder y sabe hasta donde puede llegar. En cambio tú, no sabes hasta donde puedes llegar, tú cuerpo no tiene un límite.

—...¿No tengo un limite?

—Mmm, no, esa no seria la mejor forma de definirlo— murmuro el Kumo-nin tomandose el menton, antes de chasquear los dedos—. No tienes talento, ni habilidades especiales, nada te diferencia de una persona normal excepto que tienes una voluntad enorme. Y es esa misma voluntad que ha hecho que cuando llegues a tu limite, lo rompes sin darte cuenta. No creo que haya nadie en el mundo que se haya esforzado tanto como tu, y esa es la diferencia, el potencial de tus compañeros es grande, puedo verlo, pero contigo...¡soy incapaz de siquiera saber que tanto tienes!

Naruto no dijo nada ante sus palabras, y Kiyoshi miró la luna, notando que ya era muy tarde

—Recuerda, en tres días es el tiempo limite, sera mejor que te prepares— y sin más, se fue en un relámpago negro.

Los ojos del rubio se quedaron fijos donde él había estado, para seguidamente girar la cabeza hacia el puente.

Trago saliva al verlo terminado.

Esa era la misma velocidad que habia usado con el Equipo 7, tan rapido como para que nada le pudiera ver siquiera.

No pudo evitar llevarse la mano al cuello, un ligero corte cerca de la yugular se veia.

Si lo hubiera querido matar, podria haberlo hecho antes de que se diera cuenta.

Pero no lo hizo.

Le habia prometido que en tres días iba a pelear contra él, afortunadamente, ese tiempo iba a ser menos corto por lo que podía ver, no iba a aguantar tanto tiempo.

Pero como Kiyoshi dijo, se tendria que preparar.

Aspiro y suspiró, tranquilizandose lo mejor que podía.

-(Cinco actualmente es mi limite, no se a cuanto llegaria llegado "ese" punto)-

Era algo que iba a averiguar cuando llegara el momento.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

—¡No puede ser posible! ¡El puente esta terminado!

Abi Nakano mantenía su rostro incrédulo mientras escuchaba las exclamaciones de diferentes personas en todo el pueblo de Nami.

Parecía una especie de milagro, pero literalmente de la noche a la mañana todo estaba más vivo que nunca, la comida fresca y abundante llenaba las tiendas hasta el tope, la mayoría de gente de gato había desaparecido de la fas de la tierra, y sobretodo, el puente había sido terminado.

Un kilometro completo de puente se alzaba entre el país del fuego y el país de las olas, uniendo ambos de una forma nunca antes vista.

—Él…realmente lo hizo— no pudo evitar murmurar, viendo el cielo despejado sobre el enorme lago y el puente, casi pareciendo que los cielos daban su buen visto a aquella creación—. ¡Naruto realmente lo hizo!

Empezó a correr, no había una mejor forma de definir lo que hizo que empezar a correr a toda velocidad, saltando por las casas queriendo llegar lo más rápido al lugar donde estaban el resto. ¡Tenía que ir con Naruto y felicitarle por hacer algo tan grande en tan poco tiempo! Todos tenían que ver los milagros que habían pasado.

Apenas llego, Abi paso por todo el pequeño puente hasta llegar a la puerta, abriéndola con una sonrisa.

Lo primero que vio, fue al cuerpo en el suelo, con un muñón sangrante en donde su brazo derecho iba, y cubierto de pies a cabeza en sangre por completo.

Pues habían pasado tres días desde que el puente.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Rebobinando a la noche anterior, Naruto se encontraba vaciando la comida de el ultimo pergamino que tuviera, asegurándose de que no quedara nada en lo más mínimo. Se preparo a si mismo para lo que vendría.

_Viento tiene ventaja sobre Rayo, así que pergaminos con Jutsus de Fūton serán los más útiles, tendré que usar los de rápida liberación para tener una oportunidad antes de que ataque con su velocidad._ Pensaba mientras guardaba los pergaminos que tenía preparados para la situación, en total, solo eran cuatro.

Del sello de almacenamiento de armas sobre su cuerpo saco dos falcatas en sus manos, con las empuñaduras hechas de madera con un fino barniz, un trozo de cuero negro se sujetaba perfectamente a la parte en donde eran sujetadas, su filo era ligeramente curvado, una era blanca y la otra negra con celdas rojas, tenían el símbolo del ying-yang en la base del filo con una punta triangular del color contrario al que tenían.

**Hēibái Wúcháng.**

No eran armas particularmente especiales, o a las que Naruto le tuviera mucho cariño, pero ayudaban bastante a pelear contra alguien que simplemente era mejor en combate cuerpo a cuerpo que él.

—Hum, te estabas tardando, creí que no vendrías, ya casi es medianoche— declaro una voz en medio del puente de Nami mientras se acercaba a esa locación en especifico.

El Ojiazul camino lentamente hacía allí, más en concreto, mantuvo su cuerpo en guardia.

Kiyoshi giro su cabeza para verle.

_37._

Ese era el numero de aberturas que podía ver en la posición en la que el rubio estaba, aun más importante que eso, estaba el hecho de que a pesar de tener tantas aberturas, todo el cuerpo estaba en forma tal que parecía en la cúspide de su defensa, cada nervio preparado para reaccionar y defenderse.

Los ojos de él, fueron los que le hicieron temblar.

No mostraban ira, odio, ni siquiera deseos de matar.

Al contrario de eso, no había emociones ni positivas ni negativas en ellos.

Solo la simple ansia de sobrevivir.

En menos de un segundo, el hijo de Seishi Amamoto lo supo.

Si no peleaba con todo, sentía que iba a morir ante la persona que estaba enfrente suyo.

Eran las 11:59:50.

Relámpagos cubrieron el cuerpo del Kumo-nin en 0.10 segundos.

En vez de ir a por solo una de las aberturas que Naruto tenía en su estancia, al instante formo una espada de Elemento Rayo en su mano derecha, y fue contra todas y cada una de ellas…

Al mismo tiempo.

0,001 segundos después pudo ver, cuando los fotones de luz finalmente llegaron a sus ojos, como la sangre salía del cuerpo del rubio, pero solamente en las piernas y brazos.

Las falcatas se partieron en pedazos, justo después de haber defendido de un corte a ambos lados del cuello, y fueron botadas sin segundos pensamientos.

Dos copias de las mismas armas empezaron a salir de las manos de Naruto.

La espada de rayo de Kiyoshi estaba a trece centímetros de apuñalarle el corazón.

Impulsándose con los dedos de los pies, el rubio apenas se pudo mover un par de centímetros a un lado en meras milésimas de segundo.

Sin un sonido particularmente fuerte, sin nada más que sangre siendo evaporada por la electricidad y cayendo al suelo, su pulmón izquierdo había sido atravesado de lado a lado.

Cuando el castaño se estaba preparando para elevar su espada y partir a la mitad al Ojiazul, ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que las armas fueron sacadas.

Solo pudo retirar su mano al ultimo instante en el que un corte casi minúsculo le corto los tendones, haciendo que no pudiera ni empujar la espada, y haciendo que retrocediera 50 metros para ganar distancia.

1 segundo había pasado.

Cinco pares de las mismas falcatas habían sido sacados un segundo después que el ninja de Kumo había usado para pensar en que hacer, y los cinco pares fueron lanzados.

Los ojos negros de Kiyoshi se abrieron antes de lanzarse a toda velocidad contra él.

_Esta vez apuntare más arriba, a la velocidad que voy un Lariat le romper las costillas y le destrozara el cuello, su cabeza volara por los aires._

Ante su examinación, preparo el ataque que vendría.

Naruto no lo podía ver en lo más mínimo, desde su perspectiva, solo miro un destello de luz azul y lo siguiente que se daba cuenta es que estaba herido.

Había dejado aperturas en donde sabría que su enemigo atacaría, haciendo que fuese más fácil para él predecir y defenderse a pesar de que la diferencia en velocidades era bestial, no las había detenido todas, pero ignoro todo lo no letal en todo caso.

Mando Chakra y endureció los músculos a la parte media de los músculos escalenos.

Había planeado eso.

Cuando un antebrazo que iba al 50% de la velocidad de la luz golpeo su cuello y su torso se abrió como una venus atrapamoscas, también había planeado eso.

Por meros milisegundos, Kiyoshi no pudo evitar asombrarse al ver como los músculos tensados y reforzados habían resistido ante el golpe, las costillas habían salido casi disparadas, y la piel se había abierto, pero los músculos lograron evitar que el daño fuera irreparable.

Esos momentos, fueron suficientes para que el cerebro de Naruto procesara el dolor como la señal para el siguiente paso.

Sujeto el brazo del Yuri, su cuello estaba casi abierto y de no ser porque el brazo del castaño lo sostenía, seguramente su carne se partiría en dos y su cabeza caería.

Pero no lo sostuvo porque se fuera a partir.

Las vibraciones de sonido llegaron finalmente al usuario de la armadura del rayo, demasiado tarde, pues fue justo cuando dos pares de espadas atravesaron sus brazos y piernas, haciendo que apretase los dientes por la sorpresa al sentir como quedaba inmóvil.

Cinco segundos acababan de pasar.

Su armadura de rayos como medio de protección aumento la intensidad, reflejando el quinto y ultimo par, haciendo que rebotase contra su piel cuando estuvieron apunto de cortarle el cuello.

Con el torso abierto y perdiendo sangre, el dolor cuando su carne empezó a ser cauterizada por la nueva intensidad de relámpagos mantuvo a Naruto despierto.

Cada musculo en sus piernas se esforzó al limite que poseía, y luego se esforzó aun más, cuando jalo al Kumo-nin al suelo, y destrozando a la mitad el puente con su fuerza, con la roca volando, la piel de los brazos quemada ante la electricidad y con ocho segundos ya transcurridos, Naruto hizo el brazo hacía atrás.

Y nuevamente, un segundo fue la diferencia de tiempo que fue necesaria.

La luz puede darle siete vueltas a un planeta de 40 mil kilómetros, el relámpago va a la mitad de eso, 140.000 km por segundo.

Solamente porque los nervios de Naruto también se habían quemado, y porque Kiyoshi había activado la armadura de rayo a su máximo fue porque todo sucedió.

Solo por una diferencia de un segundo, el brazo que Naruto iba a usar para golpear el cráneo del ninja de Kumo había sido destrozado.

El rubio fue mandado a volar hacía atrás al mismo instante que la sangre volaba a cantaros.

Esta vez no había sido solamente un ataque simple como cualquier otro.

Antes de que los ojos de Naruto siquiera se dieran cuenta, los ojos de Kiyoshi se habían puesto blancos con tres tomoes negras alineadas en triangulo recto, y un instante después, estaban en la forma de un átomo negro y blanco.

Una capa de Chakra platinado le cubrió como flamas etéreas, al mismo tiempo que una armadura se empezaba a formar del lado izquierdo de su cuerpo, y una espada del mismo color se formaba en su mano.

Rayos negros coronaron el arma, y de un solo tajo, a la velocidad del rayo, le arrancaron el brazo a Naruto.

No fue un corte limpio en lo más mínimo, de hecho, por el corte dado cerca del antebrazo, el resto del brazo termino explotando de golpe.

Solo fue cosa de un segundo para que Naruto perdiera el brazo y saliera volando ante la fuerza empleada, chocando contra uno de los extremos del puente con un ruido sordo.

No grito de dolor, no le amenazo o insulto en medio del aire, ni siquiera se escucho alguna exclamación de sorpresa, solamente cayo al suelo, como peso muerto.

Diez segundos habían pasado.

Ya eran las doce de la media noche.

Inhalando lentamente, Kiyoshi dejo exhalar todo el aire que no supo que estuvo conteniendo. Desactivando de golpe la armadura de rayo y la armadura etérea que había creado, inhalando y exhalando para calmarse, el hombre victorioso se dio el lujo de poder relajarse.

Eso…

Esos fueron los diez segundos más largos de su vida.

Había durado veinte veces más que sus llamados "hermanos prodigios" con mero planeamiento y usar un par de armas.

—Eres sorprendente— murmuro levemente mirando al cuerpo sangrante del rubio, y dándose la vuelta—. Además de mi padre, tu fuiste el primero que a resistido tanto tiempo— declaro a la nada, lentamente sacándose las armas que habían sido incrustadas en su cuerpo—. A mis ojos, eres uno de los más grandes shinobis que he enfrentado, incluso aunque tu pueblo apenas nota tu existencia, te prometo que nunca olvidare tu nombre y esta pelea… Naruto.

Mientras decía eso al viento y caminaba en la dirección de donde vino, habían pasado tres segundos.

Justo el tiempo en que había esperado Naruto.

Tres cosas que había hecho para que ese momento llegase, tres cosas que había adaptado en ese tiempo.

**Primero:**

No había bebido, dormido o comido en un total de seis días.

Esa noche, a las doce en punto, se cumplían los siete días.

El cuerpo de Naruto pesaba un total de 230 Kg, almacenando y compactando toda esa masa en un cuerpo más denso y duro, la única razón de que no le explotase el torso era por eso.

Pero aun más importante, era la cantidad de calorías que podía almacenar.

350 millones de calorías.

En tres días llevando su cuerpo al limite, Naruto gasto 150 millones de calorías, y gasto 300 millones en esos seis días.

En esos diez segundos gasto las 50 millones que le quedaban solo para sobrevivir, pero aun más importante, lo planeo con todo lo que iba a hacer en esos momentos.

En ese momento, en ese corto momento, el cuerpo de Naruto llego a su limite.

Sin nada de calorías, sin nada de energía, el cuerpo de Naruto, empezó a comerse a si mismo.

**Autofagia.**

Un proceso catabólico altamente conservado en eucariotas, en el cual el citoplasma, incluyendo el exceso de orgánulos o aquellos deteriorados o aberrantes, son secuestrados en vesículas de doble membrana y liberados dentro del lisosoma/vacuola para su descomposición y eventual reciclado de las macromoléculas resultantes.

Este proceso juega un papel esencial en la adaptación al ayuno y a las condiciones ambientales cambiantes, a la remodelación celular durante el desarrollo y acumulación de orgánulos alterados hipergeneradores de especies reactivas de oxígeno

Un proceso que provee al cuerpo de combustible para generar energía y le da los "bloques de construcción básicos" necesarios para la renovación celular.

Así, las células usan la autofagia para deshacerse de proteínas dañadas y de orgánulos o organelos, que son las distintas estructuras contenidas en el citoplasma de una célula y lo hacen mediante una especie de sacos de reciclaje llamados lisosomas.

Eso no era lo único.

El cuerpo de Naruto se levanto, con su energía al limite y su cuerpo sintiendo como cada una de sus células empezaba a deshacerse a alta velocidad, cada uno de sus nervios estaba sufriendo de dolor.

Y fue por eso que se pudo levantar.

Adormeciendo sus nervios, el dolor leve que estaba en cada célula de su cuerpo hacía que no sintiera el dolor enorme de tener el brazo explotado.

La **autofagia** le permitió seguir peleando y levantarse, estando moribundo.

Todo eso paso en tres segundos.

Un solo brinco hacía Kiyoshi fue dado, haciendo que en milisegundos, el ninja de Kumo se diera la vuelta.

Las gafas y camisa rotas de Naruto revelaron su cara, mostrando sus ojos azules que le veían fijamente, en ultima instancia, hicieron lo imposible.

**Segundo:**

Justo en el momento que la autofagia se activo, el cerebro de Naruto empezó la sobreproducción de **neuronas espejo** junto a una enorme cantidad de células de todo tipo.

Sin embargo, las que importaban eran las neuronas espejo, una cierta clase de neuronas que se activan cuando un ser ejecuta una acción y cuando observa esa misma acción al ser ejecutada por otro individuo. Las neuronas del individuo "reflejan" el comportamiento del otro, como si el observador estuviera realizando la acción. De allí su nombre de "espejo"

El cuerpo de Naruto fue recubierto de rayos en su totalidad, con la misma intensidad y la misma velocidad que Kiyoshi.

Por ultimo, la **tercera** cosa que Naruto había hecho, una única técnica creada al inspirarse en los insectos de su primer amigo.

"**Visión de Mosca"**

Al enfocar el Chakra sobre el ojo y organizarlo de manera que aumente la visión, similar a la de una lente, excepto en una forma semiesférica, el usuario puede mover sus propios ojos mientras puede ver fuera de múltiples lentes en una vez. Estos lentes se llamaban omatidios.

Un insecto normal tenía alrededor de 3,000 a 40,000 de esos lentes en sus ojos.

Naruto había usado todos sus esfuerzos en esos tres días para elevar el numero de lentes en sus ojos a 1 millón.

Con una visión así, Naruto tenía un campo de visión de 360 grados, con una banda media en los ojos que se compone por seis hileras de omatidios altamente especializados. Cuatro de esas hileras poseían 16 diferentes tipos de pigmentos que eran foto receptores y 12 de ellas tenían la sensibilidad para poder diferenciar los colores mientras los otros son capaces de filtrar el color. Los dos ojos son capaces de percibir luz polarizada teniendo una visión de color hiperespectral, que consiste en recopilar y procesar datos de todo el campo electromagnético generando una visión más completa capaz de notar detalles pequeños.

Eso había terminado en que Naruto analizase hasta el ultimo detalle en cada parte del cuerpo de Kiyoshi, usando todos sus sentidos que estaban puestos hasta el limite para analizarlo en su totalidad.

Desde sus oídos, olfato, tacto y vista, incluso en su gusto, se había preparado para que sus neuronas aprendieran todo lo que fuera posible.

En quince segundos aprendió como hacer la legendaria armadura del rayo, y toda lo que le quedaba de vida fue puesta en un único ataque.

Una llama azul apareció en las puntas de sus dedos.

—**Golpe… de… Clavo.**

Para cuando activo su propia armadura del rayo, era demasiado tarde para Kiyoshi el poder esquivarlo.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue defenderse, generando nuevamente al guerrero etéreo a su alrededor, Kiyoshi fue recubierto por un gigante samurai de armadura plateada.

—**¡QUINTO-DECTUPLE!**

Quince segundos.

La pelea duro quince segundos.

**DON**

**DON**

**DON**

**DON**

**DON**

**DON**

**DON**

**DON**

**DON**

**DON**

Empujado golpe tras golpe, la armadura del titán se resquebrajo con el primer golpe, y aun más importante que eso, ondas de golpe más pequeñas y más concentradas empezaron a formase donde Naruto había golpeado.

Era como si un clavo fuese golpeado por un martillo justo en esa parte, cada vez se hundía más, generando más daño al ser de color plateado.

**DON**

**DON**

**DON**

**DON**

Cuando el guerrero etéreo se rompió, Kiyoshi ya se encontraba demasiado lejos de él puente demasiado rápido como para notarlo, sobretodo cuando el ultimo golpe llego.

**DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON**

—¡BLUAGH!

Un único escupitajo de sangre fue soltado de su boca, el golpe chocando justamente contra su estomago, y si no hubiera puesto sus brazos allí, sus órganos se habrían reventado. Cayendo en una rodilla, el ninja de Kumo alzo la mirada, respirando lentamente.

—…¿¡QUÉ CHINGADOS FUE ESO!?

Parado sobre el puente, con los dedos de su mano restante en posiciones completamente antinaturales, Naruto miro en aquella dirección donde se fue el ninja de Kumo. Sus ojos completamente serios y sin emociones apegándose a la nada.

Su respiración irregular, pulmones perforados, costillas penetradas, torso abierto, cuello casi roto, las piernas adoloridas, sin un brazo, y el resto del cuerpo entumido o quemado, esa era su situación actual.

El Raiton no era el elemento al que era afín, así que había gastado lo que le quedaba de energía para copiarla y usarla un solo segundo.

Camino lentamente hacía el bosque, arrastrando las piernas y manchando todo el lugar con sangre a cada paso, apretando los dientes para empezar a mover sus piernas hacía adelante.

No fue rápido en lo más mínimo, cada paso regaba más sangre en el suelo, y se quedaba minutos parado en el mismo lugar, tratando de avanzar.

Los minutos pasaron a horas en las que trataba de seguir a su enemigo, ni siquiera era por querer rematarlo, simplemente, simplemente… ya ni siquiera recordaba para que lo estaba haciendo, para que caminaba, solo sabía que había una razón para hacerlo.

Eso era suficiente para su cuerpo, su cerebro estaba difuso, y su conciencia se desvanecía de a pocos.

Cuando el sol le llego a la piel, no supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, ni cuanto llevaba en ese estado, solo sabía que tenía que seguir moviéndose o iba a morir.

_Todo mi cuerpo esta frio._

Eso pensaba aun sintiendo los rayos del sol sobre su carne.

Una joven mujer de cabello negro estaba recogiendo hierbas medicinales en los bosques de Nami, tranquila y al mismo tiempo vigilante.

Hace unos minutos había escuchado cosas raras en los alrededores, ni que decir que el hombre que le había salvado junto a su maestro había regresado sangrante la noche anterior.

Haku solo tarareo en silencio mientras recogía hierbas. Antes de detener al notar como unas cuantas estaba llenas de sangre seca.

—¿Esas…son… medicina…les?

Ante una voz a sus espaldas, no pudo evitar tensarse rápidamente y girar su cuello—¿¡AAAHH!?

Casi grito de la incredulidad al ver a un cuerpo sangrante y más muerto que vivo parado detrás suyo, unos ojos azules cubiertos por completo de sangre en la esclerótica le veían o mejor dicho, no le veían.

—¿Me…di…ci…na?— pregunto más lento, tanto porque tenía la garganta llena de sangre como para ser entendido mejor.

No pudo evitar temblar levemente mientras lo veía, parecía un ser que estaba en agonía pura, algo que sería mejor que estuviera muerto para sacarle de su miseria, y sin embargo, no podía parar de sentir un aura peligrosa a su alrededor.

En el estado en el que estaba en ese momento Naruto, lo podría haber matado en un segundo, pero no tuvo el valor ni de acercársele.

—E…estas son… para alguien más— murmuro, podría estar asustada pero incluso con miedo, el que Zabuza se recuperara era más importante que su vida.

Los ojos le vieron de una forma vacía, sin emociones y con sangre casi escurriendo de ellos, el rubio respondió—Entiendo.

—Deberías… deberías ir a casa, se que… se que allí habrá alguien que esperara por ti.

El cuerpo sangrante se quedo viendo a la nada, antes de susurrar para si mismo—Si…iré…iré a…casa…

Tenía un hogar, ¿verdad?

Había algo por lo que volver, ¿verdad?

Existía, aunque fuera mínimo, un motivo para seguir caminando, ¿verdad?

Haku miro al rubio darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar, pudo ayudarle, pudo atacarle, pudo hacer muchas cosas.

Pero solo se quedo allí, con el cuerpo congelado.

Paso tras paso, mancha de sangre tras mancha de sangre, Naruto camino sin saber realmente a donde ir, tambaleante, con la mente ya no funcionando en lo más mínimo, solo sus piernas moviéndose y el resto de su cuerpo moviéndose al viento.

_Casa._

Sin saberlo, llego a la casa de Tazuna, ni siquiera caminaba, solo arrastraba las piernas por el suelo.

Sus manos… su mano se alzo empujando la puerta, dejando su estampa de sangre en ella.

Si podía llegar, si podía encontrar aunque fuera una sola persona a la que le importase el que no muriera, si podía hacerlo iba a vivir.

Se apoyo en una de las paredes, apunto de subir por las escaleras.

Y luego cayo al suelo.

Si Abi no hubiera encontrado a Naruto, en tres minutos más abría muerto.


	5. Hogar

**Este cap es levemente transitorio, perdonen si aburre a alguno, en el proximo cap se viene la pelea más epica que pueda escribir como disculpa :b**

**Para Kisuned**

Gracias! : D

**Para ****alucar09**

Gracias! : D x2

**Para kuro okami 8**

Tratare de hacer aun mejor la del siguiente cap, y eso planeo hacer tambien ; D

**Para swid16kawail**

Ñhe, soy un poco nihilista optimista respecto a ese tipo de cosas, me da igual :b

**Para ****XIX-Phanthom**

La hare mejor en el siguiente cap xd

**Para Guest (1)**

Narumi no hizo mucho, y de hecho,a Shino fue al que se le ocurrio la tecnica xd

Naruto se puso en esa situación no tanto para ganar la pelea, sino para ganar algo de terreno con Kiyoshi, sabiendo como pelea e inclusl ganar la armadura del rayo. Para llegar a ese estado necesito de demasiado tiempo de antelación xd

Mmm, no, no podria acerlo v:

**Para ****Hyakki Yako**

Jajaja, tal vez le deberia de cambiarel Summary, y ya de paso cambiarle la imagen v:

En una nota ironica, en el siguiente cap pelea junto a sus "hermanos" y estos basicamente se quedaran con toda la gloria :v

De hecho no, apenas sali de la secundaria y dentro de poco ire a la universidad, es solo que soy medio nerd xd

**Para ****Skull Flame**

Sep, bien morido xd

No se muestra en este cap, pero ellos no le creen xd

Y se supone que Naruto esel olvidado Xv

**Para ****cristian870**

De allí lo saque xd

**Para ****wolfUT**

Thanks for the apreciation pal :D

**Para ****blacknigthwalker**

Tratare de no hacer tan complicada la siguiente xd

**Para ****Yahiko 8v**

No me "..." a mi }:v

**Para Guest (2)**

Ya veremos xd

**Para ****Tokipelto**

Me alegro de que te guste : D

**Para ****SEOR BLACK**

Jaja, gracias, tratare de hacerlo más sencillo en el siguiente :b

**Para Guest (3)**

La idea con la Loli Eva me encanta, ya vere como le hago con Teologia UwU

**Para Guest (4)**

Creeme, si eso te parece tener voluntad, en el siguiente eso se va a reforzar xd

**Para Guest (5)**

Naruto basicamente solo tiene su creatividad para ayudarle, y eso junto a cientos de miles de clones es suficiente como para dominar una tecnica, y aun mejor que eso, esta el hecho de que cualquiera que haya hecho las mismas cosas que él puede hacerlo xd

**Para ****AllenAge**

Planeaba hacer cap de Kuroinu, pero tengo demasiada inspiración para el cap siguiente xv

**Para ****NamikazeUlquiorra**

Espero que este cap no te aburra entonces xd

Tranquilo, en el siguiente cap veras un poco de eso... y luego bastante en los siguientes caps XD

**Para ****omega9028**

Ironicamente, cuando tenia dos brazos tenia más tecnicas xd Pero, ya veras lo que pasa en el siguiente cap, que no sera lo que esperas :D

**Para ****Angel Arcano92**

Naruto no planeaba ganarle a Kiyoshi, simplemente poder ganar algo de ventaja sobre él, basicamente para eso fue todo el asunto de pelear contra él xd

**Para sombra02**

Usare eso v:

**Además, muchas gracias por los reviews, son mi fuente de vida y sustento Xd**

**Reviews contestados.. vamos a la...**

**ACCIÓN**

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

**Capitulo 4**

**Hogar**

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

El cuerpo le dolía.

Eso era todo lo que podía saber.

Dejo una mancha enorme de sangre cuando se recargo contra la pared, la autofagia era capaz de mantener su cuerpo en el limite, su corazón también, bombeaba casi tanta sangre como la que perdía, y por ello estaba apunto de explotar.

Un grito le despertó, con una voz que conocía y al mismo tiempo no podía recordar.

Cada musculo de su cuerpo grito de dolor al sentir como era levantado, sus oídos temblaban al escuchar los gritos, alguien estaba llamando a otros mientras le jalaba a algún lugar.

Más manos se pusieron sobre su cuerpo, fue acostado en algo, su espalda trono levemente cuando eso paso, los gritos continuaron.

No tenía fuerzas ni para abrir los ojos—Uto…Ruto… ¡Naruto!

_Esa voz… ahh, cierto, es Abi_—¿Qué… ¡bugh!... me cuentas?— pregunto el rubio con la garganta llena de sangre, sintiendo como algo cálido lentamente cubría su pecho, sanando sus heridas minimas.

—Por Dios… e-es demasiada sangre, ¿Qué es lo que te paso?— vaya, ella sonaba bastante desesperada y asustada, su estado no debía ser muy bueno.

Sus ojos se entreabrieron, la luz lastimando su retina, y trato de alzar la mano, alzando su pulgar—Ga…ne.

Pudo escuchar el jadeo de sorpresa de varios, y escuchar la exclamación de Akimitsu—¡Carajo, Naruto, tu mano!

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz lo primero que miro fue el techo de la casa donde se habían alojado, y lo próximo que miro fue su mano alzada, con el pulgar tratando de apuntar hacía arriba.

Más allá de que sus dedos estaban algo rotos, no noto nada interesante hasta que llego a ver completamente bien.

Su mano derecha, la única que le quedaba, parecía abierta a la mitad, entre el dedo índice y el anular empezaba a partir la carne y el hueso a la mitad, llegando a pasar por casi todo su antebrazo, pasando justamente entre las venas.

Allí supo que su condición era peor de lo que creía.

Las manos de Abi estaban sobre su pecho abierto, lentamente, la piel volvía a cubrir los huesos y las costillas se empezaban a introducir en la carne.

El resto de su cuerpo no estaba en un mejor estado, miraba todo de color rojo, apenas podía distinguir el sonido, la boca le sabía a cobre, le dolía respirar, estaba completamente hecho mierda.

Los Equipos 7, 9 y 5 le estaban viendo, todos con las mismas miradas incrédulas y de casi horror al ver su estado.

—¡KFF!— apretó los labios cuando la sangre salió de golpe de su garganta, había olvidado bien que se estaba ahogando en su sangre con el pulmón perforado.

Trato de levantarse, su cuerpo no respondió.

No, no era eso exactamente, su cerebro había prácticamente desconectado todo su movimiento, ya no había energía para moverse ni para hacer nada, la única razón de que seguía vivo eran las capacidades regenerativas de la autofagia.

Ni eso era eterno—Kh… ¡Kh!— fueron los sonidos que pudo hacer, apretando los dientes mientras la sangre bañaba y comenzaba a salir con más fuerza.

—¡Naruto, deja de moverte, solo lo vas a hacer peor!— una mano le agarro del pecho, y le acostó de nuevo, no con particular rudeza, pero con la suficiente fuerza como para hacerle soltar el aire en sus pulmones.

Con una mirada algo enojada, se giro para ver cara a cara a la pelinegra que le había empujado—Pue…do… hacer… esto… solo— le dijo a Satsuki cerrando un ojo cuando la sangre le empezó a caer en el otro.

No estaba escuchando lo que ella decía, de forma literal, solo un silbido de aire era lo que oía, pero supuso lo que ella dijo por leer sus labios—Vas a matarte si sigues así, solo descansa, por favor— le dijo la Uchiha, haciendo que la mirada del rubio se suavizara un poco.

—Th…— trato de chasquear la lengua, la sangre le corroía demasiado la boca como para incluso hacer eso, con rostro contrariado, solo giro la cabeza a un lado y miro a Abi con ojos algo borrosos—. Me…di…ci…na… a… rri… ba.

Apenas termino de decir la ultima silaba, la cabeza de Naruto cayo justamente a un lado de la mesa, perdiendo la conciencia—¡Naruto!

—¿¡Qué quiso decir!? ¿¡Qué quiso decir con lo de medicina!?— casi le grito Satsuki a la Nakano, que empezó a concentrarse aun más, poniendo mayor cantidad de Chakra en la garganta casi rota del rubio y el agujero que tenía en su pulmón.

—¡A-Arriba hay medicina que uso cuando te curaba, debe de haber algo que ayude! ¡Vayan por ella!— exclamo Abi sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

_Cura…¿Naruto fue el que me curo?_

Satsuki tuvo solo un segundo para pensar en eso, antes de empezar a correr hacía arriba, a las escaleras, y subirlas todas de un par de saltos.

Casi atravesó la puerta de la habitación donde había estado casi moribunda, mirando a todos lados antes de notar el pergamino que estaba en el suelo.

Tan rápido como lo agarro salió del cuarto a toda velocidad y salto las escaleras, desenrollando el pergamino por completo.

Lo puso en el suelo, casi de forma desesperada empezando a aplicar Chakra en él para sacar lo que fuese que tuviera adentro.

—…¿Y esto que es?— se pregunto a si misma, al borde de un colapso al ver lo que había adentro.

—¡Satsuki, tráelo rápido!

Agarrándose el pelo, la Uchiha empezó a sentir como la desesperación le inundaba—¡Aquí solo hay bambú y comida! ¿¡Como vamos a sanarle con eso!?— pregunto alzando unas bolas de Mochi de color morado, unos trozos de bambú y trozos de carne que brillaba demasiado.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron mínimamente al sentir el olor de los alimentos, sus fosas nasales abriéndose en gran medida ante el olor de los ingredientes.

Apenas le miro despertar, Satsuki fue corriendo hacía él con toda la comida en sus brazos, antes de ver como se sentaba sobre la mesa, como si hace unos segundos no estuviera apunto de morir, no, de hecho, seguía estándolo.

—Cor…ta…lo— su voz apenas se escucho, mientras que le dirigía una mirada a los bambús en las manos de la Uchiha.

Al mismo tiempo que decía eso, Narumi empezó a ayudar a Abi a sanarle, aunque las heridas menores empezaban a sanar más rápido, las mayores se quedaban.

Nadie, ni siquiera sus compañeros, supieron lo que significaba, hasta ver a la Uchiha sacar un Kunai y cortar la punta de uno de los trozos, revelando un liquido cristalino—Eso huele como… alcohol— dijo Akimitsu mirando como con dificultad, Naruto trataba de unir las dos mitades de su mano y cuando lo logro, escucharon a Satsuki tragar sonoramente.

Ver a su mejor amigo –a cualquier amigo– en ese estado debía de ser duro para cualquiera, peor aun cuando ese alguien apenas parecía importarle su estado.

Dudosa, la pelinegra vertió el liquido cristalino en la herida, y ambas partes empezaron a soltar vapor con fuerza.

Con incredulidad, todos vieron como la mano casi partida a la mitad se unía, dejando una visible cicatriz en todo lo que estaba del antebrazo, con dificultad, el rubio empezó a mover su mano.

Sus dedos crujieron, y extendió su mano a la Uchiha, agarrando otro trozo de Bambú, y poniéndolo en el suelo, para luego cortarla y llevársela a la boca, empezando a beber de ella.

Los ojos de todos fueron a ver como la garganta y pecho de Naruto empezaban a sanar de forma lenta mientras tragaba, el agujero en su pecho lentamente sanando, al ir por la mitad, lo separo y hecho algo del liquido sobre su pulmón. Justamente como antes, la herida se cerro, aunque dejando una visible cicatriz en forma de la hoja de una espada.

—Mngh… esa sangre va a estar en mis pulmones unos días— murmuro para si mismo, antes de toser sonoramente, soltando un enorme escupitajo de sangre—. Ahh, olviden lo que dije.

—¡Naruto!

—¡Ugh!

El rubio al instante fue embestido por sus dos compañeros apenas lo vieron completamente sanado, dejándolo extrañado cuando cerraron sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y lo estrujaron.

Eso fue… raro para Naruto. ¿Estaban enojados y le trataban de aplastar? Ellos no tenían fuerza suficiente para eso.

Ese, en definitiva, era el primer abrazo que le daban en la vida.

—¿¡Qué te paso en el brazo!?— grito Abi separándose de él para ver como su ropa estaba manchada de sangre, y justamente por brazo tenia solo un muñón de sangre coagulada y carne.

—Meh, nada en particular, solo… aumentaba nuestras probabilidades de ganar— declaro al instante que Satsuki dejaba a un lado lo que quedaba y empezaba a ayudarle a caminar, extendiendo sus manos hacía la carne brillosa que quedaba.

Todos le miraron de la misma forma—¿Ah?

La Uchiha tal vez con demasiado cuidado empezó a sentar a Naruto en una de las sillas, este comiendo para recuperar fuerzas—Use unos cuantos clones para empezar a terminar el puente. Me termine encontrando a Kiyoshi Yuri, una cosa llevo a la otra y…

—¿Perdiste y él te dejo así?— pregunto Arashi con una sonrisa desdeñosa, si él y Naruko no habían tenido oportunidad, ese tipo mucho menos.

—Perdí el brazo y casi muero, pero le gane— declaro, borrándole la sonrisa en la cara al pelirrojo—. En todo caso, supongo que valió la pena— susurro para si mismo.

—¿¡Ah!?

—¡Dejen de decir eso!— les gruño levemente, antes de sujetarse el brazo izquierdo… o lo quedaba de él—. Oigan, no es por nada, pero, ¿alguien quiere ayudar a que no me desangre?

Narumi pareció reaccionar, aclarándose la garganta y extendiendo su mano hacía el muñón y encendiendo su mano en un aura de color verdoso. El rubio no pudo evitar impresionarse al sentir el dolor desaparecer de golpe, él era bueno con Ninjutsu Medico, pero eso quedaba en ridículo al ver como unos segundos después solo quedo el trozo de carne cubierta de piel—¿Puedo… revisarte para ver que estés bien?

Él se encogió de hombros en respuesta, y con algo de sarcasmo, contesto—Usted es la jefa, Doc.

Rasgando lo que quedaba de camisa de Naruto, este solo se limito a recostarse un poco en la silla, con las manos brillantes de la pelirroja pasando por su estomago y pecho.

_Cielos, podrías moler carne en esos abdominales._ Pensaron todas las mujeres levemente impresionadas ante el torso prácticamente cincelado del rubio.

Rascándose la mejilla al sentir las miradas de todos sobre él, Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo—Bueno, ¿alguien quiere decir algo?

—¿Cómo es que le ganaste a Kiyoshi?— pregunto Kakashi después de un largo silencio.

—Siendo un Shinobi— declaro encogiéndose de hombros, casi indiferentemente—. Deje que me atacara, use cualquier oportunidad que tuviera, y le engañe haciéndole creer que me mato. Tuve que ser convincente— indico alzando su muñón—. Luego le ataque a como pude cuando estuvo desprevenido, no hubiera funcionado de no ser por… humm… bueno, mejor se los muestro.

Se paro de la silla donde estaba, las piernas le seguían temblando un poco.

Apretó su mano, ignorando el dolor fantasma en donde antes estaba su otro brazo. Y mando su Chakra fuera y dentro de su cuerpo.

Todo mundo dio un gran paso en reversa al instante que el cuerpo de Naruto fue envuelto en una capa de relámpagos.

—¡Santo Rikudo!— grito Rin ante la intensidad de los relámpagos, y el rubio suspiro, sintiendo como su cabello se erizaba por la alta cantidad de electricidad que surcaba su cuerpo, mirando sus manos.

Con la Visión de Mosca activa permanentemente en sus ojos, poseía visión telescópica y microscópica, si se concentraba lo suficiente podía empezar a ver moléculas—Logre copiarla de Kiyoshi en un ultimo momento, es una técnica ridículamente buena, aumenta los reflejos internamente y mejora la defensa externamente, con tanto Raiton concentrado no me quiero imaginar como será el ataque— murmuraba para si mismo, antes de inhalar y luego sacar el aire, desactivando la armadura de rayo—. Y el gasto de Chakra es bastante bajo, es sin duda una técnica muy buena.

Finalmente, todos le miraron con la misma expresión de incredulidad—Co…Copiaste la armadura del rayo de él— murmuro Kakashi sorprendido.

—Es más débil que la versión que Kiyoshi tenía— aclaro el rubio—. Solo tuve unos segundos para copiarla, nunca antes la había usado y el rayo no es mi afinidad, así que incluso aunque no gaste tanto Chakra para mi es algo más considerable

—¿_Cómo_ lo hiciste?— ante el tono peligroso de Arashi, Naruto se volvió a sentar y puso la mejilla sobre el puño.

—Analice cada parte del cuerpo de él en un segundo, en otro teorice como mimetizarlo, y en el tercero hice que me saliera— dijo mirando a los ojos morados del Uzumaki—. Ni siquiera tengo un Dojutsu, solamente lo copie. Así que, eso es todo— le dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Incluso aunque es una versión imperfecta, incluso aunque perdí el brazo, si peleo con Kiyoshi usándola, supongo que puedo distraerlo un rato mientras ustedes se encargan de Zabuza y Gato.

Entrecerrando los ojos con desdén, Arashi solo se mofo—No vamos a ser los que hagan el trabajo sucio mientras te arrancan las piernas esta vez, nosotros nos encargaremos de Kiyoshi.

—Mis oídos escuchan basura y mi cerebro entiende que eres una ramera.

Ante su respuesta, el Uzumaki se crispo—¿¡Qué dijiste maldito!?— demando saber jalándole del trozo de camisa que le quedaba.

—Oh mírate, tratando de empezar una pelea con un mancó, que impresionante— le dijo Naruto con burla y desdén, incluso si Arashi podría vencerle con facilidad a pura fuerza bruta, eso no significaba que podría ganarle al menos verbalmente.

Las manos de Satsuki se pusieron entre ambos, separándolos—Ustedes dos, dejen de pelear como niños— regaño seriamente a ambos, el pelirrojo respondió apartándole la mano con rudeza, y cuando vio eso, Naruto chisto la lengua.

—Lo siento— mascullo, rodando los ojos—. Supongo que la perdida de sangre solo me esta dejando mareado.

Satsuki no pareció siquiera importarle que su enamorado le respondiese así, y se concentro más en lo que dijo Naruto—¿Tienes píldoras de sangre para recuperarte?

—¡Yo traje!— exclamo Abi al instante poniéndose a un lado de Naruto, y empezando a hacerlo caminar—. Tendrás que comer varias si quieres recuperarte, así que apúrate.

—Hump— soltó Satsuki al otro lado, pasando el brazo de Naruto por su cuello para también empezar a hacerlo caminar.

El Ojiazul sintió como el sudor le bajaba por la frente—Amm, oigan, se caminar por mi mismo.

A pesar de la escena casi cómica enfrente de ellos, al ver como los tres se alejaban del cuarto, los restantes no pudieron evitar quedarse congelados en sus lugares—Tres segundos— murmuro Kakashi, casi incrédulo—. Me toma mucho más tiempo copiar cualquier Jutsu con el Sharingan, y él lo hizo solo en tres segundos sin nada.

—Ebisu— Rin hablo tal vez con demasiada seriedad, más que nunca en su vida—. ¿Qué les has estado enseñando? Mejor dicho, ¿ese Naruto de donde viene?

El sensei del equipo cinco se quedo callado, escuchando las diversas exclamaciones de los que estaban allí hacía Naruto.

—Tiene que estar mintiendo— declaro Arashi cruzándose de brazos—. Es imposible que simplemente aprendiera una técnica como esa al verla.

—No había nadie en la academia con ese nivel— murmuro Naruko mordiéndose levemente la uña del pulgar, pensativa—. Que recuerde, a veces estaba con el chico Aburame, pero nunca vi a sus padres, puede que sea huérfano.

—¿Un huérfano haciendo todo eso? Miro más probable de que sea descendiente de algún Uchiha.

El Sensei del equipo cinco suspiro largamente, negando para si mismo—Él no es nada de eso— para su sorpresa, el que hablo fue Akimitsu—. De hecho, creo que solamente es que se esforzó en aprenderla.

—¿Y esperas que nos creamos esa gilipollez? No hay forma de que un huérfano cualquiera pueda hacer algo así— le respondio Arashi al Kohaku.

Este se le quedo viendo al Uzumaki, antes de simplemente sonreirle sin más, no con arrogancía o con alguna clase de sarcasmo, simplemente sonriendole—Pues él no es cualquiera, pero eso lo descubriras tu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Abi se había dado cuenta de porque Naruto amaba a Satsuki.

Más en concreto, podía entender mejor la forma de pensar de él, ella había sido su mejor y primera amiga. Ella no era como el resto de personas que eran indiferentes a él, de hecho, parecían casi hermanos, de hecho, si no fuera porque sabía bien los sentimientos de Naruto y las obvias diferencias entre ambos, diría que eran hermanos, incluso lo parecían más que Satsuki y Sasuke.

—¿Estarás bien?— le pregunto la Uchiha mientras ayudaba al rubio a recostarse en el futon.

En respuesta, Naruto medio alzo su muñón, antes de alzar el pulgar de su otro brazo—Supongo, gane más de lo que perdí— murmuro recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Satsuki.

Ella le dio una ultima mirada a donde antes estaba el brazo izquierdo del rubio, Abi noto como tragaba levemente, y luego se dio la vuelta para salir del cuarto.

—¿Cómo te sientes?— le pregunto Abi apenas la Uchiha salió de la habitación.

—Normal, supongo. Me siento mejor ahora que no estoy al borde de la muerte.

La Ojimorada se arrodillo para verle más detalladamente—Hablando de eso, ¿Cómo es que estas bien? Cuando llegaste parecías más muerto que vivo.

Naruto se encogió de hombros levemente, como siempre hacía—Mis células sanan más rápido cuando ingiero comida, además de que lo que estaba dentro de los bambús era un sake natural especial, es tan bueno sanando heridas como los líquidos curativos de las babosas. Y la Carne Joya tiene nutrientes, grasas y demás cosas que son buenas para el cuerpo… creo— indico, antes de que su estomago rugiera levemente—. Hablando de eso, supongo que después tendré que ir a comer más, lo que allí había era solo para primeros auxilios.

Parpadeo levemente al sentir la mano de Abi sobre la suya, sintiéndose algo incomodo por la mirada preocupada que ella le dio—¿Estas completamente seguro de que estas bien? Nunca antes había visto a alguien _así_ de herido.

En respuesta, acaricio la palma de ella levemente, tratando de tranquilizarla—Claro, solo… ¿podrías irte? Quiero cambiarme la ropa y no estoy seguro si te va a gustar lo que veras, o bueno, te puede terminar gustando— bromeo descaradamente.

La pelinegra se rio tímidamente mientras se rascaba el cajello, y al igual que Satsuki, salió del cuarto.

En el momento que se quedo solo, el Ojiazul inhalo levemente, dejándose caer en el suelo—Carajo— susurro para si mismo, recostando la cabeza contra la pared.

Podía sentirlo allí todavía.

Su brazo se sentía, pero _no_ estaba, allí.

Poniendo su, ahora única, mano sobre la cara. Mascullo de nuevo—Carajo.

Recordaba bien todas las veces que se ejercitaba con ese brazo, cuando entrenaba técnicas, hacer sellos iba a ser imposible, su control de Chakra se había ido al cuerno con más de 40 Tenketsus perdidos, su estilo de Taijutsu, hasta su equilibrio estaba aun peor.

Y aun más importante, seguía siendo su jodido brazo.

Se había mentido a si mismo y a todos.

Había perdido más de lo que gano—¡Carajo!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Después de un largo rato, Naruto por fin hizo lo que dijo, y cambio su ropa. Saliendo de la casa por la ventana a mitad de media noche.

Cubrió la parte inferior de su cara con vendas de color grisáceo azulado, dejando sus ojos a la vista. Una camisa negra manga larga se sujetaba a su cuerpo, anillos grises sujetaban la tela a su único brazo –dos en el antebrazo y uno en los bíceps–, dejando el otro extremo caer, un guante negro cubría su mano, en lo que quedaba de su hombro izquierdo, lleva dos piezas de armadura chapada.

Un pantalón negro con una franja roja serpenteante tapaba sus piernas, con correas grises en los muslos. En el izquierdo, llevaba una funda conectada a la correa para sostener un cuchillo de supervivencia.

Sus pantalones también se sostienen por un cinturón de color similar a las correas en los muslos.

Conectado a su cinturón, un trapo rojo sangre cuelga en medio de sus espinillas. Un paño similar tapaba su cabeza, usado como capucha y recortado en su lugar con una pieza de metal negro. La capucha cubría su cara y a algo de su torso hasta que lo abre y se colgaba de su cinturón.

Finalmente, llevaba botas con armadura que cubren sus espinillas y terminan justo debajo de su rótula.

**(Para resumir, se ve como Emiya Assassin de Fate GO)**

Podría parecer una vestimenta demasiado sombría para estar con ella, esa era una de las razones de porque los ninjas vestían como lo hacían, sus misiones eran casi siempre de infiltración, y aun más, estar en el día era algo normal.

No ibas a ir en medio del día vistiendo completamente de negro, eso era un hecho. No verse como un ninja era parte de ser uno.

Naruto aunque prefería ocultar su presencia y cara, lo hacía por motivos diferentes, la ropa que llevaba traía una protección extra y era aislante a los ataques de electricidad, al menos externos por lo que estaba comprobando.

Actualmente, Naruto había analizado los limites de la nueva técnica que consiguió, notando y experimentando con todo lo que aprendió.

Estaba usando una Pseudo-Armadura del Rayo, había visto que la técnica funcionaba de dos formas, la primera era una mejora al sistema nervioso usando Chakra del Elemento Rayo directamente, mejorando velocidad y reflejos, la segunda era con una capa más gruesa de Chakra que protegía contra ataques externos.

Se había alojado en los bosques de Nami después de un rato de correr sin rumbo, si iba a quedarse sin hacer nada mejor aprovechaba a ir a entrenar con una gran cantidad de clones en los bosques.

Como había pensado, sin los Tenketsus en su brazo izquierdo su Chakra era más difícil de controlar por tener una red incompleta. El control era más difícil, y por ende, también lo era el gasto de una técnica la armadura del rayo.

Estipulaba que con la cantidad de Chakra que tenía duraría 10 minutos con el Jutsu completo, el hecho de que apenas gastase Chakra y que él tenía bastante se balanceaba con que apenas aprendía a usarla y que no era de su afinidad elemental.

Había aprendido a usar la **Puñalada del Infierno** y se había concentrado en hacer lo mismo de diferentes formas.

Usar el Chakra concentrado como una espada, la había llamado **Espada Infernal**, era capaz de cortar cualquier cosa al golpear con la parte inferior de la mano. La versión rápida de la **Puñalada del Infierno** en donde solo extendía su brazo a una enorme velocidad para conseguir el mismo efecto fue llamada **Lanza del Infierno.** Había imitado el Getsuga de los Inuzuka para hacer una versión parecida a un taladro, que era básicamente girar en el aire y usar la velocidad para mejorar la penetración, llamándolo **Taladro del Infierno.**

Otra cosa que había notado era lo… lento que era en comparación con Kiyoshi.

Era rápido, y bastante, pero simplemente era que la velocidad que el Yuri uso en su combate era ridícula comparada con lo que él usaba.

Posiblemente era porque Kiyoshi ya era rápido de por si, la armadura del rayo solo mejoraba eso. Pero, al menos ahora con las mismas técnicas podría siquiera ver lo que paso.

Así que no podía ganarle en velocidad, uso tantos clones como su Chakra le permitiese, llenando los bosques con ellos, y entreno, y practico, ahora sin un brazo su repertorio de técnicas estaba más limitado, lo mejor que podía hacer era tratar de aumentarlo con lo nuevo que tenía.

Carga, descarga, intensidad, amperaje, estática, adhesión, magnetismo, electromagnetismo, sonido, etc.

Varios mecanismos naturales de ese tipo estaban anclados con la electricidad, no era muy afín al Raiton, pero con la Raiton no Yoroi lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue entrenarlo.

Por ejemplo, usando el Raiton para controlar el electromagnetismo podía manipular la luz, muy útil por cierto, no tenían necesidad de sellos de manos. Podía hacer que su rayo irradiara en el espectro infrarrojo, oculto a simple vista, o refractara la luz para que no pudiera verse. La luz infrarroja, visible y ultravioleta eran bastante útiles en localiza algo, además de que la luz tenía el poder de corte y perforación de los rayos, y es incluso más rápida que eso.

Rebotar los rayos de luz sobre su cuerpo generaba que pudiera camuflarse con facilidad. También estaba hacer que la luz tomase una forma corpórea al unir los fotones en moléculas materiales, generando Luz Dura, y era posible hacer cosas básicas como espadas, púas, vigas y cadenas.

Concentrar la luz en barreras, láseres, armas incluso. Quemar, cegar, perforar, cortar, apenas pudo dominar lo del control de la luz los 3000 clones que había creado para aprender a controlar eso fueron evaporados, los recuerdos siendo repartidos en los 4000 que quedaban.

Usando un sello de almacenamiento de para recuperarse, hizo otros siete mil clones a los que ya estaban allí, poniéndolos a entrenar lo que hipotéticamente podría hacer con la electricidad.

Sonido y magnetismo eran lo que planeaba controlar después de la luz, el sonido era peligroso en altas intensidades para cualquier ser que pudiera oír, el magnetismo de hecho era para su propia maniobrabilidad.

Si, por eso más que nada es que se había puesto piezas de metal con sellos que aislaban la electricidad y telas aislantes, pero que dejaban el magnetismo posible. Y por eso es que prácticamente todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto, las quemaduras en variad partes de su cuerpo todavía necesitaban sanar más lentamente

Extrañaba sus gafas, no debió de haber dejado las copias en la aldea.

Aprendiendo a controlar el magnetismo podría usar las partes de metal en su armadura como un magneto para su control del… bueno… magnetismo.

Los seis sellos de Chakra que le quedaban fueron gastados en hacer más de 100 mil clones, tenía el 49% de la mitad del Chakra del Biju mas débil, lo cual aunque pareciera poco era más de 10 veces lo que incluso alguien como Kakashi tenía, y al igual que cuando llego, Naruto no durmió en todo el día y la noche, y luego simplemente continuo.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

—Naruto.

Las palabras de su sensei hicieron al rubio alzar la mirada—¿Qué pasa Sensei?— pregunto de lo más normal del mundo.

Ebisu, y en general todos los que estaban allí, le miraban con una cara desencajada—¿Qué pasa con… todo esto?

—¿Ahh? Solo mi comida— declaro con todos casi cayéndose de la impresión.

No era porque Naruto estuviera vestido exageradamente como un soldado oculto, había puesto la armadura que llevaba a un lado y solo se quedo con una camisa negra sin mangas.

No, incluso aunque algunas de las mujeres presentes, ya viéndolo menos moribundo y cubierto de sangre, pensaran que se veía exageradamente atractivo para alguien que siempre estaba tapado, no era eso lo que les tenía así.

Era la… descomunal cantidad de comida que había en la gigantesca mesa de piedra tan grande que estaba afuera de la casa del fallecido constructor de puentes.

Había comida de todos los tipos y de todas las formas, vegetales, frutas, carne, hongos, incluso comidas que no conocían, y que no sabían lo que era—Eso es Ballena Globo, cuesta casi 300 millones de Ryos sin su saco de veneno, escuche que sus órganos internos tienen tantos nutrientes que no necesitaras dormir por 10 días— murmuro Narumi completamente mirando un curioso pez regordete de color blanquecino, una criatura muy conocida en distintos países por su sabor.

Había más de 70 a un lado de la mesa, y Naruto se metió una a la boca en unos segundos, masticándola como si de goma de mascar fuese, pues incluso los huesos eran comestibles.

—Estuve cazando en los alrededores de la aldea, y por eso me refiero es un par de kilómetros en todas direcciones— indico mientras agarraba unas palomitas de maíz exageradamente grandes e igualmente se las llevaba a la boca, masticándolas lentamente—. No había comido en un largo rato, así que, me estoy dando lujos.

—Esa… no creo que sea la única razón— le dijo Abi mirando la montaña de comida que lentamente estaba descendiendo—. Habrías comido antes si fuera por eso.

Naruto trago la pierna de una enorme ave que parecía cubierta de mantequilla—Bueno… más que nada es porque lo que hice con Kiyoshi no me va a funcionar dos veces, me puse en las ultimas físicamente para conseguir un segundo aire en el ultimo momento. Esta vez él ira con todo, y planeo hacer lo mismo.

También estaba el hecho de lo mucho que estaba comiendo, y de la forma que lo hacía.

No era como una especie de animal hambriento metiéndose cada bocado a la boca de una sola vez, era cadi elegante, disfrutando de cada mordida y de cada trozo de comida, quedando inmerso en sus sabores.

Se estaba quedando "inmerso en la comida" lo cual era algo que muchos monjes en el país del fuego habían aprendido a hacer para vivir con pocas raciones de alimento, ayudaba a almacenar cada nutriente de cada comida, la cantidad de calorías ganadas era aun mayor.

Naruto comía bastante y tenía más calorías en su cuerpo que cualquiera, pero incluso él tenía sus limites respecto al alimento.

Comer tanto y de tal forma podía ser peligroso para su cuerpo, pero tendría que estar en lo máximo si quería poder distraer a Kiyoshi mientras el resto peleaba.

Eso era todo, no le iba a poder ganar al hijo del octavo más fuerte del mundo, eso lo sabía.

Pero, lo que podría hacer sería darle la mejor pelea de todas.

—Pueden agarrar lo que quieran comer, ya repartí una buena cantidad en el pueblo, así que coman tranquilos— les dijo mirando a sus compañeros sentarse a los lados, empezando a comer.

—¿Cómo es que conseguiste tanta comida?— pregunto Rin con cierta desconfianza, no sabían nada de él, y todo lo que habían visto era algo completamente irregular para un chico cualquiera, que viniera con tantas cosas en una nación casi desierta era inconcebible.

—De pequeño cazaba bastante, aprendí a usar un arco y armas matando animales más grandes, con la armadura del rayo no fue difícil ir a las afueras de Nami— dijo una verdad a medias, todo eso era verdad, pero no tenían nada que ver entre si.

Kakashi ya estaba, de alguna forma, comiendo a un lado de la mesa donde casi nadie le podía ver la cara—Interesante, interesante. ¿Crees que puedas usarlo para viajar hasta Konoha?— le pregunto al rubio bajando su mascara unos milisegundos para comer.

—Supongo que si, aunque es cansado correr tanto, no me tardaría más de tres minutos, aunque no podría llevar nada conmigo por la velocidad a que voy— le indico al espantapájaros.

Akimitsu le hablo a su compañero entonces, sobre algo que había estado pensando—Es algo peligroso que tengas una técnica perteneciente a otra aldea, bastantes personas en Konoha pueden tratar de que la entregues.

Inconscientemente, los ojos de Naruto fueron a Arashi y Sasuke, ellos dos estaban en una especie de competencia de comida, y no parecieron escuchar aquello o no les importo—Tercera Ley de Tobirama Senju, ningún Shinobi esta obligado de compartir sus técnicas con nadie, así que estoy bien.

Abi no pudo evitar mirar como en las piernas de Naruto se encontraba una especie de libro, tenía una pasta roja bastante vieja y desgastada, el rubio no parecía ponerle atención—Umm— soltó nerviosa al leer el titulo.

—Como sea— dijo estirándose y mirando a los demás empezar a comer más calmados—. Me entere de que al enterarse de que el puente esta terminado Gato planea atacarlo dentro de una semana, así que será mejor que nos preparemos.

—¿Iremos al puente o que?— pregunto Arashi mirándole con una ceja alzada.

Sacando de sus dientes un trozo de carne, Naruto se limito a responderle con algo de aburrimiento—No, atacaremos primero, tres de nosotros van por Gato a atacarle en su mansión, unos a cuidar el puente y otros a cuidar a Tsunami e Inari para que no piensen en usarlos de rehén, si todo sale bien matamos a Gato y terminamos todo esto.

—Lo mejor sería alinear los equipos de quien ira con quien entonces.

—Deberemos hacerlo en poco tiempo— indico el rubio mientras golpeaba la espalda de Akimitsu cuando se atraganto con un trozo maíz—. Cuando pelee con Kiyoshi use un sello de cinco elementos sobre él, su Chakra estará algo irregular por eso, pero considerando la velocidad que use y la fuerza que él tiene, durara máximo 3 días si no sabe quitarlo— informo el rubio recordando el momento en que puso la yema de sus dedos sobre el estomago del Yuri, había valido la pena casi… bueno, partirse la mano totalmente.

Como un Shinobi, sabía que después de recuperarse Kiyoshi los atacaría sin piedad sabiendo que eran una amenaza más grande de lo que se considero. Casi como una forma de respeto, era considerarlos lo suficientemente fuertes para atacarles con todo—Tres días es el máximo que tenemos entonces— finalizo Ebisu al mismo instante que Abi finalmente hablaba.

—¿Qué es ese libro?

Naruto volteo a verla, seguido de todos alrededor de la enorme mesa—¿Mm?

—Bueno, lo llevas en las piernas desde hace un rato y se ve viejo, quería… saber de que es— murmuro ella con algo de timidez, Naruto miro el libro que tenía y lo alzo, dándoselo sin más.

—En el país del viento suelen hacer prótesis con partes de títeres, algunas muy complejas se conectan al sistema nervioso y se pueden mover como una extremidad genuina— declaro volviendo a comer—. De cualquier manera no me sirve, la madera que usan para los títeres es demasiado frágil y no tengo materiales para hacerla. Me encontré este libro en el hospital de Nami así que es muy antiguo, no me sirve de nada. Y no me puedo hacer una prótesis en tan poco tiempo.

—Un brazo falso no te va a servir en nada— le dijo el Uzumaki al escucharlo—. Para empezar, incluso aunque lo tengas no va a ser otra cosa que una copia, no recuperas lo que perdiste.

Lo cual se traducía en su red de Chakra dañada, y que incluso si podía hacer sellos de mano no le iban a ayudar si su brazo para empezar no iba a ser nada más que un objeto.

Naruto le respondió rasgando del hueso la carne de un animal similar a un zorro—Va a servirme para golpear el doble de duro, eso es suficiente para mi.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Perder un brazo era una mierda.

Naruto se había dado cuenta de eso en poco menos de dos días

Si, sabía que ya de por si perder un brazo era malo y todo, pero es que… era una completa mierda.

Le costaba vestirse con un brazo, le costaba comer, ejercitarse no se sentía igual de bien, había perdido 16 kilos de peso corporal por el brazo.

Eso sin mencionar lo molesto que era el dolor fantasma, sentir el brazo allí aun cuando no estaba.

No era particularmente quejoso, se había hecho malas heridas en toda su vida, pero los efectos contrarios de perder un brazo estaba acabando por molestarle.

Más que molesto era mosqueado, como tener que acostumbrarse a algo nuevo en la vida, era fastidioso.

Como cualquier Nara diría, problemático.

Olviden el hecho de no poder hacer sellos de mano, el muñón le estaba dando picazón cada cinco minutos.

Era de noche –las 11 PM para ser exactos– y se habían repartido bien lo que iban a hacer ese día.

Bueno, sus senseis lo hicieron.

Muy definitivamente iba a golpear a alguno de ellos. Se habían ido al puente, dejándolo a él con su actual equipo.

—Se mira bastante vacía— murmuro Naruko a un lado suyo, haciéndole empezar a contar en números primos para mantener la cara.

—¿En verdad va a estar allí el de Kumo?— cuestiono Arashi por quinceava vez en el día.

—Naruto, ¿entramos ya?— pregunto en voz baja Satsuki, nerviosa.

_Si existe algún dios, él me odia._


	6. Una razón para ver atrás

**.**

**Para ****Angel Arcano92**

No me quedo tan epico como esperaba xd

Ya veremos, aunque creo que te gustara lo que planeo : D

**Para ****blacknigthwalker**

No lo recuperara pero tendra una protesis bien chingona xd

Asi de mierda a sido su vida v:

**Para ****alejogod1205**

Casi 10 mil palabras en este v:

**Para Hyakki Yako**

Despues de este solo queda un cambio de imagen que pasa despues de los examenes chunin, así que ñhe :b

Cuando vuelva a Konoha se va a hacer una protesis chingona v:

Ya veremos como te queda este cap xd

Mmmmm, estaba considerando en hacer el siguiente cap un pequeño lemon, ¿opiniones? :v

**Para ****emacorr121**

Con Satsuki unio las dos mitades, con si mismo fue como que le explotasen el brazo, no hay nada que unir :b

**Para ****NamikazeUlquiorra**

Pues aquí esta el pronto v:. Cuando se enteren, Konoha va a arder xd

Creo que me pase un poco con Satsuki en este cap... creo, no la odies por mis errores :b

**Para ****kuro okami 9**

Naruto no tiene 6 meses que desperdiciar tratando de hacer que le cresca un nuevo brazo :b

De hecho se va a hacer un brazo casi irompible xd

**Para Guest (1)**

Me lo vere para tener futuras ideas v;

**Para Guest (2)**

Tengo planeado que teologia sea lo que conciga al dominar sus neuronas espejo y poder copiar incluso sub elementos. En cuanto a loli eva (UWUWUWUWU) sera dentro de como cinco o menos caps que la pondre :b

**Para ****SEOR BLACK**

Niet, se va a conceguir el brazo robot más chingon de todos v:

Xd

Seh, seria un desmadre xd

**Para Yahiko 8v**

Puntito v:

**Para ****loko89772**

Pues a menos que vendan celulas de Hashirama en el mercado negro xd

**Para ****Skull Flame**

-Xd

-Los examenes Chunin lo comprueban v:

-Cierto, cierto v:

-Tendra un brazo más chido v:

-Nah, nada de dioses ni esas cosas, solo pinshes ninjas con superpoderes v:

-No lo hice tan bien coml quise xd

**Para sombra02**

Regenero carne, hueso y piel, no se creo un brazo nuevo xd

**Para ****cristian870**

Es que con Satsuki lo sano, no lo creo de la nada xd

**Para Guest (3)**

Hace algo parecido en este cap xd

**Para moni**

Es más como que el alcance el 100% de golpe y luego golpee el 0% y gane un segundo aire al 120% xd

**Para ****Nekomata-Kirito**

No entendi, pero gracias xd

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

**Capitulo 5**

**Algo para mira atrás**

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

—Esto… esta vacío— murmuro Naruto caminando por la mansión del magnate Gatō, habían subido los pisos, fueron arriba y abajo, de derecha a izquierda, buscaron en cada uno de los cuartos que había, incluso en la oficina del dueño de la casa.

Nada, no había nadie en ningún lugar.

Pateando una caja de drogas vacía, Naruko hablo—¿Estas seguro que aquí es donde estaba? Esto parece una casa abandonada.

Tomando su mentón con la mano, el Ojiazul se tomo el tiempo para pensar—No lo entiendo, Gatō no dejaría su guarida así como así— murmuro para si mismo antes de quitarse las vendas de la cara.

Ante la mirada de los tres presentes, vieron como él empezaba a olfatear en el aire.

Naruto tenía sus sentidos lo más afilados que fuese inhumanamente posible, de hecho, superaba con creces los de muchos animales.

Podía ver a máximo de una distancia de cuatro kilómetros, podía escuchar cosas a más de 70 km además de poder escuchar en ultra sonido, pero lo que más le destacaba era su olfato.

Con una sola olfateada era capaz de determinar toda la información que fuese posible de su objetivo, sexo, edad, donde estuvo, podía determinar su vida estipulando por los cambios y aromas que tenía, incluso podía reconocer el ADN de un ser.

Era capaz de reunir hasta el más mínimo detalle con solo oler el aire una vez, no solo de cosas orgánicas, incluso podía toda la información de materia inorgánica como rocas y agua.

Su olfato era lo único que había conseguido por merito propio técnicamente, la idea de la Visión de Mosca que mejoraba su vista fue de Shino, mientras que su capacidad auditiva era mejorada después de aprender a controlar el sonido por la Raiton no Yoroi.

—Llevan horas desde que se fueron— indico mirando a los lados, podía casi ver las siluetas de olores de cientos de personas saliendo—. Se fueron antes de que nosotros llegáramos, todos y cada uno.

—Dinos algo que no sepamos— le dijo Arashi después de un rato, para él solamente era ver a Naruto olfatear sin sentido.

Frotando su nariz, pensativo, el rubio dijo—Kiyoshi fue el primero en irse.

Eso fue suficiente para hacer que los tres voltearan a verlo con más que interés en sus rostros—¿A dónde crees que fue?— le pregunto Satsuki frunciendo el ceño, algo nerviosa.

—No creo, sé donde fue— declaro con un par de gotas de sudor bajándole por la frente—…Nos jodimos.

Seguido de sus palabras, estaba el hecho de que el lugar tembló levemente, dejando algo de polvo caer de las paredes, y poniendo a los tres en alerta—¿¡Eso que fue!?— pregunto Naruko algo alarmada, Naruto caminando hacía el escritorio en la oficina y empujándolo con su único brazo.

Luego la ventana fue destrozada cuando el escritorio salió volando—Ya sabían que veníamos, pusieron explosivos en el sótano, uno acaba de explotar, mejor salgamos antes de que exploten más— informo mientras se ponía al borde de la ventana rota.

No había dicho que había usado su control de sonido para controlar el resto de explosivos, pero no tenían tiempo para eso.

En el mismo instante que saltaban de la mansión, empezaron a saltar en los arboles de los alrededores, Naruto dejando que la barrera sónica que puso cayera finalmente, asegurándose de estar lo suficientemente lejos como para que no les afectase—¿Cómo que nos estaban esperando? ¿Dónde están todos los demás?— le pregunto Arashi mientras el rubio empezaba a concentrarse.

—Puedo sentir muchos olores rancios, supongo que son mercenarios, la mayoría fue al puente, hay dos olores que son los de Zabuza y su subordinada.

—¿Subordinada?— murmuro Naruko de repente.

—El olor de Kiyoshi esta demasiado lejos, esta cerca del pueblo, y termina en… ¡CARAJO!— grito Naruto deteniéndose en la rama de un árbol.

Los pertenecientes al equipo 7 le voltearon a ver, mirando su rostro nervioso, al mismo que se giraba hacía el norte—Nos jodimos.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

—Rin-sensei, ¿Cuánto más tendremos que estar aquí?— pregunto Narumi por doceava vez en la ultima hora.

La castaña suspiro, por quinceava vez—Hasta que Arashi y Naruko regresen para estar seguros de que Gatō esta muerto.

_Huh, olvido mencionar a Naruto y Satsuki._ Pensó Ebisu mientras al igual que todos, estaba en una parte del puente, vigilando que nadie llegase allí.

—Esto es extraño— murmuro Kakashi mirando extrañado como neblina empezaba a cubrir el mar, al mismo tiempo que subía su bandana para desvelar su Sharingan—. Oh no… ¡Agrúpense lo más rápido que puedan!

Rin fue la primera en girarse al oír la exclamación de su anterior compañero de equipo—¿¡Qué pasa!?— grito la castaña empezando a correr junto a Sasuke y Narumi a donde había estaba el Hatake.

—Zabuza ya esta aquí, pero… no viene solo— declaro el peliplata, al mismo tiempo, Narumi cerraba los ojos haciendo el sello del carnero.

La pelirroja se concentro en concentrar sus habilidades de Sensor para poder saber que tantos estaban a su alrededor—...Son al menos 200, sensei, vienen en un bote al oeste. Tal vez podamos atacarles antes de lleguen— dijo ella mientras los demás se preparaban.

Kakashi empezó a hacer sellos de mano con lentitud, un sentimiento de inquietud surcando su cuerpo—Hay algo que me da mala espina de esto— murmuro antes de poner su mano contra el suelo, empezando a crear su técnica firma.

—…A mi también— murmuro Rin sacando de su espalda dos Kunai, preparándose.

—Si tantos están aquí, eso puede significar que en la mansión de Gatō pueda estar Kiyoshi— declaro el peliplata antes de que él, Rin y Narumi se dieran cuenta de algo.

Naruto, y todos, habían escuchado aquello de personas al azar en Nami.

Sin embargo, Gatō tenía acceso a toda la información de la que las personas de la aldea supieran, y eso venía con un detalle aun mayor que se les olvido.

La información podía ser alterada.

Incluso así, no tendrían forma de saber que cuatro personas iban a donde ellos estaban.

Si de todas las personas que se acercaban al puente, ninguno de ellos era Kiyoshi, solo había un segundo lugar al que podría haber ido.

El Chidori en mano de Kakashi se apago al ver en el barco tres cuerpos.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Tsunami no pudo evitar sentir una sensación cálida en su pecho junto a una opresión igual de fuerte.

Desde hace poco menos de una semana había sentido eso cada día, había visto el puente, el trabajo de la vida de su padre, completo finalmente. Las personas en las calles recuperaron la esperanza, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, ella también.

Desde el primer momento, había pensado justamente como su hijo lo había hecho, perdiendo toda esperanza, y aun más que eso, simplemente se rindió completamente.

Su padre murió como lo hizo Kaiza, eso había cimentado su desesperanza, poco faltaría que los siguientes fueran ella o Inari.

Pero… no podía evitar sentir que sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse al recordar lo que los ninjas de Konoha habían hecho, aun más importante, aquel chico llamado Naruto.

—Tsunami-san, se esta quemando su arroz.

—¡AAAH!— chillo la ama de casa saliendo de su ensoñación, escuchando una voz detrás suyo. La persona que le hablo no pudo evitar brincar ante el grito de la hija del constructor de puentes—. Ohh… emm… gracias, Abi-san.

La niña de ojos morados no pudo evitar sonreír nerviosamente, desde hace varios minutos que ella se quedaba así, viendo a la nada con la misma cara, aun seguía sin saber porque.

—Bueno, si quiere puedo ayudarla a cocinar, se ve algo distraída— indico la Nakano mientras se ponía a un lado de la mujer mayor. Se sentía algo preocupada por ella, hasta hace unos días ella no quería ni salir de su cuarto.

Tsunami suspiro levemente, sintiendo algo de pena por necesitar tanta ayuda—Si no es de mucha molestia— dijo con una sonrisa algo tímida.

—Jaja, claro que no es problema. No soy para nada fuerte comparada con el resto, así que con ayudar en lo que pueda me hace feliz— dijo la pelinegra con algo de pena, empezando a lavar los platos sucios para que al menos ella no se tuviera que preocupar por eso.

—Ahh…Abi-san— murmuro Tsunami de repente—. Ese compañero tuyo… Naruto, ¿Qué es lo que pasa con él?— pregunto de repente, haciendo a la Nakano detenerse—. Nunca había visto una persona así, incluso aunque sea un ninja no es como que sea normal tampoco.

—Es… algo complicado— respondió ella, igualmente en voz baja—. No podría decir que tipo de persona es él, incluso aunque llevamos tiempo como compañeros, él siempre se mantiene callado y ni siquiera puedes decir como se siente por lo mucho que se tapa la cara. Puede ser bastante molesto un momento, y puede ser alguien bueno al otro. Es raro a su manera… no te esperarías a primera vista que puedas terminar con apego a una persona tan rara.

La pequeña sonrisa mientras hablaba no fue desapercibida por Tsunami—Pareces conocerlo bien.

—Eso no podría decirlo, a él no le gusta hablar de eso, de hecho, nunca lo hace— riéndose levemente para si misma, Abi siguió lavando—. ¡En verdad es alguien super raro!

Fue contagiosa la risa que salió de la boca de la pelinegra, haciendo a Tsunami imitarla. Y mientras continuaban, un sonido les hizo detenerse—¿Ahh? Alguien esta tocando la puerta.

—…Aun es demasiado temprano para que los demás regresen…— dijo la Gennin mientras de soslayo empezaba a extender su mano.

**/Abi, ten cuidado. Es peligroso /**

La Ojimorada movió su cabeza a los lados, sus oídos habían escuchado algo de repente. _Esa fue la voz de…_—Tsunami-san, vaya a esconderse y avise a los otros por si acaso…

No hubo necesidad de más palabras, la mujer mayor corriendo hacía arriba, y la ninja de Konoha sacando un Kunai de la bolsa en su pierna.

Su mano libre sujeto el pomo de la puerta, abriéndola de golpe.

Y los ojos ahora blancos de Kiyoshi le vieron fijamente.

Todo el cuerpo de Abi se congelo en un solo instante al ver el enorme ninja de Kumo, cuyo tamaño era casi tan alto como para necesitar agacharse para entrar.

Casi como si no la notara, miro a los lados, analizando el lugar con sus ojos blancos con un extraño patrón—No hay tumbas, ni tampoco esta su cuerpo en ningún lado. Hum… así que logro sobrevivir— el susurro que el Yuri soltó fue seguido de sus pasos al interior, y de los pasos en reversa de Abi.

—¡Hh…! ¿Qu-ué buscas aquí?— murmuro ella, apretando el Kunai en sus manos con las dos manos.

Estaba asustada.

No, una mejor definición sería el terror puro.

Su cuerpo temblaba, las manos sudorosas apenas sostenían el arma en sus manos, su cara perlada en sudor, incluso sus ojos se nublaban levemente por el miedo que sentía.

—Naruto esta vivo, ¿verdad?— la pelinegra no le respondió en lo más mínimo, pero de todas formas, él no necesitaba una respuesta—. Gatō me ordeno que les tomara de rehenes, en los últimos días no pude ir a comprobar si murió de verdad— Tsunami se había detenido en medio de las escaleras, agarrando de la mano a Inari.

La Nakano paso lentamente su mano izquierda a su bolsa—¿Qué tienes tu que ver con Naruto?

Casi como si hablase a la nada, Kiyoshi alzo la mirada al techo, entrecerrando sus ojos—Nunca había deseado matar a alguien tanto a pesar de no tener nada de odio contra él— murmuro, sin tomarle importancia a las pequeñas bolas que Abi había sacado.

Era en cierta medida el que lo quería matar, pero no por las razones que uno esperaría.

Fue la pelea más emocionante que había tenido en años enteros.

Sentía una falta de respeto hacía Naruto no haberle tratado de matar con todo lo que tenía.

—Pues… yo no soy Naruto, pero como toda persona con sentido común que no quiera morir… elijo la única opción que los que no tienen poderes exagerados poseen… ¡EL CAMINO DEL COBARDE!

Estampando las bolas contra el suelo, una densa cortina de humo negro se formo en instante alrededor del suelo y estallo, cegando a ambos.

Abi en un solo instante fue corriendo, impulsando sus piernas con Chakra mientras subía las escaleras, agarrando a la hija y nieto del constructor de puentes de paso. Brincando para romper una de las ventanas en el piso superior, y cayendo al suelo.

Y luego un golpe le dio justo en las costillas.

—No diré que no fue un buen plan, pero literalmente puedo ir casi a la velocidad de la luz, ¿Cómo crees que esto termina…? Ohh, creo que golpee demasiado fuerte.

Kiyoshi miro como la Gennin caía de los tejados y rebotaba en ellos, su espalda raspándose mientras caía al suelo, usando su cuerpo para amortiguarle la caída a los que llevaba encima—Corran… corran… ¡Corran!— dijo con voz apagada cuando trato de aspirar aire, cuatro costillas rotas eran el resultado del golpe del Kumo-nin.

El cual se quedo mirando desde la ventana como la hija y el nieto de Tazuna se levantaban y corrían, las ventanas a sus lados rompiéndose mientras los que estaban adentro entendían que había algo muy mal—Como una forma de respeto por Naruto, supongo que no les matare, pero no prometo que no les dolerá.

Fue cosa menos de un segundo.

Ni siquiera necesito aumentar la velocidad natural que poseía con la armadura del rayo.

Romperle la pierna a Sai y dejarlo inmóvil contra la pared. Saltar para esquivar la bola de fuego de parte de Akimitsu que aterrizo en la casa para luego darle en el estomago.

Dando un pequeño salto mientras miraba los resultados de sus actos, el ninja de Kumo aterrizo a un lado de Abi, dando un paso para acercarse a Tsunami e Inari.

Su pie fue agarrado por la pelinegra un lado suyo—N…voy a… dejar…que les hagas… da –¡**Blugh**!– terminando su oración con un escupitajo de sangre, Abi declaro aquello con toda la determinación que pudiera conseguir.

El ninja de Kumo solo suspiro para si mismo, antes de que un etéreo ser de color blanco apareció, gigantesco y flotando a espaldas del Yuri, extendiendo una de sus manos esqueléticas, agarrando con ella a madre e hijo.

—Sera mejor que duermas— le dijo Kiyoshi mirando a Abi a los ojos, estos brillando con un tono antinatural—. Cuando despiertes, todo habrá terminado.

El blanco de esos ojos indiferentes fue lo ultimo que miro antes de que su conciencia fuera apagada.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_¡Khu…! Disparar una bala de sonido a esta distancia es más complicado de lo que creí._ Pensó Naruto sujetándose la garganta, teniendo la voz levemente afónica. Habiéndose separado en unos instantes de sus compañeros sin decir nada.

Se encontraba corriendo con la Pseudo-Armadura del Rayo aumentando su velocidad, dejando una estela casi visible cuando el aire era roto en sus aceleraciones.

El olor que sentía le había dejado identificar a donde habían ido cada persona, reconocería ese olor a electricidad donde fuera, el olor a carne quemada por el sol, y el de su propia sangre sobre él.

Corriendo en el agua, Naruto surco la totalidad de Nami en apenas un par de segundos.

Sus pies fueron detenidos con brusquedad en el puente por el que llegaría a la casa de Tazuna, haciendo que él se quedase congelado al verla—Mierda… ¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA!— exclamo, casi jalándose el pelo al contemplarla.

La casa completamente destruida, el humo y el fuego la cubrían, incluso sintiendo el olor a quemado fundiendo sus fosas nasales, podía sentir los diversos aromas, el Chakra en el aire, bolas de humo.

Inclinándose sobre el suelo, Naruto toco con su única mano un pequeño charco de sangre.

_Esto… es de Abi._ El rubio apretó su mano hasta que los dedos empezaron a crujir con fuerza, _Kiyoshi… esto ya es personal._

En el mismo instante, los tres que le acompañaban llegaban, viendo la casa destruida y la espalda de Naruto—¿Qué… que paso aquí? ¿¡Por qué esta la casa destruida!?

Ante la pregunta de Naruko, el rubio suspiro largamente. No tenía la paciencia para hablar con ellos, así que solo pudo soltar el aire que tenía en sus pulmones, buscando calmarse—Vamos a buscarlos, esto lleva casi una hora así, probablemente fueron al puente para usarlos de rehenes.

—¿De que hablas?— pregunto Arashi, pues ninguno de ellos tenía idea de que paso.

—Kiyoshi fue lo que paso, esa probablemente sea la razón de que no había nadie en la mansión. Lo que significa que para evitar una confrontación directa usaran a los que estaban aquí como rehenes— explico el rubio antes de darse la vuelta a la dirección del puente—. El olor de los mercenarios de Gatō lleva alrededor de 45 minutos en el puente, quince minutos entre que Kiyoshi vino y que llegaran al puente es mucho tiempo para él.

Concentrando sus sentidos, Naruto continuo detectando cada uno de los detalles necesarios.

El olor de la sangre proveniente de Abi se extendía un par de metros junto con la de Sai y Akimitsu, aun más importante que eso, extendiendo su sentido del oído podía localizar donde estaban.

_Carajo, no están en el puente._ Pensó mientras fruncía el ceño, estaba alrededor de 4 kilómetros, bastante cerca, pero era justamente en el centro del pueblo.

—¿Qué haremos entonces? ¿Los rescatamos?— pregunto Satsuki mirando a Naruko y Arashi.

El pelirrojo bufo—Es más fácil matar a los que les capturaron, resolvemos de golpe el asunto sin necesidad de ir en hurtadillas.

—Gran plan, oh grandioso líder, están en un área poblada en medio de la ciudad, y con Kiyoshi allí mismo. A menos que busques arrasar con toda la aldea lo único que sucederá es que nos maten a todos— declaro sarcásticamente Naruto mientras doblaba las rodillas y se inclinaba hacía adelante.

El Ojimorado se crispo ante el insulto, mirando enojado al rubio—¿Y tu que planeas perdedor? Si están en un área poblada no vamos a poder ocultarnos tampoco.

—Por si se te ha olvidado, somos Shinobi. Ocultarnos entre las personas es lo que hacemos— casi con enojo, el Ojiazul continuo, apretando su mano y pareciendo como si estuviera apunto de correr—… ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitan?

—¿Ahh?— preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

—Ustedes dos perfeccionaron el Senjutsu de los sapos hace meses, no paraban de presumir eso en la academia, ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitan para sacar a todos de donde están y luego poder usar el Senjutsu?

Naruko se rasco la mejilla, pensativa—Si no es demasiado lejos llegaríamos en tres minutos, más siete minutos que nos tomaría ir al Modo Sabio.

—Diez minutos— declaro inhalando una vez—. Me encargare de Kiyoshi entonces— soltando el aire en sus pulmones, la armadura del rayo le cubrió.

Los tres que estaban detrás suyo no pudieron evitar retroceder ante la fuerza que tenía la electricidad que soltaba el cuerpo del rubio, casi pareciendo el Chidori de Kakashi ante el chirrido que generaba.

Una única vez, Naruto miro hacía atrás. Antes de volver a mirar al frente y empezar correr a toda velocidad, desapareciendo en el parpadeo de un ojo.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Fue un segundo.

Eso fue todo lo que se necesito realmente para que todo pasase.

Después de llevarse a los rehenes a Gatō, estos fueron usados para que los ninjas de Konoha se rindiesen y dejasen que les introdujese un sello que hacía que su Chakra fuese disruptivo. Incluso entonces, fueron llevados lejos del puente y encadenados contra cruces, puestos enfrente de todo el pueblo.

Estaban en la misma situación que Kaiza, el único que antes se había puesto en contra de Gatō.

Parado en medio de eso, Kiyoshi bufo por la nariz, al lado de Zabuza y Haku.

Era un ninja, y los ninja no siempre hacían misiones para salvar personas, incluso aunque se sentía mal por las personas de allí, no podía hacer nada por las ordenes que le fueron dadas.

Y sin embargo, mientras escuchaba el discurso del magnate al pueblo, de como las mujeres iban a ser violadas por todos sus hombres y viendo las herramientas que iban a usar en los hombres, no pudo evitar pensar algo.

En el instante en que les pusiera un dedo encima, le cortaría la cabeza a Gatō sin dudarlo.

Eran los compañeros de Naruto los que estaba amenazando, más en concreto, eran de las pocas personas que le apreciaban, había ganado respeto por el rubio, suficiente como para no dejar que sus compañeros murieran.

Su mano se puso en una posición similar a una espada, viendo como Gatō se acercaba a Abi, no escuchando realmente sus palabras.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, las vibraciones de sonido de las bocas de todos los presentes soltando un jadeo apenas salieron de sus bocas.

Giro su cabeza a un lado.

—25 veces….¡Golpe de Clavo!

En un solo segundo.

De un salto, una figura encapuchada cubierto en negro rojo, le golpeo la cara con una fuerza sobre humana.

Impulsado por el golpe, una onda de choque le mando a volar, antes de que una segunda onda de choque agitase su cuerpo, seguida de una tercera, una cuarta, una quinta y luego sucesivamente, parecía recibir golpes invisibles que le hacían girar en el aire.

Luego otro segundo paso, en donde las cadenas fueron rotas, y los ninjas de Konoha caían al suelo.

—Perdón la tardanza— murmuro el rubio inclinándose hasta poner su mano sobre las costillas de Abi y que sus manos brillasen levemente en verde, esta alzando la mirada, despertándose lentamente, y viendo la cara de Naruto.

Sin decir ni una palabra más, nuevamente brinco a una enorme velocidad.

Derrapando el suelo con sus pies, Kiyoshi lentamente pudo detenerse en medio del aire.

Un brazo de luz dorada fue creado donde antes estaba solo su muñón, aterrizando enfrente —**¡DOBLE… GOLPE DE CLAVO 50 VECES**!

**DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON.**

Era el sonido que se escuchaba cuando los dos puñetazos impactaron contra el estomago de Kiyoshi, aumentando nuevamente la velocidad a la que salió disparado, rebotando contra el suelo y siendo empujado decenas y luego cientos de metros lejos.

—¡No he terminado!— gruño Naruto empezando a correr contra él a una enorme velocidad, dejando atrás la aldea mientras el cuerpo de Kiyoshi rebotaba en el agua, apareciendo enfrente de él justo cuando el 50 golpe llego. Sus brazos parecían como dos lanzas apunto de ser lanzadas—**¡DOBLE PISTOLA DE CLAVOS!**

Esta vez, un único golpe fue lanzado, con una fuerza tal que el agua del lago salió disparada a los cielos por decenas de metros, el brazo de luz que había creado Naruto fue destrozado por la fuerza empleada, luego de eso empezó a correr cuando el ninja de Kumo fue disparado a una velocidad descomunal, impactando un segundo golpe directo en su estomago.

Kiyoshi fue mandado a volar contra una gigantesca roca en medio del agua, a cientos de metros de donde estaba Naruto, rompiéndola a la mitad con su cuerpo.

Cuatro segundos habían pasado.

—Ugh…— soltó Kiyoshi lentamente levantándose, su camisa completamente destrozada junto a parte de su pantalón, con múltiples rasguños y heridas, además de una marca morada de un puño en su estomago. Tosió sangre a un lado, casi vomitándola, mostrando que no había quedado impune ante tremenda cantidad de daño—. Hijo de… perra, sigues con vida— declaro el Yuri con una sonrisa enorme, limpiando la sangre de su boca.

—Y casi completo— declaro viendo los últimos atisbos del brazo de luz que creo desaparecer como si nada, dejando de nuevo el lugar vacío.

—Te ves completamente diferente a antes— respondió el ninja de Kumo notando el cambio de ropa, pero sobretodo, la fuerza que iba detrás de sus ataques.

Tronando su cuello a un lado, el rubio continuo—Tuve que adaptarme un poco, mi estilo de pelea necesita normalmente de dos brazos— declaro alzando su muñón casi burlonamente—. En todo caso, esta vez supongo que le seguirán mi otro brazo y piernas si me descuido contigo. Antes había peleado con autofagia para tenerte con la guardia baja… Comí hasta casi matarme a mi mismo, porque me quería asegurar de tener hasta la ultima reserva de energía.

—Eres el primero que conozco que usa comida para pelear— dijo Kiyoshi riendo para si mismo, lentamente caminando hacía el rubio.

—Lo se— alzando su única mano, un enorme pilar de luz fue creado en la palma de Naruto, de al menos 100 metros de alto y 50 de ancho.

Ni una sola palabra más fue dicha.

El enorme pilar fue lanzado con casi nada de fuerza a una velocidad ridícula contra el Yuri, mientras que Naruto empezaba a correr contra él nuevamente.

Kiyoshi salto y empezó a correr por el enorme pilar, este chocando contra el suelo al mismo tiempo que corría viendo como el rubio se acercaba a una velocidad tremenda.

Al llegar enfrente del otro, la armadura del rayo apareció en ambos, como espejos.

_**Puñalada del Infierno: Tres Nukite.**_

Apuntando sus dedos contra el pecho de Naruto, no hizo lo mismo que antes. Si se dejaba apuñalar por eso, lo partiría a la mitad.

Giro sobre su propio cuerpo, haciendo el cuello a un lado, y como una serpiente, lo movió como si estuviera azotando con ella.

Su mandíbula y dientes se cerraron sobre la mano de Kiyoshi, rasgando la carne y apretándola con todas sus fuerzas.

_**Jigoku Ken (Espada del Infierno).**_Pensó Naruto antes de chocar su única mano con la palma extendida sobre el codo del ninja de Kumo.

CRUSH

Un sonido similar a un trueno se escucho cuando la mano de Naruto cubierta con la armadura del rayo choco contra el brazo de Kiyoshi

_**¡Jigoku Ken! ¡Jigoku Ken! ¡Jigoku Ken! ¡Jigoku Ken! ¡Jigoku Ken! ¡Jigoku Ken! ¡Jigoku Ken! ¡Jigoku Ken! ¡Jigoku Ken! ¡Jigoku Ken! **_

_**¡Jigoku Ken! ¡Jigoku Ken! ¡Jigoku Ken! ¡Jigoku Ken! ¡Jigoku Ken! ¡Jigoku Ken! ¡Jigoku Ken! ¡Jigoku Ken! ¡Jigoku Ken! ¡Jigoku Ken! **_

_**¡Jigoku Ken!**_

—¡Khu!— gruño Kiyoshi cuando el dolor finalmente llego, pateando en el estomago al rubio y mandándolo a volar, el pilar de luz debajo de ellos partiéndose ante el corte que Naruto solto.

Miro incrédulo como su mano se había casi despedazado en una fracción de milisegundo. Aun más importante que eso, fue la velocidad que Naruto uso.

Había sido en total casi 180 golpes en 10 nanosegundos, dados a una velocidad tal que su cuerpo ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para registrar el dolor. No, de hecho, ni la luz había tenido suficiente tiempo para llegar a sus ojos.

Su brazo por estar entre las mandíbulas del rubio fue jalado y desgarrado, estaba casi destrozado así que apenas hubo carne para unir las dos mitades.

_Bueno… ya tenemos el terreno igualado._ Escupiendo el brazo a un lado, Naruto se preparo para pelear de verdad, sacando el cuchillo de supervivencia de su rodilla, poniéndose en posición para pelear, el sudor perlando su frente de forma leve y la armadura del rayo externa desapareciendo de su cuerpo.

Kiyoshi miro donde antes estaba su mano derecha, extendiendo su brazo restante y usando los rayos que salían de su cuerpo para cauterizar la herida de la sangre que salía.

_Veamos, use la armadura del rayo al máximo mientras él la uso a media potencia, gaste bastante energía para golpear tan rápido, rompí el metacarpo de mi mano derecha así que no puedo seguir usando la espada, solo me quedan la lanza y el taladro. No puedo usar la armadura externa por mucho tiempo así que aumenta mis sentidos con el Raiton será suficiente, tendré que cubrir solo la extremidad con la que ataco._ Pensaba Naruto, tenía que sacrificar la defensa y ofensiva de sus ataques por velocidad y versatilidad, mientras que no podía evitar sentir que algo malo se avecinaba.

Kiyoshi alzo la mano al aire.

Naruto salto.

Un rayo de color amarillo cayo justamente donde antes estaba, electrificando el agua y mandándola a volar a los aires, generando una explosión que casi le daba a Naruto.

—Tch— chasqueando la lengua, los reflejos aumentados de Naruto fueron capaces de ver como un segundo rayo estaba justamente encima suyo, y él seguía en medio del aire.

_Magnetismo._ Pensó el rubio antes de usar lo segundo que había aprendido sobre controlar la electricidad, y para lo que estaba vistiendo tanto metal.

El metal en sus rodillas giro a una norme velocidad, haciendo que diese una voltereta en el aire y esquivando a centímetros el rayo.

Aterrizando en el suelo, la electricidad zumbo y se disperso cuando estaba cerca de ella. Eso era magnetismo, simplemente lo usaba como un campo de fuerza alrededor suyo, no era más que alrededor de 30 centímetros a su alrededor, pero era lo que necesitaba.

Empujando el metal a un lado, y por estarlo vistiendo, aumentaba su maniobrabilidad, permitiéndole controlar su propio cuerpo como una marioneta de forma que no podría normalmente.

Saliendo disparado contra Kiyoshi, Naruto mando Chakra de viento en su cuchillo, sus pies apenas tocando el suelo.

Justo cuando estaba enfrente del ninja de Kumo, giro a un lado, como si patinase sobre hielo, esquivando otro rayo que cayo justo enfrente del Yuri.

Enviando una patada contra la espalda del castaño, se quedo flotando en el aire antes de ser empujado por una fuerza invisible, nuevamente un rayo cayendo para evitar que atacase a Kiyoshi y él usando su magnetismo para alejarse.

_Sea como sea que haga eso, no puedo dejar que uno de esos rayos me caiga encima._ Un solo rayo tenía una temperatura de por lo menos 3 veces la del sol, su amperaje podría matarlo por la descarga que daba.

Incluso con la ropa teniendo sellos para evitar la electrificación, eso no significaba que incluso sus sellos no tuvieran un limite. Bien podría simplemente esperar a los otros.

_No… supongo que me quedaría sin lograr nada hasta cansarme si seguimos a este ritmo. No puedo darme el luego de…_

—¡LARIAT!

—¡COUGH!

Naruto escupió sangre cuando ahora era Kiyoshi el que apareció antes de siquiera poder verlo enfrente suyo, golpeándole el cuello con el brazo a una velocidad enorme.

Aunque su ropa amortiguo el golpe, la armadura que llevaba en el pecho se cuarteo como papel mientras era alzado al aire, viendo como un total de cinco rayos estaban apunto de caer sobre él.

_Verga._

Los cinco rayos impactaron de golpe a Naruto, este cubriendo las partes desprotegidas de su cuerpo mientras la tela aislante de electricidad era puesta a su limite.

Temblando cuando la electricidad traspasaba incluso eso, Naruto fue chocado contra el suelo, fueron unos largos tres segundos en donde el sonido del trueno casi le rompía los tímpanos.

—Bien, supongo que ya los dos nos desquitamos— declaro el ninja de Kumo viendo a Naruto levantarse lentamente, solo las botas, el pantalón y las mangas eran lo que le quedaba junto a un trozo de su camisa, su pecho mostrando una quemadura justo sobre el estomago.

—Rencoroso hijo de puta, tengo que aprender a hacer eso— mascullo el rubio con parte de su cara quemada por la electricidad, respirando pesadamente.

—Bien… tengo que admitirlo, eres el primero con el que me divierto tanto pelear, Naruto— declaro Kiyoshi.

El mencionado suspiro nuevamente, calmando el dolor en sus heridas al enviar Chakra Yang por todas ellas, cerrándolas en cuestión de segundos, a tal velocidad que vapor salía de ellas.

Corriendo lo más rápido que pudiera contra el ninja de Kumo con cuchillo en mano, el rubio le vio sacar un kunai para contrarrestar el pequeño choque de armas.

Apenas las armas chocaron una enorme cantidad de chispas fueron soltadas por la fricción, una vez, dos veces, cinco veces, empezaron a chocar las armas como si se tratase de una pelea de espadas, las venas en la cara de ambos resaltándose al no poder dar contra el cuerpo del otro a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que ponían.

Impulsando el brazo del rubio a un lado, Kiyoshi recubrió su Kunai con una gigantesca capa de Chakra hasta que pareciera una enorme claymore, moviéndola de lado a lado.

Naruto la salto.

_¡AHORA!_

Una única patada fue dada por parte del rubio, dada con toda su fuerza.

Alzando su mano, Kiyoshi la detuvo como si nada, solo liberando una onda de aire cerca de su cuello que apenas le afecto.

—**¡Golpe de cla…!**

—**¡Circo Laser!**

Antes de siquiera poder terminar su oración, el castaño libero de su mano derecha una bola de luz que se volvió un haz de luz celeste que le dio de lleno en la parte derecha del cuerpo a Naruto.

Haciendo la cabeza a la izquierda, Naruto evito que el ataque de Ranton le diera directamente en la cara, su pantalón y manga quemándose al mismo tiempo que la fuerza del ataque le enviaba a volar.

_Ca…carajo._ Pensó el rubio en el aire, no pudiendo sentir el brazo y pierna derecha, sus nervios estaban casi si no es que totalmente destrozados, no podía moverlos en lo más mínimo, incluso aunque estaba mandando todo el Chakra Yang que pudiera a ellas, no era suficiente.

—¡Terminemos con esto, Narut…!— justo cuando se preparaba de soltar un nuevo ataque, Kiyoshi cayo en una rodilla, completamente mareado.

Entrecerrando los ojos al caer pesadamente al mar y empezar a hundirse, Naruto se permitió desfasar unos segundos. _Mande una onda de aire presurizado que causo un shock en su cerebro, re direccionando el sistema nervioso y la red de Chakra, no se cuanto gaya a durar, pero lo tendré que aprovechar._

Dándose a si mismo lo más rápido que pudiera, Naruto se arranco los restos de camisa que le quedaban, casi pegados a la piel quemada, mientras cerraba los ojos para concentrarse.

Su mente comenzó a trabajar.

Teorizando sobre manifestación de Chakra elemental de forma externa, similar a la armadura del Elemento Rayo.

Deficiencia y descontrol en el aire.

Desventaja y conductividad en el agua.

Incapacidad en control del fuego.

_**Doton.**_

Una fina capa de Chakra del Elemento Tierra cubrió la piel de Naruto al instante que terminaba su teoría sobre la técnica.

Usando una capa de Chakra Doton sobre su piel empezó a endurecerla más allá de cualquier limite que pudiera, hasta el limite del material más duradero que hubiera en el planeta, superando incluso el diamante y manteniendo su elasticidad.

Cada célula en su piel se ennegreció como el carbón, como si llevase una armadura, incluso su cabello quedo atrapado dentro del material negro.

_**Armadura del Elemento Tierra.**_

Una explosión de agua sucedió enfrente de Kiyoshi, y un ser ataviado en un armadura negra y con ojos completamente blancos le miraba, sus colmillos sobresalían de su cara con una muestra terrorífica, sus ojos blancos por completo, casi pareciendo un demonio.

Golpeo directo en la cara al castaño, mandándolo a volar unos metros mientras giraba en el aire.

Cuando se recompuso en el aire, salió disparado contra Naruto, lanzando su puño con los dedos extendidos para golpearle.

Pasando su brazo por el lado contrario, envió un golpe a la cara de Kiyoshi, doblandole la nariz en un golpe con la palma abierta, enviándolo hacía atrás por la sorpresa.

Apareciendo delante de él mando un jab directo a la cara que lo aturdió por unos segundos, viéndolo lanzar un puñetazo con la mano izquierda que bloqueo con su mano derecha, luego golpeándole con la misma mano en la cara y luego dándole un golpe en el pecho con el codo.

La sangre salió volando de la boca de Kiyoshi, quien anclo las piernas al suelo lanzo una patada que Naruto esquivo saltando en el aire, viendo como una onda de aire, antes de golpear con el codo la espalda del ninja de Kumo, girando sobre el suelo y barriendo las piernas de Kiyoshi.

Cada uno de sus golpes eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para romperle los huesos a Kiyoshi, aumentando al limite su velocidad con la Pseudo Armadura del Rayo.

Salto y agarro al castaño en el aire, rodando en el suelo y empezando a arrastrarlo por largos metros.

Y luego empezó a correr.

Saltando en el aire, Naruto se elevo en el aire por decenas de metros, sintiendo como su mano empezaba a ser electrificada cuando el ninja de Kumo empezó a usar la armadura de rayo, y él lo estampaba en el suelo con todas sus fuerzas.

Naruto le sostuvo, preparando un puñetazo para aplastarle la cabeza.

Un rayo le cayo encima.

Naruto fue presionado contra el suelo ante el impacto del relámpago, la armadura en su espalda rompiéndose por la fuerza.

Un segundo rayo cayo, seguido de un tercero, y luego un cuarto.

Parándose a un lado de él, Kiyoshi miro como Naruto aguantaba los ataques presionado contra el suelo.

Alzando su mano al aire, en el cielo las nubes se conglomeraban, preparando un rayo más potente que antes. El rubio alzo la vista, sus ojos abriéndose al ver cientos, si no es que miles de rayos.

Si recibía eso, iba a matarle en el primer segundo.

Su Chakra se iba a acabar dentro de poco, las calorías que había almacenado también estaban agotándose, y su recién creada armadura de carbono, también estaba por terminar.

_Bueno, si esto no me mata…._ Pensó mirando el relámpago apunto de caer.

Se lanzo contra Kiyoshi.

—¡**Taladro del Infierno!**

Girando sobre si mismo con los dedos extendidos, Naruto uso la Puñalada del Infierno en la punta de su dedo índice, y al mismo tiempo giro, aumentando la capacidad de perforación de la técnica.

Y luego el rayo le cayo encima.

Ante la presión del aire que genero, los electrones del rayo empezaron a agitarse a su alrededor, al mismo tiempo que chocaba contra las costillas de Chakra que habían aparecido sobre el hijo del octavo hombre más fuerte.

Los relámpagos que rodeaban a Naruto empezaron a ser absorbidos mientras la estática generada agitaba su cuerpo.

Había entrenado también con la carga que un rayo podía tener, acababa de hacer algo increíblemente estúpido y eso fue absorber millones de voltios en un solo instante.

Su cuerpo al instante se resintió ante la descarga, desde sus nervios a sus neuronas, toda la electricidad que le surcaba casi quemando su sangre y explotándole el corazón por la descarga.

La criatura etérea que protegía a Kiyoshi se cuarteo.

Los ojos blancos de Naruto miraron al sorprendido Yuri, antes de ver como pasaba a ser un borrón de color negro y blanco, cubierto de relámpagos.

Convirtiendo el rayo natural en Chakra, Naruto recargo hasta la ultima gota de su Chakra.

Traspaso las costillas de Chakra y agarro del cuello al castaño, antes de empezar a correr y estamparle contra el suelo.

La tráquea del Yuri crujió levemente por la fuerza que empleo, antes de sentir como dejaba de ser empujado contra el agua y pasaba a ser azotado contra el suelo.

Mirando hacía un lado, noto la construcción de roca algo borrosa. _¿Esto… es el puente?_ Pensó Kiyoshi mirando como Naruto le había estampado justamente en medio del puente donde antes habían peleado, y escuchando las costillas que le rodeaban agrietarse cuando las garras de Naruto se aferraron a ellas.

Plantando sus pies en el suelo, el ser ataviado con la armadura de carbono empezó a arrastrar las costillas de Chakra por todo el kilometro de distancia del puente.

Usando externamente una armadura que le hacía más duro que un diamante y su sistema nervioso mejorado para ser más rápido que el rayo, el Chakra de Naruto era gastado a una velocidad ridícula.

Y luego el ser etéreo empezó a crecer.

Primero fueron más huesos, luego carne, luego una armadura, y para cuando el alentado paso de Naruto fue notable para él mismo, noto como ahora cargaba un gigante de color plateado.

_Uhh…_ Manteniéndolo sujetado de la pierna derecha al gigantesco ser, las piernas de Naruto cedieron antes que su voluntad.

Un crujido fue escuchado cuando el hueso salió partido a la mitad de las piernas del rubio.

Un gruñido bestial vino de parte del demonio de armadura negra mientras ponía todas sus fuerzas en ello.

El hueso empezó a ser empujado dentro mientras empezaba a moverse, ganando nuevamente impulso. A cada segundo, sus piernas rompiéndose más y más.

Y luego lo lanzo al aire.

En toda la pelea, Naruto nunca trato de ganar tiempo en lo más mínimo.

Todos y cada uno de sus ataques fueron puestos con toda la fuerza que tuviera, porque si quería sobrevivir, no podía esperar que nadie viniera a ayudarle.

10 minutos habían pasado.

—**¡Fūton: Rasenshuriken!**

Dos enormes Shuriken de viento fueron lanzadas al aire, mandadas a volar contra el ser etéreo, y cuando chocaron contra esta, un enorme domo fue creado en cada lugar donde chocaron.

_Je…_ se rio Naruto mientras la onda de aire que soltaban, tan poderosa como para mandar a volar árboles, no le afectaban meramente por haberse aferrado al suelo. _Esto supera todo lo que tengo._ Pensó dejando que la armadura lentamente dejase su cuerpo._ Y sin embargo…_ _**Autofagia.**_ Fue su pensamiento justo cuando su cuerpo llego al ultimo atisbo de energía que le quedaba, un aura roja cubriéndole cuando el segundo aire llego.

—Ni un solo rasguño— murmuro viendo al que casi parecía una deidad alzar suelo, alzando la mirada a los cielos.

Gigantesco era la mejor forma de definirlo.

Era de suficiente tamaño como para proyectar una colosal sombra en Nami no Kuni, un enorme tengu de ojos amarillos y cuerpo plateado, con una armadura samurái y dos alas en su espalda.

—Sea lo que sea esto… es ridículo que exista algo igual— murmuro el rubio suspirando.

Sabía que la diferencia de fuerzas era demasiado grande.

Simplemente no se imagino que… tanto.

—¿Qué…qué es esa cosa?— murmuro Arashi a un lado suyo. Él y Naruko tenían unos extraños tatuajes anaranjados en sus caras, la velocidad con la que llegaron fue tremenda.

El gigantesco ser plateado bajo su mirada al suelo, casi parecía como una maquina haciendo aquello, y un rombo en la frente, flotaba Kiyoshi.

—Supongo que no puedo evitarlo, pero tendré que pelear contra los creídos también— declaro Kiyoshi bajando su mirada hacia Naruto—. Como una muestra de respeto hacía ti, Naruto, supongo que lo único que puedo hacer es poner todo mi poder en este ultimo ataque.

Los ojos de Naruto brillaron al instante que miraba el puño del gigante descender sobre él, lo suficientemente grande como para que rompiera a la mitad el puente de un solo golpe.

Minimizado ante ese tamaño, Naruto contemplo la muerte.

_Ya lleve a mi brazo al limite, no puedo usar el golpe de clavo de nuevo, no tengo Chakra suficiente para sanar los huesos rotos y mis nervios siguen afectados por el Ranton…_

No había forma alguna en que sobreviviera al siguiente golpe que descendió como un meteorito.

Naruko y Arashi saltaron, no tenían suficiente tiempo como para ir a salvar al rubio, y este estaba en punto muerto.

_¿Y eso que?_

—**¡Lanza del Infierno!**— exclamo Naruto lanzando una patada recubierta de relámpagos con toda su fuerza, golpeando hacía arriba el puño del gigante.

Como si se tratase de patear una pelota, el brazo se alzo al aire con una enorme fractura en él. El hueso en la pierna de Naruto saliendo de la pierna de Naruto ante el impacto, con un sonido tan asqueroso que casi parecía que mutilaban a alguien.

Se había destrozado la pierna para un único golpe que solo le compraba más tiempo.

_¿Y eso__** que?**_

Los restos de metal en su ropa le hicieron usar su control del magnetismo para salir disparado de allí, viendo al enorme gigante soltar un único aleteo para separarse de él.

Sus ojos se fruncieron al ver como el gigante creaba un colosal arco hecho de electricidad en el aire, sosteniéndolo con solo una mano.

—Esta… ¡esta empezando a absorber energía natural de los alrededores!— declaro Naruko alarmada al ver la enorme criatura empezar a ser recubierta de rayos.

—Nos jodimos— murmuro Naruto mientras empezaba a caminar contra aquella especie de deidad—. Oígan…— sus dos hermanos se giraron a verle, el sudor y el miedo surcaba sus caras, al mismo tiempo que Naruto casi parecía resignado—… ¿Cuál es… su técnica más poderosa?— pregunto de repente.

—¿A que viene eso?

—Arashi, deja de estar preguntando y responde la puta pregunta— le gruño molesto el rubio.

—La técnica de ahora, podemos hacerla más grande pero toma tiempo— explico Naruko antes de que los dos empezaran a pelear.

Un enorme rayo surco cerca de ellos, pasando por el puente y destrozándolo, mandando roca ionizada a todos lados, viendo como el ya de por si gigante ser plateado se hizo aun más colosal, rellenando su interior hueco con relámpagos y formando una única flecha de relámpagos en un arco igualmente hecho de rayos.

Su sola presencia hizo que los cielos se ennegrecieran, el agua de los mares empezando a evaporarse, la roca salía como lava disparada, al estar cerca de Nami, ni siquiera la ciudad era salvada de la destrucción.

Solo por su presencia, todo en 5 km fue destrozado, incluido el puente—Voy a… poner todo el Chakra que me quede en poner una barrera lo suficientemente fuerte como para aguantarle unos segundos, así que dejen de perder el tiempo y empiecen a hacer eso.

—Incluso aunque la hagamos, ¡esa cosa es demasiado poderosa como para detenerla!— declaro Arashi.

Poniéndose al borde del puente, el cabello del rubio se agitaba ante la enorme cantidad de energía que soltaba la cosa que creo Kiyoshi—No lo vamos a detener, no lo_ podemos_ detener. Vamos a desviarlo.

En diez explosiones de humo, Naruto miro como Naruko y Arashi hicieron lo que les dijo, empezando a usar cinco clones para hacer una bola de Chakra rotante que conocía muy bien.

_Esta cosa que hare no podría parar en lo más mínimo alguno de los dos ataques que ellos van a lanzar, pero solo tendré que desviarlo aunque sea unos centímetros._

Probablemente, gastaría cada gota de su Chakra en eso, no, gastaría incluso más que eso, el riesgo de morir por falta de Chakra era demasiado alto—**¿Y… eso… qué?**

Una mano se alzo al cielo.

Una flecha fue disparada.

—**¡FURIA DEL CIELO!**

Una barrera de luz se formo enfrente de Naruto, translucida y casi transparente, teniendo un brillo multicolor. Más de 50 metros de ancho y alto, suficiente como para cubrir a los tres.

Y luego, cientos más de la misma barrera fueron creadas, con una ligera desviación de 90 grados.

El espacio se distorsionaba ante la velocidad y poder que iba detrás de la flecha gigantesca de relámpago, tan grande como una bestia con cola y tan rápida como la luz.

En un nanosegundo, surco cientos y miles de metros, yendo a la dirección donde estaban los tres hermanos.

No había manera de que algo sobreviviera contra aquella creación de la destrucción.

La flecha se estrella contra el escudo.

La lanza de los cielos hecha de millones de relámpagos.

Esa flecha fue detenida.

Irradiando una tormenta de calor, la flecha penetro el escudo.

Fue detenida por un solo femtosegundo.

Por meros instantes imposibles de comprender, la lanza era detenida, y luego penetraba el escudo como si nada.

Eran simples barreras hechas de luz dura, tan resistentes como el diamante, incluso entonces, no aguantaban nada en lo más mínimo contra ataques así de poderosos.

En un solo segundo, cien escudos fueron destrozados.

Antes de poder siquiera tener tiempo par contemplar, Naruto perdía todas sus defensas en meros parpadeos.

—¡Nh…!

Más de 800 escudos fueron destrozados en un instante, solo 50 escudos sobraban, y en ellos pudo poner lo ultimo de su Chakra.

En solo un segundo, la presión de aire casi le mataba por los dos lados, sintiendo como dos enormes torbellinos estaban detrás suyo, la ultima barrera cayo en el instante que escuchaba como sus dos hermanos soltaban sus ataques.

Cuando la barrera se rompió como vidrio, Naruto fue lanzado hacía atrás por la presión del aire.

Al mismo tiempo, dos enormes esferas pasaron a los lados de su cuerpo.

—¡**Odama Rasenshuriken!**

Él solo se quedo volando, con la conciencia completamente desaparecida.

Miro con los ojos borrosos el rastro de destrucción que dejo la flecha, y al mismo tiempo, vio las dos Shuriken gigantes apunto de impactar contra la técnica más poderosa de Kiyoshi.

Y luego, nada.

Chocando contra el puente, Naruto se espero una explosión de proporciones enormes, o ver la flecha siendo enviada a otro lado.

Pero nada de eso vino.

Considero, por pocos segundos que estaba muerto. Antes de poder abrir uno solo de sus ojos.

Y luego, su ojo se abrió enormemente al ver como las dos técnicas estaban flotando en el aire, como si estuvieran congeladas.

Su cuerpo destrozado se levanto lentamente, por la expresión en los rostros de Arashi y Naruko, no era solo él.

Un único sonido se escucho.

El aleteo de un ala.

Un silencio sepulcral era lo que quedaba después de eso, en el que todos los presentes solo pudieron alzar sus cabezas con lentitud.

Tal fue el silencio, que el susurro de Kiyoshi pudo ser oído perfectamente.

—Padre.

El corazón de Naruto empezó a bombear sangre a ritmos alarmantes, atrayendo a sus pulmones todo el oxigeno posible, sus bobinas de Chakra empezando a dar más de si para recuperar sus energías, todo en todo, era su cuerpo trabajando a un ritmo desmesurado para sanarse.

Ese era el miedo que le dio ver a… _eso._

Una gigantesca ave con tubos de metal negro perforando su pico y con ojos anillados fue lo primero que vieron, apenas de la mitad del tamaño del tengu blanco que había creado Kiyoshi, y aun así, incluso más aterrador.

En la base de su pico, una persona estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas y la mejilla sobre el puño.

Incluso a la distancia en la que estaba, todos podían ver perfectamente sus ojos, los mismos que los de la criatura que montaba, con anillos concéntricos y completamente blancos, con tomoes en cada uno de los anillos. Con cabello café y piel bronceada, vistiendo unos pantalones Hakama negros y unos guantes rojos en sus puños, dejando ver su torso de musculosos que parecían cincelados en roca.

Les miro hacía abajo, con esos ojos inhumanos.

Y Naruto se puso en guardia al instante.

No era por ningún tipo de valor, de hecho, era justo lo contrario.

Era puro terror.

Él y sus hermanos representaron bien los distintos lados de lo que podía pasar cuando tenías miedo.

Sus instintos le obligaron a ponerse en posición de combate en un segundo, su cuerpo mismo estaba aterrado hasta el punto que cada uno de los procesos corporales en su cuerpo se aceleraban por el terror.

Arashi y Naruko dieron dos pasos en reversa.

Los tres podían sentirlo.

Lo que tenían enfrente suyo no era humano, ni algo que pudiera ser comprendido por ellos, pero simplemente un ser infinitamente más fuerte.

Sus técnicas estaban en el aire, congeladas como si detuviese la reproducción de un video. Y el castaño se limito a chasquear los dedos.

Como si nunca existieran, las dos técnicas desaparecieron en el aire.

—Lo haz hecho bien, Kiyoshi. Es hora de que nos vayamos a casa— declaro el hombre con voz calma y serena.

El gigantesco ser plateado del Yuri se deshizo en el aire, mientras este aterrizaba sobre el suelo—¿De que hablas papa? La misión aun no ha terminado…

—Te explicare las cosas con mayor calma después, por el momento, será mejor que vuelvas a Kumo— seguido de sus palabras, se giro a ver a los de Konoha.

—¡Gh!— soltó Arashi viendo como la gigantesca ave descendía lentamente hacía donde estaban ellos.

Parándose, aquel hombre empezó a caminar hacía ellos, sin una sola muestra de agresión— He puesto una barrera sobre Nami, así que el resto de ustedes esta a salvo. Gracias, por cuidar de mi hijo… Huh… te arrancaron el brazo, ¿Kiyoshi?

Ignorando a los de Konoha, el hombre adulto pregunto curioso, mirando como a su hijo le faltaba el brazo derecho—Solo… saldaba cuentas con alguien.

—Te lo reconstruiré luego entonces, tu madre me matara apenas lo vea.

Girando su cabeza, el castaño mayor miro a los tres presentes, dos de ellos casi brincando al verle y él único que estaba allí dispuesto a pelear con él era alguien sin mano e igual de asustado que los otros dos.

—Humph— sonrió Seishi—. Vamos a casa, Shigemi te preparo Tayoyaki— le dijo a su hijo como si nada

El ninja de piel morena soltó un suspiro algo avergonzado, brincando sobre el ave gigante que montaba su padre, y esta empezó a aletear sin más, ignorando a los otros dos ninjas de allí, el castaño menor hablo.

—Oí, Naruto. ¡La próxima vez que te vea me tienes que enseñar esas cosas que hiciste con la puñalada del infierno!— le dijo mientras el ave empezaba a aletear más rápido.

El mencionado solo se quedo callado, viendo como la criatura se alzaba en el cielo hasta perderse de la vista.

Y luego los tres cayeron al suelo.

—…¿Qué…. _Qué_ fue eso?— se pregunto Naruko cayendo de rodillas, la cara completamente sudada y el cuerpo temblándole.

—¿Qué importa? Estamos vivos— declaro Arashi cayendo completamente de espalda contra el suelo, tragando saliva después de que la garganta se le secase por completo.

Naruto era el único parado, no tanto como por querer, sino porque se le habían entumido las piernas, se le había olvidado que estaban rotas.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo parado o sus hermanos acostados, pero lo que si supo es que fue suficiente tiempo como para ver como el resto de sus compañeros de Konoha venían a la distancia, saltando entre las partes destrozadas del puente para correr hacía ellos.

Naruto trato de abrir la boca al ver como Satsuki era la primera en llegar corriendo.

Y luego pasado de largo.

—¿¡Arashi, estas bien!?— esas palabras tuvieron un peso más fuerte del que pensó que tendrían cuando el resto de los que venían igualmente pasaban de largo.

Girando su cabeza a un lado, pudo ver como todos estaban hablando y tratando de ayudar a Arashi y Naruko a levantarse.

Ante la emergencia de que ellos dos estuvieran heridos, Naruto quedó olvidado en aquel puente que tanto se esforzó en terminar recientemente destrozado.

No pasaba nada. Ellos estaban bien, solamente habían gastado bastante Chakra y fueron asustados un poco pero eso no era algo que ninguno de ellos pudiera saber con seguridad, así que poco se tardó en que todos tomaran precauciones al respecto.

Naruto podría haber dicho algo para hacerse notar, pero no lo hizo. Se puso las manos sobre las piernas destrozadas y las sobó, apartando un poco la tela ensangrentada para ver los daños, pero se topó con un problema: puro hueso limpiamente partido fuera de su carne y un dolor que lo hizo palidecer, pero no gritar.

Todavía había jolgorio allí por lo recientemente sucedido y no supo por qué, miró al preocupado grupo, que no escatimaba en esfuerzos por cuidar de esos dos que apenas había sido rozados y que ya se quejaban por el exagerado tratamiento.

Pudo ver a Satsuki abrazando a Arashi preocupada, pudo ver cómo todos les tendieron la mano para ayudarles a levantarse.

Naruto tragó saliva antes de empezar a caminar, solo, estremecido de dolor. La adrenalina yéndose, dejándole nada más que el dolor.

Se tambaleó, pero nadie le ayudó a mantenerse en pie y casi cae.

Suspiró de puro sufrimiento cuando se golpeó la rodilla y las vibraciones llegaron hasta su herida.

Los observó en silencio largo rato sin saber qué era lo que atraía su atención exactamente. Simplemente ellos estaban cansados y él estaba casi muerto, herido, y a decir verdad, aunque nunca lo reconocería, le dolía lo suficiente como para precisar ayuda.

Pero no la había. No para él.

Naruto suspiró... luego miro hacía los lagos de Nami.

Si usaba lo que había recuperado de Chakra para usar la armadura del rayo y forzaba sus piernas, se iría sin que a nadie le importase.

No hubo necesidad de que voltear a ver hacía atrás.

Nunca la hubo, nunca hubo nadie para que necesitara ver hacía atrás, nunca hubo nada para que él se quedase en ningún lado.

Nunca hubo un hogar para alguien como él, y ni una sola vez hubo un motivo para quedarse.

Un paso fue todo lo que pudo dar antes de caer, sin que sus piernas pudieran más.

Pero nunca toco el suelo.

Un cuerpo pequeño le atrapo, casi aplastándole por el peso de su cuerpo, y el agarre de quien le sostuvo era bastante suave.

Sus ojos giraron con lentitud hacía quien le atrapo, abriendo los lentamente, con la boca entre abierta.

—Naruto.

Ese único susurro le mando un escalofrió por la espalda, genuina preocupación y suavidad fue lo que escucho, como nunca antes en su vida.

—¿Estas bien?

—…

Ni una sola palabra pudo salir de su garganta al ver la cara de preocupación de Abi, quien usaba todas sus fuerzas para sostenerle, ayudándole a apoyarse.

—No creo que lo estés, será mejor que te sientes— las palabras de Akimitsu mientras le sostenía el brazo hicieron que igualmente lo mirase, con la expresión incrédula que tenía desde antes, y los ojos brillando.

Una mano se paso por su espalda, sosteniéndole del otro lado, y también apoyándole—Ven, trata de no apoyarte mucho— la voz de su sensei sonó en los oídos de Naruto mientras los veía, a ellos tres, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para levantarlo.

Sus ojos se agitaron, un ardor empezó a surgir en ellos.

Sus dientes presionaron su labio inferior, tratando de controlar el temblor que amenazaba con surgir, dejando que una cálida cosa saliera de sus ojos en el momento en que los cerro.

—…Gra…Gracias.

Unos segundos de silencio fueron seguidos, lo suficiente como para que incluso los que cuidaban a los otros dos hermanos tuvieran que girar sus cabezas para ver lo que pasaba.

El como los labios de Abi se presionaban sobre los de Naruto, eran algo que dejo a todos atónitos.

Fue cosa de unos segundos, suficiente tiempo como para que todos lo vieran.

Un beso casi infantil y tímido, en donde Naruto miro con los ojos abiertos a la pelinegra, que luego se separo con la más bella sonrisa que hubiera visto en su vida y las mejillas rojas—Vamos a casa, Naruto.


	7. Regresando

**Hola a todos los que leen mi fic, dejenme decirles respetuosamente, antes de comenzarmcon todo, una sola cosa.**

**¿¡QUÉ...!?**

**Además de eso:**

**¿¡CHINGADOS!?**

**Enserio, ufff, ¿37 Reviews? Es la mayor cantidad de reviews que he recibido en todos mis fics... creo v:**

**Muchas gracias a todos por comentar, la verdad no entiendo porque un fic como este tuvo tanta atención considerando que apenas hubo comentarios en el primer cap. Peor aun, no entiendo tanto porque fics como los mios son tan famosos cuando los de otros con mejor escritura y mejor historia son ignorados. Como Dragontale de mi amigo Eren, o un viaje de corazones rotos de Hyakki Yako, ****Naruto: Onimusha de angel arcano92, enserio, como que me molesta que esos fics no sean tan conocidos siendo fanboy de ellos xd**

**Dejando eso de lado, empecemos a contestar reviews!**

**Para ****angelmolina056**

Gracias : D

**Para ****AllenAge**

Me esforce en hacer que fuera lo más emotivo posible, me alegra que así fuese xd

**Para ****wolfUT**

no problemo my compadre xd Bueno, ya hablando enserio espero no arruinar este fic (espero que el lemon en este cap no lo arruine Xd) y tambien dudo llegar a ser el 10 mejores en algo, pero bueh, gracias por el cumplido bro : D

**Para Guest (1)**

Ni yo, lo que se consigue por estar en mama wikipedia xd

**Para ****Yahiko 8v**

Aquí esta el lemon que tanto auerias con tsunami, ptito }:v

**Para ****cristian870**

Jajaja, a muchos casi los hago llorar Xd

Mmmmm, probablemente lo tenga antes o despues de los examenes chunin

**Para ****Sebastian Salazar**

Vaya, no me espere haberlo hecho tan sentimental xd

**Para Guest (2)**

Jajaja, me alegra que te gustara la pelea XD

MMM, yo diria 8 o 9, es divertida pero me estoy volviendo adicto a escribirla xd

**Para RAGNAR**

Gracias : D

**Para Guest (3)**

Mmm, como no he jugado Dmc5 no se si tenga algo nuevo el brazo de Nero, asi que tendre que esperar para verlo, en todo caso Naruto tendra varios pares de brazos prosteticos para diferentes cosas.

**Para ****alejogod1205**

Wow, tranquilo viejo, no es tanto como que Satsuki sea una interesada, sinoque Naruto siempre aparenta una fuerza que no tiene. Como a él lo veían parado y a los otros dos acostados, suponían que Naruto estaba en un estado mejor, de no ocultarsus heridas, probablemente satsuki se habría lanzado a verle antes que nada xd

**Para ****uzumakidragneel559**

En este cap el NaruxAbi se refuerza! \\(:v)/

**Para ****dlmauricio19**

Jajaja, no eres el unico xd

**Para ****EquilibriuM-Senpai**

Un fucking metal indestructible v:

**Para Buty**

Wow, tranquilo hijo, es solo un OC no canonico que aparece en cada fanfic similar, no es real Xv

Pero ya enserio, creeme cuando te digo que Satsuki va a pasar por un calvario para estar de nuevo con Naruto.

**Para ****F4KUN90V4L13N73**

Jajajaja, espero que este capno te decepcione entonces, a medio camino me pregunte si escribir lemon tan pronto seria malo xd

**Para ****Hyakki Yako**

El brazo de Naruto sera irrompible, Naruto por suparte no tanto xd

Los Bijuus estan alrededor del puesto 47 a 39 en el caso de Kurama, incluso el más debil del top 10 es más poderoso que ellos :b

Es como el Rinnegan de Sasuke... el cual cuenta por dos xd

Jajaja, espero no decepcionarte con este cap xv

Creeme, ella va a sufrir... ella va a S-U-F-R-I-R

De hecho no, Naruto es más lento que Kiyoshi por bastante, Arashi y Naruko si llegan al modo sabio podrían pelear contra él... claro, si este solo usa la armadura del rayo.

Dato curioso, la armadura del rayo es el Jutsu que Kiyoshi menos domina :b

En fin, si Arashi y Naruko usan el modo sabio, seria como la pelea de Naruto vs Raikage :b

**Para ****alucar09**

Me alegro!: D

**Para Kisuned**

Gracias xd

**Para ****kuro okami 9**

Naruto no peleabacon Kiyoshi, sobrevivia a él xd

Naruto apenas y sabe lo que es el sexo v:

Yep, pero Naruto no lo es xd

**Para ****Skull Flame**

-Gracias, me pudo quedsr mejor xd

-Yep, imaginate en los examees chunin v:

-Yep xv

-Ya lo mataron, o bueno, algo asi v:

-Sep, he contemplado el matarlos para aumentsr el sufrimiento de Naruto :b

-No te esperas lo de este cap xd

**Para ****WolfCerberus**

Creeme, no tegustara saberlo... obueno, si te gustara v:

Pd: Este fic es de harem, así que... xd

**Para Guest (4)**

Seria chido, xd

**Para ****Theosack**

Espero que en este cap no se desenvuelva tan mal XD

**Para badfinger **

Tenia todo un manuscrito diciendo y debatiendo muchas cosas... lastimosamente lo perdi. Solo puedo decir que me has inspirado para la trama futura del fic :b

**Para ****Angel Arcano92**

*Amigable

*Le arranca el brazo

Ya veremos como seran los no agradables xd

**Para Guest (5)**

Listo xd

**Para ****blacknigthwalker **

Naruto casi se mata, y no peleaba contra él, sobrevivia, que es una cosa diferente xd

El resto respondido por Inbox, xd

**Para Guest (6)**

(Mira la pelicula de Shion)

Deseo concedido v:

**Para ****ivan meza**

Respondido por Inbox xd

**Para ****SEOR BLACK**

Ahora quiero saber el nombre del blogg XDXD

Aqui esta, espero no decepcionarte y que me quites delblog v:

**Para ****NamikazeUlquiorra**

Tengo ideas para el sufrimiento de Satsuki y el mejoramiento de Abi como personaje v:

**Para ****Carlosxvx**

Okey, ya entendi, a todos les cae mal Satsuki XD

**Para Guest (7)**

De no ser poraue no tiene ninguna habilidad que se impulse con sus emociones, seria super OP, y de hecho tiene enbotellado mucho odio en un frasco muy pequeño y fragil :v

Ahora que lo pienso, este bien podria ser Pesadilla de joven 😑

Pero lamento decir, en este fic no hay nada de viajes a oros universos, sorry xd

**Para Guest (8)**

Espero no decepcionarte xd

**Para ****ByAlex111**

Gracias Xd

**Reviews contestados... vamos a la... **

**ACCIÓN**

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

**Capitulo 6**

**Regresando**

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Naruto casi sintió el dolor de Abi cuando le ayudo a empujar el hueso nuevamente dentro de su pierna, haciendo que soltara un suspiro largo por el dolor contenido, incluso aunque podía soportar el dolor, miro como le dolía más a ella que a él hacer eso.

—¿Estas bien?— le pregunto suavemente Abi con las manos manchadas en sangre.

Las manos de la Nakano temblaban bastante después de haber colocado las piernas del rubio donde se suponían que iban, pálida como un muerto.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en la cara del Ojiazul, sentado sobre una cama en donde vivía el doctor de Nami, después de la pelea con Kiyoshi toda la aldea se había puesto en celebración cuando todos los hombres de Gatō habían dejado su pueblo –y la faz del mundo– finalmente.

En vez de que alguno de Konoha matase a Gatō, habían dejado que los de la ciudad se hicieran cargo del magnate.

Un linchamiento sería la mejor forma de definir como fue lo que le paso al dueño de las empresas, había sido golpeado, torturado y masacrado al punto que iba a vivir el resto de sus días conectado a las maquinas del hospital de Nami, solo conectado allí para prolongar su sufrimiento.

Todas y cada una de sus posesiones fueron tomadas por los habitantes de la aldea. Naruto no había conocido una sola vez al hombre, pero no sentía nada en particular por el hecho de que lo habían puesto en un calvario absoluto.

Más que nada, estaba concentrado en las fracturas que tenía en las piernas, donde el hueso rasgaba limpiamente hueso y tendón.

Con las manos nerviosas, Abi dio un fuerte tirón hacia adentro y el hueso desapareció en la carne maltratada y atravesada.

Aunque Naruto controlaba bien sin llanto ni movimientos innecesarios, no podía ocultar el dolor con las cantidades de sudor que descendían por su cara ni por la palidez en su piel.

El rubio no emitió el menor ruido, pero cuando ella alzó la mirada para comprobar su estado vio su expresión encogida en contención de un último gruñido. Lo único que salió de su boca fue un suspiro largo antes de dejar caer la cabeza húmeda por el sudor sobre la almohada, descansando.

Las manos de Yue brillaron en un color verde de forma suave mientras sanaba lo que el Chakra de Naruto no podía—Tienes que tener más cuidado la próxima vez, casi pierdes las piernas— le dijo ella con nerviosismo, limpiando sus manos en una toalla más que manchada en sangre.

Su Chakra Yang fue mandado a sus piernas para sanar el hueso y la carne, dejando sus piernas moderadamente como nuevas, dejando el aire salir de sus pulmones mientras hacía la cabeza hacía atrás.

—Supongo que ya estoy bien— dijo Naruto dejando que su cuerpo por fin descansase del dolor—. ¿Qué hay de ti?— le pregunto suavemente a Abi, que se sentó sobre la cama, al igual que Naruto, parecía haber dejado atrás una gran cantidad de estrés.

La pelinegra suspiro, y luego alzo una mano.

Naruto parpadeo levemente cuando ella le pico la nariz con el dedo, haciendo que pusiera la cabeza hacía atrás, y ella le miro, algo enojada—Preocúpate más por ti mismo, tonto.

Frotándose la nariz, el Ojiazul cerro un ojo con algo de vergüenza—Yo… ¿lo siento?— pregunto antes de ver por encima de la ventana, una enorme cantidad de luces se veían en toda la ciudad, el jolgorio afuera era digno de un carnaval.

Al notar como su atención se desviaba, Abi le imito, mirando por la ventana igualmente—¿Qué es lo que pasa allá afuera?

—Una celebración a los salvadores de la aldea— murmuro Naruto antes de simplemente estirarse sobre la cama, queriendo dormir.

Sin embargo, sus palabras parecieron afectar a la Ojimorada a su lado—¿Ah?

Rascándose la cabeza, el Ojiazul no supo como explicarlo concretamente, así que solo dejo que sus palabras salieran—En la aldea se enteraron que Arashi y Naruko también pelearon contra Kiyoshi, y todos creen que como desapareció además de que ellos son los más fuertes, todos creen que ellos le ganaron a Kiyoshi— informo cerrando sus ojos con pereza.

—Pe…pero tu… ¡Tu también te enfrentaste a él! Tu fuiste con quien peleo con él todo el tiempo— declaro la Ojimorada incrédula de aquello, pues ni una sola persona siquiera había mostrado interés cuando ella y sus compañeros arrastraban a Naruto en la aldea, excepto el dueño de la casa, el doctor del pueblo.

Encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia, el Ojiazul hablo—Si, ¿Y?

Sorprendida, la pelinegra parpadeo—¿Cómo que 'Y'? Hiciste todo el trabajo y ellos se quedaron con el credito, ¿No te sientes molesto por eso?

Mirando el techo del cuarto por unos segundos, Naruto hablo.

—La primera vez que practique Kenjutsu fue con Arashi y Naruko, al verme, nuestra maestra Yugao, Minato y Kushina dijeron que no tenía talento para eso y que debería desistir. No importo cuanto entrenara, ni cuanto sudase y me cansase, ellos dos lo dominaban en 100 veces menos tiempo. Así siempre ha sido, ellos se llevan la atención y yo sigo entrenándome… la verdad ya no me importa, no es como que a alguien le importe que me esfuerce.

Ante esas palabras, la pelinegra no pudo evitar mirarle con una incredulidad enorme.

Eso era, la cosa más injusta que había escuchado en su vida.

—Naruto— el mencionado bajo la mirada, antes de casi brincar de la cama cuando Abi salto encima suyo, ella aterrizando en su estomago, casi sacándole el aire. Mirándole con rostro sorprendido, los ojos morados de Abi le devolvían la mirada de forma intensa.

—¿S-Si?— pregunto el rubio algo nervioso, viendo los grandes y morados ojos de ella brillando con gran determinación.

Abi le abrazo, descansando su pequeño cuerpo en el gigante de Naruto—Yo… me doy cuenta de lo mucho que te esfuerzas, eres el único que conozco que siempre esta tan determinado a hacer lo que se te propone… ¡eso es algo increíble y aun así me molesta mucho!

El Ojiazul parpadeo, confundido—¿Eh?

—Te menosprecias tu mismo demasiado para lo mucho que te esfuerzas, ya es malo que los demás lo hagan y no lo noten, pero que tu no te aprecies me molesta— le dijo ella, enterrando su cabeza en el cuello del rubio, sonrojada.

Sin saber mucho que hacer, las manos del rubio con marcas en las mejillas fueron sobre la espalda de Abi, tratando de imitar lo que ella y Akimitsu habían hecho en apretarle con los brazos—La única razón por la que he entrenado toda mi vida a sido para ganarle a mis hermanos, para probar que no soy un inútil. Y aun así, sigo sin estar al nivel de ellos.

—¿A quien le tienes que demostrar eso?

Esa… era una buena pregunta.

Desde que tenía memoria esa había sido su única meta, demostrar que el también tenía importancia, que su vida no era en vano, que había una razón de porque nació aquella noche en donde se sello al zorro y donde comenzó su abandono.

Pero… ¿a quien?

¿A los padres que nunca le amaron?

¿A los hermanos que siempre lo despreciaron?

¿A la mujer que amaba y que estaba enamorada de quien más odiaba en el mundo?

No.

Ni uno solo de ellos tomaba importancia a ojos de Naruto cuando se trataba de eso.

—Demostrármelo a mi— declaro con rectitud, inhalando aire largamente y viendo al techo—. Viví la misma vida que cada huérfano que quedo en el ataque del Kyūbi, mientras Arashi y Naruko vivían una vida de lujos y adulaciones, mire lo que quedo de esa noche.

El Ojiazul trago saliva, un nudo en la garganta le hacía difícil hablar, peor con la Nakano viéndole, escuchándole atentamente.

—Solo yo estoy vivo, recuerdo las caras de todos ellos, recuerdo sus nombres, recuerdo cuando murieron…_cuando tuve que matarlos para sobrevivir_— pensó lo ultimo, con la mayor de las culpas—. Yo… quiero saber que no viví en vano, que las muertes de ellos no fueron en vano. Yo… yo tenía nada de especial entre ellos, no había ninguna razón para que yo viviera y ellos no. Simplemente… yo solo… yo solo no quiero haber hecho todo lo que hice en vano.

Abi escucho cada palabra que Naruto hablaba con sinceridad, palabras que nunca le había dicho a nadie, palabras que le carcomían desde que era niño.

Había tratado toda su vida de vivir con indiferencia, porque si se ablandaba, moriría como el resto.

Pero la culpa por haber hecho eso, no pasaba día en que no pensara en ello.

Mato antes de darse cuenta de la gravedad de lo que hizo, cometió cosas que le asegurarían un lugar en el más profundo de los infiernos, y luego siguió haciéndolas, para sobrevivir en las condiciones más deplorables, como una cucaracha.

Se había entrenado años y años, estudiado noches sin descanso, casi matándose todos los días.

Y todo para seguir estando lejos de sus hermanos.

—Tu vida no es en vano, Naruto— las palabras de Abi, incluso cuando llegaron a los oídos de Naruto, no hicieron que sus pensamientos cambiaran.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Las manos de la pelinegra se apoyaron sobre el pecho del rubio, mirándole con suavidad—Ayudaste a todos en Nami más en un día que ellos en semanas, les diste esperanza, les diste valor para pelear por si mismos, y ni siquiera te importa que ellos no lo noten.

El rubio se le quedo viendo sorprendido ante sus palabras, para luego mirarle fijamente.

Lentamente, sus ojos se suavizaron un poco, instintivamente llevando su mano a la mejilla derecha de Abi—¿Cómo se llama eso que hiciste con tu boca?

Inclinando su cabeza a un lado, Abi parpadeo confundida—¿Umm?

Tomándola de la mejilla e inclinando su cabeza hacía abajo, el rubio trato de plasmar sus labios lo más suavemente que pudiera sobre los de ella, haciéndole abrir los ojos un poco.

Había un sabor dulce en los labios de ella, parecido al melocotón, eran suaves y bastante gentiles al tacto.

Por su parte, la pelinegra se quedo inmiscuida también en el sabor de los labios de Naruto y su textura.

Había comido muchas cosas por lo que ella sabía, podía saborear una gran cantidad de alimentos dulces, salados, picantes, casi sentía que estaba comiendo algo. Y entre los alimentos que comía Naruto habían algunos que eran para la belleza, así que tampoco tenían los labios ásperos, eran igualmente gentiles pero firmes.

Abriendo un poco su lengua y moviendo sus labios, profundizo más el tacto, el rubio la agarraba de la cabeza, sosteniéndola y evitando que se separara.

Lenta y de forma cuidadosa, ella se separo, con algo de saliva uniendo sus bocas—Eso es un beso… el primer beso de ambos— le dijo ella besándole gentilmente la nariz.

—Me gusta— declaro él con una sonrisa leve antes de besarle de nuevo, esta vez abrazándole con los dos brazos y ambos dejándose llevar por los labios del otro.

Allí, en esa noche bajo la luz de la luna, ocultados en el holgorio de cientos de personas siendo finalmente libres, estaban los dos.

No eran amigos de toda la vida.

No se conocían desde hace mucho.

No estaban enamorados desde que se conocieron.

Los dos simplemente habían combatido juntos, y en el fuego de ese combate, sentimientos afloraron.

No había ninguna promesa de amor eterno.

Solo eran dos chicos adolescentes normales disfrutando de juntar su cuerpo con su compañero.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

En particular, Naruto tendía a dormir de una forma diferente a la normal.

Había un antiguo método de meditación hindú llamado Yoga Nidra, servía para desconectar todos los sentidos excepto el oído, estando en un estado entre dormido y despierto, permitiéndole despertar en cualquier momento y descansar lo mejor posible.

Sin embargo, estaba confundido.

Había escuchado como alguien subía las escaleras, no había entrado ni una persona así que no era nadie que no conociera.

Sin embargo, cuando la puerta se abrió, se preparo para despertarse si era alguien que vino a atacarle.

Pero se detuvo por unos segundos, dándose cuenta en la posición en la que estaba.

Seguía casi desnudo, con solo los pantalones que tenía llegándole poco más allá de las rodillas, Abi se había quitado la camisa para dormir, estando ahora con solo un sujetador negro, aunque cubierta por la manta cabría aclarar, abrazaba su brazo de forma tal que le atrapaba entre sus senos.

Ella no se había querido despegar de su lado, pero ambos estaban demasiado descubiertos como para que no se entendiese otra cosa.

En su tiempo de distracción, la persona que entro se metió debajo de las sabanas, haciendo que abriera los ojos de golpe.

Sus pantalones fueron bajados.

Bajando su cabeza, Naruto trato de quitar la sabana que le cubría, olvidando que solo tenía un brazo en el que estaba Abi.

Su cuerpo de repente se tensó en el momento que sentía… una lamida.

El calor bordeaba una caliente y seductora pegajosidad rodeaban su pene.

Su vara estaba atrapada en un estrecho tubo de carne pegajosa que se apretaba contra él y producía un sonido húmedo y apagado mientras le masajeaba intensamente.

—Nmhhh, nhh, slurp, hmh, suck— sus labios sostenían firmemente la base y quien estaba debajo suyo le chupaba dulcemente el pene completamente hinchado cada vez que movía la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

Usaba su lengua para aplicar cuidadosamente la saliva que llenaba su boca y un poco se escapaba de los pequeños espacios en las esquinas para llegar a su entrepierna.

—¡Ah, hh, kh! ¿¡q-qué carajo!?— el placer fue suficiente para aturdirle y derretir su mente, pero Naruto finalmente consiguió concentrar sus pensamientos. Respondió al placer carnal mirando su entrepierna cuando la sabana cayo... y luego jadeó—. ¿Tsu…Tsunami-san...?

—Nph, lick, gph, slurp, nh, pwah. Ahh~ ¿finalmente estás despierto? De verdad, eres un chico dormilón— la mujer pelinegra le miró y habló mientras le chupaba la polla. Esos ojos y pelo negro azulado, esa cara de una mujer madura, pechos de copa DD+ atrapando su verga mientras la llenaba de saliva.

Era Tsunami.

—No esperaba que fueras tan grande, nunca vi una polla tan grande— dijo la mujer pelinegra usando su mano vacía para quitarse rápidamente la blusa. Sin nada más que los contuviera, sus pechos se salieron y se movieron. Se aplastaron el uno con el otro como para mostrar lo suaves que eran y él sintió la piel suave y caliente mientras ella los presionaba contra su entrepierna.

Podía sentir su peso en la entrepierna y extender los muslos mientras estaba acostado boca arriba.

Los suaves montículos se aplastaron como montañas gemelas y Tsunami los levantó con sus manos. Como dos malvaviscos gigantes, se frotaron suavemente a lo largo de su pene curvo y lo envolvieron.

Gracias a toda la saliva de la mamada, un sonido obscenamente pegajoso salió de su vara mientras era masajeada entre las dos tetas. Con cada vez que se frotaba en esas cosas suaves, un gran temblor levantaba sus bolas y su vara temblaba salvajemente. La punta del pene perforaba hacia arriba y hacia afuera del escote.

Su vara hinchada separó la carne empujándola desde ambos lados y reveló su gran deseo justo delante de sus ojos. Ella sonrió al verlo, se lamió audiblemente los labios, dejó caer mucha saliva y luego le pasó la lengua, ña pelinegra lamió la cabeza con suficiente fuerza para que saliera volando saliva.

—Ja, ja~ Ya puedo oler el semen~— la Ojinegra metió la punta de la lengua en la abertura y entrecerró los ojos. Sintió un temblor a lo largo de su columna vertebral que le trajo una sensación dulce y de derretimiento y sus caderas se elevaron por sí solas.

Él levantó los pechos de ella con su entrepierna y empujó su polla entre ellos como si se la ofreciera.

La boca roja de ella liberó un aliento caliente al acercarse a su pene. Sus labios rodearon la cabeza y presionaron fuertemente contra la vara para tragarse la cabeza.

—Nghhhh, slurp, suck, smack— eran los sonidos pervertidos que salían de la garganta de ella.

—Gh, ha… deja de hacer eso, kwahh— la estimulación de la carne dentro de la boca de la MILF hizo que el semen se elevara y le hiciera cosquillar su deseo de eyacular.

No pudo evitar levantar las caderas como si estuviera haciendo un puente, pero el gran busto de la mujer lo mantuvo contenido.

—Nph, ah, no te dejaré escapar. ¡Ahm, gh, slurp, nhhhh, slurp, slurp, nhhhh!— su cabello caballo temblaba salvajemente mientras su cabeza rebotaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo en su verga. Sus tetas presionaban desde ambos lados para apretar y acariciar la base de su vara.

El placer sin fin de su pene se incrementó cuando la cabeza y un poco más debajo de la vara fueron sorbidos dentro de ese caluroso tarro de miel.

Su lengua se arrastraba por todas partes como si bailara para lamer su uretra, el frenillo y la cresta de la cabeza para estimular aún más su deseo de correrse.

Sus caderas levantadas y las piernas que las sostenían temblaban penosamente. La pelinegra se rió mientras hacía succión con sus mejillas presionándose contra la polla del rubio—¡Kfffff, slurp, suck, jamos, jente jya, ahm, suck, jente, suck, slurp!— el placer uniforme de su pene siendo acariciado hizo que se sintiera como si los labios y el busto de ella se hubieran fusionado.

Su glande tembló cuando la leche se elevó desde el fondo y ya no pudo combatir esa sensación.

—¡Ngh, kph, gulp, slurp, bjh, slurp!— Así como su polla palpitaba con fuerza, la lengua de Tsunami golpeaba contra esta para guiar y forzar la salida del semen. Él gimió en voz alta cuando todas sus fuerzas abandonaron la parte inferior de su cuerpo mientras desataba su libido.

Su pene palpitaba mientras lo que parecía ser un flujo completo de semen subía por la polla y salía dispara a la boca de ella.

—¡Gh, ah, nhhhh! Haa…, ¿Qué demonios… fue eso?— pregunto el Ojiazul con la fara sudada, apretando los dientes, con cada disparo de líquido lechoso, un dulce cosquilleo recorría toda la parte inferior de su cuerpo y su mente parecía derretirse.

Su pene expulsó más y más semen en la boca de Tsunami, parecía no tener fin. Ella pegajosamente mezcló todo ese fluido caliente en su boca y lo envolvió alrededor de su pene. Frotó la pegajosidad por todas partes, lo que sólo le hizo a él correrse aún más.

Como para decir que no era suficiente, ella cerró la boca y trató de chupar su leche hasta secarla.

Movió su cabeza en círculo, apretó los labios alrededor de la vara, y usó toda la cabeza para acariciarla desde la base hasta la punta. Continuó moviendo la lengua junto a su estrecha boca y no mostró signos de detenerse sin importar cuánto eyaculaba él.

—Jo-Joder— murmuro el rubio agarrando el cabello de la mujer madura, jalándola para poder separar la boca de ella de su polla, viendo su verga completamente limpia y brillante en saliva—. ¿Qué…?

—¿…Fue eso?

El cuerpo de Naruto se tenso en el momento en que sentía como la persona que estaba a su lado despertaba.

Sus ojos se abrieron con algo de miedo mientras giraba a ver a Abi.

La cual, estaba con el rostro más rojo que una manzana de navidad.

El Ojiazul tembló cuando hubo una lamida juguetona nuevamente en su glande—Yo… no puedo explicar esto.

—Tsu-Tsunami-san, ¿Qué es lo que esta haciendo?— pregunto la pelinegra separándose del rubio.

Enderezándose, la mujer de cabellos negros les sonrió, aunque con algo de semen escurriéndole de los labios—Simplemente buscaba darle las gracias a Naru-kun— declaro ella pasando sus dedos por la boca para meterse el liquido blanco a la boca—. ¡Mnggh, en verdad que es rico!— exclamo ella lamiendo y chupando sus dedos.

—¿U-Una mamada nocturna es su forma de dar las gracias?— con los nervios crispados, la Ojimorada pregunto.

—¿Qué es una mamada?— pregunto el rubio.

Las dos mujeres le voltearon a ver, con las caras completamente desencajadas, antes de que Tsunami dijese—Es como ahora cuando use mi boca para chuparte la polla.

Naruto y Abi bajaron la cabeza cuando la mujer madura apunto al miembro del primero, la cara de la Ojimorada se prendió en rojo, y luego tragando saliva.

Catorce pulgadas de largo, tres y media de ancho, suficiente como para que le llegase por la rodilla—No sabía que podían ser tan grandes— murmuro ida la Nakano.

El rubio parpadeo confuso ante la mirada de las dos mujeres—¿Qué les pasa?— pregunto algo nervioso ante la mirada de ambas.

—Mmm, viendo que están los dos juntos supongo que tal vez me volví multitud— dijo Tsunami sentándose sobre la cama—. Como dije, me entere que Naruto-kun fue ignorando en toda esta celebración, incluso cuando fue él quien nos salvo.

Los dos adolescentes se miraron, Abi preguntando—Aja, ¿Y?

Riendo levemente, la mujer madura dijo—Vine a darle las gracias. Con mi cuerpo~— declaro levantando sus senos sugestivamente.

—¿¡Eh!?— soltaron ambos casi brincando ante lo que escucharon.

La pelinegra se rio ante la cara de ambos—Bueno, supongo que ahora ustedes dos van a estar juntos— los dos se miraron entre si, con algo de pena ajena—. Viendo lo... dotado que esta Naruto puedo decir que tendrás que aprender a cuidar a tus chicas.

—Apenas entiendo lo que esta pasando, ¿puedes… especificar un poco?— pidió el rubio nervioso.

Ella abrió las piernas, mostrándole a ambos su coño rosado y que no había sido usado en años—Tienes que aprender a meter una espada gigante en una funda pequeña~

—…¿Por qué _si_ entendí esa analogía?

—En todo caso, supongo que sería malo de mi parte inmiscuirme en su relación, pero, Abi-san— el pie de la mujer se extendió, acariciando suavemente el pene del rubio, pasándose suavemente—. No creo que puedas aguantar una como esta, de hecho, ninguna mujer en el mundo podría aguantar esto sola.

—¿Qué?— soltó Naruto.

—…A…acabo de dar mi primer beso hoy… ni siquiera sabía que así iba a terminar el día— murmuro la Ojimorada escondiendo su cara roja entre sus manos.

—Ya, ya— le dijo Tsunami palmeándole suavemente la espalda—. ¿Qué dices si me ayudas a controlar la erección de tu novio? Es cruel dejarlo así de duro.

Tragando saliva, Abi miro la polla de Naruto, todavía dura por completo.

—¿¡Qué!?— pregunto el rubio abriendo sus ojos incrédulo.

Las dos pelinegras se inclinaron sobre su polla, las dos con la misma mirada nublada y rostro rojo—Trátanos bien, Ruto-kun~— le dijo eróticamente Tsunami, antes de que ambas empezaran a besar su polla.

—¿¡QUÉ!?

—¡Slurp, slurp, suck, slurrrp!

Ellas dos empezaron a hacer esos sonidos mientras trataban de chupar su vara, Abi apenas marcando sus labios tímidamente mientras que Tsunami lo hacía con una experiencia y madurez que quitaban el aliento.

El pene de Naruto se agito ante el trato de ambas, una de ellas se sentía, y era, como el beso de una virgen y la otra era como la de una prostituta experimentada, sabiendo dónde estaban sus puntos débiles que ni el conocía.

Pudo sentir entonces como los labios de ambas descansaban sobre su glande rojo y bulboso, haciéndole temblar ante la sensibilidad de esa zona.

Abi fue la primera en empezar a engullir su verga dentro de la boca. Sus ojos amatista le miraron como si estuviesen practicando para ese momento. Su luz morada pareció atraerlo e inspirar más placer en su pene.

Pudo oírla aguantar la respiración, un sonido obscenamente pegajoso resonó cuando cuerdas de saliva se extendieron por su boca abierta.

Cuando ella traGo la cabeza del pene dentro de su boca, él sintió que aire caliente la rodeaba y sintió un dulce cosquilleo que se extendía a través de esta por toda su columna vertebral. Y antes de que pudiera saborear esa agradable sensación, ella se la tragó hasta la base y apretó la suave y cálida carne interna alrededor del pene hinchado.

—Ca-Ra…jo~— siseo Naruto en el momento que sintió sus bolas contra la barbilla de Abi, saliva saliendo de sus dientes apretados y apretando su mano contra la cama, su cadera cosquilleaba con el deseo de empujarse aun más adentro.

La Nakano nunca en su vida espero usar lo que había aprendido en sus clases de seducción kunoichi, en particular, sabía acerca de la teoría de como hacer todo aquello, pero su boca temblaba con nerviosismo y timidez.

Podía sentir un sabor increíblemente bueno alrededor de la verga de Naruto, el efecto de comer tantas cosas deliciosas alrededor de los años habían generado que su carne tuviera un sabor delicioso, sentía que el olor a almizcle le embriagaba cada que trataba de inhalar por la nariz, logrando que sus nervios se fueran.

—Nkh, gfhhhh. Slurp, suck, slurp.

La cabeza de Abi moviéndose erráticamente de arriba a abajo en su polla, con Tsunami succionando sus bolas, la cabeza del rubio se sentía apunto de explotar.

En el instante en que sintió sus labios, un increíble placer se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Una luz brillante lo cegó, sintió como si la parte inferior de su cuerpo se estuviera derritiendo, y todos los pensamientos se desvanecían de su mente.

Y esos sonidos, esos jodidos sonidos—Nmhhh, slurp, suck.

Abi nunca en su vida había dicho una mala palabra o insulto a alguien, y aun así, de a boca de ella salían sonidos increíblemente pervertidos, aspiraba a su alrededor casi como carne vaginal, y esa carne interna sorbía su cuerpo como si se hubiera transformado en más labios.

Mientras tanto, su pequeña lengua se envolvía alrededor de la base y una sensación pegajosa se arrastraba por ella. Él casi retiro sus caderas del gran placer, pero ella le chupó la polla hacia la parte posterior de su garganta con tanta fuerza que terminó con las caderas pegadas hacia adelante.

—Nh, hh. Lick, lick, suck. Nph, slurp, slurrrrp!— ella parecía tragarse su pene sin parar y el calor que lo rodeó se transformó en un placer aún más dulce, con la cara roja y las mejillas succionadas.

Su boca estaba más suave que antes y sintió una gran calidez y humedad a su alrededor, pero la tensión no cambió. Se sentía como si su pene estuviera cerrado en un suave tubo de carne que lo acariciaba con gran presión. Pensó que su alma sería succionada junto con su semen. El placer era tan grande que se sentía débil.

—Jujuju~ Tu técnica es buena Abi-san, pero estas siendo demasiado precipitada— la pelinegra menor se mantuvo con la nariz pegada en la ingle del rubio, la frente chocando contra sus abdominales, y la polla encajada en su garganta—. Se más gentil, haz que sienta cada uno de tus movimientos— haciendo lo que se le dijo, ella lentamente empezó a tragar y sacar el pene, gorgoteando para lubricar la vara de carne, movía su cabeza suave y lentamente, saboreando cada cosa en la verga de Naruto, de sus venas, a su piel, a su glande, quería sentir todo de esa polla, pudo sentir el susurro de Tsunami en su oído—. Y luego, mama esa polla con todas tus fuerzas~

Ante esas palabras, Abi le abrazo de las caderas, queriendo evitar que Naruto se separase, empezando a ir incluso más rápido que antes, el sudor llenaba el cuerpo de los dos mientras sus caderas cosquilleaban, el trasero de la pelinegra alzándose con una marcada mancha de jugos vaginales en ellos, incluso goteaban a la cama como si fuese una fuga. Se podía ver directamente la marca de la verga de Naruto surcar la garganta de Abi.

Su insistencia no era necesaria porque él ya estaba en su límite. Ya llevaban varios minutos haciéndolo de forma intensa, el propio orgullo de Naruto haciéndole retener lo más posible su corrida, y luego, dejando que saliera.

Con un ronco gruñido, se corrió dentro de la garganta de Abi.

En lugar de eyacular, se sentía más como si ella se lo hubiera chupando directamente.

Una sensación pegajosa presionaba su pene desde todas las direcciones, de modo que incluso cuando palpitaba durante la eyaculación, se mantenía suavemente en su lugar. Con cada disparo lechoso que él hacía, la lengua de ella se arrastraba a lo largo del glande, lamiendo el semen como espuma y utilizaba ese dulce placer para ayudar a la eyaculación.

La mente de Abi se deshacía mientras probaba la leche que salía de la polla de Naruto, un sabor delicioso, mejor que cualquier comida que hubiera probado en su vida, parecía como que le disparasen con una manguera de bomberos directo al estomago.

Su vientre se hincho levemente cuando la polla de Naruto, con la punta en la boca de su estomago, disparo directamente su leche allí, alimentándola.

El semen empezó a desbordarse, llenando su estomago, luego subiendo por su garganta y desbordándose incluso de allí.

Las mejillas de la pelinegra se hincharon como globos, sus labios presionados contra la verga de Naruto empezando a sacar el liquido seminal como agua a presión, incluso desde su nariz el semen empezó a salir sin control.

Un placer único que nunca había experimentado surco por el cuerpo de ambos, llenó la polla de él y el coño de ella con una palpitación caliente, y esparció ondas de placer a la parte inferior desde el estómago, columna vertebral y la mente de ambos.

Separándose de la polla cuando ya no podía respirar, el semen siguió saliendo disparado, dándole directamente en la cara, cabello y pechos a la Nakano, pintando su cuerpo completamente de blanco.

En verdad, si era como una manguera de bomberos, una que le apuntaba directamente a la cara, su ya de por si agitada y nublada mente se nublo incluso más cuando el semen le llenaba la cara, sus sentidos solo procesando que estaba siendo rociada por un liquido blanco y que tenía un fuerte olor embriagante a almizcle.

Su lengua pequeña salió de su boca, queriendo saborear más de eso, incluso aunque su garganta estuviera pegajosa por el semen y su estomago hinchado, quería más de esa cosa con un sabor salado y delicioso, tan pegajoso y espeso.

No fue la única, pues pudo sentir una lengua pasándose por sus senos, sacándole el sostén para empezar a chupar y lamer el semen en su cuerpo, sus pezones rosados y duros fueron mordidos juguetonamente mientras la lengua subía hasta su cara y empezaba a lamerla.

Luego fue aturdida cuando una lengua se metió dentro de su boca, compartiendo con ella el semen que había lamido de su cuerpo.

No pudo evitar dejarse llevar, la boca de ambas sabiendo a semen, abrazando a la otra y juntando sus bocas, los pechos copa C de Abi aplastándose contra los de copa DD+ de Tsunami.

Ante esa vista, inconscientemente, Naruto trago. La vista de los cuerpos de ambas apegados de esa forma hacían que su verga temblase.

Separando su lengua de la boca de Abi, Tsunami se permitió darle un suave beso a la chica—Bueno, dado que son compañeros, sería mejor que ambos fuesen la primera vez del otro— poniéndose detrás de la Ojimorada, la pelinegra le bajo suavemente los pantalones, revelando también sus bragas de color oscuro.

Con el sudor perlando su cuerpo y la polla dura como el acero, Naruto pregunto—Abi… ¿estas… segur de que quieres esto?— pregunto con algo de nervios.

—¿H…uh?— cuestiono agitada y confusa su compañera, apoyándose sobre Tsunami, quien miro al rubio con curiosidad.

—Yo… se que esto es algo importante para algunas personas… no tienes que hacer esto si no quieres, hay muchos que son mejores para que les des algo como esto— declaro, incluso aunque su pene estaba tan duro que le dolía, sabía controlar sus instintos para no lanzársele encima.

Abi le miro, mientras la razón empezaba a volver a sus ojos.

Ella se bajo el pantalón y las bragas, abriendo las piernas para mostrarle su coño virgen sin un solo segundo de duda—Somos Shinobi— declaro ella con voz firme, aunque la excitación se podía oír en su voz—. No tenemos nada de especial para sobrevivir en este mundo, y casi morimos hoy, quiero poder vivir mi vida al máximo, quiero vivirla contigo, y quiero...— ella le hablo, recibiéndole con los brazos y piernas abiertas—. Que me folles~

El tono excitado con el que le hablo, su cuerpo desnudo, viéndola de forma que podía ver todo, la cordura de Naruto se fue al caño.

Se lanzo contra ella, empujando la totalidad de su polla contra su coño de una, casi sin consideración, penetro su cuerpo de una.

Incluso cuando la sangre salió producto de su himen, la lubricación era suficiente como para que el dolor fuese mínimo.

Ella le abrazo con brazos y piernas, arañándole la espalda, arqueando su espalda mientras sentía como golpeaba contra su útero.

Naruto empezó a moverse, sin dejarla sentir dolor, agarrándola de las piernas para meterse dentro de ella. Disfrutando de la sensación del coño de ella succionando su coño, aflojándose cuando empujaba y apretando cuando salía.

—No, no, no. Tienes que ser más suave Naru, recuerda que es su primera vez— las palabras de Tsunami le hicieron voltear a ver con los dientes apretados, casi pareciendo un animal. Pero la sensación de los senos de Tsunami apretándose contra su espalda le calmaron.

—Tienes que aprender a controlarte, justo como lo hizo, empiezas suave, y luego vas duro~— mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja, ella le dejo seguir con su movimiento—. Jeez, los dos son tan impacientes con el otro~

Justo como ella dijo, empezó a moverse más suave.

Saboreo cada sensación, cada pliegue del coño de Abi, el sonido húmedo carne sudada cuando la concha de ella y su polla se encontraban.

Paso sus manos por el vientre de ella, tan plano y torneado por ejercicios constantes, pasando a sus senos y apretándolos entre sus manos, apretándolos hasta que sus pezones se endurecieran.

Apoyándose en los pechos de la pelinegra, se inclino, plasmando sus labios contra los de ella en un beso mojado, ninguno de los dos teniendo pudor en juntar su lengua contra la del otro, saliva escurriendo de la boca del otro.

El trasero suave y redondo de Abi era aplastado cuando Naruto la embestía, golpeando los lugares más hondos de su útero, arruinándola para cualquier otro.

Sintiendo como ella se separaba de él, la cabeza de Abi descanso sobre su hombro, la sentía menear las caderas salvajemente de un lado a otro.

Un chispazo les surco a ambos, el coño de la Nakano temblando al sentir la velocidad aumentarse en el momento que un chispazo de electricidad puso aun más sensible su matriz.

Habiendo aumentado su velocidad con la armadura del rayo, Naruto empezó a moverse con tal fuerza que su glande penetraba levemente el cuello uterino de Abi con cada embestida.

Con lagrimas, sudor y saliva surcándole la cara, los gemidos de su compañera llegaban directamente al oído de Naruto, la única mano de este aferrada al culo de ella, finalmente golpeando el lugar más recóndito dentro de su concha.

Su golpe de pistón dio en la matriz de Abi y todo el placer pareció acumularse en su mente, así que sus pensamientos brillaron dentro y fuera hasta que su mente quedó en blanco.

El placer que alcanzó su cerebro dio una orden intensa a la parte inferior de su cuerpo; llenar a la hembra delante de él.

Como un deseo animal, como un depredador queriendo cazar a una presa, sentía que sus instintos se lo demandaban.

—Y con eso... terminado~

Las palabras de Tsunami fueron seguidas de los dos adolescentes llegando a sus limites.

El interior de la concha de ella chupaba la verga del rubio más fuerte que nunca al llegar a su matriz, soltando su corrida y apretando con todas sus fuerzas.

Más que eso, los finos pliegues internos presionaron contra la vara de carne y la masajearon suavemente.

Nunca había experimentado o ni siquiera imaginado algo tan bueno como eso, solo comparable al éxtasis de comer algo delicioso, una increíble tormenta de placer rodeó su cuerpo. Una dulce ola palpitó desde los dedos de sus pies, hasta las profundidades de su polla, y luego hasta su cerebro en un instante.

—¡Groahhhhhhh!— el depredador estalló.

—¡Nkhhhh...hyahhhhhhh!— y la presa le siguió.

Como si estuviera tratando de sacar los gritos sexuales de su compañera, su pene palpitó como una bomba y llenó las profundidades de su coño con tanto semen que era difícil de creer que esta fuera su primera vez y la segunda vez que se corría.

—Ummm, creí que sería porque era virgen, pero suelta mucho semen por si mismo— murmuro Tsunami viendo las bolas de Naruto contrayéndose para liberar el semen que almacenaron dentro de Abi.

—¡Hghh, ohh... ahhhhhhh... hahh, hhhhhh!— el placer empujando a través de la punta de su verga era tan grande que él pensó que le freiría los nervios y su espalda se crispo varias veces.

Cada vez que el blanco deseo masculino brotaba de la punta, la carne vaginal de la chica se estrechaba rítmicamente para acariciar su pene desde la base y succionar hasta la última gota de semen.

Esa moción llenó a la pequeña pelimorada de su propio placer, así que su garganta tembló una y otra vez, soltando balbuceos excitados—¡Nh, ah, ahahhhhh... hahyuhh, nhh, nhah... kwahhhn!

Con el líquido caliente cubriendo completamente su útero, su vientre empezó a hincharse más para almacenarlo, Abi apretó las sábanas y dejó que su cuerpo convulsionara mientras el cuerpo de Naruto la empujaba contra la cama.

Cada vez que su vara palpitaba, el coño de ella se ponía contra él. Ese movimiento, y el movimiento de sus paredes vaginales exprimía su semen mientras su espalda se retorcía y doblaba.

—Wow... Ella va a recibirlo todo— murmuro Tsunami tapándose la boca al ver el estomago de Abi empezar a hincharse más y más.

Él se inclinó sobre ella, la jodia de forma bestial y la llenaba por completo de su semilla, pero por alguna razón, sentía que ella era quien le devoraba.

Pero su vara permaneció dura mientras su carne vaginal la acariciaba, sus bolas temblaron y se elevaron por sí solas, y todo el órgano sexual tembló como una bomba para producir semen rápidamente.

—Mi…Mi Pancita~— murmuro la Ojimorada con el cabello totalmente despeinado, viendo su estomago tan grande que parecía una embarazada—. ¡Ghuju~!

Chillo adorablemente cuando saco su polla de ella, la saliva saliendo volando de su boca superior, y de la boca de abajo empezando a salir una cantidad tal de semen que las sabanas fueron mojadas al instante, una brumosa y espesa cascada salía del abierto coño de ella, su vientre deshinchándose lentamente.

—Vaya, en verdad que no eres como cualquiera~— las palabras de Tsunami hicieron al Ojiazul mirar mareado a su alrededor.

Después de eso, sus hombros fueron agarrados y le empujaron contra la cama, con su polla en alto y el coño goteante de Tsunami sobre su cabeza—¿Haa?

—Ummm~ Que maleducado eres con tu maestra en esto, como si no me podría excitar al verlos follar así~

La boca de Naruto fue tapada por el coño de Tsunami, una sustancia liquida como la miel empezó a gotear directo a su boca, su brazo se agito un poco, antes de cerrarlo alrededor de la cadera de la MILF y empezar a pasar su lengua por la concha de ella, disfrutando de beber el liquido que goteaba de su coño.

Al mismo tiempo, pudo sentir como algo incluso más apretado que el coño de Abi se presionaba contra su verga.

—Abi-san, por allí es un poco peligroso, no deberías hacerlo en tu primera vez— esas fueron las palabras que escucho antes de que el culo de Abi aterrizaba sobre su abdomen.

La lengua y cadera de Naruto se inclinaron hacía arriba, golpeando el culo de Abi cuando ella empalo completamente su ano contra su polla, las caderas de Naruto meneándose hacía arriba para empezar a follarle el culo a su compañera.

Su pene lubricado por saliva, semen y jugos vaginales era perfectamente capaz de penetrar su recto por completo, metiendo su polla por completa y haciendo que sus bolas golpearan su coño.

—Vaya, vaya, ustedes si que son enérgicos, una polla tan grande con una chica tan pervertida en la cama son una buena combinación, me tienen un poco olvida… ¡Humph!

Mientras meneaba sus caderas contra el culo de Abi, Naruto empezó a estirar y meter su lengua dentro del coño de Tsunami, igualmente estirando sus dedos y meterlos dentro del ano de la MILF

Brincando con las embestidas dadas a su culo, Abi inclino la espalda hacía atrás, juntando nuevamente sus labios y metiendo su lengua dentro de la boca de Tsunami, ambas montando la cara y la polla del mismo hombre, igual de excitadas.

—Deja de hablar~— le gruño Abi antes de volver a besarla al sentir como Naruto enfundaba toda su polla dentro de su ano de una sola vez.

Gracias a la energía física y al Chakra Yang que había entrenado por años el rubio tenía una vitalidad, resistencia y energía inhumanas, además de la gran cantidad de nutrientes que comía generaban su crecimiento en todas sus áreas.

Resumido.

Esa noche ninguno de los tres iba a dormir.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

—Oye… Naruto.

El mencionado mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras saltaba entre los arboles de los boques, ahora vestido nuevamente con toda la armadura negra que tenía antes—¿Qué quieres Akimitsu?— pregunto con mal humor.

—…¿Por qué Tsunami-san e Inari nos siguen?— también quería preguntar porque la primera estaba abrazada a su brazo junto a Abi, la segunda cojeaba levemente y estaba roja, con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

—Yo… ahm… nosotros… nada Akimitsu, nada, solo sigue caminando— murmuro el rubio agradeciendo las vendas en su cara que ocultaban su sonrojo.

Los tres equipos que fueron a Nami iban de regreso a Konoha después de un largo trayecto, aunque Naruto de vez en cuando en el viaje iba cargando al pequeño castaño y/o a la pelinegra.

—Tou-san, ¿Cuándo llegaremos a tu casa?

—Inari, ya dije que no me digas así— murmuro el rubio por quinceava vez en el viaje.

Aparentemente el niño había pensado en él como un padre después de ver a su madre siendo cercana a su persona, ya le veía como un héroe por salvarle de Gatō.

No tenía nada que ver el hecho de que su virginidad fue tomada en un trio por su madre… bueno, tal vez un poco.

Ebisu y Kakashi no paraban de darle indirectas, el primer le mandaba una mirada decepcionada mientras negaba, incluso aunque tuviera un hilo de sangre escurriéndole de la nariz.

Kakashi solo le alzaba ambos pulgares, sabía que debajo de esa mascara había una sonrisa similar a la de Jiraiya.

_Nunca en mi vida me sentí tan avergonzado._ Pensaba el rubio, no ayudaba que sus demás compañeros le estaban viendo de vez en cuando. La mirada que le daba Satsuki era bastante… incomoda.

—Llegaremos a Konoha en un par de horas a este paso— declaro Rin quien trataba de ignorar todo lo que pasaba detrás suyo.

El Ojiazul suspiro, en su espalda estaba Tsunami y en la espalda de Tsunami estaba Inari, después de que la casa de ellos fuese destruida habían decidido que vivirían con él.

Para Naruto hubiera sido más fácil construirles una casa nueva—Oye, Naruto.

—¿Mmm?

—¿Qué harás al llegar a casa?— pregunto Abi curiosa después de haber pasada un buen rato en silencio.

—¿No es obvio?— cuestiono con una ceja alzada y una leve sonrisa—. Me voy a hacer un brazo prostético, llevo estudiando como hacerlos desde hace días.

—¿Ahh? ¿Sabes como hacer un brazo mecánico, Tou-san?

—Ya deja de llamarme así— murmuro el rubio encogiéndose sobre si mismo, ante la mirada de todos.

—¡Tu papa es listo, Inari-kun!— exclamo Tsunami suavemente, riendo junto a su hijo.

Ante la mirada de todos, el rubio se encogía sobre si mismo, avergonzado como nunca en su vida.

Unas horas después, se podía ver a los equipos descansando en la torre Hokage después de recibir sus pagas, Naruto rellenando unos papeles de informe después de decir que su brazo había sido incapacitado.

—Huh, como que nos pagaron de sobra— murmuro Akimitsu pasando su mano por la enorme cantidad de billetes que ahora tenían, más de 3 millones de Ryos en total. Suficiente para que una persona normal viviera casi 1 año** (*1)**

—Sacado de la billetera personal del Hokage— declaro Naruto dándole una olfateada al dinero, podía sentir el olor a las lagrimas de Minato al hacer eso.

—¿Por qué nos pagaron tanto?— cuestiono Satsuki, a ella igualmente le habían dado la misma cantidad de dinero.

El rubio guardo algo de dinero y el resto se lo dio a Tsunami e Inari—Paso de una misión de rango C a una S, de hecho nos pagaron poco considerando a quienes nos enfrentamos— declaro el Ojiazul antes de salir a un lado del departamento de misiones.

—¡Tou-san, quiero ir a ver tu casa!— exclamo Inari completamente animado.

Y el rubio por quinta vez en el día se encogió sobre si mismo, siendo visto por todos—¿No te vas a quedar? Sensei en persona va a venir a darnos las gracias.

Ante las palabras de Rin, el rubio se dejo ser arrastrado por Inari y Tsunami—No me importa.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Mirando con sus ojos detalladamente la estructura, Naruto acaricio levemente su barbilla al ver terminada su creación, a sus lados estaban libros en gran medida sobre mecánica, biología, biotecnología, además de una gran cantidad de libros referentes al trasplante de extremidades.

—Tal vez debería de no haber elegido un metal negro— murmuro para si mismo frotándose la nariz, extendiendo sus dos brazos al mismo tiempo.

El brazo negro que tenía pegado a su muñón izquierdo era completamente mecánico, y con la infusión de Chakra se podía mover como uno de verdad. Además de eso había estado estudiando para fabricar un pseudo-sistema nervioso que funcionaba al permitir circular el Chakra, podía sentir cosas con él como lo hacía con su brazo real, su control de Chakra se había estabilizado después de que su sistema circulatorio tuviera la suficiente cantidad de puntos de unión donde poder pasar.

Se había tardado tres semanas y media en terminar de hacer el brazo, incluso con el estudio que obtuvo y los clones que uso, conseguir los materiales e ideas que tenía para el brazo era una las muchas razones por las que se tardo tanto en hacerla.

Tres cosas caracterizaban las habilidades de ese brazo.

La primera, estaba hecho de un metal llamado Metrhochronium que era casi indestructible, incluso con una estocada usando la puñalada del infierno no era capaz de siquiera rasguñar el metal, lo había comprado hace años en una subasta de los barrios bajos como un trozo de material en bruto incapaz de romperse, pero era imposible usarla para nada que no fuera tirarla.

Era solo una piedra para tirar irrompible, pero hasta hace poco había descubierto que calentándolo a una potencia suficiente el metal se derretía y era maleable.

En una nota aparte, había tenido que experimentar para aprender a usar la armadura del rayo para generar un plasma híper calentado para fundir el metal.

El brazo podía tomar forma al instante además de cambiar de tamaño a voluntad, formar más metal de si mismo, absorbía el Chakra al contacto y también todos los tipos de radiación, su dureza podía ser determinada a voluntad, tenia anillas metálicas en la muñeca y codo para ayudarle con sus habilidad magnéticas.

En segunda, además del metal el brazo tenía otras cosas en especifico, podía soltar una red compuesta de alambre monomolecular en un formato de malla trenzada, podía cambiar entre un cañón capaz de emitir un haz gravitacional de gravitones, iones criogénicos que congelaban al instante, un cañón electromagnético, incluso podía generar una barrera disruptiva de Chakra a su alrededor para protegerse, además de otras cosas.

Y en tercera estaba el hecho de que la había llenado completamente de formulas de Fūinjutsu, aprovechando su vista milimétrica gracias a la Visión de Mosca fue capaz de hacer sellos de un tamaño manométrico.

Suspirando largamente, empezó a mover el brazo, tuvo que cortar lo que quedaba del muñón para poder conectar los nervios y Tenketsu, además de asegurarse de que no hubiera aberturas para que no se llenara de polvo.

—¿Are? Finalmente terminaste tu brazo mecánico, Ruto— dijo una voz a su espalda antes de sentir un par de brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Mirando arriba suyo, el Ojiazul noto a la pelinegra con la que había estado viviendo por las ultimas semanas, es decir Tsunami.

Les había traído a Konoha de forma oculta, similar a una inmigración, nadie se había preocupado mucho por ellos después de que llegaran, y sintiéndose algo responsable por destruir la casa de ellos, les había dejado vivir en la suya.

Pasando su mano por las de la mujer madura, el rubio le acaricio suavemente las manos—No suenas con mucha fe— murmuro medio divertido, alzando su brazo metálico.

—Ahhh, Inari y tu no paraban de hablar de eso todos los días, nunca le vi tan interesado en construir algo. Va a ponerse muy feliz al enterarse de que esta completo— dijo ella besándole la frente.

En honor en la verdad, en esas tres semanas había vivido de una forma completamente ajena a ala que estaba acostumbrado. Era la primera vez que tenía a alguien esperándole en casa todas las noches, y aun más, fue algo completamente nuevo tener a alguien con quien dormir, un cuerpo cálido al que abrazar.

Había visto que le gustaba cocinar junto a Tsunami, a viajar por la aldea y estudiar cosas con Inari, charlar y entrenar con sus compañeros.

Se quedo mirando al techo por unos segundos, antes de sonreír, girando su cabeza y abrazando a la pelinegra.

Eso era… todo lo que había querido en toda su vida, incluso más allá de ganarle a sus hermanos, no supo que deseaba algo tanto hasta que lo tuvo enfrente.

Era… amor, genuino amor.

En tres semanas, Naruto había cambiado completamente su forma de vivir de manera que no se espero nunca, ni siquiera en todos los años que había vivido consiguió la mitad de esa felicidad.

Había probado lo que era tener una familia por primera vez en la vida, se sintió feliz, genuinamente feliz. Pudo hablar y desahogar todo lo que tenía guardado desde hace muchos años.

Muy en el fondo había sentido algo incapaz de describir al recordar a Satsuki, e incluso entonces, aprendió a dejar eso llevar.

Por primera vez en su vida, se rindió, en lo que consideraba una de las cosas más importantes de su vida.

Se había rendido con Satsuki, seguía queriendo vencer a sus hermanos, pero había entendido que su amor por la Uchiha no iba a ser correspondido.

Lo mismo seria si se hubiera enamorado de Sakura o Ino en vez de ella, con Abi y Tsunami había aprendido lo que era el amor mutuo, además, no estaba planeando hacerse un harem como para tener varias mujeres, ni tampoco le podría dar ningún motivo a ninguna mujer para estar con él sabiendo que hay más chicas, era como que ellas le invitaran a estar con ellas sabiendo que estaría con otros hombres, así que el hecho de estar en una relación con dos mujeres ya le parecía algo de mención.

Naruto no hacía una distinción de genero en nada porque no sabía como hacerla, tener varias parejas para él se miraba igual de raro en ambos géneros.

A sus ojos, lo único que podía hacer era demostrarles todo el amor que tuviese hacia ellas.

Por primera vez, Naruto pudo abrazar a Tsunami con dos brazos, con la fuerza suficiente para hacerla sentir todo lo que él sentía.

—¿Quieres que invite a Abi esta noche, verdad?

—Claro que quiero.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

**YYYY CORTE**

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

**(*1) 3,700,000 Ryos es lo que les pagaron en total, que es alrededor de 460,257 dólares en la vida real, para 11 personas es más de cinco millones de dolares :b**

**Si les soy sincero, había contemplado la posibilidad de que Naruto se acercase tanto a Tsunami, Inari y su equipo para matarlos en un futuro, sigo considerando si debería hacer eso ya que sería demasiado pasado de verga.**

**Espero no haberla arruinado con el lemon, que me pudo haber quedado mejor o podría haberlo puesto después, pero bueno, allí son cosas mías xd.**

**Sin nada más que decir, se despide de ustedes…**

**OMEGA**


	8. Arco 1: El Continente de la Divinidad

**¿¡ENSERIO!? ¿¡47 REVIEWS!? Wow, es enserio, gracias a todos, es la mayor cantidad de reviews que he recibido en cualquier fic mio Xd Debo decir que no me esperaba tanta aceptación al principio vx**

**Dejando eso de lado, hare un par de aclaraciones:**

**-El fic SI sera harem, en parte porque doy asco para escribir las relaciones normales y en parte porque me he acostumbrado a escribir de esa forma. Sin embargo, tengo planeadas a todas, y sería menos una cuestión de puro sexo y más una de sentimientos. Naruto tiene una gran cantidad de resistencia y pasando por la pubertad esta la etapa de tener cqlentones. Ninguna mujer que no sea una criatura sobrenatural tendría suficiente resistencia para controlar eso, al menos no sola xd. Sin embargo, dejando las calenturas de lado, esta el hecho de que Naruto nunca tuvo a nadie tan apegado sentimientalmente, así que no es como que va a follar con media nación elemental, así que... el lemon tardaría un poco en aparecer, pr eso es que puse uno en el anterior cap ya que luego van a escasear xd**

**-Satsuki SI va a estar con Naruto, sin embargo, sera despues de que ella sufra bastante y digamos que se consigan sentimientos nuevos, ya veran porque lo digo xd.**

**-Respecto a sus hermanas y/o madre... ni idea, me gusta el Uzumakincest pero si lo fuera a poner no sería por el lemon, ya que no planeo que Naruto se las folle como venganza xd, es más que nada por un PM preguntandome si las pondría y la respuesta es... ni idea, avanzare con el fic y ya vere, además, aqui no hay nada para cambiarles de ADN así que incesto es incesto :b**

**Also, pinches desalmados, no me esperaba la respuesta de algunos con respecto a matarlos, solo lo puse como idea esporadica y luego vienen ustedes con todo esto xd**

**REEESPONDAMOS REVIEWS**

**Para ****loko89772**

¿Cual relleno de Shippuden? Hay tantos que ya ni se cual es cual v:

**Para ****AllenAge**

Eso es lo que comer tus frutas y vegetales les hacen niños xd

Nah, los DarkNaruto normalmente son emos edgys que se consideran superpoderosos y demás, si hago a un DarkNaruto sería un canibal tiranico que disfruta en la tortura... **se acuerda del Overlord Shinobi** ahh cierto ya lo hice.

**Para Yahiko 8v**

B:

**Para Guest**

Mmm, tienes un buen punto, he aquí el mio: .

La habitación de Naruto es insonora... aunque por otro lado los temblores se pueden sentir a cuadras enteras

Yep, nop, quien sabe, probablemente xv

**Para ****alejogod1205**

Estoy planeando todo del fic, en este cap comienza una pequeña trama que espero poder manejar bien, y si, diablos, ya dije como 5 veces que satsuki si estara.

**Para ****angelmolina056**

En el siguiente arco va a conseguir una gran gama de habilidades... el asunto es que la duración del arco esta indecisa xv

**Para Guest (2)**

Oka, gracias : D

Seh, estaba... inspirado v:

Si, lo seria, de no ser porque la mayoria de ataques que le lanzan podran no dañar el brazo, pero si por ejemplo lanzan un Jutsu de fuego, el brazo no se derrite, Naruto si v:

Eres cruel v:

Hmmm, conozco los osos de agua, un par de habilidades de ellos se las dare a Naruto, aunque me interesaria saber el name de ese video v:

**Para ****Angel Arcano92**

¿No lo era ya? :v

Te mamaste xd

**Para ****ivan meza**

Eso es basicamente lo que un niño que nunca conocio el amor busca, así que espero haberlo planteado bien :b

Mas que excluida, sera... molesta. Sobretodo que vienen 5 meses en una misión donde Naruto estara con Abi, juntos, y ella sabra bien como terminaran :b

Ahh, eso si, despues de la misión, sera basicamente un slice of life hasta que comiencen los examenes b:

**Para Guest (3)**

**Mira las futuras peleas del fic.** Mmm, nop, vale la pena preguntarse si ganara a eso v:

**Para ****Gonzox-kun**

¡Estas vivo! :"O

Me tratare de cortar con las explicaciones xd

De hecho, creeme, a veces pasa en la vida real. En cuanto a hacer una historia original, soy como Tomas Edison, probablemente no pueda crear nada bueno yo solo, así que mejoro oo de los demás xd

**Para ****Master-Juan-X**

Nop, al menos no hasta que comenzo a hacer misiones se entero que existia, y esta interesado en reclutarlo. El del Top 1... bueno, solo digamos que es alguien capaz de comerse al Juubi... literalmente u:

**Para ****dlmauricio19**

Awww, quien sabe si lo hare : D

**Para Mello**

Como puse arriba, es porque apesto en situaciones de una sola pareja, me he acostumbrado a escribir así, Naruto necesitara fisicamente estar con varias mujeres, y en general, es más que nada porque si planeo que el harem tenga importancia en la trama más que ser adornos para lemons, más en concreto, diría que porque las que van a estar en el harem serían personas que van a afectar la trama, esten o no con Naruto, si, incluso con Tsunami

**Para Anonimus**

Pinshe insensible v:

**Para ****216kfazE**

Jajaja, gracias, supongo que es porque lei en algun lado que los que dudan de ser buenos son los que normalmente son mejores en eso, eso o que simplemente si soy malo x d

Orochimaru es una de las razones porque tendran que ir primero a una pequeña trama donde se van a entrenar, ,e parece siempre imposible que en un par de meses el prota y sus cpmpañeros derroten a un ninja con años de experiencia :v

**Para ****swid16kawail**

¡Gracias! : D

**Para ****uzumakidragneel559**

El siguiente arco estara full de NaruxAbi, así que estate feliz xd

**Para ****SEOR BLACK**

Eso es igual de pasado de verga xd

Hay tipos en la vida real que la tienen de 15 a 16 pulgadas, así queeee... no quieres saber como se eso v:

Para eso esta el jutsu del dia de despues v:

**Para Guest (4)**

En el siguiente arco viene Loli eva, y Teologia sera vista en la siguiente pelea. Also, Naruto tendra la persoalidad de poseidon cuando la use :b

**Para lol**

¡ESTO! Esto es a lo que me refiero, este fic no sera acerca de cantidad sino de calidad v:

**Para ****EDG1999**

Actualiza Kumo pto :v nah, pero ya enserio, creeme que me tardare para poner otro lemon :b

**Para Loveless**

¡SIGUES VIVO! :"o x2

De hecho, hay varios motivos porque Tsunami se apresuro tanto con Naruto. Más allá de que él salvo a su pueblo, termino el proyecto de su padre, lemdio esperanza de su gente,calienta más que el sol de verano, etc. Es por una cosa que se vera en los siguientes caps si no se me olvida ponerla :b

Con ser "especial" me refiero más en concreto en no nacer con nada unico, conseguir las cosas por ti mismo. Todo lo que tiene Naruto es su determinación y creatividad, de allí viene que entre esuerzo e inteligencia se vuelva más fuerte.

Ñheee, perdi un poco el toque con los combates xd

Bueeeeno, me alegra que te dieras cuenta de esto, eres el primero que se da cuenta de ello. De hecho, estoy tratando de escribirlo de esa forma. La historia es vista desde el punto de vista de Naruto, y este, al menos al comienzo, no pone mucha atención a las emociones de otros.

¡Hey! Todos pueden tratar XD

**Para Guest (5)**

Bueeeno, ¿como lo digo? Me hiciste planear toda una trama despues de los examenes chunin tan sad que hasta se me salio una lagrima de imaginarmela. Luego me dije "nah, eso no es lo que planeaba para el fic" y no quero desviarme de lo que tenia planeado en un comienzo. Aun así, UFFF, gracias por la idea.

**Para Vemtuz**

Y más de una vez xd

**Para ****Hyakki Yako**

Que bueno que no decepcione xd. Por eso en los siguientes caps esta más contento, ningun hombre puede quedarse enojado despues de que su primera vez sea un triov:

luego se volvera prota xd

Mmm, es complicado sobre sus hermanas. Diria, 50/50. Y por ultima vezm que Satsuki si va a estar XV

**Para ****XIX-Phanthom**

Arrigatou (?) :v

**Para ****Skull Flame**

Ya veremos (?) :v

Fue sorpresa más que nada :b

No me queria copiar de Berserk y ya vez :b

No se van a creer nada xv

Para que ellos muriesen, no que él los matase xd

**Para Sombra02**

Gracias : D

Xd

Seh, pero Naruto no es un cancer andante, así que... :b

**Para Guest (6)**

Mmm, 49.

**Para ps hola **

Gracias v:

**Para ****DX-MaStema-XG**

Tratare xd

Naruto en este fic solo es alguien que a pasado por cosas duras, así que no tiene motivos para ponerse emotivo :b

Abi te encantara en el siguiente arco entonces xd

Creo que te confundes en algo, Naruto y Satsuki no tienen ninguna razón para disculparse entre si o perdonarse, son amigos, una comienza a tener sentimientos por otro, luego uno se enamora de otra y la primera se da cuenta de cuanto significa él para ella. No es como si ella le hubiera apuñalado o algo.

Diablos, despues de leer el fic, me siento casi ofendido de que mis lectores crean que la Satsuki que yo escribi no tiene perdon. Enserio, todo lo de los demás capitulos, roto en el capitulo 10

En fin, buen fic, bastante buena lectura. Sin embargo, la parte del ntr arruino bastante la trama, podras decir que es realista, pero nunca se menciona antes en el fic, y solo aparece como una escena de golpe, respeto al escritor por tener el valor de hacer algo xomo eso, pero argumentalmente, hacer algo así de golpe no fue lo mejor para su historia, peor, he tratado con mujeres que han sido violadas en verdad, así que la situación me parecio irreal sobretodo, el afrodisiaco no hace eso en la mente.

**Para ****Carlosxvx**

Mmm, lo pensare, y vaya, este Naruto cae mejor que el canon de alguna forma xd

**Para Guest (7)**

Pues, grandes ideas, atinaste en algunas xd

**Para Pac-Man**

Waca waca... ehh que diga, entendido xd

**Para ****cristian870**

Jaja, quien sabe si lo haga :b

**Para ****F4KUN90V4L13N73**

Bueno, la escena de lemon estuvo por varias razones, la principal, para rellenar el cap xd

**Para ****kuro okami 9**

Abi tendra más desarollo como personajeen el futuro del fic, así que espero que eso te alegre :b

Me base en el camino asura de mis otros fics xd

Ya veremos lo que hago con ellos : b

**Para ****ByAlex111**

Gracias XD

**Para Guest (8)**

¡GRACIAS! : D

**Para ****Uzu No Kami**

Naruo entrara en la lista, el cuando es una duda existencial xd. Aunque no me parecio tan corto a mi v:

**Para Guest (9)**

Que sadico v:

**Para ****Xseyver**

Soy hombre Xd. Bueno, tampoco iria tan lejos como para decir que este es el Naruto que necesita el fandom, pero gracias, espero no aburrir con este cap.

**Para ****omega9028**

Tan duro como un tren de carga directo en el culo... las hermanas de Naruto sabran eso sobretodo v:

**Para ****blacknigthwalker**

Que si va a estar, ya lo vengo poniendo XD

Entraron en el modo sabio, por eso, ellos se tardan 5 minutos enteros en llegar al modo sabio, y Kiyoshi los mata en ese tiempo : b

De hecho, Kiyoshi si peleaba enserio podria haber matado a Naruto en cualquier momento, él nunca tuvo una oportundad real de ganarle a Kiyoshi :p

No power ups, sorry xd

**Reviews contestados, vamos a la...**

**ACCIÓN**

* * *

******¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

**Arco 1**

**El Continente de la Divinidad**

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

******¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

**Capitulo 7**

**Una vida aun por ser vivida**

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Esa mañana en la que se despertó, Naruto la hizo como cualquier otra, abrazando el cuerpo desnudo de Tsunami con una sonrisa feliz. La sensación de la suave piel de ella, de su cuerpo curvilíneo, del calor que desprendía le hicieron suspirar largamente en el cuello de la pelinegra. Pudiendo sentir el cosquilleo de parte de ella cuando hizo eso.

Cuando abrió los ojos, un brillo juguetón apareció en la mirada de ella—Hola— susurro, tan suavemente que cualquier otro habría tenido problemas para oírla, pero para Naruto, era fuerte y claro.

La abrazo contra su cuerpo, sonriente, juntando su frente contra la de ella—Hola— repitió, antes de dejar un simple pero cariñoso beso en los labios de ella.

Ambos no pudieron evitar reír, al mismo tiempo que rodaban sobre la cama después de la noche que habían tenido.

—Haa… creo que sería mejor que nos bañáramos Ruto, seguimos sudados— le dijo ella divertida, acariciándole el pelo al rubio suavemente.

—Sigues oliendo bien para mi— declaro el Ojiazul inhalando el aroma de la mujer madura debajo suyo, besándole juguetonamente el cuello.

—Oye~ Deja eso, tienes que ir a misiones con tu equipo hoy, ¿no? Les tienes que enseñar a tu sensei y compañero tu brazo nuevo.

El rubio giro la cabeza para ver su brazo mecánico, rascándose la mejilla—Tienes un punto allí.

Un beso en la mejilla de parte de Tsunami fue lo que recibió en respuesta—Siempre la tengo cariño.

Había sido… bastante tiempo por lo que recordaba, había continuado haciendo misiones durante las tres semanas que pasaron para que construyera su brazo.

Y habían pasado cosas raras, cosas muy raras.

Para empezar, fueron al país de la nieve para cuidar a una importante actriz llamada Yukie Fuyikaze, lo cual termino en que su equipo se enfrentara contra un dictador llamado Doto con unas armaduras que absorbían Chakra y accionaran una maquina rara que, de alguna manera, trajo la primavera a un continente lleno de hielo, coronando a la ahora llamada Koyuki Kazehana como la nueva Daimyo del nuevo país de la primavera.

En una nota lateral, ella se había puesto bastante cercana a él.

Luego de eso esta que de allí fue de donde pudo sacar la tecnología para hacer su brazo e incluso aprendió a hacer sellos con una sola mano, además de que le interesaba aprender a mejorar la armadura de chakra.

Aunque al mismo tiempo que eso pasaba el Equipo 7 fue a una misión al País de la Luna rescatando a un príncipe o algo por el estilo y formaron un contrato con el País del Fuego así que no hubo mucho revuelo sobre ellos.

Luego venían las cosas complicadas de entender.

Abi se había ido en una misión en solitario al País de los Campos de Arroz donde casi la mataban pero termino salvando a un supuesto clan Fūma de las garras del Sannin de las Serpientes, Orochimaru.

Ella también aprendió a hacer un Jutsu llamado Maldición de Mándala y había aprendido a dominarlo al punto de hacer otras formas en vez de solo una pirámide.

Y él por su parte se encontraron a una… cosa que se hacía llamar el Cero Colas, fue en una misión al país del cielo que comenzó como una ofrenda de paz y termino con ellos matando a un anciano que había sellado a una criatura hecha de emociones negativas dentro de una chica llamada Amaru.

Fue un alivio matarle antes de que el anciano se uniera al Cero colas, y después de sellar bastante el Chakra Oscuro de la falsa Bestia con Cola esta fue encerrada dentro de Amaru, donde ella podría controlar a la criatura ahora.

Ahh, y ella se enamoro de Akimitsu.

Esas ultimas misiones fueron un tanto ignoradas debido a que otros equipos también estuvieron en misiones importantes, sobretodo el Equipo 7. Como eran uniones con países grandes y que todos los que conformaban los equipos fueran más famosos que ellos, se les tomaba más noticia a ellos.

No le importaba tanto, mientras ellos salvaban princesas, ellos se mataban entre si contra monstruos, menos glorioso sin duda, pero ayudaba bastante a volverse más fuertes.

Pero había un único enemigo que Naruto podría decir con completa sinceridad, de que recordaría toda su vida.

Hiruko, creador del Jutsu **Quimera.**

No mentiría, fue fácil matar a Hiruko, una mera competencia de velocidad con ese raro elemento velocidad que tenía, fue capaz de cortarle el cuello antes de que pudiera usar sus otras habilidades.

Gracias a que revisando los cadáveres de un ninja se podían conseguir información de Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu y Kekkei Genkai incluso, investigar como funcionaba la técnica Quimera no fue tan difícil.

Y se entero de que Kakashi tenía un sello en él para atraerlo a futuro a Hiruko, el cual nuca pudo usar. Aunque no había tenido oportunidad de usar el llamado Jutsu del desertor de Konoha, tenía toda la información necesaria en los sellos de conocimiento en su cerebro, y los demás pelearon contra los secuaces de Hiruko.

Fue bastante incomodo para Akimitsu y Ebisu pelear con una mujer bastante exhibicionista con un látigo… no enserio, ellos realmente pelearon contra ella.

Bueno, no todo había sido pelear, además de esas misiones habían tenido misiones de clas bastantes normales, pero tomándose un descanso de ser casi matados cada semana por un villano de película cliche.

Habían sido las 3 semanas y media más movidas en la vida de Naruto. Pero fueron unas que valieron la pena.

Su brazo terminado, técnicas que experimentar, potencial por desarrollar, él y sus compañeros tenían cosas que entrenar cada uno.

Había empezado a vivir su vida por si mismo, dejando de preocuparse de la opinión de otros o incluso de lo que hacían y preocupándose de su pequeña familia recién formada.

—Oye, ¿Qué esperas para venir? Tenemos que ahorrar agua— fueron las palabras de Tsunami, haciéndole salirse de sus recuerdos y voltear a ve a la entrada del baño, en donde ella le esperaba ya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

La primera vez que Satsuki tuvo alguien con quien hablar fue cuando tenía siete años.

Su clan fue masacrado en esos días, padre, el hombre que más admiraba en su vida, asesinado, todos los demás habían muerto. Podía recordar cuando tuvo que _verlo_ con sus propios ojos, el asesinato de todos.

Se quedo llorando en un puente sobre el agua, abrazando sus piernas y recordando las imágenes de su propia sangra derramada sin fin por el suelo de su hogar.

Y luego lo miro.

Era un niño incluso menor que ella, llevaba cargando una cantidad descomunal de animales grandes sobre su espalda, rasguñado, con un ojo morado y sangrante, pero caminando como un muerto en vida.

"¿Qué quieres?"

Esa fue la pregunta que le había hecho. Volteándola a ver con esos ojos que habían perdido todo el brillo humano y con esa voz rasposa y casi afónica.

Siempre miro a Naruto a su lado, incluso aunque había visto su rostro y sabía que era guapo, ella no se sintió… "así" por él.

Ella no era lo suficientemente capaz de tragarse su orgullo para decirle lo que le pasaba, ni él lo suficientemente interesado en preguntarle de nuevo.

Le miro seguir caminando, llevando arrastrado los cadáveres de esas criaturas.

Y luego, le miro caer.

Ella se levanto a ir a verlo, antes de notar como él se levantaba nuevamente, poniendo toda su fuerza en sus brazos y continuando moviéndose.

No se hicieron amigos un día para el otro.

Ella le miro todos los días, y le odio en silencio.

Incluso cuando Naruto sabía que ella estaba allí, no le importo mientras no le atacase, él solo seguía con su vida, matando, comiendo y durmiendo.

Ella le odio al ver como vivía solo.

Ella le odio al ver como se hacía fuerte solo.

Ella le odio al ver como soportaba todo eso… solo.

Y así como le odio, lo admiro más que nadie en el mundo.

Lloro cada noche al recordar la muerte de su familia, mientras Naruto que no tenía ninguna familia solo se abrigaba con la piel de los animales que mato.

Se lamento de si misma por su debilidad, y Naruto cazaba animales, levantándose solo cuando caía.

Le odio por no poder ser como él, y le admiro por su fuerza.

Cuando se volvió su amiga, las cosas no cambiaron. Naruto siempre parecía ser una especie de pilar inalcanzable para ella, alguien que nunca demostraba debilidad y que nunca se rendía.

Muy en el fondo, sabía que no era así, que como ella, Naruto solo era un niño a la que la vida le trato como la mierda, pero ella no pudo evitar idealizarlo por endurecerse a si mismo.

Ella estaba comprometida con Arashi Uzumaki, hijo del Yondaime y la ultima Uzumaki viva en Konoha.

Incluso aunque estuviera enamorada de Arashi, incluso desde antes de conocer a Naruto, ella quería ser como aquel niño rubio que se levantaba solo.

Nunca en su vida pensó en Naruto de forma romántica.

Más en concreto, su relación con él era… rara.

Ella no podría entender porque él estaría interesado en ella de alguna manera, tampoco había mostrado sentimientos por ella.

No lo sabía de hecho, ni ella ni Naruto, pero una relación entre ambos sería… mala para ambos.

Naruto la amaba genuinamente con todo su ser por ser la primera en acercarse a él solo por querer conocerle.

Satsuki le admiraba más que a cualquier otra persona, casi como una figura paterna que no tuvo, ser como él era un ideal que se había prometido a si misma.

Uno ponía al otro por sobre si mismo, no como una relación amorosa donde ambos estaban iguales, pero en una malsana relación donde uno no se consideraría lo suficientemente bueno para el otro.

Arashi podría ser el chico del que ella estaba enamorada.

Naruto era el hombre que más admiraba en el mundo.

Por eso mismo, ella nunca miro a Naruto como nada más que su objetivo a alcanzar, por ser siempre el buen chico, siempre su apoyo.

Las chicas no eran máquinas en las que soltabas monedas de bondad hasta que salía el sexo.

El mundo era caos constante y si realmente quieres algo, debes tomarlo para ti porque no te lo darán.

Y los chicos buenos terminan al final ... no porque sean débiles ... sino porque son algo que puede ser fácilmente ignorado por siempre estar allí.

La cosa cambiaba, cuando eso no estaba allí.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Un dedo se extendió a la cabeza de Naruto mientras empezaba a rascarse el cabello con leve confusión—¿Fueron a una misión sin mi o que?— pregunto al ver a sus dos compañeros completamente desaliñados y quemados.

—Abi practicaba un Jutsu de Fuego y resulto ser más fuerte de lo que creyó poder controlar— informo Akimitsu mientras Naruto mandaba Chakra Yang en sus brazos enrojecidos por el calor.

La Ojimorada más allá de que su ropa y su cabello estaban algo quemados estaba bien, avergonzada pero bien. Mientras le ayudaba a su sensei también a sanar quemaduras en las piernas producidas por el Jutsu que hizo.

—Entiendo de Sensei porque él no tiene forma de defenderse contra un Jutsu a quemarropa, pero a ti te enseñe la Doton no Yoroi, Akimitsu— dijo el rubio mirando las quemaduras de tercer grado en las manos del pelinegro.

El Kohaku se limito a bajar la mirada, medio pensativo, medio avergonzado—Fue un… ataque muy fuerte, de hecho era bastante pequeño, pero casi nos mata con el calor.

Naruto miro diversos cráteres en el campo de entrenamiento, la roca estaba ennegrecida y algunas al rojo vivo, al punto de volverse lava, y él preguntándose que técnica hubiera sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para ignorar así como así la armadura de Doton.

—Oye, ¿Por qué tienes dos brazos de nuevo?— la pregunta distraída del pelinegro hizo que su compañera y maestro voltearan a ver el brazo negro de Naruto.

—¿Hasta ahora se dan cuenta?— murmuro el rubio alzando una ceja, antes de que los tres fueran a ver su brazo.

Agarrando el brazo y remangando la manga, Akimitsu miro cada detalle en el artefacto metálico—Esta es la cosa más genial que he visto en mi vida.

Ebisu se acaricio el mentón, pensativo—Vaya… es bastante impresionante que crearas algo así tu mismo— murmuro, aunque se notaba su emoción al ver aquella extremidad bastante genial. Olvidándose que seguía con las piernas quemadas.

—Hump— Naruto se limito a sonreír arrogantemente para si mismo—. No por nada me he esforzado por semanas para hacerlo, así que es un hecho que sería asombroso— mirando a su compañera ve el brazo con mirada curiosa, el Ojiazul sonrió aun más—. ¿Qué te parece a ti, Abi? Puedo incluso sentir cosas como un brazo normal.

La Ojimorada sonrió enormemente al ver a Naruto contento—Me alegro que estés como nuevo si eso es lo que preguntas.

El rubio se rasco la mejilla con el brazo de metal, de repente avergonzado por la atención—Bueno… como dije, también tiene un par de cosas nuevas.

—Uhh, cuenta, cuenta— casi demando Akimitsu casi saltándole encima a Naruto.

Naruto alzo su brazo izquierdo mientras agarraba la muñeca con su mano derecha, cerrando un ojo, casi como si pareciera apuntar.

El puño soltó una pequeña llamarada en la parte de la muñeca antes de salir volando contra uno de los árboles, y chocando contra este, la madera voló por los aires después de que el puño cohete le traspasase como si fuese de vidrio.

_¡Eso es tan genial!_ Pensaron Akimitsu y Ebisu con caras desencajadas, las gafas del segundo se habían caído para mostrar su sorpresa.

La mano regreso a la muñeca de Naruto como si estuviese conectada por un hilo invisible, soltando un poco de vapor que el rubio soplo—Esta fue idea de Inari y me termino gustando, ¿Y que les parece?— pregunto con una sonrisa casi infantil.

—Bueno… ehh… esta bastante bien y todo, ¿supongo?— murmuro Abi con el sudor bajándole de la mejilla nerviosamente.

Los cuellos de los tres tronaron para ver a la Ojimorada, un pequeño chillido salió de la boca de ella ante el repentino acto—_¿Qué?_

—So…solo digo, en el tiempo que tardas en lanzarlo y regresarlo te quedas sin puño, varios Jutsus hacen más daño que eso— declaro ella alzando las manos con una sonrisa nerviosa, casi asustada.

La espalda del Ojiazul se crispo—Es cierto que no tiene mucha potencia… ¡pero tiene un gran factor sorpresa asociado con tener un puño volando hacia tu cara!

Abi parpadeo un par de veces, genuinamente confusa—Pero… el como lanzas Jutsus es más rápido… ¿No sería un ataque sorpresa aún mejor?

Ante ello, Naruto abrió la boca, y la cerro, medio aturdido ante el razonamiento de su novia—…¡Será útil en caso de que no pueda usar sellos!

—Así que… ¿perder la mano también cuenta como algo útil?

—...

—Te esta ganando en esto.

—Cierra la puta boca Akimitsu.

Naruto se rasco la barbilla, había hecho el brazo junto a Inari, pero en algún momento del camino había dejado que las fantasías del niño se apoderaran de su invención, y habían empezado a añadir características algo bizarras.

_Tiene que haber algo que le interese a ella, y sería peligroso usar los cañones sin haberlos probado antes._ Pensó extendiendo el brazo y haciendo que el metal tomase las distintas formas que había planeado junto a Inari.

Un brazo taladro, un cañón de bala en forma de cabeza de dragón, una que disparaba balas de agua de sus dedos, e incluso una que hacía que de su brazo izquierdo saliera la hoja de un sable. Pero la única reacción que todos ellos pudo tuvieron de Abi fue una sonrisa de entre timidez y lastima.

Eso y los chillidos infantiles de los otros dos hombres allí, mordiéndose los labios.

—Ehh… Naruto, si, esta bien… puedes parar ya… creo que deberías dejar de hacer eso, Ebisu-sensei y Kohaku-kun están sacando sangre de la boca.

El rubio se rasco el pelo, algo frustrado—Hum, supongo que tendré que crear algo que si te impresione entonces— declaro el Ojiazul con tono desafiante.

Abi le sonrió gentilmente y le palmeo el hombro de carne—Lo que funcione para ti, cariño— declaro ella casi burlonamente.

Una ceja de Naruto se crispo levemente, antes de suspirar y pasarse la mano por la cara. _Mierda… me he ablandado bastante._ Pensó para si mismo al notar como ahora le estaba dando mucha importancia a la opinión de ellos.

Dejo de hablar mientras terminaba de curar las quemaduras en el cuerpo de ambos, y luego sentándose en una roca en medio del suelo—Sensei, escuche que nos tenía algo que decir desde esta mañana, ¿Qué es?— pregunto mientras Abi y Akimitsu se sentaban a ambos lados de él.

—Hum, bueno, ahora que están los tres juntos, es mejor preguntarles de golpe— el sensei del equipo 5 se cruzo de brazos, e inhalo largamente para hablar—. Nos dieron la oportunidad de aceptar una misión clase S.

Ante esas palabras, los tres no pudieron evitar verse entre si.

Si bien las misiones que habían tenido escalaban gradualmente de misiones de tipo C hasta A o S, cuando una misión directamente estaba marcada como rango S era señal de algo importante de golpe.

—Una misión encomendada por el Daimyo mismo de hecho, desde que el País de las Olas se unió al País del Fuego las rutas marítimas empezaron a ir a occidente rápidamente, un nuevo continente a sido encontrado. Se nos ha dado el objetivo de ir allí y recopilar toda la información disponible.

Abi no pudo evitar preguntar lo que sus dos compañeros tenían en mente—Eso suena como una misión de suma importancia, ¿Por qué nos la dan a nosotros?

—Están comprobando.

Las palabras de Akimitsu fueron suficientes como para que, con solo eso, Abi entendiera un poco las cosas.

—Están mandando la carne de cañón a morir si el terreno es demasiado peligroso, y enviaran a los más fuertes con precaución para investigar a fondo— continuo Naruto poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios—. ¿Cuánto sería la duración de la misión?

Arreglando sus lentes, Ebisu dijo sin mostrar sus emociones—Mínimo, cinco meses.

_Los Exámenes Chūnin empiezan en siete meses, lo cual nos dejaría con solo dos meses de entrenamiento al regresar. _Pensó Naruto frotándose el mentón, pensativo. _Sin embargo, si podemos cuidarnos una misión de este calibre bien podría servir como entrenamiento._

Akimitsu de repente siguió hablando, casi como para si mismo—Si no somos nosotros los que la aceptamos serán otros, y luego otros, hasta que envíen a alguien lo suficientemente bueno después de cientos de muertes.

Tanto Naruto como Abi no pudieron evitar ver al Kohaku con algo de sorpresa, pero el Ojiazul por su parte, razono los motivos—Suenas bastante conocedor de cosas como esta.

El pelinegro se rasco el cabello, algo incomodado—Mis padres murieron en la tercera guerra de esa forma, estaban entre los cadáveres que fueron recuperados de una misión para comprobar la fuerza militar de Kumo.

Akimitsu era el mayor del grupo por más de 1 año, por lo que era el que más temprano había visto los resultados de la guerra mundial Shinobi.

No sonaba particularmente deprimido al contar aquello, solo… incomodo. Como contar una historia que antes te hacía querer vomitar y luego solo te incomodaba.

Naruto se limito a suspirar nuevamente—Yo la aceptare, ¿qué hay de ustedes dos?

—Bueno— Abi se quedo callada unos segundos, antes de responder—. Desde pequeña quería viajar a otros lugares, ¡saber que existe un nuevo continente es emocionante!

—¿Por qué planeas aceptar tu?— pregunto el Ojinegro del grupo girándose a ver a su compañero.

Este se encogió de hombros—Me gustaría decir algo como que a diferencia de otros equipo no moriremos allí o algo así, pero no, en misiones de este tipo casi siempre terminamos apunto de morir. Simplemente confió en que nosotros vamos a lograrlo— indico el Ojiazul mirando a su compañero, sinceridad era todo lo que había en su voz.

Y por ello, Akimitsu se rasco la barbilla—Haa… bien, hagámoslo.

Los tres no pudieron evitar reírse ante su interacción, antes de ver a su sensei con decisión en sus ojos.

No tuvieron que hablar para transmitirle lo que pensaban, haciendo que el sensei de ellos sonriese igualmente—Nos iremos en tres días, preparen todo lo que necesiten, y asegúrense de que dure bastante.

Sin decir nada más, los tres presentes vieron como su sensei desaparecía en un shunshin y ellos se quedaban allí.

—Bueno, los veo en tres días, supongo— dijo Akimitsu despidiéndose de sus compañeros, antes de desaparecer también en un Shunshin.

El rubio y la pelinegra se miraron entre si, ahora solos—Bueno… ¿Vas a despedirte de alguien en particular?

Los dos empezaron a caminar, mientras la Ojimorada asentía—De mis padres, ¿y tu?

Con algo de nervios, el Ojiazul paso su brazo por los hombros de ella—Le diré Shino, el probablemente le avise a Satsuki así que mato dos pájaros de un tiro.

Mientras salían del campo de entrenamiento, la Nakano no pudo evitar hablar—No pareces muy interesado en hablar con ella.

Cerrando sus ojos, Naruto se encogió de hombros—Meh, estoy bastante bien, ella esta entrenando con su familia así que no tengo para que molestarla… aunque…

—¿Aunque?

—¿Por qué nunca me has presentado a tus padres?— pregunto inclinando su cabeza a un lado, curioso.

Abi bajo la cabeza al suelo, agarrando la mano de Naruto—Mis padres son algo… excéntricos. No se si te agraden.

La mano de Naruto le acaricio el cabello a la pelinegra, sonriendo de medio lado—Son los padres de mi chica, así que estaré feliz de conocerlos— declaro haciendo que la Ojimorada se sonrojase y ocultase la cara en su cuello.

—Eres un tonto— un largo suspiro salió de la boca de ella, haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello al rubio—. A veces me pregunto como sería tener algo en común con ustedes.

—¿Eh?— parpadeo él, mirándola de forma inquisitiva.

—Tu, Kohaku-kun, incluso los padres de Ebisu-sensei murieron temprano en la guerra, Satsuki y Sasuke con la muerte de su clan, parece que casi todos los que son especiales tienen que tener un pasado trágico o de leyenda.

Naruto inclino la cabeza a un lado, alzando una ceja—¿Te crees menos o algo así?

Abi se encogió de hombros, hablando con sinceridad—Un poco de hecho, tienes más en común con tu ex que conmigo.

—…¿Ex?— pregunto al aire, su rostro mostrando algo de confusión antes de negar suavemente—. Solo un narcisista busca a alguien igual a si mismo, a mi me gustas por que me llevas la contraria y todo— declaro despeinando el cabello de Abi.

La pelinegra bufo, inflando las mejillas—Eres imposible. Olvida lo que dije, mis padres y tu se llevarán de maravilla.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Dos días habían pasado desde que la misión se les fue dada al Equipo 5, los cuales se habían preparado completamente para los 5 meses en los que estarían en un continente desconocido.

En particular, Naruto no quería separarse mucho tiempo de Tsunami e Inari, se había acostumbrado a estar con ellos, así que había planeado usar un sello de convocación inversa en ellos una vez que viera si estarían a salvo el ambiente del lugar—Oye, Naruto.

Sentado sobre una baranda, el rubio miro a su lado mientras notaba los insectos que empezaban a flotar a sus alrededores en grandes cantidades—¿Qué pasa?

Shino alzo uno de sus dedos, dejando que los pequeños insectos empezasen a flotar hacía él—Pareces bastante afectado por algo desde que volviste del País de las Olas. ¿Paso algo de lo que quieras hablar?

—Nada en particular, pero de hecho, quería contarte algo— declaro el Ojiazul mirando las caras en la torre, meneándose en la barandilla de metal.

—¿Qué paso?

El rubio se saco de la camisa un pergamino, lanzándoselo al Aburame a su lado—Hice algo de investigación sobre donde iremos, la mal noticia es que hay un 78% de posibilidades de morir… la buena es que encontré finalmente un camino a Cryos.

Los dos hablaban así normalmente, sin darse muchos detalles, para ellos era simple solo decir lo necesario sin hablar mucho.

Abriendo el pergamino, Shino empezó a leer y ver el mapa que estaba allí junto a una buena cantidad de información—¿La Tierra de las Flores del Cielo?

—Resulta que alrededor de ese continente hay una barrera que altera incluso el espacio-tiempo a su alrededor, la distorsión trae por fracturas dimensionales a criaturas que solo se conocen de un lugar.

_Cryos._

Eso, fue lo que Shino pensó.

Escrito en un idioma de una civilización extinta hace 170 años, existía una leyenda de una tierra legendaria llamada Cryos, también llamada Savana Banteki en el idioma actual. Las criaturas que allí habían eran inimaginables para los humanos, y las bestias más fuertes en ese lugar bien podrían dejar a un Bijū como un cachorro.

Había un nombre bastante curioso para ese lugar igualmente.

Mundo Gourmet.

Por raro que sonase, ese era el nombre más antiguo, ya que las cosas que allí habían eran casi en su totalidad para comer, pero al mismo tiempo, hasta la ultima cosa en ese lugar podría matarte de no tener cuidado, con un clima inhóspito y brutal.

Se dice que el lugar donde los 50 más fuertes del mundo se habían puesto aprueba fue en aquel lugar, un mundo nuevo y completo, cientos de veces más grande y resistente que el mundo donde vivían.

—¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer sabiendo eso?

El rubio se encogió de hombros—Lo que planeo es básicamente ponerle un sello de invocación inversa a alguno de los animales que salga y cuando la distorsión lo lleve de regreso, ir allí— declaro Naruto poniendo las manos detrás de la cabeza.

Al oírle, Aburame se quedo callado, antes de hablar con completa seriedad—Naruto, si ese lugar es real, no es algo donde simplemente puedas ir como si nada. Puedes morir solo al entrar, incluso los más fuertes en el mundo les costo siquiera sobrevivir.

Naruto por su parte se encogió de hombros, suspirando—Lo se, simplemente quiero… comprobar si me he vuelto lo suficientemente preparado para ir a ese lugar.

—Es un **suicidio**— recalco el Aburame, con tono bastante fuerte.

—Si puedo sobrevivir a ese lugar, con el tiempo me adaptaría y me volvería más fuerte. Además están los tesoros que hay allí, ¿no quieres obtenerlos también?

—…¿Por qué me lo estas preguntando?

Brincando de la barandilla, Naruto aterrizo enfrente de Shino, sobre un poste—He llegado a apreciar a mis compañeros de equipo, a ti, y a Satsuki. Quiero conseguir esas cosas, y compartirlas con ustedes— inclinándose hacía adelante, le sonrió a su mejor amigo—. Una buena comida sabe mejor compartida, ¿no lo crees?

Incluso detrás de sus lentes, se pudo ver como Shino alzaba una ceja, genuinamente confundido—¿Quieres que te acompañe allí?

—Planeo ir yo primero para comprobar que tan duro será ese lugar, supongo que te tendrás que volver más fuerte si quieres acompañarme— desafío con una sonrisa algo burlona.

Al verle, el Aburame no puso ocultar su impresión—…Algo te paso en Nami sin duda, nunca te había visto sonreír antes.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Naruto solo se amplio más al escuchar eso—Supongo que nunca me di cuenta de las cosas buenas que tenía.

—¡Naruto!

Al escuchar su nombre, el Ojiazul giro su cuerpo entero para ver el suelo, abriendo un poco los ojos al ver a cierta Uchiha correr hacía su dirección.

—Satsuki— saltando del poste, Naruto aterrizo enfrente de la Ojinegra al momento que ella se detenía finalmente, algo sudada después de haber corrido por toda la aldea buscándole—. ¿Qué te paso?

—¿¡Cómo es… eso de que te iras!?— le exclamo ella después de haber recuperado el aliento.

Naruto inclino la cabeza a un lado, llevando su brazo de metal a su cabeza y rascando su pelo, pensativo—Lo que es, una misión que nos dieron para viajar a otro continente, nos tardaremos cinco meses.

La Uchiha de repente le miro con sorpresa, para luego pasar a un atisbo de tristeza—¿Por qué… por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Te irías tanto tiempo sin decirme nada?

Sus palabras sonaban bastante preocupadas, hasta cierto punto, su voz sonaba casi… traicionada. Y el rubio, llegando a tener más de 10 cm de altura que ella, bajo la mirada para verla fijamente.

Seguía teniendo sentimientos por ella, eso no iba a cambiar de la noche a la mañana.

Sin embargo, igualmente tenía sentimientos por Abi y Tsunami, por eso no podía evitar mirarla con otros ojos—No creí tener el valor para decirte que no nos veríamos— declaro sin miedo ni vergüenza, casi con neutralidad.

Ante esa mirada, Satsuki no pudo evitar retroceder levemente.

Incluso antes podía ver atención y cuidado en los ojos de Naruto al verla, y sentimientos que ella no entendía, pero ahora… eran unos ojos neutros, los mismos que tenía aquel día que la conoció—Pu… ¿puedo ir contigo? ¡Si le digo al Hokage estoy segura que nos dejara ir también!— exclamo ella tratando de darle una leve sonrisa.

—Sería demasiado peligroso que fueras— declaro sin más, antes de suspira, y poner su mano derecha sobre el hombro de ella—. Abi y mi equipo me acompañaran, así que deberías dejar de preocuparte, estaré bien.

Los ojos de la Uchiha se entrecerraron levemente—¿Abi?— pregunto al aire, casi siseando, haciendo al rubio alzar una ceja, su ceño arrugado lentamente dispersándose—…¿Me…prometes que estarás bien?— su voz suave y genuinamente preocupada era una que Naruto había escuchado antes, pero no con el casi miedo y con los ojos brillantes que le veían cara a cara.

—…Lo prometo— declaro finalmente, antes de ver como la pelinegra sonreía de forma leve, lanzándose contra él, sintiendo como los finos brazos de ella se cerrasen alrededor de su cuerpo y le abrazaran con fuerzas, enterrando su cara en su pecho y restregándola allí.

Tragando saliva con la fuerza suficiente como para que la nuez en su garganta bajase, el Ojiazul inhalo levemente.

Incluso de la forma que le abrazaba era una que transmitía emociones más intensas que incluso Abi o Tsunami.

Y eso… fue lo que asombro a Naruto.

_Cada vez que te veía sonreír o cada vez que te tocaba, mi corazón no paraba de palpitar como loco en mi pecho. Nunca podía quitarme lo que sentía sin importar cuanto tratase._

Los ojos del Ojiazul se cerraron lenta y gradualmente, dejándose llevar. La imagen de las dos mujeres pelinegras que en pocas semanas le habían dado una felicidad mayor que nunca en su vida.

_Pero ahora…_

Sus manos igualmente pasaron por la espalda pequeña de Satsuki, apegándola a su cuerpo con suavidad, y sujetándola con firmeza. Pudo sentir el alivio de ella alrededor de su cuerpo, como suspiraba por su abrazo y la preocupación desaparecía de su cuerpo.

_No siento nada._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

En primera instancia, Naruto se había puesto la misma ropa que usaba para misiones de infiltración, aunque era raro finalmente no tener colgando un trozo de tela en un extremo.

—¿Llevas Semillas de Vigor?— pregunto Tsunami ayudándole a vestirse, sujetándole el chaleco y la armadura al pecho, no era realmente necesario ni aun cuando le faltaba un brazo, pero ella lo hacía por querer ayudarle.

—Siete, si sucede algo puedo plantar una para conseguir más— la tranquilizo Naruto sujetando la armadura en el área de la cintura.

La pelinegra le tomo de las mejillas marcadas, acariciando las tres marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas—¿Llevas comida?

Naruto le tomo las manos y se las aparto, sosteniéndolas cariñosamente—Más de para un año en sellos de conserva— ella en respuesta se puso de puntillas, y Naruto se inclino, dejando un pequeño beso en los labios del otro—. Estaré bien, ya dije apenas encuentre un lugar seguro les llevare conmigo… hablando de eso, ¿y el chico?

—Bueno, comenzaron una construcción para algo llamado tren bala y a él le gusto la idea de ir a verlo.

Naruto se rasco la frente, pues no se podría despedir del niño que le había ayudado a construir su brazo mecánico—Conociéndolo va a querer ayudar.

Algo que se había dado cuenta era en lo mucho que el hijo de Tsunami le gustaba construir, no era tanto como su abuelo construyendo puentes, sino más bien que el pequeño tenía un gusto por construir cosas futuristas.

—Oye, Tsuna… he estado pensando en algo— declaro el rubio sentándose en una silla mientras la mujer le empezaba a atar las vendas sobre la boca.

—¿Y eso sería?

—Dicen que la tierra donde vamos es un lugar hermoso y espacioso, donde la guerra no ha estado en siglos. Suena como un buen lugar para vivir sabiendo como son las cosas en las naciones elementales.

Pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Naruto, la Ojinegra le miro con genuina curiosidad—¿Podrías ser más especifico, Ruto?

Haciendo su cabeza hacía atrás, miro fijamente a los ojos de Tsunami con un casi infantil brillo en sus ojos—He estado pensando en que… si ese lugar en verdad es bueno podrías quedarte allí.

La pelinegra le miro sorprendida—¿De que hablas?— pregunto ella, sintiendo los brazos de Naruto detrás de su espalda, acariciándola.

—Konoha nunca a sido un lugar pacifico, ni tampoco un buen lugar para vivir, si te quedas aquí tu e Inari corren el mismo riesgo de morir— hablo con suavidad, para luego sujetar con ambas manos la cara de Tsunami, mirándola a los ojos—. Dicen que la Tierra de las Flores del Cielo es un lugar bello y pacifico, que quien lo ve nunca desea irse, el mejor lugar en el planeta, quiero que ustedes dos vivan allí.

—…Ruto estas… ¿hablando enserio?— le cuestiono tomando las manos de él.

Este, simplemente hizo una mueca, alzando los hombros—Podría ir a visitarles cada momento y ustedes estarían en un lugar seguro, no en esta cloaca por aldea— declaro con un tono más serió.

Ante ese tono de voz, la pelinegra se quedo pensando. Tsunami sabía que la aldea de la hoja había hecho cosas en Naruto, no sabía de que tipo, pero ella misma había podido ver que incluso en una de las cinco grandes aldeas habían situaciones similares a cuando Nami estuvo bajo el mandato de Gatō.

—No quiero ir.

Sus palabras fueron simples, pero concisas.

—Me lo imagine…— murmuro Naruto antes de suspirar y recibir un abrazo de parte de la mujer pelinegra.

Ella había viajado a Konoha no solo porque ellos tres habían follado y ella quería más.

Tsunami e Inari no tenían un lugar al que volver, nada les ataba a Nami más que las viejas memorias de muertes y dolor.

Si habían ido con él, fue porque ella estaba genuinamente agradecida por todo lo que había hecho, y en ese sentimiento de agradecimiento comenzaron a crecer más.

Ella no quería alejarse de él simplemente porque no quería hacerlo, no había nada más que eso.

Respondiendo al abrazo, Naruto alzo la mirada al techo, manteniendo sus pensamientos para si mismo—Solo una cosa más.

—¿Hum?— cuestiono ella todavía abrazándole, con los ojos cerrados.

—Minato nos ha empezado a estar investigando después de enterarse de que Koyuki nos dará el transporte— declaro el rubio con seriedad—. Si en medio del viaje se entera quien soy… no se lo que a hacer, pero ten cuidado.

Tsunami se separo de él, mirándole con ojo critico—¿Qué significa eso?

—Si no les importa que soy su hijo, si ellos se comienzan a preocupar, no se cual de las dos va a suceder, pero… si les pasa algo a ti o a Abi, me asegurare de hacerle pagar a ellos si les tocan— declaro antes de recibir un beso en la mejilla.

—Deja de estarte preocupando, hasta nosotros nos podemos cuidar— le dijo, casi como un regaño de una madre a un hijo.

Naruto se rio para si mismo, antes de darse la vuelta para salir del cuarto, dándole una.

Así era como se sentía tener una familia, una a la que genuinamente amase y que se preocupase de él.

Eso, era lo que pudo decir después de las semanas de pasar al lado de ellas, conviviendo y relajándose al estar cerca de todos.

No quería perder eso.

Así de simple eran las cosas.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·**

**YYYYYY CORTE**

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·**

* * *

**La relación entre Satsuki y Naruto es de las cosas más raras que he escrito, y ese soy yo hablando.**

**Dicho de forma resumida, Satsuki miraría a Naruto de la forma que alguien miraría a una figura paterna. Lo cual no significa que le va a decir papi o algo de ese estilo.**

**A lo que me refiero es que, el Clan entero de Satsuki murió, incluido su padre, para una niña de esa edad perder a un padre es más duro que cualquier cosa, incluso aunque estaba su madre, el padre siempre es el primer hombre del que una niña se "enamora" y busca alguien como él.**

**Naruto sin saberlo cumplió con ese rol de figura paterna, haciendo que Satsuki lo idealizara como lo haría con su "padre"**

**Es decir, Satsuki idealizo a Naruto tanto que se considero a si misma menos, mirándolo como alguien inalcanzable, un guerrero siempre fuerte e invencible, etc.**

**De hecho, diría que esa es la razón de que se preocupo antes por Arashi que por Naruto, ve a uno parado, siempre fuerte y al otro en el suelo, debilitado.**

**Naruto siempre aparenta más fuerza de la que realmente tiene, desde el punto de vista de Satsuki que Naruto estuviera herido de gravedad era algo imposible.**

**Como dije, es complicado, ella solo miro las cosas buenas que Naruto era y las que aparentaba ser, y no sus defectos. Como dije antes, podrá estar enamorada de Arashi, pero Naruto es quien admira más, con eso de que una niña siempre admira más a su "padre" que a cualquier hombre.**

**Me doy cuenta de lo raro que es que Satsuki vea a Naruto como una especie de padre XD**

**En todo caso, Naruto y Satsuki son justo lo contrario en ese sentido, Naruto conoce cada defecto de Satsuki, amándola incluso con ellos, y ella no mira los defectos que él tiene, pero ninguno de los dos se considera lo suficientemente bueno para el otro, de hecho, Satsuki no tiene sentimientos románticos por él por eso mismo, más admiración que amor es la cosa.**

**Naruto en particular es donde su psicología es algo más fácil de entender.**

**Su personalidad se desmenuza en una dualidad (que será importante para los siguientes caps) básicamente sería un complejo de inferioridad y un egoísmo animal. **

**Desde un punto de vista más critico, Naruto se siente menos de si mismo, no ser lo suficientemente bueno para que sus padres le importase o no ser lo suficientemente bueno para que nadie nunca en su vida le ayudase, de hecho, esa era una de las cosas que quería plasmar en el lemón, Naruto diciéndole a Abi que podría esperar a "alguien mejor" que él por eso.**

**A si mismo, su egoísmo se ve plasmado cuando ayuda a Satsuki o cede a sus instintos con Abi.**

**Nunca nadie ayudo a Naruto en su vida, él no siente odio por eso, ya que piensa más como un animal en ese ámbito.**

**Nadie estaba obligado a ayudarle, nadie le debía nada a él, y nadie le iba a dar nada en la vida.**

"**Si quieres algo en la vida, lo tienes que conseguir tu mismo"**

**Como dije, es desde su punto de vista, donde él tiene que matar algo para comérselo y no desaprovecha nada, por ese mismo egoísmo típico del de un animal solitario.**

**Por eso, cuando ayuda a Satsuki y no se siente feliz con que ella este enamorada de alguien más, se ve su egoísmo.**

**Una persona madura entendería que nadie en el mundo le pertenece, si una persona no lo quiere, lo más maduro es cuidarla y ver que ella sea feliz incluso con alguien más, si realmente amas a alguien quieres verle feliz sin importar que sea con otra persona. Ser egoísta es creer que ella es suya y que no puede amar a alguien más.**

**Y por eso mismo, Naruto es egoísta, porque incluso aunque quiera que ella sea feliz, él piensa también en su propia felicidad en el hecho de que no sea con él con quien ella es feliz. **

**Allí, su egoísmo choca con su inferioridad.**

**No se siente tan "bueno" como Arashi, no lo suficientemente fuerte al menos, y mientras una parte de si mismo piensa en Satsuki como "suya" la otra parte no se considera lo suficiente para ella.**

**Esa dualidad no se ve tanto con Abi, en el sentido de que Naruto se siente genuinamente abierto con sus compañeros.**

**Más en concreto, con ellos puede dejar de ocultar sus cosas y hablar como una persona normal, incluso aunque psicológicamente no lo sea.**

**Es como amaestrar a un perro, al principio puede ser huraño y rabioso, pero con el tiempo incluso solo con ver a alguien se acostumbra a hacerlo.**

**No diría que Naruto se sintiera lo suficientemente abierto con ellos como para contarles su vida. Mucho más contarles las cosas más escabrosas que ha hecho, al menos no aun. Eso lo quise poner en la interacción con el mostrándoles su brazo, genuinamente divirtiéndose con ellos, preocupándose de lo que piensen e interactuando entre si.**

**La parte donde dice que "ya no siente nada" es, como muchos sabrán, sacada de Nanatsu no Taizai, diablos, que tiempos aquellos donde Nakaba no la había cagado, sin embargo, el contexto es diferente.**

**Naruto recuerda a Abi y Tsunami, luego a Satsuki y se dice a si mismo "No hay porque meter a una donde ya están dos" en el sentido de que, ¿para que molestarse que Satsuki tenga sentimientos con Arashi si el ya lo ha hecho varias veces con ellas dos? Sigue queriéndola como amiga, y muy en el fondo un amor platónico hacía la primera chica que le noto, pero descarta los sentimientos románticos porque ya es feliz con alguien… bueno, dos más.**

**Básicamente, el ya deja de volverse loco solo por abrazarla o hablarle, dejar de pensar en ella el 100% del tiempo porque ahora también tiene a otras a su lado.**

**Esto ya parece telenovela xd**

**Dejando de lado las cosas románticas para las que apesto, vamos por la trama del nuevo continente xd**

**Más de siete capítulos será lo que tome ese arco, que espero no sea ni muy poco ni demasiado. La razón es principalmente porque quiero que Naruto y todo su equipo se vuelvan más fuertes, sin embargo, siendo sinceros, en un par de meses en la misma aldea de siempre no se volverán más fuertes en tres meses, por eso subí el tiempo de los exámenes a siete meses para que tengan un intervalo de tiempo más cómodo para poder desarrollarse.**

**Respecto al nuevo continente, tratare de mantener los capítulos interesantes para no aburrirlos, poner cosas y desafíos para que el equipo 5 entrene, que dentro de pocos caps comenzara unas peleas que tomaran mucha importancia para la trama futura.**

**Hablando de otro tema, ¿Por qué me salte las tramas de las peliculas?**

**Porque probablemente iba a ser la misma película que ya conocen pero con diferentes personajes, así que para no alargar innecesariamente el fic, me las salte y escribí un poco sobre como si sucedió fuera de pantalla. Las películas como la de Shion no me las salte porque tengo planeado algo para ella.**

**Respecto a la película del Zero Colas, Naruto si mantiene sellado el Chakra del Reibi, pero para él es inútil si no tiene al Bijuu, así que lo tiene más como para guardarlo y que no regrese a su dueño, y así se va a quedar hasta que regrese del nuevo continente, como dije, tengo algo planeado para ello.**

**Respecto al Jutsu Quimera (ya saben, el que te permite robar Kekkei Genkai) Naruto lo ha estado estudiando y perfeccionando, lo usara, sin embargo, el Jutsu funciona diferente, ya que tiene que pasar 7 días completos para poder asimilar el ADN y obviamente tiene que aprender a dominarlo, los sub elementos que tendrá serán unos inventados por mi, y tal vez el Hyoton. Probablemente no sean más de tres.**

**Sssssin embargo. Nada de Dojutsus, me encanta el Sharingan y el Rinnegan pero ya demasiado sobre usados en mis fics, además de que este es un Naruto que tiene poderes más o menos normalitos, no crear armaduras samurái gigantes con los ojos. **

**Estoy considerando si darle el elemento madera, sobreexplotado también, pero nunca usado correctamente, solo mencionado como un poder extra que el prota OP tiene, es sobretodo porque algo dentro del nuevo continente.**

**Hay una posibilidad de que lo tenga, sin embargo, no será como el de Hashirama en el sentido de que hace crecer arboles hasta en un desierto, sino más comandar la vegetación y demás… ahora que lo pienso hay una habilidad que puede hacer eso sin darle el Mokuton :B**

**Hablando de Dojutsu, Naruto SI va a tener uno de esos, pero no será del tipo "tiene un linaje secreto y él es el único que lo ha despertado en siglos"**

**Ni siquiera podrías llamarlo un Kekkei Genkai, ya que es algo que cualquiera podría obtener. El Dojutsu será fuerte y todo, pero no le dará poderes exagerados a Naruto, si no más bien, completaría y estabilizaría los que ya tiene.**

**Ufff, es la segunda vez que escribo una nota de autor tan larga XD**

**Bueno, sin nada más que decir, se despide de ustedes...**

**OMEGA **


	9. Pureza manchada en sangre

**Capitulo más corto que el resto, perdon por eso. El siguiente viene el doble de grande y con pelea epica incluida xD**

**En general, en este cap no estaba demasiado inspirado, perdon por eso, estaba más preocupado por pagar el internet, estaba bajo de fondos este mes. Eso y que en Fate GO estaba en los ultimos días del evento de GudaGuda, solo quede con Chacha en NP2, lo cual no me importa tanto porque la pequeña gritona me cae mal :b**

**Dejando de lado mi odio sin sentido por Chacha, reeeespondamos reviews:**

**Para c. Anibal****2000**

Espero no te decepcione este cap XD

**Para ****Xseyver**

El unico entrenamiento que Naruto tendra con ellos es literalmente ser apabuleado por ellos :b

**Para ****SEOR BLACK**

Tenemos definiciones diferentes de pasado de vergara:u

El Jutsu es basicamente usar Chakra para infertilizar el semen, el cual se usa antes de que Naruto eyacule, así que :b

Por eso ya las que entienden los gustos de un hombre son las mejores u:

**Para ****wolfUT**

Jajaja XD

Bueno, para empezar, esa es la idea. Que ella parezca una madre para Naruto, ella es la primera muestra de amor materno que Naruto tiene. Por otro lado, es por eso que puse la posibilidad de que ella se mude al País de las Flores del cielo :b

No de hecho, apenas sali de la universidad el año pasado xd Gracias por la ayuda, pero no quisiera darte molestias, prefiero ser autonomo :b

Respuestas:

-Ni idea. Probablemente un ojo.

-Viaje seguramente.

-No lo es, de hecho, es más como ponerse lentes. Solo pone Chakra ovalado en sus ojos y ya, no es un Dojutsu :b

-Mmm, nop

Nah, me agradan reviews largos : D

**Para ****Gonzox-kun**

Souka u:

No es que no pueda copiarlo, es que yo no quiero que lo haga :b

**Para ****Angel Arcano92**

No entendi :v

La respuesta a esas dos cosas es: Si.

Ya veremos u:

**Para ****Hyakki Yako**

Gracias! : D

Jodido enfermo! ¿¡Como es que pensaste lo mismo que yo!? XD

Espero no decepcionarte con el nuevo arco : D

Mmm, chido. Tal vez lo haga

**Para ****uzumaki140985**

Es basicamente que ellos han estado demasiado ocupados, se han centrado tanto no solo en sus dos hijos, sino en varias cosas en general, lo cual ha terminado con que ellos simplemente no se acuerden de Naruto. Imaginate, ni cuarto tenía xd

**Para Guest (1)**

¡Gracias! : D

**Para Guest (2)**

Respondere todos los reviews de quien me los envie, ese es mi nindou u:

Nomes tu imaginación xd

Gratcie

**Para Guest (3)**

Ni idea :b

**Para Guest (4)**

Awwwww, gracias :D

**Para Blackcat13**

aqui ta xd

**Para ****Josueava1990**

No es que lo vea como padre, sino como una figura paterna, no es lo mismo pero parecido xd y gracias ;D

**Para ****Guest (5)**

Basicamente, alguien que no muestra ninguna emoción, centrado en su enemigo, imponente, demás cosas, basicamente como Poseidon en Shuumatsu es "perfecto"

**Para johan uzumaki**

Sorry, no cosas de One Piece, no al menos hasta que no me vuelva a leer el manga porque apenas me acuerdo de un par de cosas... aunque tendra una habilidad similar a la Ope Ope de Law :b

**Para omega9028**

No una criatura, pero todo un pinshe reino u:

**Para sam**

Lo hacen como 19 veces al día, pero usan protección b:

**Para ivan meza**

Naruto no aceptaria un matrimonio concertado :b

**Para Guest(6)**

Bueno, este mundo es 659 veces el tamaño del mundo canon de Naruto, así queee hay más diversidad :b

Ambos u:

**Para ****Guest (7)**

Bueno, los dos se enamoraran en el futuro, pero sera despues de demasiadas, demasiadas mamadas de parte de ambos :b

**Para swid16kawail**

Yep.

Y Kaguya estaria en el 20 del top

**Para Yahiko 8v**

Toki yo tomare u:

**Para Guest (8)**

No entendi! : D

**Para sombra02**

El relleno es basura, pero los que se saltan el relleno son peor que Basura :v

Bueeeno, no dire que sea la tipica historia de que se quieran reconciliar de golpe con él :b

**Para ****blacknigthwalker**

No toda, solo como el 90% XD

**Para ****angelmolina056**

Despues de como tres meses XD y no hare lista :b

**Para ****alucar09**

Gracias xd

**Para Kisunet **

Gracias Xd x2

**Para ****MurderW.D**

Me acuerdo de ese fic, no esta mal, no diria que es una obra maestra. Pero respeto al autor por varias cosas que ha hecho y que dudo que yo pueda hacer, me alegro de que regresara del hiatus

**Para Guest (9)**

Yep

**Para ****kuro okami 9**

El patatus que les va a dar a las dos al enterarse que es su hermano xd

Ehh... no planeaba poner drama, planeaba que fuera comedia :b

**Para ****Skull Flame**

Yep, Akimitsu se merece algo de amor xd

Yep a todo u:

No País de los Gourmet, la tierra de las flores del cielo, el mundo gourmet es otro, como el reino convocatoria xd

**Para Guest(10)**

Ehh… bien, para empezar. Acepto las criticas, pero esto más que una critica casi parece como un ataque, lo cual casi me da risa Xd

Veamos, Naruto en el canon consiguió dominar el modo sabio a los 16 años sin ayuda de Jiraiya, solo yendo al monte y ya.

Naruko y Arashi tienen la misma edad, pero han sido entrenados toda su vida por ninjas de gran nivel y tienen incluso más potencial que Naruto canon, joder, que ellos básicamente son más fuertes que Naruto contra la pelea de Pain.

Tienes un punto allí, la relación de Naruto y satdyk8 es horrible, por eso me preocupo más por explicar la relación de Naruto y Satsuki. Es horrible, ese es el punto, no todas las relaciones fraternales son de chispas, a veces el amor puede ser toxico :b

¿Respecto a las notas? Simplemente pongo lo que yo pienso a cerca de su relación de como piensa cada uno, son literalmente puestas al final del fic para que no afecten la narración. Diría algo como "si no te gustan" no las leas, pero eso es ser infantil, pongo las notas para escribir los detalles que no miro relevantes poner en la narración.

Tengo literalmente planeado el fic hasta los finales de los Exámenes Chūnin, así que, no, no estoy haciendo las cosas al azar :b

¿Un buen autor no necesita explicar nada? Lugares, tramas, personas. Esas son explicaciones si me lo preguntas.

Yo nunca he dicho que sea un buen escritor, diablos, me considero bastante malo :b

Jajajaja, esto es justamente lo que más risa me dio. Que no conozco a mis personajes, el simple hecho de que los quiera plantear como personajes tridimensionales con sus propios pensamientos y no con una actitud ya escrita parece ser que no los conozco XD

Hay literalmente más de 201 mil historias de Naruto que no han terminado, ¿tu punto es? XD

En todo caso, gracias por el review xd

**Para Guest(11)**

Pueeees, espero salirme de los cliches o al menos hacer que los cliches sean buenos argumentalmente :b

**Reviews contestados, vamos a la...**

**ACCIÓN**

* * *

******¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

**Capitulo 8**

**Una pureza manchada en sangre**

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****(¯ˆ·.¸¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Minato Namikaze miro atentamente a la ANBU enfrente suyo mientras mantenía las manos delante de su cara, en pose pensativa—Kuma (Oso) no creo que deba recordarte lo importante que es el cumplir esta misión y aun más, que vuelvas con vida. ¿Verdad?

Una mujer ANBU de cabello negro asintió, aunque su traje no dejaba desvelar mucho acerca de que era una mujer, aunque su voz se pudo identificar fácilmente como una—Lo entiendo, incluso si significa abandonar al resto— alzo su mano, mientras el Yondaime le entregaba un Kunai Hiraishin de tres puntas.

—Técnicamente, esto contara como dos misiones, que ayudes a investigar acerca del nuevo continente descubierto, como que vigiles al equipo 7, especialmente al que se llama Naruto— declaro pasándole a la pelinegra un pergamino de color azul.

—¿Algo en especial sobre él?— pregunto Kuma guardando el pergamino dentro de su chaleco.

Minato se quedo callado unos segundos, antes de hablar—La información que hemos conseguido de él es bastante escasa, Ebisu no parece haber encontrado mucho en sus habilidades, me gustaría saber quien le pondría el nombre del protagonista del primer libro de sensei— el rubio mayor se paso la mano por el cabello, pensativo—. Hay algo acerca de él que no me tiene con mucha confianza, así que si revela no ser de confianza, haz lo que debas.

—…¿Qué tiene él que ver con Satsuki?— cuestiono nuevamente la pelinegra.

—Aparentemente, es su amigo desde hace tiempo, puede que incluso haya desarrollado un enamoramiento por ella si los informes de Ebisu son ciertos, pero algo a pasado en las ultimas semanas con el equipo 5, a empezó a tener una relación cercana con su compañera de equipo además de volverse amigo de su otro compañero.

Sin un solo atisbo de nervios, Kuma cuestiono—¿Me deberé encargar de todos ellos?

El rubio asintió sin más—Al principio considere que por estar enamorado de Satsuki tal vez podríamos usar eso para cimentar su lealtad, pero considerado la relación que ella tiene con Arashi y que empezó a salir con su compañera, es probable que termine con todos ellos siguiendo a Naruto si se va de la aldea. No me preocuparía de un simple Gennin desertor, pero por lo que me han dicho mis hijos y alumnos, él no pareció en lo más mínimo un huérfano cualquiera.

La ANBU entendía eso a la perfección.

En Konoha, la traición era castigada con la muerte, sobretodo si eras alguien medianamente importante. Nunca dejaban salir sus secretos, ni siquiera entre si, pero preferirían que uno de sus soldados muriera a que se fuera al bando enemigo.

—Entendido.

Quiso preguntar.

_¿Y si no deserta?_

_¿Y si resulta que sea alguien importante en la aldea?_

_¿Y si…?_

Pero, los Shinobi son herramientas hechas para matar, su opinión no importaba, _ella_ no importaba.

Lo mismo se aplicaba al equipo que vigilaría, todos ellos eran desechables, no se esperaba que ninguno de ellos regresara con vida.

Por que ellos simplemente no importaban.

Desapareció en un simple borrón de humo, dejando allí al Hokage rubio, en silencio.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

En el área costera de las naciones elementales, se podía observar a un enorme barco yendo a una gran velocidad por el océano. Lo suficientemente grande como para ser un crucero y lo suficientemente lujoso como para que se pudiese ver casi como una enorme perla yendo por el agua.

Se podía ver en la cubierta la figura oscura de Naruto, recubierto de pies a cabeza con su ropa de sigilo, quitándose la capucha, recostado contra la barandilla mientras miraba el mar con un tinte anaranjado.

El viento salado revolvía su cabello, haciendo que inhalase largamente para disfrutar del ambiente, afortunadamente el barco tenía varios sellos para mantener su estabilidad e incluso una barrera que permitiera que incluso a esa velocidad no se viesen afectados.

—¿Te gusta el mar?— pregunto una voz a su lado, haciendo que girase a un lado para ver a Abi, igualmente recostada contra la barandilla y mirando el atardecer a su lado.

—Nunca lo hizo de hecho— murmuro en respuesta, sonriéndole a la pelinegra, incluso aunque ella no pudiera verlo. Antes de inhalar nuevamente el aire del océano—. Siempre me costo aprender a nadar y nunca podía sacarle las espinas a los peces que me comía— declaro con algo de burla a si mismo, estirando su espalda y brazos.

Abi le miro, sintiendo como pasaba su brazo por sus hombros, y ella recostaba la cabeza contra su brazo—Llegaremos en alrededor de dos días a este paso… me siento nerviosa— admitió ella pensativa, haciendo al rubio voltearse a verla—…Apenas salía de la aldea desde que era niña, y ahora estamos saliendo del continente a uno desconocido… ¡estoy emocionada!— exclamo ella antes de soltar una risa.

Bajando la cabeza, el Ojiazul soltó una risa, contagiado por su estado de animo—Igual yo, me pregunto que cosas vamos a ver allí— dijo antes de ver a su novia pelinegra bostezar largamente—. Mejor ve a dormir, te pones gruñona cuando no lo haces— declaro con algo de burla ante la mirada molesta de ella.

—¿Qué hay de nuestra… nueva compañera?— pregunto Abi algo adormilada, haciendo al rubio girar su cuello levemente hacía atrás.

Los dedos de Naruto chocaron levemente contra el metal de las barandillas metálicas, pensativo—Ve a dormir, ya veremos luego sobre ella.

Abi se le quedo viendo un par de segundos, antes de encogerse de hombros y caminar—¡Tu tampoco te quedes despierto mucho rato!— le aconsejo ella antes de ir a cubierta, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

El Ojiazul se quedo viendo al frente, sin necesidad de ver detrás suyo para sentir la presencia silenciosa acercándose a donde estaba.

—Vaya que eres silenciosa— murmuro dándose la vuelta, mirando a la persona detrás suyo—. ¿A que has veni…?

Parpadeo levemente.

Naruto abrió la boca un segundo, antes de cerrarla al notar que la voz se le había ido—Pareces… sorprendido de verme— hablo ella pausadamente, con una voz tranquila y serena.

—…— el rubio alzo ambas cejas antes de bajar la mirada, y alzarla lentamente, mirando desde pies a cabeza a la mujer enfrente suyo.

Era…bueno, simplemente, era la definición de hermosa, tenía ojos oscuros con una tonalidad grisácea, cabello negro que colgaba cerca de las mejillas para enmarcar el rostro y una larga cola de caballo en la parte posterior de su pelo, su piel era un poco más clara y pálida que la de una persona normal, además de eso, unas grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos le llegaban poco más allá de las mejillas. Además de ser al menos 10 centímetros más alta que Naruto.

Era bella, pero lo que instantáneamente traía la atención de cualquiera eran sus grandes pechos copa H, que podían rivalizar con los de la Sannin de las Babosas, su cintura y vientre eran delgados y torneados, producto de constante ejercicio. Un tatuaje rojo en su hombro la denotaban como una miembro de ANBU.

Vestía la ropa normal de un ANBU, pantalones y camisa negros, aunque no llevaba el chaleco gris de siempre.

—…Perdón por eso, es la primera vez que miro a una mujer con tanto pecho— declaro Naruto agitando su cabeza junto a sus ideas.

La mujer pelinegra alzo una ceja ante esa respuesta—Al menos eres sincero…— murmuro ella para si misma—. ¿Preguntaste algo antes?

—Para que habías venido, creí que estarías en tu cuarto— le dijo el rubio sin más, la Ojinegra girándose, como si ignorase su existencia.

—Esa chica Abi, parecía bastante amable contigo.

Los ojos de Naruto se entrecerraron levemente al oír el nombre de la Nakano ser pronunciado distraídamente por ella—Lo es con bastantes personas.

—¿Y Satsuki no lo era contigo?

—… Haa…— Naruto suspiro levemente, sentándose en una silla al lado suyo, quitándose la capucha para verla fijamente—. Tu eres, Hitomi Uchiha. Hermana de Satsuki, ¿no?

La pelinegra se le quedo viendo al oír su nombre salir de la boca del rubio—¿Ella te hablo de mi?

—Cada día— declaro el Ojiazul tranquilamente, pasándose la mano por la frente—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?— cuestiono con algo más de firmeza, en respuesta, miro a la llamada Hitomi sentarse enfrente suyo.

Ella le sonrió levemente, incluso aunque no sentía malas intenciones en esa sonrisa, Naruto no le regreso la sonrisa—Nada en particular, pero quería conocerte personalmente desde que me entere que estabas enamorado de mi hermanita.

Naruto conocía bien a la familia de Satsuki, o al menos, la que estaba viva. Su hermana mayor, su madre y su gemelo, el resto de su familia estaba muerta por lo que tenía entendido.

Ellos no le conocían, o al menos solo consideraban que él era uno de los muchos chicos que estaban enamorados de ella.

Suspiro, antes de preguntar—¿A que quieres llegar?

Hitomi se rasco suavemente la mejilla, con algo de vergüenza—Nada en particular, pero quisiera saber más de ti, Satsuki siempre me contaba de un chico que siempre le ayudaba y le apoyaba.

—Tengo entendido que ustedes pensaban que era Arashi— declaro en respuesta, haciendo que la pelinegra alzase las manos.

—Perdón por eso, supongo que es algo de mi culpa que ella se pusiese más animada con él después de que le dijese que se esforzase de enamorar a Arashi-san.

—Ve al jodido grano— la voz de Naruto sonó más grave que de costumbre, casi como el gruñido de un animal.

La cara de Hitomi perdió la sonrisa que había tenido, inclinándose hacía el rubio lentamente—¿Qué paso entre tu y mi hermana?

—Nada— declaro el rubio mirando a la Uchiha fijamente a los ojos—. Ella esta enamorada de Arashi, y yo estoy enamorado de Abi, ¿Qué pasa como para que eso sea tu asunto?

—Pasa que últimamente Satsuki esta bastante desanimada, incluso aunque este con su mejor amiga y el chico del que esta enamorada, parece bastante triste siempre, como si le faltase algo.

Los labios de Naruto se fruncieron de medio lado—No tengo idea de que sea.

—Oh, créeme, se que no lo haces. Ni tu, ni ella.

Esas palabras hicieron al rubio alzar una ceja, confuso—Tienes razón, ¿te explicarías?

Hitomi le sonrió sutilmente, no una sonrisa gentil y suave como las de antes, pero más una que le daría a un niño pequeño—Dime, ¿Por qué te rendiste con Satsuki?

Naruto alzo su mano, y se rasco el pelo con un dedo—…¿Así que… crees que tengo alguna especie de obligación con ella? Hice lo mismo que Satsuki hizo, simplemente ser feliz con alguien más.

—Hum, eso suena bastante conformista si me lo preguntas.

Naruto le miro con algo de aburrimiento… no, una mejor definición, sería ver con neutralidad a la pelinegra que trataba de incitarlo le miraba de forma igual estoicamente—Que te suene como te suene, no me importa, pero… solo una cosa que quiero decirte— el rubio empezó a caminar hacía ella, teniendo que alzar su cabeza para estar cara a cara—. Vuelve a decir que estoy con Abi por conformismo y te arrancare los ojos como tu clan entero lo hacía con su propia sangre— le dijo gruñendo casi guturalmente, haciendo que Hitomi se le quedase viendo como el de u ante esa declaración, y de como la cara de Naruto se había fruncido hasta parecer un animal—. Deberías preocuparte menos por si tu hermana tiene novio y más sobre su entre…

Naruto se silencio a si mismo de repente, mirando a los alrededores de forma algo preocupada.

Hitomi al instante le imito, sus ojos negros volviéndose rojos al momento que analizaba su ambiente.

Había… neblina, una blanca, brumosa y espesa cortina de humo que se extendía alrededor de ellos, junto a un sentimiento de intranquilidad.

El sonido del rubio olfateando en el aire levemente la distrajo—Algo se acerca.

—No escucho las olas, el barco no esta en el mar— bajando la mirada del barco, la pelinegra noto como el mar había sido remplazado por la neblina.

Bajando las vendas en su cara, Naruto empezó a emitir ondas ultrasónicas con su voz, usando el control de sonido para usarlo a forma de ecolocalización, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa—Nos estamos moviendo demasiado rápido, estamos a 300, no… 500 kilómetros de donde estábamos.

El sonido viajaba a 300 metros cada segundo, en cuatro segundos se tardaba en recorrer un kilometro.

Naruto era capaz de aumentar esa velocidad al enviarlo disparado como una bala de forma tal que sus ondas iban velocidades hipersonica, y desde lo sucedido en Nami había podido emplear mejor su control del sonido.

Podía mapear 120 kilómetros cada segundo, se movían a una velocidad tal que su ecolocalización notaba que cada vez estaban más lejos de su posición original.

—¿También lo sintieron?— pregunto Akimitsu apareciendo detrás de ellos junto a Ebisu y Abi, no hubo tiempo para que Naruto notara como la Ojimorada era la que apareció más rápido, en particular, él parecía quien más estaba al tanto de sus alrededores.

—Esta neblina que nos rodea esta llevándonos a una enorme velocidad a algún lado— hablo Hitomi notando como la cortina blanca se ponía cada vez más densa.

La Nakano puso su mano sobre el hombro de Naruto, haciendo que este girase mínimamente la cabeza para verla—Naru… ¿sabes lo que esta pasando?

—…

**Gruuuuuuuu.**

Todo el posible temor y nervios que los que estaban allí sentían se fue en el instante que escucharon el gruñido del estomago de Naruto, como si fuera un burbujeante acido estomacal, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todo el barco lo escuchase.

—¡Santa mierda, una orca asesina vine por nosotros!— exclamo el capitán al escuchar semejante sonido.

Naruto tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado, rascándose la nuca con las mejillas algo rojas—Perdón, no hemos comido desde la mañana— dijo antes de aclararse la garganta—. El "Jefe del Área" nos trajo aquí, acercándonos lo más rápido posible y ocultándose en la neblina, ahora mismo esta viniendo lo más rápido posible a donde estamos, así que, el cerebro se esta mostrando a si mismo…

—**A pasado tiempo, desde que los humanos, han venido a esta tierra.**

Una voz grave y estruendosa se escucho alrededor de todos, mientras Naruto alzaba la vista con los brazos cruzados y algo de saliva cayéndole de la boca.

Era un ser que parecía más que nada una cabeza flotante, con una cara similar a un humano, excepto su fealdad. Calvo, con arrugas en su cara, grandes orejas con lóbulos enormes, una gran nariz redonda y granulosa con un bigote que tapaba su cara, espesas cejas y ojos casi viscos.

Además de eso, tenía una especie de rueda detrás suyo, el símbolo del Dharma, ocultado levemente por la neblina.

Mirando un poco más a sus alrededores, todos podían ver como había más de esas cabezas flotantes a sus alrededores, todos igual de feos.

—**Tōnyūdō (Camino de la Leche de Soja)** Nivel de Captura 487, esta cosa pertenece al Mundo Gourmet— el estomago de Naruto siguió gruñendo con hambre.

Los Tōnyūdō les miraron fijamente con esos ojos negros que todos tenían, sin emoción alguna—**¿De que manera los vamos a comer? Estoy temblando de emoción.**

—Khh… se siento como una presencia aplastante— dijo Hitomi mientras sudor le bajaba de la frente.

Naruto se paso la lengua por los labios, una lengua increíblemente larga y puntiaguda, saliva escurriendo como un rio de su boca—La barrera nos esta protegiendo de su niebla, es su única forma de atacar con ilusiones, probablemente estaríamos muertos de no ser por eso, pero…— el cabello de Naruto se erizo de golpe, estando menos peinado que antes, y su cara mostrando una pequeña sonrisa que mostraba sus colmillos afilados—. **Quiero devolverle el favor~**

La imagen de Naruto cambio, esa pequeña sonrisa pasando a una completa mandíbula llena de dientes tan afilados que salían de la piel y la carne, una lengua áspera y picuda extendiéndose de su boca, su cabello pasando de erizado a lacio en un segundo.

Todos pudieron sentirlo.

Una sensación aplastante.

Como si el peso entero del océano les cayese encima, casi físicamente sus cuerpos fueron empujados hacía el suelo con una fuerza tremenda.

Y al mismo tiempo, ni uno solo de ellos se arrodillo.

No era porque pudieran resistirlo, sino que simplemente no era algo dirigido a ellos, al contrario de eso, se enrollaba a sus alrededores, como si los protegiera tal como una burbuja, el peligro seguía allí, pero el miedo no.

Era puro y condensado instinto asesino. Las ansias de matar de un ser vivo.

A si mismo como cuando un pájaro se acercaba a una persona al ver que su intención estaba puesta en algo más, el instinto asesino era lo mismo, o mejor dicho, lo contrario.

Era poner tu intención, tus deseos de matar en un objetivo, y que este sintiese el peligro.

Años de odio, desprecio e ira habían fermentado la intención asesina de Naruto a tal punto que sobrepasaba su propia fuerza.

Los ojos de los Tōnyūdō se abrieron enormemente al verse a si mismos siendo hervidos en calderos hasta que quedasen al rojo vivo, sus cabezas siendo atravesadas de lado a lado por agujas de metal afilado como estacas, acercados a la boca de una monstruosidad con una infinita cantidad de dientes sin lengua.

El barco cayo sobre tierra.

—Ufff— Naruto suspiro largamente, cayendo de culo al suelo con la cara perlada de sudor al mismo tiempo que uno solo de los Tōnyūdō caía justamente al lado suyo, con una cosa amarilla saliendo de sus oídos, nariz, ojos blancos y una espuma blanca de su boca—. La niebla de este feo nos movió a una enorme velocidad a su territorio, nos termino ayudando a llegar más rápido.

—¿Qué… fue eso?— pregunto la Uchiha con incredulidad, haciendo a Naruto girarse sobre el suelo para voltearlos a ver—. Incluso aunque no estaba dirigido a nosotros… podía ver esa… _cosa..._

—Ahh, lo siento. Es difícil concentrar todo ese instinto asesino en un solo objetivo— declaro sosteniéndose el estomago levemente.

Mientras que sus compañeros entendieron eso en un momento, Hitomi fue la única que no pudo hacerlo—¿…Como hiciste eso…?

El rubio se rasco el cuello, parándose y empezando a caminar hacía la criatura que acababa de matar—Cuando creces de la forma que yo lo hice, aprendes a guardar muchas ganas de matar, puedo soltarlo con la fuerza suficiente como para matar con ello o que pierda la cordura— extendiendo su mano derecha hacía el cuchillo guardado en su muslo, lo saco y apunto a la fea criatura—. Y es… casi inútil contra un humano.

—¿Cómo es eso? Yo casi me cago encima solo al ver eso— dijo Akimitsu empezando a caminar hacía su compañero de equipo.

—Exacto… funciona mejor con animales porque ellos no se dan cuenta de que no poseo la fuerza para respaldar tanto deseo de matar— el rubio se relamió los labios cuando la saliva empezó a fluir sin control de su boca—. Le esta brotando leche de soja de los ojos, y la piel de tofu que tiene me esta dejando con demasiada hambre. Lo empezare a preparar— declaro haciendo el cuchillo hacía atrás.

Todos vieron como el rubio dejaba todo lo que había dicho antes de lado y empezaba a cortar a Tōnyūdō a una enorme velocidad, dejando algo anonadados a los presentes, siendo cosa de segundos para que Naruto simplemente terminase, habiendo usado la Pseudo Armadura del Rayo para recoger todo e incluso ir a la cocina del barco por más.

Y así de simple, justo en el mismo lugar donde estaba, se sentó en el suelo con un montón de platos enfrente suyo.

_El nombre Camino de la Leche de Soja es por que todo en el tiene serviría para una dieta hipolipídica._ Pensó Naruto con su estomago todavía rugiendo más fuerte sentándose con las piernas cruzadas, juntando las manos a modo de dar las gracias—¿Qué están esperando? ¡Vengan a comer!— exclamo, más que nada por no poder aguantar más el hambre que sentía.

Los cuatro presentes se miraron entre si, antes de caminar hacía Naruto, aunque Hitomi haciéndolo completamente confundida.

Miro a Naruto mover su mano un poco, y los tripulantes del barco, incluido el capitán, fueron hasta el tumulto de platos alrededor del barco.

—¿Estas… compartiendo las partes de esa cosa?— pregunto el anciano capitán del barco, mirando extrañado

El Ojiazul inclino la cabeza a un lado, confundido—Claro, una buena comida siempre sabe mejor compartida— dijo como si se tratara de la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Mirando hacia abajo, todos notaron la comida que Naruto había hecho.

La leche de soja era lo que escurría de los ojos del Tōnyūdō había sido usada para hacer una sopa con trozos de piel de tofu casi dorada, húmeda e increíblemente hermosa, lo que antes todos creían que eran granos en la nariz del ser eran realmente semillas de loto.

Trozos de la carne habían sido usadas para hacer unas crujientes tiras de carne seca.

De los trozos de hueso había sacado una especie de arroz completamente blanco, de la sangre había creado un te y de la construcción detrás del Tōnyūdō había sacado unas bolas rojas similares a carne.

Nada fuera de lo común… de no ser porque todos los platos eran gigantescos, con platos más pequeños para que todos comieran.

—¡Itadakimasu!— exclamo Naruto mientras todos se sentaban alrededor suyo.

Abi fue la primera en extender sus manos a uno de los platos de sopa, agarrando los palillos y sujetando una de las tiras que tenía la sopa amarilla—Que hermosa piel de tofu, casi parece seda— dijo la única mujer del equipo cinco antes de llevársela a la boca—. Y la textura que tiene es como varias capas finas juntándose entre si, es para morirse~

—Que algo así de hermoso venga de algo así de feo es increíble— declaro Akimitsu llevándose a la boca las tiras de carne, disfrutando de comerlo lentamente.

—Y la sopa es gruesa, pero no grasosa. La calidez y el sabor son perfectos juntos— indico Ebisu bebiendo la sopa que había sido hecha con leche de Soja.

_Incluso aunque estamos en terreno enemigo… ellos comen con toda la calma del mundo. Es algo que nunca había visto de un Shinobi._ Pensó Hitomi, no se había acercado tanto, de echo, ella miraba a los alrededores atentamente.

**Bara~ Bara~ Bara~ Bara~ Bara~ Bara~ Bara~ Bara~**

—Estho esh una comida del mundo goumet, ¿huh?— fue lo que soltó Naruto agarrando el plato lleno de bolas de carne y llevándoselas todas a la boca, masticando como un animal.

Con una lengua afinada que podía sentir más sabores que los demás, el rubio saboreo los restos de la criatura que mato.

La cantidad de nutrientes que tenían era lo suficientemente grande como para que con solo un bocado su estomago estuviese satisfecho y sus fuerzas renovadas.

Suspiro largamente, había apuntado al Tōnyūdō más débil de todos con la mayor cantidad de instinto asesino que tuviera, logro asustar al resto y sin que se dieran cuenta, uso la armadura del rayo para acercarse a uno para poner en él un sello de invocación inversa.

_Siento como que mi cuerpo entero recupera nutrientes a una gran velocidad, aunque no tenía una gran cantidad de calorías, tan solo comer a ese feo aumento mis fuerzas._

Apretó sus manos, con una renovada fuerza, aspirando de forma lenta para tranquilizarse, para luego mirar a sus alrededores, notando solo una enorme cantidad de roca era todo lo que se veía en todas direcciones—Hum… no muy pintoresco para una supuesta tierra sagrada— susurro el rubio, girando su cabeza para ver a sus compañeros.

Estos estaban con la boca en el suelo, con una mirada de incredulidad en sus caras. A Abi se le había caído la piel de tofu de la boca.

—¿Qué les pasAAAAAAAA!?

Naruto grito al volver a voltear, y esta vez, donde un enorme y plano terreno rocoso estaba, había un bosque tan espeso que era imposible ver algo que no fuera el verde de los arboles.

Y apareció de la nada.

Era como si por arte de magia se hubiera estado escondiendo a la vista de todos ellos.

—…Sensei— hablo el rubio, haciendo a Ebisu girar mirada a su dirección—. Dígale a los del barco que se vayan lo más rápido posible, tengo un muy mal presentimiento.

—...— el de lentes solo lo miro pero no dijo nada, confiaba en la totalidad de los sentidos de su alumno.

Con la sensación de su corazón palpitando con nervios, Naruto bajo del barco, analizando los alrededor, entre los arboles, lo primero que miro fue una gigantesca estatua de un hombre arrodillado, lo suficientemente grande como para que la pudieran ver a cientos de metros de distancia.

_Esa cosa de allá huele a… ¿Chakra?_ Pensó extrañado mientras los demás bajaban con él.

No tenía idea de lo que estuviera pasando, pero fuera lo que fuera, no era para nada bueno.

Su olfato se tenso mientras empezaba a sentir los diferentes olores y a recolectar toda la información posible con eso.

…

Cientos.

No... miles.

Miles de personas habían pasado por allí, el olor de la sangre de ellos era bastante fresca.

Pero había otro olor que le dejo con una sensación de escalofríos en la columna.

Un olor que no podía olvidar nunca.

_Y esto huele como...Kiyoshi y su padre..._

El olor de ambos en el lugar era intenso, se superponía sobre el hedor a sangre que el lugar emanaba.

Poniendo su mano sobre su nariz, hizo que dejase de oler aquellos olores, hablándole a sus compañeros y Hitomi—Hay una cueva a unas decenas de metros de por aquí, por lo que huelo puede que sea un túnel para ir a algún lado.

—¿Deberíamos ir allí?— cuestiono Abi con algo de preocupación, sintiendo que estaba siendo vista en todos lados.

Akimitsu se encogió de hombros—Nuestra misión es analizar todo lo posible acerca de este lugar, así que es mejor que empecemos.

—Podría ser una trampa— todos voltearon a ver a Hitomi, que había hablado por primera vez después de un tiempo.

En respuesta, Naruto negó—No siento olores de personas allí, pero hay muchos otros que no me dejan analizar bien, estaría bien ir a verlo.

—Déjenme ver que tan grande es esto— declaro abriendo su boca para soltar una onda ultrasónica para usar la ecolocalización y mapear el lugar.

Y luego…

_¿Hu?_ El rubio alzó una ceja, curioso ante lo que había sucedido.

Habían pasado varios segundos que llegaron a minutos para que sus ondas de sonido regresaran y el pudiera saber como era el lugar—Esta cosa se extiende por miles y miles de kilómetros, es un puto laberinto— hablo incrédulo ante las cosas que había sentido dentro.

Miles pero MILES de seres habían en ese lugar, así como callejones sin salida y trampas caza idiotas.

Aunque lo que le dejo curioso es que habían también una buena cantidad de tesoros a los cuales llegar a ellos sería algo difícil por donde estaban.

—¿Qué haremos entonces?— cuestiono Hitomi mirando a Naruto ponerse las vendas sobre la boca.

—Con la armadura del rayo los puedo llevar de uno en uno por la ruta segura, así que no hy demasiado peligro— indico el Ojiazul, aunque su voz se oía baja y algo afónica.

—¿Estas seguro de eso?—pregunto Abi viendo a su novio, provocando que este asistiera en afirmación.

La armadura de relámpagos cubrió el cuerpo de Naruto, mientras abrazaba suavemente a la Nakano, entrecerrando los ojos enfrente de la cueva, analizando la ruta necesaria para ir sin problemas.

_La tengo._ En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el chico de lentes estaba surcando las curvas a grandes velocidades.

Cuando era joven, el rubio recordaba ir alrededor de una jungla llena de animales salvajes con un huevo tan frágil como una burbuja de jabón, saliendo de allí sin ningún rasguño.

Por lo mismo, fue casi sencillo ir por la cueva a una enorme velocidad, evitando cualquier peligro y simplemente yendo en línea recta.

Para Abi, fue simplemente mirar un borrón gris antes de cerrar por el viento los ojos un segundo, y luego estaba al otro lado de la cueva.

—Eso… fue rápido…

—No es la "Armadura del Rayo" por nada, Abi—la nombrada se sonrojo de la vergüenza al recordar ese pequeño detalle.

Principalmente porque Naruto la había usado en… ocasiones con ella—Bue-Bueno, mejor ve por los otros— dijo la pelinegra recomponiéndose de la vergüenza.

Naruto solo se rio, activando la armadura de nuevo y saliendo disparado de allí.

Esta vez cuando regreso, se fue por las ramas, buscando lo que suponía eran unos tesoros o algo por el estilo.

Esquivando el calor de un volcán debajo del agua, un tornado, un terreno lleno de púas afiladas hechas de diamante que paso usando la Doton no Yoroi, comerse a un ciempiés gigante y robándole la telaraña a una gran araña hecha de rubí… a la cual también se comió.

Y 30 segundos de que se hubiera ido, los de Konoha vieron al rubio regresar, limpiándose la boca de una sustancia rojiza.

Hitomi bajo la mirada para ver lo que parecía ser una pata de 30 centímetros de color rojizo.

—¿Hm?— soltó agarrando la pata y viendo que estaba llena de sangre y saliva, pero lo que le puso sorprendida fue ver de lo que estaba hecha… rubí… que parecía masticado.

Los dientes de lo que fuera que masticaron esa pata tendrían que ser mínimo 50 veces más fuertes que la mordida de un hipopótamo para siquiera hacer una grieta en un rubí de ese tamaño.

Aun más considerando que parecía masticada como si se tratase de un chicle—¡Bien! Finalmente es u turno— no supo cundo fue levantada del suelo y agarrada como una princesa, notando como estaba siendo alzada por los brazos de Naruto.

—¡Ep!—la Uchiha chillo levemente de la sorpresa, mientras veía gris por unos 3 segundos.

Más en concreto porque Naruto tuvo que desviarse cuando uno de los monstruos peligrosos paso por la ruta normal por donde había ido antes, pero llego de nuevo al otro lado sin problemas.

Dejando a Hitomi con cuidado en el suelo mientras desactivaba la Raiton no Yoroi, Suspirando, un poco agitado después de tantos viajes por un lugar tan extenso, haciendo crujir su cuello un poco, sintiendo como sus músculos se relajaban, haciéndole sentir alivio.

De repente, sitio como el dedo de Akimitsu le picaba el hombro. Naruto lo ignoro mientras se estiraba—Naruto... en definitiva tienes que ver esto.

—Yare-Yare Daze, dame al menos un minuto para descansar Akimitsu— declaro con los ojos cerrados.

—Ruto, abre los ojos— le dijo Abi moviéndole el hombro completamente ida.

—Haaa...esta bien— suspirando, el Ojiazul abrió mínimamente los ojos.

Y luego los abrió tanto que casi se le salen de las cuencas.

Frente a ellos había un enorme páramo, el bosque había sido dejado atrás para dar paso a una llanura llena de pasto verde lleno de vida, una imponente cascada se alzaba a lo lejos.

Y eso era lo único que podían llegar a ver.

—No... no miramos nada de esto al llegar— susurro Hitomi incrédula al ver el lugar, tan hermoso que en lo más profundo de su corazón, casi podía sentir como la paz interna llenaba todo su ser.

—**Edennosono (Tierra del Edén)** la Tierra de las Flores del Cielo... se dice que es la tierra prometida por los dioses— murmuro Naruto anonadado.

Las religiones alrededor del mundo siempre tenían algo en común: la existencia de un lugar utópico, donde no habían guerras ni nada parecido, solo había paz y lo que le deparaba a quien estuviera allí una vida plena siendo protegido por el dios o dioses de esa religión.

Las antiguas leyendas decían que Edennosono era ese lugar; aquel lugar que Adán y Eva abandonaron, pero a los cuales sus otros hijos quedaron a su cuidado.

Las antiguas leyendas decían que los dioses se reunían cada cierto tiempo; ya que no tenían nada que hacer en aquellos milenios en que la tierra solo estaba llena de nada.

Todo era un desbalance total; dioses y demonios, por así decirlo, eran lados opuestos, necesitaban un núcleo para estar perfectamente equilibrados.

Cuando los cartas fueron puestas; a Elohim, Dios, se le fue encomendado crear a la cual seria lo mejor que los dioses habían hecho hasta la fecha. Y esa creación se le llamo "Hombre"

Primero; Elohim creó al macho, Adán, el padre de todos y luego creo a la que sería su esposa, Lilith, pero ella, en su rebeldía, no quiso serlo por lo cual Dios creó a otra, Eva, la madre de la humanidad y finalmente la esposa de Adán.

Pero llegó el día en que Adán y Eva abandonaron el Edén, vagando por el mundo debido a su castigo autoimpuesto–o eso decían las leyendas–. En esas tierras, tuvieron a sus hijos; Caín y Abel fueron los únicos con nombre registrado, pero se sabía que tuvieron más de 100.

De esos 100, descendieron los primeros clanes, los dioses empezaron a juntarse con su creación al igual que los dioses, ángeles, demonios y demás razas existentes.

Así mismo otros dioses crearon sus propios humanos en diferentes regiones del mundo, por eso incluso aunque fuera verdad lo de Adán y Eva siendo los primeros humanos, los dioses de otras regiones podrían ser los creadores de la gente en esa tierra sin relación alguna.

Como en las naciones elementales se creían en los dioses shinto, eso significaba que no tenia relación alguna con los primeros de la humanidad.

—…Personas se acercan… será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que nos encuentren— declaro Naruto antes de empezar a caminar por el pasto verde, sacando al resto de su ensoñación y hacer que le siguieran.

Abi miro al cielo, tapando su cara del sol que había, frunciendo los ojos.

_Cuando llegamos… era de noche._ Fue el pensamiento de la chica de cabellos negeo, sintiendo una inmensa curiosidad ante ese hecho.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Un hombre de cabellos y ojos negros, vestido solo con un pantalón, botas y haori negros se quedo sentado en un trono de roca, mirando fijamente al cristal ovalado enfrente suyo que flotaba como por arte de magia.

En dicho cristal, la imagen de los ninjas de Konoha era visible, caminando por el campo abierto hasta lograr finalmente esconderse.

—Ha pasado tiempo— murmuro mirando las bandas en las frentes de todos ellos, excepto del chico rubio—. Esas bandas son las mismas que el viejo Ashura usaba, pero el símbolo parece del chico de los árboles.

—¡Sadao-sama!— el pelinegro con calma giro la mirada del cristal enfrente suyo, mirando a un hombre caminando agitadamente hacía donde estaba, arrodillándose a decenas de metros, con el cuarto negro solo iluminado por unas cuantas antorchas.

Los ojos negros del nombrado como Sadao brillaron levemente al son de las flamas que iluminaron su figura—¿Qué sucede, Milo?

—Hemos… hemos encontrado unos intrusos que salieron de la cueva dorada, estamos preparando la infantería para capturarlos, pero… la niña adoptada por los Tokisada a escapado de nuevo.

La lengua del pelinegro chasqueo, solo con eso, fue como oír un trueno caer.

Milo no pudo evitar bajar la cabeza con miedo.

—¿Como puede una cosa tan pequeña escaparse tan fácil…?— murmuro molesto el pelinegro—. Como sea, ya iré yo a traerla, ustedes encárguense de los intrusos. La pelinegra más grande parece alguna familiar lejana así que no la maten y tráiganmela— declaro levantándose, y el hombre ataviado en la armadura negra solo pudo mantener la mirada en el suelo—. Ahh, una cosa más; maten al rubio primero.

—Lo que usted ordene, Sadao-sama.

El pelinegro salió del cuarto en silencio, dejando en el cuarto tan callado que se podría oír a un alfiler caer antes de que Milo cayese sobre su cara, lleno completamente de sudor.

Solo con estar en la presencia de aquel hombre, sentía como si fuera a morir en cualquier segundo si hacía algo erróneo.

No por nada había hablado con Sadao Uchiha, el 41 ser más fuerte de todo el mundo.

* * *

******¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

**YYYYYYYY CORTE**

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

**Si, hice Fem Itachi, lo siento, quería hacer una de esas desde hace tiempo XD**

**Bueno, más allá de una posible candidata al harem, es para apoyar a una parte de la trama. Y porque estoy seguro que si hipotéticamente pusiera a Itachi aquí, no podría hacer la escena como planeo hacerla.**

**Las mujeres tienden a ser más comprensibles si algo les pasa a sus hermanas menores, un hombre se pone más molesto que nada si alguien se mete con su hermana y resuelve las cosas a los golpes.**

**Se los dice el que corrió 300 metros a los 7 años cuando le robaron la mochila a su hermana mayor xd.**

**¿La masacre Uchiha si paso? Sip.**

**¿Por 72 horas Satsuki/Sasuke vio una y otra vez la masacre? Yeeeup.**

**¿Toda la familia de Satsuki murió? Nop, todavía le quedan su hermano, hermana y su madre. Sin embargo, ya veremos un poco más de Sasuke en los siguientes caps, Hitomi apenas esta en casa así que solo tiene a Mikoto, por lo que es por eso que Naruto como una figura paterna de Satsuki tiene tanto motivo de suceder xd**

**Dejando todo eso de lado, se despide de ustedes...**

**OMEGA**


	10. Enfrentandose a la Verdad

**Tuve tiempo de descanso después de que el evento de GudaGuda terminase en Fate GO, lastimosamente el evento de CCC se esta acercando y yo apenas voy por Septem, pero para eso están mis Berserkers y los support desnivelados.**

**En la pre campaña de CCC, solo me salieron dos Neros con Ticket y un Gawaian, yo quería a Karna carajo, me salió el tipo que controla el sol equivocado :"v**

**Ahh, y hoy es mi cumpleaños :b**

**Para alejogod1205**

Espero que este cap te satisfiga u:

**Para kuro okami 9**

Naruto será basureado :b

De hecho, es porque lo considera la amenaza más grande, y con mucha razón

**Para Hyakki Yako**

U-U

Pinche enfermo, ¿quieres que Mikoto le llame esposo o que? }:v

Para eso Naruto se crea poderosas técnicas para pelear… y luego las usa para pelear u:

Ambos xv

**Para Yahiko 8v**

No we u:

**Para Xseyver**

Lo que entendí es que quieren que Hitomi coshe con Naruto u:

**Para Angel Arcano92**

Le dará una aneurisma xd

Enserio que ese manga no tuvo la atención que merecía, peor que fuera cancelado con todo el potencial que tenía :I

**Para Skull Flame**

-Jaja xv

-Gracias :v

-U:

-De hecho no solo vigilado, él es uno de los generales del reino central

**Para 1334**

Aquí ta :D

**Para SEOR BLACK**

Naruto es fuerte… el asunto es que todos a su alrededor son incluso más OP

U:

No, es que se preocupara menos de que ella tuviera novio y más de que entrenara :b

Xv

Habrá una explicación sobre porque los Kekkei Genkai son así :b

Es de Fucking Toriko, uno de los mejores mangas infravalorados

**Para sombra02**

Bleach por ejemplo u:

:u

Es la apariencia de Naruto actual desde Nami xd

**Para Guest**

Aquí tuve algo más de inspiración :b

Ninguna, a las 11 xv

Seh v:

**Para WolfCerberus**

Jajaja xv

Eso de la ley del talión se aplica al futuro poder especial de Sadao u:

Pd. Espero que no XD

**Para NamikazeUlquiorra**

¡Gracias! : D

**Para cristian870**

Yep :b

Eso mero vx

**Para Guest (2)**

No soy de darle de golpe una habilidad a Naruto, al menos quiero que desarrolle la habilidad antes de pelear :b

-La segunda pelea

-Yeeeup

-Pronto se comerá hasta piedras u:

-La mayoría podrían matar a Naruto antes de que pueda usarlo :b

**Para Zenchi to zen'n no kami**

Sobre Shuumatsu solamente es la teología de Adán, no introduciré nada de dioses ni demás. En todo caso, si no deseas seguir, gracias por leer.

**Para Isaac LB**

Gracias xv

**Para BlackCat13**

Lo que tenga que tardar :v

-Mmm, yep.

**Para Master-Juan-X**

1– Ya la tiene :b

2– Creo que esa sería Abi, pero lo que uno aprende el otro se lo enseña :b

3– No solo uno, técnicamente tendrá varios, pero su invocación será OP

4– Yep

5– Básicamente si, a lo Rimiru :b

6– Bueno, el de Naruto sería mucho más OP :v

7– Quien sabe :b

8– : p

9– Ya veremos u:

10– Yep

11– Knocking, Mundo Minoritario, Espacio Hambriento/Neuronas Espejo/Suerte Gourmet. Yep

12– ¿Obtenerlas? El va a forjar sus propias v:

**Para Guest (3)**

Para que te hagas una idea, Sadao ni siquiera mira a Hitomi como una amenaza :b

Ya veremos xv

Yep :b

**Para alucar09**

¡Gracias! : D

**Reviews contestados, vamos a la...**

**ACCIÓN**

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

**Capitulo 9**

**Enfrentándose a la Verdad**

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Fueron recibidos de forma sorpresivamente amable.

Eso fue algo que Naruto no pudo evitar notar con algo de curiosidad, habían llegado a una especie de ciudad en el enorme paramo verdoso, un lugar rodeado de cuatro paredes y que incluso a la distancia se podía observar una enorme torre en el centro.

Después de un par de minutos en aquella tierra verdosa, llegaron allí, dudaron en entrar debido a que podría ser un lugar peligroso al estar en una tierra desconocida, pero era mejor que estar afuera.

Para sorpresa de todos, el lenguaje que tenían era bastante similar al que usaban en las naciones elementales, eso lo descubrieron entraron a la ciudad por una gran puerta roja en la entrada sin que nadie apareciese o se sorprendiese al ve a forasteros entrando a la ciudad, nada más que un par de miradas de lo que suponían eran unos soldados vestidos en armaduras rojas con dorada bastante raras.

—Parece que ya han tenido antes a personas de otros lugares aquí, no actúan con desconfianza a los desconocidos— declaro Naruto sentado sobre las cajas de un callejón junto a sus demás compañeros mientras contaba unas tarjetas moradas con borde dorado en sus manos.

Hitomi fue la primera en preguntar—¿Y eso que tienes en las manos?

—Resulta que la unidad monetaria de este continente es algo llamado Monedas Espirituales, y vendí un par de cosas que encontré en la cueva. Estas cartas de aquí valen por 10 mil monedas espirituales.

Las monedas espirituales eran las monedas utilizadas en todo el continente de las flores del cielo. Usualmente, dos mil a tres mil monedas espirituales serían suficientes para los gastos anuales de una familia plebeya. El valor de los artículos era medido por monedas espirituales. Por ejemplo: armaduras de batalla, cristales azules muy extraños, pieles de bestias y animales, elixires, y otros varios artículos.

Naruto había notado que incluso las ropas normales estaban hechas de alguna piel de animales increíblemente resistente, ni hablar de las ropas que vio que eran para combatir.

Bueno, había vendido los restos de los criaturas que mato en la cueva junto a las cajas de tesoros que allí habían, pero obviamente quedándose con el contenido de estas.

—Con esto supongo que será suficiente para conseguir algún lugar en un buen hotel, yo iré a buscar un par de cosas, ¿Qué hay de ustedes?

—Como no sabemos muy bien del lugar será mejor que nos quedemos en un lugar seguro— indico Hitomi con calma, viendo a Naruto encogiéndose de hombros y dando la vuelta para irse de allí.

Abi le agarro la mano a Naruto antes de que se fuera—Ruto… si las cosas se comienzan a poner complicadas.

—Si les sucede algo a ustedes, lo sabré, si me sucede algo a mi solo hare algo de ruido— declaro acariciándole la cabeza suavemente a su novia.

—Solo cuídate, por favor— le pidió antes de darle un beso en la mejilla, haciendo al rubio sonrojarse ante la vista ajena.

—Humm…— el Ojiazul se rasco la mejilla recién besada antes de darle uno también a Abi, poniéndose las vendas en la boca para ocultar su pena.

No era que le avergonzase besarla a ella, sino que era la mirada que tanto sus compañeros y sensei le daban, sino que incluso los aldeanos que allí pasaban le veían de esa forma.

—¿Solo hiciste eso para que se avergüence, no?— pregunto Ebisu empezando a caminar junto con sus otros dos alumnos a cualquier lugar para descansar.

—Nop, es que quiero que recuerde que hoy es nuestra noche especial, no tuvimos nada de tiempo juntos en el barco— declaro Abi sonriendo inocentemente con los ojos cerrados.

Hitomi se detuvo de seguir al grupo, descolocada al oírle de nuevo—¿Noche… Especial?

* * *

.

**.**

**_ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Naruto por su parte, lo primero que hizo fue salir de la aldea para revisar lo que había logrado obtener en los cofres de tesoro que habían en la cueva, eran varias decenas, y estaban hechos de materiales bastante finos, así que con vender unas cuantas cajas había conseguido más de 150 mil monedas espirituales.

Sentado sobre una enorme roca plana, saco de un pergamino dentro de su chaqueta y dejo que su contenido cayese sobre la superficie, había guardado e ignorado las cosas como oro, gemas y demás, había demasiado de eso, más allá de algunas armas que le dejaron curioso unos segundos, habían en total solo 7 cosas que le interesaron sobre las demás.

10 cuchillos pequeños que parecían hechos de un cristal transparente.

7 Pergaminos gruesos de color verde.

Una extraña gema azul helada.

Una vacía y rectangular jaula de 40 cm con una pequeña campana dentro.

Una vasija negra bastante vieja y dañada.

Una lámpara antigua con un candelero y una cadena para sujetarla, con una extraña flama azul casi apagada.

Y por ultimo una especie de… lata dorada… o algo de ese estilo.

Naruto agarro la lata primero que nada, analizándola detenidamente. _No esta hecho de ningún material que conozca._ Pensó afilando la uña de su mano metálica, tratando de cortar la lata para ver que tenía dentro.

—Extraño— murmuro al notar que la lata no cedía. _Se supone que el Metrhochronium es indestructible, y lo estoy adelgazando lo suficiente como para meterse incluso en cosas de tamaño en nanómetros, pero no hay ni una sola abertura_—. **Un** **Nukite**— murmuro mientras extendía su dedo de carne al frente y este era recubierto de un aura de relámpagos, impactándolo a una enorme velocidad a la lata dorada.

El dedo reboto como si nada.

—Ahh, carajo— murmuro ante el estruendo que había salido, casi como el golpe de un trueno, y la lata seguía sin un solo milímetro de daño—. No parece que pueda abrirlo tan fácil, tal vez rompa lo que tiene dentro si sigo así— declaro antes de volver a guardar la lata en el pergamino.

Seguidamente, analizo los cuchillos, mirándolos detenidamente e incluso olfateándolos.

No olían a nada.

Para Naruto, que podía recordar incluso el olor de una piedra en especifico, o incluso el ADN de cualquier ser vivo solo por olfatear una vez, era raro oler una cosa que no tuviera ni un solo olor.

Casi por instinto, Naruto mando algo de Chakra de Aire a la punta de sus dedos, y miro como el cuchillo se adelgazaba y se convertía en aire, literalmente. Pero aun siendo capaz de sujetarlo con sus dedos, el rubio parpadeo.

Inclinando su cabeza hacía un lado, cambio el Chakra de aire a fuego, viendo como el cuchillo se prendía en llamas de color carmesí.

Repitió el proceso con el rayo y la tierra, notando como el cuchillo se convertía en el elemento con el que su Chakra hiciese contacto, probando que incluso los otros cuchillos fuesen iguales.

—Tienen una conductividad incluso mejor que la del metal de Chakra, pero madie en este lugar tiene Chakra, es raro que algo así este aquí— murmuro Naruto antes de guardar los cuchillos de cristal en el sello de almacenamiento sobre su piel.

Mirando los pergaminos que estaban allí, los abrió para ver como la tinta que tenían formaban unas inscripciones increíblemente raras que no se parecían en nada a ningún sello que hubiera visto en su vida .

Naruto no era un maestro en Fūinjutsu como un Uzumaki cualquiera, más en concreto, el estilo de sus sellos difería completamente del de cualquiera, producto de aprender todo por su cuenta.

Un Uzumaki no podría entender esos sellos, no por falta de habilidad en ellos, no, sino que simplemente no podría entender ese estilo.

Naruto no era particularmente bueno en Fūinjutsu, pero cuando miraba un sello como ese, podía pensar en las sensaciones y emociones que la persona que lo dibujo tuvo al hacerla, pudiendo entender al sello al completo.

_Una especie de invocación._ Pensó sacando de otro pergamino que guardaba un pincel y tinta para repararlo, no tardándose más de unos segundos.

Noto algo extrañado al terminar como el sello brillaba en azul unos segundos, antes de apagarse.

—…Extraño— se dijo a si mismo, antes de ir por los otros rollos.

Suspirando al terminar, miro la jaula, la vasija y la lámpara. Tomándolas una por una y analizándolas detenidamente.

Cuando las tocaba, podía sentir como su energía espiritual era absorbida de forma bastante apresurada, aunque con la cantidad que el mismo tenía no era tanto, era sorprendente la forma en la que lo absorbía sin parar, hasta que terminaron.

Noto que la vasija se arreglaba cuando la tocaba, quedando con un color negro como la obsidiana con un hermoso brillo.

La lámpara y la jaula también parecieron repararse y estar como nuevas, la lámpara en particular parecía brillar más fuerte que antes.

—Ni idea de lo que hagan estas, pero será mejor guardarlas— dijo metiendo nuevamente las reliquias en el rollo de las que la saco.

Justo cuando iba a meter la lámpara, noto como esta en vez de calentar empezaba a hacer frio.

Regresando su mirada, Naruto miro como la lámpara soltaba una fina capa de nieve, estando a unos pocos centímetros de la gema de color azul.

Separándolas, la flama volvió a ser eso, fuego. Y tomo la gema del tamaño de una canica entre sus dedos.

No estaba particularmente fría ni nada, y eso le confundió aun más.

Movió la lámpara un poco, notando que cada vez que hacía un movimiento en cierta área la flama pasaba de azul a blanca.

Cuando logro determinar el lugar donde se ponía blanca, alzo la vista para ver el lugar.

Tuvo que afilar un poco la mirada, incluso con su Visión de Mosca, la distancia era bastante, se separaba de la ciudad donde sus compañeros estaban al menos unos 10 kilómetros.

En las montañas verdes, un enorme templo donde había una gran cantidad de criaturas extrañas enormes, y el templo por si mismo soltaba un aura morada casi visible.

Naruto podría ir allí en menos de unos segundos con la armadura del elemento rayo, pero la curiosidad mato al gato, así que simplemente guardo la lámpara y la gema azul, quedándose sentado sobre la roca unos segundos en completo silencio.

—¿Si saben que puedo sentirles, verdad?— exclamo en voz alta, todavía mirando el templo a la distancia.

Como si se materializaran de la nada, una enorme cantidad de personas aparecieron alrededor de Naruto, todos con el mismo uniforme.

Botas negras con el pantalón negro sujetado firmemente por tres anillos de metal, rodilleras y cinturón blanco, tres kunais pequeños en los muslos, una funda para cuchillo y un Tantō, camisa también negra con muñequeras con filos, un chaleco blanco que mantenía atada una katana y mantenían la cara tapada con una mascara negra.

_Están armados hasta los dientes._ Pensó el rubio rascándose la mejilla, notando a todos en posición de ataque, listos para lanzársele encima.

—¿Cómo nos sintió?— un hombre hablo a su lado, su susurro fue dicho en una frecuencia muy baja que casi nadie podría haber oído.

_Vista, olfato y oído. Pude sentirlos desde el primer momento que llegue a este lugar específicamente._ Pensó para si mismo el rubio antes de pararse de la roca—¿No podríamos hablar esto pacíficamente?— cuestiono alzando sus manos, como señal de que venía en paz.

Uno salto varios metros en el aire con una espada negra en mano, Naruto solo alzo la vista al aire de manera calmada, antes de entrecerrar los ojos y crear una barrera de luz enfrente suyo.

Sin alterarse por un segundo, el rubio miro como la barrera de luz era penetrada por la espada de forma limpia, como si no estuviera allí en lo más mínimo, la espada a centímetros de su cara.

La barrera fue empujada al aire, evitando que la espada avanzase más y lanzando a su atacante contra el aire.

Con la vista del rubio al aire, dos más aprovecharon su aparente distracción, en menos de u segundo los brazos de Naruto fueron atrapados por cadenas, apretándolos contra su cuerpo.

La fuerza cinética más la dureza, presión y filo de las cadenas era suficiente como para cortar metales e incluso minerales como si se tratase de mantequilla, sin embargo, la piel de Naruto había cambiado a una negra con líneas rojas, la armadura del elemento tierra hecha de carbono y más dura que incluso el diamante, hizo que ni un solo rasguño le fuese dado.

Los dos que le sujetaban fueron jalados a los lados por la velocidad a la que iban.

El chispeante sonido a electricidad no hizo a Naruto desviar su mirada, a sus dos lados, dos enormes martillos recubiertos de relámpagos empleados por dos hombres igual de grandes se prepararon para aplastarle entre ambos.

La **Doton no Yoroi** se desactivo en un solo milisegundo, siendo cambiada por la **Raiton no Yoroi** y esta vez, alzo una mano al aire—**Raiton: Kaminari Piru (Elemento Rayo: Píldora Relámpago)**

Naruto solo extendió el alcance de la armadura, hasta formar un pequeño domo a su alrededor, los martillos rompiéndose y la electricidad quedando en el aire.

Seguidamente, toda la electricidad se empezó a encoger en la palma de Naruto, hasta formar una pequeña pastilla azul con un brillo blanquecino.

Naruto mando la pastilla a su boca sin un simple momento de duda, y mientras la tragaba, los dos tipos grandes que le habían atacado se lanzaban a atacarle con lanzas en mano.

Lo que acababa de hacer era simplemente una forma de no cansarse innecesariamente. Una píldora hecha de Raiton, una vez consumida, estimulaba el sistema nervioso, acelerando las sinapsis neuronales y aumentando el tiempo de reacción de manera drástica.

Además de eso transportaba adrenalina a través del cuerpo, aumentando drásticamente su fuerza y tiempo de reacción. Cuando está activo, la velocidad del usuario se incrementa hasta el punto en que está a la par con la Raiton no Yoroi, aunque carecía de la defensa.

El cabello de Naruto, ya erizado de por si, se puso tan afilado como púas, y mando un golpe al estomago de los dos a sus lados.

A todos casi se les revientan los tímpanos en el momento que Naruto soltó el golpe, un enorme pilar de energía eléctrica saliendo de sus puños que literalmente voló de la cintura para arriba a los dos a sus lados, la potencia del relámpago fue tan grande como para que la sangre y los órganos internos fuesen freídos por completo.

Agarrando las dos lanzas de los cadáveres que se tardaron un par de segundos en caer, Naruto brinco al aire mientras las nubes empezaban a tornarse negras a un ritmo alarmantemente rápido.

—**Raiton: Stacatto.**

El rubio enterró las lanzas en la tierra, antes de que del cielo dos relámpagos de color amarillo cayesen sobre ellas, y sobre Naruto al mantenerlas agarradas.

Absorbiendo el voltaje de los relámpagos, la casi inexistente cantidad de Chakra que había gastado fue recuperada como si nada al usar el relámpago natural como método de carga. Pero eso no era lo que planeo.

Desde la punta que se alzaba de las lanzas, varios relámpagos salieron disparados contra los que restaban, al menos 50 personas, y los rayos naturales impactaron sobre todos los que estaban a los alrededores.

Fue algo doloroso pero rápido para los que fueron golpeados por el relámpago, el sistema nervioso siendo impactado más de 300 kilovatios, el corazón sufriendo una parada cardiaca, la piel y pelo sufriendo quemaduras de tercer grado.

Fue la muerte, dolorosa pero rápida.

Los cuerpos cayeron pesadamente, Naruto soltando las lanzas mientras estas se derretían producto de la temperatura del relámpago surcando por ellas.

El Ojiazul simplemente suspiro, sentándose sobre el suelo para calmarse. _Eso fue… rápido._ Pensó para si mismo, inhalando y exhalando lentamente.

La mayoría de esos eran de al menos el nivel de un Jōnin físicamente, y a diferencia del resto de personas que había conocido en el continente, ellos si olían a Chakra.

Alzando su mano, uso su control sobre el magnetismo para atraer un guantelete en la mano de uno de ellos.

Miro la cosa que parecía tener una batería con bastante amperaje dentro, y que había casi explotado producto del relámpago.

Bajándose las vendas de la boca, el rubio miro a su alrededor completamente lleno delos cadáveres de aquellos que trataron de matarle, y luego preparando una bala de sonido para enviar su mensaje a sus compañeros.

**/Abi, avísale a los demás que me termine encontrando con…/**

BRAAAUUUMMM

Antes de que Naruto pudiese siquiera mandar la bala de sonido para darle un mensaje a sus compañeros de equipo, un fuerte estruendo le hizo mantenerse callado.

Una presencia ominosa le hizo quedarse completamente callado, haciendo que lentamente girase su cabeza hacía atrás.

BRAAAAAUUUUMMMM

—Santa…Mierda…

Tres kilómetros.

Eso era exactamente lo que miro que medía la criatura, como para que su enorme lomo tocase las nubes, fácilmente del tamaño de una isla grande. Su cuerpo era tan pesado y grueso como para que cada pisada se sintiese a la distancia de kilómetros, con una piel coriácea de color claro, sin embargo, la mayor parte de la mitad superior del cuerpo estaba cubierta por una armadura metálica pesada de color oscuro, y cubría principalmente la mayor parte de su cola larga, sus articulaciones de las patas con la forma de hombreras con apariencia de armadillo y su espalda.

Una gigantesca fortaleza de metal con varios edificios que están fuertemente armados con armas y morteros. La estructura estaba construida principalmente sobre una gran plataforma metálica de armadura que cubre la espalda del rinoceronte. En el centro de la fortaleza había un edificio muy grande y grueso cubierto por varias puntas con forma de cuchillas, pistolas y lanzadores montados alrededor de su exterior.

A su alrededor había edificios cilíndricos más pequeños pero aún más grandes con numerosas ventanas rectangulares con techos redondeados. Entre cada uno de estos edificios había edificios más pequeños con lanzadores montados en sus techos.

**[Rinoceronte de la Llave de Piedra. Nivel de Captura: 972]**

Era una fortaleza andante, literalmente. Tan grande como para que Naruto sintiese que era una hormiga a comparación.

Lo que le alerto, no fue la criatura tan grande y feroz como para matarle como si nada, sino la presencia que sentía en lo alto de la cabeza de la criatura.

Un hombre de cabello negro sentado con calma en la frente de la bestia tan grande, la vista de Naruto se había afilado lo suficiente como para verle a detalle.

Y él le regreso la mirada.

Habiendo sentido simplemente la presencia de Seishi Amamoto antes, Naruto no se congelo en miedo ante la presencia que sintió, al contrario de eso, su rostro se afilo al ver a aquel hombre.

Sadao Uchiha se le quedo viendo, sus ojos fijos en el tumulto de cuerpos alrededor del rubio.

Los ojos de Naruto estaban sobre una mata de cabello rubio sujetada debajo del brazo del pelinegro.

Ninguno de los dos se estaba mirando entre si realmente, pero si lo que estaban a sus alrededores.

En ese solo instante, en solo un nanosegundo, ambos pensaron la misma cosa.

Sadao pensó para sus adentros, la razón de que les ordenara a sus soldados que mataran específicamente al rubio primero, fue reconocerlo como la mayor amenaza del grupo. Y no se equivoco al ver que su gente estaba muerta.

Naruto pensó, habiéndose enfrentando a Kiyoshi antes, podía sentir el peligro real de aquel hombre, sabía que si lo dejaba vivir seria un peligro sin importar que pasase. La muerte de su equipo estaría ligado a que él enfrente suyo viviera.

Y allí.

Ambos lo decidieron.

Solo fue cosa de un nanosegundo de pensamiento.

Matarían al otro.

No, mejor dicho, fue una cosa que les tomo a ambos decidir, casi como un acuerdo.

Cada instinto en el cuerpo de Naruto le decían que corriera, tan solo ante la presencia de aquel hombre sentía que iba a ser asesinado sin dudarlo, era la misma sensación que con Seishi Amamoto, quien estaba enfrente suyo era sin duda alguien de los más fuertes del mundo.

No corrio, pudo haberlo hecho y sobrevivido, Sadao _esperaba_ que él hiciese eso.

Pudo haberlo hecho por pensar que si su equipo se enfrentaba a ese hombre iban a morir, pero realmente, fue por considerar que remotamente, con la fuerza que había ganado, tendría oportunidad de ganarle.

Hizo la descición equivocada.

Una mano de Naruto fue alzada al aire al mismo tiempo que Sadao doblo las rodillas sobre la enorme criatura que montaba.

Una lanza de luz fue formada en el aire, seguida de una que paso a diez, de diez que paso a cien y de cien que pasaron a mil.

Moviendo su brazo de arriba abajo, las lanzas fueron disparadas como balas contra el pelinegro, quien brinco con facilidad, elevándose al aire y luego descendiendo a toda velocidad hacía Naruto.

—**¡SOUND BAZOOKA!**— exclamo el rubio mientras abría la boca, lanzando una onda de sonido tan fuerte que todo lo que estaba enfrente suyo fue destrozado.

Los ojos de Sadao se pusieron rojos con tres tomoes en ellos, y mientras giraban, dejo que las lanzas atravesasen sus brazos y sus piernas a altas velocidades, algunas atravesándolas y deteniendo su movimiento en medio del aire.

Cuando la onda de sonido llego, las vibraciones generaron que los fotones en las construcciones de luz se descompusiesen de tal forma que empezaron a estallar en bombas de luz multicolores, tanto las que estaban a su alrededor como las que se habían enterrado en su cuerpo.

Mirando fijamente esos ojos rojos ser consumidos por las luces multicolores, Naruto ni por un solo segundo considero que su enemigo estuviese muerto.

Por eso, alzo sus manos al aire, dejando que la electricidad brillase en sus palmas—**Uraraikabe (Palma Bola Relámpago)**

Esferas blanquecinas de relámpago aparecieron en sus manos, y fueron disparadas contra la bola de luz, antes de que la explosión aumentase incluso más.

—Fuuuu…— suspiro el rubio, con el sudor pegándole el pelo a la cara. Las construcciones de luz que hacia soltaban una cantidad enorme de calor y radiación bastante peligrosa, su brazo metálico absorbiendo la radiación, pero el calor se seguía sintiendo a pesar de estar a bastante distancia.

PRUUUMMM

Un escupitajo de sangre salió de la boca de Naruto, antes de que este siquiera tuviese tiempo para reaccionar o siquiera darse cuenta.

Su mirada bajo lentamente.

El brazo intacto de Sadao atravesaba su pecho de forma limpia, los ojos rojos del pelinegro le veían fijamente, ahora teniendo una forma en espiral invertida.

Justo en el momento en que Sadao estaba apunto de sacar su puño recubierto de sangre, huesos y un trozo de pulmón, Naruto lo sujeto con una mano.

El pelinegro bajo la mirada para ver como el rubio había enterrado sus uñas en su carne, impidiendo que sacara su brazo, antes de ver, no sin cierta sorpresa como él empujaba su brazo más adentro.

—**Golpe de Clavo Picahielos**— las palabras de Naruto fueron seguidas de que el extendiera el dedo índice y medio de su mano metálica enfrente del pecho de Sadao—. **35 veces.**

**BROM. BROM. BROM. BROM. BROM. BROM. BROM. BROM BROM. BROM. BROM. BROM BROM. BROM. BROM. BROM BROM. BROM. BROM. BROM BROM. BROM. BROM. BROM BROM. BROM. BROM. BROM BROM. BROM. BROM. BROM BROM. BROM. BROM. BROM**

Sadao fue alzado al aire mientras los golpes de Naruto generaban ondas en el suelo que formaban cráteres a sus alrededores.

Un agujero en la carne de Sadao empezó a crearse, cada vez empezando a ser más profundo y el pelinegro incluso empezaba a flotar mínimamente producto de las ondas de choque consecutivas, hasta que justo en el área del corazón el agujero atravesase de lado a lado el pecho del Uchiha.

En medio de la sucesión de golpes, estos se detuvieron.

Naruto abrió los ojos cuando miro nuevamente como el supuesto agujero en el pecho del pelinegro desaparecía en la nada.

La pierna de Sadao impacto contra su estomago y le separo de su brazo, la patada siendo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el rubio fuese mandado hacía atrás por el golpe.

Naruto había creado la armadura del elemento tierra sobre su estomago en el momento que la patada llego, al mismo tiempo, mando Metrhochronium al área de sus pies, y lo alargo en espigas que se enterraron a decenas, si no es que cientos de metros bajo la tierra.

Y aun así, casi vomito sus intestinos ante el golpe además de dejar un par de zanjas en la roca que se extendían en cientos de metros.

_Así que… esto es un golpe dado por uno de los más fuertes del mundo._ Pensó el Ojiazul mandando Chakra Yang a su estomago para sanar los intestinos y órganos internos dañados.

Giro su cabeza cuando su espalda choco contra algo, mirando como estaba contra la montaña que había visto antes.

CRUUUUUSHHHH

En esa pelea, ninguno de los dos podía distraerse con nada, sobretodo Naruto.

Sadao salto sobre él, literalmente impactando una doble patada justo sobre el pecho de Naruto, haciendo que atravesase la montaña de golpe.

Con su cuerpo siendo chocado contra roca, el rubio aun con la armadura del elemento rayo y del elemento tierra protegiéndole podía sentir hasta el ultimo de los golpes de Sadao casi matándole.

En comparación, las toneladas de rocas que estuvo atravesando a una velocidad tres veces la del sonido ni siquiera eran sentidas.

Su brazo metálico creció justo en el momento que salió del otro lado de la montaña.

Lo primero que miro fueron los pies de Sadao sobre su cabeza, las venas en sus ojos se agitaron mientras sus músculos se agitaban de forma violenta.

_**Kaimon.**_

Una onda de Chakra se concentro en un punto especifico en el cerebro de Naruto, al mismo tiempo, la armadura de relámpagos a su alrededor tomo un tono negro justo en el instante que tomaba del tobillo a Sadao.

La mirada de este no cambio ni un centímetro cuando la carne de su pie empezaba a quemarse y sus nervios literalmente chisporroteaban.

El rubio giro en el aire usando su control del magnetismo, chocando el cuerpo del pelinegro en el pasto y en el suelo, antes de soltarlo y que este rebotase en el suelo un par de veces antes de girar sobre si mismo, arrastrando las manos sobre la tierra.

Poniendo la ahora gigante mano de metal en el suelo, Naruto igualmente se detuvo, aprovechando los cortos segundos de descanso.

Desde su pelea con Kiyoshi, había deseado volverse más y más fuerte. Desde que copio la armadura del elemento rayo se había dado cuenta del potencial tan desmesurado que una técnica así tenía, había aumentado sus reservas de Chakra y su arsenal de Jutsus.

—**Blugh**— soltó una leve mancha de sangre en el suelo, la sangre en su pulmón perforado siendo.

Lo primero que había hecho fue conseguir algo de información sobre como mejorar su Taijutsu, ya que la Raiton no Yoroi necesitaba de un excelente Nintaijutsu para ser usada.

_Aunque apenas puedo abrir tres puertas._ Pensó el rubio dejando que la herida en su pulmón se cerrase finalmente después de gastar bastante de su Chakra Yang en ella.

Usando uno de los sellos de Chakra que tenía, recargo su Chakra mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

_La armadura del elemento rayo cambia dependiendo si le pongo Chakra Ying o Yang, el rayo negro de Kumo es así por una gran cantidad de Yin, pero el gasto de Chakra de duplica._ Pensó el rubio, tendría que termina el combate rápido, sin guardarse nada.

Sadao limpio las manchas de sangre que le estaban empezando a caer de la frente, pensando.

_Esto es extraño…_ Miro nuevamente al rubio, que se puso en guardia._ Hace unos segundos no podía ni reaccionar a mis ataques, y sin embargo, ahora incluso pudo abrir una puerta interna y luego atacarme._

Si Sadao dejase que Naruto siguiese peleando de esa forma, tendría una victoria asegurada.

Abriendo las puertas internas, usando una armadura constante para atacar y otra para defenderse, todos sus ataques gastaban una cantidad enorme de Chakra.

Más de tres minutos no duraría.

Sin embargo, eso no es lo que él haría normalmente.

Alzando una único dedo al aire, una minúscula esfera blanca apareció en su dedo.

Los ojos de Naruto con su visión de mosca se abrieron con incredulidad, dando un paso en reversa.

A sus alrededores, las flores, el pasto y la vegetación se quemaron por completo, el aire empezando a soltar chispas de electricidad.

Desactivando la armadura del rayo negro, Naruto se cubrió con una armadura de luz de color amarillo.

Más en concreto, se cubría con decenas, si no es que cientos de capas de barreras de luz, creadas específicamente para aislar el calor.

Tan solo por una milésima de segundo que se tardó en activar eso, la piel en su cuerpo se había puesto roja, la luz de la pequeña esfera siendo tan potente que casi le quemaba la retina.

—**Katon**— alzando más su dedo, la minúscula esfera se acrecentó en tamaño, tan grande como el mismo cuerpo de Sadao—**. Nova.**

Y moviendo su dedo al frente, la pequeña estrella recién creada se cernió sobre Naruto.

* * *

.

.

_ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ_

.

.

* * *

Las manos de Abi le doblaron el cuello a uno de los soldados que habían venido a buscarles. Al mismo tiempo que el resto de sus compañeros terminaban con los que a ellos les había tocado.

—Parecen alguna clase de soldados de algún lado— murmuro Akimitsu después de enterrar varios de los tipos con armadura negra entre la roca de las paredes.

Los cuatro se encontraban en un hotel que habían conseguido minutos antes, y minutos después cuando iban a dormir aparecieron esos tipos extraños tratando de matarlos.

En honor a la verdad, los habían sentido desde antes, Abi había podido sentir la presencia de sus Chakras entre todas las personas sin ello, Akimitsu sintió las vibraciones de ellos en la tierra, incluso Ebisu había sentido sus presencias por el calor.

—¿Creen que Naruto este bien?— cuestiono Hitomi pregunto, extrañamente, esos soldados no le habían atacado a ella incluso cuando los ataco, así que considero mejor dejarlos a los demás encargarse de ellos.

—Estos parecían más soldados rasos, son apenas del nivel de un Gennin— indico Abi sosteniendo la cabeza de uno de ellos—. Por lo que puedo sentir, Ruto se esta enfrentando a varios que son mucho más fuertes.

—¿Puedes sentirlo a esta distancia?— la Uchiha cuestiono impresionada.

—No tanto, solo puedo sentirlo a él, pero por la forma en la que esta peleando diría que son de un nivel decente.

Akimitsu carraspeo levemente, haciendo que las dos dejasen su charla para voltearlo a ver—Oigan, ¿esto de acá es normal?— cuestiono mirando un charco rojo en el suelo.

—Eso es sangre Kohaku-kun— le dijo la Nakano con obviedad, como si le dijese a un niño que el agua estaba mojada.

El pelinegro se crispo, sintiendo la obvia ofensa—¡Eso lo se! Solo mírenla.

Ante la forma que el Ojinegro hablo, todos mantuvieron su mirada en el charco de sangre—Nada pasa…

—Juro que no estoy…

Ondas aparecieron en el charco.

La cabeza de todos se quedo fija en el suelo mientras veían como el liquido rojo empezaba formar ondas y ondas cada intervalo de tiempo.

Abi se arrodillo en una pierna, mirando como esta temblaba, al mismo tiempo las paredes y el techo empezaban a soltar polvo.

Y luego vino un temblor.

—¿Qué cara…? Esto no parece un temblor— murmuro Akimitsu, producto de que cada vez, las vibraciones de la tierra eran más fuertes.

**/Abi, avísale a los demás que me termine encontrando con…/**

La Ojimorada se levanto de golpe al escuchar la voz de Naruto enviada por una bala de sonido, cortada a media oración.

—¡Nos tenemos que ir!— exclamo ella levantándose de golpe, con la preocupación pintada en su rostro.

—¿Qué pasa?— cuestiono Hitomi preocupada al ver a la pelinegra empezando a correr fuera del hotel.

—¡NO hay tiempo! ¡Si no nos apuramos, Naruto va a morir!— exclamo Abi siendo seguida por el resto del equipo cinco y Hitomi.

Estos se miraron entre si, la confusión predominando entre ellos.

Apenas bajo al primer piso del hotel, lo primero que Abi hizo fue saltar a la entrada y abrir la puerta de golpe.

BRAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUMMMMM

Una blanca estrella alzándose en la distancia fue todo lo que pudo ver, y hubo solo un pensamiento en su mente, lleno de una preocupación y… miedo enorme.

_Naruto…_

* * *

.

.

_ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ_

.

.

* * *

Cuando despertó, el cuerpo de Naruto grito de dolor casi literalmente.

No podía abrir los ojos, en medio de un gigantesco cráter y sobre un trozo de roca apunto de fundirse en una fosa de lava, se encontraba su cuerpo casi completamente carbonizado.

—Haa…Ca…ra…jo— murmuro tratando de abrir sus ojos, extendiendo su brazo metálico que parecía al rojo vivo, quitándose la camisa y protección de metal apegadas a su piel—**. ¡Kgghhh…!**

Apretando los dientes, dejo que su carne quemada y pegajosa se despegase de su ropa.

El brazo de Metrhochronium giro, antes de empezar a liberar iones criogénicos del centro de su palma y empezando a enfriar todo a su alrededor.

—**Haaa…Haaa**— respirando pesadamente el humo negro del volcán, los pulmones del rubio ardieron del dolor, mientras este empezaba a usar su Chakra Yang sobre todo su cuerpo.

De los ahora ocho sellos que tenía para su Chakra, seis de ellos tuvieron que ser usados para sanar las quemaduras de más de tercer grado, sus dientes se apretaron, pues incluso con la cantidad de Chakra usada, seguían partes de su cuerpo quemadas

Parándose sobre la roca, el cuerpo bañado en sudor de Naruto soltaba vapor mientras quemaba la humedad de todo su cuerpo.

—¿Cómo es que sigues vivo?— aquella voz en lo alto pregunto, haciendo al cansado rubio alzar la vista, con sus ojos con un tinte rojo producto de que casi se le derritieran.

No respondió, solo trato de regular su respiración para no dejar que el humo negro entrase en ellos.

Incluso aunque había recargado su Chakra, no significaba que su resistencia era recargada.

Había usado más de 600 capas de barreras de luz alrededor de su cuerpo que repelían el calor, había hecho que su brazo absorbiese el calor y la radiación, e incluso ahora hacía que enfriase sus alrededores.

Casi moría frito vivo.

Naruto no lo sabía de hecho, pero en medio del ataque de Sadao sus órganos internos caso se derretían, peor aun, su cerebro y su sistema nervioso se desconectaron debido al dolor, su corazón dando una palpitación enorme antes de detenerse.

Termino muerto alrededor de 8 segundos antes de que su corazón y cerebro volviesen a conectarse.

Ahora sobre un montón de lava enfriada en negra piedra, el rubio seguía apenas consciente, y no pudo evitar caer de rodillas.

_Ese fue mi ataque más fuerte, no creo que ni una bestia con cola sea capaz de sobrevivir a ella._ Los ojos de Sadao se entrecerraron viendo al Ojiazul que mantenía la mirada desenfocada en la nada._ ¿Quién es este tipo? Apenas es un niño y me da todos estos problemas._

Una bola de fuego detrás suyo hizo al pelinegro saltar, mirando como a la distancia se acercaban el mismo grupo.

—¡NARUTO!— la que disparo las bolas de fuego, Abi, ignoro por completo al pelinegro quien se permitió saltar varios metros para guardar distancia, saltando a donde el rubio estaba.

_¿A…? ¿Abi?_ Su mente solo fue capaz de procesar que quien estaba allí era su novia después de oírla, sus ojos eran incapaces de siquiera ver enfrente de su nariz.

Estaba ciego.

Solo podía sentir por medio de su audición y olfato al resto de sus compañeros saltando donde él se encontraba—Va…¡Váyanse… de aquí! ¡Los va a matar!— hablo con voz afónica y adolorida.

—**¡Doton: Dorō Kekkai! (¡Elemento Tierra: Barrera de Tierra!)**

Producto del Jutsu de Akimitsu, un domo de roca se cernió alrededor del grupo a modo de protección, mientras que su sensei ayudaba a Abi a revisarle.

—Váyanse…váyanse…váyanse— casi rogaba Naruto tratando con todas sus fuerzas de levantarse—. Él no es como Kiyoshi… nos va a matar apenas tenga la oportunidad.

—Guarda silencio y deja que te cure— le respondió Abi mientras sus manos brillaban en el Jutsu de Palma Mística, analizando el estado en el cuerpo de Naruto—…Pareciera que te metiste a un volcán, tu sangre esta apunto de entrar en ebullición.

—…¿Hitomi? ¿¡Donde esta ella!?— cuestiono al notar la ausencia de la hermana de Satsuki allí, haciendo que todos se quedaran en silencio.

La mirada de Sadao se quedo fija sobre el muro de piedra formado enfrente suyo, al mismo tiempo que ignoraba por completo a la pelinegra al lado de esta.

Hitomi miro la mata de pelo rubio que había estado bajo el brazo de Sadao desde antes de que hubieran llegado.

_¿Una niña?_ Pensó ella confundida, quien el pelinegro llevaba cargando debajo de su brazo era una pequeña figura femenina de cabello rubio cubierta en un vestido blanco.

Sadao sin más suspiro, lanzando a la niña rubia contra el pasto verde y flores que quedaban.

—¿Naruto se llama?— pregunto de repente a la nada, mientras sus ojos rojos se volvían negros nuevamente—. ¿Ese es el nombre de ese chico?

—…— la pelinegra se quedo callada ante la pregunta del pelinegro, al mismo tiempo que los ojos rojos de Sadao se volvían negros, los ojos negros de ella se volvían rojos, el diseño de una shuriken de tres puntas curvas—. No hay motivo para que un muerto sepa eso.

—Cierto, desde el comienzo ni él ni yo nos conocemos, ni siquiera se como suena su voz— murmuro el pelinegro para si mismo, luego mirando a Hitomi—. Así que, ¿Qué planeas hacer? Le prometí a mi padre hace mucho que no iba a herir a alguien de mi sangre.

—Estas siendo bastante arrogante, ¿no lo crees?

Ante las palabras de ella, una semi sonrisa apareció en la cara del hombre pelinegro—¿Qué puedo decir? Sabes que es de familia.

El pelinegro dio un paso con calma hacía la barrera.

Un instante después… no, justo al mismo tiempo, un esqueleto de color rojo se formo en segundos a su alrededor, hueso, carne y finalmente una armadura.—**¡YASAKA NO MAGATAMA!**

Tres discos en formas de tomoe fueron creadas en una mano y lanzadas a altas velocidades contra el pelinegro caminando hacía el domo de roca.

El cuerpo del pelinegro fue partido a la mitad, generando que la respiración de Hitomi se calmase al creerlo muerto.

Y sus ojos se abrieron cuando le miro, todavía caminando hacía el domo. La Yasaka no Magatama volando todavía en los alrededores.

Sadao se miraba como si el ataque no le hubiese dado en lo más mínimo, de su cintura saco una katana lentamente.

Girando la cabeza, miro a la pelinegra cuyos ojos empezaban a sangrar levemente—Le prometí eso, pero si vuelves a atacar a tus mayores, vas a terminar enterrada junto a los huesos de tus ancestros— declaro mirándole fijamente con sus ojos lentamente tornándose rojos nuevamente.

_Ma…Mangekyo Sharingan… él también…_ Tan solo al ver esos ojos carmesí, muy diferentes a los suyos, Hitomi pudo sentir como su cuerpo se congelaba.

—Un par de años o meses que lleves con esos ojos, no se compara a vidas enteras con ellos, será mejor que respetes a tus mayores y te vayas a dormir, niña.

En el momento en que Sadao dijo eso, el cuerpo entero de Hitomi tembló.

Su cerebro pareció desconectarse ante las palabras de el pelinegro, cayendo en una rodilla con todo su cuerpo durmiéndose—¿Qué fue lo que me hicis…?

—El poder de esos ojos es más grande que solo unas flamas y un fantasma samurai, cuando entiendas eso, probablemente allí te podría tomar enserio— declaro mientras ella se quedaba inconsciente en el suelo, sin una sola muestra de haber recibido daño, se paro enfrente del domo antes de lanzar una patada contra este.

Como si tratase de vidrio, el domo fue quebrado, revelando al equipo 5, los ojos de Naruto al tocar la luz le hicieron cerrar los ojos con dolor.

Justo en el segundo que cerro los ojos, sus compañeros se prepararon contra Sadao.

—**Jubaku Mandara (Maldición de Mándala)**— exclamo la pelinegra mientras hacia sellos de manos a altas velocidades, terminando juntando las manos en una pose de triangulo al mismo tiempo que 12 figuras bidimensionales salían del agujero entre sus manos y se juntaban alrededor de Naruto, antes de convertirse en una figura de doce caras que encerró a Naruto a forma de barrera—.** ¡Dodecaedro!**

Akimitsu formo la armadura del elemento tierra sobre su cuerpo, lanzándose sobre Sadao junto cuando su sensei lanzaba un Jutsu de fuego sobre ellos.

CRUUUSHHH

El estomago de Akimitsu fue atravesado limpiamente, el puño de Sadao saliendo por su espalda al mismo tiempo que sus intestinos se salían del agujero que había hecho el Uchiha.

E incluso entonces, el pelinegro sujeto el brazo de Sadao evitando que se separase

Una única bala de aire lanzada por Abi, generando que el fuego lanzado por su sensei aumentase aun más, las flamas tan fuerte como para que salieran del agujero en el domo en un tornado de fuego.

_¿Pero que demonios…?_

Mientras le sujetaba usando toda su fuerza, Akimitsu no pudo evitar notar como el pelinegro no era afectado en lo más mínimo por las flamas.

Incluso su agarre no era más de lo que el pelinegro permitía que le agarrase, hasta el más mínimo movimiento no era algo que Akimitsu pudiera evitar.

Y sujetándole, el pelinegro noto la verdadera fuerza de aquel hombre mientras lo sujetaba, justo en el instante que desaparecio.

—Tienes buenos compañeros— murmuro una voz enfrente de la barrera que protegía a Naruto.

La mirada de todos recayó sobre la figura de doce caras, una única mano del Uchiha puesta sobre ella.

—Estoy seguro que en otra situación, no dudaría un segundo en reclutarte, habrías sido un grandioso soldado.

CRRRRRAAAAAASH

Un empujón fue todo lo que se necesito para que la barrera cayese como vidrio.

—**¡Blugh!**— Akimitsu cayo en una rodilla mientras se sostenía el estomago, sus intestinos lentamente saliéndose mientras el dolor le hacía perder la conciencia de a pocos.

Justo en el momento que Ebisu estaba por hacer un sello de mano, el Uchiha finalmente saco la katana en su espalda, y la extendió hacía atrás.

—¡SENSEI!

Un grito desgarrador salió de Abi, el sensei del equipo cinco cayendo de espaldas justo cuando la espada atravesaba el área de su corazón.

Naruto se trato de parar.

Su cuerpo estaba desesperado.

Su mente estaba desesperada.

Su ser entero estaba desesperado.

El Chakra de su maestro y su amigo apagándose, la sensación de la sombra del Uchiha sobre él, alzando la espada y bajándola en un parpadeo.

Y luego, la sensación de ser empujado.

Choco contra el suelo por la fuerza empleada, levantándose de golpe.

Sus ojos fueron salpicados con sangre, y ni siquiera parpadeo, la imagen enfrente suyo quemándose en su retina.

Por los años venideros, por el resto de su vida, esos segundos estarían por siempre en la memoria de Naruto.

El cuerpo de Abi girando en el aire, la sangre volando en el aire, y luego, ella rodando sobre la tierra con el estomago abierto.

Los intestinos, los riñones y el hígado salieron volando, desperdigándose por el suelo, el cuerpo de Abi quedando boca arriba con la sangre saliéndole de la boca y la nariz.

Sadao se quedo mirando el cuerpo que acababa de atacar, antes de mirar a Naruto.

—Quise matarte a ti primero porque vi que eras el más fuerte, considere que si los mataba a ellos antes podría generar que te pusieras aun más desequilibrado, alguien enojado es más difícil de matar— el pelinegro suspiro ante la mirada fija de Naruto en los cuerpos de sus compañeros y su maestro, asesinados en meros segundos—. Los Shinobi se preparan cada día de su vida para afrontar la muerte, supieron a lo que vinieron y afrontaron sus muertes sin miedo, puedo decir que tu y tu equipo se han ganado mi respeto.

Naruto no escucho ni una palabra.

Su mente se desconecto completamente de la realidad, mirando a las personas que más amaba en el mundo, los corazones de ellos palpitando una ultima vez, la espada de Sadao alzándose para matarle.

Las manos de Sadao no dudaron un solo segundo, bajando la katana a una velocidad tal que cortaban el aire enfrente suyo.

**CRAAAAASHHH**

La mandíbula de Naruto se cerro alrededor de la espada del pelinegro, haciendo a este abrir los ojos sorprendido cuando su espada se quebró ante los dientes del rubio.

_Necesito más… ¡más fuerza! Al carajo si se me rompe el brazo 40… 45…_

En menos de una milésima de segundo, el puño del rubio se lanzo contra el estomago del Uchiha a toda velocidad.

La espada rota en la mano del Ojirrojo se cubrió de llamas, la espada rota convirtiéndose en una de llamas.

No hubo sangre en el momento que corto la mano de Naruto, quemada en el aire, la mano del Ojiazul volando en el aire producto de la velocidad del corte.

—¿Y eso que?— cuestiono Naruto con casi tranquilidad—**¡GOLPE DE CLAVO… 50 VECES!**

—¡BUGGHAA!— el pelinegro vomito sangre en el instante que el rubio le golpeaba en el pecho con su muñón recién cauterizado.

La carne quemada de Naruto se abrió mientras impactaba el golpe contra Sadao, mandándole a volar mientras la enorme potencia del golpe le hacía romper el domo con su cuerpo.

**DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON.**

Ante los impactos dados a altas velocidades, el cuerpo de Sadao era zarandeado de arriba abajo, finalmente impactando contra la roca después de 30 segundos enteros de ser mandado a todos lados por el golpe.

_Hijo de… No puedo creer que en verdad me golpeara con el brazo así._ Pensó el pelinegro levantándose adolorido, su estomago teniendo una gigantesca marca de puño en él.

—¡GROHA!

No supo cuando Naruto estaba enfrente suyo, ni cuando su cuerpo sub-conscientemente había saltado para esquivar la Espada del Infierno del rubio, mirando como la roca debajo suyo era cortada decenas de metros con un solo movimiento.

A cuatro patas, el rubio corrió como un animal hacía Sadao, dejando un rastro de su sangre por donde pasase, brinco en el aire y preparo su brazo hecho muñón.

_¡MÁS…MÁS! ¡NECESITO MÁS!_

—**¡GOLPE DE CLAVO… 100 VECES!**— el estruendo del grito de Naruto fue seguido de que su muñón le diese directamente en la cara a un sorprendido Sadao.

Este le sujeto el brazo, antes de que empezase.

**DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON.**

Un sonido igual a una pistola de clavos enterrando una y otra vez.

**BRUM. BRAAAAAUUUM. BRAAAAAAUUUUM.**

La roca y el aire partiéndose ante los golpes.

**¡ZUGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA!**

Y finalmente, el pelinegro sujetando el brazo de Naruto, generando que entre las ondas de los golpes este fuese zarandeado junto a él, por la fuerza del aire, el codo, humero y radio del Ojiazul rompiéndose y dislocándose violentamente, chocando contra la roca, la cabeza de Sadao girando violentamente y usando el impulso, hacía que Naruto sufriera el mayor daño posible junto a él.

Ambos se alzaron contra las montañas, decenas de cientos de metros se alzaron producto de los golpes de Naruto, apenas yendo a la mitad de los golpes.

Usando toda su fuerza, Sadao impacto la espalda de Naruto contra la montaña a la que habían terminado alzándose.

El cuerpo del rubio resquebrajo la roca, pocos segundos antes de que Sadao cayese justo encima suyo y golpease su estomago al aterrizar sobre él.

—**¡BLUGHO!**— el rubio no dejo que la sangre saliese de su boca, las múltiples heridas en su cuerpo producto de ser arrastrado por los golpes soltaban demasiada sangre, un charco rojo debajo suyo, mientras que justo como antes, los múltiples golpes de clavo habían sido detenidos por Sadao de forma indescifrable.

—Haaa…Haaa…— respirando pesadamente, el Uchiha miro a Naruto tratando de alzar alguna mano para pelear, los músculos y hueso de uno destrozados, y el otro sin la energía suficiente como para levantarlo. De no ser porque le pisaba las piernas, seguramente lo tratarían de patear, simplemente así de terco era ese chico tan raro enfrente suyo—. Naruto, eres un shinobi que se ha ganado mi respeto, así que… descansa en paz, te reencontraras con tus compañeros pronto.

Inclinándose sobre el rubio, dejo que su espada bajase sobre la frente del rubio, incluso rota contaba con el suficiente filo para atravesarle el cráneo.

—Kkhh…¿Khhh?— soltando un gimoteo de dolor cuando su piel empezó a ser atravesada, gruño mientras empujaba de regreso, su frente lo suficientemente dura como para que la mano del pelinegro temblase tratando de atravesarle el cráneo.

—Terco hasta en la muerte aparentemente— murmuro Sadao poniendo sus dos manos sobre la espada.

Con la vista tan borrosa que no miraba y el dolor de su frente siendo atravesada, el rubio se trataba de levantar con todas sus fuerzas, su cuerpo entero se quejaba por ello, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Abi, Akimitsu, Ebisu.

Tres de las personas que más amaba en el mundo, su familia, habían muerto.

Habían muerto por su culpa, porque fue débil y estúpido.

Con el cuerpo casi destruido y con el de Sadao con apenas heridas, la diferencia de fuerzas entre ambos era demasiado visible, no había forma de que sobreviviera.

Pero no le importaba.

Incluso aunque su cuerpo se quebrara, incluso aunque le atravesase el cráneo y le matase, incluso así, no le importaría.

Incluso si le mataba, no iba a descansar hasta matar al Uchiha que se separo de él.

Era un deseo estúpido para sobrevivir, los humanos tenían su tiempo contado, los Shinobi morían todos los días, débiles o fuertes, lamentar la muerte de unos era tonto, ellos sabían que al venir a una tierra desconocida podrían morir.

Enserio que no le importaba.

La espada de flamas de Sadao volvió a crearse antes de que las llamas se volviesen negras como la noche, haciendo al rubio quedársele viendo a los ojos rojos del Uchiha.

En esos ojos, no miraba ni un atisbo de miedo a la muerte, solo una ira tan grande que el mismo pelinegro, en una posición donde no tenía forma de perder, no pudo evitar temblar subconscientemente.

Por eso, no dudo en apuntar la espada contra el pecho del rubio, escuchando el gruñido animal que soltó cuando las flamas empezaron a tocarle.

En el segundo en el que Sadao se preparaba para darle una muerte rápida al Ojiazul, sus ojos se abrieron levemente.

Alzo la cabeza de forma lenta, mirando entonces el templo de color blanco en el que habían terminado, justo en la entrada de este, un par de ojos dorados le veían con neutralidad, como esperando ver que es lo que el pelinegro hacía.

Ante eso, Sadao miro como Naruto perdía lentamente la conciencia, recostando la cabeza contra el cráter de roca que había hecho apenas llego.

—…— una pequeña sonrisa se formo en los labios del Uchiha—. Bien jugado, Naruto— murmuro soltando a un lado su espada y saltando justo en el momento que la tierra debajo del rubio se rompía.

Escucho el sonido del cuerpo del rubio chapoteando contra agua, luego un par de gritos, y luego el pelinegro simplemente suspiro mirando como esa figura de ojos dorados se acercaba a él, con cada paso que daba, Sadao daba uno para alejarse.

—Hay cinco de ellos en el campo de abajo, un par solamente están inconscientes, el resto estar por morir, será mejor que te apresures para ir por ellos.

El Uchiha se dio la vuelta, empezando a bajar por unas escaleras en medio del templo.

—Hijo de Indra— Sadao giro su cabeza al oír una voz doble hablarle.

Miro entonces, a un hombre de 25 años con un cabello blanco como la ceniza y ojos dorados brillantes, una piel morena que parecía tostada por el sol, en su cuerpo estaba una armadura de diseño de dragón con un estilo oriental, en su mano derecha llevaba un shakujo negro con las puntas doradas, parecía irradiar una presencia celestial tanto él como la arma en su mano—. Los de Sargón tienen completamente prohibido perdonar la vida de un enemigo, tu, uno de sus más grandes generales, ¿Por qué lo estas haciendo?

Respondiendo a la pregunta, Sadao se rasco el pelo, pensativo—…No lo se, me termino cayendo bien el chico.

—…

—Se lo que estas pensado, no soy del tipo que perdona, ni siquiera a mis aliados— declaro con calma antes de voltear a ver el cráter enorme donde Naruto había caído—. Todo lo que he hecho en mi vida no ha sido otra cosa que traer sufrimiento a miles, ha sido para salvar millones más, pero se que no quita el hecho de que cuando muera me iré al infierno.

—¿Tratas de expiar tus pecados ahora?

—No hay suficiente tiempo para eso— nuevamente el Uchiha, el hijo del primero de los Uchiha, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar—. Pero tu sabes lo que viene a futuro, los sacrificios que hacemos es para ganar más poder, porque de otra forma, no sobreviviremos contra esa monstruosidad— con seriedad, el pelinegro finalizo—. Entre más seamos y más fuerza tengamos, hay más posibilidades de ganar, ese chico será útil a futuro, eso es todo.

El hombre de ojos dorados se quedo callado al ver al pelinegro dar un salto y lanzarse contra el gigantesco rinoceronte a la distancia, la criatura continuando su caminata sin más.

Luego miro al agujero que en la tierra estaba, viendo como el rubio se hundía en una piscina de un liquido color dorado como la miel.

Sus ojos se afilaron en el momento que escucho un sonido, incluso con su oído, apenas escucho aquel susurro.

—A…bi.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

**YYYYYYYY CORTE**

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

**Armas:**

**A pesar de ser conocida como un lugar pacifico, en la Tierra de las Flores del Cielo hay varios peligros para toda la vida diaria de las personas, por eso se han creado varias armas para todas las situaciones, distribuida por Sargón.**

**Esta es una lista de unas pocas de los distintos tipos de armamento utilizados por el imperio de Sargón. Las diversas armas, agrupadas según su categoría, se discuten en detalle, incluidas sus especificaciones estándar.**

**Armas Cuerpo a Cuerpo:**

**Espada de Fase de Sargon: **

**Utilizada exclusivamente por los Asesinos de Elite de Sargón, la Espada de fase Sargón es un arma extremadamente potente de corto alcance. Se dice que "entra en fase" dentro y fuera del reino físico y es capaz de pasar por alto las armaduras y los campos de fuerza por igual. **

**La espada está impregnada de energía del plano Astral, por lo que solo los "marcados" pueden usarla. Las espadas se sostienen de manera similar a la katana estándar, pero tienen un alcance mucho más largo. **

**Debido a las capacidades de eliminación de las espadas, el portador no sufre la penalización de tener una hoja tan larga y tener que compensar el peso. **

**Armas de cadena: **

**Una Arma en Cadena es un arma que tiene dientes mordidos motorizados que cortan y cortan a través de una posible víctima, de manera similar a una motosierra. Los dientes en sí están diseñados para ser increíblemente afilados, en algunos casos con un borde monomolecular. **

**Algunas armas de cadena son capaces de cortar formas más maleables de acero y armaduras gruesas. Muchas variaciones del Arma en Cadena se usan en todo el mundo. Requieren un mantenimiento regular, y pueden atascarse si la materia extraña se introduce en sus complejos mecanismos de trabajo.**

**Guantelete neuroblativo de Sargón:**

**El Guantelete neuroblativo es un tipo de arma de combate cuerpo a cuerpo utilizada solo por los Asesinos de Sargón. Es un guante que se compone de muchas agujas encerradas en Elemento Yin y Chakra de rayo. **

**Al omitir virtualmente cualquier armadura conductora, los campos de energía del guantelete afectan directamente al sistema nervioso del objetivo, lo que significa que el asesino puede herir a cualquier individuo orgánico, independientemente de su tamaño y / o resistencia. El usuario de este guantelete solo puede usar Taijutsu a menos que sea capaz de realizar sellos de mano con una mano. **

**Dado que el guante está completamente basado en Chakra, a diferencia de la Espada de fase de Sargón, el guante puede quedar nulo mediante técnicas de absorción de Chakra. **

**Martillo de trueno:**

**Es un gran martillo de guerra que incorpora un generador de campo de energía que utiliza el elemento rayo, que en lugar de estar activo constantemente, acumula una carga inmensa que luego se libera en un instante al impactar con el objetivo. El nombre proviene del ruido de trueno que hace el arma cuando golpea. La fuerza liberada es suficiente para derribar al portador a menos que esté fuertemente blindado.**


	11. De las cenizas del gigante

**REEEESPONDAMOS REVIEEEEEEWWWWWWSS**

**Para ****Hyakki Yako**

Yo estoy mucho más enfermo de todas formas u:

Ironicamente, Naruto tiene una suerte que trabaja en pendulo. A veces da golpes d ebuena suerte, y a veces solo golpes xd

Luego consegui a Kiara y Passionlip, el juego me trata bien, pero nunca me da lo que quoero xv

**Para ****alejogod1205**

El siguiente cap vendra suuuuper largo por mi tardanza xd

**Para ****Angel Arcano92**

Tranquilo, ysi, basicamente su familia le valdra verga xd

**Para ****desdenolose000000**

No entendi u:

**Para Guest (*1)**

En este cap Naruto pasa directo a Badass xd

**Para Guest (2)**

En este cap evoluciono v:

El entrenamiento ahora sera de ellos, porque en este cap Naruto de plano ya ganara tremendo subidon de poder u:

**Para** **cristian870**

xd

**Para ****EquilibriuM-Senpai**

1-Naruto va a buscar los ingredientes de plano para sus compañeros, en este cap busca AIR xd

2-Yep, basicamente.

3-El oni azul de hecho :b

**Para ****wolfUT**

1- NO ESTAN MUERTOS XD

2-Sadao no estaba usando toda su fuerza, y Naruto no estaba peleando, estaba sobreviviendo xd

3- Ese solo soy yo siendo mal escritor :b

4-El planeta donde pelean es del tamaño de saturno xd

5-De hecho, no quedo nadie vivo allí :b

6-Talvez xd

**Para ****216kfazE**

Literalmente puse en el cap de que sadao es hijo de Indra XD

**Para Scrabby**

* * *

Kiyoshi no entre en el top :b

**Para ****kuro okami 9**

Bueno, pude sacar a Passionlip y a Kiara (en los unicos 30 cuarzos en su banner) queriendo a Niggamiya y a Melth aunque no llegue xd

**Para ****Amagvvillegas**

No sere tan malo... espero xd

**Para ****Skull Flame**

-Realmente tengo que empezar a leer One piece xd

-Aun no saldra xd

**Para ****Gonzox-kun**

Sadao literalmente es el que le dio ese nombre a los Uchiha, es el a9ellido de su esposa xd

**Para sombra02**

Gracias xd

No estan muertos! Xd

**Para ****omega9028**

Ya veras, y pues no, simplemente es para mostrar su esfuerzo xd

**Para ****Isaac LB**

Lo de arriba ux

**Para ****ML203**

XD

**Para Guest (3)**

Okey xd

**Para ****SEOR BLACK**

Eso es powerscaling hecho bien xd

**Para guest (4)**

Verga

**Para pastelero **

Gracias, pero lo dudo xd

**Para ****Diegoxx24**

Keiku aparecera aqui, y no perdera más partes.. espero :b

**REVIEWS CONTESTADOS, VAMOS A LA...**

* * *

**ACCIÓN**

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

**Capitulo 10**

**De las cenizas del gigante**

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

La totalidad de su cuerpo estaba adormecido. Cada nervio, cada musculo, cada hueso, todos y cada uno de ellos no los sentía en lo más mínimo. El dolor se había ido desde hace tiempo, pero su cuerpo estaba… cansado, simplemente no queriendo hacer nada en lo más mínimo.

No supo si habían pasado horas, días, incluso años, se sintió como una eternidad antes de que pudiera finalmente abrir los ojos, un liquido amarillo siendo todo lo que podía ver.

_Yo… perdí._

Trato de alzar su brazo de metal, pero no había nada allí.

Desde el momento que abrió los ojos, paso aun más tiempo antes de que pudiera mover sus piernas, empezando a nadar en el liquido dorado.

_Tengo que llegar._ Pensó moviendo sus extremidades con debilidad y lentitud, parecía como si estuviera nadando en petróleo, desde el fondo del océano hasta la superficie, no ayudaba la debilidad en todo su ser._ Ellos han… tengo que ir por ellos… tengo que volver con ella… necesito volver con ella…_

Cada pensamiento, impulsado por sus emociones, fue seguido de nadar en el ámbar dorado con mayor fuerza.

Una extremidad se sujeto a la roca del piso con tal fuerza que quebró la roca, jalando desde allí el resto de su cuerpo.

Soltó un grito casi animal al momento de salir del liquido amarillo, pegando la cabeza contra la roca, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para sacar el resto de su cuerpo, tratando de respirar a pesar del ámbar tapando su respiración como aceite.

—Por fin despiertas por lo que veo, empecé a considerar que abrías muerto.

Alzó la mirada de manera lenta para ver quién le había hablado.

No miraba nada.

Enfrente suyo todo lo que podía ver era una completa negrura, con solo borrosos brillos blancos alrededor de él.

Sus sentidos aun dormidos se afilaron en el instante en el que había sentido a una persona enfrente suyo, con la mente aun agitada, lo primero que hizo fue tratar de pararse.

Un segundo después cayo de cara al suelo cuando no pudo mantener el equilibrio. Su frente contra la piedra helada del suelo, para que seguidamente apoyase con fuerza las rodillas contra el suelo.

—Mantener tu conciencia completamente bañado en Amrita es una cosa, pero una completamente diferente es tratar de levantarte apenas sales de ella— indico la persona enfrente suyo, con una voz que transmitía calma y sabiduría, haciendo al rubio gruñir al sentir que le faltaba el brazo izquierdo, donde antes estaba su brazo metálico.

Pero logro poner otra mano contra el suelo, su cuerpo temblaba, bañado en el liquido amarillo como si fuese aceite.

_Mi mano derecha._

Un destello de memoria le agito, en aquel instante en el que su brazo fue cortado. Para que seguidamente arañase las uñas contra el suelo.

—…No lo hagas, vas a terminar lastimándote de so…

Como algún tipo de animal, lo primero que Naruto hizo fue lanzarse hacía adelante, esquivando completamente a la persona enfrente suyo a pesar de que no pudiera ver en lo más mínimo.

Sin embargo, lo que al principio era un simple salto para ganar distancia fue demasiado para él.

Antes de poder siquiera darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, la nariz del rubio se aplasto contra una pared. La persona detrás suyo se había quedado callada al ver al Ojiazul haber saltado como una bala de un lado a otra del cuarto.

—¿Dónde… demonios estoy?— pregunto de repente, sacando su cara de la piedra.

—Vaya...ese si fue un salto—giro su cabeza lentamente, viendo a quien había "alabado" su salida—. Casi te rompes los tendones, pero fue un buen salto.

Incluso en la negrura que miraba, había dos cosas que Naruto logro notar en la persona enfrente suyo. Su voz era masculina, sonaba como si dos personas hablasen al mismo tiempo, junto a eso, podía ver dos puntos de color amarillo y un borrón de color blanco.

Un hombre de cabellos blancos y ojos amarillos. Mismo el cual camino con tranquilidad hacía él.

—Y en respuesta a tu pregunta, me presento… mi nombre es Gaoh Minazuki, y ajora mismo, estas en el Templo de Themosphoros— indico inclinándose enfrente del rubio, tendiéndole la mano al rubio.

Este tardó en alzar la mano, su cuerpo le dolía en demasía, pero tenía que hacer un esfuerzo en pararse

Con los ojos borrosos, su mente se aclaro levemente usando el resto de sus sentidos para guiarse—Compañeros…— la forma de hablar fue como si recién se diera cuenta de algo—. ¿¡Dónde están mis compañeros!?— su cuerpo empezó a temblar a te los chispazos de dolor, sosteniendo de los hombros al peliblanco enfrente suyo.

—…Lo mejor sería que te alistes primero, podrás ir a verlos pronto.

Naruto gruñó en voz baja, estaba débil, muy débil; pero aún así, necesitaba ir verlos.

Una muda de ropa apareció al lado suyo, sobre el suelo. Era la misma ropa que llevaba antes, la misma ropa que había sido calcinada por completo por las llamas de Sadao. Rememorando las cosas, tenía varias mudas de ropa guardadas en los sellos sobre su piel.

—Cuando hayas terminado— empezó el hombre de cabellos blancos empezando a caminar al lado de Naruto, yéndose del cuarto—. Ven a la enfermería, tus amigos no sobrevivirán mucho sin tu ayuda.

Esas palabras fueron suficiente para que el rubio, de manera torpe y descuidada, se empezará a vestir.

Se quedo congelado los primeros segundos.

Había escuchado, "no sobrevivirán" y eso fue suficiente para su cerebro.

Muy en el fondo, no quería pensar en que ellos estaban muertos, había visto con sus propios ojos como uno a uno, todos eran matados de forma despiadada, como si fueran moscas.

No supo como afrontar eso.

No había tenido tiempo siquiera para llorar o sentirse mal.

Mientras se ponía la ropa, le temblaban las manos, tanto por el dolor en todos sus músculos, como por el nerviosismo que sentía.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Una pequeña niña de cabello rubio y ojos azul verdoso se mantenía escondida en un rincón de una habitación sumamente iluminada, en posición fetal, abrazaba sus rodillas y trataba de ser lo más pequeña y menos visible que se pudiera, tan callada que apenas y se podría oír el sonido de su respiración.

—…Ellos están…

Gaoh se limito a ver a Naruto parado enfrente de tres camas, en donde se encontraban acostados sus compañeros y sensei.

Ebisu se encontraba conectado a una maquina en su pecho que bombeaba sangre a su cuerpo, una maquina que se encontraba manchada en sangre cabía aclarar.

Akimitsu se encontraba con el estomago cocido con algo de sus intestinos muy poco visibles.

Con un nudo en la garganta, Naruto observo el tumulto en una cama, con la cara tapada por un papel con un sello, tubos en la boca que parecían bombear los fluidos de su cuerpo constantemente, y envuelta en vendas en el torso, llenas de un color rojo.

—¿Medio muertos? Podría decirse que si.

La pequeña niña en el rincón miro a aquella persona que acababa de entrar sostenerse la boca, con la cara pálida como la de un muerto, cubriéndose de sudor de forma copiosa—¿Por qué están… así?

—No se si los golpes fueron demasiado para ti, pero peleaste con Sadao Uchiha, y ellos trataron de ayudarte.

—Me sanaste a mi… ¡yo estaba peor que ellos, pero me sanaste! ¿¡Por qué ellos están así!?

En la situación en la que estaba, Naruto no debería de haberse alterado tanto. Había sido salvado del abismo de la muerte por un desconocido, estaba en terreno que no conocía, y con sus compañeros agonizando.

Pero no le importo, se le había detenido la respiración al ver a las personas que más quería… en aquel estado.

El peliblanco se quedo callado unos segundos, antes de sacar debajo de su ropa un frasco de color dorado, igual al que Naruto había sido sumergido—Esto… es Amrita. En lo que tu estabas, tu suerte fue ridícula, caíste al único lugar donde existe en el mundo humano, y aun más, sobreviviste.

—…¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

—La Amrita esta hecha de almas— declaro el peliblanco mientras dejaba el frasco sobre una mesa enfrente las camas—. Por su naturaleza, descompone el alma de quien siquiera lo toca, tu conciencia resulto ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistirlo… la de ellos, no lo es, así de simple. Es un milagro tras otro que sigas vivo, más aun que lo estén tus compañeros, la diferencia es que ellos no se pueden curar de la misma manera que tu.

Naruto se permitió a si mismo dar dos pasos en reversa, seguidamente, trago saliva con fuerzas.

Las rodillas le temblaron, y su espalda choco contra la pared.

El latido del corazón de Abi, atreves de la maquina que la mantenía viva, le hizo sentir un escalofrió en lo profundo de su columna vertebral.

Gaoh le miro, con el rostro sudando a montones y con la piel pálida. Se quedo callado unos segundos, antes de darse la vuelta—Te dejare para que puedas procesar todo esto…

Lo siguiente que la niña miraría sería al hombre de cabello blanco salir del cuarto, y consecuentemente, miro al rubio caer al suelo, con el rostro completamente horrorizado.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

En el primer momento que Hitomi se levanto, no pudo sentir otra cosa que no fuese vergüenza. Sentándose en una cama en medio de un cuarto iluminado con antorchas de color azul, ella se miro a si misma.

Se encontraba sana y salva, era más fácil decir que ella no tenía ni un solo rasguño.

Pero aun asó, ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse viendo el techo.

—Es bueno ver que despiertas, los ojos del hijo de Indra pueden ponerte a dormir por meses de quererlo.

Quien le recibió fue un hombre de cabello blanco que apareció pocos instantes antes de que despertara.

Aunque su primer instinto fue ponerse en guardia, ella no tuvo la voluntad para siquiera moverse.

Hitomi no hizo preguntas innecesarias, mirando a su alrededor y analizando la situación en la que estaba, ella no podía permitirse hacer otra fosa que analizar su entorno.

Recordaba pelear contra aquel hombre pelinegro, luego estar inconsciente, y luego...

Estaba allí, despierta y aun más importante, viva. Si estuviera en un terreno hostil la habrían matado dormida, o si quisieran usarla de alguna forma estaría encerrada, pero en vez de eso, la dirigieron a un cuarto de hospital.

Conocía esa figura alta y con cabello rubio demasiado bien, no pudiendo evitar sentir una leve sensación de temblor en el pecho al notar las personas en las camas de hospital.

—Hitomi, si tienes tus cosas, nos vamos— con una voz sin emociones, Naruto se mantuvo calmo al habla mientras con tinta pintaba una gran cantidad de sellos sobre las camas, que mantuvieran en un estado de estasis a su equipo.

—Naruto, yo...

—No, no quiero que me digas nada. Apresúrate y usa el Kunai que el Hokage te dio para abandonarnos o te lo quitare— le hablo sin un solo atisbo de enojo u odio, una completa neutralidad y sinceridad respecto a sus emociones.

Hitomi no pudo sentir un gran golpe de culpa al oír esas palabras, sintiendo al instante una gran cantidad de humillación.

La prodigio de los Uchihas, alguien que había aprendido en momentos lo que personas mucho mayores que ella, no había aguantado un segundo en el mundo real, contra un enemigo de verdad.

Y allí estaba, el único de un equipo completo, un novato recién salido de la academia, parado enfrente de ella, había aguantado más que ella, su equipo había aguantado mas que ella. Como una Uchiha, ella tenia su propio orgullo.

El cual, en ese momento, estaba más que destrozado

—¿Qué... que fue lo que paso?

—...Fallamos, eso es lo que paso— pudo ver como, enfrente de una cama en la que una cabellera negra—. Yo fui el que fallo, yo y solo yo... están así por mi culpa.

—Eso es todo, ¿simplemente nos iremos así como así?

Se giro a ver a Hitomi, con la mirada oscurecida—No se si te has dado cuenta, pero, mi equipo esta moribundo. Perdimos contra un tipo que seguramente nos habrá puesto en la lista de más buscados en el continente, y ellos no van a sobrevivir a menos que regresemos a que los traten en Konoha, así que por favor… solo regrésanos a Konoha para que los puedan salvar y pueda renunciar a ser un ninja— declaro el rubio con los ánimos por el suelo, con los hombros caídos y mirada perdida.

—...

—Incluso aunque los lleves al mejor hospital de tu continente, no sobrevivirán mucho tiempo, menos podrán curarlos— declaro la voz serena de Gaoh, haciendo que Naruto se girase a la entrada, para ver al monje del tembló caminar hacia ellos lentamente.

Dándose la vuelta, sostuvo entre sus manos el barandal de metal de la camilla de Abi—Es mejor arriesgarme que perderlos.

—¿Y si arriesgarte termina en perderlos, que harás?

—...— soltando un suspiro exasperado, el rubio apretó los puños, llevando una mano a su cara para tratar de calmar el dolor que sentía en la cabeza—...Dime entonces, ¿que hago? Yo… simplemente no se que hacer.

—15 años.

Esas palabras golpearon con fuerza a Naruto, incluso aunque no lo había dicho, el Ojiazul sabia de lo que el peliblanco hablaba

—En el estado que están ellos diría que incluso los mejores doctores del mundo necesitarían 15 años para sanarlos completamente, años de cuidados intensivos sin descanso, sin embargo, eso es solo hablando del mundo humano.

Apenas dijo esas palabras, Naruto se giro a verle con expresión desencajada—¿De que hablas?

—Diría que te tardarías 9 años normalmente en prepararte para conseguir el nivel necesario para conseguir lo que puede curar a tus compañeros. Sin embargo, viendo que no tienes ese tiempo, tendrías que condensar 9 años de entrenamiento en 3 semanas a lo mucho— explico Gaoh tranquilamente.

—...¿Hay algo que puede curarles?

—Diría que tienes están en peor estado son tu maestro y tu compañera, ya que tu compañero probablemente sanaría a su ritmo natural en cuestión de días, pero si, hay algo que puede sanarles. Pero no en este lugar al menos.

—¡No me importa donde este, dime donde y lo conseguiré!— exclamo el rubio acercándose al monje de cabello blanco.

Eso fue antes de recibir un golpe con el Shakujō en la cabeza, haciéndole espabilar—Calmado, las cosas nunca se consiguen bien al apresurarse.

Naruto se masajeo levemente la cabeza, sintiendo como el dolor de cabeza de antes de repente se había esfumado como si nada.

—Supongo que en tu continente le llaman Cryos al lugar donde esta, el llamado "Mundo Gourmet"

—¿El...Mundo Gourmet?— cuestiono Hitomi al instante que escucho aquello, completamente confundida ante ese nombre.

—...Iré en este instante entonces— declaro Naruto antes de empezar a hacer sellos de mano para una invocación inversa

Sin siquiera molestarse en detenerle, Gaoh hablo—Ni siquiera sabes donde esta, y el mundo gourmet no es como este, es un ambiente donde seguramente vas a terminar muriendo al segundo que te descuides—

—¿Como se llama lo que necesito encontrar entonces?— pregunto Naruto mientras terminaba de hacer los últimos sellos.

Mirándole con calma, el peliblanco solo se espero unos segundos antes de informarle—No será tan difícil encontrarlo, esta en el continente más grande en ese mundo— declaro al ver al rubio estampar sus manos en el suelo

—¡Todo lo que necesitaba saber!— exclamo antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo

—¿¡No planeas ayudarle!?— pregunto Hitomi al ver a Naruto desaparecer a quien sabe donde, mirando al siempre sereno monje.

Este se dio la vuelta, hablando sin más—Un buen par de golpes siempre es necesario para templar el carácter, además, diría que la sombra que le acompaña, terminara ayudándole de una u otra forma

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Usando el sello de invocación inversa que había puesto en los Tenryojudou, Naruto se transporto a si mismo al lugar de donde provenían.

Se espero muchas cosas, como terminar en el nido de aquellas criaturas o que estuviera en el estomago de algún animal, pero lo que no se espero, era estar a cientos de metros en el aire.

Para cuando se dio cuenta de su situación, estaba flotando a una velocidad ridículamente rápida contra el suelo.

No se asusto en lo más mínimo, empezando a usar su control del magnetismo para hacer flotar su cuerpo, deteniendo su caída sin problemas. Viendo en el suelo un gigantesco bosque hasta donde alcanzaba la vista y a un lado suyo un gigantesco muro de piedra.

**FRRRRRROASSSHHHHHHHHH**

**CRAAAAASSSSHH**

—¡BLUGH!— y luego había chocado contra esa enorme pared de piedra.

Con la cara contra piedra, Naruto trato de empujarse lejos de ella, sintiéndose completamente aturdido, los oídos zumbándole mientras miraba detrás suyo.

Un gigantesco dinosaurio que se alzaba sobre los arboles le estaba mirando, con una gran nariz por la que salía aire.

**[Aliento de Dragón. Nivel de captura: Incalculable]**

Apenas el rubio se despego un poco, una bala de aire salió del orificio nasal del sauropodo, chocando a Naruto nuevamente contra la roca.

—¡Jodido cabrón...!— gruño Naruto vomitando sangre mientras se despegaba de la roca, cubierto en sangre y piedras.

Por un par de minutos, Naruto trato de usar su control del magnetismo para controlar su caída.

Cayendo a 200 kilómetros por hora por varios segundos, no podía parar, no supo cuanto paso asta que termino cayendo de golpe contra el suelo, chocando contra las ramas en los aboles varias veces antes de chocar contra un suelo rocoso—...¿Esto es... lo que mejor que tienes, Mundo Gourmet?— cuestiono el rubio a la nada, lentamente levantándose del suelo.

**¡GROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!**

Una bestia de tres cabezas.

Naruto miro a un gigantesco tigre dientes de sables con tres cabezas babeantes y rugientes, las tres cabezas mirándole fijamente.

**[Tigre Asura. Nivel de Captura: Incalculable]**

Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, como si fuese afectado por una potente gravedad, no podía moverse al ver al gigantesco tigre contra él.

La imagen de si mismo siendo devorado por el tigre le hizo espabilar, reuniendo cada onza de fuerza en su cuerpo brinco, su brazo derecho siendo rasgado por los dientes de la criatura.

Luego de eso cayo al suelo de cara, tratando de mantenerse consiente.

La pata del tigre asura se alzo sobre el cuerpo del Ojiazul, descendiendo a altas velocidades.

—¡GOLPE DE CLAVO...QUINTO DECTUPLE!— grito Naruto impactando el puño de la bestia con todas sus fuerzas.

**DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON**

Apenas fue capaz de alentar la caída del golpe, pero incluso poniendo toda su fuerza y en múltiples impactos, la pata del tigre no se detuvo de caer.

En vez de eso, el asura impacto su cola contra Naruto, mandándolo a volar a una enorme velocidad, hasta que choco con algo.

Sujetándose a una superficie afelpada, el Ojiazul se mantuvo allí unos segundos, antes de que sangre le empezase a salir de los ojos, a unos metros encontrándose un árbol de color blanco.

_¿¡Qué demonios!?_ Se pregunto alarmado tratando de aclarar su vista para ver en que estaba agarrado, sus brazos y piernas entumiéndose.

Un gorila de color blanco estaba a su lado, mirándole con sus ojos verdes sin vida.

**[Rey de la Tierra. Nivel de Captura: Inconmensurable]**

El tigre asura fue corriendo contra él, haciendo que de un manotazo el gorila de color blanco le mandase nuevamente a volar entre los arboles.

Con la vista ya aclarada, Naruto se tenso de golpe.

Agarro con su mano un pico afilado, deteniéndose de golpe con la púa a centímetros de su cara.

Mirando a su alrededor, cientos de púas iguales estaban allí, como en un cactus.

No, mirando a su alrededor, si eran cactus, verdes y también gigantescos con púas tan duras como el metal y tan grandes como para matar a un humano de una punzada.

—¿Todo aquí es enorme o?... ¡Kuuuhg!— en el momento que hablo, sudor empezó a cubrir su cuerpo y el metal en su ropa se puso rojo.

Resbalando del cactus cuando el sudor lleno su mano, un calor atroz que le hizo recordar el ataque de Sadao golpeo su cuerpo.

El peso enorme que sentía se fue, y dejo de sangrar por los ojos o sentirse entumido.

Pero el calor... era como estar en un horno literal.

_Esto es malo, se supone que esta ropa tiene sellos aislantes del calor._ Pensó el rubio mientras creaba una barrera de luz aislante de la temperatura, todavía sintiendo como su cuerpo sudaba copiosamente. _Mi cuerpo se deshidratara en segundos a este paso, pero podre sacar agua de estos cactus._

Acercándose a uno de los más pequeños cactus que había –todavía del doble de grande de lo que él era– Naruto hizo que su brazo de metal tomara forma de cuchilla, y corto uno de los picos, viendo el agua salir.

Y luego los cientos de picos que tenia salieron disparados contra él.

Con los picos enterrándose en la armadura de luz que creo, por cuarta vez, el rubio fue lanzado al aire, haciendo que nuevamente chocara contra todo lo que se encontrase.

—...Jaja...¡Jajajajaja!— se rio Naruto con fuerzas mientras se daba la vuelta en el suelo, observando solo el verde de los arboles—¿Que demonios le pasa a este lugar? Es una locura— el rubio se levanto con un sonrisa enorme.

Miro al frente, notando una especie de pájaros sin alas de color verde, con ojos amarillos, con picos llenos de dientes afilado y pareciendo ranas.

**[Mamyū. Nivel de Captura: Inconmensurable]**

Había cientos de esas criaturas a su alrededor, salivando mientras saltaban contra él.

—...Haaa... carajo.

CHOOOOMP

La primera de las criaturas que se acerco, ya tenia su cabeza completamente rasgada a la mitad, chorreando sangre de color verde por el suelo.

Con la baba y sangre chorreando de su boca, el rubio miro a sus enemigos con una sonrisa enorme—Esto no seria divertido de cualquier otra manera, tengo un montón de mierda por la cual necesito desquitarme— declaro antes de que su cuerpo fuese recubierto de relámpagos.

En un destello de color azul, se podía ver como las cabezas de las criaturas de color verde empezaban a desaparecer sin más, cada una pareciendo que habían sido masticadas mientras un flash de color azul iba por todo el lugar, matando a las criaturas a altas velocidades en un mero parpadeo.

—¡BRRUUUAAAGHHHH!— y seguidamente, cayendo de rodillas, Naruto vomito a todas ellas sobre el suelo—. Debo verificar lo que no me puedo comer en este lugar— declaro antes de pararse de nuevo.

Su cuello de golpe se giro al escuchar a los enormes arboles a su alrededor quebrándose, mirando al tigre de 3 cabezas y al gorila blanco gigante acercarse a su posición, peleando desenfrenadamente.

—Ahh mierda, aquí vamos de nuevo— murmuro el Ojiazul antes de inhalar lentamente y empezar a correr hacia ellos.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Recordaba bien, cada momento en su vida que alguna vez se sintió mal.

Tenía alrededor de tres años cuando escucho como los invitados de sus padres hablaban de él, burlándose de su debilidad, había escuchado cosas que ningún niño debería. Rumores sobre que su madre engañaba a su padre con otro y el era solamente un bastardo de un cualquiera, que sus padres en el día del Kyūbi tuvieron que sacrificarle a él, o cosas por el estilo.

Le habían dolido, en el fondo las tenía marcadas en su mente, escuchaba todo aquello todos los días.

Y dolía, dolía más que nada saber que no podía responder en lo absoluto a ello.

Por que era débil, justo como ellos decían.

—Al final, no soy capaz ni de aguantar un par de minutos en este lugar para salvar a la única familia que he tenido— murmuro el rubio sentado en medio de una cueva oscura, enfrente suyo estaba una fogata con su ropa secándose después de haberla llenado completamente de sangre.

Mirando al fuego solo con los restos de su pantalón cubriéndole, el rubio que apenas podía distinguir un brillo anaranjado, bajo la mirada lentamente.

_Aun después de tanto, supongo que ellos siempre habían tenido razón acerca de mi._ Pensó llevándose una mano a los ojos, frotándolos y tratando de hacer que su vista estuviera menos borrosa.

A su alrededor se encontraba una gran cantidad de seres muertos de un tamaño gigantesco y con formas diferentes que se encontraban tapando la entrada del lugar.

"Un niño dijo una vez, que quería ser el Hokage para que todos los respetasen, sin embargo, era un niño débil y frágil. Todos se rieron de su debilidad y de su tonto deseo"

Para ser el Hokage necesitabas ser reconocido, y para ser reconocido necesitabas ser fuerte.

Nadie se preocupaba por los que eran débiles, carne de cañón era carne de cañón, sin importar que tan dura fuese.

_Sabía que yendo a otro continente podríamos terminar muriendo, lo sabía, y aun así hice que vinieran conmigo por mi propia arrogancia. ¿Por qué creí que con volverme más fuerte en un par de meses ya me podría enfrentar al mundo entero?_ Pensó Naruto sosteniéndose la cara, exasperado.

Cualquier otro, probablemente estaría llorando por la culpa al pensar en que había mandado a su maestro, a uno de sus mejores –y únicos– amigos y a la chica que amaba al borde de la muerte.

En contrarío a la tristeza, Naruto sentía frustración e ira hacía si mismo. No tenía el derecho a llorar sobre eso, no hasta haberlos curado.

Soltando un suspiro, miro al tumulto de cuerpos de animales que mato, varios de ellos despellejados y con algunas partes del cuerpo sacadas. Al lado de Naruto se encontraba una gran bolsa café hecha de piel –del doble al triple de su tamaño– donde se podían observar varios objetos de formas diversas.

—No puedo creer que estas cosas sobreviviesen al ataque de Sadao— murmuro mientras de los sellos encima de su cuerpo sacaba el mismo pergamino donde había guardado todo.

La única manera de destruir un sello era con otro sello especialmente diseñado para disolverlos, no considero que sobrevivirían al calor de una estrella.

Mirando a otro lado, miro como sus cuchillos y kunais se encontraban a un lado, desafilados y partidos, había tratado de cortarle la carne a las criaturas del Mundo Gourmet y había usado todos para un trozo minúsculo de carne antes de tener que partirlo con la mano de Metrhochronium.

_Aunque puede generar más de si mismo, para darle una forma necesito fundirlo a temperaturas extremas, así que no es como que me pueda hacer equipamiento de todo esto._

Dejando el pergamino a un lado, agarro el saco de color café y empezó a sacar unas cuantas cosas.

Eran… dientes, más en concreto, dientes de hidras, mamuts gigantes, el tigre de tres cabezas que se había encontrado, y otros más.

Estirando su dedo de metal, hizo que un extremo de este se pusiera afilado, y empezó a afilar uno de los dientes de color negro que goteaban un veneno de color verde, que al caer al suelo, generaban que el acido derritiera la tierra.

Lo pulió y le dio forma de cuchillo, antes de ir a dale forma a otro diente, y a otro, y a otro. Cuchillos, espadas, además de otras herramientas.

Soplando un diente de mamut al que le había dado forma de lanza, el rubio termino y lo tiro a una pila enorme de armas de hueso.

—Los materiales en el mundo humano son demasiado débiles para penetrar la carne de las bestias de este, lo único que puede hacerlo son los mismos de este lugar…

Quedando callado por un par de segundos, Naruto agarro el pergamino y lo abrió, sacando del sello la lata de material dorado que antes no había podido romper.

Agarrando uno de los dientes de tigre, empleo toda su fuerza en su brazo de metal al momento de empuñarlo y…

CRAAACCKK

_Meh… valía la pena el intento._ Pensó al ver como se quebraba como vidrio al toque del material.

Bajando la mirada, noto como la canica de color azul ahora estaba afuera del pergamino también.

Extendiendo su otra mano, la agarro.

Curioso, antes estaba helada, pero ahora había perdido ese frío. Mirándola detenidamente, sentía un presentimiento con aquella canica pequeña, así que encogiéndose de hombros, la puso en su bolsillo.

—Parece que estas cosas ahora me están diciendo que me pueden ayudar, aunque no tengo idea de como— hablo para si mismo antes de agarrar el pergamino con una mano, guardando también las armas de hueso dentro del sello de su cuerpo y finalmente cargando los restos que había en el saco sobre el hombro.

Caminando hacía el tumulto de cuerpos, mando un golpe al frente, generando que todos los cuerpos se lanzasen a los aires por la fuerza.

Apretando su mano un par de veces, el rubio pensó con unos pocos momentos de tranquilidad debido al resto de animales que había afuera alimentándose de los cuerpos.

_Hay regiones en este lugar que generan más presión sobre mi cuerpo, también que el árbol cerca de donde estaba el mono expulsaba tanto oxigeno que la sangre de mi cuerpo casi se aale, todo en este lugar es como dijo Gaoh, me matara si me descuido. _

Justo al terminar de pensar, brinco cuando una especie de jaguar de 3 metros se abalanzaba sobre él para comerlo.

Brincando sobre las ramas y alzándose sobre los árboles, el rubio se impulso hasta lo más alto que hubiera allí.

Pasando la vegetación verde, floto en el aire unos segundos, antes de mandar una onda de sonido de su boca. Mandada con todas sus fuerzas a velocidades hipersónicas, hizo que mapeara cientos de miles de kilómetros en segundos.

_¿Hmm?_ Se pregunto, ya pasado unos cuantos minutos en la cima de los aires. Varias de sus ondas de ecolocalización habían regresado de golpe, con otras perdiéndose en la distancia._ Este lugar sin duda es enorme, pero debe de ser allí donde este lo que Gaoh dijo, unos cuantos cientos… de miles… de kilómetros, hay un pequeño mar entre este lugar y otro, allí debe ser donde se encuentra, el sonido regreso casi al instante._ Pensó antes de bajar la mirada cuando el pergamino empezó a brillar.

—¿Y ahora que?— cuestiono para si mismo antes de sacar uno de los pergaminos de invocación que habían dentro, mirando el tubo de color verde titilando.

De repente abrió los ojos cuando sus instintos le gritaron separarse de el pergamino, lanzándolo lo más lejos y rápido que pudiera.

Un segundo después de ver el pergamino caer al suelo, sucedió…

**BWOOOOOSHHHHHHHHHHH**

**CRASSHSHHHHHH**

**CRRRUUUUMMMMMMM**

**BAGOOOOSSYHHHHHHHHHH**

_Jo…der._ Pensó el rubio mirando un tumulto de tentáculos de color rojo con marcas negras alzarse en los aires.

Tan grande como una montaña, y creciendo a un ritmo desmesurado, enfrente de Naruto se alzaba… _¿¡UN PULPO!?_

**[Octo Sandía. Nivel de Captura: 265]**

Parpadeando, el rubio miro a la criatura enorme que se encontraba mirándole fijamente, justo en la cima el enorme pulpo mantenía una especie de casa pequeña.

Un único tentáculo enorme se estiro cientos de metros en un segundo.

Aunque deseo ponerse en guardia, no noto ningún atisbo de intención de atacarle de parte de aquella criatura.

Al contrario de eso, casi con gentileza, fue jalado hacía la criatura, y puesto en la cima de esta, justo encima de la casa.

—Esta… criatura es bastante amigable, huh— murmuro mientras se giraba a ver la pequeña casa con forma de árbol color blanco, caminando hacía adentro de ella.

_Huh, todo el lugar se ve como hecho por la naturaleza._ Pensó mientras miraba tranquilo el lugar, habían sillas, camas, y mesas hechas con madera y ojos gigantes, moviendo una silla con una mano, noto que no eran nada especial, solo madera normal que se podría romper fácilmente. Inhalando el aire un par de veces, busco cualquier cosa que hubiera allí, antes de alzar una ceja y mover una de las mesas que había, un agujero tapado por una hoja enorme era lo que encontró. ¿_Y esto?_

Brincando hacía el agujero, lo que el rubio se encontró fue…una enorme sala, alrededor de 60 por 30 metros, aterrizo en un piso de baldosas blancas y con ventanas que mostraban el exterior.

_Pero… esto estaría… adentro del pulpo._ Notando un par de escaleras a los lados, de un brinco el rubio llego a ellas, incluso había puertas bien decoradas adentro._ ¿Una criatura que también sirve para adentro de ella? No, algo de esta forma en el mundo natural sería ridículo, tal vez fue modificado para tener espacio para esto._ Pensó antes de acariciarse la garganta, haber lanzado aquella onda de ecolocalización le había lastimado un poco la voz, pero simplemente trato de acomodarse antes de tomar un pequeño respiro.

Y luego, mando la onda de sonido.

No tardo mucho tiempo en analizar el interior del pulpo, notando que efectivamente, era como una casa interna… y una enorme.

Había un dormitorio, una cocina, un almacén de alimentos, un comedor, un gran salón donde estaba ahora mismo, aseo y baño.

Tenía de todo, pero lo que mando a Naruto a correr lo más rápido en una dirección, fue ver como había una cabina de pilotaje justo debajo de la parte de la cara del pulpo.

_Esto de aquí esta conectado al resto de sistemas vitales, debe de mandarle señales a donde ir._ Pensó el rubio sentándose en una silla enfrente de una gran cantidad de controles y palancas.

—Okey, estoy dentro de un pulpo sandía modificado en medio de un ambiente hostil y buscando una cosa que pueda curar a mis compañeros— murmuro para si mismo con voz algo ronca—. Bien, ya casi llegamos, solo tenemos que pasar el pantano adelan…

Tanto Naruto como el octopus en el que iba se quedaron pasmados al ver delante de ellos un enorme mar… hecho de una sustancia dorada.

Un mar completo de oro se extendía enfrente, con nubes de color negro y de aspecto rocoso en el cielo.

El Ojiazul se quedo pensando, cerrando un poco los ojos ante el brillo del polvo de oro. Antes de ver como su octópodo compañero saltaba al lago.

—¿¡Ahhh!? Esta… flotando— murmuro el rubio al ver como el pulpo sandía, del tamaño y peso de una montaña, empezaba a caminar por el pantano de oro con sus tentáculos.

Aunque Naruto no lo sabía, el polvo de oro por el que iban tenía una polaridad lo suficientemente fuerte como par que al pasar por ella, fuese como pasar por gelatina, eso junto a estar en una localización con poca gravedad, hacía fácil incluso caminar por allí como si fuese un ejercicio de control de Chakra.

—Si que estas lleno de sorpresas, Octo-chan— le dijo Naruto al enorme pulpo sandía, escuchando un pitido de aire salir de la boca de la criatura, haciendo que suspirase, sintiéndose más relajado.

Luego miro como una de las nubes negras de repente cayo con un fuerte sonido metálico, alarmándolos a ambos de nuevo.

_¿¡Qué carajo!? Esas nubes… ¿¡están hechas de metal!?_ El procesamiento mental de Naruto se apresuro al ver como más nubes empezaban a caer de golpe contra el pantano.

Justo en el momento en que una de las nubes le cayo encima a Octo –quien trataba de usar sus tentáculos para mermar el peso–, el Ojiazul ya había empezado a menear las palancas y tocar los botones que tuviera en el mando de control por mero reflejo de las alarmas que mostraba, haciendo que el pulpo sandía de golpe empezase a acumular aire—…¡CARAJO, CARAJO, CARAJO, CARAJO! ¿¡QUÉ ACABO DE TOCAR!?

Y seguidamente, retractando sus tentáculos sobre su cabeza, el octópodo se hundió adentro del mar de oro.

_Huh, no sabía que esto seria posible._ Pensó el rubio mientras miraba el mar de oro sumamente bello, notando como la "corriente" llevaba al pulpo sandía en una dirección especifica, de forma pacifica.

—¡MIERDA!

—¡CHINGADA!

—¿¡QUE CHINGADOS ES ESA COSA!?

—¡CORRE OCTO-CHAN, CORRE O NUESTROS CULOS PAGARAN EL PRECIO!

—¡DALE A ESE TROZO DE MERDA EN TODA LA CARA!

Bueno, lo suficientemente tranquilo que podía ser en el mundo gourmet, lo cual significaba cuidarse de cualquier cosa a la vuelta de la esquina.

Así se quedo por unos realmente largos 30 minutos, en los que Naruto tuvo incluso que atacar desde adentro a un par de criaturas que les habrían comido de no ser porque escaparon.

Pero finalmente, llegaron a ver un brillo, subiendo lo más rápido a la superficie.

Había una gran cantidad de oro liquido en los alrededores, junto a unos enormes árboles en forma de espiral, haciendo que el rubio finalmente pudiera tranquilizarse.

—…No puedo creer que allí adentro hubiesen arañas, ¡arañas gigantes! ¡Estábamos bajo oro liquido! ¿Qué araña sobrevive a eso?

Saliendo de Octo, el rubio no tardo en tomar un denso respiro de aire, mirando a sus alrededores, antes de quedarse viendo fijamente al norte.

—Bien, quédate aquí. La onda de sonido que regreso más rápido fue la que vino en aquella dirección, allí debe estar lo que necesito— activando la armadura del elemento rayo, el rubio brinco de su animal vehículo para luego salir disparado en una dirección.

"Octo-chan" se quedo en el suelo, esperando con tranquilidad a su nuevo dueño que se dirigía a una localización en la distancia donde un gigantesco árbol se podía observar.

Su nuevo dueño era, en lo que pudo ver, una especie de depredador.

Era algo que solo otro animal se daría cuenta al verlo, pero aquel chico de cabello rubio era capaz de adaptarse a su ambiente increíblemente rápido. Entre más difícil la situación, el depredador luchaba más fuerte para adaptarse.

El gigantesco pulpo sandía, del tamaño de una montaña, de repente sintió como el sol enfima suyo era tapado. Haciendo que todo su gigantesco cuerpo se crispase por un miedo repentino.

Giro su cuerpo hacía atrás, mirando una descomunal pezuña, tan grande como para minimizarle en tamaño.

Alzo la vista, y le miro, un gigantesco caballo de piel anaranjada con manchas negras cubriendo su titánico cuerpo que se alzaba sobre las montañas sin dificultad alguna, con una gran melena de color blanca agitándose en el aire.

No miraba al pulpo sandía en lo más mínimo, y este, aterrado, agradecía eso. De no ser por un pequeñísimo detalle.

Estaba mirando en la dirección donde Naruto se fue.

Poco sabía Naruto que cuando un depredador entraba en terreno ajeno, era trabajo del jefe de la manada encargarse de él.

**[Uno de los 8 Reyes]**

**[Rey de los Caballo Fantasma. Heracles]**

**[Nivel de Captura: Inconmensurable]**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

—¡Se…Señor Gaoh, necesito su ayuda!— al oír la voz de Hitomi en medio de su meditación, el monje de pelo blanco enfrente de una estatua de Buda, abrió sus ojos y giro su cabeza para ver a la Uchiha alarmada.

—¿Hum? ¿Sigues aquí? Extrañamente, creí que te irías cuando Naruto regresase— dijo el hombre de pelo blanco antes de volver a como estaba antes.

La pelinegra con la cara crispada en nerviosismo hizo que algunas de las alarmad del peliblanco se encendieran—Es exactamente por eso, desde que Naruto se fue han pasado nueve horas y aun no vuelve.

Al escuchar aquello, de golpe Gaoh se giro con la sorpresa pintada en la cara—¿Nueve horas?...Que sobreviva tanto en el mundo gourmet es… no… es probable que este muerto a este punto.

—…¿De que esta hablando? Incluso si ese lugar es tan terrible como ustedes dos hablan, solo por pasar un par de horas allí no significa que este muerto— declaro la pelinegra entre confundida y levemente molesta ante las palabras del Minazuki.

El hombre se levanto de su pose de meditación—Me has malentendido, niña. Sobrevivir un par de horas en el mundo gourmet es un gran logro para cualquiera, pero viene el detalle que el flujo de tiempo entre ambas dimensiones es diferente.

—…El flujo de tiempo…¿allí el tiempo pasa de diferente manera?

Gaoh asintió con reticencia—Una hora en nuestro mundo, es un mes entero en el Mundo Gourmet, tu amigo Naruto debe de haber pasado ahora mismo por casi un año entero allí adentro.

Hitomi se tomo la boca al escuchar eso, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que tan terrible sería ese lugar, pero la mirada de Gaoh no auguraba que fuera bueno.

—¡Gaoh-sama!— uno de los muchos monjes que acompañaban al hombre de cabello blanco en el templo entro corriendo completamente alarmado.

—¿Y ahora que pasa?— pregunto el hombre con seriedad al ver al monje viniendo completamente alarmado.

—Es...Es uno de las personas que trajo, ¡esta despertando!— exclamo para sorpresa de los dos presentes.

Gaoh se quedo callado, antes de asentir—Gracias por la información, debemos de al menos buscarles algún otro medio de tratamien...

Antes de que el hombre de cabello blanco terminase de hablar, una espiral de color negro se formo al lado de ellos, haciendo que todos girasen sus miradas.

Lo primero que se miro fue una bota negra pasando por el portal, antes de dar otro paso, y que lo vieran.

Un par de ojos azules más brillantes que nunca, con las marcas en sus mejillas tan grandes que parecía un animal salvaje, y con un alborotado cabello rubio, cubierto por completo de suciedad y llevaba cargando detrás suyo una gigantesco bolsa—Oye, anciano. ¿Donde están mis compañeros?— pregunto Naruto con rostro completamente neutro.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Un cuerpo se levanto sobre una cama hecha de piel de animales, mientras el sol finalmente se alzaba sobre el Mundo Gourmet.

En medio de un gigantesco árbol hueco, más en concreto, en una habitación pobremente iluminada, se podía ver la silueta de un cuerpo levantarse en medio de la oscuridad.

—Bien, logre dormir 30 minutos sin que me molestasen, suficiente descanso para dos semanas— murmuro el cuerpo mientras caminaba en el cuarto hasta alcanzar una puerta en la pared, abriéndola perezosamente.

Cuando la luz finalmente golpeo su cuerpo, se pudo ver finalmente la apariencia de su cuerpo.

Un rubio de cabello desordenado y una larga barba rubia alrededor de tres meses caminaba por el lugar, vistiendo solamente los restos de unos pantalones negros, descalzo y sin nada que tapase su parte superior, mostrando un torso con cada musculo en el completamente cincelado a la piel, aunque antes mostraba un cuerpo lleno de cicatrices, ahora se mostraba sin rasguño alguno, en vez de brazo derecho tenía una prótesis de metal negra con restos de suciedad en ella.

El lugar en donde se encontraba parecía un enorme árbol completamente hueco, encima de unas escaleras hechas de madera se encontraba la habitación del rubio.

Naruto bostezo mientras bajaba las escaleras tranquilamente, arrastrando los pies al mismo tiempo que miraba las cosas que habían en el piso de abajo.

Armas.

Había muchísimas armas en la parte de abajo.

De cada tamaño, de cada forma, y de cada material, se podía ver objetos en cada rincón de la improvisada casa, el rubio se estiro levemente, escuchando cada hueso en su cuerpo crujiendo y tronando mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

—Han pasado 23,587,201 segundos desde que llegue aquí, es hacen nueve meses, y aun no puedo pasar de allí por esos caballos— murmuro el rubio frotándose el pelo, sacando ramas, cascaras de huevo e incluso trozos de carne de su cuero cabelludo. Antes de bostezar largamente y rascarse la espalda, caminando hacía un trozo de vidrio en una pared, sosteniéndose el mentón—. ¡Joder! Solo ha sido una semana que pase sin afeitarme.

Poniendo su brazo de metal en forma recta enfrente de su cara con pereza, la movió como si estuviera balanceando una espada.

Dándose la vuelta, dejo que el cabello color rubio cayese al suelo volviendo a estar corto como antes, junto a la barba que tenía, dejando su rostro liso nuevamente.

Silbando tranquilamente, el rubio se quito los pantalones antes de extender su mano hacía un pergamino en un estante lleno de estos, del cual saco una muda nueva de ropa.

Botas ninja de color negro que le llegaban arriba de los tobillos, un pantalón de color negro holgado sujeto a sus piernas con correas de metal teniendo atada al muslo una bolsa de pelaje de animal color café, llevaba colgando un trozo de tela oscura a un lado de su cadera sujetada a su torso tapado una especie de suéter color gris sin mangas y con cierre dejando ver algo de su cuello.

Su brazo izquierdo estaba descubierto, solamente su mano tapada por unos guantes negros que parecían casi una segunda piel de color oscuro como el petróleo, su brazo derecha tapado por una manga completa y holgada junto a un guante del mismo color, teniendo una hombrera con un trozo de metal en forma de cabeza de lobo.

**(La apariencia esta basada enteramente en la vestimenta de Cloud Strife en Advent Children)**

De la bolsa de piel color café que tenía, la abrió mientras silbaba tranquilamente, agarrando una lanza roja sumamente larga y metiéndola a la bolsa, haciendo que esta tragase la totalidad del arma sin problema alguno.

Tan fácil como eso, el rubio empezó a meter todas las armas que habían en el lugar dentro de la bolsa.

Había hecho cosas en el mundo gourmet para sobrevivir, volviéndose más fuerte, más rápido, más inteligente, más creativo, y muchas cosas más con tal de sobrevivir.

Entre ellas estaba la **Bolsa de Manannan**, la había llamado así por un dios que tenía un objeto similar en una antigua mitología ya olvidada.

Era una bolsa hecha de piel de Grulla Espacio Dimensional, una especie muy extraña en el mundo gourmet cuyo interior tenía propiedades sumamente curiosas.

Una Grulla Espacio Dimensional era básicamente una gigantesca ave cuyo interior era una infinita dimensión, añadiendo el hecho de que tenían la costumbre de comerse objetos preciosos.

El secreto de eso no era algo como su estomago, al contrario de eso, era la piel, como una recubierta, todo lo que estuviera adentro de la piel de dicha grulla sería enviado dentro de un espacio completamente infinito.

Cabía aclarar algo, la grullas de la que Naruto había hecho dicha bolsa era increíblemente antigua y aun más grande, habían incluso ciudades enteras dentro de la bolsa, barcos, armas desconocidas, comida en perfecto estado, ni siquiera quería comenzar a enumerar las cosas que tenía allí adentro.

Afortunadamente, podía sacar cualquiera de ellas sin muchos problemas ya que la bolsa se podía expandir para sacar algo de cualquier tamaño.

Junto a que había conseguido una gran cantidad de instrumentos y materiales, había entrenado todos los días de todas las formas, había creado sus propias técnicas, había explotado e improvisado hasta el hartazgo las que ya tenía, y había conseguido habilidades nuevas.

Usando el Jutsu de Quimera era capaz de robar Kekkei Genkais de otro ser al robar el código genético y estructurarlo al propio, no sin problemas claro, Hiruko había quedado deformado y demacrado por eso mismo, pero fue capaz de arreglar eso.

En el mundo gourmet habían criaturas con habilidades increíbles que Naruto no dudaría ni un segundo en tomar y experimentar con ellas.

Devoro a onis de trueno que generaban relámpagos naturales le habían ayudado a mejorar con su control de la armadura del trueno, con la cual también había experimentado, pero ese era tema para después.

Otra de las habilidades favoritas que había conseguido fue al devorar a unas aves que tenían la capacidad innata de controlar el mercurio, era una habilidad bastante versátil el poder controlar un material liquido tan maleable como el acero y completamente venenoso.

Monos con la capacidad de controlar todas las células de sus cuerpos, criaturas con una gran cantidad de anticuerpos para venenos, murciélagos que controlaban el fuego , serpientes venenosas que exhalaban un gas toxico, rinocerontes que exhalaban una nube petrificante, diablos, había aprendido a crear a su alrededor una armadura demoniaca con una espada por piernas que le permitía moverse a altas velocidades **(*1)**

Curiosamente, en la **Bolsa de Manannan** había libros sobre cosas del Mundo Gourmet escritas por antiguas civilizaciones, pudo aprender el idioma en el que estaban escritas después de ver que algunas de hecho estaban escritas en su idioma. Lo cual le pareció raro pero no tenía a nadie para hacerle preguntas.

Entre ellas estaban dos cosas que le llamaron la atención, el **Knocking (Noqueo)** y los **Saiseiya (Revividor)** siendo el primero una técnica que servía al dar directamente en el sistema nervioso o en las fibras musculares, le había ayudado a pelear contra muchas criaturas además de que podía aumentar su masa muscular y su fuerza usando el noqueo, incluso había creado una técnica para mitigar el daño.

Claro, no todo fue conseguir habilidades nuevas, no se había olvidado para que había venido, a pesar de todo, llevaba una lista completa de los ingredientes que había encontrado en el mundo gourmet capaces de sanar, de allí venia lo de **Saiseiya**, el arte de sanar e incluso revivir, no era particularmente bueno, pero era lo suficientemente decente como para que ningún medico que no estuviera en el calibre de Tsunade pudiera igualársele, claro, tenía que ver el mantener guardado muchas respecto al sanar heridas.

En esos nueve meses, Naruto no se habría quedado tanto, incluso aunque quisiera curar a sus compañeros, estaba el asunto que todavía no podía estar seguro si ellos iban a estar a salvo.

El asunto era que… no tenía forma de volver.

Había puesto sellos de invocación inversos en las camillas de su equipo para regresar o invocarlos él mismo, pero… no podía usarlos, había tratado antes _desesperadamente_ de regresar.

Los sellos no funcionaban.

Hablando de sellos, su Fūinjutsu había mejorado bastante, aunque estaba experimentado más que nada en Ninjutsu de Espacio-Tiempo para irse. era como que quisiese que alguien en una jungla crease la electricidad, no iba a avanzar nada por si solo sin conocimiento practico.

Así que básicamente… si, estaba atrapado allí.

—Aunque los libros hablaban sobre una cosa llamada Canal Reverso para poder viajar en dimensiones y un Movimiento Cuántico que ni puta idea que hace— murmuro el rubio mientras terminaba de meter un martillo de 6 metros en la bolsa—…Haa, hablar conmigo es lo único que me mantiene cuerdo a este punto. Irónicamente es lo que me esta volviendo loco— declaro el Ojiazul antes de salir de la casa en el árbol y respirar el aire fresco de una jungla llena de árboles tan grandes como montañas.

_Hablando de eso…_

Alzando la vista al cielo, el rubio miro pequeños puntos negros en el cielo, aumentando su tamaño lentamente hasta desvelar lo que eran.

Era extraño, casi un año y seguía sin poder ver bien del todo, solo figuras borrosas.

Gigantescos trozos de roca que eran sacados de la tierra y que flotaban entre las nubes hasta que caían al suelo.

—La primera vez que vi una lluvia de montañas, recuerdo que corría junto a Octo-chan para esconderme— murmuro el rubio con una sonrisa pequeña viendo las rocas de miles de kilómetros cayendo hacía el bosque en el que estaba.

Doblando mínimamente sus rodillas, Naruto conto los segundos antes de que las montañas cayesen.

—Y luego me di cuenta que esto es el equivalente a un día soleado— murmuro antes de dar un brinco.

Pareció más salir disparado que nada, rompiendo la barrera del sonido antes de chocar contra una de las montañas.

La roca maciza se quebró como vidrio, antes de que el rubio saliese rebotando contra otra montaña, brincando de montaña en montaña como si se tratase de un juego.

Cuando el Ojiazul dejo de ver montañas en ningún lado, noto como una gran cantidad de esferas de viento iban mandadas hacía él.

Sonrió al ver a cierta criatura igual a un dinosaurio lanzando balas de aire hacía él, solo que esta vez estaba completamente cubierto de cicatrices—Nos vemos de nuevo, ¡cabrón!

**[Aliento de Dragón. Nivel de captura: 219]**

Una lanza de luz apareció en la mano derecha de Naruto, antes de lanzarla con todas sus fuerzas hacía la primera criatura que le dio la bienvenida en ese reino salvaje.

Lanzando el arma hecha de fotones con toda su fuerza, el rubio se encontraba rodeado de las mismas construcciones de luz que siguieron a la primera de las lanzas, conectándose entre si hasta formar una gigantesca lanza de luz.

Las balas de aire fueron destrozadas por el arma gigante, siendo disparada a una velocidad ridícula para algo tan grande.

El Aliento de Dragón hizo el cuello hacía atrás, haciendo que el resto de su cuerpo cayese hacía atrás, dejando que la lanza pasase volando encima suyo.

—Hmm, parece que… aun me falta mucha practica— murmuro el rubio con una sonrisa enorme.

Surcando montañas en segundos, la lanza termino llegando hasta donde una bestia que pisaba las formaciones rocosas como si nada.

Un gigantesco ser con cara de oso y cuerpo de pájaro, tan titánico que podría aplastar aldeas enteras de una pisada.

Y al ver la lanza de luz llegando allí, lo único que el gigante pudo hacer, fue brincar antes de que una de sus alas fuese casi arrancada.

**[Wingrissley. Nivel de Captura 536]**

A muchos kilómetros a la redonda se escucho el estruendo de metal contra metal.

La lanza de luz choco contra una enorme criatura similar a un rinoceronte convertido en un fortaleza andante, la misma criatura que montaba Sadao Uchiha, con una piel tan dura que la lanza empezó a girar en el aire cuando le impacto.

**[Rinoceronte de la Llave de Piedra. Nivel de Captura 972]**

Girando sin control, casi pareciendo un tornado, la lanza de luz de cientos de metros de tamaño voló a una dirección en especifico.

Dos dedos gigantes atraparon el arma como si fuese un tenedor, con la mayor de las indiferencias.

Un gigante parado en los volcanes, con piernas cubiertas por un pelaje oscuro recubierto de venas rojas y un estomago dividido en cuadros, dos brazos tan gigantes como montañas y punzones negros en la espalda y una cara igual a la de un demonio con la boca abierta.

**[Diablo Estruendoroso. Nivel de Captura 1160]**

Sin embargo, incluso el gigantesco diablo brinco del miedo al ver a una titánica criatura alzando una de sus patas hacía su dirección, dando un brinco al ver la pata de un elefante encima suyo.

Midiendo cientos de miles de kilómetros, con decenas de trompas de distintas formas y dos gigantes colmillos, la titánica bestia se alzaba pisando volcanes de decenas de kilómetros con una sola pisada.

**[Ficasdaltonfante. Nivel de Captura 2650]**

Arriba en el cielo, una bestia de seis alas miro hacía abajo, a la lanza de luz que le paso rosando, tan majestuoso como aterrador y con la apariencia de un dragón, la bestia alada dio un simple aleteo, haciendo que una onda de aire tan poderosa como un vendaval alzase al gigantesco elefante al aire.

Abriendo su mandíbula bi-seccionada y dando otro aleteo, la bestia surco los kilómetros que medía a la criatura en un segundo, de lado a lado, devorando todo su interior.

**[Ashurasaurio. Nivel de Captura 4220]**

Y finalmente, la lanza de luz quedo atrapada bajo una pata.

Delgada y firme, la pata destrozo la lanza sin esfuerzo alguno, con un majestuoso pelaje blanco, cubierto de cicatrices de épocas pasadas, una única bestia se alzo, escuchando el desafío.

Un lobo, con un único ojo rojo y con una cicatriz surcando toda su cara, cada ser en el mundo podría saber que el "Rey" había llegado a la jungla.

**[Uno de los Ocho Reyes]**

**[Rey de los Lobos de Batalla, Guinness]**

**[Nivel de Captura: Inconmensurable]**

* * *

**YYY CORTE**

**Octo-chan es un pulpo sandía de Toriko, búsquenlo, de mis criaturas vehículo favoritas :b**

**(*1) Referencia a la alma Devil de Castlevania Aria of Sorrow, hombre, amo ese juego xd**

**La Bolsa de Manannan es de la mitología celtica, un objeto dado a Fionn Mac Cumhail por el dios de los mares, Manannan. Se dice que la bolsa contenía todos los tesoros del mundo humano, y los tesoros de la tribu de los dioses.**

**Perdón enserio por la tardanza, he estado bastante ocupado con algunas cosas, apenas y pase Rashomon, lo cual me trago toda la energía que tenía, ni hablar de Onigashima donde me he tenido que romper el lomo para conseguir a Kintoki Rider.**

**Bueno, sin nada más que decir, se despide de ustedes…**

**OMEGA**


	12. Volver por lo importante

**Tienen derecho completo a buscarme y asesinarme por la tardanza**

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

**Capitulo 12**

**Regresar por lo que importa**

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Naruto bostezo con fuerzas mientras estiraba su cuerpo, los huesos crujían de manera sonora mientras se recostaba sobre la superficie en la que estaba.

—Día doscientos setenta y tres. Aun no se como salir de este puto lugar.

El rubio de repente saco de su chaqueta un libro y una pluma cuya punta goteaba un tinte negro, empezando a escribir en ella mientras hablaba en voz alta—Estoy seguro que si no hablo con alguien voy a volverme loco, incluso hablar conmigo mismo me esta enloqueciendo.

Al terminar de hablar, se escucho un fuerte sonido de relincho venir de abajo suyo, como el bufido de un caballo molesto.

—¡Hey, sabes de lo que hablo! Hablar con animales fue genial al principio pero ya estoy olvidando como pronunciar palabras— declaro mientras miraba a la criatura en la que estaba montado.

Era un caballo, o al menos parecía uno, ya que su tamaño era tan colosal como para eclipsar las montañas a lo lejos –de al menos 100 metros– poseía una hermosa melena blanca como la nieve y una piel oscura con franjas rojas, sus ojos igualmente eran rojos y mostraban un atisbo de enojo mientras miraba al rubio sentado sobre su espalda.

Con solo uno de sus pasos surcaba cientos de metros, caminaba tan tranquilo como un animal domestico, y las demás criaturas que le veían retrocedían al verlo.

—Vamos Alcides, no te pongas así, solo extraño un poco hablar con alguien de mi propia especie— le dijo Naruto al enorme caballo.

Una de las especies más raras en ese mundo, se podría decir que eran incluso leyendas.

Los Caballos Fantasma, una especie conocida por su poderosa capacidad regenerativa y su inmortalidad biológica, además de ello, eran conocidos por su poder al punto de ser temidos por las demás especies

Naruto actualmente, estaba sentado sobre la espalda de uno de ellos, más en concreto estaba sentado sobre la espalda del hijo del Rey de dicha especie.

Oh si, estaba sentado sobre el hijo del rey de los caballos fantasma, Heracles.

Ahh, y también era su hijo.

Era una historia curiosa de hecho.

En el mundo gourmet habían 8 continentes, cada uno de ellos llenos de criaturas de lo más diversas y peligrosas.

En dichos continentes habían especies dominantes, y cada una de esas tenían a especímenes que se paraban en la cima de la cadena alimenticia.

Los "Depredadores Supremos"

Los 8 Reyes.

Cada uno de ellos guardaba un "ingrediente" que era tan valioso como sus vidas, alimentos que podían concederle un gran poder a cualquiera que lo comiera. Eran los "tesoros" del universo mismo.

Entre ellos, el primero que Naruto se enfrento fue a Heracles, el rey de los caballos fantasma, que resguardaba lo que buscaba para sanar a su equipo.

AIR, la "ensalada" del mundo, un fruto que liberaba oxigeno por todo el planeta, siendo la fuente de aire que le daba la vida a todo, su nombre se debía a eso.

Si, había ido a ese mundo y se quedo por casi un año por una ensalada.

Bueno, eso y que no tenía idea de como irse.

En fin, ¿por donde se quedo? Ahh si, bueno, normalmente sucedería una épica pelea de proporciones titánicas si quería conseguir el fruto de AIR.

Pero Naruto simplemente fue, trato de hablar con Heracles y termino con él preparando el fruto.

Curiosamente los caballos fantasma eran criaturas que podían vivir simplemente con los "nutrientes" que había en el aire, entre más oxigeno respirasen más energía tendrían.

Heracles en particular podía inhalar trillones de toneladas de aire en un respiro, el equivalente a inhalar todo el océano pacifico y podía expulsarlo de un estornudo.

El asunto de eso es que… era de hecho una hembra.

Y estaba embarazada.

Y… necesitaría todo el oxigeno que fuera necesario para dar a luz a su cría en buen estado.

Una cosa llevo a la otra, una épica pelea nunca sucedió y ayudo a que diera a luz a su pequeño potro.

Oh si, y por ayudarle a nacer aparentemente eso le volvía su padre.

Si, mucho menos genial que una pelea a muerte para conseguir AIR, pero Naruto no iba a pelear con una embarazada.

_No se como explicarle todo eso a Abi… demonios, no se como explicármelo a mi mismo._

—¿Hmm? ¿Por qué te detienes grandote?— cuestiono al gigantesco caballo que montaba, el cual dio un mordisco al suelo, arrancando un enorme conjunto de arboles para empezar a masticarlos.

Pero lo que llamo la atención de Naruto no fue eso, fue ver a Alcides alzando su cabeza para ver una montaña a lo lejos. La más grande que hubiese alrededor, y que soltaba una ominosa sensación, como si adentro estuviese algo sumamente peligroso.

—… Se que esto se ve obviamente como una trampa… peeeeeero…

Dándole un golpe suave en la espalda al hijo de uno de los 8 reyes, este empezó a cabalgar, recorriendo kilómetros de distancia en pocos segundos, antes de brincar con tanta fuerza que quebró el suelo bajo sus pies.

Naruto brinco de la espalda de Alcides, mirando desde las nubes la cima de la montaña

Mientras caía desde gran altura, observo al caballo seguir con su camino cabalgando, parecía cabalgar el aire por su velocidad.

—Je— sonrió de medio lado al ver lo que había en la montaña.

Un agujero gigante, casi como si fuese un volcán, parecía como la entrada a algún lugar, por la ominosa sensación que sentía, algo estaba allí, algo peligroso.

Pero en esa situación, Naruto solo pudo pensar en algo—Oh, carajo. Hoy se supone que volvería ver a Octo-chan.

BRAAAUUUUUUMMMM

Y Naruto tuvo un par de segundos para pensar en eso antes de que la velocidad a la que caía le hiciese aterrizar contra el suelo.

Un suelo de metal…

…Justo de cara.

—…Auch.

Naruto se levanto, despegando la cara del suelo mientras miraba hacía arriba.

Estaba en alguna especie de túnel por lo que podía decir, la luz de arriba apenas alcanzaba a donde estaba él, y mostraba un agujero grande en el techo.

Aparentemente, estaban hechos de metal, lo suficientemente duro como para que le doliera la cara después de haber caído contra él.

—Una especie de laboratorio tal vez— murmuro mientras notaba el oscuro pasillo en donde estaba.

Camino tranquilamente, bien podría crear una esfera de luz para iluminar el lugar.

Pero estaba casi ciego, así que no serviría de mucho de todas formas.

Camino por allí, golpeando la pared para usar su audición y escanear el lugar con su olfato.

Quedándose callado por un par de segundos, giro la cabeza hacía atrás. Entrecerrando los ojos levemente antes de inclinar la cabeza a un lado.

FLUUSHHHH

Una onda de aire paso justo a su lado, no, una mejor definición sería que algo paso rozándole a una velocidad enorme justo al lado derecho.

Incluso en esa oscuridad, para Naruto no fue difícil ver a la criatura que acababa de esquivar.

—¿Una pelota?— se cuestiono a si mismo mientras caminaba hacía el objeto en el suelo. Una bola negra, escamosa y palpitante de carne que parecía estar viva, media casi un metro y medio de ancho y alto.

CRUUUMMMCHHH

Cuando extendió su mano de metal hacía ella, la pelota de carne se abrió, mostrando una hilera de dientes capaces de cortar cualquier cosa.

Excepto el Methrochronium de su brazo, lo que termino en esos dientes quebrándose como vidrio.

Naruto se le quedo viendo un segundo, se aferraba a su brazo con un agarre que bien podría romper diamantes por la presión.

Acercando su cara a él, olfateo el aire a su alrededor un par de veces, y luego mirando a la pelota de carne.

CRROOOOMMM

Para seguidamente arrancarle la mitad del cuerpo de una mordida, empezando a masticar a carne negra como si se tratase de masticar un chicle.

Mientras hacía eso, su brazo de metal giro un poco sobre si mismo, adentro de lo que quedaba de aquella pelota, los dedos se retrajeron y el centro de la palma se abrió para revelar un cañón.

Una minúscula cantidad de Chakra fue enviado al brazo de metal, y mientras Naruto tragaba, una explosión mando a volar los restos de la cosa negra por las paredes.

Limpiándose la boca con su otra mano, el rubio no le importo como tenía sangre hasta en la cara, al contrario de eso, se quedo callado mientras observaba lo que había quedado de aquella cosa.

—Pues no sabe mal, pero no creo que me pueda comer a todos esos— murmuro mientras se escuchaban los sonidos de gorgoteos y chirridos de animales –si es que lo que estaban detrás suyo eran animales–

La mejor forma de definirlos era que no había forma alguna de definirles, eran amorfos, algunos iban en dos patas, otros en una, algunos simplemente no tenían forma para definirles, solo eran un montón de masas negras y grumosas que gorgoteaban mientras se amontonaban contra el estrecho túnel en el que estaban.

—Bien— Naruto estiro sus piernas mientras se giraba a ver a aquellas cosas con toda la calma del mundo, algunos estaban apunto de lanzársele encima—. Se que probablemente me vean como una simple comida, pero les advierto que no se las pondré tan fácil, de hecho, tengo una técnica secreta con la que hare a todos ustedes desaparecer de mi vista— declaro arrogantemente, sonriendo a los parásitos enfrente suyo con superioridad—. Si deciden quedarse, entonces… ¡contemplen!

Algunas de las criaturas de hecho retrocedieron levemente cuando le miraron estampar los pies en el suelo, haciendo que su sonrisa se agrandase, preparándose para usar su técnica secreta.

Dio media vuelta, puso toda la fuerza en sus piernas—¡NIGGURENDAYO!

Y empezó a correr.

Pudo escuchar las criaturas rugir como bestias mientras el simplemente corría por el pasillo a toda velocidad con una cara completamente neutra.

Justo cuando paso por una pasillo con intersección, las mismas criaturas negras salieron de allí para seguirle también, varios de ellos de hecho se aplastaban entre si por la marcha sin control que tenían.

Y cuando llego a otro pasillo también salieron más, y de nuevo más, por cada lugar que pasase aquellas cosas se acercaban más y más, aumentando a niveles ridículos sus números.

—Carajo… carajo…. ¡CARAJO!— grito mientras corría al frente para ver como más de aquellas criaturas se acercaban en dirección contraria.

Su velocidad aumento mientras su cuerpo empezaba a ser cubierto por relámpagos, brinco al techo y pego sus pies a este con Chakra, empezando a correr por este viendo a las abominaciones debajo suyo en cámara lenta.

—Yyyy… carajo de nuevo— murmuro al llegar al final del camino, viendo un enorme agujero por donde su única ruta era hacía abajo.

Se quedo mirando las paredes, el techo, hacía abajo y detrás suyo donde provenían aquellas criaturas.

Se encogió de hombros, antes de brincar hacía la pared y aferrarse a esta con chakra.

El sello de almacenamiento que mantenía sobre su piel brillo un par de segundos, antes de que en su mano apareciese un arco enorme de color negro.

3 metros de largo, apenas un par de centímetros de ancho, y con un fino hilo de color azul entre cada extremo del arco.

—Los veré en el infierno— dijo de forma casual antes de que una flecha de energía azul se formase entre sus dedos, para seguidamente tensar la cuerda del arco, quedándose quieto mientras esperaba el instante adecuado.

Soltó la flecha.

Justo en ese instante, la flecha se partió en decenas de flechas del mismo tamaño, todas volando de forma irregular hacía las criaturas, como ases de energía.

Lo que paso después sería más similar a una lluvia de balas que de flechas, atravesando a esos monstruos sin ninguna resistencia y asegurándose de no dejar ni una sola muesca de ellos.

Algo curioso, fue que las flechas se regresasen de donde venían, para terminar de acribillar a las criaturas y desaparecer al enterarse en las paredes y suelo.

Una gota de sudor bajo por la frente de Naruto mientras guardaba el arco negro en el sello sobre su cuerpo, para seguidamente despegarse de la pared y empezar a caer hacía el agujero en el lugar sin ningún miramiento.

—¿Los veré en el infierno? ¿Qué clase de amenaza es esa? Debería haber dicho algo como;… carajo no se me ocurre nada— murmuro para si mismo mientras sacaba un frasco de color rojo del sello que tenía encima y lo destapaba para empezar a beberlo.

_Por otro lado, esas cosas seguían vivas cuando las flechas de Zengekyū __**(*1)**__ les atravesaron, no habían órganos vitales en ellos tampoco. ¿Podrían siquiera calificar como cosas vivas? Parecían parásitos._

Una de las muchas cosas que Naruto se había encontrado en el mundo gourmet era armas, muchas armas extrañas, de las que el arco que acababa de usar no era la más rara de todas, pero si de las que debería empezar a pensar mejor cuando usarle.

Era un arco que usaba el Chakra del usuario para convertirlo en taquiones, partículas capaces de moverse más rápido que la luz, básicamente disparaba flechas de energía capaces de atravesar lo que fuera a una velocidad instantánea, junto a eso, podía multiplicar su numero a voluntad o incluso cambiar la dirección a la que de movían a la contraria.

Lo que estaba bebiendo ahora mismo era medicina para recuperar Chakra, más practico y concentrado que comerse 50 píldoras de soldado.

Al llegar a ese mundo, Naruto tenía al menos la mitad o un cuarto del Chakra que su hermano , el Jinchūriki del Kyūbi tenía.

Eso sumado a los nueve meses que estaba seguro habían hecho a sus reservas de Chakra aumentar más, comparable a un Jinchūriki usando el manto de Chakra de su Bijū, si no es que más.

Junto a eso, estaban los sellos de almacenamiento de Chakra que estaban implementados sobre el sello sobre su cuerpo, siendo al menos una recarga de 10 veces su propio Chakra.

Suficiente Chakra como para compararse a un Bijū por si mismo, y no de pocas colas.

8 de 10 sellos eran usados para alimentar a ese arco por un par de segundos, más sus propias reservas.

La succión de ese arco era tal como para que consumiese a un Bijū como el Ichibi o la Nibi, estaba seguro que un persona normal moriría por tocar el arco un instante.

Un arma tan mortal para el enemigo como el usuario, estaba seguro que no podría usarla en medio del combate.

_Aunque extrañamente, tenía el olor de alguien más cuando lo encontré. _

Cuando la medicina empezo a hacer su efecto, sus bobinas de Chakra empezaron a trabajar a una velocidad mayor a la normal para reponer la perdida, girándose, noto como seguía cayendo.

—Diablos, esto es profundo— declaro antes de enterrar su mano de metal negro en la pared, arrancando el metal y dejando una estela de chispas volando en la oscuridad del lugar antes de por fin llegar al fondo.

Con su control de la electricidad no le era muy difícil simplemente controla los fotones para crear algo de luz.

Sin embargo, estaba casi ciego, su vista era lo cercano a lo inútil.

_Si vuelvo a ver a Sadao, le arrancare la cabeza. Esos lentes de Chakra en los ojos me costaron meses hacerlos como para que terminasen destrozándome la cornea._

Oh si, planeaba matar al pelinegro que se encontró apenas llegaron al continente, había escuchado su nombre, y nunca iba a olvidar su cara.

Pero en realidad, no le podían importar menos el Jutsu de Vista de Mosca que Shino le había ayudado a desarrollar, simplemente era su excusa para no pensar en… otras cosas.

_Como sea, olfato y oído serán suficientes para guiarme aquí._

Mientras empezaba a olfatear el aire, camino por la oscuridad, guiándose por un pasillo con una débil luz roja al final.

Al dar un paso en el lugar, el sonido de agua tocando sus pies le alerto mientras seguía caminando sin detenerse.

El pasillo parecía estar inundado, caminando en el lugar con Chakra para no caer allí, con un olor que conocía demasiado bien como para no notarlo.

La luz roja estaba hasta el final del pasillo, y cuando llego hasta ella, bajo la mirada hacía abajo.

Era una bujía en el suelo, debajo del agua, emitiendo un titileo lento pero fuerte, tal vez para conservar energía.

Naruto chasqueo los dedos, creando una chispa de electricidad blanca en el aire que se elevo, iluminando un poco sus alrededores.

_Ahh, era eso._

Enfrente suyo, estaba una especie de mando de control con botones y palancas, estaban escritos en un idioma que un humano no podría ni escribir.

Naruto camino hasta ella, manchando el suelo con sus pisadas y tocando un par de palancas pequeñas antes de que luces en el techo se encendieran.

_No es que la luz fuera roja, esto es sangre._

Miro sus pisadas rojas, miro el mar carmesí por el que había pasado y los restos de carne y hueso que flotaban en ellas.

Inhalo un par de veces más el aire, antes de voltear la mirada a un lado.

Una criatura cubierta de pelaje negro, con pies similares a los de una salamandra y manos similares a las de un humano, por cabeza tenía una especie de pico a la que le faltaba la parte superior, probablemente donde iba el cerebro.

Se inclino suavemente sobre la criatura muerta, antes de olfatearla un poco.

_No huele a carne podrida, sea lo que sea que le mato, no fue hace mucho._

**SPLAAAAAAASSSHHHHHH**

—Y hablando del diablo— susurro mientras agarraba a la criatura muerta del brazo, girándose cuando algo emergió de las profundidades del mar de sangre—…Te imaginaba más grande.

Miro a la cosa que estaba flotando en la sangre, asomando su cabeza entre el rojo.

Parecía… similar a las criaturas que había enfrentado segundos antes, una piel negra y escamosa, apenas media más que un niño con un 1.50 m, ojos blancos que no mostraban vida, una boca circular con dientes puntiagudos, no tenía orejas o nariz, tan delgado como un muerto de hambre, y miraba a Naruto fijamente.

—**A…li…me…n…ta…me.**

CROUUUMNNNCCCHHHH

Naruto le arranco de un mordisco el brazo a la criatura que yacía muerta a su lado, y mientras empezaba a masticar la carne, le tiro el resto a la cosa en la fosa de sangre.

—Shi quieresh mash— hablo con la boca llena, empezando a hacer una serie de sellos de manos a gran velocidad, sus dedos terminando en el sello del carnero justo cuando tragaba la carne—. Ven por ella tu mismo pequeño hijo de puta. **Quimera**.

El Jutsu hecho por Hiruko se activo al instante mientras el ADN consumido empezaba a ser consumido y adaptado al de su usuario.

SLUUUURRRRPPPPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOO

—…Ca…rajo, eso es impresionante y asqueroso.

Como si se tratase de beber jugo, el enano oscuro succiono el rio de sangre y carne con su boca, ni una sola gota se iba de su alcance, el cuerpo de la criatura muerta a su lado fue succionado también, y ante la succión de la boca, su cuerpo fue presionado hasta entrar como una pequeña masa de carne.

Parado sobre el suelo completamente seco con normalidad, el enano hablo de nuevo.

—**Alimen…tame…**

Naruto se quedo quieto, antes de dar un paso al frente y estampar su pie en el suelo con fuerza.

La armadura del elemento rayo se activo alrededor de su cuerpo, antes de tomar un largo respiro de aire—…No.

Disparado como un Jet, el rubio apareció enfrente de la pequeña criatura, impactando su rodilla contra el estomago de este, mandándolo a volar contra la dirección de donde vino Naruto, cuando impacto contra la pared, este ya se encontraba enfrente de la cosa negra con sus dos brazos apretados.

—100 veces… 200 veces…— susurro antes de que sus brazos impactasen con una fuerza despiadada—. ¡Pistola de clavo doble!

Un cráter enorme se creo en la pared, seguidamente de que la criatura empezase a ser empujada contra la pared donde otros cráteres más pequeños se creaban, con la fuerza concentrándose en un único punto.

—…

—**Aliméntame…**

Los puños de Naruto estaban enfrente de aquella criatura, más en concreto, enfrente de su boca.

_Estoy seguro que apunte a su estomago. No, eso no es lo que importa… mi golpe de clavo puede destrozar montañas, mi pistola de clavos debería destrozar este lugar entero… ¡y no paso nada!_

El brazo de metal empezo a girar sobre si mismo, retomando su forma de cañón, usando el otro brazo para sostenerlo, Naruto soltó un disparo de Chakra concentrado directo a la cara de la cosa enfrente suyo.

Hubo un brillo blanco unos segundos, cantidades demenciales de Chakra fueron disparadas de forma tal que el suelo se resquebrajo como papel.

Un brillo que ceso a los pocos segundos, Naruto parpadeo unos segundos al ver como la cosa enfrente suyo masticaba algo con las mejillas llenas, antes de tragar mientras mostraba una sonrisa embobada.

_¿Acaba de… comerse mi ataque?_

—**Alimentaaaameeeeee.**

—¡Vete a joder a otro lado!— exclamo cuando una onda de Chakra salió expulsada de su cuerpo, los relámpagos en su cuerpo aumentando su intensidad cuando un punto en el cerebro de Naruto empezo a liberar una cantidad de Chakra ya de por si más grande que lo normal. Cuando primera puerta interna en su cuerpo fue abierta, impacto un golpe ascendente en la mandíbula de la criatura y, viendo como este se alzaba a la altitud destrozando la pared, se lanzo a perseguirle

Brincando de pared en pared, la piel del Ojiazul se empezaba a poner rojiza, sus ya de por si opacos ojos perdieron todo el brillo, poniéndose completamente blancos.

Justo en el segundo que la criatura negra llego hasta arriba, Naruto suspiro.

Normalmente no sabía tanto de las puertas internas, había escuchado de ellas y por lo menos sabía como abrir la primera, pero en nueve meses había aprendido más acerca de ellas.

_Y por eso bendito sea ese maldito mono._ Sonrió mientras el vapor salía de su boca, una especie de monos en un continente cercano al de Heracles, que tenían la capacidad de controlar cada una de sus células individuales, capaz de regenerar los telómeros, dando una capacidad regenerativa similar a la del Jutsu más fuerte de Tsunade Senju.

Controlando sus células, podía expulsar el tremendo calor que producían las puertas, y podía hacer lo siguiente.

Pincho su corazón con su mano izquierda, la de metal, dejando que una de sus arterias fuese literalmente cortada por la presión del Chakra, al mismo tiempo que hacía su puño hacía atrás.

—**¡Yaoke Shakome! (¡Mantis del Crupusculo!) ¡KASOKU! (¡ACELERACIÓN!)**

Lanzando su puño derecho al frente, fue como si de su puño fuese lanzando un enorme disparo de plasma.

Por que exactamente eso era.

El lugar tembló desde sus cimientos, la roca y el metal quebrándose, una nube de vapor cubriendo donde ambos estaban, y una enorme explosión roja que hizo que todo lo que estaba alrededor de ellos se deshiciese en liquido por la temperatura.

A la lejanía, pisando la cabeza de un Asurasaurio que le había atacado, Alcides miro como la montaña en la que su padre estaba se elevo un enorme pilar de energía roja.

Reconociendo eso al instante, se quedo mirando a ese pilar desaparecer en poco tiempo, haciendo que entrecerrase sus ojos.

El hijo de uno de los 8 Reyes resoplo, dejando a la criatura que le ataco y empezando a cabalgar nuevamente donde estaba el hombre que le había ayudado a nacer.

Naruto impacto contra una de las paredes mientras rebotaba un par de veces, hasta que llego al suelo, con el cuerpo casi calcinado, soltando vapor y su brazo derecho mostrando el hueso de sus dedos.

Respiro pesadamente unos segundos, gruñendo como un animal mientras la carne quemada empezaba a sanar rápidamente.

Casi se calcinaba de adentro hacía afuera, nada que dispersar el calor no le salvase, y sanar la vena cortada de su corazón con su regeneración no era tan difícil.

No significaba que dejase de doler, pero ya había sido calcinado vivo una vez por Sadao.

_No soy un especialista en Taijutsu como Rock Lee o Maito Gai, así que no es como que pueda usar las mismas técnicas que ellos, me tomaría años de centrarme solo en Taijutsu para eso._ Pensó mientras miraba la carne en los huesos de sus dedos volver a aparecer._ La diferencia es que por lo menos tengo inteligencia para compensar eso._

Si es que a inteligencia era haberse destrozado los nervios de la mano por 4 meses.

Un ataque que podía hacer activando la armadura del rayo y las 8 puertas, lanzando un golpe a la velocidad de la luz, generando una onda de aire ionizado que era convertido en plasma que ganaba masa exponencial por la velocidad.

Y siendo que era la máxima velocidad que la masa podía alcanzar, era el equivalente a que lanzase un puñetazo con la misma cantidad de energía que una estrella enana.

_Aunque no distorsiona el espacio como el Yagai, la capacidad destructiva que tiene y su velocidad lo superan._ Miro a su brazo de metal, al rojo vivo, soltando vapor mientras trataba de enfriarse._ Podría de hecho lanzar más de uno si esta cosa no se derritiese de intentarlo._

Se rio para si mismo, recostándose contra la pared mientras todos y cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo estaban rasgados, completamente entumecido por el dolor mientras el sudor empezaba a cubrirle.

Su sonrisa se fue mientras extendía sus dedos a su cabello, un hilo de color amarillo fue arrancado mientras miraba la nube de vapor.

—**A…**

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, haciendo que tragara.

—…**li…**

El sudor bajaba sin control por su cara, tanto por el vapor que le rodeaba como por el puro nerviosismo.

—…**men…**

Con la respiración irregular, el rubio se sentó, apretando los dientes, el cabello en sus dedos siendo lanzado a un lado de repente.

—…**ta…**

Lo miro, como si no pudiera creer lo que veía, se paro del suelo, sosteniéndose el brazo derecho. Parado allí como un niño perdido, con el plasma a la misma temperatura que una estrella babeando de su boca como saliva, sin el más mínimo rasguño.

—…**me…**

—¿Qué chingados eres?— pregunto.

No hubo respuesta.

La criatura caminaba con pasos circulares y torpes, acercándosele cada vez más.

Con esas manos frágiles le tomo de los hombros, no le era difícil por estar encorvado, le sostenía con un tacto débil, digno de su apariencia de niño desnutrido y le miro abrir la boca.

Una boca con infinitos dientes y sin lengua.

Y la miro cerrarse.

**MUUUNCCCCHHHHH**

**SPLAAAASSSHHHHH**

—¡GGGGGHGHHHHHRRRRGGHHH!

Los dientes del Ojiazul crujieron, soltando un grito ahogado que no le digno escuchar a la criatura cuando, de un mordisco, la cosa había arrancado de cuajo piel y carne, desde su hombro hasta el costado de su cadera.

Sangre salpico la cara de la criatura después de haberse llevado parte de sus costillas

Abrió los ojos incluso más que antes cuando trato de regenerar la parte que le había arrancado.

La herida cerro en un instante, pero dejando una cicatriz enorme por donde paso.

Una enorme marca marrón por donde su piel pasaba, la sangre salpicando sin control por los aires.

—**Más… más… más desesperación.**

—¿¡QUÉ CARAJOS ERES!?— grito nuevamente, agarro la cabeza de la criatura con ambos manos cuando miro como abría la boca de nuevo, signo de que no planeaba parar con su "comida"

No planeaba parar con él.

—Él es NEO.

Una nueva voz hizo al rubio quedarse quieto, girando su cabeza lo más que pudiera para ver a un ser de pelaje negro y blanco, con un cuerpo delgado, y la misma forma de la criatura que había devorado.

Se encontraba recostado contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados y mirándole con sus ojos completamente amarillos, parecía un guerrero, teniendo una especie de falda de metal alrededor de su cintura, y alrededor de su torso parecía guardar un cinturón de varios estuches.

—Podrías llamarlo un monstruo del hambre, o podrías llamarlo el hambre en si mismo— la criatura camino alrededor de Naruto y Neo, como si mantuviese distancia—. Me ordenaron que lo fuera a vigilar después de que despertase de su sueño, no me sorprende ver que ya se este alimentando después de tanto tiempo, lo que tienes enfrente tuyo es un devorador de estrellas, el monstruo entre monstruos, una criatura que sin importar cuanto devore nunca será saciado, y que todo lo que devore, nunca volverá.

Naruto luego giro su cabeza lentamente para ver como el enano oscuro había empezado a aumentar su tamaño, ganando una forma más grotesca, sosteniéndole de los hombros con tal fuerza que su brazo de metal crujió.

—Te diría que espero que tengas una muerte pacifica, o te felicitaría por ser la primera comida en mucho tiempo de un ser semejante… pero la verdad, es que no le desearía ni a la criatura más rastrera lo que te esta apunto de pasar a ti.

La boca se abrió de nuevo, alrededor de su cabeza.

Fue algo tan simple como un mordisco para arrancarle todo el torso en un instante.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Cubierto de sangre y heridas, Sadao Uchiha se adentraba en un gran salón, caminando con total normalidad mientras bañaba el suelo del liquido color rojo.

—¡Sadao-sama!

Obviamente, eso atrajo a muchas personas a su alrededor, no por nada era bien conocido en todo el lugar como para que las personas a su alrededor se pusieran alarmada al verlo sangrar.

El pelinegro camino por allí, no poniéndole ningún tipo de atención a las personas que le hablaban, rodeándole y algunos usando sus lujosas ropas para tratar de limpiarle—El emperador no va a estar feliz de verte en ese estado.

Una voz rasposa, vieja y cansada le hablo, con un rostro inmutable, el pelinegro giro la mirada a un lado.

De entre uno de los pilares, observo una figura encorvada, con cabello negro como él pero más salvaje, ojos grisáceos que no mostraban vida, una complexión ejercitada a pesar de su apariencia desaliñada, y le veía con la mirada de un veterano de guerra.

La diferencia más grande entre ambos, más allá de que sus caras tenían una apariencia completamente distinta, era que el hombre que miraba tenía un tatuaje por todo el pecho que surcaba hasta su brazo—Garyo— saludo de manera fría, lo más cortes posible.

—¿Dónde esta la niña?— sin devolver el saludo, el pelinegro encorvado entrecerró su ojos sobre el Uchiha, a la mente de este vino el recuerdo de una pequeña de cabello rubio y ojos verdes que llevaba cargando antes de la pelea con aquel chico de ojos azules.

Abrió la boca para hablar, y dijo sin ningún tipo de vergüenza—La deje atrás.

Garyo empezo a caminar, haciendo que las personas que rodeaban a Sadao empezasen a retroceder, para seguidamente empezar a correr.

Todos ellos eran personas con una edad considerable, increíblemente ricos, poderosos políticamente hablando.

El desaliñado hombre de apariencia joven y desaliñada los hizo correr como ratas con la cola pisada, encarando a Sadao, el hijo de Indra Ootsutsuki, progenitor del clan Uchiha.

—¿Se puede saber porque hiciste eso?— cuestiono el Ojigris mirando fijamente a los ojos ahora rojos del Uchiha.

No era una señal de miedo, si no de una demostración de ira, el pelinegro trataba de controlar un gesto de ira en su cara—…La niña no ha mostrado signos de tener el arca, es enfermo que pienses en atacar a alguien de tu propia sangre por superstición— mascullo, el hombre enfrente suyo enderezo su espalda, mostrando una altura que equiparaba al Uchiha.

—Tu estúpida mierda sentimentalista sobre la familia hare que te maten un día, la niña se puede convertir en una amenaza para Sargón. Estas mostrado una conducta indecente de uno de los lideres de Sargón, no puedes separar las idioteces que te decía tu padre de niño.

Una mano sujeto al pelinegro desaliñado del cuello, agarrándole con la suficiente fuerza como para que se escuchaba un sonido similar al vidrio apunto de romperse, con la fuerza suficiente para arrancarle la garganta a alguien más—Cuida la lengua, Kanakura. Una culebra como tu no merece siquiera hablar de mi padre.

Al terminar de hablar, la mano de Garyo sujeto igualmente el cuello de Sadao, la diferencia obvia siendo que enterró los dedos en la garganta del pelinegro—Quítame las manos de encima, Uchiha.

El suelo debajo de ambos empezaba a crujir, resquebrajándose mientras ambos mostraban puro instinto asesino en sus miradas, era un odio casi palpable entre ambos.

—¿Por qué dejaste a la niña atrás, Sadao?

Ambos se quedaron congelados en sus lugares, un segundo antes de que soltasen al otro y se arrodillaran con tal fuerza que el fino mármol debajo de ellos se quebrase como vidrio, una rodilla y brazo en el suelo, la cabeza abajo y mirando al suelo.

Una sensación contaminante surco el aire, pisadas calmadas pero que al mismo tiempo resonaban con fuerza en el lugar se hacían sentir, una piel tan blanca como la ceniza con secciones tan negras como el carbón, dos ojos anaranjados, casi rojos, fulgurantes como las ascuas del infierno, y un cabello totalmente negro como la noche sin estrellas.

Esa persona, ataviado en un manto purpura, joyas hermosas adornaban su cuerpo ejercitado de forma que dejase en ridículo las más bellas estatuas griegas.

Si el Diablo tuviese una representación física, se vería así. Un hombre hermoso, perfecto incluso, y que su sola apariencia mostrase la maldad en su corazón.

—…Encontré el templo de Gaoh Minazuki, Lord Asu.

Al escuchar eso, los ojos rojos del llamado Asu se posicionaron sobre el Uchiha, Garyo igualmente giro la cabeza para verle con sorpresa en sus ojos.

Cuando supo que la mirada de los dos presentes estaba sobre él, no pudo hacer otra cosa que inhalar aire.

Sus pulmones le dolieron solo por eso, siempre era así para cualquiera que estuviese cerca del hombre al que estaba arrodillado.

No porque desprendiese un olor fétido, pero su simple presencia era capaz de hacer que el oxigeno escasease, sus pulmones constreñidos tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para mantener el aire por el ser enfrente suyo.

—Viajeros de otro continente llegaron al nuestro hace un tiempo, no había nada destacable en ellos, así que mande a un escuadrón de soldados para matarlos… pero… uno de ellos no solo los mato, sino que mostro una gran señal de destrucción.

—Lo consideraste una amenaza— continuo Asu, haciendo que Sadao inclinase suavemente su cabeza como asentimiento.

El Uchiha se quedo callado, rememorando la batalla—Tenía fuerza, tenía inteligencia y se adaptaba a lo que le lanzase bastante rápido— se paso una mano por el estomago—. Me habría matado seis veces de no ser por la habilidad de mi Mangekyo Sharingan, le faltaba más poder y sobretodo, experiencia para dominar ese poder. Sus compañeros vinieron a ayudarle, no había nada destacable acerca de ellos, había dos mujeres con ellos, la más joven hizo todo para protegerlo, incluso meterse entre nosotros dos.

Incluso el podía recordar la imagen de esa niña rodando por el aire con los intestinos salidos y como la sangre de ella le baño los ojos al rubio.

—Estaba casi muerto, y de alguna manera ataco nuevamente de forma demasiado agresiva, fue un golpe de suerte que en medio de la pelea terminásemos en un templo, en donde se encuentra el Sabio de la Iluminación. No se si sus demás compañeros estén vivos.

Asu se quedo callado, Sadao seguía mirando al suelo, y el propio Garyo no emitió ningún sonido—No fue exactamente suerte, mi maestro sin duda debió de sentir su combate y ayudar al chico que enfrentaste a sobrevivir.

—…Mi señor… nunca he dicho que lo deje vivo.

—Tus reservas de Chakra están casi vacías, tienes heridas mortales en todo tu cuerpo, ni siquiera tu Sharingan fue capaz de mitigar todo el daño que recibiste, así que habría sido lo más inteligente de tu parte regresar cuando viste a Gaoh— le dijo el líder supremo de Sargón, dándose la vuelta con calma—. Es mi maestro de quien hablamos, no estarías vivo de no ser porque él lo quiso así, ve a descansar y curarte, Sadao.

Este bajo la cabeza de manera obediente—Entendido, mi Lord.

Luego, el emperador se giro a ver a Garyo—Ve a por la niña, y trae también a los que Sadao hirió, Gaoh debe de haberlos estabilizado mientras el otro se curaba. Puedes llevar a una de nuestras "bestias" si así lo deseas.

—Como usted ordene— dijo el Kanakura inclinándose servicialmente antes de pararse –con algo de esfuerzo visible– y empezaba a caminar lejos de ellos dos.

Sadao se quedo en silencio, antes de hablar en voz alta—Garyo… no lo subestimes, o terminara matándote, y ningún arca te salvara de eso.

Con un par de segundos de verse entre ellos, el Uchiha supo que había entendido, antes de simplemente seguir caminando.

El pelinegro espero que Asu se fuera para suspirar, dejando que el sudor bajase de su cara junto a la sangre.

Cuando estuvo solo, se sujeto los ojos, con la visión borrosa. _Esto es extraño, no es por el Mangekyo que mis ojos están así._ Pensó mientras trataba de regular su respiración._ Pero es… una sensación extraña, algo se acerca._

Respirando con dificultad, el Uchiha cayo al suelo, agotado física y mentalmente.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

La criatura que había ido a vigilar a Neo se quedo viendo como este masticaba la parte superior del rubio, como si se tratase de masticar un chicle, la pútrida criatura trituraba los huesos con facilidad, y trago, consumiendo eternamente la carne y alma de lo que comió.

Y luego, empezo a roer la mitad inferior como un perro sarnoso.

—Todo lo que Neo devore deja de formar parte de las leyes de la termodinámica, la energía entera del universo deja de ser la misma, la masa total del universo es reducida. En cuerpo y en alma, todo lo que coma deja de existir, y puede comer lo que sea.

Una gota de sangre salpico del techo, haciendo que la criatura con apariencia de ave se girase detrás suyo.

—…¿Un rastro?

Miro las gotas rojas dejando un camino por donde algo parecía haberse ido.

_¿Sera que…? No es importante ahora, tengo que encargarme de Neo antes de que…_

Acercando su mano al cinturón con estuches, la criatura abrió sus ojos cuando solo sintió su pecho, bajando la mirada, noto como no había nada más que unas gotas de sangre allí—Hijo de… puta.

—¡MFFFGHHH!

Escucho el relincho de Neo al terminar de comer, girándose rápidamente, miro como brincaba a su dirección.

…Para seguidamente pasarle de largo.

En el pasillo por donde había venido, Naruto corría con toda la fuerza que su cuerpo le permitiese, lo cual no era mucha considerando que cada uno de sus tendones estaba desgarrado al extremo, abriendo los estuches que tenía el cinturón que acababa de robar y metiendo todo lo que encontrase interesante en su bolsa.

También buscando algo que le ayudase en su situación actual, antes de simplemente guardar el cinturón entero dentro.

—Me tienes que estar jodiendo— gruño al sentir que sus piernas se entumían, segundos antes de que mirase la criatura conocida como Neo aparecer en el pasillo, corriendo a altas velocidades hacía él, en 4 patas.

Paso su mano por su pecho sangrante, y nuevamente se arranco un cabello de la cabeza, tirándolos al aire, hizo un sello de mano antes de que la sangre empezase a crecer usando el cabello como centro, la sangre pasando a carne, la carne cubriendo un hueso, una vista casi grotesca de como un clon de sangre era creado.

Naruto lo tomo de la mano y lo lanzo hacía Neo, este sin un solo segundo de espera se lanzo a devorarlo.

_Yare. Yare, me voy a quedar sin pelo y sangre a este paso._ Pensó mientras se arrancaba otro cabello y empezaba el proceso de nuevo.

Naruto sabía por leyendas de la biblioteca de Konoha que el sabio de los seis caminos era conocido por si control sobre el Omnyoton, su Jutsu de creación de todas las cosas era el máximo Jutsu que existiera por hacer realidad lo que el usuario pensase.

Obviamente, lo que acababa de hacer no era nada de eso, era un Jutsu de clones que usaba grandes cantidades de Chakra Yin para crear la materia a partir de sangre y cabello. Eran marionetas de carne sin alma.

Marionetas que estaban conectadas al original, Naruto estaba tratando de pensar en un plan mientras sentía como le estaban comiendo la cara.

Pateo al recién creado clon contra Neo apenas este termino de devorar al anterior, y siguió corriendo cuando sentía como su Chakra se estaba acabando.

Un liquido de color turquesa empezo a salir de debajo de su chaqueta, de hecho, era desde adentro de su cuerpo. Una ave fénix con la capacidad de controlar el mercurio, de las primeras criaturas que había consumido en el mundo gourmet con el Jutsu Quimera.

Un zarcillo de dicho mercurio se enredo alrededor de su mano de metal, cuando cayo al suelo producto de tener los tendones de los pies rasgados, el devorador nuevamente se lanzo contra él.

El mercurio se enterró como una aguja en la pared, y como un látigo, su cuerpo fue lanzado en la dirección contraria.

_No puedo pelear contra esto con mi cuerpo en este estado, no puedo correr para siempre, todo lo que le lance se lo comerá… si tan solo me diera unos segundos podría hacer un sello para encerrarlo… no, no me bastarían unos segundos, tendría que trabajar meses en un sello para este cabrón._

Reboto en las paredes un par de veces, en el suelo y en el techo igualmente, antes de mirar hacía arriba.

Había un agujero, el mismo por el que había entrado al lugar.

Saco de la bolsa un montón de frascos rojos, destapándolos en segundos, la medicina de recuperación de Chakra tragada por litros de forma tal que pudo sentir como las venas en su cuerpo aumentaban la presión sanguínea.

Brinco, saliendo por poco y arrastrándose afuera con las manos.

No sentía las piernas.

El corazón le retumbaba como un tambor.

El cerebro le dolía como si le metiesen un taladro al oído.

Escucho a Neo estampar sus pies en el suelo de metal cuando llego a donde estaba.

Respiro agitado, con la cara apegada al suelo, con todo el esfuerzo que pudo reunir se dio la vuelta.

Y Neo se puso encima suyo, como un león apunto de comer una cebra.

—…

Naruto le miro a los ojos blancos sin vida, quedándose tan quieto como un muerto, y apretando los dientes.

Le rasgo la cara con sus garras, le arranco un trozo del hombro.

Brazos, cara, pecho.

Como un maldito loco, Neo se aseguraba de dejarle heridas por todo el cuerpo, la sangre bañando el suelo alrededor de ambos a cada segundo.

—**¡Desespérate! ¡Miedo! ¡Miedo! ¡Miedoooooo! ¡MÁS TERROR! ¡MÁS!**

El cerebro normalmente dispersaba dopamina y otras sustancias alrededor del cuerpo en momentos de gran dolor o miedo, para mitigar el dolor de una muerte así.

Y el sabor favorito de Neo, era ese, cuando la vida finalmente se iba de su presa, era cuando la carne sabía mejor.

Naruto estaba indefenso, siendo destrozado, y apunto de morir.

No había ni una gota de ese sabor en su cuerpo, lo cual enloquecía aun más al devorador.

—Después de todo solo eres un animal más— dijo mientras ponía ambas piernas contra el estomago de Neo—. No tengo porque tenerle miedo a una mierda como tu.

Una de sus puertas internas casi exploto cuando las activo de nuevo, empujando con todas sus fuerzas al depredador.

De golpe el hueso salió resquebrajado de ellas, destrozando las piernas del rubio completamente.

Si a este le dolió, no hizo ni el atisbo de mostrarlo, con una sonrisa que amenazaba con partirle la cara a la mitad, mirando al depredador siendo disparado al aire.

Un arco negro apareció en su mano, cinco flechas de color blanco azulado aparecieron entre sus dedos.

Con sus piernas aun arriba, las uso para mantener el arco en su lugar y asegurarse de no fallar el tiro.

Soltó un suave suspiro cuando miro a Neo bajar—Boun Apetite, hijo de puta— susurro antes de dejar que las flechas volasen.

De las 5 que volaron, se empezaron a multiplicar por los cientos, miles, millones.

Todas con el mismo objetivo.

La primera se enterró en el pecho, la segunda en la cabeza, luego vinieron la tercera, la quinta, todas y cada una de las flechas enterrándose, alzando al depredador al aire como si se tratase de un festival de fuegos artificiales.

Sonrío una ultima vez, dejando el arco caer al ver que llegaba a la cima de la montaña.

—Y con eso… terminamos.

La gigantesca pezuña de Alcides impacto contra Neo, mandándolo a volar más allá de las nubes, en donde las flechas no dudaron en seguirle.

—Ese es… mi chico.

Su susurro fue seguido de dejar que su conciencia finalmente se fuese, una sonrisa leve salió de su cara.

De entre las cosas que había en el estuche que robo, un pergamino de color azul era lo que más recordaba, junto a lo que había adentro.

_Abi… solo espérame un poco más._ Pensó cuando la cabeza del caballo fantasma se metía en la montaña para recoger su débil cuerpo con la boca.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Dos semanas después**

**.**

**.**

* * *

—Joder… me dejo con más cicatrices que antes.

En medio de un cuarto similar al de una suite lujosa, Naruto se permitió mirarse en un espejo mientras se retiraba lentamente unas vendas que parecían ser hechas con una planta de aloe, teniéndolas en todo lugar donde hubiera heridas.

Lo que equivalía a todo el cuerpo, mirando la enorme cicatriz que le surcaba todo el torso, junto a ellas estaban otras cicatrices igual de visibles.

—Espero no darle un infarto a Abi y Tsunami— murmuro mientras se miraba y analizaba en el espejo.

Había una pequeña herida casi invisible que le surcaba la cara, una marca visible de color café en su hombro, heridas en su cuello, en su estomago, vendajes en sus piernas.

Lo que traía de vendajes eran una planta llamada aloe cura, servían de vendajes, tenían un aloe curativo que desinfectaba las heridas y era particularmente costoso en las naciones elementales.

Había pasado una semana entera dormido, la otra semana se la había pasado también durmiendo pero después de la primera al menos se despertaba de vez en cuando.

Al ver que su cuerpo estaba en un estado aceptable, el rubio se dejo caer en una cama doble que tenía de manta un rojizo pelaje afelpado.

A un lado suyo se encontraba una gran bandeja con comida.

Ballenas globo, una especie de bebida dorada en una copa, un trozo de la ensalada AIR, la mayoría de esas cosas eran alimentos que no solo eran de las cosas más deliciosas que uno pudiera probar, sino que eran particularmente buenas para la medicina.

Una cosa curiosa es que, Naruto no había comido particularmente nada que tuviera buen sabor en el mundo gourmet.

Había devorado a la mayoría de criaturas de las que había obtenido la mayoría de sus nuevas habilidades y técnicas, cada de ellas sabía más desabrida que la anterior.

No sentía el sabor de las cosas sin importar que, y su cuerpo parecía reticente a comer, había terminado vomitando varias cosas que trato de comer.

Nueve meses y medio, ese era el tiempo que había pasado sin sentarse a comer con su equipo a comer juntos.

Podía sonar casi tonto, pero para Naruto, el que había matado a niños de su edad o ancianos que no podían defenderse cuando apenas tenía 8 años, era algo que significaba todo. El sabor de una comida compartida era algo que hizo que la comida supiera mil veces mejor, la sensación de tener una "familia"

Una familia que no había podido proteger.

Desde hace mucho que ni siquiera tenía ganas de comer, normalmente estaría devorando ese plato hasta acabárselo, pero ni siquiera había probado AIR, por lo que había venido allí en primer lugar.

Prefería en verdad darles de comer eso a su equipo, que comerlo él.

—El pelo me crece demasiado rápido últimamente— murmuro mientras miraba su cabello de color rubio desenmarañado, notando algo que le hizo entrecerrar a los ojos.

La punta de sus cabellos estaban de color rojizo, un color más cercano a la sangre que nada.

Nunca le había tomado tanta atención a su cabello, no era lo suficientemente indecoroso como para no lavarlo o cuidarlo, en particular era algo que a Tsunami le gustaba de él, pero para el propio Naruto era un recordatorio del hombre que se suponía que era su padre.

Sus dientes crujieron de forma leve entre si, ya tenía más que suficiente con parecerse a Minato, tener el cabello como Kushina le… fastidiaba.

Pero solo pudo suspirar, ese no era el momento para preocuparse por algo tan trivial como su apariencia.

En una mesa justo al lado de la cama se encontraba el pergamino que estaba en el estuche robado, un pergamino que Naruto le había tomado un tiempo transcribir.

Estaba en una extraña lengua, no tanto como para considerarse una lengua ilegible, era una que tenía trozos en un idioma que podía entender y otras en un idioma que, aunque también era capaz de entender, juntadas con las demás se volvía un revoltijo difícil de comprender.

Sin embargo, fue capaz de comprenderlo después de un par de días, lo cual le había dejado con más preguntas que respuestas.

Era lo suficientemente inteligente para hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero no era un genio para entender todo a la primera, pues no era nada fácil de entender todo lo que salía en dicho pergamino.

Una cosa destacable era que contenía un par de Jutsus espacio-tiempo, eso era lo primero que había leído en el pergamino y la razón por la que lo agarro en primer lugar, pero también venía con muchas cosas como la dilatación espacial y la distribución de la masa cuando esta alcanzaba una velocidad cercana a la luz, cosas que Naruto pudo entender más a la practica por como funcionaban algunas de sus tecnicas.

Como dijo, era más de la practica que del estudio.

No le costaba tanto dominar algo si lo entrenaba, pero no sería capaz de entenderlo solo estudiando.

Había dos cosas que habían captado su atención, las cuales eran las únicas dos cosas que realmente entendió.

La primera era algo llamado Movimiento Cuántico, en los pergaminos que tenía ya había algo de eso, no siendo tan difícil de comprender.

El problema venía en que era simple de entender, al punto que no explicaba nada y era más difícil en la practica.

Consistía básicamente en proyectar la totalidad de tu Chakra en un lugar, teletransportandote allí de forma instantánea, no gastaba Chakra, y literalmente la energía-Chakra existía en dos lugares al mismo tiempo, así que era básicamente capaz de aparecer en un instante en cualquier lugar.

Era una versión más versátil del Hiraishin que usaba Minato, pero a coste de varias cosas.

Estaba ligado a los sentidos del usuario, alguien como Menma o Naruko que tenían acceso al Modo Sabio serían capaces de aparecer a cualquier lugar del planeta con él.

Junto a eso estaba que el estrés físico era algo que no cualquiera sería capaz de aguantar, a diferencia del Hiraishin, el Movimiento Cuántico arrastraba la energía cinética con él, podía terminar con el cerebro desecho y los órganos licuados.

Pero el que realmente le importaba era el segundo que encontró, una técnica difícil de descifrar y sumamente compleja.

Yomotsushikome (Horrendas Mujeres del Inframundo)

Para no hacer muchas explicaciones, era básicamente crear unos "colmillos" de Chakra supercomprimidos, la masa en ellos era tanta como para deformar el espacio, y terminando en básicamente herramientas de Chakra capaces de cortar el espacio, generando portales por ejemplo.

—Haaa— Naruto suspiro, por el tiempo que había estado despierto llevaba entrenando las tecnicas—. No es tan simple de hacer como simplemente leerlo, pero supongo que podre intentarlo.

Parándose de la cama, las piernas le temblaban al caminar, guardo los alimentos medicinales en un pergamino que luego metió en su chaqueta.

Saliendo del cuarto, la vista que obtuvo era de un hermoso pasillo, todo el lugar en si parecía una especie de mansión, sumamente decorada cabía añadir.

Llego a un cuarto circular con varias ventanas circulares, y alzo la vista al techo antes de brincar con la suficiente fuerza como para llegar hasta el tope, donde fue capaz de entrar por un agujero.

Apretó los dientes un poco mientras sentía de nuevo como sus piernas pulsaban de dolor, antes de simplemente seguir caminando en lo que parecía una casa normal y corriente.

Al salir por la puerta, lo primero que miro fueron los bosques del mundo gourmet, con sus criaturas peleando entre si ni siquiera notando al enorme pulpo que iba de forma calmada por allí.

—Oi, Octo-chan. ¿Has visto a Alcides?— exclamo el rubio mirando hacía abajo, notando la figura de su compañero en aquel mundo.

Había cambiado, casi pareciendo una especie de kraken, su tamaño se había duplicado, alcanzando las nubes en lo alto y rebasando las montañas.

Escucho al pulpo sandia resoplar con su boca, haciendo que el Ojiazul girase la cabeza para ver al caballo fantasma galopando a paso rápido, acercándose donde estaban.

Cuando el titánico equino finalmente llego, Naruto salto hacía el suelo, aterrizando unos pocos segundos después y viendo a sus dos compañeros animales desde el suelo—¿Si saben que esto puede terminar mal, verdad? Podría terminar llevándolos a un planeta inhabitable o algo de ese estilo.

Su respuesta fue un resoplido del aliento de Alcides que casi lo despega del suelo, haciéndole rodar los ojos en respuesta—Si tu madre estuviera aquí probablemente te golpearía por decir eso, meh, como sea. De todas formas una vez que vayan ustedes les sigo yo— dijo mientras se encogía de hombros y se sentaba en el suelo.

En lo más cercano que pudiera a la meditación, el rubio se quedo quieto como una estatua allí, con una respiración casi imperceptible.

Una fina capa de Chakra azulado, con un ligero tinte morado, cubrió su cuerpo de forma gradual, flotando en el aire y deshaciéndose en partículas blancas.

La frente del Ojiazul se frunció, la técnica requería un control de Chakra que él no tenia, así que tratar de controlar su propio Chakra al salir de su cuerpo era como tratar de cambiar la dirección de una bola de fuego después de haberla lanzado.

Inhalo lentamente, enfocando su Chakra a su alrededor mientras empezaban a formarse objetos blancos a su alrededor.

Su mente resentía más la concentración que lo que su cuerpo resentía el uso de Chakra.

Estaba imitando una versión infinitamente menor del Banbutzu Sozo, lo cual seguía siendo crear a partir de la nada.

Dejo que el aire saliese de sus pulmones.

Calmo su respiración, dejo de forzar las construcciones de Chakra, y se dejo llevar por la sensación.

Alcides y Octo vieron como unos apéndices de color blanco rodeaban a Naruto, de forma tal que parecía la boca de una bestia con afilados colmillos.

Los colmillos flotaron, uniéndose en un circulo completo, antes de empezar a separarse.

Un agujero de color negro se había formado en el aire, conectado por los colmillos que habían en el aire y agrandándose mientras estos se separaban.

El tamaño termino siendo suficiente como para que los dos gigantes entraran poco despues, y el rubio saco de su sello un enorme trozo de AIR, cargándolo en su espalda mientras miraba el portal.

—Ahhh, carajo— chisto al recordar que el portal estaba conectado al reino convocatorio, Alcides acababa de aterrizar encima del monte Myoboku.

* * *

**CORTE**

* * *

**(1*) Arco Omnipresente **

**Pues bueno, tenía una épica escena con Naruto peleando contra Heracles, recibiendo una herida mortal y ganando un power up.**

**Pero un amigo me dijo que sería muy cliche, porque ya he hecho eso dos veces, y quería poner a Naruto más cambiado de como era antes, aunque esas fueron siete mil palabras desechas.**

**Tenía pensados varios nombres para el hijo de Heracles, pensé en Finbar o Enbar, ya que como me copie un par de cosas de Fionn Mac Cumhaill me dije que tal vez le pondría ese nombre, siendo una yegua capaz de surcar los mares y la tierra sin problemas.**

**Luego me dije, nah, Alcides suena más chido.**

**Primero que nada, perdón por la tardanza, una mezcla de diversos factores. Falta de ganas de escribir, problemas familiares, me enferme, fucking Fate GO a decidido tirar evento tras evento con apenas descanso, mi tablet se daño, perdí tres veces mi cuenta, me conseguí una nueva y los días que estuve sad de hecho me ayudaron a escribir. En fin, me fue de la chingada y me sentía de la chingada, pero ahora no estoy tanto de la chingada como para no escribir.**

**Releyendo los caps, me da alta pena leer lo que escribí completamente desganado, este se supone que es un fic donde trato de esforzarme en escribir mejor, tal vez luego los reescriba.**

De nuevo, mi principal tardanza es que mi tablet se quebro y esta vez el teclado esta hecho mierda, sigo escribiendo con eso pero bueh :b


	13. Pelear por lo que importa

**RESPOOOOONDAMOS REVIEWS**

**Para ****Theosack**

Jajaja, gracias, me halagas, espero que este cap no decepcione, llevo casi dos meses escribiendolo.

**Para ****cristian870**

En este cap los cura y en el siguiente veremos su rencuentro, no quería sobresaturizar este cap :b

**Para ****BlackCat13**

Lo conozco, estaba pendando hacer a Orochimaru fem por ese fic :b

**Para ****anonimusparker**

Como que Naruto dejo medio destrozado el monte como para que eso pasase :b

**Para ****Nikolas Salazar Jara**

Mexico, aunque este año me fui a vivir a Nicaragua, llueve bastante :b

**Para ****johan uzumakijohan uzumaki**

Le dare a Naruto algunas armas de arifureta, pero nop, su personalidad es mucho más allá de ser un "edgelord" :b

**Para ****Angel Arcano92**

Le dio un infarto a Gammamaru... en parte porque Octo-chan le cayo encima pero bueh.

**Para ****Skull Flame**

Garyo no es uchiha xd

El arca tomara algo de importancía en los siguientes caps.

**Para ****daizuke**

Arigatou prro

**Para ****Nogitsunei**

Arigatou prro x2

**Para Scraaby**

Estoy tentado a usar mi telefono para escribir caps, pero es incomodo :b

Quiero darle un pequeño descanso en las peleas, eso es todo, ahora vienen los momentos slice of lfe xd

**Para ****wolfUT**

Gratcie.

**Para Thegamer of DEAD**

Lo consider, pero solo he leido fanfics y no he visto el manga original.

**Para Guest**

Pos...trate v:

**Para ****Azel Drian Garcia Barrios**

Y que intenso v:

**Para Guest 2**

Garyo es más como un descendiente de Cain que cualquier otra cosa, Naruto despierta teologia en este cap pero es por algo completamente diferente y solo por momentos :b

Gracias por las ideas para entrenamientos xd

**Para Guest 3**

Empezando, gracias por las ideas de entrenamientos.

Lastimosamente, Garyo no esta en el top, ya que es alguien más tactico que otra cosa.

Peeero si te hace sentir mejor, aparcen tres del top en este cap :b

**Para ****David Torres1**

Je, gracias :D

**Reviews contestadas, vamo a la...**

* * *

**ACCIÓN**

* * *

****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨******¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)******¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨******¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

**Capitulo 13**

**Peleando por lo que importa**

****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨******¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)******¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨******¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Naruto miro a Hitomi y Gaoh con una cara neutra, no mostrando ni sorpresa ni animosidad en lo absoluto.

_No han cambiado ni un poco._ Analizo, notando las cosas mínimas como que Hitomi tenía todavía lodo en sus botas._ En el mundo gourmet debe de pasar el tiempo más rápido, fue casi un año allí._

—Estas… vivo— dijo Gaoh con cierta sorpresa.

—No se como tomarme eso del que me envió allí diciéndome que había una cura milagrosa— dijo mientras dejaba caer la enorme bolsa que llevaba en su espalda—. Preguntare de nuevo, ¿Dónde esta mi equipo? Nueve meses en el mundo gourmet me hicieron darme cuenta de que no tengo ni idea donde estaban.

Gaoh miro lo que Naruto llevaba en la bolsa, sus ojos dorados abriéndose con aun mayor sorpresa que antes.

Y luego se miro, conflictivo, como si supiera algo que no debería decir—Ammm…No se como debería decirte esto, pero ese no es el alimento del que te hablaba.

—Deja de hablar y llevame con mi– ¿Qué cosa?— dijo a media oración viendo al peliblanco.

—Ese de allí, es AIR, la "ensalada" del "menú definitivo" resguardada por el rey de los caballos fantasma Heracles, y aunque tiene propiedades curativas, no es la que tu equipo necesita. Necesitas la "sopa" PAIR. La cual esta resguardada por Bambina, el más peligroso de los 8 reyes y que supera en poder a Heracles.

—…

Naruto se quedo callado unos segundos, antes de inhalar lentamente.

—Estaría molesto justo ahora, de hecho, lo estoy. Más allá de lo que las palabras son capaces de expresar. Pero lo que supera esta enorme ira, es la preocupación que siento por ir por mi equipo, sanarlos y largarnos de aquí— declaro mientras caminaba por el túnel del lugar, buscando el aroma de su equipo.

—Huh, esa es… una reacción muy calmada de tu parte— dijo Gaoh mientras empezaba a seguirle junto a una confundida Hitomi.

No había entendido nada de lo que ambos habían dicho, pero Naruto acababa de regresar en un portal negro viéndose como si regresase de una guerra.

—Bueno, obviamente encontré un par de cosas que servirían igual o mejor de bien para sanarlos.

Gaoh alzo una ceja—¿Suficiente para sanar un corazón perforado y 70% de órganos extirpados?

—¿Sabes? Si no fueras el dueño de este lugar, te golpearía en la cara— y estaba agradecido también porque su equipo no seguiría vivo de no ser por él, pero no iba a decir eso.

El rubio suspiro, antes de frotarse el puente de la nariz cuando llego enfrente de una puerta—¿Es aquí?— pregunto de repente, el silencio de Gaoh fue interpretado como un si.

Seguía sin ver bien, así que lo primero que hizo fue calmarse.

Tenía las manos sudadas, probablemente por sus nervios.

Entro al cuarto, mientras escuchaba algunas de las personas que vivían junto a Gaoh –sus estudiantes– acercándose al cuarto de hospital.

_Iré del menos herido al que esta en peor estado._ Pensó mientras caminaba hacía Akimitsu.

Más allá de que Sadao le había sacado los intestinos de un tajo, el corte fue bastante profundo, así que el rubio se preparo para empezar.

_Vamos, practicaste esto por meses, no te pongas miedoso ahora._ Pensó mientras rasgaba un trozo de AIR que aun llevaba consigo, dándoselo en la boca a su compañero.

Este lo mantuvo en la boca, sabía que no lo iba a tragar, pero era para que no se mordiera la lengua, junto a eso el oxigeno que exhalaba le permitiría fungir como una mascara de oxigeno.

Primero, uso su control del sonido como resonancia, buscando el daño que tenía de forma interna.

Metió la mano en la bolsa a su lado derecho, sacando de ella un botella que contenía una sustancia de color verde.

Retiro las vendas, viendo el corte en el vientre del pelinegro.

—…Probablemente me odies por esto luego— dijo usando su mano de metal para separar la piel, escuchando el grito de su compañero mientras sus intestinos eran mostrados al aire.

Fue rápido, menos de tres segundos en los que vertió el liquido justo en el área donde los intestinos tenían un corte profundo, viendo los trozos cortados uniéndose y sanando.

_Bien, eso era todo, ahora a sanar la herida._

Cerro los dos pliegues de carne, antes de sacar otro frasco, uno de color azul.

Su mano de metal se abrió, mostrando un compartimiento donde introdujo el frasco, antes de que volviera a su lugar, la palma de Naruto soltando el liquido como atomizador.

La herida en el estomago se cerro poco despues, mientras Naruto se limpiaba con la manga el sudor de la cara.

No se tardo más allá de unos 30 segundos, siendo algo impresionante que no cometiera ningún error.

Giro la cabeza para ver a su sensei.

Sanar a Akimitsu fue sencillo, ahora venía la parte difícil.

Todos seguían en la puerta, viéndole atentamente.

Un circulo de color azul se formo delante de Naruto, con una formula de sellado de Fūinjutsu.

De dicho circulo, salió el mango de una katana, una que el rubio sujeto con firmeza.

Apunto a Ebisu con ella, mientras se concentraba—**Room… (*1)**

Su susurro fue seguido de que cortase a la mitad a su sensei, y cuando Hitomi abrió sus ojos ante esa escena, noto con incredulidad como no salía nada de sangre a pesar de que podía ver el torso perfectamente cortado.

Alrededor del rubio había un domo de color transparente, mientras cortaba a Ebisu, parecía como si cada corte no hiciera daño en lo absoluto.

Así corto, hasta que Naruto sostuvo en su mano un órgano todavía bombeando.

El corazón palpitaba lento, mostrando una herida en el centro de la cual sacaba sangre.

Alzando un dedo, este se encendió en una flama de color verde, Naruto toco la herida, viéndola cerrarse de forma gradual.

Parecía simple, pero tenía que asegurarse de no tocar demasiado o afectaría el corazón de su sensei permanentemente.

Suspiro cuando termino, mirando a Ebisu en la camilla.

Casi brinca al ver como lo había dejado, con el torso completamente abierto, todos los órganos al aire, visibles.

Justo como una mesa de operaciones.

Unió nuevamente los trozos de su sensei mientras el campo de color blanco se deshacía, haciéndole respirar aliviado.

—¿Qué… acaba de pasar?— pregunto Hitomi a Gaoh.

—Esa espada de justo ahora— el Ojidorado hablo—. Corta el espacio, de forma simple es como que no corte nada, pero básicamente es como que juegues un juego de operación, puede manipular objetos a su alrededor.

—Ni yo la entiendo muy bien, solo se que puede servir para operaciones de órganos internas—dijo el rubio mientras revisaba que todos los signos vitales estuvieran en orden, usando la mano de su camisa para limpiarse la sangre.

Se giro para ver a Abi, con una expresión complicada en su cara.

_Pensaba que todo era tan simple. Pensaba que podría vencer cualquier desafío, que si me esforzaba todo era posible._

Apretó la katana en su mano con mayor fuerza.

Se tomo la cara mientras la miraba, como si estuviera avergonzado.

Ella estaba así por su culpa.

Primero fue su arrogancia, luego su idiotez, y finalmente, su debilidad.

_No fui otra cosa que un idiota, y lamento que tuvieras que pagar por mis errores, Abi_. Pensó mientras el domo de color blanco nuevamente se formaba.

Tomo otro trozo de AIR, y esta vez, lo partió en pequeños trozos.

Como si se tratase de estar cocinando algo en particular, saco un huevo de la bolsa que llevaba, uno particularmente grande con una colorida cascara, junto a un vaso de vidrio.

Rompió el huevo en dicho vaso, de él, salió un liquido dorado brillante con un toque blanquecino.

Los trozos cortados de AIR fueron puestos en aquel liquido, Naruto miro los trozos de color plomo juntarse con el liquido dorado.

La katana en su mano fue sujetada con fuerza.

Parecía... sumamente nervioso, ni siquiera había empezado a tratar a Abi y ya tenia el sudor perlando su cara.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza, antes de empezar de forma lenta, como si se tratase de la cosa más valiosa de todas, abría el torso, cortando sin aparentemente hacer nada de daño.

Analizo el interior de Abi con cuidado, sintiendo como se le revolvía el estomago.

_80% de los intestinos dañados, 30% del higado sigue funcional, los riñones no presentan daño grave, 7 costillas rotas, pulmones cortados._

Dejando la katana a un lado, Naruto dejo que su pulso se calmase.

—...**Genshiku.**

Un susurro fue seguido de que la oscuridad a su alrededor pareciera ser absorbida por su cuerpo.

Su cuerpo fue cubierto por un haori que parecía hecho de oscuridad pura, la cual parecía ondear como llamas rodeandole.

La capa del haori de oscuridad se alargo y se elevo al aire, tomando forma.

Forma de cuchillas y manos pequeñas.

Su ritmo cardiaco casi retumbaba en sus oídos, antes de que las cuchillas empezasen a unir como hilos y agujas los órganos dañados, cortando y… tejiendo.

No fue visible para los que estaban en la puerta viéndolos -a excepción de Gaoh- pero cuando escucharon a la pelinegra bramando de dolor, Naruto sujeto la mano de ella, tratando de calmarla.

Fue lo más rápido y sistemático que pudiera, no atreviéndose a cometer un solo error.

Al terminar, unió los trozos cortados de Abi que había usado la katana, no había daño alguno.

No se fijo solo una vez, reviso con todos sus sentidos varias veces que ella no tuviera herida entera y que sus órganos internos estuviesen reparados.

Tomo el frasco que contenía el liquido dorado, antes de llevárselo a la boca con cierta duda.

Agarro el mentón de ella suavemente, antes de abrirla con cuidado.

Sujeto su cabeza con suavidad, pasándole el liquido de forma oral.

Al terminar, se separo con cuidado, viéndola de forma anhelante, como si acabase de recordar algo.

Lo que acababa de hacerle beber a Abi era un huevo de un animal llamado Pájaro del Billón que debería estar extinto en el mundo gourmet.

Era un huevo con una cantidad enorme de nutrientes, tenía la capacidad de regenerar heridas incluso a nivel genético.

Junto a eso iba AIR, con sus propias capacidades curativas, combinando ambas la mayoría de heridas internas en Abi, suspiro contra los labios de ella, con la frente de cada uno pegada entre si.

El rubio cerro los ojos mientras se separaba lentamente.

Se sentó en el suelo, antes de girar la cabeza a un lado, mirando a lo que estaban en la puerta—...¿Les importaría dejarnos solos?— pregunto con la ceja alzada.

Gaoh al instante sacudió su mano, haciendo que los que vivían en su templo se fuesen corriendo.

Hitomi se quedo callada antes de irse igualmente, dando una ultima mirada antes de seguir a Gaoh.

Cuando estuvo solo, el Ojiazul se permitió exhalar aire con lentitud, como si hubiera aguantado la respiración por demasiado tiempo—…Hola Abi— saludo a la inconsciente pelinegra, la cual no respondió—. Han pasado un montón de cosas en los últimos… no tengo idea cuanto lleve dormido y cuanto tiempo paso aquí mientras yo estaba en otro mundo, hay… demasiadas cosas que quiero contarte y que no puedo— dijo al aire mientras ponía sus manos sobre su cara—. Ya lo dije antes, pero soy un completo imbécil, los puse a todos en esta situación, y mira todo el tiempo que me tomo poder sanarlos… ni siquiera se si pueda volverte a ver a la cara sabiendo que yo te puse en esta situ–

—Uggh… No estas sonando como tu, Naruto.

El rubio alzo la cabeza de golpe cuando una voz resonó en sus oídos.

—Si, suenas como que vinieras de rehabilitación de alcohólicos anónimos.

Apenas escucho aquello, el Ojiazul se giro para ver detrás suyo, con un nudo en la garganta que no supo que tenía.

Akimitsu se sujetaba el estomago con expresión confundida, y Ebisu solo se arreglaba los lentes con cierta modestia.

La boca de Naruto se abría lentamente, con una expresión en shock iluminando su cara.

—Viejo, siento como que tuviera un agujero en el estomago, me podría comer un caball…— antes de que Akimitsu siquiera pudiese terminar de hablar, Naruto se le abalanzo y le abrazo, riendo mientras los levantaba como muñecos de trapo.

—¡Están aquí! ¡Volvieron! ¡Volvieron! ¡Volvieron! ¡Hijos de puta finalmente volvieron malnacidos!— gritaba eufórico el rubio, poco faltándole para empezar a llorar de la alegría.

—¡Oí, Naruto, deja de abrazarme! ¡Esto se ve demasiado gay!— exclamaba en respuesta el pelinegro tratando de zafarse del agarre del Ojiazul, sintiéndose algo insultado.

Este solo se rio más, de forma sinceramente feliz, como nunca antes en su vida se había reído.

A pesar de sentirse avergonzado, Akimitsu solo se rio y abrazo de regreso a su compañero, Ebisu incómodamente le palmeaba la espalda.

—Oye, esa niñita rara nos esta observando— dijo Akimitsu, haciendo a Naruto girar la cabeza a un rincón.

Un par de cabellos rubios fue lo que Naruto miro mientras giraba la cabeza, bajando a sus compañeros mientras caminaba hacía el rincón.

Lo que miro fue una pequeña niña rubia de ojos azules, con un largo cabello rubio que tenía unas cuantas ramas y hojas en el.

—Amm… ¿Hola?— saludo alzando una mano, viendo como ella se encogía aun más en el rincón—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas allí, pequeña?

En respuesta la niña se encogió más en su rincón, con expresión asustada.

—…Hablare con Gao, ustedes cuídenla mientras no estoy— le dijo el rubio separándose de ella, no queriendo asustarla más.

Akimitsu y Ebisu miraron a Naruto salir del cuarto con algo de prisa, con una pregunta en mente que el Kohaku fue el primero en soltar—¿Quién chingados es Gao?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Un suspiro aliviado vino de Naruto mientras salía del baño en el templo de Temosphoros, exhalando una gran cantidad de vapor despues de haberse dado una fría ducha.

No la había necesitado tan a menudo, pero había estado corriendo por toda la frontera marítima del continente, y hasta él sudo despues de eso.

Finalmente en meses, la primera ducha que no fuera de una cascada o de donde viniera el agua en Octo-chan.

_Más allá de eso es agradable tener jabón de nuevo._ Pensó el Ojiazul mientras se secaba el pelo, mirándose en un espejo cercano, abriendo la boca, miro como sus dientes estaban más afilados que antes, y sus colmillos se miraban demasiado grandes, resaltando bastante d entre sus dientes.

Y mirando más abajo, noto… las cicatrices.

Antes de ir al mundo gourmet tenía una regeneración que de basaba en los principios del Chakra Yang para revitalizar su cuerpo, luego se comió unas cuantas cosas que ayudaban con la regeneración y junto a eso absorbió con el Jutsu Quimera las habilidades de otras criaturas con capacidades similares.

Estaba seguro que, de no ser porque tenía el brazo de Metrochronium pegado a la carne y hueso, podría regenerar su brazo en segundos –pero era un brazo tecnológico indestructible, no iba a dejar pasar eso por un brazo normal a menos que se fundiera o algo–

Estaba extrañado de que esas cicatrices no sanasen.

Bueno, ahora mismo no es como que hubiera muchas cosas que pudiesen generarle cicatrices de ese tamaño.

Aunque no quería pensar mucho en su fuerza actual, o en su fuerza en general, tenía recuerdo de todas y cada de sus habilidades almacenadas en sus sellos de conocimiento, recordarlas era simplemente regodearse en su poder.

Y había visto hasta donde había lo había llevado esa arrogancia.

Solo el fuerte tiene el privilegio de ser arrogante, y se había vuelto increíblemente más fuerte que antes.

No estaba orgulloso de ese poder.

Cada que recordaba lo que había pasado hasta ahora terminaba con él deseando golpearse la cara con fuerzas.

Desde la pelea contra Kiyoshi se había sentido invencible, había asimilado su Jutsu, había experimentado con el y desarrollado muchas cosas gracias a eso.

¿Y luego que?

Se le olvido que le había costado un brazo todo eso, y que no se había vuelto más fuerte que Kiyoshi solo por ello.

Se había comportado como sus hermanos, y peor aun, sus compañeros casi morían teniendo de ultimo recuerdo el momento más estúpido de su vida.

El Mundo Gourmet fue… salvaje, para decirlo menos.

Naruto se adaptaba a las cosas mejor en combate, y en un mundo donde todo trataba de matarte, pudo aprender a desarrollarse de la mejor forma posible.

Junto a eso, el Jutsu Quimera básicamente le daba un potencial infinito allí.

Nueve meses allí serían décadas enteras de entrenamiento en el mundo normal.

Entrenamiento físico… y mental, madurando por lo que parecían décadas enteras.

Y con casi un año entero en soledad con sus pensamientos, Naruto se dio cuenta de varias cosas.

Abi y él apresuraron las cosas en su relación, si bien tener sexo por no querer morir era una buena razón para perder la virginidad, no era la piedra angular en la que quería que ella y él cimentasen su relación.

Akimitsu tenía obviamente problemas personales complicados que ninguno había sido capaz de notar por estar demasiado centrados en sus propios asuntos.

Ebisu trataba lo mejor de si para ser un buen maestro a pesar de no destacar en nada.

Shino era un buen amigo que no apreciaba tanto como debería –tenía un par de regalos para él cuando lo volviera a ver, era su primer y mejor amigo despues de todo–

Todos –o al menos la mayoría– de sus sentimientos por Satsuki habían pasado a ser simplemente platónicos.

Sus hermanos eran unos pendejos en los que sería mejor no pensar mucho en ellos.

Y en resumen, probablemente les tendría que contar las cosas turbias de su pasado a su equipo si quería que ellos confiasen en él plenamente y no solo como el más fuerte de su equipo.

Ah, y entrar con ellos más a menudo, no podía dejarlos atrás.

_Diablos, sueno como un anciano pensando sobre sus nietos._ El rubio suspiro mientras alzaba una mano al aire.

Un agujero de color morado se formo en el aire, del que Naruto saco una prenda de ropa.

Era un portal conectado directamente a la bolsa hecha de una Gruña Espacio-Temporal, véase, donde tenía una gran cantidad de objetos despues de su regreso.

Una gran cantidad de sus clones estaban ordenando el lugar desde adentro, era un desastre, y no ayudaba que Naruto había aumentado aun más dicho desastre, la mitad de las cosas que tenía la bolsa eran suyas y no era eufemismo decir que tenía más armas que todo el continente shinobi.

Miro la ropa en sus manos.

Ahh si, había estudiado la estructura de las armaduras de Chakra que habían visto en el país de la nieve, y había tratado de replicarlas con materiales del mundo gourmet.

Entonces tiro todo a la basura y comenzó de nuevo al ver que llegaba a un punto muerto.

Era más como una traje apegado a la piel más que una armadura, hecho de un tejido de nano-malla de múltiples capas de aleaciones con memoria de forma **(*2)** y varios metamateriales **(*3)**, amortiguado entre varias capas de cristal líquido **(*4) **capaces de almacenar energía de forma indefinida.

Se puse el traje, mientras lo analizaba.

No estaba mal si se permitía decirlo a si mismo, por lo que recordaba tenía un sistema para cambiar de forma, textura y tamaño.

La ropa pareció moverse como si se tratara de arena, antes de que tomase la forma que quería.

Anillos grises sujetaban la tela a su único brazo –dos en el antebrazo y uno en los bíceps–, dejando el otro extremo caer, un guante negro cubría su mano, en lo que quedaba de su hombro izquierdo, lleva dos piezas de armadura chapada.

Un pantalón negro con una franja roja serpenteante tapaba sus piernas, con correas grises en los muslos. En el izquierdo, llevaba una funda conectada a la correa para sostener un cuchillo de supervivencia.

Sus pantalones también se sostienen por un cinturón de color similar a las correas en los muslos.

Conectado a su cinturón, un trapo rojo sangre cuelga en medio de sus espinillas. Un paño similar tapaba su cabeza, usado como capucha y recortado en su lugar con una pieza de metal negro. La capucha cubría su cara y a algo de su torso hasta que lo abre y se colgaba de su cinturón.

Finalmente, llevaba botas con armadura que cubren sus espinillas y terminan justo debajo de su rótula.

Era la ropa que siempre llevaba, se había acostumbrado demasiado a llevarla como para no seguir usándola.

—Nada como un clasico— murmuro para si mismo antes de acostarse en la cama.

Justo al lado de su mesa estaba un pergamino, uno que estiro su mano para alcanzarlo.

Gaoh se lo acababa de dar, era un pergamino que contenía toda la información disponible de de diferentes medios que tenía Sargón.

**Emperador: Asu Rashoujin **

**Presidente: Garyo Kanakura **

**Tesorera: Zou Shi.**

**Alto Consejo: Jefes de los 13 clanes nobles **

**Senryo , Tachibana , Tokisada , Kibagami , Yagami, Kazama, Morozumi, Tokugawa, Sugamata, Karakui, Hiowanokami, Yorozu y Kusaragedo**

**Tecnología**

_Ingeniería biológica hasta energía de fisión estable, robótica, clonación regulada, cibernética, entre otras hazañas. Sin embargo, incluso este fin está limitado por un grupo limitado y relativamente pequeño de investigadores y recursos. Sin embargo, ahora se han hecho posibles nuevos avances tecnológicos._

**Alimentos:**

_La dieta primaria consiste en cultivos hidropónicos y carne cazada / comercializada_…

El rubio siguió leyendo las distintas cosas que contenía el pergamino, centrándose en los generales de más alto rango de Sargón.

_¿Hmm?_ Releyó una parte que le hizo entrecerrar los ojos al verla.

_La organización Sargon conocida por su poderío, la masa de miembros y su empresa financiera también tienen un arma secreta mortal; los __**Ruines**__._

_Criaturas que han existido supuestamente desde los albores del tiempo y son entidades poderosas que habitan y controlan la otra dimensión que subyace a toda realidad física creada y sostenida por las emociones y los deseos colectivos de cada ser sensible en el mundo._

_Aunque se les considera seres "semejantes a los dioses ", similares a las bestias con cola, los Ruines son, por su naturaleza, monomaniacos y completamente resueltos, ya que están formados por una sola emoción o concepto. _

_Dependen de las emociones de las criaturas mortales, especialmente las masas de la humanidad, para su poder y existencia continua._

—Así que… tienen sus propias bestias— murmuro el Ojiazul ojeando las diferentes paginas.

Miraba una foto con Sadao, otro hombre pelinegro con ojos igual de negros, y la de una mujer de cabello negro y ojos café.

Algo que tomo importancia era como donde iban detalles sobre ellos, el de Sadao estaba completamente en blanco, con cosas tachadas como "desconocidas"

_Veamos, Garyo Kanakura, presidente de Sargón, comandante en jefe de las fuerzas armadas. Usa Doton, Raiton, Futon y Katon. Tiene el sub-elemento Bakuton junto a una habilidad única llamada __**Keiyaku no Seihitsu (Arca de la Alianza)**__ que crea barreras a su alrededor y que se regeneran al instante. También usando su Raiton en sus técnicas de Bakuton pueden disruptir la unión entre los átomos para aumentar la efectividad de la explosión._

Giro las fotos hasta que miro la imagen de una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y ojos color caoba.

_Zou Shi, la 23va cabeza del Clan Tokisada. Usuaria del Elemento Lava, el __**Elemento Erupción**__ y… ni siquiera se que es esto ultimo. También parece que tiene conocimiento del Senjutsu y cosas referentes al misticismo. _

Por lo que supo, la niña que había visto antes les había dado bastante de esa información, tendría que darle las gracias despues.

—¿Naruto, estas allí?— escucho la voz de Hitomi al otro lado de la puerta.

Casi al instante guardo el pergamino—No, soy un espía de Sargón, te matare si abres— le dijo con obvio sarcasmo.

—Jaja— se rio ella de forma irónica, segundos antes de abrir la puerta y ver al rubio acostado y viendo el techo, no notando como detrás de la Uchiha venían su sensei y compañero de equipo, justo en la pierna de Hitomi estaba la misma niña rubia de antes—. ¿Estas bien? Te encerraste aquí por un buen rato.

—Solo estaba… reflexionando sobre unas cosas— declaro mientras estiraba la espalda—. Es bueno verlos de pie de nuevo, chicos. Han pasado muchas cosas.

Akimitsu pareció ponerse incomodo al oír eso—Naruto, han pasado cuatro días para nosotros, tres de ellos estabas tan consciente como nosotros.

Ebisu le dio la atención a su estudiante, ya no tenía sus gafas, revelando su rostro que reflejaba su incredulidad—Sin mencionar que nos acabamos de enterar que estuviste en el que posiblemente sea el lugar más peligroso que existe por nueve meses, buscando curarnos.

El rubio se encogió de hombros—Si, esa es… basicamente la trama entera de todo esto.

—No nos estas entendiendo, es… irreal todo esto, tu cara parece la de alguien que vino de la guerra— y el sensei del equipo 5 reconocía bien esa cara, sobretodo esos ojos opacos que muchas veces miro en el espejo.

Naruto pareció ponerse más incomodo mientras la conversación seguía—Yo… no entiendo en verdad de que ha…

Un sonido de un golpe se escucho, Akimitsu había dado un paso más cerca del Ojiazul y le había dado un puñetazo—¿¡Sabes lo estúpido que fue eso!? ¡Buscábamos salvarte de ese demente de antes y tu te lanzaste a la primera oportunidad a un lugar peor! ¡Pudiste haber muerto en ese lugar!

Los gritos del Kohaku parecieron afectarle más que el puñetazo, pues el rubio miro a otro lado, no teniendo nada con que responderle a su compañero—…Muéstrame tu mano Akimitsu.

—No.

—No seas testarudo, sabes que puedo obligarte.

El pelinegro chasqueo la lengua sonoramente, antes de alzar su mano derecha mientras Naruto la tomo con algo de suavidad—Te acabas de quebrar los nudillos. Probablemente sea mi culpa, debí avisarte que soy más cabeza dura que antes— le dijo mientras un aura verdosa cruzaba sus manos, reparando los fragmentos de hueso que eran la mano de Akimitsu.

—…Gracias.

—Literalmente te rompí el puño con la cara, no tienes mucho que agradecerme.

—No… no solo esto. En el País de las Olas, justo ahora… nos has estado salvando tantas veces que siento que somos peso muerto— declaro el Ojinegro poco antes de que su mano fuese sanada finalmente—. Simplemente parpadeo y lo siguiente que se es que pasaste a tener como 500 nuevas técnicas.

—Eso es porque a diferencia mía, ustedes no se lanzan a lo estúpido al peligro.

—Se me ha olvidado contarte— le dijo Hitomi, haciendo al rubio voltear a verla—. Hace unos días mande uno de mis cuervos a Konoha, para una misión de rescate, podremos irnos de regreso a la aldea dentro de poco, de hecho, creo que deben de estar arribando ya.

—Te podrías haber ido con el Kunai que te dio Minato— dijo Naruto, haciendo que los dos integrantes del equipo 5 abrieran los ojos, ni siquiera sabiendo acerca de eso.

—Y los habría abandonado a su suerte.

—…Gracias— le dijo el Ojiazul en voz baja.

Una risa ironica vino de parte de Akimitsu ante esa pequeña conversación—¿Qué tanto paso mientras no estabamos?

—Más de lo que crees, menos de lo que me gustaría— declaro el Ojiazul con un suspiro—. Me di cuenta, como a los dos meses, que ir al mundo gourmet completamente sin preparación, fue una estupidez. Principalmente porque estaba en el estomago de un elefante gigante. Pero, no solo me fui solo por irme a algún lado, incluso aunque no pudiera encontrar el ingrediente del que hablaba Gaoh, me pude preparar para tratarlos por mi cuenta… eso no cambia que el lugar era una mierda, y eso que estaba en un área tranquila la mayoría de veces.

—Al final eso te termino ayudando— declaro Hitomi, Naruto se había olvidado por un momento que ella seguía allí.

Bajo la mirada a la niña que seguía escondida detrás de las piernas de la Uchiha—¿Quien es ella? Por lo que recuerdo, Sadao la llevaba consigo.

—Según lo que Gaoh-san nos contó. Du nombre es Eva— dijo Ebisu al ver a su estudiante acuclillarse al nivel de la pequeña.

Giro la cabeza para verla, observando como ella se trataba de ocultar de la vista del rubio—El mismo nombre de la primer mujer, según la religión de este continente— murmuro para si mismo, y luego puso la mano encima de su cabeza, haciendo que ella se quedase quieta.

Inhalo el aroma de ella un par de veces, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Garyo Kanakura, ¿lo conoces?

La pequeña se le quedo viendo, antes de asentir suavemente, sin decir una sola palabra en lo más mínimo, antes de abrir su boca suavemente—Somos… familia.

Ella no se miro particularmente emocionada por decir eso.

—¿Quién es Garyo?— le cuestiono Hitomi, haciendo que el rubio simplemente mirase a un lado, una de la paredes para ser más concreto.

Ya que no podía decirle acerca de la información del pergamino, pensó en otra cosa.

La lealtad de ella, y de sus compañeros, estaba en Konoha despues de todo, pero si le pasaban ese tipo de detalles a ellos, terminarían en los altos mandos de la aldea, haciéndoles creer que ganarían más por saber sobre una aldea desconocida—Sadao hablo de ello, tengo entendido que el Arca, la habilidad especial que Garyo tiene, es algo similar a un Kekkei Genkai, y cuando un familiar de la misma línea de sangre alcanza cierta edad, va al siguiente portador.

—Así que… ¿planeaban matarla?— sin mucho tacto, Akimitsu pregunto, recibiendo un codazo de Ebisu.

A pesar de ello, la pequeña asintió diligentemente—Todos los de nuestro clan están muertos desde hace años, en el momento que me mate a mi, tendrá eternamente el poder del Arca para si mismo.

—…— Naruto se quedo callado, mirándola por unos segundos antes de pararse, y sacando un pergamino azul de su chaqueta—. ¿Quieren comer algo?— les pregunto sentándose en medio del cuarto.

Todas las cabezas presentes le voltearon a ver—Naruto, este no es el momento para comer.

—Espere por bastante tiempo para comerlo con ustedes, aunque Abi no este y ella ya lo haya probado, en verdad quiero compartirlo con ustedes— declaro antes de mirar a Hitomi y Eva—. Con todos ustedes.

Todos vieron como el pergamino azul sacaba una canica azul, un manto de color rojo, y sobre ella, estaba lo que solo podría ser descrito como una especie de hierba color plomo partida en cuatro trozos.

Naruto tomo la canica azul entre sus dedos, mirándola detenidamente.

Le había preguntado a Garyo al volver lo que era, por lo que le dijo, era un tesoro.

Una antigua reliquia de un clan olvidado, eran los precursores de sellar entidades dentro de personas, lo que años despues traería el sellado de las Bestias con Cola.

**Jinjūreishin (Nexo de Hombre-Demonio)** era una técnica antigua que podría sellar a cualquier criatura, incluso un animal normal, y al introducir la canica en su corazón, se unía a su alma para que el usuario se mezclaba con la de la criatura.

Aunque la diferencia clave de una relación Jinchūriki-Bijū era que la criatura adentro no le daría de su fuerza a cada momento, al contrario de ello, siempre estaría devorando el Chakra.

Por lo que supo, la criatura adentro era compatible con los alimentos como AIR, así que sin pensarlo demasiado, introdujo la canica azul dentro de su pecho.

Se quedo quieto unos segundos, sintiendo la cantidad demencial de Chakra que estaba siendo devorada mientras la esfera apenas entraba.

40%...

…60%

80%...

90% de sus reservas de Chakra acababan de ser devoradas hasta que la criatura adentro empezaba a estabilizarse, comiendo Chakra a un ritmo normal… su propia manera.

_Mi cuerpo se siente más pesado que antes._ Pensó moviendo sus manos, una sensación entumida en sus músculos, como si todas las células de su cuerpo estuviesen cambiando.

Cerro el puño, los presentes le habían visto hacer eso, pero eran muchas preguntas para un día.

—Coman ustedes primero— dijo al ver como los pertenecientes a Konoha se sentaban a su alrededor, giro la cabeza para ver a Eva, parada en una esquina del cuarto—. Tu también.

Ella se le quedo viendo, con una leve muestra de miedo—Yo… no creo que sea correcto que alguien como yo este comiendo junto a ustedes.

Naruto ni siquiera la volteo a ver—Dije que todos, si tienes la costumbre de escuchar lo que los demás te dicen, hazlo. Es de mala educación rechazar la invitación de otros.

La niña rubia trago levemente, caminando mientras veía al rubio darle un trozo de la ensalada de color plomo, igual de grande que el de los demás.

_El aura que tiene es como si hubiera despertado algo dentro suyo._ Pensó Ebisu viendo como su alumno agarraba su propio trozo de AIR.

Dio una sola inhalada leve, lo siguiente que el rubio sabía era que sentía que los ojos se le iban a salir.

Alzo la cabeza al aire por mera inercia, sintiendo como sus ojos se aclaraban de golpe, mirando luego un grumoso objeto blanco en el techo, y luego una tela negra con múltiples esferas y puntos blancos en ella.

Parpadeo un par de veces, frotándose los ojos, notando como su vista volvía a la normalidad.

_La cantidad de oxigeno dentro de esto llego a los capilares en mis ojos y sublimino mi visión._ Fue lo que pudo estipular, mientras se rascaba el pelo._ Pero… ¿Qué tanto oxigeno tendrá como para ver hasta el espacio?_

Abrió la mandíbula, dejando entrar de una el trozo de AIR y empezando a masticarlo.

Era tan pesado como el plomo, y en vez de la textura de una ensalada, se sentía como un filete de alta calidad.

No podía describir el sabor.

Simplemente no podía definirlo… no lo podía saborear.

_No me sabe a nada._

Observo como todos los demás estaban prácticamente chorreando saliva mientras comían, pero el sabor de la hierba ni siquiera podía sentirlo.

_¿Cuánto ha pasado?_ Se pregunto a si mismo, uno de las mejores comidas que podían existir y él no sentía nada en la boca._ No siento apetito y tampoco puedo saborear algo … ¿Por qué?_

Trago lentamente, dejando que el alimento se fuese por su garganta.

_La cantidad de oxigeno que tiene es increíblemente buena para el metabolismo y el flujo de sangre, todos los procesos biológicos en mi cuerpo han aumentado decenas de veces, en una persona normal, con un solo respiro podría sanar heridas leves, con inhalaciones grandes podría sanar huesos rotos, y la capacidad pulmonar para almacenar oxigeno a aumenta…_

—¡Naruto, tu mano!

El mencionado dejo su ensoñación de lado, mirando a su brazo derecho al sentir un cosquilleo en él.

La piel era de color azul con una marca de color negro pasando por la parte superior de ella, espinas de hueso salían de los hombros.

—Ahh, con que esto se refería Gaoh de que reaccionaria a AIR— murmuro el rubio viendo como su mano se movía levemente—. Huh, por un momento creí que estaba saliendo, solo se esta volviendo parte de mi.

El brazo de Naruto retomo su forma normal poco despues, estirándolo un poco, podía sentir una renovada fuerza en ese brazo.

—Supongo que eso resuelve todo por ahora— se levanto, dándole una mirada a su sensei y Akimitsu—. Iré a hablar con Gaoh de unos asuntos, vuelvo como en una hora.

No se necesitaron palabras para que los dos notaran el aura tensada del rubio, signo de que algo estaba apunto de pasar.

—Ahh, te acompañare, se me ha olvidado darle las gracias a Gaoh-san por cuidar de todos nosotros— mientras Hitomi caminaba detrás suyo, al pasar por la puerta, Naruto se dio la vuelta y alzo su mano de metal, deteniendo a la Uchiha del hombro—. ¿Hmm?

Lo siguiente que ella sabía es que había sido empujada hacía atrás, y que un poderoso temblor se sintió en todo el templo.

Una gigantesca cola de serpiente partió a la mitad el techo, justo donde estaba Naruto y mandando una cortina de polvo por doquier.

**BRAUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMM**

Los escombros cayeron con fuerza sobre la zona del impacto; las vigas del edificio se doblaron bestialmente ante lo sucedido.

—¡NARUTO!

Escucho que gritaban su nombre, mientras era estampado contra la roca y la masa completa de lo que acababa de golpearle, el rubio usaba sus brazos para tratar de soportar el peso de la criatura encima suyo.

_¡Carajo!_

Eso, fue lo único que pensó mientras chocaba contra la tierra. 1,200 toneladas dándole un latigazo contra la roca.

Pero, en el mundo gourmet, Naruto se habría enfrentado a mayores cosas que eso, pero fue la velocidad del ataque que genero que no pudiera defenderse.

La enorme cola se retiro, dejando al rubio estampado contra la roca.

Lleno de rasguños pequeños y polvo, el rubio se levanto lentamente.

El "Templo de Temosphoros" había sido destrozado a la mitad, y la cortina de humo impedía ver quien lo había hecho.

Solo estaba seguro de una simple cosa.

Quien lo había atacado; fue una cosa gigantesca...y solo fue la cola.

Entre el polvo, miro dos siluetas caminando casi con tranquilidad donde estaba él.

—¿Tu eres el que se enfrento a Sadao?— escucho una voz netamente femnina, mientras se ponía en guardia.

Y lo siguiente que sabía es que una rodilla había impactado contra su estomago, haciendo que se le fuera el aire, sintiendo como si un martillo hubiera impactado contra su carne.

Por la fuerza empleada, el rubio fue mandado a volar al aire, saliendo de la cortina de polvo mientras chocaba contra las rocas que habían en las dos mitades partidas.

Miro como una gigantesca criatura sin ojos se alzaba enfrente suyo, sus enormes filas de dientes amarillos salivando mientras estaba enfrente suyo.

En diferencia de tamaño, Naruto era como un mosquito ante la cosa que estaba enfrente suyo.

Y como un mosquito, la criatura choco dos de sus manos para aplastarle cual insecto.

—**Es molesto ayudarte~**

El brazo azul fue su apoyo en ese momento, lo uso para evitar que las dos palmas le aplastaran.

—…Ja— se rio el rubio antes de que sus dos brazos cambiasen al mismo tiempo.

Su mano de metal tomo la forma de una espada, y la otra tomo forma de distintos picos que parecían hechas de hueso.

Naruto no lo sabría, pero en su cara había una enorme, demente y diabólica sonrisa—**¡DEVIL FORK!**

**SPLAAAAAAAASSSSSSHHH**

Una lanza, similar a un tridente, salió volando de su mano de color azul

Un rio de sangre voló por todos lados mientras la criatura caía hacía atrás sin cabeza, el rubio vio como su ataque salía volando a la distancia, cortando las montañas aledañas y no deteniéndose en lo absoluto.

—**Aahh~ Que mierda más débil, no valió la pena usar un ataque que terminara en el espacio~**

El rubio entrecerró los ojos ante la voz que escuchaba en su cabeza, con una voz algo aguda, juguetona y con un tinte de locura.

Se abofeteo la cara, borrando la sonrisa que estaba haciendo a la fuerza.

—Me estoy volviendo jodidamente loco...

—**¡No tienes ni idea, pedazo de mierda!**

Seguido del grito, Naruto miro como su brazo regresaba a la normalidad, haciéndole chistar mientras veía a las dos figuras acercarse.

Una mujer pelinegra, con ojos de color café y un vestido morado.

Un hombre de cabello y ojos negros, delgado, con solo un pantalón negro y un tatuaje a lo largo de su brazo izquierdo.

—Derribo a uno de los Ruines de un solo ataque, debe de ser él— dijo el hombre con cierta pereza.

Zou Shi y Garyo Kanakura, dos de los altos funcionarios de Sargón.

_¿Qué chingados tienen estos tipos contra mi? ¡Acabo de regresar! _Pensó el rubio mientras los veía, la mujer de cabello negro hizo un único sello de mano, el del dragón.

—**Funton: Naraka no Gongen (Elemento Erupción: Emisario del Naraka)**

Los sentidos de Naruto se alistaron al instante en el que miro como el suelo temblaba detrás de ella, y un rio de lava hacía erupción de la nada, alzándose detrás de ella un gigante de lava de varios metros, tan grande como para ensombrecer el lugar.

Cubriendo su cara con ambos brazos, un maremoto de lava salido de la "boca" del gigante de lava y cayendo sobre el rubio.

Este se cubrió la cara con los brazos, sintiendo su brazo de metal calentarse mientras permanecía inmutable ante los 4200º C de la lava que estaba siendo expulsada, había soportado cosas peores antes, su cuerpo resistiría bien el calor sin problemas y su nueva ropa daba una protección extra.

Pero, ese no era el plan de los de Sargón.

—**Kugeninpu (Camino Infernal al Otro mundo)**— escucho como decía Zou Shi antes de sentir como el suelo debajo de sus pies desaparecía.

Naruto solo bajo la mirada al suelo por unos instantes para ver el enorme agujero donde se supondría que debería estar la tierra, un circulo casi de un kilometro entero de diametro.

Por mera gravedad cayo adentro de ella, mientras los ríos de lava de arriba le trataban de enterrar en ella.

Se sujeto contra una de las paredes, sintiendo una poderos succión hacía abajo, como si se tratase de un agujero negro en el suelo, su mano destrozando la roca mientras trataba de escalar a pesar de la poderosa gravedad que sentía.

—**Meidohakokudōten (Hegemonía de los Cielos Infernales)**

Escucho nuevamente la voz de la mujer mientras puntos rojos se alzaban en el agujero.

Gigantescos meteoritos de lava era lo que estaba volando en su dirección, entrecerrando los ojos, Naruto montaba las paredes como si se tratase de un gato montando un árbol.

Saltó a las rocas de fuego que tenían al menos 100 metros de tamaño, brincando de una a otra de forma que escalase más rápido por el lugar.

—**¡Iwatsutsunoo! (¡Mazo del Hombre de Piedra!)**

Cuando estaba a treinta metros de la salida, el rubio observo el gigantesco puño hecho de lava que acababa de ser formado en menos de un parpadeo por la mujer, apuntado directamente contra él y sin que tuviera forma de detenerlo.

Una lanza de luz se formo a su lado derecho, y con un solo movimiento de su brazo, la lanza paso de lado a lado.

La lava baño su cuerpo.

Naruto tomo la lanza con una mano, sus ojos viendo fijamente al hombre de cabello negro.

Hizo para atrás el arma, apunto de estrellarla contra aquel hombre.

El no se movió en lo más mínimo, la lanza estrellándose contra él.

**CRAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH**

Las construcciones de luz que Naruto hacía eran más duras que el diamante, más rápidas que el rayo, tenían un sin numero de propiedades.

Fue destrozada como si fuera hecha de vidrio.

_No mentía acerca de la barrera creada por el Arca._ Pensó Naruto mientras hacía su otra mano hacía atrás, apunto de lanzar otro ataque cuando.

CRUUUUUSSSSSSH

El rubio abrió los ojos levemente, sintiendo como su torso era abierto de lado a lado.

Miro por detrás suyo por un instante, notando el gigantesco puño con una espiga de hueso atravesándolo de lado a lado.

De la serpiente gigante había salido una persona, o una bestia mejor dicho, con una piel gris y trozos de hueso saliendo de todo el cuerpo, sin genitales, ojos rojos que no mostraban ningún rastro de racionalidad y un enmarañado cabello blanco.

Un trozo de hueso que salía de su puño le atravesaba el pecho.

El segundo que se tomo para notar eso fue lo que los tres de Sargón necesitaron.

Un trozo entero del cráneo de Naruto fue arrancado, producto de una explosión generada por Garyo.

La bestia había aterrizado al otro lado del agujero despues de eso, con Naruto ensartado en su púa de hueso, y tirándolo contra la enorme fosa.

El gigante de lava creado por Zou Shi nuevamente soltó un maremoto de lava contra el agujero, asegurándose de llenarlo en pocos segundos.

—¿Dónde están los demás?— pregunto Garyo mirando a la pelinegra, ella dando una pisada leve al suelo.

—Justo por donde él estaba antes, están en un estado bastante bien para lo que Sadao nos dijo antes.

Al escuchar eso, Garyo dio un punta pie al suelo levemente, una onda explosiva saliendo de su pie y llegando en segundos al edificio partido.

Este genero una explosión concentrada, justo en el cuarto que antes ocupaba el equipo de Naruto.

La roca cayo al suelo, mientras los pertenecientes al equipo cinco brincaban, revelando su posición—…Mierda— mascullo Akimitsu mientras veía la destrucción de todo el lugar en lo que había sido menos de un minuto.

La armadura del elemento tierra cubrió su cuerpo, mientras Ebisu empezaba a hacer sellos de mano.

Hitomi al lado de ellos, mantenía la distancia, la pequeña niña de cabello rubio estaba entre sus brazos.

Apenas miro a Garyo, la cara de la niña perdió, torciéndose en miedo.

El pelinegro solo le había dado una pequeña vista, como alguien mirando a una mosca sobre la basura, antes de ver a los dos pertenecientes de Konoha prepararse para el ataque.

Hitomi noto algo mientras veía la situación, más en concreto, noto como el sensei y el ahora único disponible del equipo cinco no mostraban ningún signo de miedo a pesar de ver toda la destrucción generada.

Mientras giraba la mirada para ver a los de Sargón, parpadeo.

Ese fue el primer error que cometió.

Antes de que Akimitsu siquiera se diese cuenta que había pasado, sintió como la armadura que cubría sus brazos, sus piernas y su cara se quebraban.

Una armadura tan dura como el grafito se había destrozado, desvelando los músculos destrozados por el golpe en cada una de sus articulaciones.

Su pierna derecha había sido destrozada en tan solo un instante, haciendo que cayera hacía atrás.

Mientras caía, el hombre de cabello negro había aparecido enfrente de Ebisu, tomando sus manos antes de que el ultimo sello de mano fuese hecho.

Luego le destrozo los dedos, y torció los brazos de forma tal que le dislocase el hueso, a poco de que le terminase arrancando las extremidades.

Para cuando Hitomi abrió los ojos, una esfera de Bakuton estaba enfrente de su cara.

Garyo no era particularmente poderoso entre los pertenecientes a Sargón, al menos no de la manera tradicional.

Era el más adepto físicamente, su Kekkei Genkai hacía sus golpes más mortales y su otra herencia lo hacía invulnerable a cualquier daño, junto a eso, estaba la nula piedad que tenía.

No podía destrozar montañas, pero podría herir a uno que pudiera.

No dejo ni un solo rastro tanto de la Uchiha como de la niña que se supondría heredaría el Arca en su cuerpo.

Bajo su mano, el grito de Ebisu mientras Akimitsu caía al suelo fue seguido de Zou Shi poniendo su mano en el suelo.

Con una precesión enorme, de los trozos destrozados del edificio, una mano gigante de roca se alzo, en su palma, una inconsciente Abi estaba acostada en su camilla.

—Ellos son todos los que estaban aquí, los demás están muertos— le dijo la usuaria del elemento lava mientras veía como el pelinegro sacaba un objeto de uno de sus bolsillos.

Un objeto octagonal, formado por dos pirámides arriba y abajo, los triángulos que formaban la pirámide superior se abrieron revelando su interior que soltaba una energía de color azul.

Como si se tratase de un remolino, el objeto que Garyo acababa de sacar

En muchas regiones del mundo donde el Fūinjutsu aun no estaba desarrollado, era lo más cercano a un pergamino de almacenamiento, el **Sōmokuroku**.

—¿Estas segura que no escapara de allí?— le pregunto el pelinegro a su acompañante, la cual solo una leve risa.

—Incluso aunque resista las temperaturas, esas son cientos, miles de toneladas de lava. No va a salir eso pronto— dijo Zou Shi mientras que, con una simple mueca de su mano, el gigante de lava se inclinaba, tomando a los dos pelinegros con una mano, y sujetar al ser gris con la otra.

En pocos segundos, el ser creado de lava fue prácticamente surfeando en su propia masa, yéndose en segundos de allí.

Habían pasado menos de un par de minutos, donde todo el terreno circundante estaba completamente destrozado, incluso el pueblo cercano, no quedaban rastros de vida.

—Esos hijos de puta, la estaba pasando bien antes de que vinieran— en lo profundo de la corteza terrestre, una voz que no fue escuchada por nadie dijo esas palabras.

Entre toneladas de lava, Naruto contemplo su situación actual.

Un agujero en el estomago.

Un agujero en el pecho.

Treinta por ciento de su cerebro explotado.

Enterrado en aproximadamente 5,000 toneladas de lava.

Y le dolía la espalda.

—Huh, curioso, hace unas semanas, que me explotasen el cerebro me debería matar— dijo el rubio girando su, ahora, único ojo al agujero donde faltaba el otro.

—**La cosa que comiste antes de pelear contra ese feo en el mundo gourmet, era un nitro azul, puede sobrevivir meses sin cabeza, tienen una capacidad regenerativa enorme y en tu caso te hacen menos estúpido, tampoco no sabía naaaaada maaaal~ **

Escucho la cantarina voz en su cabeza, como la voz que se esperaría de un demonio en tu hombro.

También parecía gustarle hablar mucho—Eso explica mi impulso por usar Quimera cuando me lo comí— murmuro viendo nada más que rojo lava.

—**¡Y aun así te patearon el culo! **

La risa que vino despues de eso hizo rodar los ojos al rubio—Oh, por favor, podría haberles ganado de no ser por un pendejo que esta dentro de mi cabeza. Ni siquiera obtuve algo bueno de ti— declaro con tono desdeñoso, antes de que todo su cuerpo se regenerase de golpe.

Su brazo derecho se volvió azul en un instante, lanzando un puñetazo a la lava.

FRAAAAAUUUUUSSSSSSSHHHH

—No estoy impresionado, también puedo hacer eso— declaro al ver como el lago de lava se alzaba a los cielos.

La armadura del elemento rayo cubrió su cuerpo, al momento que salió disparado como un misil a la superficie.

Escuchaba a la criatura que acababa de absorber hablando, y hablando, no parecía detenerse de ello.

Naruto no podía hacerlo callar, tampoco parar de escucharlo, así que simplemente no le ponía demasiada atención.

Cuando llego al borde del agujero, miro hacía arriba, al enorme cumulo de roca fundida que había sido disparada al cielo.

—Okey, me retracto, tienes cosas interesantes— dijo en voz alta al ver como la lava no se veía como que fuera a volver a la atmosfera.

Al hablar, miro en su alrededor, a cualquier cosa cercana, no viendo nada más que un plano desolado.

Luego se quedo mirando a los restos del edificio, en particular, a una parte entre las sombras—Puedes salir, ya se fueron.

De no ser por su sistema auditivo particularmente agudo, no habría escuchado a esa distancia el sonido de un suspiro.

Observo la figura de Hitomi bajar del techo que quedaba en el edificio, ocultada, con la pequeña niña rubia de antes entre sus brazos—Naruto… ¿Cómo es que estas…? No tengo tiempo para explicarte, ¡se llevaron a todos! Fue en un instante, ¡ni siquiera pude pensar en algo que hacer! ¡No pude hacer nada para defenderlos de nuevo!

El rubio se quedo allí parado, escuchando los lamentos de la Uchiha, hasta que ella se hubiese calmado un poco, se tomo el tiempo necesario para interrumpirla—No se han llevado nada— le dijo sin más, completamente directo y sin ninguna emoción discernible.

—¿Huh?— soltó la pelinegra mientras soltaba a la niña entre sus brazos.

El rubio miro a su derecha, más en particular, al norte—Hace dos horas llegaron los refuerzos de Konoha, como dijiste antes, y una hora despues pude sentir la presencia de esos tres acercándose, así que fui a correr un rato, me fui por la frontera marítima al borde del continente hasta donde están los barcos de ellos.

—…¿Cuándo… cuándo hiciste eso?

—La armadura del rayo me dejo hacerlo en minutos, y en segundos pude usar otro Jutsu para regresar a un lugar que ya he estado— se refería al Movimiento Cuántico, aunque realmente se había tardado la hora completa practicando como usarlo correctamente—. Para cuando ellos ya habían venido, Kawarami con unos clones de sangre ya preparados, el Jutsu que te acabo de mencionar para dejarlos a todos a salvo, y aun me quedo tiempo para dejar que ellos me patearan el culo— explico a detalle.

Los dos escucharon una risa, mientras alzaban la cabeza, el simple monje Gaoh parado en los escombros de su templo—Eso suena sobre complicado— respondió el peliblanco, sin mostrar un solo rasguño.

Naruto se encogió de hombros—No soy de hacer planes— se excuso mientras veía al hombre bajar.

Viendo esa interacción, Hitomi parpadeo—Un momento, ¿Por qué no… lo hiciste con nosotras dos?

—Recuerdo cada detalle de mis compañeros, te he conocido a ti por unos días y a la niña por unas horas, también necesitaba que Garyo y Zou Shi pensasen que la habían matado— concluyo, antes de suspirar—. Confié también en tus habilidades con el Genjutsu para eludirlos y ocultarte, aunque suena insensible al pensarlo bien, las deje a su suerte.

Hitomi se quedo callada, siendo lo más cercano que había escuchado de Naruto a una disculpa.

—…¿Qué hacemos ahora?— dejo sus sentimientos personales de lado y pregunto con firmeza el rubio.

Ante esa pregunta, el rubio se quedo callado, antes de inhalar con fuerzas—Los refuerzos de Konoha son del equipo de Kakashi, Kurenai, Rin y Asuma. Ellos van en la dirección directa contra los de Sargón ahora mismo, en unos minutos se encontraran— explico antes de girarse a ver a la Uchiha—. Te llevare a donde esta mi equipo, despues de eso iré con los de Konoha a ayudarles a ellos— bajo a ver su propia mano, antes de cerrarla levemente—. Con la fuerza que tengo ahora, no se si sea más fuerte que Sadao o si alcance al nivel de uno de los del top, no soy un dios, pero soy más fuerte que esos dos, si es posible, quiero evitar el menor numero de muertes— le dijo con simple calma, no sonaba particularmente determinado, pero si sonaba que no aceptaría replica alguna.

La pelinegra se miro contrariada—Así que, ¿vas de nuevo a pelear solo, no?

—No quiero que interfieran esta vez.

Ante la voz fría, ella se crispo al instante-¡Casi te matan la ultima vez!

—Exactamente por eso— el rubio miro a la niña, que estaba abrazando las piernas de Hitomi, mirándole con cierto miedo—. No quiero que ninguno de ellos vuelva a estar al borde de morir por mi culpa, así que, Hitomi. Te pido que los protejas, eso es todo— el Ojiazul se dio la vuelta, mirando esta vez al peliblanco que solo los miraba con un ligero tinte de curiosidad—. No se que decirte más allá de gracias, Gaoh.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, solo fui amable con alguien que lo necesitaba— le dijo para luego ver como alzaba una mano, creando el Yomutsu Shikome para que del otro lado se viese una playa en la costa del país.

El Ojiazul se quedo en silencio, antes de darle una pequeña sonrisa—Aun así, gracias— declaro antes de dar la vuelta y caminar hacía el recién creado portal, siendo acompañado por las dos mujeres allí.

Gaoh se quedo viendo donde estaban antes con una cara feliz, genuinamente contento de haber podido ayudar a los curiosos extranjeros que apenas había conocido por unos días.

—**Sadao no mentía cuando dijo que el rubio era alguien curioso**.

Se sintió como si todo el aire alrededor se pudriese cuando se escucho aquella voz.

El peliblanco giro su cabeza suavemente, mirando tranquilo a la figura ataviada en negro que caminaba hacía su dirección.

Con un solo paso, la roca roja se ponía gris, la lava residual se congelaba.

Parecía que con su sola presencia la vida cesaba de existir, como la entropía, trayendo pura oscuridad.

El peliblanco se froto la cabeza, teniendo la decencia de parecer avergonzado—Lamento lo desordenado que esta el lugar, tus subordinados hicieron un desastre— bromeo levantándose tranquilo como si le hablase a un muchacho.

—**Parece que en todos estos milenios, sigues sin cambiar, Sensei— **Asu respondió, tan grave y autoritario como siempre.

—Y parece que tu has cambiado demasiado, As— le dio un apodo similar al que le daría a un hijo, el manto blanco que le cubría deshaciéndose por la presencia del Rashoujin.

Una armadura dorada, blanca y verde con el diseño de un dragón oriental estaba debajo de la ropa.

Un casco con el diseño igual al de la armadura apareció en las manos de Gaoh, y no dudo en ponérselo con cuidado—**Como en los viejos tiempos**— la criatura, más similar a un demonio que un humano, sonrió como un animal al verlo prepararse para la batalla.

Respondiendo con la más calma y pacifica sonrisa posible, el peliblanco replico—Como en los viejos tiempos.

**Gaoh Minazuki, Sabio de la Iluminación, Primero en alcanzar la iluminación, el 6 ser más fuerte del mundo.**

**Asu Rashoujin, Soberano de la Humanidad, Segundo en alcanzar la iluminación, el 9 ser más fuerte del mundo.**

Los dos se miraron y sonrieron, tan casualmente como si solo se saludaran.

En el siguiente segundo, un terremoto de magnitudes titánicas sacudió el continente.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Garyo Kanakura no era de hablar mucho con las personas.

Incluso los renombrados nobles de Sargón, o sus otros compañeros en el mandato de Sargón no podían hablar más de un par de minutos sin aburrirle.

Muchos decían que él no era humano, inalcanzable para otros, porque coexistir con los humanos normales para Garyo era como moscas molestando en su comida.

Realmente, era que no aguantaba la estupidez.

Cada que escuchaba hablar a las personas que le rodeaban lentamente perdía su fe en su propia especie.

—¡PREPÁRATE A SENTIR LA IRA DEL JODIDO ARASHI UZUMAKI!

Yyy, allí se iba su ultimo atisbo de fe en la humanidad.

Su misión era simple.

Ir por los que provenían de las naciones elementales, inmovilizar al más fuerte y regresar con sus compañeros, así tendrían un seguro contra este.

Aparentemente, los idiotas estaban creciendo del suelo últimamente.

Estaba apunto de abrirle un agujero en el cráneo al pelirrojo que se había lanzado contra él de una manera tan estúpida y apresurada.

Antes de que una gran cantidad de flechas pasase rosándole, mirando al frente noto como las flechas atravesaban al que se hacía llamar Arashi.

—¿¡Hacer malas presentaciones es genético en esta familia o que!?— cuestiono una voz en lo alto de la montañas.

Todos al momento que escucharon esa voz giraron la cabeza en la dirección de donde provino el grito.

Sin embargo, no había nadie allí, solo unas partículas de color negro que se dispersaban, apenas visibles para los demás.

—¿¡Tu!?— y nuevamente tuvieron que girar la cabeza en la dirección en la que fue Arashi.

Allí, enterrado por flechas hechas de una energía blanquecina, se encontraba Arashi, y enfrente suyo estaba un rubio muy parecido a él.

Excepto que… parecían completamente distintos en actitud, uno mirando al otro con una expresión molesta y el otro con una cara completamente neutra.

—Oh, hey Arashi, ¿No quieres gritarles más fuerte nuestra posición a todos mientras te salvo?— pregunto Naruto cuando las flechas se deshacían en segundos y el Ojimorado caía al suelo, no habían atravesado nada que no fueran sus ropas.

Los dos al instante notaron como el suelo debajo de sus pies se ponía de color rojo, y Naruto no tuvo que dudar un segundo en agarrar del brazo al pelirrojo y usar el Movimiento Cuántico para aparecer junto a los de Konoha.

—Hey Shino— saludo Naruto al ver al Aburame del Equipo 8, girándose para ver al equipo de Kakashi—. Satsuki, sostén a tu novio por un momento.

—¿Mi no-? ¡Ahh!— exclamo la mencionada cuando el rubio le lanzo a Arashi sin mucho cuidado.

—¿¡Esta vivo!? ¿¡CÓMO!? ¡Me asegure de enterrarlo en lava!

El Ojiazul se giro para ver a Zou Shi exclamar eso incrédula al verlo parado sin ninguna herida—Solo porque ahoges a alguien en toneladas de lava, le explotes el cerebro, le apuñales el torso y le entierres en quinientas toneladas de roca no significa que lo mataste, solo lo pudiste más enojado, con eso dicho, te reto a que lo intentes de nue-

Garyo sin decir una sola palabra apareció enfrente del rubio, su puño brillando en una esfera anaranjada, signo del Bakuton.

Su puño impacto contra el torso del rubio, todos los presentes pudiendo ver como la explosión le atravesaba de lado a lado, explotando y vaporizando todo lo que estuviera detrás.

—Hablas demasiado— le dijo Garyo viendo el agujero el estomago de Naruto donde estaba su mano.

—Lo lamento, nueve meses de hablar con animales te hace eso— los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron de golpe al escuchar al rubio hablar con un tono completamente neutro.

Su cabeza fue agarrada, y un rodillazo a la cara le hizo chocar contra una de las montañas cercanas al salir lanzado contra allí.

—Oh…Dios santo— murmuro Kurenai al ver como Naruto tenía un agujero donde s suponía irían todos sus órganos internos.

El rubio bajo la mirada hacía abajo, notando el agujero entonces—O cierto, eso— murmuro antes de que todos vieran como los intestinos, la carne y la piel se regeneraban a un ritmo tal que en segundos estaba como antes.

La ropa pareció sacudirse, mientras se estiraba y "reparaba" la parte dañada.

Naruto se quedo unos segundos mirando donde antes estaba la herida, antes de girarse de nuevo a los de Konoha—Bien, así están las cosas, el pelinegro maneja el Bakuton, aparentemente le añadió Raiton así que la única debilidad que tenía ese elemento se fue, junto a eso, sus explosiones generan daño directo a sus átomos así que ignoran la durabilidad de cualquier clsa, la mujer que esta con él controla la lava, ni siquiera recuerdo como se llamaba ese sub elemento— murmuro lo ultimo para si mismo—. Y también controla la tierra lo suficientemente bien como para hacer a cualquier de Iwa parecer unos niños jugando con lodo.

—¡GRROAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

La mole de músculos de color gris con trozos de hueso saliendo de su cuerpo rugió contra ellos.

—Y esa mierda de por allí que… no se, pega duro y se puede convertir en un gigantesco y horrendo monstruo, pero… ya saben, más de lo que ya es— finalizo su reporte con el mismo tono neutro.

Escucho el suspiro venir del Hatake—¿Por qué últimamente nos toca pelear a nosotros contra estos tipos aparentemente invencibles?— pregunto el peliplata—…¿Cómo los vencemos?

—Fácil, aléjense de mi vista, ahora mismo, lo más rápido que puedan— declaro Naruto dándose la vuelta.

Los de Konoha se giraron para ver incrédulo lo ultimo que había dicho el Ojiazul—¿Qué dijiste?— cuestiono Sasuke justo a un lado de él.

—Mira, voy a pelear contra tres tipos que tal vez igualen al tipo que me pateo el culo la primera vez que llegue aquí, al mismo tiempo y recién conociéndolos. No tengo el tiempo para estar cuidando sus traseros con el mío de por medio— les dijo de forma simple.

Todos escucharon una pequeña risa venir del pelinegro que Naruto había pateado, mientras este salía de entre las rocas sin un rasguño—Hablas como si los fuéramos a dejar ir.

—Oye, solo porque puedas matar en un segundo a tipos del calibre de Sasuke, Arashi y los demás no significa mucho, digo, ¿Quién no puede hacer eso?— pregunto el rubio, escuchando el gruñido de los dos mencionados al oír eso—. Además, aprendí un montón de cosas en poco tiempo y, comprensiblemente, quiero probar todo eso. Así que a menos que quieran que los use como escudos de carne que no duraran nada, váyanse de aquí.

Naruto no sonaba ni frio ni amenazante, sonaba sin emociones, neutro completamente.

Sonaba como si una maquina hablase, y Kakashi mismo fue el primero en voltear a verlo.

_Esta enojado._ Pensó mientras notaba lo diferente que se veía de antes, casi parecía una persona completamente diferente.

Y casi no podía ni sentir que estaba allí, como si se tratara de un fantasma.

Se había hecho más fuerte muy rápido, el Hatake sabía que con dos personas y una criatura con fuerzas similares equivalía a una gran destrucción.

Sus alumnos no iban a poder hacer mucho, no a menos que desataran el poder del nueve colas más de lo que podían controlar, lo cual sería de menos ayuda.

Con un suspiro, cubrió su ojo Sharingan—Hagámosle caso, solo estorbaríamos en esta situación.

—¡Pero Sensei, no nos podemos quedar sin hacer nada…!— espeto Naruko, antes de que el hijo del Colmillo Blanco le dirigiese una mirada sería.

A él tampoco le gustaba, había pasado la mayoría de su vida entrenando, sirviendo como un arma para su pueblo, y allí estaban personas que mandaban ese esfuerzo a la basura por completo.

_Haa, diablos, así se debería sentir Gai a veces._ Pensó antes de agarrar a lo hijos de su sensei y desaparecer en un Shunshin.

Naruto se quedo callado mientras sentía las explosiones de humo detrás suyo.

—…Buena suerte— escucho el murmuro de Shino antes de deshacerse entre bichos, haciendo que se girase un poco. Satsuki todavía estaba allí, aun que no iba a decir nada, ninguno de los dos iba a hacerlo, de hecho. Ninguno de los dos necesitaba decirse algo—. Se me olvidaba.

—¿Ha?

O talvez Naruto si tenía algo que decir.

—**Setto (Robar)**

Un objeto octagonal apareció en la mano del rubio, y la lanzo hacía atrás, haciendo que la Uchiha lo atrapase.

—Mi equipo esta allí adentro, busquen como sacarlos— dijo simplemente mientras alzaba el brazo a forma de despedida, aunque lo que dijo no era tanta verdad, no quería dejar ir su cuartada por si planeaba usar a los clones de allí como rehenes.

Mientras tanto, Garyo miraba en su bolsillo, notando la ausencia de cualquier cosa allí adentro—Hm, curiosa técnica, ni siquiera note cuando lo tomaste.

—Acabo de recordar que podría usarlo para haberte robado un órgano vital o la capacidad de escuchar, y como tiene un limite de uso me acabo de dar cuenta que la cague— comento el Ojiazul pensando para si mismo.

Sintió una mano en su hombro, y luego unos labios sobre su mejilla—Patéales el trasero— le dijo ella antes de irse también en un Shunshin.

_¿Okey?…Eso fue raro._ Pensó el rubio antes de ver al frente, los tres de Sargón se mantenían en la misma posición, esperando a que hiciese el primer movimiento.

Era el momento.

Naruto se quedo parado, sin mover un solo musculo, sus enemigos se encontraban iguales, en un silencio mortal donde los vientos eran lo único que se escuchaba.

Con las manos en los bolsillo, confronto a dos de los más prominentes guerreros y lideres de Sargón, junto a una bestia.

Soltó un suspiro, mirando al frente mientras hacía crujir sus dedos.

Escucho los pasos sonoros de la bestia, su rugido ensordecedor y como se acercaba hacía su dirección a una velocidad tal que surcaba cientos de metros en segundos.

Estiro el hombro, escuchando el crujido, mientras ni siquiera le tomaba importancia.

Su muñeca crujió, con la bestia a escasos 8 metros.

—…**Genshiku** **(Vacío Primordial**)

Un metro de distancia fue todo lo que les separo cuando la bestia estaba apunto de bajar su puño sobre él.

Fue en menos de instante en el que Naruto fue cubierto por un manto negro en los pies y brazos, con el manto bajando hasta sus pies y sus ojos tornándose morados por un segundo.

En respuesta, la monstruosidad brinco en la dirección contraria al rubio, elevándose decenas de metros en un instante.

Y aun así fue muy tarde.

—**Iron Maiden.**

Apunto ambos brazos contra la bestia de Sargón, sus manos en una posición similar a las fauces de un animal.

Estacas negras salieron del cuerpo de la monstruosidad, sangre volando por los aires mientras las estacas penetraban sin piedad el cuerpo de la bestia desde adentro, destrozando los órganos internos.

_Tratar con esa cosa al mismo tiempo que pelear contra esos dos sería problemático, al menos puedo predecir los movimientos de ellos al menos._

—Eso fue dramático— dijo Zou Shi al ver el cuerpo del usuario de uno de los **Ruines** de Sargón al suelo, ahogándose en su propia sangre.

Unos anillos azules cobraron existencia alrededor de Naruto, cubriéndolo desde todas direcciones, anillos que tenían una gran cantidad de sellos y runas en ellos.

Garyo al ver eso retrocedió levemente, sintiendo el peligro que vendría dentro de poco.

_Tengo 10 cuchillos en mi cadera, en Hyakki Yakou tengo todo tipo de armas, pero ninguna de ellas podría herir a Garyo, algunas de ellas se derretirían por la lava de Zou Shi, así que tendré que pelear cuerpo a cuerpo contra una, y usar mis armas con cuidado contra el otro._

Justo al lado del Ojiazul un portal pequeño apareció, su bolsa salió de allí, y se la puso alrededor del cuello.

_Me tendré que encargar de Garyo primero._

El rubio inclino la mano hacía adelante, con los dedos juntos.

—**Reiijōtai Ryōshiheki (Estado Cero de la Fractura Cuantica)**

Un chasquido sucedió segundos despues, cuando todo a su alrededor se vio congelado en un área de 50 metros.

Naruto se quedo callado al ver que Garyo aun se movía a pesar de que Zou Shi a su lado se había congelado por completo, sin siquiera respirar en lo más mínimo.

_Ahh, cierto, el arca es una barrera que le protege de cualquier cosa._

Tenia 20 segundos, lo que acababa de usar era una técnica de un de las criaturas del mundo gourmet que permitía alterar la sincronización y el flujo de eventos dentro de un área designada.

En términos mundanos acababa de "detener" el tiempo.

Dejo de pensar cuando un pilar explosivo fue lanzado contra él, y lo esquivo haciéndose a un lado.

Garyo había aparecido enfrente suyo en segundos.

Naruto envió una patada con su cuerpo usando la armadura del elemento tierra, su piel ahora tan dura como el diamante se quebraba, soltando chispas cuando impactaba la cabeza de Garyo.

Salto para separarse, esquivando por los pelos una bomba de Bakuton a la cara.

Al aterrizar, ya tenía a Garyo barriendo sus piernas, no dudando en saltar nuevamente y mandar otra patada a la cara, escuchando el sonido de vidrio quebrándose, girando en el aire, mando otra patada antes de seguir pateando, viendo al pelinegro deteniendo todos sus golpes.

Cuando aterrizo en el suelo, se enderezo, antes de caer al suelo cuando una explosión le dio a quemarropa, defendiéndose con los antebrazos de varios golpes sucesivos en la cara, no dejándole espacio para contratacar entre las explosiones liberadas por sus puños, el rubio gruño por los impactos.

Los golpes en particular no dolían, pero sin duda las explosiones que le estaban destrozando el brazo de carne lo estaban haciendo.

Golpe a la cara, golpe al hígado, pulmones, costillas, el tipo si sabía golpear donde dolía.

Envió un rodillazo que también fue bloqueado, y su cabeza fue sujetada, antes de que el pelinegro empezase a chocarla contra su propia rodilla.

_Conozco este estilo de combate._ Pensó el rubio sintiendo como su nariz se quebraba, debido a la dureza del arca que rodeaba el cuerpo del Kanakura, era golpear su cara contra un objeto irrompible, literalmente.

Sujeto la rodilla de Garyo, y giro con él rápidamente, lanzándolo lejos antes de poner su nariz en su lugar.

Un sistema de defensa probado en batalla utilizado por miembros de las fuerzas de combate de todo el mundo.

Naruto no lo sabría, pero era el estándar de combate principal para el personal de Sargón, en formas de defensa personal y neutralizando la amenaza que se avecinase.

Consiste en una amplia combinación de técnicas provenientes del boxeo, Muay Thai, Wing Chun, Judo, jiu-jitsu, junto con entrenamiento de pelea realista.

Lo que le caracterizaba eran sus contraataques extremadamente eficientes y brutales, signo de ello era que sus ojos también habían sido golpeados.

Naruto no tenía un estilo de combate en especifico, se adaptaba a la situación, y se encontraba peleando contra un experto en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con ello.

_Sin embargo._ Se pasó la mano por la cara, sacando la sangre de ella sin despegar la mirada de Garyo._ Soy jodidamente bueno para adaptarme._

Lo siguiente que el pelinegro sabía era que el rubio había aparecido enfrente suyo, haciendo el puño hacía atrás.

Alzo los brazos para cubrirse, por mero impulso, antes de que una patada a su costado le hiciera doblarse.

Ni siquiera fue por el dolor, sino al sentir una gran cantidad de peso viniendo de la parte que acababan de ser atacada.

Lo siguiente fue su cara, un jab izquierdo dado tan rápido que no lo noto, el metal de ese brazo sacando chispas seguido de tres golpes con el puño derecho.

Un rodillazo en el estomago, y una patada en la rodilla.

Todo dado un intervalo de tres segundos.

Físicamente, Garyo era de los soldados más capacitados en Sargón, ningún golpe podía afectarle y era mortal para cualquiera atacar a alguien cuyo cuerpo fue moldeado por décadas enteras de pelea sin cesar, siendo también una de las mentes más capaces de todas.

_En la aldea escondida entre las rocas, hay dos Jutsus gemelos capaces de aumentar y reducir el peso de un objeto, como no me puede afectar físicamente esta tratando de incapacitarme._

Garyo se dejo caer hacía atrás, impactando una patada contra el brazo de Naruto, y luego separándose de él dando una voltereta, el piso debajo suyo quebrándose con cada paso.

_Esas serían 14 toneladas por extremidad._ El rubio se crujió los dedos, los huesos en sus nudillos se encontraban rotos y regenerándose algo lento.

El pelinegro se levanto del suelo con dificultad, sintiendo como su cuerpo pesaba mucho más que antes, sobretodo su cráneo, le hacía difícil mantenerse erguido.

Alzo una mano, mientras mantenía la cabeza algo baja—Me rindo.

—…Disculpa, tus explosiones de antes me afectaron los tímpanos, ¿Qué dijiste?— pregunto Naruto al ver como alzaba ambos brazos.

—Dije que me rindo, no puedo ganarte de todas formas y mis explosiones no te podrán hacer nada, estoy en jaque. Así que lo menos que puedo hacer es rendirme— le dijo con un tono mucho más amigable mientras extendía su mano—. Dejemos las cosas así, puedo llevarte con nuestro emperador para resolver todo este asunto, o simplemente dejar que te vayas con tus compañeros, no planeamos seguirlos.

El rubio camino hacía él con lentitud, analizando su lenguaje corporal, su actitud y la mirada que tenía, nada de eso mostraba al anterior pelinegro sin emoción alguna y calculador de antes.

Extendió su mano de metal lentamente…

Y luego dio un paso a un lado cuando la mano de Garyo se alzo recubierta de Raiton.

Parte de sus cabellos fueron cortados antes de diera un paso hacía atrás cuando el pelinegro giro su brazo de forma horizontal.

Alzo el brazo para bloquear una patada, el suelo debajo suyo quebrándose como vidrio mientras una explosión asestaba su cara.

La pierna de Garyo se enrosco alrededor de la parte trasera de su cuello, empujándolo hacía abajo como una guadaña, haciéndole girar en el aire.

Naruto puso las manos en el suelo, imitándole, usando su pierna para aplicarle una llave—Claro que no sería tan fácil, pero esto me ayudo también— le dijo con un tono calmo mientras la cabeza de Garyo chocaba contra el suelo.

Los brazos del pelinegro fueron sujetados por los pies del rubio, este añadiendo 70 toneladas a cada brazo mientras estaba allí por cada segundo que se tardo en hacer lo siguiente.

Una lanza con un extremo al rojo vivo, casi pareciendo un tridente, apareció en su mano.

Los ojos de Garyo se abrieron al ver como Naruto impactaba contra su pecho, soltando un destello de color blanco cegador con un chillido tal que parecía un alma siendo quemada en el infierno.

El rubio enterraba el arma a pesar de ello, sus dientes apretándose mientras escuchaba el crujido de la barrera que cubría a Garyo.

—¡GHAAAAAAA!— rugió de dolor el pelinegro cuando sintió como su carne era quemada, su pulmón derecho siendo apuñalado por la lanza.

La primera en su vida que era herido.

—¿¡Qué carajo…!?

_**Trishula,**__ una lanza con la capacidad de herir cuerpo, alma y mente, en pasado, presente y futuro. Puede incluso destruir momentáneamente los escudos que genera su arca. _Pensó el rubio mientras enterraba la lanza más adentro, escuchando el grito de dolor de Garyo.

—¿Quién… demonios eres?— murmuro Garyo mientras trataba de usar sus manos para separar la lanza de su pecho, el rubio no permitiendo que la moviera un centímetro.

—Se que no tienes problemas en jugar sucio para conseguir lo que quieras, honestamente, puedo entender eso— le dijo el rubio antes de soltar una risa—. Probablemente porque estoy haciendo eso— declaro sin responder su pregunta, enterrando más adentro.

El Ojiazul noto el aumento de temperatura en los alrededores de ambos, sacando Trishula del cuerpo de Garyo antes de brincar al aire y ver como la lava salía volando alrededor de ambos.

Miro a la distancia a Zou Shi alzándose entre él mar de roca roja, antes de aterrizar en un pilar de roca en medio de la lava, viendo como todo a su alrededor brillaba en rojo.

_Con Garyo era más que nada ganarle en habilidad y neutralizar su defensa, sin eso estoy seguro que sería imposible ganarle normalmente._

La pelinegro hizo un sello de manos antes de juntar sus manos en posición de rezo.

Ante los ojos del Ojiazul un enorme tumulto de magma empezaba a crecer a espaldas de ella, un mar de roca roja y azufre saliendo de allí y siendo disparada al aire.

_Esta sería una batalla a fuerza bruta, sin embargo._

Miro la roca cayendo de los cielos como meteoritos y la lava regándose por el suelo a altas velocidades.

_A este paso alcanzara a los demás si peleo con todo._

Hizo los brazo a los lados, una gigantesca barrera de luz dorada cubriendo una distancia considerable a sus alrededores.

Treinta kilómetros.

En diez segundos ella había hecho que treinta kilómetros fueran cubiertos de lava como si se tratase de una inundación.

Sin mencionar que tuvo que tapar la parte de arriba, las rocas fundidas haciendo que la barrera ni siquiera se inmutase.

_Me estoy encerrando en un lugar que se llena a cada momento con azufre y ceniza volcánica._ Pensó mientras agradecía las vendas que tapaban su cara para tapar su boca y nariz._ Y la única forma de salir es matándola a ella._

Observo como un humanoide formado de lava y roca se terminaba de formar detrás de ella. Miles de manos estaban detrás de la criatura, el Bodistava Avalokitesvara, un llamado Budda con infinitas manos y cabezas que representaban su poder.

_¿Porqué dejo a la gente hacer eso?_

Salió disparado hacía ella, como un misil, viendo la barrera de aire formándose delante suyo cuando rompió la barrera del sonido.

En el instante que llego a donde ella estaba, cubrió su torso con sus brazos.

Una de las manos del gigante de roca se había alzado y le había golpeado a una velocidad mucho mayor, mandándolo a volar contra una de las montañas cercanas.

Quebrándola con su cuerpo, el rubio se recompuso en medio del suelo.

_Treinta y siete grados, mano 765, velocidad del sonido, fallida._

Enterrando su pie en la roca, nuevamente saliendo disparado a una velocidad incluso mayor.

El proceso fue repetido, esta vez siendo lanzado a lo alto, su cuerpo rebotando contra su propia barrera y chocando con una roca en el suelo.

_Setenta y cinco grados, mano 283, Mach 7, fallida._

Giro levemente la cabeza, mirando contra lo que había chocado.

_¿Pilares?_ De entre la roca fundida estaban saliendo pilares de roca por doquier, haciendo que hubiese poco espacio libre para moverse en lo más mínimo.

—Encerrado en una caja, y cubierto de roca y tierra por doquier. Lo único que le falta para que sea una tumba es que tu estés muerto— le dijo Zou Shi en la misma posición de rezo—. Pero eso es algo en lo que puedo ayudarte fácilmente.

Sin que el rubio se moviera, el gigante de lava le azoto contra uno de los pilares estirando su brazo cual látigo.

Naruto miro las chispas que soltaba el suelo a cada momento que su cuerpo era raspado contra este, atravesando varios pilares con su cuerpo antes de mirar fijamente a la pelinegra.

Nuevamente se lanzo contra ella.

Por los siguientes milisegundos lo que se podía ver era lo que solo podría ser descrito como una bala rebotando por doquier.

Puñetazos y bofetadas de las miles de manos del gigante impactaban contra el rubio, calculando

Mano 7891, 276, 1098, 6510.

Angulo 80, 56, 120, 340, 60.

Mach 15, Mach 56, Mach 150, la armadura del rayo cubriendo su cuerpo.

Falló, falló, falló, falló, falló, y falló.

En meros milisegundos la estatua de lava alzaba sus manos, tan duras como el granito y tan fuertes como para partir montañas, lanzando al rubio contra los distintos pilares, cada vez a mayor velocidad.

Zou Shi miro al frente, cuando el rubio había aparecido delante suyo con Trishula en una mano.

La lanza se estiraba enfrente suyo, apuntando a su cuello, en un solo nanosegundo estaría con la cabeza volando por los aires.

Dos de las manos de la estatua aplastaron al rubio, usando toda su fuerza para apresarle entre ellas.

La pelinegra trago levemente al ver como la lanza se seguía moviendo lentamente, mientras el rubio lentamente separaba con un solo brazo las manos capaces de partir montañas.

Para desorientarlo, lo soltó, moviendo el cuello a un lado antes de que otra de las manos mandase a volar al rubio.

_A cada instante esta llendo más rápido, y no le he podido hacer ni un solo rasguño… no, estoy segura de haberlo lanzado varias veces a la lava y eso tampoco le hace algo… Esta jugando conmigo._

Naruto giro como una bola en el aire, antes de aterrizar contra uno de los pilares, esta vez como si se tratase de una pluma.

_Así es como ella lo esta logrando._ Pensó el rubio mientras guardaba su arma en un portal negro que apareció a su lado.

Cada que le atacaba, ella calculaba su dirección, si tuviera que estimar las cosas, diría que podía sentir las vibraciones por la roca, de allí la necesidad de pilares.

El gigante hacía todo el movimiento, incluso antes de que ella se diese cuenta que estaba siendo atacada o de que él se lanzas contra ella, calculaba de donde y como vendría su ataque.

Una sonrisa se asomo por la cara del rubio, una que creció lentamente.

El puñetazo que la estatua lanzo, esta vez no le mando a volar.

Con una mano todavía en el agujero donde estaba guardando Trishula, y la otra alzada al frente, el gigante de roca fundida fue detenido por el rubio.

—Debo de decirlo, ustedes los de Sargón se han ganado mis respetos.

La pelinegra soltó un jadeo de sorpresa leve—¿De que estas hablando?

—Me estoy moviendo a 76% la velocidad de la luz, un poco más rápido que un relámpago, supongo que dejaste de verme hace rato, y sin embargo, aprovechas la masa y el tamaño de ese gigante para mantenerme alejado de ti y tratar de hacerme daño. Garyo absorbió con su arca la fuerza de mis golpes y me ganaría con pura habilidad en combate cuerpo a cuerpo de ser alguien más— le dijo al ver como el puño era retirado—. Pelean contra alguien que les gana en todo sentido de forma física y en velocidad, simplemente por usar estrategia, así que decidí seguirles el juego, y aunque no soy el mejor planeador, creo que descubrí una pequeña falla en tu forma de "jugar"

Nuevamente, el rubio salió disparado contra ella.

La mano 8056 golpeo a Naruto, por la inercia y la masa, un cuerpo como el suyo fue lanzado a volar nuevamente contra los pilares.

Esta vez, en el mismo instante que aterrizo en el pilar fue en el que salió disparado contra otro, y otro, y otro.

Pudo ver la cara de sorpresa de Zou Shi cuando nuevamente estaba enfrente de ella, en menos de un nanosegundo.

Otro golpe le mando a volar, y el rubio reboto entre los pilares siendo menos que un borrón de color azul.

La estrategia del rubio era bastante simple, de hecho.

Seguiría atacando.

Si ese, el ataqué más fuerte de ella, capaz de destrozar todas las montañas cercanas con la onda resultantes de sus golpes, hacía menos que daño a él, no tenía de que preocuparse.

Romper montañas era su rutina diaria en el mundo gourmet, donde rocas más grandes caían como lluvia.

Había devorado bestias peores que eso.

Eran solo manos molestas, la fuerza que usaban para enviarle a volar no era más que aprovecharse de las leyes de la física respecto a un objeto sin ningún centro de gravedad.

Si atacaba en un ángulo en el que ella no podía defenderse, entonces ella no tendría más opción que usar un nuevo movimiento.

Como jugar Shogi.

Una vez que viese todas las combinaciones que ella tenía disponible, podía encontrar el ángulo que la forzaría a usar un nuevo movimiento, el cual podría prever para atacarle con la guardia baja.

_Sin embargo._

Derrapo sus pies en el suelo, sacando chispas como si se tratase de raspar acero.

_El numero de combinaciones de golpes que ella puede usar será limitado, pero la forma en que puede usarlos puede ser cercano a infinito._

La siguiente ves que fue lanzado, se le quedo mirando a Zou Shi fijamente.

_Pero todo individuo tiene un ritmo, una rutina inconsciente que usaran sin darse cuenta contra ciertos patrones que son los que forman la identidad de cada quien._

La situación sería como estar jugando en miles de juegos de Shogi al mismo tiempo, contra el mismo enemigo, buscando lo que planea.

Su cuerpo salió bañado en lava, su brazo de Metrochronium cambiando de forma a su cañón congelante antes de congelar cuatro de los brazos que se lanzaron en su contra.

Esquivo los golpes que se suponía adivinarían de cualquier forma sus movimientos.

_Si puedo encontrar el ritmo especifico de ella, tengo un chance de adivinar su siguiente patrón. Como encontrar la única aguja correcta entre incontables millones y sacarla de forma precisa._

Era una defensa perfecta.

Y esas eran sus probabilidades de encontrar una sola falla.

Despues de cientos de miles de golpes, de miles de patrones atacados, incluso Naruto sintió el más mínimo dolor sordo antes de poder llegar a su objetivo.

Lo que Zou Shi supo despues de ese segundo, fue que su pierna derecha había sido arrancada.

El suelo debajo suyo estaba rojizo, soltando descargas de electricidad, mientras el rubio le daba la espalda, con su pierna en la boca.

Escupiéndola a un lado, el rubio vio como la sangre empezaba a salir de la recién arrancada extremidad.

—Se que esto no tiene nada que ver, pero… nunca he jugado Shogi en mi vida.

La pelinegra se mantuvo en equilibrio a pesar de la falta de su pierna, seguía con su posición de rezo, aunque sudor bajaba de su cara por el dolor—¿Cómo…?

—Brazo 5929, ángulo 120— le dijo mientras se ponía nuevamente en posición para lanzarse contra ella—. Puedo adivinar que mientras mantengas tus brazos en esa posición ese gigante de allí no se ira. Tu rutina inconsciente me mostro la normalmente ilimitadas opciones que tienes para atacar y defenderte— el rubio abrió la boca, mostrando sus dientes, parecían todos simples colmillos afilados, blancos como el mármol y afilados como navajas—. El siguiente será tu brazo izquierdo.

Naruto desapareció de la vista nuevamente.

Hasta ese momento, la batalla no había durado ni un minuto.

Y Zou Shi apretó los dientes nuevamente cuando el brazo mencionado había sido arrancado por las mandíbulas del rubio.

Este nuevamente le daba la espalda a ella, tirando su brazo arrancado a un lado.

Aunque podría usar su Jutsu Quimera para copiar el Kekkei Genkai del Elemento Lava, tenía suficiente respeto por ella como para no robarse algo que se había esforzado por dominar y hacer parte de ella por tanto tiempo.

El Ojiazul suspiro, sentándose en el suelo y apoyando el brazo de metal al rojo vivo en una rodilla.

—Eso sería todo, incapacitarte es todo lo que deseaba. Estoy seguro que mis compañeros se han alejado lo suficiente y que Garyo debe de estar vivo por algún lugar, hemos causado muchos problemas a ustedes, así que solo pido que nos dejen regresar a nuestro hogar, y no volveremos.

Zou Shi se quedo callada al escucharle, antes de soltar una leve y casi seductora risa—Curioso, yo solo te mantenía con vida para tratar de sacarte información.

—¿Hmm?

Naruto alzo la vista levemente al ver como una energía roja cubría el cuerpo de Zou Shi, viendo el hueso, la carne y la piel creciendo de las extremidades arrancadas de ella.

Un aura de color morado cubrió sus pies, un circulo de color morado justo debajo suyo.

Cadenas moradas salieron de ella, sujetándole y evitando que escapara.

—No mantenía las manos juntas para controlar esto— declaro ella mientras el gigante de lava se deshacía—. Es solo que necesitaba un minuto para preparar este Jutsu. **Trailokyavijaya (Gōzanze Myō-ō, Conquistador de los Tres Mundos)**

—…Carajo— murmuro el rubio antes de que un pilar de energía morada se alzaba sobre su cuerpo.

Zou Shi se espero un grito, más solo observo como los ojos del rubio se ponían de color morado mientras su cuerpo parecía ser lentamente desmenuzado en la energía que le surcaba.

—Este es un Jutsu que solo yo he aprendido en Sargón, consiste en acumular una gran cantidad de Chakra y energía natural en ese sello, sirve para sellar tu conciencia en el reino astral, aunque supongo que no estarás escuchando esto mientras tu conciencia pierde individualidad en esa tempestad de almas que habitan dicho reino.

El rubio solo se había quedado allí parado, con la mirada perdida mientras su ropa y su cuerpo parecían ser destrozados con lentitud.

La barrera de luz que cubría los alrededores se empezaba a deshacer.

—Es una lastima haberte ganado de esta forma, y es una mayor lastima que hayas perdido, justo como cualquier otro hombre que a tratado de atravesar mi cuerpo, terminaste siendo una decepción— le dijo ella susurrándole en el oído, sabiendo que no podría oírle—. Pero, supongo que sería muy maleducada si no te diera un entierro justo.

Ella alzo los brazos.

Con ese mero movimiento, cientos de rocas se alzaron al aire, sobre ambos. La pelinegra dio un paso hacía atrás y dio media vuelta, empezando a caminar.

El cuerpo del rubio quedo allí, mientras las rocas empezaban a caer.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

—¡Naruto contra Menma! ¡Hajime!

—¿Hmm?

Con un atisbo de conciencia, el rubio miro desde la sombra de un árbol lo siguiente.

Dos niños de 8 años, un rubio y un pelirrojo, ambos tan diferentes como dos gotas de agua, peleaban sin cuartel.

El rubio se miraba salvaje, casi sucio, atacando sin planear, y lanzando sus manos como si se tratase de pelear con garras.

No tenía ninguna oportunidad contra el pelirrojo, que calmadamente bloqueaba sus ataques sin preocuparse por ellos, golpeándole de forma precisa en la cara y articulaciones.

Era como ver a un profesional peleando contra un perro callejero, el rubio retrocedía con cada golpe, y se regresaba para repetir el mismo resultado.

—Ahh, si, recuerdo eso— murmuro Naruto con calma viendo a lo niños de la misma edad que esos dos ovacionar cuando el pelirrojo había puesto al rubio de cara contra el suelo, sujetándole el brazo con las manos y con un pie sobre su hombro.

—¿Te vas a rendir callejero o quieres que te rompa el brazo de nuevo?

Al mismo tiempo que el niño rubio respondió –sin un par de dientes cabía aclarar– Naruto hablo, uno sonando como un ladrido y otro sonando como si recordase una memoria nada importante—Vete al carajo.

El pelirrojo solo sonrió más al escuchar eso, antes de que un fuerte grito viniera del rubio.

No falto poco para que el niño rubio cayese inconciente, el pelirrojo soltándole mientras todos los demás iban a ovacionarle.

Naruto parpadeo, cuando todo se puso negro, abrió los ojos nuevamente.

—¿¡Qué demonios le dijiste a Arashi-sama mocoso de mierda!?

Miro con completa indiferencia como el sensei Mizuki golpeaba al niño rubio en la cara, volteándole la cabeza, con dientes fletantes y una simple prenda sosteniendo su brazo, el niño respondió con la voz temblorosa—¡Pe-Pero fue él quien quería pelear, el **siempre** viene a golpearme aunque no haga nada!

Los dientes que todavía le quedasen al pequeño temblaron cuando un segundo golpe vino, las lagrimas brillando en sus ojos mientras veía al suelo—¿¡Y crees que eso te da derecho a hablarle de esa forma al hijo del Hokage!? ¡Eres un huérfano sin nada, deberías estar feliz que sirvas para algo por una vez en tu vida!

Naruto se quedo viendo esa escena, sin particular ninguna emoción en su cara.

Miro al techo de la academia, el regaño de Mizuki retumbaba en sus oídos.

_¿Es por eso que estoy tan obsesionado con ganarles? ¿Por qué todos eran como él cuando se trataba de mis hermanos?_

Con el tiempo, supo que no era el único con ese trato, la enfermería estaba casi siempre llena con niños golpeados por los aclamados prodigios.

Si no estabas con ellos, ibas a estar contra ellos, e ibas a ser usado como saco de boxeo hecho de carne entonces, huérfano o no, incluso tus padres y tus compañeros se pondrían en contra tuya.

_Y ellos se supone que son los héroes que salvaran el mundo y traerán paz. ¿Ellos se supone que son los justos?_

Cuando miro nuevamente al suelo, estaba en el salón de la academia, el niño rubio mirando a un lado, sin una expresión en particular en su cara, observando a una niña pelinegra observando con un sonrojo en su cara y una mirada de añoranza al niño pelirrojo.

_No nacimos con poder, y por eso somos menos que carne de cañón._

Más allá de los herederos de clanes, el 90% de los graduados de Konoha, los simples civiles que nacieron sin nada más especial que poder usar Chakra, se encontraban muertos, sin una tumba para ser enterrados y lejos de sus hogares.

_¿¡Qué clase de paz van a crear los que pisotean a otros como pura mierda!?_

—¿Y crees enserio que eres mejor que ellos?

En un simple segundo, el lugar había cambiado por completo, a una oscura y maloliente alcantarilla.

Unos ojos azules le veían en la oscuridad, algo goteaba de su boca mientras un cuerpo se encontraba debajo de él.

—No eres diferente de ellos, no eres diferente de un animal— le dijo la voz sin emociones de ese niño.

El sonido de carne siendo desgarrada jamás fue tan fuerte para Naruto.

—¿A cuantos has pisado tu? ¿a cuantos sacrificaste por ti mismo? No importa quienes te acompañen, tus manos van a seguir igual de manchadas como el primer día.

Aquel niño y Naruto se miraron, sin decir nada—Ellos y tu no son tan diferentes, la única diferencia es que tu has pisado a más. ¿Qué te da a ti el derecho de hablar?

Las alcantarillas empezaban a mostrar un rastro de rojo que se veía incluso en la oscuridad, cuerpos rellenando el agua como si fuese un rio.

El rubio mayor se dio la vuelta, no sin antes responder a la hipocresía de la situación.—Sabes, podría responderte con alguna cosa filosófica bastante profunda, pero la verdad es…— sin una muestra de duda o miedo en su cara, el rubio confronto al niño cubierto en sangre, tripas y lodo—. Hasta un idiota como yo entiende que alguien que se me parezca no va a traerle nada bueno a nadie.

Esos ojos azules veían un par de ojos morados, muy diferentes entre si y más similares de lo que uno pensaría.

El niño cubierto en sangre se le abalanzo encima, segundos antes de que todo fuera cubierto en un blanco fuego.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

—¡GHRA!

Un rugido se escucho venir de entre toneladas de roca mientras un cuerpo salía de ellas.

Con la respiración levemente agitada, Naruto se alzo entre las rocas, sus ojos normalmente azules estaban de un color morado con una estrella dorada por pupila.

_¿Dónde fue Zou Shi?_ Fue lo que se pregunto sin siquiera querer ver su cuerpo soltando humo y con varias heridas alrededor de toda su piel. _La criatura que estaba con ellos tampoco esta donde antes, ¿se la habrá llevado para atacar a los demás?_

Dio un paso al frente, tratando de discernir entre el olor a azufre el rastro de la pelinegra.

_No ha pasado mucho, tres minutos, cinco máximo. ¿Qué clase de Genjutsu fue ese?_ Se pregunto el rubio, empezando a caminar sintiendo el cuerpo entumida.

Y entonces la roca bajo sus pies brillo de forma cegadora.

Una explosión despues, el rubio grito.

No por el dolor, pero por otros… asuntos—¿¡Qué chingas es esto!? ¿¡El día de matemos a Naruto sin que se de cuenta!?

Su pierna derecha acababa de explotar hasta la rodilla, miro entre las rocas como se alzaba la figura de Garyo, cubierto de heridas, sangre y suciedad—Esa maldita de Zou Shi… me enterró junto contigo.

El rubio miro su extremidad recién vaporizada, y luego miro a Garyo—Sin el arca puedo matarte sin problemas, Kanakura— le dijo manteniéndose en equilibrio sin problemas.

Escucho la risa del mencionado, mientras se ponía en una posición de combate.

Frunció el ceño, no por ello, sino por lo que escuchaba detrás suyo.

Un zumbido.

Los puños del pelinegro se cubrieron de Bakuton—Te llevare conmigo al infierno, entonces.

Naruto le miro por unos segundos, antes de hacer la cabeza a un lado.

Un objeto de metal paso justamente a su lado, rozándole el cuello y atravesando el cráneo de uno de los hombres más renombrados de Sargón.

El ahora Ojimorado miro hacía atrás, al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo del pelinegro caía inerte, con un agujero en la frente.

Camino lentamente hacía el cadaver, metiendo sus dedos al cráneo y sacando el objeto, viendo que era.

Una bala.

—…Que mierda más anticlimática— murmuro mientras apretaba los dientes, su regeneración aumentando su marcha.

Las heridas en el cuerpo y ropa del rubio se arreglo como si ninguna herida fuese hecha en primer lugar, su pierna tardando un poco en regenerarse.

—Probablemente esta no sea la forma que querías morir, pero, ¡hey! La bala pudo terminar más abajo— se rio antes de que una esfera de color blanco translucido apareciese en su mano, y le apuntase con ella al cadaver—. Y ahora le estoy hablando a un cadaver… bueno, hasta nunca… **Jinton (Elemento Polvo)**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Zou Shi no pudo evitar la sensación ominosa de tener una espada al cuello.

Había sacado los restos del portador de uno de los **Oscuros** que en toda la pelea que había tenido había aguantado todo, era una criatura que sin importar cuantas veces la asesinase, simplemente seguiría reviviendo una y otra vez.

Ella estaba particularmente agotada, nunca lo diría pero la pelea con el rubio la agoto físicamente, algo que no era particularmente normal.

Y cuando los de Konoha regresaban a los puertos del País de las Flores del Cielo, miraron hacía atrás.

Detrás de ellos, Zou Shi tomaba distancia al ver a la bestia gris corriendo contra ellos, como una estampida.

Y la pelinegra miro desde atrás como los de Konoha se giraban, los que parecían hermanos se cubrieron con un aura roja, preparandose para el combate.

—La ultima técnica que usaste fue algo bastante impresionante.

Esa voz le hablo al oído a Zou Shi.

Una mano se poso en su hombro, y una cabellera rubia paso a su lado justamente.

A ella solo le tomo una fracción de segundo notar que podría haber sido asesinada en ese instante.

Y luego… _eso_ paso.

—**Mundo Minoritario.**

Con el susurro que vino de todos lados, la bestia que se encontraba apunto de atacar a los de Konoha se detuvo al instante, como si se mantuviera congelada en su sitio.

La criatura cayo al suelo, mientras sangre empezaba a gorgotear de su boca, su cuerpo convulsionándose contra su voluntad.

—Según teorías de la física cuantica, de la raíz cuadrada de 100 átomos, 10 de ellos actuaran de diferente manera a como lo hacen el resto— declaro la misma voz, mientras se escuchaban pasos por el sendero árido y desolado, plantas empezando a crecer por donde caminase—. Si brincas, 90 de ellos irán hacía abajo, y 10 de ellos, la minoría, irán hacia arriba, desafiando incluso las leyes de la gravedad.

Naruto se paro enfrente de la criatura—Sin embargo, eso solo es una teoría, pero… hace un tiempo me dio una idea, una que debes estar sintiendo ahora mismo— la bestia exhalaba al punto de dar arcadas de vomito sangriento, el rubio se acuclillo para ver a detalle lo que pasaba—. Un "Mundo donde la Minoría toma importancia" donde todo va a la inversa. Los pulmones dejan de conseguir oxigeno, el hígado deja de generar glucógeno y deja de combatir bacterias, el corazón deja de latir y la sangre va en dirección contraria, destrozando los vasos sanguíneos en el proceso. Todos los sistemas que mantienen la vida irán al lado contrario…

La bestia alzo la cabeza, las venas en su cara se veían apunto de explotar mientras la sangre y el sudor la llenaban.

—Irán hacía la Muerte.

—¿Cómo…? ¿¡Cómo estas vivo!?— le grito Zou Shi empezando a caminar en revesa, su cara mostrando genuino miedo al ver al rubio caminar hacía ellos de forma tan calmada—. ¿¡Cómo es posible que seas tan fuerte!? ¡Sadao casi te mata!

—Entrene como nueve horas ayer— le dijo mientras caminaba hacía ella, sus ojos morados brillando incesantemente—. Así que… ¿Estabas hablando antes de ser atravesada por algo antes, Zou Shi?

_¿Escucho eso?_ Pensó la pelinegra mientras empezaba a hacer sellos de mano, ríos de lava corriendo a su alrededor, lanzándose contra Naruto.

Este hizo la mano a un lado, y un relámpago de color rojo cubrió su mano, la lava se alejaba como si se tratase de un campo de fuerza, y el Ojimorado sostuvo el relámpago con una mano, como si se tratase de una lanza—Así que, ¿Qué te parece si vemos quien es la decepción en realidad?

—**¡Funton: Amenomihashira! (¡Elemento Erupción: Pilar del Cielo!)**

—**¡Ōikazuchi! **

Un gigantesco dragón de lava apareció enfrente de Zou Shi, tan grande como una montaña, y se lanzo en contra del rubio, quien había lanzado una cosa tan simple como una lanza de relámpago.

Una que se agrando hasta penetrar de lado a lado el dragón de ella, llegando hasta Zou Shi en un parpadeo.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Un grito de dolor fue todo lo que se escucho por kilómetros.

—Y allí estas tu siendo atravesada, espero no haber sido tan decepcionante— declaro mientras el rayo seguía y seguía electrocutándola, sus gritos y chillidos seguían.

Naruto miro a un lado suyo, viendo como el equipo 7 se acercaba rápidamente para ver lo que había pasado—¿¡Qué estas haciendo!? ¡Mátala!

Ignorando la exclamación de Naruko, dl rubio con los brazos cruzados miro enfrente suyo de una Zou Shi con varias heridas y quemaduras en el cuerpo, gritando y prácticamente llorando d dolor—Cállateeeee… vamos Zou Shi, se supone que eres una de las más orgullosas de Sargón…

—¡Naruto acaba con ella de una vez!— le grito Satsuki para que segundos despues le siguiese Zou Shi.

—¡Acaba conmigo por favor! ¡Esto es una agonía!— rogaba ella con una gran cantidad de dolor.

—¡Cierra la boca Zou Shi!— espeto con fuerza, haciendo que la mencionada se quedase callada e intimidada—. ¡Cúrate de una vez, mujer!

Nuevamente, la pelinegra le hizo caso, sus heridas cerrándose lenta y dolorosamente pero de forma constante—¡No la dejen terminar, acábenla!— grito Arashi mientras creaba un Rasengan en una mano.

Naruto los giro a ver, al mismo tiempo que la pelinegra se paraba con la ropa destrozada, y sin ninguna herida—¿No me digan que en verdad se lo creyeron?— les pregunto mientras ambos volteaban a ver al equipo de Kakashi, el único que no había dicho nada.

—¿¡Por qué la dejaste hacer eso!? ¡La pudiste matar!— le grito Naruko al rubio, cuyos ojos volvieron a su azul natural.

—Oh por favor, ella podía hacer eso en cualquier momento, solo se esperaba que alguno fuera lo suficientemente tonto como para acercársele— les dijo antes de voltear a ver a Zou Shi—. ¿Me equivoco?

—No les miente, me puedo sanar gracias a la energía natural de la tierra, mientras mis pies toquen el suelo no hay herida que no pueda regenerar— declaro ella poniendo una mano en su cadera—. Y tu aprendiste eso con solo verme una vez.

—Lo cual me recuerda, podría mantener ese rayo por siempre, y a cada momento que este activo se vuelve más y más caliente, si atacabas a alguno solo te dejaría electrocutando hasta que fueras cenizas— replico el rubio mientras caminaba hacía el Equipo 7.

Una suave seductora risa salió de los labios de la mujer pelinegra, hablando con voz melosa—Para ser tan joven sin duda sabes como poner caliente a una mujer.

El Ojiazul se giro a verla por sobre el hombro—¿Eres una anciana para tu lava sea así de fría?

Escucho como ella soltaba más risas, antes de mirarle con sus ojos de otro color.

Antes era de un color caoba, y ahora ella le veía con unos rojos como los de un demonio—Cada palabra que sale de tu boca solo hace que quiera ahorcarte mientras duermes.

—Tomare eso como un cumplido— declaro mientras se giraba para verla nuevamente—. ¿Nos podemos ir de este lugar de una vez o hay más de Sargón a los que deba matar?

—Pueden irse, aunque te has vuelto el centro de atención de muchos ahora. Eres un Uzumaki curioso, Naruto-kun.

Todos los presentes se giraron para ver al Ojiazul al haber escuchado eso, este solo se le quedo mirando, esperando que ella continuase.

Dio un paso en reversa, y los integrantes del equipo 7 le imitaron cuando vieron a la mujer aparecer de la nada enfrente del rubio del que sudor bajaba de la cara de forma leve—No me molestaría que tu te conviertas en uno de mis sirvientes personales, asegúrate de volverte más fuerte para que podamos jugar con todo.

Ella metió la lengua dentro de la boca de Naruto, abrazándole el cuello y alzando una pierna para frotarla contra la ingle del rubio.

Era un beso bastante… pasional, aunque eso no lo pudieran ver lo que estaban detrás de ellos, y Zou Shi desapareció, el cuerpo deshaciéndose para mostrar que era un clon de lava poco despues.

—Vaya, tienes mucha suerte chico— le dijo Kakashi con una risa al rubio, que se había quedado allí congelado—. ¿Naruto? ¿Estas bien?

—…¡Bluagh!— Naruto vomito lava al piso, limpiando su lengua con las manos para quitar la sustancia roja en esta—. ¡Todo me va a saber a azufre por días!

* * *

****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨******¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)******¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨******¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

**YYYY CORTE**

****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨******¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)******¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨******¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

**(*1) Se me ocurrió la idea de meter las frutas del diablo en mi fic, sin embargo, iría en contra de lo que planeo darle varias de las habilidades que tienen a Naruto de una vez y sin limite alguno.**

**Así que me fui por lo seguro y simplemente puse algunas frutas del diablo como armas.**

**Ejemplo, la Ope Ope no Mi como una espada, Naruto no tendría a mano siempre dicha espada y aun así, la tiene al acceso de ser necesaria, equilibrando las dos cosas.**

**(*2) Las aleaciones de memoria de forma basicamente hace que una sustancia cuando esta fría pueda ser deformada pero cuando es calentada recupera su forma.**

**(*3) Un metamaterial un material diseñado para tener una propiedad que no se encuentra en los materiales naturales. Están hechos de conjuntos de múltiples elementos hechos de materiales compuestos como metales y plásticos. Los materiales generalmente se organizan en patrones repetitivos, a escalas que son más pequeñas que las longitudes de onda de los fenómenos que influyen en la materia, su precisa forma, geometría, tamaño, orientación y la disposición les confieren propiedades inteligentes capaces de manipular ondas electromagnéticas: bloqueando, absorbiendo, mejorando o doblando ondas electromagneticas, para lograr beneficios que van más allá de lo que es posible con los materiales convencionales.**

**(*4) Un material en un estado que esta entre lo liquido del agua, y lo solido del vidrio, teniendo propiedades de ambos. Puede fluir como un líquido, pero sus moléculas pueden estar orientadas de manera similar a un cristal. La pantalla de tu celular/computadora tiene una capa de cristal liquido entre los polarizadores. **

**En fin, combina esos tres últimos y basicamente tiene una armadura autosuficiente capaz de absorber energía del ambiente y amplificarla, tiene unas para sus compañeros :b**

**Sin nada más que decirles, se despide de ustedes...**

**OMEGA**


	14. Caminando libre en el mundo

**Este capitulo puede quedar algo corto, pero no encontraba demasiado para rellenarlo, por lo que me decidi simplemente a soltarlo así, demandenme :b**

**Para ****BlueXtreme**

Algo que quiero dejar en claro es que Naruto no busca en particular a ninguna mujer, que ellas le busquen y se acerquen termina lentamente ganando su confianza, y allí se ve el avance en una relación, sin embargo, la Main Girl sigue siendo Abi... por ahora ;b

**Para ****johan uzumaki**

Como dije, tengo todo planeado hasta los examend chunin.

Nunca dije que Naruto participaría en ellos ;b

**Para Guest (1)**

Jaja xd

**Para ****The Greed13**

v:

**Para ****alejogod1205**

Estoy usando mi telefono para escribir más rapido los caps, aunque como he puesto antes, la gente eligio si quere caps largos pero que tarden, o caps cortos pero que llegen pronto :b

**Para** **Zigred**

El más fuerte del top es particularmente, invatible en todo sentido :b

**Para sombra02**

No sería tanto crossover sino más bien referencia :b

Sad, pero no, no es el steal de Ban xd

**Para ****daizuke**

Algo para aclarar es que Naruto es de usar varias armas, no de volverse maestro de todas, no tendría un arma principal. Además, aunque me gusta Inuyasha, no creo poder usar tan bien la idea de su espada :b

**Para ****Angel Arcano92**

No tienes idea xd

He can :b

**Para BlackCat13**

Yup.

Jicaro, nueva segovia, allí viven mis abuelos y los fui a visitar este año :b

**Para ****Hyakki Yako**

Me alegra que te guste su cambio :D

Arigato prro

Satsuki :b

**Para ****cristian870**

Yaja.

No te haces una idea xd

Jjajaja, también quiero llegar a esa parte xd

**Para ****Azel Drian Garcia Barrios**

Concedido.

**Para ****Skull Flame**

No problema.

Naruto aprendio a contolar los fotones de la luz, los electrones de la electrcidad, y las vibracione por sonido. Era cuestión de tiempo antes de que aprndiera a controlar particulas con Jinton.

Caso curioso, lo hizo por accidente xd

Más que interesada, le gusto su actitud y apariencia lo suficiente como para no disgustarle el hecho de meterle la lengua hasta la garganta para ahogarlo en lava :b

**Para Guest 2**

Espero este cap no decepcione xd

**Para ****thor94**

One thing most shonen series don't understand is that, not always you need to be the most powerfull. Also, I din't think in the fic that long.

**Para Scrabby**

Sadao, Garyo y Zou Shi podrían haber matado a Naruto más rapido si hubieran ido con todo, pero subestimaron su fuerza, sus habilidades y resistencia, además de sus recursos. Por lo que buscaban matarlo usando el minimo de fuerza necesaría.

De ejemplo, ni Sadao ni Garyo usaron las tecnicas estandar de Sargón, le habrían dado más pelea a Naruto, pero este se adapta demasiado a las cosas que le atacaron como para poner en riesgo a sus demás compañeros.

La regeneración de Zou Shi consiste en tomar la energía natural del suelo y aumentar sus capacidades regenerativas, puede sobrevivir incluso técnicas de Jinton.

Naruto le arranco la pierna y el brazo de una mordida, podría destrozar cada parte de su cuerpo en vez de haberla incapacidado :b

Forget (como llamo a este Naruto) : Thats bullshit!

Un poco más de 18 mil :b

**Para ****David Torres1**

Arigsto prro

**Para ****vilca8302**

Gracias xd

Quien sabd :b

**Para ****Jhon sparda**

Yes, yes, y gracias xd

**Reviews contestadas, vamo a la...**

* * *

**ACCIÓN**

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

**Capitulo 14**

**Caminando libre en el mundo**

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Parado enfrente de la puerta de una de las muchas habitaciones en el barco en el que habían venido los de Konoha, Naruto se quedo tieso como una estatua, sin moverse en lo más mínimo. Ni siquiera se podría notar algún atisbo de respiración viniendo de él, solo limitándose a parpadear un par de veces esporádicamente.

Veía al suelo, con el cuello tieso y la vista fija.

_Todo el poder que tengo ahora, y ni siquiera puedo entrar adentró para ver como esta._ Pensó mientras levantaba la mirada.

Había luchado contra las criaturas más peligrosas que alguien se podría imaginar en el ambiente más inhóspito, y lo había vuelto parte de si mismo.

Su biología era superior en todo sentido al de un humano normal, desde cada célula hasta su cerebro, era un organismo completamente diferente al que era antes.

Cualquier peligro, cualquier cosa que le pudiera hacer daño estaba demasiado alejado como para que se tuviera que preocupar.

_Y aun así, ¿Por qué no soy capaz de entrar?_

¿Era miedo?

Detrás de esa puerta estaba Abi, todavía inconciente, aunque podía suponer que no por demasiado tiempo.

No sentía una particular duda, pero sus pies tampoco parecían desear moverse.

Naruto se conocía a si mismo lo suficiente como para entender los sentimientos que le ataban al suelo.

Culpa de no haber podido cuidarla.

_¿Cuántas veces serían ya? Las que no la he podido proteger._ Camino hacía la puerta, rígido como una estatua.

¿Podría verle a la cara y sonreírle a pesar de la culpa que le carcomía por dentro?

_Eso no importa ahora._ Tomó el pomo de la puerta, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba la respiración de ella agitarse, signo de que iba a despertar._ Lo menos que puedo hacer ahora es estar a su lado, no importa como me sienta yo al respecto._

Abrió allí, al mismo tiempo que Abi se levantaba de la cama en la que se encontraba, con el cuerpo completamente entumido.

Miro alrededor de la habitación, somnolienta y frotándose los ojos.

De forma similar, Naruto parpadeo levemente.

…No, una mejor forma de definirlo sería que acababa de abrir los ojos.

La imagen de Abi siendo practicamente destazada por Sadao se había marcado en sus pupilas, la sangre baño sus ojos e incluso cuando su cuerpo fue sanado, sus ojos no volvieron a ver, apenas distinguiendo todo como simples borrones.

En contraste con el estado aturdido de la Ojimorada, el mundo de Naruto, tal como lo conocía, volvió a sumergirse en el color y la luz.

Una imagen simple.

Una chica simple, con una apariencia casi andrajosa por estar despertando de lo que para ella era una simple siesta.

Cambio todo para él, su percepción, sus sentimientos… su esperanza.

Ella era su esperanza.

—…Je— el rubio soltó una leve risa mientras caminaba calmadamente hacía ella.

Tan solo ese gesto hizo a la pelinegra crisparse por la sorpresa, girando la cabeza de golpe.

Miro la figura en la puerta, con un cabello rubio despeinado y salvaje, marcas en las mejillas, y unos ojos azules que la miraban con una cantidad inconmensurable de cariño, con una sonrisa calma. Un rostro sereno, una expresión que Abi jamás había visto en él, la cara de alguien que había pasado por muchas cosas y finalmente había llegado a lo que tanto deseaba.

Incluso aunque lo pudo reconocer al instante, tuvo que pronunciar su nombre por mero aturdimiento—¿Na…Naruto?

El mencionado detuvo sus pasos a un metro de la cama, oír la voz de ella nuevamente había hecho que sintiera como se volcaban las pulsaciones de su corazón—Hey, Abi. ¿Dormiste bien?— pregunto en un tono de broma, acuclillándose para verla más de cerca.

La pelinegra le miro, parecía una persona completamente distinta de antes—¿Qué paso? Lo ultimo que recuerdo es pelear con Sadao y luego todo se pone negro.

Abi noto como la sonrisa de Naruto vacilo por unos momentos, incluso escuchando como tragaba saliva cuando se le hizo un nudo en la garganta—Yo… tuve que hacer unas cuantas cosas despues de que ustedes terminasen perdiesen la conciencia por unos días— se quedo sin decir nada por unos segundos, mientras ella se paraba de la cama—. Me… tenía que asegurar de poder curarles, eso es todo— declaro mientras alzaba los brazos.

Fue turno del corazón de Abi para dar un vuelco.

Todas las veces que abrazaba a Naruto, era ella abrazándole. Él, tan desconocido de las muestras de cariño, no sabía como responderlos.

Incluso el brazo de metal y el otro brazo, con una fuerza capaz de partirla a la mitad, la abrazaban con un gesto que expresaba un amor incondicional e inconmensurable, con una gentileza que derretía el corazón.

Y luego también sintió el nudo en la garganta cuando lo sintió temblar en ese abrazo—¿Qué sucedió, Naruto?— pregunto ella en un hilo de voz.

—Yo solo… estoy feliz de verte— dijo con completa sinceridad.

Abi no tuvo el valor de decir nada más, solo se quedo allí, en ese abrazo que decía más que cualquier palabra.

Parpadeo sonrojada, Naruto se había tirado sobre la cama, y con ella debajo, la posición era bastante comprometedora—¿Ruto?

—Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo bien que hueles, eso es todo— le dijo mientras olfateaba el cabello de una sonrojada Abi, había moras, algo del olor natural de ella, y un toque un poco leve a sudor, aunque eso era comprensible y solo hacía que le encantara más, había tantas cosas que nunca se tomo la molestia en comprobar.

Sería un mejor novio con ella.

…Empezando en ese momento.

—Umm… Ruto…— murmuro ella sintiendo al rubio frotar su cara contra su cabello, para la Nakano, su cerebro estaba a mil por hora, acababa de despertar por lo que había sido una muerta segura, y al despertar, Naruto estaba más cariñoso de costumbre—. Acabo de despertar y no se si sea no este algo entumida…

—…Lo mejor será que descanses, no quiero terminar lastimando algo dentro tuyo— le dijo tono jocoso, antes de que ella le golpeara el hombro, haciendo a ambos reír.

Una ultima vez, Naruto junto sus labios con los de Abi, dejándole sentir todas sus emociones.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Caminando tranquilamente fuera del barco, Naruto paso su mano por los hombros de Abi, en un gesto cariñoso, casi protector, mientras caminaba a un lado de ella.

La pelinegra parpadeo, el rubio mostraba pocos gestos de cariño como esos, pero ahora actuaba con un gesto de ternura que la dejaba patidifusa.

—Es un alivió, ya despertaste Abi— dijo Ebisu mientras se acercaba junto a su ultimo estudiante a la pareja.

La Nakano parpadeo, con solo un vistazo podía notar como ellos dos estaban igual de confundidos que ella—¿Qué ha pasado?— pregunto mientras miraba como ambos giraban a ver a Naruto.

—No más de lo que te dije, tuve que hacer muchas cosas para curarlos, eso es todo— respondió el Ojiazul al sentir la mirada de ellos sobre él.

Abi no pudo hacer otra pregunta al notar como estaban acompañados de tres equipos de Konoha extra, por lo que su mente eligió separarse un poco por el rato que esperaba una explicación—¿El barco esta vació, Kakashi?— pregunto Naruto al no notar a nadie más que ellos.

—Si, aprendí en un viaje como manejar estos barcos y tenemos todo guardado— le dijo el peliplata sacando un pergamino de su chaqueta.

El Ojiazul se rasco el mentón, mientras giraba la mirada para ver a todos los pertenecientes a la aldea.

Alzo la cabeza al cielo, y abrió la boca.

Incluso la cejas de Shino se alzaron debajo de sus gafas al ver como salía la lengua de Naruto—Eso… es jodidamente largo— murmuro Ino con algo de escalofríos al ver la lengua extenderse casi dos metros hacía arriba.

Como una serpiente, el Ojiazul había aprendido a usar su lengua para detectar presencias de calor y usarla como un radar para detectar frecuencias de Chakra en 1km de distancia.

Metiéndola dentro de su boca de nuevo, se limpio los labios mientras veía a los, incomodados, de Konoha—No hay nadie cerca de aquí, así que estamos a salvo, podríamos irnos antes de que Zou Shi vuelve con refuerzos— declaro mientras miraba como Arashi sacaba un kunai tri-punta.

—Tengo un par de Kunais en Konoha por si nos tenemos que teletransportar de regreso, aunque entre mayor sea el numero de personas a llevar cuesta más— propuso el pelirrojo.

—¿A cuantos puedes llevar de una vez?

—6, tal vez 7, pero hacer varios viajes aquí sería difícil dada la distancia.

El rubio se tomo el mentón, pensando. Hitomi sería la que mejor para contactar a Minato de todo lo sucedido, junto a ella sería un equipo entero para dar testimonio, quedando un espacio extra.

Conociendo a Minato, lo mejor sería llevar a sus hijos, es decir, llevar al equipo 7, más Hitomi.

Junto a eso sería llevar a Sasuke también, por mucho que a Naruto no le importase mucho en particular nadie de ese equipo, sabía que la perdida de alguno de ellos era importante para la aldea.

Y era lo suficientemente Shinobi como para anteponer la misión ante sus sentimientos personales.

O lo más cercano, pues quedaba un espació extra.

Sin embargo, antes de poder seguir pensando, el suelo tembló y todos vieron como un gigantesco domo blanco se formaba a kilómetros de distancia.

—¿¡Qué chingados!?

En un solo segundo la histeria golpeo a los de Konoha al ver aquello, Naruto en particular se quedo tan congelado como el resto al sentir a la distancia una profunda sensación de malicia y fuerza viniendo de aquella dirección.

Giro la mirada al equipo—…Cuando se vayan, no regresen.

—¿Qué cosa?— pregunto Chouji, de repente algo escandalizado al escuchar que los dejarían.

En un gesto que Naruto desconocía de Arashi, se giro para verle—Mira, tu y yo no nos caemos particularmente bien, pero eso no significaba que los vaya a dejar morir aquí.

—Tampoco te odio lo suficiente como para no decirte lo obvio, debemos irnos de aquí lo más pronto posible— por un segundo, miro como una esfera negra en el cielo estallaba, lanzando una onda de aire que hizo que todos se sujetasen al suelo con Chakra, en el caso de Eva, Hitomi la sostenía—. Estamos en una zona de guerra, de los que estamos aquí su equipo es el más valioso, si sobrevivimos los contactaremos, sino al menos estarán a salvo.

—¡Estas pidiendo que los dejemos a morir! No solo a ti, ni a tu equipo, ¡pero a todos!

El pelirrojo se giro para ver a los demás equipos de Konoha, solo para notar el leve miedo que algunos sentían, o en el caso de algunos como Shikamaru, simplemente… resignación.

No mostraban algún gesto de negación, incluso alguien tan asustadiza como Hinata o tan preocupada de su bienestar como Ino estaban en silencio, incluso Sasuke, su rival que había mirado la dirección de donde venían esos ataques, no decía nada.

—Todos aquí somos Shinobi, para bien o para mal, esta en nosotros aceptar estar al borde de la muerte— declaro Ebisu, expresando lo que todos sentían en esos momentos.

Narumi, con su propio equipo, miro a sus hermanos y apretó suavemente sus manos, dándoles un asentimiento. Ella como Shinobi a pesar de su fuerza no era tan importante como lo eran los Jinchūrikis de la aldea.

—Aunque me digan eso, voy a regresar, ¡incluso Naruko puede llevar a más con ella!

—Eres el hijo del Hokage, el Jinchūriki del Bijū más fuerte, y heredero del clan Uzumaki, eres lo más cercano a un príncipe, uno pendejo, pero lo eres. Eres más valioso que todos nosotros para Konoha— el rubio se rasco el cuello—. Mira, si tanto te importa, prometo protegerlos, no dejare que les pase algo.

—Hermano, solo hazles caso— al oír a Naruko hablarle a Arashi, el rubio noto el particular tono casi desinteresado, como si no le interesase tanto la situación.

De ejemplo, Naruto casi se sentía mal por romper ese momento de humanidad que Arashi había mostrado… casi.

Como Shinobis sabían que la muerte les asechaba en todos lados.

Que Arashi mostrase una preocupación por no dejarlos morir allí, era altruista, algo que lo mataría en una pelea donde tuviera que proteger a otros.

Sin embargo, no era algo que no pudiera comprender.

Se giro para ver a Abi—Ve con él.

La Ojimorada parpadeo al oír esas palabras oír de su pareja—¿Naruto?

—Antes fuiste herida por Sadao, aunque te sane no estoy completamente seguro que estés del todo, es mejor que regreses a Konoha para que te revisen— dio una verdad a medias, sabía que ella no tenía nada, pero realmente solo quería que ella estuviera en un lugar seguro lo más pronto posible.

—Ruto, estoy bien, no tienes porque preocuparte— por su parte la pelinegra acababa de despertar, seguía aturdida, pero estaba segura que lo menos que quería era dejar a Naruto solo, sus instintos se lo decían.

Escuchando su respuesta, el Ojiazul suspiro, alzando su brazo derecho, la abrazo gentilmente.

Acogida por la fuerza titánica del rubio como una pluma, Abi solo podía parpadear, confundida y preocupada.

Naruto había pasado por muchas cosas mientras ella no estuvo, no lo sabía, pero era lo suficiente como para que se sintiera como en el puente de Nami—Gracias.

Mandando una descarga eléctrica por toda la red neuronal de ella, con la cercanía y con el cuidado que podía ser posible, apago suavemente las funciones corporales de ella, no diferente de ponerla a dormir.

Cuando el cuerpo se aflojo, todo el mundo se quedo callado.

La figura del Ojiazul sosteniéndola como una princesa en un gesto de amor y cuidado era algo que esperarías ver de una pareja de años juntos, un amor puro, fuerte y que no podría ser cortado por nada.

—Kakashi.

Al escuchar voz del rubio, el peliplata trago saliva, viendo esos ojos azules, ahora brillando en morado.

—Cuida a Abi, y no dejes que nada le pase, te lo pido.

En ningún momento Naruto lo amenazo, pero Kakashi sintió un peso mayor que ello al oírle.

Era la voz de alguien encomendándole a otro lo más preciado en su vida, la imagen de un niño pelinegro debajo de una roca aparecio en la mente del Hatake al ver los ojos de Naruto.

No pudo hacer otra cosa que aceptar tácitamente, sosteniendo a la pelinegra con cuidado, el rubio acariciando suavemente su cabello.

Las explosiones de antes se habían calmado, en ese pequeño momento de calma, los de Konoha pudieron pensar con claridad.

—…Yo me quedo— aun acariciando la cabeza de la Nakano, el Ojiazul se giro para ver a Satsuki dar un paso al frente, la pelinegra tuvo un destello en su ojos al ver la cara del rubio, este no supo identificar a que de debía—. No podría vivir conmigo sabiendo que los deje a morir aunque sobrevivan, que alguien más ocupe el lugar.

Al escuchar eso, y notar como la hermana y hermano mayor de Satsuki abrían la boca, el rubio se enderezo, sin darles oportunidad de hablar.

Tres dedos en el lado derecho de la nuca noquearon a Sasuke, y un instante despues Hitomi lo siguió cuando toco detrás del cuello de ella.

No quería que siguiesen hablando más, por lo que hizo algo tan simple como noquear a los demás equipos, dejando a Akimitsu, Eva, Narumi, Ebisu y el equipo 7 despiertos.

—Tu ven con tus hermanos— le dijo a la pelirrojo, que parpadeo al notar como el rubio tenía cargando a los senseis inconscientes de los tres equipos extra.

Trago mientras caminaba hacía el equipo de sus hermanos, y poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Arashi, quien estaba tan estupefacto como ella mientras Naruko y Kakashi sujetaban a los Uchihas noqueados.

En un destello amarillo, desaparecieron.

Suspirando cuando por fin estaban solos, el rubio dejo caer todo el estrés que estaba conteniendo, la situación le tenía con los nervios de punta al sentir esa fuerte ansia de matar a la distancia.

Por ello no dudo ni un solo segundo.

Contemplo sus opciones en un instante. Ir en barco sería muy tardado, ir en Alcides o en Octo-chan demasiado vistoso.

La mano de metal del rubio empezaba a vibrar a altas velocidades, empezó a ponerse al rojo vivo, antes de que el metal empezase a entrar por su muñón.

El Metrochronium era casi indestructible y macizo, lo único que podía afectarle eran altas temperaturas por lo que era el único método en que podía ser tratado era ser calentado a un calor bestial.

Dejo que el metal negro entrase en todo su esqueleto, en una capa tan fina como unos nanometros de grosor.

Con la capacidad de manipular cada célula de su cuerpo y manipular el metal dentro suyo, no había una parte de su ser que no fuese capaz de controlar, por lo que disperso el calor por todas sus células mientras vapor salía de sus poros.

Desde su columna vertebral, un objeto salió en punta, creciendo por lo menos tres metros, una cola segmentada como si se tratase parte de la columna.

Al mismo tiempo, dos tumultos de carne empezaban a crecer en su espalda, antes de expandirse.

Trozos de hueso salían de la carne, la piel rasgandose, los objetos saliendo cubiertos de sangre.

Alas.

Fue particularmente doloroso –y asqueroso– ver como la sangre cubría las plumas.

Manipular los huesos, los músculos, la sangre y cada célula de forma individual significaba poder darles la forma que desease, en este caso, algo como crecer alas no era imposible.

Dando un suave aleteo al aire, los que todavía quedaban consientes abrieron la boca al ver a Naruto crecer alas y cola.

_Aumentando la velocidad neuronal con Raiton en mi cerebro me permite percibir las cosas más lento. Aprender algo no me cuesta más de unos instantes con esto._

Cómo si se tratase de un remolino, el rubio empezó a girar en el aire por alrededor de tres segundos, acostumbrándose al movimiento de apéndices nuevos y el peso que ahora tenía en la espalda ayudaba a equilibrarse.

Al pasar los tres segundos, se detuvo, y miró a su equipo, flotando—Debemos irnos lo más rápido de aquí así que no hagan preguntas innecesarias.

Dos clones aparecieron en una nube de humo a su alrededor, uno para llevar a los Sensei, otro para llevar a los Gennin inconscientes y el original llevaría a los demás.

Alrededor de su cola se genero una esfera amarilla, una barrera circular de alrededor de 15 metros en donde residían todos mientras el volaría, su figura casi parecía una libélula con ello.

Cuando el grupo entraron a las esferas de luz, al instante la pequeña niña rubia se encogió sobre si misma en un rincón.

—¿Desde cuando puedes hacer todo eso?— pregunto Satsuki mientras tocaba la barrera de luz con sus dedos. Entre ver a Naruto crecer alas y cola su sentido común se estaba llendo.

—Dije que no preguntes cosas innece…— comento el rubio mientras daba una pequeña sonrisa burlona, antes de sentirlo.

Los sentidos de los clones y del propio Naruto se afilaron de golpe, girando la cabeza a una dirección en particular, escuchando una sola palabra que caló adentro de sus cuerpos.

Todos los demás se tardaron exactamente un segundo más en darse cuenta.

—¡Phagaro Rooho!

Fue como si una bomba de hidrogeno explotara en el cielo, por el enorme brillo en el cielo que casi deja a todos ciegos.

Sin dudarlo un segundo, Naruto junto a sus clones tomaron a todos, una barrera circular de luz rodeo su cuerpo y dio un aleteo con toda sus fuerzas, empezando a salir volando a una velocidad tal que todo se miro en cámara lenta.

La explosión llego.

Y un instante despues, lo sintió.

Un jalón gravitacional tan potente que parecía un agujero negro, en lo alto del cielo, lo que se miraba como un segundo sol naciendo mando una onda presurizada de aire, polvo y tierra antes de succionarlo todo.

Naruto miro como sus barreras de luz empezaban a deformarse, a la velocidad a la que iba, parecía estar detenido como si solo flotara. Ni la luz era capaz de escapar de un agujero negro.

Y por ende, empezo a ser succionado igualmente.

—¡CARAJO!

Su grito no fue escuchado mientras usaba todo de si para aumentar la velocidad, todo a kilómetros era succionado y practicamente desmenuzado al llegar al núcleo blanco.

Los que se sostenían de su recién creada cola, fueron lanzados a sus brazos, sosteniéndose con fuerza, mientras la barrera de luz se deshacía.

_**Genshiku.**_

Todos lo clones y el original hicieron lo mismo, fueron cubiertos de un manto negro que al instante que la barrera de luz era deshecha por la presión de gravedad.

Girando sobre todos, los cubrió como si se tratase de un capullo.

Al unísono, su cola se extendió por cientos, si no es que miles de metros en el océano, kilómetros enteros en lo profundo hasta llegar a tocar una superficie, y luego que fuese enterrada mucho más profundo.

El **Kuuton (Elemento Vació)** era la forma más avanzada de viento que Naruto había creado despues de experimentar directamente con su afinidad.

La diferencia entre él y cualquier otro ninja era que nunca se molesto en aprender Jutsus de cierto elemento, pero al contrario, aprendió a manipular el elemento así, era más costoso, pero los resultados a largo plazo eran la experimentación con ellos y su maniobrabilidad.

En ese nuevo elemento descubierto, solo creo un Jutsu, **Genshiku (Vació Primordial)**

El "Vacio" es una región del espacio desprovista de materia, no hay átomos, ni chakra, ni nada y por ende, termina generando una potente succión para que la materia llene ese "vacío"

Parecía un manto de oscuridad, pero la oscuridad y la luz eran contrarios, lo de él era vació, simple y llana manipulación de la nada.

Debido a que es un vacío, o la nada, la física y las leyes normales no se aplican a el, ya que su Kuuton alteraba las reglas y leyes a las que se adhiere su viento único, como la gravedad en este caso.

En verdad, estaba simplemente manipulando una manifestación física de un concepto, la nada.

Lo cual salvo sus vidas.

Dichos capullos negros protegían contra cualquier cosa, no supo cuanto tiempo paso en el que estuvieron adentro de ellos, pero lo que si sabía es que no fue demasiado tiempo, antes de que su cola se retractase y los mantos negros que les rodeaban se abriesen.

Todavía agarrándose de Naruto, todos miraron hacía atrás.

—…

Y ni una palabra pudo ser dicha.

Puro miedo golpeo los corazones de cada uno al ver el gigantesco agujero en el cielo, un remolino de nubes negras de miles de kilómetros alzándose.

Como si hubiera sido un espejismo, el país de las flores del cielo desapareció por completo.

Naruto no sentía un particular miedo después de contemplar aquella visión de poder descomunal, o mejor dicho, no le importó en lo más mínimo, irguió nuevamente la barrera de luz alrededor de su cuerpo para resguardar a los demás por la velocidad a la que iba.

Cuándo decía que en el mundo gourmet había pasado más tiempo para él no lo decía sólo por los nueve meses que paso de diferencia, aunque biológicamente recién acababa de cumplir los 17, la velocidad a la que le permitía procesar su mente gracias al Raiton permitió que esos 9 meses se multiplicarán.

La edad mental de Naruto, y el tiempo que había sentido en ese otro mundo era de entre 20 a 30 años.

Su mente, madurando antes que su cuerpo, fue capaz de entender las cosas con mucha mayor precisión que antes.

El poder que tenía ahora no le importaba en lo más mínimo, pero en verdad quería regresar a un lugar a salvo y estar lo más pronto al lado de las personas que amaba.

Naruto no lo sabía.

O, en particular, no le importaba ahora que había llegado allí.

Pero, habiendo aprendido infinidad de cosas, con habilidades como las suyas, dio un paso en el reino de los más fuertes.

Y con la más grande de las indiferencias, se alejo sin importarle.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Llevar a los diferentes equipos inconscientes era mucho más fácil que llevarles despiertos y haciendo preguntas.

Entre lo que antes era el continente de las flores del cielo y las naciones elementales había una distancia de más de 7000 kilómetros cada una, el viaje fue bastante rápido.

Naruto podía impulsarse en el aire decenas de kilómetros, y particularmente también podría volar usando su control del magnetismo para volar o el Mundo Minoritario.

Sin embargo, volar con alas de verdad era algo relativamente nuevo para él.

Por lo que cuando llego al país del fuego, descendió y siguió a pie, particularmente corriendo a la misma velocidad de antes.

Al llegar a unas cuantas decenas de la aldea, detuvo su velocidad de golpe.

Aunque la fricción y la fuerza cinética volverían eso un movimiento peligroso, el Chakra Raiton absorbían ambas para evitar eso.

Usando su control de la luz era capaz de refractar los fotones alrededor de su nuevo apéndice, efectivamente volviendo invisible su cola de metal negro.

Por lo tanto, detenerse de repente fue una sorpresa para su equipo y Satsuki.

Lo primero que Naruto vio fue a Izumo y Kotetsu en la entrada, afortunadamente no dormidos.

Eso era un avance.

— ¡Identifícate!— le grito Kotetsu, Naruto alzó una mano con el pulgar apuntando detrás suyo, sus clones llevando al resto de equipos.

— Naruto, equipo 5, regresamos de una misión de rescate— explicó mientras caminaba lentamente para mostrar que estaba desarmado… por fuera.

— …Si, son ellos. Pero, ¡regresaron demasiado rápido!— replicó Izumo después de haber leído los papeles de misiones— . Los equipos de rescate para ellos se fueron hace menos de tres días, el viaje debería de ser por lo menos mayor a una semana.

— Me muevo rápido— declaró el rubio caminando y firmando los papeles para entrar, girando la cabeza, mirando a los demás—. Iré a dejarlos a sus hogares e informar al Hokage, ¿les irá bien?— pregunto.

Y sin embargo, no espero una respuesta.

En un instante desapareció junto a sus clones y fue a dejar a cada uno en sus casas, notando la particular facilidad de infiltrarse en la aldea cuando se estaba moviendo a una velocidad en la que el mundo se veía congelado.

Cuando se dio cuenta que no quedaba ninguno disperso a sus clones, y no supo cuando había entrado en la torre Hokage.

Se quedó callado un par de segundos, antes de suspirar.

Miro hacía abajo.

No se dio cuenta que llevaba a una inconciente Eva en sus brazos, o que ella estaba inconciente, para empezar.

La explosión de antes había sido tan intensa como para que ella quedase inconciente, o fue un golpe emocional demasiado fuerte para ella ver a su hogar desaparecer.

Podría haberla matado para asegurarse que nadie más en el mundo heredase el Arca, pero dicho pensamiento no cruzo la mente de Naruto.

_La llevare a mi casa, allí debera estar segura mientras las cosas se calman._

No se tardo más de un instante en hacerlo, sintiendo un pequeño golpe de nostalgia al ver su casa despues de tanto tiempo, notando que Tsunami e Inari no estaban en casa.

Suspirando, la dejo sobre su cama, se quedo pensando si debería dejarle una carta, pero no se tardaría demasiado.

Sabía bien como eran las cosas en Konoha.

En comparación con las demás naciones, Konoha no había generado a tantas personas del top, pero los que habían salido de allí eran de los más fuertes que había.

Exactamente por eso.

Había una razón por la que Konoha era la que había inventado el libro bingo, no les gustaba lo que no podían controlar.

Minato podría no ser el mejor padre del mundo, pero Naruto bajo ningún momento lo consideraría alguien estúpido… la mayoría del tiempo.

Sus misiones en las que había enfrentado a enemigos cada vez más fuertes eran por una razón. Antes de Nami no se había enfrentado al hijo del octavo más fuerte, y sobrevivido, además de robarse el Jutsu insignia de los Kages de Kumogakure.

Se había vuelto más fuerte, y entre cada misión que hacía, su peligro aumentaba.

El peligro era –por lo que sabía– alcanzar la fuerza del nivel como los del top.

Orochimaru había mostrado la libertad que alguien con demasiado poder tenía y que tuviese poco a nada de aprecio por la aldea, también lo hicieron los demás que en el futuro se volverían parte de los más fuertes del mundo.

La aldea odiaba no tener el control, por lo que se aseguraban de acabar con cualquier cosa que los hiciese perderlo.

Una vez que un ninja se volviese demasiado fuerte demasiado rápido, los mandaban a una misión fuera de su alcance, si sobrevivían serían enviados a otra, y otra.

Misiones suicidas, no diferentes a como los padres de los padres de Akimitsu habían muerto.

Si no mostraban un signo de que iban a morir, la propia aldea se encargaba de ello.

Eso lo sabía bien, Naruto se volvió un Gennin sabiendo que no iba a ser como Arashi o sus hermanas, ni siquiera como cualquiera de los conocidos de Minato.

Iba a ser un Shinobi cualquiera, no diferente de ser un niño cualquiera en las calles de la aldea.

Sabía que su propio padre podría mandarlo a matar si se volvía más fuerte que sus hermanos.

Y aún así lo acepto, había pensado cerradamente que siempre que pudiera demostrar que era más fuerte que ellos no le importaba morir después de eso.

Con un equipo propio, notó que así no eran las cosas.

Los había arrastrado a sus propios problemas.

—Si vas a estar llorando todo el día va a ser mejor que me saques de ti, o me aseguraré de sacarte los ojos.

Ante esa voz, el rubio espabilo. El Blue Oni adentro suyo no era en particular como tener a un Bijuu adentro suyo, se habían vuelto uno, por lo que en todo momento estaban conectados y podía saber todo lo que pensaba.

Por lo que sabía que no mentía.

—Tienes un punto— le concedió mirando su brazo, apretando su mano.

Ver el mundo a una velocidad más lenta, como por ejemplo, usando la armadura del rayo, tenía ese efecto.

Demasiado tiempo para si mismo, estando solo con sus pensamientos.

Pensar demasiado las cosas no era algo que él hiciera.

Estaba enfrente de la oficina del Hokage.

Lo primero que hizo Naruto fue… nada, se quedo parado en el mismo lugar mientras dejaba que su equipo entrase, escuchando la pequeña discusión desde atrás, allí adentro escuchaba al Hatake hablar con su sensei.

—…Bueno, es hora de dejar de ser un cobarde al respecto.

Se quito la capucha de la cabeza, y las vendas de la cara, revelando su rostro mientras daba un paso al frente.

Había muchas razones de porque Minato, Kushina, o alguno de sus hermanos no reconocía el parentesco entre ellos, y era porque ocultaba su cara, y siempre se alejaba de ellos.

Pero no podía seguir estando ocultándose como un cobarde de ellos, empujar esas puertas se sintió como empujar un peso importante en su vida.

—¿Como llegaste tan rapi...?

—Armadura del rayo— respondió de forma concisa.

Al verlo entrar, Minato dejo de hablar con Kakashi, y se giro para verlo—Ahh, tu debes de ser Naruto. He escuchado bastantes cosas de ti últimamente. Bastante interesantes he de admitir. Entre ellas tu ascendencia genética.

El rubio escucho a su progenitor hablar, lo conocía bien, pese a su edad Minato tenía un carisma que no podía ser negado y una lengua de plata para endulzar las cosas.

No podías evitar querer golpearlo en la cara, tanto como querer hacer lo que te decía.

Sin embargo, también sabía las razones detrás de su acto.

Era un cretino, no un idiota. Sin duda que Minato no había ignorado las diferentes misiones que había hecho, la fuerza que había obtenido, y la nula lealtad que le tenía a Konoha.

Le había pasado a los padres de Akimitsu, y les había pasado a ellos, se les fue dada una misión fuera de sus capacidades, una misión suicida.

Y mientras siguiera siendo parte de ese equipo… no, mientras siguiera siendo un Shinobi, eso no cambiaría.

—Una misión de este calibre pasa fácilmente a una clase S, el pago se les dará...

**Tlang. Tlang.**

Con un leve sonido metálico, la banda ninja de Naruto cayo al escritorio—Renunció.

—…Lo siento, la edad me afecta ya un poco, ¿Cómo dices?

El rubio dio un par de pasos hacía atrás, mirando la oficina.

10 ANBU en los techos para proteger al Hokage, cada uno con reservas decentes, debían ser de nivel elite, al menos de nivel capitán.

La armadura del elemento rayo le cubrió en un instante, haciendo que Minato de golpe se parase.

De su manga salió un Kunai Hiraishin, y por un solo instante, parpadeo.

Lo siguiente que sabía era que sus ANBU estaban en el suelo, inconscientes, y que la mano de metal de Naruto había cambiado a un cañón.

—¿Ves que fácil te podría haber matado? En el segundo que te tardaste en sacar un kunai, te mataría, mataría a tus ANBU, y me iría al otro lado del mundo donde no me volverían a ver. Es algo ridículo tener a un Gennin más fuerte que toda tu fuerza militar.

Minato se quedo callado, el cañón a centímetros de su cara—Espero que entiendas que esto se considera insubordinación.

El rubio menor alzo una ceja—¿Oh? ¿Y que vas a hacer? ¿Llamar a ese tipo que puede matarme y que esta debajo de tu mando?— mirando al techo, Naruto se vio pensativo—. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Takeru Miko-no-existo?

—...Tal vez lo haga.

—Adelante, supongo que esta es la situación que tanto querías evitar. Alguien con suficiente poder para pasarse por el culo tu autoridad— declaró dándose la vuelta—. No me importa tanto esta aldea, pero mientras siga viviendo en ella la protegeré, si eso te sirve de algo.

Empezo a caminar, y en un par de pasos, escucho la voz del rubio mayor nuevamente—¡Espera!

Por mera educación, Naruto se quedo, girando la cabeza para ver a Minato nuevamente.

—Aún queda el asunto de que eres un Uzumaki, no sabemos tus origines, por lo que cómo uno de su clan tendrías que pasar al cuidado de Kushina. Incluso aunque no seas un shinobi sigues siendo un Uzumaki, y hasta que…

—Sea mayor de edad tengo autoridad sobre mis propias decisiones, si, me he leído las leyes de la aldea— le interrumpió girando los ojos.

Naruto se quedo pensando, tratando de no esbozar una mínima sonrisa.

Minato tenía un punto, no sabían sus origines al punto de no recordarlo, pero Zou Shi había soltado lo de ser parte del mismo clan de ellos.

Podría simplemente no decir nada e interactuar lo mínimo con ellos para evitar problemas, pero se permitió tener el control del detonador de una bomba.

Y luego la dejo caer.

—Soy tu hijo.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

**YYYY CORTE**

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

**Cómo una nota, podría haber escrito bastantes caps entre los meses que Naruto estaba viviendo una vida normal, y entrenaba a su equipo, pero me dije a mi mismo:**

**"Nah, no voy a atrasar más las cosas"**

**Un amigo mío que lee mis historias llamado Kirinkirito me dijo algo que he apreciado, como todo mundo siempre repite lo mismo en los Examenes Chunin.**

**Cierto, que fue una de las sagas mejores escritas por Kishimoto, pero seamos sinceros, no hay nadie en los examenes que pueda dar un reto, otras aldeas no van a tener a sus Shinobis más fuertes siendo Gennins, Naruto no tiene una necesidad en lo absoluto de ser un Gennin o Chūnin.**

**Más allá de los deseos que Naruto tendría para no ir a los examenes, es porque yo específicamente no quiero hacerlos. Los 20 capítulos que me tomaría hacerlos sale mejor alejando de eso y haciendo World Building :v  
**

**Sin nada más que decirles, se despide de ustedes...**

**OMEGA**


	15. Punto y Aparte

**Para Angel Arcano92**

Esa era la idea XD

Para hacer drama :b

Nah, ni tanto, aunque el siguiente cap profundizará un poco mas en todo esto, y pasara lo que tu dices xd

**Para Johan Uzumaki**

La humillación empieza en este cap y terminara cuando uno de ellos muere... probablemente Minato :b

**Para Emperador del caos **

No soy tan conocedor de leyes por lo que hago lo segundo más cercano, uso sentido común xd

**Para Hyakki Yako**

Jajaja xd

Aquí básicamente le dice a la familia entera: Son un montón de mierda, y no quiero tener nada que ver con mierda.

Xdxdxdxdxd

**Para trollmemex**

Ja, es bueno verte de nuevo xd

Este cap esta algo más largo :b

Hmmm, Naruto habría dado pelea y habría terminado muerto de haberse quedado :b

**Para John sparda**

xd

**Para Guest (1)**

Sep xd

**Para ivan meza**

Sufreeee (?)

**Para Guest (2)**

Me tardo como una semana dependiendo de las ganas, para caps largos me tardo un mes :b

**Para Mojami**

Aquí esta :b

**Para vilca9302**

Probablemente Minato o Naruko :b

**Para BlackCat13**

-Seh... Seh xd

-Hmm, tal vez en el siguiente cap, supongo :b

-Físicamente es superior a algunos del top más allá del 20, en habilidades igual, pero carece de ataque en bruto, vease, del top 30 para abajo no les costaría demasiado destruir un continente, con un poco de dificultad los de nivel bajo destruyen el planeta, Naruto a lo máximo podría destruir un continente, eso lo compensa con habilidades especiales o maneras de "buffearse" o "debuffear" a su enemigo.

**Para ****cristian870**

Sep xd

NEO es el peligro del que hablaba Sadao, el que sucede con él se vera dentro de poco... creo :b

**Para ****Isaac LB**

Yup xd

**Para ****Jerson Vasquez Zuiga**

Okeu xd

**Para sombra02**

Hay unas terminologias que quiero usar en el siguiente cap xd

**Para ****jack2260**

Gracia xd

**Para Guest (3)**

Alcides es mas fuerte que los nueve bijuus, su madre estornudaria y borraria de la faz de la tierra al Juubi, el Blue Oni igual y él se come a cada rato el Chakra de Naruto, aun sigue hambriento :b.

**Para ****David Torres1**

Gracias xd

**Para ****Skull Flame**

Gracias xd ×2

**Reviews contestadas, vamos a la...**

* * *

**ACCIÓN**

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

**Capitulo 15**

**Punto y aparte**

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

La aldea de la hoja estaba en absoluto furor.

A primera hora de la mañana, aunque los civiles no lo vieron, los Shinobis si. Los líderes de clan, capitanes ANBU y los líderes de diferentes grupos Jonin se movían por toda la aldea.

Y luego, una bomba vino por todos lados.

Comenzó como una pequeña mecha, tres palabras que sin más desencadenaron demasiado.

Todos en la aldea fueron prácticamente mandados a investigar hasta la última de las cosas respecto a él.

Examenes de sangre, historial, notas de la academia, incluso Inoichi fue mandado rápidamente a investigar las mentes del Hokage y de su esposa.

Las múltiples historias y personas en el barrio rojo interrogadas decían lo mismo, un niño que un día apareció, no diferente de cualquier otro.

Escucharon historias oscuras, tanto cosas que le habían pasado como cosas que había hecho.

El hijo perdido del Relámpago Amarillo, así lo llamaban.

Un niño al que sus padres no pudieron proteger debido a las dificultades que se generaron por el ataque del Kyūbi, sufriendo sólo en un mundo difícil, cientos de historias diferentes se contaban de las cosas que dicho niño había hecho para sobrevivir y hubo más de uno que le crítico por ello.

Todos los más cercanos al Hokage sabían que era una tapadera, solo los dioses sabían que tanto afectaría la imagen pública del Yondaime saber que simplemente se había olvidado de su hijo por completo. Si no podía cuidar a su propia sangre de cosas tan atroces, quien sabe como podría cuidar a la aldea.

Pero había algo que todos, incluso los que sabían de la mentira, civiles y Shinobi se preguntaban.

¿Donde estaba él?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Cuando abrió sus ojos, vio el techo del hospital de Konoha.

Lo conocía bien, había ido varias veces allí para entrenar Ninjutsu medico, pero no entendía como estaba allí.

—Abi.

Bueno, acababa de recordarlo.

—¡Naruto!— se le escapo su nombre mientras se levantaba de golpe, y de repente casi pierde el equilibrio, estaba entumida.

El rubio estaba sentado a unos metros de ella, y apenas estuvo por caer su cara dio contra el pecho de este.

Parpadeo un poco, separándose y mirándole.

Oh no, esa sonrisa pequeña no le iba a salvar de su enojo—No vuelvas a dejarme inconciente de nuevo— le regaño picándole la punta de la nariz.

Hubo un silencio de un par de segundos, antes de que Naruto soltase una pequeña carcajada—¿Acabas de despertar y eso es lo que te importa? No me sorprende— declaro frotándose la punta de la nariz.

—Pues perdona, pero no puedes ir por allí noqueando a la gente cuando están en desacuerdo contigo— recrimino antes de suspirar y abrazarle—…¿Qué fue lo que paso, Ruto? Solo recuerdo lo de ese tipo de pelo negro y luego… nada.

—…Le dije a Minato la verdad, respecto a quien soy.

—…

Ahora el silenció no fue detenido por ninguna risa o ningún comentario, Abi se sentó en su camilla de hospital, mirando al rubio.

Se miraba tan… cansado y al mismo tiempo tan relajado.

—Probablemente ya estén revelando bastantes cosas de mi vida, así es como se trata a lo irregular en esta aldea, buscan hasta el más mínimo detalle de ello y lo destapan— declaro antes de tomar una larga respiración—. Hice cosas horribles de niño para sobrevivir, Abi. Cosas que probablemente te darían asco de saber como fui en realidad.

La pelinegra al instante iba a replicar—Naruto, no hay forma de que me sienta asqueada por…

—No, no me digas eso— el rubio la callo, no queriendo sonar grosero, pero de un modo demasiado firme para que Abi no se sintiera algo golpeada al recibir ese tono del rubio—. Estabas dispuesta a dar tu vida por mi, no quiero que lo hagas por una especie de imagen perfecta de mi, tengo las manos manchadas con demasiada sangre inocente como para que me digas que me amaras sin importar que, no puedes amar a un monstruo.

Abi se quedo en silencio, mientras Naruto simplemente se paso una mano por la cara—No quiero que te enteres de quien fui por un puto periódico o un Jonin que se le va la lengua, si debes saberlo, yo seré el que te lo diga. Lo que hagas respecto a eso será tu decisión.

—¿A que te refieres con eso?

—Seguir a mi lado, sentir asco y no querer volverme a ver. Puedes hacer lo que quieras. No eres de mi posesión— habló el rubio con tono seco.

Abi se estremeció, no tanto por su voz grave y mucho más potente de lo que normalmente era, sino por el contenido de las palabras en sí.

Las diferencias culturales entre ambos eran abismales, y en ese punto había una muy concreta; ella sabía que él no era celoso, no mucho al menos, y eso se debía a que había vivido sin posesiones.

De hecho, no tenía un concepto de posesión específico, algo muy diferente a lo que en la sociedad humana se conocía.

No importa la persona, ya fuera ella, o Satsuki, o el padre de Naruto, o sus hermanos, ninguno podía vivir sin posesiones. Él no conocía otra forma de vivir.

Naruto, desde un principio, solo había tenido una posesión: él mismo.

Se relamió los labios, tenía la boca repentinamente seca—Tenia tres años— empezo a hablar—. Cuatro, en realidad. Minato y Kushina habían ido al país del hierro para visitar al samurái Mifune y quede afuera de la casa, me quede en la intemperie un par de días a un lado de la casa hasta que vino un ninja queriendo sacarme a patadas— declaro antes de tragar saliva, sonando ronco, casi como si hablar de eso le diese un nudo en el estomago—. Luego un hombre sin casa me perseguía… con los pantalones bajados, me tomo un par de años darme cuenta porque era.

Hizo la cabeza para atrás, apretando los ojos.

No se miraba arrepentido, se miraba pensativo.

Había pasado hace tanto en una etapa demasiado lejana de su vida, y aun así la recordaba con lividez.

Abi se quedo callada, sudando frio ante la implicación—¿Qué paso con él?

—Quedo ensartado con un tubo de metal en un callejón.

Nuevamente, Naruto se relamió los labios, regodeándose en la imagen mental de lo que zumbaba en su cabeza.

Ella tembló. De repente ya no estaba tan segura de querer saberlo.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no le doy tantas vueltas como ahora...— el no le miró. En realidad, no parecía observar nada concreto.

Abi podía jurar que estaba ido cuando sonrió, no del todo. Algo que no le llegó ni a las mejillas.

Ese amago de sonrisa resultó oscuro y macabro en grado sumo.

—La siguiente fue una madre que regresaba a su casa despues de dar a luz a su hija.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

No más ocultarse.

No más ser un misterioso hermitaño que paso toda su vida entrenando y sin contacto humano.

No más ocultar sus acciones de los ojos de todos.

Las acciones que había hecho en el pasado acababan de venir de nuevo para cobrar.

Naruto no sabía como sentirse.

Era agridulce.

No habían más peso sobre sus hombros, ni más culpa que retener.

Así era como la libertad se sentía, no tener ataduras, sentir el mundo como un lugar por el que podías ir sin preocuparte.

No tener a nadie a quien acudir.

—¿Es verdad todo lo que dicen de ti?

Parecía que el mundo estaba dispuesto a que así fuese, no dejar a nadie a su lado.

La pregunta de Satsuki dejo a Naruto parado en el mismo lugar, estaba en medio de la aldea, y ni siquiera la había notado.

Girando la cabeza hacía atrás, la miro.

Ella estaba detrás suyo, parecía casi molesta viéndolo.

Probablemente estaba enojada porque acababa de encontrarse con la verdad de quien era.

—Lo es— declaró de forma concisa, sin endulzar ni poner excusas.

—…¿Porqué nunca me lo dijiste?

Y ella se miraba traicionada.

Naruto no sentía una particular debilidad ante la mirada triste de ella, solo se le quedo mirando.

Antes de ser su primer interés amoroso, ella era su amiga, por lo que seguía teniendo un nivel de apreció por ella bastante grande.

Miro a su alrededor, las personas caminaban por donde ellos estaban, viéndolos, hablando y murmurando.

Se rasco el pelo, no le importaban, pero terminarían dañando la reputación de Satsuki—¿Podemos hablar en un lugar más privado?

—No— respondió ella en un instante.

—¿Tan testaruda como siempre?— Naruto se quedo callado, antes de que Satsuki simplemente cerrase sus ojos por un instante y estuviesen por el campo de entrenamiento número tres.

—…— la Uchiha bajo la mirada, más molesta que antes mientras miraba al rubio sentado sobre uno de los troncos—. ¿Porqué ocultaste algo como esto todo este tiempo? ¡Ni siquiera me dijiste a mi!

—No le dije a nadie nunca de ello— declaró Naruto con rectitud, tenía una rodilla alzada y el brazo alzado sobre esta—. El Yondaime y su esposa decidieron que era mejor olvidarse del hijo que no servía para nada. Yo me olvide de ellos, así es como son las cosas.

La pelinegra se quedo viendo a Naruto, lo conocía demasiado bien, sabía que nunca mentía, pero que la gran mayoría de las veces decía verdades a medias—¿Es por eso que siempre ibas a una pelea contra Arashi y Naruko?

—Ellos eran quienes buscaban pelea, y yo siempre entrene para volverme más fuerte que ellos, para prepararme contra una pelea— declaró mientras se quedaba pensando por unos segundos, antes de encogerse de hombros—. Supongo que se volvió casi una obsesión a cierto punto, si ya sabes las cosas que hice, tal vez entiendas que lo hice pensando que todo lo que hice para sobrevivir sería para justificar el que me volví así de fuerte, o al contrario, me volví así de fuerte para probar que las cosas que hice habían válido la pena.

Ante la mirada de Satsuki, ocurrió algo que nunca había visto.

Naruto siempre era tan callado y casi tan huraño como Shino, tal vez incluso más, una de las razones de que era amigo de él en todo caso.

Pero allí estaba.

Soltó una carcajada profunda.

En la situación actual, solo los familiares de Shinobis más conectados con las partes privadas de la aldea sabían toda la historia, solo los Shinobis sabían de la realidad de quien y que era Naruto.

Hacer las cosas que el hizo era vomitivo e inhumano, pero con los diferentes niños protegidos por sus padres, ellos mismos podían entender que sin la protección de nadie, Naruto debía de hacer lo que fuera para sobrevivir.

El hecho de que él se riera de esa forma decía lo mucho que se arrepentía de haber hecho todo eso.

Es decir, nada.

Las haría de nuevo si eso significará que viviría.

No había malicia en ese pensamiento, ni bondad, no habían sentimentalismos humanos. Hizo lo que tuvo que hacer para sobrevivir y no se sentía mal por ello.

Como un animal.

—Fue una idiotez pensar así, ahora que me volví más fuerte lo comprendo mejor que nunca. Nada justificará lo que hice jamás, pero no me arrepiento en lo más mínimo por ello— le dijo dándole una gran sonrisa a Satsuki que, en el contexto de la situación, lo hacía ver como un demente.

No mentiría, se sentía intimidada levemente por ello—Naruto, solo… cálmate. Han pasado muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo, tienes la mente agitada, no estas actuando como tu— declaró ella, camino, lento y suave hacia él.

—Estoy actuando como yo mismo más que en cualquier otro momento de mi vida— espeto, notaba el tono de ella hacía él.

¿Era duda? ¿Nervios? ¿Miedo tal vez?

—Volvamos a casa y relajémonos. Supongo que te hará sentirte mejor estar lejos de todo este asunto. Haré que... haré que te sientas mejor, lo prometo— le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, una que no llevaba segundas intenciones detrás.

Por supuesto, no estaba segura de cómo hacerlo después de lo que le había oído, y de lo que implicaba. Si todo eso era cierto, no podía pensar en nada que lo calmaría.

No había una cura para _eso._

Lo peor era que Naruto lo sabía.

Su bufido mostraba que sabía bien eso.

—¿Y qué harás para hacerme sentir mejor? ¿Harás una comida que me haga sentir mejor, me dirás que tengo a gente que me ama y valora? Porque ambos sabemos que eso es difícil de creer en esta situación— replicó con un gigantesco sarcasmo.

Satsuki quería iniciar una disputa, aun con todo su mal genio, Naruto no, sabia que aunque no diera mucho resultado, sus intenciones eran buenas, y él era un desagradecido por no verlo.

Le importaba poco llegado a ese punto donde mostraba como era él en verdad, lo que en verdad era.

—¡Puedo ayudarte!— le grito ella, con el corazón rebotando en su pecho.

Había admirado a Naruto por tanto tiempo, y había sido una de las personas más importantes en su vida, que le tratase de esa forma era algo que le era difícil de procesar.

—Estoy echado a perder, desde hace mucho… mucho antes que me conocieras— aseguró. Su mente vagando por los escalofriantes recuerdos que le habían calado por tantos años, y ahora flotaban por su mente como un río fluyendo suavemente.

Una pregunta distraída que jamás diría en voz alta, porque resultaba demasiado presuntuosa e inútil, muestra de emociones tan muertas como esa cáscara vacía en la que se había convertido.

Pero aunque lo negara, aunque todos lo hicieran, no podía dejar de pensar en cómo empezó todo. Ya no servía de nada. Ya no había esperanzas. Y era tan ridículo después de matar a tantas personas, tan cínico, tan vomitivo, tan estúpido...

Pero ¿por qué no lo quisieron desde el principio?

Tenía mucho que dar, pero ni siquiera le dieron la oportunidad de darlo. Se lo quitaron sin pedir permiso, sin más. Adiós confianza, sin sentimentalismos.

El no era el portador del Kyubi.

No era el niño de la profecía que traería paz al mundo.

No era un héroe.

En toda la ley de la palabra, era un monstruo.

No era nadie.

Solo. Olvidado. Sin valor. Vil. Repulsivo. Monstruo.

Era todo eso.

Se acordó de esos nombres por puro azar.

Se había visto obligado a usarlos hasta ahora.

Se había visto obligado a soportar ese peso.

Se había visto obligado a soportar esa carga durante toda su vida, una que no era como la de ser un Jinchūriki pero simplemente no ser nada.

En el suelo de la aldea que había sido forzado a pisar, podía sentir los latidos de su corazón, lentos y fuertes, en aceptación y libertad.

Era un bebé en la basura.

Botado sin nada de valor encima suyo.

Se había echado a perder sin tener, siquiera, una oportunidad.

—Mi Equipo me mostró lo que era tener el amor de una familia, tu y Shino me mostraron que era tener amigos de verdad, tu me mostraste que era amar a una persona aunque esta amase a alguien más— Satsuki abrió los ojos ante esa última parte, pero Naruto no había terminado—. Y Abi me mostró lo que era amor mutuo, sin embargo, dudo tener algo de eso ahora— declaró mientras se levantaba del tronco.

Y nuevamente, en un parpadeo, Satsuki miro como estaba en donde había encontrado a Naruto en las calles de la aldea.

—Cambie de ser así porque tuve a personas que me hicieron querer cambiar, no porque ellos me cambiaran— declaró con completa sinceridad—. No deje de ser quien soy por ellos, fui yo quien decidió hacer todo eso.

El rubio le dio la espalda, empezando a caminar

—No puedes ayudarme, Satsuki. No hay nada que ayudar o hablar.

Y tan simple como eso, desapareció sin dejar rastro.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Solo había un restaurante de comida picante en la aldea **(*1)**

Su nombre era Koushuuensaikan: Taizan

Era una prisión con ventanas cerradas, no mostrando lo que había adentro. La mayoría de los que iban allí corrían lejos por mero instinto.

Su dueño, apodado por el vecindario como "Batsu-san" tenía la costumbre de añadirle mucho picante a sus comidas.

En otras palabras, la comida era picante.

...**Muy** picante.

Imagina que te apuñalan en la lengua y luego frotan la herida con sal, y se acercara a la sensación.

La única vez que Arashi había ido allí, había tenido que regarle la boca a Narumi con una manguera por tres horas, y ella se suponía que era una usuaria Katon.

Y ahora estaba entrando en este terrible calabozo de buena gana, sus dos hermanas siguiendolo de cerca.

El gerente trae un menú tan pronto como los ve.

Por lo menos, iban a pedir algo que usara vinagre dulce.

Resultaría horrible si ordenase algo como carne de cerdo dos veces cocida.

¡Y el mapo tofu estaba fuera de discusión!

La sensación del Chakra del Kyubi rasgando su piel era menos doloroso que comer eso.

Le derretiría la lengua a todos.

El maestro de su padre, Jiraiya, le conto que el Rinnegan tenía la habilidad de invocar al juez del infierno para te saca la lengua, por lo que esa comida horrible podría fácilmente ser lo que usase para que dijera todas las verdades.

El gerente viajó al extranjero para entrenar sus artes culinarias, así que tal vez entrenó con los demonios.

Estar en ese apestoso lugar ya lo enfermaba, pero estaba allí por mera necesidad.

Cuando lo miró, una de las cejas de Arashi pulso.

Naruto le dio una breve mirada a sus hermanos, antes de volver a comer su plato de Mapo Tofu.

Mapo tofu que parecía una olla hirviendo.

Y lo hacía con rapidez.

—Carajo— murmuró Narumi detrás suyo, no sabía si el rubio era terco o simplemente le gustaba el plato, porque su ritmo no se detenía ni para beber agua, solo consumiendo esa comida.

Comida que contenía cantidades peligrosas de condimento.

Los miro de nuevo, seguían parados allí, viéndolo.

Con una mano se llevaba las cucharadas de Mapo Tofu a la boca, a sus dientes demasiado afilados para los de un humano destrozando el Tofu de forma menuda.

En la otra mano tenía una botella salsa picante que salpicaba sobre la comida de vez en cuando.

Se les quedo viendo, antes de mirar su plato, luego a la botella y luego de nuevo a su plato.

Y llevo la botella de salsa picante a su boca.

—¡Deja de comer de una puta vez!— le grito Naruko mientras Naruto lentamente bajaba la botella.

Limpiando su boca, el rubio se comió los dos últimos bocados antes de recostarse sobre su silla—¿De casualidad me has visto llendo donde vas tu a ordenarte que no comas? Si la respuesta es no, deja de molestar.

—Seamos sinceros, ninguno aquí quiere ver tu cara, Naruto— su nombre pronunciado por Arashi se escuchaba raro, normalmente solo le llamaba perdedor.

—El sentimiento es mutuo, supongo— declaro mientras alzaba la mano—. Otro más por favor, Batsu-san.

Mientras miraban al rubio ordenaba otro plato, los tres hermanos caminaron hacía él—Papa quiere verte.

—Si su padre quiere verme tanto, hubiera venido el mismo— declaro Naruto sin importarle en lo más mínimo.

Justo cuando su plato llego, en el momento en que Naruto iba a tomar una cucharada, Arashi agarro la mesa por debajo.

El rubio se quedo con la cuchara a centímetros de la boca, antes de que la mesa saliera volando contra la puerta—No estaba preguntando tu opinión, si _nuestro_ padre quiere verte, tu iras.

Naruto suspiro, levantándose y encarando a su hermano mayor.

Ni siquiera lo miro por más de un par de segundos antes de llevar su mano a uno de sus bolsillos, sacando su billetera y dejando una gran suma de dinero sobre el mostrador—Lamento las molestias, Batsu-san. Esto debe ser suficiente para reparar todo— se gro hacía atrás para ver a los tres—. Vamos entonces, si así me dejan en paz.

Naruko camino hacía él, mientras lo miraba cruzarse de brazos. Puso un brazo sobre su hombro.

En esa posición sería muy fácil atacarle, noquearle atacando sus nervios, o incluso usar sus manos para cortarle el cuello.

El rubio pudo sentir la leve sensación asesina de parte de ella, y no se inmuto.

Más en concreto, no la consideraba una amenaza como para preocuparse por que le atacase.

Y desaparecieron en un flash amarillo en conjunto.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Cuando lo vieron aparecer por la puerta de sus hogares, había una rara sensación en el aire a su alrededor, una que ambos padres no eran capaces de discernir con exactitud, incluso siendo sus padres.

Era… alto.

Minato media 1.79 m y Kushina media 1,65. Mientras que él se alzaba en 1.87 m, casi tanto como para que tuviera que encorvarse levemente para pasar por la puerta.

No se parecía en nada a sus demás familiares, eso era seguro.

Su cabello rubio aunque erizado como el de Minato, no era tan salvaje o tan fluido como sus hermanos, aunque se miraba algo desordenado.

No tenía una mirada particularmente enojada en su cara, ni molesto o hastiado, solo… los miraba, con esos ojos azules con la pupila en rendija, como un felino.

No podían ver mucho de su constitución muscular, solo llevaba una camisa blanca debajo de una camisa manga larga y negra, junto a unos pantalones azules y zapatos civiles de color café.

Uno de las mangas de la camisa simplemente caía por un lado, signo de que no llevaba su brazo de metal.

Naruto iba desarmado, sin dicho brazo su control de Chakra no era lo de antes, por lo que no iba a allí con ganas de iniciar un conflicto en particular.

—Hey, Minato, Kushina— les saludo sin más mientras bostezaba, Arashi, Naruko y Narumi venían detrás suyo, no mirándolo particularmente bien por como se refería a sus padres—. Escuche que me buscaban, ¿que quieren?

Su pregunta fue seguida de sentarse en uno de los sillones en la sala, en medio de una mesa de cristal pequeña.

—Hola…Naruto— era… incómodo para Minato hablarle a alguien que hasta hace 30 horas no sabía que era su hijo. No sabia que decir o que hacer, y el rubio viéndole con esos ojos que apenas se distinguían emociones no les ayudaba.

—Naru-chan… hijo, nosotros…queremos hablar un poco contigo— Kushina hablo suavemente, en respuesta, el Ojiazul se rasco el pelo distraídamente, recostándose más en el sillón donde estaba.

—Pues… hablen si tanto quieren— declaró poniendo el codo sobre la rodilla y la cara sobre su mano.

Ambos padres se miraron, no esperando una respuesta tan… calma—Pues… ¿Por donde empezar?

El hijo de en medio de la familia se rasco la barbilla—¿Porqué sólo revelar algo como esto hasta ahora, supongo? ¿O donde he estado?

Al escuchar su propuesta, la familia entera estaba callada, estaban esperando que continuara.

Rodando un poco los ojos, el rubio hablo de nuevo—¿Enserio? ¿No pueden ni pensar en su propias preguntas?

—Pues… lo siento, pero no puedes esperar que nos tomemos esto con calma, en todos estos años y apareces ahora…— mientras hablaba la voz de Kushina bajo cuando la mirada de Naruto cayo sobre ella.

—Todos estos años he estado debajo de sus narices— declaró el rubio mientras se sentaba recto sobre su silla, viendo frente a frente a sus progenitores—. Estuvieron como…¿Cuánto? ¿2 años y medio en el país del hierro para enseñarle Kenjutsu a Arashi y Narumi? Para cuando regresaron recuerdo que fui a buscarlos, no había una cosa que no quisiera más que volver a ser una "familia feliz" con ustedes.

Ante esa cara de Naruto, la boca de la Uzumaki se seco—Eso… eso fue…

—Recuerdo lo que hiciste cuando me viste, mama- esa palabra… sonaba casi sarcástica en la boca de él, pronunciada de forma casi despectiva—. Me abrazaste, me diste como… no se, unos cinco mil Ryos, y dijiste "no es mucho, pero espero que puedas sobrevivir con eso, si tienes padres, diles que lo usen bien"— hablo con un tono de voz suave, la misma voz que ella había usado en él.

La pelirroja sintió como su pulso aumento—Naruto….yo… no sabía.

El rubio alzó los brazos… brazo—¡Y allí esta mi punto! No sabias, era solo otro niño andrajoso que vivía en la mierda de la aldea, que creíble me iba a ver diciendo que era su hijo si la mujer que me dio a luz no me reconocía.

—¡Pero aún así, hubiéramos hecho pruebas! ¡Podríamos haber arreglado todo!— exclamó Minato de repente.

—No hay _nada _que arreglar aquí— declaro el rubio toscamente, y luego suspiro, bajando los hombros y nuevamente dejándose caer sobre el sillón—. Dime entonces, padre— esta vez, Naruto sonó más frío que nada pronunciando esa palabra—. ¿De que te iba a servir un hijo sin talento? Es más, ¿para que le ibas a poner atención? Ni siquiera me hubiera importado que nunca me hubieras entrenado, ¡me importaba una mierda ser más fuerte que ellos!— el Ojiazul alzó la voz bastante, apuntando a sus hermanos mientras se les quedaba viendo, antes de soltar un suspiro—. Todo lo que quería era hacer que se enorgullecieran de mi o al menos mostrar que les importaba. Sin embargo, no había razón para ponerle importancia a un arma que no puede disparar, ¿verdad?— pregunto mientras miraba al Yondaime.

Este se quedo callado, antes de fruncir el ceño levemente—Naruto, aceptaré cada insulto que me digas, pero no acepto que pienses que los consideró armas— le dijo con rectitud y autoridad.

—Claro, ese sería Danzo. Tu nos consideras soldados que tengan un apego obligatorio a ti. Se sincero conmigo, Minato, no como el Hokage, pero mi padre como te dices ser. ¿Siquiera te importaría tener esta discusión, reconciliar una relación que nunca tuvimos, de no ser porque ahora soy más fuerte?

—…

El Yondaime no dijo nada.

Tenía suficiente vergüenza propia como para no decir nada. Lo había ignorado, dejado de lado para que sufriera solo, había crecido y aunque no supiera que era su hijo, lo había mandado a misiones a morir.

Pero no significaba que se iban a rendir en ganarse aunque fuera por la fuerza el perdón de su propia sangre, ningún padre podría vivir con su propia conciencia sabiendo que su hijo los odiaba.

En toda la discusión, Kushina se miró sumamente afectada por las palabras de su vástago—Naruto, lo sien–

—Pero realmente, no me importa ahora.

Las palabras del rubio dejaron helados a su "familia", ¿no le importaba lo que le habían hecho? ¿no le importaba tal...acto de negligencia?

Esperaron, incluso Arashi, llanto, gritos, malas palabras e incluso golpes; pero nunca esa respuesta.

Algo anda mal. Fue su pensamiento colectivo, y claro que lo andaba.

¿Qué tan dañado estaba para pensar así? O más bien, ¿qué tanto la vida lo tuvo que marcar así, para que aquel acto que realizaron sus padres no mostrará en él algo más que simple indiferencia?

—No...—Minato trago saliva de forma ruidosa, tenía los pelos de los brazos de punta—. ¿No te importa?

—¿Lo tengo que deletrear? No me importa lo que hayan hecho; desde hace mucho me dejó de importar.

Kushina, lejos de verse aliviada, se veía sumamente dolida por sus palabras—¿Por qué?

Su hijo, si es que aún podía llamarlo así, le miró fijamente; no molesto, ni nada salvo... totalmente aburrido—Viví en el infierno por más de una década, cuando me rompí las piernas nadie me ayudo a levantarme, cuando tenía frío y miedo nunca los mire cerca mío, cuando me golpeaban nadie me ayudo a defenderme— y no aclaró que casi siempre eran personas adultas, enfadados por cosas como hurgar en su basura para buscar algo de comer—. ¿Tienes idea del odio que sentía a todos ustedes, y a todos los de Konoha que vivían sus vidas completamente felices mientras me arrastraba en la mierda para sobrevivir? Toda mi vida me impulse por esa amarga sensación, siempre queriendo venganza contra ustedes.

El rubio noto como estaba apretando la madera del sofá demasiado fuerte, notando como Narumi llevaba por impulso una de sus manos hacia atrás para ocultar unas cadenas rojas.

Suspirando, se calmo a sí mismo—…Luego un día me di cuenta que no me importaba. No me malentiendan, no los perdono, me da asco ver sus caras. Pero entendí que no va a cambiar nada, matarlos, torturarlos, ¿que va a hacer? Una puta satisfacción personal no cambiará las personas que mate, ni el sufrimiento que tuve que pasar. Decidí simplemente dejar eso atrás para vivir una vida normal, no más de esta mierda familiar. USTEDES son una familia, no traten de incluirme en su grupo de idiotas.

—¡Pe-Pero puedes serlo! ¡Puedes volver a nuestra familia! En verdad… no puedo decir lo lamento suficientes veces. Pero…

El golpe emocional para Kushina, una Uzumaki, era mayor. Su clan valoraba la familia por sobretodo, algo como lo que le había hecho a Naruto era suficiente como para que tuviera que pagar con su vida.

Ella genuinamente quería pagar su falta, aunque Naruto quisiese matarla no lo culpaba en lo más mínimo.

Pero saber que no sentía nada al respecto, era aún más doloroso que todo el odio que les pudiera dar.

Solo giro la cabeza a un lado, viéndola con esos ojos tan inexpresivos—¿Sabes lo que hacen las manadas de animales cuando nacen sus crías?

La pregunta fue dejada en el aire y pronto, Narumi la respondió—La mayoría ven a sus hijos y los identifican; si uno sale defectuoso o demasiado pequeño, normalmente lo dejan a su suerte, lo matan por compasión, ya que no creen que puedan sobrevivir, no los alimentan o los atacan para que se alejen de la camada.

Naruto chasqueo los dedos, dándole la razón—Por ejemplo, una raza de perros que se cría en Kumogakagure, quienes se comen a sus crías más débiles.

Eso… eran para él.

Perros.

—Cuando la cría es abandonada, tiene dos opciones. Morir o sobrevivir...y yo sobreviví—continuó el ojiazul, extendiendo su brazo—. Lo hice por todos los medios necesarios, así cuando estuve en el peor lugar posible, me sirvió como un patio de juego- declaró bajando el brazo y viéndolos fijamente-. Ustedes abandonaron al más débil de la manada, y ahora, el más débil no los necesita. Así son las cosas.

El Ojiazul se levantó, mientras escuchaba el crujir de su espalda.

Estaba hecha ahora de Metrochronium, por lo que escuchar el metal chocando entre sí formaba un sonido como ese.

—Como ven, desde mi perspectiva ustedes son un montón de perros. Y no tengo tiempo que perder con perros, no me importa una mierda todo lo que pase, y mucho menos me importan ustedes, así que a menos que sea por la fuerza, jamás aceptaría a ninguno de ustedes como mi familia, así que con todo el respeto que se merecen. Váyanse a la mierda— declaro mientras se levantaba.

Paso justo al lado de sus hermanos, no notando o no importándole como los dos Jinchurikis estaban con la mirada oscurecida.

Toda la discusión les había escupido en la cara. Y sabía que no serían lo suficientemente estúpidos para querer pelear contra él.

Suspiro cuando al llegar a la puerta, la mano de Arashi se puso sobre su hombro.

Apenas se giro, un golpe cuya fuerza iba aumentada con Chakra impacto contra su cara, mandándolo a volar lejos de allí a velocidades enormes.

Okey, se equivoco, tal vez si eran así de estupidos.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sentía un pequeño dolor en la boca.

Dos golpes consecutivos aumentados con Chakra, con la guardia baja, y aumentos aun más con Chakra del Kyūbi.

Movió un poco la mandíbula, sintiendo como un ligero piquete le zumbaba en la quijada.

Al menos sabía que no le tomaban a la ligera.

Miro detrás suyo, había aterrizado sobre alguna casa de algún civil, con paredes hechas de concreto.

Luego miro hacía adelante, notando un sonido del aire arremolinándose justo encima suyo.

—**Cho Odama… ¡Rasengan!**

Alzo la vista.

Ahh si, el Rasengan, la técnica de Minato creada a base de contemplar como funcionaban las Bijuudama.

Un pelota que giraba rápido, en resumen.

Uso el Movimiento Cuántico para desaparecer de allí, a unos metros en el aire, viendo la onda explosiva que generaba.

Del suelo, justo en su posición, salieron cadenas de color rojizo, al instante tomando sus tobillos y muñecas, enrollándose alrededor de su cuerpo.

Fue sujetado contra la piedra, en el aire podía notar a Naruko, sus puños estaban recubiertas de Chakra verdoso.

Cuando cayo sobre su cuerpo, pudo sentirlo.

Su mejilla tenía una herida interna, y su cabeza fue empujada contra el suelo.

Hmm, nada mal, un golpe aumentado con Chakra cuya fuerza era comparable a la de Tsunade Senju, junto a usar escalpelos de Chakra para cortar desde adentro, una fuerza enorme junto a una precisión de milímetros.

Cara, hombros, pecho, estomago.

Por supuesto, fue enseñada por la mejor medico ninja de Konoha, aunque ella nunca estuviera mucho tiempo en la aldea, por supuesto que iba a saber donde atacar para inmovilizarle, justo en las articulaciones.

Narumi debería de estar sosteniendo las cadenas, podía sentirlas, profundamente enterradas en la piedra, al menos 200 metros, probablemente un Jutsu de Doton.

_¿Así se sentía Kiyoshi peleando contra ellos?_ Pensó el rubio, su hermana menor era capaz de darle decenas de golpes en segundos, apuntando a partes vulnerables, mientras que podía sentir la fluctuación de energía de Arashi, probablemente queriendo entrar al Modo Sabio.

Ellos no eran débiles, y no tenían un mal trabajo en equipo, de hecho, eran buenos.

Y sin embargo, podía matarlos con tal facilidad que era decepcionante.

Había entrenado toda su vida, sin descansar, había luchado contra lo peor, había sobrevivido a cosas que volverían loco a cualquiera.

Todo para volverse más fuerte que ellos, para demostrar que ese pequeño niño en la basura tenia valor, que todo lo que hizo tenía un motivo.

_Que idiotez._

Ganar contra ellos o matarlos, ¿Qué importaba? No iba a cambiar nada, no iba a revivir a todas las personas inocentes que mato, no lo iba a volver feliz ni le traería nada que le interesase.

Sus dientes crujieron levemente.

_Maldita sea, nada de esto pasaría de no ser por ellos._

Quería seguir pensando de esa forma tan estúpida, de no haber estado tanto tiempo en el mundo gourmet, no habría reflexionado ni comprendido que toda su vida fue por algo tan… infantil.

Las heridas que ella le hacía sanaban más rápido de lo que la rubia podía hacerlas.

Se levanto.

Su frente choco contra la de Naruko de golpe, aturdiéndola.

—Golpe de clavo— murmuro extendiendo su brazo, enfrente del estomago de ella, justo debajo de las costillas—. 10 veces.

Fue casi un leve rose desde sus perspectiva, no puso tanta fuerza como se debería, cuando el primer golpe llego, la rubia sintió como el aire se le iba.

**DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON. DON.**

Fue como si le hubiera golpeado diez veces seguidas, cada una más fuerte que la anterior, más concentrada más adentro, como un clavo.

La fuerza fue suficiente como para que fuera mandada a volar por decenas de metros.

—**Rasen…**

Sus ojos miraron levemente a un lado.

Noto a cinco clones de Arashi, dos de ellos en posición de meditar, y tres de ellos creando una Shuriken de viento en las manos del original.

Miro a las cadenas que le sujetaban, antes de empezar a "vibrar"

Usando Jinton podía manipular sus propias partículas, hacer que vibrasen hasta volverse intangibles no era nada difícil.

Al menos era más fácil que sacar a Narumi del suelo y hacerla chocar contra cientos de metros de roca.

Luego miro como Arashi lanzaba esa Shuriken.

Buen Jutsu, perfeccionaba el Rasengan, la llevo un nivel más allá y la volvía un peligroso disco que al soltarse generaba pequeñas agujas a nivel microcelular.

Si eso le daba, no sabía si su durabilidad lo aguantaría, y no podía esquivarlo, demasiado peligroso para usarlo con tantas personas cerca.

Por lo que simplemente, se iba a deshacer de eso.

Se paso la lengua por los labios, estaba más larga que lo usual.

Un susurro se escucho—**Espacio Hambriento.**

La shuriken de Futon se deshizo en el aire, como si no existiera en lo más mínimo, mientras que el rubio se llevo la mano a la boca y limpio la saliva que caía de su boca.

—Asqueroso, pero efectivo— murmuro antes de bajar la mirada hacía abajo.

Dos manos le sujetaron de los tobillos, probablemente Narumi, mientras escuchaba como algo se acercaba a su posición a una velocidad enorme.

Cuando miro a su alrededor de nuevo, noto a los clones de Arashi junto al original, y a Naruko al mismo tiempo llendo en su dirección.

Se quedo quieto.

Pudo sentir los golpes de cada uno de ellos.

Con Senjutsu, las cosas estaban equilibradas, sus sentidos estaban más afilados que antes, y eran capaces de mantenerse a raya incluso con un usuario la armadura del rayo, su fuerza era mayor que antes, mucho mayor.

Naruto no sentía nada más que ellos practicamente… empujándolo.

Probablemente no lo sentían por la dureza nueva que tenían en el modo sabio, sus nudillos se regeneraban poco despues de fracturarse levemente.

Con la capacidad de controlar su cuerpo enteramente, su cuerpo entero era una armadura sobre otra.

Piel más dura que el acero, con músculos, sangre y huesos generando una protección extra sobre otra.

Golpearlo era como querer golpear una pared de granito, si miles y miles de golpes del gigante de Zou Shi no lograron hacerle sentir nada más que el más mínimo dolor sordo, ellos no iban a hacerlo.

Alzo una rodilla.

Esta vez fue turno de Arashi de sentir como sus organos internos temblaban, la sensación de dolor era algo que ni el Senjutsu podría reducir.

Fue como si disparase una bala de cañón, viendo volar a Arashi edificio contra edificio, las personas que pasaban gritaron al ver al hijo del Hokage salir volando sin detenerse en lo más mínimo.

_Te esperarías alguna pelea legendaria, en donde ellos usaran toda su fuerza para ganarme o viceversa._ Pensó el rubio mientras extendía su mano, en particular, la uña en su dedo índice afilándose.

Pudo ver a Naruko lanzando una patada contra su cara, y pudo sentir el Jutsu Doton de Narumi para aprisionarlo en la roca.

_Sin embargo, no le miro importancia._

Su uña se enterró justo en el centro del pecho de Naruko, pudo ver los ojos de ella girar detrás de su cabeza antes de que cayera al suelo, inconciente.

Narumi fue más sencilla, no sabía Senjutsu como sus hermanos, por lo que compensaba con un gran conocimiento en Fūinjutsu.

Su uña se retrajo y le toco detrás del cuello, en Naruko toco cerca de una de sus puertas internas, deteniendo un poco su flujo de Chakra y noqueándola, no quería que el zorro de repente la despertase con su Chakra.

Con ella fue tan simple como tocar un punto de presión en especifico.

Eso le tomo alrededor de 0,01 segundo.

Los clones de Arashi parecieron… estar temblando de dolor, algo raro pasándoles antes de desaparecer en nubes de humo.

Una gran explosión de Chakra se miro a lo lejos, personas gritando, el viento agitándose.

Lanzo a sus hermanas lejos cuando un laser rojo fue disparado en su dirección, decenas de casas en medio del ataque siendo evaporadas en un instante.

Naruto sabía que había un tiempo para hablar y un tiempo para pelear.

En particular no le gustaba hablar mucho en combate, a menos que fuera solo para engañar a su enemigo, por lo que era notorio que estaba algo… parlanchin después de volver a tener contacto humano.

Miro a la criatura a cuatro patas, cubierta de un manto rojo sangre y huesos, cinco colas ondeando en su espalda.

Arashi probablemente no podía entenderle, se estaba dejando llevar por la influencia del Chakra del Kyubi.

Descontrolado, seguía siendo capaz de reconocer a su enemigo.

No fue una sorpresa que se le lanzará encima, a una velocidad enorme, en menos de un parpadeó.

En ese corto instante, Naruto sólo inhalo, calmó, cerrando los ojos.

_Que… decepcionante._

Su puño se hizo hacia atrás, e impacto la mandíbula de Arashi.

La capa dos del modo Jinchūriki daba una protección tal como para que armas capaces de cortar diamantes no fueran capaces de hacer más que rasguños.

Por lo que, un golpe dado con un poco más de fuerza no lo mataría.

Luego dio un golpe en el estomago, viendo como sangre salía de las mandíbulas de Arashi y salía volando.

Una fuerza enorme, junto a una precisión era lo que se necesitaba para usar el Knocking, por lo que ni siquiera esa piel supuestamente impenetrable era algo que le iba a detener de golpear todo el sistema nervioso del Jinchūriki.

El golpe debía de dar directo contra el sello, por lo que incluso la bestia de adentro debería de haberlo sentido.

Usando el Movimiento Cuántico, apareció donde había mandado al Jinchuriki de la mitad Yang, viendo desde su posición –unos escombros de edificio– como un proyectil rojo se acercaba.

Extendió el brazo, atrapando con la mano una de las colas, deteniendo de golpe al Bijuu en miniatura y viendo como Arashi abría la boca para lanzar otra Bijuudama.

Naruto le tapo la boca con una mano, y le estampo contra el suelo.

Cuando una fuerte explosión dio lugar en la boca de Arashi, humo empezo a salir, miro como se agitaba, arañando su brazo con mano y patas.

—**Gogyō Fūin (Sello de 5 Elementos)**

Una flama morada lleno los dedos de Naruto, antes de separar su mano de la cara de Arashi.

E introducirla en su estomago.

Escucho el rugido de dolor, más bestial que humano mientras sus uñas se clavaban directo contra sus intestinos.

No sentía un particular orgullo despues de ver como Arashi volvía a la normalidad, quedando inconciente y con la piel roja, lentamente regenerándose.

Mirando hacía abajo, el rubio chasqueo la lengua al notar como su ropa estaba completamente destrozada—Nota para mi mismo, hacer toda mi ropa más resistente.

En la casa de los Namikaze, habían pasado treinta segundos desde que Arashi había golpeado a Naruto, lo primero que Minato había hecho fue mandar un mensaje a Inoichi para que fuera a detenerlos, no quería que terminasen hiriendo de gravedad a Naruto, no importase lo fuerte que fuera, no iba a poder enfrentarse a dos Jinchurikis al mismo tiempo.

Se alarmaron, ambos se pusieron de golpe alerta al sentirlo.

Una sensación asesina intensa, un Chakra que solo sentían cuando Naruko o Arashi se dejaban llevar.

—¡Tenemos que ir por Naruto!— exclamo Kushina, antes de que un par de segundos despues sintieran un terremoto.

Entonces, las ventanas fueron destrozadas.

Cayendo por ellas, vieron a sus tres hijos, lanzados bruscamente.

No pudieron ni emitir una sola palabra, mientras que iban corriendo hacía ellos y veían por la ventana.

Con alas detrás de su espalda, el sol tapando su apariencia, Naruto les miro.

—Nunca vuelvan a tratar de hacer algo como eso, o los matare— declaro antes de dar un simple aleteo.

Lo único que ellos pudieron hacer fue mirar mientras se iba.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Un Shinobi con alas no era algo que se viera todos los días.

Seguro, Oonoki pasaba 80% del tiempo flotando como un mosquito, pero eso era en Iwa, y Naruto no flotaba, literalmente crecía alas.

Por lo que para evitar problemas refractaba las ondas electromagnéticas a su alrededor. Volverse invisible al usar su manipulación de la luz era una cosa, sin embargo, era mucho más sencillo usar su control del Raiton para manipular las ondas electromagnéticas.

Ya que los humanos percibían dichas ondas por sus ojos siendo mandadas a su cerebro, los datos de la visión eran alterados, por lo que más que invisible hacia que la imagen mental de otros cambiase.

Un pájaro que aterrizaba sobre su apartamento era todo lo que los habitantes de la aldea habían visto.

Ahora, lo importante era que Naruto no era un sensor.

Era un talento especial nacer como un sensor, algo que solo una persona entre cientos de miles tenia, incluso de sus hermanos, solo Narumi era una.

No podía sentir Chakra, eso no significaba que no pudiera rastrear a otros.

Por ejemplo, con su nariz, incluso el más leve de los detalles no se le iba a escapar.

Como la mujer desconocida entrando en su departamento.

Lo primero que el rubio noto fue como su cerradura estaba abierta, lo cual le hizo contemplar la situación por unos momentos.

Uzuki Yugao, adentro del apartamento, suspiró.

Hace unas horas, se entero que un chico termino noqueado a su líder de escuadrón, y ataco al Hokage, resultando ser un hijo perdido o algo de dicho estilo.

Por lo que ella fue mandada a vigilarlo, más en concreto, Yugao era conocida por su sigilo.

Nunca dudó de la palabra de su Hokage, pero su hijo o no, alguien con tanta fuerza y cero control debía ser asesinado, pero aparentemente no pasaba mucho en su hogar.

Entonces, en esencia, no era nada de qué preocuparse.

Aunque ella simpatizaba con él en algunas áreas, el sufrimiento era la forma de vida humana. Nada cambiaría eso.

Así que necesitaba investigarlo y buscar todo acerca de él lo más rápido posible. Si bien dudaba que iba a encontrar algunos pergaminos de jutsu de rango S o un mensaje que detallara información de alguna otra aldea, era una buena práctica para una vigilancia. Tenía la sensación de que esto sucedería por un tiempo.

Cuando entro en su apartamento, abrió el cerrojo despues de un par de minutos, entró y silenciosamente cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

La mujer ANBU se sorprendió al ver lo limpia que estaba su habitación ... para un adolescente.

No hay demasiada ropa tendida en el suelo, no hay ropa sucia, no ... material de lectura inapropiado en las estanterías. En definitiva, una habitación de aspecto bastante normal.

Podría no ser Inuzuka, confiaba en su olfato un poco, así que se quitó la máscara y respiró un poco.

Okey, no guardaría algún arma, pero esa carne en el refrigerador olia deliciosa.

Su cabello morado se movió por la velocidad de su movimiento, saltando por las paredes para no dejar huellas visibles.

Llego a su cuarto, abriendo la puerta y arrodilló debajo de su cama...

Cielos, allí olía fuerte, al menos sabia que el chico pasaba el tiempo con otras mujeres.

Colocó una pequeña grabadora de audio con mejora de audio.

_Lo siento chico, pero esto fue por el bien de Konoha._

Lamentablemente, su privacidad no era un factor en eso, era peligroso, y tenían que vigilarlo. Después de colocar una pequeña cámara cerca de su armario, ella abrió la puerta que conducía desde su habitación al pasillo.

Sus ojos se movieron con precisión experta acorde con una kunoichi de Konoha de alto rango.

La pelimorada colocó micrófonos y cámaras en su baño, pasillo y área de comedor.

Muy bien, todo lo que tenía que hacer era el otro cuarto.

Saliendo de la habitación, miro el cuarto justo al lado, la puerta estaba semi-abierta, y tan pronto como entró, se detuvo.

¿Por qué se sentía tensa?

Sabia que el Hokage iba a hablar con su hijo lo cual le ganaría tiempo.

Entonces, ¿por qué sintió el sudor caer por su espalda y cara?

Era como si la sala respirara rabia y resentimiento.

Se preguntó si había estado tomando demasiadas misiones y necesitaba solicitar un tiempo libre. Con suerte, Hayate agradecería pasar un tiempo a solas con ella.

Apenas abrió la puerta, dos ojos azules le miraron en la oscuridad, con una estrella de cuatro puntas dorada en ellos.

Sintió como si viera en un abismo, y en el momento que se trato de alejar del cuarto al ser descubierta... su cuello estaba rodeado por un brazo, mientras que su cabeza acababa de ser tomada, podía sentir dos manos callosas y con uñas afiladas contra su quijada y cabello

—Haz un movimiento y mueres— escucho un susurro justo a su oreja, uno que le erizo cada cabello en el cuerpo—Haz algun sonido y mueres, trata de usar tu Chakra y mueres. La única manera de que salgas de aquí viva es que hagas algo por mi, si no lo haces, mueres. Si lo entiendes, ponte tu mascara lentamente-.

La pelimorada pudo tratar de sacar su kunai, su espada, o de hacer que la dejase, pero en su posición, el rubio le podía romper el cuello de un movimiento.

Con sus manos temblando, con cuidado de no hacer movimientos sospechosos, se puso la mascara.

—Quiero que le digas a cada uno de tus compañeros que todos los rumores que escucharon son ciertos, y que si tratan de tocar a alguno de los que son cercanos a mi, hare lo mismo con sus familias... Eso es todo.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

**YYYY CORTE**

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

**(*1) Los japoneses no resisten el picante, el Mapo Tofu por ejemplo es una comida de china relativamente picante, pero la que Naruto come esta condimentada con chili como el carajo :b**

**Así queeee… la pelea no es lo que se esperarían.**

**Naruto no mato a sus hermanos, ni les dio un épico combate, no hay nada que le retenga y se volvió más fuerte que ellos.**

**Por la mitad del fic, recuerdo que alguien me dijo que no le importaría si dejara de lado la trama de Naruto con su familia para que pusiera más atención a la trama del top y demás.**

**Así que, Naruto no les dijo algo como: "Hur, hur, hurr, me ignoraron toda mi vida, los odio, tomare venganza por esto" sino que les dijo simplemente que no le importaban, es un adulto mentalmente hablando.**

**Su familia biológica lo abandono, pero tiene la madurez necesaria para entender que no vale la pena en lo absoluto.**

**Tiene su vida hecha, y ahora que ellos vuelven para arruinarlo eso los manda a la mierda.**

**Les puede patear el culo a cada uno de ellos, no sería diferente de golpear niños desde su perspectiva.**

**Naruto no es de hablar, sino de actuar, no es bueno con lo primero, por lo que va a demostrar su punto haciendo algo.**

**Respecto a la reacción de la aldea, la mayoría de civiles solo sabe que es el hijo desaparecido de Minato, mientras que una minoría de los Shinobi sabe de sus actos más escabrosos.**

**Imagina que tu vecino o tu compañero de clases alguna vez fue un caníbal, no reaccionarias específicamente bien a eso.**

**La reacción de su equipo se vera en el siguiente cap :b**

**En una nota extra, estoy considerando hacer una hoja de datos para poner todas las habildades y apariencia de Naruto en el siguiente cap, ademas de que le dare una pequeña guarida ahora que ya entraron en su casa, ¿alguna opinion si debo o no debo? :b**

**Sin nada más que decir, se despide de ustedes... **

**OMEGA**


	16. Tomando Control

**REEEESPONDAMOS REVIEWS**

**Para ****Jhon sparda**

Apesar de todo, siguen siendo sus hermanos, Naruto no es tan infantil como para dejarlos paraliticos porque le hubieran dado palizas de niño, simplemente tiene una muuuy mala opinión de ellls.

**Para ****alejogod1205**

Me hace sentir mal, este cap esta medio normalito, incluso diría malo, el siguiente tratare de poner las reacciones del resto de la aldea.

**Para ****Hyakki Yako**

Naruto solo le dijo que era su hijo y se fue. Dejando caer la bomba v:

¿Qué comes que adivinas? Justo eso pensaba de ti xd. Y yep, apesar de todos los cambios en el cuerpo de Naruto, sigue siendo un Uzumaki y Namikaze en sangre, como puse antes, no hay nada que haga que Naruto no este emparentado con ellos :b

No es como que no tenga a nadie en el mundo para pelear, sigue siendo medio débil en comparación con los más fuertes, es pelear coktra sus hermanos, entreno a morir toda su vida para que se terminase volviendo algo tan... simple xd

Estoy considerando poner en el siguiente cap un lemon con Hitomi :b

**Para ****kuro okami 9**

Así era la escena en la novela de HF XD

**Para ****Angel Arcano92**

Algunos idiotas aun no entenderan eso en este cap xd

La cosa es que estoy considerando hacer lo que dices XD

**Para ****PinkieNeko09**

Naruto estugo más de 20 años desde su perspectiva en el mundo gourmet, incluso su cuerpp envejecio dos años de golpe, aprndio un montooon de mierda v:

**Para ****Skull Flame**

De haber sido otro ANBU, Naruto la mataba. Se salvo por ser conocida de Minato y Kushina porque no quería hacer escandalo xd

**Para Diegoxx24**

Jaja, lo admito todo xd

**Para ****Joshua050**

Naruto simplemente llego cuando ellos no estaban en casa, y la noche la paso en el hospital xd

**Para BlackCat13**

Gracias, me acordaba de un show en el que un hombre adoptado encontraba a su padre biologico y le decía que no necesitsba pr8barle nada a él ni a nadie :b

Ellos dejaran de ser cretinos... eventualmente :b

**Para ****alkirius**

Nop, pero de que lo voy a ver lo voy a ver xd

**Para Guest**

Now v:

Este Naruto es basicamente Pesadilla en sus comienzos, un pequeño tropiezo y se comvierte en él xd

Suena chido :b

**Para ****daizuke**

Buena pregunta, actualizo cuando puedo :b

**Para s****ombra02**

Aquí de plano Naruto los llama carne de cañón v:

**Para ****Azel Drian Garcia Barrios**

Yumi? ,':v

**Para ****James Aderson**

:v

**Para David Torres1**

O...key? :v

**Para Guest (2)**

De hecho la tiene, solo que no la usa tan amenudo :b

**Para ****swid16kawail**

No lo se, este Naruto no es tan fuerte como los otros, pero es muchisimo más versatil que ellos :b

**Para Guest (3)**

Espero este cap no decepcione xd

**Para Guest (4)**

Bueno... se llevara bien con sus hermanas XD

**Para ****cristian870**

A Tsunami de hecho no le importa tanto, en Nami ella vio cosas peores :b

**Para ****trollmemex**

Jaja xd

**Reviews contestadas, vamos a la...**

* * *

**ACCIÓN**

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

**Capitulo 16**

**Tomando control**

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

—Me alegra ver que hayas despertado— le dijo el rubio a Eva cuando miro como ella se levantaba.

Le extendió su mano, la pequeña rubia era particularmente pequeña, por lo que se tenía que inclinar para verla cara a cara.

— ¿Donde… estoy?— murmuró ella con su mente algo agitada, no reconociendo el lugar ni su atmósfera.

— …Konoha, la aldea de donde provengo. Ya no tengo con quien hablar y ya estoy aburrido de hablar conmigo mismo— le dijo notando como sus piernas se sacudían un poco, seguramente estaban entumidas— . ¿Estas bien?

Ella se quedo callada unos segundos, viendo al rubio, mientras veía sus expresiones, asintió levemente.

Se espero una sonrisa o alguna cosa que mostrase sus emociones, solo vio como parpadeo un segundo—Eso es bueno. Si tienes hambre, ven conmigo a la cocina.

Ella se le quedo viendo, saliendo del cuarto, en su voz no podía notar nada, era plana y su cara siempre neutra.

No era sin emociones o de forma fría… no sentía indiferencia en esas palabras, solo plana neutralidad.

—Hay alimentos en el mundo gourmet que me interesaron, quería compartirlos con mis compañeros, pero supongo que eso tendrá que esperar un rato— lo escucho hablar, mirando su espalda desnuda desde atrás—…¿Quieres comer conmigo?

Su estomago gruño, y con la cara algo roja, asintió—Por favor.

Naruto se limitó a soltar una pequeña sonrisa ante ello, mientras de un portal negro que apareció encima de su mano, metiéndola allí, sacó su bolsa de grulla.

De allí saco una camisa negra, su ropa había quedado algo destrozada después de la pelea con sus hermanos.

Por lo que empezó a sacar algunos otros alimentos que había encontrado en el mundo gourmet.

—¿Comes carne?— le pregunto por cortesía a la pequeña rubia.

Ella asintió levemente, mientras veía al rubio sacar varios objetos.

Carne joya, Mellow Cola, distintos tipos de carne hecha en cortes finos, una gran variedad de vegetales de gran tamaño, postres, bebidas.

La pequeña rubia sintió como el sudor le bajaba por la nuca al ver eso, una cantidad enorme de alimentos que se miraban deliciosos, lo único malo era que su estomago tenía un limite, y como tal, solo podría comer un poco de ese todo.

—Me comeré lo que no termines tu— declaro simplemente el rubio, sentándose en la mesa enfrente de ella.

—Mu…Muchas gracias, señor…

—Solo dime Naruto— declaro con simpleza el Ojiazul llevándose un poco de carne joya a la boca.

Antes de poder siquiera comer, escucho como la puerta se abría.

Realmente, no es como que los hubiera querido ver, pero no había tenido la oportunidad.

—¿Na…Naruto? ¿¡Volviste!?

En verdad no noto lo mucho que había extrañado la voz de Tsunami, tanto como para bajar su comida sin haber probado bocado.

Cerro los ojos, se rasco la nuca con una sonrisa algo avergonzada y volteo a ver a la entrada—Yo~ Tsunami. Vine más pronto de lo que creí— saludo mientras abría los ojos. Agarrado con la guardia baja, miro a Tsunami tirandose encima suyo, la atrapo antes de que la silla cayese hacía atrás y él usase su cuerpo para protegerla de la caída—¿¡Qué pa…!?

Y pensó que él era rápido, para cuando se dio cuenta tenía a la pelinegra besándolo.

Parpadeo con fuerza mientras podía sentir como ella había introducido la lengua dentro de su boca, le había abrazado y juntado sus cuerpos en un instante.

Naruto puso los brazos detrás de la espalda de ella, separándose levemente—…¿Y eso porque fue?

—¿Cómo que porque? Acabas de volver a casa, ¿no te puedo recibir con un beso?— cuestiono ella divertida.

El rubio se quedo callado, mientras se levantaba, rascándose la mejilla con Tsunade sentada en su regazo—Siendo honesto, creí que me ibas a preguntar algo respecto con los rumores.

—Oh, ¿ya saben que eres hijo del Hokage?

—…ehh, ¿si?... ¿Ya saben? ¿No los han oído?

—Bueno, no. Pero es un poco obvió— dijo el hijo de Tsunami caminando hacia ellos.

Naruto parpadeo nuevamente, viendo a Inari caminando y alzo su mano, agitándole el pelo a modo de saludo—¿Enserio? Siempre trataba de ocultarlo de todo mundo.

—Cuando te despiertas en la mañana tu pelo tiene la misma forma que la de Namikaze-san— declaro Tsunami encogiéndose de hombros.

El Ojiazul se rasco el pelo—Bueno, hay otras cosas que debería contarte respecto a mi.

—Ruto, lo que sea que me vayas a contar, puede esperar. Inari, ve a tu cuarto— casi ordeno ella mientras el mencionado, confundido, asentía y salía del apartamento de Naruto.

Caso curioso, el apartamento de al lado estaba vació y no fue difícil romper las paredes para hacer de allí el propio apartamento de Inari.

El rubio fue levantado de la silla, antes de ser jalado por la pelinegra—Uh, Tsunami. Tenemos visita— informo haciendo que la mencionada se girase a ver a Eva, que tímidamente, alzo su mano para saludar.

—Solo dame unas… tres o cuatro horas y te lo devuelvo, para él será un rapidito

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Naruto caminó por la calle fuera de su departamento, quería mostrarle a Eva la aldea ahora que tenía tiempo y ya había anochecido.

Había estado corriendo mucho últimamente de un lado a otro, pero disfrutó de ir las calles tranquilas y la luna mirando perezosamente desde arriba.

Tenía pensamientos que ordenar, pero los encontró demasiado desordenados para organizarlos adecuadamente. Mientras caminaba, los sinuosos caminos de tierra se convirtieron en las calles tranquilas y limpias.

Llendo desde el barrio rojo al resto de la aldea era una vista rara, el pueblo de Konoha se retorcía de forma gradual y se deformó en las áreas más oscuras. Complejos de apartamentos baratos y bares ruidosos se alineaban en las calles.

Hizo a Eva para atrás y vio con indiferencia cuando un hombre fue arrojado por una ventana del segundo piso.

Allí donde había prostitutas en la esquina, muchachos vendiendo drogas, ladrones empeñando objetos robados y pandillas acechando su territorio. Era la parte de Konoha que fue ignorada por el consejo. Después de todo, esta era una aldea ninja y los ninjas necesitaban algún tipo de escape de sus duras vidas. Incluso después de las reconstrucciones que hizo Minato, Konoha cayó en sus mismas viejas rutinas.

Incluso él era conocido allí, por lo que podía estar seguro que nadie intentaría nada con Tsunami e Inari

Tenía algunas protecciones, aliados pequeños, todos sabían que Naruto era probablemente el único tipo medianamente decente en dicho vecindario, y todos sabían de su canibalismo de niño.

Se había llevado a cuidar las heridas de muchas de las prostitutas dejadas como basura cuando tuvieron una noche difícil con un cliente. Compartió su comida con los muchos huérfanos que deambulan por las calles. Todos sabían que Naruto era un refugio seguro en la noche.

Eso no iba a cambiar su pasado, Naruto sabía que si había un infierno y moría, iba a ir allí.

El era uno de ellos. Pertenecía a este lugar como una vieja rutina. Los perros rabiosos debían de mantenerse juntos.

Todos sabían que ser prostituta, traficante de drogas o ladrón era mejor que la vida de un ninja. Este barrio no era ajeno a los ninjas que buscaban un escape. Ninjas con ojos embrujados para ahogarse en alcohol, o el toque de las mujeres, o el colmo de las drogas.

Las manos de todos allí podrían estar llenas de dinero y mugre, pero las manos de un ninja estaban llenas de sangre. Todos los ninjas murieron, ya sea en el campo de batalla o un poco adentro hasta que se convirtieron en cadáveres ambulantes.

Eso era probablemente lo que le había pasado a él.

—Ese es…Icihiraku Ramen, la tienda favorita del Yondaime— informó mientras apuntaba a una tienda bastante grande y lujosa en la aldea.

—Es algo… industrializado todo esto— murmuró Eva.

El rubio se permitió alzar una ceja, luego recordó la pequeña aldea a la que habían llegado poco antes de ser atacados por Sadao, era un lugar bastante antiguo, como la aldea lo fue en sus inicios, ella no debería estar acostumbrada a ver objetos electrónicos por doquier.

Luego se frotó los ojos.

—Oye— hablo mientras se sentaban en una banca a la sombra de un árbol en medio de las calles—. Cuando peleaba con Zou Shi, por un momento sentí mis sentidos agudizarse, y luego me dolía el cerebro.

La niña rubia no quiso sonar grosera, pero pregunto simplemente—¿Y?

—Y… recuerdo cada detalle de Zou Shi, podía ver la energía natural entrar en ella y… esto me paso— dijo alzando una mano, mostrando como la punta de sus dedos estaba convertida en piedra.

—Eso… suena como una habilidad antigua de la gente de mi pueblo— murmuró Eva algo contrariada al escuchar eso.

—¿Sabes como se llama lo que me paso?

—Bueno… si, pero es un cuento nada más, no creo que sea posible— declaró antes de que Naruto se le quedase viendo.

Se sintió incómoda por esos ojos, azules y casi brillando en la oscuridad, como un gato, casi sin emociones y viéndola fijamente.

Ante su vista, el cobalto de esos ojos fríos paso a un amatista que sin duda brillaba en la oscuridad, en el centro una pupila dorada, con forma de una estrella de 4 puntas tocando los extremos del iris.

Su boca cayó un poco.

—…Era real… desde pequeña creí que era un rumor de algún Dojutsu perdido— murmuró Eva tomando las mejillas de Naruto para verlo mejor.

—¿Sabes que es?— la voz del rubio sonaba más… sin emociones que de costumbre, casi arrastrando las sílabas como un robot—. No recuerdo que los Namikaze y menos los Uzumaki tuvieran un Dojutsu.

—No es… un Dojutsu— la Ojiverde no parecía ser conciente de lo que "espacio personal" significaba, pues tenía la cara casi pegada a la de Naruto, analizando sus ojos como si fuera la más grande maravilla en el mundo—. Se llama **Bukkaigan (Ojo de la Tierra Pura)**

—…Creo que por este lado del mundo tenemos algo así, lo llamamos **Hōgen**. Pero lo que leí era de una civilización caída— declaró el rubio, recordando un nombre alterno a un "Dojutsu" extinto.

Eva recordó que ese era un nombre bastante antiguo para el Bukkaigan, junto con el último nombre que se le dio—También tiene de nombre "**Teología**" o los "**Ojos del Señor**"

El ahora Ojimorado alzo una ceja—¿Esto va a ser algún tipo de cosa religiosa? Porque soy agnóstico.

Eva no pudo evitar reírse un poco por lo que había dicho—Se dice que solo undividuo que ha trascendido de los Seis Reinos Espirituales, Los Tres Reinos del Mal y los Tres Buenos Caminos **(*1) **pueden despertarlo y entran en un estado de pura sabiduría.

—…¿Porqué pude entender eso?— se pregunto el rubio sosteniéndose la frente.

—Cómo dije, no es un Dojutsu. Tus ojos cambian por tenerlo pero el verdadero lugar donde esta es aquí— declaró Eva tocando la frente de Naruto, justo donde tenía su mano.

—Un Tercer Ojo, la iluminación budista… carajo, esto pone muchas cosas en otra perspectiva.

Naruto veía todo no con mayor claridad que antes, porque no sólo eran sus ojos, eran cada uno de sus sentidos los que estaban así.

Podía verlo a su alrededor, el flujo de energía física, espiritual, mental y natural desde dentro de cuerpos naturales o de cosas que le rodeaban.

—No es un Dojutsu ni un Kekkei Genkai, el tercer ojo es algo que todas las personas poseen en si mismas, lo que sea que Zou Shi te hizo llevo tus sentidos a otro plano de conciencia que término haciendo que lo desbloquearas.

Frotando su cabeza, el rubio trato de simplificar las cosas.

Lo que sea que Zou Shi le hizo término haciendo que despertase eso, no sentía que pudiera sacar algún poder extraño de sus ojos, pero se sentía… diferente.

—¿Cómo…Cómo se siente?— pregunto Eva genuinamente curiosa.

Naruto giro la cabeza a un árbol—Puedo…Puedo comprender todo, es casi como poder ver que era el árbol antes y después, la luz del sol, la tierra, las personas que lo fertilizaron, la lluvia, la nube que hizo llover, los padres y abuelos de quienes lo plantaron.

—No es… tanto un gran poder por si mismo, pero recuerdo las leyendas, un ojo con la capacidad de comprender todo y que permitiera un conocimiento universal de las cosas. Pero… nunca escuche de que pudiera copiar algo.

—…Mis neuronas espejo— murmuró de repente, haciendo que la pequeña rubia lo mirase con renovada confusión.

—¿Disculpa?

—Lo que Zou Shi hizo fue encerrar mi mente en un plano de conciencia donde no podría mantener mi individualidad o algo de ese estilo, después de salir de allí mi conciencia probó un nuevo plano de existencia y generó que mis sentidos se puedan mantener en dicho estado cuando se activa el Bukkaigan. Pero…

—¿Pero?

—…Mi cuerpo sigue siendo humano, cuando mis sentidos se elevan, mis neuronas espejo me dejan copiar absolutamente cada detalle de algo permitiendo que lo imite, pero mi cuerpo no está preparado para usar el conocimiento de una técnica no hecha para mi lo que genera un gran estrés en mi cuerpo cuando lo apagó y ¿¡POR QUÉ CARAJOS HABLO TANTO!?

Los ojos de Naruto volvieron a la normalidad mientras respiraba agitado.

—¿E-Estas… bien?— Eva pregunto agitada por ese grito, afortunadamente no había nadie allí para escucharlo.

—Si… solo… joder, ni siquiera sentí que fuera una pregunta, el conocimiento sólo apareció en mi cabeza y me hizo sentir mareado.

—Bueno, no te preocupes por… e…eso— Eva bostezo con fuerza, sintiendo como su cuerpo se estaba aflojando.

Su frecuencia de Chakra cambio.

…_¿Genjutsu? _Pensó el rubio antes de poner una mano sobre la cabeza de ella, liberando su sistema en un momento.

Naruto se quedo callado, antes de que un instante despues, alzara dos dedos.

Justo después de eso, un dardo estaba atrapado entre ellos, a unos centímetros de dar en Eva.

Sintió un piquete… no, un piquete significaría que penetró su piel, se sintió como que una minúscula piedra le golpeaba el cuello.

Miro a su lado para notar como un dardo paralizante caía al suelo.

Frunció el ceño levemente.

Tigre, un ANBU con una máscara de dicho animal, era un Shinobi capaz y, en toda regla, no tenía una opinión muy alta del niño que allí estaba.

Era el líder de escuadrón, y maestro de Kenjutsu de todo el pelotón, había estado en misiones por años. Sus compañeros que le seguían iban por lo mismo.

Neutralizar al mocoso.

Habían visto su combate contra los hijos del Hokage que había durado tan poco como para tomar algún tipo de información.

No podía encontrar ningún tipo de respeto hacía el rubio, era un niño que no comprendía el mundo Shinobi, y que creía poder salirse con la suya atentando a la vida del Hokage o a los otros ANBU.

Naruto noto la gran cantidad de enmascarados que le rodeaba desde todos los ángulos posibles, algunos riendo con burla al verlo.

—200 ryo a que no durará más de tres minutos.

Un ANBU que estaba parado sobre una barandilla comenzó a hacer apuestas.

Los rumores decían que Tigre no había sido permitido en el suelo en años, que no pudo estar en la Tercera guerra Shinobi, como algunos de los otros agentes ANBU, nunca había escuchado el nombre de Naruto, no le importaba, y cualquier logró que él tuviera no era equiparable como para darle algún respeto, un huérfano, podía respetar al Hokage y a sus hijos por quienes fueron sus maestros.

¿Por qué respetaría a un mocoso de la calle?

Naruto era un nadie, un don nadie. Y se había atrevido a amenazar al Hokage, no importa la fuerza que tuviera, si no la usaba para la aldea alguien así era inútil y peligroso.

Tiger podría estar a cargo de entrenar a los nuevos reclutas en los caminos de la espada, pero su razón de ser era la espada. Vivió y respiró su metal.

La lengua del rubio se paso por sus dientes al ver como un ANBU salía disparado hacia él. Alzando una ceja.

Los humanos podían concentrarse en algo, como cuando miraban algo de cerca o de lejos, podía concentrarse en que su mente trabajase a una cierta velocidad, de esa forma no veía las cosas como una masa de electrones, protones y neutrones o concebía las cosas que le rodeaban a una velocidad de microsegundos a menos que quisiera.

Algo curioso era que, aunque podía usar la armadura del rayo para aumentar su velocidad, alcanzar la "velocidad del rayo" había dejado de ser un factor al respecto. Ser más rápido que la luz era algo raro, ibas más rápido que los fotones que tocaban las cosas, por lo que uno pensaría que estaría ciego, pero podía ver los fotones que ya estaban allí. Así que era como si todo estuviese congelado casi permanentemente.

Aprendió muchas cosas en su estadía en el mundo más peligroso de todos, entre ellas, usar esa velocidad en lugares poblados sin cuidado podía ser peligroso, el Chakra de la armadura del rayo evitaba que los efectos de su velocidad afectase cualquier cosa que le rodeaba a excepción de un rango limitado.

Usando su control del viento, Naruto aprendió a hacer algo similar, moviendo los vectores que le rodeaban evitaba las reacciones físicas que causaría moverse así.

Por lo que, era como ver el mundo congelado, sin problemas.

Para él fue ir caminando a casa con Eva en sus brazos, dejarla a salvo, hacerse un sándwich, y comerlo mientras el ANBU seguía donde estaba antes.

Parado detrás de él mientras mordía el pan, el Ojiazul se acercó y noto como la cuchilla estaba recubierta de relámpagos.

Estaba curioso un poco, así que se sentó en la banca, y mando sus sentidos a la normalidad de regreso.

La cuchilla llegó, clavándose en su hombro, alzó una ceja curioso cuando atravesó su piel y algo de su músculo, no llegando más hondo de un par de centímetros, la capacidad de corte del metal conductivo de Chakra mezclada con Raiton se decía que podía cortar lo que fuera, pero el corte hecho fue apenas superficial en su carne.

Tigre saco su espada con un jalón fuerte, confundido cuando la niña desapareció y el mocoso estaba comiendo un sándwich con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Ni siquiera salió sangre de la herida provocada cuando está empezó a cerrar en un instante.

—Apuesto a que el gusano es un médico ninja, las heridas que la hija mayor del Hokage le hicieron curaban muy rápido.

—Ni todo el elegante jutsu de curación en el mundo va a salvar su culo.

—Yo digo diez minutos más.

Usando su uña para sacar trozos de queso de sus colmillos, el rubio los escuchaba, estaba acostumbrado a pelear en situaciones donde todo estaba en su contra.

La cosa es que la habilidad y la experiencia sólo te podían llevar hasta cierto nivel de fuerza, poder y velocidad en brutos que hacían la diferencia demasiada podían romper años y años de experiencia.

Naruto no era un experto en Kenjutsu, principalmente porque no había muchas razones para usar armas cuando tu cuerpo entero era una, pero si iba a ir con cosas como Zengenkyū debía de aprender a usarlos.

Entonces, el término exacto sería que él no era un experto en Kenjutsu, pero como dijo antes, la experiencia era solo uno de muchos factores.

Saco una katana simple, delgada, en una funda negro y con un mango que igualaba el diseño de la funda.

No había en particular un poder especial en dicha katana, por lo que simplemente la levantó, la rodeo de viento y evitó el segundo corte con Raiton.

Fue un movimiento rápido, las espadas chocaron y el intercambio de ataques fue unilateral, Naruto bloqueo cada uno de los cortes prácticamente raspando su espada contra la de Tigre.

Luego agitó su espada hacia abajo.

El espacio entre ellos pareció doblarse por su corte, antes de que un tajo impactará contra el hombro de Tigre. Seguidamente retiro su espada, dio un tajo por el pecho, subió, bajo y subió nuevamente.

—"El Naruto"— dijo dramáticamente al ver la marca en forma de "N" que le había dejado al líder de los ANBU

Los cuales se quedaron anonadados al ver eso—De ninguna manera, nadie ha podido extraer la sangre de Tigre en años.

—Tuvo suerte.

Tigre dejó su postura de lucha.

—Así queeeee… quiero la opinión de un experto, ¿mi Kenjutsu es bueno?— pregunto Naruto genuinamente curioso.

Tigre caminó hacia él, y antes de que cualquier pudiera reaccionar, una espada repentinamente se hundió en el pecho de Naruto. La precisión del golpe fue realmente notable, ya que estaba a centímetros de darle en el corazón.

—La pelea no termina hasta que las cuchillas estén cubiertas— susurró el ANBU al oído de Naruto y luego retiró su espada.

El rubio ni siquiera estaba sorprendido, solo… curioso, había puesto Chakra Futon en vez de Raiton de repente, el corte fue más hondo, aunque no pudo perforar de lado a lado, noto como la punta de la espada estaba rota, y el metal conductor de chakra era conocido por ser tan afilado como cuchillas de titanio.

Su cuerpo incluso en una situación donde estaba con la guardia baja era lo suficientemente duro como para aguantar un ataque que, bajo circunstancias normales, cortaba cualquier material como un cuchillo caliente a mantequilla.

**CRAAAASH**

Se quedo en sus pensamientos, no noto cuando Tigre le había tratado de dar un corte a la yugular. Su espada se había roto y el ANBU retrocedió.

Había tensado un poco el cuerpo después de ese último corte, o bueno, le trato de matar hace un momento, por lo que devolvería el favor.

—…¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? ¡Se supone que no tienes nada del entrenamiento de tus hermanos! ¡No eres nadie! Tu…

—Espera, espera, espera un momento. ¿La carne de cañón me esta diciendo que soy un Don Nadie? Ohhh… ¡Carajo! Esto es casi hilarante, ahora se que Minato no los envió, después de lo que vio estoy seguro que él no sería tan idiota como para atacarme después de ver lo que puedo hacer.

—¡Ten respeto al Hokage!

—Perra, podría matarlo y volver con su cabeza en un instante, y no podrías hacer nada al respecto. Así que hazte un favor y cierra la puta boca por un momento. Podría destruir esta aldea, y este país golpeando el suelo con fuerza, ¿y crees que una panda de inútiles que mueren todo el tiempo me va a poder atacar?

Tigre se quedo callado unos instantes, era un Shinobi viejo, por lo que sabía que todos tenían algo que les importaba muy en el fondo.

Por ende, si no podían ganarle a él, tendría que atacar a lo que podía herirlo sin importar que tan fuerte fuese.

—Si no vuelves a ser un Shinobi y aceptas lo que te dice el Hokage, tu equipo…

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Tigre, un veterano en el combate por décadas.

Naruto estaba enfrente de él, con una rodilla alzada, y el torso entero de Tigre había implosionado prácticamente, las calles pintadas de rojo.

Nadie miro lo que paso, y los ANBU guardaron silencio, anonadados.

—Lo siento, ¿dijiste algo?— pregunto mientras agarraba uno de los brazos del cadaver, lo que había quedado junto a sus piernas—. Bueno, vamos a ser claros aquí, alguno de ustedes siquiera voltea a ver en la dirección de alguien cercano a mi, o a sus amigos o su familia, y las cosas que les haré a ustedes van a ser peores que cualquier cosa que Orochimaru o Danzo les pueda hacer, así que la próxima vez. Recuerden su lugar como carne de cañón y NO. JODAN. CONMIGO— le dio una mordida al brazo, masticando la carne como si fuera un trozo de pollo—. ¿Nos entendemos?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

A primera hora del día, Abi se despertó en su hogar con muchas cosas en mente.

O mejor dicho, solo una.

Naruto le contó acerca de cosas de su pasado que estaba segura no le habría contado a nadie más, algo que normalmente sería un signo de confianza sería arruinado por el hecho de esas cosas eran… vomitivas.

Los ninjas eran desde niños inculcados con la idea de que la aldea era lo más importante, así que estaban hechos para hacer cosas inhumanas.

Eso no significaba que no tuvieran asco o reacciones humanas, por lo que enterarse de todo aquello era… algo nuevo.

Pero no eran tanto las acciones pasadas de Naruto que la afectaban, pero sus palabras.

"No debes amar ciegamente a un monstruo"

Podía entender eso hasta cierto punto, Naruto no quería el tipo de amor ciego donde ella le decía palabras bonitas para calmarlo, quería que ella decidiera.

Él valoraba la aldea tanto como valoraba cualquier otro trozo de tierra, no odiaba la aldea en general, pero no sentía un apego hacia ella.

Por lo que sus palabras eran de hecho, bastante simples de comprender.

La estaba instando a pensar a futuro, lo que iba a decidir llegado el momento.

Si se quedaba con la aldea o con él.

La pelinegra había concebido su respuesta poco después de que Naruto se fuera, y había llegado a la conclusión poco despues al dormir

_No creo que tuviera que pensarlo mucho. _Considero ella mientras se levantaba y dejaba la banda ninja a un lado de su cama. _Konoha es la aldea donde nuestros abuelos y nuestros padres vivieron y murieron_. Se dio un baño rápido, y en la ducha sólo se estiró. _Pero no creo que sea el lugar donde quiera que mis hijos mueran. _Pensó mientras salía.

Cuando regreso a su cuarto, noto un pergamino de color azul sobre su mesa. Uno que antes no estaba allí.

Alzo la ceja mientras llevaba su mano hacía el.

Abriéndolo empezó a leer lentamente todo, alzando ambas cejas con sorpresa.

_¿Esto es de Ruto?_ Pensó Abi mientras leía los detalles del pergamino.

Nen, Enbu, Movimiento Cuántico, Jutsus de Aumento de Peso, Masa, Volumen y Tamaño. La cantidad de técnicas, habilidades y modos de entrenamiento que leía eran enormes, sorprendiéndose por ello.

—¿Qué tanto estuviste haciendo sin mi?— se pregunto poniéndose sus lentes. Leyendo una parte en letras pequeñas.

"Incluso aunque no quieras verme, no quiero volver a perder a ninguno de ustedes, especialmente a ti. Al menos usa estas cosas para defenderte" Abi se quedo callada, antes de sonreír un poco y guardar el pergamino en sus shorts.

—Hasta crees, tu me vas a entrenar cariño— declaró terminando de vestirse y saliendo por la ventana para ir a buscar a Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Aparentemente, no le agradaba a la gente de la aldea.

Naruto aprendió, con el tiempo, que no podía dejar que la opinión de las personas que le rodean le afectase, si había algo que afectase a la gente era la guerra, y en la especie de guerra fría que tenían las naciones elementales, no era para bien.

El mundo era gris, había momentos donde a veces las cosas eran blancas y felices, para que luego vinieran momentos oscuros, muy oscuros.

Danzo, el viejo halcón que se hacía llamar el Shinobi de las sombras, era uno de muchos ancianos clasistas en posiciones de poder en las aldeas, toda aldea, todo país tenía los suyos, líderes corruptos astutos y estructuras de poder de la vieja escuela que prosperan en la guerra generacional, la niebla sangrienta era una tradición en Kirigakure por algo.

Hashirama terminó la era de los Estados Combatientes, pero marcó el comienzo de una era de guerra internacional de ninjas.

Tener poder físico era una cosa, tener poder político era otra, el Shimura no sería ni por asomo tan fuerte como Hiruzen Sarutobi, pero eran viejos, tenían experiencia y sabían dominar una situación de manera que sus acciones generaran un cambio.

En comparación, Naruto era un civil ahora, uno joven, aunque hubiera peleado en diversas misiones para ayudar a la aldea, eso no le ganaba respeto de nadie, estaba seguro que su poder no le importaría a nadie por ser todavía un "mocoso "

Eso estaba bien de su parte, ¿Por qué le tendría que importar algo tan estúpido como el respeto de un montón de mierda que sacrificaban a su propia gente por un montón de tierra?

No se estaría encargando de la basura de la aldea porque lo considerase "lo correcto"

Lo iba a hacer porque se le daba gana.

Camino silbando con las manos en los bolsillos, podía ver a los distintos ANBU con máscaras negras y el mismo Kanji de "Rata" en el centro de ellas corriendo hacia él con distintas armas preparadas para atacarlo.

Bueno, no se podía decir que no combinaban con lo que eran.

Todos ellos eran niños o personas inocentes a los cuales Danzo había roto emocional y físicamente, algunos como Torune fueron casi de su edad, era lo más cercano que Shino tuvo a un hermano en su tiempo.

Le tomo un segundo para doblar sus cuellos al unísono.

—Una demostración de fuerza impresionante, he de decir.

Giro la cabeza a un lado, reconociendo esa voz en un instante. Tenía esa imagen mental, ese anciano llendo al orfanato en el barrio rojo, llevándose a todos los niños, nunca se supo mas de ellos.

Hasta ahora, suponía que los que acababa de matar eran varios de los niños que hubieran crecido junto a ellos bajo cualquier otra circunstancia.

Entrecerró los ojos.

Lo podía ver, ese olor rancio y viejo a sangre que reconocería en cualquier momento, acompañado de varios soldados, entre ellos pudo ver a Sai.

—Aunque puedo decir que es agradable poder hablar contigo, tendrás que responder por lo que acabas de hace, no vas a querer que tus padres…

Antes de que Danzo pudiera decir una palabra, Naruto le sostenía la mandíbula y la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

Le susurro al oído una pequeña verdad—No te imaginas hace cuanto que quise hacer esto.

CRAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

**YYYY CORTE**

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

**(*1) Todas terminologías Budistas, las cuales se basan en el Mundo Sahā (****娑婆****世界****, Mundo de la Resistencia) que abarca los Seis Reinos Espirituales. **

**Estos reinos incluyen, Samsara.**

**Vida y Muerte**

**La Rueda del Bien y del Mal (Dharma) **

**Los Tres Reinos del Deseo, Forma y Sin Forma.**

**Y los 25 Estados de Existencia. **

**Este mundo abarca todos los reinos del sufrimiento, sin embargo, junto con una conciencia verdaderamente trascendente.**

**En resumen… Teología de Shummatsu no Valkyrie. Pero Naruto es Naruto, así que mantenerlo activo le da más estrés a su cuerpo del que puede aguantar.**

**Un poco de terminologia nueva:**

* * *

**Rango X**

Es un rango que se usa para denominar a tecnicas, objetos y misiones del más alto rango.

Los Akatsuki son una organización compuesta por shinobis de rango S, Madara y Hashirama entrarian en la categoria de rango SS.

Los de Rango X son lo más alto de todo, con un potencial extremo de devastación o efectividad, capaz de afectar el sustento de la raza humana, los ecosistemas y países enteros, incluido el mundo.

Las líneas de sangre de este rango poseen un potencial infinito. Los individuos y las técnicas de rango X poseen un potencial infinito de crecimiento.

Las misiones clasificadas como Rango X siempre son alto secreto y son las más peligrosas entre las categorías de misión.

Solo asignados a los mejores de la aldea bajo el mando exclusivo de su Kage, pagan un mínimo de 50,000,000 de ryō.Es un rango que se usa para denominar a tecnicas, objetos y misiones del más alto rango.

Los Akatsuki son una organización compuesta por shinobis de rango S, Madara y Hashirama entrarian en la categoria de rango SS.

Los de Rango X son lo más alto de todo, con un potencial extremo de devastación o efectividad, capaz de afectar el sustento de la raza humana, los ecosistemas y países enteros, incluido el mundo.

Las líneas de sangre de este rango poseen un potencial infinito. Los individuos y las técnicas de rango X poseen un potencial infinito de crecimiento.

Las misiones clasificadas como Rango X siempre son alto secreto y son las más peligrosas entre las categorías de misión.

Solo asignados a los mejores de la aldea bajo el mando exclusivo de su Kage, pagan un mínimo de 50,000,000 de ryō.

* * *

**CLASIFICACIÓN DE KEKKEI GENKAI**

* * *

**Nigredo**

Las líneas de sangre de la clase Nigredo (黒 さ) son de manipulaciones de elementos avanzados. Madera, Sonidol Cristal, etc.

* * *

**Albedo**

Las líneas de sangre de la clase Albedo (白 さ,) manipulan el cuerpo de alguna manera. Tales ejemplos incluyen el Shikotsumyaku, el Kekkei Genkai del Clan Jūgo, el Kekkei Genkai de Sakon y Ukon, y el Kekkei Genkai del Clan Kurama.

* * *

**Citrinitas**

Las líneas de sangre de la clase Citrinitas (黄 ば み) manipulan el medio ambiente. Tal ejemplo es el [Totsujoihen] o el Nintaijutsu Tenpenchiisetsuken (Puño Catastrofico)

* * *

**Rubedo**

Las líneas de sangre de la clase Rubedo (発 赤) manipulan conceptos. Los ejemplos de estos son ██████ ████████

* * *

Así que… tenía pensado poner una larga descripción como siempre suelo ponerla, peeeeero no quiero que esto sea más grande que el capitulo que voy a escribir. Por lo voy a resumirlo lo mejor posible sin quitar todo lo importante:

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nombre: Naruto (legal)/Namikaze-Uzumaki (Biológico)**

**Edad: 16 cronológicamente (18 biológicamente/39 mentalmente)**

**Apariencia: Aunque la mayor parte de su vida se a comportado como un animal, Naruto no esta exento de saber como es su apariencia, aunque no se preocupa mucho por su aspecto, tiene suficiente higiene para cuidarlo.**

**Cabello rubio brillante, en comparación con sus parientes biológicos, su cabello es más ordenado, la mayoría llendo hacía abajo, con varios mechones cubriendo su frente y patillas de cabello enmarcando su cara.**

**Tiene una cara con facciones rudas, particularmente, sus rasgos se han afilado lo suficiente como para que su cara de un apariencia casi animal, sobretodo sus ojos, ha diferencia de los ninjas de Raíz, no es completamente inerte para expresar sus emociones o muestra emociones falsas, solo que su temperamento es normalmente relajado, si siente algo, no lo muestra abiertamente, dándole la imagen de alguien frío.**

**Físicamente, Naruto es musculoso y alto, una dieta de alimentos variados y con distintos nutrientes generaron su crecimiento acelerado, aunque puede alterar su apariencia, mide 1.87 de forma natural, la comida en el mundo gourmet dándole un crecimiento acelerado, creciendo varios centímetros en pocos meses.**

**A diferencia de la mayoría de su edad, tiene una constitución física grande, más propia de un hombre adulto.**

**Tiene uñas del tamaño de garras, más afiladas que cuchillos y con su fuerza poseen una capacidad penetrante enorme.**

**Personalidad: **Algo para entender un poco mejor a Naruto es que padece Alexitimia, una incapacidad mental que surge de la etapa de crecimiento en infantes.

La incapacidad para mostrar emociones no equivale a la carencia de estas, Naruto no es incapaz de sentir, simplemente que no es tan capaz de mostrarlo abiertamente.

Si bien no es un prodigio en aprender, es creativo, y capaz de mejorarse a si mismo en diversos métodos. Los sellos de almacenamiento de información en su cerebro le permiten recordar detalles pequeños con lujo de detalle.

Las distintas interacciones en la vida de Naruto lo han convertido en alguien diferente a las demás personas, con una actitud casi animal debajo de su apariencia fría, no tiene una empatía tan grande con las personas que le rodean, aun así, sigue siendo humano, y reconoce cuando una acción debe ser castigada, pero, siempre y cuando no le afecte de forma directa, podría volverse amigo incluso de un asesino sin contemplación.

**Habilidades:**

Biología – cada una de sus células tiene la capacidad de ser totipotentes, Las Células Totipotentes (全能 性, Zennōseihō) son las células especializadas no diferenciadas que componen el cuerpo de Naruto.

Estas células son capaces de unirse y organizarse de tal manera que pueden simular las funciones de cualquier órgano biológico, máquina compleja o material a voluntad, un rasgo visto solo dentro de los elementos periódicos.

Al infundir sus células con chakra, es capaces de manipular las propiedades y la tasa de crecimiento de sus células a voluntad, y por lo tanto, cualquier aspecto del cuerpo, ya sea físico, mental, espiritual, etc.

Curiosamente, esta capacidad le da una estructura celular y fisiología única, ya que su cuerpo es portador autosuficientes y las lesiones más fatales que matarían a una persona normal apenas obstaculizan la funcionalidad de él en lo más mínimo.

Aravés de la manipulación de sus células y los sistemas biológicos del cuerpo; el endocrino (hormonas y feromonas), esquelético (huesos), nervioso (nervios y sentidos), muscular (músculos), circulatorio (sangre), intergumentario (piel, cabello y uñas), inmunitario (defensa y adaptación patógena), vía chakra (sistemas tenketsu y chakra) y el alma gana una capacidad de armamento infinita. Si bien no se limita solo a estos sistemas, es capaz de manipular cualquier aspecto del cuerpo a voluntad.

Manipulando su sistema esquelético es capaz de crear una armadura alrededor de sus organos internos, sobre ella puede crear una armadura de sangre por debajo de su piel cuya resistencia es mayor a la de los nanotubos de carbono y el carbino.

Junto a eso, tiene resistencia a cambios bruscos de temperatura lo suficientes como para aguantar temperaturas bajo cero sin notarlas o soportar la lava con relativa facilidad.

Con una resistencia física tal, Naruto da la apariencia de ser casi indestructible, los golpe del avatar de lava de Zou Shi capaces de romper montañas con sus manos no hicieron más que hacerle sentir dolor sordo.

La fuerza física de Naruto es, de hecho, algo que es poco difícil de medir.

Siendo que su fuerza natural parece ser capaz de golpear criaturas gigantes con relativa facilidad, Naruto posee variedad de Jutsus y maneras de aumentar su fuerza física de gran manera, la capacidad de manipular sus células hace que pueda llevar su cuerpo más allá de sus propios límites para mostrar capacidades fuera de lo que se consideraría posible.

**Biología - Ojos**

Los ojos de Naruto a pesar de no ser un Dojutsu en lo más mínimo, la fisiología única de su cuerpo le proporciona una visión impecable que supera con creces la del Shinobi normal e incluso el dojutsu, penetrando en los reinos de los seres divinos.

Naruto puede alterar su percepción para percibir cosas más allá de lo que los ojos normales son capaces de hacer. Siendo capaz de ver todo el espectro electromagnético, el espectro de chakra e incluso el alma. Simplemente concentrándose, es capaz de retrocognición y precognición. Puede alterar fácilmente su percepción del tiempo, permitiéndole hacer que un momento tan corto como un segundo parezca una eternidad.

Tal dominio sobre esta habilidad le otorga una visión analítica de alto calibre que, cuando se combina con su inteligencia de alto octanaje, adquiere aptitud intuitiva, lo que le permite determinar exactamente cómo funciona y funciona un objeto desde una simple mirada.

Similar al Byakugan, puede expandir su campo de visión más allá de su visión típica de 120 °, lo que le permite un rango de visión más amplio de 360 ° sin punto ciego con una distancia máxima de 14 Km. También puede mejorar su visión para ver obstáculos como barreras y ver dentro y a través del cuerpo humano. También se observa que puede ver a escala atómica.

Una de las habilidades más útiles que posee es la capacidad de ver dentro de la sinapsis de un ser vivo, viendo la información del hipotálamo como si se tratase de ver un vídeo, dotándolo de la capacidad de leer la memoria con solo concentrarse y aprender de otros.

Al potenciar los tenketsu ubicados dentro de sus ojos, Naruto puede emitir un haz de chakra poderoso de sus ojos de color rojo.

En la potencia base, el haz es lo suficientemente potente como para cortar limpiamente huesos, rocas y metales, puede ser más delgado que un solo mechón de cabello.

Después de amplificar enormemente la tasa de producción de chakra de su cuerpo, puede expulsar un inmenso haz de chakra capaz de perforar los materiales más duros e incluso destruir una Bola de Bestia de Cola. Si es necesario, puede alterar la naturaleza misma del rayo, permitiéndole pasar a través de obstáculos, moverse independientemente uno del otro, paralizar a un individuo, congelar objetos e incluso detener a los individuos en su lugar, entre otros usos. Aunque generalmente se usa desde los ojos, la técnica se puede usar desde las manos o cualquier tenketsu dentro del cuerpo, lo que les permite atrapar a un objetivo con la guardia baja en cualquier momento.

Los demás sentidos de Naruto también están afilados lo suficiente como para que sólo su olfato sea suficiente como para ser capaz de analizar el más mínimo detalle de un objeto con una sola inhalación.

**Inteligencia**

Naruto no es un inventor, al menos no en el sentido de que se interesa mucho en cosas que no sea el combate. Bajo ningún medio es un estúpido, siendo que algunas de sus técnicas y habilidades son creadas a partir de una gran mente analítica.

A pesar de ello, es analítico, perceptivo y deductivo. Aparte de eso, puede determinar el patrón de los métodos de batalla de su oponente y formar una contraestrategia adecuada para derrotar los ataques de su oponente. Está bien entrenado tanto en cuerpo como en mente, con habilidades atléticas sustanciales y un intelecto que supera a un genio. Utiliza su inteligencia para encontrar puntos débiles en sus oponentes, incluso superando las desventajas que tiene al pensar en sus pies. Es un estratega maestro y solucionador de problemas y experto en técnicas de batalla.

Gran parte de su intelecto se ve en deducción de situaciones y tácticas de combate, sin embargo, también es capaz de crear accesorios científicos aunque no le interesan demasiado. Conoce la psiquiatría básica y podría emplear el hipnotismo con éxito. Además de eso aprendió una gran cantidad de química aplicada, especialmente el uso de alucinógenos y electrónica. También habla varios idiomas con fluidez.

A pesar de no mostrarlo, sabe suficiente de genética, robótica, ingeniería y química aplicada que la mayoría de los científicos profesionales apenas pueden comprender. Siendo que con sus sentidos las cosas son más fáciles de comprender y con los sellos de almacenamiento de conocimiento de su cerebro mezclados con su capacidad de procesamiento acelerado por Raiton es capaz de aprender gran cantidad de cosas en pocos minutos.

**Manipulación Elemental – Elemento Rayo**

**Habilidades que se derivan de su Raiton.**

▪ **Carga: **Manipulando la carga utilizando su Chakra para manipular átomos, y manipula, crea y destruye electrones, protones, neutrinos y positrones (convirtiéndolos en Chakra, descomponiéndolos aún más, y utilizando el material como medio para transformarla en Chakra).

Al mover electrones o positrones, en realidad puede imitar el proceso en el que ocurren las cargas positivas y negativas, por su movimiento. Literalmente puede mover electrones de átomo a átomo, dejar algunos con cargas positivas y agregar más electrones a otros para cargas negativas. Además, puede hacer esto literalmente moldeando su chakra en electrones móviles.

Al hacer esto, puede hacer que sus rayos fluyan incluso en aisladores. Los aisladores no permiten que los electrones se muevan, sino que al generar electrones se mueven en un aislante, él todavía puede generar corriente eléctrica con bastante facilidad (o al usar el flujo de chakra también, puede hacer que los electrones se muevan, usar chakra para moverlos, deshabilitando el control que los átomos tienen sobre ellos)

▪ **Manipulación de Vibraciones**

▪ **Manipulación de Sonido**

▪ **Manipulación de Temperaturas**

▪ **Telekinesis eléctrica **

▪ **Manipulación Electromagnética**

▪ **Manipulación de Luz**

▪ **Manipulación de Radiación **

▪ **Manipulación de Magnetismo **

▪ **Manipulación de Fuerza Nuclear Fuerte**

▪ **Manipulación de Fuerza Nuclear Débil**

**Manipulación Elemental – Elemento Viento**

**Habilidades derivadas de manipular el aire**

▪ **Generación de viento bajo cero: **puede enfriar rápidamente el aire en un área grande y generar aire frío alrededor de su cuerpo. El aire es significativamente más frío, lo que le permite congelar y volar objetivos. Puede congelar o hacer estallar a las personas con ráfagas de aire frío, imitar la sensación térmica del viento sobre la carne expuesta y negar ataques basados en calor con paredes de aire frío.

▪ **Control de Vectores: **es capaz de desviar ataques, normalmente proyectiles o fuerza contundente, lejos de él. Manipulando los vectores a su alrededor es capaz de cambiar la magnitud y las propiedades de dirección (vector) de un objeto para lograr el resultado deseado. Los vectores son propiedades existentes como uno de los dos tipos: posición (ubicación) e impulso (velocidad). La posición es la distancia (o coordenada) y la dirección en relación con algo (orientación); el momento es la velocidad y la dirección del movimiento (trayectoria). La manipulación del momento produce cambios en el movimiento; El control de posición permite la alteración de la ubicación. Incluso si la magnitud de un vector fuera cero, seguiría contando como uno debido a que también tiene una dirección. Había una capacidad casi infinita con dicha habilidad.

▪ **Telekinesis **

▪ **Manipulación de Fuerza Centrifuga**

▪ **Manipulación de de la fuerza centrípeta **

▪ **Manipulación de la fuerza orbital **

▪ **Manipulación de la gravedad mediante la manipulación de vectores de peso (fuerza gravitacional / atracción).**

▪ **Manipulación de energía **

▪ **Velocidad Constante Absoluta**

▪ **Control de oxígeno: **Puede borrar el oxígeno del entorno que lo rodea, provocando que el organismo que respira se atragante e incluso sufra un paro cardíaco. es capaz de manipular átomos de oxígeno que son más pequeños de lo normal y pueden perforar cualquier material. Abajo en los niveles atómicos, toda la materia forma una malla. Cuando se introduce Micro-oxígeno, se desliza en la malla de átomos. Cuando se fuerza a altas presiones, tiene suficiente fuerza para provocar la desacoplamiento de los átomos circundantes, desarmando así el objetivo y también reaccionando violentamente con cualquier sustancia componente circundante, lo que crearía combustión. Una explosión puede atravesar la materia y reaccionar con cualquier cosa que se encuentre en las inmediaciones, por lo que es un arma extremadamente efectiva. Puede respirar energía de micro oxígeno que puede destruir la materia orgánica e incluso vaporizar minerales metálicos. Es capaz de generar oxígeno en cantidades gigantescas; El oxígeno es venenoso en gran cantidad. En repetidas ocasiones ha creado productos químicos perjudiciales a base de oxígeno, como el ozono (O3) y el dióxido de carbono (CO2).

▪ **Compresión de aire: **puede manipular la presión en las moléculas de aire para solidificar el aire, con un nivel de solidez que va desde la gelatina suelta hasta la dureza de metal o más. También puede comprimir el aire a tal grado y luego liberarlo repentinamente para que explote violentamente, matando así al oponente. También puede hacer que el aire se vuelva mucho más afilado que las espadas convencionales normales. Puede infundir aire a cualquier objeto, lo que le permite literalmente volar a sus enemigos y darle a sus objetos un daño adicional de corte por impacto infundido con aire.

▪ **Control de Vació**

▪ **Control del clima: **puede sentir, crear, dar forma y manipular el clima, es decir. los patrones meteorológicos, manifestar y manipular diversas formas de clima y peligros naturales. Puede manipular la naturaleza misma, Naruto dándole el obteniendo el apodo de Elemento Natural (自然 遁, Shizenton)

Usando su chakra, puede manifestar directamente las condiciones climáticas y los efectos dentro de su entorno. Después de completar un alto grado de entrenamiento, Naruto se volvió capaz de manifestar efectos de forma segura dentro de su cuerpo, para ser expulsados como ataques. Mientras que puede controlar lo que la mayoría cree que es el clima tradicional, tales como tornados, huracanes, tormentas eléctricas, tormentas de nieve, inundaciones , ciclones, niebla, olas de calor, olas de frío y granizo, entre muchos otros, sus habilidades se extienden también a los fenómenos encontrados en los desastres naturales, como los volcanes, terremotos y tsunamis. Con respecto al clima más exótico, puede manipular tormentas geomagnéticas, erupciones solares y meteoritos usando la extensión completa de su manipulación elemental. La generación espontánea del clima y las catástrofes naturales hacen de esta una habilidad extremadamente peligrosa, ya que el usuario puede cambiar instantáneamente su entorno en un entorno letal.

En cuanto al combate, es extraordinariamente útil debido a su naturaleza. Por un lado, hace que sea el contador perfecto para aquellos que hacen uso de Manipulación Elemental. Al ser capaz de manipular varios fenómenos climáticos y catástrofes a voluntad, el también es capaz de manipular varias naturalezas elementales utilizadas contra ellos sin necesidad de inyectar chakra en la técnica elemental de antemano.

**Sellos**

Siendo no tan versado en sellos como sus familiares los Uzumakis, Naruto ha tenido que improvisar en su uso propio.

Sus capacidades en Fūinjutsu se basan menos en su capacidad como un maestro de sellos, sino con sus propias experiencias, eso no los exenta de su propia complejidad.

Naruto tiene dos grupos de sellos usados específicamente para mejorar su capacidad en general.

**Sellos de Almacenamiento de Conocimiento.**

**Sello de capacidad infinita**: Extiende la capacidad de la mente a una cantidad infinita, alojado en el cerebro para almacenar datos infinitos.

**Sello de organización masiva**: permite al cerebro organizar en masa los datos / conocimientos / información que recibe. También le permite al usuario distinguir las mentiras de la forma de la verdad, ayudando en la correcta conservación de la información.

**Sello de procesamiento automático**: permite al cerebro procesar automáticamente la cantidad potencialmente masiva de información que recibe, además de almacenar información.

**Sello de conocimiento eterno:** permite que el cerebro almacene la información y los datos que recibe en la "Memoria a largo plazo", lo que permite al usuario recordar siempre lo que haya aprendido.

**Sello de retiro indefinido**: permite al usuario recuperar cualquier parte de la información que haya obtenido con resultados perfectos.

**Suryuuken (Atuoridad de Flujo de Ley)**

Permite manipular leyes de la física de menores niveles como la inercia, el impulso, la transducción y fricción.

Y el favorito de Naruto, conceptos.

**Técnicas de Clase Rubedo**

**Amenooshikorowake (Grandes Señores del Cielo)**

**Concepto: Arma**

Usando su manipulación avanzada de Chakra, Naruto puede producir libremente una amplia variedad de armas y herramientas para propósitos ofensivos, defensivos y complementarios, ya sean de naturaleza antigua, moderna o futurista. Al hacer uso de su verdadera habilidad, puede personalizar libremente los artículos producidos, alterando su forma, color, tipo, atributos y efectos para adaptarse a cualquier situación, oponente o técnica. Se pueden producir múltiples armas simultáneamente en cualquier momento y se pueden controlar de forma remota a voluntad.

Alternativamente, Naruto puede infundir una técnica con el chakra mismo para personalizar libremente sus atributos a voluntad.

**Omodaru (Obstructor de la Madre Gema Divina)**

**Concepto: Cantidad**

Se dice que representa la "Cantidad de Muerte" (Sūryō no Shi )

Omodaru le permite a Naruto manipular la cantidad, una propiedad que puede existir como una multitud o magnitud. Cuando se despertó por primera vez, Omodaru permitió que Naruto altere la cantidad de un objetivo dado. Principalmente lo usa para aumentar o disminuir la cantidad de un objeto dado. Esto se mostró cuando lo usó para crear duplicados de sus armas.

También lo puede usar en el combate para detener la técnica de su enemigo al reducir su cantidad de cero, borrando efectivamente el ataque por completo. A medida que aumentó su experiencia con la técnica, Naruto aprendió que podía manipular diferentes variedades de cantidad, como la distancia, la masa, el volumen, la temperatura e incluso la posición, entre otras.

**Toyokumono (Dios de nubes y campos ricos)**

**Concepto: Estasis**

Toyokumono permite al usuario controlar las reacciones , la animación y la corporeidad . Esto se hace estableciendo un espacio de barrera alrededor de un objetivo o confinado a sus contornos antes de activar el efecto.

**Estasis**

Al controlar la estasis, Toyokumono le permite a Naruto suspender las reacciones físicas y químicas. Esto se puede hacer de dos maneras; Estasis funcional y estasis completa.

Usando la estasis funcional, Naruto puede suspender las reacciones físicas y químicas dentro de un objetivo mientras permite que el mundo los influya. Alternativamente, puede evitar que el mundo influya en el objetivo mientras el objetivo sigue siendo funcional.

Naruto puede determinar si las reacciones físicas y químicas se suspenden juntas o independientemente una de otra. Esto le permite limitar su influencia a ciertos sistemas biológicos., partes del cuerpo y procesos.

Puede suspender la capacidad de su cuerpo de sentir dolor hasta que la lesión haya sanado de ser necesario.

Al suspender las reacciones físicas, puede hacer que un objetivo sea inmune a las fuerzas físicas ejercidas sobre ellos, como el taijutsu, la fuerza mejorada con chakra y el kenjutsu, sin sufrir daños. Al suspender las reacciones químicas, puede hacer que los objetivos sean inmunes al cambio químico, como los rayos, toxinas , chakras y ácidos, e incluso intercambiar interacciones.

**Animación**

Al controlar la animación, Naruto puede hacer que el objetivo sea animado o inanimado. Después de crear una barrera del tamaño y la forma deseados, puede suspender la acción o inducirla dentro de un objetivo determinado. Cuando hace que el objetivo deseado sea inanimado, detiene completamente toda acción dentro del objetivo, incluso llegando a detener los efectos inducidos por la física, inmovilizándolos a ellos y sus funciones dentro del área de efecto deseada. Esto se puede usar para esquivar ataques y técnicas con indiferencia, lo que le otorga a Naruto una ventaja directa en la batalla.

Al animar objetivos o un objeto, Naruto puede controlarlos como una extensión de su cuerpo tan fácilmente como un titiritero que controla un títere . Al animar objetos inanimados, como el área circundante o el suelo, puede alterar y manipular libremente su entorno, lo que le permite abrumar rápidamente a los enemigos con impredecibles y variados ataques que dificultan que incluso a usuarios de dōjutsu.

Al forjar líneas ley dentro de construcciones inorgánicas, Naruto puede lanzar sus propias técnicas a través de ellas, utilizando las líneas ley como sistema de vías de chakra y tenketsu artificial.

Al combinar su manipulación del clima el poder de su ojo derecho, puede mejorar en gran medida el uso de construcciones inanimadas. Al animar objetivos vivos, Naruto puede controlar el objetivo y sus acciones y pensamientos como si fuera él, incluso yendo tan lejos como haciéndolos usar técnicas y hablar a través de ellos.

**Corporeidad**

Usando ambos conceptos, Naruto puede controlar la corporeidad, permitiéndole convertir objetivos intangibles o tangibles a voluntad. Después de elegir un objetivo deseado, ya sea él mismo, otro individuo o un objeto, Naruto puede otorgar o restringir su interacción, independientemente de sus propiedades de antemano. Puede usarlo defensivamente al hacer que las defensas y los ataques sean intangibles. Ofensivamente, puede interactuar con individuos intangibles haciéndolos tangibles.

**Sin nada más que decir, se despide de ustedes...**

**OMEGA**


	17. Hoja quemada

**He estado con gripe y por eso no escribe en bastante rato :b**

**REEEESPONDAMOS REVIEWS**

**Para ****Angel Arcano92**

Jaja, sabeee xd

Solo porque el ANBU no tenía familia no lo hizo xd

**Para** **johan uzumaki**

Y eso que aun le falta un chingo de entrenamiento, armas, y pelear para pasar del top 20 xdxd

**Para ****Hyakki Yako**

Creeme, considerando a los que se enfrente, lo necesitara... lo necesitara mucho xdxd

**Para ****BlackCat13**

Gracias :b

En parte, soy un nerd con las cosas que me interesan, el problema es que tengo una memoria de pez, como tal, tengo que escribir las cosas que se me ocurren xdxd

Basicamente, si. Creo los sellos de conocimiento cuando entreno con los clones de sombra por primera vez, el asunto es que no tenía a Kurama para que le curara, por lo que casi tuvo un derrame cerebral :b

**Para ****Jhon sparda**

Jaja, en este cap lo descubren a las malas xd

**Para ****omega9028**

Basicamente :b

**Para sombra02**

Canonicamente, Ultraman la tiene pequeña y es un hijoputa con todos, ya demostre en caps anteriores que Naruto no es nada de eso :b

**Para ****cristian870**

Jaja xd

**Para ****Skull Flame**

-Eso esta basado en shadows of konoha, fic decente, pero hace menos a Naruto y maneja mal los personajes

-Es una explicación psicologica porque Naruto a veces se comporta completamente serio y sin emociones, no es ue no las tenga, solo que no sabe expresarlas.

**Para Guest**

Estoy queriendo hacer un lemon o un lime leve con ella en el proximo cap, pero quiero que su relación sea a lo Komugi x Meruem, una niña dulce enamorando al monstruo todopoderoso :b

Basicamente, Pesadilla todo en todo era mucho más débil que Reborn antes de ser quien era, Forget (como llamo a este Naruto) tiene el mismo nivel que Reborn a los 13 años, solo que al no tener Dojutsus sobreexplota las cosas que tiene, Reborn hace lo mismo, simplemente él tiene más habilidades jodedoras, más experiencia y más poder en bruto.

Como puse antes, es como sería Reborn si fuera humano, seguiría siendo poderoso, pero su crecimiento se vería alentado un poco :b

No es tanto como que no las pueda copiar, las personas que desarollaron dichas habilidades pasan años entrenandolas, y el cuerpo de Naruto con un vistaso debe imitar todos esos años de experiencia, es como si de repente todo tu cuerpo envejeciera años, es agotador y hasta doloroso :b

Mmm, de que puede, puede, pero sera hasta que se enfrente a un usuario de Hoton que aprenda a usar el hielo como un maestro :b

**Para ****Diegoxx24**

Toy considerando poner a las chicas de Nazarick aquí... pero nah v:

La pelea de Reborn vs Pesadilla es dificil de imaginar, ya ves la pelea de okami vs reborn v:

**Para ****Jerson Vasquez Zuiga**

Sorry por eso v:

**Para ****alucardzero**

Espero que este cap te satisfiga xd

**Para ****swid16kawail**

Cuando revele más integrantes, tal vez, hasta ahora solo han aparecido 5 :b

**Para ****Mojami**

Base 50% de este cap en este review v:

**Para Guest (2)**

Sorpresa, hay más Bijuus en este fic que en el canon v:

Ahh, los Tres Sannin son su padrinos de hecho :B

Yup :B

**Para Guest (3)**

Vere si en el siguiente cap me cabe hacer reaccion de senseis y alumnos xd

**Para ****Isaac LB**

Ohh, los caballos fantasma se reproducen asexualmente, eso o un caballo random :b

**Para ****lugothiagoivan**

Oh, gracias ^_^

* * *

**Reviews contestadas, vamos a la...**

* * *

**ACCIÓN**

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

**Capitulo 17**

**La hoja quemada**

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

A pesar de todas las cosas que había y hecho en su vida, Naruto no haría una sola de ellas de alguna forma diferente a como las hizo, y las haría de nuevo sin pensarlo. Por lo que comprensiblemente, no se iba a arrepentir de mucho.

Danzo Shimura era probablemente igual, a pesar de todo el daño que había hecho, lo haría de nuevo solo para asegurarse del bienestar de la aldea.

Por lo que el rubio sabía, incluso Minato no era tan tonto como para fiarse de alguien como él.

Una vez le quebró el cuello, el rubio simplemente dio medía vuelta y se fue de allí caminando. Luego el cadáver del Shimura desapareció.

Girando la cabeza, miro al hombre anciano de pie, con el cuello normal.

Entrecerró los ojos al ver su brazo blanco, rugoso y cubierto de ojos rojos que reconocía demasiado bien.

Mientras pensaba en eso, Danzo hizo un sello de mano, empezando a moldear su Chakra Fūton para un Jutsu devastador.

Naruto cerro un ojo, antes de que los Tenketsu alrededor de sus cuencas empezaren a aumentar su producción de Chakra hasta soltar un haz de energía roja, directo contra el cráneo de Danzo, en un solo segundo, derritiendo todo su rostro y atravesando su cráneo, viendo el cuerpo caer, empezó a contar los segundos.

Luego se giro hacía atrás antes de que el cuerpo de Danzo desapareciera nuevamente, y se encontrase apuntó de apuñalarlo con un Kunai infundido con chakra de viento, le agarro del cuello y le miro, curioso más que nada.

Dos de los ojos en su brazo estaban blancos, probablemente con la vista perdida.

_Sacrificando un ojo es capaz de revivir de alguna manera._ Fue el pensamiento más obvió que pudo caber en la situación. _Esto… va a ser divertido._

Puso una mano sobre el hombro del Shimura, antes de que la mano que le sujetaba del cuello jalase hacía arriba, arrancándole la cabeza como si se tratase de suave arcilla.

La siguiente vez que aparece, Naruto estaba enfrente suyo, lo sujeto de la cabeza y empezó a sacudirle el cráneo a tal velocidad que liquido rojizo empezó a salir de sus fosas nasales y oídos, probablemente su cerebro.

10 ojos. 2 en blanco, le quedaban 8.

Eso era lo que tenía Danzo para sobrevivir, o mejor dicho, para alargar lo inevitable.

En el momento que usaba el Izanagi, el hijo de Minato ya estaba sobre él de manera que le matase de una forma que no solo era instantanea, sino muy, muy dolorosa.

Arrancarle la mitad del cráneo de una mordida, partirlo a la mitad usando una espada recubierta de Chakra de fuego, cada muerte siendo cada vez más una burla al Shinobi de las Sombras, no dejándole espació de hacer nada en lo absoluto, incluso aunque pudiera, no había diferencia, no haría nada en lo absoluto para evitar que lo matase.

Y entonces, el rubio simplemente se aburrió, en muy poco tiempo.

Habían quedado dos ojos en su brazo, y 1 contando el Sharingan en su lado derecho, pero antes de que siquiera pudiese pensar en usar el ojo de Shisui, el rubio le sujeto de la cuenca, y lo arranco de cuajo, prácticamente sacándole el ojo junto a la carne y hueso.

Danzo no tuvo tiempo de gritar.

—**Oikazūchi**.

Justo donde estaba parado Danzo, relámpagos rojos le cubrieron de golpe, empezando a calcinarlo rápidamente.

Naruto probablemente no lo sabía, pero era el equivalente en rayos al Amaterasu, descargas eléctricas a altas temperaturas que calcinaban cada célula y que nunca se detenían, lo había creado para enfrentarse a oponentes a los que no podía vencer por su regeneración.

En este caso, aunque reviviera de la manera en que fuera, el Shimura iba a estar siendo electrocutado hasta ser ceniza de huesos.

Movió su mano, contemplativamente, viendo el globo rojo con un diseño de Shuriken de cuatro puntas en ella.

Se encogió de hombros, antes de que los relámpagos rojos cubrieran su mano y frieran el ojo en segundos, yéndose de allí, silbando tranquilamente, con los gritos agónicos de Danzo como música de salida.

Iba a tener que ver un par de cosas en su oficina.

La opinión de Naruto respecto a los clanes era bastante simple, en realidad, ellos no le importaban. No eran diferentes a Minato y Kushina, ellos sabían quien era él, y también sabían que no tenia ninguno de los talentos que sus hermanos poseían, así que fue ignorado, tan simple como eso.

Recordaba, cuando era niño, pedirle alojamiento a alguno de ellos, demasiado hundido en la suciedad, demasiado roto, incluso aunque ellos sabían que era el hijo de un viejo compañero y Hokage, mientras no tuviera nada de interés, ellos no tenían razón para ayudarle.

Sin embargo, los conocía, y reconoció un nombre al instante, Fugaku Uchiha. El padre de Satsuki, Hitomi y Sasuke. Fugaku Uchiha, un buen hombre por lo que recordaba, como líder del clan y de la policía de Konoha.

Años después, o mejor dicho, esa misma noche, se enteraría de la verdadera razón detrás la masacre Uchiha.

—Minato… maldito idiota— murmuro mientras tiraba el pergamino que estaba leyendo, entre la pila de archivos de asuntos escabrosos que había hecho Danzo, no lo considero lo suficientemente idiota como para guardar ese tipo de información.

Aparentemente, lo sobrestimo.

Al Cuarto Hokage se le ocurrió la idea de separar al clan Uchiha del resto de la aldea cuando supieron que fue atacado por uno de su clan.

Y cuando eso le término mordiendo el culo, cometieron un Genocidio contra todo el clan.

—Así que mi padre planeo la muerte entera del clan de Satsuki y Sasuke… diablos, ellos no se lo tomarán bien con Arashi si se enteran de esto.

Pasándose las manos por la cara, el rubio dejo que su mente procesará las demás cosas.

Hitomi había estado implicada en eso también, ella iba a ser la que originalmente mataría a su propio clan.

Pero no había sido ella.

—Necesitaré un par de respuestas luego— murmuro para sí mismo, antes de guardar el pergamino donde tenía toda la información, y luego alzar una mano.

Una bola negra se formó en su dedo, del tamaño de un cabello humano, un par de nanometros para ser precisos.

Cambiando la carta de las partículas que le rodeaban, Naruto podía juntarlas en una construcción de materia de cualquier estado.

En resumen crear antimateria, liquida, gaseosa, sólida o en forma de plasma, en este caso, dejó la pequeña esfera flotando por el aire mientras salía caminando de la habitación, usando el Movimiento Cuántico para desaparecer de allí.

Seguidamente, una explosión consumió el lugar.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Mi Equipo me mostró lo que era tener el amor de una familia, tu y Shino me mostraron que era tener amigos de verdad, tu me mostraste que era amar a una persona aunque esta amase a alguien más"

Satsuki nunca se espero esas palabras venir de su mejor amigo.

De todas las personas, no creyó nunca escuchar eso de alguien a quien consideraba una persona más cercana que su propia familia.

Lo conocía desde que eran niños, y nunca vio ningún atisbo de él sintiendo algo por ella.

Sin embargo, tampoco sabía que él era hermano de Arashi,

No sabía que pensar, ni siquiera sabía si todavía podía hablar con Naruto de la misma forma que antes, o si al menos seguían siendo amigos.

—Yo, Satsuki.

Parpadeo sorprendida –no, mejor dicho, incrédula– al verlo en su lugar de entrenamiento, sentado sobre una roca, alzando una mano.

Se miraba tan normal como siempre, dejando de lado que se miraba más adulto después de haber regresado de aquella misión.

—Na…Naruto, ¿qué estas haciendo aquí?— pregunto algo nerviosa, no tenía idea de como reaccionar.

—Bueno, seguimos siendo amigos, así que quería hablar contigo— declaro el rubio rascándose el cuello, que ella le preguntase porque estaba allí le confundía, siempre iban a entrenar a esa hora.

Satsuki trago saliva, mientras se sentía incomoda—Es que… después de lo que dijiste ayer… creí que no volverías a hablar conmigo.

Naruto alzó una ceja—¿Qué tiene lo que dije?

—Bueno, tu sabes, lo de que yo te gustaba y todo eso.

—Ahh cierto, eso. No entiendo que tiene de especial, dije que me gustabas, no te pedí matrimonio.

La pelinegra parpadeo, antes de suspirar, por un momento olvido con quien hablaba—Naruto, se que no lo entiendes muy bien por no relacionarte con las personas, pero eso no es algo que le dices a una persona que conoces de mucho tiempo.

El Ojiazul la miro, antes de inclinar la cabeza y rascarse el pelo—Satsuki, fuiste mi primer amiga, y literalmente la primer chica que me hablo y reconoció el hecho de que yo existía, que me sintiera atraído por ti emocionalmente es como el hecho de que Arashi y Sasuke son cretinos porque todo el mundo les besa el culo, no es una sorpresa que sucediera. Solo me di cuenta que amas a alguien más y seguí con mi vida.

—…

—Si, como que la parte de "no entender bien" una relación pierde significado cuando tienes un chingo de tiempo para pensar en ti mismo— declaro Naruto encogiéndose de hombros—. Además, estabas enamorada de mi hermano y me ignorabas sin saber lo que sentía por ti, no te lo follaste enfrente mío para burlarte— declaro rodando los ojos.

En comparación, Satsuki casi parecía querer que la tierra se la tragase—Tu… ehh... estas… tomando esto con más calma de lo que creí realmente.

Naruto se rasco la nuca, con expresión contrariada, él no era bueno explicando esas cosas—Mira, como cualquier criatura normal, no quiero morir,_pero tampoco he sentido miedo de la muerte las veces que he estado apunto de morir. Solo es una consecuencia de nuestros actos como Shinobis. Vivir y morir, creo que nosotros no tenemos lamentos especiales por ello… Morir peleando es el mejor fin, supongo, así que no le daba una especial importancia a morir... Pero lo cierto es que... no quería que ellos murieran, mucho más importante que mi vida, si yo moría, Abi, Akimitsu y Ebisu iban a morir conmigo, y estaba asustado por eso. Habría hecho cualquier cosa para evitarlo, pero a veces las cosas no salen como uno espera… y ahora lo sé._

Para la Uchiha era nuevo oír ese tono de voz de Naruto, él nunca hablaba mucho, pero ahora… solamente le contaba la conclusión a la que había llegado.

El rubio casi podía sentir como su estomago estaba temblando de las nauseas, podía recordar la sensación de la sangre sobre sus ojos y su cara, con el cuerpo de Abi solo… girando por el suelo como un cadáver—Simplemente… me termine convirtiendo en alguien que le generaba dolor a otros… dolor a personas que amo— de repente, aun con las manos temblando, se rio—. Sonara egoísta… pero no quería dejarlos, incluso si les genero dolor… me di cuenta que no podía seguir actuando como un idiota con una obsesión familiar y seguir ahogándome en resentimiento toda mi vida.

—¿Qué… qué vas a hacer ahora?

Dejando que el aíre saliese de su boca, el rubio se quedo callado—¿Quieres que te sea sincero? No tengo ni puta idea. Toda la vida me la pase con el único objetivo en mente de volverme más fuerte que mis hermanos para probar que soy mejor que ellos, luego me di cuenta de lo estúpido que fue y ahora no se que hacer sin ningún propósito… o eso diría normalmente.

Ante sus palabras, la Uchiha giro la cabeza, sin decir una sola palabra.

Ella estaba tan o más perdida que él, después de la muerte de su clan entero, ella había estado donde Naruto estuvo, solo que incluso en sus momentos de mayor tranquilidad, se había encontrado en ese abismo para sentirse perdida.

Así que…

_¿Qué es lo que él iba a hacer?_

—Le deje a mi equipo un par de regalos, en 6 meses son los Exámenes Chuunin, así que algo de entrenamiento no les ira mal, le deje una colonia de insectos a escala atómica a Shino y a ti te vine a dejar esto— declaro sacando un pergamino de color azul y blanco, extendiéndoselo a ella, y al ver que no extendía el brazo, solo lo dejo entre el espació que había para separarlos—. Me iré de la aldea, al menos por un tiempo, lo que quiero ahora es volverme más fuerte, no para probarle nada a nadie, pero para asegurarme de tener el poder proteger a mi familia, mi verdadera familia.

—…Así que… ¿volverás… para cuando lleguen los Exámenes?— pregunto, bajando la mirada al pergamino.

—Me puedo mover a la velocidad del rayo y teletransportarme a donde pueda mandar mi Chakra, no visitarlos me haría sentirme como un cretino. Además, quería hablarte sobre algo que descubrí.

Antes de poder decir algo, el rubio giro la cabeza un momento antes de que un ANBU apareciera justo enfrente de ellos. Uno con una mascara de oso, y arrodillado enfrente de ellos—Naruto Uzumaki. El Hokage desea tu presencia en estos momentos.

—Estoy ocupado.

Satsuki se levanto de su lugar—Sera mejor que vayas, lo que sea que me fueras a decir puede esperar.

—¡Oh vamos, no me abandones en esto!— declaro Naruto alzando los brazos, y aunque lo hizo como broma, no había notado como Satsuki se había quedado quieta en su lugar por eso—. Más vale que valga la pena— declaro levantándose igualmente, y yéndose en un shunshin con Oso.

—…No creo que… sea buena cumpliendo esa promesa— declaro Satsuki al estar sola, bajando lo hombros, y dándose cuenta de los muchos errores que había cometido.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Después de las renovaciones a la aldea hechas por Minato, una de las cosas era que expandió el concejo de Konoha, el cual normalmente era solo los viejos compañeros del Tercer Hokage funcionando como una voz que opinaba, no que dictaba.

Se dividía en el Concejo Civil y el Concejo Shinobi.

La estructura social de las cosas eran simples, la aldea fue fundada por Shinobis, como tal, más del 70% de lo que sucedía en la aldea era supervisado por el concejo Shinobi, el mayor ingreso de dinero era por misiones, y la manera en la que se sustentaban dicho sistema era por las tarifas que se le daba a cada Shinobi, aunque dependían también si era perteneciente a un clan o no, los Shinobi normales pagaban por sus propios gastos, los Shinobis pertenecientes a un Clan se les daba un subsidio a cambio de una tarifa a todos los ninja o padres de familia.

Los civiles por su lado sólo conformaban el 30% de los ingresos de la aldea, proveyendo de productos que normalmente se daban por medio de trueques o con los concejales civiles/personas con una cantidad considerable de dinero comprando los bienes.

Manejaban las cosas como construcciones y trabajos que no fueran Shinobis, pero los impuestos y leyes reales eran controladas por el Hokage.

En realidad, la parte de los civiles de la aldea se encargaban del lado económico de las cosas en una menor escala, y eran usados como una manera de filtrar los diversos negocios, una de más razones por la que Minato no tenía ni la mitad de papeleo que sus antecesores.

Era difícil, por no decir imposible, que un civil tuviera alguna autoridad si tenia que competir con un ninja entrenado desde joven en el arte del engaño y la manipulación. De serlo, el Hokage, los clanes o cualquier Shinobi con algo de comprensión sobre su propia profesión los trataría como líderes títeres.

Eso era sin contar a los pertenecientes al "Top de los más fuertes" alguien que era literalmente más fuerte que naciones enteras no tenía ningún motivo real más allá de una conexión sentimental de seguir las ordenes de una figura política. Según Naruto había escuchado, el sobrino del Daimyo había intentado violar a la hija de un perteneciente al top perteneciente a Konoha, y lo siguiente que se sabía es que la capital del país del fuego junto a cualquier cosa a 500 km a la redonda tenía la apariencia de que un jodido sol explotó allí.

Darle poder político a un civil no era diferente de dárselo a un Gennin, y no particularmente uno maduro.

Así queeee… él siguiendo a la ANBU hasta la sala del Concejo Shinobi era simplemente ser educado y no volarle la cabeza por molestarlo.

Cuando abrió la puerta doble, vio un cuarto circular con poca iluminación, tenía una mesa semi-circular al frente de la puerta, tenía asientos para cada líder de los clanes de Konoha.

Por lo que Naruto podía decir con una mirada, ellos no estaban felices con verlo.

Ante eso, solo pudo sonreír. Jalo una silla en uno de los extremos de la pared, y se sentó enfrente de ellos—Bueeeeeno, es bueno verlos. ¿Puedo suponer? Vamos al grano, ¿Qué carajo quieren?— su sonrisa había desaparecido en un momento para mirarlos con una ceja alzada.

—¿Quién lo diría? ¡El mocoso de Minato tiene bolas! Deberías aprender a hablarle a tus mayores con respeto, niño— declaro Tsume Inuzuka, poniendo los codos sobre la mesa y mirando ferozmente a Naruto.

Este alzó una ceja, volteando a ver a la castaña con una mirada que mostraba genuina curiosidad—De hecho, en verdad quiero saber. ¿Qué han hecho ustedes para que merezcan mi respeto?

—Nosotros somos los líderes de los diferentes clanes que fundaron la aldea, y fuimos aliados de tu padre décadas antes de que ustedes nacieran. Creo que por lo menos, merecemos que no nos trates como tus enemigos Naruto— declaro Inoichi, mientras que él, como un experto en la mente y psicología humana, analizaba cada detalle del rubio menor.

Sonriendo de medio lado, el Ojiazul soltó una pequeña risa— Oh, ¿Son amigos de mi "padre"? Eso explica demasiado. ¿Qué era lo que ustedes decían cada vez que me notaban? ¿O cuando después de que Minato y su familia me dejasen abandonado buscaba refugios en sus amigos?

Naruto le apunto a Tsume, mientras repetía con detalle las palabras de ella—"Un cachorro débil afecta al resto de la camada, al menos deberías tratar de evitar de estorbar a otros"

—"Lo siento, pero no creo que puedas tener un lugar en esta familia, deberías tratar de disculparte con la tuya para que te acepten de nuevo"— luego le apunto a Inoichi.

Giro su mano al líder del clan Aburarme—"Una colonia no acepta a eslabones débiles, lo lamento" Jodete por cierto, ¿Sabes que tanto me habría encantado tener a Shino como mi hermano en ley?— le pregunto a Shibi.

Aclarando su garganta, el rubio menor hablo—En resumen, todos y cada uno de ustedes han sido igual de hijos de PUTA que él— le apunto a Minato, quien se llevo dos dedos al puente de la nariz, sabía que eso era su culpa, y sabía que lo merecía, incluso lo vio venir, pero no evitaba el dolor mental de escuchar a su hijo hablarle así—. Si no me importa un carajo mi propia familia, ¿Qué les hace creer que les voy a dar más respeto a un montón de pendejos que se creen la mejor mierda del mundo por ser unos putos ancianos?— suspirando largamente, Naruto se dejó caer sobre su silla—. ¡Joder! Llevo años aguantando el querer decir eso. En fin, ¿Qué quieren?

Todo el cuarto guardo silencio, no todos los días venía el hijo de uno de ellos a insultarlos de una manera tan irreverente. Y no es como que ninguno tuviera la autoridad o la fuerza para refutar sus palabras—Cómo sabrás, todos en el clan Yamanaka somos expertos en entender la mente y poseemos una gran inteligencia…

Naruto se aclaró la garganta con fuerza—No todos si tu hija se enamoró de Sasuke Uchiha.

—…Cómo iba diciendo…— Inoichi trato de ignorar el insulto a su princesa y continuó—. Lo que nosotros queremos es que me dejes entrar en tu mente para poder comprobar toda tu historia y si es posible, ayudarte a sobreponer los traumas que han ocurrido en tu vida.

Al escuchar eso, el Ojiazul se quedo callado por un par de segundos, llevándose la mano al mentón de forma pensativa, luego, chasqueo los dedos y le dio su respuesta a Inoichi—Jodete.

El líder de clan parpadeo levemente al oír eso—¿Dis…culpa?

—Dije; Jodete— luego empezó a ver a los demás en la sala—. Jodete tu. Jodete tu. Jodete tu. Jodete especialmente tu Shikaku, te estás haciendo el dormido para que no te insulte. Ustedes montón de cretinos me ignoraron toda la vida hasta ahora, trataron de matarme varias veces junto a mi equipo, y ahora que aparezco como alguien mucho más fuerte que toda su generación, ¿creen que les voy a dejar meterse en mi cabeza para que me laven el cerebro con el pretexto de que quieren ayudarme? Pueden agarrar la tortuga de Gai, e irse lenta y tranquilamente a la mierda… huh, quien lo diría, insultarlos de hecho me esta haciendo sentir mejor.

—Dejando de lado eso— Shikaku se levanto, dejando de fingir estar dormido—. Las otras naciones se han alarmado al saber de ti en un margen tan corto de tiempo, incluso aunque hemos tratado de mantenerlo oculto.

—¿Y eso es mi problema en que sentido?— alzando una ceja, el Ojiazul pregunto genuinamente curioso.

—Bueno, Kirigakure acaba de salir de una guerra, ahora que solo tienen al Seis Colas de su lado y que este no participa en el combate están agitados, Kumo ya tiene algo de información acerca tuyo y hace unas semanas nos había llegado un informe acerca de que el Raikage quería hablar sobre uno de nuestros ninjas con la técnica de su familia, no hemos recibido informes de Suna en mucho tiempo, e Iwa esta apunto de caer en una guerra civil entre el Tsuchikage y su familia.

—¿De nuevo? ¿Cómo es eso mi problema?

—Encontramos una solución para resolver esto, has demostrado ser igual de fuerte que tus hermanos.

_Pffftt, igual de fuerte._

—Como tal, con una mujer de cada nación y conti…

—No.

—¿Es una broma? ¡Estarías en el matrimonio político más influyente de todos los tiempos!

—No, tengo mi propia vida que vivir como para que un montón de ancianos pendejos me casen con alguien que jamás he conocido, ni mencionar varias, por mera política, no les importaba antes, ustedes no me importan ahora.

Minato, que se había mantenido al margen, solo dejo que Naruto descargara toda la ira que seguramente guardo por años, y aun quedaba demasiada porque liberase—Yo… en verdad lamento la forma en la que te trate Naruto, como tu padre no hay forma de que pueda disculparme lo suficiente en esta vida. Pero… te prometo que no volveré a fallarte.

El rubio menor bajo la mirada, notando como de la silla salían una enorme cantidad de Sellos de restricción, de anulación de Chakra, reducidores de fuerza e incluso un par de Sellos de Maldición.

Alzo una ceja—Cómo que esa la vi venir, ustedes dejan a todo mundo mantenerse parado aquí durante horas, era raro que pusieran sillas de repente.

—Inoichi— pidió Minato, realmente, no era algo que quisiera hacer, sabía que su hijo tenía todo el derecho del mundo de odiarlo para el resto de la vida. El hecho de que no los hubiera atacado sin antes provocación era un milagro.

Pero considerando las habilidades que había mostrado, era un Hokage antes que un padre, o en este caso, era ambos. No podía dejar a alguien con tanto odio por la aldea y por su familia con tanto poder, solo se prometía a si mismo que cuando Inoichi indagara en su mente haría borrón y cuenta nueva de todo.

Iba a ser un mejor padre, lo juraba. Pero en esos momentos su hijo era necesario.

—Shintenshin no Jutsu

Inoichi Yamanaka era particularmente conocido en su clan por sus habilidades con los Jutsus de su familia, podía usar la mente de cualquiera como arcilla y moldearlo de cualquier manera. No había protecciones conocidas contra el Jutsu del Clan Yamanaka.

Naruto se quedo en el mismo lugar, e Inoichi se quedo igualmente fijo con sus manos en el sello de manos correspondiente a la técnica.

El rubio mayor parpadeo—¿Por qué… no funciona? No puedo entrar en su mente.

Ante eso, ahora con una cara sin emociones, mientras sus ojos brillaban en rojo de forma leve.

Que no se conocieran métodos no quería decir que no los hubieran.

_**Seitaimyaku: Jigō Jubaku Darani (Pulso del cuerpo vivo: Dhāranī que se maldice a sí mismo) (*1)**_

—Strike dos Minato— declaró el rubio antes de levantarse, mientras los sellos desaparecían sobre su cuerpo, con sus ojos brillando en rojo y morado—. Uno más y estas fuera.

Giro la cabeza, y sus ojos soltaron un haz de energía rojo que le atravesó el hombro a Inoichi—¡AAAAAAGHHH!— grito al reaccionar ante el ataque, su hombro sacando humo y sus compañeros yendo a ayudarle.

—Eso fue por tratar de lavarme el cerebro por cierto— declaro dándose la vuelta para salir del cuarto.

Justo antes de salir, las puertas se abrieron y choco contra alguien.

Lo miro, llevaba zapatos café, un pantalón de color azul oscuro, una camisa de botones de un azul más claro, una camiseta negra debajo y una chaqueta negra encima. Cabello negro algo erizado y ojos morados.

—Disculpa— dijo este antes de hacerse a un lado—. Minato, tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo— Naruto igual se aparto, y vio unas pequeñas criaturas de apariencia humana, casi como niñas, llevaban vestidos de maid negro con un gran listón atando sus cabellos todos rubios claros.

Se les quedo viendo por 1 segundo o 2, antes de darse la vuelta y seguir caminando—Axel— saludo el Namikaze, es nombre no sonaba mucho al de ningún país que conociera, y Minato le hablo de forma como si fueran amigos desde hace bastante—. Es bueno verte, él es Naruto, es mi…

—No soy nada tuyo— declaro el rubio menor, cerrando la puerta con fuerzas y yéndose.

Paso unos minutos caminando, antes de que justo al salir, su cabeza girase un poco.

Noto como las sombras y el espacio alrededor de estas pareció doblarse un poco, no paso mucho antes de que notara al llamado Axel aparecer entre las sombras.

_No creo que eso fuese un Shunshin_. Pensó el rubio mirando al pelinegro rascándose el pelo con gesto algo incomodado.

—Hola… ¿Naruto cierto?— él no respondió—. Esto es algo raro de decir pero tu padre me acaba de decir que te vigilara cuidadosamente, lo cual me confundió un poco porque conozco a sus hijos y me acabo de enterar que tiene uno nuevo.

El Ojiazul no sabía si eso iba a ser una especie de broma, pero alzo una ceja, curioso—¿Y… por qué me estas diciendo esto?

—En parte porque note que ustedes dos no se llevan particularmente bien, así que seguramente hizo algo que terminase con las cosas así entre ustedes. Y que... Las cosas son mucho mas interesantes así, vaya locura, un general, la tesorera y uno de los hijos de Indra... Sin duda las cosas no parecen ir a tu favor y siempre sales vivo.

Naruto se quedo callado.

No le había dicho a nadie acerca de lo que había pasado en Sargón, y ese… Axel parecía regresar de una misión importante, además de ser alguien de confianza para Minato.

—Tomare eso como un cumplido— declaró, mientras unía los puntos en un momento.

La bala que mato a Garyo estaba apuntada de tal forma que se lo llevaría con él, aunque con lo duro que era su cuerpo dudaba que hiciese algo más allá de una herida superficial a lo mucho, eso no lo sabría el que disparo.

Había planeado llevarse a Garyo con él, y los únicos que sabían de su pelea eran los equipos Gennin incluido el suyo, Hitomi y Minato.

_Él o alguna de esas pequeñas marionetas voladoras seguramente fueron quienes mataron a Garyo, el hecho de que supieran como hacerlo después de que destrozara las barreras del arca me dice que ya sabían como funcionaba, dado que fue un francotirador debió haberse quedado a una distancia considerable por bastante rato esperando el mejor momento para disparar._

Pensando todo eso en el intervalo de un segundo, el rubio simplemente sonrió, con expresión más calmada—Creo que no nos presentamos correctamente, me llamo Naruto.

—Axel Oshimura, amigo de tu... progenitor, solo espero que las cosas no vayan a peor, pero en ese mundo es el curso habitual, Sayonara— se despidió el pelinegro Antes de hundirse en la misma sombra de la cual emergió.

El rubio se quedo viendo eso, pensativo—Controla sombras, francotirador, posible veterano de guerra, una de esas muñecas posiblemente sea medica, y a diferencia de Minato se ve casi de mi edad así que probablemente sea mucho más viejo— enumero antes de encogerse de hombros—. Meh, le puedo ganar.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

—Oye, ¿esa niña que llevas de la mano no es la niña que tenía Sadao?

Al caminar al campo de entrenamiento, Naruto sostenía de la mano a una pequeña niña rubia, la cual se había ocultado de la vista del pelinegro apenas fue mencionada.

El Ojiazul giro la cabeza para ver a la pequeña Eva sosteniendo su mano—Si, la estoy cuidando por mientras ella encuentra un hogar, aunque la aldea no parece ser muy segura últimamente— explico mientras notaba como ella le abrazaba la pierna con algo de fuerza, era algo difícil caminar así.

Ignoraba las miradas de las personas cuando salieron del barrió rojo.

Naruto estaba acostumbrado a no destacar, hasta cierto punto, estaba acostumbrado a caminar sin que nadie le pusiera atención.

Y por ello no pudo evitar sentirse aturdido cuando había personas de distintas edades y apariencias saludándolo animosamente, incluso llegando tan lejos como para hacer una reverencia.

—¿Estas bien?— le pregunto Akimitsu al notar como de repente caminaba… crispado.

No… no estaba bien, eso era un hecho.

En el mundo gourmet había aprendido a estar alerta a todo lo que estuviera a su alrededor, siempre, mentalmente eso le tenía afectado cuando era el centro de atención en un lugar al que acostumbraba no resaltar.

No estaba asustado, nervioso e incomodo eran mejores definiciones—Solo… vayamos a entrenar.

El rubio de repente guardo silencio.

Alzó una ceja mientras giraba la cabeza a un lado.

_Area TH 88_

_X-15_

_Y-12_

_Z-2.0_

_x-9_

_y-3_

_z-1_

_Segundo dispa… ¿¡Qué carajo!?_

Con el "Pulso de Cuerpo Vivo" Naruto podía acceder a ciertas capacidades en sus órganos, en el caso de su cerebro, había desarrollado habilidades psíquicas superiores a las del clan Yamanaka.

Entre el holgorio de personas su oído no podía diferenciar tantas cosas, pero con su capacidad para manipular el sonido aparto los demás ruidos y se centro en el sonido de metal explotando.

A 1200 metros, había un francotirador.

¿Cómo lo sabía?

Una bala acababa de alcanzarlo, sin embargo, su control de vectores de manera inconsciente reflejo la bala.

Con la persona que acababa de disparar, a pesar de que el adolescente frente al telescopio era un ser humano vivo, cuando apretó el gatillo, las balas antitanque calibre .50 de su rifle atravesarían el cielo a velocidades de 1200 km/h. las balas disparadas deberían haber sido absorbidas por la espalda de él; ese cuerpo alto y fácil de apuntar debería haberse estallado en pequeños trozos y dispersarse en una mancha de carne roja.

Correcto, ese debería ser el caso. Al siguiente instante, el rifle en sus manos exploto.

Los proyectiles que hicieron un golpe directo habían… rebotado.

Casi como un video rebobinado, los proyectiles cuya balística se invirtió limpiamente se sumergieron de forma perfectamente contraria en la boca del rifle antitanque como un juego de Kendama, y el rifle estalla desde adentro en pedazos muy pequeños.

Cuando cayo al suelo por la explosión, sentía como la cabeza le retumbaba, algo liquido caía por su frente—Joder, creo que tengo metralla en los ojos.

—**Solo en el cráneo, de hecho.**

La persona que había disparado se giro rápidamente al escuchar una voz detrás suyo, antes de que una garra oscura sujetase su rostro mientras le alzaba con una enorme facilidad—¡Kh! ¿¡Qué carajos eres!?

Enfrente suyo, saliendo de su sombra, se encontraba una criatura oscura, con un cuerpo lleno de protuberancias como espinas, y ojos rojos como vidrieras de vino hervido, sin boca, oídos o nariz, su cara pareciendo más un casco que un rostro. **(*2)**

—**Lo que soy, ahora mismo, es la menor de tus preocupaciones. Ahora, ¿te importaría explicarme que hace alguien de Jikan en este continente?**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

—Huh, déjame ver si comprendí completamente bien, esta cosa llamada Nen se divide en Refuerzo, Emisión, Manipulación, Transformación, Materialización y Especialización.

—Yup, además de que para también esta que todas las personas pueden desarrollar su propia habilidad especial llamada Hatsu. La cual tiene que ver con algo muy apegado a ti.

—¿Cuál es la tuya?

—¿Hmmm?

—Pareces saber mucho de esto, ¿Cuál es tu Hatsu?

El rubio se rasco el pelo—Soy bueno memorizando detalles, no tengo un particular talento con las cosas. Aparte del Chakra existen decenas de otras energías, conozco algunas otras aparte de esta, no significa que sepa usarlas, pero entiendo lo básico. Entrenar con algo para mi es más rapido por la armadura del rayo acelerando mi cerebro, me sigo tardando bastante tiempo desde mi perspectiva.

—Ahhh, eso lo explica… ¿y qué son estas cosas de por aquí?— pregunto Akimitsu abriendo otra parte del pergamino.

—Bueno, mientras estaba en el Mundo Gourmet quería entrenar Senjutsu porque creí que me ayudaría a sanarlos, resulta que no tener nada para guiarme lo puso difícil. Pero encontré otras tres formas de energía, la **Energía Akashico**, la **Energía Vil** y la **Energía de Sangre Viva, **son bastante…

—Alguien esta viéndonos.

Al escuchar las palabras de Eva, tanto Naruto como Akimitsu no cambiaron sus expresiones, y seguían actuando como si nada—¿Desde donde?

—90 metros, al noreste. Se mueve rapido

_¿Ella es una sensor?_ Pensó Naruto para si mismo, antes de girar la mirada a dicho lado—. Alguien de Jikan no Kuni nos ataco antes, puede que sea algún tipo de emboscada desde adentro.

—¿Jikan no Kuni?— pregunto Akimitsu.

—Es otro continente, como el de Eva, la mayoría de armas de fuego y armas nucleares que hay en las naciones elementales son de allí, y…

Una gota le bajo por la nuca a Naruto después de haber visto a un lado, con poder ver a larga distancia, miro quien iba tan rapido a su dirección.

Suspiro, y se enderezo.

Alzó los brazos a los lados, para extrañeza de ambos allí.

Luego, un cuerpo se le estampo encima, haciendo que se riera mientras caía al suelo—Oí, oí. Cálmate un poco ¿quieres, Abi?

—¡Hmmmphh!— ella saco la cara del pecho de Naruto, con una sonrisa enorme—. ¡Si!

El rubio parpadeo, confundido—¿Si, que cosa?— pregunto, curioso y sonriendo.

—¿No me habías preguntado si quería realmente estar contigo? Lo pensé y si, ¡Si quiero!

Naruto se sintió algo aturdido por como ella hablaba—Abi, te dije que lo pensaras bien, ha pasado 1 día, ¡acabas de salir del hospita…!

Antes de que pudiera hablar, ella le beso en los labios, callándolo mientras estaban en el suelo.

Sonriendo levemente, Naruto se limito a cerrar sus brazos detrás de la espalda de ella, separándose de ella, le miro con sorpresa—Eres una mujer loca, ¿te lo he dicho?

—Lo dice el tipo que estuvo quien sabe que tantos años en un lugar de muerte solo para salvarnos— comento ella sentándose en los muslos del rubio.

—¿Cómo lo…?

—Akimitsu me conto.

Naruto giro la cabeza, para ver que solo estaba Eva allí, haciéndole alzar su mano de metal, agitándola en dirección a donde su compañero debería estar—Traidor— declaro con voz monótona.

—¿Puedes explicarme quien es la niña? O mejor aun, ¿por qué hiciste algo tan dementé?

El rubio se encogió de hombros—Tenía miedo de perderlos, ustedes eran lo más cercano que tuve a una familia desde siempre y de repente estaban apunto de morir— declaro sin más, antes de hacer la cabeza a un lado—. Y la niña se llama Eva Tokisada.

—Hola— saludo la pequeña rubia.

—Además, lo habría hecho de todas formas tarde o temprano, solo que esta vez tenía una razón para hacerlo— le dijo mientras alzaba una mano la mejilla de ella.

—…Eres un loco, ¿te lo he dicho?

—Bastante.

Y Naruto debajo de ella, se rio. Antes de enderesarse y abrazarla con fuerzas, sonriendo, Abi devolvió el abrazo.

No había necesidad de una gran explicación entre ambos, se conocían o se amaban lo suficiente para que no fuera necesario.

Eso era algo que incluso Eva podía notar—Yo… los dejare solos si quieren.

—Oh, claro que no, ven para acá.

—¡Kya!

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

**YYYY CORTE**

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

**El lemon con Hitomi vendrá en el próximo cap… tal vez :b**

**No tenía mucha inspiración en este cap, tal vez en el siguiente sea mejor :b**

**Estoy considerando hacer a Orochimaru Fem v:**

**El lemon con Hitomi vendrá en el siguiente año, que diga, cap :b**

**Junto a ello, lo de Naruto con mujeres de diferentes naciones también se vera :B**

**Ahh, y Naruto mato a Sai v:**

**Lo de las otras tres energías que Naruto descubrió serán para después, porque la explicación de sus poderes ya sería lo suficientemente grande :b**

**(*1) Pulso del cuerpo vivo: Dhāranī que se maldice a sí mismo (Seitaimyaku: Jigō Jubaku Darani) **es una poderosa técnica de maldición utilizada a través del Shihōmyaku . Al aplicar una maldición a su propio cuerpo, Naruto puede protegerse del daño.

Usando su propio chakra para iniciar un sello de maldición sobre sí mismo, no se ve afectado por las técnicas opuestas, independientemente de los atributos o la forma. La técnica en sí misma es tan poderosa que incluso puede evitar que otros la maldigan o la restrinjan.

**(*2)** **Pulso del Cuerpo Vivo: Rey del Karma Inmutable (Seitaimyaku: Jōgōō) **A través del poder del Shihōmyaku, Naruto maldice su sombra, otorgándole una existencia independiente mientras le permite luchar en su nombre por una variedad de propósitos.

Puede ver, oler, escuchar, sentir y hablar a través de la sombra misma. A pesar de esto, los ataques a los sentidos de la sombra en sí no hacen la transición de regreso a él. Ofensivamente, la sombra puede cambiar de tamaño y forma para combatir a los oponentes, independientemente del poder. Debido a su naturaleza, ataques como Ninjutsu y Genjutsu son casi inútiles contra la sombra misma, ya que no sufre daños por los ataques y carece de órganos susceptibles de verse afectados por las ilusiones. Al entrar en contacto con las sombras de otros, la sombra es capaz de bloquear sus cuerpos en su lugar, evitando que se muevan. Si es necesario, Naruto es capaz de fusionarse con las sombras de los demás, lo que le permite esconderse en la sombra de aliados u objetivos para ataques sorpresa.

Alternativamente, puede usarse como el Jutsu de imitación de sombras, controlando los movimientos de todos los objetivos afectados. Naruto puede dividir su sombra en múltiples Reyes del Karma, lo que le permite asaltar una multitud de objetivos simultáneamente.

Su velocidad de movimiento es uno de sus rasgos más aterradores, ya que se mueve a velocidades luminales para interceptar ataques y combatir a los oponentes deseados. Debido a que la sombra es una extensión de su cuerpo, es capaz de utilizar cualquier técnica dentro de su arsenal. Al finalizar la técnica, la sombra vuelve a su estado original como un fenómeno óptico que imita los movimientos del usuario. Después de un período de tiempo determinado, todo el daño hecho a la sombra por sus enemigos se reflejará sobre ellos, haciendo que el Rey Karma esté a la altura de su nombre.

Los sabios y usuarios de energía natural pueden interactuar con las sombras a pesar de su naturaleza única, lo que les permite a ellos y a sus técnicas infligirles daño. El Rey del Karma no está limitado por el alcance, sino por el tiempo que la técnica permanece activa, que es de varios minutos.

**Naruto llamó la habilidad que posee para controlar cada una de sus células el Shihōmyaku (Pulso de Célula Muerta) y subdividió las habilidades que tiene con ella en Pulsos Vivos.**

Aunque otros practicantes de Enbu pueden ganar la capacidad de manipular sus células, el control de Chakra de Naruto es tan preciso que le permite controlar cada una de sus células de manera individual, al punto de ser capaz de manipular cada aspecto de su ser.

Los **Pulsos Vivos **se dividen en:

**Seiksshimyaku (Pulso de Esencia Viva)** implica la capacidad de manipular y emitir hormonas y feromonas. Al modificar las hormonas dentro de su cuerpo, puede alterar su química biológica e impulsar su propios sistemas biológicos. Al emitir feromonas, puede afectar la química y el comportamiento de otros organismos a voluntad. Esto lo usa a menudo para facilitar Genjutsu en objetivos.

**Seikotsumyaku (Pulso de Hueso Vivo**) implica la capacidad de manipular el sistema esquelético de su cuerpo. Al infundir su calcio con chakra, Naruto puede manipular las propiedades y la tasa de crecimiento de sus huesos, lo que le permite volver un arma de manera efectiva y completa su sistema esquelético. Además de manipular los depósitos de calcio dentro de sus huesos, puede moldear sus huesos en cualquier forma deseada y extenderlos a grandes distancias desde su cuerpo. Todos los huesos extraídos del cuerpo se regeneran instantáneamente, lo que les permite crear armas de mano, así como armaduras de huesos debajo de la piel, y defender cualquier punto del cuerpo en cualquier momento. Puede disparar los huesos a una velocidad inmensa. Mezclados con Metrochronium, sus huesos son casi indestructibles. Si bien posee un inmenso potencial defensivo, su potencial ofensivo es aún mayor.

**Seishinkeimyaku (Pulso de Nervio Vivo) **implica la capacidad de manipular el sistema nervioso (células nerviosas y neuroglia) Al infundir chakra en su sistema nervioso de manera similar a cuando usa la armadura y la pseudo armadura del rayo, Naruto puede manipular la tasa de crecimiento y las propiedades de sus nervios, sentidos, la cognición y las condiciones internas del cuerpo .

Al armamentar su sistema nervioso, puede extender sus nervios fuera y más allá del cuerpo para controlar objetos orgánicos e inorgánicos a voluntad. Utilizándolo principalmente para atacar, sus nervios poseen una resistencia a la tracción cientos de veces mayor que el grafeno. Tal rasgo extremo permite aplastar objetos rápidamente sin temor a que se le rompan los nervios. Por extensión, puede controlar las acciones, pensamientos y sentidos de un objetivo simplemente haciendo contacto con él.

Al proyectar sus nervios como proyectiles en un objetivo, pueden controlar objetivos de forma remota. Al alterar su sinapsis, es capaz de aumentar enormemente su memoria y diversas habilidades cognitivas, así como su tiempo de reacción, permitiéndole reaccionar y preformarse a velocidades sobrehumanas.

**Seigaihimyaku (Pulso de Cáscara Viva)** implica la capacidad de manipular el sistema intergumentario (queratinocitos, cromatóforos, melanocitos, quitina y glándulas sudoríparas)

Al infundir su queratina con chakra, Naruto puede controlar la tasa de crecimiento y las propiedades de su piel, cabello, uñas, dientes y sudor, así como generar pezuñas, plumas, escamas y exoesqueleto. Esto permite alterar la textura y el color de su piel a voluntad, modificando su apariencia en cualquier momento e incluso permitiéndole camuflarse o volverse completamente invisible. Cuando se combina con los otros diversos sistemas, puede cambiar de forma a voluntad para parecerse a cualquier organismo, volviéndose indistinguible en el proceso.

**Seichimyaku (Pulso de Sangre Viva)** implica la capacidad de manipular la sangre (eritrocitos, leucocitos y trombocitos) Le dota a Naruto una armadura subdérmica compuesta de una capa de sangre densa y flexible, protegiéndole aún más del daño. Puede utilizar su sangre para una variedad de aplicaciones, como varios proyectiles, construcciones e incluso clones.

**Seikeirakumyaku (Pulso de Meridianos Vivos) **implica la capacidad de manipular sus propias Tenketsu, sistema de vía de chakra, su chakra y ahora de forma recién descubierta, la energía natural.

Debido a sus entrenamientos es más resistente al daño y posee una fuerza, velocidad, reflejos y cognición básicos a la par de un usuario del Modo Sabio sin usar Chakra, tal vez incluso más.

Por su denso Chakra al poseer una energía física y espiritual enorme, La fuerza de varias formas de Jutsus suyos también se incrementa.

Al aprender a manipular sus Tenketsu, aprendió a crear una técnica de barera a su alrededor que puede imitar la capacidad de un sensor de sentir a otros a través de chakra.

Usando sus otros sentidos, aprendió a distinguir la afinidad elemental, las transformaciones de la naturaleza, así como el moldeado y la acumulación de chakra desde distancias considerablemente vastas, aunque tiene que mantenerse en un estado casi meditativo para hacerlo.

La capacidad de Zou Shi para absorber energía natural como el Clan de Juugo le hizo aprender a absorber energía natural de forma pasiva o activa en su cuerpo, equilibrándolo de forma autónoma con chakra para producir Chakra Senjutsu, sin embargo, no es un arte que pueda dominar de la noche a la mañana, por lo que el cuerpo de Naruto es petrificado en ciertas areás.

Naruto ha experimentado la capacidad de dar vida al chakra mismo, creando entidades de chakra vivientes o la capacidad para unir las fuerzas del Elemento Yin-Yang con la de Energía Natural, algo ampliamente considerado como imposible.

**Seireimyaku (Pulso de Alma Viva)** implica la capacidad de manipular el alma. Se dice que este sistema único es posible a través del pulso de meridianos vivos. Desde hace tiempo se sabe que el chakra conecta el mundo impuro con el mundo puro. Aprovechando esto, Naruto desarrolló una forma de manipular su alma. A través del chakra, puede materializar su alma o incorporar su cuerpo, permitiéndole alterarlo a voluntad, manipulando sus propiedades e influencia en el mundo corporal que lo rodea.

**Seikinmyaku (Pulso de Músculo Vivo)** implica la capacidad de manipular los músculos.

Tal refinada musculatura ha permitido a Naruto resistir fácilmente ataques capaces de romper montañas con nada más que simples rasguños como resultado. Su fuerza básica supera a la de Tsunade y usuarios de fuerza mejorada con Chakra. Tal musculatura refinada no solo aumenta la resistencia, sino también la velocidad y la durabilidad.

Naruto tiene una memoria muscular altamente avanzada gracias a eso. Como subproducto de su memoria procesal extrema y la memoria de su cerebro mejorada, puede imitar perfectamente los movimientos musculares de sus objetivos casi al instante, permitiéndole replicar los diversos movimientos y estilos de lucha de un objetivo después de verlos.

Sin embargo, tal capacidad de imitar la experiencia muscular puede dar un gran estrés muscular al pasar su cuerpo por el mismo tipo de entrenamiento que ha pasado la persona, compactando años en segundos, su cuerpo puede agarrotarse por eso.

Tal habilidad incluso se extiende al armamento, lo que le permite sobresalir mucho en Kenjutsu y Bukijutsu.

**Seikōtaimyaku (Pulso de Anticuerpos Vivos) **implica la capacidad de manipular el sistema inmunitario. Al aplicar chakra a su sistema inmunitario, puede mejorarlo, aumentando enormemente su resistencia a las enfermedades a niveles extraordinarios. Esto permite que su cuerpo identifique y elimine más rápidamente los venenos patógenos y enfermedades que le infectan.

Extendido el sistema inmune del cuerpo, se manifiesta como una masa blanca y sin forma y puede manipularse a voluntad y conformarse en varias formas. Al encontrar objetivos, ya sea chakra o materia orgánica e inorgánica, absorbe la esencia del objeto u objetivo. A partir de aquí, el sistema inmunitario puede obtener información de ellos y adaptarse a ellos para aprovechar sus funciones.

**Seitaimyaku (Pulso de Cuerpo Vivo)** implica la capacidad de manipular los diversos órganos del cuerpo, su sombra, su alma, así como maldecir (Aplicar un Jujutsu) el cuerpo de sí mismo o un objetivo deseado para producir una amplia variedad de efectos. Mediante la aplicación de chakra en el cerebro, puede incluso desarrollar y utilizar varias habilidades psíquicas.

**Les desea feliz año nuevo...**

**OMEGA**


	18. Cenizas del Olvido

**Para ****alkirius**

Naruto en el siguiente cap la conoce v:

Aun no he empezado a verlo, he tenido asuntos personales que me han evitado leer y escribir tan constantmente como antes xdxd

**Para ****MortadelaJoestar**

Si te hace sentir mejor, cuando lo vuelva a escribir sera tremenda orgia de lemons v:

**Para ****vilca8302**

El huevo, un ancestro evolutivo de la gallina lo empoyo y lo que salio fue una gallina :b

Todos mis fics tienen la misma medición en universo, millones de veces lo que es el universo observable en nuestro mundo, con regiones naturales con fenomenos que la fisica humana no comprendería, una casi infinita cantidad de razas alienigenas que conocen energías iguales o completamente diferentes al Chakra, sin mencionar que hay criaturas cosmicas que vagan por allí, como elefantes del tamaño de soles gigantes, o serpientes hechas de agujeros negros que comen sistemas solares.

Sin mencionar las dimensiones anexadas, y los universos sin vida o cuyas leyes de la fisica son completamente diferentes, como un universo donde el flujo del tiempo es tan lento como el alquitran, o un universo tan gigante que otros universos son del tamaño de particulas, o un universo donde la vida literalmente no puede existir.

**Para ****Chuy648**

1- la unica cosa que recuerdo haber puesto en mi perfil de youtube que tuviera que ve con ciencia es que una gran cantidad de creyentes religiosos insultaba a Stephen Hawking despues de morir, lo cual, me disgusto debido a que solo por ser alguien declarado ateo y ser famoso, al morir lo empezaron a insultar, ni siquiera un dia despues de haber muerto, lo cual me pareció desagradable viniendo de personas que creen en una religión que propaga la solidaridad y el amor.

2- Una mezcla de ambos, conforme mi visión de las cosas cambio, tambien lo hizo la forma de interpretar las cosas. Con Okami, para mi si los dioses existen eran simplemente seres de una forma de existencia superior, con Reborn pasaba mi epoca de Ateo testarudo que no creía en religiones o no le importaba, con Forget ya de plano considere las cosas desde el punto de vista agnostico: no soy omniciente, no lo se todo, y podría equivocarme.

Anyway, no me gusta hablar d religion, las persona se sacan los ojos por lo que creen.

**Para Aluisan 01**

Me guardare lo de los examenes para no hacer spoiler.

Hay bestias con cola de otros planetas en el planeta de Naruto para que te hagas una idea :b

El Clan Uzumaki esta vivo, fue como la orden 66, no mataron a toos pero si a una gran mayoria, y va a tener ciertas cosas con Shion u:

Naruto es el hijo del medio de Minato y Kushina, no heredando nada de sus padres en particular, tampoco es la reencarnación de Ashura, Arashi lo es, también es el niño de la profesía, Naruto es un niño random que se volvio fuerte por puro chance :b

No se si haga timeskip de los tres años, este fic sera algo largo xd

**Para ****omega9028**

Muchas v:

**Para Diegoxx24**

Aunque Naruto y Eva se ponen más... fisicos rapidamente v:

**Para ****daizuke**

Xd

**Para ****DicloniunZero**

El top son un numero de personas que todos han calificado por el nivel de fuerza que poseen, Naruto tendría que tener la fuerza que tiene actualmente desde lo 8 años si qusiera ser parte del top, ya que la razón de que se enumerase a la gente así se dio en ese tiempo.

El tiene el poder de alguien perteneciente al top, lo cual es algo que una persona tan joven logre es casi imposible, no es parte del top directamente hasta que mate de repente a uno de ellos.

**Para ****Angel Arcano92**

Aquí obtiene el poder de usar las habilidades hasta de Godzilla xd

**Para ****Skull Flame**

Naruto sabe de Danzo desde hace bastante, cuando obtuvo poder, finalmente se lo fue a cargar en un instante.

**Para sombra02**

Jajaja xd

**Para ****Jerson Vasquez Zuiga**

Naruto vino del mundo gourmet pudiendo ir a la velocidad de la luz, y con la fuerza para romper montañas, y Tsunami lo llevo al dormitorio como si viniera de compras.

Tsunami estuvo inconciente por casi dos dias despues v:

**Para Scrabby**

El capitulo en si era como de relleno, me faltaba inspiración xd

Naruto lo dijo en medio de la pelea con Garyo y Zou Shi. No uso ninguna de sus técnicas a propósito, ya que había aumentado sus fortalezas fisicas considerablemente. Ellos como compañeros de Sadao debían ser comparables en fuerza a él. Eso le servía de comparativa si seguía siendo más débil que él o si podía ganarle.

Quería ganarles "a la vieja usanza" aunque tenía muchas técnicas para ganarles, creo y consumió técnicas para pelear con Sadao, no teniendo ni idea si funcionarían en alguien más, y no arriesgándose a ello. Toyokumono por ejemplo, le iba a ser inútil contra Garyo.

Naruto en el mundo gourmet se volvió más de versatilidad que de poder en bruto, pero quería asegurarse que tenía suficiente poder para no ser asesinado de un golpe :b

**Para ****Jhon sparda**

Si, y si v:

**Para Candelaria**

La mayoria no creen que Naruto sea tan fuerte, o creen que termino gravemente herido despues de la pelea, ya qu la mayoria d ellos ni lo conocen v:

**Para BlackCat13**

Tengo memoria de pez, por eso anoto las cosas que me invento v:

**Para** **SasoriKetchum**

Gracias : D

**Para mojami**

Jaja, gracias xd

**Para Candi**

Este mundo esta más avanzado que en el canon, tienen armas de fuego avanzadas incluso, como tal, también tienen radios. Una simple llamada de algunos espias de otras aldeas, sus lideres queriendo probar que tan fuerte es este tratan de enviarlo a matar. Y listo.

La mayoria de personas ni siquiera conoce tanto a Naruto, es como que de repente te enteres que uno de tus compañeros de aula al que nunc le hablabas es hijo del presidente, es una sorpresa enorme, pero no lo conocen lo suficiente como para que pase de eso.

Excepto Shino, Shino siempre supo de quien era hijo.

**Para ****cristian870**

De que Naruto le había dicho que "No me abandones en esto" y ella recién dándose cuenta que desde hace bastante lo abandono :b  
Yes y yes :b  
Los del top v:  
Antes del siguiente cap donde el equipo gana power up? Satsuki.  
Ten conciente que Reborn y Okami literalmente pueden destruir una cantidad casi infinita de universos y crearlos al mismo tiempo que pelean usando su máximo poder, ellos dos simplemente son dos de mis Naruto más fuertes, mientras que Forget a lo máximo en la actualidad está al nivel de Reborn cuando este tenía 13, lo cual es asomoroso para un humano :b

Forget es el indiscutible campeón, seguido de Reborn y Okami

* * *

**Reviews contestadas, vamos a la...**

* * *

**ACCIÓN**

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

**Capitulo 18**

**Cenizas del Olvido**

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Naruto leía de forma tranquila.

Recostado en una pila de libros, el rubio repasaba varios libros de temas casi banales, con una mano siendo usada para sostener el libro, cambiando las hojas con el pulgar, mientras que mantenía su brazo de metal sobre un centenar de libros que ya leyó.

—Sabes… normalmente los Shinobis de por aquí vienen a estudiar sobre Jutsus, o historia ninja, no este tipo de cosas.

No alzo la vista de su libro, con su vista, no lo necesitaba, con su audición y olfato tampoco.

Alzo su mano de metal un poco, el metal escuchándose tintinear de forma leve cuando apunto una señal de guardar silencio—No soy un Shinobi, así que estoy leyendo lo que esta a mi alcance . ¿Qué quieres, Kakashi?

El peliplata se aclaro la garganta, hablando de forma más leve—Bueno, te fuiste después de… revelar lo de tu… parentesco con Sensei.

Alzando una ceja, el Ojiazul dejo de leer su libro sobre acupuntura para ver al Hatake de frente—Ebisu-sensei me reconoció cuando me vio, ¿tan magnánimo era mi disfraz?— pregunto con un toque de sarcasmo antes de seguir leyendo.

—Ebisu siempre tuvo buena memoria, y las similitudes entre ambos supongo que son algo obvias cuando les ves bien. Además de que Sensei siempre fue un genio, que aprendieras la armadura del rayo era de esperarse.

—Se que no eres una mala persona, Kakashi, y también eres uno de los Shinobi más expertos de la aldea, te puedo respetar por eso. Pero créeme cuando te digo. No me agrada que me compares con Minato— declaró sin mirar al Hatake.

Este suspiro—Tiene sentido, lo lamento. Solo… quería hablar. Me acabo de enterar que había un hijo de mi Sensei del que nunca supe.

Suspirando, el rubio cerro el libro en su ultima página, habiendo terminado de leer las 1000 paginas del grueso libro en poco más de tres minutos, los sellos de conocimiento en su cerebro habían almacenado todo el conocimiento de forma instantanea—Me gusta el chocolate de los Choco-Robot, no encuentro una comida que me guste más que ellos, una vez me gaste 200 millones de Ryo en ellos, valió la pena, pero me duraron solo tres días. Nunca tuve ninguna meta o propósito que volverme más fuerte para vencer a mis hermanos y mostrarle a toda la aldea que se equivocaban de mi, cuando lo hice me di cuenta de lo estúpido que era eso. No me gusta la comida agría, y tampoco me gusta la política en particular, hablan mucho sin hacer nada. Eso es todo lo que hay que saber sobre mi.

—…

Repasando mentalmente una técnica que leyó llamada **Jeahbongchim** creada por un tal Nabong Ryo, Naruto agarro otro libro—También mate a niños de mi edad y ancianos desde que tenía 4 años, me comí sus cadáveres hasta los huesos, no por desearlo, pero para sobrevivir. He hecho peores cosas que eso, y he visto a personas hacer cosas incluso más repugnantes. No soy diferente de cualquier huérfano del ataque del Kyuubi que siga vivo hoy— declaro mientras seguía con su lectura.

El Hatake solo guardo silencio, pasándose la mano por la cara y mascara—No podemos… no se… ¿Hablar? Podría entrenarte como con tus hermanos— propuso como una forma de pasar tiempo junto a él.

—Soy un mal alumno, créeme. Me cuesta aprender las cosas, ni siquiera soy bueno para aprender Jutsus, así que manipulo directamente el elemento, más lento y difícil pero logre aprenderlo a la larga— declaro antes de suspirar—. Aunque supongo que tengo un par de Jutsus de Raiton que tal vez te interesen.

—Maaa, se supone que el maestro debería ser yo— le indico divertido el peliplata.

—¿Puedes decirles a los demás que salgan?

En una nube de humo, ambos vieron como aparecían los distintos senseis de los equipos principales—¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí?

Susurrando un "Reinas del drama" para si mismo, Naruto siguió leyendo—No soy estúpido, supongo, además tengo un buen olfato— le respondió a Kurenai, irónicamente leyendo un libro sobre plantas alucinógenas.

—Bueno, estoy seguro que entenderás porque estamos aquí, últimamente han pasado muchas cosas y tu estas en el centro de ellas— le dijo Asuma antes de que el rubio se levantase

—Eva, nos vamos— declaró mirando detrás suyo mientras un par de libros caían, mostrando a la pequeña rubia apareciendo allí.

Camino hasta ponerse a un lado del Ojiazul, el cual sintió como ella le tomaba la mano—¡Hey! No hemos terminado de hablar— exclamó Rin mientras ambos rubios salían de la biblioteca.

—Pero yo ya termine— declaró sin girar la mirada para verlos, antes de notar el frente al salir.

Los novatos de la aldea, se quedo callado mientras miraba a sus antiguos compañeros, a excepción del equipo 7, Narumi y Satsuki, todos estaban allí, incluido el equipo de Gai.

Este mismo hablo a su espalda—Naruto-kun, créeme cuando te digo que no venimos con malas intenciones, pero has hecho algunas cosas de las que tendrás que explicarte.

Al escucharlo, el Ojiazul giro el cuello un poco para verle—Yo solo me he defendido, no entiendo porque todo mundo actúan como malditos lobos a un trozo de carne desde que volví, hace un par de meses ninguno de ustedes sabría mi nombre ni les importaría.

—¡Solo estamos tratando de ayudarte!

—No, estas tratando de vigilarme porque nunca supiste quien era hasta que ya no podían controlarme, Kakashi esta aquí porque se sentía genuinamente mal por no conocerme, e Ino esta aquí porque le deje un agujero en el hombro a su padre cuando me trataron de lavar el cerebro— respondió girándose para ver a Kurenai, quien había hablado.

—¿Tou-san hizo que?

—¿¡Y nos puedes culpar!? Apareciste de la nada, con más fuerza que toda la aldea entera, contando cosas peores que las atrocidades hechas por el zorro demoniaco ¿¡y esperas que aceptemos que estés por allí sin vigilar!?

Los ojos del rubio se entrecerraron, bajo circunstancias normales, tal vez habría sido más educado o más que probablemente se habría ido, pero no estaba de humor para aguantar nada de esa mierda—¿Me veo como alguien a quien le importa lo que acepten? Me están escupiendo en la cara y diciendo que les pida perdón cuando podría matarlos en un parpadeo.

Eso era un eufemismo.

Podría matarlos a todos en menos del tiempo que la luz tardaría en llegar a sus cerebros para procesar lo que paso.

Un insecto estaba en la mejilla de Naruto, haciéndolo girar la mirada a esta.

Alzo una mano, y el insecto voló a su dedo, haciendo que entrecerrara los ojos.

Afino su oído, mientras giraba nuevamente a sus compañeros de la academia para notar como Shino se había ido, unos pocos segundos después de que hablase.

—_¿Es verdad lo que paso con Naruto, padre?_

Reconocería la voz de Shino entre cientos de miles, y podía escucharlo a unos 800 metros, en el complejo Aburame.

—_Todo los de la colmena tienen su lugar Shino, algunos simplemente no son beneficiados por su lugar._

—_Hice una pregunta._

—_Y es verdad, hicimos lo que creímos era necesario para controlar una amenaza potencial._

—_Eso no suena… justo._

—_Torune es un ejemplo de que no todo en esta vida es justo, Shino. Algunas veces debemos de hacer sacrificios por el bien de la mayoría._

Hubo un silenció de un par de segundos, probablemente Shino o Shibi alejándose del lugar.

—_Si para salvar a muchos tienes que sacrificar a alguien, el propósito carece de sentido. _

Quedándose callado, Naruto dejo al pequeño insecto volar, su creciente ira calmándose.

Miro a su lado izquierdo, y con su mano de metal alzo a Eva sobre sus brazos—Mejor solo vámonos de una vez.

—¡Naruto, has caso por una vez en tu vida a lo que te dicen…!

Y el Ojiazul miro a Sakura, la cual cerro la boca al verlo.

No le daba una mirada de muerte, ni una expresión de ira… simplemente la miraba, a ella, y a todos los presentes, con ojos que solo mostraban indiferencia—Si recuerdo, Ino, tu y yo éramos amigos cuando nos conocimos, te ayudábamos con unos bravucones. ¿Recuerdas porque dejo de ser así? Aparentemente, porque Ino y tu ahora eran rivales y porque yo no le agradaba a este pendejo— le aounto a Sasuke—. Ustedes dos me trataban igual que Sasuke y Arashi hacían. Ninguno de ustedes dijo o hizo nada, no los culpo por no hacerlo, no defendían a nadie más cuando les hacían lo mismo, pero no traten de actuar como si fueran mis amigos, ninguno de ustedes lo es.

Luego se giro a ver a los senseis, y les alzo el dedo—Y jodanse ustedes, excepto tu Kakashi, y medio tu Gai.

Y usando el movimiento cuántico, desapareció de allí en un instante.

—Parece que no te llevas bien con las personas de aquí— siendo cargada como una princesa, Eva comento mientras Naruto caminaba por las calles de la aldea.

—No lo hago.

—…Tu… pareces una buena persona para no abusar de tu fuerza con ellos.

—…Hmm, Eva— el rubio hablo de repente, en la sombra de un árbol, la sentó sobre una banca—. Se que no nos conocemos particularmente por mucho tiempo pero hay algo que quiero pedirte.

La niña rubia le sonrió—Salvaste mi vida antes, Naruto. ¡Hare lo que me pidas!— comentó animadamente.

Una gema de color azul con un diseño de coral rojo apareció se materializo en la mano de Naruto, del tamaño de su palma, con una cuerda roja alrededor de ella, como un listón. Gentilmente la puso alrededor del cuello de la pequeña rubia—Una de las criaturas a las que me enfrente tenía el poder de controlar el clima al punto de lanzarme meteoritos, lo hacen por medio de una gema que funge como órgano llamada **Ryūkubi no Tama (Joya de la Cabeza del Dragón)** te dará control del clima mientras la lleves contigo.

—Es… hermosa. ¿Por qué me… me daría algo como esto?— pregunto ella anonadada.

El rubio acaricio la gema con sus dedos—Dicen que el poder corrompe, pero lo que hace es mostrar que tan corrupto es alguien realmente. Si eso me pasa, confió en ti para que me regreses a mis cabales.

La niña miro la gema, confusa, y luego miro a Naruto—¿Pero porque yo? ¿Qué hay de tus amigos?

—Quiero que tu en especifico puedas cuidarte sola, además, nunca heriría a una niña pequeña— al menos no de nuevo, si podía evitarlo. Mientras pensaba eso, acariciaba la cabeza de ella con gentileza.

Eva se sonrojó cuando acariciaba sus cabellos dorados, y de repente se rio—Umm, Naruto.

El nombrado inclino a un lado la cabeza, inclinándose más cerca de ella—¿Hmm?

Sintió un par de manos alrededor de su cuello, y fue jalado más para abajo, en un gesto que solo Abi y Tsunami tenían con él.

Y los pequeños labios rosados de ella se pusieron sobre los suyos, se quedo viéndola en ese acto, tenía los ojos cerrados, y sus cortos brazos abrazando su cuello.

Sus labios eran… pequeños, suaves y casi como si fuera acariciados por seda, con un leve movimiento prolongaba un poco ese movimiento.

Por reflejo, agarro la cintura de ella, empujándola levemente lo suficientemente lejos como para que sus bocas se separaran.

Con una cara sorprendida, la miro, sonriendo con las mejillas rojas y los ojos cerrados—Tengo 15 años, no soy tan niña como cree— para mayor sorpresa del Ojiazul, ella plasmo nuevamente los labios de ambos en otro beso, más corto y simple—. Y… gracias por esto, por salvarme, por tratarme tan bien, nunca nadie fue tan amable conmigo.

Ella ocultó la cara en su pecho, con la cara roja, y Naruto podía reconocer un brillo en sus ojos que vio muchas veces reflejado en los ojos de Abi, en sus propios ojos.

Esperanza y amor.

No creía que alguien podía desarrollar ese tipo de sentimientos tan rapido. Los mismos que él tenia por Abi.

Le sonrió a Eva, pero no era una sonrisa leve o una sonrisa aterradora, como solía ser con él.

Era una sonrisa y una mirada que mostraban una leve diversión, una que, en la cara de Naruto, lo hacía ver casi como si jugara con ella.

Abrió la boca, y esta vez fue él quien la beso a ella, puso una mano detrás de la cabeza de Eva, y un brazo alrededor de su cadera.

La empujo hacía abajo, acostándola en el banco, con el poniéndose encima de ella.

Los ojos de la pequeña rubia se abrieron mientras sentía la lengua de Naruto en su boca, no en un movimiento particularmente indecoroso, solo… pasándose por su boca, de manera casi… jugetona.

Puso las manos sobre el pecho duro del rubio, la posición permitiéndole sentir cada parte de él. Su torso musculoso, casi tan grande como ella misma completa, su ingle presionándose contra la parte delantera de su vestido.

Naruto se separo de ella unos segundos, dejando que respirara un par de segundos, sonriendo ante la imagen de la pequeña rubia con la cara roja y los labios salivando, volviéndola a besar.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, se sintió como una eternidad, una que realmente duro unos cuantos segundos.

Cuando finalmente separaron sus bocas, un hilo de saliva unía sus lenguas, Naruto dio una lamida a sus labios para cortar ese hilo.

Se enderezo sobre ella, y la Tokisada sentía que la cara le ardía de solo verlo.

Entre la bruma de su mente llena de las sensaciones húmedas que ese… beso despertó en ella, Eva noto como el pecho del Ojiazul se movía arriba y abajo, como el sudor caía por su cara levemente, y al igual que ella, tenía la cara roja.

Pero nuevamente le sonreía, puso los brazos a sus lados, e inclino la boca sobre su oído.

—Sigues siendo una niña— dijo con una voz inusualmente ronca, con un tono semi burlón. Sus ojos se encontraron—. Supongo que podrías decir que somos iguales, cuando encontré a alguien que por fin me mostrase lo que era… que le importaras a una persona, me hizo querer hacer lo que fuera por ella. No se si yo sea el correcto para corresponder lo que sientes— declaró mientras sus manos se giraban sobre la cintura de ella y sobre sus piernas, levantándola con gentileza—. Pero… creó que ya no me importa ese tipo de cosas, no me importa soy digno o no, si sientes algo por mi… hare lo mejor que pueda para regresar esos sentimientos— declaró mientras hablaba, esta vez con tono más sereno, y juntaba su frente con la de ella—. Viviré por ti, no te prometeré algo tan estúpido como que moriré por ti, estaré al borde de morir muchas veces como para decirte que será por ti, pero… prometo que viviré por ti, y bueno, también por los que me importan, pero viviré para protegerte y para hacerte feliz.

La cara de la pequeña Tokisada enrojeció mientras escuchaba las palabras de Naruto, la voz se le había ido—…

Y él le daba una sonrisa leve y tranquila—No soy alguien que conozca bien como funcionan las emociones, unos meses atrás no sabía lo que era un abrazo o un beso— comentó, más para si mismo que nada—. Pero… ¿qué te parece si descubrimos eso, juntos?— le pregunto con una sonrisa grande.

Eva lo miro sorprendida, antes de volver a sonreírle igualmente—Me encantaría.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Una fuerza para controlar el mundo que me rodea, un cuerpo en el que nada en el planeta podría herir, no soy el ser más fuerte del mundo, pero sin duda puedo decir que soy uno de ellos._

Eso lo que ser parte del top significaba.

Era lo que ser una criatura que bajo circunstancias normales.

No había nada que fuera capaz de hacer algo perjudicial en su contra.

Cruzado de brazos mientras un par de alas de color blanco estaban en su espalda, Naruto se quedaba pensando, alejando de cualquier civilización a un "par" de kilómetros del suelo –en la mesosfera– se encontraba reflexionando con tranquilidad.

_En este mundo, existen muchas formas de fuerza. La fuerza fisica y la fuerza sobre un pueblo son cosas que carecen de importancia cuando tienes el poder de destruir el mundo bajo tus pies, aun así._

La imagen de la pequeña niña rubia que había salvado apareció en su mente, al mismo tiempo que en su mente aparecían Garyo, Zou Shi y Kiyoshi.

_No importa que tanta fuerza tenga, no tendré todo el poder en el mundo, incluso aunque me vuelva el más fuerte, eso no significa que sea el mejor. El que sobrevive no es el que tenga más fuerza, sino el más apto, hay una cantidad casi infinita de variaciones de Kekkei Genlais, el Chakra es casi Omnipotente en lo que puede hacer, y hay muchas otras energías en este mundo además de el._

¿Cuál era su sueño, su propósito?

¿Ser el más fuerte?

Pero… ¿De que?

¿El mundo entero? ¿El universo entero?

Arriba, la oscuridad del espació reveló una estrella. Una trémula flecha de luz, proyectada quién sabe cuántos miles de millones de años atrás, ahora alcanzaba los nervios de sus ojos como un punto visible.

Tan solo en su mundo, habían tantas cosas, tantas personas con tanto potencial.

_Y sin embargo, yo mate a muchos inocentes, que tal vez me superaría en algo, que tendría regalos que yo no. Cualquiera de esos niños que mate podrían haber sido Akimitsu, Eva o Abi._

Miro sus manos entonces.

Un aura de color morado de repente cubrió su cuerpo.

El mundo lo sintió.

Las nubes se arremolinaban, oscureciéndose y liberando rayos de tormenta a su alrededor. Una cantidad de Chakra que empequeñecía incluso al Kyuubi, poderoso y acribillante.

Una fuerza de la naturaleza.

_**Y sin embargo, no tengo ningún arrepentimiento de haber hecho eso.**_

¿Cuál era el propósito de su nacimiento?

¿Era por amor, jubilo, satisfacción?

¿Era por algo siniestro y enfermizo?

¿Cuál era la verdad, expresada por su creación?

Alguien que había visto ambos lados del mundo, las dos caras de la moneda.

Un niño en el lodo y un dios en el cielo.

Por un lado habían niños muriendo de hambre, sufriendo de las maneras más inhumanas, y por el otro lado estaban los lideres, gozando de exceso de recursos hasta la obscenidad.

No lamento las muertes que tuvieron que haber para que sobreviviera hasta ese momento.

Sin embargo…

Quería darles un motivo, más allá de un niño animal con hambre y poca moral en una cloaca.

Cerro los ojos e hizo un sello de mano—**Seihōmyaku: Kansaibō Bunshin no Jutsu (Pulso de Célula Viva: Jutsu Clon Celular)**

Al usar Mitosis Instantanea, fue como si se dividiera, con un enorme torrente de Chakra saliendo de su cuerpo y manifestándose en clones. Con la misma ropa, objetos y habilidades que el original, Naruto observo como cientos de copias suyas habían aparecido de repente en el cielo, aleteando sus alas igual que él.

Había gastado bastante Chakra para hacer esos clones, más de lo que costaba normalmente hacer un Kage Bunshin. Aunque a esos no iban a desaparecer si les daba un golpe mortal, los podía desaparecer en cualquier momento.

También tenían la particularidad de que entre más se alejasen de él más débiles iban a ser.

Su cerebro tuvo unos momentos para procesar.

No era como que acabase de crear vida, podía sentir como su mente estaba en varios lugares al mismo tiempo, sus ojos viendo por los de sus clones, distintos cuerpos con la misma conciencia colectiva.

Soltó una risa mientras veía a los clones ser rodeados por la Armadura del Elemento Rayo, yéndose volando de allí a velocidades vertiginosas por doquier.

—Esto será divertido.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Los días y semanas empezaron a pasar lentamente, de forma paulatina y calmada en las naciones elementales. En los pocos meses que siguieron, empezó el entrenamiento con su equipo, el cual estaría en reserva hasta que se les asignase un nuevo integrante con la renuncia de Naruto.

El cual, además de supervisar su entrenamiento, uso sus clones y la velocidad de desplazamiento de la armadura del elemento rayo, para hacer su pequeño proyecto.

En los últimos meses, las naciones elementales. El mundo entero, vio el nacimiento de la propia compañía de Naruto, los **Laboratorios de Investigación en Ciencias Avanzadas e Ingeniería.**

O **Laboratorios ASER** por sus siglas en inglés (**A**dvanced **S**ciences and **E**ngineering **R**esearch **L**aboratories) una de las más grandes empresas tecnológicas en el mundo que se alzo en poco más de un par de meses.

Era una compañía de defensa, seguridad y tecnologías avanzadas. Con diversa cantidad de sedes por todo el mundo.

Invertía en nanotecnología, desarrollo de energía, cibernética, materiales de ingeniería y robótica. Con una de las mayores finanzas del mundo y contratos gubernamentales en todos los continentes del mundo, era conocida por emplear a miles de personas de varias aldeas olvidadas y clanes que hacía un uso extraordinario de diversos Kekkei Genkai para una amplia variedad de propósitos de investigación y producción.

Naruto mando a sus clones a distintas partes del mundo, buscando a personas necesitadas, pertenecientes a clanes casi extintos, usando la enorme cantidad de fortuna que había acumulado por las diversas cosas que había hecho para reclutarlos, prometiéndoles una mejor vida y protección, mostrando que podía cumplirles.

Wushazaki, Radamasi, Fukimasoishi, Suzuki, Tavonia, Visorat, Yoshin, Javolin, Eradi, Taspu, Tarvina, Ridaku, Haza, Safu, Kishimasu, Wushuhesa, Detometian, Ginzoshi, Bosoto, Zaki, Sagumoto, Catwatsu, Lomishi, Lavitari, Korimishi, Hyusay, Irakashu y muchos clanes más.

Por ejemplo, el Clan Yakingaku tenía el Elemento Metal para producir metal de cualquier tipo desde hierro, oro y titanio hasta galio, tungsteno, mercurio e incluso Unobtainium, y también podían alterar las propiedades de cualquier metal que producían, incluida su ductilidad, densidad capacidad calorífica, temperatura y estado de la materia para su uso en aplicaciones industriales.

El Clan Sasaki habían ayudado en el terreno de la medicina, un clan lleno de personas adeptos al Ninjutsu Medico, generando una superposición con lo que Naruto conocía del arte con lo que los pertenecientes a dicho clan sabían.

El Clan Arayo con su Ashinagatenaga permitía a la compañía programar y producir herramientas con capacidades extraordinarias típicamente vistas como imposible por medio de la conversión de elementos de código digital a la materia física. Incluso pudiendo digitalizar la materia orgánica.

Mediante el uso de varias fuentes de energía prácticamente ilimitadas como la energía natural, no habían cosas que no pudieran crear, y no fue difícil popularizarse por el mundo.

De hecho, fue fácil.

Primero, hizo un contrato con las firmas comerciales más pequeñas por todo el continente. Luego, mediante esas firmas, fui capaz de formar un contrato comercial entre naciones sin pertenecer a ninguna.

Al instante, un contrato de tres vías fue firmado. En donde los laboratorios ASER estaban en control de una buena parte de la finanza de cada nación, en retorno dotando de una gran cantidad de armas avanzadas, aunque en la minoría, debido a que era de dotar de herramientas que hacían la vida más fácil que armas que podrían destruir paises.

Como el CEO de la empresa, Naruto era… bastante simple en hacer las cosas.

Algunas veces creaba algunos inventos él mismo, algunas veces les comentaba ideas a sus "empleados" o algún concejo para mejorar los que ya habían terminado.

A nivel personal, había hecho de todo, empezando con sus amigos.

Había entrenado a sus compañeros y su sensei en varias cosas, empezando con el Enbu que era lo que le había permitido controlar sus células.

En el caso de ellos, no podían hacer lo mismo que él, sus habilidades de control celular tan avanzadas se derivaban de su control de Chakra tan sutil. En el caso de Abi y Ebisu, podían usar un físico similar a la de un usuario de las 8 puertas internas, en el caso de Akimitsu su control de Chakra era bastante similar al suyo, aunque una variante de habilidades diferentes, más como una forma de transformación corporal que control de todo su ser.

Luego fue con cosas más complejas, empezando porque su equipo tenía una dieta que constaba con sueros, agentes químicos, vitaminas y alimentos que aumentaban su nivel de regeneración. No era al nivel de un Jinchūriki, pero con la nueva resistencia y físico que tenían aguantaría bastante.

Entreno a cada uno en sus propios elementos, Fuego en el caso de Ebisu, Rayo y Fuego en el caso de Abi, y Tierra en el caso.

Su compañero y sensei eran el asunto, Naruto había entrenado en Rayo y Viento en su viaje al mundo gourmet, por lo que era un asunto diferente que con Abi. Por lo que tuvo que aprender con ellos.

Una de las cosas favoritas que les enseñó fue la Transformación de Variantes.

Era una forma muy avanzada del control de Chakra, superior a la transformación de forma y la transformación de la naturaleza. Era el remodelado y reconfiguración misma de la naturaleza del Chakra del usuario, alterando su variación y, por lo tanto, sus características y propiedades.

De ejemplo, diferentes usuarios del mismo Kekkei Genkai usaban diferentes Transformaciones de Variantes decodificadas en su código genético.

En Iwa, la nieta del Tsuchikage, Kurotsuchi tenía el Elemento Lava, que se materializaba en la forma de ceniza y cal viva.

El Yonbi tenía el mismo Kekkei Genkai y se materializaba como rocas fundidas en forma sólida y líquida.

Varios Shinobi de Kirigakure tenían una variación igual.

Mei Terumi, la actual Mizukage, tenía una variación en forma de lodo ácido que podía usar de forma ofensiva y defensiva.

En el caso de Naruto:

Estaba su Elemento Viento con variación de Vacío a nivel conceptual.

Su Elemento Rayo con la variación de **Ōikazuchi** que representaba el Caos y Energía Primordial.

Aprendió de uno de los clanes que se había unido a laboratorios ASER para controlar una variante de Elemento Agua en forma de agua super densa que garantizaba una densidad y tensión superficial extraordinariamente alta, que además poseía superfluidad que le permitía fluir sin perder energía cinética, caso imposible de congelar y cuyas propiedades le daban un poder de corte enorme.

En fuego y tierra no tenía nada, más allá de un par de Jutsus que aprendió o experimento.

Con el Elemento Tierra al menos tenía los Jutsus de Aumento y Reducción de peso además de la armadura de dicho elemento, pero con el fuego no tenía nada.

Así que fue… experimental para ambos lados.

Con Ebisu fue una variante interesante, podía manipular una forma de plasma de diferentes colores, su calor máximo era de 9000°C lo suficiente como para que incluso Naruto fuera quemado por dicho calor que era capaz de derretir e ionización casi cualquier sustancia normal.

Con Akimitsu, Naruto hizo algo de trampa, uno de los pertenecientes al top fue antiguamente de Konoha, y era conocida por ser una maestra del elemento tierra, a través de un pequeño método de búsqueda. Aunque no desarrollo una variante, se entero de una hipótesis de ser capaz de controlar la gravedad y la anti-gravedad para controlar fuerzas atractivas y repulsivas.

Eso les enseñó la capacidad de controlar masa, volumen, tamaño y polaridad.

Aunque por lo que Naruto había oído dicha perteneciente al top podía crear agujeros negros con dicha habilidad.

Ehh, no sabía que puesto tenía, pero con su control de clima podía hacer un kugeblitz (un agujero negro hecho de energía)

Dejando de presumir, la variante de fuego de Abi fue curiosa, le recordaba más a una variante del Elemento Quemar que nada, era como crear estrellas en miniatura, luminosas esferas de plasma sujetada en su lugar por la propia gravedad que tenían, eso le permitía controlar plasma, gravedad, magnetismo y radiación.

También estuvo el entrenamiento en Nen, aunque sus compañeros no le habían dicho mucho de sus Hatsu, les fue bien dominando las bases.

Así pasaron casi 5 meses en un entrenamiento casi infernal, físico, mental y elemental. Y llegaron a la parte que Naruto quería.

Energía Natural, Senjutsu.

Estaba curioso acerca de que formas de animales tendrían sus modos sabios una vez dominaran ese arte.

Lo curioso era que si no se aprendía Senjutsu en un lugar en especifico, el Modo Sabio dotaba de habilidades animales que fueran más afines a los usuarios.

Akimitsu era de un centauro.

Ebisu era una especie de dragón, aunque aun no dominaba del todo el modo sabio, no era como el modo sabio serpiente dominado, pero más similar a un dragón chino por las habilidades que habían visto y las mutaciones leves.

Abi era… una gata.

Una muy hermosa si se le permitía decirlo, su cabello se ponía blanco y lacio, sus ojos rojos, le crecían los colmillos y uñas, además de colas y orejas de gato blanco.

Junto a eso, cada uno iba con su propio Nairiki, y armas hechas por los laboratorios ASER.

Claro, incluso Naruto mismo también se había vuelto más fuerte en esos 5 meses.

Eso… era lo que estaba haciendo ahora mismo.

—Supongo que a los humanos no se les permite el saber que este lugar existe, ¿o no, anciano?

—Ahh, tienes mucha razón, Naruto-chan. Ni siquiera nosotros mismos hemos visto más allá de lo que tu ves aquí.

El rubio giro la mirada a un lado, notando… un sapo verde a su lado.

Un sapo con barba y un manto negro.

Un sapo con barba y un manto negro… que hablaba.

Ese era Fukasaku, uno de los dos Sabios del Monte Myōboku, antiguo maestro de Jiraiya y, posteriormente, de sus hermanos, en el arte del Senjutsu.

—Viejo, que putada lo que le paso a Gamamaru, no tenía idea de que Aquiles simplemente le iba a caer encima con la caverna entera— le dijo al pequeño sapo, el cual se encogió de hombros.

—Si te soy justo, él había vivido por mucho tiempo, y ya me tenía arto con que me llamara "Pequeño Verde" a cada rato— el rubio se rio levemente, para luego ver al frente y a lo alto—. ¿Estás seguro que aquí es donde te llama la energía natural?— pregunto el sapo sabio.

—Cada que absorbo energía natural siento que es en esta dirección de donde proviene, es como un detector de metales, así que si— declaró mientras daba una pequeña palmada en la cabeza a Alcides, el caballo fantasma debajo suyo relincho viendo su objetivo—. Aquí estará bien Al.

Trozos de roca flotaban alrededor de un gigantesco pilar de roca, no era como una isla, sino como una gigantesca especie de satélite natural de 840 millones de kilómetros cuadrados, si Naruto la medía bien desde su posición.

La distancia que había entre ella y el suelo era enorme, la atmosfera del reino convocatoria debía de ser igualmente enorme, con su vista telescópica, calculaba… sip, la misma distancia que la luna con la tierra, unos 384, 400 kilómetros

Ese era el Archipiélago Gotashinsei, el lugar de donde se dice que provino la energía natural y que era hogar de la primera criatura que domino dicha energía.

—Aquí es hasta donde puedo llegar, los sabios podemos saltar montañas pero no podemos volar, un lugar allí es inalcanzable para nosotros— le dijo Fukasaku, mientras el gigantesco caballo se detenía en su lugar.

—Incluso aunque puedas volar, no es como si fuera útil para viajar tan lejos— declaró antes de simplemente palmear un par de vece la cabeza de Alcides—. Llévalo de regreso chico, yo me encargo del resto.

Relinchando, el caballo fantasma se dio la vuelta mientras Naruto daba un brincó sobre su cabeza, impulsándose cientos de metros en el aire.

Justo en medio del aire, desapareció.

Usando el Movimiento Cuántico, proyecto su Chakra en la superficie del lugar, nunca lo había enviado tan lejos, pero suponía que el extraño jalón que sentía de energía natural ayudaba.

Como si se tratara de un fantasma, apareció sobre la enorme región de tierra, de forma instantanea, sin un solo attosegundo de diferencia.

Al visualizar a su alrededor, observo una gran flora y fauna, vegetación y animales de todo tipo y tamaño, incontables en cantidad, estaban por doquier.

Cerró los ojos, manteniéndose quieto mientras absorbía energía natural en su cuerpo.

Antes de poder llegar a acceder al modo sabio cuando logro sincronizar su Energía Espiritual y Física con la Energía Natural en el ambiente, pudo sentir un tirón en esta.

Abrió los ojos, como si se guiará por una brújula, observó la dirección en la que aquella dirección.

El suelo tembló, las placas tectónicas sacudiéndose con fuerza indiscriminada.

Naruto se sentó en el suelo, apoyando un brazo sobre la rodilla mientras miraba un par de ojos dorados aparecer de entre el enorme bosque.

Extendiéndose en 32 metros, se encontraba una amalgama de criaturas, con una melena rojiza como la sangre, y un pelaje marrón claro, casi dorado. Con rasgos león, cabra, serpiente y dragón, como cuernos, colmillos, melena y bigotes largos. Además de tener manchas de piel negra en sus piernas.

—Una quimera— murmuró el rubio mientras sus ojos se encontraban—. Tu debes de ser la Kinnue Sennin (Sabio Quimera Dorada) la progenitora del Senjutsu… ¿me equivoco?

Los ojos dorados de la quimera se quedaron observando a Naruto, caminando hasta que estuvieron separados por poco mas de 5 metros—…

—La energía natural me trajo aquí, al lugar de donde proviene la primera criatura en dominar el modo sabio, no soy nadie especial para pedirle a un ser así que me ayude, pero… aun así quiero pedir su ayuda, Honami.

Naruto hablo de la manera más respetuosa que pudiera a la criatura que estaba enfrente suyo, mirándolo en silencio.

Se quedo en su lugar, y entonces, 6 gigantescas bolas de fuego estaban en su dirección.

A una velocidad superior a la luz, al punto en que Naruto no las había notado hasta que estuvieron enfrente suyo, las esferas estaban en un punto ciego para él.

Y luego, cuando chocaron contra él, fue cosa de unos meros instantes, calculando la fuerza cinética, la velocidad y el calor que llevaban… rebotaron sobre él como pelotas gracias a su control vectorial.

Miro detrás suyo para ver como las esferas explotaban en el cielo, de forma tan cegadora como soles en miniatura.

Alzo sus brazos al frente cuando la cola de la quimera dorada impacto sobre su cuerpo, con picos de hueso y con la fuerza de un meteorito impactando el suelo.

El golpe fue ascendente, mandándolo a volar al aire, sintiendo como se elevaba cientos de metros, quito los brazos de su cara.

—**Katon.**

Abrió los ojos al escuchar una voz femenina debajo suyo

—**Kanzen'na Kinnue no Honō (Inmaculada Flama Quimera)**

Una flama de color naranja golpeo directamente a Naruto, el cual se tapo nuevamente la cara, sintiendo un calor corrosivo que le llenaba de manera tal que pudo sentir como una sustancia similar a moho cubría su cuerpo.

Naruto no conocía el aceite especial que usaban los sapos para absorber mejor la energía natural, si lo hiciera, sabría que esas flamas venenosas funcionaba a la inversa, cortando su conexión con la energía natural.

Alzo las manos a los lados, mientras una barrera roja se creaba a su alrededor—**Seichimyaku: Hakanatoge Shinkubara (Pulso de Sangre Viva: Espinas Fugaces de la Rosa Carmesí)**

A una velocidad enorme, decenas de espinas de color carmesí aparecieron alrededor de Naruto, antes de ser lanzadas a una velocidad enorme contra la quimera.

Tan rápidas que la luz apenas podía seguirles, las lanza de sangre volaban por los cientos de miles, mientras Honami de un brinco tomaba distancia de las espinas en meros instantes, De simples brincos era capaz de evadir sus lanzas con una velocidad cercana a la de la luz, las cuales solo seguían aumentando en número.

Ese ataque se suponía debería ser capaz de poner en riesgo incluso a un usuario de Modo Sabio con los reflejos entrenados, sin duda debía ser la criatura progenitora de ese arte como para pudiera esquivarlos en el último segundo, sin dejarle ni una sola apertura para atacar.

Movió las manos a los lados, mientras maniobraba todas las lanzas de manera que se separarán todas en una cúpula que rodeo a la quimera dorada.

Cerró las manos.

Miro como Honami zarandeaba patas y cola, destrozando tantas espinas como fuera posible, y unas cuantas decenas siendo capaces de enterrarse en sus patas y torso.

El cuerpo de la quimera de repente empezó a cambiar, su pelaje tornándose en escamas de los mismos colores, las espinas rompiéndose como vidrio.

—Supongo que no podría ser tan fácil— murmuro Naruto mientras bajaba sus manos y miraba los alrededores.

_Este lugar nunca fue afectado por el Shinju, así que no hay Shichimyaku (Vena de Sangre Muerta) por aquí, y usar Energía Vil sería demasiado, probablemente destruiría la fauna del lugar si la usará. Me deberé de limitar al control de mis células y del clima para pelear sin matar. Si tengo oportunidad, debo usar Knocking._

Pensando una serie de estrategias en su mente, el rubio se preparó poniéndose en una pose de Krav Maga.

Rayos rojos empezaron a salir de sus puños mientras veía a la quimera planear su siguiente ataque.

Desapareció.

Las cuatro patas de Honami se enterraron en el suelo antes de que diera un brinco a un lado, al unísono y de forma instantánea, un puño impacto contra el suelo.

Un pilar de energía carmesí impacto contra las placas tectónicas y las atravesó como mantequilla, llegando al suelo del reino convocatoria en un parpadeo.

Naruto se enderezó cuando su golpe llego, y para cuando había girado para ver a Honami, sintió como un golpe impactaba sus intestinos.

A tal velocidad que le causó cavitación a los órganos internos, Naruto fue lanzado a volar de una embestida de la quimera.

Elevándose decenas de metros y siendo mandado a volar por cientos, habiendo pasado tan rápido que ni siquiera fue capaz de notar el momento en que había pasado.

_Okey, al carajo, si así quieres jugar. _Pensó mientras las puertas internas en su sistema de Chakra se abrían al mismo tiempo, su piel poniéndose roja y vapor siendo expulsado por sus poros.

Cuando aterrizo en el suelo, enterró los pies en la tierra, e hizo el brazo para atrás, sus músculos pulsaron en una manera similar a su golpe de clavo, preparado para cuando un instante después apareció la quimera dorada.

—¡Tasogaresagi! (¡Garza del Atardecer!)

Un chorro de sangre dorada salió disparada de la boca de Honami, cuando un agujero del tamaño de su cabeza se había creado en su pecho. El puño de Naruto habiéndose convertido en un borrón invisible.

Y no sólo fue su pecho, sino que miro a su alrededor en confusión, cuando sus ojos empezaron a ver gris y encogido.

Golpeando el pecho y los alrededores de la quimera dorada Naruto le había inducido una gran cantidad de fuerza-g, haciendo que la sangre que iba a su cerebro fuera a sus pies, un G-Loc, aunque la quimera evitó la mayoría de sus golpes, evitando morir.

Naruto vio como el agujero se cerró en meros segundos, antes de sentir las patas de Honami sobre sus hombros.

De repente, un campo de electricidad lo había cubierto. Gracias a su propio control de electricidad, Naruto sólo sintió un aturdimiento momentáneamente antes de espabilar, aun sintiendo el dolor prefiriendo ignorarlo mientras veía como la quimera era la que estaba creando eso.

Si tuviera que calificar la descarga, era tan fuerte como un rayo natural, en esos momentos estaba recibiendo una descarga de 10,000 millones de julios de energía, con una corriente de 200,000 amperios y 100 millones de voltios.

Su regeneración y su propio control del Raiton trabajaron para manejar el daño de la descarga, mientras sus ojos se ponían de color rojo.

Un haz de energía salió de ellos con una enorme potencia, impactando contra el torso de la quimera, escucho un rugido mientras el agarre de esta mientras el pilar rojo impactaba contra su torso mientras agarraba las garras de Honami, quitándolas de sus hombros y luego torciéndolas con fuerza, sintiendo los huesos crujir.

De un tirón sobre su carne, alas salieron de la espalda de Naruto, dando un aleteo en un instante que lo alzó al aire junto a la quimera, empezando a girar con ella a tal velocidad que creaba un tifón.

La lanzó a los aires, viendo a la quimera dorada moviéndose en el aire.

Usando el Movimiento Cuántico, apareció encima de ella.

Una cola negra salió de su columna, y con un simple giro, impacto sobre el estomago de la quimera.

Una onda de choque enorme, de cientos metros, se expandió mientras la Honami chocaba a una velocidad vertiginosa contra el suelo.

Una nube de polvo y ceniza se alzó en el lugar donde impacto el cuerpo, a tal velocidad que ionizo el aire y el suelo donde impacto.

_Aquí viene._ Pensó mientras veía como una gran cantidad de esferas de plasma aparecían enfrente suyo, quince al menos.

—**¡Amenooshikorowake!**

Con solo decir una palabra, decenas de cañones de color dorado del tamaño de pilares cobraron existencia, y entonces, mandando una cantidad más grande de Chakra a ellos, un enorme disparo de Chakra salió de cada una de ellos e impactaron contra las esferas de plasma.

**BRAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMM**

Una explosión enorme vino segundos después, haciendo que nada fuera visible en lo más mínimo.

—**Omodaru.**

Cuando la nube de polvo y ceniza se deshizo, se mostro una imagen nueva.

Miles de cañones iguales a los de antes apuntaban al mismo lugar, rodeado de ellos se encontraba Naruto, la quimera dorada, quien se encontraba enfrente, con una esfera de color verde creciendo en su boca.

Si hubiera un Sabio cerca, notaría la ominosa cantidad de Chakra natural que circulaba hacía la boca de la quimera, empequeñeciendo a esta por cientos de metros.

Los dos ataques fueron lanzados al mismo tiempo.

Basados en los cañones de Chakra capaces de destruir grandes zonas de terreno, los cañones de Naruto comprimían en ellos una cantidad enorme de Chakra imparables ante cualquier cosa.

Entrecerró los ojos al ver como la enorme esfera se movía sin ser afectada por los disparos, rebotando en su superficie como si no fuera nada.

—Supongo que tengo que esforzarme un poco más contigo— declaró mientras ponía las manos en los bolsillos.

**_Toyokumono._**

Usando el control del estasis y animación al unísono, manipulo la corporeidad del ataque, volviéndolo intangible y, mientras caminaba hacia él, lo atravesó como un fantasma.

Naruto no estaba siendo arrogante por eso, sino que afino sus sentidos para percibir el tiempo casi congelado a su alrededor, calculando su siguiente ataque de la manera que hiciera menos daño a sus alrededores.

Saco sus manos, empezando a usar su control vectorial, señal de eso siendo como el suelo debajo suyo se agrietaba.

Su brazo izquierdo empezó a ser cubierto de rayos rojos, mientras que su brazo de metal tomo la forma de cañón, liberando iones criogénicos para lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

Por lo que podía teorizar, las escamas de la quimera hacían que aislara la temperatura por completo, su Ōikazuchi era más caliente que un rayo natural, como tal, también tenía una regeneración enorme.

Normalmente cuando iba a velocidades cercanas a la luz usaba un capa de Chakra elemental o su control de vectores para evitar que los efectos normales de ir a esa velocidad se dieran, cuando iba a una velocidad mayor, el espacio-tiempo se doblaba a su alrededor, generando que las leyes de la relatividad no se dieran.

Ahora mismo.

Iba a hacer lo contrario.

—**Shukketsuten (Cielo Sangrante)**

Con su susurro, como si se tratase de un resorte, su cuerpo salió despedido del suelo impulsado por sus vectores, sin nada que evitase que alcanzara velocidades lumínicas.

Aunque en el vació del espacio no habría problema de haber hecho, en un planeta con una atmosfera habían muchos factores a analizar, como la inercia, fricción, gravedad y muchos más, las partículas de aire a esa velocidad sería como que le disparasen clavos por cañón de riel.

Con un destello de color rojo, llego hasta Honami, su brazo impacto el pecho de la quimera de la misma manera que un Raikiri. Y tan solo un segundo después, la reacción paso.

El lugar por donde paso se convirtió en plasma ionizado, alzándose a los aires por cientos de metros, un enorme cráter de más de un kilometro de hondo y 25 km de ancho.

Eso fue solo la onda de choque, todo en el cráter y cientos de kilómetros a la distancia habían sido reducido a ceniza, el torso de la quimera siendo reducido a una masa de plasma antes de que el resto de su cuerpo fuera mandado a volar al 99% de la velocidad de la luz.

Naruto había usado la relatividad para romper la dureza y resistencia al calor de las escamas, había ido justo debajo de la velocidad de la luz sin nada que evitase los efectos adversos.

Como tal, su masa aumento exponencialmente, compactándolo todo en puñetazo con 190,000,000,000,000,000 joules o 45 megatones, soltando un calor de 143,999,999,999,540.3°F, o 5 millones de veces más caliente que el sol.

Usando su control de vectores separo el calor externo de su alrededor, el aire estaba ionizado así que no había nada que respirar, y no pudo evitar caer de culo al suelo.

Por leyes de la conservación de energía acababa de gastar el equivalente a 45 trillones de calorías, su Chakra tratando de reponer la colosal diferencia de energías.

El cañón de iones criogénicos empezó a disparar su rayo por todos lados, dejando que todo se volviera roca negra y totalmente inerte en pocos segundos.

Un portal negro se abrió encima de Naruto, y de el le cayo su bolsa de piel de grulla a la cara.

Trato de alzar su mano de carne, y cuando lo hizo, gruño al sentir como una sustancia pegajosa le caía en la frente, además de ser muy caliente.

Miro su mano izquierda, no había carne, músculos o piel en todo su brazo, solo su esqueleto de Metrochronium fundido.

Alzó su mano de metal, y el rayo de hielo impacto el metal negro, enfriándolo lo más rapido posible, y cambiando su forma a la normal.

De repente, los tendones musculares empezaron a sujetarse al brazo de metal ahora enfriado, la carne y la piel cubriendo un nuevo brazo.

Con dificultad por la nueva extremidad, alzó la mano dentro de la bolsa sobre su cara, sacando uno de los huevos enjoyados que había usado para curar a Abi.

Eran huevos de pájaro del billón, que contenían una gran cantidad de nutrientes y calorías, al punto de poder revitalizar a nivel celular.

Lo rompió con la presión de su mano, y dejo que el liquido más similar a un pudín que nada cayese a su boca, tragándolo mientras sentía como los nutrientes llenaban todo su cuerpo.

Había impactado los átomos de hidrogeno y oxigeno antes de golpear, produciendo fusión nuclear en estos, de la colisión del golpe produjo rayos gama que probablemente habían dejado el lugar completamente lleno de radiación nuclear por unos 50 km y habían licuado los átomos de Honami a quarks.

—Nota… para… mi mismo… Jamás… hacer… esta mierda de nuevo— hablo completamente exhausto, de no haber usado su control de vectores a ultimo segundo habría terminado atrapado en la explosión. Mientras se paraba del suelo y alzaba su mano derecha al aire, con la izquierda haciendo un movimiento de manos similar a un Mudra, sus ojos de repente tomaron un color morado—**. Jōdokyō: Seion Chisui (Enseñanzas de la Tierra Pura: Aguas Purificadoras Serenas)**

Usando Chakra Yin y Yang al unisonó, un enorme lago, del tamaño de Konoha en su totalidad, apareció en los cielos del lugar, y empezó a caer como gotas de lluvia.

El agua era el elemento de la serenidad y solidaridad, al mezclarla con su entendimiento de lo espiritual y místico por medio del Bukkaigan, Naruto era capaz de crear una agua de color perlado, mezclada con energía natural del ambiente y algo de su propia esencia vital, el Chakra Yang que contenía estaba en un estado completamente puro, al tocar el suelo, las gotas sanaban los arboles, la tierra y todo lo que hubiera sido dañado después de su pelea, era capaz de incluso sanar el ADN dañado y revertirlo a un estado prístino, y en este caso, desinfectar el área de cualquier radiación residual, al convertir la energía natural en yang .

Todo el daño a su alrededor fue arreglado como si no hubiera pasado nada allí.

Naruto alzó la vista del suelo, y sus ojos, ahora morados, se abrieron.

_Me tienes que estar jodiendo._

Se quedo congelado en su lugar, antes de enderezarse lentamente.

La Quimera Dorada se paraba enfrente suyo, como si no le hubiera hecho nada ninguno de sus ataques.

No pensó o dijo nada, solo movió sus manos más cerca de su cuerpo, juntándolas al punto de que parecían tocarse, separadas por apenas un par de nanómetros, y creando un vació entre ellas. Generando energía del punto cero entre ellas, y que una succión potente de aire se generase.

Recopilando suficiente energía entre sus manos, la mezclo con el vació que había creado, una esfera de energía transparente apareció entre el vació de sus manos, entonces, la energía acumulada hizo que la esfera aumentase de tamaño, un gran anillo de aire comprimido e ionizado rodeando sus palmas.

La energía del punto cero era tan intensa que parecía irradiar electricidad, que en realidad era aire comprimido rápidamente que se calienta e ioniza en plasma, lo que le da una apariencia similar a los rayos.

El proceso entero tardó menos de 1 segundo.

—**Fuuton: ¡Shinku Hadou! (Elemento Viento: ¡Oleada de Vació!)**

Lanzando el ataque enfrente suyo, un enorme haz de energía y vació fue disparado a gran velocidad.

El haz era capaz de destruir literalmente cualquier cosa a su paso, ya que absorbe todo lo que no está atado al suelo dentro de su amplio rango a medida que viaja, que absorbe y comprime el aire a su alrededor, literalmente creando plasma en forma de rayo. El puro vacío y la velocidad de desplazamiento era tan extremo que el escape era imposible por medios normales, con el objetivo atraído, desmenuzado y comprimido hasta un tamaño infinitesimal.

Girando la cabeza de manera circular, con ese simple movimiento, un espejo fue creado enfrente de Honami.

Un reflejo de Naruto apareció del espejo, e imito su movimiento en un instante.

Cuando ambos haz de energía chocaron, una gran succión se sintió, haciendo que todo el oxigeno cerca de fuese.

Gruñendo, Naruto detuvo su ataque antes de que un manto de flamas negras le cubriera.

**Genshiku** cubrió al rubio, mientras se paraba y estiraba las cuchillas de vació a su alrededor.

Y luego sintió un agujero en el pecho.

Naruto bajo la mirada, viendo como la cola de Honami estaba en su pecho, perforando su torso y sus costillas, justo en el área del corazón.

Trato de llevar el brazo derecho a la extremidad enterrada en su torso, antes de que esa fuera sacada sin cuidado.

Sintió como energía natural era introducida dentro de su cuerpo, la desproporcionada cantidad que sintió hizo que la parte que fue tocada empezase a ser convertida en piedra.

Honami se le quedo viendo unos segundos, como se expandía por todo su torrente sanguíneo.

Era doloroso, y la quimera dorada se quedo callada al ver como aun así aguantaba en dos piernas.

Alzó una pata, y lo toco en la frente.

Y cayo al suelo.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Al despertar, no supo donde estaba, sobre un enorme pilar de roca y con la cabeza apoyada sobre algo afelpado y suave.

Se despertó de golpe cuando sintió como algo rasposo y mojado se pasaba por su cara—¡Agh! ¿Qué cara…?— para cuando abrió los ojos, vio la mirada dorada de Honami.

Alarmándose de repente, Naruto se paro de un brinco, separándose por varios metros de la quimera y poniéndose en guardia.

—**Calma, hijo del hombre, la prueba que te hice a terminado**— una voz femenina salió de Honami, aunque Naruto no le miraba mover la boca en lo más mínimo.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos—¿Prueba? ¿La pelea que tuvimos?— preguntó aun preparándose para un ataque sorpresa.

La quimera inclino suavemente su cabeza, en un asentimiento leve—**A todo aquel que logre llegar a mi hogar se le considerara digno de tomar la prueba para ser un Sabio Quimera, contándome a mi, eres el tercero en dominar este poder**— declaró Honami mientras un espejo aparecía enfrente de Naruto.

Este se quedo callado, viendo su apariencia.

Sus ojos eran de color dorado, casi al punto de brillar, mientras que su cabello había pasado de rubio a rojo carmesí, las marcas en sus mejillas se habían vuelto más salvajes, similar a como Naruko y Arashi se veían cuando usaban el Chakra del Kyuubi—¿Qué… me hiciste?

—**Kinnue no Chikara (Poder de la Quimera Dorada) es la habilidad que posee, es similar a lo que ustedes llaman Kekkei Mōra, incapaz de ser copiado o replicado, pero que debe ser dotado está más allá ADN e incluso Chakra. Cada habilidad de cualquier animal que exista puede ser imitada por ella, Yōkai, monstruos, críptidos, criaturas legendarias, Kaijū, puedes comandar a las criaturas con mi poder ahora.**

El rubio alzo una ceja—¿No era más fácil que me lo dijeras?

—**¿Habrías peleado conmigo con intención de matarme de ser así?**

—…Probablemente no.

—**Sentí oscuridad y luz dentro de tu ser, yo y mis hermanos no nos guiamos por el corazón de un humano al darles de nuestro poder, pero alguien sin contemplación por la vida que le rodea no lo consideraría digno de usar mi poder.**

El ahora pelirrojo alzó una ceja—¿Me consideraste digno?

—**Aquella técnica que usaste para sanar el ambiente, no solo gastaste gran parte de tu Chakra, sino tu propia esencia viviente en ella. Aunque debo decirlo, ese golpe que me diste, en verdad dolió**— le dijo, ahora con un tono algo divertido.

—¿Cómo estas viva por cierto? Estoy seguro que no hay muchas criaturas que resistirían un golpe así… bueno, esta la madre de Alcides pero aun así.

—**Soy una criatura hecha de Energía Cósmica, formados por fragmentos de esta esparcidas atreves del espacio-tiempo, Omnipresentes en todos los universos que existen, no estoy limitada a la misma mortalidad de un ser de carne, además de mi, hay 11 Bestias Cósmicas con incluso mayor poder que el mío.**

—…Si comprendí bien, ¿eres un ser hecho de energía?

Honami asintió—**Cómo tal, no te debes preocupar de haberme lastimado, pero sin duda posees una fuerza considerable. No tengo dudas en que te volverás uno de los seres más poderosos de este universo con el tiempo.**

—Eso es… uhh, halagador. ¿Qué hay de tus hermanos?

—**La mayoría de ellos están al contrato de algunos seres vivos, algunos están en tu planeta natal de hecho, mientras que algunos están en otros mundos muy lejanos al tuyo.**

Al oír eso, el pelirrojo se quedo pensando, mientras se sentaba enfrente de la quimera dorada—Hmmm, ¿Qué hay de ti?

**—He estado en este lugar, como su gobernante, soy una fuerza de la naturaleza en muchos aspectos. No ha habido nadie que venga con el deseo de tratar de pelear con un huracán.**

Al escuchar su respuesta, Naruto asintió en compresión—Comprendo, entonces, ¿Qué te parece ser mi compañera?— pregunto apuntándose a sí mismo con el pulgar.

Honami le miro, con una mueca que asemejaba arquear una ceja—**¿Dis…culpa? ¿Quieres que te sirva para combatir como otras criaturas?**

—Nada de eso, quiero ser tu amigo. No creo llamarte para pelear muy a menudo, si va a ser por algo, quiero llamarte para que veas el mundo conmigo.

—**¿Amigo? ¿Compañeros? Eres sin duda un ser humano raro…**

El Ojidorado sonrió, mostrando una hilera de dientes afilados—Naruto, mi nombre es Naruto. No hijo del hombre o humano raro. Pero… ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?— pregunto alzando su puño enfrente de la quimera dorada.

Esta se le quedo viendo, parpadeando unos segundos, antes de que empezara a brillar en un tono dorado.

Naruto parpadeo un poco por el brillo, viendo la figura de Honami cambiar a una más humana.

Cabello rojizo, incluso más que un Uzumaki, con una forma similar a flamas, brazos músculos y que terminaban en antebrazos llenos de escamas similares a las garras de un dragón, ojos dorados, orejas largas y largos colmillos, llevando un extraño vestido negro con bordes dorados que tapaban su, considerable busto de copa DD, mostrando también que llevaba un vientre ejercitado y levemente musculoso.

El puño escamoso de ella choco con el de Naruto—Más vale que no trates de hacer algo con esta alianza, huma…Naruto.

—Deberías tenerme más confianza para empezar— comentó divertido, antes de rascarse el pelo—. Por cierto, ¿Está cosa se puede desactivar? Porque me gusta mi apariencia normal.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

—Te lo digo por tu bien, Ruto. Debes aprender a relajarte, no todo en la vida es acción. Has estado haciendo de todo últimamente.

—Ahora tengo más energías que antes, ¿supongo? Pero eso no es algo que justifique el ir aquí.

— Oh vamos, ¿no te gusta unas simples fuentes termales? No te conocía tan gruñón.

—…Son mixtas, llámame celoso pero por alguna razón me molesta que alguien más las vea desnudas.

—Awwww~ Sus primeros celos.

—No es divertido.

—Ehh, es un poco divertido.

El rubio suspiro, siendo jalado de los brazos por Abi como por Tsunami dentro de unas nuevas y recién inauguradas fuentes termales en la aldea. Después de haber vuelto de su viaje corto al Archipiélago Gotashinsei, Naruto fue recibido con ambas de repente con algún extraño gusto de querer ir a "relajarse" con él.

Las células de un cuerpo humano normal convertían la energía de los alimentos en una forma de energía utilizable por el cuerpo. Esta energía se almacena a través de la conversión de moléculas de difosfato de adenosina (ADP) en las células en trifosfato de adenosina (ATP); la energía se libera cuando es necesario al romper un enlace químico en las moléculas de ATP, convirtiéndolas nuevamente en ADP.

En su caso, podía almacenar energía en sus células a través de un método similar a como las plantas hacían fotosíntesis.

Así que, aunque no podía volar sin alas, sacar viento congelado de la boca o escuchar cosas desde el espacio, era como una especie de panel solar vivo, junto a eso absorbía otras formas de energía del ambiente que, aunque no le daban superpoderes más allá de los que tenía, lo volvían alguien difícil de cansar.

Además, estaba acostumbrado a no relajarse por su entrenamiento antes, aunque pensándolo bien. A la larga eso habría sido malo, considerando que para en ese entonces no tenía una regeneración como la que tenía ahora, su cuerpo probablemente no habría aguantado más allá de los 30 años.

—Naruto… estas mucho más alto que antes— le comento Eva, sentada sobre sus hombros.

—¿Hmmm? Ahh eso, si, regeneración aumentada, metabolismo acelerado, envejecimiento también acelerado— declaro mientras se encogía un poco para que Eva no diese contra de cabeza contra la señal de la entrada.

Dos metros y cinco centímetros. Esos 5 meses fueron algo acelerados para su cuerpo.

—Bueno, se siente algo gracioso que ahora todas seamos como Eva desde tu perspectiva— comentó Abi divertida.

El rubio suspiro, antes de que su cuerpo de repente se encogiera 14 centímetros de regreso a medir 1.87 m. Aunque su cara se veía más… madura que antes.

—Ya parece que voy a tener gigantismo si me sigo desarrollando así— murmuro mientras veía como Tsunami hablaba a la recepcionista.

—Por cierto… ¿ustedes dos han…?— pregunto Abi con una mueca de manos.

El rubio sintió como la cara se le ponía algo caliente, igual con Eva.

Obviamente, le había comentado a ella sobre su relación con la pequeña rubia, le contaba muchas cosas a ella.

La cosa era que, mientras pasaba el tiempo, Naruto se volvía más fuerte y resistente en muchos ámbitos, como tal, duraba de manera inhumanamente posible en el sexo.

Eso era bueno para un lado, y por el otro, Naruto podía estar horas y horas, pero eso no significaba que ellas pudieran.

No era particularmente molesto para Naruto, con su control celular no es como que pudiera tener calentones no deseados, aunque suponía que Abi y Tsunami se sentían culpables con "dejarle las bolas azules" así que no tenían ninguno problema con alguna otra chica uniéndose a ese pequeño circulo.

Naruto no era mucho de considerar el sexo como algo solo físico, no mentiría, le gustaba. Pero a cierto punto, sentía una genuina felicidad al hacerlo con alguien que amaba de verdad, como si se sintiera completo.

Con Eva quería… quería ayudar a alguien que era igual a él antes, su relación era mucho menos acerca de lo físico y más de… Abi lo llamo "mimarla"

No era tan bueno con las muestras de cariño, lo cual hacía que ella fuera la que terminase siendo la que hiciera cosas dulces, ella le enseñaba bastante de ser una buena persona.

Además, Eva era… sorprendentemente inteligente, incluso más que él, ella le ganaba en todos los juegos de mesa que jugaban, Naruto no le había ganado ni una vez.

—Lo máximo que hacemos es bañarnos juntos— declaró mientras trataba de mirar a otro lado.

—Ruto, tu y yo nos bañamos juntos también, sabes que así también hacíamos mucho— le pico la pelinegra con cara inquisitiva.

—¿Por qué hablas de esto de forma tan normal?— pregunto el rubio con la cara algo roja.

—Hey, si no puedes hablar conmigo de eso, ¿entonces con quien?— le dijo divertida, antes de hablar—. Aunque… debo decir que estoy curiosa si puedes… "caber" en ella.

El rubio sintió como la cara se le ponía más roja, antes de empezar a caminar poniendo a Eva en un sillón en la entrada—Yo me iré adelantando— declaró con paso algo apurado.

—¡Puedes ignorarme pero no puedes ignorar la verdad!— le grito Abi mientras Eva la miraba extrañada.

Unos 15 minutos después de haber hecho fila, Tsunami terminó con una llave juntada a una tableta con un numero—Huh, quien lo diría, aquí tienen distintos lugares para cada grupo de personas, es como los números de un hotel— comentó Tsunami viendo la tabla, antes de alzar la mirada—. ¿Y Ruto?

—Dijo que se nos iba a adelantar, probablemente fue al que tenía espacios libres y que te dieron— comento Abi, mientras caminaba hasta quedar un poco más cerca de la mujer de Nami—. Numero 7, así queee…— la Nakano se quedo callada unos momentos, mientras cerraba los ojos por unos cuantos segundos.

Su cabello de golpe se puso blanco como la nieve, además de levemente rizado, además de ganar rasgos de gata. Empezando a usar las habilidades sensoriales del modo sabio para buscar a su novio, el era como un sol en la oscuridad para un sensor.

Tsunami no había visto a Abi hacer eso antes, aunque Naruto le había explicado antes acerca de Senjutsu en una conversación nocturna, no había entendido mucho.

Se encogió de hombros.

Cosas de ninjas.

—Esta a la derecha, en el extremo más alejado y esta con… no me chinges— comentó Abi de repente abriendo los ojos, mostrando que ahora se habían vuelto rojos.

Enterró las piernas en el suelo, y de repente se impulso a enorme velocidad, dejando atrás una estela de viento.

Eva y Tsunami se voltearon a ver, antes de seguirla, corriendo a su propio ritmo.

La miraron enfrente de la puerta, y al acercarse, notaron como a Abi le temblaba una ceja. Y cuando llegaron, sintieron que el mismo tic les daba en la cara—Vaya, vaya, hermanito, no creí que tu novia fuera tan metida en los asuntos de otros.

—Haaa… hola, Abi-san.

Allí, sentado sobre una piscina circular, y con las cejas igualmente con un tic, se encontraba Naruto. Con la mitad superior desnuda, mostrando su torso lleno de cicatrices y músculos prácticamente cincelados a la piel, su ropa estaba sobre unas rocas unos metros lejos, mientras que al agua caliente y el vapor cubría la parte de abajo.

No habría nada de malo, no era algo que las tres presentes no hubieran visto antes.

El asunto eran las dos que estaban con él.

Una tenía el cabello rubio suelto y húmedo, unos ojos de color azul cobalto, y marcas en las mejillas iguales a las de Naruto, con unos enormes pechos copa EE+ bordeando la F –más grandes de lo que miraban normalmente– una delgada y torneada cintura, con un vientre plano y con una V justo en el área de su vientre, kilométricas y carnosas piernas que resaltaban aun más sus anchas caderas que rogaban por ser sujetadas, complementándose en un enorme y regordete culo.

Naruko Uzumaki, se sostenía a Naruto abrazándolo por el cuello y sentada sobre una de sus piernas, podían ver como los enormes pechos de la rubia se presionaban contra el torso duro del rubio, el cual trataba de mantener distancia con ella a pesar de la posición, estando tan cercana a él le daba una sonrisa burlona a Abi, específicamente a ella, ignorando a las dos detrás.

Por su parte, era fácil reconocer a la otra mujer allí, era la definición de hermosa, tenía ojos oscuros con una tonalidad grisácea, cabello negro que colgaba cerca de las mejillas para enmarcar el rostro y una larga cola de caballo en la parte posterior de su pelo, su piel era un poco más clara y pálida que la de una persona normal, además de eso, unas grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos le llegaban poco más allá de las mejillas.

Era bella, pero lo que instantáneamente traía la atención de cualquiera eran sus grandes pechos copa H, su cintura y vientre eran delgados y torneados, producto de constante ejercicio. Un tatuaje rojo en su hombro la denotaban como una miembro de ANBU.

A diferencia de su acompañante, Hitomi Uchiha no parecía estar haciendo nada, manteniéndose alejada de Naruto un poco, con una mano en el agua.

Para las ahora nuevas habilidades sensoriales de Abi, podía notar como la mano de ella estaba sobre el muslo del rubio, demasiado cerca de la entrepierna de este si le preguntaban a ella—¿Qué pasa gatita? ¿El zorro te comió la lengua?— pregunto Naruko divertida.

Ignorándola, giro la mirada para ver a Naruto.

Lo miro a los ojos.

Eva y Tsunami lo miraron a los ojos también.

Suspiro, e hizo que Naruko y Hitomi lo voltearan a ver de igual forma—Por esto nunca me relajo.


	19. Un día no tan relajante

**Para ****Hyakki Yako**

De marrano a marrano, espero que este cap te guste xd

**Para Diegoxx2**

En el futuro tratare de poner a Forget un poco como Pesadilla, para recordar que así sería él :b

No le lanzó una bomba de hidrógeno, le hizo un Infinite Mass Punch a lo DC xd

**Para ****Angel Arcano92**

No lo se dude, Tony Stark ya es medio sociopata v:

**Para ****Narusaitalufgok**

Jaja, gracias v:

**Para ****alkirius**

Jaja v:

**Para ****Isaac LB**

Te comprendo (no homo)

**Para ****Jerson Vasquez Zuiga**

Aquí está, espero te guste :b

**Para Guest**

Naruto sería exageradamente suave y cuidadoso con ella, aun así, si se pone rudo con ella, como 1 semana :b

El Modo Sabio de Eva sería un hada, aunque ella en particular aprenderá Senjutsu de otros medios :b

**Para diego312**

Este Naruto es mas estable como para llenarse de Odio :b

**Para ****trollmemex**

Jaja, espero no te decepcione el cap xdxdxdxdxd

**Para ****Skull Flame**

Ella es el animal sabio original, no la fuente de Senjutsu :b

La razón de Naruko para coquetear con Naruto se ven en este cap :b

**Para ****cristian870**

Un poco de ambas, más tercer factor xd

**Para ****Cristian Fernandez**

Gracias xd

**Para sombra02**

Ja xd

**Para Mojami**

Me encantan tus ideas, veré como implementarlas al fic :b

**Para El Petru**

En este cap gana futura waifu, futura maestra y prueba del top, pero no lo sabe v:

* * *

**Este cap fue de hecho dificil de escribir, para hacer un lemon entre Naruto/Naruko y Hitomi que quedara con la personalidad de él :b**

**Reviews contestadas, vamos a la...**

* * *

**ACCIÓN**

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

**Capitulo 19**

**Un día no tan relajanete**

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Se estaba poniendo blando.

No blando en "ese" sentido, pero considerando las cosas, si él fuera el mismo de antes, estaría entrenando hasta desfallecer, y luego tirado en su cama, hasta despertar al día siguiente para repetir el proceso.

Nunca había estado en unas fuentes termales, más aun, nunca había estado en fuentes termales antes… y mucho menos en ese tipo de situación.

Su primera experiencia no era tan positiva, al haber llegado allí, lo primero que paso fue ver a su hermana menor y a Hitomi entrando.

—Sabes, yo mejor que nadie se que Ruto es guapo, pero en tu caso, es tu hermano. Que estés tan cerca de él es bastante cuestionable— declaro Abi mirando directamente a Naruko a los ojos.

Ella le respondió con la misma sonrisa creída que tenía cuando llego—Vaya hermanito, ¿no le has contado a tu novia como eran nuestros ancestros?

—¿Hmm?

Naruto suspiro mientras sentía la mirada de Abi sobre él.

No era difícil de hacer eso, cuando tanto ella como Naruko estaban sentadas sobre sus piernas, mirando al aire—La mayoría de clanes practican endogamia para mantener la pureza de sangre, normalmente son relativos distantes, no hermanos— declaro mirando a la nada en particular, antes de sentir los brazos delgados y levemente músculos de su hermana menor en su cuello.

No comentó también con el hecho de que el ADN Uzumaki era lo suficiente avanzado y resistente como para evitar mutaciones o deformaciones, un rasgo que tenían que también evitaba los efectos nocivos de tratar con las Bestias con Cola y su Chakra nocivo, suponía Naruto.

—Okey… ¿Y me estas diciendo que de repente te despertaste con el ansia de follar a tu hermano?— cuestiono Abi alzando una ceja mientras veía a la rubia con esa continúa sonrisa—. ¿¡Y porque tu no haces nada!?— casi le grito a Naruto.

—Estoy probando mi propia paciencia para ver cuanto la dejo estar cerca de mi— declaro Naruto mientras mantenía los brazos recostados sobre los bordes—. Debo decirlo, esta llegando a su límite de forma muy rápida— dijo volteando a ver a Naruko.

—Vamos, ¿Por qué tan gruñón con tu Onee-chan?— le dijo ella mientras pasaba una mano por el pelo de Naruto y lo revolvía.

Fue como poner la mano sobre espinas y restregarlas, su mano regenerándose de los cortes.

Naruto se quedo inerte, antes de voltearla a ver—¿Qué es lo que quieres Naruko?— pregunto guardándose el veneno en su voz.

—¿Qué? ¿Una hermana menor no puede venir a saludar a su hermano mayor?— le regreso la pregunta ella, antes de sentir una mano sobre su vientre.

Empujándola con dos dedos, el rubio la impulso hacía atrás, no con la fuerza suficiente para herirla, pero la sentó separada de él—Si así saludas a Arashi, entonces prefiero que me saludes como una persona normal— y cuando termino, Abi se le lanzó a abrazarlo del cuello, de una manera un poco posesiva.

—Hush, si que estas de mal humor, a ti es el único que saludaría así— el Ojiazul entrecerró los ojos, alzando una ceja cuando Naruko le guiño el ojo de forma coqueta.

Casi podía sentir a Abi siseando como una cata debajo suyo—No se que te haya picado hoy, pero no voy a formar parte de eso.

—¿Ohhh? ¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente buena para estar en tu pequeño… grupo?— pregunto volteando a ver a Tsunami y Eva, las cuales al instante la estaban viendo con cara de muerte.

Tsunami le alzo el dedo.

Naruto se quedo viéndola fijamente, antes de suspirar—Okey, digamos que no me molesta considerar el incesto para repoblar al clan Uzumaki, un clan que ni siquiera esta en peligro, pero que tiene varios sobrevivientes en todo el mundo. Y por las miradas que Abi, Eva y Tsunami te están dando, no eres fea… supongo— susurro esa ultima parte—. Aun así, no consideraría para nada estar contigo— declaró mientras un portal negro se abría encima de él y metía su mano adentro, sacando una calabaza enjoyada con escamas multicolor.

—¿Oh, y eso?— pregunto la rubia alzando una ceja curiosa.

El rubio simplemente saco un par de vasos de color negro y destapó la calabaza—Para empezar, las únicas interacciones que hemos tenido han sido tu siendo una perra conmigo, ignorándome o en una situación de vida o muerte. Así que, perdona si de repente no me siento particularmente cariñoso contigo— declaró mientras servía el sake a Hitomi y Tsunami, la primera sorprendiéndose por su acto y la segundo agradeciéndole.

Tanto Abi como Eva no iban a beber, eso lo sabía. A una no le gustaba el alcohol y a otra nunca se lo daría ni en sueños.

En todo caso, no es como si fuera cualquier brebaje, era una herramienta creada para rivalizar al legendario **Kohaku no Jōhei **y el reverenciado **Benihisago.**

A Naruto siempre le gustaron las artes cerveceras desde que tuvo la edad suficiente para participar e incluso percibir su creación, con su factor de regeneración y ahora, el factor de que podía manipular su sistema inmunitario, era imposible hacer que se embriagara.

A pesar de que disfrutó el acto de beber grandes cantidades de Sake con mezclas de frutas, especias, entre otras cosas, transportar lotes durante sus viajes entre países resultó ser una molestia.

Y si, bebía desde niño.

Por lo tanto, pensó mucho en crear una jarra que pudiese contener varias cantidades de su **Sake Asesino de Dioses (Shinbin-Hito-Dokushu )** como le gustaba llamarlo.

En uno de sus viajes escucho la historia de Shuten Doji, un demonio sumamente poderoso y que aterrorizaba a mundos enteros, o eso decían, y que comenzó como un niño en un templo budista con cuernos y que propago una plaga por países enteros.

También estaba el hecho de que supo de su bebida, los Sakes demoniacos, como eran llamados, nadie nunca antes los había probado, en parte porque solo "Onis" y criaturas sobrenaturales los podían beber sin que sus estómagos se derritieran y en parte porque necesitabas sacrificar a personas para hacer el sake.

Naruto no era un caníbal en el sentido que le gustase comer carne humana, lo había hecho antes, y fue desagradable.

Considerando que tenía que hacerlo para usar el Jutsu Quimera, había aprendido a perderle y no le importaba la especie de la criatura que consumiera.

El Sake tenía tres variantes, Arrepentimiento del Bebedor, Brebaje del Diablo y el Sake Asesino de Dioses.

Aunque se guardaba las habilidades que daban cada una para si mismo, en ASER fue un proyecto algo interesante el tratar de hacer las bebidas consumibles para humanos.

Por supuesto, lo probo antes, no le daría a Tsunami una bebida que podría ser mala para ella.

—Mmm, esto esta… delicioso Ruto, ¿De que esta hecho?— la mencionada dijo, bebiendo su vaso en poco tiempo.

Naruto le dio una bebida al sake en la calabaza, daba un golpe a todo los sentidos.

El color era dorado rojizo, el sabor se componía de suaves y sedosas capas de roble de Jerez, carne hervida, mazapán, canela y jengibre. El aroma de era intrincado y complejo, incluso on su nariz apenas podía detectarlos todos; dulce miel de brezo y dulce de vainilla combinado con ricas frutas oscuras.

Aunque el sabor y el aroma de la infusión era glorioso, recordaba que era fatal para todas las formas de vida que no sean criaturas sobrenaturales, aunque había retirado ese hecho haciendo que fuera posible ser consumido, no dotaba de las mismas capacidades debido a que Naruto no le había puesto Chakra oscuro a la mezcla.

—Ni yo lo se, pero me costo bastante conseguirlo— dijo una verdad a medias, mientras seguía bebiendo y sentía la mirada de Naruko sobre él—. ¿Qué?

—Sabes… me parece curioso como ninguno de nosotros te había conocido antes, y ahora que apareces eres… alguien así— comentó analizando todo de Naruto, de arriba para abajo.

Bajando la calabaza de su boca, el rubio miro a su hermana menor de forma neutra—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Naruko?— al escuchar la pregunta, la rubia se quedo pensando, o al menos, hizo el gesto de que lo hacía.

—Se que te planeas ir de esta aldea dentro de un tiempo, yo lo haría, considerando todo lo que nuestro querido padre ha hecho— comentó ella haciendo a Naruto entrecerrar los ojos.

—¿Y crees que podrás evitarlo?

—Pffft, por favor, no soy tan estúpida como crees. Se que no puedo ganarte ni aunque sacara al zorro de mi. No, lo que quiero es que me lleves contigo.

Un par de segundos de silencio, el rubio quedándose viendo a la Namikaze de forma sería por unos cortos momentos que se sintieron eternos.

La sombra de Naruto se extendió, un Rey del Karma apareciendo en un instante detrás suyo, de repente agarrando a Eva y yéndose de allí, abriendo y cerrando la puerta, todo en un intervalo de pocos segundos.

Con la –mayoría– de adultos en el lugar, solo hubo silencio—Dame solo una razón, una única por la que siquiera crees que consideraría llevarte conmigo.

Tanto Abi como Tsunami se habían girado para ver a la rubia al decir aquello, en el caso de la Nakano, el agua había empezado a calentarse de forma leve.

La Ojazul rodo los ojos ante la repentina agresión que Naruto había tomado ante ella—Probablemente no lo recuerdes o lo sepas, pero "papa" nos puso a mi y a Natsumi en contratos matrimoniales con unos concejales que tienen negocios fuera de la aldea, no es la primera vez que hace eso. Ahora, imagínate ser una niña de 9 años, en un cuarto lleno de adultos, concejales… "amigos" de tu padre que van a divertirse contigo, nada de esa mierda de encontrar la felicidad y amor verdadero, no, vas a estar en un puto cuarto lleno de cerdos que te van a usar como su juguete, y no solo un par, cuando ellos terminen van a entrar otros, todos los concejales, sus hijos, sus primos, sus hermanos, sus padres, **todos** van a "jugar" contigo.

—…

Naruto se quedo callado, de forma repentina, se encontraba sorprendido.

Miro a otro lado mientras escuchaba esa historia, con su mano de metal sobre la tierra, rompiendo la roca entre sus dedos.

—Y adivina que, el zorro simplemente salió antes de que algo de eso pasara, para cuando desperté estaba bañada en la sangre de todos ellos y sin saber que hacer. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Decirle a mi madre que "Otou-chan" me dejo en un cuarto lleno de hombres malos y desperte a la cosa a la que toda mi vida me han entrenado para controlar? Vaya forma de mantener unida nuestra familia— el veneno y sarcasmo de Naruko era palpable, haciendo que ella se riera después de hablar—. Es… jaja, es de hecho algo gracioso. La parte Yin del zorro es más afectada por los impulsos emocionales que la parte Yang, cada que siento demasiado de algo, cuando mi corazón pulse demasiado rapido, no podría ni besar a nadie sin riesgo de arrancarle los labios por accidente— declaró Naruko tomándose la frente—. Eso o simplemente soy una neurótica y el zorro se aprovecha para querer salir.

—…No puedo decir que comprendo como te sientes, pero si se que te mereces algo mejor que lo que esta aldea… que lo que Minato te da. Y sobretodo, que lo que tu tratas de hacer conmigo— declaró Naruto, mientras Naruko suspiraba, hastiada.

Se llevo los dedos al puente de la nariz, apretando—Mira, no importa lo que haga, no podría herirte de seriedad a ti, no quiero lo que tu le das a ellas, tu las amas, las tratas como princesas, es lindo y todo. Lo que quiero es alguien que me pueda dominar cuando me folla, si fuera porque eres mi hermano me iría a follar a Arashi también. No, eres fuerte, en este mundo eso siempre atrae sin importar que. También esta que eres de mi edad, aunque haya alguien más fuerte que tu, la mayoría son ancianos… y no voy a mentirte, también te ves muy, _muuuuy_ bien— eso ultimo lo había dicho con un toque más sugerente, acercándose lentamente a Naruto.

Nuevamente, Naruto la mantuvo separada de si mismo—Podre sonar anticuado, pero no quiero estar en una relación con alguien solo por su físico— declaró, en parte, podría decirse que era por nunca haber tenido ningún tipo de amor carnal antes de Abi y Tsunami que le hacían completamente ajeno a tener sexo sin sentir amor hacía su pareja—. Además, por si lo has olvidado, no creo que ninguna de ellas les guste que estuviera contigo

—No tengo problema, realmente— confesó Abi simplemente encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa, agarrando la calabaza del rubio y dándole un trago.

Trago con demasiado esfuerzo, casi pudiendo escuchar el crujido del cuello de Naruto cuando la giro a ver—¿Hmm?— pregunto Naruto mirando a su novia con algo de sorpresa al oírla decir eso.

—Somos Shinobi, tu y yo empezamos nuestra relación porque ninguno quería morir solo y mucho menos sin haber probado el cariño del otro— comentó con las mejillas rojas, tratando de beber más para enmascararlo con estar ebria—. Así que… sería hipócrita de mi parte negarle a alguien que quiere hacer lo mismo, además de que Tsunami y yo estamos bien en compartir.

Incluso Naruko había visto a la Nakano con cierta sorpresa, mientras que Naruto se quedo callado, antes de simplemente bufar—Aun así, no voy a hacerlo, planee volverme más fuerte prácticamente para dejarles destrozados, aunque haya dejado de desear eso, no quita que no quiera tener nada que ver con ella, mucho menos de esta forma.

—Ruto, creo que me malentiendes. No me gusta más esto que a ti, pero piénsalo por un momento; Tienes de tu lado a una de dos Jinchurikis de la aldea, alguien cercano al Yondaime, y encima de eso, es una perra que no se merece que la trates con decencia.

El rubio sintió como una gota de sudor le bajaba por la nuca, escuchando a Naruko reírse, como si supiera que Abi decía una verdad—¿Tu punto es?

—Si no me molesta que mi novio tenga un par de chicas además de mi que también ame, mucho menos me va a molestar que tenga una puta para que se desahogue— le dijo ella mientras se encogía de hombros.

El rubio parpadeo.

Aunque sabía lo que el termino "puta" significaba, nunca pensó en eso de la misma forma en la que pensaba lo que hacía con Abi y Tsunami.

Era hacer el amor, se preocupaba más por no romperle el cérvix mientras se movía dentro de ellas, nunca antes se había puesto… agresivo de ninguna manera con ellas.

Suspiró, y alzo una mano—Ven aquí— le dijo a la rubia.

Y ella al instante hizo lo dicho.

Naruko se sentó sobre sus piernas, con una sonrisa, mientras se inclinaba sobre él, Naruto puso una mano detrás de la cabeza de ella y recostó la otra sobre el suelo.

La jalo, y metió su lengua dentro de la boca de ella cuando sus labios se encontraron, las enormes tetas de la rubia presionándose contra su torso duro. Sus lenguas jugando entre si en la boca del otro, la mano de Naruto bajo lentamente por la espalda de la rubia, hasta llegar a sus nalgas.

Aunque el resto de su cuerpo era sin duda bastante atlético, con su abdomen con algo de músculos y sus carnosas piernas, su culo era realmente suave, regordete incluso. Sus dedo se hundían en la carne suave y sus uñas se aferraban a su trasero.

Pudo sentir la sonrisa en los labios de ella, antes de meter su lengua en su boca en el largo beso que habían compartido cuando sintió como algo duro golpeaba su entrada vaginal.

Ella salió de las aguas termales, el vapor y el agua cayendo de su cuerpo sensual, dándole una vista a Naruto de todo su cuerpo, caminando por el suelo de piedra antes de ponerse a cuatro patas enfrente de él.

Podía sentir sus ojos, analizando cada uno de sus movimientos con detalle, como el agua caliente caía por sus pezones endurecidos, como sus nalgas rebotaban con cada paso junto a sus tetas, el meneo de caderas que hizo al ponerse a 4 patas y como llevaba una mano a sus nalgas, separándolas para dejar ver sus dos agujeros rosados, rogando por atención y la sonrisa y miradas de invitación de ella.

El rubio suspiro, más como un signo de molestia, mientras se impulsaba afuera de la pequeña piscina.

Lo primero que todas vieron fue su polla.

La sonrisa se le borro de la cara a Naruko, y los ojos de Hitomi se abrieron mientras sus bocas se abrían.

—Eso… es… enorme— murmuro la rubia completamente ida al ver lo que solo podría ser descrita como una vara de carne, casi tan largo como su antebrazo, no sabía si era humanamente posible siquiera mantener esa… _cosa_ así de dura. _…Me estoy… ¿sintiendo intimidada?_ Pensó Naruko incrédula, viendo a Naruto caminar hacía ella, con… _eso_ entre las piernas.

—Te sorprenderá, pero no estoy tan interesado en follar con mi hermana, no me atrae tanto la idea de seguir las viejas costumbres de un clan del que ni siquiera formo parte— comentó Naruto mientras agarraba a Naruko de las caderas, y con gran facilidad la levantaba hasta poner el coño de ella enfrente de su cara—. Sin embargo, Abi quiere que haga esto, y tu no tienes ningún problema con que te trate como una puta— declaró, sintiendo el aliento de Naruko sobre su polla—. Así que, esto de follarte solo por follar es algo nuevo para mi.

Hablo con un tono sorpresivamente monótono, sintiendo como su hermana empezaba a besar su polla, sin saber si le escuchaba.

Metiendo el glande en su boca, la rubia gimió suavemente mientras disfrutaba del sabor y olor a almizcle.

Luego abrió los ojos al sentir una lengua rasposa, afilada y larga frotarse contra su coño.

Tragando saliva, sintió como la lengua se frotaba contra su entrada, acariciando su entrada vaginal, podía sentir su clítoris empezando a ponerse más duro.

Naruto separo su larga lengua del coño de Naruko, relamiendo sus labios para resaltar el sabor—Debo decir que, no le encuentro mucho de especial— declaró mientras empujaba su polla contra la boca de Naruko y metía su lengua adentro del coño de ella.

Escucho el gemido ahogado de la Namikaze cuando su polla la atraganto, metiéndose hasta el fondo de su garganta justo a la boca de su estomago, sus enormes bolas contra sus fosas nasales, haciendo que el único aire que podía conseguir estuviera lleno del fuerte aroma que soltaba.

El rubio metía su lengua adentro de su vagina, como una serpiente, acariciando cada ángulo de su vagina mientras sentía como Naruko llenaba su polla de saliva.

Ella la chupaba mejor que Abi y Tsunami, aunque no podía tragarlo todo, usaba sus enormes tetas para estrujar lo que no podía chupar, olfateando sus bolas como si fueran lo mejor del mundo, de forma lenta pero constante, metiendo su polla más adentro hasta tragarlo todo.

Cuando finalmente dejo todo adentro de su garganta, ella podía sentir como su garganta estaba totalmente obstruida, su lengua saliendo y acariciando con ella sus bolas, la ausencia de oxigeno haciendo que ella se excitara aun más por como sus piernas se sacudían.

_Justo a la boca del estomago. _Pensó ella con lagrimas en los ojos del placer, con la mente difusa por el sabor y tamaño marcando desde sus papilas gustativas hasta su garganta por completo.

Cuando Naruto empezó a moverse hacía atrás, empezó a succionar más fuerte para evitar que saliera, usando el leve espacio que tuvo para respirar.

Luego la empujo de regreso hasta el fondo de su estomago, sus piernas cayendo débiles por el simple movimiento, separándose de la concha empapada de ella, los dientes de Naruto se cerraron alrededor de su clítoris, mordiéndolo para luego sentir como un orgasmo golpeaba a Naruko.

Ella empezó a chupar con más ahínco, gritando de placer cuando, en medio de su orgasmo, Naruto volvió a meter su lengua hasta el fondo de su vagina hasta sentir una barrera, haciendo su orgasmo más intenso.

Un gruñido vino de la parte más profunda de la garganta de Naruto. Apartó la cabeza de su entrepierna. Un hilo de jugo y saliva lo mantuvo pegado a ella hasta que se lamió los labios—Por cierto, si no quieres terminar bañada, mejor bébetelo todo— declaró antes de empujar su polla contra lo más hondo de su garganta.

Los ojos azul cobalto de Naruko se abrieron, su estomago se hincho como un balón en poco tiempo por un liquido caliente y espeso que empezaba a subir, frunció los labios cuando sintió como sus mejillas se hinchaban aun más que antes, y sus ojos quedaron casi catatónicos al sentir el semen subir hasta sus fosas nasales, empezando a chorrearse de su boca y nariz.

Naruto sintió el cuerpo de su hermana menor aflojarse, viendo como sus ojos se ponían nublados mientras un cántaro de semen caía de su boca y nariz.

La dejo caer suavemente al suelo, y la boca de ella se separo con un húmedo sonido de su polla.

Un par de chorros más de semen cayeron sobre el cuerpo de Naruko, que empezó a respirar agitada, sintiendo el cálido fluido sobre su cara, sobre su pelo, sobre sus tetas.

Tsunami y Abi se habían puesto a ver el espectáculo, más que nada interesadas al ver que la rubia tenia algo de… "talento"

Hitomi se había quedado con la boca abierta, viendo todo eso con incredulidad.

Sabía que Naruko era una Jinchuriki, del Bijuu más poderoso aun mas, encima de una Uzumaki, la vitalidad, el chakra y la resistencia fisica que mesclar esos tres factores le daban la pondrían como una maquina imparable.

Allí estaba, prácticamente catatónica después de haberle dado una mamada a Naruto y que este le devolviera el favor.

Fueron varios largos minutos en los que se quedaron viendo un intensó sexo oral, el olfato de Hitomi le permitían oler el fuerte aroma a almizcle que soltaba la polla de Naruto, ni dándose cuanta cuando había activado su Sharingan, grabando en su cerebro la imagen de esa vara de carne marcando su lugar en la garganta de Naruko, como sus enormes bolas se estrujaban al soltar una descarga de semen que casi parecía como una manguera.

Ni ella misma se fijo cuando empezó a bajar sus manos a su feminidad para calmar el ardor que empezaba a sentir en esa área.

—Creo que deberíamos parar por aquí, no te ves como si puedas aguantar mucho más— dijo Naruto mientras daba un par de pasos hacía la piscina.

La Uchiha sintió que el aliento se le iba, dándose cuenta lo que hacía, y viendo al rubio acercándose a donde estaba.

El Ojiazul sintió como algo le agarraba el tobillo, miro hacía abajo y noto la sonrisa de dientes afilados de Naruko, los ojos azules ahora eran de color rojo con un contorno negro, sus labios incluso se miraban más finos.

En un simple segundo, ella estaba arrodillada enfrente suyo y nuevamente había puesto su polla adentro de la boca, moviendo su lengua alrededor de ella y succionando todo el semen residual que había quedado. Ahora su barbilla estaba apoyada contra sus testículos, su nariz presionando contra su ingle, catorce pulgadas de carne enterrada profundamente dentro de su cavidad oral.

Una capa de Chakra rojizo había cubierto el cuerpo de ella, dándole un aspecto feroz, Naruto podía sentir sus dientes sobre su verga mientras chupaba.

Aunque a un humano normal probablemente le arrancaría la piel, el toque fue casi suave dada la dureza de su cuerpo, ella saco la polla de su garganta, dejándola completamente limpia, prácticamente lustrada de saliva.

Con sus manos, ella llevo el semen que la había bañado a la boca, la miro tragar, y abrir la boca, mostrando que se lo había bebido todo—Supongo que no sería divertido si fuera simple— comentó el rubio mientras enredaba sus dedos en el pelo de Naruko.

La empujo contra el suelo.

Pudo sentir como ella se aferraba a su cuerpo con brazos y piernas, con más de 20 centímetros de diferencia, ella era como una muñeca, casi una niña para él en estatura.

Su polla se froto contra el coño de ella, mojado y preparado para la intrusión, el glande entro adentro de sus labios vaginales, siendo suficiente para separarlos por bastante, signo de que al entrar iba a ser difícil.

Normalmente, tenía que ser suave, con su tamaño, dejaba a Abi y Tsunami adoloridas las primeras veces, podía literalmente ver su pene sobresalir del vientre de ellas, estirando todo adentró de ellas, las Kunoichi y Shinobi eran resistentes, pero seguían siendo humanos, a Abi le tomog le tomó una semana completa aprender a tomar cada centímetro de él dentro de ella sin el dolor que conllevaba después.

Con Naruko no había lo mismo.

Pudo sentir el apretado interior una vez que se encajo adentro de ella en un movimiento, como su himen era roto, como la convertía en mujer con un movimiento, como su polla apartaba sus paredes vaginales y como de un momento a otro penetraba su útero.

También pudo sentirla arañando su espalda, como le sacaba el aire de los pulmones, sus piernas flaqueando, y como su cuerpo temblaba.

Miro la sangre bajar, debido a la regeneración que ser una Jinchuriki daba, sus pliegues vaginales trataban de mantener su firmeza, quedando perfectamente apretada y con la forma de su polla.

Podía sentir como su polla había atravesado el cuello uterino de ella, faltando unas cuantas pulgadas, por lo que le dio la vuelta en el suelo, sentandola a horcajadas en su regazo.

Y, comprensiblemente, empalándola en su verga—¡AAAAAH!— escucho su grito cuando la totalidad de su polla entro, puso las manos sobre sus muslos y vio como ella encorvaba la espalda, saco la lengua mientras la saliva escurría de su boca.

Unas colas de Chakra habían salido detrás de ella, empezando a menearse como la cola de un perro, empezó a mover las caderas, haciendo que ella brincara cada vez con el movimiento que hacía, una sonrisa lujuriosa creciendo en la cara de Naruko mientras el rubio simplemente se movía con fuerza moderada.

Giro para ver a la pequeña piscina a unos metros, Abi y Tsunami la veían, riéndose y comentando cosas entre ellas, por la mirada de Hitomi, debía estar tan asombrada como ella misma lo estaba.

No pudo evitar sonreír mientras las maldecía internamente, ellas estaban probando a un hombre así por meses, suficiente como para no sorprenderse de ver como se reducía a una puta babeante con una pequeña probada de su polla.

Metiendo su mano en la grieta del gordo culo regordete y enorme de Naruko, el rubio metió un dedo en su ano.

Sintió el coño de ella escurriendo y apretando, como ella sufría de otro orgasmo por simplemente meter su dedo adentro de su culo y empezar a menearlo adentro. Aunque hizo un poco de trampa, con el control de su sistema endocrino, podía metabolizar anticuerpos e incluso hacer venenos que podía transmitir desde su dermis.

Un liquido morado escurría de sus dedos, poniendo más sensible su recto, además de lubricarlo. para lo que le iba a hacer después.

Hitomi ni siquiera podía notar que su boca estaba escurriendo con saliva, estaba sin palabras, observó obsesivamente cómo Naruko arqueaba su cuerpo para adaptarse a la enorme longitud con la que la apuñalaban. La visión de su enorme culo en respuesta a los empujes hacía arriba estaba quedando impregnada en su cerebro por su Sharingan, su respiración venía en ráfagas cortas.

El rubio se aferró posesivamente al culo de su hermana menor cuando comenzó a clavarse dentro de ella de forma indecorosamente potente. En lugar de un dedo, dos ahora examinaban su agujero más sucio, los gritos de la rubia tronaban en sus oídos, no podía ni quería aguantar la necesidad de tocarse.

La rubia le abrazo, enredando sus delgados brazos alrededor del cuello de Naruto, oliendo el aroma de su cabello, sus piernas alrededor de su cadera, sacudió el culo sobre su polla, sus nalgas regordetas sacudiéndose mientras su útero era follado brutalmente, su cérvix siendo estirado y sacudido por el movimiento despiadado.

—¡Ruto!— exclamó Abi, mientras el rubio hacía brincar a Naruko sobre su polla, la Nakano ahora teniendo el cabello blanco y ojos rojos, signo de que estaba usando el Modo Sabio, su novio se giro para verla—. Hitomi se esta calentando mucho por aquí, ¿Te molesta dejarnos unos clones?— pregunto ella con una sonrisa.

El Ojiazul sonrió, mientras hacía medio sello de mano—Seguro.

Y en una pequeña explosión de Chakra, 5 clones aparecieron.

Mientras tanto, el rubio original se centro en Naruko, viendo como se retorcía y temblaba con cada movimiento de su polla, estirando su coño como nadie más podía, sus paredes vaginales reformándose y tomando la forma de su polla.

Para Naruto, la situación era… curiosa.

El sexo para él era una demostración carnal hacía las mujeres que amaba, crecer en un barrio lleno de prostitutas le había enseñado que hacer ese tipo de cosas con alguien que no amaba no era diferente a comer por simple gula, el hecho de que hubiera algo entre su pareja era lo que hacía especial eso.

Y… se estaba follando a su hermana en esos momentos, no lo más extremo que una persona hubiera hecho en su mundo cuando sexo, eso sin duda lo sabía, pero considerando quien era, parecía curioso hacerlo con alguien que creía realmente que podía aguantarle follando.

No era tanto arrogancia, al ritmo que regeneraba su Chakra y estamina era instantáneo, no sería demasiado decir que tenía energía infinita para pelear, cansarlo era imposible.

Empezó a moverse más rapido.

Y más rapido para él significaba mucho más rapido para cualquier otro.

El suelo debajo de ambos tembló cuando Naruto movía sus caderas, penetrando el útero de Naruko… a mach 3.

La roca debajo de ambos se empezaba a agrietar, la boca de Naruto estaba sobre los pezones de la rubia, chupándolos y mordiéndolos, su coño chorreaba sus jugos al mismo tiempo que la verga del Ojiazul parecía un borrón, un pistón follando la entrada de ella.

Sip, esa capa de Chakra sin duda debía de ser capaz de dotarla de mucha resistencia como para que aguantara que se moviera con esa fuerza y velocidad.

Viendo la cara de ella, tenía la lengua afuera, los ojos rodando a la parte trasera de su cráneo, por lo que noto, sus parpados tenían un tinte anaranjado, con sus ojos rojos teniendo una mezcla de sus ojos cuando usaba el Modo Sabio y cuando usaba el Chakra del Kyuubi.

Cosa curiosa, el Senjutsu dotaba a quien lo usase de un cuerpo sumamente resistente. La energía natural que llenaba sus cuerpos fortalecía sus tendones y moléculas además de aumentar sus sentidos.

Separo la boca de las grandes tetas de Naruko, viendo la marca de sus dientes y su saliva por todas ellas, sintiendo la succión del coño de la Namikaze sobre su polla sin detener su ritmo de pistón.

Puso las manos sobre los hombros de ella, más que nada como una manera de mantenerla firme cada que su polla la sacudía con una fuerza que rompería a cualquier otra mujer. Paso sus brazos detrás de la espalda de ella, agarrando su culo y sujetándose firmemente a sus nalgas, la velocidad aumentando cada vez más, con cada embate, los sentidos de la rubia se difuminaban, orgasmo tras orgasmo, a tal velocidad que su cerebro era incapaz de procesarlo bien.

Estaba quedando con el cerebro hecho papilla.

—Por cierto, Naruko— para alguien que estaba dejando a una Jinchuriki, a una usuaria de Senjutsu y a una Uzumaki encima de todo completamente catatónica en el sexo, Naruto sonaba bastante calmado, ni siquiera… agitado, hablándole al oído a su hermana—. Aguanta la respiración.

En un instante, Naruto se puso genuinamente **rudo** con ella.

Los empujes se volvieron implacables, no aptos para una pareja enamorada, pero perfectos para un par de animales desviados sexualmente que buscaban una cogida ardiente. Sus manos se agarraron y separaron las nalgas de su hermana antes de que él comenzara a follarla con una cantidad mínima de fuerza para lo que realmente podía hacer con ella.

Las lágrimas de placer llenaron la cara de Naruko , tensando su hermoso rostro mientras gritaba al cielo, una barrera de sonido y de luz evitando que las personas de afuera siquiera supieran lo que generaba esos temblores implacables.

Sus hombros y pecho comenzaron a casi arder como resultado del movimiento supersónico de sus enormes tetas. Ríos de saliva salían disparadas de su boca cuando Naruto la follo hasta la saciedad. Ella clavó sus uñas en la parte posterior de sus hombros, sus células cerebrales se dispersaron, sus ojos perdieron toda forma de vida.

Empujo una ultima vez dentro del coño de Naruko.

Se trago un rugido.

Un estallido gigante de semen se disparó a través de su polla y se lanzó directamente hacia su útero no preparado.

La mandíbula de la Ojirroja cayó floja, sus ojos parecieron perder el conocimiento, su vientre empezando a hincharse ante la descarga de semen indecorosa y ella comenzó a moverse, pero el rubio se negó a dejarla separarse de su polla. Sus ojos giraron hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza cuando él llenó su coño hasta el borde con su semilla.

El calor volcánico que su coño sentía era insoportable. El agarre del Ojiazul sobre ella se aflojó, viendo como se desplomaba hacia adelante, perdiendo el conocimiento.

Naruto no tuvo una reacción después de salir del coño de Naruko ahora remolado para la forma de su pene, como si no se hubiera cansado en lo más mínimo, simplemente salió, con pegotes de semen chorreando sobre el cuerpo de Naruko sufriendo espasmos, sus pliegues vaginales permanecieron separados durante bastante tiempo antes de finalmente cerrarse, un rio de semen saliendo de su agujero.

—¿E-Ella va a estar bien?— Naruto escucho la voz de Hitomi al otro lado de las aguas termales, se giro para verla y se rasco la cabeza.

—La primera vez que lo hice con Abi y Tsunami me puse mucho más intenso, y me vine más veces— comentó el rubio viendo a la Uchiha en un rincón de la pequeña piscina.

En el otro rincón, estaban las mencionadas.

Abi abrazaba a un clon que tenía enfrente de ella con piernas y brazos, de forma casi posesiva. El clon tenía la boca sobre el cuello de ella, chupando y lamiendo, deleitando, sus oídos con los gemidos de la Nakano, dejando chupetones en la piel ella, al mismo tiempo, meneaba sus caderas contra la concha de ella con una fuerza enorme, un clon detrás de la ahora peliblanca sujetaba su culo con una mano, jalando una cola de gata blanca justo arriba de sus nalgas mientras follaba su ano con una velocidad de pistón.

Tsunami en comparación, para una mujer que ni siquiera era una Shinobi, Tsunami en definitiva manejaba la situación en la que estaba como una profesional.

Estaba en el suelo, a cuatro patas, un Naruto debajo de ella meneando sus caderas hacia arriba, abriendo sus labios vaginales como nadie mas podía, al mismo tiempo, un clon la agarraba por detrás, sujetándola de sus enormes y firmes nalgas, su polla penetrando el ano de ella con movimientos rápidos y con fuerza, su culo resonando con el sonido obsceno de nalgadas mientras empujaba contra el, enfrente de ella estaba un clon que se aferraba a su cabello oscuro, se podía ver su garganta siendo estirada cuando movía sus caderas contra la cara de ella. Su vientre estirándose cada vez que uno de los clones empujaba sus varas de carne adentro de la vagina o ano de ella, su frente golpeando contra los abdominales duros y cincelados del Ojiazul, sus bolas golpeando contra su barbilla.

Tsunami saco la polla de su boca, bañada en saliva por completo, empezando a usar ambos manos para masturbar la gigantesca vara de 14 pulgadas, usando su lengua para lamer sus bolas mansamente, como si estuviera queriendo lustrarla.

—Vaya que… eres entusiasta— comentó Hitomi con la mirada ida, observando a detalle como ambas mujeres se deleitaba con sus agujeros siendo llenados de formas que ella solo soñaría.

—Como dije, eso es como lo hacemos normalmente, y ellas siempre usan semillas de vigor para hacerlo un poco las duradero— el rubio se rasco la nuca, habla de su vida sexual era raro—. Lamento que te tengas que ver metida en todo esto, la situación es algo… problemática— dijo el Ojiazul rascándose el pelo.

Anonadada y excitada, Hitomi no pudo evitar—¿Cuánto… follan ustedes?

—Hmm, normalmente del viernes en la noche hasta el lunes en la mañana, pasamos los fines de semana, unas 60 horas es lo normal y ellas normalmente solo duermen unas tres horas, aunque las primeras veces se desmayaban cada vez que empezaba a ir duro— comentó el rubio rememorando las primera semanas de su relación con ambas.

—Yo… ammm… puedo… ¿Pedirte algo?— ella trataba de ignorar los gritos de placer ahogados de Tsunami mientras la polla del clon la ahogaba, o los gemidos sonoros de Abi mientras ambos clones taladraban sus agujeros.

El rubio se encogió de hombros—Seguro.

—Se que tu y yo no nos conocemos mucho, y se que… con las cosas que han pasado contigo y mi hermana que te diga algo así sería raro… pero yo en mucho tiempo no he…

Naruto cerró un ojo, sintiendo pena ajena mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

Alzo dos dedos al aire, Hitomi sintió como era alzada al aire, y acercada a Naruto.

Término con la cara del rubio contra sus piernas, este agarrando sus nalgas—Tengo Telekinesis y Telepatía Hitomi, y no necesito ninguna de las dos para notar como me estas viendo y lo que piensas— declaro, el Pulso del Cuerpo Vivo le dotaba a su cerebro de habilidades así, y aunque la mente de Hitomi estaba nublada con la imagen de ella montando su verga en diferentes posiciones, por la forma en la que ella le estaba, comiéndoselo con los ojos, sabía lo que ella quería.

Por eso había sacado el sake asesino de dioses de antemano, y había reducido su propio sistema inmunitario.

Necesitaba estar muy ebrio si iba a considerar siquiera hacerlo con Naruko, y aunque Hitomi era una mujer hermosa, no es como si Naruto deseara añadir a más mujeres a su "harem" como lo llamaba Tsunami, estaba feliz con vivir con las dos mujeres que le habían mostrado lo que era amor.

Por otro lado, tener sexo simplemente así no era tan malo, no era de piedra como para no disfrutarlo, ya había tocado fondo desde el momento que lo hizo con Naruko, así que no le molestaba en lo más mínimo hacerle lo mismo a la hermana de su mejor amiga.

Su lengua lamió los muslos de la pelinegra, la cual por el calor que sentía se quitaba la toalla que la cubría, revelando su cuerpo curvilíneo. La lengua de Naruto se paso lentamente por la entrada de ella, mandando descargas de placer por el coño de la Uchiha con eso, paso justo arriba de su clítoris que lentamente empezaba a endurecerse.

Su lengua empezó a meterse adentro del coño de ella, larga, rasposa y ancha.

Hitomi no tenía sexo con regularidad, en particular, ella solo había tenido una relación con Shisui, su mejor amigo desde la infancia, y él había muerto después de la masacre Uchiha, tampoco la gustaba mucho salir con desconocidos. Aunque no era virgen, en particular no era experimentada tampoco.

Y Naruto era muy diferente a cualquier cosa que ella hubiera sentido, su lengua se estiraba más de lo que debería ser posible adentro de su coño, acariciando sus pliegues vaginales de forma que casi podía jurar que era como una serpiente metiéndose adentro de su coño.

El rubio empezó a menear su lengua adentro de ella, sintiendo como la Uchiha temblaba, se aferro a las nalgas de ella mientras su nariz tocaba el clítoris de ella, la manos de la pelinegra sobre su pelo, sujetándose de él mientras disfrutaba de como su lengua no dejaba rincón sin tocar, sus jugos vaginales chorreando levemente en su lengua—Haa… justo… justo allí, se siente… delicioso— comentó ella mientras saliva caía de su boca.

Él chupó y lamió, deslizando su lengua hacia arriba y hacia abajo por su coño, empujando su boca y cara hacia ella tan fuerte como pudo, aventurando su lengua profundamente en el túnel sagrado que conducía a su útero. El clítoris erecto que palpitaba fuera de su capucha estaba siendo golpeado por su pulgar y pellizcado entre sus dos dedos. Si Naruto hubiera sido un civil, su garganta habría estado palpitando y los pulmones se le habrían inflamado.

No necesitaba respirar por lo que solo empezó a succionar más fuerte su coño, su lengua llegando casi a tocar su útero mientras la agarraba del culo para asegurarse de que no se separara, estiro sus dedos adentro de sus nalgas, y los encajo dentro del ano de ella.

—¡MNGGHHHH!— la concha de ella tembló y chorreo con fuerzas sus jugos alrededor de la lengua y cara del rubio mientras la Uchiha se corría como no lo había hecho nunca.

Se masturbaba regularmente, pero de alguna manera el rubio sabía cómo complacerla mejor que ella misma, dando en sus lugares más sensibles.

¿Dónde aprendió ese tipo de habilidades?

Podía entender a Naruko, pensar que otra mujer estaba recibiendo ese trato por tanto tiempo.

Su cuerpo se tensó, las caderas fértiles saltaron con su movimiento, las manos agarraron la almohada debajo de su cabeza, la cabeza se sacudió hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras expulsaba el orgasmo desde donde trabajaba su cuerpo hasta los extremos de los dedos de los pies, las puntas de los dedos y la cabeza.

Las piernas le temblaban, Naruto movió su lengua más rapido, prolongando su orgasmo y haciendo que ella se pusiera más sensible mientras la ponía contra el suelo, separando su lengua del coño de ella lentamente, con la boca cubierta de los jugos de ella.

El rubio se paso la lengua alrededor de la boca y miro a la pelinegra.

Ella respiraba pesado, sus gigantescas tetas bamboleándose al ritmo de su respiración, ella le miro, con sus ojos rojos, el Sharingan brillaba en sus ojos, grababa en su mente todo lo que hacían, cada pequeño detalle de su cuerpo.

Las rodillas del rubio se pusieron a ambos lados de su cabeza, sus tetas copa H fueron sujetadas por el Ojiazul y puso su polla entre ellos, sorprendiéndose cuando aun quedaba más de la mitad afuera.

Naruto empezó a moverse, sintiendo como su polla era besada por los labios rosados de Hitomi, la carne de su verga sujetada entre sus enormes tetas, ella saco tímidamente su lengua, dándole una lamida a su glande, saboreando el pre-semen que salía de este, con cada movimiento ella abría más la boca, sus pezones siendo retorcidos con moderada fuerza por el Ojiazul.

Cuando ella finalmente abrió la boca lo suficiente para meter su glande completo, la polla de Naruto se precipitó en su boca, llenándola y llenando su garganta al meter otro poco.

Los ojos de la pelinegra se abrieron al sentir como no podía respirar, pero sus ojos se cerraron apenas empezó a disfrutar la sensación de ahogamiento, no _quería_ respirar. En este momento, todo lo que importaba era tomar toda esta gloriosa y enorme polla para llenarla con su saliva.

Naruto empujó hacia adelante repetidas veces, brutalmente, esculpiendo su garganta para la forma de su polla como si fuera poco más que un juguete de goma. Su cara se puso roja, luego morada. Sus párpados empezaron a agitarse, los ojos se hicieron hacia atrás y, sin embargo, todavía no había logrado tragarlo todo.

Estaba viendo estrellas pero estaba tan cerca. Su nariz tocaba su pelvis, pero el último centímetro la eludía.

Débilmente sintió a Naruto agarrar sus hebras negras, acariciando su cabello sedoso de forma casi amorosa, y luego lo sintió tirando de su pelo hacia su entrepierna.

Finalmente, su nariz se estrelló contra su hueso púbico, la Uchiha pudo sentir como sus ojos se movían hacia atrás cuando comenzó a frenar su cerebro.

Su coño chorreó nuevamente, sus caderas elevándose en otro orgasmo cuando por fin logro tragarlo todo.

Una vez que su orgasmo se había calmado un poco, se permitió relajarse, esperando ser liberada del trozo de carne masiva firmemente alojada dentro de su garganta. Una vez que sacó la punta de su boca, la mente de Hitomi se derrumbó, su conciencia deshecha, jadeando por oxígeno.

Naruto suspiro mientras la veía completamente ida, no por cansancio, sino cuando sintió como el Chakra del Kyuubi se filtraba nuevamente dentro de Naruko.

—Dame un momento y continuamos— le dijo el rubio a la Uchiha, la cual solo asintió, necesitaba más de un momento si quería poder seguir continuar.

El Ojiazul camino hacía la Namikaze lentamente, viendo como la capa de Chakra rojo la cubría, y ella alzaba la mirada.

Sus ojos rojos se miraban algo nublados mientras veía su polla, el rubio alzó una ceja cuando ella en vez de ponerse violenta simplemente dio la vuelta en el suelo, se puso a cuatro patas y meneo el culo, las colas en su espalda agitándose, como invitándole.

—Bueno, supongo que ya toque fondo como para no hacer esto— declaró arrodillándose detrás de Naruko, sosteniendo las caderas de ella y con su polla acariciando su entrada.

El liquido que había soltado dentro de su ano serviría como un lubricante y encima de eso pondría su entrada anal más sensible para lo que venía.

—¡AAAAAHHHH!

Los gemidos de las tres mujeres presentes empezaban a sonar, Tsunami ahora montaba la polla de un clon mientras otro jalaba su cabello mientras follaba su ano de forma indecorosa, succionando la verga del clon enfrente de ella como una profesional.

Abi tenía las piernas abiertas de par en par, un clon ponía su pierna derecha sobre su hombro mientras follaba su coño, su vientre hinchado y su ano chorreando semen eran signo de que ya se habían corrido varias veces, mientras que el otro clon empujaba su verga adentró de la garganta de ella.

Y al final estaba Naruko. Apretando sus nalgas juntas, haciéndolas encajar alrededor de la circunferencia de su polla, el rubio comenzó a mecer sus caderas de un lado a otro, follando la su trasero de forma paulatina. Las mejillas regordetas golpearon sus abdominales, produciendo fuertes ruidos de aplausos.

Durante toda su infancia, fue reconocida por ser una marimacho, como su madre, aquellos que no le agradaban siempre se quedaban con moretones.

Sin embargo, allí estaba, como una sumisa natural a su hermano. Naruto era la única persona en existencia que podía dominarla y poseerla así.

Y eso era lo que ella quería. Ella quería que él no guardara nada.

Sus enormes bolas golpearon su coño palpitante mientras él seguía golpeando sus lugares más profundos. Vibraciones poderosas corrían por sus muslos, pero ella seguía sacudiendo sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás, encontrando sus empujes.

—Esta va a ser un largo día— murmuro el rubio para si mismo, antes de gruñir al sentir como Hitomi se ponía sus bolas en la boca.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

—E-3-Alfil.

—**D-6-Lancero.**

—D-2-General de Plata.

—**F-4-Peon.**

—H-6-General de Oro.

—…**Es Jaque.**

Una entidad hecha de sombras y cubierta de marcas rojas miro al tablero de 36x36 de **Taikyoku shōgi**.

Era la variante más larga y avanzada de Shogi, analizo cada una de las 1296 casillas del tablero, y al mismo tiempo, analizó cada una de las 402 piezas que cada uno de los lados, cada uno de ellos debía memorizar 253 movimientos.

Naruto, la conciencia que controlaba a aquel Rey del Karma, en su mente calculo más de un millón de movimientos, en un solo segundo, todo se reducían a lo mismo.

Para un ser hecho de oscuridad, la sombra maldita había llevado a Eva a un lugar bastante colorido, un campo a muchos kilómetros de Konoha, lleno de flores doradas como el oro, el sol y las nubes en un momento perfecto que lo dejaba con un color amarillo similar al suelo, a la sombra de un árbol de sakura.

_No importa lo que haga, pierdo contra ella en cada posibilidad. Cada movimiento y estrategia, es como si ella fuera 100 pasos a la delantera sin que me de cuenta._

Cerro los ojos, mientras dejaba caer sus piezas sobre el tablero, era un signo de que había perdido.

Acepto la derrota con honor, en parte, porque jugar juegos de Mesa parecía ser lo que más le gustaba hacer a Eva con él, y porque ya había perdido gran cantidad de veces contra ella.

Aunque las primeras veces consideró que era un acto de El Arca dentro de ella dotándola de una gran inteligencia, eso sería insultante para ella y seria ser un mal perdedor de su parte, además, la herencia que ahora tenía no había despertado aún, por lo que sus regalos aún no minimizaban sus derrotas—Naruto.

El Rey del Karma alzó la vista del tablero para ver a la pequeña rubia—¿Hmmm?

—¿Qué estás haciendo ahora mismo con Abi-san y las demás?— pregunto ella curiosa.

—Es… algo complicado.

—¿En que sentido?

—Es algo que normalmente hacen las parejas cuando se ponen muy cercanos y se aman mucho.

Eva parpadeo—Bueno… ¿Y porque me separaste de las demás? ¿No soy tan cercana como para que quieras hacer lo que una pareja normal hace?— pregunto ella mirando a la sombra maldita que sintió como la cara se le calentaba, y eso que no tenia cara.

—No es eso, es simplemente que… me quiero tomar las cosas con calma, y me gusta más acercarme lentamente a hacerlo. Eso y… bueno, eres algo… pequeña para eso.

Eva la miro, confundida—Pero solo soy 1 año menor que Abi-san y tus demás compañeros.

—No, no. Pequeña no de edad, sino de… pequeña de ser pequeña— dijo mientras en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aparecía detrás de ella, sentándola en sus piernas.

Con más de 40 centímetros de diferencia de tamaño, eso era un hecho, era como un gigante agarrando una muñeca. La pequeña Tokisada mirando al suelo por unos momentos, con los brazos del Rey del Karma alrededor de su vientre—¿Cuándo podemos hacer esas cosas?— pregunto ella de repente emocionada.

—…Y un nuevo problema inicia.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Usando el Movimiento Cuántico sobre las chicas que le rodeaban, podía enviarlas a donde quisiera, en particular, las envió a su casa en el barrio rojo, al haber terminado todas estaban completamente inconscientes.

Cuando estuvo solo, se puso ropa nuevamente, sin pensar en nada en particular, limpiando el lugar con su elemento agua en poco tiempo.

Se puso el cinturón alrededor de los pantalones mientras escuchaba como la puerta de las termales se abrían—Lamento si hicimos mucho desorden, las cosas se pusieron un poco intensas por aquí— comentó mientras se giraba, pues estaba de cara contra la pared.

No se miraba como la dueña del establecimiento, tampoco se miraba como una persona que viniera para ir a relajarse.

Para empezar, ella era hermosa, Naruto no tenía una definición clara de lo que la belleza realmente era, pero podía suponer que un hombre normal sin duda la consideraría una belleza que dominaría ejércitos enteros.

Era una mujer que aparentaba unos 27 años, tenía un cabello de color morado oscuro, con ojos de un tono purpura claro, tenía un cuerpo delgado pero significativamente curvilíneo, que a pesar de su edad, la hacía parecer tener el cuerpo de un adulto joven, anchas caderas, largas piernas tonificadas, un vientre ejercitado y entre todas sus cualidades físicas, sus enormes pechos saltaban a la vista, comparable a Tsunade Senju en tamaño.

No analizo por tanto tiempo el cuerpo de ella, le puso más curioso la ropa de ella, un uniforme de artes marciales similar a la de practicantes del Jiu Jitsu, consistía en un kosode blanco que estaba diseñado a la moda con costuras rojas que corren por los lados de la bata y conecta el torso con cada una de las mangas con el mismo tipo de costura. Su kosode estaba ligeramente abierto, lo suficiente como para revelar un impresionante escote.

A cada lado de las mangas respectivas hay costuras similares diseñadas para formar una imagen similar a un ojo, con dos curvas opuestas y un pequeño círculo en el centro de esas dos líneas curvas. Su kosode también era relativamente más corto que la mayoría, terminando justo en su cintura (quizá debido a su tamaño anormal de senos). Los bordes del kosode estaba coloreados con un ligero color dorado suave.

Ella usaba hakama lavanda para cubrir sus piernas que, debido al acortamiento del kosode, revelaba sus muslos desnudos a cada lado de su cuerpo, con dos correas atadas a cada lado del hakama. Ella lleva un collar de tomoe marrón claro alrededor de su cuello hecho de sándalo.

Soltaba un olor bastante agradable, si le preguntaban.

A pesar de la hermosa y atrapante figura enfrente suyo, Naruto tuvo más curiosidad del hecho que no sentía nada de Chakra provenir de ella, ni siquiera una pizca, y su olfato analizo cada pequeño detalle de ella.

Entrecerró los ojos, curioso al detectar un fuerte aroma a energía espiritual y fisica sin nada que ver con Chakra.

Se encogió de hombros.

Él no era quien para juzgar a las personas que iban a la aldea.

De entre su escote ella saco un libro bingo, abriéndolo—¿De casualidad tu eres Naruto Namikaze, hijo del Rayo Amarillo y la Habanero Sangriento?— preguntó con una voz sumamente suave y tranquila.

—Mi nombre es Naruto— dijo el rubio mientras la pasaba de largo—. Namikaze es el apellido del Hokage y su familia.

La pelimorada allí se quedo callada unos momentos, antes de forma similar a él, encogerse de hombros—Suficiente para mi.

Los sentidos de Naruto se agudizaron en un instante.

En un solo nanosegundo, alzó el brazo izquierdo a la altura de su cuello, y pudo sentir como algo afilado impactaba contra su piel.

Cerró los ojos, por un corto instante, simplemente por la sorpresa del ataque, y cuando los abrió…

Estaba a cientos de kilómetros en el aire, sintió el calor de la Thermosfera a 600 km del suelo para ser precisos, un lugar de la atmosfera de más de 1000 C°, mientras recién notaba lo que pasaba.

La mujer que le acababa de atacar estaba encima suyo, con una espada en mano, miro a su mano izquierda, noto como ahora solo estaba su esqueleto de Metrochronium, toda la carne había sido cortada en un instante.

Ella se tomo dos segundos para hablarle—He venido a matarte.

Una patada impacto a su estomago.

Sintió la fuerza que hacía temblar a sus órganos internos.

Pudo sentir el calor de reentrada en la atmosfera, el aire ionizándose a su alrededor.

Sintió la roca rompiéndose a su alrededor en rapida sucesión, al llegar al otro lado, vio como había impactado una cadena de montañas, por el agujero que las había aplanado completamente.

Impacto contra el suelo, sintió el temblor de las placas tectónicas bajo tierra, uso su control de vectores para amortiguar algo del impacto.

Se irguió, y miro el destello en el cielo, podía sentir como ella se lanzaba con su espada en mano hacía él.

Con el control de su percepción de tiempo y su sinapsis, Naruto podía alterar su mente al punto que un momento tan corto como un segundo parecería eterno.

Afilando sus sentidos al grado máximo, pudo ver la situación en la que estaba.

Ella descendiendo del suelo, con su espada en mano, cubierta de energía espiritual de color morado.

Por lo que podía calcular después de haber recibido un corte que destrozo su brazo por completo, y probablemente le habría cortado el cuello, le envió a cientos de kilómetros al aire, y lo envió de regreso a la superficie del planeta en menos de un nanosegundo.

Era más fuerte que él, físicamente hablando.

La ventaja en su caso, era el hecho de que era más rapido.

El mundo casi parecía congelado mientras se separaba de ella, la espada que iba a caer en su estomago impactaría en el suelo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer eso, Naruto se paro, y de forma simple, la golpeo en la mejilla con su brazo de metal.

En perspectiva del mundo normal, una onda de choque que alejo las nubes por varios kilómetros se sintió en la isla en la que habían aterrizado.

Naruto la miro salir volando disparada a una enorme distancia, terminando en un bosque lejano.

Giro la mirada a su brazo recién cortado.

Ni siquiera se tuvo que concentrar mucho para que su brazo entero se regenerara en un momento.

Abrió lo ojos con algo de sorpresa.

Ella había aparecido enfrente suyo, en un simple instante, sin nada más que algo de sangre cayendo de sus labios.

Hizo el puño hacía atrás.

Ella le imito.

Su puño impacto en el estomago de ella, mientras que ella golpeo su cara, pudo sentir una fuerza atronadora que hacía que solo sus huesos de Metrochronium aguantaran el golpe.

Podía sentirlo.

Las ondas de choque de sus golpes sacudiendo el planeta, desde las profundidades del nucleó a la parte más alta de la atmosfera, podía sentir como su propio cuerpo se endurecía, adaptándose a la fuerza enemiga.

Sus golpes continuaron.

En un solo instante Naruto impacto decenas de golpes contra ella, en cara, estomago, brazos, piernas.

Y con un ultimo golpe que tenía fuerza suficiente para romper montañas, ella nuevamente fue lanzada hacía atrás por decenas de metros.

Pero esta vez, planto los pies en el suelo, deteniéndose antes de ir más lejos, la roca debajo de ella rompiéndose como si se tratara de vidrió.

Ella se puso la mano por la boca, con el pulgar, sacando las gotas de sangre que le escurrían, y luego escupiendo sangre a un lado—Nada mal, sería aburrido si este fuera un trabajo fácil.

—¿Trabajo?— pregunto el rubio alzando una ceja ante esa palabra—. ¿Alguien te pago para matarme?

—¿Me veo como alguien que te daría esa información?— pregunto la pelimorada con una sonrisa, sacudiendo su espada con un simple movimiento.

Naruto dio un paso hacía atrás.

Más que miedo, fue simple precaución, el cuerpo de la mujer enfrente suyo fue cubierto por una flama de energía de color rosáceo, casi blanco.

Se alzaba al cielo, extendido por cientos de metros alrededor de ella, cubriendo a Naruto, el aire, y todo lo que estaba a su alrededor con él.

Era… _**enorme.**_

Naruto tenía suficiente Chakra como para empequeñecer a las dos mitades del Bijuu dentro de sus hermanos, para que él, de todas las criaturas, sintiera que esa energía que provenía de ella era monstruosa, significaba mucho.

—Que curioso— murmuro ella de repente, poniendo su mano debajo de su barbilla y viendo al rubio que simplemente se puso en guardia en una de Krav Maga—. Esta fracción de energía es normalmente suficiente para hacer tener miedo a cualquier, pero tu… ¿estas solamente impresionado? Vaya, que muchacho tan curioso debes ser.

El aura rosada se disperso.

Los alrededores se habían cubierto de pétalos de sakura, y con una señal de mano, se lanzaron contra Naruto.

Este brincó en un segundo lejos de los pétalos, elevándose cientos de metros en el aire, antes de ver como estos le cubrían desde cada ángulo posible.

—No me gusta derramar sangre en particular, así que hare esto tan rapido e indoloro como pueda— le dijo la pelimorada mientras cerraba su mano en un puño.

Viéndose rodeado por donde fuera, el cerebro de Naruto analizo cada una de sus opciones en esa situación—**Seikeirakumyaku: Sekaikeiraku Hairetsu (Matriz de Meridianos del Cielo**)

Al llenar su cuerpo con una miríada de tenketsu, expulso espontáneamente chakra de cada tenketsu mientras lo gira simultáneamente alrededor de su cuerpo a una velocidad cercana a la de la luz.

Dentro de su cuerpo, expulsaba y absorbía simultáneamente el chakra de ambos extremos de sus tenketsu, en el sentido de las agujas del reloj y en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj, similar a un camino de doble sentido.

Una barrera de color blanco le cubrió entonces, una barrera especial que eliminaba la esencia misma de las técnicas opuestas y las frecuencias de energía, lo que hace cualquier ataque inofensivos.

500 metros a su alrededor, la barrera al tener energía que iba a la velocidad de la luz, cualquier cosa que entrase adentró de la esfera sería neutralizada a nivel atómico, la inercia y la energía cinética de un objeto físico igualmente.

Los pétalos se deshacían en partículas rosadas por la barrera, mientras que el rubio descendía con una barrera de color blanco y de 500 metros.

La barrera se deshizo mientras aterrizaba en el suelo, el rubio miro a la mujer pelimorada, cuyos ojos le veían… interesada.

Una segunda espada apareció en su otra mano, analizando de pies a cabeza al rubio, este parándose recto para verla frente—Es curioso, me recuerdas a alguien muy querido para mi— murmuró ella de repente, de no ser por su oído refinado, Naruto no la habría escuchado—. Te diré algo chico, si después de esto no mueres, te diré todo lo que quieres saber— le dijo moviendo sus espadas.

—Supongo que peleare con tono entonces— declaro el rubio, poniendo dos dedos contra su frente—. **Jeahbongchim X52.**

Jeahbongchim era la técnica que Naruto había estudiado en la biblioteca de la aldea, era una técnica común, pero que tenía un costo enorme, la técnica en si, solo servía para duplicar la fuerza fisica por dos.

El asunto era que después de esos dos minutos, la persona sufría de un gran dolor que podía terminar matándolo, Naruto había estudiado la acupuntura para poder mejorar eso.

La única limitante de la técnica era lo que su cuerpo era capaz de manejar.

Luego, alzo lo brazos a los lados.

Pareció como si invocase a un par de rayos, en un fuerte estruendo, dos hachas habían aparecido en las manos de Naruto

Esas eran **Jarnbjorn** y **Droplaugar.**

Eran hachas creadas en Laboratorios ASER, con una densidad igual a la de una estrella de neutrones cada una, sus atracciones gravitacionales retiradas para evitar que succionaran todo, volviéndolas indestructibles a prácticamente cualquier cosa, y casi imposibles de levantar incluso para Naruto, solo podía levantarlas usando **Jeahbongchim** y que en particular, fueron creadas para ayudarle a canalizar mejor su capacidad para controlar el clima.

Las hachas se cubrieron con relámpagos, viendo a la mujer cubrir sus espadas con esa energía.

Ambos se lanzaron contra el otro, el sonido de los metales chocando resonó con fuerza por varios kilómetros, sus golpes sacudiendo y mandando terremotos por cientos y miles de kilómetros, tsunamis alzándose a lo lejos, terremotos sacudiendo el manto terrestre.

La espada de la mujer pelimorada se movía como un haz de luz en cada movimiento, Naruto esquivando los cortes que detrás suyo cortaban montañas.

Los pétalos de sakura siendo incinerados cuando las hachas soltaron trozos de lava como si fueran volcanes, y cuando el rubio las balanceo sobre su cabeza y contra las espadas de ella, se podía sentir como todo se agitaba.

Era imperceptible.

El aura rosácea que cubría las espadas y el cuerpo de la mujer eran una especie de barrera, se sentía como golpear contra el Arca de Garyo nuevamente, una irrompible barrera que soportaba una fuerza que podría romper mundos, incluso aunque sus golpes eran amortiguados por esa barrera, las ondas de choque se podían sentir por todo el planeta.

**Totsujoihen (Fenómeno repentino y extraño)**

Así había llamado Naruto a la habilidad que había conseguido en el mundo gourmet para controlar el clima.

Con el **Shihōmyaku** controlaba su cuerpo y con el **Totsujoihen **controlaba el exterior.

Encima de eso, podía emitir un fenómeno y desastre natural por fuera de su cuerpo.

Su cuerpo pareció transformarse en roca, una roca gris, en el pecho y brazos había una combinación de color rojo y tatuajes naranja, las manos siendo rojas y teniendo un tatuaje de color naranja en todo el pecho que era de color rojo, el cabello se había vuelto puntiagudo y de roca.

Los dientes cambiaron y se habían vuelto parte de la cara, que estaba igualmente hecha de roca, con dientes afilados y ojos vacíos, oscuros ante la falta de glóbulos oculares, a excepción de dos únicos puntos de color morado.

Una banda roja rodeaba su cabeza y ojos antes de que una sola punta roja se extienda por sus ojos así como la totalidad de su cuello.

Las marcas se extendían a lo largo de sus brazos y torso, formando un patrón complejo e intrincado en sus abdominales inferiores. Su cabello había vuelto negro y creció hasta su espalda y sus dientes se transformaron en colmillos masivos.

La mujer no pudo hacer otra cosa que cerrar los ojos cuando Naruto manifestó el fenómeno de una llamarada solar, o mejor dicho, se convirtió en un sol en miniatura.

La luz que rebotaba en él se curvo haciendo que solo se pudiera ver la mitad de su cuerpo. Las hachas en sus manos habían tomado la forma de construcciones hechas de magma.

Impacto nuevamente las hachas contra ella, esta vez, pareció soltar lava contra ella.

Todo a su alrededor de repente se convirtió en lava fundida, tanto por el calor emitido por Naruto como por lo que acababa de hacer.

Un destello de luz cegador se miro volando lejos de allí, Naruto se alejaba una enorme de lo que se miraba como un lago de plasma a una estrepitosa velocidad, le había lanzado su masa a ella, una pequeña cantidad de "masa de neutrones" a ella, haciendo que lo que estaba a su alrededor por más de 500 kilómetros se convertirá en átomos y los protones y neutrones de los que se componen los átomos se fragmentarán, creando un corto período de fisión en los alrededores, reduciendo el terreno circundante a plasma licuado que también liberaba rayos gamma mortales.

El cuerpo de Naruto volvió a la normalidad al mismo tiempo que se alejaba del terreno circundante, del epicentro de ese lago de plasma.

Aterrizó en el suelo a mucha distancia de donde estaba antes, antes de apretar los dientes.

_Aquí viene el Rebote._

Su cuerpo se sacudió violentamente, mientras que sus músculos parecían estar apunto de explotar.

El problema de usar el Jeahbongchim como dijo antes, era que al terminar los 5 minutos, venía el rebote.

Normalmente solo podía duplicar la fuerza, porque un cuerpo humano no aguantaría más de eso, y después, el dolor podía terminar matándolo.

Había un periodo de tiempo de 1 segundo en el que quedaba indefenso, y era mientras el rebote del Jeahbongchim lo golpeaba, su sistema nervioso no respondía por un segundo, y se alejo lo más que pudo antes de que llegara ese único segundo.

Sintió entonces como su garganta era cortada, su laringe y demás.

Su cuerpo era duro, en particular, habían pocas cosas en el mundo normal que podrían romper algo 400 veces más duro que el diamante.

Pero su mundo no era normal, ella le corto la garganta, con su columna siendo el único lugar donde el Metrochronium estaba, evito que le decapitara.

—Vaya, tienes huesos duros de roer— murmuro ella interesada, viendo al rubio cerrar los ojos y temblar—. ¿Humm? ¿Paso algo, chico? No me digas que esto te duele.

El rubio abrió un ojo, mostrando como su esclerótica se había oscurecido y sus ojos se habían vuelto rojo—Solo… me concentró.

**SPLAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHH**

Detrás de Naruto, en una línea recta, un maremoto de sangre se había alzado en el lugar, raíces cubiertas de sangre saliendo del suelo.

—Ahh, un **Kokketsu (Sangre Muerta)** que interesante.

La miró.

Alzo una mano al aire, y una barrera translúcida se formó enfrente de ella.

La sangre se había elevado a una enorme altitud, tomando la forma de una espada cristalizada de color roja y de un tamaño de cientos de metros.

Los ojos del rubio analizaron detalle a detalle cuando la espada impacto.

Vio como todo lo circundante a la barrera temblaba, vio como la espada impactaba contra ella, y en un brillo cegador…

Vio la espada de sangre simple y llanamente… desaparecer.

Sus ojos morados como el Bukkaigan analizaron el proceso lenta y paulatinamente.

Con que así es como lo hace.

Esa fue su primer idea, mientras ella sacaba la katana de su cuello.

Con agitarla, de un movimiento las raíces que habían aparecido a los alrededores fueron cortadas por una onda de energía enviada por su espada.

Era como una especie de manipulación de causa y efecto, o mejor dicho, era una manera de... ignorancia a dicha cadena.

Las barreras que creaba operaban rechazando el espacio frente a ella, una defensa perfecta que le permitiría defenderse cualquier tipo de ataque.

En efecto, ella estaba dividiendo esencialmente las dimensiones espaciales mismas entre los dos lados de la barrera que manifiesta.

Una defensa perfecta, que simplemente funcionaba ignorando la causa y efecto.

En el mismo sentido, rechazan cualquier cosa en todos los lados de su estructura, un escudo que soportaba cualquier arma, y en una lanza que puede superar incluso los obstáculos más fuertes, una habilidad aterradora sin duda.

_No podría romperlas con Trishula aunque quisiera._ Pensó mientras aprovechaba ese corto espació de tiempo, parándose y haciendo el brazo izquierdo hacía atrás y con el otro ponía dos dedos contra su frente.

—**Jeahbongchim X72**— declaró antes de que bajara su brazo de metal y ambos se recubrieran de Chakra anaranjado—. **Manjitaigo: Kyūdokōgeki no Nyoraishō (Iluminación Final: Asalto de la palma del Tathagata que busca la verdad) **

Sus puños se cargaron de Chakra.

Cuando Saori lo giro a ver, sus ojos se abrieron.

Puños hechos de energía estaban en su dirección.

Naruto ni siquiera había lanzado sus puñetazos, pero fue como si centenares de golpes fueran lanzados al mismo tiempo, al usar manipulación de variantes, genero un ataque que espontáneamente era capaz de negar la causalidad, y de forma instantánea, daba una miríada de golpes directamente al oponente.

Debido a que la naturaleza de la técnica, eludía el concepto de tiempo y, por lo tanto, la distancia.

Las montañas y la tierra a su alrededor se volvió de color lava mientras Naruto ponía una mano en el suelo.

—**Toyokumono.**

En un simple yocttosegundo, la mujer trato de erigir sus barreras nuevamente.

Afilando sus sentidos hasta su limite máximo, Naruto siguió sus movimientos.

Tentáculos de lava la rodearon, la barrera que le rodeaba evitando que estas le hicieran algo, eso era lo que Naruto esperaba que hiciera, al forjar líneas ley dentro de construcciones inorgánicas, Naruto podía lanzar sus técnicas a través de ellas, utilizando las líneas ley como sistema de vías de chakra y tenketsu artificial.

Manipulando la corporeidad, y usando las líneas de volvió intangibles sus defensas.

—¡**Amenooshikorowake!**

Los puños impactaron, en un instante, con una fuerza equiparable al impacto de un asteroide, el rubio igualmente creo un escudo negro enfrente suyo, de 15 metros de ancho y alto, antes de poner su brazo de metal sobre el y que al instante el escudo fuera recubierto de dicho metal.

Alrededor de todo el planeta se podían sentir temblores en todo el planeta, un brillo cegador en medio del océano se veía en las naciones elementales, Naruto pudo sentir el calor, el impacto y la fuerza de sus propios golpes.

No supo cuanto duro eso, pero si fue lo suficiente como para que tuviera que usar el Toyokumono para inhibir su cuerpo de sentir dolor cuando el rebote de la técnica llego.

—Por cosas como estas nunca me relajó— murmuro el rubio cuando los temblores terminaron, sus huesos de Metrochronium crujiendo entre si cuando se levanto.

Parpadeó.

Parpadeo varias veces.

La mujer pelimorada parpadeó igualmente, viéndolo igualmente—Sabes… creó que cambie de opinión, solo acepte el trabajo porque me prometieron un sake que quería desde hace tiempo, pero me has interesado chico. ¡Voy a volverte mi alumno!— exclamó ella emocionada, acuclillada enfrente suyo.

Tenía toda la ropa de arriba destrozada.

El rubio la miro, con cara neutra—…Estas desnuda… ¿Por qué?

—Deja me presento más formalmente, mi nombre es Saori Sumeragi, probablemente no sepas mucho de mi, soy parte de un grupo de tipos que son los más fuerte del mundo.

Naruto proceso eso, alzando una ceja—¿Eres… del top?

—Soy la numero 21, muchas gracias por preguntar, y con mi ayuda, ¡Te ayudare a volverte el más fuerte de todos!— ella le puso el brazo alrededor del cuello, y lo hundió, la cara del rubio entre el brazo de ella y uno de sus pechos.

—…No voy a hacer nada hasta que te pongas una camisa.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

**YYYY CORTE**

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

**Energías de la Fuente**

Entre los objetos que tenía el cinturón del Blue Nitro con el que Naruto se encontró al pelear contra un hambriento NEO, se encontró informes que detallaban las distintas energías entre planetas y dimensiones.

Encima de la energía natural, hay tres energías que convergen con ellas, el entrenamiento con ellas ha tenido que ser arduo y difícil.

Energías de la Fuente es el colectivo denominado utilizado para la variedad de diferentes tipos de Energía Natural. Al igual que con cada fuente de energía, cada una tiene un color diferente y posee diferentes efectos. Se sabe que se deben lograr medios específicos para utilizar cada tipo. Las diversas Energías de la Fuente, cuando se usan y se ven desde los ojos de aquellos capaces de verlas, parecen converger en el usuario en cuatro puntos diferentes.

Formas de vida, como el Diez Colas, están compuestos completamente de energía natural.

Se teoriza que otras formas de vida podrían estar compuestas completamente de otras fuentes de energía.

**Energía de Sangre Viva**

En todo el planeta, hay construcciones etéreas llamadas **Shichimyaku (Venas de Sangre Muerta)**, una red planetaria compuesta de sangre única de las innumerables guerras que una vez plagaron el planeta.

La sangre dentro de las venas se conoce como **Shichi (Sangre muerta)**

Cuando alguien usa **Shichi**, se lo conoce como **Kokketsu (****Sangre Negra****) **

Esta sangre no solo está contenida dentro del planeta, sino que también se disuelve en la atmósfera y es tan abundante como la energía natural.

Debido a esto, cualquier planeta que haya poseído un Shinju también posee una Vena de Sangre Muerta. La vena de sangre muerta más grande existe en el planeta Atoreon de los Ootsutsuki.

Se dice que todas las venas de sangre muerta están conectadas interdimensionalmente. Ubicadas dentro de una dimensión única denominada **Jigen Shichimyaku (Dimensión de Sangre Muerta),** es un lugar sagrado y legendario. Se encuentra dentro de una secuencia de tiempo única y aislada. Es el nexo central de todos los torrentes **Shichimyaku** existentes y se rige bajo la autoridad de **Ketsukiakushi**, una entidad tan o más poderosa que el Diez Colas, llamado el Dios de sangre primordial.

El aspecto único de esto es que, si bien la energía natural normal es utilizable para todos los que se han entrenado en ella o pueden adquirirla, la energía natural impregnada dentro del Shichimyaku solo es accesible para aquellos que pueden manipular la sangre, y solo de una manera específica.

Usar el Shichikyamu conlleva un riesgo en sus primeras etapas.

Uno puede arriesgarse a la corrupción permanente a nivel biológico y realmente arriesgarse a que todo su cuerpo se convierta en sangre, matando al usuario. A diferencia del entrenamiento de Senjutsu, no hay nadie que lo ayude con el proceso de aprendizaje, lo que significa que el usuario estará a merced de cualquier error que pueda cometer.

El dominio sobre el **Shichi** le permite al usuario utilizarlo para cualquier propósito, manipulando la sangre negra para lograr una variedad de efectos. Por un lado, el usuario puede formar la sangre en objetos similares a armas con propiedades similares a los Receptores Negros del Rinnegan.

Estas armas se pueden usar para interrumpir y corromper el chakra dentro de los objetivos, así como para desactivar sus líneas de sangre.

Al infectar su chakra, el usuario puede deshabilitar su uso por parte del oponente.

Al corromper su chakra, el usuario puede inducir un dolor de larga duración dentro del cuerpo del objetivo mientras absorbe su chakra y activa el sistema de la ruta del chakra del objetivo y el sistema inmune contra ellos.

Esto puede resultar desastroso a los pocos segundos de la exposición a las armas.

Los usuarios pueden convertir la sangre en un estado cristalino, otorgando un chakra extremadamente potente y factores de curación potentes a todo lo que los consume.

El uso de las venas permite al usuario extraer de forma remota energía natural de él y de su entorno, lo que le permite obtener mejoras que generalmente se ven en los usuarios del Modo Sabio , incluido un aumento exponencial de los atributos físicos y la potencia, así como la evasión y el alcance autónomos con ataques similares a la Kata de Sapos.

Al recorrer la sangre negra a través de su cuerpo, obtienen mejoras típicamente vistas en la forma más alta del Modo Sabio (Senjutsu de los 6 Caminos)

Se observa que toda la energía de la sangre vital está conectada y fluye a través de todo Shichikyaku, uniéndolos interdimensionalmente. Quienes lo utilizan se revitalizan con una poderosa fuerza vital.

Los que pueden combinar y equilibrar la energía de la sangre vital con el chakra y la energía natural pueden utilizar Senjutsu, se les conocen como Sabios (Sennin ), específicamente a esta variante, se les llama Sabios de la Sangre Vital (Seichi Sennin ).

Aprender las formas de Senjutsu de Sangre Vital (Seichi Senjutsu) le permite a uno manipular la misma sangre que cultiva el propio Shinju , lo que le permite a uno generar y utilizar una variante de Elemento Madera que cuenta con extraordinarias propiedades de absorción e inmensa fuerza, más que ser un control del Elemento Madera, se manipula las raíces del Shinju.

**Usuarios: **Naruto es conocido por ser el usuario numero cuatro de esta energía en el planeta tierra.

**Energía Vil**

La Energía Vil también es conocida como Energía del Plano Astral, y Ectoplasma Electromagnético.

Si bien no se conoce bien la naturaleza exacta de la energia vil, se dice que la energía es de naturaleza tanto espiritual como física, y posee atributos típicos del electromagnetismo y el ectoplasma

También se dice que la energía le permite a uno interactuar con las fuerzas del mundo físico, los espíritus y las entidades sobrenaturales.

La Energía Vil proviene de los Vórtices Viles, los cuerpos celestes suelen poseer doce regiones de este tipo separadas por igual, conocidas colectivamente como los **Doce Vórtices viles (Jūni Iyashii Kachū )**

Solo se puede acceder a estas venas a través del **Ryōshichūbyū Denshitai**, que requiere que uno sobreviva a las energías electromagnéticas que emiten los vórtices.

El acceso a estos vórtices únicos le permite a uno utilizar el ectoplasma electromagnético para una variedad de propósitos, tales como mejorar el cuerpo de numerosas maneras, dar fisicalidad al espíritu y al alma, acceder al Plano Astral, crear poderosos pulsos electromagnéticos, explosiones electromagnéticas armadas e incluso la generación de portales espacio-temporales.

Un usuario antiguo de esta energía ha demostrado el uso de la energía electromagnética en forma de un rayo mortal capaz de dañar lo incorpóreo.

Tales fuentes de poder le permiten a uno manipular el planeta mismo y remodelarlo a voluntad a gran escala. Si todos los vórtices fueran abiertos por una sola persona, tendrían una fuente infinita de poder para usar para cualquier propósito que consideren conveniente.

Durante su uso, los vórtices viles pueden ser extremadamente peligrosos, ya que el ectoplasma electromagnético se irradia a la vecindad circundante a medida que la energía se transmite a velocidad supraluminal. Cualquier persona o cualquier cosa que intente acercarse y utilizar la energía mientras el vórtice está abierto tendrá su campo intrínseco eliminado, lo que provocará la muerte instantánea a medida que su cuerpo se convierta en meras partículas elementales y energía, también es capaz de disipar su alma.

La energía ectoplasma electromagnética de los vortices viles se denomina energía vil, un tipo especializado de energía natural.. La energía vil se puede usar para cambiar la estructura misma de los objetos e incluso de los seres vivos. Al canalizar la energía en un objeto, su estructura atómica y composición general se mejora enormemente.

Esto es válido para objetos naturales como la roca, así como para objetos mecánicos. aumentando su durabilidad y función intrínseca. Cuando se utiliza en un ser vivo, su composición atómica cambia de una manera que los mejora, pero se corrompen fundamentalmente de una manera que aún no se comprende completamente.

Los vórtices viles también son capaces de crear vida misma.

En la época del Sabio de los Seis Caminos, una Bijuudama del Diez Colas colisionó con un gran vortice de energía vil, produciendo la esencia espiritual y los medios físicos por los cuales se formó el **Gojira**.

El Clan Arayo posee el Ashinagatenaga, un Kekkei Senyaku que es un subproducto de un antiguo miembro de dicho clon que interactúa con los vórtices viles.

Cada usuario de Energía Natural obtiene un tatuaje en su brazo llamado **Ryōshichūbyū Denshitai (Par de electrones de Enredo Cuantico)**

Es un Juinjutsu único otorgado a aquellos que pueden sobrevivir a la turbulenta corriente vil que surge de los vórtices viles y los rodea.

También actúa como clave para acceder a otros vórtices viles, así como utilizar la energía en sí misma para lanzar técnicas compuestas de la energía.

La adquisición del Ryōshichūbyū Denshitai requiere que el usuario posea un alma inmensamente poderosa y un cuerpo igualmente poderoso, ya que los seres sin forma de alma no pueden utilizar el Vortex Vil o su energía vil en ninguna forma. Deben sobrevivir a la energía vil en su totalidad y recuperarse de ella. Esta no es una tarea fácil ya que su forma física se hará trizas en el nivel de partículas elementales, así como su alma será "remodelada"

Después de obtener la clave, el usuario puede acceder de forma remota a la matriz de los doce vórtices viles alrededor del planeta y con maestría, le permite a uno usarlos en todo su potencial.

La energía vil y la energía natural se repelen entre, haciendo que la mezcla de estos sea desconocida.

**Usuarios**: Naruto es el usuario numeró tres de esta energía.

**Energía del Reino Akashico **

_**" Sobre el tiempo y el espacio se escriben los pensamientos, los hechos, las actividades de una entidad, como en las relaciones con sus alrededores, su influencia hereditaria; como se indica, o el juicio elaborado por o según cuál sea el ideal de la entidad.**_

_**Por lo tanto, como a menudo se le llama, el registro es el libro de recuerdos de Dios, y cada entidad, cada alma, como las actividades de un solo día de una entidad en el mundo material, hace lo mismo bueno o malo o indiferente, dependiendo de la aplicación de la entidad de sí mismo hacia lo que es la manera ideal para el uso del tiempo, la oportunidad y la Expresión de aquello por lo cual cada alma entra en manifestación material. La interpretación que se dibuja aquí es con el deseo y la esperanza de que, al abrir esto para la entidad la experiencia puede ser de ayuda y esperanza"**_

La Energía Akáshica existe en una dimensión paralela a todo lo que existe. A quienes lo utilizan se les otorga una visión y un conocimiento inmensos del mundo que los rodea, además de adquirir poderosas habilidades mentales.

Aquellos capaces de combinar y equilibrar la Energía Akáshica con el chakra senjutsu pueden utilizar Tenkūryū Senjutsu (Senjutsu Akashico), y se les conoce como Sabios Akáshicos (Tenkūryū Sennin)

Aprender las formas de mezclar energía natural y Akáshica permite a uno utilizar luz dura para una variedad de propósitos, como formar armas y herramientas de inmensa durabilidad, y obtener una visión directa del mundo que los rodea.

También permite acceder al plano Akáshico.

Akáshico (Ākāśa), es un término oriental que, según unos pocos seleccionados, se refiere a la "Célula Registradora" universal, donde el pensamiento, los sentimientos y las ocurrencias a lo largo de todo el tiempo en la historia del planeta se almacenan como un registro de conocimiento dentro del sutil sustancia etérica del planeta.

Sin embargo, la naturaleza de los registros akáshicos es mucho más compleja y de mayor alcance de lo que podría imaginarse según Tehuti, a quien también conocemos como Thoth , y que posee el título de " Gran Escriba Akáshico".

Los registros akáshicos existen en el reino akáshico y la posición exacta de los registros akáshicos es en el punto de transición donde el plano astral interactúa con el universo físico. Los registros akashicos son, de hecho, enormes. Contienen toda la información sobre cada persona viva y muerta, y los datos sobre aquellos que aún no han nacido. Los registros akashicos existen donde el tiempo no existe.

Tu propio archivo akashico particular existe en el punto de yuxtaposición entre tu en el reino físico y tu en el plano astral. Si eliges hacer un viaje astral, vas a través del akashico al espacio astral, pero si eliges ver tu libro akashico, no vas completamente al espacio astral y realmente sientes que todavía estás en tu propio cuerpo, pero no están totalmente en tu cuerpo físico.

**Usuarios: **Naruto es el usuario numero tres del Reino Akáshico.

**Sin nada más que decir, sei despde de ustedes...**

**OMEGA**


	20. Las cosas no siempre son faciles

**Para ****Nicolas888**

Okey, primero: Gracias, en verdad quería un review como el tuyo, en primeras, gracias por el alago, y sobre los examenes chunin, la cosa es que en los examenes chunin por alguna razón es donde siempre estan los poderosos en otros fics xd

En cuanto al entrenamiento, de primera, vengo aclarando esto:

Saori no le va a enseñar absolutamente nada a Naruto.

Nada de nada, ella tiene mucha más edad que él y sabe muchas cosas, pero lo que Naruto menos quiere ahora es más poder, ella le va a enviar a algunos lugares donde pueda entrenar diversas cosas y tambien peleara con él para probar sus habilidades, pero no le va a enseñar nada nuevo :b

**Para Satsui**

Okey, empezando:

Las Hachas de Naruto no son ni por cerca tan poderosas como estrellas de neutrones, son tan densas como unas, pero privadas de su atracción gravitacional, pesan lo mismo que hachas normales, solo que tienen el Jutsu Elemento Tierra: Masa Aumentada, una variación del Jutsu de aumentar peso que usan en Iwa, este Jutsu aumenta su mas sin aumentar su peso. Las hachas estan hechas para canalizar las habildades de control del clima de Naruto, y ser indestructibles.

Naruto tambien uso una habilidad de acupuntura para aumentar su fuerza de 52 y de más de 70, lo cual, aun sigue sin ser suficiente para que él, con una fuerza suficiente como para joderse un continente a golpes levante un peso como el de una estrella en sus manos.

Segundo, ¿En DC hay energia de la fuente?

En mis fics, LAS ENERGIAS DE FUENTE son 4 energias que todos lo planetas tienen:

1-Energia natural

2-Energia Vil

3-Energia de Sangre Vital

4-Energia Akáshico.

Naruto ni siquiera es el unico que sabe usar estas energías, ni tampoco el unico que las ha dominado todas

Tercero, Toriko es de los mangas con cosas más exageradas y lo amo por eso u:

En cuarta, en Toriko estan los jodidos Blue Nitro que literalmente tienen tecnologia para crear armas indestructibles y agrandar planetas, y cree laboratorios ASER para que nadie me viniera con eso de que no tienen tecnologia para hacer estas cosas xd

**Para Yahiko 8D**

Eres raro viejo v:

**Para ****Angel Arcano92**

Ninguno, me agrada Thanos, pero las cosaz que definen su personalidad son cosas que ninguno de los Narutos que escribo haria, aunqu en poder, supongo que Muteki xd

**Para ****GrandNeo**

Gracias :D

**Para BlackCat13**

Trate xd

**Para ****cristian870**

Quiero hacer especial el lemon con Hitomi, pero ya es más como para empezar una relación entre ambos xd

Naruto podría haber ganado la pelea con mediana facilidad, pero el asunto es que estaba... ¿como decirlo? Dudando, no estaba peleando por sus compañeros ni nadie en particular, peleaba como peleaba antes de volverse fuerte, dudando de sus ataques, podría haber ganado si quisiera, pero no quería.

**Para ****alejogod1205**

Hay basta, me sonrojas Xd

En fin, tambien he querido probar a introducir algunas cosas de Dungeons and Dragons a este fic, o hacer un fic separado xd

**Para ****Hyakki Yako**

Jajaja, si te hace sentir, voy a escribir un lemon más intenso para cuando Naruto y Hitomi profundizen en su relación xd

**Para Guest**

Es un poco inecesarió, Naruto estaba suuuuuper ebrio, y aun así no era particularmente cariñoso con Naruko, simplemente era una forma de 'sellar el trato" ya que no me quería alejar de la personalidad de Naruto xd

Naruto es psicologica y emocionalmente incapaz de concebir la idea de herir a Eva, es más, es algo sobreprotectivo y se enfurece de verdad cuando la hieren :b

**Para ****Erick Kingdom**

Me tientas, me tientas... bueno

**Para ****alucardzero**

Jaja, quien sabe como sera cuando Naruto finalmente conozca a Kurama xd

**Para ****omega9028**

Seh, es como mi hobby v:

Este planeta aguanta, es el de Toriko xdxdxd

**Para ****Jerson Vasquez Zuiga**

Jaja xd

**Para Diegoxx24**

Quien sabe si eso trataba xdxdxd y sep xd

**Para sombra02**

Igualmente xd

**Para Guest**

Inari esta trabajando en laboratorios ASER, siendo bastante bueno en crear materiales de construcción y diseñando edificaciones. En el caso de porque no quedan embarazadas, sellos anticonceptivos, son bastante famosos en las Kunoichi para diversas cosas y situaciones :b

**Para ****Isaac LB**

Lo he considerado pero no he sabido como xd

**Para Mojami**

Grandes ideas, en el proximo cap veo como las implemento xd

* * *

**Reviews contestadas, vamos a la...**

* * *

**ACCIÓN**

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

**Capitulo 20**

**Las cosas no siempre son fáciles**

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Cuando se despertó, no sabía dónde estaba. Boca arriba en medio de ninguna parte, con el sol rozando su cuerpo y recordándole esas lejanas tardes de verano en las que, de pequeño, había pasado fuera de la aldea, viendo el mundo que le rodeaba y su cara real.

En esa ocasión la sensación, no era como los días de calor mortal que aplacaban a las personas que le rodeaban, escondido en una alcantarilla.

La sensación era refrescante, agradable y relajante.

Como cuando aun era un niño, antes del entrenamiento con sus padres y ver que no tenía talento.

La sensación de estar a salvo, tranquilo y divertido no se parecía ni remotamente a lo que seguía en su vida.

Sobre una roca plana como una plancha de metal, respiró hondo, contuvo el aliento, lo expulsó al cabo de los segundos en contención del dolor en cada parte de su cuerpo.

Se le empañó la mirada con el sabor de la sangre en la boca.

Tosió, se agitó y cayó boca debajo de la piedra, observando las copas de los árboles que le rodeaban.

El cuerpo le dolía, como las noches que pasaba entrenando, y sus músculos quedaban totalmente rasgados al día siguiente.

—Vaya, vaya, ya has despertado. Casi me preocupe un poco cuando vi que caíste inconsciente.

Una voz le hizo girar la mirada, la reconocía como la mujer con la que había peleado antes, ella estaba a unos metros, sentada enfrente de un fuego y cocinando un pescado de un tamaño enorme, casi pareciendo una ballena.

Mover la boca se le hacía difícil—¿Dónde… estamos?— murmuro Naruto tratando de levantarse.

—En la misma isla donde peleamos, o bueno, en lo que queda de ella— el rubio giro la cabeza a sus alrededores, todo se miraba destruido, partes de terreno parecían simplemente haberse ido, a excepción de unos 50 metros a su alrededor.

—¿Por qué… no puedo… moverme?— pregunto, sintiendo un dolor que surcaba todo su cuerpo.

La mujer pelimorada bajo el pez del fuego, con la boca arrancando un trozo de carne como si fuera un oso—Pues, para empezar, la técnica que usaste para multiplicar tu fuerza te deja un daño interno enorme, tanto en tu sistema nervioso como en tus músculos, incluso aunque te puedes regenerar tu cuerpo acaba de sufrir un trauma físico enorme, no una, sino dos veces. Caíste inconsciente del dolor.

Naruto escucho esa explicación, antes de mirar al cielo.

Era de día, cuando la pelea había empezado, y el sol recién se alzaba en el cielo.

—Tengo… que… volver… a… Konoha— murmuró el rubio, agitado por el dolor y apenas siendo capaz de moverse.

La mujer pelimorada saco de su boca una espina de pescado, una del tamaño de una costilla humana, mastico un poco la carne que tenía alrededor y luego, le dio a Naruto en el pecho con ella.

Se trago un grito de dolor al sentir como si le apuñalaran con agujas en dicha área, no pudiendo mantenerse parado, se dejo caer de espalda al suelo.

Respiro agitado, estaba acostumbrado al dolor durante toda su vida, pero su cuerpo no parecía aguantar más.

—Sin duda me recuerdas a él, tan terco como para querer levantarte en ese estado.

—No necesito… tu ayuda— gruño mientras trataba nuevamente de pararse.

La mujer le miro, forcejando con su propio cuerpo para tratar de levantarse—La diferencia es que tu aun eres un niño, uno fuerte y con un gran potencial, pero un niño de todas formas, eres incapaz de alcanzar tu máximo potencial.

Naruto dejo de forcejar, y se giro a verla.

Al notar que tenía su atención, la mujer agarro la mano de Metrochronium de él, analizándola con detenimiento—Has buscado poder, y has conseguido mucho, pero el coste de tener un millón de armas es que nunca logras volverte un maestro de una. Tu propia mente limitada por tus opciones, no perdiste contra mi por ser más débil, perdiste porque he aprendido a dominar lo que poseo— declaró ella mientras tomaba el brazo de metal con sus dos brazos—. El tiempo y el espació son extensiones de la mente, de la voluntad, la idea de infinito o irrompible es un fenómeno de la mente humana, del mundo mismo, y con la voluntad para doblegar sus reglas, puedes romper sus leyes.

CRAAAAASSSSSHHHHHH

Naruto apretó los dientes e hizo la cabeza hacía atrás.

Su sistema nervioso enviando señales de dolor por todo su cuerpo justo cuando su brazo de Metrochronium caía… partido en dos como si fuera de vidrió.

—La gente como yo no es poderosa simplemente porque nacimos con los dones o entrenamos para conseguir la fuerza, luchamos, aprendemos y nos adaptamos. No hay una sola cosa de mi poder que yo no sepa que pueda o no pueda hacer, pero contigo, desconoces el alcance completo de ti mismo.

Sus palabras resonaban en los oídos de Naruto, miro su brazo destrozado, y luego la miro a ella.

—Como dije, me recuerdas a alguien muy preciado para mi, y también quiero entrenarte, porque he visto esa mirada solo en una persona antes, lo que menos quieres es más poder, quieres dominar el que posees, ¿hace cuanto que te volviste un **Kokketsu?**

La memoria del Ojiazul lentamente recordaba, un portal verde de gran tamaño en el cual se lanzo, el dolor de sentir como su ser entero se deshacía. Un maremoto de sangre a su alrededor, ahogándolo en un sinfín de sangre—Dos… meses.

—Tu inexperiencia limita tu poder, pero también lo hace tu falta de conocimiento acerca de ti mismo— declaró ella, mientras daba un toque al brazo de metal de Naruto—. Ustedes los Shinobi han olvidado bastantes cosas, entre ellas, solo has entrenado tu cuerpo para pelear, más no tu mente— declaró la pelimorada, notando al rubio viéndola con leve interés—. Tu mente, en particular, sigue siendo humana, sigues pensando como humano, aun cuando posees un poder que sobrepasa lo que un humano puede entender.

Los ojos del rubio se entrecerraron al escuchar esas palabras—¿De… que… hablas?

—Eres fuerte, y tienes un potencial incalculable, si tuviera que suponer, diría que eres más fuerte que yo— declaró la pelimorada, antes de picarle el hombro a Naruto, este siseando levemente por el dolor—. Pero dudas de ti mismo, no usaste todo lo que pudiste antes de atacarme con todo, esa es la verdadera razón de que perdieras. Estas inseguro de ti mismo, no estas acostumbrado a tanto poder, peleas para sobrevivir en vez de para ganar, como un animal— el Ojiazul se quedo callado, viendo a la mujer caminar de regreso a la fogata—. Tienes un poder suficiente como para sacudir un mundo entero, una fuerza así puede ser cultivada a través de acciones egoístas, o por el poder de pura fuerza de voluntad. La razón de que buscaras una fuerza así es algo que no me interesa saber, pero que debería importarte a ti.

Luego ella siguió comiendo.

Naruto se levantó, agarrando su brazo de Metrochronium roto, y parándose enfrente de ella con rostro neutro.

—…Escucharé lo que tienes que decir.

La mujer le miro, antes de sonreír levemente—Cuando quieras buscarme para entrenar, sabrás a donde buscar.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Las naciones elementales estaban en auge.

Temblores, tormentas, maremotos, el planeta entero pareció haberse sacudido por un desastre natural, había parecido el apocalipsis.

Y en medio de ese jolgorio, Naruto había regresado a la aldea de nuevo, enmascarando su Chakra, y con su cuerpo completamente magullado, sin poder hacer nada más que caminar adolorido de regreso a su hogar.

Las personas del barrio rojo le saludaban, algunos incluso comentando acerca de su caminar, mientras el rubio simplemente seguía su camino.

Se sentía de vuelta en Nami.

Adolorido, derrotado y tratando de regresar a su hogar.

Cuando abrió la puerta, lo único que pudo hacer fue dejarse caer contra la pared más cercana.

El Jeahbongchim era una técnica que estaba hecha para ser un ultimo recurso, no había nadie que la hubiera usado antes y sobrevivido, encima de eso, fue antes de que asimilase la técnica y aumentará su poder.

—¿Ruto? ¿Eres tu?— escucho la voz de Tsunami en su cuarto, y la vio salir, noto sus ojos sorprendidos mientras iba corriendo a verlo—. ¿¡Qué te paso!? Desapareciste desde ayer y no te encontrábamos por ningún lado…

Ella no pudo terminar de hablar.

Naruto extendió los brazos hacia ella, la abrazo y la acostó sobre su cuerpo, todo el proceso resistiéndose sobre sus músculos y aun así, abrazo a Tsunami con enorme gentileza.

—Tsunami… yo… no se que hacer ya— murmuro mientras escondía la cara en el hombro de ella.

—…¿Ruto? ¿Qué paso?— devolvió el abrazo, mirando al hombre que amaba con duda, escuchando su voz débil, evitaba mirarla, como si se sintiera… derrotado.

—…Cuando fuimos al País de las Flores del Cielo, apareció un tipo que fue demasiado fuerte como para que hiciera algo contra él. Casi mata a Abi, Akimitsu y a Sensei… cuando ellos trataban de protegerme a mi… no pude hacer nada, estaba tan asustado que a la primera oportunidad me lance a un mundo donde casi muero cientos de veces— confesó mientras Tsunami lo ayudaba a sentarse en la pared.

—Abi… me contó acerca de eso, y cuando volviste, de un día para otro estabas tan… cambiado… te veías con una mirada tan… cansada.

—Fueron años para mi allí adentro, años en los que trate de dar todo lo que tenía, entrene, entrene y entrene hasta que no pudiera más. Con el único propósito de curarlos a ellos y poder defenderlos— el rubio recargo la espalda contra la pared, girando la cabeza para ver su brazo destruido a la mitad—. Lo único que he hecho desde que salí de allí ha sido entrenar… como en toda mi vida, quería volverme fuerte para no tener que estar solo de nuevo, pero sin importar que tan fuerte me vuelve, alguien que me supera simplemente sigue apareciendo de la nada.

—Ruto, tu eres el hombre mas fuerte que conozco— le dijo ella acariciando la mejilla de su amado, tratando de que el la volteara a ver.

Cuando él la miro, se veía tan suplicante, tan… triste, incluso frágil—¿Entonces porque cuando es algo que importa no puedo hacer nada? Yo solo… tengo miedo Tsunami. Tengo miedo desde que pelee con Kiyoshi y vi a su padre, tengo miedo desde que volví del otro continente. Yo solo…

—No quieres perder a nadie más… no quieres volver a estar solo. Lo se.

No hubo una palabra más.

Ella sabía que Naruto, debajo de esa cara estoica, ocultaba demasiadas cosas, cosas que sólo los que eran cercanos a él sabían.

Era un niño que nunca antes había sentido lo que era el calor de una familia, y que tenía miedo de perderlo ahora que lo había obtenido.

Naruto había luchado de nuevo, después de meses y meses de entrenamiento, después de creer que por fin podría vivir tranquilo con que podría defender a los que amaba, el mundo en el que vivía le recordaba que eso no era una opción.

Se había vuelto más poderoso, el coste siendo que ahora el mundo le buscaba por ello—Ruto— lo llamó suavemente, atrayendo su mirada hacia la de ella y luego besando sus labios suavemente—. Soy una mujer civil, no soy Abi, no puedo comprender tu vida como Shinobi. Pero te amo, y si hay algo que te puedo decir, es que tu te mereces también que te protejan, debes de dejar de querer cargar el mundo tu sólo. Nosotras estamos aquí… a tu lado.

Ella le abrazo.

No hizo un solo movimiento más, permitiendo que el amor que ella sentía por él lo llevara a una sensación de paz y calma.

Él la abrazo con más fuerza que antes, tratando de ocultar el miedo en ese gesto—…Te amo.

Ella parpadeo ante esas palabras.

Sonrió dulcemente, y le beso la frente—Yo también te amo.

Pasados unos minutos, ambos se separaron—Deje a Eva en una isla alejada de Konoha, yo… iré por ella— dijo el rubio.

—Oh, con que por eso no la habíamos visto tampoco a ella— murmuro Tsunami, antes de sonreírle y besarle la frente—. Conociéndola debe de tener hambre, ve por ella rapido.

Naruto se levanto de donde estaba.

El movimiento de como él se esforzaba en levantarse no paso desapercibido por la mujer de Nami, que vio como el rubio casi temblaba tratando de apoyarse en sus brazos, le dio una sonrisa con algo de dificultad—Eso hare.

Y despidiéndose con un movimiento de manos, desapareció con el Movimiento Cuántico.

Al verlo desparecer, la pelinegra no pudo evitar suspirar, tenía que avisarle a Abi que había vuelto antes de que se pusiera más preocupado.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

El sol se alzaba en esa pequeña isla, apartada del resto del mundo, las flores doradas moviéndose al son del viento.

Se mantuvo allí, rígido, quieto y en silenció.

La pudo ver, acostada debajo de ese árbol de sakura, cubierta por un manto de sombras, el lugar estaba rodeado con una barrera que protegería el lugar de los efectos que habían pasado afuera, y el Rey del Karma que había puesto para cuidarla se había puesto como una cubierta para protegerla.

Camino hasta la pequeña Eva, y puso una mano sobre su hombro, haciendo que la sombra volviera a su cuerpo, y se arrodilló más cerca de ella, con gentileza moviendo su cuerpo—Eva…Eva— le llamo para despertarla, se escucho a si mismo, tratando de ocultar su ansiedad en su tono de voz.

—¿Mmmm?— ella hizo un sonido muy suave al despertar, abriendo sus orbes verdes, viendo la silueta de cabello rubio y ojos azules enfrente suyo—. ¿Naruto?

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en los labios del nombrado—Llevas dormida bastante tiempo, ¿no crees?— pregunto sentándose a un lado de ella.

La Tokisada, aun algo adormilada, miro su alrededor, notando el sol de la mañana— Jugamos hasta que ya era de tarde, me tuve que haber quedado dormida en medio del juego— murmuro ella viendo a unos cuantos metros de donde estaban como las piezas de su tablero estaban donde las dejó.

—Habría perdido en 40 movimientos— respondió Naruto viendo lo mismo que ella.

Ella se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa pequeña y divertida—Tal vez menos.

Sintiéndose levemente ofendido por la respuesta de Eva, Naruto se le lanzó encima de repente.

Fue como un par de gatos jugando, ella soltó una risa cuando el Ojiazul la abrazo y giraron sobre el pasto verde hasta caer cerca de la flores doradas.

Ambos acostados entre las flores, se miraron entre si.

Naruto estaba sorprendido en lo que podía ver en los ojos de Eva… podía ver a alguien que había pasado por muchas cosas, algunas que ella seguramente no quería recordar, en lo profundo de esos ojos color esmeralda notaba que su apariencia inocente no la hacía ingenua, pero cuando lo miraba a él, tenía… esperanza en su mirada.

Al mismo tiempo, Eva se quedaba viendo a Naruto, embelesada con él, cuando estaba cerca, podía notar un aura negra alrededor de su cuerpo, una que lo cubría a él y a las personas cercanas a él, no como un aura maligna, sino de una manera protectora, pero debajo de esa oscuridad, podía notar un gran brillo cada vez que posaba sus ojos en alguna de ellas.

—¿Tienes hambre?— le pregunto mientras se sentaba sobre el suelo, con ella sentada sobre sus muslos.

Tímidamente, Eva asintió.

Una especie de portal negro apareció en el pecho de Naruto, del que saco su bolsa de piel de grulla.

Él era particularmente algo… quisquilloso con lo que le daba a personas cercanas. Tenía la costumbre de averiguar cuales eran sus comidas favoritas, el de Abi eran las comidas picantes, Tsunami le encantaba la comida marina y Eva los dulces.

Unas esferas de color dorado salieron de la bolsa de Naruto, extendiéndolas a la rubia.

Eran casi del tamaño de su cabeza, eso fue lo que Eva pudo ver, de color dorado brillante como una gema, cuando lo sintió, era más ligero que el aire entre sus manos. Sus ojos vieron sorprendida—¿Qué es… esto?— pregunto la pequeña rubia sintiendo su nariz temblando un poco ante el dulce olor que emanaba.

—La llaman fruta burbuja— dijo el rubio, mientras escudriñaba la bolsa nuevamente—. Es una comida en el mundo gourmet, aunque es más fácil conseguirla de un lugar llamado el Templo Shokurin, aunque ni yo mismo he podido saber donde esta más allá de que enseñan el "Honor de los Alimentos" así que tuve que ir de regreso al mundo gourmet para conseguirlas— declaró el rubio sacando de repente una botella de color rosado.

—….¿Volviste a ese lugar?— Eva alzó la mirada de la fruta burbuja, mirando luego a Naruto con algo de sorpresa—. ¿Volviste a ese lugar? Pero… ¿No que el tiempo pasa diferente allí? ¿¡Cuánto tiempo te quedaste!?

—Calma, calma— dijo Naruto alzando una mano al notar como ella se había levantando, repentinamente escandalizada—. Hay algo que quiero enseñarte.

Un Chakra de color morado de repente cubrió el cuerpo de Naruto, y este puso una mano al frente, usando el control molecular que le daba el Elemento Polvo había aprendido a crear energía y materia, como tal, hizo un proceso mas simple en el que transmuto la energía de su Chakra en materia, era una versión degradada de la "Creación de Todas las Cosas" del Sabio de los Seis Caminos.

Una pequeña tabla apareció entre ambos, donde Naruto puso la botella, y también apareciendo unos vasos y platos donde puso varias frutas burbujas. Al mismo tiempo, dos cojines para cada uno—Hay algo que te quiero mostrar— por ultimo saco una especie de pergamino que parecía más una pantalla.

—…¿Qué es eso?

Al abrirlo, mostró un mapa, que mostraba las naciones elementales—Este es mi continente, las Cinco Naciones desde Suna hasta Kiri miden unos 48 millones de kilómetros cuadrados— el rubio luego alejo la imagen, mostrando otros 3 continentes más grandes que las naciones elementales—. Este de acá es Jikan no Kuni, el País del Tiempo, 60 millones de kilómetros cuadrados, las personas de aquí tienen una tecnología algo más avanzada que la de nosotros, además de que algunos tienen una forma de manipulación de energía que llaman "magia" pero que realmente es una forma de manipulación que usaban los progenitores del Chakra. Por aquí está tu continente, al otro lado del mar, el País de las Flores del Tiempo, 90 millones de kilómetros, las personas aquí son más adeptas a la iluminación espiritual. Y por acá esta Mushi no Kuni, las personas no tienen ni Chakra ni ninguna fuente de energía, 34 millones de kilómetros cuadrados, pero tienen algunas armas interesantes— declaró el rubio.

Luego Eva lo miro, nunca antes había estado fuera del reino donde vivía, por lo que escuchar todo eso era nuevo para ella—Puedo sentir que hay algo más que me estas apunto de decir.

Naruto asintió suavemente—Alrededor de estos continentes esta una "barrera" que evita que cosas del exterior lleguen, también hacen que el tiempo pase a su propio ritmo aquí, también está que afuera de esta barrera hay una gran cantidad de ondas electromagnéticas que evitan que formas de energía la traspasen, un Jutsu de Invocación funciona como un puente entre dos puntos en el espacio, con el Chakra no pudiendo hacer que regresara de la misma manera en la que me fui, es una barrera de la que puedes salir, pero entrar es mucho más difícil — declaro antes de empezar a aumentar la vista del mapa—. Y esto de acá, es el mundo gourmet.

La pequeña Tokisada tomó el mapa, y abrió los ojos al ver como una de las formaciones de tierra de lugar que mostraba era mas grande que los 4 continentes alrededor de la barrera—Esto es… ni siquiera se como podría calcular que tan grande es esto.

—Lo descubrí en las cosas de lo que llevaba el Blue Nitro cuando pelee con esa rara cosa negra. Este planeta fue elegido por ellos aparentemente, para algo, aun no se para que, son una raza muy avanzada como para poder hacerle esto a un planeta. Aumentaron el tamaño original de este planeta unas 659 veces desde que fue creado, y sigue aumentando de tamaño. Incluso tiene una dureza enorme, el mundo gourmet tiene cosas que van desde agujeros negros hasta estrellas en miniatura, un planeta que soporte ese tipo de cosas, de explotar, la explosión que generaría empequeñecería a una supernova— dejando el mapa en la mesa.

—Así que… ¿Por qué me estas diciendo esto?

—El mundo que conocemos es menos de un treinta por ciento del mundo real. Sería divertido explorarlo— comentó al aire, antes de suspirar—. Pero encima de eso, quiero poder vivir tranquilo, contigo, y Abi, y Tsunami. Toda mi vida se ha centrado en lo mismo, entreno hasta la locura, peleo hasta casi morir, y si te soy sincero, estoy cansado de eso— acercó los cojines entre ambos, y la miro.

Eva se puso roja ante la mirada intensa del rubio—…Ruto.

—Haaa… no soy bueno con estas cosas, ninguno de los dos lo es, supongo. Pero ambos hemos pasado muchas cosas, y creo que tenemos demasiado peso en nuestros hombros como para poder vivir tranquilos así como así— declaro mientras su brazo de carne se pasaba alrededor de los hombros de ella—. Quiero que podamos vivir tranquilos, nada de pelear, nada de guerra— alzó la vista al cielo, su brazo acariciando las hebras doradas de Eva con cariño—. Imagínate una pequeña casa, tal vez no tan pequeña, pero no demasiado grande, en alguna montaña llena de pasto y de árboles. Quien sabe, tal vez una aldea pequeña donde estarán la gente de laboratorios ASER— le dijo viendo como ella se sonrojaba, sonriendo divertido.

Ella pudo sentir como su cuerpo temblaba un poco de la vergüenza y felicidad al escuchar esas palabras.

Apretó sus rodillas, y su boca tembló de repente.

Naruto se alarmo de repente al ver como ella estaba llorando—¿Qué paso? ¿Fue algo que dije?— pregunto genuinamente preocupado.

—¿Esta bien para mi… ser tan feliz por esas palabras?— pregunto ella con las mejillas rojas y la cara llenándose por las lagrimas.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Naruto la observo con sorpresa, antes de sonreír levemente.

Una pequeña que había vivido aislada toda su vida, sin ninguna forma de cariño ni amor.

Naruto sabía a nivel fundamental como eran las cosas.

Ella no era ingenua o tonta, era inocente, y optimista.

Podía reflejarse en ella, y no pudo evitar sonreír al notar que Eva era tan diferente a él, alguien que había crecido en un lugar oscuro y alguien que había nacido en un lugar igual de oscuro para encontrar una luz.

Agarro la espalda de la pequeña Tokisada, y pudo sentir como ella le abrazaba el cuello, antes de darle un largo beso.

Allí, en una pequeña isla al borde del mundo humano, dos que habían nacido y crecido de la oscuridad del mundo, mostraron al otro el amor que habían buscado por todas sus vidas, desde que el sol se alzo hasta que se oculto.

Con Eva acostada sobre su pecho, el rubio miraba las estrellas de la noche tranquilamente.

—Gracias… por esperar a que ella se durmiera— declaró el rubio al aire girando la mirada a un lado.

Saori Sumeragi, la mujer con la que había luchado antes, estaba allí, detrás del árbol de sakura del lugar.

—Es… interesante viéndote con una chica tan pequeña— declaró la pelimorada notando como el rubio recostaba a Eva en uno de los cojines suavemente.

Parpadeo.

Pudo verlo, completamente diferente a cuando pelearon.

Las pupilas empequeñecidas hasta parecer un par de puntos, el pelo erizado y destilando un aura morada oscura a su alrededor, un instinto asesino tan pesado que se sentía como un océano entero sobre ella, Eva a unos metros parecía ser cubierta y protegida por esa sensación asesina.

Saori bajo la mirada, notando el pasto aplastado cuando sus pies habían retrocedido unos simples par de metros.

_Me hizo retroceder… esta más débil que cuando peleamos y aun así, solo por estar acompañada de esa niña se comporta completamente diferente, retrocedí solo por algo como esto._

—No vengo con deseos de pelear más contigo, como te dije antes, tu eres el que dice cuando quiera que entrene contigo— comentó ella alzando sus manos de forma que expresara sus motivos de paz—. Sin embargo, considere que hay algo que deberías saber.

—**H**a**b**l**a**.

La voz de Naruto sonaba irregular, sus ojos brillando en rojo mientras mostraba una agresividad que ella no se esperaba antes, pero con la persona que ella era, podía mantener su compostura—La aldea que me contrato, fue Iwagakure no Sato— dijo ella mientras veía como el brillo en sus ojos bajaba lentamente—. Si te preguntas porque todos están detrás de ti, tienes tanto Chakra que empequeñeces incluso a los Bijuu, cualquier persona en el mundo podría sentirte, incluso varios del top saben de ti— le informo ella, viendo como los ojos del rubio volvían a su usual azul de un tono brillante—. Sin embargo, Iwa es diferente, ellos están en una guerra civil actualmente entre el Tsuchikage y su familia, pero todos tienen en común que le temen al Yondaime hasta cierto punto, sus hijos incluso han sido atacados en el pasado.

—Ve… al grano— le dijo Naruto, casi siseando.

—Van a seguir atacándote a ti y a los que amas porque eres poderoso y los lideres de este mundo no se permite que alguien sea más poderoso que ellos— comento ella mientras veía al rubio quedarse callado, pensando en esas palabras—. Tu deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, un niño que fue dejado en la nada y se crio en ella, tu sabes que tan aterrador es para un humano ver un tornado avecinándose, la diferencia cuando tienes un poder como el tuyo, es que puedes pelear contra el tornado. Considéralo tu primera prueba, ve a Iwa, y resuelve su pequeño… altercado.

—No he aceptado— le dijo el rubio—. Pero si lo que dices es verdad, entonces aceptare el entrenamiento— ella le sonrió al escuchar eso, viendo como se daba la vuelta.

—Es algo… curioso, tu verdadero poder no viene cuando lo deseas, sino en la necesidad de proteger lo que amas, en verdad eres un hombre interesante, Naruto.

El mencionado se quedo callado mientras veía a la pelimorada desaparecer, antes de volver mirar a Eva, aun dormida.

Se agacho suavemente sobre ella y puso sus brazos detrás de la cabeza y rodillas de la rubia, y la levanto en sus brazos con gentileza. Antes de desaparecer de allí con el movimiento cuántico.


	21. Arco 2: Guerras y Examenes

**RESPONDAMOS REVIEWS**

**Para ****alejogod1205**

Gracias xd

**Para Angel Arcano92**

Este cap te dirá algo al respecto xd

**Para BlackCat13 **

-Si, pero no creo ser bueno en ello xd

-No tengo ni idea como hacer un Discord XD

-Por el nombre, quien sabe, he querido hacer mi propia versión de Romance entre mundos de BloodEdge y tal vez sea igual xdxd

**Para ****Hyakki Yako**

Me alegra que te gustará, aquí está un pequeño adelanto de como sera el lemon de Naruto y Eva xd

Jajajajajaja u:

Es más como que Naruto se pone en desventaja el mismo, es una costumbre que tiene, se vio con Kiyoshi, deja aperturas para saber donde atacará su enemigo xd

**Para ****Carlotes v**

Reborn, Muteki y Forget. Los tres pueden cambiar el tamaño de todo su cuerpo a gusto, Reborn en particular es probablemente el que tenga más experiencia en ese ámbito, incluso pudiendo hacer que su cuerpo sea como un slime que toque todas las partes sensibles sin hacer daño, aunque Forget puede hacer lo mismo, no lo ha intentado... aun :b

**Para sombra02 **

Fue el autor del cómic xd

**Para I****saac LB**

Básicamente :b

**Para ****Nicolas888**

Gracias, espero mantenerlo así :b

Y eso que este Naruto es medio inexperto xd

Estoy en desacuerdo por principio, el poder no corrompe, pero muestra la corrupción que tiene una persona desde antes. Naruto no se cree un dios, sigue siendo alguien que vino desde lo más sucio de la humanidad, sabe que en el mundo en el que vive ser un "dios" es relativo :b

**Para Mojami**

Respecto a los Akatsuki, habrán más de ellos xd

Pos, Naruto peleará contra Khorne de Wharhammer, es el único que se me ocurre xd

**Para Scrabby**

Huh... gracias por los elogios, pero lo cabrón que leí es sobre un Reborn 1.3. Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría añadir, quien sabe si tal vez si lo haga xdxdxdxdxd

Kor-El/Muteki es el más fuerte, estando igualado con Reborn y Okami a su máximo.

Quien sabe si tenga lemon listo para entonces xdxdxdxdxd

**Para ****David Torres1**

Naruto no es de compartir sus cosas con quienes le han tratado de matar... al menos en la proximidad de un par de días, además de que el sake lo puede dejar ebrio hasta él xd

**Reviews contestadas, vamos a la...**

* * *

**ACCIÓN**

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

**Arco 2**

**Guerra y Exámenes**

* * *

**Capitulo 21**

**Liberando a la roca**

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****  
**

* * *

—¿Cómo es que siquiera lograste romper esto? Se supone que el Metrochronium es uno de los materiales más resistentes a todo tipo de daño que haya.

—Lucho con alguien cuya habilidad especial es ignorar los efectos de las cosas, literalmente ignoro que fuera algo indestructible— comento Naruto con un intercomunicador en la oreja, aprueba de agua cabía aclarar.

—Haaa, okey, no hay problema. Tu brazo de todas formas estaba quedando algo obsoleto— declaro la voz detrás del pequeño objeto oscuro.

El rubio sintió una gota de sudor bajándola por la nuca, el agua del baño caía por su cuerpo mientras escuchaba al hijo de Tsunami contando las mil y un nuevas cosas que habían creado en Laboratorios ASER que le podían añadir a su brazo—Inari, solo es un brazo prostético, que mantenga el sistema nervioso artificial y será todo— le dijo Naruto a su "hijo adoptivo"

—¡Tonterías papa, voy a dejarlo mejor que nunca! Lo hare lo más rapido posible, mañana lo tendrás preparado para patear traseros— y corto.

Al escuchar aquello, el Ojiazul no pudo evitar sentir como una ceja temblaba en su frente—Solo espero que no se tarde demasiado— murmuro para si mismo mientras suspiraba, y con la mano que le quedaba, cerro la llave de su baño.

Naruto salió del baño en puntillas, mientras agarraba una toalla con la cual secarse, viendo su muñón derecho, lo que quedaba era poco más allá de su hombro y justo pasado su codo.

Al poder controlar sus células, si bien podía simplemente regenerarse de cosas mucho peores, activamente usaba su propio control celular para que su muñón se mantuviera en su lugar, junto a eso estaba el hecho de que su sistema de tenketsu era irregular sin su brazo artificial que tenía sus nodos y tenketsus de Chakra artificiales para equilibrar la perdida de alrededor de 27 tenketsus junto a las vías por las que este pasaba.

Aunque bien, al manipular su sistema de chakra si bien no podía crear más Tenketsu en su cuerpo, podía unir las vías para evitar el descontrol normal, solo que su control de Chakra casi perfecto se veía menguado considerablemente.

Ahora, allí estaba el asunto.

Había varias formas de atacar una nación, más allá de lo físico, podía afectar la economía, podía afectar sus suministros, incluso podía simplemente usar parte de los recursos de laboratorios ASER para quitarle bastante de sus pedidos de misiones de forma similar a como le había estado pasado a la aldea de la arena.

No es como que no pudiera hacer eso, pero era algo personal, quería mandar un mensaje él mismo.

Naruto era un Shinobi, un soldado, un mercenario, había aprendido a lugar en una situación en la que se empleara pelear en guerras.

Así que, no era un asunto de si "podía" más que si "debía"

No le gustaba la atención, en particular, no le gustaba ser el foco de atención de un potencial enemigo, prefería el anonimato, estar en las sombras era el mejor lugar para lanzar un cuchillo a la garganta de alguien.

Todo se reducía a ser el primero en lanzar la piedra, y Naruto era demasiado cauteloso como para tirarla sin apuntar a un lugar vital.

No, con Eva había aprendido a ser meticuloso, a calcular cada posibilidad y pensar en cada estrategia con 20 pasos por adelantado –aunque Eva le ganaba en ese ámbito siempre, estando demasiados pasos adelante para contarlos– junto a eso, con el acceso a la energía akáshico podía acceder mediante meditación al Plano Akáshico, como una red planetaria de información compuesta por la conciencia colectiva del planeta, se aseguro de primero buscar las cosas importantes acerca de Iwa.

Con los sellos de almacenamiento de conocimiento en su cerebro, podía almacenar toda la información de cada clan de dicha aldea, de cada Shinobi, de cada posible amenaza y pensar en una forma de contramedida.

No, contramedida era inexacto, estaba pensando meramente en escenarios donde combatirlos, como una posible simulación.

Había dos clanes en particular que le dejaban pensando las cosas acerca de atacar una aldea Shinobi como Iwa. O bueno, no tanto realmente, pero le interesaban los Kekkei Tota, junto al Elemento Polvo la aldea de la roca era conocida por tener gran cantidad de usuarios de una combinación de tres elementos.

De ejemplo, poseían una gran cantidad de usuarios de Kinton (Elemento Metal) que combinaba tierra, fuego y rayo.

El clan Yakingaku que trabajaba en Laboratorios ASER era parte de un clan con habilidades así, y si bien no era algo que no pudiera hacer con la manipulación de partículas del Elemento Polvo, estaba el hecho de que si fuera a ser enterrado en una ola de mercurio o uranio no iba a ser algo fácil de salir. Junto a eso, gran cantidad de los componentes en el planeta eran metales y metaloides.

Junto a eso, estaban usuarios de Hōton (Elemento Radiación) un Kekkei Tota de Elemento Fuego, Agua y Rayo.

Por lo que Naruto sabía, dicho elemento englobaba: radiación electromagnética (ondas de radio, microondas, infrarroja, luz visible, ultravioleta, rayos x y radiación gama).

Radiación térmica, debido a que todo objeto que estuviera encima de la temperatura del cero absoluto, podían manipular el calor y el frío a grandes extremos.

Radiación de partículas, que era básicamente radiación ionizante y no-ionizante que podía dañar el ADN. Radiación acústica que era básicamente la transferencia de energía por medio de sonido.

Y por último la Radiación gravitacional, que se transmitía por lo que suponía eran gravitones.

Si bien Naruto no necesitaba exactamente dichas habilidades, y al ser combinaciones que no eran producto de Kekkei Genkai genéticos no necesitaba del Jutsu Quimera para poder usarlas –con el Bukkaigan bastaría– el asunto era como combatirlas, eran Shinobis con una gran variedad de opciones peleando por sus vidas. Y aunque buscaba atacar Iwa, entre menos vistoso fuera, mejor.

El problema principal no era matarles, era hacerlo sin que fuera demasiado visible.

Respecto a los clanes, no se preocupaba tanto por las habilidades que poseían, al menos no al punto de dudar de pelear con ellos si podían matarlo.

Los Blue Nitro que había consumido, por ejemplo, tenían una resistencia superior a la de un tardígrado o bacterias como el Deinococcus radiodurans, eran extremófilos al punto de poder sobrevivir el vació del espacio, grandes cantidades de presión, frio, calor, radiación y falta de consumo tanto de líquidos como de alimento por siglos, o hasta milenios, siendo resistente a todo tipo de entorno (aunque no particularmente inmune a varias)

En este caso, beneficioso para lo que iba a hacer.

Tocó un botón en el intercomunicador en su oreja, escuchando el sonido de espera.

—"¿Hola?"

—Kagura, soy yo. Se que es repentino, pero si no estas ocupada, ¿te parecería hacer un trabajo de campo para mi?— pregunto a la persona al otro lado del intercomunicador.

Pasaron unos segundos de espera, antes de que Naruto escuchara la respuesta—"Seguro jefe, aunque estoy probando unos metales nuevos para combate"

—Se cuales son, si puedes, tráelos contigo. Los necesitaremos— declaró mientras abría su armario para sacar algo de ropa.

—"Okeeey… ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer en todo caso?"

—Atacar a la aldea de la roca.

—"…Perdón, ¿qué cosa?"

—Atacaremos Iwagakure no Sato, en particular hay algo que tengo que tratar personalmente con sus lideres, y tendríamos que hacerlo rapido, como no podríamos traer un gran pelotón, iríamos solo los dos, y tendríamos que atacar de forma que no se sepa quienes somos.

—"Déjame ver si entiendo, ¿quieres que dos personas ataquen una aldea Shinobi peleando contra quien sabe tantos?"

—La mayoría de gente perteneciente a Iwa que son del top están afuera de la aldea, encima de eso, eres probablemente la mejor para esta situación, así que si.

—"…Tu hijo de perra, cuenta conmigo. ¿Cuándo lo hacemos?"

—Mañana.

—"¿Mañana?"

—Si, podríamos hacerlo hoy mismo, pero tengo algo que hacer— dijo Naruto mientras se ponía una camisa negra y un pantalón de mezclilla azul.

—"¿Y puedo saber que es más importante que ir a una guerra?"

Arreglándose el pelo, se miro a un espejo antes de acercar la mano al dispositivo en su oído—Tengo una cita.

Y colgó.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Con Eva sobre sus hombros, Naruto se sentía particularmente… tranquilo. Incluso aunque ese día había

No era un lolicon en particular, se podría decir que no le gustaban los niños en general.

Matar a tanto personas de todas las edades, tanto niños como ancianos, le había dejado con bastantes secuelas a lo largo de su vida, pesadillas por ejemplo. Había desarrollado cierto nivel de pedofobia, llegando a desarrollar cierto miedo al ver a niños cerca.

Pero con Eva era diferente, había cierto sentido de paz cuando estaba cerca de ella.

Caminaban por la aldea, con la pequeña rubia encima suyo, y ambos comiendo un helado tranquilamente, Naruto por su puesto había saltado de casa en casa cuando un montón de aldeanos empezaron a rodearlos y hablarles, en particular a Naruto.

A este mismo no le interesaba la nueva atención por ser el hijo del Hokage, y resultándole molesto como a donde fueran que no se tratase del barrio rojo eran seguidos por gente así.

—Hmmm~ Nunca antes había probado esto, ¿qué es exactamente?

—Eso se llama helado de menta, Eva— comentó Naruto mientras veía a la pequeña rubia comiendo su cono de helado con una sonrisa feliz, aunque pudo sentir como algo del helado le caía en el cabello, no se molesto y brinco con ella sobre sus hombros hasta llegar a un gran árbol en medio de una plaza.

Ambos se sentaron allí, el rubio en particular sentó a la Tokisada en sus piernas, apenas era de mañana por lo que aun tenían todo el día para hacer diferentes cosas.

Le gustaba pasar tiempo con su equipo, Abi, Tsunami y Eva en particular, durante los 5 meses en los que habían estado entrenando, había pasado el tiempo con ellas, suponía que sería ser un mal novio no saber sus gustos.

En el caso de Eva, eso había sido más como tratar de todo, no sabría las comidas que le gustaban de no ser así. Más allá de su gusto por los juegos de mesa complejos, ella… simplemente era una chica, había vivido de forma recatada en medio de un lugar lleno de guerra desde que había nacido, lo único que quería era hacer cosas de su edad y disfrutar de estar viva—Naruto.

—¿Hmm?

—¿Alguna vez… te has preguntado si las cosas que te rodean van a durar?— pregunto Eva mirando al suelo.

No pudo evitar alzar una ceja—¿A que viene esa pregunta?— pregunto mientras se terminaba de comer el helado.

—Sargón no es solo un imperio, es una organización alrededor de todo el mundo, yo no… no se si valga la pena el riesgo que me mantengas a tu lado, ¿Qué pasa si ellos vienen por mi y te atacan?— pregunto ella, mientras el rubio se quedaba callado al escuchar esa pregunta.

—¿Desde hace cuanto te preguntas eso?— pregunto de regreso, mientras abrazaba el vientre de ella.

Eva agito la cabeza—No es nada, es solo que… olvídalo.

—He pensado en eso unas cuantas veces, de hecho— comento mientras miraba a las hojas del árbol y sentía el aire acariciando su cara—. Y todas esas veces, sin dudar estoy seguro que pelearía para protegerte, o no lo se, pelearíamos, si tu quieres pelear para ser libre de gente así, no hay problema— comentó mientras le sonreía levemente.

El rubio pudo notar como ella se ponía roja, y luego se giraba, ocultando su cara en el pecho de él mientras hablaba—Es solo que… tengo miedo. Yo solo… no quiero separarme de ti— declaró ella antes de sentir una mano sobre su cabello.

Al alzar la cara, el rubio beso los labios de ella de forma leve y se separo de ella—Tienes que preocuparte menos princesa, no puedo prometerte ser invencible, pero me asegurare que nada nos separe. ¿Te parece algo justo?

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír, Naruto no sabía mentir, por lo que cuando prometía algo, nunca lo hacía si no podía cumplirlo.

Y luego, soltó una risa cuando el rubio empezó a lamer sus labios como un cachorro—¿Qué estas haciendo?— pregunto ella divertida.

—Tu cara sabe a menta— le dijo antes de darle una lamida a la mejilla.

Ella se rio, viendo como actuaba como una especie de cachorro con su cara.

Pasaron los momentos, y usando su único brazo, el rubio la cargo como una princesa mientras brincaba del lugar donde estaban.

Eva pudo sentir el movimiento cuántico que Naruto uso en un parpadeo, sus cuerpo reaparecían por completo en un nuevo lugar, y cuando abrió los ojos para ver su alrededor, noto que estaban a unos metros del apartamento de Naruto.

Quien extendió la mano, y como si saliera de algún lugar, un objeto se formo en su mano.

Era una llave, de color negra como si devorase toda la luz, con una forma extraña en la punta, pareciendo más protuberancias de metal que la llave para una cerradura.

Naruto la puso en el suelo, y empezó a caminar a la puerta—El Jutsu que use para regresar del Mundo Gourmet se llamaba Yomutsushikome, tiene un gasto de Chakra exageradamente alto incluso para mi. Así que pensé en una manera de darle un toque… a mi estilo— declaró el Ojiazul mientras introducía la llave en la ranura.

Eva miro con cierto asombro como al girar la cerradura y abrir la puerta, una leve corriente de aire fresco le golpeo la cara—…Wow— murmuro mientras el rubio extendía su brazo a ella, y lo acepto, caminando con él al otro lado de ese brillo.

—Use muchas de las habilidades que tengo entre si para poder crear un Jutsu así, hay criaturas en el mundo gourmet que podían hace algo llamado "Canal Inverso" que básicamente manipulaba el espació-tiempo que lo rodeaba, los científicos de ASER lo llamaban efecto "WARP", si manipulas el espacio, también afectas el tiempo, y viceversa, entre mi mundo minoritario, Toyokumono y Omodaru junto con un poco de ayuda de las habilidades psicokineticas del Shihōmyaku pude recrearlo en una habilidad que llame **Kuninokotachi (Dios Fundador de Naciones) (*1)**

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos hasta que pudiera ver, y al hacerlo, su boca se abrió de gran manera, viendo lo que solo se podría describir como… hermoso.

Era un hermoso lugar con un pasto verde que cubría hasta las lejanas montañas, había plantas de todo tipo hasta donde alcanzara la vista, había algunos animales de distintas formas imaginables volando por todos lados y grandes lagos de agua cristalina.

La flora y fauna se veía tan hermosa, el aire se sentía tan puro y fresco que sus pulmones se sentían revitalizados solo de inhalar el oxigeno que había allí—¿Qué… Qué es todo esto?— murmuro anonadada.

Naruto sonrió ante su sorpresa, y se acuclillo en el pasto verde a un lado de ella—Había una… criatura en el mundo gourmet, una "Concha Warp", en ASER las están reproduciendo para usarlas como material de aeronaves, usan esa cosa del canal inverso para superar la velocidad de la luz y cruzar el espacio de inmediato, causa una dilatación inversa del tiempo, un par de años viajando dentro de una son apenas unos días afuera— comentó el rubio mientras se sentaba en el suelo, con rostro sereno—. Hable con el Oni Azul que puse dentro mío, según él los Blue Nitros usaban otros medios a mayor escala para poder viajar entre planeras.

Eva parpadeo, girándose a verlo, antes de mirar al cielo tapando sus ojos por el sol creciente.

La atmosfera del lugar donde estaban era suficiente como para que ella pudiera ver las estrellas aunque fuera de día.

Podía recordar todas las constelaciones en el cielo.

La Lanza de Amenonuboko, el Ojo de Aizen, el Arco de Hachiman, el Anillo de Amida y más.

No había ni una sola de ellas.

—En los últimos meses estudie bastante acerca de los Nitro en el Plano Akáshico, tenían una tecnología interesante, incluso viajaban a conseguir ingredientes en otro planetas, me intereso hacer eso usando Kuninokotachi, aunque tenía que tener cuidado para donde hiciera el portal del otro lado, un calculo malo y terminaría en un exoplaneta con una gravedad de cien veces la del planeta tierra— comento encogiéndose de hombros, aunque Naruto era fisiológicamente diferente a un humano tradicional y mucho más resistente, no es como que estar en un planeta así le sonase agradable, dejando de lado que podría sobrevivir con los vectores, el ENBU u otras de sus técnicas, no le gustaría beber oxigeno liquido y nitrógeno metálico por la presión—. Use la concha warp con un clon como experimento de prueba para poder tener fija un lugar fijo, y luego hice esto, para ti— comento extendiéndole la llave de color negro a Eva.

La pequeña Tokisada agarro la llave, y sus ojos brillaron con compresión—Es… un sello de transcripción, con este lugar como coordenada— entendió la rubia, antes de mirar a su alrededor—. Pero… ¿Todo esto solo para mi? No… creo que me guste la idea de estar aislada en un planeta en no se donde.

—Obviamente no me refiero a que vivamos aquí, sería aburrido, si hay algo que quiero es que vivas tu vida al máximo— le dijo mientras la alzaba de por debajo de los brazos, sonriendo.

Eva se puso roja, sintiendo como si fuera tratada como una niña, la mirada brillante de Naruto poniéndola nerviosa—Pe…Pero… ¿Entonces?

—Digamos que es nuestra… guarida— comento mientras acercaba su cara la de Eva, plantando un beso en la mejilla de ella—. Había pensado en una dimensión de bolsillo para hacer este lugar, pero sería muy pequeño, fui a un planeta desolado, unos miles de clones para usar mi control del clima a un nivel mayor, lo suficiente como para terraformar el lugar y traje criaturas vivas de otros planetas— puso a Eva sobre sus hombros, antes de que a ambos les rodease el viento negro de Genshiku.

Naruto la abrazo contra su cuerpo, y brinco, mientras surcaban el lugar a grandes distancias, Eva pudo notar como el lugar donde estaban era enorme, animales gigantescos, como para empequeñecer las montañas que les rodeaban, y el rubio simplemente las esquivaba, antes de que Eva lo viera.

Una gran edificación, una mansión tradicional por lo que se podría decir.

Con un patio principal considerablemente grande, adornado con una gran fuente de mármol con la forma de una flor intrincada de dieciocho metros de altura y arrojaba corrientes de agua de una manera delicada.

Mientras pasaban por ella, Eva pudo ver como el lugar estaba cubierto por una gran cantidad de flores de distintas formas y colores, la pequeña rubia se sintió anonadada al ver tanta diversidad, no conociendo la mayoría de ellas.

—¿Quieres saber algo curioso?— le pregunto Naruto al oído de Eva, causando que ella le girase a ver, con los ojos brillantes y curiosa—. En Konoha, había un tipo, el primer Hokage, quien tenía de Kekkei Genkai el Mokuton, mezclaba agua y tierra para crear su sub-elemento.

—…En Sargón había alguien con esa habilidad para controlar vegetación— comentó Eva curiosa al oír aquello.

El rubio se giro a verla por eso, curioso, antes de encogerse de hombros y continuar, ese no era momento para pensar en cosas de combate—Bueno, el asunto es que también existe el Elemento Lodo, si mezclas agua y tierra solo consigues lodo, eso me lo enseño toda la experiencia que tengo con botánica— comentó Naruto algo divertido—. Así que experimente un poco con ello, y… no conseguí resultados, pero cuando aprendí a usar la energía de sangre viva también tenía cierto control de la madera y vegetación.

—…¿En resumen?

—No puedo recrear un Kekkei Genkai de él, mire lo que las células de Hashirama le hacen a un cuerpo no compatible con Danzo, también estaba este tipo llamado Tenzo que no podía usar el Kekkei Genkai a su máximo porqur. Así que me fui por lo sencillo y cree un Kekkei Tota que hace el trabajo mejor— comentó el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ruto, eso no suena nada fácil— le recrimino ella antes de que el rubio se riera.

—¡Lo se! Pero controlar el clima no iba a traer vida a un planeta de la nada, así que usando el Bukkaigan mezcle agua, tierra y chakra yang para crear el **Shinton (Elemento Bosque),** hasta puedo crear plantas nuevas— y para corroborar sus palabras, apunto detrás de ella.

El jardín alrededor de la mansión era tan grande que se extendía por varios kilómetros, con flores de varios colores, y hermosos árboles de hojas blancas con troncos negros, parecía como si la vegetación creciera aun más a su alrededor.

Eran árboles Senmoku, creados para absorber energías nocivas en el ambiente y purificarlas en energía natural.

Aunque no se lo dijo a Eva, tuvo que estudiar una cantidad considerable de cosas respecto a las plantas para poder usar lo que sería de forma simplificada una versión mejorada del Mokuton, estudiando ingeniería genética, botánica, reproducción de plantas, estructura, crecimiento, diferenciación, bioquímica, metabolismo primario, productos químicos, desarrollo, enfermedades, relaciones evolutivas, sistemática y taxonomía de plantas

Todo eso fue algo que suponía que también ayudaban a Hashirama a controlar mejor su sub-elemento en su tiempo. Sin embargo, por el momento su nuevo elemento se limitaba a dar a mucha flora, no podía usarlo para atacar todavía.

Dejo de pensar en eso.

No, mejor dicho, algo mucho más importante capto su atención.

Era la mirada brillante de ella, viendo el lugar que le rodeaba la gran y hermosa vegetación que les rodeaba.

—Soy un tipo simple, lo sabes, no me gustan demasiado los lujos— declaró Naruto mientras la cargaba sobre sus hombros—. Pero cuando se trata de las mujeres que amo, no hay nada en el universo que no les daría a ustedes— junto a su frente con ella, la sentó en su brazo, rodeando la cintura de ella con su mano, y mirándola con un brillo en los ojos—. No hay nada en este universo que ame más que a ti, no hay estrella demasiado brillante, no hay planeta demasiado lejano que no te daría— el rubio plasmo sus labios contra la mejilla de ella—. Se que no soy tan bueno, tengo las manos demasiado manchadas en sangre como para poder tocarte sin sentir que te ensució, pero… quiero poder hacer fe…

Antes de poder hablar más, Eva le puso un dedo sobre la boca—Ruto, deja de menospreciarte a ti mismo y solo bésame.

Soltó una risa.

Solo eso hizo antes de abrazar la cabeza de ella y juntar sus bocas, ella le abrazo igualmente, y Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír divertido cuando ella empezó a meter su lengua, haciendo lo mismo, pudo escuchar como ella respiraba agitada, gimiendo mientras seguían el beso.

Pasó un rato antes de que se separaran con un hilo de saliva, Naruto le dio una lamida a los labios de ella para lamer el hilo, y la miro, completamente roja.

—Por cierto, el lugar adentro tiene unas aguas termales, vamos a ir allí ahora mismo— le dijo con rostro y voz neutro.

La Tokisada parpadeo—¿…Disculpa?

—Hace dos días por lo de Naruko y Hitomi tuve que sacarte de allí— en particular, Naruto aunque no es como si no planease tarde o temprano ponerse más intimo con Eva, quería que la primera vez de ella fuera especial, no en una orgía porque su hermana menor estaba de incestuosa—. Así que solo me parece justo que tu y yo vayamos allí, los dos solos.

—¿Ehh?

—Lo que significa que te tendré que quitar la ropa— dijo igualmente con voz neutra, antes de acostar a Eva en el pasto y comenzar a quitarle la falda.

—¿¡EEEHH!? ¡E-Espera! ¿¡No deberíamos quitarnos la ropa allí adentró!?— pregunto Eva totalmente roja, aunque hablaba con una sonrisa temblorosa en su cara.

El rubio se quitaba la camisa, revelando su torso cincelado y lleno de cicatrices a ella, y tirándola a un lado—Claro, pero creo que me olvide de construir armarios, así que tendremos que dejar la ropa por aquí— le dijo con la misma voz negra, su mano subía la camisa de ella, dejándola solo con su ropa interior.

—¡Estas mintiendo!— le recrimino ella, aunque se habían bañado juntos una cosa era que Naruto se bañase junto a ella –aunque había una considerable cantidad de veces en la que Naruto le ayudaba a bañarse– y otra era que se pusiera tan cariñoso.

—Tienes razón— empezó a besarle el cuello mientras su mano acariciaba el vientre y espalda de ella, aunque Naruto no estaba siendo particularmente lujurioso con ella, no es como que nunca la hubiera visto desnuda, pero ver a Eva avergonzada y acariciar su piel desnuda eran algo que podía decir que le gustaba—. Pero tu eras la que quería saber que era lo que hacía con Abi y las demás.

—¡Ru-Ru-Ruto!— le exclamo ella cuando le miro quitarse el cinturón y luego poner el dedo justo sobre el encaje de su ropa interior.

—Aunqueeeee, no se si yo pueda "caber" cuando se trata de ti, así que solo podría hacer una pequeña probada.

Que siguiera hablando con tono neutro era lo que ponía más roja a Eva, sobretodo cuando uso el movimiento cuántico para desaparecer de allí.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Iwagakure era una gran ciudad que se encontraba rodeada por una gran cantidad de montañas que les servía al pueblo como una defensa natural contra ataques enemigos, la aldea se sentía orgullosa de sus grandes defensas por cosas así.

Se situaba en una cadena de montañas de donde unas pequeñas cascadas estrechas les proveían agua potable, con edificios compuestos de roca y piedra; en forma de grandes formaciones y rocas elevadas en las estructuras de torres. Los edificios se encontraban conectados entre si a través de unos puentes y la edificación más grande es donde se alojaba el Tsuchikage.

En los años actuales, Iwa había desarrollado maneras de defenderse de ataques aéreos, que era la creación de helicópteros y aviones.

—La única forma de atacar un lugar así es desde arriba— comentó Naruto, en medio de una gran tienda de acampar del tamaño de una casa pequeña, enfrente suyo estaba un mapa de Iwa que enumeradas lugares clave en distintas posiciones de arriba y abajo en la aldea.

La persona que le acompañaba se rasco el mentón con curiosidad—No veo que no puedas atacar desde arriba Jefe, pero ¿cual es el mi trabajo en todo esto?

—Hipotéticamente hablando, necesitaré a alguien que vaya entre sus filas, las tropas que tienen capaces de usar Kinton (Elemento Metal) son de las más complicadas de combatir, y si alguien puede combatirlas es la mejor guerrera familiarizada con ese elemento, quiero ser lo menos vistoso posible, sería tan simple como atacar al Tsuchikage, pero no puedo simplemente entrar en una aldea ninja, matar a su líder y no esperar hacer algo de ruido, puedo vencerles, pero la situación se complica demasiado si ellos me atrapan en medio de eso— dijo el rubio cruzado de brazos, viendo a su acompañante.

Era una mujer, algo mayor que él, tenía cabello negro que terminaba en puntas blancas, cejas cortadas de una manera similar a la realeza, con ojos de color gris, llevaba un top blanco alrededor del pecho, bastante bien ejercitada, lo suficiente como para tener brazos con algo de musculo y el vientre marcado, protectores rojos atados con cuerdas verdes a sus antebrazos, pantalones negros con una chaqueta verde opaco con un diseño de pavo real en ella atada con una cuerda roja a su cintura, zapatos geta de color verde con cuerdas rojas atándolas a sus pies.

Ella era Kagura Yakingaku, una de las guerreras más proficientes de dicho clan que trabajaba para laboratorios ASER.

Y también era a quien necesitaba para la situación—Okeeeey, tu atacas desde el aire, ¿Y que quieres que haga? ¿infiltrarme entre ellos?— pregunto Kagura cruzándose de brazos igualmente.

Naruto dio la vuelta a la salida de la tienda—Considerando todo, si te enfrentas a otro usuario de Elemento Metal, ganarías siempre con lo que puedes hacer, no dudo poder ganarles a los de Iwa, pero no podría hacerlo sin hacer dejar el país de la roca destruido— al salir, estaban rodeados por un bosque, una red encima de la tienda cubierta de hojas para enmascararse con el resto del lugar.

Kagura salió unos momentos después, viéndolo de arriba a abajo—… ¿Qué hay con la ropa nueva por cierto?

Llevaba botas negras arriba de los tobillos, un pantalón oscuro y un largo abrigo de color azul con bolsillos a los lados, el abrigo abierto en el pecho mostrando una camisa blanca y una bufanda negra alrededor del cuello, con guantes negros y una banda que rodeaba su brazo, incluso llevando lentes y su cabello peinado hacía atrás, junto a eso, las marcas en sus mejillas tapadas por unos parches blancos.

—No quiero que algún loco me reconozca y busque venganza— declaró mientras arreglaba los lentes de lugar—. Además, acostumbraba llevar lentes desde antes para ocultar mi identidad.

La Yakingaku le vio, antes de encogerse de hombros—Si tu lo dices jefe.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Naruto era duro.

Su piel era tan dura como el carbino, 400 veces más dura que el diamante, y eso era su piel, todo su cuerpo era aun más duro, así que aunque no era indestructible, no era fácil de hacerle daño.

Con sus alas siendo capaces de subir a lo más alto de la atmosfera en cuestión de segundos, hizo algo simple.

Empezó a bajar.

A una velocidad de 25,000 kilómetros por hora, la fricción producía temperaturas de 1.600 grados, apuntando a la aldea de la roca como un meteorito, apuntando con una sutileza milimétrica.

**KRABUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMM**

Y cayendo con la sutileza de, recalcando, un meteorito.

Aterrizó como si se tratase de un asteroide impactando en la tierra, usando su control de vectores, no fue ningún problema simplemente apartar el calor que le rodeaba.

Afilo sus sentidos cuando sus oídos pudieron escuchar la marcha de distintos pasos.

Las tropas de la aldea iban a ver que era lo que había impactado contra la aldea como si se tratase de un meteorito, aunque la cubierta de polvo y ceniza que había llenado el lugar cubría a Naruto, no es como si pudiera esconder su Chakra, siendo como un sol en medio del lugar aún comprimido.

Eso era por lo que no perdió el tiempo en absolutamente nada, brincando del enorme cráter que había generado.

—**¡Munetsuten! (¡Paraíso sin Calor!)**

El rubio alzó la cabeza al escuchar una gran cantidad de voces rodeándolo, exclamando la misma palabra al mismo tiempo.

Esas debían ser las tropas radiación, un grupo especializado de Iwa en Elemento Radiación.

Gigantes de energía blanca estaban detrás de un pelotón de Shinobis, con un arco en mano y soltando una flecha de dicha energía.

Las flechas surcaron la distancia entre ellas y Naruto en una milésima de segundo, usando radiación termal, las flechas absorbían la temperatura del ambiente, reduciendo lo que tocase al cero absoluto.

Al menos, eso es lo que a Naruto se le ocurrió, ya que reconocía el efecto de esas flechas como los iones críogenicos de su brazo artificial.

_**Toyokumono**__,_ pensó mientras corría hacia las flechas, usando el concepto de estasis a su alrededor, me quito las reacciones químicas y físicas a las flechas, dejando que cuando pasará a través de ellas.

Sus pisadas eran tan fuertes que el suelo debajo suyo se fracturaba, a la velocidad a la que iba, era como un tren de carga yendo en contra de las tropas que se quedaron anonadados al ver a Naruto atravesar su ataque como si nada.

Fue una milésima de segundo en su distracción.

El pago por esa distracción fue cuando la mano de Naruto se paso sobre la cara de uno de ellos, el rubio pudo sentirlo, sus dedos arañando la carne, el hueso y el cartílago antes de que su sistema nervioso pudiera sentir lo que paso, y literalmente arrancándole la cabeza de un zarpazo, la lanzó contra otro de ellos, a una velocidad suficiente como para que fuera como lanzar una bala de cañón contra el torso del otro.

—**¡Hōton: Denjikonzetsu! (¡Elemento Radiación: Aniquilación Electromagnética!)**

Un haz de energía ionizante de color azul fue disparado contra Naruto, el cual brincó una decena de metros al instante cuando el ataque que podría dejar sus moléculas convertidas en plasma llegó a donde estaba.

—**¡Hōton: Shinkōken! (¡Elemento Radiación: Espadas de Luz Divina!)**

Apenas salto, su cuerpo fue rodeado por espadas de la misma energía, cientos de ellas, si no es que miles rodeándolo al mismo tiempo.

Naruto se tomo su tiempo, aumentando su tiempo de percepción lo suficiente como para que todo pareciera congelado a su alrededor.

El haz de energía azul de antes había cambiado su dirección, apuntando nuevamente en donde estaba, varios de los soldados que allí estaban habían soltado el mismo ataque que junto a las espadas de color azul, le tenían rodeado desde cualquier ángulo.

Pudo contar las tropas que habían, 40 soldados en total con el Kekkei Tota que controlaba la radiación.

Cuando la primer espada llegó a donde estaba, la esquivo, y las diez que le siguieron, y luego las cien, y luego las mil y más que vinieron casi al unísono.

Para los pertenecientes a Iwa, fue ver un borrón absoluto que se sacudía a una velocidad tal como para esquivar todas las espadas, y cuando los disparos de radiación ionizante estaban apunto de impactarle, alzó los brazos a los lados, y los bajo como si diera un martillazo.

Usando su control de vectores, Naruto simplemente había redirigido la energía a otro lugar.

Hacía abajo.

**BRRRRUUUUMMMMMMMMM**

Una gran explosión cubrió cientos de metros a la redonda mientras Naruto usaba el Movimiento Cuántico para desaparecer de allí.

Los usuarios de Hōton eran inmunes a los efectos de su elemento, así que no dudaba que ellos estarían vivos.

No le importaba tanto, estarían distraídos por unos segundos, que con él, podría ser todo el tiempo del mundo.

Podría haber matado a más, pero con la cantidad que había sería contraproducente si luego dejaba a la aldea de la roca sin una de sus tropas más importantes.

Entonces, apareciendo sobre un edificio hecho de roca, no sentía absolutamente a nadie alrededor del lugar, ni un civil ni Shinobi, pero podía escuchar el caos de los alrededores, tropas moviéndose, gente gritando.

El único contra de la cantidad de Chakra que ahora tenía, es que antes, aunque era grande, no era algo demasiado visible. Con las reservas de Chakra que poseía ahora, ir por el bajo nivel sería imposible para él, era tan fácil de apuntar como al sol.

Por eso no se sorprendió cuando giro la mirada a un lado.

Lo que solo se le podría describir con exactitud como... un mar de metal.

—**Kinton: ¡Kinzoku Seigin Tsunami! (Elemento Metal: ¡Tsunami de Mercurio Metalizado!)**

Pudo ver a varias personas en la parte baja, del otro lado de la ola, los que la habían generado.

Una ola de metal líquido que se extendía por una gran cantidad de terreno.

Por lo que Naruto sabía, podían aumentar su presión drásticamente para pulverizar completamente los objetivos en nada más que partículas diminutas, aumentar su temperatura, y finalmente quemar objetivos vivos dentro de una tumba de metal líquido.

Una técnica que se podía emplear en escalas pequeñas o gigantescas, lo que le permitía proteger a un solo individuo o a una aldea entera.

Incluso se podía usar en un estado gaseoso de antemano.

Y poseía una potente tensión superficial , lo que le permite absorber ataques de fuerza contundente sin que se rompa su superficie, atacarla físicamente podría ser como golpear gelatina.

—Te toca, Kagura— comentó mientras se paraba del lugar donde estaba.

Como si se tratara de simple agua, la ola de metal fue cortada en dos.

Naruto pudo ver como lo que solo podría ser descrito como una gran armadura samurái, de cuatro metros y con dos largas katanas en mano pasaba cortando a la mitad la ola en un estallido de velocidad enorme, antes de girar al otro lado.

En un rapido movimiento, decapitando a los usuarios de esa técnica.

El metal que acababan de crear cayendo al suelo, mientras que Naruto, con sus ojos ahora de color morado, analizando todo con detalle.

—**Kinton: Kingōremu no Jutsu (Elemento Metal: Jutsu Golem de Metal)**

El rubio analizo a detalle el Chakra de los distintos usuarios de dicho metal funcionaba.

Podía crear y manipular materia con el elemento polvo, y a través de lo que había aprendido, podía manipular el electromagnetismo gracias al elemento rayo, controlar energía y partículas era lo suyo, por ello no le interesaba aprender sobre el Hōton, podría crear un Kekkei Tota mejor si pusiera su empeño en ello

Por ello su interés brinco al ver el Elemento Tierra creando los bloques esenciales de la materia, el Elemento Rayo añadiendo la carga a las partículas, y el Elemento Fuego añadiendo su energía potencial.

Gigantes de metal rodearon la armadura, quince de ellos para ser exactos, de un alto de más de veinte metros que empequeñecían la armadura.

Naruto alzó una mano a su lado.

Una viga de metal fue creada con forma de rombo, con la forma de un pilar.

Luego la toco con su mano—**Omodaru.**

Lo que sería un pilar se volvieron veinte.

Naruto impacto una patada en la parte superior de una de ellas, lanzándola a una velocidad tal como para romper la barrera del sonido, en menos de 1 segundo impactando contra uno de los gigantes.

Girando en el aire por un par de segundos, Naruto impacto patada contra cada uno de los pilares, dando a cada uno de los golems de metal y a varios de sus creadores.

Usando el Movimiento Cuántico, Naruto apareció a un lado de la armadura—Lo tenía manejado— le recrimino una voz femenina adentró de la armadura.

—Lo se, solo quería probar si el Bukkaigan me permitía copiar un Kekkei Tota como ese— le dijo el rubio sin más mientras miraba a los alrededores—. Supongo que van a tardar un rato en recomponer sus filas, iré lo más rapido que pueda por el Tsuchikage. ¿Crees poder manejar a lo otros?— pregunto Naruto.

—Hey, para eso me trajiste— le dijo ella antes de lanzarse de un salto a una distancia considerable del lugar.

Naruto observo como en la dirección contraría, se encontraban una gran cantidad de Shinobis yendo en su dirección.

Camino calmadamente hacía ellos, mientras notaba los cambios en su Chakra cuando lo moldeaba en la forma del elemento metal.

Hablando de ello, una lluvia de balas de roca se lanzaron de la boca de los Shinobi hacía su dirección en general, al mismo tiempo, una fina capa de Chakra le cubrió.

—**Kinton**— dijo mientras seguía caminando, tan tranquilo como si se tratara de caminar por un parque—. **Danmaku (Cortina de Balas)**

Su Chakra se concentro en pequeños puntos al frente suyo, formando lo que solo se podría llama una pared de balas, con el elemento metal, podían ser de cualquier metal que imaginase, y con el Chakra que tenía, podía lanzar tantas como quisiera a la velocidad que quisiera.

Un par de miles de balas hechas de tungsteno con 250,000 PSI y disparadas a mach 10 fueron lo suficiente como para dejar todo lo que estuviera enfrente suyo agujereado.

No podía usar la armadura del elemento rayo o podrían pensar que era de Kumo, y no quería usar sus técnicas normales si podían ser reconocidas, así que simplemente tenía que ir particularmente pensando bien sus opciones, copiar el elemento metal le ayudaba.

Miro a varios Shinobi salir de lo que parecía un túnel, una salida en un edificio, podía saber por el lugar donde estaban que era la mansión del Tsuchikage.

—**Vamos a divertirnos un pocooooo~**

—Puta madre— murmuro sintiendo como sus instintos eran aumentados por el Oni azul dentro suyo.

Los ojos de Naruto pasaron de morado a amarillo por completo por un segundo, antes de lanzársele encima a ellos.

Sus dientes se cerraron justo en la cara del primero de ellos, pudo sentir como sus dientes arrancaban carne, hueso y demás en el cráneo de aquel hombre, con su mano agarro el cuerpo que quedaba de un brazo, girando con él a una velocidad estremecedora y usándolo como un martillo.

Cuando golpeo a otro de los Iwa-nins, ambos cuerpos explotaron como si se tratase de romper dos globos de agua contra el otro.

Dos más se lanzaron contra él con Kunais en manos.

Su brazo se metió directamente en los intestinos de uno, jalando hacía abajo, al mismo tiempo que con los dientes jalaba su torso hacía arriba, partiendolo a la mitad con una mano y dientes.

Una patada impactando el estomago del otro, tal vez con demasiada fuerza supuso, explotándole todo el estomago por la patada.

Los gritos de los otros Shinobi que escaparon al ver eso fueron acallados cuando la cola de Metrochronium de Naruto salió de su columna, extendiéndose varios metros y decapitándolos en una milésima de segundo.

Sus ojos volvieron a ser azules, mientras miraba hacía atrás, viendo lo que solo se podría describir como un montón de carne, órganos y sangre por doquier.

Naruto se quito los lentes que llevaba, y le agito los trozos de intestino que tenía sobre ellos—Carajo… esto va a ser difícil de lavar— dijo el rubio cubierto en sangre y poniendo los lentes en su lugar, antes de volver a caminar.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

El sonido de la roca volando y chocando con un estruendo ensordecedor por doquier era lo único que se escuchaba en un bunker de la aldea Iwagakure no Sato.

Una puerta fue destrozada de una patada, mientras una figura azul, amarilla roja y negra se infiltraba allí.

Cubierto de sangre, Naruto miro a los tres presentes en el edificio.

Akatsuchi, Kitsuchi y Kurotsuchi.

Uno de los escoltas personales del Tsuchikage, de los más leales, el hijo y la nieta de este mismo, los tres con expresiones tensadas, signo de que esperaban su llegada.

Kurotsuchi le esperaba lanzando un chorro de lava de su boca.

Pero los que estaban detrás de ella no tuvieron tiempo para hacer nada cuando dos espadas terminaron clavándolos contra la pared por los hombros.

Y la misma Kurotsuchi no se dio cuenta cuando la lava que soltaba se quedo atorada en su garganta, y se encontraba en el suelo, con la bota del rubio en su garganta—…¿El anciano… te envió?— pregunto ella con dificultad, usando sus manos para evitar que su tráquea fuese aplastada por la fuerza empleada.

—Der Tsuchikage nahm nicht gut an, dass sich seine loyalsten Soldaten gegen ihn verschworen hatten, er findet seine Rebellion ... unangenehm. (El Tsuchikage no se tomo bien que sus más leales soldados conspirasen contra él, encuentra su rebelión… desagradable)

Escucho como le hablaba en el lenguaje clave de su país, haciendo que ella apretase los dientes—Hazlo entonces, corta mi garganta. Nunca saldrás de este país con vida.

El rubio se rio al escuchar eso—Claro que lo hare— metió su mano dentro de la bolsa que llevaba cargando, sacando una cabeza ensangrentada de ella.

La pelinegra trago sonoramente y abrió los ojos al ver eso—¿E…Esto que es?— pregunto Kurotsuchi reconociendo la cara.

—La cabeza de Oonoki, su Tsuchikage, nota la expresión de sorpresa en su cara, bastante similar a la que tienes justo ahora— declaro Naruto botando la cabeza a un lado de la pelinegra.

Shinobis de Iwa, renegados contra su Kage, llegaron a la habitación, apunto de atacar al intruso—¡Esperen, esperen!— ella exclamo haciéndoles una seña para que se detuvieran—. No lo entiendo, si mi abuelo te contrato, ¿Por qué lo…?

Los ojos azules que parecían sin vida le miraban fijamente—El anciano no me contrato, todo el ruido de arriba he sido yo, vine aquí para resolver su puñetera guerra civil. Además, soy un asesino, no un idiota. Oonoki era un anciano decrepito sin problemas en poner a su gente en el lodo y quitarles todo el sustento con tal de aumentar su fuerza militar siguiendo el ejemplo de Kumo, mientras él se volvía más viejo y gordo en su silla, Iwagakure se volvía un pozo séptico de pobreza, hambre y muerte para quien lo desobedeciera.

—…— la pelinegra miro como se daba la vuelta, ni siquiera parecía mucho mayor que ella como para poder burlar toda la fuerza de Iwa en poco menos de una hora.

Se tensó al verlo voltear mientras caminaba—Hazte un favor Kurotsuchi, se mejor que él, o la siguiente será tu cabeza…— y luego se giro para verla completamente—. Ahh, cierto. Todavía queda el pequeño detalle del pago por mis servicios.

Ella le hizo una señal a los Shinobi atrás suyo.

Antes de que siquiera pudiesen juntar sus manos, una bala de metal estaba en el cráneo de cada uno, sin que Naruto siquiera se volteara, los sesos de cada desperdigándose contra la pared.

La nieta del ahora fallecido Tsuchikage se quedo callada, antes de sonreír de medio lado—La cual estaré feliz de pagar.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

**YYYY CORTE**

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

**Cambié de opinión respecto a los Kekkei Genkais que Naruto absorberá con el Jutsu Quimera, probablemente sean solo dos Kekkei Genkais, y del resto quizás sean cuatro Kekkei Tota (Bosque, Polvo, Metal y una sorpresa :b)**

**¿Qué les pareció la "guarida" de Naruto? Lo de las conchas warp no es mío, siendo algo de Toriko.**

**Junto a eso, tenía de hecho varias ideas, entre ellas, que fuera como el TARDIS de Doctor Who mezclado con la fortaleza de la soledad del Tesseracto, pero me fui por algo más simple, una mansión en otro planeta en que sabe que sistema solar xd**

**Ahh, hablando de sistemas estelares, pronto aparecerá un enemigo del espacio que le llego algo muy especial, y con sus poderes el descubrira, es ben 10!... Okey no, pero si será del espacio y bien OP Xd**

**Ahh, Naruto no lo ha hecho con Eva, como el mismo puso, quiere que sea algo especial, pero no quiere decir que no puedan "jugar" un poco u;**

**Naruto la tuvo fácil en Iwa porque específicamente evito a cualquiera del top, los cuales casi nunca están en sus aldeas de origen :b**

**Habilidades**

Kuninokotachi fue hecho por Naruto para reemplazar a Yomutsushikome como su Jutsu de manipulación espacio-temporal.

Yomutsushikome es un Jutsu creado por los Ootsutsukis como medio de combate y suplementario, siendo usados a partir de las habilidades de su ojos, como tal, Naruto usando dicha habilidad como un humano sin ninguna forma de Dojutsu hace que la técnica sirva únicamente para hacer un viaje, y necesita un tiempo de recarga considerable, volviéndola inútil en combate.

Como tal, a coste de sus propios inconvenientes, Naruto logro crear Kuninokotachi.

Kuninotokotachi permite manipular tanto el espacio como el tiempo.

Sus habilidades permiten **generar y agotar el espacio**, así como la **transición a través del tiempo**, hacia el pasado y el futuro, revertiendo y progresando objetivos. Siendo que se baso también en los efectos de Omodaru y Toyokumono.

**Generar** **Espacio**

Con la capacidad de generar espacio, la habilidad principalmente lo usa de manera defensiva, generando espacio para evitar que los oponentes y las técnicas lo alcancen. También puede usarlo para colocar un objetivo a la distancia deseada desde cualquier lugar a voluntad, sin contacto físico de antemano.

Tal proceso ocurre instantáneamente, haciendo que los objetivos afectados crean que han sido teletransportados. Al expandir el espacio en una dirección general, puede proyectar armas y herramientas a una velocidad inmensa.

Cuando se usa ofensivamente, puede generar un nuevo espacio dentro del preexistente para crear una poderosa onda expansiva similar al Shinra Tensei, enviando objetivos y objetos volando hacia atrás y chocando contra sus alrededores con una fuerza inmensa, similar a una esfera de fuerza kinetica.

Cuando enfoca un espacio generado en un área mucho más pequeña, es capaz de empujar los lazos de los objetos fuera del camino, literalmente creando una cuchilla de espacio, causando un efecto de corte en los objetivos.

Usando esta habilidad se puede usar para lograr la **Regresión (Taikō)**, volviendo sus objetivos no-vivos a un estado anterior, independientemente del tiempo transcurrido entre los estados.

Esto le permite devolver objetos y objetivos a la condición, posición o tiempo deseado. Siendo que tiene el limite de no poder regresar atrás a objetos vivos demasiado (siendo su limite 1 minuto) con un limite mucho menos claro de cuanto puede regresar un objeto no vivo. (Este proceso siendo debido a que el Chakra y las energias de un ser vivo causan que sea mucho más dificil regresar su estado a un proceso anterior)

Cuando se usa en un objetivo, se encuentran inesperadamente en una condición anterior, tomándolos desprevenidos con el cambio espontáneo.

De volver a un momento anterior en el tiempo, el mundo en sí también retrocede, y todo lo que ocurrió fue recordado únicamente por Naruto. Tal uso de la técnica otorga precognición temporal, ya que sabe lo que ocurrirá siempre que no se desvíe de sus acciones anteriores, un denominado Savestate (Hokanjōtai ), siendo que apesar de lo fuerte que pueda parecer, dicha habilidad tiene un numero limitado de usos y tiene un limite de que tan atrás puede guardar dicho "Savestate"

Naruto no usa dicho Savestate a menos que sea en una situación necesaria, debido a que la energia necesaria para la regresión espacio-temporal es enorme incluso para él, incluso el hecho de mantener dicho Savestate cuesta una cantidad enorme de Chakra, siendo como tal que con el numero limitado de veces que puede usar esta habilidad, es más un seguro que una habilidad que pueda explotar. Encima de eso, sus ojos ya poseen de por si la habilidad de retrocognición y precognición, haciendo que usarla para adivinar movimientos enemigos sea impractico

También puede retroceder objetos hacia el pasado, desplazándolos a un punto anterior en el tiempo en lugar de cambiar su estado. Esto lo puede usar de forma más limitada con seres vivos, y usandola a sus más grandes limites, pueda generar una técnica de sellado.

Esta habilidad le permite tambien acceder a un espacio denominado **Bolsillo de Kuninotokotachi**.

Esta ubicación reside en una dimensión separada, con el cuerpo de Naruto actuando como la puerta de entrada y salida, siendo que le permite almacenar objetos dentro de si mismo.

Está desconectado del tiempo y el espacio normales, lo que permite a Naruto almacenar objetivos vivos e inanimados mientras los mantiene en animación suspendida adentro suyo. Tal lugar puede usarse para contener compañeros de equipo con heridas críticas en el fragor de la batalla, o para lidiar con técnicas capaces de destrucción masiva de manera rápida y oportuna. Siendo un rasgo que comparte con una de sus técnicas progenitoras, Toyokumono, en ser pensadas en que una situación así se repita.

A voluntad, cualquier cosa que entre en contacto con el cuerpo de Naruto puede almacenarse dentro de esta dimensión. En el momento deseado, puede lanzar objetos almacenados desde cualquier punto de su cuerpo. Los objetos liberados poseerán el mismo poder e impulso que tenían cuando se almacenaron por primera vez. Con entrenamiento adicional, Naruto aprendio a determinar la entrada y salida de la dimensión por medio del contacto físico. Usando este método, puede esconderse dentro de su propia dimensión de bolsillo, aunque es inmune a sus efectos, lo que le permite operar y manipular cosas dentro de la dimensión, como almacenar armas y técnicas de lanzamiento en anticipación de futuras batallas. (Aunque necesita tiempo para hacer eso, y como tal, no puede usarla de forma rapida en medio de un combate)

Dicha habilidad permite la **progresión (Shinkō)**, cambiando sus objetivos progresivos a un nuevo estado, independientemente del tiempo transcurrido entre los estados.

Esto permite avanzar un objetivo a una nueva condición, posición o tiempo.

Cuando se usan en un objetivo, de repente se encuentran en una nueva condición, posición o tiempo, como que sus heridas empeoran o que su brazo se mueve más de lo que lo movieron. Una flama que estaba apunto de morir no se da cuenta cuando se apago, las nubes no notan cuando el aire las parte, su objetivo en particular esta en un estado en el que sus acciones aun no tienen el efecto que desea.

Al cambiar un instante hacia el futuro, puede lograr la intangibilidad al no estar sincronizado con la corriente de tiempo actual. A pesar de esta intangibilidad, los individuos pueden ver y escucharlo, siendo que puede ser usado como una contramedida cuando el corto efecto se acabd.

Al avanzar más hacia el futuro, obtiene una visión perfecta de los eventos futuros, sabiendo qué ocurrirá y dónde y cuándo un combatiente determinado estará en un momento particular, dotandole de una clarividencia limitada a sus acciones personales.

Desde aquí, puede lanzar técnicas cuando y donde sus oponentes serán más vulnerables. Debido a que las técnicas se lanzan en un momento que aún no ha ocurrido, continuarán cuando el momento futuro se convierta en el presente, atrapando completamente a los objetivos con la guardia baja con un ataque que aparece de la nada, dando la idea de que es capaz de detener el tiempo cuando realmente lo que hace es anticiparse al futuro.

Esto puede usarse para dañarlos en el futuro en un momento dado.

Defensivamente y con algo de preparación, puede cambiar a un oponente o su técnica a un punto fijo en el futuro, colocándolo para siempre fuera del alcance del presente, dejándolo efectivamente fuera del tiempo para siempre, sirviendo como una forma de sellado. (Esta técnica basandose en una de las habilidades del Knocking, siendo ideada para nunca poder salir de ella, aunque con el coste de ser más dificil de realizar que el Eternal Knocking)

Dicha habilidad puede acceder a un espacio denominado **Dimensión de Kuninotokotachi.**

Esta dimensión es un espacio separado, independiente del Bolsillo de Kuninotokotachi, siendo una dimension descompuesta de espacio y de tiempo, en donde no existe nada.

Usando ambas habilidades, es capaz de **aislar el espacio.**

Principalmente lo usa para eliminar un objetivo o área de una ubicación determinada y desterrarlo a un espacio separado en la dimension de Kuninokotachi.

Al agotar simultáneamente el espacio que aísla ubicaciones y generar espacio para conectarlas, puede generar portales.

Usando dichos portales, puede atravesar instantáneamente a cualquier ubicacion que Naruto quiera o conozca o redirigir ataques a voluntad.

El tamaño y la forma del espacio de barrera se pueden cambiar en cualquier momento de acuerdo con sus necesidades.

Usando la precognición y retrocognición, con ambas habilidades juntas, puede recrear eventos en el presente para atacar a los enemigos. Esto se hace creando un estado de guardado de un evento y progresando el evento pasado o revertiendo el evento futuro al presente. Puede usar los eventos de las acciones y técnicas de un oponente para fines ofensivos, defensivos y complementarios aplicándolos a sí mismo, aparentemente como si los usara.

También puede usar ambas habilidades para lograr el **estancamiento (Chintai)**, deteniendose a sí mismo u objetivos dentro de su estado actual, sin tener en cuenta la influencia de otros lugares durante su duración (basandose tamjién en Toyokumono para dicha habilidad)

Ofensivamente, puede permanecer dentro de su estado actual cambiando los cambios a otra parte.

**Inconvenientes**

La habilidad de Naruto para manipular el espacio-tiempo, aunque muy útil, tiene sus propios pros y contras.

1-La creación de espacio tiende a ser algo realmente destructivo, como tal, usarlo en regiones pobladas tiende a ser extremadamente peligroso, aunque Naruto es inmune a los efectos de su Jutsu, sus aliados y enemigos por igual no tienden a serlo.

2-La regresión temporal es un habilidad que se tiende a usar con cuidado, el "Savestate" tiene un limite de ser de máximo 3-5 minutos, y el más mínimo cambio en sus acciones puede hacer un efecto mariposa que inhabilite lo que Naruto puede hacer con el con el conocimiento de lo que ocurrirá, y puede usarlo máximo tres veces, con un periodo de enfriamiento de 15 segundos entre cada uso

3-La absorción de objetos a la dimensión de Kuninokotachi y la expulsión por medio del bolsillo de Kuninokotachi tienen que ser efectuados de manera consiente, como tal, atacarlo con la guardia baja impide que use dicha habilidad, la habilidad en particular puede ser burlada por atacarlo con la guardia baja.

**Sello de Transcripción: Kuninokotachi**

Un Sello de Transcripción es un sello especializado hecho para la liberación de un Jutsu pre-determinado cuyos efectos son liberados si se da una situación en especifico.

Para Kuninokotachi, el sello significa poder usar diversas de las técnicas que posee en una situación en donde el mismo Naruto no actué.


	22. Serpientes entre las hojas

**Para ****Angel Arcano92**

De que podía, podía, solo no quiso hacerlo v:

**Para BlackCat13 **

El Jutsu Quimera original de Hiruko hacia eso, mezclaba el genoma de una persona con Kekkei Genkai con el de su usuario, lo cual podía generar problemas genéticos a largo plazo. Además de que solo podía copiar 4 Kekkei Genkais y debía hacer ciertas especificaciones para el quinto.

Naruto arreglo el problema al aumentar la capacidad de sus células para asimilar las propiedades de un organismo que entra dentro dentro suyo, esencialmente, no es como que este cambiando su cuerpo, pero guarda el código genético de las especies que ha consumido y sus habilidades dentro suyo.

Imagina como la capacidad de venom para guardar el genoma de sus antiguos usuarios en su interior, o también como funciona el Omnitrix. Naruto, esencialmente, es un banco de ADN.

**Para ****omega9028**

Mea culpa, soy fan de Deathstroke y la escena estaba cool :b

**Para ****zristian**

Si te hace sentir mejor, Naruto en el futuro tendrá una armadura bien perrona basada en más armaduras de Predator.

**Para I****saac LB**

Ja v:

**Para Scrabby**

Me gusta como piensas v:

**Para Guest**

Aquí está el cap xd

Probablemente haya algunos que alcance el nivel de poder de los del top, pero gente del tipo Cómo Sadao o demás, es probable :b

No creo que la batalla contra NEO sea el final del fic, será un punto importante en la historia, pero en definitiva no será el fin. El universo en el que Naruto esta es grande, en verdad grande, y simplemente me he puesto a explorar cosas del mundo humano de Naruto, quien sabe si introduzca cosas de otros mundos xd

**ACCIÓN**

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

**Capítulo 22**

**Serpientes entre las hojas**

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Naruto observaba desde uno de los edificios más altos como las personas de Iwa usaban una cantidad diversa de Jutsus para arreglar los daños que el mismo había causado el lugar, se rasco la mejilla, pensando para si mismo, noto que la mayoría de daños la habían hecho los propios Shinobis de la aldea para intentar pelear con él.

—Parece que has hecho algo de conmoción por aquí, ¿no?— pregunto una voz a su lado.

El rubio se giro a verle, notando como a un par de edificios atrás suyo se encontraba Kurotsuchi—Los soldados de Iwa son más destructivos con sus Jutsus de lo que anticipe, no es mi problema que destruyan sus propias casas por eso— respondió sin más, mientras ella le daba una pequeña sonrisa.

—Un par de vidas y hogares valen la pena por la paz de una aldea, ¿eh?— comentó ella mientras Naruto se giraba para verla de forma completa.

—No dije eso, yo solo…

—Lo se, lo se. Solo estoy bromeando— le dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa. El Ojiazul se quedo callado, viendo como el cielo se estaba tiñendo con el brillo de un nuevo día.

—Voy a irme antes de que los demás de tu aldea sepan que sigo aquí, pero te advierto, voy a regresar para ver que nuestro trato se cumpla— declaró mientras brincaba para ponerse enfrente de la pelinegra—. ¿Puedo contar con tu palabra?— pregunto bajando la mirada para verla a los ojos.

Ella le estrecho la mano—Puedes hacerlo, se que puedes cumplir tu palabra de matarme— declaró la pelinegra mientras veía al rubio dándose la vuelta, y de repente, vio como un manto negro le cubría—. Es curioso, no se tu nombre.

—Me llamo Naruto— declaro el Ojiazul doblando de forma leve las rodillas—. Además, tu abuelo y... el líder de mi aldea nos comprometieron, supongo que podrías llamarlo ayuda matrimonial— declaró antes de desaparecer de allí.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Swiiiiishhhhh._

Ese sonido se escuchaba en los alrededores de uno de los campos de entrenamiento de Konoha, el aire siendo cortado junto con las exclamaciones de una voz.

Satsuki movió su pie unos centímetros hacia la derecha.

_Un paso atrás,_ balanceó la espada en su mano hacia abajo.

_Cambio de agarre,_ se dio la vuelta y apuñaló a un oponente imaginario.

Había un lugar en su mente, donde un hombre de cabello negro y ojos blancos enfrente suyo.

Le ardían los brazos y las piernas. No literalmente, pero sin embargo, era un sentimiento que no le gustaba. Cansancio que se sentía tan extraño, que no estaba acostumbrada.

_Puñalada. Giro. Cambio de agarre. _

Era una extraña sensación en su cuerpo y mente últimamente, una que no comprendía. Lo que muy en el fondo de su corazón había sido un deseo de venganza como su hermano, a algo más… algo diferente.

La imagen de una pelinegra de ojos morados estaba en su mente.

—Tus movimientos de repente se volvieron más desenfrenados— comentó una voz a su espalda, haciendo que ella diera un tajo veloz hacia atrás.

Dos dedos atraparon entre ellos el filo del arma, y la sostuvieron en su lugar sin problema—Woah, relájate un poco Satsuki. Solo soy yo— dijo Naruto mientras mantenía la espada de ella a centímetros de su cara.

Las expresiones de la pelinegra se exaltaron en sorpresa al reconocerlo—Ahhh, Naruto… eres tu, me asustaste. Ni siquiera te sentí aparecer— dijo ella, sonriendo nerviosa mientras trataba de separar la espada del rubio, sintiendo como si la hubiera clavado en una piedra.

—Acabo de llegar— comentó, con la armadura del rayo ir de un lado al otro del mundo era relativamente sencillo, abrió los dedos al notar como ella trataba de zafar su espada, específicamente la había detenido debido a que la conocía bien, una herencia familiar de los Uchiha, sería malo que se rompiera tratando de cortarlo—Solo ten más cuidado, le cortarías el cuello a cualquier otro— declaró empezando a caminar mientras ella le seguía, guardando la espada en una funda que llevaba consigo—. ¿Por qué de repente pasaste de estar calmada a enojada?— pregunto el Ojiazul girando la cabeza para verla.

—N-No era nada— se apresuró a decir, mientras que Naruto se le quedaba viendo fijamente—. Solo fue… algo que recordé.

El rubio dio la vuelta nuevamente—Haré como que te creo— le dijo mientras salían de los campos de entrenamiento e iban llegando de regreso a las calles de la aldea—. Por cierto, los exámenes Chunin empezarán dentro de un par de semanas, ¿no?

—Si, he estado entrenando. Aunque estoy algo decepcionada, quería enfrentarme a ti en los exámenes— declaró la Uchiha de forma divertida.

Naruto bufo, dando una pequeña sonrisa—No tendrías oportunidad— declaró mientras caminaba por las calles de la aldea, y el rubio evitando ser visto por los pocos aldeanos que pasaban—. Por cierto, se me olvidaba, toma— el rubio le extendió con su única mano un objeto a ella.

La Uchiha parpadeo levemente al ver lo que Naruto puso enfrente de su cara, y luego le vio con una ceja alzada—¿Un senbon? ¿Enserio?— un senbon negro con un sello en el frente, pero aun así, era algo tan pequeño como una aguja.

—Tómalo como un seguro, si necesitas ayuda, lánzalo a algún lado, y apareceré— declaró el rubio mientras seguía caminando.

Satsuki no noto ella misma cuando habían llegado hasta el barrio Uchiha—Supongo… ¿te veo luego?— dijo mientras entraba al área del clan, rodeándose de un lugar igual a un pueblo fantasma.

—De hecho— el rubio se rasco la nuca—. Vengo a hacer algo más— dijo mientras caminaba al lado de Satsuki.

Esta se giro para verlo—¿Huh?

—¡Ah, Naruto!— Satsuki escucho una voz que reconocía demasiado bien, sus ojos y boca abriéndose mientras veía como su hermana mayor llegaba a donde estaban, con una ropa de ejercicio. Haciendo que parpadeara al ver como Naruto se le adelantaba y caminaba hacia Hitomi—. ¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunto la pelinegra mayor teniendo que alzar la mirada para ver al Ojiazul.

—Yo… venía a hablar contigo— comento el rubio mientras veía a Hitomi poniendo las manos detrás de su espalda, tocando el suelo con su pie, como esperando escucharle.

—¿Y bien? Soy toda oídos— declaró con una sonrisa.

Naruto se rasco la mejilla—Bueno, con lo que paso hace dos días… ¿Cómo te lo digo? Llámame anticuado, pero no soy un tipo que deja las cosas en algo de una ocasión. Yo solo… ¿te parecería si nos vemos un poco más a menudo?— pregunto, tratando de ocultar un poco la leve vergüenza que sentía mientras la veía a los ojos.

Hitomi inclino la cabeza a un lado—Temo que no te entiendo— le dijo ella fingiendo inocencia, haciendo que una ceja de Naruto se crispara.

—¿Quieres… salir conmigo?— pregunto mientras la veía sonreír, y lo siguiente que sabía es que ella había saltado para abrazarle por el cuello.

—¡Me encantaría!— declaró ella sonriendo de forma animada, haciendo que el rubio sintiera como la cara se le ponía caliente.

Pasaron unos largos segundos antes de que escucharán algo de sonido—¿Qué… qué….? ¿Qué estoy viendo?— pregunto Satsuki completamente congelada ante la vista de su mejor amigo y su hermana mayor, prácticamente su ejemplo a seguir desde niña, abrazándose y hablando como si tuvieran algo entre ellos.

—Oh, Satsu, yo… emmm… ¿Cómo te lo pongo en palabras que no suenen demasiado mal?

—Estoy saliendo con tu hermana.

—¿¡QUÉ!?

—Estoy. Saliendo. Con. Tu. Her-Ma-Na— dijo Naruto de forma lenta y pausada.

—¿¡Desde cuando!?

—Desde hace 25 segundos, y ahora son 26… 27… 28… Tu entiendes— declaró el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

La cara de la Uchiha menor se crispo—¡No! Yo no… ¡No entiendo nada de esto! Para empezar, ¿desde cuando siquiera se conocen?

—Desde que fuimos en la misión de hace 6 meses juntos.

—¿¡No estabas saliendo con esa chica civil!?— le grito Satsuki a Naruto, el cual se encogió de hombros.

—También estoy saliendo con Tsunami, y con Eva. Ellas no están en contra de esto por lo que me han dicho— declaró el rubio simplemente—. Además, no es como que saliera con la primer chica que viera, el asunto es que paso algo entre nosotros para que esto se diera— informó el Ojiazul sin más.

Todo en todo, no es como si fuera atraído sexualmente por alguien demasiado, con todo lo que conllevaba haber desarrollado alexitimia desde la infancia, no es como siquiera pudiera sentirse atraído por el físico de alguien. No habría intentado nada con Eva, Tsunami o Abi de no ser porque ellas eran las que iniciaban en la relación

La mirada en la cara de Satsuki era una de completa incredulidad al verlo—¿Pe…Pero que paso allí para que… _**esto**_ pasará?

—De hecho, paso hace dos días— aclaró Hitomi, viendo a su hermana apunto de ponerse histérica—. ¿Porqué te enojas tanto Satsu? Es tu mejor amigo, no tú novio.

La Uchiha menor abrió la boca, y no dijo nada, notando como se había exaltado de la nada, y respiró para calmarse—¡Exactamente por eso! ¡Un mejor amigo no se folla a la hermana del otro!— ella misma se quedo callada por lo que dijo, creyendo que se había pasado, se iba a tapar la boca cuando…

—Acerca de eso…— Naruto iba a hablar, antes de que Hitomi le pusiera un dedo sobre los labios.

—Yo me encargo, ella solo está haciendo un berrinche— le dijo a la mayor mientras se daba la vuelta para ver a la pelinegra menor—. Satsuki, soy tu hermana mayor, te cargue en mis brazos junto a Sasuke el día del ataque del Kyuubi, te he visto crecer, y puedo decir que te amo más que nada en el mundo, hermanita— le dijo Hitomi poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su hermana menor—. Pero también soy una mujer adulta para tomar mis propias decisiones, y también tu, independientemente de que sea tu mejor amigo, tengo derecho a hacer mis propias relaciones. Y si quiero follar con él, es porque quise hacerlo. ¿Comprendes?

—…¿Okey?— dijo Naruto, algo incómodo al oír la discusión de ellas dos.

—…La ultima parte no era necesaria— comentó Satsuki cruzándose de brazos, tratando de ocultar que se estaba abrazando a sí misma disimuladamente.

—Lo se, solo quería que lo tuvieras en mente— declaró Hitomi mientras le daba un abrazo a su hermana menor.

Esta simplemente descanso la cabeza sobre el hombro de la mayor, mientras no sabía siquiera como describir el sentimiento de opresión que sentía en su pecho.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ese día, después de hablar con Hitomi y Satsuki, Naruto fue a una de las bases de ASER alrededor del mundo, y en esos momentos estaba en medio de una mesa de operaciones, viendo enfrente suyo los diversos planos que una gran cantidad de los mejores científicos que había en biotecnología le decían.

—Tenemos que administrarle una cantidad enorme de sedantes, o podría simplemente desactivar su sistema nervioso en medio de la operación— declaró uno de los doctores a su lado, haciendo que Naruto simplemente descansará la cabeza.

—Mi control de vectores impediría que cualquier cosa me tocase, y no podrían romper mi piel a menos que redujera la dureza de mi cuerpo— declaró mientras veía el techo de la sala del hospital—. Además, me gustaría estar consiente en la operación. Quiero ver que tanto pudo hacer Inari en esto.

Pude ver a los diversos hombres y mujeres presentes mirándose entre si, al mismo tiempo que liberaba el control que tenía sobre las células sobre su muñón, viendo como el hueso, los músculos, la carne y el pellejo formaban un nuevo brazo.

Se mantuvo callado, y veía como uno de ellos se acercaba con una cierra en mano. Usando su control sobre sus propias células, podía ser como cortar algo 400 veces más duro que el diamante, o cortar mantequilla con un cuchillo caliente.

Ni siquiera se movió cuando lo segundo empezó a pasar sobre su hombro.

_Un par de horas después…_

Naruto observo detenidamente la forma de sus brazos ahora, parpadeando con cierta curiosidad al ver como ambos brazos parecían sumamente diferentes.

Ahora ambos eran de color negro, desde el hombro hasta los dedos, teniendo ahora una figura más acorde a sus brazos normales, teniendo púas considerablemente grandes sobre los hombros alrededor de lo que se miraba como un círculo de color plata, la unión entre el antebrazo y el codo, junto a la unión de sus dedos, se miraba de alguna clase de fibra color rojo, las uñas eran de un color dorado carmín, tan afiladas como para parecer garras, y la palma se miraba de color azul oscuro.

Según lo que Naruto había visto en los planos, los ahora nuevos brazos que tenía estaban hechos para ser más una cosa que se mezclará con sus capacidades normales.

Los científicos de ASER habían llamado a sus Células Totipotentes como **Shinhō (Células de Dios)** y había podido aprender más de ellas conforme el tiempo. Controlando la energía de sus células podía manipular a grandes escalas, y podían alterar su composición molecular a pequeñas escalas para que su cuerpo pudiera hacer una cantidad casi infinita de cosas.

Sin embargó, los humanos estaban lejos de poder llegar al infinito. Incluso Naruto, podría ser creativo, los sellos y sus células podrían hacer de todo, pero la mente humana no podía pensar en todo.

Los brazos ahora estaban hechos con una aleación de Metrochronium mezclada con metales nuevos hechos en ASER.

Con la "piel" siendo hecha de una capa delgada pero igualmente irrompible de Metrochronium, haciendo de piel.

El metal que hacía de fibras musculares era Hihiirokane que estaba hecho para ser un material superduro, más liviano que el oro y más duro que el diamante, inmune a la oxidación y que poseía superdiamagnetismo, volviéndolo un superconductor perfecto para ser también sistema nervioso.

El metal en sus manos era una aleación de dos metales, el primero de ellos, en sus manos y uñas era llamado Yōsentakedo, un metal indestructible capaz de absorber la energía kinetica de cualquier cosa en la que entrase en contacto, además de que licuaba los metales con los que entraba en contacto.

El segundo, estaba dentro de sus brazos, fungiendo como "sangre", se llamaba Tengetsuginryū, un metal líquido con capacidad calorífica específica infinita, manteniéndose a una temperatura de 0 absoluto, no podía ser congelado o hervido, con una superfluidez similar a su Elemento Agua, permitiéndole fluir a través de las cosas sin resistencia, enfriando las cosas haciendo que se rompieran al contacto

Podía sacar el metal liquido dentro de sus brazos para que sirviera como una protección y arma, también estaba que con el metal en sus palmas y uñas podía detener la gran mayoría de golpes que le impactarán.

Y encima de ello.

Se concentro un poco, sintiendo a sus células fluir a través de los metales, y viendo como el metal negro pasaba a tener el color de su carne, formando sus manos normales y apretando las manos, viendo como los materiales de los que estaban hechos se mimetizan a él.

Cabía aclarar que esos brazos fueron hechos con lo mejor de la biotecnología de laboratorios ASER, con la capacidad de mecanización en sus brazos, pudiendo mejorar, aumentar y modificar su propia estructura, incluso generando y equipando instantáneamente armamento, artillería o equipo altamente complejo y tecnológicamente avanzado.

Con su Amenooshikorowake y con los brazos que tenía, prácticamente cumplía cualquier forma de creación de armamento sin mucho límite.

Los brazos estaban equipados con un caparazón monomolecular anti-electromagnético, que les permitía repararse a sí mismos junto a su propia regeneración, dicha composición protegía al Metrochronium de las altas temperaturas, haciendo que su mayor debilidad se fuera.

Más que volverse apéndices nuevos, se habían vuelto parte de su cuerpo, por lo que ahora lo que fueran capaces de hacer sus brazos estaba limitado a sus propias capacidades.

—¿Cómo se siente, Naruto-san?— uno de los científicos que estaba cerca le pregunto, odiaba que le llamarán con honoríficos como "sama" por lo que lo menor posible de alabanza era lo que pedía.

El rubio, que estiraba sus brazos, sujeto su muñeca derecha y cerró el puño.

De sus nudillos sobresalieron 4 cuchillas de color rojo, Naruto las vio detenidamente, antes de que las cuchillas fueran cubiertas de una capa color negro—…Me gusta.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Las semanas pasaron relativamente rápido, y mientras el tiempo pasaba, los Exámenes Chunin estaban cada vez más cerca, Naruto se entero una semana antes de quien sería el nuevo integrante del equipo 5.

Era una chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes llamada Akari Murakami, por lo que sabía, era muy buena en Kenjutsu y Bojutsu, como no era parte del equipo, no es como que se pudiera meter más, pero por lo menos sabía que no era alguien peligrosa.

Esa mañana su equipo se había ido a su primera prueba, y en este caso, Naruto…era un día normal, como la mayoría desde que había dejado de ser un Gennin.

Y como dijo, su día fue normal.

Así que, la cosa estaba así.

Naruto era un sujeto de vigilancia en la aldea de Nivel 4. La aldea manejaba por varios niveles a ciertos sujetos que debían ser vigilados, mientras que el nivel 1 eran de personas que podían ser problemáticas, el nivel 2 se trataba de posibles desertores, el nivel 3 era de amenazas potenciales, y el nivel 4 se trataba de una amenaza que no debía dejar el perímetro elegido.

Véase, si se acercaba demasiado a ciertos lugares sin avisar, como donde se efectuaban los Exámenes Chunin, o la mansión Hokage, sería perseguido por los Shinobi de la aldea y atacado.

La cosa era:

No le importaba un carajo.

En otras noticias, considerando las nuevas cosas que habían en la aldea producto de los diversos viajes de comercio desde occidente, las cosas que se podían hacer en la aldea para pasar el rato era mas que antes, los cines se comercializaron.

—Así que… ¿Cómo funciona esto de… "cine"?— sobre sus hombros, Eva pregunto, mientras que Naruto compraba los boletos para entrar.

No fue él quien le respondió—Básicamente usan algo llamado proyector, es como si te relatará un cuento pero con personas haciéndola, como una obra de teatro pero en una gran pantalla— comentó Hitomi detrás suyo, sosteniendo su mano.

—¡Suena asombroso!— dijo Eva emocionada, mientras caminaban al interior del lugar.

Tanto Hitomi como Eva eran particularmente buenas amigas, en el sentido particular de que Hitomi era muy capaz de llevarse bien con alguien tan dulce y gentil como la Tokisada, en particular, el rubio sentía que era como una relación de hermana mayor y menor, si es que lo poco que vio que interactuaban en el País de las Flores del Cielo era una indicación de eso.

Así que, entraron, la película que decidieron ver se titulaba "La Leyenda de un Shinobi Valiente"

Naruto sentía un poooooco de mal augurio cuando el nombre de la película era una obvia cosa agarrada de "la historia de un ninja audaz" de Jiraiya el Sannin, peor aun, de allí venía su nombre, por lo que escuchar "Karuto" allí hizo que el rubio se encogiera en su silla.

En lugar de una película completa, era una película de dos partes, y ambas no estaban relacionadas.

El primero presentaba a un ninja acompañado por sus amigos para recuperar a su compañero de equipo, que por alguna razón desertó de su aldea con un grupo de criminales desconocidos. La misión termina en un fracaso, y el protagonista era desterrado a pesar de que ni siquiera está al mando. Tan pronto como él se despide de sus amigos, los hunter-nin tienen la orden de perseguirlo. Lo curioso es que el Kage, a quien sirven estos ninjas, ni siquiera es el que ordenó el destierro. Un grupo de civiles pudo de alguna manera ir a sus espaldas y tomar una decisión tan sensible en su nombre.

—¿En su aldea hacen cosas así?— pregunto Eva curiosa, haciendo que Naruto se cruzará de brazos.

—Absolutamente no, para empezar, ni todos los concejales civiles tienen el poder para hacerle algo incluso a un Gennin, en segunda, cuando te destierran de una aldea es por un crimen que cometiste, y como tal, si te tienen a su alcance te matarían, no dejarían ir a uno de la aldea que conoce sus secretos— fue lo que dijo Naruto mientras Hitomi se reía un poco.

—¿Quién sabe? La película puede que sea de comedia— declaró ella divertida, haciendo que Naruto sonriera de medio lado. Había puesto una barrera de sonido a su alrededor para poder hablar sin molestar al resto.

Pasaron una hora y media hasta que vino la siguiente película.

Un niño era odiado por sus propios aldeanos que lo golpean de forma regular, todo mientras un grupo de ellos llevaba antorchas tiki y cantaban "¡Muerte al demonio!"

Aparentemente, la mafia de abusadores se componía de ninjas y civiles por igual. Luego, el niño es llevado hacia su paisaje mental, donde se encuentra con la causa de su dolor, una entidad milenaria que se selló en él la noche de su nacimiento. Sorprendentemente, la criatura, que es un monstruo de chakra y la encarnación de la oscuridad, agarra al niño a un abrazo y comienza a llorar y a pedir perdón. El monstruo malvado luego le ofrece un contrato de invocación, un dojutsu nunca antes visto, lo convierte en un hanyou (medio demonio), lo pone en un régimen de entrenamiento súper tonto y luego canaliza chakra hacia él, haciéndolo crecer dos pies de altura y desarrollan una fascinación repentina por las gabardinas. Todo esto se hace en un lapso de cinco minutos.

Ahhh, y dicha criatura era una mujer.

Naruto se quedo viendo la pantalla, parpadeando mientras podía saber que Hitomi hacia lo mismo.

Luego Eva le giro a ver a la cara—¿Es eso posible? Digo, ¿no son tus hermanos algo así?— pregunto confusa.

—…No, en definitiva… no. Digo, la parte del maltrato físico es posible, los Jinchuriki pueden sufrir de eso. Incluso hasta la parte de la criatura con un cuerpo humano, los Bijuus son Chakra, así que pueden cambiar de forma si lo desean, pero no tienen un género en particular, podrían ser tanto hombre como mujer, y el que su portador sufriera les importaría poco a menos que tengan una relación como la que tiene el 8 colas con su portador, se tendrían que conocer antes para que le importará, y más que llorar seguramente se enfurecerían. Aún así, no cambiarían de personalidad sólo por eso... joder, hasta esperaba que fuera algún tipo de señuelo para que le traicionara, sigue siendo una bestia que ha sido odiada por la humanidad, seguiría siendo un gruñón… o gruñona— comentó el rubio sosteniéndose la frente.

—…Pareces saber mucho del tema— comentó Hitomi curiosa.

—Hay historias que dicen que a veces los Bijuus tomaban forma humana, el Kyuubi tanto historias de un hombre sanguinario como una emperatriz dictadora en distintos puntos de la historia. Tamamo-no-Mae por ejemplo, podría ser el Kyuubi tomando forma humana por un tiempo—dijo Naruto viendo a las personas alrededor aplaudiendo la película—. No sería diferente a ti usando un Henge, solo que la versión de ellos es más real por ser… bueno, energía tomando forma— se encogió de hombros para si mismo—. Aunque supongo que mantener tanto Chakra en una forma tan comprimida necesitaría una cantidad de presión gigantesca— declaró el Ojiazul.

—Si pero, ¿qué hay de lo demás?

—Ahh si, no, es una mierda. Eso… eso no puede pasar— dijo Naruto de forma concisa, mientras se levantaba con Eva en brazos.

—No estuvo tan mal. Si que servía como material de comedia— comentó la pequeña rubia mientras abrazaba los brazos de Naruto sobre su vientre.

—Tal vez, el problema es que en el cine se volvió famoso y van a salir muchas copias iguales— declaró Naruto mientras escuchaba la risa de Hitomi por esas palabras.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_La línea B en el diagrama indica la trayectoria de una Shuriken lanzada al enemigo C por el ninja A, sentado en la cima de un árbol de siete metros de alto. Describa y formule la trayectoria requerida si C fuera colocado en los puntos D, E y F. Describa también de que color es la shuriken y explique cómo es que llegó a esa respuesta._

Akimitsu levantó la mirada de su hoja de examen, con un rostro neutro, antes de fruncir el ceño—¿Qué chingada…?

—¡Sin hablar en el Examen!— y bajo nuevamente la cabeza cuando escucho el grito de Ibiki, quien seguía repartiendo las hojas de los exámenes a todos.

El Kohaku no era tonto, todo en todo, era decentemente inteligente como para ser un Shinobi.

Había una diferencia considerablemente grande de donde pasaba de ser alguien con inteligencia por arriba del promedio, y ser un puto Nara.

Por eso no le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta mientras leía las siguientes preguntas que eso sin duda no era algo que esperarían que un Gennin supiera.

No era como no pudiera hacer las preguntas si se esforzaba, tener de compañero a Naruto que se aprovechaba de habilidades que funcionaban con una gran cantidad de cálculos podía hacer que ciertas preguntas valieran la pena.

El asunto es que detrás suyo estaba un ominoso tipo de cabello rojo que estaba con un ojo de arena a un tipo a un par de asientos a su derecha.

También estaba la chica del equipo de aquel cejudo moviendo hilos para mover los paneles del techo… que tenían espejos…

Y estaba el hecho de que dijeron que si los atrapaban copiando tres veces se iban.

Si, tal vez no era tan listo si se tardó tanto en darse cuenta.

Empezaban a sacar a los equipos uno tras otro a una velocidad considerablemente grande.

Recordó las enseñanzas que había aprendido de Naruto, había aprendido una considerable cantidad de cosas. Mientras que su antiguo compañero podía manipular el sonido al controlar las vibraciones de las moléculas en el aire con su Raiton, él podía diferenciar las vibraciones en la tierra de forma simple, se copio de lo que hacía el tipo con vendas en la cara, como si usará su oído para copiar los movimientos de otro.

Solo esperaba que ese tuviera las respuestas correctas.

_Veaaaamos, el error estándar de una suma de variables aleatorias independientes si X 1 , X 2 , X 3 , ..., X n son variables aleatorias independientes, entonces SE (X 1 + X 2 + X 3 +… + X n ) = ( SE 2 (X 1 ) + SE 2 (X 2 ) + SE 2 (X 3 ) +… + SE 2 (X n ) ) ½…_

Abi siguió leyendo las preguntas con moderada calma, mientras tarareaba una de sus músicas favoritas en su mente.

_Esta la sé, así es como funciona el Mundo Minoritario de Ruto._ Pensó ella respondiendo otra pregunta, antes de que sintiera una pequeña concentración de Chakra detrás suyo.

No tenía que voltear a ver, sabía que era Ino, o le apuntaba a ella o le apuntaba a Sakura… la cual había respondido todo de forma exageradamente rápida.

Hizo la cabeza a un lado, al sentir como una onda de Chakra era enviado en su dirección.

Uno de los Gennin enfrente suyo cayó inconsciente, y se levantó de repente, girando la cabeza para verla con incredulidad.

Ella alzó una mano, y le saludo con una sonrisa, antes de seguir respondiendo.

Al notar como no podía responder más preguntas conforme aumentaban de dificultad, se tomo el mentón, tocándose el labio, pensativa—Nyeh.

Para cualquiera sin un Dojutsu activo, fue invisible como un aura roja le cubría, y solo aquellos que pudieran ver a detalle notarían como mechas de su cabello se tornaban blanca, sus ojos de color rojo.

Un ser etéreo se formó detrás suyo.

_**Terpsichora [Maestro Títere de la Serenidad]**_

Esa era la habilidad Nen que ella había obtenido después de su entrenamiento con Naruto, su habilidad se basaba en la creación de títeres para diversos propósitos.

Una bailarina monstruosa con cadenas de aura transformadas de sus dedos, alrededor de sus extremidades, como una marioneta, era Terpsichora

Terpsichora le daba mucha más flexibilidad y agilidad mejorando su límite físico, normalmente la usaba junto al Senjutsu para aumentar aún más su limite.

Se necesitaba sólo 0,1 segundos para que Terpsichora pudiera ser utilizada en la ofensiva después de haberse manifestado.

Pero no era el combate lo que requería, las cadenas de aura alrededor de su cuerpo se tensaron mientras las liberaba, volando unos cuantos metros.

Llego a uno de los que ya habían respondido, y el cuerpo de Terpsichora cambio, pasando a un diabólico bufón redondo con 12 dedos, que con una sonrisa de dientes afilados, metió sus dedos dentro de los oídos de aquel tipo.

Así eran las cosas.

Por el momento tenía tres marionetas, Terpsichora servía como una forma de manipular su propio cuerpo.

Doctor Blythe [Reparador de Juguetes] que servía para poder hacer cirugías y curar heridas.

Arabesque [Jalador de Hilos] le ayudaba a controlar personas como marionetas, introducía su aura dentro de las neuronas de sus víctimas, manejando igualmente el sistema nervioso por medio de eso, haciendo que ella pudiera controlar sus víctimas.

Claro, eso les mataba, prácticamente manejaba cadáveres.

Podía manipular más de 50 de ellas, aunque no eran particularmente maravillas de calidad. Lo que ella hizo fue simplemente contar el cuerpo y usar una visión compartida que obtenía gracias a eso para escribir las respuestas finales.

Al terminar, no necesitaba más de él. Así que desactivo su técnica, e hizo que el cuerpo cayera inerte, escucho hablar a muchos a su alrededor, y uno de los centinelas fue a revisarlo, antes de notar que había muerto y sacarlo de allí.

Pasaron los minutos, un tipo de la arena regreso con un títere disfrazado de centinela—Si has acabado de jugar con muñecas, siéntate. Anunciaré a todos la pregunta número diez— declaró Ibiki.

Y Abi sonrió, no una sonrisa arrogante, ni una sonrisa maliciosa.

Solo una sonrisa pequeña y paciente mientras esperaba.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

—Muy bien, tienes que usar tu Raiton para manipular la carga de los electrones que le rodean y luego generar positrones, manipulas la fuerza nuclear débil para manejar su carga, y tienes que cuidarte del calor que produce— explicaba Naruto a Kakashi, mientras ambos tenían lo que solo se podría describir como dos cuchillas de relámpago, Raiton cubriendo los brazos de ambos mientras que el de Naruto tenía una coloración roja y el de Kakashi el usual azul.

Sin embargo, el color del Raikiri de Kakashi soltaba chispas de color rojo de vez en cuando.

Suspirando, el peliplata desactivo su técnica firma—Si que parece algo complicado, prácticamente usas Chakra para crear rayo natural en vez de creado por Chakra.

—No tanto crear sino como generar. Ōikazuchi prácticamente es como estaba el caos y la energía en su estado primordial— explicó el rubio mientras mostraba como su brazo vibraba—. Tienes que ser preciso con esto, puede ser un arma de doble filo sin el cuidado correcto— declaró el rubio.

—Es como ver a dos niños hablar de un videojuego nuevo— comentó Hitomi con Eva en sus brazos, la cual asintió suavemente.

—Hey, con el equipo de Kakashi en los exámenes tenía tiempo libre, y quería que pasáramos tiempo juntos— fue la forma de excusarse de Naruto.

En parte, Naruto no tenía nada en contra de Kakashi, era alguien que nunca la había pasado bien desde que nació, todo el asunto con su padre suicidándose, llevando a la muerte de su compañero, la infiltración de alguien que pudo haber matado a su sensei y a su familia sin que el se diera cuenta.

Había una considerable cantidad de cosas por las que el Hatake había pasado, así que no es como que tuviera algo particularmente que opinar acerca de simplemente… ser un amigo, que tuviera de rival a Gai era una cosa, eso no podía ser bueno para la salud mental a la larga.

—¿Hmm? Disculpa, tengo que atender— dijo Kakashi, al mismo tiempo que Naruto escuchaba como un intercomunicador en el bolsillo del Hatake sonaba, pasaron los segundos antes de que el peliplata exclamase—. ¿¡Qué!?

Tanto Hitomi como Naruto se giraron a ver al hijo del colmillo blanco ante su grito, y Naruto en particular.

Su sentido del oído podía diferenciar muchas cosas gracias a su propio control del sonido, diferenciar las distintas vibraciones en la señal de radio no era complicado, solo escuchando la mayor parte cómo estáticas.

Habían encontrado cuerpos sin cara cerca del Bosque de la Muerte, encima de eso se trataba de que allí se efectuaría los Exámenes Chunin de ese año, Anko Mitarashi sería la encerrada de manejar las cosas por allí.

Una especie de terrorista, ¿tal vez? Algún ninja renegado que buscaba un ataque interno a la aldea.

No se preocupó en lo más mínimo, hasta que sus oídos de repente captaron algo diferente.

La voz de la Mitarashi, sus ojos abriéndose levemente.

—_La marca en mi cuello a empezado a arder de nuevo, lo puedo sentir. Esta aquí._

—Pero… ¿Por quien?

—_En los únicos que puedo pensar es en los mocosos Uchiha ahora mismo, debe de haber ido por…_

**KRABUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMM**

Desde varios lugares de la aldea, se observó un enorme punto destellando en el cielo, tan brillante como un pequeño sol.

Hitomi se giro a ver a Naruto.

Y el había desaparecido.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hace unas cuantas horas, la primer parte del examen había terminado. Y entonces, después de haberse encontrado con una… energética segunda monitora, una cosa segura era que a pesar de lo difícil que fue la primera parte de los exámenes, la segunda era mucho más difícil.

—Sabes, no creo que necesitarás matar a tantos, solo necesitábamos un pergamino contrario al nuestro— le dijo una pelinegra de ojos verdes a Abi, la cual simplemente llevaba a su lado en una bolsa una enorme cantidad de pergaminos del cielo y de la tierra.

—Tomates, to-mates. Solo fui por uno, no es mi culpa que tratasen de emboscarme el resto.

—¿De donde sacaste una bolsa? No empacamos una de este color— dijo Akimitsu levantando la bolsa… sintiéndola… pegajosa.

—Oh si, respecto a eso. No tenía donde llevarlas, así que despelleje a uno con Doctor Blythe y listo.

—…Estar tanto tiempo con Naruto te ha sido mala influencia— comentó Akimitsu mientras la Murakami se ponía levemente verde.

La Ojimorada se encogió de hombros—Probablemente, ¿Qué les parece una carrera a la torre equipo Triple A?— pregunto ella.

Ante eso, el Kohaku encaró una ceja—¿Triple A?

—Akimitsu, Akari, Abi. No se, quedaba con la situación— comentó ella simplemente, antes de agarrar la bolsa de piel con un brazo.

—Hmmm— murmuro Akimitsu mientras giraba la cabeza a un lado, en una dirección específica.

—¿Pasa algo, Kohaku-kun?— pregunto Akari mientras el pelinegro entrecerraba la mirada.

—Es extraño… en esa dirección huele a serpiente, ese tipo de las cartas, Kabuto. Olía igual— declaró mientras se quedaba viendo en esa dirección.

—¿No es en esa dirección en la que se fue el equipo de los dos hijos del Hokage y Satsuki Uchiha?— pregunto curiosa la Ojiverde—. Y creo que también el equipo de su hermano también fue allí.

—¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que algo haya pasado?— se pregunto Akimitsu.

Abi se quedo callada al escuchar eso, antes de que cerrase los ojos, un par de segundos pasaron antes de que su pelo se pusiera blanco, y sus ojos rojos, una cola de gata creciendo en su espalda.

Y de repente, un aura roja como las llamas cubrió su cuerpo.

Sin forma, se expandió por una gran cantidad de terreno del lugar.

El Nen podía ser usado para una considerable cantidad de técnicas útiles, en su caso, fungiendo como una medida sensorial, un área donde soltaba su aura y le permitía sentir las cosas alrededor de ella.

La técnica se llamaba En (Círculo)

Naruto tenía un área de efecto de En circular de 300 metros, mientras tanto, Abi tenía un área de efecto de 2 kilómetros.

—A juzgar por el hecho de que una serpiente gigante acaba de explotar en la dirección contraría y que Arashi acaba de salir de ella, estoy segura que algo debe de haber pasado— dijo Abi mientras se ponía en 4 patas sobre el suelo.

Usando el control de sus células usando Enbu, ella era capaz de amplificar sus capacidades físicas a un extremo enorme, mientras que Naruto y Akimitsu lo usaban para controlar sus células, ella lo usaba para conseguir un aumento de habilidades que aumentaba sus capacidades físicas a un punto que solo seria comparable con las 8 Puertas Internas.

La carne en sus muslos de repente se vio expandida, al punto que venas empezaban a sobresalir de su carne, mientras desactivaba En, ella se preparó para el ataque.

—Ahora mismo ambos equipos están peleando con una rara mujer que parece invocar serpientes, y no van a durar mucho— declaró Abi con una sonrisa gatuna, antes de que su cara tomase rasgo más feroces—. Y ahora me quiero unir.

El suelo debajo de ella se quebró, y a una velocidad superior a la del sonido, salió disparada en aquella dirección.

Antes de que sus propios reflejos se dieran cuenta, tenía un brazo en la boca, y miro hacia atrás, parada sobre una rama.

Se giro hacia atrás, viendo a una Shinobi del país de la hierba, con una rara vestimenta y con un brazo faltante.

Los presentes vieron a una peliblanca, con una apariencia gatuna, llevando un abrigo azul con seis botones de color amarillo y gemelos, shorts y medias de color naranja con rayas negras finas, además de un par de zapatos de color azul.

Al aterrizar, a unos metros la peliblanca, pudo ver al equipo 7, Naruko y Satsuki por un lado, y al otro lado, Narumi, Sasuke y una chica de pelo rubio con ojos rosados.

—Hola— saludo ella alzando la mano en su boca mientras veía a la mujer del país de la hierba—. Y adiós~

Terpsichora se formó detrás suyo en la décima de segundo necesario, y sus brazos se hicieron hacia atrás.

—**Taiyōkokuten (Punto solar)**

De repente, doce portales anaranjados con un centro de color negro en ellos aparecieron alrededor del campo.

Al crear plasma superdenso con su manipulación de variantes, podía ejercer una enorme gravedad sobre un cierto punto dentro del espacio mismo, siendo capaz de concentrar su inmensa influencia gravitacional en un área remota, causando una profunda curvatura espacial. Al expandir el interior de la curvatura de manera similar a un globo mientras se usa el inmenso magnetismo y el tirón gravitacional que genera, que se ajusta automáticamente a su chakra, podía interactuar directamente con cualquier cosa cerca del agujero, causando que se consuma o rechazado desde su entrada.

Conectando dicha habilidad a un hiperespacio que podía usar para almacenar cosas, o en este caso, generarlas.

Y luego, cerro sus brazos, apuntando a ella.

—**Ōpun Seidan (Cúmulo Abierto de Estrellas)**

En menos de un segundo, la mujer de antes fue rodeada por una cantidad enorme de esferas de plasma provenientes de los portales.

**BRRRAAAAAAUUUUUUUUMMMMM**

Una explosión considerablemente grande impacto en el lugar donde estaban los doce portales, los cuales terminaron absorbiendo la mayor parte de la explosión.

Como tal, Abi se limitó a quedarse allí mientras Terpsichora la seguía sosteniendo de sus hilos.

Luego brinco.

Luego serpientes salieron del suelo.

Se sostuvo de una rama con la cola, mientras veía de cabeza como la mujer salía del suelo, con el rostro quemado—Vaya, vaya. Hay algunas presas interesantes por aquí— le dijo mirando a la peliblanca—. Esto promete ser _**muy**_ entretenido.

Abi, con el brazo aún en su boca, comenzó a masticarlo lentamente. Viendo a la mujer con curiosidad en su cara—Esto sabe a… serpientes ¿De casualidad no serás quien creo?— pregunto la peliblanca mientras se enderezaba sobre la rama.

—Oh-ho~— soltó la mujer mientras sostenía su cara quemada, arrancándola como arcilla—. Supongo que las cosas se ponen interesantes a partir de aquí.

Una cara femenina de piel blanca, ojos amarillos con una pupila serpentina y unas marcas moradas alrededor de los párpados estaba enfrente suyo.

—Orochimaru, la Sannin de las serpientes— la cola de Abi se movió detrás suyo, mientras que analizaba su situación actual, alrededor del cráter estaban el equipo de Kakashi Hatake y de Rin Nohara, dos Uchihas, dos Jinchurikis –tres hijos del Hokage para lo que importaba– además del resto que junto a Akimitsu y ella hacían 9 contra 1.

Así estaba la cosa.

Sus oportunidades de ganar eran de 0.

Lo sabía, conocía bien de personas peligrosas como para saber que podría tener una fuerza enorme, pero había un punto donde la fuerza superaba la experiencia, y la diferencia entre ambos con alguien como un Sannin con ella sería enorme.

Tenía un par de minutos –quizá unos 50 segundos– antes de que Arashi llegará al lugar.

Sus ojos se giraron a ver al equipo 7 por unos momentos.

Naruko tenía un sello extraño sobre su estomago, podía sentir su chakra disruptivo, probablemente por eso no podía acceder al Chakra del Kyuubi o usar Senjutsu, el hecho de que estuviera consiente, con Satsuki sosteniéndole, decía mucho.

Sus mejores opciones eran aguantar hasta que Arashi llegará bombardeando el lugar, eso debería alertar al resto de la aldea de forma considerable, entonces ella iría lo más rápido posible a informar a quien fuera para traer refuerzos en caso de que la serpiente viniera por algo importante.

O llamar a Naruto.

Probablemente llamar a Naruto sería lo mejor.

En su proceso de pensamiento de un par de segundos una gigantesca serpiente se abalanzó sobre su cuerpo, dejando una enorme sombra sobre ella.

_Juzga el escenario actual. Establece tus objetivos y prioridades. Úselo para formar su plan de acción. _Pensó ella, mientras que salía del otro lado de la serpiente con sus uñas tan afiladas como cuchillas, en menos de un segundo, haciendo un agujero y matando a la serpiente en un instante._ Más fácil decir que hacerlo._

Una cosa estaba clara. Para sobrevivir. Eso fue todo lo que podían hacer en este momento.

_Lo que plantea la pregunta, ¿Qué carajos hace aquí?_

Se lanzó contra la mujer serpiente, que según lo que sabía Abi, de mujer me quedaba poco, o incluso de humana. Abi

Su puño fue atrapado, y cuando lanzó un jab, lo mismo pasó.

Giro sobre si misma, sintiendo sus hombros dislocándose por el hombro y luego sentir como recibía una mordida en su tobillo.

Su cuerpo fue girado en el aire, y fue lanzada como un trapo contra un árbol.

Aterrizó los pies con fuerza sobre el y luego se lanzó sobre ella nuevamente.

Y luego fue recibida con una lluvia de balas de metal disparadas en su dirección.

Abi no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar, mientras que juntaba las manos y las llenaba de Nen, generando una pantalla enfrente suyo, viendo como las balas impactaban como si se tratase de entrar en goma.

Pudo sentir la presión en sus dedos, sus dientes crujiendo mientras sonreía cuando las balas se le regresaban a ella.

Se lanzó nuevamente contra ella, las balas justamente enfrente suyo, y luego.

Vio como la mujer serpiente las esquivaba todas en un instante, y luego, lanzaba su mano restante contra su vientre.

Gruño, las uñas clavándose en su piel.

Apretó los músculos en su estomago usando Enbu, e hizo un brazo arriba, otro abajo.

El punto donde ambos golpearon fue sobre el codo de Orochimaru, pudo sentir sus uñas cortando carne y hueso, partiendo de forma nada limpia el brazo, sujetado a su abdomen.

En el momento que sus pies tocaron tierra, giro sobre si misma, aumentando su fuerza y velocidad, y su talón impactando contra la quijada de ella.

No era la fuerza aumentada de Tsunade Senju, pero el crujido y el movimiento que sintió en el cuello sin duda iban a doler.

Dos brazos fuera, con la quijada rota y probablemente con el cuello dislocado.

Vio la mandíbula de la mujer serpiente abrirse como la boca de una anaconda, notando como una nueva y sanada versión de ella salía de la antigua piel, mientras tanto, ella saco el brazo que había entrado en sus intestinos, notando como la herida sanaba lentamente.

La mujer serpiente saco de su boca una espada de doble filo, lanzándose hacia la peliblanca a una velocidad bestial.

Abi se quedo en su lugar, Terpsichora preparándose para cualquier eventualidad.

Y luego, un borrón de color negro impacto sobre Orochimaru. Como un toro, Akimitsu arrolló su cuerpo y la lanzó contra el suelo, mientras que aterrizaba sobre el lugar donde estaban con Akari sobre su espalda.

—¿Y esa de allí quien es?— pregunto el pelinegro apenas llegó, viendo como Abi brincaba en un instante a donde se encontraban Naruko y Satsuki.

—No importa por el momento, tenemos unos segundos antes de que salga— declaró mientras agarraba a la rubia y le levantaba la camisa en el área del vientre—. Vaya, zorra. De verdad que te dejaron en la mierda, ¿eh?— comentó con tono divertido a la hermana de Naruto.

—Jo… ughh…dete— gruño la rubia sosteniendo con una mano su estomago.

Vio a la peliblanca alzar sus manos, mostrando como todos los dedos en sus manos estaban quebrados, y se los puso contra el cuello, poniendo presión para ordenarlos de lugar, y luego empezaba a analizar el sello en Naruko—Un sello impar sobre tu sello par, debe de estar desestabilizando tu propio Chakra contra ti hmm, Ruto hizo algo igual cuando peleo contra Arashi y con ustedes— fue lo que dijo Abi—. Creo que podría deshacerlo, pero te dolerá.

—Te estoy viendo sonreír, solo hazlo de una vez, gata cualquiera— le gruño Naruko, viendo a la peliblanca con una sonrisa gatuna y remangando su camisa.

—…No te mentiré… si disfrutaré esto— declaró cuando sus dedos fueron cubiertos por llamas azules.

Y le enterró las uñas en el vientre a Naruko.

La escuchó gruñir, la vio abrir los ojos enormemente y la sintió poner las manos sobre su brazo.

—No tenias que meter las uñas… maldita bruja— mascullo ella mientras Abi sacaba su mano de su vientre.

—Cierto, no tenía que hacerlo— se burló.

Y apenas término, una figura salió del suelo detrás suyo.

Naruko pudo ver la cuchilla alzándose y se paro al instante, con su mano derecha creando una esfera de color azul que aumentaba su tamaño.

Cadenas de color verde rodearon el cuerpo de Orochimaru, más atrás Narumi le sostenía, mientras que Naruko se paraba e impactaba el Rasengan contra el vientre de la mujer serpiente.

Y la miro sonreír mientras era volada hacia atrás.

—**¡Vermilion Rasengan!**

Todo paso en cámara lenta.

Ella regurgito una nueva y sanada versión de si misma, mientras ambos Rasengan impactaban, un borrón rojo siendo cubierto por un domo de color blanco con un centro de color negro.

La mujer pelinegra aterrizo sobre el suelo, viendo como de aquella esfera salía un Arashi con tres colas de un Chakra rojo burbujeante cubriéndolo.

Brinco cuando Akimitsu nuevamente trato de embestirle, y esta vez, cubierto por una capa sobre su piel de color negro, la armadura del elemento tierra cubriendo cada parte de su ser con grafito tan duro como el diamante.

En medio del aire, observó como la última pelinegra del equipo 7 se encontraba arriba suño, con un Bo de considerable tamaño… recubierto de Raiton.

Puso sus brazos enfrente de su pecho, y con un sonido tan estridente como el de un rayo, impactaron en sus antebrazos.

La Ojidorada fue lanzada al suelo, y pudo ver como Arashi y Naruko se lanzaban al mismo tiempo contra ella.

Sonrió de medio lado, sintiendo como empezaba a ser zarandeada de un lado a otro debido a la fuerza con la que ambos la atacaban.

Podía sentir sus huesos crujir, su piel sangrar, su carne abriéndose. Arashi usando el Chakra de su bestia con cola, y Naruko había entrado en el modo sabio en pocos segundos, ambos atacando como una torrencial lluvia de golpes.

Sintió como la mandaban a volar a estrepitosa velovifsd producto un golpe en conjunto, y luego pudo sentir las cadenas de Narumi sosteniéndole los tobillos.

Y luego sintió como giraba en el aire producto de esto, rompiendo árboles con su cuerpo, la fuerza de Narumi aumentando con Chakra y luego lanzándola a una gran velocidad dentro del bosque.

Extendió la quijada y empezó a regurgitar una nueva Orochimaru.

—**Taiyō Shitsuryō (Masa Solar)**

Dos esferas de plasma de tamaño considerable, soles en miniatura, fueron creados a los lados de Abi, provenientes de sus manos, lanzándolos contra la Sannin de las serpientes.

—**Katon: ¡Gokka Messhitsu!**

—**Katon: ¡Gokakyu no Jutsu!**

De Satsuki salió un chorro de fuego de su boca, y de Sasuke una enorme bola de fuego que aumentaron la potencia de las esferas de Abi, apuntando contra la Sannin.

_No estaba equivocada… nuestras oportunidades de ganar… _Pensó Abi para si misma.

Vio como una nueva Orochimaru salía como si nada.

Y la vio hacer las manos a los lados.

Ante la mirada de todos, las dos esferas de plasma se detuvieron, como si estuvieran congeladas en el lugar.

Ella cerró las manos, y ambas esferas fueron aplastadas como si nada, apagándose como velas.

_Son cero…_

—Tengo que decirlo, su trabajo en equipo es admirable. Si lucharán contra alguno de mis antiguos compañeros sin duda alguna los habrían podido vencer, los Jinchuriki tal vez les dejarían unas feas marcas— comentó la pelinegra mientras aterrizaba en el suelo de forma tan suave como si estuviera volando—. Pero contra _**mi. **_Oh, bueno, vivimos en un gran mundo. Solo un tonto no quisiera explorar más de el.

Sus palabras fueron seguidas de algo que nadie se esperaba ver.

Fue peor para los que podía usar Senjutsu.

Las marcas moradas en su cara se extendieron.

Sus dientes, afilados de por si, pasaron a tornarse como navajas en número y filo, cuatro cuernos crecieron sobre su cabeza, y la energía natural que le rodeaba explotaba violentamente en una marea en la que varias cosas que le rodeaban empezaban a perder vida, marchitándose.

La boca de todo mundo se abrió.

Y lo sintieron.

Un par cayendo encima de sus cuerpos.

La alegoría tan simple como precisa.

Sus cuerpos se congelaron, el tiempo se detuvo… no… el tiempo siguió, pero sus cuerpos y mentes no eran capaces de procesar lo que ocurría.

Una ansia de muerte tal como para que pudieran sentir miles de agujas en cada poro de su piel, abriendo la carne de adentro para afuera y luego retorciéndola.

—Tan orgullosa estaba yo de ser considerada una de los tres legendarios Sannin, cuando unos cuantos niños han podido igualar ese nivel de fuerza— comentó ella entre siseos divertidos… que luego pasaron a una mueca de absoluta histeria y felicidad—. ¡Y cuando he sobrepasado ese nivel infinitamente!— grito antes de que un aura de chakra morado cubriera—. ¡Y puedo volverme aún más fuerte si lo deseó!

El aura morada paso a ser completamente roja, roja oscura, como la sangre.

Naruko no tuvo tiempo de procesar lo que había pasado.

Un segundo, observaba atónita a Orochimaru, una antigua compañera de dos de sus antiguos maestros.

No estaba nerviosa por enfrentar a alguien así, había sido criada con lo mejor de ellos, había alcanzado el nivel de sus antiguos maestros con una juventud por delante.

Por eso su cerebro apenas pudo procesar cuando estaba parada, y cuando estaba siendo sostenida de la cara por la Sannin de las serpientes e impactada contra árboles, luego contra la tierra, por decenas de metros… y luego cientos, hasta que sintió como su piel aún con el Senjutsu reforzando su resistencia empezaba a ser raspada como si se tratase de papel.

En el mero instante en que Arashi se giro en la dirección donde Naruko había sido lanzada, un golpe impacto en su torso.

Los ojos del Namikaze casi se salen de sus cuencas cuando sintió como sus costillas se quebraban, rompiendo su carne, como si recibiera un Lariat indefenso, su torso prácticamente abriéndose producto del golpe.

—¡Carajo!— exclamó Akimitsu mientras su piel ganaba una tonalidad de color rojo, y sus brazos empezaban a crecer cuchillas hecha de hueso.

En un segundo, la mujer serpiente estaba enfrente de él.

La miró extender sus manos, sus ojos se abrieron al reconocer cuando el aura roja que la cubría tomaba forma… forma de barras que parecían hecho de sangre.

Las barras se enterraron en sus costillas, haciendo que el pelinegro se quedase congelado.

Y luego vómito sangre, sintiendo como lo que se encontraba en sus costillas empezaba a carcomerlo de adentro hacia afuera—¡Akimitsu!— pudo escuchar la voz de Abi mientras se lanzaba contra él a ayudarle.

Y la mujer serpiente volvió a desaparecer.

Con los sentidos que su imperfecto modo sabio le daba, no pudo notar cuando desapareció.

Pero pudo notarlo, como si su cuerpo fuera en cámara lenta.

Narumi corriendo hacia sus hermanos.

Akari congelada en el aire, en sus lentos movimientos, yendo hacia Akimitsu, ella iba a una velocidad admirable para un shinobi, y parecía congelada en la situación actual.

Los Uchiha quedándose congelados producto de la sed de matar de antes, viendo la totalidad de sus vidas pasar frente a sus ojos, en el caso de Satsuki, pudo ver como las lágrimas bajaban de su cara, y en Sasuke, pudo notar como sangre salía de sus ojos, sosteniéndose la cara.

Pudo sentir todo eso, pero su cuerpo era demasiado lento para actuar, cuando se giro hacía arriba.

Orochimaru, con la Kusanagi en su mano, y cubierta de una energía verdosa.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue poner sus brazos enfrente de su torso.

Y el corte que vino sobre su codo fue el resultado.

El precio a pagar fue su brazo derecho.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron, mientras una patada en el estomago la mandaba al suelo.

El Chakra estaba conectado al alma y cuerpo, por eso, pudo sentir el corte directo en su Chakra mismo, su cabello volviéndose negro nuevamente cuando un corte que corto directamente su alma—Eso…eso fue…— murmuro mientras veía lo que le quedaba.

Un muñón quemado, no había sangre, ni una sola herida, simplemente un trozo de carne quemada.

_Energía Vil…_

_Shichi (Sangre Muerta)… _Pensó Akimitsu reconociendo la energía y sangre que empezaba a infectar su cuerpo.

—¿Co…Cómo?— murmuró Abi sintiendo como el golpe en su vientre le había sacudido los intestinos.

No pudo evitar empezar a toser sangre.

—Creo que te conozco, gatita— comentó Orochimaru, mientras se reclinaba sobre una rama, con una sonrisa ladina—. Eres Abi Nakano, una niña civil, y la novia de ese niño que mato a Hiruko y ahora usa su Jutsu. Quien diría que el que se miraba el más inútil de los hijos de Minato y Kushina podría llegar a ser alguien en la vida— declaró, haciendo que la pelinegra le viera con sorpresa—. No estés tan sorprendida, yo le enseñe todo lo que sabía a Hiruko, podrías decir que tu novio usa de forma tan limitada— declaró ella mientras que podía ver a Narumi tratando de curar a su hermano mayor, las costillas del rubio se podían ver saliendo de su caja torácica.

—¿Cómo?— murmuró la pelirroja menor tratando de detener el sangrado, su voz sonaba tan aterrada—. ¿¡Cómo es que es tan fuerte!?

Sus hermanos mayores siempre le habían parecido ejemplos a seguir, tan fuertes como para darle pelea y poder vencer a ninjas legendarios como los Sannin, sus maestros, incluso más fuertes que sus padres.

La ultima integrante de los Sannin pudo vencerlos con apenas un par de golpes.

—Hiruko basó su Jutsu Quimera en lo que yo hago. Consumir a la persona completa, todo lo que ha sido alguna vez. Será mío~— siseo ella en tonos altibajos.

_El Jutsu Quimera que Hiruko usaba le dejaba demacrado, mezclando su cuerpo con otros organismos de forma artificial. Ruto lo usa para almacenar el genoma en su cuerpo como un banco de ADN. Si lo que ella dice es cierto…_

—¿Cuántas…?— en un susurro, Abi pregunto. Haciendo un esfuerzo por siquiera respirar—. ¿A cuánta gente has consumido?

Orochimaru sonrió.

Había perfeccionado su Jutsu de transferencia de cuerpo muchos años antes, la cantidad de personas que podía usar no se limitaba a una vez cada tres años.

Kekkei Genkai tras Kekkei Genkai, Jutsu tras Jutsu, con un cuerpo eterno.

Algunas de los seres más poderosos del planeta habían sido creados por su mano, varios del "top" habían llegado hasta donde estaban por la intervención de la Sannin de las serpientes.

La creadora no se debía quedar atrás de sus creaciones.

Sus antiguos compañeros y su sensei se habían quedado atrás de ella hace mucho, porque no tendrían el valor de hacer algo de este nivel.

¿Cuántas cientos de miles, o hasta millones de personas, había devorado?

—Las suficientes.

Con todo lo que le quedaba de su desestabilizado Chakra, Abi sólo pudo alzar la mano hacía dónde estaba la Sannin de las serpientes.

Orochimaru le miro con curiosidad.

Un pequeño sol en miniatura se formó nuevamente en su mano, y voló hacia ella, a una velocidad igual a la de un Kunai siendo lanzado.

La pelinegra se hizo a un lado.

Dejando que el sol de unos 30 centímetros pasase a su derecha.

—¿Eso es todo?— pregunto la Ojidorada con un tono levemente divertido.

**BRRRRUUUUMMMMMMMMM**

Detrás suyo, un enorme pilar de color rojo se formó, alzándose hacia el cielo como una bengala.

La Sannin se giro, sintiendo una gran cantidad de firmas de Chakra de repente yendo en su dirección.

—Si… es… todo— susurro Abi con una burlona sonrisa en su cara.

—…¡Pequeña cabrona!— mascullo ella mientras sus facciones mostraban lo colérica que estaba.

Había sido descubierta.

Pero en unos cuantos segundos, fue capaz de calmarse a sí misma, y sonreír de medio lado—Bien jugado… pero para cuando cualquier pequeño ANBU o ninja que envíen llegue aquí, todos ustedes estarán muertos— dijo Orochimaru mientras que serpientes empezaban a salir de su espalda—. De hecho, ¿porque no hacemos algo al respecto?... ¿¡y reduzco este bosque a cenizas!?

Como libélulas alzándose al aire, las serpientes empezaron a tomar una tonalidad verdosa. Incrementando sus números, primero a las decenas, luego a los cientos… y luego a miles.

Abi miro el cielo llenándose de verde.

Sabía cómo funcionaba la energía vil, como electromagnetismo y ectoplasma, todo lo que tocase iba a ser reducido a meras partículas, incluyendo el alma de cualquier cosa que entrará en contacto.

Cualquier cosa viva que lo tocará, simplemente sería reducido a nada.

Si había otra vida en el más allá, ser atacados con eso haría que eso no pasará.

Cerró los ojos.

La primera de las serpientes estaba apunto de tocar la copa de los árboles.

—**Kuninokotachi.**

Escucho una voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar.

Sus ojos se abrieron.

Como si dejarán de existir, las serpientes de energía verde empezaron a desaparecer en la nada.

Los ojos de Orochimaru se abrieron mientras lo sentía.

Alguien estaba a su lado.

Su cuerpo se giro lentamente, viendo una figura ensombrecida, con ojos de color morado brillando, viéndola fijamente.

—Hola madrina— saludo Naruto, al mismo tiempo que detrás suyo salía un Rey del Karma, a una velocidad superior a la de la luz, impactaba un golpe directo en la cara de ella.

Orochimaru pudo sentir el golpe fracturando su cráneo, haciendo que su cerebro apenas pudiera procesar cuando fue lanzada a una velocidad estrepitosa al otro lado del bosque de la muerte, sintiendo como en menos de un segundo impactaba y rompía la malla del bosque de la muerte, a tal velocidad como para que todo lo que dejase atrás quedará reducido a una masa quemada a su paso.

Luego, miro como siguiendo su estela de fuego, venía caminando el rubio con total calma, sus ojos morados la veían, con un brillo fulgurante, casi cegador, a su lado caminaba el Rey del Karma, cuyas cuencas rojas no mostraban nada de vida en ellos.

—¿No le vas a dar a tu ahijado un abrazo?


	23. Conociendo a tu enemigo

**Para ****Angel Arcano92**

Jajaja, ya verás v:

Bueno, Forget no ha usado el evangelizador no Jutsu, pero podría intentarlo... follandosela v:

**Para ****vikingos369**

Ja v:

Xd

Más como alguien con prótesis que otra cosa :b

Aún no me decido si los mató o no los mato, los pongo en citaciones de muerte para que no impacte tanto si los mató xd

**Para BlackCat13 **

Lo tiene, la energía de sangre viva mezclada con el modo sabio serpiente, en su máxima expresión le dan habilidades que se comparan al Modo Sabio de los Seis Caminos. Naruto simplemente le dominaba con habilidades.

En si, ella ahora sabe un poco mas acerca de las capacidades máximas del Sharingan. Va por Sasuke específicamente, y por Satsuki para que ella también obtenga el Mangekyo, y pueda conseguir el eternal :

Yup, no la habría hecho mujer de no ser por eso. Aunque el método para volverla "buena" es algo poco ortodoxo v:

**Para ****Isaac LB**

Jajaja, el asunto es que hay como 10 OC en el top cuyas historias tienen que ver con Orochimaru, por lo que sería algo un poco raro que se hubiera quedado tan atrás xd

**Para ****cristian870**

Naruto no hizo sus brazos de metal exactamente, pero lo que paso se explica en unas cuantas reviews adelante xd

Sep. Número 27.

**Para Nicolas888**

Jaja xd

Gracias, aunque no me considero tan buen escritor xd

Aún no escribo un cap que ejemplifique bien el terror que se ha de sentir al pelear contra él xd

Bueno, de hecho, existe algo así ya, la energía akáshica :b

**Para Mojami**

Aunque la idea es interesante, a Inari en particular no le gusta estar en Konoha, debido a varias cosas, pero en particular, es porque puede viajar por todo el mundo para divertirse construyendo :b

**Para ****alejogod1205**

Jaja, espero no decepcionarte xd

**Para Scrabby **

Espero que este cap no te disguste, aquí muestra a Naruto usando menos fuerza bruta y más combate pensando con sus propias habilidades xd

Aunque suena tentador, hay unos cuantos problemas:

El Modo quimera normalmente deja deformado a quien lo usa, Naruto no tiene problemas porque su regeneración hace que no sucedan cambios en su cuerpo, hay una razón por la que no se las da a su equipo, y es que ellos no quieren algo así. Y El Arca es algo de Eva, es de su herencia, y solo los que compartan su sangre pueden "heredarla" y tampoco se puede transferir voluntariamente. Eva aún no ha activado el arca, aunque cuando lo haga pasa de loli a la Eva normal de shuumatsu no valkyrie

Para eso sirven los Nairiki, Naruto les dará un nuevo modelo a ellos xd

Pfft, todos tienen uno, Abi tiene uno, Eva tiene uno, Tsunami tiene uno, hasta Ebisu tiene uno. La pelea que tuvieron duro menos de 1 minuto, no tuvieron tiempo para usarlo v:

No le arrancaron el brazo a Naruto, eso es algo que quería explicar.

Las células de Naruto pueden tomar las propiedades y forma de lo que sea, hay una razón por la que no hace que todo su cuerpo sea de Metrochronium (debido a que el metal es indestructible, no es muy flexible así que sería como ser una estatua) como tal ahora sus células también pueden tener propiedades mecánicas, el brazo del Blue Oni esta conectado a su cuerpo a nivel espiritual, imaginalo como si tuviera dos modos, modo Blue Oni y modo brazos de robot v:

* * *

**Reviews contestadas, vamos a la...**

* * *

**ACCIÓN**

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

**Capitulo 23**

**Conociendo a tu enemigo**

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

La primera cosa que vino a la mente de Orochimaru cuando logró enderezar sus pies, fue el dolor creciente en su cráneo, y como aquel rubio caminaba hacia ella con tranquilidad.

Naruto le dio unos tres segundos mientras esperaba a que la regeneración de ella sanara el daño que le causó.

Cuando el cuarto segundo llegó, su cuerpo fue recubierto de relámpagos, sus ojos ganando un brillo eléctrico.

Ante los ojos de Orochimaru, Naruto desapareció, y luego, sintió una puñalada contra su estomago—**Lanza del Infierno.**

Un disparo de electricidad prácticamente le atravesó el estomago.

Naruto había impactado su puño contra el torso de ella, atravesándola de lado a lado con una lanza de electricidad, al mismo tiempo que dejaba una marca de quemado donde sus intestinos deberían estar.

Se hizo hacia atrás por unos instantes, viendo como la mujer serpiente regurgitaba para nuevamente una versión de si misma.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera terminar de salir el rubio impacto una patada contra su cuello, escuchando el crujido de su cuello cuando la mando a volar a una velocidad estrepitosa, en dirección contraria a la aldea de la hoja.

El rubio dio la vuelta, al mismo tiempo que su Rey del Karma empezaba a aumentar en números, volviéndose seis de si mismo, y lanzándose en la dirección en la que la Sannin de las serpientes fue.

Mientras tanto, Naruto se impulso hacía adelante. Apareciendo en un segundo enfrente de los equipos de Konoha.

Sin siquiera hacer un sello de mano, varios clones aparecían a su alrededor, cada uno yendo por los heridos.

El original se quedo donde estaba, los clones recién creados no eran particularmente clones de sombra, poseyendo una visión compartida de todos ellos, analizó la situación.

Arashi tenía la caja torácica destrozada, incluso con la regeneración de Jinchuriki no es como si pudiera simplemente meter los huesos salidos y los pulmones perforados.

Akimitsu estaba siendo envenado por lo que noto como Energía de Sangre Viva.

Satsuki y Sasuke estaban sangrando de los ojos, por alguna razón, más allá de eso, varios golpes y un posible shock emocional por lo que habían sentido antes.

Abi había perdido un brazo, y tenía una fuerte hemorragia interna.

Naruko, unos 50 metros donde estaban… tenía el rostro completamente desfigurado, y había perdido la mitad de la carne de un lado, eso incluía perder el ojo derecho.

—**Toyokumono.**

Usando la capacidad de poner en estasis las reacciones físicas, Naruto no se tardó ni un momento en usarla para neutralizar la capacidad de ellos de sentir dolor.

El rubio se quedo en su sitio unos momentos, antes de hacer dos sellos de mano.

Eran irreconciliables de los normales, siendo una forma antigua que se usaba para enseñanzas espirituales.

Mudras.

—**Jōdokyō: Seion Chisui (Enseñanzas de la Tierra Pura: Aguas Purificadoras de la Serenidad)**

De un momento a otro, lluvia empezó a caer.

Si se viera el cielo, se notaria una formación de agua cristalina, un lago gigantesco pero poco profundo de hermosas y brillantes aguas cerúleas.

Naruto término de hacer el segundo sello y el agua tomó un tono de color cobalto, antes de que empezara a llover.

El proceso completo no tardó más que dos segundos.

Naruto podría crear su técnica de forma instantánea, pero el rango de la técnica dependían de cuantos Mudras hiciera, sin ellos su alcance máximo era de 170 metros.

Con un muda se extendía sobre toda Konoha, y con dos Mudras se extendería por todo el país del fuego, siendo que también su duración dependía de cuanto deseara Naruto.

Toda la aldea, y luego todo el país del fuego fueron cubiertos por dicha lluvia.

Las plantas empezaban a crecer, llenas de vida, las personas en distintos lugares del país no podían evitar alzar las miradas al cielo.

Desde el más pobre mendigo hasta el más prolifero señor feudal.

Confianza y esperanza.

Las gotas de agua que tocaban el suelo, daban una sensación de purificación a todo.

Cuando las gotas empezaron a caer, las heridas de todos sanaron como si nunca hubieran estado allí antes, la conversión de Energía Natural a Chakra Yang purificado.

Curar enfermedades, dolencias físicas y mentales e inestabilidad emocional.

No había una cosa que no pudiera sanar, y como tal, las heridas de todos a pesar de su gravedad sanaban en cuestión de segundos.

Podría curar incluso heridas por el Elemento Polvo, incluso el daño hecho al bosque había sanado en su totalidad.

Abi abrió los ojos.

Se sentía completamente revitalizada, con más energías que antes de hecho.

No dudo un momento en levantarse de golpe, parpadeando cuando noto un clon de Naruto a su lado, y luego giro la mirada a su lado.

Su brazo estaba nuevamente allí, y cualquier herida que pudiera tener antes había sido sanada como si nada le hubiera pasado.

—Ruto… ¿Qué… como?— pregunto ella al clon que le acompañaba, antes de revolver su cabeza—. ¿Dónde está la loca de las serpientes?

—Volando a las afueras de la aldea a mach 3— declaró Naruto mientras en un momento iba hacia Naruko, para los demás fue como si desapareciera del lugar, ya que la rubia había sido separada del resto por cientos de metros.

Su hermana menor aún con la cara contra el suelo, había dejado una zanja de tierra por su camino, y una de sangre cuando su dureza ya no pudo más ante la fuerza de la Sannin de las Serpientes.

Se acuclillo sobre ella, dándole la vuelta, pudo ver como la carne de ella cubría la parte de su rostro, su regeneración potenciada por su técnica, haciendo que el rubio se le quedase viendo.

Soltó un suspiro, acariciando el pelo de ella mientras la veía abrir los ojos—¿Hola…?

—¿Na…Naruto? ¿Cuando llegaste?— pregunto Naruko mientras se paraba.

Los ojos morados del nombrado brillaron mientras que usaba su psicometria para leer la mente de ella, viendo cada uno de los recuerdos de Naruko en la proximidad.

Entrecerró la mirada—Los dejaré en la torre del bosque, yo me encargo de la serpiente— declaró el rubio mientras sus clones sostenían a todos.

—¡Naruto espera…!

Antes de que Abi siquiera pudiera terminar, todos los presentes al instante desaparecieron, todos usando el Movimiento Cuántico para ir y venir en instantes, los clones deshaciéndose después de eso.

El rubio se giro en la dirección donde había enviado a Orochimaru.

Dos alas emplumadas de color blanco salieron de su espalda, y se impulso al aire, impulsando la lluvia cristalina a su alrededor.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_E__ste mocoso…_

El cuerpo de Orochimaru fue lanzado por cientos de metros, chocando contra rocas, árboles, animales. Cuervos volando mientras ella era mandada como una bala a grandes distancias, no pudiendo hacer otra cosa que quedarse pensando en lo que había pasado.

Recordaba que de los tres hijos de el Relámpago Amarillo y la Habanero Sangriento, era el hijo del medio el que menos destacaba. Le costaba aprender Jutsus, le costaba aprender, no había heredado nada de sus padres, incluso la cuarta hija, Narumi, había nacido como una prodigio, pero no había destacable sobre aquel mocoso.

Pudo decir que eso no había cambiado con solo recibir unos cuantos golpes.

_¿Cuánto habrá sido? ¿Años? ¿Décadas?_

Su cuerpo impacto contra una montaña, tan lejos de la aldea de la hoja que prácticamente podía ver la montaña Hokage como si se tratase de un punto en la lejanía.

Ese no era el tipo de poder que un prodigio obtenía en un par de meses.

Era el tipo de poder que un donnadie tenía haciendo lo mismo por una cantidad enorme de tiempo.

Podía prácticamente saborearlo, en la rigidez de su puño, y en cómo actuaba.

Un golpe que no tenia nada de "talento" detrás de el.

Sonrió mientras veía lo que solo podría ser descrito como 6 seres de sombra aparecían enfrente suyo.

—Tu en verdad… ¿Crees tener una oportunidad contra mi, niño?— pregunto ella al haber sido capaz de levantarse y separarse de la roca en la que fue enterrada. La lluvia empezando a caer sobre su cuerpo, dejando que la sangre que la cubría escurría con la lluvia.

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando su propio cerebro noto como le habían sido arrancados los brazos, dos de los Reyes del Karma detrás suyo.

Enfrente suyo, uno de los Reyes del Karma reconfiguro su brazo, tomando forma de taladro e impactando contra el torso de ella, destrozando carne y hueso para terminar atravesándola de lado a lado, alzándola con dicho brazo, su mano restante formando una cuchilla, y entonces, los otros 5 que la rodeaban, se lanzaron sobre ella.

Orochimaru se quedo quieta, con un agujero en el pecho y sin extremidades, viendo como los seres de sombra la rodeaban.

Y sonrió.

Serpientes salieron de sus extremidades cortadas, cuatro de ellas, del tamaño de anacondas, sujetando a cuatro de ellos por el cuello con sus mandíbulas.

Aquel que no quedo atrapado en las mandíbulas de las serpientes, aterrizo en la espalda de ella.

**CRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCK**

Le quebró el cuello con una enorme facilidad, para luego empezar a jalar hacia arriba.

Orochimaru alzó la cabeza hacía arriba, su cuello alargándose como una serpiente, mientras su garganta brillaba en verde. Antes de que un rayo de energía vil saliera de su boca.

Las serpientes brillaron en verde, antes de que imitaran a su invocadora, y cada una soltará un haz de dicha energía. Cada uno de los Reyes del Karma sostenidos por las serpientes siendo despedazados por la energía, al nivel de cada partícula y molécula, destrozándole a cada uno el torso.

Y luego su cabeza fue cortada por el que la sostenía con el apéndice de sombra.

La pelinegra sonrió.

Se miro como si su propio cuerpo regresara en el tiempo, la cabeza siendo unida nuevamente al cuerpo, sus brazos formándose de regreso juntándose a su torso, y luego, con sus manos sostuvo el taladro de sombra.

El ser de sombra separo su brazo de ella.

Y justo antes de que Orochimaru pudiera atacar nuevamente… los Reyes del Karma se regeneraron, y las marcas rojas en sus cuerpos brillaron.

El torso de la mujer serpiente explotó de forma espontánea.

Cada uno de los Reyes del Karma miraron como las piernas de ella se sacudían en el aire, moviéndose como lo haría el cuerpo de una serpiente sin cabeza.

Los ojos de cada uno de ellos no reaccionaron al ver como una gran onda de energía amarilla emergió de lo que quedaba de la mujer serpiente.

Tres de ellos se movieron hacia atrás, a una velocidad que dejaban rastros de vacío detrás de ellos, al mismo tiempo que otros tres se quedaron para ver el resultado.

Alrededor de 18 metros cuadrados alrededor de ella, toda la materia que le rodeaba fue absorbida, los Reyes del Karma, vulnerables a la energía natural, también fueron consumidos.

De lo que antes eran sólo piernas, el torso entero de la mujer serpiente fue regenerado, con una sonrisa, y como si su cuerpo jamás hubiera sido herido en primer lugar.

_Con que así es como funciona._

Los tres reyes Karma que quedaban se juntaron en uno solo, y luego, se retiraron.

Volvieron a la sombra de un ser que se acercaba, a unos cientos de metros, con dos alas en su espalda, un ser de ojos morados estaba viendo a Orochimaru, sin ninguna emoción en su mirada.

_**Jinpinkotsugara Hengenjizai (La apariencia y el físico de una persona pueden cambiar de forma)**_

Era una habilidad que provenía de los usuarios más expertos de Senjutsu, descomponer por completo cualquier cosa dentro de su entorno en energía natural pura antes de absorberlo, curar y restaurar completamente la forma de ellos mismos o de otros. Dotando de una regeneración a nivel atómico, o incluso a simple energía.

También estaba que activamente usaba la energía vil a su alrededor para sanar sus heridas. Junto a eso, Orochimaru usaba lo que Naruto suponía era el Modo Sabio Serpiente, haciendo eso, usaba la energía de sangre viva para aumentar su fuerza, velocidad y resistencia aún más.

Sus ojos ganaron un brillo de color rojo, uno que la mujer pudo notar incluso a esa distancia.

Se mordió los pulgares, y estampó las manos en el suelo—¡**Goju Rashomon!**

Y en un instante, 5 puertas enormes con rostros demoniacos se posaron enfrente de ambos.

Y tan rápido como fueron creadas, fueron destruidas.

El haz de Chakra derritió las puertas Rashomon como si se tratase de papel, y llegó hasta ella.

Esquivando el ataque a ultimo segundo, apenas le quemo un par de cabellos.

Naruto hizo la cabeza a un lado, crujiendo su cuello, mientras la veía, la pelinegra analizándolo detenidamente—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?— pregunto el rubio, su voz sonaba neutra, sin emoción, sin enojo u odio, pero simple… nada, mientras la distancia entre ellos se hacía cada vez más corta.

Ella sonrió divertida—Seguro, no sería una buena madrina si no respondiera las preguntas de mis ahija…

—¿Qué carajos crees que hacías?— cuestiono, su tono era igual, sin haber cambiado en lo más mínimo—. ¿Creíste que atacabas una aldea al alzar? ¿Qué matabas a la familia de alguien que no podría hacer nada al respecto?— pregunto mientras que la distancia entre ambos paso a ser unos escasos diez metros.

La mujer serpiente soltó una risa—Si te soy sincera, no recuerdo tu nombre. ¿Cuál de todos eras?— pregunto con cierta burla.

—No importa cual sea mi nombre— declaró el rubio, sus manos brillando en un tono verdoso—. Un cadáver no necesita uno.

La mujer serpiente se lanzó contra él.

Y ni siquiera se le pudo acercar cuando un golpe la mando volando, a una velocidad estrepitosa del lugar.

Rompió varios árboles a la velocidad que iba, haciendo que la lluvia empezará a caer por encima de la capa de hojas que había.

Miro al rubio caminar hacia ella.

Sus ojos morados era todo lo que ella podía ver, y se relamió los labios con una sonrisa divertida. Se acababa de dar cuenta que no había ni siquiera notado que no había percibido en lo más mínimo el golpe.

—Ya enserio, Naruto-_kun. _¿Cómo es que alguien como tu se volvió tan fuerte?

El mencionado parpadeo, notando curioso como de la nada, 25 esferas de diferentes colores aparecían justa al frente de Orochimaru, y ella se enderezaba del lugar donde estaba.

Desapareció y reapareció enfrente de ella.

Sus brazos habían ganado una tonalidad negra, metálica, antes de que un cañón se formará enfrente de la cara de la pelinegra.

Un disparo de energía color anaranjado fue disparado contra ella, incinerando todo lo que se encontraba enfrente suyo, incluida la cabeza de Orochimaru.

De entre el disparo de energía salió una espada que reconoció como la Kusanagi, y el rubio ni siquiera se inmutó cuando impacto contra su cuerpo.

CRAAAASSSSSHHHHHH

Y se rompió contra su cuerpo.

Pudo notar como una silueta salía de la incineración, y entrecerró los ojos, la mujer serpiente brincando a una rama de árbol, notando como uno de los orbes se destruía enfrente de ella.

—¿Te gusta?— pregunto tirando la Kusanagi rota a un lado—. Los llamo orbes de vida, tienen varias almas en su interior, almas que serán sacrificadas si llego a morir, creí que los tendría que usar con tu papito, pero no eres un premio de consolación tan malo— le dijo ella mientras desaparecía de repente de donde estaba, como si de repente se volviera invisible.

—Na…Naruto. A…Ayuda…me…

El nombrado abrió los ojos al oír aquella voz débil, y se giro rápidamente, viendo detrás suyo a Abi…

Su novia se miraba con una pierna y brazos arrancados de cuajo, apenas manteniéndose de pie, sangre saliendo de los trozos de carne faltantes, su espalda atravesada por una cantidad enorme de armas de todo tipo, ella alzó la cabeza, mostrando un rostro sin ojos, la sangre saliendo de sus cuencas y de la comisura de sus labios.

0,10 segundos.

Esa fue la cantidad de tiempo que Naruto estuvo en completo shock al ver a la mujer que amaba en un estado así.

Detrás del Genjutsu recién creado, Orochimaru había creado dos lanzas de energía vil en sus manos, y apunto de lanzarlas.

**CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK.**

Y se detuvo al ver como seis esferas de gran tamaño eran quebradas en un instante.

Luego miro al Ojimorado, que había inclinado la cabeza a un lado—Lo siento por eso, fingí bajar la guardia para ver que planeabas con un Genjutsu así de burdo, y luego dejaste bastantes aperturas para atacarte y me tome mi tiempo— indicó el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

La pelinegra se quedo callada, antes de sonreír de forma desafiante, y que su esclerótica se pusiera negra, sus ojos de color sangre, y los cuernos en su cabeza de repente crecieran, curvándose.

—**¡Amenoukihashi Tonbokiri! (¡Cortador de Libélula del Puente Celestial!)**

Las lanzas en sus manos fueron lanzadas, a una velocidad mayor a la que el sonido que salió de su boca podía, lo suficiente como para que sólo se viera como un par de destellos verdes.

Impactaron sobre Naruto, y este, usando su control de vectores y con un pequeño cálculo rápido, las lanzas rebotaron sobre él a los lados.

**BRRRRUUUUMMMMMMMMM**

El Ojimorado miro a un lado suyo, notando como las lanzas de energía vil habían explotado en el cielo, con un rango enorme, el cielo pintándose de negro, iluminando en verde mientras la lluvia se detenía por varios segundos.

Orochimaru se lanzó contra él.

A una velocidad tres veces superior a cuando ataco a sus hermanos y sus compañeros, y sonriendo mientras apuntaba sus manos contra el cráneo del rubio.

Relámpagos de color rojo cruzaron las manos del Ojimorado se pusieron sobre la cabeza de ella.

**CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK.**

Naruto uso Ōikazuchi para freírle el cerebro a ella, haciéndolo un total de cuatro veces, antes de que ella pusiera sus manos a los lados de su cabeza. El rubio gruñendo levemente al sentir como ella le imitaba, descargas de electricidad verde tratando de freírle el cerebro y su propia regeneración sanando el daño.

Y luego, sonrió divertido.

—**¡Head Shacker!**

**CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK.**

Tomó una de las esferas que flotaban alrededor de ella, mientras las demás explotaban, y veía como ella empezaba a soltar un liquido de color rojo y blanco de sus ojos, oídos, nariz y boca.

Y luego la vio regurgitar de nuevo, una nueva versión de ella.

_Así que destrozar su cerebro no la mataría, bueno, aun tengo mucho que intentar._

Miro a la Sannin de las serpientes, serpenteando en el suelo, tratando de alejarse de él lo mas rápido fuera posible.

El rubio alzó una mano al aire.

Espinas de sangre se formaron a su alrededor, para que seguidamente fueran disparadas contra ella, impactando contra sus piernas y sujetándola al suelo.

Y luego la miro poner las manos en el suelo—**Mokuton: ¡Jukkai Kotan!**

Empezaron a salir raíces de árboles de gran tamaño a una velocidad de vértigo, destruyendo los árboles normales y llevándoselas con ellas, mientras que el Ojimorado caminaba hacia el Jutsu del Elemento Madera.

Alzo una mano al aire.

La lluvia de color zafiro volvió a caer.

Y el agua empezó a arremolinarse alrededor de su mano, asemejando a las Rasenshurikens creadas por sus hermanos, un rodeado de cuchillas, con una superficie nacarada, estaba en su mano, de más de treinta metros.

—**Sello del Océano Samadhi**

La lanzó contra ella.

Las raíces fueron cortadas como si se tratase de cortar cartón, en menos de un segundo, y entonces, llego a donde estaba la mujer serpiente.

La corto en dos.

Las dos partes de la mujer fueron cortadas limpiamente, antes de que serpientes salieran de sus dos extremidades y juntarán ambas en una sola, y luego… la vio empezar a vomitar serpientes.

Salían de sus mangas y de su boca, generando un mar de serpientes saliendo de ella, moviéndose en dirección de Naruto, surcando las raíces, y apunto de atacar a Naruto.

Cuchillas iguales a la Kusanagi salieron de sus bocas, y luego fueron cubiertas con una energía de color verdoso.

Naruto se quedo viendo eso, y su cabello de repente fue pintado de rojo, sus ojos ganando un tinte púrpura y dorado.

—**Eso es suficiente**— declaró, con un tono de voz calmo.

Las serpientes prácticamente brincaron del suelo al oírlo, y se alejaron de él.

—Pregunta rápida— dijo Naruto, a una distancia considerable, la Sannin alzó la cabeza para verle con confusión—. ¿Has entrenado con energía akáshica?

—¿Energía que?

—Suficiente para mi.

El ahora pelirrojo desapareció nuevamente, y con sus extremidades brillando en amarillo, impacto sus brazos sobre el torso de ella.

Su puño atravesó su cuerpo de lado a lado, y desapareció nuevamente, antes de impactar contra la cabeza de ella.

Esa era una nueva técnica que se la había ocurrido después de ver a esa extraña mujer llamada Saori, no podía hacer lo mismo que ella, pero usando la energía akáshica había aprendido a cimentar una nueva técnica que se subdividía en algunas otras.

La nombro...

**BRAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMM**

**Ascensión del Sabio.**

Una doble patada impacto contra la mujer serpiente, mandando su cuerpo contra una montaña, y viendo como dicha montaña caía a pedazos producto del golpe.

De la montaña destrozada salió Orochimaru, sintiendo las gotas de lluvia caer sobre su cuerpo, y nuevamente cambiando de piel, para luego entrecerrar los ojos viendo a Naruto aparecer enfrente suyo, la normalmente expresión divertida en su cara pasando a una mas sería—…Esto parece un chiste de mal gusto, Naruto-kun. ¿esperas que crea que el niño inútil de Minato de repente se volvió la gran cosa por un par de días jugando entre los grandes?

El pelirrojo no respondió.

No le importaba lo que ella creyera.

No le importaba lo que un monstruo creyera.

Alzo dos dedos al aire, la Shuriken de agua de antes alzándose a una enorme distancia, y haciendo que se elevará al cielo.

—Parece que no tengo nada para matarte definitivamente, si has dominado la energía vil más que de lo que yo hago no creo ser capaz de sellarte, y tu no podrías matarme aunque quisieras, y quieres hacerlo. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un acuerdo?— comentó el pelirrojo mientras notaba como ella le veía sospechosa por ello.

—…Habla.

—Explica tus motivos para atacar específicamente a mis compañeros, y tal vez te deje vivir— declaró cruzándose de brazos.

La pelinegra no distinguió un signo de mentira en Naruto, y se enderezó mientras sus facciones burlonas pasaban a un rostro más serio—Tu hermano, y el hermano de tu amiga Uchiha.

El pelirrojo se quedo callado, antes de alzar una ceja—¿Te gustan los chicos jóvenes o algo por ese estilo?

—Muy gracioso— comentó la Ojidorada sarcásticamente—. ¿Sabias que hace miles de años el Sabio de los Seis Caminos tuvo dos hijos? Indra y Ashura Otsutsuki, los progenitores del clan Uchiha y Senju respectivamente. Su padre, Hagoromo, tuvo de hermano a Hamura, quien como descendiente tuvo a Ishiki Otsutsuki, el progenitor del clan Hyuga y Kaguya. Cada lado de la familia heredada algo de sus progenitores en principio.

Al escuchar eso, los ojos de Naruto se entrecerraron—Ve al grano, no pregunté una clase de historia.

—Una de mis… digámosles, creaciones. Fue un Uchiha huérfano que era incapaz de despertar su Sharingan, mezclando sus genomas con los de los Senju, intente que fuera capaz de evolucionar sus ojos a nuevos niveles. Aunque al principio lo demerite como un simple fallo, sobrevivió y sus ojos evolucionaron a los ojos mismos del Sabio de los Seis Caminos.

—...El Rinnegan.

—Cómo una buena científica, comprenderás que intente repetir el proceso, mezclar el ADN de ambos clanes podía generar grandes resultados. Pero era como tratar de mezclar agua con aceite, las cadenas genéticas se destrozaban entre si— le dijo—. Pero eso solo paso con un tipo específico de células madre, un bebé de probeta hecho con restos antiguos de Madara Uchiha, con el genoma de Hashirama Senju mezclado con el. Cuando intente el resultado con el ADN de cualquier otro, el resultado era fútil, nada pasaba.

—…Suponiendo que lo que digas es verdad, en esto hay algo que tenga que ver con Arashi y Sasuke teniendo parentesco con Hashirama y Madara, ¿no?

La Sannin de las serpientes se giro para verlo, de repente con una sonrisa demente en su cara—¡Exactamente! Y fue allí donde pude buscar más a fondo, entre el conflicto entre ambos clanes— comentó mientras hacia las manos hacia atrás, poniéndolas detrás de su espalda—. Descendemos de seres de las estrellas, los Otsutsuki, pero su sangre esta diluida demasiado en nuestro cuerpo como para que podamos acceder a algo que no sea simple Chakra. Si aumentas la cantidad de ADN que tenemos de ellos, tienes a clanes como el Uchiha, con los ojos de Hagoromo, y los Senju, con su cuerpo. Pero el Chakra no radica sólo en el cuerpo, sino en el alma.

Naruto se quedo callado, antes de llevarse una mano al mentón—Déjame adivinar, Arashi y Sasuke son las reencarnaciones del alma de Ashura e Indra— declaró mientras la lluvia empezaba a caer más fuerte.

—Se llama Transmigración, ellos tienen sus propias almas, pero la esencia de los hermanos vive dentro de sus seres— específico ella—. Uno es el Yang de su Yin, juntos, ambos hermanos crean el Chakra de su padre. No me malentiendas, Satsuki-chan puede ser una niña con mucho potencial, pero comparada con poder obtener el Rinnegan, necesitaré el cuerpo y almas de Sasuke-kun si quiero lograr lo que deseo. Tomate a ti como ejemplo— Naruto alzó una ceja al ver como le apuntaba—. Eres un ser nuevo en la cadena evolutiva humana, no te cansas, cada célula de tu cuerpo es una batería que aumenta su capacidad a cada segundo, con un control completo de cada célula de tu cuerpo— declaró enumerando lo que había visto en su pelea con Naruto—. Aun así, apenas has pisado el poder comparable a nuestros ancestros. Las capacidades que tienes comparable a un Otsutsuki es como comparar a un adulto con un infante.

El Ojimorado se quedo pensativo al oír aquellas palabras, mientras se encogía de hombro—Probablemente, pero no es tan bueno quedarse en las cosas del pasado.

Al oír eso, Orochimaru chasqueo la lengua.

Y luego aplaudió las manos.

—**¡Yomotsu An'unsai! (¡Ritual de la Nube Negra del Inframundo!)**

Una neblina negra cubrió el lugar a los alrededores de ambos, opacando la vista en lo absoluto, mientras que el cabello de Naruto volvió a rubio, sus ojos se mantuvieron con un brillo verde sobre el morado del Bukkaigan.

Todo lo que era tocado por la niebla empezaba a ser consumido, pudriéndose a un ritmo acelerado, los fotones que les rodeaban perdiendo su energía, el oxigeno volviéndose dióxido de carbono, la energía natural contaminándose y deshaciéndose producto de la entropía.

Naruto se miro las manos.

Miro sus células, una energía negra filtrándose en su cuerpo, y tratando de pudrir su cuerpo de adentro a afuera, sus telomeros sanando el daño más rápido de lo que la técnica era capaz de hacerle daño—¿Un Juinjutsu Jashinista? Eso es… curioso— comentó el rubio alzando una mano—**Ikka Myōju (Una Perla Brillante)**

Entre la bruma negra, una esfera de Chakra Yang completamente purificado, cobro existencia.

La esfera destrozo la bruma negra, y fuera de ella, dejó cegada a Orochimaru. Al mismo tiempo que Naruto sonreía de medio lado.

Un pequeño truco con su manipulación de la luz y usando las capacidades espirituales del Bukkaigan, una esfera de luz purificadora, podía emitir una luz tan fuerte como para cegar a cualquiera, o con una suavidad tal como para que la luz que emitía transmitiera chakra yang para sanar heridas.

La lluvia empezó a caer con más fuerza.

El sonido era ensordecedor, y las nubes empezaban a oscurecerse, haciendo que la visión y el sonido fueran imposibles, mientras que el rubio deshacía la esfera de luz.

La pelinegra trato de lanzar sus manos hacia adelante, recubriéndola de energía vil.

Apenas salieron un par de chispas verdes—¿Pero… que…?— murmuró la pelinegra, mientras que Naruto se crujía el cuello.

—¿Quieres saber como?— su pregunta fue seguida de un temblor en la columna de Orochimaru, la voz de Naruto era grave y poco emotiva—. Esta lluvia de aquí la uso para luchas cosas, como sanar heridas, pero a ti no te curaba en lo más mínimo, podrías decir que hace lo contrario, te ha drenado de Chakra por completo, y supongo que ya no serás capaz de mantener tu modo sabio— declaró mientras los cuernos y rasgos de serpiente en ella se iban, volviendo a su aspecto normal—. También puedo leerte la mente, así que si te mató, probablemente usarás los sellos malditos que has puesto en todas esas personas, así que solo seria una solución temporal— declaró el rubio, poniendo una mano en su cadera—. Ahhh, ¿ahora que hago contigo madrina? ¿Lobotimizo tu cerebro y te dejo en algún planeta al otro lado de la galaxia? ¿Te dejo sellada en una dimensión sin tiempo en lo absoluto? Decisiones, decisiones— comentó Naruto mientras caminaba hacia ella, sus ojos de color morado brillando en la oscuridad de la lluvia.

Podía ver a la pelinegra caminar hacia atrás, aunque lo que dijo acerca de que aunque muriera podría ser revivida, las opciones que dijo no le sonaban agradables.

—Naruto… ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Somos iguales! Ambos hemos estado en lo más bajo del mundo, ambos nos hemos levantado para ser superiores a los que nos rodean. ¿Matarían al único ser en este mundo que podría comprender como es ser tu?— pregunto mientras seguía caminando hacia atrás, todo lo que veía en la lluvia eran esos ojos morados.

—Mírate, tratando de salir de esta situación hablando— declaró el rubio mientras se detenía enfrente de ella—. Atacaste a mi equipo, le arrancaste la mitad de la cara a mi hermana menor, le destrozaste el torso a mi estúpido hermano mayor, vas en busca de quitarle el cuerpo a mi mejor amiga y su hermano, y le arrancaste el brazo a mi chica— enumero con tranquilidad—. Podría estar recriminando las cosas que hiciste todo el día como alguien civilizado, pero tienes razón, soy como tu. Aunque no soy tan despiadado como para dejarte con el cerebro de una ameba por el resto de la eternidad, algo de confinamiento te irá bien.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron al escuchar los truenos resonar como si se tratará del rugido de una criatura.

Alzo la mirada al cielo, y lo miro.

Como si el océano bajara contra ella.

Así de pequeña se sintió.

Un dragón enorme, hecho de agua, descendía sobre ella.

—**¡Shikai Ryūjin! (¡Dios Dragón de los Cuatro Océanos!)**

En menos tiempo del que le tomaba a ella siquiera pensar, el dragón cayó sobre su cuerpo, cerrando sus fauces sobre su cuerpo, y devorándola.

Y luego, el dragón se deshizo en una brisa de agua.

Las nubes se separaron, el sol iluminó el bosque en donde ambos estaban y las naciones elementales en su totalidad, dejando allí a Naruto cuyos ojos pasaron de morado a azul, suspirando, y alzando la cabeza al aire, se dejó caer al suelo.

Cualquier destrucción que su pequeña pelea hubiera causado fue desecha en un instante por la lluvia sanadora.

No había planeado nada de eso, había improvisado conforme la marcha, y sintió que si no podía matar a Orochimaru definitivamente, por lo menos la iba a tener en un lugar donde la podría mantener vigilada.

Y luego, se quedo allí por largos momentos, pensando.

Usando las habilidades del Bukkaigan, podía ver muchas cosas en el pasado de las cosas, y de las personas. Como tal, pudo ver toda la vida de Orochimaru hasta ese momento.

Ella era, en poca definición, un monstruo.

No uno sin sentido, la muerte de sus padres probablemente afectó la mente de ella siendo una niña, y muchas otras cosas que pasaron después en su vida, pero Naruto de todas las personas sabía que tener una vida de mierda no justificaba las acciones que hacías.

Sobretodo cuando de Orochimaru se trataba.

Pero encima de comprender a la mujer serpiente, fue lo que había en la prontitud.

Un ataque a gran escala de su aldea, Sunagakure los traicionó debido a un complot de ella suplantando a su Kage. Y el hijo adoptivo del jefe de medicina de la aldea, Kabuto Yakushi era un traidor también.

También estaba que pudo ver más atrás, en aquella organización de nubes rojas.

—Bueno… carajo— murmuro el rubio recostándose sobre el suelo—… Por una mierda así deje mi cita con Eva y Hitomi, no puedo tener un día tranquilo sin que venga un grupo de pendejos a querer romperme las pelotas— declaró antes de desaparecer de allí.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

—¡_Kabuto, idiota, sabes que ella no estará feliz si tu…!_

_—¡Cállate y busca donde cubrirnos de la lluvia!_

_—¡Solo lo dices porque sabes que tengo razón! Oro…_

—_¡La lluvia nos esta succionando el Chakra idiota! ¡Es una trampa!_

Ante lo que solo podría ser descrito como una pantalla hecha de agua, Ibiki Morino miro como en las manos de Naruto se mostraba una grabación del equipo de Kabuto Yakushi, que habían reprobado los Exámenes Chunin seis veces antes.

Algo siempre estaba terriblemente mal con ese equipo, porque Kabuto Yakushi _definitivamente_ tenía las habilidades para pasar.

Para algunos tal vez fue mala suerte, pero la mala suerte por sí sola no podría explicar todo eso, de lo contrario Tsunade Senju no habría salido de la academia jamás.

—_Kabuto Yakushi, el eterno Genin, secretamente un espía de nivel Jonin__._

El líder del departamento de inteligencia y tortura soltó una risa para sí escupido en la cara de cualquiera que le trajera una teoría de conspiración tan ridícula, lo habría hecho, si no fuera porque tenia las pruebas en la cara y que Kakashi Hatake había estado allí para corroborar las palabras de Naruto.

—¿Cómo fue que en primer lugar conseguiste hacer esto?— cuestiono el hombre con cicatrices en el rostro.

—Elemental, mi querido cabeza de testículo, la lluvia que sentiste era obra mía, puedo absorber el Chakra, curar, y grabar eventos que suceden debajo de ella. También puedo ver los recuerdos de alguien como para corroborarlo.

—¿Acaso hay alguna mierda que no puedes hacer?

—¿Acaso hay una parte de tu cara que no parezca una patata mal pelada? Pregunta retórica por cierto, se nota que no— declaró el rubio mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se apoyaba contra una pared.

De no haber sido porque le habían arrancado la piel de las cejas hace años, se habría notado un poco mas el espasmo de ira en la cara del Morino—Junto a eso esta que hablas sobre una posible invasión de parte de la aldea de la arena. ¿Porqué transmitirme esto a mi antes que al Hokage?— pregunto el torturador mientras que el Ojiazul se encogía de hombros.

—No me llevo bien con él— simplificó antes de darse la vuelta y caminar a la puerta fuera de uno de los cuartos de la torre en el bosque de la muerte—. Además, tu puedes torturar a Kabuto para sacarle pruebas. Y el niño pelirrojo es un Jinchuriki inestable, a él también lo deberían de vigilar

—Antes que nada— intervino Kakashi—. Según el informe de los chicos, apareciste y te enfrentaste a Orochimaru. ¿Dónde está ella?

—Sellada y haciendo glupglup en un palacio en el fondo del océano en otra dimensión— declaró mientras abría la puerta y la cerraba detrás suyo.

—…¿Eso que demonios significa?— pregunto Ibiki al Hatake.

—Por el momento eso no importa, si lo que Naruto dijo es cierto, tenemos que manejar esta situación lo mejor que podamos— declaró el peliplata.

No pudo evitar darle la razón.

No podían permitirse el lujo de dejar a un lado sus sospechas de la invasión de Suna, y obviamente escuadrones de asesinos de alto nivel que patrullaban lo que debería haber sido un examen estándar Chunin, aunque estaba bastante lleno, revelarían su cobertura al instante.

Antes de ser el jefe de I&T, cuando acababa de ser un nuevo recluta verde y el jefe anterior, Shinku Yuuhi, el padre de Kurenai, todavía estaba a cargo, pasaba horas y horas repasando su filosofía única.

_La_ _mitad de la victoria es lo que sabes, y la otra mitad es lo que el enemigo no._

Probablemente el niño del Hokage pensaba así, como para querer manejar las cosas en el modo más silencioso y efectivo posible.

En cualquier caso, las operaciones de una magnitud así no eran autorizadas por las fuerzas generales de todos modos.

No era que no confiara entre sus allegados, pero muchos Jonin podrían ser notoriamente flojos después de un par de copas. A Suna, y a su pequeño aliado en Otogakure no Sato, no se les debía permitir ni siquiera enterarse del vago rumor de que Konoha estaba incluso un poco preparada para su plan.

Naruto silbaba con sus manos en los bolsillos afuera del lugar, mientras que buscaba con la mirada a su equipo, habiendo pasado apenas un día, y dejándolos hace un par de horas allí, los equipos de Kakashi, Rin Nohara y Ebisu estaban allí sin hacer nada más que esperar a saber lo que iba a pasar después de que un ataque de una de los renegados más grandes de la aldea.

No esperaba a nadie en el lugar, por lo que simplemente caminaba, usando las capacidades de sus ojos para ver a través de las paredes en busca de sus compañeros.

Estaba tan concentrado que ni siquiera noto cuando algo le cubrió.

Parpadeo un poco.

Giro la cabeza a un lado, viendo como un piso abajo estaba un chico pelirrojo con una calabaza de arena en la espalda, y detrás de él estaban una chica de cabello rubio con un gran abanico detrás de ella y un tipo vestido de negro con una marioneta en la espalda. Ambos se veían alarmados al ver como el pelirrojo ataco de improvisto.

Naruto sintió la presión de la arena…

Y luego se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando tranquilamente, en lo absoluto, sus movimientos ni siquiera siendo obstaculizados por esta.

—Tu…— hablo el pelirrojo de forma ronca—. Eres fuerte… tu validaras mi existencia— declaró mientras partículas de arena flotaban a su alrededor.

Naruto finalmente encontró el cuarto que buscaba y se giro—Lo siento, ¿dijiste alto?— pregunto antes de que la arena se violentara en su contra, lanzándose contra él.

Ante eso Naruto se quedo quieto, viendo la arena impactar contra su cuerpo, y ejercer una presión tan fuerte como para que a un humano normal le explotarán los órganos de adentro hacia afuera.

El efecto fue el mismo de antes.

Se llevo la mano al pecho, y sacudió algo de arena que trataba de meterse en su ropa, y la quito como si no fuera más que simple polvo—Bonita charla, me gustaría retomarla… jamás— electricidad de color rojo cubrió el cuerpo de Naruto, antes de que la arena que le rodeaba se derritiera en vidrio fundido que caía a sus pies.

Y no haciendo nada al notar como el pelirrojo y sus hermanos abrían los ojos de la sorpresa al verlo hacer eso, fue a abrir la puerta.

Noto a Abi en la cama, mirando al techo con una expresión neutra en su rostro, y cerró la puerta detrás suyo—…¿Hola?— alzó la mano mientras ella apenas y alzo el brazo.

—Hey Ruto— devolvió el saludo la pelinegra.

—¿Paso algo?— pregunto al notar como ella se notaba algo deprimida.

—Bueno, un ninja súper fuerte casi nos mata, y tu nos tuviste que salvar el culo, resolviendo el problema en un instante— indicó ella mientras se levantaba—. Además de que no se si no te la follaste cuando se fueron— declaró ella para darle humor a sus palabras.

El rubio se rio levemente ante eso—Orochimaru era mas fuerte de lo que Sadao era, aunque tienen habilidades diferentes, eso no cambia el hecho de que ustedes sobrevivieron y le dieron problemas, que no murieran en unos segundos es sorprendente— declaró mientras caminaba hacia ella, y la veía ponerse boca arriba, y girar la cabeza para verlo.

—No negaste la parte de cogertela.

—Vamos, ¿es el tipo de confianza que me tienes? No soy de trabajar tan rápido— declaró divertido, mirando alrededor del cuarto—. ¿Y Akimitsu?

—Coqueteando con la chica nueva al lado de aquí.

—¿Ves? Él si trabaja rápido— declaró antes de escuchar como su novia soltaba una risa divertida.

Los ojos morados de su novia le vieron con una mezcla diferente de emociones—Es solo… se siente algo feo quedarme tan atrás de ti como para que me tengas que salvar como una princesa todas las veces.

—Pase años en el ambiente más peligroso del planeta, extrañando poder tocarte por tanto tiempo que perdí la cuenta— declaró mientras se acuclillaba para tenerla cara a cara—. No es algo que quiero que hagas tu, simplemente no te puedes volver fuerte del día para la mañana, le puedes patear al trasero a cualquier Kunoichi de nuestra edad, pero contra ninjas que te llevan décadas de entrenamiento no vaya a haber una larga diferencia— le dijo haciendo que ella suspirara.

—Lo se… lo se, es solo que… humm…— la pelinegra entrecerró los ojos viendo a Naruto, y este se crispo un poco al notar como el cabello de Abi se volvía blanco y le miraba fijamente, sentándose recta sobre la cama.

—¿Qué… pasa?— pregunto antes de que ella pusiera las manos sobre su camisa y jalar a hacía arriba.

El torso del Ojiazul se mostró frente a ella, notando cada cicatriz en su piel y cada músculo cincelado, mientras miraba una mancha a su costado de color verde y roja, al punto que las costillas se mostraban—¿Esto que es?— pregunto ella, aunque con tono algo serio.

—Probablemente un ataque de Orochimaru que no note, parece como si usa energía de sangre vital y energía vil como una especie de parásito que me trataría de comer desde adentro— declaró poniendo sus manos en el extremo de la mancha.

La jalo, sacando una serpiente de 10 centímetros hecha de una sustancia similar a la sangre.

Parecía… desecha, como si hubiera sido bañada en ácido, y se hubieran comido trozos de ella, retorciéndose de dolor.

Naruto le dio una mordida a su cabeza, viendo como el resto del cuerpo se sacudía, antes de comerse el resto.

Abi noto como la herida no se cerraba, algo raro para Naruto, y paso su mano por la herida suavemente—Eso fue asqueroso.

—Hey, quería estar dentro de mi, le cumplí el favor— dijo mientras miraba también la herida—. Meh, incluso yo me tardo algo en regenerar heridas de cosas que se comen tus moléculas— declaró al notar la preocupación en la cara de ella.

—Se comió los tendones que sostienen tu latissimus dorsi.

—Adoro como recuerdas las clases de medicina, pero tranquila, he sobrevivido peores— le dijo sosteniendo la mano de ella con cariño.

La ahora peliblanca le vio a los ojos—Se que lo has hecho, no significa que me guste verte con una herida así— declaró antes de que sus ojos brillaran, y sonriera.

—Oh-oh. Esa es la mirada de "tengo a Naruto en la palma de mi mano"— dijo el rubio mientras daba un paso hacía atrás.

Y luego la peliblanca le jalo contra la cama—Debes de tener un esguince porque esa cosa se comió varios de tus tendones, y tus nervios deben de estar algo tensados. Así que una pequeña… sobada no te vendría mal— declaró mientras un portal anaranjado se forma encima de ella y lo que se miraba como una botella con un liquido translúcido caía en su mano.

—¿Estas hablando de que follemos, no?

—Yep.

—Te amo por tu sinceridad.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

**YYYYY CORTE**

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

**Ascensión del Sabio (Senjōshō)**

* * *

Es una técnica de Senjutsu utilizada a través de la Energía Akáshica.

Al hacer fluir la Energía Akáshica en el cuerpo y fusionarla con el Chakra Senjutsu, Naruto lo usa para empoderar sus habilidades enormemente, obteniendo acceso a tres habilidades únicas.

1\. **Sengan (Ojo del Sabio)** permite detectar y ver el estado y las conexiones entre los objetos en forma de **"Aura" (Reiki)**. Cuando está en uso, sus ojos brillan de color amarillo. Esto permite determinar la naturaleza de los objetos y su relación entre ellos, permitiéndole a Naruto distinguir a un amigo de un enemigo, leer las intenciones de un objetivo o ataque e incluso ver a través del engaño. Tal visión le permite ver las conexiones entre un Jashinista y un objetivo maldito, mirar en el mundo engañoso de un objetivo en genjutsu, ver entidades invisibles y barreras e incluso ver a través de transformaciones. Al liberar un pulso de energía, es capaz de borrarse de la percepción de los demás y del mundo mismo, haciéndolos imperceptibles por un período de tiempo antes de que tenga que enfriarse. Este método contrasensorial es tan poderoso que ni siquiera el aire, el agua y la tierra misma registran su presencia; el agua no se desplaza ni se ondula, el aire no fluye alrededor del usuario y puede tratarse como una superficie, las huellas y huellas no se dejan dentro de la tierra, y la luz no se refleja en él, etc.

2\. **Senken (Puño del Sabio)** es una técnica única de Taijutsu basada en las capacidades de Saori Sumeragi de "ignorar" las capacidades de sus enemigos. Al infundir Energía Akáshica en sus manos u otras extremidades, puede atacar, cortar y destruir directamente las "conexiones" dentro y entre los objetos. Cuando está en uso, sus extremidades se iluminan en amarillo. Atributos como "indestructibilidad" e "intangibilidad" no significan nada en contra del poder de esta técnica, permitiendo evitarlos por completo para infligir daño en un objetivo deseado. Se dice que está relacionado con Kotodama, pero Naruto realmente está atacando el "conocimiento" del objetivo.

3\. El **Senhō (Paso del Sabio)** es una técnica poderosa que permite al usuario entrar y salir de un vacío dimensional donde el espacio es alargado, lo que le permite recorrer más distancia en menos tiempo que en el espacio normal. Aparentemente dependiente de la intención del usuario, dicho tiempo de movimiento puede variar entre una fracción de segundo y un instante. Debido al espacio que corre paralelo al espacio normal, si el usuario lo desea, parecen moverse a una velocidad sobrehumana o incluso teletransportarse. A pesar de la capacidad de verlos en varios casos, no se puede interactuar con él mientras está en tránsito, lo que hace que todas las formas de ataque sean inútiles mientras la técnica esté activa.

* * *

**Sello del Océano Samadhi**

* * *

**Sello del Oceano Samadhi (Kai-in Zanmai)** es una técnica que conecta a las fuerzas de una dimensión conocida como el **Océano del Reino Coral (Sangokaiōkoku) **y es considerada su técnica de Suiton más poderosa.

El estado del agua en lo mental es referente a un estado de Tranquilidad (Jakujo) y anula la agitación y el conflicto dentro de la mente.

El agua se considera la preeminencia de la solidaridad y la serenidad. La naturaleza mental que refleja todo sobre su superficie. Este es un estado de verdad inflexible. Comprender que la tranquilidad puede ser agitada por los vientos de la ignorancia voluntaria es tal. Se crean ondas que perturban los reflejos percibidos, este Jutsu conectado a su Bukkaigan le permite mantener esa calma para que el agua pueda reflejar todas las cosas como antes.

La luna e incluso todo el cielo se refleja en una sola gota de rocío sobre una sola brizna de hierba. Aunque cuando la mente esté lo suficientemente agitada, esas ondas se convertirán en poderosas olas.

El Sello del Océano Samadhi es un método que fortalece y preludio de la solidaridad interna. La tranquilidad es un estado que siempre está asociado con ella.

Para Naruto, una vez activa el Bukkaigan, el campo de batalla está en conjunto con su paisaje mental. Cualquier movimiento que cause un estado de onda dentro de su mentes oceánicas se siente después del precipicio.

Usando su lluvia, siente cualquier dentro del área, ya sea física o mental, nada disuade su inquietante calma. Durante este estado tranquilo, puede manipular todas las fuentes de agua dentro de su rango visual y convergerlas en una sola ubicación. Este proceso ocurre extremadamente rápido ya que las fuentes subterráneas y atmosféricas se fusionan sobre una esfera creada en la mano de Naruto.

Una vez que las aguas convergen, se vuelven de color perlado e incluso se sabe que emiten un zumbido casi inaudible. A medida que las encantadoras aguas se forman en lo alto, Naruto se enfoca en comprimir las aguas en un enorme disco. Desde este punto, infunde Energía Natural en el disco nacarado junto con una parte de su propia fuerza vital, lo que le otorga un nivel de sensibilidad. Mientras la técnica esté activa, el uso de Jutsus acuáticos cercano e incluso las naturalezas avanzadas que lo contienen son absorbidas por su técnica con el tiempo.

Naruto puede permitir que las aguas permanezcan en una posición de gran altitud o dispersarse sobre el campo de batalla. Esta técnica dificulta enormemente la formación de todas las formas de agua. Puede permitir que las aguas pasen a través del ADN dañado y reescribirlas a un estado prístino.

* * *

**Dios Dragón de los Cuatro Mares (Shikai Ryūjin )**

* * *

Es una técnica de Suiton extremadamente potente que capitaliza la finalización del Sello del Océano Samadhi.

Al extraer el agua circundante a través de dicho Jutsu, Naruto hace que conjunto a su lluvia aumenten el rango y forma de la Shuriken de agua para manifestar una deidad colosal y oceánica de dragón que se lanza hacia el oponente a velocidades apenas perceptibles.

La velocidad a la que el dragón se lanza al oponente depende del medio ambiente. Las áreas con climas extremadamente cálidos o áridos son capaces de ralentizarlo, mientras que es más rápido que un parpadeo en lugares con lluvia.

El propio Dios Dragón coincide y es comparable al de Invocaciones gigantes y Bestias con Cola por igual. Una vez disparado, el dragón puede absorber las técnicas del oponente para hacerse más grande y en general más poderoso.

Esto se debe a que la criatura deífica está protegida por una barrera tenue que tiene la misma potencia de absorción de chakra que el Camino Naraka del Rinnegan. Esta característica le permite neutralizar las habilidades de absorción de chakra del oponente, lo que hace que sea bastante problemático evitarlo. Dado que nació del Sello del Oceano Samadhi, su existencia anula el uso de técnicas de agua, ya sean del oponente o de Naruto mismo. Tan pronto como el dragón consume al oponente dentro de sus fauces abismales y temerosas, el oponente es transportado a una región del espacio completamente diferente conocida como Ryūgū-jō (Castillo del Palacio del Dragón).

Este mundo parece estar dentro del dragón mismo y es verdaderamente expansivo. La barrera que rodea el palacio interno evita que el oponente escape por medios tradicionales, ya que están separados del mundo actual. Esto evita que los aliados les ayuden. También están marcados con un Fuinjutsu único exclusivo de este reino que en adelante dificulta la formación de Chakra.

**Sin nada más que decir, sei despde de ustedes...**

**OMEGA**


	24. Rastros del pasado

**Así que, Olvidado se ha vuelto mi fic con más reviews hasta la fecha, superando a Okami y la esperanza del clan Otsutsuki, no se que decir, me siento feliz de haber llegado hasta aquí xd**

**La mayor diferencia que podría decir de este fic es que ya tengo planeadas bastantes cosas a considerarse a futuro, en los otros normalmente solo escribo lo que sucede en el momento.**

**Mi tablet se daño hace un par de semanas, y como tal, me compre un nuevo teléfono. Así que ahora la mayoría de mis capítulos son escritos en celular.**

**Eso me ayuda a escribir más rápido, pero no se si la calidad con la que escribo sea afectada por ello, perdón de antemano si se nota así.**

**Agradezco bastante los reviews, sin duda lo hago, las ideas que tienen son una de las cosas que me ayudan a complementar las cosas en la historia y las críticas que me dan las aprecio mucho.**

**Respondamos Reviews**

**Para Angel Arcano92**

Habrían sido cuatro, pero me entro gripe a finales de mes xd

Considerando las cosas que Naruto hará contra Minato, se podría decir que este podrá hacer todo lo que quiera, porque Naruto se lo hará pagar con creces, solo que no lo sabe xd

**Para ****Narusaitalufgok**

Foros en internet, wikipedia, imágenes de mangas japoneses, coreanos y chinos. La inspiración puede venir de distintos lados.

Tengo memoria de pez, así que tiendo a anotarlas para no perderlas.

**Para ****alkirius**

Tu me comprendes xd

**Para ****Nicolas888**

Yep, y aunque sea loli, en el siguiente cap Naruto le va a dar más duro de lo que le daría a la que es MILF v:

Xdxdxdxdxd

**Para ****Isaac LB**

Si te hace sentir mejor, en el siguiente cap, al inicio, se viene lemon con Eva v:

**Para Scrabby **

En este cap aparece un tipo que a futuro quiero que le de una pelea más épica que la de Zou Shi a Naruto v:

Te lo voy a poner así, si lo termino escribiendo como quiero, lo que Reborn hizo con ella se quedará corto a la sacudida de sesos que Orochi va a tener v:

**Reviews terminados, vamos a la...**

* * *

**ACCIÓN **

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

**Capitulo 24**

**Los rastros del pasado**

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

—_Nunca antes en mi vida me sentí tan tranquilo— comentó Naruto mientras miraba el cielo estrellado, su cabeza reposando en las piernas de Eva, la cual, dejó de mirar las estrellas para ver al rubio después de haber dicho eso de la nada._

—_¿Por dices eso justo ahora?— pregunto ella mirando al hombre que amaba con un brillo de curiosidad en su mirada._

_Este sólo miraba las estrellas con sus ojos azules brillando con una emoción difícil de describir, tan solo la brizna del viento pasando por el césped hacia un sonido en sus alrededores—Nunca recuerdo haber sentido alguna cosa cuando vivía con mis hermanos y padres, más que sentir que jamás sería lo suficientemente bueno como para que me miraran como nada más que un estorbo— relato mientras ponía la mejilla sobre los muslos de la Tokisada—. Me siento feliz cuando estoy contigo… me siento tranquilo… por primera vez en mi vida me siento en paz por tener una familia— dijo en un susurro, sentía la mirada de Eva sobre él—. Quiero ser fuerte, no por que mi familia no estuvo conmigo, ni para probarle nada a nadie… Solo… no quiero que nadie me aparte de este sentimiento. Para proteger a quien amo._

_..._

Naruto no soñaba.

No dormía en particular, mala costumbre suya. Cuando viajaba de pequeño por todo el país del fuego, no era particularmente fuerte en lo más mínimo, había aprendido a estar en un estado entre dormido y despierto.

Como tal, solo soñaba despierto a veces, más como un simple recuerdo que volaba de manera esporádica en su cabeza.

Se sentó en la cama del cuarto que había compartido con Abi, noto que ella no estaba, probablemente porque ya era de considerable hora en el día.

Según tenía entendido en la torre se les proveía de una cafetería donde podrían comer y beber. Al mismo tiempo, se levantó con una pesadez sobre su cuerpo considerable.

Eso seria bueno para ella, habían tenido un par de noches intensas, en particular, no salir en cuatro días podría ser un poco problemático.

No estaba particularmente cansado, no podía cansarse, ya no al menos. Pero era un efecto de estar entre dormido y despierto, su cuerpo estaba entumecido, al menos los primeros dos minutos que estaba así.

Así que allí estaba, sentado en la cama, con el pelo hecho un desastre, sin camisa, y sin nada más que hacer excepto ordenar sus pensamientos por unos momentos.

_Debería ir a hablar con Hitomi y Eva, debo de haberlas preocupado, me fui de repente sin decirles nada._

Su pensamiento fue seguido de un gruñido, rascándose la cabeza, mientras consideraba las cosas en una perspectiva más amplia, lo que hizo fue impulsivo.

No estaba acostumbrado realmente a ser el que tuviera un poder enorme, era de trabajar con las debilidades que tenía, pero ahora que las tablas se invirtieron, no le gustaba particularmente ser impulsivo.

Lo era en el pasado, y había aprendido que lanzarte de cabeza sin un plan podía ser su muerte.

—Lo bueno es que envíe unos clones para avisarles que volví, sería desconsiderado después de haberme ido así— comentó el rubio para si mismo.

Luego se levantó de golpe al escuchar un fuerte sonido de algo explotando, antes de que fuera a abrir la puerta, se puso su camisa –que se encontraba en el suelo– y salió mientras se frotaba un ojo.

El Ojiazul al pasar por la puerta escucho un grito, giro la cabeza para ver un pasillo, en menos de un segundo lo cruzó, llegando en poco tiempo a ver como estaban en unas barandillas alrededor de una arena con una estatua haciendo un sello de mano, y arriba de ella una pantalla electrónica, y parpadeo un poco, viendo a Shino enfrente de un tipo con la banda a del sonido.

Al cual le habían explotado los brazos.

Naruto llegó justamente al ver como los antebrazos del Oto-nin pelinegro caían al suelo, haciendo que alzara las cejas y soltará un silbido—Demonios, ¿De que me perdí?— pregunto el rubio que recién aparecía al lado de su antiguo equipo, antes de ver a Shino noquear de un golpe a su enemigo.

La Nakano se giro para ver a su novio, al mismo tiempo que la nueva integrante del equipo 5 soltaba un brinco al verlo aparecer de la nada entre ellos—Nada en particular, el tipo del sonido tiene unas tuberías en los brazos y el chico Aburame hizo que le explotarán los brazos metiendo sus insectos en ellos— indicó ella antes de poner un brazo sobre los hombros del rubio.

Este sonrió levemente mientras pasaba un brazo sobre la cintura de Abi, al mismo tiempo que le alzaba el pulgar a Shino con una pequeña sonrisa.

El pelinegro le miro desde la distancia, y sacando un brazo de su chaqueta, alzó igualmente el pulgar.

—Le acaba de explotar los brazos a un tipo y le alzas el pulgar como si fueran mejores amigos… ¿Por qué?— Naruto se giro para ver a la nueva integrante del equipo 5, Akari, y se rasco la nuca al escuchar eso.

—Es mi mejor amigo— declaró simplemente—. Además, he hecho cosas peores.

Todos los que estaban a su alrededor lo reconocieron unos segundos después, mientras que cada uno de los equipos de Konoha tenía sus respectivos pensamientos al ver al rubio aparecer de la nada –sobretodo los que había salvado– en el palco donde se encontraban el Hokage viendo, cierto rubio Namikaze volteo la mirada al reconocer la voz.

—…Hokage-sama. ¿Se encuentra bien?— uno de los ninjas a su lado pregunto, mientras que Kakashi desaparecía de estar junto a su equipo para aparecer a un lado de Minato.

—¿Cómo es que Naruto esta aquí de repente?— le pregunto a su alumno de repente.

—Tenemos que esperar un poco de tiempo antes de poder decirle eso, sensei. Es un asunto que no podemos discutir aquí, tiene que ver con lo que paso hace 5 días.

—…

El Ojiazul se quedo callado, antes de girarse nuevamente para ver a su hijo allí, apretó sus manos, lo único que deseaba era poder hablar con él. Pero después de todo lo que había hecho, estaba fuera de la ecuación un acercamiento así.

Además, cuando Kakashi le llamaba "sensei" como antes, era un asunto serio.

Los siguientes dos enfrentamientos fueron…

—¿Enserio te querías hacer un brazo hecho de los materiales de esa cosa?— pregunto Abi a Naruto, mientras veía a Kankuro hacer un intercambio con su marioneta para zafarse del agarre de un tipo que podía estirar sus extremidades.

—¿Enserio eso es lo que te preocupa después de ver a un tipo estirar sus huesos como culebra sobre otro tipo?— cuestiono en respuesta el Ojiazul a la Ojimorada, alzando una ceja.

—…Touche.

—Hablando de tipo con tipo, ese pelirrojo de por allá te ha estado viendo intensamente como por media hora— dijo Akimitsu mientras apuntaba al ninja de Suna con dicha descripción.

—Jaja, que gracioso.

Mientras el equipo hablaba entre bromas, el siguiente combate empezaba después de unos cuantos minutos.

—Sakura vs Ino… eh, no puede ser tan malo, eran las mejores Kunoichis de la academia— comentó Akimitsu al aire, mientras que su equipo entero se le volteaba a ver.

Los primeros minutos pasaron.

Y luego pasaron más.

Y más.

Y más.

—Pasaron la mitad del tiempo viéndose entre si y la otra mitad pegándose— comentó Abi, mientras parpadeaba viendo la pelea entre ambas.

—¡Es imposible que una frentona como tu este a mi nivel!

—Ja. Te fías sólo por las apariencias, por eso te has dejado crecer tanto el pelo. ¿No te esperabas que pudiera igualarte, eh?

—Y tiempos extras insultándose entre si— añadió Akimitsu, viendo a Ino cortarse el pelo después de haber caído en el juego de la Haruno.

—Y cayó en una trampa obvia usando el pelo de ella— término Naruto, mientras parpadeaba, girándose para ver a Abi—. Okey, era amigo de ellas antes de que se obsesionaran con Sasuke, pero… ¿Cómo terminaste siendo tan como tu y no tan como ellas?

—Para empezar, tenía un gorila a mi lado que me ayudaba— declaró ella en tono socarrón—. Además, ¿has estado en las clases de la academia para Kunoichis? Literalmente, nos ponían a hacer ramos de flores— dijo Abi, antes de que vieran como Akari se sacudía.

—Maldita sea, como odiaba a esa mujer que creía que ser Kunoichi se trataba sólo de verse bonita— gruño ella mirando sus manos y apretándolas con enojo.

El resto de su equipo –y su "senpai"– se giraron a verla—¿Quién lo diría? La nueva tiene ovarios, ten cuidado con ella Akimitsu— se burló la Nakano dándole un golpe en la espalda de forma divertida.

—¿¡Por qué yo específicamente!?

Naruto por su parte parpadeo, y sus ojos se volvieron morados… luego su rostro se contrajo en confusión—…Uhhh…

La pelinegra se giro a ver a su novio al verlo con una expresión rara en su cara—¿Qué pasa?

—Estoy viendo a una Sakura gigante contra Ino, peleando contra el Jutsu… no entiendo la lógica detrás de eso, no… ahh… esto es raro… y las dos se levantaron. Supongo que ahora ambas tienen poco Chakra así que pelearán con estrategia y… olvídenlo, se noquearon al mismo tiempo.

Vieron como ambas se quedaban en el suelo, y Naruto suspiro, antes de recostarse sobre la pared, y de un portal negro de su pecho, sacó lo que parecía un objeto para cubrir sus ojos—Cuando pase algo interesante me despiertan… por lo que no me despierten— declaró mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se tapaba los ojos para dormir… o hacer que dormía.

La verdad, solo estaba allí porque quería ver el combate de Abi y Akimitsu. Tan corto como podría ser.

Parte de los exámenes era mostrar a quienes eran dignos de ser Chunin, como tal, los soldados pequeños estaban mejor apartados, caídos, para hacer que los grandes pudieran pelear mejor.

Estaban haciendo _publicidad _de todas las cosas.

Promoviendo su nación como mejor que los competidores.

Era una manera cruel y despiadada de hacerlo, eso no significaba que fuera ineficaz.

Después de todo, no había tal cosa como "enfrentamientos al azar" en los Exámenes Chunin, podía saberlo, las señales eléctricas del tablero estaban predeterminados. Era lógico pensar así, cualquiera a cargo de que su nación se viera grande le gustaría que solo los competidores más fuertes pudieran pasar. Eso significaría hacer una lista de presuntas fortalezas y emparejar a las personas más fuertes con las más débiles. De esa manera, la mitad más fuerte ganaría y la mitad más débil sería eliminada.

No fue exactamente justo, pero esa era solo una pequeña parte de la idea. Después de todo, no es como si la aldea tendría muchos Chunin si solo los más fuertes de los fuertes alcanzan dicho rango, de forma interna, tenían que haber por lo menos 50 promovidos a Chunin por año. La mayoría de los que estaban allí serían Chunins a futuro.

Era una matemática simple, incluso durante los tiempos de paz y, como equipo de Chunin, todo se trata de trabajo en equipo, la prueba de verdad terminaba después en la segunda etapa, entonces pueden tener la tercera etapa para seleccionar potenciales ANBU o Jonin años después de ser Chunins.

Si aproximadamente un tercio son mujeres, entonces cada año al menos 5 Chunin se irían para formar familias.

Incluso en tiempos de paz, al menos 10 se iban por lesiones y la cifra llega a 15 a jubilarse cada año y 5 ascienden a Jounin o Jounin especial y ANBU que se retiraba diez más cada año por lesiones, por lo que con la jubilación necesitan 15 al año.

Y por jubilación significaba posible muerte.

Por lo tanto, se necesitan alrededor de 50 nuevos Chunin al año. Así que todos en el lugar ya eran Chunins prácticamente.

Era algo simple, como dijo, simple propaganda, pero no significaba que no pudiera dar un buen espectáculo.

De ejemplo, la paliza exageradamente unilateral que Kiba estaba teniendo al enfrentarse a Arashi poco después. Sonrió de medio lado, aun con los ojos cerrados podía guardar en su memoria de forma permanente todo lo que pasaba.

Pasaron los minutos, que paso a casi ser una hora, al punto que Naruto podía contar los golpes que recibió luego Hinata Hyuga cuando se enfrentó contra su primo, Neji Hyuga.

Algunos como su equipo estuvieron preocupados por ella, el propio equipo de Naruto se sorprendió al ver tal muestra de brutalidad con su familiar.

Naruto genuinamente se durmió.

Luego, escucho algo que le puso las cosas interesantes, y se despertó de repente al escuchar entre tosidos "Rock Lee vs Sabuku no Gaara"

Levantó su cubre ojos para ver al pelinegro de corte de tazón golpeando y esquivando las arenas del pelirrojo que se mantenía inmutable.

—Hmmm, para un alumno de Gai su velocidad es un poco mas baja que la del chico Hyuga— comentó Naruto.

—Lee, ¡quítatelos!

—Retiro lo dicho— comentó el rubio al ver que después de una pequeña charla con su sensei, el joven de espesas cejas se paraba sobre la estatua y se quitaba los calentadores en las piernas, un temblor vino después cuando unas pesas de entrenamiento cayeron al suelo—. Aunque por experiencia se que entrenar con pesos puede ser contraproducente…

—¡Muéstrales el fuego de tu juventud, Lee!— Maito Gai estaba a unos 10 metros de ellos y Naruto lo escucho como si estuviera a su oído.

El rubio levantó un poco su cubre ojos—Hum, si tuviera que decir mi opinión de esto… Lee perderá— declaró mientras veía como la pelea empezaba a ponerse interesante, Lee desapareciendo y reapareciendo tan rápido como para que la mayoría apenas fuera capaz de verlo, e impactando sus golpes contra la arena de Gaara más rápido de lo que este podía notarlo.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para una escandalosa respuesta—¡Naruto-kun, te agradecería que tuvieras más confianza en las habilidades de mi pupilo!

—Considerando que es alumno suyo, puedo suponer que le enseñaste las puertas internas— fue lo que supuso el Ojiazul, viendo a Kakashi girarse para ver a su rival, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, el rubio siguió hablando—. Si tuviera que suponer, por la velocidad que maneja y la fuerza que tienen sus golpes… cinco puertas— al notar la expresión en el rostro de Gai, supo que adivino—. Ningún Jutsu es perfecto, las puertas internas tienen una falla clave desde el comienzo.

—¿Puertas internas?— pregunto Sakura, quien había despertado después de su… pelea con Ino.

Su sensei, Rin Nohara, fue la primera en hablar—En el cuerpo de cada persona hay puntos específicos en la red de chakra, sirven para limitar la cantidad de fuerza y Chakra para que no llegue a puntos peligrosos. El cuerpo humano sólo usa 20% de su fuerza ya que más de eso rompería músculos, tendones y huesos ante sus propios golpes.

—Allí llega el principal problema— declaró el Ojiazul alzando un dedo—. Un cuerpo que usa más fuerza de la que es capaz de aguantar tiende a generar diversos problemas, la presión sanguínea causa daños en los vasos sanguíneos, hemorragia intracerebral, daño nervioso, tendones y músculos desgarrándose, fracturas de hueso simplemente por moverte.

BRAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMM

Casi al mismo tamaño que hablaba Naruto, Lee en el piso de abajo se cubrió de un aura azulada, y su piel tornándose roja, venas marcándose en su piel y sus ojos tornándose blanco.

—El simple calor que emite es suficiente como para que sus fluidos corporales empiecen a evaporarse, su sangre casi al punto de ebullición, que gane mayor fuerza y velocidad no significa que posea mayor resistencia. Su cuerpo no puede compensar, y como tal, con cada golpe que da, hace más daño a sí mismo que su enemigo sólo con activar las puertas, esa es la falla principal de las Ocho Puertas…

KRABUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMM

Luego, escucharon algo similar a una explosión mientras el primer golpe era dado, destrozando el suelo y antes de que vieran como el pelinegro desaparecía como si se tratase e que se moviera instantáneamente.

Luego, el rubio puso su cubre ojos sobre su cara nuevamente, y se recostó contra la pared, poniendo sus pies sobre la baranda de metal.

Todos los demás seguían los movimientos que observaban a duras penas como Lee usaba a Gaara como un muñeco de trapo.

_En este caso, ese chico de la arena sería el peor oponente a elegir contra Lee. Aunque no tiene la velocidad o fuerza para seguir el ritmo, puede aguantar sus golpes, y la propia técnica de él se vuelve contraproducente._

Sintió unos cuantos segundos después, casi un minuto, un golpe impacto, tan potente como para hacer temblar todo el suelo.

La pelea siendo rápida, pero impresionante, Naruto podía escucharlo y sentirlo, cada golpe, y como se detenían.

—Por cierto, si mal no me equivoco, cualquier forma de interferencia por otro Shinobi en medio de la pelea terminaría con que Lee sea descalificado— comentó el rubio al aire mientras una gran nube de humo cegó a todos.

Cuando pudieron ver, la imagen que todos contemplaron fue algo que Naruto ya esperaba. Y por lo que ni siquiera levantó lo que cubría su mirada.

No fue una sorpresa saber que la armadura que cubría al pelirrojo se quebraba, dejando ver como debajo de su arena no había recibido ni el más mínimo rasguño.

—¡Va a matar a Lee!— exclamó Tenten cuando miro a la arena cernirse sobre su compañero de equipo, alrededor de su pierna y brazo.

Y Naruto no se inmutó en lo más mínimo.

TAP. TAP

Ni un segundo después, Gaara sintió algo picar su hombro, y giro la mirada—Pero como soy sólo un civil que esta aquí de colado, así que no importa si me meto— declaró el rubio habiendo aparecido detrás del pelirrojo.

Y luego un golpe le dio con tal fuerza en la cara como para mandarlo contra una pared.

Ni siquiera golpeando con la fuerza necesaria para lastimarlo genuinamente, el pelirrojo se levantó nuevamente en menos de un momento—Tu… ¡Tu de nuevo! ¡Teñiré la arena de Madre con tu sangre!

La arena se retraso de Lee, y al instante se lanzó con forma de picos contra él.

Naruto se hizo para atrás, en una posición en la que parecía que iba a lanzar un golpe, para seguidamente soltar una patada.

La arena de Gaara fue lanzada contra las paredes a tal velocidad como para que se volviera una mancha de vidrio quemado por la fricción del aire al ir a esa velocidad.

—Tengo una duda, con la chica Hyuga de antes, ustedes interfieren para detener al otro tipo Hyuga. Pero con Lee sólo Gai iba a moverse para ayudarle— comentó Naruto, para cuando el resto pudo procesar lo que pasaba, vieron como Rin, Asuma, Kurenai y Hayate al instante estaban apuntándole al cuello con Kunais—. Eso me parece algo de favoritismo.

—Tendrás que venir con nosotros niño, que interfieras con asuntos oficiales de la aldea es algo que no se puede pasar a la ligera— le dijo Asuma.

El rubio no le puso atención, y sus ojos voltearon para ver como Gaara se levantaba con los ojos de un demente—¡DAME TU SANGRE!

Y se lanzó contra Naruto a toda velocidad. Los Jonin no pudiendo hacer otra cosa que saltar para esquivar.

Los demás ninjas que estaban allí, todos reaccionaron, apunto de interceder, en el caso de algunos como Arashi y el mismo equipo de Naruto, para observar.

El mismo Hokage al instante se paro de su barandilla, apunto de interceder, todo pasando en cámara lenta.

Luego vieron a tres Naruto aparecer casi al mismo tiempo, con sus piernas apuntando a la cabeza de Gaara—**Hwechook. Tercera Estancia.**

Una patada con la planta del pie al costado izquierdo de la cabeza, el talón dando contra el costado derecho, el dorso golpeando la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Una onda de choque salió prácticamente del cráneo de Gaara, quien cayó inconsciente mientras Naruto suspiraba levemente—Tengo que agradecérselo a Lee, sino rompía esa cáscara de arena, la fuerza que le tendría que poner a ese golpe le explotaría el cráneo al tipo— declaró sacudiendo su pie.

Parecía una muestra como si el golpe había dolido, cuando en realidad, solo se sacudía la arena del zapato—Si alguno de ustedes quiere detenerme. Adelante, son tan libres de intentar hacerlo como una termita— declaró el rubio mientras ponía las manos en sus bolsillos.

_Confiábamos en que los Jinchurikis de la aldea no estarían entrenados por completo para combatir a Gaara… pero si los rumores son ciertos, ese alguien que puede noquear a Gaara con tal facilidad es peligroso._ Fueron los pensamientos de Baki al ver a caer al arma secreta de Suna.

—…El ganador... es Sabaku no Gaara.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Había la idea de que una vez una persona obtenía mucho poder, empezaba a considerarse a sí mismo un dios. _

_Ni en una particular manera, Naruto se consideraba así. _

_El Ojo de Nunoboko, era una de las más grandes montañas del país del fuego, y una de las más gigantescas construcciones de tierra en todas las naciones elementales con una altitud de 7 Kilómetros._

_Parado en una roca sobre la cima, Naruto miro hacia abajo, a las nubes más altas que había en el cielo, alas emplumadas saliendo de su espalda._

_Era como si se tratase de una alegoría._

_Cuando era un niño, veía hacia arriba, a esa montaña inalcanzable._

_Podía verlo, a ese pequeño mirando al cielo, a ese niño que no era nada, a ese pequeño añorando ser alguien en la vida._

_Brinco al vacío, sus alas temblando en el aire, las plumas cayendo, sangre cayendo de ellas. Mientras que el pequeño olvidado se tornaba en negro, su boca volviéndose un simple punto negro y sus ojos tornándose blancos._

_Una boca que no tenía lengua, solo un hoyo de dientes negros y rojos y un sinfín de colmillos como los bosques malditos de la hoja._

…

Dos ojos azules miraban el cielo de manera neutra. Naruto se quedo callado un par de segundos, su cerebro procesando lentamente lo que había sentido.

Se llevo la mano a la frente.

Sentía… fiebre.

Tomó el puente de su nariz. El calor molesto que sintió acrecentarse sobre su frente duro un par de segundos, antes de calmarse, y se miro la mano.

No solía soñar despierto tanto… no solía soñar en lo absoluto.

Era lo que veía en esos sueños lo que le dejó pensando por un par de segundos, antes de agitar la cabeza, sacudiendo esa sensación de su cuerpo, antes de mirar hacia abajo.

Estaba sentado sobre un árbol considerablemente grande, en medio de un parque y sonrió de medio lado al ver a Eva jugando con dos niñas que parecían de su edad, una pequeña de cabello anaranjado con dos coletas apuntando hacia arriba, y una pequeña Hyuga de cabello castaño, Moegi y Hanabi, por lo que sabía, así se llamaban.

Bueno, no era tanto jugar, más como la pelinaranja y Eva molestando a la castaña, y entonces esta perdiendo los estribos con ellas, y empezando a perseguirlas para golpearlas con el Puño Suave.

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que se fue del lugar de los exámenes, una vez que su equipo tuvo sus combates, se fue, no tenía caso ver más.

Como tal, solo estaba allí para pasar rato con Eva, no era bueno con niños por una considerable cantidad de cosas.

—Oye, niña Hyuga— exclamó el rubio, deteniendo a Hanabi de por fin atacar a ambas niñas al alcanzarlas—. Llegaron por ti.

—¿Huh?

Unos pocos segundos después de que Naruto hablará, apareció un guardia Hyuga, y Hanabi recobró la compostura rápidamente.

Se aclaró la garganta y se fue rápidamente, antes de mirar hacia atrás—No voy a olvidarme de esto— les dijo de forma rencorosa.

—También espero volver a verte Hanabi-chan— se despidió gentilmente Eva alzando una mano en forma de despedida.

La castaña se puso roja antes de irse a regañadientes, haciendo reír a ambas niñas—Bueno, yo también me tengo que ir, mi abuela se pone gruñona si tardo en volver. ¡Te veo otro día Eva!— dijo Moegi antes de irse de allí también, solo que yendo mucho más rápido.

—Tienes amigas curiosas— comentó Naruto, de un salto apareciendo al lado de Eva, la cual simplemente le dio una sonrisa feliz.

—Me recuerdan a ti— respondió ella tomando la mano del rubio, mientras esté soltaba una bufido divertido.

Luego se rasco la nuca—Lamento haberme ido en medio de la cita que teníamos. Se supone que era un día normal para pasar el rato y simplemente me fui sin avisar de un momento a otro.

La Tokisada le miro, con leve sorpresa, antes de reír levemente y recostar la cabeza contra su brazo—Salvaste a Abi-san y tus demás compañeros, no creo que puede enojarme contigo por proteger lo que amas, sería como pegarle a un espejo.

—Pequeña sabionda— murmuro Naruto mientras la agarraba de la cintura y la levantaba, sonriendo mientras sentía los brazos de ella alrededor de su cuello, juntando sus frentes—. Se supone que yo soy quien esta tratando de ser bueno.

La Tokisada le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz—La diferencia es que yo no me esfuerzo— de forma algo socarrona respondió.

Naruto río ante eso, antes de pasar su mano por la mejilla—Sabes… creo que se me ocurrió una manera de recompensarte.

Al escuchar eso, la rubia se separo, y le miro de forma sospechosa—Si es otro viaje a unas aguas termales, creo que preferiría quitarme yo la ropa.

— Oh, vas a terminar sin ropa, aunque no exactamente para tomar un baño, eso será para después— dijo Naruto de forma coqueta, viendo como la cara de Eva se ponía roja.

—¡N-Naruto!

—¿Qué? Solo estoy diciendo lo que va a pa…

El Ojiazul de repente guardo silencio, antes de entrecerrar los ojos y abrazar a Eva más cerca de él. Alrededor del parque donde estaban, solo había un enorme bosque, y el rubio se quedo callado al notar como había pasado al cielo azul de la tarde, a una oscuridad bastante profunda.

—Naruto…— murmuro Eva a su oído, y pudo sentir el apretón más fuerte en su cuello—. Me espalda… siento que arde.

—…— los ojos del rubio se abrieron de par en par, hasta que sus ojos parecieran un par de puntos al sentir que tocaba algo mojado, una sensación que reconocía demasiado bien.

Se miro las manos que sostenían la espalda de Eva.

Había sangre en ellas.

—¿Acaso entiendes, el peso que recae tenerla a tu lado?

En el mero instante en que el sonido siquiera llegó a sus oídos, los ojos de Naruto se pintaron de rojo y lanzaron un haz de energía de ellos, arrasando con los árboles que tuviera enfrente como si fueran de papel.

Las aves empezaron a graznar y aletear, los oídos del Ojiazul escucharon algo zumbando, pero no le importó en lo más mínimo, se hincó en el suelo y acostó a Eva en su rodilla.

Tenía la respiración acelerada, sus ojos verdes desenfocados, mirando a la nada. Una marca de color verde se extendía por su espalda hasta su brazo

Sus dientes crujieron, sintió sus dientes astillándose y regenerándose ante la presión, extendiendo su mano hacia la espalda de ella, un brillo dorado empezando a cubrir su mano.

PRRUUUMM

Un pequeño estallido vino poco después, y los ojos de Naruto se abrieron al ver como su mano había perdido la primer capa de piel, pero fue el notar que no le había hecho nada a Eva, el cómo una barrera translúcida le cubría.

—Eres sólo un niño que ha querido enfrentarse al mundo, ¿Cuál es tu derecho de interferir con los planes del soberano de tu existencia?

El zumbido se hizo más fuerte, y un frío enorme cubrió el lugar donde estaban.

Giro la cabeza a un lado.

Lo primero que sus ojos vieron, fueron unas lanzas de hielo en su dirección.

En menos de una centésima de segundo, los brazos del rubio cambiaron a color negro, y picos de una sustancia plateada se formaron en sus nudillos.

Las lanzas eran del tamaño de un árbol completo, y se quebraban como vidrio cuando sus nudillos impactaron contra ellos, el Metrochronium en sus brazos siendo cubierto de hielo antes de que la capa líquida de Tengetsuginryū disipase el calor.

—Quienes sean ustedes, lo que sea que le hayan hecho a Eva lo pagarán con sus cabezas— declaró el rubio entre gruñidos guturales, mientras rodeaba a la Tokisada temblando con un brazo.

—No estamos haciendo nada contra ella, es la herencia que posee la que esta tomando efecto— la voz dijo, no viniendo de ninguna parte en particular—. Lo has visto antes, de hecho, la razón de que ella este sufriendo esto, no sucedería de no haber matado a su predecesor.

—¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!

Podía sentir su corazón palpitando como un tambor al escuchar como Eva soltaba un grito desgarrador.

—Awww, mira al humano, preocupado por su pequeña hembra. Que adorable.

Lo que solo podría ser descrito como una mariposa con cuerpo de niña voló sobre ellos, soltando un polvo de color verdoso.

—Es cuando crees que estas a salvo, tu momento más vulnerable— declaró la voz de antes.

Y Naruto lo vio aparecer, materializándose de la nada enfrente suyo.

Se miraba adulto, de 32 años para hacer un aproximado, con cabello de color negro como las plumas de un cuervo, cayendo lacio desde la corona y llegando a la mandíbula, enmarcando su rostro aristocrático, apuesto, con facciones firmes pero rostro suave con ojos de color cobalto ultramarina.

Los ojos de Naruto brillaban como fuego, mientras que los de él parecían dos zafiros de hielo. Y similar a este, era considerablemente alto, apenas más bajo que el rubio por un par de centímetros, con 1.80 m, tenía un cuerpo definido, atlético, listo para la batalla.

Una armadura multi segmentada, que parecía hecha de acero de damasco. Con una prenda alrededor del cuello, y pantalones negros holgados sujetados con las botas.

El aire a su alrededor se enfriaba, Naruto mismo sintió como el oxigeno estaba escaseando lentamente, una capa fina y delgada de hielo empezando a cubrir los alrededores.

—Supongo que no está demás presentarme— comentó el pelinegro, sacando una espada de su cintura y poniéndola al frente—. Mi nombre es Hojo Senryo, el Shogun del País del Hierro, y uno de los generales principales de Sargón— se presentó el hombre mientras que extrañas y deformes criaturas les rodeaban.

Ninguna de ellas se sentía con una presencia que podría mencionarse como "humana" en lo más mínimo, sino como criaturas que no deberían siquiera existir.

—**La…ma…rca…**

Los ojos del rubio bajaron al suelo, viendo como unas criaturas que parecían hechas de alquitrán extendían sus manos para tocar a Eva, justo sobre la marca que empezaba extenderse por todo su brazo izquierdo.

—Esa marca es la que denota su herencia, El Arca del Pacto— dijo Hojo mientras veía como a Naruto bajar la mirada, y luego, lo miro levantarse del suelo, con la Tokisada en sus brazos—. Supongo que ya deberías conocerlo, peleaste contra eso hace no mucho. El Emperador esta curioso, sin duda. Cualquiera que fuera capaz de matar a Garyo Kanakura es alguien incomparable con el resto, pero no vengo con deseos de pelear. Solo he venido con el deseo de recuperar un activo de mi pueblo. Así que cordialmente te pido que entregues a la niña.

—¿Crees enserio que voy a dejar a la mujer que amo con cosas como ustedes?— pregunto el Ojiazul en un tono neutro y vacío, escuchando las diversas risas de los seres presentes.

—Tienes suerte que no podamos tocar a la pequeña, mocoso. No me molestaría disfrutar un rato con ella después de romper esa cara de niño bonito que tienes— declaró uno de los monstruos con características simiescas, y con una cara alargada , prominente con ojos muy abiertos y un cabello negro, junto a cejas pobladas. Parecía una montaña de músculos cubiertos con una capa de vello corporal casi parecido a pelaje animal. Además de llevar gruesas pieles de animales y pelajes junto a la armadura, incluido la piel de un perro como yelmo, lo que aumentaba su aspecto de bruto.

—Silencio— declaró Hojo con enojo, y las criaturas a su alrededor acataron—. La niña pertenece a Sargón, nació allí y ha sido criada como parte de el. Y El Arca también ha sido un objeto que es de nuestra propiedad. No puedes esperar que dejemos una de nuestras más valiosa posesiones por un amor infantil.

—Ahora mismo estoy viendo la sinapsis neuronal de cada parte de tu cerebro, Senryo. Si crees que voy a dejar a Eva en un lugar tan pútrido, tan buen estratega no deberías ser.

Al escuchar eso, Hojo alzó una ceja, con genuina curiosidad—¿Y porque sería eso entonces, Naruto Namikaze?

—Millones de personas asesinadas y torturadas de las peores maneras posibles por tu gobierno. Explícame eso, Hojo. ¿Porqué…? ¿Cómo puedes hacer atrocidades así y considerar lo que haces como lo correcto?— cuestiono el rubio sintiendo las criaturas de alquitrán en el suelo agarrarlo de los tobillos.

—¿Le rezas a tus dioses, Naruto?— pregunto el pelinegro—. Sin importar si le rezas a Amaterasu, a Izanagi, a Jashin, a Yave, o si no rezas en lo más mínimo. La voluntad del fuego de la que habla tu pueblo, tu mismo "camino del ninja", no es otra cosa que los dogmas que le han implementado a la sociedad desde que son niños. Adorando tan ciegamente como si fuera una religión, simplemente otras formas de adoración a sus dogmas. Cambiando la divinidad por lo proletario, lo que tu llamas atrocidades, bien pueden decirse como un sacrificio necesario. Después de todo, no puedes tener la paz absoluta y la libertad a toda persona para hacer lo que le plazca al mismo tiempo, cosas tan simples como el exceso de población y el libre albedrío son sino errores para lograr lo que Sargón quiere.

—Hablas de seres humanos como un experimento a un fin— declaró Naruto con simpleza.

Hojo negó con la cabeza—Podrás tener todo el poder del mundo, pero no puedes ver la verdad. De que algunos sacrificios deben de darse por el bien mayor del mundo.

—¿El bien mayor del mundo, o el bien mayor de lo que tu llamas Sargón?— pregunto el Ojiazul, siseando como una serpiente.

—Ambos son lo mismo— respondió simplemente el pelinegro.

—…— el rubio se quedo callado, su cara no demostrando ni una sola emoción de lo que realmente sentía, mientras bajaba la cara a ver a Eva.

Dio media vuelta, y empezó a caminar, con la más profunda de las indiferencias, mientras sus ojos pasaban de azul a morado.

Escucho a las bestias prepararse para pelear, y pudo sentir el más leve movimiento de Hojo desenfundando su espada.

Dos centímetros.

Esa fue la exactitud que dejó desenfundar al pelinegro.

Si la sed de matar de Orochimaru se sintió como si el mar mismo cayera sobre los hombros de sus víctimas, por comparación, la ira que Naruto sintió, fue minúscula.

Como el enojo hacia un insecto que flota cerca de tu oído, el mismo enojo que un padre le tenía a un niño malcriado.

Fue cuestión de que sus ahora amatistas ojos miraran hacia atrás, para que se sintiera como si todo el planeta fuera puesto bajo sobre sus cabezas, aplastando sus rodillas, rompiendo sus espaldas, una fuerza imparable e infinita, haciendo que se sintiera como hormigas en comparación.

Las abominaciones más fuertes, en menos de un segundo desaparecieron, escapando de esa sensación abominable lo más pronto posible.

El resto, sintieron sus conciencias ser aplastadas por la mera existencia de lo que estaba enfrente ellos, sus mentes deshaciéndose en una masa incoherente.

Hojo mantuvo los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Era un guerrero formidable, uno de los más grandes generales de Sargón, alguien como él no le tenía ni le importaba en lo más mínimo la muerte como para asustarse por algo como la ansia de matar de un niño.

Pero su cuerpo reaccionó, en señal de puro instinto de supervivencia, en menos de parpadeo, se había alejado decenas de metros de ellos.

Los ojos de Naruto estaban abiertos de par en par, con la expresión de un demente, tuvo el deseo ínfimo de voltear la mirada, sintiéndose hundido en esa profundidad que ya no era tan azulada y pura, ni morada brillante, sino más rojiza e infernal.

Sus ojos eran rojos y resaltaban en la oscuridad.

Eran los ojos de un animal, de una criatura sin alma.

Era como ver a una _**pesadilla**_ a los ojos.

Se enderezó, no habiendo notado el repentino sentimiento de alarma que tuvo—Ese amor que sientes por ella— comentó el Senryo ya más calmado—. Los portadores del Arca tienen un carisma antinatural, por una energía que emiten en el plano emocional, si tuviera que suponer, te enamoraste de ella relativamente rápido. Porque ella también se enamoró de su "salvador" y sin darte cuenta, te volvió su títer…

Y las últimas gotas de cordura se escapan de sus cuencas.

El blanco en su esclerótica paso a negro, del iris a la pupila, solo veía rojo, como vidrieras de vino hervido.

—**Di** u**n**a **palabra** m**á**s **y** te v**o**y **arrancar las entrañas como** a un cerdo.

Sus dientes parecían cierras, sus ojos parecían candelas, y su cara ni siquiera se veía humana, era la viva imagen de un monstruo, con una voz gutural que sonaba en altibajos.

Sus sentidos volvieron a sí mismo, una sustancia negra saliendo de los monstruos que no sobrevivieron a lo de antes, en medio de los gritos de las criaturas cuyo sufrimiento nunca termina, sus roncas gargantas gritando a la libertad, allí se hunde en el mar de los sargazos.

Sin manos, sin brazos, sin piernas.

Indefenso.

Así se había sentido por una milésima de segundo.

—...Me tomare la libertad de llevarme conmigo a las bestias, serian detectadas por tu pueblo de otra forma.

Se dio la vuelta, y en lo que solo se podría describir como una bruma, desapareció en la nada.

Naruto pudo sentir entonces una gota cálida bajar por su mano.

Se giro a ver lo que había pasado, y miro a Eva viendo a la nada, con sus ojos opacos, y soltando lágrimas en ellos.

—¿Estas bien, Eva?— pregunto algo alarmado mientras pasaba su mano por la mejilla de ella, secando sus lágrimas.

—¿Es verdad lo que dijo?— murmuró en voz seca, haciendo que el rubio se quedará callado—. ¿La cosa que hay en mi, es lo que te hizo quererme?

—Ni siquiera sabemos quien es, bien podría haber mentido— comentó Naruto de forma simple, sus ojos aún eran rojos, pero con suavidad bajo a Eva, y ella tenía la mirada en el suelo.

—Ese era… uno de los generales de Sargón, se quien es… bien sabría más del Arca que yo misma— dijo, poniendo sus manos sobre sus brazos, en una forma de disimular que se abrazaba a sí misma por el miedo—. ¿No… estas enojado al saber que lo que sientes por mi es falso?

—…— el ahora Ojirrojo se quedo callado al oírla decir eso, antes de mirar al frente suyo por unos segundos—. Desde el día que nací no recuerdo ni una sola vez que sintiera como alguien comprendía como se sentía ser como yo, sin importar que, vivir en una completa oscuridad, y por una vez en tu vida conocer la luz de alguien que amas— comentó el rubio viendo como se había hecho de noche de forma repentina, para seguidamente ver hacia abajo, y ver a Eva—. Como tal, con la única persona en el mundo que puede entender como eso se siente, no tengo nada más que hacer que pedirte perdón si alguna vez te hice creer que lo que yo siento por ti no es real.

Los ojos de la Tokisada se abrieron al escuchar algo.

Él, quien nunca se arrodillaba, quien solo se hincaba para verle a la cara.

Él, quien cuando se veía superado por su enemigo en vez de arrodillarse se levantaba más rápido.

Él, quien en esos momentos, puso sus rodillas sobre el suelo, y un puño contra la tierra, como un caballero enfrente de su reina… su princesa.

Con la otra mano, la extendió a la mejilla de Eva, y la hizo verlo de frente.

Tomó sus labios, en una manera muy diferente de antes, la sujeto de la parte trasera del cuello, sus bocas se juntaron, de forma suave y gentil, para luego subir a una intensidad enorme.

La expresión de sorpresa de Eva no cambio, mientras sus ojos se cerraban, dos pequeñas lágrimas bajando nuevamente por sus mejillas mientras abrazaba a Naruto lo mejor que podía.

Era un beso simple, uno cálido y amoroso, que le mostraba tanto con tan poco. Un calor que no podía ser hecho de forma artificial, sus bocas se separaron, y miro como el brillo rojo pasaba al azul que había aprendido a amar más cada mañana—Nunca le creas a otros sobre lo que tu sientes, le voy a romper la cara al planeta entero si me tratan de separar de ti. No por una jodido reliquia que tengas, pero porque te amo, Eva. No dudes de eso— dijo Naruto, mientras que pasaba un brazo alrededor de la cadera de la rubia y la levantaba.

Ella le sonrió, con los ojos brillando en lágrimas y las mejillas rojas, y abrazo al Ojiazul.

Este la abrazo igualmente, con una pequeña pero genuina sonrisa en su cara.

Las manos pequeñas de Eva le abrazaron los hombros, con tanta fuerza que parecía temer que si lo dejaba desaparecería.

Ninguno de los dos notaria un par de ojos de color morado, viéndolos desde las sombras, y aunque lo hubieran hecho, estaban demasiado absortos como para importarles.


	25. La princesa que amansa a la bestia

**RESPONDAMOS REVIEWS**

**Para ****Angel Arcano92**

Te lo voy a poner así, Sargón usa a demonios literales para pelear, Naruto le dará miedo a esos demonios v:

No es ntr si para cuando eso pase él esta muerto v:

**Para Guest**

Los 8 Reyes del Mundo Gourmet tienen una sed de sangre tan grande que se puede sentir en todo el planeta, y a todas las especies vivas, las hace ver toda su vida enfrente de sus ojos.

La ira de Naruto de pasar eso, eclipsa eso. Pero se calmaría al instante, ya que poner a Eva a salvo sería su prioridad.

Si ella muere entonces moriría con ella bastantes cosas a la redonda de un par de cientos de miles de kilómetros v:

**Para Nicolas888**

Pesadilla más que nada ejemplifica la esencia del vacío, y Forget, como su versión "humanizada" puede ser peor.

Jajaja, ya lo había puesto, pero si, básicamente xd

**Para Isaac LB**

Minato tiene sus razones para hacer cosas así, razones egoístas y para el bien de la aldea, pero razones de todas formas.

**Para jhonathan**

Trataré de tomármelo con mayor calma, y poner algo de Slice of Life, ya que no es que los tenga olvidados, simplemente aún no escribo nada importante de ellos xd

**Para Mojami **

Kumo, Kiri e Iwa también interferirán en la guerra :b

Cómo dije, ya tengo planeado hasta los exámenes Chunin, en particular, hay una escena que quiero hacer desde hace mucho, ya que Orochimaru no será quien haga el Edo Tensei, el numero de invocados será otro.

Jiraiya actualmente tiene un par de cosas que resolver antes de interactuar con Naruto, de ejemplo, sabe que él es fuerte pero la profecía de los sapos no cambio en lo más mínimo (Naruto no es el niño de la profecía de todas formas) y el mismo Naruto fue responsable de que Gamamaru estirara el anca.

Van a aparecer varias bestias con cola en el examen y sera Alcides quien se lucirá :b

**Para ****David Torres1**

Cómo dije, tratare de tomármelo con más calma xd

**Para ****omega9028**

Básicamente, y justo como Vegeta, esa humillación pasará a irá que ayudará a aumentar su orgullo por medio de entrenamiento.

Y no va a servir de nada contra Naruto v:

**Reviews terminados, vamos a la...**

* * *

**ACCIÓN**

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

**Capitulo 25**

**La princesa que amansa a la bestia**

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

—Se que estas allí, es más fácil para ambos que te muestres.

Ya llegada la noche, Naruto había dejado a Eva en su casa, pero antes de entrar con ella, se había dado la vuelta de la puerta.

De las sombras del lugar, una figura cobro existencia, el rubio presenció al mismo pelinegro que había conocido hace un par de semanas—Tengo una duda, estoy seguro que me oculte bastante bien. ¿Qué me delató?

—Use energía akáshica, no es fácil esconderse de eso— comentó el Ojiazul antes de darse la vuelta, y suspirar—. ¿Axel Oshimura, no? Suena a un nombre que proviene de occidente— declaró mientras veía como el nombrado se rascaba la mejilla.

—Siento que ya hemos tenido está conversación antes, pero, te vigilo por que Minato me pago para hacerlo— declaró el Ojimorado mientras Naruto se cruzaba de brazos y se recostaba contra la puerta.

—Suena alto aburrido.

—Meh, es como ver televisión, hasta puedo hacer un sofá usando sombras mientras lo hago.

Ante la pequeña broma, el Ojiazul soltó un bufido divertido—No me equivocaba con lo de que estabas siguiéndome desde Sargón, o tal vez a Narumi, Arashi y Naruko— el rubio se tomo el mentón—. Si tuviera que suponer, eres amigo de Minato y Kushina, así que sería un hecho de que no te negarías en cuidar a sus hijos, como un tío.

El Oshimura alzó las manos—Culpable de todos los cargos— declaró sonriendo mientras veía como Naruto tomaba una expresión más sería.

—Si has visto lo que pasa hasta ahora, hay algo que tengo que pedirte que hagas.

—No se si se me estaría muy permitido ayudarte, y sería contra mi trabajo dejar de vigilarte.

—Apegado a la misión, ¿eh— comentó divertido el Ojiazul, antes de suspirar—. No, no es eso. Podré no llevarme bien con Minato y Kushina, ni con sus hijos. Pero la sangre que corre por mis venas sigue siendo igual a la de ellos— declaró el rubio mientras empezaba a ver las estrellas en el cielo—. Alguien con poder, normalmente tiende a atraer a otros con mayor poder igualmente, lo único que te pediría es que los sigas protegiendo, ni importa que tan mierdas han sido conmigo, no es como que los quiera ver muertos. Y si algo me pasa, que cuides a mi familia si no puedo.

—…Extraña cosa de pedirle a alguien que apenas conoces— comentó el Ojimorado, haciendo que el rubio se encogiera de hombros.

—Tienes ese brillo en los ojos— comentó mientras se daba la vuelta y abría la puerta a su casa—. Es la que alguien con un hogar y una familia tiene, y que los valora mas que su propia vida, así que supongo que podrías comprender como me siento.

—Tienes razón, Incluso a esta edad sigues siendo igual de bueno para leerme— comento el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

Naruto alzó una ceja al oír eso—¿Eh?

—Nada, nada. En fin, Realmente pensé en por fin mostrarme a Orochimaru... Pero llegaste antes que yo lo hiciera, gracias por curarlos, puede que Arashi y Naruko sean algo... "especiales" pero Narumi no mucho, así que te agradezco por Salvarla.

—¿Una favorita, eh?

—Mi aprendiz... Pero aun le falta mucho para llegar hasta donde yo estoy... Décadas para ser mas exactos— dijo Axel antes de hundirse en las sombras—. Por cierto, si ASER me paga puedo ayudarte.

—... No pareces alguien que busque dinero a primera vista— dijo el Ojiazul con cierta diversión

—Se supone que soy un caza recompensas. Seria demasiado raro que hiciera favores aquí y allá.

—Lo pensare, supongo que no le podría ocultar cosas así a mi propia sombra— comentó Naruto, nadie en las naciones elementales o fuera de ellas siquiera sabía quién era el CEO de dicha empresa, pero alguien que podía estar en todos lados, ese era un tema diferente—. Por cierto, a la muñeca que le disparo a Garyo en Sargón, gracias por la ayuda, aunque sentí que la bala iba con otras intenciones.

—Tiende a ser... "Ahorrativa" con las balas, pero estoy seguro que contaba con que tuvieras los reflejos o la regeneración para esquivarla…

—Ni tu te lo crees ¿verdad?

—No.

El rubio simplemente cerró la puerta mientras soltaba una leve risa al oír eso—Creo que me agrada.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

—Sabes… bien me podría esperar hasta que te relajes un poco, acabas de pasar por algo estresante. No quiero aprovecharme de ti en lo más mínimo— comentó Naruto mientras salía del baño, con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y otra para secarse el pelo.

—Eres muy bueno conmigo, Ruto. Pero… lo dijiste antes de eso, ¿no sería malo cumplir tu palabra?— pregunto Eva mientras le esperaba parada enfrente del cuarto.

Al escuchar eso, Naruto sonrió de medio lado al ver la cara roja pero determinada de Eva, decir algo así no era común de ella—Lo se, solo que… lo que yo hago puede ser un poco intenso, y por nada del mundo quisiera herirte.

—Confío en ti— le comento ella, haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara levemente, y se rascase la mejilla al oír eso.

Naruto no era pedófilo, ni lolicon ni nada por el estilo.

De hecho, podría decir que era lo contrario, no le gustaban los niños, una de las razones de porque a pesar de la gran cantidad de veces que lo hacía con sus novias ninguna estuviera embarazada, le aterraba la idea de tener niños. Mucho menos pensaría en tener relaciones con una niña pequeña, apenas y podía estar cerca de una sin que los recuerdos que tenía se dispararán.

Eva era la excepción.

Naruto no tenía ningún deseo lujurioso con ella, le gustaba molestarla cuando estaban desnudos por la vergüenza que a ella le daba, pero para el poco pudor que Naruto tenía, lo máximo que hacía era abrazarla así.

—Una niña civil normal y de tu tamaño no se si seria capaz de aguantar algo así, y no tengo ningún de probarlo con tus amigas como para corroborar. Pero eres tu eres más resistente que una humana normal— comentó el rubio mientras que tiraba la toalla sobre su cabeza a un lado, y Eva no pudo evitar ponerse roja, viendo su cabello mojado caerle por la cara y bajar por su cuerpo, cada cincelado y duro músculo de su torso—. Puede que no tengas la mente de una niña, pero con el cuerpo de una… trataré de ser lo más gentil que pueda— le dijo mientras se inclinaba para verla frente a frente, y puso las manos sobre los hombros de ella—. Si quieres que me detenga, dilo y me detendré. Lo juro.

Ella asintió, antes de que acercará su rostro al de Naruto.

Sus bocas se encontraron, los labios rosados y suaves de Eva encontrándose con los firmes labios de Naruto, y este acarició suavemente los hombros de la rubia, subiendo los tirantes de su camisa para bajarla, y que esta cayera, mostrando el torso de ella, su vientre delgado, sus pechos pequeños tapados por un top de color negro.

Naruto nunca se sentía particularmente nervioso en situaciones así, pero el mismo escucho como su saliva bajaba de un trago cuando vio eso.

Noto como le temblaba una rodilla.

Para el sexo era… algo diferente, nunca tuvo oportunidad de probar tener una relación con nadie por pasar casi todo el tiempo entrenando. Y cuando lo tuvo con Tsunami y Abi, nunca se sintió tan… ansioso.

No… ansioso no.

Nervioso, estaba nervioso.

—¿Estas bien?— pregunto Eva acariciando la cara de Naruto con suavidad, sobre las marcas en sus mejillas, haciendo que el rubio se quedará callado.

—…Olvídalo, no es nada importante— dijo mientras el rubio le quitaba el top que cubría su pecho, pudo ver como las mejillas y hombros de Eva se pintaban de color rojo mientras quedaba desnuda de la cintura hacia arriba.

—Yo… aprendí un par de cosas con Tsunami-san… no se si te puedan ayudar— comentó la Tokisada, mientras que el rubio cerraba un ojo y se giraba a la puerta, antes de suspirar.

—¿Estas segura?— pregunto con suavidad.

Su respuesta fue ser empujado contra la cama, aunque Eva tuvo que usar los dos brazos para eso y solo porque Naruto noto su esfuerzo, y luego sintió las manos de ella alrededor de su toalla.

Eva trago al ver su pene semi-erecto, con timidez, lo sostuvo entre sus tersas manos, viendo como se endurecía mientras empezaba a mover arriba y abajo.

Sus dos manos apenas eran capaces de rodear la circunferencia, y de empezar a masturbarlo de forma lenta y gradual.

Y el rubio quiso disimular el sonrojo en su cara, pero no pudo.

Por primera vez en su vida sentía reparo y hasta algo de vergüenza mientras sus callosos dedos se enrollaban entre las hebras doradas, luchando contra un control animal que le exigía que empujara hacia abajo.

Apartó esa lujuria de su mente mientras apretaba la mandíbula, imponiéndose sobre ese breve impulso, antes de sentir como Eva le daba un beso a la punta.

Tembló, sintiendo como ella empezaba a chupar.

Su boca era demasiado pequeña como para que el resto entrará de esa forma, pero ella hacia un esfuerzo considerable, era uno grande, lento pero conciso, empezando a tragar más de su polla.

Naruto se tapó la cara, los ojos en particular, mientras sentía como Eva lograba cerrar su boca alrededor de su glande y tragar poco más de eso.

La Tokisada se separo, tosiendo un poco y respirando mientras con sus manos sujetaban la polla del rubio.

Su lengua viajó hacia abajo, recorriendo el tronco con los húmedos labios hasta llegar a la base. Una de sus manos se cernió sobre la ahora solitaria y mojada punta y el pulgar se centró en ella, restregándose contra el agujero de la uretra que empezaba a humedecerse por sí solo.

Las piernas le temblaron a Naruto por ese movimiento, y Eva oyó un jadeo gutural cuando su boca se cerró alrededor de uno de los testículos, recorriéndolo con la lengua. Su pelo dejó de ser acariciado para que las manos de Naruto sostuvieran el colchón, y notó las piernas del Ojiazul tensarse, al igual que su espalda.

Acababa de descubrir un punto débil, y empezó a atacarlo sin contemplación mientras veía como Naruto apretaba los dientes.

Una cola de un metal negro salió de la columna de Naruto, y como si de una serpiente se tratará, se enrollo alrededor de la cadera de Eva, y con tanta gentileza como si se tratase de porcelana, la elevó al aire.

El rubio suspiro, su verga estaba tan dura que le era casi doloroso, mientras veía a la sorprendida rubia verlo desde arriba—…Yo… te creo en lo de que Tsunami te enseño eso— comentó mientras se aclaraba la garganta—. Supongo que me toca hacerte sentir bien.

La cola se estiró, y Naruto la acostó suavemente en la cama, trago mientras la veía completamente indefensa enfrente suyo.

Podía escuchar su corazón palpitando en su pecho, sentir como vibraba en sus oídos, como si la sangre en sus venas se volviera pesada.

—Recuerda que si te lastimó en lo más mínimo, dímelo y me detendré— le dijo Naruto nuevamente.

Eva asintió, mientras que Naruto sentía que las manos le temblaban, puso las manos a los lados de su falda, empezando a bajarla junto a los pantaloncillos que Eva usaba, el rubio respiro para calmarse, mientras sentía un temblor en su espalda.

La Tokisada abrió los ojos al ver como Naruto hundía la cara en su feminidad, y le quitaba las bragas con los dientes.

Los muslos de ella se alzaron para ayudar a quitar la prenda de color negro para mostrar su feminidad, Naruto trago suavemente… o al menos eso parecía, mientras que movía un poco la saliva de su boca—Esto nunca lo he usado en batalla, supongo, usar mi chakra para manipular mi sistema inmunitario y secretario químicos desde cualquier parte de mi cuerpo— mencionó mientras agarraba a Eva del culo y la alzaba para ponerla enfrente de su cara—. Así que, probablemente te sientas más… relajada con esto~

Usando el Pulso de Cuerpo Vivo, Naruto podía acceder a varias habilidades mentales de su cerebro, de ejemplo, telekinesis.

Levantar a Eva con una suavidad enorme, como si estuviera acostada en una almohada hecha de seda, flotando suavemente.

La rubia descansaba sus muslos a ambos lados de sus hombros, flotando mientras el rubio la sostenía de la cadera.

Era una posición poco ortodoxa para lo que iba a hacer, pero era imperativo para mantenerla cómoda.

Sosteniéndola por los costados, comenzó a lamer a lo largo de su vulva, primero separando sus labios muy ligeramente con la punta de su lengua, y luego moviéndolo una pequeña fracción de pulgada hacia el exterior de cada uno de sus labios internos para que estaba pasando la lengua por un lado y luego por el otro.

La Tokisada soltaba un calor inmenso en su coño. Cada lamida de su lengua sentía que su saliva se estaba secando más rápido de lo que podía aplicarse en sus paredes vaginales, el líquido que su saliva soltaba sirviendo para acrecentar el calor que sentía.

Su clítoris también estaba poniéndose de humor, palpitando contra su nariz como si quisiera pelear cuando todo lo que estaba tratando de hacer era relajarla.

Retrocediendo un poco, se limpio la saliva que le goteaba del mentón, viendo su entrada de color melocotón, estudió el palpitante y endurecido nudo.

Ella comenzó a empujarle la pelvis a la cara, como si estuviera enfurecida porque él la estaba dejando con ansias de más, por lo que mordió la pequeña protuberancia, obteniendo una sacudida de todo el cuerpo de ella, antes de sumergirse nuevamente en sus pliegues.

Lo devoró con un propósito, con canalizaciones esporádicas de Chakra Raiton para abrumar aún sus terminaciones nerviosas.

En esa situación normalmente se preocuparía de que ella se escapara de sus manos debido a lo incontrolablemente que estaba pateando sus pies en el aire, pero el pequeño agarre que tenía de sus caderas era suficiente.

Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, Naruto la dejo caer sobre el colchón, mientras el estaba en una posición en cuclillas y permitió que la pequeña Tokisada cayera libremente mientras lanzaba su primer orgasmo al aire.

La primera ola salpicó al aire, y pronto comenzó a llover su jugo de dama sobre la cama. Ella roció la segunda ola justo sobre Naruto, este no pudo evitar sonreír divertido mientras veía el líquido translúcido chorreándose sobre su abdomen y sobre su polla mientras Eva se protegía la cara de vergüenza, y la tercera ola fluía completamente por la garganta del rubio.

Escucho su jadeó que sonó con fuerzas, su coño convulsionándose, su cabeza pegada a la cama, sus manos sosteniéndose a las sábanas mientras sentía a Naruto beber sus jugos de coño, su cuerpo en un ángulo de doscientos diez grados con ella todavía a cada lado de sus hombros.

Naruto se separo de su rosada y virginal entrada, con un hilo de saliva que unía su coño a su lengua, y sonriendo de medio lado mientras la veía respirando con fuerzas.

Se puso sobre ella, y le beso la mejilla, sintiendo la suavidad de su cara, para seguidamente darle una larga lamida a sus labios y luego morderle la oreja—No creo que podría hacer esto con nadie más que contigo— mencionó el rubio a su oído, mientras pasaba un brazo detrás de la espalda de ella y la levantaba.

Su boca se puso contra el cuello de Eva, empezando a besarlo y lamerlo, elevándola con facilidad mientras sus manos se aferraban a sus nalgas.

La rubia abrió sus ojos con sorpresa cuando Naruto la cargo… y miro hacia abajo, los labios de su coño contra el tronco de la polla del rubio y que iba hasta detrás de su culo, prácticamente sosteniéndola sólo con eso.

Se puso roja mientras sentía los dedos del Ojiazul acariciando sus nalgas de forma suave, cariñosa de hecho.

Naruto camino así, mientras un portal negro se formaba enfrente de él y de ella sacaba una llave negra que incluso en la situación actual, la Tokisada fue capaz de reconocer.

Fue hasta la puerta, y al abrirla, un fuerte brillo cegó a la rubia menor.

Cuando abrió los ojos, sintió como estaba en otro lugar completamente diferente.

El aire soltaba un dulce y suave aroma a flores, su cuerpo descansaba sobre una cama tan fina como la seda y el satín, como dormir sobre una nube, estaba bajo un cielo estrellado, las estrellas se veían hermosas.

Pero fue lo que vestía lo que sorprendió a la Tokisada.

Seguía desnuda, parcialmente, pero ahora llevaba guantes y medias largas de color blanco, con un encaje hermoso, las medias le llegaban a los muslos, y los guantes blancos llegaban un poco mas allá de su muñeca, un adorno en el cuello y alrededor de sus hombros coronaban la imagen, terminando en un velo.

La tela se sentía tan suave que no podía siquiera describirlo, la hacía sentirse como una princesa el día de su boda.

—Cómo dije, no me imagino haciendo esto con nadie más— declaró el rubio, Eva vio la cama donde estaban, en medio de un campo de flores doradas, como aquel lugar al que ambos siempre iban para jugar Shogi, y Naruto estaba enfrente suyo, viéndola a los ojos con un brillo especial en su cara—. Por eso… quería que esto fuera algo especial, lo llevo preparando un rato, creo que es una costumbre de tu pueblo casarse antes de hacer este tipo de cosas— esta vez, miro como un objeto se materializaba del pecho de Naruto, una caja, y la abría—. Hice estos usando Elemento Metal, no hay nada igual en todo el universo— declaró mientras sacaba unos anillos de plata con una inscripción en ellos.

"**Sub sidera, et ostendam scientiam meam diligunt te" (Bajo las estrellas, te proclamó mi amor eterno)**

—Un metal indestructible y eterno, que nada en el universo podrá borrar lo que está escrito allí— escrito en el idioma nativo de el País de las Flores del Cielo, su idioma natal—. Eva Tokisada, tu te enamoraste de un idiota como yo, así que ahora tienes que enfrentar las consecuencias— dictaminó el rubio mientras la abrazaba de la cadera y juntaba su frente con la de ella—. ¿Quieres estar a mi lado toda la eterni…?

Naruto no termino de responder para cuando ella se le lanzó a abrazarlo, juntando sus labios en un beso pasional y lleno de amor.

La sorpresa le duro un par de segundos, antes de que sus brazos se cerrarán alrededor de la espalda de ella.

Pudo sentir las piernas de Eva cerrándose alrededor de su cadera mientras se besaban, su lengua dominando a la de ella mientras su enorme cuerpo se apoyaba sobre el pequeño cuerpo de ella, mientras la cabeza de su erección rozaba los mojados labios rosados de su vagina.

En segundos comenzó a entrar dentro de su coño virgen, empezando a derribar las defensas de sus paredes vaginales con su eje enorme.

Fue doloroso tratar de acomodarlo todo de una vez, incluso aunque iba lento y suave, el tamaño era suficiente como para que se viera un bulto grande en el vientre de ella, por lo que apenas noto el más leve indicio de dolor, se detuvo de ir más profundo.

Tomó tiempo y esfuerzo de ambas partes para que su polla pudiera entrar completamente.

Hubo una incomodidad increíble cuando él tocó fondo, su vagina virgen siendo estirada, su himen siendo penetrado, y por eso arqueó la espalda, empujando su hermoso trasero de burbuja mientras él empujaba gradualmente la entrada de su cuello uterino recién fortalecido.

Los dedos de ambos se entrelazaron mientras Naruto empezaba a empujar más.

Miro los ojos verdes de la Tokisada, brillantes en amor, en pasión y deseo—Te amo mucho, Naruto.

—También te amo mucho, Eva— le respondió con una sonrisa, mientras le daba un amoroso beso, no administró ni un solo empujón porque estaba demasiado ocupado acariciando las hebras doradas de la Tokisada con una mano y masajeándole la espalda con la otra. Tenía las piernas enrolladas alrededor de su musculosa espalda, sus bonitos dedos de los pies curvados en anticipación, en deseo de lo que venía.

Y cuando comenzaron los empujes, ni uno solo estaba destinado a ser dados con lujuria y descontrol.

No había nada de dureza en eso, pero todavía se encontraban en una relación amorosa extraordinariamente poderosa e intensa.

Sus embestidas no eran rápidas o fuertes, eran suaves, lentas y saboreando cada pequeño movimiento.

Con sólo eso, los jugos de orgasmo comenzaron a rezumar alrededor de la polla de Naruto casi al instante.

Cuando volvió a sufrir un orgasmo, fue con tanta intensidad que él pudo sentirla gimotear De placer.

Eva gritaba de forma considerable, con el orgasmo de hace poco e incluso cuando sólo se bañaban juntos, ella era sensible y hacia ruido cuando algo la hacía sentirse bien, y que no gritara, pero soltaba suaves y dulces gemidos eran una sinfonía para sus oídos.

Parecía una especie de ritual sagrado para ambos.

Ella lo miraba con sus orbes verdes burbujeando con la pureza del amor más grande e intenso, pero él podía sentir el éxtasis en su mente.

El enorme eje del rubio estaba probando la robustez de la entrada de su útero. Ella se crispo y se puso roja mientras sentía como Naruto acariciaba su entrada posterior con el dedo anular.

Su corazón latía con fuerza, se mordió el labio inferior, sintiendo como los labios de Naruto se cernían sobre sus pechos, empezando a lamer de forma suave y cariñosa alrededor de sus pezones, lamiéndose alrededor de la aureola y luego intercalando para cada lado. Sintió como seguía meneando sus caderas de manera gentil.

_Siento como si… _

…_Hubiera nacido para este momento…_

Con ese pensamiento en mente, ambos se dejaron consumir por lo que sentían.

Segundo tras segundo, minuto tras minuto, hora tras hora… disfrutando del cuerpo del otro, de las sensaciones que les deba tocar su piel, de agasajarse en lo carnal con su pareja. Continuaron hasta que el sol se alzara, y siguieron hasta que se ocultará.

No era una cuestión de cuanto tiempo siguieron, el tiempo había perdido importancia hace demasiado, solo siguieron, y siguieron, y siguieron.

Naruto perdió la noción del tiempo, o simplemente no le importó, por lo que para cuando recobró la conciencia.

Miro hacia abajo, una de sus manos sostenía el culo de Eva con firmeza, la rubia estaba respirando agitada contra su pecho, una sonrisa en su rostro mientras la saliva le caía de la barbilla y el sudor cubría su cuerpo entero, la diferencia de tamaño entre ellos era suficiente como para que la rubia cruzará sus piernas alrededor de su polla, tapando la cantidad burbujeante de semen que había sido soltada dentro de su coño.

Naruto se rasco la mejilla, viendo como el ano de Eva estaba abierto, dilatado y chorreando una cantidad enorme de semen, más que en su coño, la cama en la que estaban se encontraba pintada de blanco en todos lados, los pequeños pechos de la rubia tenían marcas de mordidas y chupadas, su vientre se miraba hinchado, su útero, haciendo parecer como si estuviera embarazada por la cantidad ingente de semen disparada adentro de ella.

—Tal vez me pase un poco contigo— comento mientras le acariciaba el pelo suavemente a Eva, apartando me mechones de la cara de ella.

Sintió un apretón de los muslos de ella alrededor de su ingle, haciendo que se crispara—O… tal vez… no lo haz hecho lo suficiente.

—Si tuviera que juzgar por la posición del sol, han pasado unos cuatro días desde que llegamos, ni idea cuanto haya pasado en casa— comentó el rubio mientras se rascaba el pelo—. Y para que tu aun te mantengas consiente dice mucho— declaró mientras ella se empezaba a frotar contra su vara.

Un detalle de que cada célula en su cuerpo tuviera Chakra, la cantidad de nutrientes y vitaminas que cualquiera de los fluidos de Naruto tenía era enorme, y como no podía cansarse, el sexo duraba más a cuanto podía durar mentalmente su pareja, como tal, no había necesidad de alimentarse o descansar.

Abi y Tsunami juntas duraban tres días ininterrumpidos.

Y Eva por si sola duro cuatro...y por esa sonrisa y el movimiento de sus nalgas alrededor de su polla, iba a por más…

—Quiero que me des más~— ronroneo ella mientras lo abrazaba con brazos y piernas, frotando sus redondas y carnosas nalgas contra la vara de carne del rubio.

—Eva— este le acariciaba el cabello a ella, nunca la había visto tan juguetona y animada por algo.

—Quiero seguir hasta ya no poder ni poder hablar, y seguir, y seguir~— hablaba ella mientras frotaba sus labios vaginales contra la polla de Naruto.

—Eva.

—Y luego envejecer juntos, y que les enseñes a volar a nuestros bebes juntos, y bailar abrazados muy fuerte en nuestro aniversario 50~— ronroneaba ella abrazando al rubio con fuerzas, frotando su cara contra el pecho duro y musculoso de este.

Este se quedo callado, mientras imaginaba lo que ella acababa de decir… y una sonrisa feliz y ansiosa surcaba su cara—…Sigue hablando— se dio la vuelta sobre la cama, antes de seguir demostrándole a la Tokisada que tanto la adoraba.

Los gritos y gemidos de ella se escucharon hasta la saciedad en ese bastó mundo, gozando de mostrar su amor ante las estrellas.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_Imagina que el mundo es uno donde las rocas de granito, los edificios y las calles están hechas de espuma de poliestireno suave y desmenuzable, los vehículos y los trenes están hechos de papel de aluminio, la madera va desde papel de seda hasta cartón empapado, la gente esta hecha de gelatina tibia y la carne hecha de crema batida sobre huesos de paja quebradizos._

_Siempre debes ser extremadamente cuidadoso con los objetos y especialmente con las personas, tratándolos con el mayor cuidado, del tipo que tomaría al cargar a tu bebé recién nacido por primera vez. _

_Todos estamos retenidos por nuestro miedo a ser atrapados, a ser castigados, avergonzados, exiliados de otros. _

_Pero con el poder de un dios, nada de eso importaría más. _

_Aquellos con poder absoluto son grandiosos no por sus poderes, sino porque son capaces de tenerlos y controlarlos, aún así ser humilde y no poner sus propios sentimientos primero._

_Dios, o dioses, creo toda la vida para tener libre albedrío. _

_Solo así la vida puede aprender de sus errores y mejorar constantemente, evolucionar. Si alguien intervino y tomó el control de todos, impuso su voluntad a todos, ese proceso se detendrá brevemente. _

_Todos se vuelven esclavos._

_¿Es posible ignorar los gritos de las víctimas de violencia, asesinato, robo, violación y abuso? No._

_¿Es posible evitar enojarse con los perpetradores de la violencia? No. _

_¿Sería posible evitar expresar tu opinión y hacer amenazas a las personas que les gusta victimizar a otros? No. _

_¿Qué hay de las personas que siguen un conjunto de normas completamente diferente al que yo hago, juzgan el bien y el mal de manera completamente diferente?_

_En las naciones en guerra, la mitad de la gente está orando a Dios por la caída de la otra mitad y viceversa. _

_¿De qué lado se supone que Dios debe favorecer?_

_No puedes complacer a todos todo el tiempo, algunas personas siempre te odiarán sin importar lo que hagas o no hagas._

_Los seres queridos de aquellos que no puedes salvar podrían odiarte simplemente porque no puedes salvar a todos"_

Naruto cerró el libro que leía, **"En la mente de los poderosos"** era un libro bastante viejo, tenía el doble de la edad que él mismo, pero era uno que iba bien con la situación en la que se encontraba.

Nunca en su vida había leído filosofía.

Era cosa de aquellos cuyo poder radicaba en su mente crear las cosas, la sociedad que les rodeaba, y eran los poderosos los que protegían eso.

Junto a eso, no era de tomar las ideologías de otros como sus leyes, ya tenia suficiente con varios líderes de organizaciones criminales creyendo que el nihilismo era una cosa que deberían seguir al pie de la letra.

Se encontraba en medio de un café, con zapatos negros, un pantalón de color negro con un cinturón del mismo color, una camisa turquesa grisáceo, encima un chaleco azul oscuro, una flor de color azul sobre el chaleco y una corbata del mismo color con un adorno dorado, incluso tenía el cabello peinado hacía atrás con algunos mechones sobre su frente.

—¿Qué estas leyendo rarito?— le pregunto una voz a su lado, haciendo que el rubio sintiera un pequeño tic en su ceja.

Alzo la vista del libro y miro a una divertida Eva—¿Ellas dos _**de verdad**_ tenían que acompañarnos?— pregunto el Ojiazul mientras que tenía a Hanabi apoyada contra su hombro, leyendo lo mismo que él.

—Por quinta vez, hasta que no nos digas que le hiciste a Eva para que este cojeando y aun así se este riendo a todo rato no nos vamos— explicó la Hyuga mientras leía la pagina—. Y tu libro es tonto.

—Me siento como un maldito pedófilo— mascullo Naruto en voz baja, varias personas en el café lo veían, independientemente de si era porque su cara era reconocida o porque… bueno, tenía a tres niñas menores, tenían catorce años y estaban apunto de terminar la academia, no las hacia más adultas.

—¿Qué es un pedófilo?— pregunto Moegi justamente al lado suyo, imitando a Hanabi en leer su libro, y cambiando la pagina antes de que él siguiera

—Lo que él es— dijo Hanabi de forma neutral.

—¿Ninguna sabe lo que se llama espacio personal?— pregunto el Ojiazul mientras veía a Eva tapándose la boca para evitar reírse.

—Lo sabemos, pero alguien como tu no se merece ese privilegio— respondió Hanabi antes de escuchar como la Tokisada se empezaba a reír con fuerzas.

—Es bueno ver que se llevan bien— comentó la rubia tratando de calmar su risa.

Naruto sonrió levemente ante eso, mientras cerraba el libro y lo usaba para golpear en la cabeza a Hanabi—No es un libro tan bueno de todas formas— comentó el rubio encogiéndose de hombros y dejándolo sobre la mesa.

—¿¡Qué te pasa!?— le gruño Hanabi sosteniéndose la cabeza mientras el Ojiazul la ignoraba.

—Ahora que lo pienso, Abi y Akimitsu están entrenando para los exámenes, Ebisu-sensei se estará preparando para lo de Suna, así que solo somos Eva, Tsunami y yo— hablo para si mismo el rubio.

—Además de pedófilo, mujerie– ¡Ack! ¡Deja de golpearme con ese libro!

—Podría buscarme una enciclopedia ahora que lo pienso— declaró mirando el libro antes de encogerse de hombros y simplemente que un portal negro que se formó enfrente de su mano se lo tragara—. Abi también me dijo que debería buscarme un pasatiempo más que pasar el tiempo con ellos— comentó pensativo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—¿Has tenido alguna idea por donde comenzar?— le pregunto Eva curiosa por ello, mientras Naruto se rascaba la nuca.

—Ebisu-sensei me trato de enseñar a pintar, pero una buena caligrafía para Fuinjutsu no equivale a ser buen pintor, y aunque muchas de las cosas que puedo hacer las inspire en cómics y manga que leía no creo que necesite hacer eso mas.

—Rehago mi pregunta, algo que no tenga que ver con pelear.

—Estaba pensando en hacer una banda de Death Metal, recuerdo que compre unas guitarras pero jamás aprendí a tocar. Creo que también podría empezar a coleccionar armas ahora que no tengo que usarlas para nada, además de que siempre quise usar una de esas "computadoras gamer" que usan en el País del Rayo, y la botánica tampoco se me da mal…— comentó mientras se tomaba el mentón— Hanabi y Moegi lo voltearon a ver, y se le quedaron viendo, igual Eva… solo… mirando y parpadeando en su dirección—. ¿Qué?

La pelinaranja le puso la mano sobre el hombro, con una sonrisa compasiva—. ¿Eres un gran nerd no es así?

—… ¿Qué? Claro que no.

—Ruto, ¿Cuáles son tus libros favoritos? Y por ello me refiero a lo que te parezca genial a ti que también le podría parecer genial a un niño de 12 años que se cree el amo del mundo, o un anciano que se la pasa todo el día leyendo cosas científicas.

Naruto se quedo callado, pensando en eso por unos segundos, antes de cerrar los ojos y suspirar—Oh diablos, soy un nerd.

Y luego puso la cabeza contra la mesa.

—Un gran y lindo nerd si me preguntas— le dijo Eva divertida, tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor.

—Moww— recibiendo un leve gimoteo del rubio al oír eso.

—Pero un nerd de todas formas— le pico la Hyuga del grupo.

—Moooowwwww— el rubio levantó su cabeza de la mesa mientras trataba de que la vergüenza que sentía se mostrará en su cara—. Supongo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es tratar de crear nuevos Jutsus o algo así para distraerme del hecho de que tengo los gustos de un niño que pasa por la pubertad.

—No comentaré que dice eso del tipo de mujeres con las que te rodeas, pero si lo que dices es verdad, ¿Crees que podrías ayudarme a mi?

—¿Qué necesita la princesa de los Hyuga de mi?— pregunto el Ojiazul con tono plano.

La castaña le miro mal ante ese sobrenombre—Según se, tu derrotaste a tus hermanos juntos.

—Aja, ¿Y?

—Bueno, más allá de que la miedosa de mi hermana mayor tiene un enamoramiento con tu hermano mayor, se que ellos no son particularmente débiles, así que tu tampoco te deberías quedar atrás.

—¿Tu hermana esta enamorada del jefe?— pregunto Moegi a Hanabi.

—¿Llamas jefe a Arashi?— pregunto Naruto a Moegi, antes de solo agitar la cabeza y mirar a la Hyuga—. ¿Quieres que te entrene no?— pregunto el rubio alzando una ceja ante lo que decía ella.

—Si, eso quiero.

—Mira niña, trate de tener maestros antes, doy asco para aprender hasta la más mínima de las cosas hasta que las hago yo mismo, no creo que el resultado sea diferente siendo yo el que meta la pata en ambos lados.

—¿Oh, entonces eres un debilucho?

—…Sabes, se que estas tratando de molestarme para que acepte, pero si lo que quieres es que te torture basta que pidas piedad, tu lo pediste.

—Y sigues diciendo que no eres un pedófilo.

Los ojos de Naruto se entrecerraron al oír eso—Okey, primera regla, me llamaras… Naruto-sama.

—Oh, ni en tus más húmedos sueños.

—Te doy la misma respuesta, si quieres que te entrene, será bajo mis términos, enana ciega.

—Hijo de… haaa… probablemente me estoy vendiendo a mi misma y a mi dignidad para de todas formas terminar marcada, pero ya no tengo mucho que perder, estoy de acuerdo Naruto-sa…sa….saaaaaaa…

—Okey, okey, detente antes de que te de una aneurisma. Solo bromeaba, te entrenare— dijo al ver como la castaña parecía sufrir dolor físico al decir esas palabras—. ¿Y que es eso acerca de quedar marcada?

—Oh si, probablemente no sepas esto pero mi familia es tan bastarda entre si como para esclavizar a los que no son primogénitos.

—No, eso ya lo se, creí que porque esa chica tartamuda que llamas hermana era muy débil te elegirían a ti como la heredera.

—Mi hermana no es débil, solo… le falta coraje para pelear.

—La fuerza no se mide por cuanto puedas levantar o cuanto romper, sino de lo que haces con esa fuerza, carecer de la iniciativa para defenderte o atacar es debilidad.

—Okey, entiendo eso, pero ella siempre me dejaba ganar cuando combatíamos, padre sabe que ella es la más fuerte.

—Es mayor que tu casi por tres años, no es una sorpresa, y aun así que sea una pelea dice mucho. La razón por la que tu hermana fue apaleada por tu primo es porque ella no tenía el corazón y mente lo suficientemente fríos como para alzar dos dedos y activar el sello en su frente.

—Tu…— la castaña se trago sus palabras, apunto de insultarlo, pero considerando que iba a ayudarla trato de calmarse.

—Como sea, supongo que podría ayudarles.

La ira paso a confusión—¿Ha?

—Mira, mi familia es una mierda, eso lo se. Pero hay una diferencia entre ser unos cretinos y que literalmente nos esclavicemos entre si. Así que supongo que puedo ver como quitar ese sello, ni siquiera es tan difícil si puedo verlo, lo difícil sería lograrlo legalmente, solo alguien del clan puede interferir con cosas así.

Mientras Naruto y Hanabi empezaban una pequeña discusión, Eva los miraba con una pequeña sonrisa y Moegi con incredulidad—Es… sorprendente, pasaron de llevarse mal a tolerarse entre si bastante rápido. Me tomo mes y medio hacer eso con ella.

—Considerando que tan rápido trabaja Ruto, en mes y medio la estará trabajando a ella— comentó jocosamente Eva.

Lo dijo en voz baja, en uno que ni siquiera Moegi y Hanabi le oyeran, pero su novio capaz de oír hasta en infrasonido si, y le volteo a ver, con las mejillas rojas y las cejas temblando.

—Todo orgullo que tuviera por mi mismo se ha desecho con esta conversación— comentó el rubio tapándose la cara mientras que Eva se levantaba de su silla y le iba a abrazar.

Ella le beso la mejilla riendo, antes de hablarle al oído—Sabes, si tu hiciste lo de ayer con Abi-san y las demás, no veo porque no puedas hacer lo mismo con chicas de mi tamaño, ya sabes, solo para… experimentar.

—Ah…hhaa….qaqhh— a Naruto se le fue la voz de la garganta mientras volteaba a ver a Eva con una incredulidad enorme.

Ella simplemente le dio un beso en los labios.

Y luego le abrazo.

—No estoy bromeando.

—…Moowwwww— prácticamente gimoteo el rubio mientras ponía las manos sobre su cara—. Bueno, por lo menos creo que ya no tengo que relacionarme con ninguna loli.

—…¿Te gusta tentar a tu suerte, no, Ruto?


	26. El infierno y la tierra se encuentran

**Para alkirius **

Naruto va a aprender Re-Taekwondo, usará el Yeoui, ya hasta tiene el Jeahbongchim (Tengo una pelea bien épica en donde usará el 250,000)

**Para A****ngel Arcano92**

Ella hará ambos v:

**Para ****Nicolas888**

Awwww, me haces sonrojar xd

No quería que fuera directo al lemon :b

De hecho, algo que nunca tuve oportunidad de poner, es que Naruto activamente basa sus habilidades en cómics y animes que lee, es literalmente un enorme nerd xdxdxd

Así básicamente v:

**Para Scrabby**

En este cap la observaras un poco asustada, pero cualquiera en su situación lo estaría, ahhh, pero cuando venga Sargón ella va a ponerse bien.

Tengo una subtrama para darle un poco de valor al equipo de Naruto xd

**Para Guest**

Estoy considerando hacer un cap dedicado sólo a eso v:

**Para Isaac LB **

Básicamente v:

**Reviews terminados, vamos a la...**

* * *

**ACCIÓN**

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

**Capítulo 24**

**Donde el infierno y la tierra se encuentran**

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Naruto sintió la presión del agua sobre su cuerpo.

En lo más profundo del océano, donde la luz del sol y la luna eran demasiado tenues para llegar, un cuerpo con forma humana se encontraba allí.

A Naruto le gustaba estar en lugar así.

En la profundidad del manto terrestre, en el fondo del océano, afuera de la atmosfera.

Lugares callados, donde el calor del magma lo hacía dormida plácidamente, donde la presión del océano le acobijaba o donde el calor del sol lo arrullaba.

Con sentidos como los suyos, relajarse era algo difícil.

Más esa noche para él.

Brinco.

A más de 12,000 metros en el fondo del océano, donde la presión era tal como para aplastar el metal, dio un salto como si se tratará de rebotar sobre gelatina.

La velocidad a la que salió del océano fue tal como para que viera como el agua enfrente suyo entraba en ebullición, volviéndose plasma a su alrededor.

Justo al salir del agua, un portal negro se formó enfrente suyo, y entro, el portal cerrándose antes de que un geiser le siguiera.

Naruto ni siquiera parpadeo mientras el ambiente a su alrededor pasaban de la noche en las naciones elementales, a un brillante templo bajo el agua.

Brillantes arrecifes de coral decoraban los alrededores, Naruto se paro sobre una alfombra roja en medio de lo que se veía como un palacio hundido, a cada lado, tres construcciones gigantes con forma de colmillos que cargaban sobre ellos linternas amarillas brillantes, caminaba por el lugar como si no estuviera bajo el agua, y hacia una pequeña casa de estilo tradicional, a la distancia, un gran castillo se veía, rodeado por dragones que se veían tan cristalinos como el agua.

Chasqueo los dedos.

Esa dimensión poseía una enorme red de Fuinjutsu que evitaba la materialización de Chakra para cualquiera excepto para él.

Desactivo dicha función unos momentos.

La casa a la que se dirigía explotó de manera espontánea, y se quedo parado viendo eso, con la calma de un juego de ajedrez.

Miro a cierta Sannin pelinegra salir de allí prácticamente volando, y ni siquiera la escucho decir nada cuando lo volteo a ver, pero la mera expresión de su cara era suficiente para decirle lo enfurecida que estaba.

Ella se tomo un total de 100 picosegundos en llegar hasta donde él estaba, la décima parte de un nanosegundo.

Su pie se encontraba contra el estomago de ella en mucho menos tiempo.

Pudo ver las reacciones de ella, como la sorpresa lentamente pasaba a dolor mientras Naruto ponía una cantidad genuina de fuerza en su patada.

**SPLAAAAAT**

El resultado fue su pie saliendo del otro lado del estomago de ella.

Miro los intestinos y órganos internos saliendo prácticamente disparados de ella, y pudo escuchar como la sangre subía a la garganta de la pelinegra cuando parte de sus pulmones habían sido explotados por la patada.

Cuando retiro su pierna la escucho toser, vomitando sangre a horcajadas, y poniendo su mano sobre el agujero que le había hecho al vientre…

Hasta que esté desapareció en menos de un segundo.

El rubio se limpio el pie en el suelo, y miro a la atónita pelinegra viendo como su vientre estaba sanado—Las aguas de por aquí están llenas de energía natural pura y Chakra yang, puedes sanar heridas mortales o vivir sin necesitar comer o dormir, además de que tiene mezclado oxígeno líquido para que puedas respirar— declaró el rubio simplemente, mientras la pelinegra alzaba la mirada.

Un puño de color negro impacto contra su cara, los nudillos rompiendo su nariz.

Se tomo la cara cuando fue lanzada hacia atrás por la fuerza, dada con la suficiente fuerza para herirla pero no matarla.

Agitando su mano un poco, Naruto escucho el crujido provenir de la nariz de la Sannin de las serpientes cuando ella puso su nariz en su lugar y levantaba la mirada para verle con los ojos prácticamente brillando en cólera—Si ya te calmaste, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte— comentó el rubio mientras veía a la mujer serpiente tambalearse mientras se paraba recta.

—¿Porqué no lo dijiste desde un principio en vez de dejar de golpearme?— pregunto ella en respuesta.

—Responde correctamente y lo consideraré— declaró mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Ella se quedo callada antes de suspirar, burbujas de aire saliendo de su boca—Habla.

—Soy médico, si uno bueno o no eso depende, pero hasta yo se que cuando un corazón se detiene no vuelve a latir al instante— hablo el rubio mirando hacia el suelo, pensativo.

Ella alzó una ceja—¿Hmmm?— hizo ese sonido en respuesta.

Los dedos de Naruto se pusieron de color negro, producto del Metrochronium volviéndose parte de ellos, y luego se afilaron como navajas.

Introdujo los dedos en su pecho, rompiendo músculo, sangre y hueso. Para luego empezar a empujar hacia afuera.

Al mismo tiempo que hacía eso, el agua giro a su alrededor, alejándose, formando una burbuja de aire.

La Sannin de las serpientes miro con cierto morboso interés como salía del agujero un palpitante corazón, venas y arterias frescas de sangre.

Naruto lo aplastó como si fuera de papel, y la sangre chorreo el aire y él agua a su alrededor.

Como para darle peso a su acción, su mano fue cubierta por un brillo blanco, símbolo del elemento polvo, viendo como el corazón se deshacía en nada.

El proceso entero tardó unos dos segundos.

Y luego, la pelinegra vio como en menos tiempo los músculos y la carne se cernían alrededor del agujero, en menos de 1 segundo un corazón nuevo bombeaba sangre nuevamente. Después de ver eso, la pelinegra miro confusa al rubio—¿Poder regenerarte es lo que te preocupa?— pregunto creyendo que era algún tipo de broma.

—Se como es la regeneración, usaba chakra yang para potenciar la división celular en mi cuerpo, pero hay una diferencia, mis telomeros se acortaban cada vez que hacía eso, viviría poco más allá de los 30 años de haber seguido así— declaró antes de que él agua le cubriera nuevamente, y ella mirara como el rubio se quedaba callado—. Pero hay un límite para lo que pueden hacer, los míos siguen como están en su estado normal, cada vez. Sin importar la herida, sin importar la velocidad. No regeneras extremidades por división celular acelerada, mucho menos iguales a las anteriores.

Ella se quedo en silencio, y se sentó en el suelo, analizando al rubio de pies a cabeza—¿Cuánto Chakra tienes?— le pregunto de repente.

—…¿A que viene la pregunta?

—Usabas Jutsus que seguramente gastan una cantidad enorme de Chakra cuando peleábamos, y no te mirabas cansado en lo más mínimo— comentó ella, antes de encogerse de hombros—. Aunque también peleaba mucho físicamente, así que es difícil decir.

—…No lo se… jamás lo he sacado todo, cuando te cansas o agotas tu Chakra, al recuperarte tienes más… ¿Cuánto se supone que tengan después de pelear por tanto tiempo en el mundo gourmet? Nunca me canso y la energía que tengo prácticamente nunca termina.

La pelinegra se quedo callada al escuchar eso—¿El mundo…? Oh… hohoho, ¡Jajajaja! Esto tiene que ser en verdad un chiste, uno muy divertido.

—…Pues no le veo lo gracioso— comentó Naruto mientras la veía fijamente, sintiendo como su ira lentamente subía.

Ella se tomo el estomago, tratando de no reír más, pero siendo incapaz—En el mundo gourmet, incluso las más débiles de las bestias tiene un nivel que supera a las bestias con cola, y esto segura que te enfrentaste a algunas de las más poderosas, y probablemente usaste el Jutsu Quimera para devorarlos, tienes más Chakra que las bestias con cola, niño.

—…¿Qué hay con eso?

—Si conoces una ley importante, es que la energía no se crea ni se destruye, sólo se transforma— comentó ella, antes de encogerse de hombros—. Y aunque podrías violar dicha ley de alguna manera, no cambia el hecho que la energía no va a desaparecer— comentó antes de sonreír divertida—. El Chakra existe más allá de lo físico y espiritual, mientras una fracción de tu Chakra exista, tu ser entero está anclado a este mundo. No sólo tienes una cantidad enorme de Chakra, pero a cada momento absorber más y más energías del ambiente.

—…

—¿Lo comprendes no es así? ¿Cómo se siente, Naruto-kun? ¿Ser un niño que antes podía morir con el más mínimo soplo y ahora que la inmortalidad forme parte de tu ser?— pregunto ella divertida—. Aunque hay cosas que te pueden matar todavía, probablemente. El tiempo no será una de ellas, es casi gracioso cuando lo piensas. Creo que tenias una novia, ¿no? Me pregunto cómo se verán en 50 años, una mujer mayor con un chico de… ¿Cuánto tienes? ¿16, 19 años?

—Ya tengo lo que necesito saber, si valoras tu lengua, deja de hablar.

—Es como si la vida crea a monstruos como tu y yo, para sacarle el dedo medio a la muerte. Ahora la cosa va a ser como resolverás eso con tus queridos amiguitos.

Los dedos de Naruto crujieron, girando el cuello para ver a la Sannin de las serpientes, y ella creyó que le atacaría al ver esos ojos rojos con la esclerótica oscureciéndose.

Sin embargo no dijo o hizo nada. Simplemente se calmo de repente, suspirando mientras se quedaba pensando.

—Hay comida en el templo por si quieres comer, porque no lo necesitas aquí, volveré a ver si necesito preguntar algo o si quiero golpearte de nuevo— dijo sin más mientras creaba un portal enfrente suyo y caminaba hacia él.

—No estaba mintiendo, tus habilidades con el Chakra están prácticamente en su etapa de infante. Tienes un potencial enorme que no has notado— declaró la pelinegra, sintiendo como su conexión con su propio Chakra se iba nuevamente.

Naruto le dijo unas simples palabras—Estas a dos palabras de que te licue la lengua con plasma.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

El sonido de las palmas del puño suave golpeando contra el tronco se encontraba en uno de los campos de entrenamiento privados de los Hyuga.

Ese era el sonido que Naruto conocería en cualquier lado.

Aunque nunca había tenido un Dojutsu tan a fin como el Byakugan, el puño suave, con un flujo tan suave como el agua era una forma excelente de mejorar el control de Chakra.

—¡Hey! ¿Tienes espacio para uno más?— pregunto el rubio en voz alta mientras alzaba una mano, parado sobre una pared al otro lado del compuesto Hyuga.

Neji Hyuga giro la cabeza de golpe, activando de golpe su Byakugan cuando una presencia desconocida apareció—¿Tu…? ¿Cómo entraste sin que los guardias te notaran?

El castaño miro al rubio que se acuclillo para verlo…

Miraba todo en blanco y negro al usar su Dojutsu, todo a excepción de su red de Chakra y el Chakra mismo.

Cuando miro a Naruto sólo miraba al mismo blanco y negro, que podía encontrar en una pared o en un árbol.

—Soy bueno escabulléndome— fue la simple escusa que le dio.

—…¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí entonces?— pregunto nuevamente mientras veía al rubio brincar de la pared.

Ni siquiera escucho algún sonido cuando tocó el suelo, o cuando empezaba a caminar hacia él, era como si no estuviera allí, si no se hubiera presentado antes, no lo habría notado—Quiero hablar contigo— comentó mientras veía como el Hyuga se relejaba, las venas dejando de marcarse alrededor de sus ojos.

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo, pero si me vas a dar la misma charla que mi sensei trato de darme puedes guardártela— declaró el castaño dándose la vuelta.

—¿Quieres que te quite la marca que tienes en la frente, "Hotaru"?— pregunto Naruto de repente.

Neji se quedo quieto, antes de siquiera dar un paso más, y giro la cabeza tal velocidad que casi se le rompía el cuello, para ver al rubio a la cara con genuina ira, prácticamente libido al oírle—¿Dónde… escuchaste… ese nombre?— siseo cada palabra que prácticamente chorreaban odio.

—Tu madre murió poco después de que nacieras, y lo último que ella le pidió a tu padre fue que llamara a su hijo Hotaru. Y lo hizo, como prometió. Pero no le prometió que no llamaría a su único hijo por un apodo, ¿no? Como una vez, regresando de una misión, descubrió un desastre sorprendentemente grande que su revoltoso niño, de tres años, había dejado en la cocina. "Ese chico debe tener un tornillo suelto en alguna parte"

—…— el Hyuga se quedo callado al oír eso, mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

—"Mi pequeño tornillo suelto" así te llamaba tu padre, ¿no? De allí viene Neji— el Ojiazul se encogió de hombros—. No te llamare así ya que no te gusta tu nombre normal, o recordar lo que significa.

—Ve, al grano— hablo el Hyuga tratando de calmar su propio enojo.

Naruto se llevó la mano a la chaqueta, y de ella saco un pergamino—Me acabo de robar esto de la bóveda que tenía la rama principal, tiene tu nombre en una firma que supongo es de tu padre— se lo lanzó al castaño, quien lo atrapó… desconfiado.

—¿Lo leíste?

—Puedo leer la mente, Neji. No tengo necesidad de hacer eso para saber los secretos de una persona, pero yo más que nadie se cuando se aprecia uno como para revelarlos— declaró sin más, mientras el Hyuga abría el pergamino.

Naruto no era tan bueno leyendo las emociones de las personas, pero por la expresión cambiante en la cara del Ojiblanco, pasaba de incredulidad, shock, negación y finalmente realización.

—Está es… la letra de mi padre… es genuina— comentó mientras bajaba el pergamino de forma lenta—. Él… él… ¿hizo esto… voluntariamente?

Naruto podía comprender como se sentiría Neji. La posible reacción y los sentimientos que tendría ante el hecho de que el hombre accediera _voluntariamente_ a los planes de los Ancianos del Clan y, por lo tanto, _eligiera_ dejar a su hijo solo en el mundo, lo llenó de una gran cantidad de ira, traición y puro _dolor_.

Pero también podía entender a Hizashi.

La imagen de Akimitsu ayudándole a levantarse después de la pelea contra Hiruko y la sensación de hermandad genuina es algo que podría saber que influenciaría a muchos.

—¿Qué piensas de tus compañeros, Rock Lee y Tenten?— pregunto simplemente mientras se iba a sentar a una banca cercana.

—Son mis compañeros, nada más que eso, y Lee sigue siendo demasiado terco como para comprender que no puede evadir lo que es el destino— declaró el Hyuga.

Una sonrisa divertida surco la cara de Naruto— Y aún así viste que tan duro golpeó a ese chico de la arena— respondió el Ojiazul divertido.

—Aun así perdió. Estaba destinado a perder, de la misma forma que mi padre estaba destinado a ser sacrificado por la rama principal, de la misma manera que… yo lo estaré— hablo mientras bajaba el pergamino, bajando lentamente la voz.

—Podría estar discutiendo contigo todo el día acerca de cosas del destino, pero nunca soy de hablar mucho, así que suena mejor que si te lo demuestro con acciones más que con palabras— el Ojiazul se quedo viendo al cielo unos segundos—. Lee te considera como un hermano y alguien a quien superar, y Gai te considera como un hijo, a todos ustedes— dijo mientras veía al Ojiblanco quedarse callado ante eso—. Si puedes entender eso, puedes entender que la familia no se marca como esclavos entre si por quien nació primero, así que te pido que hagas algo, no por mi, no por tu equipo ni por tu padre. Haz algo por ti mismo en tu vida.

Neji miro los ojos de Naruto, el le extendía la mano, mientras esos ojos de color azul tenían un brillo eléctrico que un humano normal no debería tener—…¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?

—Libérate a ti mismo, vive fuera de esa marca en ti y en tu sangre, fuera de ésta aldea— declaró mientras cerraba su mano en un puño—. Independientemente de tu respuesta, me iré de esta aldea en un tiempo, cuando eso pase. ¿No quieres una segunda oportunidad para tu clan? Nada de ramas, nada de sellos en tu frente, solo un nuevo hogar.

El castaño se quedo callado, y luego pregunto, con un atisbo de duda—¿Porqué me cuentas esto?

Luego de eso, lo miro extender dos dedos hacia él—Necesito alguien en quien confíe de mi lado.

Y tocó su frente.

Un brillo vino segundos después, durando poco mas de un par de instantes antes de que parpadeara, y sintiera su banda ninja caer.

La atrapó en sus manos, y miro el reflejo.

Su frente estaba lisa, sin nada en ella, mientras que veía como el rubio caminaba lejos de allí—Me tome la libertad de poner un Genjutsu sobre ti lo suficientemente fuerte como para engañar al Byakugan para que los demás vean como si tuvieras la marca, con que finjas dolor cuando la activan será suficiente. Si tienes a algunos de la rama secundaria en los que puedas confiar dímelo y podré hacer lo mismo con ellos.

—Tu… tu… ¿Cómo… porque?— esas eran las preguntas que podía hacer.

—¿Te lo dije, no? No está demás tener aliados, y no soy tan bastardo como para no ayudar a alguien que lo merece— comentó antes de quedarse justo a la salida—. Por cierto, en tu pelea con Hinata, hay algo que no pude evitar notar.

—...¿Hmm?

—Kakashi te detuvo porque no le gusta ver alguien inocente siendo asesinado, Kurenai por el cariño que le tiene a Hinata, Hayate por su trabajo como monitor y que tampoco le gusta algo así. Gai fue el único que te detuvo por una cosa— declaró mientras giraba para ver a Neji—. Él creyó que te arrepentirías en el futuro, cuando hubieras matado a la única familia que tenias que te miro con compasión.

Con esas palabras dejadas al aire, Naruto desapareció de allí, dejando a un pensativo Hyuga detrás suyo.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Nunca fue bueno para dibujar.

Nunca fue bueno para pintar tampoco.

Pero era bueno planificando, sus Jutsus, las técnicas que no paraba de inventar, fueron creadas por varios días de planeamiento.

Sintió los dedos de Eva sobre su cabello, el acto que a una humana normal le cortaría los dedos, para ella era como pasar sus dedos por hilos de seda—¿Qué es esa cosa?— pregunto, estaba acostado sobre los muslos de la rubia.

Tenía un cuaderno en sus manos, y un lápiz, y en la hoja había un dibujo, una criatura de 6 brazos y un anillo en su espalda. Era un dibujo bastante detallado, aunque con muchos borrones y líneas—¿Hmmm? Ah, esto— dijo el rubio mientras se rascaba la mejilla al ver su arcaico dibujo—. Hace un tiempo me enfrente a un tipo llamado Kiyoshi, ere fuerte, muy fuerte. Tenía esta… rara habilidad proveniente de sus ojos, donde invocaba a una criatura gigante hecha de Chakra, con el tamaño de un Bijuu— declaró mientras recordaba las cosas por las que había pasado en el País de las Olas—. He peleado con criaturas de mayor tamaño con solo mis puños, pero… no se, considere crear mi propia versión de ello— comentó mientras movía el lápiz en su mano.

La Tokisada alzó una ceja, con curiosidad brillando en sus ojos—¿Oh? ¿Y eso?

Las mejillas del rubio se pusieron levemente rojas, y se tapó la cara con su libreta—Bueno... Creí que se vería genial.

Eva quito la libreta y le miro con una sonrisa pícara—Y dices que no eres un nerd— le dijo ella divertida antes de besar en los labios al rubio. Este devolvió el beso aunque de forma algo gruñona, antes de que ella le acariciara las marcas en las mejillas.

—Jaja, que graciosa. Ya no puedo parar de reír— declaró Naruto mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a otro lado.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

La actitud de Naruto siempre era una neutra, pero no por las razones que uno creía, el simplemente no saber cómo expresar sus sentimientos no equivalía a la carencia de estos.

Era introvertido y poco social, como tal, el hecho de parecer alguien frío era simplemente que nunca nadie se había acercado lo suficiente para ver al verdadero Naruto.

Nadie excepto Satsuki y Shino, para luego extenderse a Abi y su equipo, y ahora ella, y las demás que le habían dado una oportunidad a conocerlo. Se había abierto más y había aprendido más como ser feliz.

Era como un niño, cuando algo le mostraba cariño, lo mantenía lo más cerca suyo posible.

—…¿Pasa algo?— el rubio se quedo callado después de por hablar a Eva, mientras enfocaba su audición de la mejor manera que pudiera.

Un terremoto azotó la tierra de repente.

Naruto miro hacia abajo por unos segundos antes de que el movimiento se detuviera, entrecerró los ojos antes de mirar hacia arriba.

No sabia mucho de astronomía, pero estaba seguro que un eclipse solar no debería de estar sucediendo de la nada.

—Será… mejor que nos vayamos a casa— dijo el rubio mientras levantaba a la Tokisada con suavidad en forma de princesa y eran cubiertos por la armadura del elemento rayo.

Salió de allí a una velocidad tal, como para que Eva simplemente parpadeara antes de notar que estaban en el hogar de Naruto, el eclipse soltando una luz roja que acentuaba la oscuridad de todo.

Solo se detuvo para abrir la puerta, y el oído del rubio se puso alerta cuando escucho algo a un lado suyo.

Era el sonido de la televisión encendida, y podía oír el palpitar pesado del corazón de Tsunami.

Camino por la entrada de su casa hasta la sala, viendo a la mujer pelinegra parada enfrente del televisor, con expresión de estar en shock.

—"_**El País de las Olas ha quedado completamente devastado, enviamos imágenes desde el lugar de los acontecimientos en vivo…"**_

Las noticias en las naciones elementales normalmente eran acerca del clima, o de un posible conflicto entre naciones.

Una cosa muy diferente era ver a un grupo de personas con cámaras, acompañados de un gran número de Shinobis y mercenarios, en lo que parecía un enorme cráter en medio de la nada.

La boca de Naruto se seco al reconocer los bosques de alrededor con los paisajes del puente y el pueblo cerca de allí.

Más de trescientos hombres y mujeres considerablemente fuertes acompañaban a las personas con cámaras, en lo que solo se veía como un terreno muerto, habían pasado varias horas desde que estaban allí, eso era lo que se podía corroborar ante el campamento que habían armado alrededor del enorme agujero que era ahora el País de las Olas.

Un grito desgarrador, del tipo que enviaba escalofríos por la piel, se escuchó, y el enorme gruño concentro su atención de donde provenía.

Un hombre, uno de los mercenarios, estaba tambaleándose mientras gritaba, su cuerpo brillaba con sangre incluso en la tenue luz que daba el eclipse, y se agarraba desesperadamente un torniquete alrededor del muñón destrozado de su brazo derecho.

Mientras los ninjas y los mercenarios observaban, el hombre dejó escapar otro grito, uno nacido más de horror que de dolor.

Los médicos que allí habían fueron corriendo a estabilizar rápidamente al hombre y lo llevaron a una carpa. Sus gritos eran demasiado incoherentes para transmitir información valiosa, pero no necesitaban que les dijera que algo terrible había sucedido en el campamento.

Había un rastro de sangre que se dirigía al agujero donde antes estaba el país de las olas, mientras que los que llevaban las cámaras se dirigían allí, Naruto no pudo evitar sentir un mal presentimiento.

Cuando llegaron, estaba demasiado oscuro como para que la cámara o las personas supieran lo que pasaba. No podían ver mucho en la oscuridad, pero podían oír.

Y en el caso de los que estaban allí, oler.

Los gritos rasgaron el aire como katanas.

Algunos eran de los moribundos.

Algunos eran de los aterrorizados.

Y algunos no parecían humanos.

Algo salió del agujero, no alguien, _**algo.**_

En ese oscuro día, los mercenarios relativamente poco entrenados se dispersaron en un pánico ciego, que se aprovechó de lo que sea que los atacara.

Ninguno de los Shinobi captó más que un atisbo de algo oscuro y grande moviéndose entre las masas.

Donde quiera que fueran, los gritos seguirían.

Naruto miro a Tsunami taparse los oídos, e hizo lo mismo con Eva, mientras que veía la oscuridad que captaba la cámara y escuchaba esos ensordecedores gritos.

Siguieron así, por varias horas de horror, la cámara botada en lo que fuera que quedaba del grupo.

Parecía que habían pasado días, en un silencio completamente muerto que siguió.

Trescientas personas dejan mucha sangre y mucha carne cuando son masacradas como ganado en un matadero.

El eclipse soltó un brillo rojo más poderoso, lo suficiente como para iluminar el lugar.

Le tapó los ojos a Eva cuando una cosa se paro enfrente de la cámara.

La criatura había sido diferente a cualquier bestia o invocación que haya sido vista por los ojos humanos.

Con una piel tan negra como la noche cubierta de sangre y entrañas, se elevaba en dos piernas flácidas y esqueléticas, alcanzado los cuatro metros sin dificultad, cada hueso de su cuerpo pegado a la piel rugosa, espinas saliendo de su cuerpo, brazos delgados y rígidos llenos de trozos de carne, sin nariz, oídos, ojos u boca, solo una enorme boca llena de dientes amarillentos y putrefactos, sin lengua, y un par de cuernos que coronaban su apariencia como una bestia salida del infierno más pútrido.

Tsunami no pudo ver más mientras se daba la vuelta, y el rubio guardo silencio.

Noto como la cosa empezaba a caminar de forma rígida… y sus pies eran seguidos de unos iguales a los suyos, por decenas, cientos… miles.

Y entonces lo vio.

Era un ser humanoide, con decenas de metros de altura, un gigantesco guerrero equipado con una decorada armadura de metal negro y bronce con caras gritando en agonía y con dientes afilados como cierras en sus bocas, empuñaba una gigantesca arma que resplandece con un feroz fuego interior. Su cuerpo era robusto y musculoso; su rostro era temible y observaba con expresión bestial al frente de su pesado casco.

Naruto reconocería el aura de ese tipo de seres sin problema alguno.

Uno de los Ruines con los que había peleado en el País de las Flores del Cielo.

Lo miro alzar sus brazos y soltar un ensordecedor rugido, la cámara siendo destrozada en un instante, dejando nada más que estática.

Y el rugido se escuchó por todo el cielo de las naciones elementales, un bramido que clamaba por sangre y muerte.

Eva se abrazo más fuerte contra su cuerpo, y mientras Naruto se mantenía callado, le acarició el pelo suavemente, antes de que la separará de su cuerpo suavemente.

La sentó en uno de los sillones al lado de Tsunami, y camino a la puerta lentamente.

—¿Ruto? ¿¡A donde crees que vas!?— le grito Tsunami apenas salió del shock en el que estaba.

El rubio se giro levemente para verla, tenía una expresión aterrada, no… horrorizada sería más precisa, mientras que él la veía de forma neutra—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije hace tiempo, sobre que quería volverme fuerte para protegerles?...Esas cosas son de donde proviene Eva, y estoy seguro que van a venir por ella, además, acaban de destruir tu antiguo hogar, no veo porque no ir a encargarme de ellos.

—No vayas— prácticamente en un hilo de voz dijo Eva—. Me entregaré con ellos para que no ataquen, por favor, por favor no vayas Ruto— ella se levantó de golpe, y fue corriendo hacia él, abrazándolo de la pierna, como para querer evitar que se fuera.

El rubio guardo silencio, mientras se acuclillaba para tenerla al frente.

Podía prácticamente sentir como el corazón de ella palpitaba como loco de puro terror, tenía miedo de que Naruto se fuera después de haber visto… ese horror ante ella.

—Cómo si fuera a dejar que eso pasará— declaró el rubio tomando de las mejillas a la rubia y plasmando un beso en la frente de ella—. Confía en mi, puedo con ellos yo mismo, no voy a dejar que un montón de fenómenos vengan a atacar a donde vivo, o a las personas que amo en dicho lugar.

Sin embargo, Tsunami intervino—Ruto… sabes que te amo, y eres la persona más fuerte que conozco, pero esas cosas no son algo con lo que debas pelear, ni siquiera tu, esas cosas eran monstruos, no puedes solo…

El rubio no dijo nada, simplemente se dio la vuelta, y aparto con delicadeza a Eva.

Dos alas de color blanco salieron de su espalda, mientras caminaba por la puerta, sin decir ni una sola palabra, mientras las alas se extendían.

Pero antes de siquiera hacer otro movimiento, se giro para verlas.

—Confíen en mi.

Esas fueron sus únicas palabras.

Los ojos de Naruto no eran rojos normalmente, eso era algo que reconocerían en cualquier lado, y que pudieron ver antes de que diera un simple aleteo, y se lanzará a los cielos oscurecidos.


	27. Punto de no Retorno

**Para ****The Monster8162**

Gracias xd

De hecho, siempre reviso mis mensajes en PM todos los días, probablemente después de este cap le ponga a escribir en Kuroinu, ya que desde hace tiempo quiero hacer el lemon que mantengo planeado.

**Para ****Nicolas888**

Espero no decepcionar con este cap xd

Xd

**Para Scrabby **

El "Susano'o" de Naruto aparecerá en la "guerra" de los Exámenes Chunin :b

La mini-saga entre ellos dos es algo que realmente quiero hacer :b

**Para Isaac LB**

En este cap muestra un poco de lo contrario :b

**Para John Sparda**

¿Quien dice que no lo hara? Xd

**Para ****alejogod1205**

Era para sacarlos rápido xd

**Para Mojami **

Alguien de Konoha si fue enviado a ayudar en el combate, o algo así xd

Naruto si o si se irá de la aldea, pero hara cierto desastre antes de irse, su primera interacción con Hiashi es algo que quiero hacer :b

**Para RexMiTer**

Conozco algunas cosas de Starcraft, supongo que debería aprender mas acerca de lo que pueden hacer para introducir elementos de su serie, gracias por la sugerencia, la tendré en mente si decido hacerlo.

**Para ****David Torres1**

Jajaja, sorry por eso xd

**Para ****abrandaviochoa32**

Las sugerencias siempre son bienvenidas xd

**Para Guest**

No es enfermo, pero tendrás que esperar, ya que quiero hacer el lemon con Kushina algo... bueno, MUY intenso XD

* * *

**No soy de hablar mucho de cosas de la vida real, ya que algo que siempre he creído es que las personas entran a sitios como estos ya que se quieren distraer de las cosas de la vida normal, pero con la situación actual del Coronavirus, no les voy a decir algo que ya han oído en sitios de internet, solo les aconsejo que se cuiden, y que tengan esperanza para salir de esta situación difícil, las cosas no siempre son fáciles, pero es por eso que debemos de hacer un esfuerzo para resolverlas.**

**Les deseo lo mejor**

**Y ahora, vamos a la...**

* * *

**ACCIÓN**

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

**Capítulo 27**

**Punto de no Retorno**

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

El viento aullaba.

Esa era la descripción que había en las naciones elementales, la corriente de viento tan fuerte como para agitar las ramas de los árboles más grandes, con un ruido tan fuerte que hacía a las aves en el cielo volar lejos.

Las personas cerca del País de las Olas, aquellos que vivían en pequeñas aldeas, no tardaban nada de tiempo de tomar todas sus cosas, corriendo despavoridos de lo que solo se podría describir como una legión salida del infierno.

Cientos, si no es que miles de personas se alejaban en pánico, detrás de ellos, solo había muerte.

Excepto uno.

Sus pasos resonaban en el tumulto de personas, con un manto negro que parecía de llamas rodeándolo, si las personas ni estuvieran en pánico tal vez habrían volteado a verlo, pero ese no era el caso.

Un niño se soltó de la mano de su madre y tropezó, entre el tumulto de personas, moriría aplastado antes de que las criaturas de pesadilla salieran.

O eso se creería.

Un rugido bestial provino de la lejanía, y el pánico general se acentuó al ver a una de aquellas monstruosidades que arrasó el País de las Olas detrás de ellos, alzándose en el cielo… con alas.

Pudiendo sentir el miedo de ellos, la criatura se lanzó a una velocidad de vértigo contra ellos, el pequeño que por un simple error se tropezó, observó con horror a la bestia ir en su dirección.

—**¡LARIAT!**

En un respiró, una oscuridad trémula estaba enfrente del niño, un antebrazo chocaba contra el torso de la criatura, abriendo su pecho como si fuera de cristal, huesos negros rompiéndose bajo su fuerza, sangre como el alquitrán saliendo mientras explotaba de adentro hacia afuera.

Como un latigazo, fue lanzado hacia atrás, con el torso completamente destrozado.

Naruto no miro hacia atrás para asegurarse que las personas estaban bien, solo siguió caminando hacia lo que solo podía llamarse el epicentro de la tormenta, con Genshiku cubriéndolo.

Era la viva imagen del ángel de la muerte, silencioso, cubierto de negro, y haciendo honor a su nombre.

Un gran tumulto de aquellas monstruosidades oscuras iban a velocidades estrepitases contra ellos.

Naruto analizó detenidamente a las criaturas que se lanzaban en su contra, una energía de color verdosa dentro de sus cuerpos, con una intensidad tan grande que bien podría compararla con Orochimaru usando su Modo Sabio mezclado con la energía de sangre viva, una de las formas más poderosas de Senjutsu.

Así que, físicamente superiores a ella.

Con tranquilidad siguió caminando.

En menos de un parpadeo cuando una de las criaturas estaba enfrente suyo, una cuchilla negra se formó de su manto y la corto a la mitad.

Se movió circularmente, haciendo que empezará a cortar más a su alrededor.

Una cola negra salió de su espalda, con una punta en forma de cuchilla, y girará hacia adelante, antes de azotar el suelo, partiendo verticalmente a una de las monstruosidades que volaban.

Otra se lanzó detrás suyo, antes de su sombra se alzara del suelo, dos ojos rojos fue lo último que vio antes de su cabeza fuera aplastada entre las manos del Rey del Karma.

Naruto sacudió su cola en el aire, una de las bestias oscuras con alas aprovechando ese corto instante para ir en contra suya, y entre su boca sin lengua, atrapó la cola de Metrochronium, los dientes quebrándose cuando busco aferrarse mientras levantaba al rubio al aire.

Más de aquellas criaturas empezaron a volar en su contra cuando se despegó del suelo, incluso las que no volaban empezaron a brincar a decenas de metros del suelo para tener la oportunidad de matarlo.

Malebolgia, así es como se llamaban, viendo los recuerdos que poseía de Hojo Senryo, los ordenó en in momento, eran criaturas pertenecientes a Sargón, y creadas por ellos. El método no importaba ahora, sólo la información necesaria, eran marionetas de carne, hechas con cadáveres y dándoles vida una forma sucia de resurrección.

Vería luego si tenían alguna debilidad que explotar, por el momento, iría por lo simple.

Sus ojos empezaron a brillar en rojo, antes de que un haz de energía de dicho color saliera disparado de ellos.

Vio a las malebolgia a las que apunto resistiendo dicho ataque, y ni siquiera parpadeo cuando una de ellas logró aferrarse a su brazo y subir para darle una mordida a su cara, arrancándole la carne de la mejilla de una.

_Hmm, más resistentes de lo que pensé. Oh bueno, subiré un poco la intensidad._

Las criaturas se empezaron a lanzarse sobre él, empezando a morder y arrancar la carne de su cuerpo, con la dureza que tenía su cuerpo, eso decía mucho.

Cerró los ojos unos momentos, y sus párpados brillaban de rojo, a anaranjado—**Daishōnetsujigoku (Infierno del Gran Calor Abrasador)**

Uso un pequeño truco, con el control de la electricidad que tenía, podía manipular directamente el electromagnetismo que, a excepción de la gravedad, se relacionaba con todas las interacciones de energía.

La transducción, la transformación de una forma de energía a otra, era una de ellas.

De ejemplo, convertir Chakra en pura radiación térmica

El resultado; un ataque de 350,000,000°C liberado en la millonésima de un segundo saliendo de sus ojos.

Todo lo que sus ojos veían era atacado por un haz de energía color anaranjado saliendo de ellos, antes de que sus brazos empezarán a brillar en blanco y azul.

Las malebolgia que le rodeaban empezaron a ser prácticamente freídos cuando sus ojos soltaban más calor que el núcleo del sol de forma focalizada, antes de que soltará el mismo calor de sus manos.

Enderezó la espalda y lanzó el mismo haz de energía contra la criatura que le mantenía sostenido, no dejando nada enfrente suyo pero una masa completamente derretida cayendo del aire junto a él.

Parpadeo cuando fue cubierto de una oscuridad absoluta, en donde ni siquiera la luz que emitía le dejaba ver algo.

—**El amor que sientes por ella, no es nada sino una falsedad.**

Una voz provino de la nada, grave y sonora, de ningún lado en particular. Haciendo que Naruto se quedará callado, viendo a su alrededor, no había nada, en ningún lado; sólo pura oscuridad.

Y entonces, vino la luz.

Blanca y cegadora, un sonido similar a un grito ahogado venía de por doquier, y Naruto vio el lugar donde estaba.

Cuerpos esqueléticos, podridos y hediondos estaban a su alrededor, soltando gritos de agonía mientras una fuerte luz de color blanco que provenía de lo más profundo del lugar le daba un brillo ominoso a todo el lugar—Es producto del Arca buscar a quien la proteja, ¿Por qué dar tu vida por algo que no es sino una falsedad?

Ante esa voz, Naruto miro hacia abajo.

El brillo abría dejado ciego a cualquiera, los ruidos agonizantes habrían hecho a otros arrancarse los oídos, con indiferencia los paso de lado mientras bajaba por la gravedad al fondo de donde fuera que estaba.

Era como una especie de alcantarilla, en donde el piso estaba lleno de raíces con caras gritando, un río rojo pasando a los lados, y en lo alto, un objeto con forma de cáliz lo soltaba al suelo, con 5 pilares en diferentes lados.

—**Eres sólo un niño que no sabe en lo que se ya metido, no puedes cambiar las decisiones de aquellos que han dominado el mundo mucho antes de que la era Shinobi en la que naciste siquiera existiera**— la voz siguió hablando mientras que Naruto se daba la vuelta al cáliz del que provenía el agua roja.

El agua se alzó y empezó a cambiar de forma hasta parecer carne, formando un cuerpo y una apariencia que solo se podría describir como "inhumana"

Una piel negra como las plumas de un cuervo, con un cabello del mismo color, erizado como picos, y dos ojos que eran como una piscina carmesí—**¿Quién eres tu para interferir en las decisiones de aquellos que manejan el mundo?**

El rubio ni siquiera respondió mientras el piso bajo sus pies prácticamente cobraba viva, manos sujetándose a sus tobillos, y empezaban a subir, las paredes de repente cerrándose alrededor de su cuerpo y las manos de las caras que agonizaban se estiraban hacia él, sosteniéndose de su cara.

—**Es solo una niña común, tus razones para protegerla no son nada pero un simple capricho infantil, su deseo de ser protegida es infligido por el arca, usando a los que la rodean sin importar s fuera su "salvador" o no**— hablo aquel ser oscuro, mientras Naruto miraba al frente, con una de las manos jalando sus párpados—. **Podemos resolver esto sin la necesidad de atacarnos entre nosotros, podrías ser un gran guerrero bajo nuestro mando, solo tienes que entregar a la…**

El manto negro que cubría al rubio pareció extinguirse como una llama por unos instantes… segundos después, una pequeña esfera brillo justo en su pecho.

Y luego se expandió de golpe.

No hubo ruido alguno, simplemente un fuerte brillo que fue seguido de una onda expansiva enorme.

El Ojiazul miro a su alrededor, cuando todo lo que le rodeaba empezaba a ser rodeado por el bosque donde se encontraba antes, y miro hacia arriba.

Allí se encontraba una criatura de aspecto gris, tan grande como un castillo y con el aspecto de una monstruosidad, su piel era gris y con el aspecto de cadáveres juntadas entre si.

Más importante aún, tenía el estomago completamente explotado, suponía que esa cosa le había tragado, lo que había visto antes era su interior. Lo que había hecho había sido comprimir todo el Vacío que Genshiku en una esfera que se expandirá y consumiría toda materia cercana.

No pensó mucho en eso, y simplemente miro al frente, donde unos cuantos Malebolgias con alas en su dirección.

Había matado unas decenas de esas cosas en poco tiempo, pero si fuera a dar un cálculo exacto de cuantas de esas cosas eran…

10 mil de ellos.

Sus ojos se miraban neutros, sin ningún atisbo de emoción en ellos.

Con el dedo índice de su mano derecha le dio un piquete al área de su corazón y luego en el otro lado, para finalmente poner dos dedos contra su frente.

—**Jeahbongchim X72. ****Manjitaigo: Kyūdokōgeki no Nyoraishō (Iluminación Final: Asalto de la palma del Tathagata que busca la verdad)**

En menos de 1 segundo, una enorme cantidad de puños de una energía anaranjada se encontraban enfrente de cada uno de los malebolgia, y lo siguiente que se veía es como cientos de ellos eran atravesados por los puños, sus cuerpos cayendo del cielo como peso muerto cuando los puños los atravesaron de lado a lado.

Cuando el rubio tocó el suelo, suspiro levemente.

—**Amenooshikorowake— **una lanza gigante de color anaranjado fue formada a su lado, mientras el Ojiazul chasqueo los dedos una sola vez—. **Omodaru.**

Lo que fue una lanza se convirtió en decenas de cientos, rodeándolo, y luego, como si fueran impulsados por una fuerza invisible, se lanzaron a velocidades estrepitosas a los alrededor. Haciendo que las miles de monstruosidades fueran atravesadas simplemente por estar en su camino.

Los cuerpos de las Malebolgias, en suelo y tierra caían, tiñendo el paisaje de negro.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos, viendo a su alrededor, buscando con la mirada a algo en particular. _¿Dónde está el de la armadura?_

Hablando del diablo, alzó la mirada cuando una sombra le cubrió. Haciendo que no pudiera evitar abrir un poco los ojos por la sorpresa. _Huh… es más alto que en la cámara._

Dos pilares de roca, de cientos de metros de largo y decenas de ancho, eran sostenidos por las manos de un gigante en armadura de unos treinta metros.

Clavo los pies en el suelo, y extendió las manos hacia adelante.

**KRRRRAAAAAAAAABUUUUUMMMM**

Y entonces, los dos pilares se quebraban bajo sus manos, el choque que normalmente destrozaría las rocas, solamente se cuarteaban, resistiendo el daño.

Si alguien mirara de cerca, notaria la red de venas blancas que surcaban los pilares, era Naruto usando el **Seishinkeimyaku (Pulso de Nervio Vivo) **para extender sus nervios como una telaraña fuera de su cuerpo para mantener juntos los dos trozos de roca.

El ser de armadura iba a soltar las construcciones de rocas, un segundo antes de que los nervios de Naruto llegarán a él, sujetando sus manos a los pilares se roca.

Y luego, electricidad roja surco los brazos de Naruto.

**_Toyokumono._**

Con un simple pensamiento, el rubio uso el Jutsu de Clase Rubedo, creando líneas de ley alrededor del trozo de roca por la que los relámpagos de color surco. Un segundo antes de empezar a electrocutar con Ōikazuchi al ser de armadura, Naruto lo mantuvo allí por unos cuantos segundos antes de lanzar los pilares de roca con fuerza a una considerable distancia.

Cayeron sobre los bosques.

Brinco hacia aquella dirección entonces, una sola vez, para alzarse unos cuantas decenas de metros en el aire, mirando a sus alrededores para buscar a donde había caído, ignorando a las Malebolgia voladoras y en el suelo.

**Claaaaangggg**

Por instinto, movió sus brazos hacia arriba, una espada de enorme tamaño chocando con sus antebrazos.

Ni siquiera noto cuando el Ruin de la armadura negra había aparecido arriba suyo y su espada lo lanzó hacia abajo, pudo sentir el suelo cuarteándose y hundiéndose conforme el impacto llegaba.

La información que había obtenido de Hojo Senryo hace poco le daba una ventaja leve al conocer a su enemigo, pero él no lo conocía.

Khorne.

El dios del caos de la violencia y la sangre.

Los Ruines. Los Dioses del Caos, eran entidades que simbolizaban el mero concepto de una emoción, una idea, algo que conforme era usado más poder ganaban.

Como tal, entre más peleará con él, o entre más peleará en general. Más poder le otorgaría.

La espada bajo con el gigante, haciendo que el aire chisporroteara por la fricción generada ante su velocidad, haciendo a Naruto mirar hacia arriba.

¿Cómo peleas contra la Idea de algo? ¿Algo que ejemplifica el pelear en si?

**BRRUUUUMMMM**

El agujero en donde estaba se expandió más cuando se paro de golpe, en el último instante, y sostuvo la espada entre sus manos, sintiendo como su piel ardía por tocarla.

Naruto se quedo callado, sin emitir un solo sonido a pesar de que sus manos se quemaban, en un esfuerzo entre ambas partes para que ninguno cediera, antes de sus oídos captarán algo.

—_¿Próxima misión, eh?— una voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar fue seguida por el sonido de un rollo abriéndose y, suponía, siendo leído._

_Lejos, muy lejos, en la aldea de la hoja, en la torre del Hokage. A más de 2,500 km de distancia, que para su oído podrían haber sido 2 metros._

—_No sabemos que tan fuertes son estas cosas, pero estoy seguro que puedes encargarte del reconocimiento y eliminación si es necesario— y la voz de Minato fue seguida._

—_Bien, supongo que esta bien regresar a la acción después de un tiempo._

—_Te deseo suerte._

—_Está será mi última misión para ti, Minato— zapatos rechinando contra el suelo, dándose la vuelta._

—_Espero que hables sobre tu retiro— había algo de duda en la voz del Hokage._

—…_Yo también espero eso._

La conversación entera duro menos de 1 minuto.

El detalle era que el sonido viajaba a 300 m/s.

La luz iba mucho más rápido que eso, y la oscuridad era mucho más rápida que la luz.

Una sonrisa apareció en la boca de Naruto, mientras sus dientes crecían de tamaño hasta casi sobresalir de su boca, afilándose como cuchillas, sus ojos se pusieron amarillos y su cabello de color azul.

—**Oí, deidad de mierda**— la voz del Oni azul se escuchó interpuesta con la suya, mientras le dirigía una sonrisa divertida—. **Si yo te estoy dando problemas, adivina como será el que viene aquí.**

Su rodilla se alzo.

El guante de metal del gigante se quebró, seguidamente de los huesos en su mano, y tomó la enorme espada que sostenía con dos manos.

Seguidamente, un taladro hecho de sombras paso debajo suyo, y paso de lado a lado al Dios de la Sangre.

—Te habías tardado— comento el rubio poniendo la gigantesca espada sobre su hombro, viendo como el taladro en el dios del caos se expandía.

**SPLAAAAASSSSSHHHHH**

Y sucedió lo esperado, explotando en un río de tripas y sangre por doquier, Naruto cerró un ojo cuando la sangre le chorreo encima.

Justo después, cierto pelinegro de ojos morados apareció a su lado, como por arte de magia—Perdona. No pensé que encontraría a alguien aquí de todos modos, por lo que puedo contar, Hay mas de 9,217 de esas cosas— dijo Axel mientras sacaba un par de cosas de su sombra, un par de dagas con un cilindro de color azul en ellas.

—...— una ceja de Naruto se alzó mientras veía las armas en las manos de Axel.

—Acabemos con esto rápidamente, re explicare esto lo más sencillo para que no te sorprendas, esta cosa provoca una onda expansiva de gravedad 0 por lo cual no importa su peso esto lo elevara por los aires, aprovecha ese momento en el cual no puede maniobrar para atacar.

—El feo aún no está muerto— comentó mientras su esclerótica tenía un brillo verde, con un brillo amarillo en sus pupilas—. Su energía se esta juntando de nuevo, como un Bijuu, pero con un proceso mucho más rápido, en unos cuantos segundos va a volver más fuerte que antes.

—Entonces supongo que podríamos volver a matarlo, sellarlo o...— comentó Axel sacando una carta—. Enviarlo a un lugar donde no nos moleste— declaró con una sonrisa.

Naruto ni siquiera puso atención a como su cuerpo se sacudía, producto del retroceso del Jeahbongchim.

Aunque el dolor normalmente lo dejaría sin poder moverse por unos momentos, para eso habían sido los dos toques extras con su acupuntura, por la siguiente hora, no iba a sentir dolor. Luego de eso, probablemente quedaría inconsciente.

Sonrió de medio lado—Me agrada como piensas, pero tiene formas para salir de sellos y volver si lo lanzamos a algún lado… tengo una idea para poder encargarnos de él pero necesitaré ayuda para tratar con la carne de cañón— hablo acerca de las Malebolgia que estaban a su alrededor.

La espada del dios del caos decreció de tamaño y ancho, hasta ser una espada de poco más de dos metros y medio, la cual Naruto pudo sostener con mayor facilidad—No puedes matar la violencia en si misma, pero puedes afectar a un supuesto "dios" que la ejemplifica, cortando la conexión entre ambos— comentó sosteniendo la espada, incluso para él era algo pesada de llevar, por lo que abrió un portal negro al que la lanzó sin importarle—. Omodaru controla la "cantidad" de algo, además del numero de una cosa, ¿Qué es lo que se toma en cuenta?

—Sus cualidades… Los Jutsus de clase Rubedo si que son un dolor de cabeza de adivinar lo que pueden hacer— comentó el pelinegro divertido, viendo como un pilar de energía verdosa caía del cielo, y una figura se alzaba. Mostrando como resurgía aquel Ruin—. ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitarás para crear algo así?

—Tengo ya una idea de como hacerla, solo necesitaré algo de tiempo para hacer la idea fluir— comentó Naruto mientras hacia crujir su cuello, antes de empezar a caminar hacia él dios del caos—. Dame 5 minutos, máximo 10.

Su discusión término cuando el dios del caos se termino de reformar, en un rugido animal, vieron como su tamaño había decrecido a 2.50 m. Pero el aura verdosa que soltaba lo hacía sentir sin duda más poderoso que antes.

Khorne, el dios que le había traído fin a millones de mundos, que había hecho caer billones de civilizaciones, que había construido su trono con las calaveras de incontables razas, miro a los dos seres enfrentó suyo.

No dudaba, no se detenía, pero con aquellos dos humanoides no pudo evitar pensar su próximo movimiento.

—_**Tu**_** no puedes ganar está guerra.**

Una voz gutural, como el sonido que provenía de las fauces de un animal, salió de la garganta del dios del caos.

El ahora peliazul camino lentamente hacia él, con una sonrisa enorme en su cara, dientes afilados como navajas.

—**Todo este conflicto por una niña que podrías haber ignorado, pero no lo hiciste… y ahora, no serás nada más que uno de los muchos tontos que creyeron podían desafiar la voluntad de aquellos superiores a ti. Todo para que una pequeña puta se quede a tu lado**— declaró Khorne, su voz resonaba en los oídos de ambos, mientras extendía su mano hacia adelante, y un hacha de energía verde se creaba en su brazo.

Naruto alzo la cabeza para verlo cara a cara, la sonrisa se había ido de su cara, y entrecerró los ojos levemente, su cabello de repente se puso rubio y sus ojos azules. Cerró los ojos, inhalo lentamente y junto sus manos, escuchando crujir sus nudillos con fuerza—Voy a disfrutar esto más de lo que debería.

Khorne se lanzó contra él rubio a una velocidad de vértigo, pareciendo más un borrón que otra cosa.

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron levemente al ver como el puñetazo que seguidamente impacto en su cara doblaba el espacio a su alrededor, su mandíbula tembló mientras una fuerte onda de choque se sentía a la lejanía, el suelo quebrándose, el aire alejándose, y las nubes alejándose por cientos de metros.

Su espalda estaba encorvada después de ese golpe, y se paso la lengua por el interior de la boca.

Escupió un diente, y giro la cabeza para ver al dios de la violencia y la ira.

Uso su manipulación de vectores para impulsarse, en un mero nanosegundo, a una velocidad justamente por debajo de la luz.

Su puño fue cubierto por una capa de calor antes de que impactará contra la cabeza del dios del caos, atravesando la carne como si se tratará de gelatina, carné volviéndose una masa derretida ante el mero calor del golpe.

La onda de choque se expandió por varios kilómetros, dejando todo lo que estuviera cerca de donde estaban completamente licuado, como si caminara sobre lava. Y lo mismo fue para el cuerpo sin cabeza del dios del caos, siendo lanzado a una enorme distancia a tal velocidad que su cuerpo se quemaba contra el aire.

Giro la cabeza un poco, viendo como Axel le alzaba el pulgar, mientras seguía a las Malebolgia que salieron volando producto de la onda de choque.

Sin ningún pensamiento sobre eso en particular, giro nuevamente para ver el cuerpo alejándose a una velocidad, alejándose de las naciones elementales y directo al océano. Mientras que el rubio se acuclillo levemente, sobre el suelo convertido en plasma, y seguidamente, brinco.

Usando energía akáshica, en menos de un segundo uso el **Senhō, **doblando y alargando el espacio a su alrededor, de forma instantánea había aparecido sobre lo que quedaba del cuerpo de Khorne, sobre el océano de las naciones elementales.

Lo que Naruto combatía era solo una manifestación física de la esencia genuina de Khorne, como tal, la energía que lo conformaba hacia que lo que mataría a un ser normal, pudiera ser sobrevivido, y en el caso del Ruin que ejemplificaba la violencia, se regeneraba a un paso rápido.

Y lo que vio cuando su cabeza volvió a formarse de una plasta de carne, fueron dos que ojos brillaban de forma intermitente, como dos linternas, pasando de amarillo a rojo,

Y la sonrisa que había aparecido en su cara parecía apunto de partir su boca a la mitad.

**_100 veces…_**

Su brazo se hizo hacia atrás mientras compactaba una cantidad considerable de fuerza en él, y sentía cada músculo tensarse, antes de soltar el impacto.

_**¡Golpe de Clavo!**_

Y le dio un golpe en el pecho, rompiendo costillas, músculo y órgano adentro. Eso fue antes que el primero de los golpes empezará a llegar.

Una onda de choque vino, seguida de otra, y otra, y otra. Golpeando con tal poder seguido de otro como para que el aire se expandiera a su alrededor, siendo lanzado hacia el océano con una fuerza tal como para abrir las aguas.

Y se siguió hundiendo.

El rubio miro como el agua tenía un gran agujero producto de la presión del golpe, se quedo callado antes de notar como de repente algo brillaba en el fondo del agua.

Alzo la mano enfrente suyo y atrapó el hacha del dios de la violencia, y luego alzó la otra mano cuando este salía de las aguas que habían empezado ebullición producto de su velocidad.

Trishula, el tridente que había usado para romper las capacidades de El Arca, apareció en su mano. Con el más mínimo uso de su control de vectores, fue como si lo lanzará con la fuerza de un meteorito.

Apuntado al cráneo del Ruin, cuando estuvo a 20 metros de distancia del Ojiazul.

Naruto vio como el cráneo de Khorne se abría, su casco caía mostrando un rostro negro y sin ninguna facción que podría considerarse humana,

_Con que así se ve desde este lado de las cosas._

Ver a un ser, cualquier ser, todavía moviéndose aunque le faltara parte del cerebro, podía ser… impresionante. Eso fue lo que pensó mientras veía al cuerpo de aquel ser moverse aún cuando estuviera con la cabeza partida a la mitad.

El hacha de energía en su mano chisporroteaba, la energía de color verde se sentía como si le quisiera arrancar la piel de la carne más que quemarlo, y el rubio la apretó entre sus dedos. De repente, el hacha se había tornado de color rojo sangre, y Naruto la alzó sobre su cabeza.

—**Ōdachinagi**— susurro el rubio poniendo una enorme cantidad de Seichi en el arma, y luego… liberando un verdadero infierno—.** Daikonrankusanagi Murakumotsurugi (Espada Cortadora de Pasto de las Nubes del Pandemonio)**

A la distancia, un gran pilar de luz roja se alzó a lo alto, cortando las nubes y extendiéndose por una distancia de cientos a miles de kilómetros de largo.

Alejadas de las naciones elementales, en el océano de Nanmen, y pasando por todo el océano Kanashii, a 7,000 km de las naciones elementales, estaban las tres islas Jiro, Taro y Kiko, una cadena de islas que dirigían al continente del sur.

Estaban deshabitadas, pero incluso a una gran distancia se podría haber notado el brillo rojo que había surcado todo eso en unos cuantos segundos a velocidad cegadora.

Una marca entera en la tierra se vería, surcando un enorme espacio, y dejando una enorme marca sobre las islas.

En el epicentro de la explosión, el rubio se quedo mirando lo que había generado aquel corte.

No era tanto un ataque que él mismo había hecho, pero sino, un entero movimiento que habría las Venas de Sangre Viva del planeta que surcaban como líneas de ley, donde la energía pasaba y deshacía todo lo que allí hubiera.

Se aseguro de no dejar incluso el más mínimo rastro del dios de la violencia y el odio, alzó una mano al aire y Trishula apareció en su mano nuevamente. Sus ojos se pusieron morados, y sus párpados se entrecerraron.

Incluso en esos momentos podía ver la energía que se suponía debería haber desaparecido, volver más fuerte que antes, juntándose en un tumulto de energía saliendo de la tierra.

Se quedo viendo una mano gigantesca salir de las profundidades de la grieta que había creado, haciendo que resoplará por la nariz.

Cientos de metros.

Naruto vio como se alzaba enfrente suyo un gigante de cientos de metros, con ojos rojos como los fuegos del infierno, rugiendo y partiendo los mares.

Él era el dios de la violencia, la sangre y el odio. Cada acción que tuviera que ver con la violencia lo volvía más poderoso,

Se quedó callado mientras veía al dios del caos, midiendo cientos de metros ahora, enfurecido, colerizado. Podía notar como lo que normalmente era una centrada ráfaga de matanza se había convertido en un huracán de emociones que no se diferenciaban de simplemente querer matarlo.

**Él** era un destructor de civilizaciones, un rey de los cráneos usados para crear su trono, un mocoso no le iba a intimidar de hacer su propósito.

El rubio no se movió un centímetro cuando las manos gigantescas se cernieron como garras sobre su cuerpo, empequeñecido por el gigante, el rubio simplemente se quedó escuchando los rugidos de Khorne mientras usaba toda su fuerza para aplastarlo.

—**¡Yo soy Khorne, yo soy el que trae la muerte a su paso, yo soy quién ha llevado mundos enteros a su destrucción, ejércitos han caído a mis pies y sus cráneos han hecho mi trono!**— bramó con voz gutural, la que uno esperaría de una bestia o un animal, escuchándose por la lejanía—. **¡Tu no eres nadie para enfrentarme! ¡Tu...!**

—_Silencio._

Una orden fue dada.

La voz salió, firme y grave, inflexible y cruda de su voz. Haciendo un eco antinatural, al punto que fue como si cada persona en el mundo pudiera oírlo.

Era una orden, dada con la voz de alguien que ni siquiera estaba enojado, furioso, o con odio en su ser.

Era simple y llana… molestia.

Su voz cargaba consigo misma la ira que un padre tendría ante un niño malcriado.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron levemente cuando las manos gigantescas le soltaron, la luz rebotando contra sus ojos y mostrando una negrura absoluta en su esclerótica, en donde parecía que la luz era incapaz de escapar de sus cuencas.

Con la curiosidad de un niño, giro la cabeza, más que nada, algo sorprendido al ver como Khorne se deslizaba y se _alejaba._

Khorne no sólo era un Ruin, una entidad metafísica que estaba hecho como una manifestación de dicha emoción o concepto, era la violencia y el odio.

Era un _dios hecho por los hombres_; una cosa monstruosa y retorcida, el deseo de violencia de todos los seres vivos.

Y se _alejo_ de él, como si tuviera… miedo.

Khorne miro a Naruto, a sus ojos; ante la furia decadente y aborrecible encerrada detrás de las jaulas negras. Colmillos sangrientos brillaron dentro de las pupilas.

Rojo.

Sus ojos eran rojos, como vidrieras de vino hervido.

—Estoy… cansado— declaró el rubio flotando, su mirada mostraba un vacío absoluto y simple, mientras veía al dios del caos con desdén—. Estoy cansado de que simple basura crean que pueden venir a mi hogar, amenazarme a mi y a los que amo, y no voy a hacer nada al respecto— su voz no mostraba la verdadera cantidad de enojo que sentía, pero si mostraba que ya no tenía la misma actitud de antes—. Si sobrevives a esto, dile a quien sea el dueño de tu correa que si vuelve a atacar mi hogar, me voy a comer su puta cara.

_**Amenooshikorowake.**_

Una mano fue alzada, y una simple lanza blanca, cobro existencia. Al mismo tiempo que el rubio daba creación a algo nuevo.

—Jutsu de Clase Rubedo: **Anakashikone (Sombra Nocturna Aspirando al Viejo Dios del Barro)**

Se dice que hubo 6 generaciones de dioses antes de Izanagi e Izanami, y que Anakashikone era la madre y Omodaru el padre de ellos, siendo la sexta generación.

Al menos, así es como se decía que fue en algunas versiones, en otras eran la tercera y en algunos otros no eran nombrados en lo absoluto. Eran sólo nombres escritos en papel hace muchos años, sin un valor real más que para referirse a lo que uso.

La manipulación de conceptos que Naruto poseía no era nada más que la punta del iceberg en cuanto a las capacidades infinitas de lo que un sistema de Fuinjutsu avanzado era capaz de hacer, el Chakra era, después de todo, tanto físico como metafísico, gran parte de lo que era capaz de hacer no se apegaba a lo que era considerablemente apegado a las leyes normales del universo.

Como tal, hizo algo similar con su nueva creación, dejó la física de un lado, y se fue a lo que simplemente sucedía, no diferente a como un Dojutsu podía generar un efecto que no tenia explicación.

Si Omodaru era la cantidad de muerte, su antítesis sería la calidad de vida. **(*1)**

La lanza de color blanco adquirió un brillo de color azul cuando una cantidad descomunal de Chakra fue puesta en ella.

Y se lanzó contra él dios del caos, a tal velocidad que la luz que le rodeaba fue incapaz de seguirle el paso, o siquiera de llegar a los ojos de Khorne antes de que impactará contra su pecho.

—Una arma que afecta las propiedades de algo, tu conexión con el reino astral, la esencialidad de tu alma, el fisicalismo de tu esencia misma como un Ruin— comentó Naruto mientras soltaba un leve suspiro, viendo a Khorne empezar a decrecer de tamaño, cayendo a las aguas para perderse con la lanza incrustada en su pecho—. Tanto rato aguantando el berrinche de este para poder crear un Jutsu tan flojo y tonto, el gasto de chakra que usa ni siquiera lo vuelve útil con lo flojo que es.

Aterrizó en el agua, empezando a caminar por ella de forma calmada, y sin mirar hacia atrás en lo absoluto.

Cuando estuvo a una buena distancia, se detuvo.

Giro la cabeza hacía atrás, dándole poca atención.

Un puño impacto contra su cara como una locomotora, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran mientras sentía como el golpe chocaba contra sus dientes, contra su nariz y hacia que su cráneo se sacudiera producto del impacto.

Sintió el agua separarse de sus pies, sintió como era elevado del suelo, y luego, sintió como era lanzado a una enorme velocidad de allí.

Por unos cuantos instantes, Naruto sintió que quedaba noqueado, luego la sensación de su cuerpo rebotando contra el agua le hizo espabilar, rebotó un par de veces más, hasta chocar contra algo duro que suponía sería tierra y roca.

Le tomó un par de segundos levantarse del agujero que acababa de hacer, y cuando lo hizo, agito la cabeza de un lado para otro.

No podía ver.

Sus ojos ardían bastante, signo de que seguramente se estaban regenerando, pero por esos momentos, estaban tan aplastados que sería difícil reconocer los alrededores, desde la perspectiva exterior, era ver una masa blanca saliendo de los ojos del rubio.

Llevándose una mano a la nariz, esta crujió cuando la puso en su lugar. En un borrón de velocidad, apareció una figura negra cubierta de una energía verdosa, con su puño alzando enfrente de Naruto, y bajándolo como un látigo.

El rubio alzó la mano y sujeto a algo de la muñeca, no hizo nada mas que torcer su mano hacia arriba, crujidos siguiendo ese pequeño movimiento, rompiendo los huesos de quien estuviera enfrente suyo.

Luego, un puñetazo vino contra su estomago.

La boca de Naruto se hinchó mientras sentía un impacto con suficiente fuerza como para que la dureza de su piel, sangre y músculos no fuera suficiente para amortiguarlo, estirándose como si un torbellino estuviera dentro de su estomago, sus intestinos destrozados con un solo impacto, la sangre saliendo como vómito de su boca, un agujero en espiral había sido creado en su estomago.

El puño fue retirado en un parpadeo, y en otro, impacto su cara. Los dientes le temblaron cuando sintió su mandíbula siendo dislocada, los músculos en sus vértebras apenas aguantando, su cabeza casi dando un giro de 180º, escucho algo crujir, no fue su cráneo, pero los nudillos de su oponente traqueteaban entre si por lo que sus sentidos le decían.

Y se aferro al otro brazo.

Esta vez fue más simple, apretó el hueso entre sus manos, aferro sus uñas a la carne, y torció el brazo entero, sintiendo los huesos crujir y los tendones romperse.

Los ojos de Naruto crecieron de nuevo, como cuencas negras con un brillo rojo por iris, viendo unos ojos verdes enfrente suyo, cubierto de sangre y con un agujero en el pecho, allí estaba Khorne, un sello de color verde brillaba en su frente, gruñendo y rugiendo como un animal.

Hizo la cabeza hacía atrás, e impacto contra el cráneo de Naruto con una fuerza que destrozaría el cuerpo de cualquier otro humano. Haciendo que el rubio retrocediera levemente, el suelo donde estaban quebrándose por la onda de choque generada.

Seguidamente, su frente impacto contra el cráneo de Khorne como un martillo, con mucha más del doble de fuerza que la que este había usado, mandando su cuerpo a volar.

El rubio vio el cuerpo de lo que alguna vez fue el Ruin que simbolizaba guerra y violencia, y estuvo más concentrado en donde estaban. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en lo que estaba parado.

Lo que quedaba del puente del País de las Olas.

_Sus ojos se agitaron, un ardor empezó a surgir en ellos._

_Sus dientes presionaron su labio inferior, tratando de controlar el temblor que amenazaba con surgir, dejando que una cálida cosa saliera de sus ojos en el momento en que los cerro._

—…_Gra…Gracias._

_Unos segundos de silencio fueron seguidos, lo suficiente como para que incluso los que cuidaban a los otros dos hermanos tuvieran que girar sus cabezas para ver lo que pasaba._

_El como los labios de Abi se presionaban sobre los de Naruto, eran algo que dejo a todos atónitos._

_Fue cosa de unos segundos, suficiente tiempo como para que todos lo vieran._

_Un beso casi infantil y tímido, en donde Naruto miro con los ojos abiertos a la pelinegra, que luego se separo con la más bella sonrisa que hubiera visto en su vida y las mejillas rojas—Vamos a casa, Naruto._

La mente del rubio repaso lo que había pasado en aquel lugar, que para las personas que habían sufrido bajo el yugo de un hombre como Gato era un final de todo eso, para él, aquel lugar fue un nuevo comienzo. El lugar donde por primera vez en su vida había sentido lo que significaba tener una familia.

Miro a su alrededor, había sólo un agujero donde estaba la aldea, y el puente reducido a escombros.

—Este lugar… era importante para mi— comentó al aire, el cuerpo de su enemigo estaba volando todavía—. Es lo ultimo que dejaré que me quiten.

Su cuerpo fue cubierto por la armadura del elemento rayo.

En un destello de color azul, apareció encima de Khorne, con su pierna alzada sobre su cabeza—**Na-Ru-To original**— dijo el rubio en un susurro, mientras el viento le rodeaba—**Cheonglyong-ui Gag (Patada del Dragón Azul)**

Pareció como si un dragón siguiera la trayectoria de la patada del rubio, que apunto a la cabeza de Khorne.

Y seguidamente, lo lanzó al suelo, seguido de un torbellino de viento que tomaba la forma de un dragón, al impactar contra el suelo, un enorme agujero se hizo en las aguas.

En otro destello, apareció enfrente del agujero, viendo alzarse el cuerpo sin cabeza como un muerto viviente.

Y luego se lanzó contra él.

—**Seikōtaimyaku (Pulso de Anticuerpos Vivos)**— un brillo morado cubrió sus manos entonces—. **Wazurainoushi (Miasma Maestro)**

Lo que vino unos momentos después sólo se podría describir como cientos a miles de látigos de color morado golpeando el cuerpo de lo que alguna vez fue el Ruin de la violencia y el odio.

Era como si fueran destellos de luz golpeando contra el cuerpo de Khorne, al usar el Shihōmyaku, Naruto podía secretar desde la dermis de su piel veneno, junto a eso, aflojando los músculos y articulaciones de sus hombros, golpeaba como látigos cientos de miles de veces por segundo, cambiando con cada golpe las propiedades y capacidades de los venenos que soltaba su piel.

La mirada de Naruto se centró en como sus manos fueron sostenidas por Khorne.

No miro como las partes de su carne que había explotado con sus golpes estaban retorciéndose como tentáculos, o como su cara ya no parecía la misma en lo más mínimo, ni siquiera parecía realmente estar vivo.

El rubio no reaccionó cuando los dientes negros se cerraron sobre su cuenca, arrancando el párpado seguido de todo el globo ocular de una mordida, jalando consigo la piel y carne de su cara.

Luego de eso se escuchó metal siendo abollado en el momento que su rodilla impacto contra los testículos de Khorne, rompiendo el metal de su armadura y sintiendo cada hueso quebrarse seguidamente de cualquier cosa que hubiera debajo, el agarre se deshizo.

Y luego, con la otra rodilla impacto sobre el mentón de Khorne, elevándolo hacia arriba. La piel de Naruto se puso roja y empezando a soltar un vapor rojo antes de empezar a lanzar sus puños nuevamente.

—**¡Tasogaresagi! (¡Garza del Atardecer!)**

Un puño con una velocidad tal que la fuerza-G mataría a un humano normal impacto contra el esternón, escuchando quebrarse el hueso, uno contra la yugular, sintiendo como se rompía la nuez y luego contra la nariz.

El proceso entero duro tres segundos, y la piel de Naruto volvió a su color normal, viendo las heridas que había generado se regeneraban por la energía verdosa que cubría su ser.

Los ojos de Naruto se volvieron amarillos el momento que uso energía akáshica, y desapareció en el instante que Khorne se recompuso para lanzar un golpe. Lo esquiva, y sus puños se entierran en las costillas de lo que alguna vez fue aclamado una "deidad", la armadura del elemento rayo ayudando a penetrar su interior como dos lanzas afiladas.

_Es extraño, estoy seguro que deje destrozado todas las partes vitales en su cuerpo, todo aquí adentro esta destrozado y se sigue moviendo._

Un puñetazo de Khorne impacto contra su cara, el agua debajo suyo abriéndose ante la honda de choque y sus brazos salieron de los interiores del Ruin. La sangre escurrió de su boca, aunque la mirada en su rostro no había cambiado.

_Es más fuerte y rápido que antes._

—**¡Jigokuzuki! (¡Puñalada del Infierno!)**

Un dedo fue apuntado contra el cráneo de Khorne, apuntando a atravesar todo el cráneo.

Y su muñeca fue sujetada en el último instante, justo antes de llegar a atravesar el cráneo del Ruin—**Fuiste un idiota por oponerte a nosotros**— una voz que no era la de Khorne salió de su boca, haciendo que Naruto abriera los ojos, sorprendido.

Su cara fue sujetada por lo que fuera que había ahora en el lugar de lo que alguna vez fue el dios de la violencia y el odio, y fue elevado al cielo a una velocidad de vértigo, tan rápido como subió, fue bajado.

El suelo se estaba acercando demasiado rápido para su gusto, la piel del rubio se torno de color negro en un instante, antes de que el suelo se quebrara como si fuese cristal, producto de la fuerza de aquel golpe.

Naruto había cerrado los ojos por un momento, antes de abrirlos de golpe cuando el pie de Khorne se cernió sobre su cabeza, rodó en el suelo y pego un brinco cuando el agujero en la tierra se agrandó.

No se pudo alejar más de un par de metros cuando el gigantesco brazo del Ruin se cernió sobre su cabeza.

Y luego su cabeza fue azotada contra el suelo, fue levantado del pelo y el puño de Khorne apunto contra su cara.

La mandíbula del rubio trono y la piel se rompió cuando la mandíbula fue abierta como si se tratase de la mandíbula de un tiburón y abriéndose más de lo que era humanamente posible, sus dientes cerrándose como cierras sobre el puño del Ruin y escuchando el metal romperse ante su mordida, arrancando la mano desde la muñeca de cuajo.

Sus dientes crujieron entre si cuando la rodilla de Khorne impacto contra su mentón y luego el codo le impactaba el cráneo.

Sintió como la vista se le ponía difusa, incluso aunque sus huesos eran irrompibles, lo que había en su interior era solo resistente al daño, con la tremenda sacudida que su cerebro acababa de tener, sentía como su mente se mareaba por unos instantes—**Madō na Ryū (Camino de la Senda Maligna)**

Fue sujetado por los brazos del Ruin, de forma que habrían vuelto pasta a un humano normal, y escucho la voz proveniente de él.

—**Kisho Keiyo (Zarcillos Emergentes)**

Delgadas espigas de color negro salieron de la carne de Khorne, atravesando sus hombros, pecho, estómago y cara del rubio como si se tratase de alfileres.

La energía verdosa que cubría el cuerpo de Khorne empezó a traspasarse a las espigas que habían atravesado su cuerpo, la piel y carne de Naruto empezando a pudrirse—**¿Ves la diferencia entre poder que hay entre nosotros? Aquellos que van más allá del límite humano tienden a pagar el precio. Este es el precio que tuviste que pagar.**

—**No soy antropólogo, viejo de mierda, me aburre tu parloteo**— una voz gutural y distorsionada salió de la boca de Naruto, mientras lo que solo se podría describir como un tic en su cara le dibujaba una desquiciada sonrisa—.** Y hablas demasiada mierda para lo poco que haces, anciano.**

Los ojos de una alma maldita.

Eso, fue lo ultimo que miro, seguidamente de una boca con incontables dientes y sin lengua.

Luego la boca de Naruto se cernió sobre los ojos y nariz de Khorne, arrancándole la cara de forma literal, sacando un enorme trozo de piel con una mordida.

Quebró los zarcillos que habían penetrado su cuerpo como si fueran de vidrio, e impacto un cabezazo contra lo que le quedaba de cara a Khorne.

Los ojos turbulentos y la sonrisa de loco parecían una visión de pesadilla de parte de Naruto, y este empezó a hacer la cabeza para atrás nuevamente, impactando el cráneo del Ruin una y otra vez como si fuera un martillo.

No tuvo más opción que soltarlo, y en el instante en que lo hizo, un puñetazo que le explotó los órganos internos impacto en su estomago. El rubio no le importó ver como algo rojo y rosáceo escurría de la boca del anterior dios del caos, impactando su cara con golpe tras golpe dado para romper el cuello y destrozar su cráneo.

**¡SHAAAAAAH!**

El viento aulló cuando el cuello de Naruto dio un giro de 180º producto del puñetazo de Khorne en respuesta a sus golpes anteriores.

Y aún con la cabeza apuntando al lado contrario se movió e impacto un puñetazo sobre la garganta del Ruin, haciendo que escupiera más de lo que estaba en su boca, sus intestinos.

Los ataques de Naruto habían perdido cualquier forma de precisión , y se dejaba llevar más por los reflejos que por una técnica clara, pero lo que fuera que ahora era el dios del caos supo que estaba en problemas cuando cada golpe hacía que le temblaran las manos ante cada hueso quebrado regenerándose.

No había nada de técnica, era un huérfano prácticamente, un vagabundo sería una forma fácil de definir como peleaba, pero la brutalidad que tenía era mucho más fácil describirlo como un animal rabioso.

El Pulso de Cuerpo Vivo de Naruto le permitía usar habilidades que su cerebro podía desarrollar, en un caso más curioso, le dotaba de telepatía en cierto grado.

Era la proyección de sus pensamientos en la mente de otros, y Khorne oía una cacofonía que repetía tres palabras.

_Agarrar y destripar, agarrar y destripar, agarrar y destripar, agarrar y destripar agarrar y destripar agarrar y destriparagarrarydestriparagarrarydestriparagarrarydestriparagarrarydestriparagarrarydestripar._

Expresadas con tal histeria que apenas eran comprensibles, el único pensamiento en el cerebro de lo que alguna vez pudo ser el hijo de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, le mostraban algo claro a Khorne.

Ya no peleaba con un niño que peleaba por algo como defender su hogar.

Peleaba con un monstruo peor que él.

Justo como antes, cuando había lanzado su puñetazo a la cara de Naruto, este abrió la boca de forma inhumana y con dientes como cierras, arrancó de cuajo todo lo que hubiera a su paso.

Y era una cosa peliaguda cuando su codo entero estaba dentro de la boca de Naruto, y que este sólo sonriera antes de arrancar la extremidad con un crujido y un jalón.

—…— el Ruin miro a su extremidad faltante, antes de que tentáculos empezarán a salir de la carne y el hueso saliera para que fuera rodeado por estos—. **Khorne el dios de la violencia y el odio ha dejado de existir, cualquier cosa que le hayas hecho, borraste su esencia directamente del plano astral, alguien como tu que tiene potestad sobre lo que es mi soberanía**— comentó lo que fuera que controlaba el cascarón vacío enfrente suyo, antes de dar una sonrisa enorme—. **No puedo hacer otra cosa que mostrarle a un mocoso iluso cual es su lugar.**

La sonrisa en la cara de Naruto amenazaba con partir su rostro en dos, sus dientes y mandíbula crujiendo mientras la extremidad enorme era tragada apenas masticada—**Cómo si me importara una mierda, voy a matarte sin importar quien seas.**

Los ojos ahora rojos como un pulmón abierto soltaban un sonido similar a "Squiiirm" de su esclerótica negra, y el rubio mantenía la sonrisa de loco.

Y luego su cara fue golpeada por los puños del Ruin, como si fuera un látigo, las ondas de choque de sus golpes aumentando el tamaño del agujero en donde estaban.

**Greatest Battle Ost of All Time – Larabesque Sindria**

Y seguidamente el rubio impacto una patada en las rodillas de Khorne, escuchando el hueso romperse antes de girar sobre su propio eje y usar la otra pierna para impactar su talón contra el cráneo, su cabeza siendo lanzada contra el suelo en un latigazo.

La roca se quebró como vidrio antes de que él se levantará de golpe, los zarcillos de antes saliendo disparados de su cuerpo en la dirección de Naruto.

_**Pue-do verlos.**_

Lo que quedará de pensamiento en su cerebro se centró en como las espigas negras se extendían lentamente, lo suficiente como para que su mano se cerrará alrededor de ellas y jalara en su dirección, escuchando la caja torácica quebrarse por su golpe, y luego como ondas de choque seguían el primer impacto.

_**Çådą møvimıənþø.**_

Sus ojos brillaban como si se tratase de una estrella muriendo, sus pupilas sacudiéndose erráticamente.

Nuevamente agarro la cabeza del Ruin, e hizo su cuello hacia atrás, no poniendo atención al sonido de sus vértebras crujiendo entre si y simplemente impactando su cráneo una y otra vez.

Y se estaba riendo.

Parecía como un animal jugando, impactando el cráneo hasta que la piel de ambos se abriera, usando sus brazos para arrancar los trozos de carne que se cernieran sobre ellos, las rodillas quebradas del cáscara vacío haciendo que el cuerpo cayera lentamente.

Naruto alzo un puño sobre su cabeza, y cerró su mano alrededor de ella, bajándolo en forma de martillo.

Y luego, por una milésima de segundo, Naruto se detuvo cuando algo había perforado su estomago de lado a lado.

Sus ojos bajaron para ver unas cadenas moradas con una punta afilada en su estomago, las cadenas saliendo de las manos del Ruin.

No le importó en lo más mínimo, e iba a bajar sus puños para aplastar el cráneo del antiguo dios del caos.

Como si fuera una casualidad.

La técnica de acupuntura que había usado para no sentir dolor se termino, y Naruto fue golpeado con la totalidad del dolor que había acumulado en todo el combate.

Su sistema nervioso apenas tuvo tiempo de convulsionar cuando las cadenas subieron.

Naruto pudo sentir cada instante en que eso pasaba en cámara lenta, se sentía una eternidad, como sus costillas eran atravesadas directamente con su pulmón siendo partido a la mitad, y luego subiendo directamente hasta partir su cráneo a la mitad, pasando por su ojo, su torso entero abriéndose como mantequilla ante un cuchillo al rojo vivo.

Al menos, así fue como se sintió.

Una llamarada morada salió de la herida que acababa de hacer.

_Hummmm…_

Los ojos de Naruto habían recuperado su usual color azul y blanco, mientras su conciencia se ponía difusa.

Había estado al borde de la muerte tantas veces que le era difícil contarlas todas, pero siempre era igual.

La sensación de como su conciencia se apagaba, como su cuerpo no respondía, que aunque quisiera dar más de sí mismo, ya no había nada.

Así siempre era, no era de sorprender, peleaba contra aquellos que le superaban desde hace mucho tiempo antes de que siquiera naciera, nadie creería que un niño que ni sus padres quisieron podría cambiar el mundo.

_**Y una mierda con eso.**_

Por eso sabía que no estaba muriendo en esos momentos.

Un manto de viento negro le cubrió. Las flamas moradas que le habían atravesado se apagaron de forma efímera.

La cara de Naruto se había oscurecido por completo, solo dos grandes ojos se veían en esa oscuridad.

Por un momento, considero que los ojos volverían a ese negro y rojo putrefactos, pero algo diferente paso.

Rojo y morado.

Un destello morado y rojo apareció en cada cuenca en la silueta oscurecida.

Y luego, un rugido.

No sonaba como alguna clase de animal, o alguna criatura que podría reconocerse, simplemente fue el sonido que una bestia haría.

Y como una bestia, mordió, arrancó y partió todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

Describir lo que vino después no tenía motivo. Era simplemente destrozar cada trozo de carne y hueso, simplemente matar, no fue de forma rápida ni mucho menos indolora, pero si fue innecesariamente brutal y sanguinaria.

Sigo hasta que ya no hubiera piel que arrancar, músculo que desgarrar, órgano por romper.

Y siguió.

Y siguió, siguió, siguió, siguió, siguió...

No sabia cuanto estuvo así, hasta que un apéndice de sombra se cernió alrededor de su torso, siendo jalado con rapidez, se sacudió, prácticamente como un animal queriendo zafarse—¡SUELTAME! ¡No voy a dejar que los toque! ¡Lo voy a matar! ¡Lo voy a matar! ¡Lo voy a matar¡ ¡Lovoyamatarlovoyamatarlovoyamatarlovoyamatar!— rugía el rubio con tanta velocidad que apenas se le entendía—. **¡LOS VOY A MATAR A TODOS!**

—Cálmate de una vez— la voz de Axel resonó en los oídos del enloquecido Naruto, sobre su desigual respiración—. Ya esta muerto desde hace rato.

La inhalación y exhalación lenta y temblante del rubio fue apaciguada, viendo lo que solo podría describirse como una _**mancha**_ roja irreconocible.

Y bajo los brazos.

Contemplo lo que aquel niño en la alcantarilla había hecho cientos de veces, contemplo las primeras vidas que había quitado, contemplo cada **pesadilla** que había tenido en toda su vida.

Y sintió ganas de vomitar al no encontrar algún arrepentimiento.

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

**YYYYY CORTE**

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

**Anakashikone**

**Tipo de Jutsu: Rubedo**

**Rango X**

**Concepto: Calidad**

* * *

Anakashikone le permite a Naruto manipular la calidad y efectividad de los atributos dentro de un objetivo dado con fines ofensivos, defensivos y complementarios, ya sea para bien o para mal. Esto se aplica a las propiedades independientemente de su naturaleza, ya sean físicas, mentales, espirituales, conceptuales, etc.

En lógica, matemáticas y filosofía, una propiedad es una característica de un objeto; Se dice que un objeto rojo tiene la propiedad del enrojecimiento. La propiedad puede considerarse una forma de objeto por derecho propio, capaz de poseer otras propiedades.

Sin embargo, una propiedad difiere de los objetos individuales en que puede ser instanciada y, a menudo, en más de una cosa. Difiere del concepto lógico/matemático de clase al no tener ningún concepto de extensionalidad, y del concepto filosófico de clase en que una propiedad se considera distinta de los objetos que la poseen.

Comprender cómo las diferentes entidades individuales (o particulares) pueden tener, en cierto sentido, algunas de las mismas propiedades es la base del problema de los universales.

* * *

**Wazurainoushi **

**Tipo de Jutsu: Albedo/Rubedo**

**Rango X**

**Clase: Ofensivo, Defensivo, Suplementario**

* * *

es una técnica excepcionalmente poderosa derivada del **Shihōmyaku (Pulso de Célula Muerta)**

Permite al usuario hacer sustancias venenosas, así como producir veneno.

A través del armamento del sistema endocrino, Naruto puede producir veneno de forma directa en su cuerpo. Dicho veneno puede secretarse de la piel, expulsarse del cuerpo o generarse en el punto focal de la mirada.

Alternativamente, puede generar un espacio de barrera en el que todo lo que está dentro y que ingresa a los confines está envenenado, incluida la tierra, el aire, el agua, los árboles, el metal e incluso el chakra.

Puede manipular el tipo de veneno, su composición y el estado a voluntad, lo que le permite alterar sus efectos y hacer que sea imposible que un oponente obtenga inmunidad a ella.

Cuando se combina con las habilidades visuales de Naruto y su control refinado de chakra, la técnica se vuelve aún más peligrosa, ya que puede generar directamente el veneno dentro de los cuerpos de las personas a grandes distancias al extender su Chakra hacía ellos o establecer un espacio de barrera para envenenar a un gran número de personas.

Al producir veneno en su piel, puede convertir el simple acto de taijutsu en un combate excepcionalmente mortal, haciendo que sea peligroso para un oponente atacarlo o bloquear sus ataques. Al expulsarlo del cuerpo, puede controlarlo a voluntad, permitiéndole manipularlo como manipularía el agua, convirtiéndola en armas, herramientas y diversas construcciones.

La segunda función de Wazurainoushi es hacer que las sustancias sean venenosas. Esto se logra al alterar la dosis letal de una sustancia determinada o la resistencia de un objetivo a ella.

A través de este método, es capaz de hacer que los inmunes al veneno sean completamente susceptibles a sus efectos, neutralizando su inmunidad por completo.

Al hacer que las sustancias clave sean letales, como el agua , la sangre e incluso el calcio o incluso el chakra, es capaz de matar fácilmente a las personas, ya que morirían por tener demasiada sustancia dentro de su cuerpo o al deshacerse de suficiente.

**Sin nada más que decir, se despide de ustedes...**

**OMEGA**


	28. Lazos familiares

**Para ****uzumaki140985**

Ya había explicado esto en PM, en el caso de las habilidades de Naruto, es imposible que alguien tan joven se vuelve tan fuerte en tan poco tiempo, así que el poder es cambiado por versatilidad.

**Para ****alejogod1205**

10 mil palabras, espero las disfrutes xd

**Para ****Angel Arcano92**

Jajaja xd

Por eso Forget uso Anakashikone para atacar directamente a la esencia de Khorne, así no teniendo nada que ver con el caos pero ganando un par de cosas de la potestad de Khorne :b

**Para Nicolas888**

Explicado arriba xd

**Para ****abrandaviochoa32**

No era un "modo" en si, simplemente Naruto desatado :b

**Para ****alkirius**

Me has dado ideas a futuro xd

**Para Scrabby **

Algunos... digamosle, espías lo hicieron.

Pista: 21

**Para Mojami**

Tendrás tu respuesta si todo el cap siguiente no es de un lemon con Kushina xd

**Para ****GrandNeo**

Su versión del Ryumyaku se vera en el futuro, al final de los exámenes Chunin para ser precisos xd

**En el siguiente cap viene lemon con Kushina, para los que quieran leerlo tendrán que esperarlo, para los que no, solo esperen a que salga para saltarselo xd**

**Sin nada mas que decir, vamos a la...**

**ACCIÓN**

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

**Capítulo 28**

**Lazos familiares**

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sentía las piernas tan tiesas como una estatua, dando paso por paso en las calles de la aldea que le había visto nacer.

Era de noche, una callada y pacífica noche, casi como una burla a lo sucedido en ese día, la luz de la luna rebotando sobre las calles vacías, con el único sonido además de una brisa nocturna siendo sus pisadas.

Naruto parecía extrañamente tranquilo para estar pareciendo salido de una historia de terror la ropa cubierta de sangre mientras iba con pasó lento a su hogar.

Puso la mano sobre su cara y la paso por ella, suspirando mientras sentía que su cuerpo entero se sentía pesado.

No cansado, recordaba bien como se sentía estar cansado, ahora no podía cansarse y su cuerpo ya no se sentía así, pero su mente si.

Por un momento que pareció eterno, camino hasta llegar a su hogar, sus pisadas no haciendo nada de ruido, el barrio rojo a altas horas de la noche mantenía sus actividades en sus más profundos y callados lugares.

Un portal negro se formó a su lado, y de el, cayo una llave en su mano. Abriendo la puerta, el rubio camino de igual manera que un muerto viviente por la entrada.

—Naruto no ha vuelto desde lo que sucedió en Nami, ¿creen que algo le haya pasado?

—De haber sido así no estaríamos aquí si esas cosas continuaron dirigiéndose a nosotros.

—Lo se pero, estoy preocupada, ¿y si no ha vuelto porque esta herido? ¿Y si lo atraparon y se lo llevaron? ¿Y si…?

—Eva, cálmate. Te estas alarmando demasiado, solo confía en Naruto.

—¡No conoces a Sargón como yo! Son monstruos, y si ellos le hicieron algo a él…yo…yo… no me lo perdona….

Hubo un sonido de algo tocando el suelo detrás de la Tokisada, que hizo que ella se volteara antes de ver la enorme figura que se cernía sobre ella.

Con las rodillas tocando el suelo, Naruto recargo la cabeza contra el pecho de Eva, le abrazo de la espalda y cerró los ojos sin decir nada.

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron enormemente al verlo, ella tembló levemente mientras el rubio la abrazaba, recostándose suavemente contra su cuerpo. Sus brazos apenas y eran capaces de cerrarse alrededor de la espalda enorme del Ojiazul.

—Cálmate un poco, princesa— susurro en el oído de la rubia, haciendo que ella sintiera un temblor en el pecho—. No pienso dejar que nadie me separe de ti.

Ella temblaba, respirando agitada mientras lo abrazaba, estando tan cerca el rubio podía sentir como Eva estaba tratando de detener el llanto que no podía controlar. Y no pudo, le abrazo con todas las fuerzas que tenía, antes de romper en llanto.

Con un ojo cerrado, el rubio le acariciaba el cabello a la Tokisada con una sonrisa pequeña, mientras que Abi y Tsunami allí le veían completamente anonadadas. Naruto les sonrió un poco más, cerrando los ojos—Heeeey… ya volví.

Y seguidamente, cayo al suelo.

—¡Naruto!

Escucho el grito que ellas soltaron cuando hizo eso, haciendo que arrugara la cara—Estoy bien, estoy bien, solo que me pase un poco, no estoy cansado pero… estoy jodidamente adolorido.

—Tu…maldito idiota, nos vas a matar de un infarto un día— se quejo Abi llorosa antes de abrazarlo como Eva estaba haciendo.

Tsunami no encontró palabras que decir, simplemente siguió el ejemplo de las otras dos y abrazo al hombre que amaba.

Este giro la cabeza un poco para verla, teniendo el cuello tieso—Una buena parte de los recursos de ASER serán enviados en la reconstrucción de Nami, no se como Inari estará actualmente, pero… se les dará un entierro digno a los que murieron— comentó Naruto mientras se sentaba—. Es lo menos que se podría hacer.

—Desde la muerte de mi padre no he tenido nada que me una allí… pero fue mi hogar hace tiempo, yo aun… olvídalo, solo olvídalo. Volviste, eso es lo que importa ahora.

Hubo un jalón de culpa de parte del rubio al sentir la preocupación en cada una de ellas, mientras suspiraba levemente—Lamento haberles preocupado— dijo mientras devolvía el abrazo, sin decir nada en lo absoluto y cerrando los ojos.

**Tock. Tock. Tock.**

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de golpe al escuchar un toqueteo en la puerta, se puso alarmado.

Abi, que lo abrazaba de la cabeza, tuvo que apartar las manos cuando el pelo de su novio se puso tan afilado que le corto los dedos, y Eva en sus brazos pudo sentir como los músculos de Naruto se tensaban como alambres de metal.

Luego Tsunami le puso una mano en el pecho, pudiendo sentir como el corazón de Naruto se había acelerado como una locomotora. Y luego, el rubio se calmo ante su toque, volteándola a ver—Tranquilízate Ruto, estamos para apoyarte, no te tienes que poner el mundo encima por nosotras.

—…

El rubio se quedo quieto mientras su pulso se calmaba, y Abi con algo de esfuerzo le ayudo a pararse. Y con su ayuda camino a la puerta, aun cuando todo su cuerpo se encontraba entumecido del dolor.

La mano le temblaba extendiéndola al pomo de la puerta, antes de que la Nakano le rodeará la mano, y le ayudará a abrirla.

Algún enemigo o alguien que no conociera bien podrían haber hecho a Naruto haber reaccionado de manera diferente.

Ver a Kushina allí fue… algo diferente.

—…Holaaaa— saludo la pelirroja viendo al rubio apoyándose en su antigua compañera de equipo pelinegra para mantenerse parado—. ¿Puedo… pasar?

—…¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunto el Ojiazul viendo fijamente a la mujer que le había dado la vida, ella se notaba… algo incomodada de estar allí.

Al notar la desconfianza en la voz de su hijo, la Uzumaki inhalo levemente y suspiro—Solo… vine a hablar, no quiero hacerte daño en lo más mínimo, lo juro.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos, con lo afinados que estaban sus sentidos, hacer algo tan simple como buscar el rastro de alguien que siguiera a Kushina o que ella llevará algo no era difícil en lo más mínimo.

No encontrado nada ni nadie, y entonces, en silencio se dio la vuelta—Entra.

Las mujeres que acompañaban a Naruto, la mujer adulta, la niña y la adolescente, las tres parecían verla bastante desconfiadas, los siguió hasta la sala del apartamento, en donde estaban tres sillones alrededor de una mesa.

—¿De que…mnggh…quieres hablar?— pregunto Naruto una vez que se sentó con ayuda de Abi, gruñendo al finalmente sentarse.

La Uzumaki tomó nota de como el rubio tenía una gran incomodidad al moverse, pero no dijo nada al respecto—Se que…Minato no ha tenido el acercamiento más sutil desde que hablamos hace varios meses, pero… yo… quiero arreglar las cosas entre nosotros.

—No hay cosa que arreglar— comentó Naruto mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. Ya lo había dicho antes y lo digo ahora, ya no soy tu hijo y tu ya no eres mi madre.

Esas palabras dolieron más de lo que Kushina creyó que le dolerían oírlas se nuevo, pero junto sus manos y apretó los dedos entre si—Yo solo… se que es hipócrita de mi parte pedir perdón, pero no quiero… no puedo vivir conmigo misma sin al menos tratar de resolver esto, aunque me cueste el resto de mi vida, quiero poder reconciliarme contigo.

Naruto siempre había tenido un punto débil con las madres.

No tenía síndrome de Edipo, para aclarar, simplemente era que nunca había visto a una madre preocupada en ningún momento de su niñez, ver a una preocupada por algo o alguien… lo hacía sentirse incómodo.

Con Kushina no estaba ese mismo sentimiento.

—…Desde el primer momento que nací, lo único que he querido en toda mi vida fue hacer que ustedes se sintieran orgullosos de quien era— comentó a la nada de repente, mirando la mesa que dividía el lugar entre ellos—. Cada día que entrenaba dando todo lo que tenia, no para que la hipócrita gente de la aldea me viera y creyera que tenían un ángel guardián… un arma más para protegerlos. Lo hacía porque quería por una vez ver algo que no fuera decepción e indiferencia en la mirada de ustedes, y todo lo que veía era como pasaban el tiempo con Naruko, Narumi y Arashi, como ellos hacían diez veces más de lo que yo hacia poniendo todo mi empeño y diez veces más fácil. Entendí que no les importaba por ser débil, odie eso toda mi vida, odie nacer débil— alzó la mirada para ver a Kushina—. Así que, te hago una pregunta… madre— esa palabra se sintió pesada en su boca—. ¿A dónde me ha llevado eso? Me he vuelto más fuerte, justo como querían que fuera, al final me termine volviendo una marioneta para lo que ustedes querían que fuera.

—¡Yo no quería esto!— exclamó Kushina de repente, en respuesta, el rubio alzó la mirada—. Yo… fui estúpida, creí que podrían defenderse del mundo si se volvían fuerte… yo vi cosas en la guerra, Naruto. Cosas que nunca quise que ustedes vieran, pero si no podía evitar que lo vieran, solo podía prepararlos para enfrentarlo.

—¿Dónde quedó en esto?— cuestiono el Ojiazul, viendo como la Uzumaki se callo de golpe, suspiro—. No tienes que responder eso… es solo…— el rubio se miro las manos, le seguían temblando un poco—. Cuando crecí, por primera vez en mi vida, mire las cosas como eran… nunca fui yo mismo.

Abi, Eva y Tsunami se giraron hacia Naruto para verlo con diferentes emociones al oírlo, Tsunami con sorpresa, la Tokisada con confusión y la Nakano no mostró lo que realmente sentía, ella misma no podría describir lo que realmente sentía.

—…

La más afectada, fue la Uzumaki, viendo como Naruto apretaba las manos con fuerza—No fue por no tener el nueve colas, siguieron siendo una familia con Narumi. Yo… soy tu hijo, el hijo del Yondaime, el hermano de los Jinchurikis, si alguien puede responderme esto, eres tu— los ojos azules la miraron, con algo difícil de describir… como si suplicara por lo siguiente—. ¿Por qué nací?— esa se escuchó como una pregunta que genuinamente había guardado por demasiado tiempo.

La Uzumaki abrió la boca, pero ni una palabra salió de ella.

Iba a decir "del amor que tuvo con Minato" y habría sido hipócrita, cuando dicho amor se le había sido negado a él.

Él había nacido para no ser nadie.

La palabra "de repuesto" nunca había sido tan literal en una persona, ya fuera para cualquiera con una predisposición innata a ello o que se había preparado para hacerlo.

Si debía catalogarse de alguna manera, él entraba en el grupo de los miles de cientos de cadáveres que habían en los campos de guerra. No era nadie; no había nacido para ello, sino _por_ ello.

Lo que significaba que siempre sería _**algo **_de _**alguien**_, nunca _**algo **_de _sí __**mismo**__._

Segundo hijo del Relámpago Amarillo, hermano de los consolidados Jinchurikis y concebido para ocupar el puesto de alguno de ellos si alguna vez uno terminará muerto.

Un hueco vacío que debía ser llenado con un cuerpo que no alcanzaría jamás el amor que todos le tenían al padre, al hermano o a la hermana, pero que era mejor que nada, porque cuando lo veían, podían ver un pequeño Minato o a un obediente Arashi en potencia pero no en posibilidades.

Esa nada había ganado fuerza, y allí estaba.

Un hueco vacío llenado a la fuerza.

Un mal sustituto.

Un vago consuelo que se aferro a lo que tenia para tratar de sobrevivir. Cobre cuando podrían tener oro.

Eso era él.

_**Eso**_… era Naruto.

Y siempre lo había sabido.

_Hijo de..._

_Hermano de..._

_Amigo de..._

Y odiaba la preposición _de_ y todo lo que ella implicaba, porque no le permitía ser _algo_ para sí mismo.

Las manos de la pelirroja apretaron sus rodillas al escuchar eso, sintiendo como sus ojos le ardían mientras mordía uno de sus labios casi al punto de sacarles sangre, pero aguanto la respiración y la dejo salir gradualmente—. Esta bien que nos odies…— hablo ella, haciendo que el rubio le viera, si estaba sorprendido por esas palabras, no lo mostró—. Esta bien odiar el modo en que naciste… y esta bien no saber quien eres.

Ella se paro, los ojos del rubio estaban fijos sobre la Uzumaki, no la miraba con tristeza, sino con un genuino deseo de respuestas. La suavidad y la forma en la que le hablaba, era genuinamente como una madre consolando a su hijo.

Bajo la mirada, cuando Kushina se arrodilló enfrente suyo—Tu… tu puedes aceptar eso Ruto, mírate…— los suaves y tersos dedos de la pelirroja acariciaron las marcas en las mejillas del rubio, los ojos de color azul se encontraron con los de color morado—. Puedes soportar eso, lo usaste para volverte quien eres, no por mi, no por Minato, no por ellos. Pero por ti— ella acarició las mejillas de Naruto.

—...— la expresión del rostro del Ojiazul paso a una de incredulidad al ver como Kushina ponía sus manos en el suelo, y en una expresión de humildad, se arrodilló y agachó la cabeza enfrente suyo.

Había oído miles de cosas sobre Kushina. La marimacha que golpeaba a cualquiera que se burlara de su cabello, a la orgullosa de la descendencia de su clan, la poderosa guerrera que nunca se rendía ante nadie.

Y la miro, arrodillada ante él.

—Cómo tu madre… no puedo pedirte perdón, solo te puedo pedir que no dejes que nuestros errores te sigan— Kushina alzó la mirada, viendo la expresión en la cara de Naruto—. Tu eres un gran hombre, sin importar las cosas que hayamos hecho Minato y yo que pudieran evitarlo, aunque no tenga el derecho para decirlo… estoy orgullosa de ti.

Por primera vez en su vida, Naruto considero la situación enfrente suyo, una que nunca había pensado que sucedería, que jamás pensó en contemplar.

Perdonar a su familia.

Nunca planeo vivir para "vengarse", simplemente era un deseo que tenía, un deseo que en el barrio rojo no importaba. Toda su vida se centró en lograr sobrevivir el día.

—…Haaaaaa…— dejo escapar el aire que no sabia que sus pulmones habían contenido. Y se paro, dando un par de pasos para luego acuclillarse, cuando estuvo enfrente de Kushina… simplemente le extendió una mano—. Eso es todo lo que he necesitado saber. No veo para que mantener ningún odio contra ti, yo solo… realmente necesitaba oír…

No pudo terminar cuando los brazos de Kushina se cerraron alrededor de su cabeza y fue jalado en un abrazo.

Su cara quedó en el pecho de Kushina, y parpadeo un par de veces, para luego sentir como algo caía sobre su pelo, mojándolo levemente.

Naruto no lloro o gimoteo, simplemente inhalo suavemente, y con un suspiro mental, sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de la espalda de la pelirroja.

Incluso una mujer que había cometido muchos errores podía merecer el perdón.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

—_¡Vuelve aquí mocoso de mierda!_

_El barrio rojo era conocido por ser el peor lugar de Konoha, todas las aldeas podrían tener lugares así, pero Konoha tenía el peor, sobretodo en una época donde los recursos escaseaban. Un lugar donde la ley no existía podía ser menos agradable de lo que uno creía._

_Un niño corría a una velocidad que, aunque no comparable con la de un ninja, era más rápido de lo que un grupo pequeño de Yakuzas podían ir para alcanzarlo._

_La apariencia del niño parecía más la de un animal que otra cosa, las uñas largas como garras llenas de tierra, el cabello rubio largo sucio, andrajoso y oscurecido casi le cubría la cara con varias marcas, heridas y manchas, llevando sólo una camisa blanca con manchas de todo tipo y unos pantalones negros, corriendo descalzo por los suelos llenos de desperdicios, con una mano cargando una bolsa sobre su espalda y la otra siendo usada para ayudarle a correr a cuatro patas como animal._

—_¡Tienes valor para robarle a los Yakuza! ¡Vamos a arrancarte los dedos por esto!_

_Ignoro los gritos que escuchaba antes de se callarán cuando finalmente llegó a un distrito en particular._

_Creado 20 años después de la muerte de Hashirama Senju, ante la sombra del Sandaime recién tomando su mando, conocido como el distrito del dragón, donde se centraba la mayor cantidad de acciones ilegales._

_Sujetando la bolsa que llevaba con las dos manos, el pequeño calmo su paso al asegurarse que ya no era seguido, miro a su alrededor, pasando por un callejón en el que un hombre pateada a alguien en el suelo, mientras que el otro le golpeaba la cabeza con un bate, no pasando muchos segundos antes de que se escuchara el sonido de algo quebrándose._

_Detrás de ellos estaba una mujer semi-desnuda, golpeada, en el suelo y con la ropa arrancada. Enfrente de ellos estaba otro contando los billetes de un maletín cubierto en sangre, y a un lado estaba un hombre corpulento inhalando un polvo blanco con un tubo en la nariz._

_Al ver eso siguió caminando, sin siquiera detenerse por un segundo con alguna forma de miedo._

_Drogas, violencia, prostitución, esa era la región del barrio rojo más peligrosa de toda la aldea. _

_Cinco años después de su mandato como el Yondaime, Minato Namikaze efectivamente declaró que se abandonaba cualquier relación con dicho lugar, como si quisieran olvidar la existencia del barrio rojo en su totalidad._

_La nariz del niño se arrugó cuando el humo golpeó su sentido del olfato, viendo a un grupo de mujeres desnudan, o con ropas que poco hacían para tapar su desnudes, con collares y cadenas en sus cuellos, todas sensuales y voluptuosas, enfrente de un burdel. Algunas fumando, otras inyectándose en los brazos, varias sonriendo en su dirección con no la mejor de las intenciones._

_Siguió caminando, pasando a dos de ellas que se encontraban en una esquina, un cadáver que estaba siendo comido por los cuervos en mitad de la calle, justo a un lado de dos personas desnutridas peleando por comida._

_El niño no tenía nombre._

_No lo recordaba._

_Ya iban 5 años desde la ultima vez que había visto a lo que le trajo a ese mundo, eso hacían un total de ocho años a su edad, y hasta ese día, vivía solo. Hacia de todo para sobrevivir, robar, extorsionar. Hasta donde el rubio sabía, violencia significaba vida y conflicto significaba sobrevivir._

—_Hmmm, has traído más de lo habitual hoy. La mayoría de estas cosas sólo se consiguen en otros países— al entrar en una tienda de armas, el pequeño dejo la bolsa sobre un mostrador, en la que instantes después un anciano vino a revisar su contenido._

_Una computadora, varias armas de todo tipo, municiones, cigarrillos, y demás._

—_Esto es todo lo que tengo para ofrecerte, vuelve otra vez y tal vez consigas algo bueno._

_Una cantidad media de comida fue puesta en el mostrador, más que nada, latas, unas cuantas frutas y tazones—…— el pequeño sujeto una lata y la puso enfrente de su cara, la agito un poco antes de simplemente agarrar la bolsa vacía y meter toda la comida adentro. Dándose la vuelta para la entrada de la tienda._

—_Hey— el anciano le llamo, haciendo que el pequeño se quedará quieto antes de salir—. Últimamente haz estado fuera del barrio por bastante rato, si quieres tener una vida larga, mantén un perfil bajo. Los más jóvenes mueren por llamar demasiado la atención._

_Dos ojos azules brillaron detrás del cabello rubio antes de que alzara una mano, atrapando con su mano el mango de dos cuchillos de supervivencia. Sin decir absolutamente nada, siguió su camino._

_¿Vivir mucho? Nunca había pensado en algo así. Robaba, mataba, comía, todo para vivir el día. Eso era todo lo que importaba._

_Unos minutos después, pasaba por unas escaleras destrozadas y oxidadas, en un apartamento en tan mal estado que casi parecía querer venirse abajo. Empujó la puerta y luego la recargo contra una pared._

_Se sentó después en un piso lleno de piedras, cajas con basura, una cubeta con agua mugrienta y roja, y una manta delgada sobre el suelo._

_Clavo un cuchillo sobre la carne que contenía uno de los tazones mientras que le daba una mordida a una manzana en la otra mano, rasgando la carne poco después. Sus dientes eran lo único que no parecía estar en tan mal estado como el resto de su cuerpo, blancos, afilados, como los de un animal._

—_Demonios, eres aún más primitivo de lo que creí~_

_Una voz lo detuvo de comer, mientras giraba la cabeza a la entrada una botella en la entrada se quebró poco cuando la bota de un hombre enorme y corpulento la piso—…¿Quién mierdas eres?— pregunto en tono neutro con una voz algo grave para su edad, viendo como dicho hombre era seguido por varios más en traje._

—_Jeee, lamento interrumpir tu almuerzo, somos de la banda Hajishirasu— el rubio vio como la cara del líder estaba llena de cortes y suturas—. Escuche que jugaste un poco con algunos de nuestros miembros, bueno… creo que es tiempo de mostrarte algunas consecuencias cuando te metes con los mayores~_

"_El Zombi" Ando Jiro. Así le llamaban, un peleador a nombre de los Yakuza con una fuerza tal como para romper el concreto con facilidad y sobreponerse incluso a Shinobis en fuerza, pero eso el pequeño no lo sabía. _

_El cuchillo en su mano izquierda fue lanzado a una velocidad que hizo aullar el aire cuando paso por el, aquel hombre hizo la cabeza a un lado, aquel detrás suyo no tuvo tanta suerte, el cuchillo enterrándose profundo en su cráneo._

_Aquel niño salvaje mastico la carne en su boca, antes de tragar._

_Seguidamente, sacó el otro cuchillo y se lanzó contra ellos._

_Fue como un torbellino, cortando en brazos, cuello, cara, el niño pareciendo un remolino lanzándose en la dirección del más grande en su habitación._

_Seguidamente, un puñetazo que le rompió los dientes lo mando al suelo, siendo lanzado a varios metros como si se tratase de peso muerto._

_Ante todo, era una sorpresa que el cráneo del niño estuviera en su lugar, en vez de eso, puso una mano en el suelo, y escupió tres dientes, y luego se paro con expresión embravecida, lanzándose contra él._

_Y luego un rodillazo en el estomago le hizo estar apunto de vomitar, de no ser porque el golpe dio contra sus costillas, seguido de eso un puñetazo le envío al suelo, seguido de otro, y otro._

_Y otro._

_Y otro._

_Y otro…_

_No paso mucho tiempo antes de que el suelo donde vivía se tiñera de rojo, quince minutos en particular fue lo que se tardó en terminar._

—_Bien, una pierna rota, esos dedos tuyos no van a poder sostener ningún cuchillo en poco tiempo, tus codos deberían tardar un poco menos en sanar de lo que lo harán tus rodillas— comentó el hombre viendo sus dedos llenos de sangre, y a la figura magullada del niño apenas siendo capaz de pararse enfrente suyo mientras se sostenía un brazo—. Que todavía te mantengas de pie parece imposible, supongo que no rompí suficientes costillas. Oh bueno._

_Bañado en sangre era la definición de como estaba, su cara chocando contra el estomago del hombre—…_

—_Hmm, supongo que deberás apenas ser capaz de estar con ciente para este punto, tu… ¿Huuuh?_

_Los brazos delgados del pequeño sostuvieron la cintura del gigante, sus piernas rotas prácticamente __**crujiendo**__ cuando las estampó contra el suelo para despegar al Yakuza del suelo. Este apenas y le puso atención, antes de mirar demás suyo._

_Y sus ojos se abrieron cuando su espalda rompió la ventana del apartamento, en el quinto piso del lugar—¿¡Estas loco!? ¡TE VAS A MORIR CONMIGO!_

_El grito fue seguido de que ambos cayeran al vacío—Si yo muero aquí es porque solo podía llegar hasta aquí— hablo en medio de la caída, y alzo la mirada—.__** ¡PRIMERO LE ASEGURARÉ DE LEVARMELOS AL INFIERNO!**_

_Sangre bañando sus cuencas, las venas en su esclerótica apunto de reventar, y una sonrisa que parecía apunto de partirle la cara en dos. _

_Y entonces, golpearon el suelo._

—¡HA!— Naruto se levantó de golpe, sintiéndose alarmado de repente, su respiración estaba pesada, y se llevó la mano a la frente.

Miro a su alrededor, y vio a Tsunami y Eva acostadas cada una a un lado de su cama, Abi y Kushina se habían ido después de hablar las cosas con ella, y ya eran altas horas de la noche, ambas estaban dormidas como troncos.

Se habían preocupado bastante por él todo el día, después de todo.

Inhalo levemente y se levantó de la cama, poniéndose los pantalones antes de desaparecer del cuarto en un borrón de velocidad. Un segundo después, estaba en lo alto de una torre en medio de la aldea, poniendo sus manos sobre un barandal.

Miro al frente suyo, donde el sol se empezaba a alzar en la mañana, los primeros rayos del sol tocaron su cara, se quedo viendo el brillo del sol unos momentos, antes de cerrar la mirada—Se que estas por aquí.

Una figura femenina apareció en partículas moradas a un lado suyo, y se giro para ver como cierta pelinegra con traje de artes marciales había aparecido de la nada.

Saori Sumeragi alzó una ceja al verlo—¿Hay alguna razón para que estés sin camisa en la calle?— pregunto ella con tono levemente divertido.

—Acabo de levantarme, ¿Cuál es tu excusa para estar siguiéndome desde hace… cuanto? ¿unas semanas?

—No necesitas dormir, ni respirar, así que tu escusa no vale mucho. Ha sido algo curioso verte, sobretodo tu última pelea contra uno de los dioses del caos de Sargón— declaró ella mirando al rubio, quien entrecerró los ojos ante lo que había escuchado.

—Me parece raro que creas saber más de mi que yo mismo— comentó Naruto antes de que viera como ella se acercaba lentamente hacia él.

La pelinegro noto como el rubio se tensaba, pero no de la misma manera que antes. Era como los engranajes dañados tratando de seguir el movimiento, apunto de quebrarse.

Debería haber usado esa técnica de acupuntura para aumentar su fuerza acosté de un retroceso hace no mucho.

Cuando estuvo enfrente, miro de pies a cabeza al rubio, teniendo que alzar la cabeza para verlo a la cara.

Ella lo analizaba, tomando nota de cada detalle, incluso en como tenía que alzar levemente la mirada para verlo cara a cara, y al estar tan cerca, puso una mano sobre su pecho.

Naruto alzo una ceja ante eso, sintiendo los suaves dedos pasarse por su pectoral, Saori acariciando y notando cada músculo detenidamente.

—Tu cuerpo es como ver a una obra maestra— comento ella pasando su mano por el torso musculoso y ancho del rubio, quien arrugó el celo, alzando una ceja. Al pensar en lo que dijo, se detuvo y soltó una pequeña risa—. Bueno, eres guapo y todo, pero tan solo mírate por un momento. Cada célula generando energía a cada instante, cada una supliendo a las más cercanas, millones, billones y trillones de células cada una con tanto poder y un potencial infinito.

—…¿Tu punto es?

—Como dije, tu cuerpo es como una obra maestra, del poder específicamente. Alguien clasificado como "Rango X" no es sólo un título bonito que venga después de otro, con una fuerza para cambiar el mundo y un potencial infinito de crecimiento, puedes ser una de las criaturas más poderosa de este, o varios mundos— ella luego subió sus manos por el pecho de Naruto, luego a su cuello, y finalmente, le dio un ligero piquete en la frente—. Pero esto, incluso aunque fueras la criatura más inteligente en este planeta, y no lo eres, con la mentalidad que posees te estancaras, y demasiado rápido.

—No soy tan idiota como crees que soy, simplemente… no estoy tan embriagado en poder cómo para desear más— declaró el rubio mientras se alejaba de ella levemente.

—Incluso el león más fuerte sigue pensando como un león, tienes la mente de un animal, peleas para sobrevivir, con instintos, pero ahora eres prácticamente una especie completamente diferente de un humano normal, ese tipo de mentalidad hace que te limites demasiado— respondió ella mientras le extendía su mano al rubio—. En estos momentos, crees que necesitas respirar aire así que lo respiras, crees que te cansas cuando eso es imposible. En estos momentos por ejemplo, tus músculos y articulaciones te duelen, cuando podrías sanar el daño o simplemente apagar los receptores de dolor en tu sistema nervioso.

—…

—No te ofrezco poder, tienes más del que te gustaría tener, y a pesar de todo lo que yo se, no puedo . Pero te ofrezco control sobre el poder que tienes. Para que puedas alcanzar tu máximo potencial.

La Sumeragi se dio la vuelta, empezando a caminar para irse, y Naruto se quedo callado, pensativo, antes de suspirar—Espera…

Su susurro fue apenas audible, pero ella se detuvo, y alzo su mano cuando el Ojiazul le lanzó una calabaza con escamas, y la miro en sus manos, destapando el corcho y oliendo un aroma delicioso provenir de ella—…¿Sake?— trato de ocultar el ligero tinte de emoción en su voz.

—No conseguiste el sake que buscabas por no acabar conmigo, considéralo una recompensa por eso— comentó el viendo como ella inhalaba el aroma del Sake Asesino de Dioses unos momentos, antes de sonreír de medio lado.

—Hmmmm…—Naruto vio a la pelinegra meter su mano en el bolsillo, y sacar un cristal rodeado de tres rombos de papel con varios símbolos inscritos en ellos, para seguidamente lanzárselo.

—¿Y esto es?

—Un regalo, digamos que te ayudará cuando quieras meditar… y hacer algunas cosas más— seguidamente, ella empezó a desaparecer en pétalos de color rosado—. Sin importar que, aquellos que poseen un poder enorme tienden a volverse monstruos, pero un monstruo **de que **es algo que puedes elegir.

El rubio la vio desaparecer, y cuando estuvo sólo, dio un paso sobre la barandilla al mismo tiempo que músculos y tendones se estiraban en su espalda para crear un par de alas.

Sintió el aire cruzar en sus nuevas extremidades mientras empezaba a flotar en el aire, y dando una mirada atrás antes de dar un aleteo que lo alejo en lo alto.

No pudo evitar preguntarse desde cuando sus ojos eran rojos.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Cuando el Yondaime Hokage decidió cambiar la fecha de la ultima etapa de los exámenes Chunin dado el ultimo ataque cerca de el País del Fuego, nadie se puso en contra, sin embargo, algo que muchos se pusieron en contra fue la idea de que el nuevo lugar sería la razón de su terror.

El País de las Olas era un lugar que en pocos días tenía un peso similar al infierno en refería a un lugar al que no se quería ir, pero no era sólo allí, las tierras del continente habían estado en crisis desde entonces. No una agitación evidente que insinuaría un problema absoluto, sino una _sugerencia_ sutil e insidiosa de una amenaza que parecía impregnar el aire en todos los países.

Y entonces, en menos de dos semanas, los Laboratorios ASER fueron puestos a reconstruir el lugar, volverlo mejor.

Pero no era sólo acerca de lo que había pasado en Nami, era una manera de evitar los pasos futuros de la invasión de Suna y Oto, una manera simple de centrar la atención de enemigos en dos distintos puntos.

Y ASER formaba una parte importante en eso al ser los que prepararán el lugar para la guerra.

¿Qué hacia el líder de dicha empresa en esos momentos?

_En un lado, existe el __**Otz Chaim**__, el árbol de la vida, su punto más algo es llamado __**Keter**__, el punto máximo de compasión, la unión con lo divino, la corona elevada sobre todas las cosas. Y luego, estaba el lado inverso de la vida, __**Qlippoth**__, su lado opuesto es __**Thaumiel**__, donde la unión es separada en fuerzas contendientes, cada una existiendo a las expensas del lado contrario_.

—¡Ponme atención!— movió una mano para bloquear cada uno de los golpes de Jyuuken lanzados por Hanabi, mientras que con la otra leía un libro con toda la calma del mundo

—…No….— respondió mientras se agachaba, lamía su pulgar y pasaba página, para seguidamente barrer las piernas de la Hyuga, haciendo que callera de culo al suelo.

_Tal vez, la imagen más atrás que se tiene de un demonio, es la del dios Zoroastrico Angra Mainyu, que con su hermano, Ahura Mazda, son los hijos de Zurvan, el tiempo mismo, del cual Angra Mainyu partió su útero en su nacimiento, y reino la creación por 9,000 años. La primera __**Idea del Mal**__, no es la que le quito el trono a la fuerza del bien, pero que ha reinado desde siempre. Curiosamente, Angra Mainyu tiene el poder de hacer el bien, solo elige no hacer. Debido a que el mal…_

SLASH

Naruto parpadeó cuando un pie delgado y pequeño paso a través de su libro, cortándolo a la mitad al estar rodeado de un aura azul que chirriaba de manera similar a los escalpelos de Chakra. Luego la sujeto del tobillo y una esfera transparente rodeo los restos del libro.

—¡Aaahh, maldito pervertido!— gruño Hanabi cuando ella fue puesta boca abajo y el kimono de entrenamiento que llevaba casi se caía, dejando ver su ropa interior debajo.

Naruto ni siquiera le puso atención a eso mientras su libro se reconstruida producto de Kuninokotachi—Has mejorado tu velocidad, eso se nota, deberías implementar más patadas al combatir por cierto, incluso con lo fluido del Puño Suave mantienes la mitad inferior de tu cuerpo demasiado tensa.

—¡Bájame!

—Suéltate tu misma— respondió el rubio antes de recibir una patada en la cara.

Si algo sabía la Hyuga menor es que Naruto era duro, incluso usando chakra para aumentar el filo de sus dedos como lo hacían médicos ninja, no podría ni hacerle un rasguño en la piel, recordaba que hace unos días el rubio la tuvo que cargar cuando se dobló el tobillo al tratar de darle en la ingle.

Golpearlo era como querer golpear una montaña, por lo que no trato de hacerle daño con esa patada, pero usar la dureza de él como una pared.

Naruto sonrió cuando ella giro sobre su agarre, logrando soltarse y luego dándole otra patada en la cara, usándola para empujarse con fuerza de él y separarse por varios metros.

Estaba descalza, y en una pose que aunque asemejaba a la pose estándar del Puño Suave, movía los pies en una forma que era diferente a dicho estilo.

—Y aprendes rápido, eso es bueno en una estudiante, supongo— dijo el rubio tapando su cara con el libro nuevamente.

—¿Qué tanto lees de todas formas? Es insultante que no te tomes esto enserio.

—Tienes suerte de que no me guste el Icha-Icha entonces, simplemente es algo que me puede ayudar a razonar con mi situación… actual— comentó antes de ver la página que estaba enfrente de su cara.

_Una de las emanaciones de lo divino es __**Geburah**__, la emanación de la fuerza y la severidad, guardado por el Arcángel __**Khamael**__, el juez incinerador de todo mal y las fieras llamas del Serafín._

_Su lado del Qlippoth, es llamado __**Golachab**__. Si __**Geburah**__ es la fuerza del juicio, __**Golachab**__ es la fuerza de la destrucción. Poder solo por Poder. Fuerza sin juicio, fuerza sin piedad. Volverse una criatura de odio, usar la ira para dar dolor, la fuerza para perder el balance._

_La fuerza de un MONSTRUO._

—¿Khamael, huh?— susurro para si mismo el rubio antes de cerrar el libro y crear un portal negro enfrente suyo, donde guardo el libro—…Bueno, olvida lo que dije, supongo que si la niña quiere que la tome en serio, eso haré.

El rubio alzó ambos puños y separo las piernas, mientras le sonreía a Hanabi, viendo como ella empezaba a caminar a su alrededor para buscar un punto ciego—Creo que encontré una forma de resolver más rápido lo que quieres hacer tu con mi clan.

Y antes de responder, se lanzó contra el de un brinco con sus manos brillando en azul.

Apenas lanzó sus manos hacia adelante, el rubio sonrió antes de golpear la muñeca de cada puño para desviar sus golpes, caminando en reversa para tomar algo de espacio. Aunque no le podía hacer daño, el objetivo del entrenamiento era ser capaz de golpearlo—¿Oh? ¿Y cual es tu idea? ¿Beber la sangre de los ancianos de tu clan para ganar un poder antiguo?— pregunto socarronamente, antes de que los brazos de Hanabi se empezarán a mover como látigos.

—Oh, jajaja. Mira como me río, no puedo parar— respondió sarcástica la Hyuga, antes de poner sus en el suelo y darle una patada al cuello a Naruto.

Este sólo alzó una mano y la sujeto—Okey, dime entonces que otra idea tie…nes— la pierna libre de la Hyuga paso alrededor de la cadera de Naruto, afianzándose a él, para seguidamente cuando el agarre sobre su otra pierna se soltó, ella paso su pierna detrás del cuello del rubio y lo jalo para verlo de frente.

—Cásate conmigo.

—….¿eh?

El rubio abrió los ojos y la boca, mientras mantenía a Hanabi en una posición nada… adecuada—Sólo piénsalo un momento, como la hija del líder del clan tendrías acceso a varias cosas de volverme la sucesora, que si te encargas de padre, sin duda alguna sucedería. Podrías interactuar con el clan desde adentro, ¡E imagina que tan fuertes serían los hijos que tuviéramos!

Y el cerebro de Naruto sufrió un corto circuito.

Desde el punto de vista de Hanabi, simplemente estaba siguiendo la idea más lógica, si Naruto tenía el poder para cambiar el clan Hyuga, no había mejor manera de ayudar a hacer eso "uniéndolo" directamente a la familia.

Desde el punto de vista de Naruto…

_Hijos… casado… con esta…enana ciega…yo…ella…Tha…ha..bu…wa…lu…_

El rubio agarro a Hanabi de la cintura, la separo de el y la paro recta en el suelo.

Seguidamente, dio media vuelta y empezó a correr.

—¡Hey, vuelve acá! ¡No hemos terminado!

—¡Con un carajo siquiera vamos a empezar!

Ella brincaba mientras Naruto corría a toda velocidad, sintiendo como la castaña le perseguía hasta que los campos de entrenamiento pasaron a ser las calles de la aldea. Se maldijo un poco a sí mismo por lo primero que habían entrenado fue la resistencia y velocidad de ella.

Y con los ojos que ella tenía lo podía perseguir aún con la diferencia abismal de velocidad, no pudiendo escapar de ella.

—¡WRRRRYYYYY!— rugió Hanabi apareciendo desde el aire y cayendo encima de la espalda del rubio, quien empezó a sacudirse tratando de quitársela de encima—. ¡Déjame que te explique, maldita sea!

—¡NO quiero ninguna explicación sobre tu y yo haciendo be…!— el rubio se quedo callado al ver como estaban en medio de la calle y varias personas los estaban viendo.

Sin siquiera tardarse un momento, desapareció de allí y apareció sobre un techo alejado de cualquier población—Por fin… mira, ni siquiera se porque te alarmas tanto, con todo eso de que tienes un harem no me imagine que un pervertido como tu se negaría a una más interesada. Sobretodo cuando te puede beneficiar a futuro

—Primero, no soy un pedófilo. Segundo, no soy un pervertido. Tercero, no estoy interesado en usar a otra persona por puro beneficio— dijo mientras se levantaba del techo en el que habían aparecido.

Hanabi, aun montada en su espalda, alzó una ceja—¿Enserio?

—Soy alguien que de niño paso por algún par de problemas emocionales, eso me hizo que cuando formará alguna relación con alguien que me mostrará alguna muestra de aprecio, lo regrese multiplicado, no es una forma de cimentar una relación normal ni muchos, un puto matrimonio— declaró sacudiendo a la Hyuga de su espalda—. ¿Por qué matrimonio? Tu me odias y yo te miro como una mocosa, si quieres hacer enojar a tu padre sal con alguien más.

—Yo no te odio…del todo. Pero eres el hombre mas fuerte que conozco.

—¿Y?

—¿Cómo que "Y"? Actúas como si no fuera algo de interés el tener de pareja a un gigante con mucho poder, es algo que se nos inculca en el clan, que siempre busquemos a alguien fuerte para formar una familia, solo que yo no pienso hacerlo con mi propia sangre.

—…Hanabi, ¿sabes como se hacen los bebes, no?

—Claro que lo se.

Naruto sintió que la frente le dolía, mientras suspiraba—Así que notas la obvio diferencia de tamaño entre ambos— aclaró el rubio cuando ella por fin se bajo de su espalda.

La castaña era lo suficientemente pequeña como para que apenas le llegará a la cintura, y aun así tenía el valor de alzar la cabeza para verlo a la cara sin algún ápice de duda—No eres tan grande, solo nos separan unos tres años.

—No me refiero a edad o altura, es… ahhh, demonios, es tan incómodo de explicar…— el rubio se rasco la nuca—. Yo no… "quepo" en ti.

La castaña alzó una ceja ante eso, para seguidamente soltar un bufido divertido—Que lindo, ¿te tienes confianza a ti mismo, eh?— pregunto ella caminando más cerca del rubio, quien sintió un tic en la ceja al ver como las venas en la cara de ella se resaltaban alrededor de los ojos.

—No estoy bromeando.

—Créeme, no vas a….

Y ella bajo la mirada.

Y alzo las cejas.

Y su boca se abrió levemente.

—…Okey… tal vez, estaba algo equivocada— comentó Hanabi haciendo la cabeza un poco hacia atrás, tragando, con una gota de sudor del puro nerviosismo bajando por su mejilla.

Y no despegaba la vista de enfrente suyo.

—Oye, mis ojos están aquí arriba— comentó Naruto viendo como ella parecía hipnotizada.

—¡No es mi culpa, esa cosa da miedo!— exclamó Hanabi, mientras que Naruto se guardo una risa al escuchar eso—. Y no te rías, hablo enserio, ni siquiera tienes que casarte conmigo, mi hermana, ella por fin podría hacer lo que soñó de ayudar a revolucionar el clan, o cualquier otra Hyuga para lo que importa.

—Ni siquiera conozco a tu hermana y ella esta enamorada de Arashi— respondió el Ojiazul mientras se rascaba el cuello—. Además, seria mal visto, sigo siendo mayor de lo que tu eres.

—Oh por favor, los ancianos del clan se han casado con niñas incluso menores a mi, que tu lo hagas con una menor por un par de años no te debería enviar a la cárcel.

—…Hnn, cuando lo pones así… podría funcionar, aunque no creo que quieras mantenerlo por más tiempo del necesario después de que resolvamos el asunto del sello del pájaro enjaulado.

—…¿Estas completamente seguro de que no cabe? Las Hyugas somos conocidas por ser flexibles.

El rubio sintió que una vena le palpitaba en el cuello—Maldita mocosa precoz— se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar por los techos.

—¡Hey, no respondiste!

—Deja de gritar de una vez o terminarán descubriendo lo que vamos a hacer, ¿Por qué no mejor me ayudas?— pregunto girándose a verla.

La castaña al instante le empezó a seguir apresurando el paso—¿Ayudarte a que?

—Obviamente a planear la "boda", lo que significa ver la manera de pasar esto desapercibido, espero que tu padre no reaccione como loco.

—Eso es como pedir que el sol no brille— comentó Hanabi antes de sentir como el rubio le pasaba el brazo alrededor de la cintura, y empezaba a brincar de techo en techo.

Solo se escuchó un silbido de aire, mientras Naruto pasaba por una pastelería y dejaba una cantidad de dinero acorde a lo que compro, en menos de lo que la luz siquiera habría viajado a los ojos de los que le rodeaban.

—Ahora que lo pienso, hay algunas cosas que te debería comentar si vamos a ser "pareja"— comentó Naruto de forma divertida mientras se detenía en una florería que tenía en su entrada el símbolo Yamanaka, y bajaba a Hanabi.

—Una pareja no real— aclaró ella.

—Okey, okey, solo es para explicarte un par de cosas, ya que tiendo a ser algo… detallista en los regalos, no quiero parecer agobiante— comentó mientras tomaba unas rosas blancas y les daba una leve inhalación.

—Ya lo eres a veces, ¿Qué puede ser diferente conociéndote más a fondo?— pregunto la Ojiperla.

—¿Cuándo activas el Byakugan, como ves las cosas?— pregunto el rubio mientras veía las diversas flores y empezaba a verlas cada una, analizándolas.

La castaña estaba extrañada por esa pregunta, mientras veía a Naruto caminar por toda la tienda—Blanco, negro y gris. Todo pierde color a excepción del Chakra que es azul, además de que cuando uso la visión expandida es como si me viera desde afuera en un campo, ver a través de las personas no es muy agradable… contigo es como si no pudiera ver a través de tu cuerpo, solo una fina capa de color anaranjado que te rodea.

—Obviamente, si vieras mi Chakra por como es te dejaría ciega— respondió el Ojiazul tomando entre sus manos un tulipán—. A la inversa es conmigo, ¿Sabias que los fotoreceptores en tus ojos apenas son capaces de percibir una limitada cantidad de los colores que realmente existen, o la enorme cantidad de radiaciones que rodean todo? Y eso son solo los ojos, las pequeñas vibraciones de todo, el olor que sueltan las hormonas del cerebro— comentó el rubio mientras la giraba a verla—. Extrañamente, el cortisol huele bastante dulce antes de que alguien muera.

—¿Tu punto es?

—Explicar algo así es como querer explicarle a un ciego de nacimiento lo que es el color, no puedes mostrarle algo a alguien que nunca lo ha visto… hmmm, podría hacer algo al respecto ahora que lo pienso… como sea, viendo el universo por como es realmente…— declaró el rubio cerrando su mano sobre la flor, y estrujándola.

Un brillo verde muy tenue cubrió la flor, y cuando abrió la palma, mostró como la flor había cambiado. Los pétalos se habían abierto, mostrando su interior de color morado con el exterior de color azul, puntos blancos de color azul neón en ella para hacerla ver como si tuviera agua sobre ella—El universo es un lugar grande, y yo tengo acceso a él, no veo porque no darle lo mejor de el a los que me importan.

El rubio puso la flor en la mano de Hanabi, y ella sintió la suavidad como la seda de la flor—Pero… todo esto es una mentira, no tienes que…

—Si haré esto, confiar en ti y tu confiando en mi. No se trata de una cosa de fingir ser una pareja, pero simplemente que tengamos confianza entre aliados— declaró con una leve sonrisa.

—¿Puedo saber que haces con una niña aquí, Naruto?— pregunto una voz detrás del rubio.

La sonrisa se borro del rostro del Ojiazul—Hey…Ino— comentó mientras se daba la vuelta, y veía a la Yamanaka parada allí con una mano en la cintura—. Estaba… buscando un tipo especial de flores, ¿Crees poder ayudar? Después de todo es tu fuerte.

—Los elogios no te llevarán a ningún lado— declaró ella antes de ver la mano de Hanabi—. ¿Dónde conseguiste eso?— pregunto curiosa la rubia acuclillándose para ver la hermosa flor que la Hyuga tenía.

—Es un… regalo…de Naruto— fue lo que respondió ella, guardando lo mejor que pudiera las apariencias.

—Así que el grandote puede dar sus muestras de cariño— comentó divertida Ino mientras se paraba y volteaba a ver a Naruto.

Este alzó una ceja cuando la Ojiazul subió y bajo la mirada por todo su cuerpo—¿Tengo algo en la cara?

—Ahora que te veo, ¿Dónde ocultabas…todo eso?— pregunto ella con curiosidad e interés, con todo lo que Ino tenía, era casi 30 centímetros más baja Naruto, tomó nota de como la camisa negra que llevaba se estiraba para contener los músculos que habían debajo de ella, una piel blanca levemente bronceada, y una cara sin duda atractiva cubierta por algunas marcas que le daban un aspecto algo tosco.

—No se de lo que hablas— comentó el rubio mientras simplemente iba caminando para ver algunas de las flores que habían allí—. Solo quería saber de algunas flores para una… cita— comentó, haciendo que la rubia se parase para verlo.

—Bueno, ya le diste una flor muy linda a Hanabi, nunca mire ninguna así en ningún lado del país del fuego— declaró ella, haciendo que la cena de Naruto tuviera un tic.

—No me refería a ella, es para… una… amiga mía. Estoy buscando algo que represente… un nuevo comienzo— comentó el rubio antes de que viera a Ino tomarse el mentón, pensativa.

Luego miro por detrás del mostrador—¡Frente, trae los narcisos!

Al escuchar eso, el Ojiazul alzo una ceja, conociendo únicamente a una persona con dicho apodo. Luego miro a cierta pelirrosada empezar a caminar a donde estaban, llevando puesto un delantal como el que Ino llevaba—¿Sakura?

—Naruto, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?— pregunto la Haruno.

—Te podría hacer la misma pregunta.

La Ojijade se rasco la nuca—Yo… seguí tu ejemplo. Renuncie como Kunoichi— comentó ella, haciendo que el rubio le viera algo sorprendido.

—Es una larga historia— dijo Ino en respuesta.

Por los siguientes minutos, el rubio escucho como Sakura se había retirado de su trabajo como Kunoichi, después de un tiempo de los mismos resultados que tenía, y quería separarse de ese tipo de vida.

Le llevó una cantidad considerable de tiempo instalarse en su nueva vida como civil. Sin embargo, después de pensarlo, se dio cuenta de que solo se había inscrito en la academia para poder adular a Sasuke. Ni una sola vez se había molestado en entrenar después de graduarse. Era una comprensión lamentable de que ella siguiera siendo su devota fanática después de haberse convertido en la alumna de la compañera del Ninja que Copia.

La mayoría de niños civiles se unían en la academia para poder ayudar a sus familias en alguna medida, pero debido a la estabilidad que tenía su familia, no fue tan grave siempre que consiguiera un buen trabajo.

Y un buen lugar para comenzar sería en la tienda de su mejor amiga—El narciso simboliza nuevos comienzos y renacimientos, es curioso que pidas algo así— comentó Ino dándole al rubio un ramo de flores tan doradas que hacían juego con el color de su cabello.

—Y eso no es todo— añadió Sakura—. También simboliza el amor, la simpatía, el deseo y el afecto devuelto.

—Eso es… extrañamente específico— comentó Naruto mientras pagaba por el ramo, y luego miraba a Hanabi.

—¿Se los darás a Satsuki?— pregunto Ino curiosa, haciendo que el Ojiazul la volteara a ver.

—¿Por qué lo haría?— pregunto alzando una ceja, completamente extrañado.

—Tengo entendido que las cosas entre ustedes no han estado tan bien entre ustedes, era algo obvio en la academia que sentías algo por ella.

—No ha pasado nada malo entre nosotros como para decir algo así, ella sigue siendo mi amiga, eso es todo— dijo tangente el rubio, mirando luego a la castaña que le había acompañado—. ¿Te llevo a tu casa, enana?

—Un día voy a crecer y me burlare de ti.

—Ambos sabemos que eso no pasará.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

—Es extraño volver a este lugar— comentó el Ojiazul mientras alzaba la vista para ver la mansión Namikaze, inhalando levemente mientras iba hacia el interior del lugar, cuando era pequeño no podía entrar por los sellos de seguridad que tenía la mansión.

Usando la Ascensión del Sabio, paso como un fantasma por el lugar y apareció enfrente de la puerta.

Había ido ese día porque quería hablar un poco con Kushina, empezar a resolver las cosas entre ambos, y lo único que sabía de cosas así era lo que Tsunami o Abi le habían enseñado.

Al entrar, el rubio se sintió… extrañado al ver nuevamente el lugar, la ultima vez que estuvo allí había hecho un agujero en el techo. Busco con sus sentidos la presencia de Kushina en el lugar, haciendo que el rubio se encogiera de hombros al no encontrarlas.

_Supongo que solo dejaré esto mientras ella llega._

Desde su cuerpo salieron las flores que había comprado y una caja llena de pastelillos, era una de las comidas que habían sido traídas a las naciones elementales por occidente, se fue a la cocina, tomó un papel de una mesa, escribió algo en ella, y la dejo sobre la caja, dejando las flores a un lado.

—Oh, pero miren lo que tenemos aquí.

_Por supuesto, no sería tan fácil. _Pensó el rubio cerrando los ojos, suspirando, dándose la vuelta y abriendo los ojos.

Enfrente suyo estaba su hermana menor, viéndole con una sonrisa divertida, vistiendo sólo una camisa blanca holgada y unos shorts cortos de color anaranjados, que no hacían nada para cubrir su cuerpo escultural, solo resaltando su físico dotado y ejercitado.

Cualquier otro hombre sin duda al menos se habría quedado anonadado o avergonzado al verla.

Naruto frunció la cara al verla—¿Qué quieres Naruko?

—¿Ohhhh? ¿Por qué el trato tan frío, hermanito? ¿No me extrañaste?

—La ultima vez que te vi tenías la mitad de tu cara fuera, no era muy agradable ver eso— comentó el rubio mientras caminaba para salir de la cocina.

Pero antes de poder pasar, Naruko puso su brazo enfrente del marco de la puerta—Eso me recuerda, no te… agradecí, por salvarme— comentó ella de manera sugerente.

—Lo que hice fue para asegurarme de que dejarás de molestarme, y te salve porque a pesar de todo sigues siendo mi hermana, no estoy muy interesado en repetir lo que paso— dijo Naruto, en un tono levemente hastiado.

No odiaba a Naruko, no ahora al menos, pero había una larga línea en eso con querer tener una relación con ella.

—Si esa es tu excusa, supongo que tendrás que hacerlo de nuevo, porque no te voy a dejar tranquilo hasta resolver algunas cosas— comentó ella mientras el rubia la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados—. Siendo justa, se que he sido una perra contigo toda tu vida, y no tengo derecho a querer meterme en tu vida amorosa cuando no es lo que quiero— declaró la rubia.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces?— pregunto el Ojiazul, casi en un gruñido.

—Eres la única forma de desahogar años de cosas contenidas, el zorro no responde desde la… sacudida que nos diste. Aparentemente usar su Chakra hace que sienta lo que me pasa a mi.

—Ve al grano— casi rugió el rubio.

—Sólo has lo que bien podrías haber hecho desde que éramos niños si querías pasar tiempo con mami y papi— comentó ella sacando la lengua y dándole una lamida a la mejilla del rubio—. Jodeme hasta que no pueda pararme, luego tienes todo el tiempo libre que quieras para estar con Kaa-san.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos al oír aquello, y un gruñido salió de su garganta cuando la rubia se dio la vuelta y paso una mano por su culo, abriendo sus nalgas para mostrar que debajo de sus shorts no llevaba bragas—Así que… ¿Quieres venir de una vez? Quien sabe, tal vez Kaa-san vuelva en unos minutos para unírsenos.

Naruto recordó que estaba allí sólo para hablar con Kushina, no con nadie más, eso fue lo que pensó mientras seguía a la rubia a las escaleras.

Un par de horas más tarde, Kushina Uzumaki abrió las puertas de su hogar después de una ardua sesión de entrenamiento con sus hijos, los cuales se habían quedado entrenando con Kakashi.

Miro a sus alrededores, y al no notar a nadie suspiro, sintiéndose desecha y sin fuerzas, prácticamente arrastró los pies por el suelo hacia la cocina para ver si encontraba algo para recuperar fuerzas.

Y apenas entrar su atención fue a la caja que había allí, con una nota escrita para ella.

Una sonrisa se asomo en su cara mientras un sonrojo pintaba sus mejillas. Guardándose el deseo de abrazar la nota apenas leer que era de Naruto.

Había cometido una cantidad enorme de errores en toda su vida, tener la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con su hijo le quitaba un peso que no sabia que la había estado agobiando tanto.

Tomó las flores y disfruto del aroma que tenían, era un gesto muy dulce de parte de su hijo algo así…

Gesto que… era la primera vez en años que ella siquiera había visto que alguien le dedicaba, una vez que en su matrimonio pasaban los años, se apagaban las emociones en su relación.

Con sus hijos ya crecidos y con su esposo inmiscuido tanto en su trabajo, supuso que nunca tenía tiempo para si misma en todo ese tiempo, estuvo dispuesta a eso por años, pero ahora… se daba cuenta como eran las cosas para ella.

Su esposo en años no había mostrado alguna muestra de los detalles que tenía cuando eran jóvenes, ya no ponía la misma atención a ella.

No mentiría, la hacía sentir… inadecuada. La confianza que tenía como mujer simplemente no era la misma si no podía hacer que su primer amor siquiera notará que la tenía descuidada maritalmente, y mucho.

Ella había sacrificado sus propias necesidades para hacer de ama de casa cuando su esposo se convirtió en Hokage, y cuando sus hijos se volvieron Shinobis, ella volvió a la vida de Kunoichi.

Siempre estaba fuera, encerrado en su oficina veinticuatro y siete. A veces sentía que a él ni siquiera le importaba.

Pero si le pidieran que lo volviera a hacer, lo haría en un instante. Perdonar a Minato por estar tan ausente de su vida fue fácil porque tenía a sus hijos… y esta vez, eso incluía a Naruto.

—Tomare un baño antes de ir a buscarlo— comentó ella para si misma, sonriendo ante la nota y encaminándose por las escaleras, preguntándose que estaría haciendo su hijo menor en esos momentos.

Pasando por el cuarto de Naruko, y varias capas de sellos insonorizados, el rubio jalaba las coletas de su hermana menor mientras empujaba una enorme vara de carne contra las enormes nalgas regordetas de ella.

Soltando un gruñido, el rubio se movía como si se tratará de un animal rabioso, las patas de la cama crujiendo con sus embestidas que sacudían el cuerpo de la rubia como gelatina. El Chakra rojo cubriéndola con tres colas ondeando a su espalda, signo de que la única razón de porque podía seguir era la ayuda de su bestia.

El sudor cubría el cuerpo de la rubia, arqueada la espalda por el jalón dado por su hermano mayor, moviendo su culo regordete sobre la verga de este, sintiendo como golpeaba contra su abdomen duro como piedra, sus gigantescas tetas llenas de saliva y mordidas en sus pezones se sacudían violentamente producto de sus movimientos, una sonrisa digna de una puta pintaba sus facciones mientras lágrimas y saliva goteaban de su cara, cantidades enormes de semen depositadas en su vagina chorreaban su cama y salían cada vez que empujaba contra ella, el bulto en su vientre hinchado se sacudía brutalmente.

Sus ojos rodaron hasta la parte trasera de su cráneo cuando la cama se quebró en dos, producto de una embestida bestial del rubio, y seguidamente, como una manguera, soltando un maremoto de semen apuntado contra el recto de su hermana menor.

El cuerpo entero de la rubia se sacudía suave y mansamente, sus ojos ahora rojos derritiéndose en placer al sentir como su culo era llenado de una caliente y espesa crema de la vara encajada profundamente dentro de ella.

Suspirando, el rubio saco lentamente su verga del ano de Naruko, sintiendo una fuerte succión para evitar que saliera, y cuando finalmente saco, cántaros de semen empezaban a fluir del agujero bien abierto.

Sin decir nada, se dio la vuelta, antes de sentir como algo le sujetaba la mano.

—No tan…mnghff… rápido, aun te… falta.. un agujero— comentó ella, haciendo que Naruto rodará los ojos y se diera la vuelta.

La rubia menor río como una niña cuando el glande lleno de semen tocó sus labios rechonchos, y cuando su hermano le sujeto de las coletas, y su risa fue callada cuando su garganta fue llenada de su carne.

Mientras tanto, Kushina se quitaba la bata de baño lentamente, se deslizó de sus hombros y por su cuerpo hasta que cayeron al suelo de baldosas.

Las tiras de su túnica rozaban sus caderas, haciendo que su trasero se agitara un poco mientras colgaba su túnica para cuando terminara de bañarse.

Se metió debajo de la ducha y ajustó la presión del agua. Sus curvas flexibles comenzaron a brillar con el brillo de las estrellas de agua corriendo a los lados de sus senos y entre las mejillas redondas de su culo.

Sus manos jabonosas estaban enredadas en sus mechones rojos y finos. Sus ojos estaban cerrados contra la espuma intrusa. El vapor comenzó a empañar el espejo del baño cuando el agua se calentó. Tarareando una suave tonada, ella tomo el jabón espuma y comenzó a extenderlo generosamente sobre su pecho.

No podía evitar sonreír al saber que sus hijas habían heredado sus enormes pechos, le habían traído la atención de muchas personas de ambos géneros cuando era una adolescente algo alocada, se preguntaba si sus hijas habrían pasado por algo similar.

A un cuarto de distancia, Naruto simplemente se dejó llevar por la sensación de sus bolas siendo olfateadas por su hermana menor mientras su verga abría su garganta hasta ahogarla, sus enormes tetas siendo estrujadas por las manos del rubio, ella se mantenía abrazada a su cadera, como si quisiera ser ahogada por su verga hasta morir.

Kushina se dio la vuelta, haciendo que las gotas de agua recorrieran su enorme y deliciosamente regordete culo antes de que la lluvia de gotas calientes comenzara a rebotar en la gruesa carne.

Llevando las manos a las caderas, separó las mejillas de su culo, la espuma blanca cubriendo todo su cuerpo y el agua haciendo que escurriera. Un gemido se le escapó de la boca cuando el agua caliente comenzó a cruzar la grieta de su trasero, saludando las entradas de sus dos agujeros.

Dando la vuelta por segunda vez, las gotas humeantes llovieron sobre su hermoso rostro que la vitalidad Uzumaki había mantenido tan hermoso como en sus años de juventud.

Sacando su verga de la garganta rellenada de semen de Naruko, Naruto soltó un leve gruñido mientras soltaba gruesas cuerdas de semen sobre la cara sonriente de su hermana, bañando su cara, su pelo, sus tetas y su vientre con la blanca crema que escurría hasta la nariz de ella.

—¿Feliz ahora?— pregunto viendo a la rubia tragar el semen y luego dar un beso largo y húmedo sobre sus bolas, lamiéndolas mansamente.

Ella le miro, con esos ojos rojos tan hipnóticos, los ojos de una criatura capaz de dejar el mundo árido, mirándole tan amorosa y servicialmente como una niña pequeña.

—Más que nunca en mi vida~— gimió ella dando un ultimo beso en la vara de carne.

Seguidamente, cayo inconsciente.

Naruto cerró un ojo ante eso, y dándose la vuelta, chasqueo la lengua al ver como su erección seguía allí. Salió del cuarto de Naruko, tomando sus pantalones y camisa, y luego dirigirse al baño.

Cuando tenía relaciones normalmente atenuaba un poco sus propios sentidos, sino, seria algo un poco apabullante en todo momento cuando podía sentir demasiadas cosas.

Por eso cuando abrió la puerta, habría sentido a Kushina salir del baño, secando su cuerpo y luego tomando la bata.

Cuando la abrió, ambos chocaron con el otro.

El rubio se quedo quieto al sentir un cuerpo suave contra el suyo, como su palpitante erección se rozaba contra algo.

Kushina parpadeo, su cabeza contra un duro pecho, con cada músculo cincelado, sus pechos frotándose contra un abdomen ejercitado.

Puso sus manos sobre el pecho de quien tenía enfrente, era más grande que incluso su marido, y por ello, tuvo que alzar la mirada para verlo.

La cara neutra de su hijo del medio, con su cabello rubio algo despeinado.

Luego miro hacia abajo.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su boca casi se disloco al ver lo que solo podría describir como una… vara enorme y gruesa de carne entre sus muslos, el tronco frotándose contra sus labios vaginales y casi frotándose contra su culo.

Naruto se quedo quieto… porque estaba congelado, sin saber que hacer en esa situación, antes de simplemente cerrar los ojos—Por favor no te desmayes.

Y Kushina, haciendo caso omiso, así lo hizo.


	29. Uniendo a la familia

**Mañana tengo examen así que lastimosamente no podre responder reviews, deseenme suerte xd**

**Sin nada mas que decir, vamos a la...**

**ACCIÓN**

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

**Capitulo 29**

**Uniendo a la familia**

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

—Así que… ¿has estado en una relación con Naruko desde hace… cuanto era?— la pregunta salió de manera difícil de la boca de Kushina.

Sentados en la sala de la casa, con los pantalones puestos y en el caso de Kushina, con su bata puesta, ambos entablaban una charla algo… difícil.

El rubio se rasco la mejilla, mirando a otro lado—Desde hace dos meses.

La pelirroja se sentía mareada al escuchar eso, tomándose la frente mientras recordaba que se había despertado unos cuantos segundos después de caer inconsciente en los brazos de su hijo, y como se separo de el, y como este la trataba de calmar, pero cuando pasaron por el cuarto de Naruko pudo ver a su otra hija prácticamente… _bañada_ en semen.

Tratando de apartar de su mente la sensación de… esa cosa entre sus muslos, junto dos y dos, y necesitaba una explicación de Naruto.

Este miraba al techo, incomodada por la situación, y no notando como Kushina alzaba un poco la mirada. Se puso un dedo sobre la boca, viendo a detalle los músculos cincelados, los hombros anchos y los brazos músculos.

Era muy diferente a su marido, o a sus hijos, o a cualquier otro hombre que conociera, los ninjas tendían a tener cuerpos delgados con leve musculatura para equilibrar velocidad y fuerza.

Lo que estaba enfrente suyo poco le faltaba para ser una montaña de músculos, cada uno puesto en el lugar correcto, sus ojos pasaron por los abdominales del rubio y luego sus pantalones.

Era más grande que Minato.

Era _**mucho**_ más grande que Minato.

Lo había visto, lo había sentido…

Su cuerpo duro como una roca era suficiente para hacer que su corazón martilleara un latido fuerte y frenético.

No tener relaciones sexuales durante _años_ le hacía eso a cualquier mujer que acaba de ver un hombre adulto tan atractivo y en forma.

Sin embargo, la memoria de la mitad inferior de su hijo hizo que se le mojaran las bragas para su decoro.

Esa magnífica arma que mantenía aprisionada dentro de sus pantalones la tenía embobada. Su esposo era mucho más pequeño que su hijo que compararlos era como comparar una piedra con una montaña.

—Mis ojos están aquí arriba, madre— comentó Naruto aún viendo al techo, haciendo que ella espabilara de repente y alzara la mirada.

Esos ojos azul hielo y esa cara, tan diferente de su padre, sin duda enamorarían a muchas mujeres.

Trago y recobró la compostura—Nuestro clan tiene costumbres que… en esta parte del mundo no son bien vistos, Naruto. Tu deberías saberlo, ¿Qué diría tu novia si te viera que estas haciendo esto?

—Se puso competitiva con Naruko para ver cual podía manejar más clones al mismo tiempo y le gano— explicó el rubio sin más mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. En todo caso, malentiendes un poco las cosas, estoy seguro que no me has visto saliendo con Naruko en una cena romántica, ¿o si?

—Eso no es el problema— trato de explicar la pelirroja mayor.

—En parte lo es, el sello que tu y Mito tenían les impedía acceder al Chakra del zorro, pero con la mitad Yin, reacciona más a las emociones fuertes de Naruko— se encogió de hombros—. Ella lo toma como si fuera desahogar esto entre nosotros, pero aun cuando sale el manto de Chakra ella aún se puede cansar y… bueno, soy el único de su edad que lo podría hacer con ella sin terminar hervido por el zorro.

Los ojos morados de la pelirroja se abrieron y parpadeo confusión—…¿Podrías… explicarlo mejor?

—Dentro de un tiempo me largo de la aldea— declaró el rubio directamente—. Y me llevare a personas conmigo, no se, formar una aldea nueva quizá. Naruko supo de eso, y quiso formar parte con el pago de que la ayudará a desfogarse sexualmente después de años y años de eso.

Un tinte rojo pinto la cara de Kushina—…Así que… ¿hacen esto por simplemente… por satisfacción?

—Lo hago con Naruko para que ella tenga dicha satisfacción— comentó Naruto simplemente, cruzado de brazos—. No me canso, y cualquier cosa que mi cuerpo produzca puede ser repuesta en menos de un segundo, podrá ser una Uzumaki, una Jinchuriki o el mismo Bijuu si quiere, su resistencia es grande, no ilimitada, y con la diferencia de fuerza y velocidad que tengo con ella, no disfruto más de lo que hago con… otras personas— explicó el Ojiazul mientras simplemente inhalaba y suspiraba—. No fui criado con las enseñanzas del clan Uzumaki, así que puedo decirte que no me atrae la idea de hacerlo con mi hermana, sin embargo, simplemente cumplía lo que ella quería— explicó Naruto sin mas.

—¿Eso es… todo?— pregunto Kushina anonadada por la explicación que acababa de recibir.

Naruto, sin endulzar o empeorar la situación, declaró—Eso es todo.

—…

El rubio se rasco la nuca, antes de simplemente suspirar y mirar a otro lado—Resolvimos las cosas entre nosotros, aunque no te miro como una madre, no te odio particularmente…. También se que Minato no te ha tratado como te mereces— la pelirroja se quedo callada ante eso, mientras que Naruto se inclinaba hacia adelante—… ¿Qué te parece hacer algo similar a ella?— pregunto el Ojiazul sin más, inclinándose hacia ella.

Kushina retrocedió—Naruto, soy tu ma…

—Como dije, no te considero mi madre, probablemente nunca lo haga, así que no digas eso. Me refería a una cita. Dejando de lado la… historia entre familias del clan Uzumaki, tu eres una hermosa mujer, casada con un cretino que no te valora, pasar algo de tiempo con alguien más no está de más— se excusó el rubio.

—Eso… no suena tan mal, este fin de semana Minato faltará por un viaje para ver la fecha de los exámenes Chunin— comentó Kushina interesada al haber oído la propuesta.

El Ojiazul se levantó y estiraba la espalda—Te veré el fin de semana entonces, me tengo que ir ya— comentó Naruto mientras su camisa y chaqueta aparecían sobre su cuerpo.

—¿Estas seguro de esto? Tu ya tienes una pareja como para que yo busque interferir y más siendo tu ma…

—De nuevo, perdone lo sucedido entre nosotros, eso es todo. Una madre es alguien mas que una progenitora— declaró Naruto tangente, dándole la espalda, y no mostrando ni odio o desdén al decir esas palabras—. Cualquier relación que tenga contigo no es por algún retorcido deseo incestuoso. Eres una mujer con un gran valor que su marido no toma en cuenta, simplemente soy alguien que puede hacer lo que quieres.

Considero añadir que no es que le gustará en lo más mínimo, pero no debería buscar antagonizarla en esos momentos.

La pelirroja fue callada ante eso tono de voz tan autoritario, haciendo que el rubio suspirara antes de caminar fuera.

Cerró la puerta detrás suyo, y sin pensar en nada en particular, se fue de allí.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

—¿Enserio… tenemos que hacer esto tan pronto?

—¿Hooo? ¿No era esto tu idea? Podemos retirarnos si eso es lo que quiere la princesa.

—¡I-Idiota! Yo solo… no se como padre lo tomaría.

Naruto caminaba con los brazos cruzados hacia el complejo Hyuga, con Hanabi caminando a su lado, las manos apretadas contra su vestido.

El rubio sonrió levemente ante su nerviosismo—No es una cosa de si lo acepta o no lo hace, haríamos esto de todas maneras, pero su bendición supongo que no vendría mal, después de todo desbarataríamos la estructura de su clan.

—Lo haces sonar como que fuera algo fácil, eso me recuerda— pasaron por las puertas de entrada, viendo como eran vigilados por una considerable cantidad de Hyugas de la rama principal, el rubio se acuclillo para poner su cara enfrente de la de ella—. Será mejor hacerles creer que este juego es real.

Seguidamente, le dio un beso en la mejilla, un gesto que parecería raro para él, pero que estaba con el límite de lo que tenia previsto para la relación.

Hanabi se puso roja como tomate ante eso, estrujando aún más su ropa mientras el rubio hacia una pequeña sonrisa—Te…veré luego— trato de hablar en medio de la vergüenza que sentía.

—Igualmente.

Ella se quedo congelada unos momentos, antes de inhalar con fuerza y agarrar del pelo al rubio, bajándolo.

Naruto parpadeó cuando ella le dio un beso en la boca, de forma simple y llana, solo plasmó sus bocas juntas, en alguien que nunca en su vida había dado un beso.

Y sujetada al pelo del rubio, ella se separo sólo lo suficiente para poder hablar, con la cara roja como tómate pero con gesto serio—Ten cuidado con mi padre, será el que más se niegue a esto apenas se enteré.

Y luego la vio irse.

Podía decir con una enorme seguridad que sus acciones no escaparon de los ojos que todo lo veían de los Hyuga, así que siguió caminando, con la normalidad que se esperaría de alguien simplemente visitando el terreno vecino.

Giro la cabeza a un lado, viendo en la dirección que estaba yendo Hanabi se encontraba Neji.

No tuvo que hacer un gesto o decir algo para transmitir sus intenciones, por lo que siguió caminando.

Era algo visible en el compuesto Hyuga, la mayoría de estos normalmente llevaban ropas de color claro, no los pantalones negros y la camisa roja que él llevaba, eso y su apariencia nada… agraciada sin duda llamaban la atención en una familia de nobles.

—¿Qué crees que estas haciendo tu aquí?— cuestiono uno de los guardias de la rama principal, mientras el rubio se paraba enfrente de un grupo de ellos con las manos en los bolsillos.

Se rasco la mejilla, mientras los veía—Vine a dejarle un pequeño mensaje a su líder, es acerca de su hija menor.

—Cualquier mensaje que traigas, nos las dejarás, yo me encargaré de dárselo.

—Si quisiera a un pájaro mensajero lo habría pedido, planeo darle el mensaje en persona— respondió el rubio antes de seguir caminando y empujar a varios de los guardias con solo dar un paso a través de ellos.

—Que el Hokage sea tu padre no cambia nada, tu sigues siendo un campesino, ¡no tienes el derecho a…!

Cuando el guardia que hablo extendió su mano hacia el hombro del rubio, este hablo—Si valoras el tener dedos, aleja tu mano de mi.

No fue amenazante, no fue psicótico, ni siquiera sonaba enojado.

Simplemente dijo eso con normalidad, y el se retraso por la forma que aquel Hyuga retrajo su mano.

Naruto los paso ignorándolos, y sonreía de forma que nunca sonreía, mientras llegaba al cuarto de Hiashi Hyuga.

El hombre había visto a Naruto decenas, si no es que cientos, de veces en los últimos meses, pero esa sería la primera ves que hablaba con él en su vida.

Cualquiera que conociera a Naruto a fondo sería suficiente como para saber que, aunque el Ojiazul se podía reír y hacer bromas, nunca ha hecho un chiste en su vida.

El Ojiazul hablaba, de hecho, muy en serio mientras sonreía sobre casarse con su hija menor, una Hyuga, una noble, y la que se alzaría como la nueva líder del clan Hyuga por encima de su hermana.

La cara de Hiashi estaba sin emociones, cuanto más tiempo hablaba Naruto, sus facciones se tornaban más frías y ásperas, hasta que sus rasgos pálidos parecen estar tallados en madera.

—…Por eso es que pensé en hacerlo por las buenas con la familia de Hanabi y al menos decirle al jefe del Clan al respecto, y decirle a su padre, ¡Un dos por uno! Supongo que me casaré después de los exámenes Chunin, una semana más o menos. Tú, Neji y su hermana son bienvenidos, por supuesto— Naruto termina con una sonrisa tan tranquila que parecía hablar de un asunto normal.

—... ¿Y si su padre... el jefe del clan_,_ niega el permiso?— cuando el castaño dijo eso, pero de una manera tan lenta que se notaba su ira, enunciando cuidadosamente cada sílaba para contrastar directamente la horrible forma de hablar sin tapujos de Naruto. Una furia fría se acumulaba como rara vez había experimentado antes.

El rubio simplemente seguía sonriendo, desestimando eso en un instante—Oh, todavía nos casaríamos y todo. Solo estoy siendo… ¿cómo se lo dice? Ahh, si... cortes.

—¿Y has considerado si sus demás parientes lo permitirían siquiera?— le pregunto con una voz aparentemente silenciosa. Tenía que obligar a sus propios instintos a no permitir que su Byakugan se activará.

—Estoy seguro que puedo manejar algunos Hyugas malhumorados, aunque Hanabi no estaría feliz si matara a algún pariente lejano, no se quejará demasiado si los golpeó hasta sacarles el palo encajado en el culo que tienen. No es como que tengan algo peligroso que pueden lanzarme de todas formas— declaró con una sonrisa tranquila que hizo que los ojos del jefe de clan se cerrarán—. De todos modos, solo quería hacerte saber para que no te sorprendas si Hanabi en un par de años te traiga un nieto, o quien sabe, si me mude aquí. Creo que mi apartamento está bien, pero no es el área más amigable con todos— declaró el Ojiazul mientras se levantaba, dándose la vuelta para caminar hacia la puerta burlonamente

Hiashi se puso de pie con todo el silencio y la gracia de un Shinobi digno de ser el líder del Clan más noble del mundo. Su mano se extendió con una hoja de Chakra tan potente que podría haber sido vista incluso si no hubiera activado su Byakugan.

Naruto, de espaldas y totalmente relajado, siguió caminando, casi de forma simplona.

Cómo ese pedazo de basura era hijo del Yondaime y era capaz de igualar a las bestias más fuertes del mundo era un misterio.

Sin embargo, Hiashi no era un tonto.

Los Hyuga lo habían visto combatir con sus hermanos y tratarlos como niños aún usando la más poderosa de las bestias de su lado, la _**cosa**_ enfrente suyo era prácticamente inmortal.

Pero su ataque era poderoso, estaba seguro de que cuando golpeara la parte posterior de esa cabeza rubia y erizada, lo poco que de los cerebros del bastardo insolente que no se conviertan en cenizas rezumaran de esas orejas mestizas.

Mentalmente, reto a la inmundicia enfrente suyo el intentar regenerarse de eso.

Su mano llena de Chakra estuvo literalmente a 10 centímetros de la parte posterior del cráneo de Naruto cuando el líder del clan Hyuga lo sintió.

Un océano de sed de matar.

El Chakra en todo su cuerpo se esfumó mientras enfocó toda su fuerza de voluntad en evitar que sus pulmones se bloqueen, mientras tanto, el rubio se giro, lentamente y de forma tan leve, solo lo suficiente para fijar un ojo azul en el pálido hombre.

Se dio cuenta muy repentina y claramente del hecho de que él es el único humano en la habitación.

La sonrisa de Naruto era tan amplia como antes, pero sus ojos azul eléctrico brillaban en rojo de forma titilante en la tenue luz de la lámpara de la habitación.

—Hiashi-san… suegrito ... puedo llamarte así, ¿verdad? Mira, creo que tienes la impresión errónea de que tienes algo que decir en el asunto.

La forma de hablar del rubio rápidamente se torno helada, no sin emociones, pero con un notable tinte de sadismo inhumano en él, que solo un noble acostumbrado a matar tendría.

El humano intentaba obligarse a concentrarse solo en la respiración, pero de alguna manera todos sus pensamientos estaban en las palabras que se abrieron camino a través de sus canales auditivos. Una risa salió de la boca del rubio—Además, parece que también tienes la impresión de que eres libre de actuar en mi contra— los tonos tranquilos contienen corrientes ocultas de malicia helada, tan notoria como para que sintiera que algo estaba clavándose en sus pies y subiendo por ellos.

Su corazón latía tan rápido que literalmente lastimaba el interior de su caja torácica—O peor aún, intentar hacerle algo a Hanabi, ¿quizá? Después de todo debe de aprender a no relacionarse con un callejero, ¿o no?

_Esa era la voz de un asesino entrenado._

El interior de su brazo izquierdo le estaba inflingiendo un dolor punzante que muy probablemente significaba un ataque cardíaco inminente—Es gracioso pensar que harás cualquier cosa excepto dar ese pequeño gesto arrogante tuyo en la ceremonia, firmar todos los documentos correctos para hacerlo oficial dentro del Clan, y luego volver a lo que sea que sea que los nobles malgasten sus vidas.

_Eran las palabras de un asesino forjado._

No controlar su respiración y se está mareando. Escucho los pasos del rubio acercándose, y se inclino enfrente suyo, la cara de Naruto se puso a centímetros de la suya y no podía mirar a otra parte que a esas piscinas rojas y negras de pesadilla liquida mientras miraba a… la cosa a los ojos.

Y la cosa le miraba de regreso.

—Firmarás los documentos. Convencerás a los ancianos de que es una idea inteligente. No le dirás nada a Hanabi a menos que sea para felicitarla por volverse ninja, ganar un ascenso o cualquier cosa que la haga feliz. Y no intentaras conseguir alguna una venganza barata a través de Neji, o con su hermana o cualquiera que ella valore. Ahora son _mi_ familia, no la tuya. Y nunca serás lo suficientemente estúpido como para _considerar_ hacer un movimiento contra mí. Esto no es una amenaza. no es un comando. Así es como va a ser. No hay "o si no"

_Y esa era la promesa de un asesino __**nato.**_

Un dolor agudo atraviesa la cabeza de Hiashi. Su ojo derecho se oscurece al mismo tiempo que pierde la sensación en ese lado del cuerpo. Cuando se desploma en el suelo, el mar del infierno se levanta de él y se le entrecorta el aliento en los pulmones.

El rubio parpadeo—Huh, de hecho te di un derrame cerebral, hasta yo me sorprendí. Haré mi primer deber como suegro y dejaré un clon para revisar que recuperes la mayor parte de la movilidad para cuando sea la boda. Espero no darte un infarto cuando veas como quedará el clan cuando despiertes.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

—¿Le diste un derrame cerebral al padre de Hanabi?— pregunto cierta rubia Tokisada sobre los hombros de Naruto, mientras esté la llevaba caminando por las calles de la aldea.

Naruto simplemente cerró los ojos al recordar eso—Se lo tomo mejor de lo que creí cuando se entero que simplemente era para incapacitarlo, y debería recuperar la mayor parte de la sensibilidad en el lado derecho en unos cuantos días— declaró mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

—Okey, pero… ¿Por qué?

—La paciencia no es acerca de sentarse y esperar. Es acerca de prever. Simplemente estoy moviendo las piezas para lo que planeo hacer.

—Pero aun así, te meterás en problemas tarde o temprano por hacer este tipo de cosas, lo sabes.

El rubio se quedo callado mientras seguían caminando, una barrera de sonido a su alrededor para poder hablar amenamente, antes de suspirar—Nunca me ha gustado lastimar a nadie, pero la violencia es la ley por la que he vivido, no conozco mejores métodos para tratar con gente así.

—…Naruto, no me refería a eso.

—Lo se, simplemente es así como son las cosas, todos los niños alguna vez sueñan con ser el caballero en armadura que es aclamado como un héroe por todos, simplemente pasa que yo crecí para ser el dragón malo que controla a todos y al que quieren derrotar— comentó con cierto tono divertido el rubio.

Luego sintió como su pelo era jalado con fuerza… para los estándares de Eva—Si tu eres un dragón, entonces yo soy la princesa que pateara a cualquiera que intente dañarte— respondió ella obligando a que la viera hacia arriba.

El Ojiazul parpadeo sorprendido al escucharla decir eso, antes de sonreír de medio lado—… bueno, no puedo negar que eres una princesa, pero…

Ambos rubias se callaron al ver como alguien a un lado de ellos, apartado del camino lo suficiente como para no ser visto apoyado contra una de las paredes, en un área local de aguas termales, estaba mirando por un agujero en la pared en lo que Naruto noto era el área de mujeres.

Los ojos del rubio se cerraron mientras una vena surcaba su frente casi al punto de bajar por su mejilla al reconocer ciertas facciones del hombre enfrente de ambos.

Cabello blanco largo, ropas rojas y verdes, libro naranja, una risa estúpida.

Allí estaba su padrino, Jiraiya de los Sannin.

—Deberíamos ignorarlo, no nos deberíamos acercar a personas así.

—Quiero golpearlo.

Naruto tuvo que mover la cabeza a un lado cuando una explosión salió de la mano de Eva que le sujetaba el pelo—…Auch— soltó unos segundos después de que su carne fuera quemada por la explosión y se regenerase en un instante.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! ¡No quería lastimarte, solo me enoje y no se lo que paso!

El rubio sonrió levemente al ver como la Tokisada se preocupaba de golpe—Tranquila princesa, ni siquiera me lastimó, solo me agito un poco el oído.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!— repetía ella como una grabadora en voz rápida y alarmada mientras agarraba la cara del rubio y la acariciaba con miedo, buscando alguna herida, para diversión y vergüenza de Naruto.

El peliblanco que estaba viendo las aguas termales luego de unos momentos de escuchar las risas y leves gritos a unos metros de él.

Se le cayó el lápiz de la mano al notar a un rubio con marcas en las mejillas sonriendo tranquilamente.

—¿Naruto?

La sonrisa se le borro de la cara al rubio—Ahh, que me jodan.

El mencionado se dio la vuelta para empezar a caminar, antes de sentir como algo se ponía en su hombro—¡Espera! Naruto, ¿en verdad eres tu? En verdad haz crecido, ¿Cómo has…?

—Tus palabras están trece años tarde, Jiraiya. ¿no tenias que entrenar a Arashi o espiar en alguna casa ajena?— pregunto el Ojiazul mientras quitaba la mano sobre su hombro.

—El entrenamiento término más pronto de lo que esperaba, pero… yo solo quería hablar contigo, los problemas con tu familia es algo que es mi culpa, yo…

Naruto se giro a verlo, no con particular enojo o molestia en su cara, pero simple… cansancio al escuchar del tema—Lo que pasa entre la familia del Yondaime y yo es cosa de ellos, solo les contaste de una profecía estúpida, fue cosa de otros creerla— declaró antes de darse la vuelta y seguir caminando—. Además quería salir con Eva, así que si no te molesta, agradecería el que no fueras una molestia.

Y entonces, el Sannin noto a la pequeña rubia allí.

Se puso la mano en el mentón, mientras veía a la Tokisada fruncir el ceño mientras lo veía, molesta—Es… curioso ver el tipo de novia que tienes, nunca considere que…

—Si valoras tener laringe, cierra la boca— declaró Naruto mientras empezaba a caminar para alejarse del Sannin pervertido.

—Pues no soy la una como para que diga que tienes un gusto particular — comentó Eva cruzando sus brazos sobre la cabeza del rubio.

Jiraiya giro la cabeza casi tan rápido que Naruto pudo escuchar su cuello tronar—¿Disculpa?

—Eva, no le hables.

—Bueno, está Tsunami-san, Abi, Hitomi-san, y esa…— el rubio al instante le tapó la boca a la pequeña rubia, mientras el Sannin le miraba anonadado, reconociendo los nombres de mujeres que en el tiempo que habían aparecido se habían relacionado con Naruto y la hija mayor de Mikoto Uchiha.

La mirada del peliblanco se oscureció de repente, haciendo a Naruto sentir una gota en la nuca por lo que iba a venir luego.

Sintió una mano sobre su hombro, mientras se quedaba quieto—Naruto— hablo Jiraiya con voz sería.

El mencionado cerró los ojos e inhalo lentamente aire para calmarse—…

Jiraiya se arrodilló enfrente suyo y casi estampó la cabeza contra el suelo—¡Enséñame, soy tu fiel aprendiz!

La primera enseñanza de Naruto fue aprender a esquivar una patada en la cara.

Jiraiya fallo la prueba.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

—Así que, según lo que me dices, ¿simplemente te metiste en unas situaciones problemáticas con algunas mujeres que han terminado en que tengas relaciones sentimentales o físicas con varias de ellas?

—Si, es justo lo que acabo de decirte. Diablos, lo juro, suenas como no escuchaste los últimos 15 minutos que hemos estado hablando.

—Esa es la excusa más barata y vieja del libro.

El viento soplaba en los campos de entrenamiento, de un lado estaban Naruto y Jiraiya –con una venda en la nariz– hablando con la mayor normalidad que se podía, y del otro, en la sombra, Eva jugaba Shogi con un Rey del Karma hecho por el rubio—No es una excusa, es lo que es, yo no… planee esto.

—Pero lo estas planeando, lo estas haciendo ahora, incluso puedo decir que tu actitud respecto a los informes que daban en la academia es muy diferente ahora que has sentido la compañía de una mujer… o varias en este caso.

El Ojiazul se giro a verlo molesto, antes de suspirar—No es lo que crees, yo nunca… nunca en mi vida creí que le gustaría a nadie.

—Tonterías, eres el ahijado del gran Jiraiya, aunque no seas tan guapo como yo, sin duda varias mujeres deben de estar detrás de esos risos de oro tuyo— declaró el peliblanco divertido poniendo su mano sobre el pelo de Naruto para revolverlo.

Tuvo que apartarla cuando el pelo le corto la piel como si fueran hilos de metal.

—No se si te habrás dado cuenta, pero no tengo el carisma que tienen Arashi o Sasuke, tiendo a ser mucho más huraño con la gente.

—Escuche que tenias algo con la hija menor de Mikoto Uchiha, ¿Qué ha pasado entre uste…?

Naruto no le dejo terminar antes de dar una respuesta—Es la prometida de Arashi, por si lo haz olvidado— declaró el rubio no queriendo indagar más en el tema.

—Oh… eso… es una cosa complicada. ¿Ustedes dos no han…?

—…Mira… Satsuki fue mi mejor amiga antes de ser mi primer amor, fue la primera en tratarme como un humano, no como un estorbo viviente o una bestia… estoy seguro que la primera vez que la conocí ella no la recuerda, teníamos tres años apenas, había venido a jugar con Naruko y para ver a Narumi. Y yo que estaba apartado de los demás la vi y pensé que era una niña rara con olor a tomate— declaró cruzándose de brazos, tratando de controlar la pequeña sonrisa—. La siguiente vez que la vi fue poco menos de 10 años después, había… viajado por muchos lugares y ella había perdido a su clan, ¿Quieres saber que era lo que la mantenía con ganas de vivir?

—…

—Su familia, su hogar, su venganza… el chico que ella había aprendido a amar— declaró Naruto mientras miraba veía a Eva alzar los brazos cuando le ganó a su rey del Karma—. Ella ya tiene a su "príncipe", con una vida mejor de la que podría darle.

—¿De que estas hablando? También eres hijo de Minato, incluso aunque no hayan sido criados de la misma manera, estoy seguro que el prestigio que haz construido en este tiempo te servirá para…

—No soy el centro del universo, Jiraiya. Ella me ve como un amigo, ya esta enamorada de alguien más, y a pesar de que tenía otro tipo de sentimientos por ella, sigo queriéndola como amiga por encima de todo— dijo Naruto—. Junto a eso, ya tengo una relación con Abi, Tsunami, Hitomi, Eva… tu entiendes— Ignoro como el hombre le sonreía estúpidamente con los pulgares alzados—. No las considero algún tipo de propiedad mía, no estoy interesado en "conseguir" más mujeres como que sea algún tipo de colección ridícula. Estoy feliz con ser su amigo, como se supone que sea, estoy feliz de haber encontrado a mujeres que comparten lo que siento por ellas, y ella estará feliz con quien ella quiera estar, y ese no soy yo.

—Y estas bien con eso— comentó el peliblanco, antes de sonreír—. Creo que puedo entenderte mejor de lo que crees— declaró divertido el Sannin y empezando a palmear la espalda del rubio.

—Si, lo se, Tsunade te ha rechazado por 40 años.

—¡No tenias que mencionar eso…! Hmph, como sea chico, quería si podía ayudarte acerca de alguna cosa, pero parece que te va lo suficientemente bien como para que no necesites mi ayuda, ¡incluso planee enseñarte el Rasengan!

—Nah, gracias pero no me interesa, me quiero relacionar lo más posible con Minato, además podría hacer un Jutsu mejor si me esforzará en ello, pero he estado estudiando las puertas internas como para centrarme en mejorar otra cosa— comentó el rubio mientras se rascaba la nuca—. De hecho, hay algo que me encantaría tu ayuda, y que tu podrías aprovechar, supongo— dijo mientras se acercaba al peliblanco y le hablaba al oído.

El sabio de los sapos abrió los ojos, luego girándose a ver al rubio con una incredulidad enorme en su cara—Chico… eres malvado… hacer ese tipo de cosas a tu propia…

—No son mi familia, y te podrías negar si quieres, solo te pido algo de ayuda con eso.

—Eres perverso chico… me agradas.

—No tomare eso como algo bueno, en todo caso, hasta luego, Sabio Pervertido— dijo el rubio viendo como Jiraiya se iba en un Shunshine.

Seguidamente suspiro antes de mirar reír a Eva cuando el Rey del Karma mostraba su molestia al haber sido vencido nuevamente.

Cerró los ojos y sonrió.

Las cosas que hacía no eran porque le gustarán en lo absoluto, pero si era por las personas que amaba.

Había visto que el cuerpo de Eva tenía varias marcas, cicatrices que suponía eran desde antes de haberse conocido.

Sentía que… ella no habría sido tratada como ella realmente se merecía, y se sentía responsable por eso.

Solo quería que ella… y que las demás que amaba… fueran felices, eso era todo lo que quería.

—¿Hum?— la pequeña rubia alzó la mirada para ver como Naruto se había sentado detrás de ella y la abrazo, suavemente, hundiendo la cabeza en el cabello de ella—. ¿Pasa algo?

—Nada en particular, solo quería recordar porque hago cosas como estas— declaró sin más el Ojiazul.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

—Parece que va a ser un buen día— comentó para si mismo el rubio mientras notaba como el día soleado que había ese fin de semana era seguido por una tranquilidad enorme, la mayoría de Shinobis se estaban preparando para lo que sucedería en la final de los exámenes Chunin, por lo que por ese día normalmente se veían solamente algunos civiles viviendo sus vidas normales.

Habían pasado unas treinta y nueve horas desde su pequeña… charla con Kushina.

No había hablado con nadie de la familia del Hokage después de eso.

Sin embargo, mentalmente repaso por que estaba haciendo todo eso, quería estar asegurado de lo que hacía, y no permitirse ni el más mínimo indicio de duda.

Se iría de la aldea llevando a una buena cantidad de la fuerza de la aldea.

Separaría familias.

La fuerza de la aldea bien podría decaer al punto de otras aldeas queriendo atacarles.

Manipularía a miles… si no es que a millones para hacer lo que necesitaba.

Todo para una oportunidad, ni siquiera una garantía de que algo no saliera mal en todo eso, podría poner en peligro a todos los que amaba.

…bueno, ni había razón para seguir pensándolo sin hacerlo.

Miro la casa del Hokage a la que había estado antes, inhalo y suspiro lentamente, antes de aparecer en las puertas del lugar.

Ahora era el momento de ejecutar la parte más arriesgada y crucial de su plan.

Su plan no era llevar a Kushina demasiado lejos, era dejarla lo más vulnerable posible para que ella ofreciera una resistencia mínima a sus avances. Cerrando la puerta detrás de él, tomó nota de la sala de estar con las luces apagadas, eso era algo que había previsto, nadie molestando en lo que iba a hacer.

Lo cual incluía Jiraiya dejando demasiado ocupado a Minato como regresara, y Naruko aceptando encargarse de sus hermanos después de haberle dejado el cerebro hecho papilla.

Era de mañana, por lo que Kushina estaba todavía dormida por lo que sentía arriba. Se giro a un lado y camino hacia la cocina.

Tocino y huevos intercalados entre dos pedazos de pan y una taza de té de naranja pekoe, por lo que sabía, era la comida favorita de ella y su bebida favorita

No había punto de retorno ya.

Subió las escaleras con la bandeja en la mano. La puerta de la habitación hizo un crujido cuando tiró de la manija.

Kushina estaba levantada, sentada en la cama y mirando su regazo, eso le dio curiosidad a Naruto. Sin embargo, su reacción nerviosa hacia él caminando hacia ella lo puso en guardia por un breve momento—Na-Naruto— soltó ella algo sorprendida—. ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

El rubio se rasco la nuca, buscando una forma de responderle—Prometí que te daría el día que te mereces— recordó el rubio mientras caminaba hacia ella y dejaba la bandeja en las piernas de Kushina, que tapaba su cuerpo con la manta—. Lo cual incluye darte un buen día, si quieres puedo darte de comer— hacia eso para Eva, Tsunami y Abi cuando ella pasaba la noche en su casa, parecía gustarles a ellas, necesitaban un descanso sobretodo después de tres noches seguidas de… mejor no pensaba en eso.

Mirando a la Uzumaki agarrar su comida nerviosa ante la idea de que él le diera de comer, Naruto hizo la mano detrás de él y sacó una caja que había preparado con cierta anticipación—Mmm, ¡Mmmmm! Esto en verdad esta delicioso, es mucho mejor de lo que cocino yo o Minato— declaró ella mientras terminaba dejando limpio su plato.

—Te traje un postre, por mi experiencia es bueno con el te— los ojos morados de la mujer brillaron y se le hizo agua la boca al ver que le presentaban dos pasteles de arándanos.

Su sonrisa era hermosa, eso era algo que incluso Naruto, quien carecía de cualquier forma de tomarle importancia a la apariencia de alguien, podía decir.

Algo que ASER había logrado con viajes marítimos había sido la creación de submarinos y barcos que iban a una velocidad que dejaba en ridículo a cualquier otro, aunque la destrucción del país de las Olas era algo que nunca se olvidaría, ayudaba con lo que planeaba hacer tener un lugar para comenzar a generar viajes marítimos entre naciones, convirtiendo lo que alguna vez fue una ciudad de pescadores en una importante ciudad portuaria.

Lo cual por consecuencia trajo muchos negocios a las Naciones Elementales de los continentes occidentales. Productos horneados, artículos tecnológicos, artículos deportivos, etc.

Los pasteles de arándano eran en particular un favorito de la Uzumaki de sangre pura.

—Compre unas dos caja completa. Puse el pergamino en la cocina, por el momento no será bueno que te comas demasiados, pero disfrútalos.

Mordiéndose los labios, la esposa de Minato se inclinó y suavemente plantó un beso en la mejilla de Naruto. Sus labios se demoraron por un momento, mientras estaba debatiendo si él estaría interesado en un beso más íntimo. Su corazón se aceleró al imaginarse a sí misma cerrando los labios con su hijo. Ella sacudió sus pensamientos incestuosos, sintiéndose mal consigo misma al arruinar un detalle familiar tan bonito—Gra…cias.

—No hay de que— comentó el rubio mientras le giraba la cabeza suavemente a ella y plasmaba su boca contra la de ella.

Ni siquiera fue un beso que podría llamar lujurioso o siquiera fuerte, el rubio simplemente puso su boca contra ella, momentos después empezó a mover su boca, casi como si estuviera chupando sus labios.

La Uzumaki tembló ante el repentino beso, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Naruto para empujarlo al sentir una larga y áspera lengua empezar a meterse en su boca en búsqueda de la suya.

Naruto se separo cuando sintió que la Uzumaki estaba apunto de desmayarse por la pérdida de aire, y sintió el aire caliente contra su boca, le dio una lamida larga a los labios de ella, cortando el hilo de saliva que unía sus bocas, mientras sus afilados ojos azules veían a la mujer de manera que la hiciera temblar—Sólo quería recordarte algo, esto no es algún momento familiar, no somos familia— le recalcó mientras acercaba su cara a la de ella—. Simplemente es un hombre tratando a una mujer hermosa como se merece, no fui tu hijo por 16 años, no lo voy a ser ahora— declaró mientras sacaba su lengua y le daba una larga lamida a su mejilla—. Sin embargo, tengo una vivida imagen de lo que piensas, de lo que quieres, tan simple como eso, voy a cumplir lo que desees, hacer este día el mejor día de tu vida, y el día siguiente, y todos los días después de este, por la eternidad. No hay un pago en particular más allá de que te quedes a mi lado a cambio de eso.

Era un poco hacer trampa, podía ver los pensamientos de ella, era algo que hacía a veces con sus novias para ver lo que querían y así preparar un regalo que fuera mejor, no tendía a hacerlo a menudo, pero con Kushina tenía que jugar rudo.

Podía ver en la mente de Kushina el estado en el que había dejado a Naruko hace un par de días, catatónica y ahoga en un charco de semen desde cada agujero.

También podía ver el deseo de ella de estar en ese lugar, en ese estado.

Volvió a darle un beso en la boca, seguidamente, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, y bajo a su cuello pulcro, besando y chupando para dejar una marca allí, sintiendo a la pelirroja temblar por ese toque—Está noche haremos lo que tu quieres, pero primero debería darte una buena noche, seria descortés sólo venir a montarte como quieres— declaró pasando sus dientes afilados por ese pequeño cuello.

Muchas veces había pensado en lanzársele encima para morder y arrancar allí, cuando era niño, cuando estaba sediento de sangre y venganza.

No sería difícil simplemente cerrar su boca un poco mas fuerte y arrancarle el cuello, y allí estaba, dejando un chupete sobre su piel.

Ella estaba tan en conflicto.

Estaba muy mojada.

Kushina se mordió el labio inferior, casi extrayendo sangre por lo profundamente que se vio afectada ante la tentación que estaba teniendo, estaba desnuda debajo de la cama, y si Naruto bajaba más, el agarre sobre su manta iba a mostrar su desnudez.

Separándose de ella, el rubio dio media vuelta y la miro sobre su hombro—Salimos esta noche a las siete, después de eso… bueno, solo digamos que haremos más.

Oculto su… nada leve agitación después de lo que había pasado, viendo debajo de ella para ver como había manchado las sábanas de jugos vaginales en lo que casi podría ser un charco de ellos.

Se había mojado más en unos cuantos minutos de Naruto apenas tocándola que con un matrimonio entero con Minato.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

A las 7PM, exactamente como el rubio había dicho, este estaba preparado para sacudir el mundo de Kushina Uzumaki esta noche. Estaba listo para seducirla poco a poco durante toda una cita.

Era algo nuevo para él, y no podía evitar sentir cierta curiosidad, la mayoría de esas cosas la hacía después con sus chicas, después de formar una relación, no lo contrario.

Aunque podría decirlo, no estaba del todo preparado para ver a una mujer ardiente, casi irreconocible, bajando esos escalones.

Kushina era hermosa, de hecho, la gran mayoría de la población tanto masculina como femenina bien podrían llamarla sensual, y sería completamente cierto.

Pero ella se veía… wow… su cara en forma de corazón estaba sonrojada por la emoción y el nerviosismo. Sus labios eran de un bonito color cereza, cubiertos de lápiz y brillo labial, que resaltaban sus ojos morados.

Llevaba un vestido negro con correa. La prenda solo podía describirse como ajustada, por lo que la voluptuosa figura con la que siglos de la herencia Uzumaki la había bendecido se acentuó deliciosamente en esa cosa sexy.

Sus enormes tetas salían de su vestido con la cantidad de tela que abrazaba su piel. Se mostraba una generosa cantidad de escote, pero no lo suficiente como para que nadie dijera que llevaba puesto un traje demasiado revelador.

Era casi hipnótico el ver ese glorioso culo regordete bambolearse, como dos enormes bolas de boliche rogando que las azotara mientras sus caderas regordetas se balanceaban con cada paso que bajaba las escaleras. El vestido era a la moda corto, pero no tan corto como para que ella pudiera pasar el día siendo la vista principal de los pervertidos.

No se parecía en nada a los minivestidos que llevaban las prostitutas del barrio rojo, eso era seguro, aunque bueno, muchas de ellas iban desnudas. Ella se miraba como una hermosa reina.

Su largo cabello rojo tenía el mismo estilo y fluía libremente por sus hombros. El único cambio fue que su madre hizo unos lindos y pequeños rizos al final de su cabello. El tono de su piel no solo combinaba con este peinado, sino que también le daba un aspecto muy sexy. No se había aplicado maquillaje en sus rasgos por lo que él podía decir.

¿Qué es lo que se decía en esa situación? Hmmm, lo que le decía a Tsunami al despertar y cuando ella se despertaba riendo sonrojada.

—Te ves demasiado hermosa— comentó mientras la ayudaba a caminar por las escaleras de la mansión.

La pelirroja sintió que se atragantaba con su saliva—G-Gracias— dijo Kushina tímidamente mientras se mordía los labios—. Te ves muy guapo también, pareces un caballero.

El rubio se encogió de hombros, llevaba botas con detalles de metal blanco, pantalones negros, algo en el pecho que se miraba como la protección de metal que llevaba normalmente en misiones, un largo abrigo blanco con detalles negros con algo de pelaje alrededor del cuello y guantes sin dedos en las manos.

Se miraba como una especie de caballero, o un guerrero, en verdad.

Era un… traje hecho en ASER, servía para el combate pero no estaba allí para pensar en combatir.

Su curiosidad no pudo evitar preguntar—¿Por qué nunca has usado este vestido antes? No recuerdo haber visto usarlo nunca.

Jugueteando con el dobladillo de su vestido, Kushina evitó la mirada inquisitiva del rubio—Lo compre hace años, pero decidí usarlo para nuestra noche de fiesta. ¿No crees que soy un poco ... vieja para este vestido?

—Si eso es algo que Minato te dijo que se vaya a la mierda— declaró Naruto cruzado de brazos, la ropa que llevaba se estiraba ante la musculatura que tenía—. Te ves hermosa, hasta un ciego como yo nota eso.

La pelirroja se sonrojó ante el cumplido seco, tosiendo suavemente para aclarar su garganta—B-Bueno ¿Adónde vamos?

—Tendremos que tomar un atajo para llegar allí— comentó Naruto mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una llave de color negro y salían de la casa.

El rubio se guardo una risa al ver como ella hacia un puchero y cruzaba los brazos, sin saberlo, hacia resaltar sus enormes tetas.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Estaban en una enorme ciudad vacía, así es como Kushina lo describiría.

Las edificaciones se veían sumamente grandes y más avanzados que el estilo tradicional que había en la aldea de la hoja, podía ver restaurantes, hoteles y prácticamente todo centro de recreación.

Pero estaban vacíos.

Se sentía como que solo fueran ella y Naruto. No era particularmente aterrador, todo parecía encendido y vivaz, solo que no había nadie más que ella y su pare…Naruto.

Era la reconstruida Nami, en tiempo récord, una nueva ciudad hecha por la empresa ASER en el intervalo de unos cuantos días y que habían mencionado como un patrocinio para los exámenes Chunin de parte de la nueva y recién formada empresa.

—¡Rameeeeeeeeen!— exclamó Kushina cuando vio una tienda que vendía dicho lugar.

El rubio la sostuvo de la cintura y la apego a él para evitar que corriera—No tan rápido vaquera, se que tienes cierto gusto por eso, pero no puedes simplemente ir a lanzarte a la primera tienda que veas— comentó el rubio.

—¡Pero quiieerrroooo!— soltó la pelirroja brincando sobre los brazos del rubio… antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía cuando sus nalgas se frotaba contra la ingle de Naruto.

—El lugar esta vacío pero digamos que tuve algo que ver con que fuera abastecido— indicó el rubio caminando mientras sentía como su entrepierna estaba pegada contra el culo de Kushina, muy para la vergüenza de esta, cargándola como una niña—. Solo estamos aquí para comida para llevar. Y no, no incluye tu especial "Todo lo que puedas comer Uzumaki" como en Ichiraku Ramen— añadió el Ojiazul mientras Kushina babeo ante el olor de Ramen.

Un clon ya estaba adentro preparando lo que suponía era el plato favorito de Ramen de ella, pero eso no lo sabía.

Un rato después, la pelirroja sintió que se le iba el aliento, y no solo por la caja en la que estaba toda la comida que Naruto había preparado—¿Eso es…?— pregunto la Uzumaki viendo como estaban enfrente de un parque.

En particular, era un lugar muy similar al que recordaba como el parque en el que iba con su familia de niña.

Naruto lo había recreado en un área libre de la nueva aldea después de haber visto las memorias de la pelirroja.

Otro clon de sombra había tendido un mantel sobre la hierba. Varios platos y bebidas se colocaron sobre el mantel. La cara de Kushina mostró una gran conmoción y emoción porque iba a ser su primer picnic en casi dos décadas.

Los dos comenzaron el elemento más liviano en el menú, luego avanzaron hasta que Kushina estaba comiendo su peso corporal en ramen, y Naruto el doble en distintos tipos de comida.

Para la experiencia de Naruto, el mejor afrodisíaco ante todo era hablar, mantuvo a la pelirroja en una pequeña conversación para asegurarse de que estuviera en su mente todo el tiempo que estuvieran juntos.

Un simple paseo por el pueblo fue el siguiente en la lista de cosas por hacer.

La pelirroja estaba encantada por eso lado tan romántico del rubio, un lado que normalmente solo reservaba para tres personas.

Cuando ella sintió un poco de frío, él se quitó el abrigo blanco que llevaba y se lo puso.

El siguiente lugar fue un dolor de culo arquitecturalmente hablando, principalmente porque tuvo que construirlo ese día a toda velocidad, y era difícil sin saber cómo era ese tipo de lugar antes.

Un salón de baile.

Y aunque no era un enviado de los dioses en el baile, no era tan malo si se permitía decirlo el mismo. Ahora, Kushina por el otro lado…

No era que ella no quisiera bailar, era más como que no podía.

Se podía escuchar música a todo volumen desde un sistema de sonido portátil. Era una sinfonía bastante hermosa; Una guitarra y piano instrumental con un toque de violines y voces orquestales en el fondo.

Había algo en ver a una mujer madura moviéndose en la pista de baile que le era… interesante, quizá tenía que ver con el hecho de que a Tsunami le gustará bailar sobre su regazo y luego menear las caderas para todos lados sobre este.

Agradecía a la mujer de las Olas, ella le había enseñado más que nada como tratar con una mujer y lo que significaba genuinamente estar en una relación con alguien.

—Hagamos otra cosa— dijo Kushina negándose a bailar mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Está es una cita completa, Kushina— aclaró el rubio enfrente de ella, su tamaño era suficiente para dejar pequeña a su progenitora—. Así que vamos a bailar, es lo normal que eso pase.

Ante su tono autoritario, la pelirroja no pudo evitar dar un paso en reversa, antes de que el fuerte brazo del rubio se cerrará detrás de su espalda.

Recordó que el hombre que estaba frente a ella no era su esposo.

Este no era el hombre que se encogía cada vez que ella levantaba la voz. Este no era el hombre con el que ella podía mandar y esperar inclinarse ante ella a su antojo.

No, este era el hombre que sabía cómo dominar y ejercer su autoridad. Este era el hombre que la había estado seduciendo durante las últimas horas y lentamente la había sometido a él.

Luego, de la nada, su expresión de autoridad se transformó en una mirada suave y amorosa. Ella se sonrojó como un rojo cereza cuando nuevamente sintió sus cuerpos tan unidos juntos.

Kushina dejó escapar un suspiro que no sabía que tenía al ofrecerle la mano al rubio. Antes de que ella lo supiera, él estaba tomando su mano entre las suyas. Ella sintió que sus labios rozaban el dorso de su mano cuando él plantó un suave beso en su piel. Él le acarició la mano por segunda vez antes de soltarla y colocar sus manos alrededor de su cintura. El baile ni siquiera había comenzado, pero ya estaba sin aliento.

—Cómo te dije antes, no soy tu hijo, solo soy un hombre queriendo darle a una mujer que no ha sido apreciada lo que se merece— susurró el rubio con voz ronca mientras se inclinaba al oído de su madre—. Si vamos a seguir con esto… y vamos a seguir con esto, no trato a las personas que me rodean particular mal— comentó, como dándole un doble significado a sus palabras.

La esposa de Minato cerró los ojos, estremeciéndose complacida por el tono en que su hijo le estaba hablando. No importaba cuánto quisiera escapar de este baile, sabía que él no la iba a dejar ir. Aceptando su destino, apoyó la cabeza contra la pared de ladrillo que era su pecho obviamente, quitándose dicha parte de la ropa, Naruto mostraba una camisa negra.

Sus enormes tetas presionadas contra su duro pecho, sus brazos ligeramente unidos alrededor de su cuello.

Naruto mantuvo sus manos sobre la cintura de la pelirroja, recordó con cierta maña que siempre que estaba en una posición así con una mujer tendía a ser desnudos y el sujetando las nalgas de ellas, así que controlo el impulso de hacerlo con ella.

Él apretó su agarre sobre ella, solo un poco, antes de comenzar a balancearse con la música. Ella siguió torpemente su ejemplo, pero pudo encontrar su ritmo en un par de minutos. El instrumental de ritmo lento la ayudó en ese sentido.

Ella asomó la cabeza hacia arriba, tratando de vislumbrar su rostro. En el campo de batalla, era un asesino experimentado, pero en este momento parecía tan majestuoso. La estaba sosteniendo, deslizándola por el escenario.

¿Dónde aprendió a bailar así? La academia no ofreció danza como un curso electivo, por lo que no pudo haber estudiado el arte allí. En aldeas ninja como Konoha, bailar no era exactamente un iniciador de conversación popular. Su agarre sobre ella se apretó en cada vuelta, a su vez apretando sus senos contra su pecho. Mientras se movía junto con él, sintió su pierna rozar la de ella.

Sus palabras se repetían dentro de su cabeza, pero en ningún momento dejó de balancear sus caderas maternales. Los movimientos del baile y estar en un ambiente tan íntimo con él hicieron que fluyera su jugo interior. Estaba avergonzada, pero trató de no dejar que fuera obvio que se estaba excitando.

Sostuvo la rodilla de la pelirroja, y la alzó, haciendo que su muslo carnoso se subiera sobre él.

La música cambió demasiado rápido para que ella pudiera adaptarse. El rubio movió sus caderas más apegadas a las de ella, aprovechando la entrada que había hecho, permitiéndole sentir su monstruosa polla presionando contra su bragas mojadas debajo del vestido.

Era más como una incitación sexual que un baile. Su ingle rozando los labios húmedos de su coño. Su clítoris comenzó a erigirse y sobresalía lentamente de su vaina. Afortunadamente ella llevaba ropa interior o de lo contrario habría tenido que terminar esta cita aquí y ahora.

Ella hundió su cabeza en su pecho e inconscientemente comenzó a masajear su pecho con sus enormes tetas. La pelirroja no podía prestarle atención a la melodía mientras él bailaba con ella bajo la luz de la luna.

Naruto estaba usando lo que sabía de bailar con ella, lo cual no era particularmente abrazarse y moverse suavemente.

Fuertes y musculosos brazos serpentearon alrededor de la piel cremosa de su cuello. La Uzumaki contuvo un gemido cuando el rubio comenzó a trazar la parte baja de su espalda. Inclinó la cabeza para descansarla sobre su hombro. Su aroma masculino era como un afrodisíaco para ella y se encontró tomando múltiples bocanadas. Para su sorpresa, su hijo estaba respirando en su cabello, oliendo el champú perfumado que usaba para mantener sus trenzas rojas agradables y brillantes.

Mentalmente, el rubio tacho el ultimo paso.

Era hora de que la última seducción entrara en acción.

Kushina asintió, sin aliento, mientras volvía a abrazar el cuello de su hijo. Ella mantuvo su mirada sobre él, estudiando su expresión, mientras intentaba controlar sus sentimientos crecientes por él. Incapaz de resistir el momento íntimo, ella bajó la cabeza y la apoyó sobre su hombro. Sus enormes tetas se presionaron contra él cuando él apretó su abrazo, pero esta vez ella estaba agradecida por las sensaciones que le traía, sus pezones duros eran una señal de que estaba cerca de un orgasmo sólo por el toque de Naruto.

Treinta minutos después.

La esposa de Minato comenzó a perder la razón.

El rubio, rompiendo efectivamente todas y cada una de sus defensas cuando todas las cosas que él había hecho por ella llenaban su mente.

No merecía ser tratada así por alguien que ella había tratado tan mal, pero años de descuido hacían que ella misma se olvidará de todo ante ser tratada tan bien por un hombre como él que la mantenía así.

Por un breve momento, ella se apartó de él para mirarlo a los ojos. Las tentaciones estaban allí, pero ahora incluso su corazón y su alma comenzaron a anhelarlo.

Siempre considero las relaciones familiares de su clan como prohibido y tabú. Ahora estaba descubriendo que la idea de que se unieran le parecía algo que todo su ser deseaba. Todo lo que le impedía hacer realidad sus sueños más salvajes era su postura sobre la infidelidad.

Pero Minato… el hombre que la había lastimado durante años con su ausencia y rara vez lo compensa. Sin embargo, Naruto allí en una noche hizo más por ella más de lo que su esposo en décadas. Ella cerró los ojos, moviendo su trasero inquieto, inconscientemente usando sus mejillas temblorosas para invitarlo a tocarla.

Ella hizo su elección.

_Perdóname, Minato ..._

_Cara sonrojada, pies nerviosos arrastrando los pies, rodilla derecha doblada y ... __Bingo. _Pensó Naruto leyendo las expresiones faciales de la Uzumaki mientras tomaba nota de sus movimientos nerviosos.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de que vayamos a un lugar para pasar la noche— le dijo al oído, con el mismo tono que le había dado cuando la besa en la mañana.

Esta vez tenía marcada a fuego en su mente lo que quería.

Kushina bajo la mirada, no quería que él viera la ardiente lujuria, el deseo puro en sus ojos al escuchar esas palabras.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Naruto no era feo, en definitiva no lo era, con una complexión grande pero sin exagerado. No era un gigante corpulento y musculoso, pero estaba bien formado, ágil, pero con una definición perfecta, con músculos que se hinchaban lo suficiente como para hacer que sus interiores se agitaran.

No era vanidoso sobre su físico, y no se prensó ni esculpió sus músculos como un culturista, jamás pensó en su apariencia. Todo fue funcional, todo tenía un propósito. Cada centímetro de esa forma fue construido para luchar y proteger, para moverse con velocidad y golpear con poder.

Era... perfecto. No había otra forma de describirlo, eso era como ella lo diría mientras veía quitándose la ropa enfrente de ella.

La placa de metal que llevaba cayó con un ruido sordo a un lado, y Kushina admitiría con renovada vergüenza que le encantaba la vista al ver como subía la camisa lentamente.

_No hay punto de retorno. _Pensó Naruto viendo a la mujer en la cama de un lujoso hotel en la ciudad.

Ella tenía sus problemas para quitarse el vestido que llevaba, y el rubio se le acercó lentamente, poniendo sus manos sobre las caderas de la pelirroja.

Pudo sentir a la Uzumaki tensarse y temblar, pero sus manos fueron debajo de la falda de ella, subiéndola.

Miro el enorme culo de la Ojimorada desde atrás, y sus dedos fueron a las bragas negras que Kushina llevaba, pasando debajo de ellos y luego rompiéndolas.

Tendía a hacer eso antes, cuando se impacientaba mucho, simplemente quitaba las ropas y le arrancaba las bragas, noto que era una ropa interior bastante atrevida.

Naruto nunca llevó a cabo un plan sin pensarlo al menos tres veces. Solo que esta vez, pensaba demasiado en ese tipo de cosas.

Sus manos sostuvieron el e orbe culo de ella, estrujando con sus manos la carne regordeta, sintiendo como se hundía en la suave piel.

Separo un poco una de sus manos, y azotó con fuerzas las nalgas de Kushina, viendo como arqueaba la espalda.

La empujó contra la cama, viendo como el sensual cuerpo de ella era puesto a cuatro patas, con el culo al aire mientras el rubio se ponía detrás de ella.

—Huh— soltó el rubio mientras se quitaba el cinturón que ataba su pantalón, una enorme erección estirando sus pantalones mientras pasaba su mano por la cabeza de ella—. Viéndote de cerca, si que tienes un cabello hermoso.

Una de las cosas que Kushina había aprendido a amar de si misma había sido su cabello, algo que independiente del descuido de Minato, siempre había sido objeto de su aprecio.

Sus hebras rojas fueron jaladas con la fuerza suficiente para hacer que doliera mientras sus nalgas se apegaban a la dura erección de Naruto, este subiendo la mano que había azotado su culo, pasando por su delgado vientre y la otra bajando para que ambas sujetarán sus enormes tetas.

Era un vestido muy lindo, muy importante para ella, por lo que simplemente hizo que se desenredara para que cayera suavemente sobre sus hombros.

No llevaba sostén, por lo que sus pechos se bambolearon, y cual masa suave las estrujo, pellizcado sus pezones con sus dedos duros y callosos, al mismo tiempo, su verga palpitante estirando sus pantalones, al punto que la vara de carne salía entre los muslos de la pelirroja para sobresalir contra su vientre.

Kushina trago, sintiendo la enorme vara que dejaba en ridículo a su marido pasarse contra sus labios vaginales, recordando la sensación que había sentido en el baño hace unos días, pura excitación animal.

—Tengo que advertirte, una vez empiezo no me detengo por nada, y voy a ser mucho más rudo contigo que con Naruko— le indicó el Ojiazul mientras pasaba su lengua por la mejilla de ella.

La pelirroja giro la cabeza suavemente, abriendo la boca para mostrar su rosada y húmeda lengua.

Naruto junto sus labios con ella, y sus lenguas empezaron a moverse entre si mientras estrujaba sus tetas con firmeza.

Seguidamente, alineó su polla contra los labios vaginales de la pelirroja, que estaba muy distraída besándose de lengua con su hijo para notar como este la dejaba caer.

Y la empalo sobre su polla sin ningún cuidado, saboreando la sensación de la carne de su coño abriéndose a la fuerza, su verga llegando hasta su útero en un momento, y luego empezando a presionar contra él.

Apenas había poco menos de la mitad de su verga, y la pelirroja se quedo sin aliento al sentir como presionaba contra su cuello uterino.

Saliva y lágrimas chorreaban de su cara, casi catatónica mientras el rubio volvía a tomar su boca, y seguidamente… empujó sus caderas hacia arriba.

Jugos vaginales empezaron a chorrear alrededor de la polla de Naruto después de haber encajado su polla dentro de la Uzumaki, se quedo un par de segundos allí quieto, dejando a Kushina con un bulto enorme en su vientre para que se acostumbrará al tamaño.

—Joder— gruño Naruto mientras sostenía las caderas de la MILF Uzumaki, mientras sus pantalones prácticamente salieron volando para quedar tan desnudo como ella—. Sorprende que Minato te haya mantenido tan descuidada por años como para que estés así de apretada— comentó el Ojiazul sintiendo como apenas podía moverse, la sensación dentro de ella era igual a las primeras veces que había tenido con cualquiera de las mujeres que conocía.

Le dio exactamente 5 segundos.

Abrazo la cintura de la pelirroja con fuerza suficiente para herir a una mujer normal, mientras sus embestidas empujaban hacia arriba en ella, prácticamente arando su vagina como un pistón enfurecido que sacudía toda su vagina, estirando su útero y matriz como un animal rabioso estirando su coño y arruinándola para cualquier otro.

El sensual cuerpo de la pelirroja rebotó violentamente arriba y abajo a lo largo de toda la polla del Ojiazul, un bulto visible viajó a través de su sección media mientras su coño estaba lleno de tanta polla que sentía que nunca podría volver a tensarse.

La sostuvo con fuerza, sintiendo como ponía los dedos entrelazados en su cabello mientras se revolvían juntos como animales, sus jadeos agudos y tartamudeando, incapaz de obtener suficiente oxígeno con esa polla colosal embistiendo dentro de ella, abriéndola y follando sus entrañas mientras el rubio sintió el apretado anillo del cuello uterino apretándolo como si estuviera tratando de chupar su vida por su verga.

No estaba alejado de como se sentía, pero si de lo que iba a darle.

El útero de la pelirroja se estiraba y contraía debido a las embestidas que Naruto propinaba a su interior, baba se filtró visiblemente de su boca mientras por la expresión de su cara parecía sugerir que su cerebro estaba volviéndose papilla.

Naruto la tiro a la cama, y ella quedó a cuatro patas antes de que el rubio se le montará encima y siguiera con sus embestidas, su enorme culo regordete se sacudió como gelatina en una mezcladora, las mejillas regordetas golpeando contra su cincelado y duro abdomen, sus enormes tetas sacudiéndose y temblando mientras la jalaba del pelo de forma ruda, sus bolas golpeaban contra su trasero en un ritmo constante, espasmódico y frenético.

El Ojiazul se clavo con un gruñido en su interior, sintiendo las paredes vaginales de ella apretando su verga cuando un segundo orgasmo le golpeó violentamente.

Suspiro largamente, sintiendo como el cuerpo entero de Kushina se crispara de placer absoluto en cada nervio.

Antes de seguir, quería asegurarse de que la dejará hasta el borde de la sensibilidad, por lo que lentamente saco su polla de Kushina, sintiendo una potente succión que casi le rogaba que se quedará adentro.

Miro su verga bañada en jugos vaginales y pegajosa hasta el punto de parecer estar brillando en gel.

Agarro las caderas de la pelirroja con ambas manos, y con facilidad pasmosa la levantó, para sorpresa de esta.

—Por lo sensible que estas, apuesto todo lo que tengo a que Minato no hacía nada de este tipo, así que no estará de más "mimarte" un poco.

Puso a la pelirroja en una posición igual a la que había puesto a Naruko la primera vez que follaron, ella boca abajo mientras la agarraba de las caderas, las piernas abiertas mientras ella tenía su verga en la cara y el tenía acceso directo a su coño.

Kushina tenía la polla de su hijo enfrente de la cara, su caliente aliento contra la vara de carne, y sus labios rechonchos a unos cuantos centímetros de esa enorme verga.

Antes de poder siquiera decir o hacer algo, Naruto plasmó su boca contra sus labios vaginales, chorreantes de jugó antes de que su lengua se metiera dentro para empezar a succionar y lamer el interior.

Un grito se le salió a la pelirroja, el cual aprovecho para empujar su verga contra su pequeña boca.

Los ojos de Kushina se abrieron al sentir como la verga bañada en jugos de coño y almizcle se metía en su garganta, llenando su boca y siguiendo por toda su laringe, ahogándola con su polla mientras encajaba más y más dentro suyo.

Pulgada tras pulgada, un enorme bulto estiraba su garganta mientras la larga lengua del rubio se adentraba como una serpiente en su agujero para hacer bebes. Las fosas nasales de la madre sobre las enormes y gordas bolas de su hijo, cualquier forma de conseguir aire era tapada en boca y nariz por la larga verga y las enormes bolas de Naruto.

Este saco su lengua de la concha de la MILF Uzumaki, mientras relamía sus labios llenos de los jugos vaginales de ella, comenzó a llenar su boca de saliva.

_A Eva le encanta cuando hago esto en esta posición, me pregunto si a ti también. _Aunque claro, con la pequeña Tokisada cuando estaban así, podía ser un poco más intenso.

La saliva que había acumulado en su boca fue chorreada contra el ano de su madre, la esposa de Minato chillando al sentir a Naruto aferrarse a su culo antes de que un liquido caliente empezará a ser derramado contra su recto, la lengua del rubio empezando a adentrarse en su entrada posterior.

Su ano le apretaba la lengua por lo viciosamente que sus paredes se contraían a su alrededor. Sus gemidos llegaron a sus oídos, pero perseveró mientras movía la lengua hasta que ella se relajó gradualmente a la sensación de que su culo fuera explorado por primera vez por una entidad extranjera. Luego, cavó su lengua tan profundo como pudo. Su espalda se arqueó, sus melodiosos gemidos llenaron el pasillo de su casa. Debido a que ella era virgen allá atrás, este nivel de estimulación estaba fuera de lugar para ella.

Los sonidos húmedos, succionadores y húmedos de Naruto comiendo el culo de su madre se unieron a los chillidos de su enloquecer de placer. Hizo un empuje profundo, tan profundo que pudo sentir su saliva secándose debido al calor que emitía desde las profundidades de su ano. Su nariz respiraba en la grieta de su trasero, sus ojos mirando más allá de sus magníficas nalgas y viéndola sacudir la cabeza violentamente.

Luego, canalizó el chakra Raiton a su lengua.

El cuerpo de la pelirroja se sacudió como si tuviera espasmos mientras que el rubio seguía moviendo su lengua como si fuera lo ultimo que haría en su vida.

Tenía que ser un poco más cuidadoso con Kushina que con Eva o sus chicas, la Tokisada por lo menos tenía el Arca para escudarla de cosas así, con el control perfecto que tenía sobre su Chakra, aumento la sensibilidad en cada receptor de placer en ella unas cuantas decenas a cientos de veces.

Lo cual tuvo el resultado esperado.

—¡MNGGGGHHHHHHH!— ella gritando como una puta con la garganta llena de polla.

Una ola de jugos como un tsunami brotó de lo más profundo de su coño, siguiendo su ano apretando alrededor de la lengua de su hijo. Tenía la cara apegada contra la ingle de Naruto mientras sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, las sábanas manchadas con sus jugos.

El rubio sacó la lengua del culo de su madre y respiró hondo. Si no hubiera sido él, habría muerto por asfixia con el tiempo que había pasado explorando sus paredes anales.

Hablando de Kushina, la dejo caer sobre la cama y ella se derrumbó con su gran y jugoso trasero formando una hermosa forma de corazón. Estaba acostada en un charco de sus propios jugos. Sus orbes violetas estaban nublados, signo de que el orgasmo la había dejado difusa.

Y seguía con la verga de su hijo enfundada en la garganta, gorgoteando y chupando a Cómo podía.

El rubio sacó lentamente su polla de la boca de Kushina, sintiendo la succión en sus labios rechonchos mientras sacaba pulgada tras pulgada hasta que las catorce estaban fuera, bañadas en saliva y conectadas por hilos de la misma a la boca de la mujer.

Vio la vagina chorreante de la pelirroja, sus piernas sufriendo orgasmos mientras sus bolas descansaban sobre sus fosas nasales, sintiendo el vapor de su boca contra su vara cada que exhalaba después de olfatear sus bolas con una necesidad primordial.

En un par de minutos había sufrido varios orgasmos más numerosos y violentos que cualquier cosa que Minato le hubiera hecho sentir, mientras que Naruto seguía duro como una piedra.

Este enredo su mano en el pelo de Kushina, jalando hacia arriba, viendo el sensual cuerpo de la mujer levantarse de forma floja bajo su mano, con los ojos nublados, la boca chorreando de saliva, lagrimas cayendo de su cara mientras mantenía una expresión atontada en su cara, miro como los jugos de coño de ella chorreaban más producto de ser tratada con tanta rudeza—Duras más que Naruko sin usar el Chakra del Kyuubi, eso es un logro enorme— comentó el rubio, tirando a la pelirroja sobre la cama boca arriba.

Ella se rio suavemente por su elogio, sintiendo a su hijo abrirle las piernas, los labios de su coño abriéndose en consecuencia, revelando su rosado interior todavía abierto después de probar la gorda verga de Naruto abriéndolos.

Y pudo probar esa sensación de nuevo.

Su vagina partiéndose en dos, su cuello uterino siendo penetrado, su vientre siendo estirado, esas enormes bolas golpeando contra su culo regordete mientras el rubio la sujetaba de los tobillos para empezar a moverse como un toro embravecido contra ella

Kushina no era particularmente hábil en el sexo, pero Naruto mentiría si dijera que su cuerpo no se sentía bien, si su polla no fuera succionada por sus agujeros como si pertenecieran allí.

Eso le molestaba un poco, una sensación que tenía con Naruko igualmente, como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro en cuestión física, su verga cabía perfectamente en sus agujeros como completando dos mitades

La idea no le agradaba particularmente, por lo que no pensó en nada, y se puso más intenso contra ella.

Desde la perspectiva de Kushina, era Naruto de repente poniéndose violento contra su coño, muy, MUY violento.

Parecía como un pistón, agarrándola del culo, se aferro a ella antes de empezar a agitarla como una bestia, haciendo que brincara a horcajadas sobre su verga, al mismo tiempo que sus bolas golpeaban contra su culo, sus manos aferradas a sus nalgas antes de sentir como algo se acercaba.

Su boca estaba contra las tetas de ella, lamiendo y chupando el sudor que la cubría, su cuerpo estaba resbaloso, lamiendo, chupando, mordiendo, y repitiendo para ser mas exactos. Cuando terminó, sus enormes tetas estaban cubiertas de saliva y sudor.

Naruto llegó a la parte más profundo de su coño, un lugar donde nunca nadie había estado antes, y con ese rugido ahogado, sus manos agarraron su culo tan fuerte que Kushina pudo sentir su carne distorsionarse y sobresalir de su toque.

Este no era el sexo del tipo que un humano tenía, era más cercano a follar con una bestia, un ser sobrenatural, una entidad con un poder enorme simplemente reproduciéndose con una hembra.

Eso es algo que Kushina supo cuando la saliva le subió por la garganta, casi haciendo que se ahoga cuando el semen fue disparado dentro de su útero como una manguera a presión apuntada dentro suyo.

Su vientre se hinchó de golpe, su cadera se alzó mientras su espalda se encorvaba, sus ojos rodando a la parte trasera de su cráneo.

Las bolas del Ojiazul se estrujaban, y cada vez, una descarga más potente que la anterior llegaba dentro de ella, hinchando su vientre.

No era algo que un humano normal podría hacer, ni siquiera pensaba que algún shinobi podría siquiera compararse a la cantidad tan enorme que soltaba.

Bueno, para ser exactos, no pensaba en nada.

Una pequeña curiosidad era que en las mujeres, el cerebro mandaba hormonas sedantes para que estas durmieran y así mantener dentro el semen que era soltado.

Con la cantidad que Naruto había mandado dentro del útero de la esposa de Minato, lo contrario pasaba, cada nervio de su cuerpo estaba demasiado alerta, sensible ante lo sucedido.

Con un sonido pegajoso, el rubio saco su polla del coño de Kushina, llena con los fluidos vaginales de ella y su semen—N-no ... no más ... por favor no ... más ... más ... no ... por favor ...— gimió la esposa del Hokage mientras se quedaba temblorosa en la cama, estremeciéndose violentamente por su cercanía.

No era por miedo, era por la pura excitación, sabía que ahora no había vuelta atrás, que estaba arruinada para cualquier otro hombre, pero quería al menos mantener algo de su propia dignidad como mujer, incontables orgasmos que la habían azotado dejaron su cerebro hecho papilla.

Naruto giro la cabeza para ver a un reloj en el cuarto.

Por lo que vio, habían pasado exactamente tres horas desde que empezaron—Lamento decepcionarte, Kushina— declaró Naruto dándole la vuelta a la mujer y alzando las caderas de ella, usando sus manos para abrir sus nalgas regordetas y mostrar su rosado ano—. Pero apenas estamos empezando.

La habitación estaba sellada en todo sentido, insonorizada y sin forma de acceder a menos que fueran Naruto o Kushina.

Por lo tanto, solo estaban ellos dos, y solo Naruto escucho el fuerte grito de la MILF Uzumaki cuando su verga abrió en dos su ano.

Las siguientes horas ella las recordaría marcadas a su cerebro, mientras tenía un primer encuentro con lo que podría describir como una bestia en todo sentido.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

—Así que... ¿Hay algo que tengas que reportar?— pregunto Minato en un edificio que fungía como una oficina mientras la suya estaba siendo remodelada, mirando a su sombra.

—Realmente no mucho, pero si algo que tienes que ver...— se escucho desde su sombra antes que cierto pelinegro saliera poco a poco de ella—. Al contrario que la versión "Oficial" fue "él" quien se encargo de lo mas "Difícil" de ese incidente— declaró Axel viendo como Minato le miraba inquisitivamente.

—¿Grabaste todo?

—Mis Dolls siempre graban— declaró el pelinegro antes de sacar algo que parecía un reproductor de DVD compacto con pantalla propia.

Minato encendió el aparato y pulso el botón de reproducir.

En la pantalla y en una buena calidad de imagen se veía la imagen de como Naruto peleo en el incidente con el que Axel había llamado como "Bestia de la Guerra" lo cual parecía sorprendente ya que se podía ver a una velocidad normal pero todo lo demás, las rocas que volaban, las ondas de aire y los trozos de carne volando estaban prácticamente congelados.

—Sorprenderme, incluso puedes grabar una pelea a altas velocidades como esta— comentó el Namikaze considerablemente sorprendido… antes de que llegara una parte en particular.

Este tipo de grabaciones no pueden tener sonidos pero Minato vio como todo comenzaba a volver a una velocidad normal, escuchando lo que pasaba.

Lo único que podía escuchar era carne siendo destrozada y rasgada al punto de volverse irreconocible, rugidos y respiraciones más parecidas a las de un animal.

Naruto destrozando a la "bestia" actuando de forma, irónicamente, igual a la de una bewtia.

La cara de de Minato era una de incredulidad viendo como el rubio arrancaba trozos de carne de la cara de la bestia, y del resto de su cuerpo, con los dientes mientras lo golpeaba, escuchando igualmente el sonido de como masticaba dicha carne ruidosamente.

_Sin duda él va a querer ver esto._ Pensó el pelinegro mientras una de sus Dolls le tomaba una foto a Minato inadvertidamente.

Al terminar, Axel se limitó a cerrar el reproductor y guardarlo en la gabardina que llevaba.

Todo queda en un silencio como el de un sepulcro.

Hasta los ANBU que vigilaban afuera se quedaron callados.

Ese sonido era inconfundible para ellos.

Era el de una bestia comiendo, un compañero siendo devorado por la invocación de un enemigo, o una criatura peligrosa siendo enfrentada.

Pero Minato salió de su sorpresa y aparentemente se dio un golpe mental para despertarse del todo—... A-Aumenta la vigilancia sobre el— fue lo único que dijo Minato aunque parecía estar digiriéndolo aun.

—¿Debería encargar…?

—¡No!— se apresuró a responder el Namikaze—. ¡Aun después de esto!... Aun después de lo que he visto... El sigue siendo mi hijo— dijo Minato con una voz de mando, claramente algo enojado por que se mencionara esa opción—. Se que las cosas que el ha hecho no son las más éticas, puede que sea peligroso con impulsos de actuar… así. Pero aún no ha hecho nada que pueda ser irreparable, aun puede redimirse— declaró Minato intentando abogar por su hijo.

—Es tu decisión, "Jefe"— dijo Axel para seguidamente darse la vuelta—. Seguiré vigilándolo, pero tengo que decirte un par de cosas— declaró el Oshimura mientras estaba frente a la puerta sin mirarlo—. Las Cosas se pondrán feas pronto... Y no lo digo por él... Pero todo este ambiente huele a que algo saldrá mal... Yo que tu... Pasaría mas tiempo con mi familia, quien sabe que podría pasar con ellos cualquiera de estos días— declaró el Ojimorado abriendo la puerta para irse.

Dejando a el Hokage y a los ANBU perplejos por sus palabras.


	30. La Frontera de la Vida

**REEEESPONDAMOS REVIEWS**

**Para ****alkirius**

Entre el hecho que Naruto puede controlar su propia taza de natalidad y los sellos anticonceptivos, no tendrá hijos pronto... o quien sabe, tal vez si xd

**Para ****Anel**

Review que quería responder desde hace un chingo de tiempo, pero que finalmente puedo.

Naruto tiene un acercamiento emocional de 0 contra la familia de Minato, Kushina y Naruko por ejemplo, no siente nada por ellas, es solo puramente algo físico.

Naruto es, ante todo, alguien que solo quiere ser feliz con las personas que ama (su equipo, Abi, Eva, Tsunami) y que hará lo que sea para protegerlos, acercarse carnalmente a Kushina y Naruko es simplemente ganar control sobre algo.

No es una cosa que le guste hacer, pero es algo que siente que debe hacer.

Minato hace lo que considera mejor para la aldea, como segundo, tiene a su familia. Ante todo, es un hombre que sabe que al morir se va directo al estómago del Shinigami a sufrir por la eternidad, así que quiere por lo menos dejar las bases para cimentar tranquilidad, no por los mejores medios, no es alguien con quien se deba simpatizar.

Naruto conoce a Jiraiya y Orochimaru desde antes, es una historia para otro momento, pero solo digamos que aunque Naruto no quiere particularmente a Jiraiya, no es como que este "hurhur, por la culpa de tu profecía me olvidaron, hurhur" sino más bien un área neutra.

Respecto a Satsuki, es de quien mayoritariamente se sabe que Naruto tiene una conexión con la aldea, en el caso de Jiraiya, se sorprende de el cambio de Naruto respecto a con ella, siendo que más que nada ve lo mismo por lo que paso con Tsunade.

No creo que haya una chica a la que Naruto ame más que a otra, pero Eva es con la que pasa más tiempo, y con la que tieme un vínculo de entendimiento más fuerte.

Diría que Axel es más como... diferente de combatir con Naruto, el poder en bruto no es lo que garantiza la victoria.

Es más como para asegurarse de que cuando se vaya no tengan fuerza suficiente para seguirlo xd

Naruto es fuerte porque necesitaba sobrevivir, su propósito después de eso había sido poco claro, hasta que por fin lo aclaró cuando por fin tuvo una familia de verdad.

Déjame ver, las reencarnaciones de Naruto (sus vidas pasadas) son:

-Un granjero

-Un hacedor de té.

-Un granjero.

-Un general

-Otro granjero.

Hmm, nop, no hay dioses en sus antecedentes.

No creo meter el cosmo en esto, y trato de mantener las dimensiones diferentes separadas tanto como se puede xd

**Para Annimo**

Naruto no perdono a Kushina, perdonar significaría que le tiene algún rencor, simplemente la esta usando.

Te acercas con Axel pero no del todo xd

Digamos que Jiraiya y Naruto no son particularmente padre e hijo, pero no se llevan mal... no mucho xd

Hanabi.

Ya veremos con esos dos.

Pd: Digamos que Jiraiya tiene sus razones para preguntar por eso xd

**Para Scrabby **

Extrañamente, se sintió raro y hasta incómodo xd

Cómo dije antes, la fuerza de Axel no sólo es poder en bruto xd

**Para Diegoxx24**

Por lo que este cap te muestra, ese tipo se enemigos no serían un problema taaaan grande xd

**Reviews contestados, vamos a la...**

**ACCIÓN**

* * *

"**En este mundo, ¿esta el destino de la humanidad controlado por alguna entidad trascendental o ley?**

**¿Es como la Mano de Dios alzándose en lo alto?**

**Al menos es verdad que el hombre no tiene control.**

**Ni siquiera sobre su propia voluntad"**

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

**Capítulo 30**

**La Frontera de la Vida**

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Si Naruto tuviera que responder alguna vez cual era alguna cosa que fuera su favorita, era estar con las mujeres que amaba.

No se malentienda, apreciaba también a sus amigos varones, Akimitsu y Shino siempre serían lo más cercano que él había tenido a hermanos, hermanos genuinos. Pero había algo especial en despertar en los brazos de alguien que amaba genuinamente.

Amar a alguien, y que ese alguien regresara ese sentimiento era algo que no había sentido antes en su vida, y que le agradaba sentir.

Pero… no había lo mismo aquella noche.

Kushina como una Uzumaki tenía una resistencia más que envidiable, una mujer normal no sería comparable con lo que ella era capaz de aguantar.

Junto a eso, con la cantidad de nutrientes y energía pura que sus propios fluidos tenían, Naruto la "recargaba" de cualquier desgaste mientras continuarán.

El contra, ella era una mujer que no había sentido nada antes así.

12 horas fue lo que duró, un humano normal tragaría ante la idea, mientras que el rubio se encontraba en un costado de la cama.

No quería pensar en nada.

Más en particular, le agradaba la idea de que fuera algo tan… corto en consideración con lo que normalmente pensaba, estaba con la mente en blanco.

Se levantó y fue al baño cercano, sintiendo un temblor en las piernas mientras lentamente se dirigía al cuarto.

La llave sonó mientras el rubio se hecho agua a la cara, a altas horas de la noche, el agua normal estaba bastante enfriada por lo que al contacto con su piel, empezó a soltar vapor como en una olla al fuego.

Sentía náuseas.

Era una sensación contraria a lo que normalmente sentía después de haber hecho lo mismo con Abi, Eva o Tsunami. La sensación de confort no era para nada algo similar a esa sensación de sentirse mareado y atosigado.

No había hecho nada de eso por alguna clase de "confort" a la pelirroja, era igual que con Naruko, lo que hacía, era debido a mera manipulación.

Y se sentía horrible.

Manipular a otras personas, usar sus vidas para beneficiarse, incluso llegar al punto de usar su propio cuerpo como la propiedad de alguien más para conseguir sus beneficios.

—Hhhhhkffff— se escucho un sonido similar a alguien soltando un respiró intentando controlar un sollozo, en el caso de Naruto, fue aguantar las ganas de vomitar.

No por lo que había hecho, seria hipócrita de su parte sentir asco de las cosas que hacía.

Era por los motivos detrás de eso, por que hacer todo eso.

Sus uñas se encontraban enterradas contra sus hombros, mientras sus dientes crujían, viendo el espejo lleno de vapor enfrente suyo.

—**No seas un cobarde ahora**— escucho en la nada mientras sentía como su cuerpo temblaba, las heridas en la carne que se había hecho cerrándose en el sueco de carne que había dejado—. **Estamos lejos de terminar con esto, vale la pena un poco de sacrificio por mejorar las cosas, después de todo, ¿te importa más algo tan desechable como tu existencia que la de ell…?**

—Cierra la boca— gruño Naruto tapando su cara con sus manos, inhalando pesadamente, habían dos brillos rojos del otro lado del espejo—. Lo que voy a hacer vale la pena, no me puedo limitar a pensar en pequeño, vale la pena hacer esto— declaró antes de que viera una sonrisa del otro lado del espejo.

—**Valen para ti, eso es todo lo que te importa**— declaró aquella voz mientras los ojos del rubio tintineaban en rojo y morado—. **Solo continúa, sacrifica cuantos trozos de ti sean necesarios para ello, al final, simplemente te deshaces de los más inservibles, debe correr en la sangre de la familia hacer eso.**

**CRAAAACK**

El vidrio se quebró cuando Naruto lo golpeó, soltando un gruñido animal que no sabia que había estado guardando en su boca.

La sonrisa se fracturó, mientras el reflejo le veía desde varios lados—**Al final, no eres nadie. No mereces la vida que se te fue dada. Haz algo de valor por primera vez en tu vida.**

El rubio cerró la puerta detrás suyo antes de mirar a la cama, en la que Kushina dormía. Inhalo y suspiro, ni tenía el deseo de interactuar personalmente con la Uzumaki una vez que despertará.

No había un conflicto moral en lo más mínimo para él respecto a lo que habían hecho, no tenía ni el más mínimo apego emocional como familia a Kushina, y bien podría cambiar su genética en cualquier instante para evitar cualquier tipo de problemas.

Sin ningún sello de mano, a su lado apareció un clon que se encargaría de cuidar de ella, mientras el rubio original desaparecía en un instante.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Cada que Eva se despertaba todos los días desde que había conocido a Naruto, recordaba con una exactitud que se sentía… genuinamente feliz.

Naruto no era del tipo que simplemente la llevaría a un supermercado para comprarle ropa y llamarlo una cita, pero eran las pequeñas cosas que la habían hecho despertar cada vez más feliz que el anterior.

En el País de las Flores del Cielo, parte de la nobleza cuyo nombre era el clan Tokisada, sus padres fueron asesinados antes de que ella siquiera los recordará. No podía evitar comparar despertar en esa cómoda pero normal cama en un cuarto normal para cualquiera con despertar en una enorme, lujosa y helada cama, llena de lujos que no tenían ningún valor para ella, viviendo así hasta el día que se supiera que era la última en la línea de tener la bendición del Arca.

Se sentía más feliz abriendo el armario con la ropa que Naruto había comprado y hecho para ella que viendo cualquier pintura valiosa en el lugar de donde provenía.

Se puso un short negro, una camisa negra con rayas blancas y una chaqueta blanca con detalles dorados y una garganta negra en donde estaba la gema que Naruto le había dado.

Le gustaba el blanco, o bueno, estaba acostumbrado a llevarlo a menudo.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto, y mientras caminaba, escucho el sonido de alguien gruñendo y luego de un plato siendo roto.

Reconocería esa voz maldiciendo donde fuera, vio desde el pasillo la figura de Naruto en la cocina y en la mesa, miraba como la comida ya estaba siendo terminada.

—¿Ruto?— susurro en una voz inaudible para cualquier persona normal, fuerte y claro para el rubio.

Este se crispo de golpe al escucharla, y miro atrás suyo, tratando de actuar con normalidad—Eva… hey, ya casi término el desayuno, puedes sentarte, ya lo terminare pronto…

La Tokisada alzó un poco la mirada para ver como a un lado de Naruto estaba un plato roto, y como este tenía trozos de un plato roto en una mano, y un cuchillo doblado en la otra.

Rodeo la mesa y seguidamente se acuclillo a un lado del rubio, empezando a recoger los trozos de porcelana rota—Así que, ¿Qué es lo que te afecto anoche?— pregunto ella con un tono de voz suave.

—…— el rubio quedó completamente callado, antes de suspirar largamente e imitar a la rubia, empezando a recoger los trozos rotos—. ¿Qué me delató?

No habían demasiados trozos, por lo que ambos se levantaron en solo un par de segundos—Estas muy tensado para como eres normalmente, solo te pones así cuando paso algo que no te agrada.

—…¿Cómo era Sargón en tu hogar?— pregunto el Ojiazul mientras se levantaba y la rubia dejaba en sus manos los trozos rotos que había levantado.

—…Yo pregunté primero— comentó ella viendo a Naruto caminar fuera del cuarto, como si estuviera buscando algo en particular.

No se tardó mucho en encontrar lo que buscaba, un pegamento en uno de los cajones de una mesa—Para responder necesito un… punto de comparación— indicó el Ojiazul mientras volvía a la cocina.

La Tokisada vio como empezaba a juntar los trozos rotos—Bueno… no era exactamente un imperio malvado con un castillo en medio del continente, estaban en todos lados a simple vista, solo que no sabías quienes, pero siempre mantenían gente importante a su control, manipulaban todo desde las sombras. Eso es todo lo que podría decir de ellos, ¿Qué hay de ti?

El rubio se quedo callado al escuchar eso mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara—Es algo… uh… familiar escuchar eso… sobretodo por lo que yo he… hecho… ¿recuerdas a Kushina? La mujer pelirroja, ayer hice algo con ella… algo que normalmente solo hago contigo, Abi o Tsunami.

—…Okey… ¿Qué pasó para que te afectará tanto?— pregunto Eva en espera de la respuesta.

—…Creí que reaccionarias diferente, considerando el parentesco que tengo con ella— comentó Naruto rascándose la mejilla.

Eva camino para ir por una taza y la lleno de agua caliente, antes de sacar una bolsa de te en un estante y empezar a beber—Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que deberías haber tenido un motivo para hacerlo con ella, y he visto cosas… cosas muy malas Naruto, este es una cosa mínima en comparación con algunas de las peores cosas que veía en mi hogar— declaró ella tomando la taza entre sus manos, antes de inhalar y añadir—. Si lo tuviera que clasificar diría que es algo neutral, y creo que para ti también, no sientes nada al respecto, pero son tus motivos por los que estas así de afectado.

—"La paz es la presencia del orden, y en una enorme presencia, se le llama dictadura"— dijo el Ojiazul como si hablará de algo que escucho—. Junto a lo mismo, la libertad es la ausencia de control, y una gran cantidad de libertad para algunos no termina donde comienza la del otro. Esa es la filosofía de Sargón, en esencia, querer paz por medio del control— dijo antes de inhalar y simplemente seguir con lo que hacía—. La razón por la que hice… eso con Kushina es por la misma que lo haría Sargón, por la misma que fui a ayudar a Iwa, no quiero tener que ver morir a alguien que amo nunca más, no quiero más de estúpidas guerras sin sentido— declaró antes de decir con un suspiro largo—. Solo no me gustan los métodos, no es nada que no pueda manejar.

La rubia se quedo callada, antes de caminar hacia él cuando lo escucho gruñir al quebrar en varios trozos del plato que ya había pegado y le dio un abrazo por detrás—Eso no es todo, ¿verdad?

—…No quiero ser como los monstruos que te iban a matar… no quiero ser como Minato… no quiero controlar a otros— decía el rubio cada vez en un tono de voz más bajo—. Solo piénsalo, Sargón esta en todos lados, sabrán de lo que hice en Iwa, y de lo que hice en Nami, todo. ¿Quién dice que lo que me ha pasado no ha sido un plan de ellos? Si cualquier cosa que he hecho, pensado o sentido no ha sido más que las manipulaciones de algo que nunca mire o pude entender, solo un peón en el juego de alguien más— dijo Naruto mientras su respiración se tornaba irregular, sus ojos brillando en morado de manera tenue—. Y ahora yo estoy haciendo lo mismo, yo solo… no quiero hacerlo.

—Pero lo estas haciendo… ¿Por qué?

El Ojiazul bajo los brazos, mirando el plato roto que no era capaz de reparar—Yo solo… yo solo quiero que ustedes sean felices, no quiero que nada les haga daño.

Cualquier camino que cruzará era algo que no le gustaba tener que soportar.

Entre más poder alguien tenía, menos empatía, menos humanidad se tenia.

Y eso se probaba en el hecho de que estaba controlando las vidas de muchas personas gracias a eso.

Esperaba que quien fuera los que controlaban todo desde las sombras con uno de sus peones haciendo su propio juego.

…No realmente, esperaba que todos se fueran al infierno.

—¿Qué hay de ti?— pregunto ella después de unos segundos de silencio.

Naruto se confundió por su pregunta—¿Qué pasa conmigo?

—¿No mereces tu ser feliz? ¿No mereces estar a salvo?— cuestiono Eva mirando con seriedad a su novio, y este, al sentir la mirada sobre su cara, desvío la mirada a un lado. La Tokisada parpadeo con sorpresa—…Ruto…Naruto… ¿No crees que tu mereces ser feliz?

El mencionado se sentó en el suelo, con ella todavía abrazando su espalda, antes de simplemente darse la vuelta y abrazarla igualmente—Soy feliz cuando ustedes son felices, verte sonreír conmigo a pesar de todo lo que has pasado me hace feliz a mi.

—Pero no crees que merezcas eso…— dijo mientras esperaba algún tipo de negación de el rubio.

Pero no sabia mentir.

Esa sonrisa pequeña que le daba parecía tosca, algo forzada y rota—…No soy mejor que ellos, siempre he sentido que haz pasado por cosas que no merecías que te pasarán, y yo no he hecho todo lo que he podido para ayudarte con eso. No soy alguien bueno, Eva… soy lo contrario a eso, ¿Cómo es que puedes ser tan buena conmigo a pesar de todo lo que te paso? ¿Compasión? ¿Amabilidad? Yo tampoco conocí lo que era eso, y mira lo bastardo que soy, igual que Sargón.

SLAP

Su respuesta fue una cachetada.

No era una bofetada sonora o que llevará un gran peso emocional, ni siquiera le había dado más que un pequeño calor en la mejilla, como para que espabilara—Deja de decir tonterías— respondió la Tokisada poniendo su mejilla contra la de Naruto que acababa de golpear—. Tu no tenias que salvarme, no tenias que tratarme también, no tenias que amarme y cuidarme, pero lo hiciste, no porque alguien te controlará, pero porque tu eres una buena persona. Si tu, alguien que apenas puede sentir como una persona normal, puede amar con tanta fuerza a alguien como yo… es el acto de amabilidad más grande que he visto en mi vida.

El Ojiazul sintió un nudo en la garganta, poniendo sus manos sobre la espalda de Eva—Yo… eso no es todo lo que he hecho, olvidas las cosas horribles que hice— declaró mientras ella le volvía a ver enojada.

—Estas haciendo esto porque quieres ayudar a traer paz y libertad, mientras que Sargón quiere esclavitud y orden absoluto. Haces esto, te castigas a ti mismo con las cosas malas que haz hecho, porque te importa. Incluso aunque peleas por tu vida, no das todo de ti a menos que alguien que te importa esta involucrado, por que en el fondo no crees merecer esta vida, no crees mereces ser feliz, y no crees que ellos merezcan pagar por ti— declaró Eva sentándose en el regazo de Naruto.

—Yo solo… yo solo quiero que seas feliz…— comentó en un hilo de voz apenas audible.

Suaves manos tersas se pusieron sobre sus mejillas, sobre las marcas en estas, y vio el rostro triste de ella enfrente suyo—¿Me veo feliz sabiendo que quien amo más que a nada en el mundo se lástima a sí mismo por tanto tiempo sin decirme nada?

—…— la mirada de culpa y tristeza en el rostro de Naruto hicieron que ella no pudiera evitar abrazarlo al notarlo tan desanimado como nunca había estado en su vida.

Unos momentos después, aun sentado en el suelo, ambos estaban abrazos, con Eva sobre sus piernas y con la cabeza contra su hombro—¿Cuándo planeabas decirnos a alguna de nosotras algo así?

—…

—¿No planeabas hacerlo, verdad?

—…— negó en respuesta, sin decir nada—. No te enojes por eso— declaró con la voz ronca, como si le costará hablar.

—No estoy enojada, Naru, estoy triste. No quiero que hagas cosas así por mi, y ninguna lo va a querer en primer lugar.

—Es lo único para lo que soy bueno, lo único para lo que haría algo de valor para ustedes.

Eva noto como lo que Naruto planeaba hacer a futuro era en si poder traerle paz a las naciones elementales, quien sabe si planeaba algo similar con los demás continentes, pero no decía nada de las personas que vivirían paz, sino hablando de darles específicamente esa paz a ella y a las demás personas que amaba.

—Eso no es cierto, y lo sabes.

—Lo que se es que solo me traigo problemas a los que amo— dijo Naruto antes de que Eva le pellizcara la mejilla—… ¿Ow?

—Estas actuando como un pesimista deprimido, y así no eres tu. Sin importar lo que elijas hacer, recuerda que siempre tendrás a personas que esperan volver a verte— dijo ella mientras el rubio ponía su mano sobre la de ella—. Solo… deja de mantener secretos que solo te hieren a ti por creer que no mereces ser feliz. Eres una de las personas más amables que conozco Naruto, ver que te hieras a ti mismo me duele.

—¿Desde cuando te volviste tan madura?— pregunto el Ojiazul alzando una ceja, divertido.

—Desde que te volviste un deprimido— respondió ella de manera testaruda.

El rubio se aguanto una pequeña risa mientras la abrazaba, queriendo mostrarle toda la gratitud que sentía.

Era curioso, cuando cosas así le pasaban, sentía que quedaba ciego, sus ojos no podían ver, pero cuando las tenía a su lado… volvía a tener la luz en sus ojos.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

El día había llegado, en donde se efectuarán los Exámenes Chunin, fue un cambio repentino de ultima hora por parte de Konoha para poder enfrentarse a la futura invasión de la Arena y el Sonido.

Según los informes que se tenían, seis de los más cercanos vasallos de Orochimaru liderarían en lugar de su maestra la invasión, lo cual también conllevaba que infiltrados de Suna harían una invocación inversa con el Jinchuriki del Ichibi para enviarlo de regreso a la aldea en medio de la invasión y maximizar el daño enemigo.

Con eso dicho, las contramedidas necesarias para evitar la mayor cantidad de pérdidas habían sido hechas.

En lo alto de un poste en la recién reconstruida ciudad de el País de las Olas, Naruto se encontraba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, en una mano llevaba un Ika Shōgayaki (Pulpo Frito con Jengibre) el cual daba mordidas de vez en cuando, en la otra mano llevaba un pequeño plato de sake.

Una de las variantes no tan efectivas del Sake Asesino de Dioses, junto con el Arrepentimiento del Bebedor, era llamado Cerveza del Diablo.

La potencia y sabor que tenía con su sake más potente era diferente, no de menor calidad en lo más mínimo, pero sin duda diferente.

La razón de porque bebía de ese tipo de Sake era por simple… preparación. El Sake Asesino de Dioses tenía la particularidad que daba las habilidades, conocimientos y Kekkei Genkai que poseían los humanos usados en su producción.

Sin embargo, el proceso tardaba un total de tres días y un par de semanas en que el cuerpo se adaptará a la nueva infusión de barreras de sangre, generaba como resultado un periodo de espera que Naruto no tenía.

Así que fue por lo segundo mejor, el Brebaje del diablo le daba temporalmente las capacidades de aquellos usados para su manufacturación, en este caso, eran en su mayoría criminales con Kekkei Genkai elementales que podrían ayudar a lo que pasaría.

Sin embargo, el segundo efecto que le importaba no era sólo la capacidad de obtener nuevo poder, pero la afinidad que ganaba, aumentos radicales en sus procesos corporales, vista, oído, visión, gusto, tacto, reflejos.

Un sorbo le permitía procesar el mundo que lo rodea de una manera altamente eficiente a través de una omnisciencia mortal prácticamente, mejorar hasta un punto donde podría sentir el más minúsculo de los movimientos y vibraciones tan pequeñas como un átomo dentro de un radio de varios cientos de metros, un rango de visión a la par de un Byakugan sin los efectos del punto ciego debido a que todos sus sentidos se magnifican a un nivel imposible para un humano normal.

Con una audición lo suficientemente precisa como para escuchar a alguien parpadear a más de doscientos metros de distancia, estaba seguro de que no iba a dejar nada fuera de lugar.

Por el otro lado, el Ika Shōgayaki era simplemente para tener un aperitivo mientras bebía y miraba desde una buena distancia el estadio donde se efectuaban los exámenes.

Era un lugar comprensiblemente grande, ya que personas de distintas aldeas habían viajado para llegar al lugar, también habían partes VIP hechas para que ciertas personas importantes llegarán.

Entre ellas, varios Daimyos, el Hokage, la nueva Tsuchikage no había podido llegar debido a estar ocupada en reconstruir la estructura de su aldea, y extrañamente , el Kazekage no había llegado a pesar de que sus hijos estarían allí.

Otras personas importantes de distintos países habían sido invitadas, pero no habían llegado.

El nuevo Jefe Samurái del País del Hierro desde que se anunció la muerte de Mifune hace unos 7 meses, el Daimyo del País de los Demonios supuestamente estaba con problemas debido a un "demonio con cabezas de serpiente" cuya sacerdotisa no podía enfrentar, pero mando un representante.

Como nota al margen, debido a lo que pasaría en la invasión, Naruto había asegurado varios lugares importantes en Konoha, así prevenía problemas.

Por lo mismo, no necesitaba nada más que quedarse vigilando que todo lo que pasará estuviera en orden.

Escucho al anunciador empezar a nombrar los primeros enfrentamientos, por lo que se podía oír, el primer enfrentamiento sería de Arashi contra Neji.

Naruto los conocía a ambos lo suficiente como para saber antes de que el combate empezará que Neji tenía cero probabilidades de ganar. Uno de los mejores usuarios del Puño Suave por cuya sangre la fuerza de los Hyuga fluía más fuerte que en ningún otro, contra el hijo más hábil de Minato y Kushina.

Dejando su… disgusto ante la mención de pertenecer a la familia del Hokage, estaba el hecho de que no negaba la fuerza que ellos poseían, de suceder, Arashi probablemente sería igual o más fuerte si se le daba acceso a lo que él había tenido antes de haber llegado a donde estaba.

Arashi tenía el nivel como para usar a la mayoría de Jounin como sacos de boxeo, los exámenes eran sólo una formalidad para que pudiera mostrarle a las demás naciones eso.

El choque de un Rasengan contra el Kaiten fue algo ensordecedor, como viento arremolinándose entre si cual huracán.

Era ensordecedor para los que estaban cerca de allí, por lo que incluso él frunció la cara ante el sonido que soltaba a la distancia.

No paso nada digno de ser mencionado después de eso, la principal razón para estar allí era para ver solo a aquellos que le importaban. No habían muchos que fueran particularmente fuertes como para decir nada al respecto.

Eso si, Shino barrio el piso con Kankuro, haciendo que aún lejos de allí sonriera ante ello. Sabiendo por las explosiones que escuchaba que los escarabajos explosivos que había recolectado con él hace años explotaban las marionetas del ninja de Suna desde adentro. No pudo evitar reírse un poco al estar enterado que esas eran algunas de las reliquias creadas por el maestro de títeres Sasori.

Por lo que tenia entendido un combate casi al final de la primera ronda era Satsuki y Abi, un combate que… honestamente no sabia como ponerse, antes que cualquier cosa, ellas dos eran Shinobis, no creía que ninguna de las dos tendría algún tipo de enfrentamiento tonto porque una tenía algo con él, las conocía a ambas como para saber que eran mejor que eso, y de suceder, seria bastante tonto que se metiera en un asunto de ellas.

Por otra parte, había un combate que le hacía esperar con anticipación.

Sasuke Uchiha, quien se estaba tardando demasiado para su propio bien, contra Gaara del Desierto.

Si tuviera que ser sincero sobre el hermano de Satsuki, el tipo un puñetero imbécil, no era tan infantil como para seguir odiándolo por el trato que le habían dado en la academia junto con Arashi y Naruko, pero en general, no le agradaba el tipo de persona que era.

Alguien similar a él.

Sasuke y Satsuki habían pasado por lo mismo en la masacre a su clan, sin embargo, lo que les diferenciaba era su manera de afrontarlo. Tenían a su familia aún con ellos, personas importantes que habían apreciado se fueron, y Naruto no era tan tonto como para simplemente decir que simplemente lo olvidarán y vivieran con eso.

Satsuki aún seguía con el deseo de encontrar a la persona que había hecho la masacre, enfrentarle, no por ello significaba que lo hiciera sola, y no era alguien que dejaría todo atrás para buscar a ese alguien –ni siquiera él conocía quien era–

Sasuke por otro lado era acerca de la venganza, de apuñalar a quien fuera necesario para buscar lo que deseaba.

Aun más importante… sabía cómo se sentía, tan centrado en su propio deseo de venganza que ni siquiera podía ver las cosas más allá de su propia perspectiva, de no ser por Abi y su equipo probablemente sería igual.

Y Sasuke aún tenía eso desde hace años, aún continuando por el camino en el que estaba.

Era frustrante, ver sus errores con forma humana… y que peor aún, se estaba tardando demasiado en volver.

—Y por supuesto llega en el último segundo— comentó dando otro sorbo a su sake al ver como aparecía dramáticamente el Uchiha con Kakashi, quien por petición de Rin Nohara, había entrenado a Sasuke durante esos meses.

Una de las últimas peleas que a Naruto le interesaba ver pero que genuinamente estaba alerta, había visto al Jinchuriki del Ichibi como para saber de primera mano lo psicótico que era, un deseo de matar tan puro que solo un psicópata tenía, por lo que sabía también que en medio de ese combate, estaba previsto que liberará al Bijuu en su interior, y por lo mismo, ahora que la localización había sido cambiada, el plan de la invasión era simple.

Una Invocación inversa del loco de la arena al mismo tiempo que los subordinados más fuertes de Orochimaru se encargaban del Hokage y los demás Shinobis peligrosos que se encontraban alejados por bastante de la aldea.

Ignorando un poco el hecho de que Minato y su descendencia sabían el Hiraishin, Naruto había previsto lo que sucedería, desde los ninjas del sonido queriendo infiltrarse entre los espectadores hasta que los subordinados de Orochimaru usarían el afamado Edo Tensei, sabía quienes habían sido sacrificados y a quienes serían resucitados temporalmente.

Entonces… ¿Por qué sentía que algo se le olvidaba?

Había algo en el plan de Orochimaru que no lo terminaba de convencer, la arena y el sonido eran, con toda sinceridad, un montón de carne de cañón, no tenían la fuerza en bruto, ni los números para enfrentar a los Shinobis de más alto rango que había allí, y eso era sin contar a aquellos del top afiliados con la aldea.

Chirridos de aves le hicieron dejar sus pensamientos de lado, como un animal agazapado, miro desde la distancia como Sasuke.

No había falta decir que había algo mal.

Gaara se encontraba viendo a Sasuke, con la arena vibrando a su alrededor, con una sonrisa tan grande en su cara que estiraba la piel, parecía dispuesto a recibir el ataque de Sasuke directo y sin protección.

La calabaza se separo de la boca de Naruto, cuando de la nada, Gaara desapareció justo en el instante que Sasuke llegaba a donde estaba antes en una nube de humo, el Uchiha atacando a la nada—Hmm… aumento su rango de ataque, eso es… inesperado.

Su voz comentó a la nada.

Al mismo tiempo que decía eso, una lanza de arena se había formado del aire mismo y se lanzó contra su cuerpo.

No se movió, no era siquiera mínimamente importante ponerle atención a eso, la lanza se quebró como el más frágil cristal, para seguidamente caer como brizna.

Si Naruto tuviera que hablar de defectos que realmente sabía que tenía y que no le importaba el cambiarlos era su molestia en tratar de controlar todo y su obvia sobre protección sobre todos los que conocía.

Mientras miraba los ninjas de Otogakure quitar sus disfraces y tratando fallidamente de activar un Genjutsu, a la lejanía, en los bosques, podía sentir varias presencias moviéndose a una velocidad demasiado rápido como para ser simples civiles, en dirección de la ciudad.

¿Cuánto le costaría simplemente matarlos a todos? ¿Alrededor de unos segundos? ¿Menos?

Podría también encerrar a todos alterando los sellos en la barrera alrededor del estadio y asegurarse que estuvieran seguros.

Tantas cosas que podría hacer. Salvaría bastantes vidas probablemente, o tal vez ninguna, pero seria por lo menos proactivo con lo que hacía. No esperar de forma pasiva a que algo pasará.

Cerró los ojos, e hizo un sello de mano.

Necesitaba que todo cayera bajo el escenario planeado, el menor de los males que había estaba contra los que mejor se podrían encargar de el. Podría controlar a un Bijuu siendo soltado en la aldea, lo primero sería en alejarlo de áreas pobladas.

Simplemente un clon para evitar que cualquier cosa pasará fuera de lo que esperaba, aunque se haría más débil conforme se alejara, no desaparecería.

El original brinco y se alzó en el aire por bastantes segundos, el aire haciendo que su ropa se moviera mientras aterrizaba enfrente del reconstruido puente que según recordaba, la gente de Nami había nombrado por aquellos que consideraban sus salvadores.

Plasmó su mano en el suelo, parado enfrente del puente—**Kuchiyose: Alcides.**

Una monumental explosión de humo después, un gigante caballo corrió sobre el agua y los bosques a una velocidad tal como para parecer un espejismo por donde pasará.

Unas figuras cubiertas en mantos pasaban por el puente a una enorme velocidad, antes de que una corriente de viento producto de Naruto pasando por allí los hiciera detenerse para evitar salir volando.

Por solo unos instantes, una de las figuras encapuchadas, del que cabello rojo sobresalía, se quedó viendo una silueta de color amarillo en la distancia.

—¿Que demonios fue eso?— pregunto una figura que parecía tener una capucha doble.

—…Creí que mire algo familiar... No debió de ser nada más que algún Jutsu soltado por los de la hoja, sigamos moviéndonos— ordenó la figura pelirroja, con una voz netamente femenina.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

El hijo del Rey de los caballos fantasma era una criatura que vivía para su reputación, tan rápido que parecía cabalgar aún caminando en los lagos y en el mar que dividía al país de las Olas con el del Fuego, en cuestión de un parpadeo, había llegado a su objetivo, cruzando la distancia hasta la aldea de la hoja.

Arena.

Había una tormenta de arena en la aldea de la hoja.

En el centro se encontraba una criatura de aspecto similar a un mapache, una cola escalada en su espalda, y ojos con una estrella de cuatro puntas y un punto en cada extremo. Los ninjas de Suna eran capaces de usar Jutsus para atravesar tormentas de arena sin problemas, teniendo de aliados a Otogakure, no sería imposible que les enseñarán ello a sus aliados.

Los ninja de Konoha estaban desorientados en un lugar que ni siquiera podían abrir los ojos o mantenerse en pie por el viento huracanado.

Alcides la mano de su padre en la cabeza, dándole una palmada en una simple señal.

Una sola inhalación suya fue suficiente como para succionar el aire de cientos de metros cuadrados enfrente suyo.

La tormenta de arena pareció detenerse por unos instantes.

Luego Alcides exhalo.

No fue más que un simple bufido, y fue suficiente para mandar toda la arena y su conjurador a volar cientos de metros alejados de la aldea. El rubio no dijo ni siquiera una palabra a su compañero animal, antes de simplemente palmear una vez su cabeza y que este saliera corriendo en la dirección que mando al Ichibi.

Naruto brinco, y se quedo en el aire mientras Alcides cabalgaba contra una esfera de chakra morado y balas de viento que apenas y lo movieron de su cabalgata. Abajo suyo estaba la aldea de la hoja, y con un simple vistazo, miro a todo mundo que se encontraban aturdido.

Había alrededor de unos 5,000 ninjas de Otogakure sin alguna clasificación, y unos 15,000 ninjas de Suna.

La ultima cosa que una enorme cantidad de ellos vio fueron ojos azules y cabello amarillo en una sombra que tapaba el sol, seguidamente, espinas de color carmesí se extendieron alrededor de su cuerpo, y se lanzaron como balas en todas direcciones.

Atravesando carne y hueso como si fueran de papel, dejando agujeros en estómago, pecho o cráneo, las espinas sólo traían muerte a cualquiera que las viera, parecían aumentar en número una vez que atravesaban a alguien, succionando la sangre de los cadáveres hasta dejarlos como cáscaras vacías.

Cada instante, decenas… cientos de vidas eran silenciadas, tan rápido que ni el mismo sonido era capaz de seguir lo que sucedía. Naruto observó cada instante mientras hacia que eso pasará.

Era algo raro matar a tanta gente tan rápido y no sentir nada.

Empezó a caminar entre cuerpos caídos, viendo a los ninja de Konoha que estaban en los alrededores viendo anonadados el resultado de ese ataque—Dejen de perder el tiempo— declaró con una voz neutra mientras volteaba a ver a varios de los líderes de clanes que miraban lo que hizo—. Esto es una invasión, defiendan a su pueblo si tanto lo valoran.

—¿Qué pasó con el Bijuu?— la pregunta de Shikaku fue seguida de Naruto mirando a su alrededor, como si buscará algo en especifico.

—Un compañero mío se esta encargando del Ichibi— respondió mientras sentía la vista de Inoichi en su espalda—. ¿Quieres otro agujero en el hombro acaso?

—Pareces sospechoso de algo— ignorando la amenaza, el Yamanaka noto el lenguaje corporal del rubio, y su aparente neutralidad se contrastaba con su manera tensa de ver a los alrededores.

El Ojiazul se mantuvo callado, y luego, simplemente se quedó viendo los cadáveres secos—Esto es demasiado fácil.

—No tienes que presumir a los más débiles, niño— le dijo Shikaku a Naruto, medio burlón.

—No lo entiendes, conozco a Orochimaru lo suficiente como para saber que no atacaría la aldea a menos que estuviera completamente segura de que podría con la aldea, no es tan arrogante como para pensar que puede con la aldea entera— declaró Naruto entre cerrando los ojos—. Y no creo que sus esclavos sean tan estúpidos como para seguir con el plan sin al menos una forma de asegurarse de que tengan posibilidades de ganar.

El clon que había dejado en el País de las Olas estaba manejando la situación con el resto de subordinados de Orochimaru, si ellos estaban allí en vez de invadir el objetivo real era solo para alentar a los Shinobis más fuertes a disposición.

Ya se estaba controlando todo antes de que sucediera algo malo.

Pero…

Parecía hacer falta algo.

La verdadera pregunta era…

_¿Que?_

Naruto se quedo callado, antes de abrir los ojos cuando el suelo tembló como si un terremoto sucediera, y un liquido negro y rojo salió chorreando el aire.

La figura de un caballo de seis patas, gigantesco y con pinchos que parecían hechos de roca, con una cabeza que se asemejaba más a la de una planta abriéndose para mostrar un interior rojo y negro se alzaba sobre las cercanías de la aldea.

A su lado, se encontraba el Ichibi, empequeñecido por su tamaño como si fuera apenas más alto que una casa, y enfrente de la criatura que había aparecido, el cuerpo sin cabeza de Alcides se encontraba aún parado.

Seguidamente, la fría sensación de ser decapitado le dio un latigazo a Naruto.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

El clon dejado atrás por el rubio aunque debilitado por la distancia con aquel que lo creo, seguía siendo mucho más fuerte que cualquiera que estuviera allí. Por lo que no se preocupaba mucho al respecto.

Madara Uchiha tampoco se preocupaba mucho.

¿Qué hacia el mencionado ninja legendario allí? De forma simple, los subordinados de Orochimaru que se hacían llamar los 5 del Sonido, con la adición de un tipo que usaba huesos y un tipo que parecía un loco drogado en energía natural, habían usado el Edo Tensei para traer a la vida a varios guerreros que usarían como método de combate.

Un ejército de muertos, porque aparentemente debido a la cantidad exagerada de pasos necesitados y porque Orochimaru era una bruja perfeccionista con los Jutsus que tenía a mano parecía ser el hecho de que apenas se necesitaba Chakra para invocarlos o mantenerlos.

Eran ninjas legendarios de la antigua generación, entre ellos estaban los dos primeros Hokage junto al Uchiha más poderoso de la historia, el clon no mencionara nada acerca de la discusión y molestia que parecía tener el Nidaime al pelear junto a Madara y como este se burlaba de él y como el Shodaime trataba de calmarlos.

Más que nada debido a que tenía que cuidarse de ataques de agua, madera, y lo que carajos fuera las cosas que el Uchiha sacaba de los ojos, esas flamas negras eran una molestia de mantener encima.

Estaba más que nada analizando los ataques de cada uno, aprendiendo de sus enemigos podía conseguir aprender que cosas de ellos podría añadir a lo que tenia, las técnicas de agua de Tobirama eran lo que le interesaba más.

Las cosas se pusieron agresivas una vez que consiguieron capturar a los ninjas del sonido, y con un simple Genjutsu de parte de Hitomi –que junto al equipo 5 se enfrentó al antiguo Mizukage– ya que Madara fue capaz de liberarse de su control del Edo Tensei para mantenerse allí, Tobirama también y Hashirama simplemente pareció tener que elevar su Chakra para romper el control de dicho Jutsu.

Y luego, los ojos del Uchiha cambiaron a anillados orbes púrpuras. Alocándose con todo a su alrededor, y siendo capaz de alejar a ambos Hokage del combate contra ese extraño rubio que parecía demasiado insistente para alguien que solo esquivaba sus ataques.

No era un baile.

Simplemente mataba una peste que no sabia pelear.

O eso pensó.

Cuando es golpeado por lo que parecía una lluvia de puñetazos de chakra anaranjado y es empujado al otro lado del país de las Olas, no se preocupa.

Cuando Naruto aparece de los vientos frente a él y seis sombras se forman a su espalda que procedieron a abrir su Susano'o como si fuera de papel, no pierde la calma.

Cuando el rubio crea una lanza de color verde que parte los cielos y expande la tierra en una explosión, no está nervioso.

Cuando lo mira plantar los pies en el suelo y caminar a través de un Shinra Tensei con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía un demente, permanece estoico.

Cuando convoca a una docena de clones que llevan su Doujutsu y el Ojiazul ni siquiera parpadea en reacción, no piensa en ello.

Cuando Naruto saca rayos de color rojo en sus ojos y no deja rastro de los clones cubiertos por su Susano'o, su ceño se frunce un poco.

La pelea se vuelve un punto muerto brutal.

Naruto simplemente usaba ataques que matarían a un humano normal y que dejaban al Edo Tensei regenerándose, Madara continuaba usando más técnicas en su arsenal, experimentando con lo que tenia ahora, con la inmortalidad que tenía como Edo Tensei no se preocupaba del cansancio y las heridas, y sin importar que tanto intentará el rubio no podía arrancarle la garganta al Uchiha con sus dientes desnudos como método para terminar todo.

—Sabes niño… de haber nacido unos años antes, probablemente te habría conferido a ti mi plan Ojo de Luna. Con esa actitud y fuerza que tienes no habrías sido mal sucesor.

—…— parado enfrente de un estatua cuya apariencia se asemejaba a un prisionero de nueve ojos y con la piel cual madera, el Uchiha se encontraba en lo alto de aquella criatura.

—¿No hablas mucho, eh? Me agrada un poco, haces más de lo que dices, pero lamentablemente sigues siendo sólo un niño, no podrías esperar vencer a alguien con mucha más experiencia de la que puedes imaginar.

Las palabras de Madara fueron seguidas de que un ente de color azul se formará a su alrededor, haciendo tres sellos de mano al mismo tiempo.

Naruto alzo la mirada al cielo cuando una sombra cubrió toda la ciudad.

Sus ojos vieron sin siquiera un atisbo de interés un enorme meteorito sobre su cabeza, partiendo las nubes y bajando lentamente a traerle muerte a todo.

Ante los ojos Rinnegan de Madara Uchiha, el rubio se sentó sobre el suelo, y puso el brazo sobre una rodilla, en un gesto que parecía nada excepto un insulto al no tomar nada de lo que pasaba serio.

Naruto cerró la mirada, ante lo que sus ojos era simplemente un niño haciendo berrinche.

Sus ojos cerrados soltaban un atisbo de energía rojiza desbordando de ellos, y luego sus párpados se abrieron.

Una estela de color rojo salió disparada de sus ojos, cambiando su dirección a la mitad de movimiento y alzándose al cielo en un instante.

Llegó a la enorme roca en los cielos, y se expandió.

El Tengai Shinsei fue consumido en rojo, simplemente siendo vaporizado cada trozo y partícula de este, antes de que Naruto cerrará nuevamente los ojos, y el ataque cesará.

En todo el combate no dijo nada, ni planeaba decir nada en lo absoluto, no tenía nada que decirle al Uchiha, ni mucho menos tenía que decirle algo a un muerto.

No tenía nada de que hablarle a un muerto, mucho menos de alguien que ni siquiera le importaba en lo más mínimo aún vivo.

Sin embargo, estaba curioso de que tanto se podría regenerar el Edo Tensei, o lo estuvo. Cualquier curiosidad de antes había sido saciada.

Sus ojos se abrieron levemente mientras usaba otra de sus técnicas que funcionaban de manera pasiva.

Mundo Minoritario.

El ancla que lo mantenía en ese mundo, la mera energía que lo había traído de regreso, fue invertida.

Un aura de color blanco le cubrió, su cuerpo deshaciéndose como polvo, si su alma subía hacia arriba o no, Naruto no le intereso verlo, dándose la vuelta simplemente. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando fue reducido a nada.

—Plan Ojo de Luna suena a un estúpido nombre— comento a la nada antes de usar el Movimiento Cuántico para volver al estadio de los exámenes, viendo algo a la distancia al grupo de Konoha, algunos de ellos con rollos u otros instrumentos de sellado, analizando primero que los integrantes de su equipo estuvieran bien, y luego, girándose a ver a los demás—. ¿Estás bien?

La pregunta dirigida a Hitomi fue debido a que los ojos de ella se encontraban derramando sangre, y sus pupilas opacas—Estoy… estoy bien, una técnica que tengo sirve para hacer sellados, solo que me afecta en los ojos.

Naruto camino hasta ella, estirando su camisa y bajando la cabeza de ella para limpiarle la sangre que tenía en los párpados—Los nervios y venas en tus ojos parecen apunto de reventar… tu Chakra también parece como si te hubiera carcomido cada célula del cuerpo. Sea lo que sea que usaste es peligroso para tu salud.

—…Eso… explica algunas cosas— comento ella a la nada antes de inhalar, el rubio notando la dificultad que ella tenía para mantener el aire adentro.

No indagaría más en el tema por el momento, no era la ocasión—…¿Ya no quedan más invocados?— pregunto entonces, habiendo limpiado la sangre en Hitomi.

—Hokage-sama y Kushina-sama se han encargado de sellar a los más problemáticos antes de que pudiéramos ir por los de Otogakure, el primero y segundo Hokage luego comentaron algo del Chakra de Madara desapareciendo y simplemente se fueron también.

—Supongo que no tendré que encargarme de ellos también, eso es un alivió— comento Naruto aún con voz neutra.

—…Ese enorme asteroide qué apareció de la nada… ¿Fuiste tú o…?

—Los míos habrían sido más grandes, el disparo rojo que lo desapareció fui yo— explicó notando el nerviosismo que ella tenía ante su presencia—. ¿Pasa algo?

—Se que estamos saliendo y todo eso… pero es algo aterrador de presenciar tanta fuerza.

—Si me tienes miedo…

—¡N-No, no es eso!— interrumpió la pelinegra rápidamente—. Solo que… pensar que existe gente con un poder así sin la misma… forma de actuar tuya, es aterrador pensar en no poder hacer nada contra eso.

El resto de integrantes de Konoha estaban llegando a dónde ellos estaban, Naruto se quedaba viendo enfrente de Hitomi, como si pensará en algo.

Naruto no mentiría de sentirse algo agradecido de que Kushina no estaba allí, no quería más dolores de cabeza respecto a su situación con ella.

—Ruto, ¿Estás bien?— la voz de Ahí le saco de sus pensamientos, haciendo que la volteara a ver con algo de sorpresa por no haberla notado.

—Estoy bien solo… solo estaba pensando en algo— dijo notando como el aire se estaba sintiendo ligeramente más frío.

—Lo peor ya pasó, evacuamos a los civiles y a los políticos importantes, puedes relajarte, has hecho mucho hoy— comento Ebisu, llegando para poner una mano sobre el hombro de su ex-estudiante, como signo de apoyo.

Akimitsu no respondió en lo más mínimo, alzando la cabeza al aire y notando como copos de nieve caían de las nubes para llegar lento al suelo—Gracias… sensei. Es solo que… siento como si algo faltará por venir de sorpresa— comento Naruto, poniendo sus manos detrás de la espalda.

Hizo unas señas con sus manos, Hitomi le miro, y notó que en unos momentos llegaba el Yondaime Hokage.

La Nakano noto como el rubio ponía una mano sobre su estómago, como en un instante el aire se congelaba como si se tratara de una ventisca instantánea.

Luego fue empujada contra sus compañeros de equipo, chocando contra su Sensei y mandando a ambos a volar contra un Akimitsu que se apresuro a atraparlos.

Lo siguiente que vieron sus ojos apenas pudieron procesarlo.

Un espejo de hielo formado detrás de Naruto, una espada que soltaba un aura gélida por dónde pasará bajo sobre la cabeza del rubio, cortando de manera vertical desde el cráneo, abriéndolo en dos y bajando para cortar su torso, dejando la carne y la sangre congeladas antes de partirlo a la mitad.

—¡NARUTO!— para cuando el grito de varios de los presentes se escuchó, otro espejo de hielo se trago el cuerpo partido en un instante.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

El día de la invasión, Naruto le había dejado instrucciones claras a Eva. El anillo que le había dado le permitía usar Kuninokotachi para viajar a dónde estaba ella, por lo que sin importar que, no debía abrir la puerta ya que él iría para asegurarse de que Tsunami y ella estuvieran bien terminado todo.

La tonelada y media de sellos que había puesto como medida de seguridad para cualquiera que tratara de entrar a la fuerza le daba cierta sensación de seguridad.

—…¿No quisieras que te prepare algo? Se que no soy tan buena cocinando como Naruto, pero me ha enseñado un par de trucos— comento Tsunami, con Eva sentada en sus piernas mientras ambas se encontraban en un sillón de la sala para tratar de distraer sus mentes de lo que pasaba afuera.

Eva mantenía extendiendo un brazo cerca de su espalda, sintiendo una extraña sensación de dolor y picazón allí—No… tengo apetito, pero gracias, Tsunami-san— respondió con una sonrisa leve.

—Bueno… iré a preparar algo para distraerme un poco y por si a alguna nos da hambre— comento dando palmadas en la cabeza de la rubia, está sonrió un poco avergonzada al ser tratada como una niña pequeña, nunca había probado el toque de su madre como para no sentir extraño con la mujer del país de las olas que siempre era tan buena con ella.

Y el hogar de ella fue destruido por Sargon.

Pensando en eso, no podía evitar preocuparse… Naruto había peleado contra las fuerzas de ellos, algo que ningún lugar conquistado por ellos había logrado… ¿pero que pasaría luego?

Los recursos de la organización eran tan numerosos como mortales, pelear contra todos bien sería pelear contra el mundo entero.

Tenía miedo de que en alguna ocasión Naruto no regresará… no quería que esa estrella de esperanza fuera apagada por su culpa.

Ni siquiera sabía si él la amaba de verdad o porque el Arca le había afectado emocionalmente.

Tenía más arrepentimientos y pesares de lo que le gustaba admitir, todos con que las personas que le importaban fueran heridas por su culpa.

No pudo seguir auto compadeciéndose cuando el sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada hizo que ella y Tsunami se crisparan.

Giró el cuello lentamente, lo sentía tieso, para volver a ver a la pelinegra. Tsunami hizo un movimiento rápido con su cabeza, indicándole que fueran a esconderse en algún otro cuarto cuando los golpes continuaban con mayor fuerza.

No pudo evitar correr hacia ella, sosteniendo la mano de ella, asustada.

Estaba temblando.

Ambas lo estaban en el momento que escucharon los golpes en la puerta detenerse—Tsunami-san… tengo miedo.

La pelinegra le sonrió con gentileza, tratando de calmarla—Tranquila… todo estará bien.

Lo siguiente que sabía es que la sangre baño la cara de Eva.

Una espada estaba contra el vientre de Tsunami, enterrada tan rápido que ninguna de las dos pudo darse cuenta, una pared de hielo atravesando la puerta, y una espada clavaba a Tsunami contra la pared.

La pelinegra ni siquiera supo lo que pasó antes de que la katana fuera sacada de su estómago sin cuidado, quitándole el aire mientras caía al suelo, la respiración se le iba, sentía como su sangre se enfriaba.

Eva se quedó catatónica cuando dos ojos azules como el hielo y una cabellera negra como las plumas de un cuervo se giraban para verla—Portadora del arca— dijo, no como un nombre o un título, sino como si fuera unas cosa—. No perderé el tiempo tratando de hablar contigo, vine para traer el arca de regreso a Sargón, aunque no puedo herirte, no puedo decir lo mismo para esta mujer. Así que si valoras su vida, vendrás con nosotros— declaró el hombre poniendo su Katana contra la frente de Tsunami, empezando a empujar hasta que gotas de sangre empezaron a bajar de su frente.

—¡Déjala!

El casi bramido que soltó la Tokisada fue seguido de ella lanzándose contra el pelinegro con las manos recubiertas de un aura anaranjada.

Y luego fue tirada al piso cuando un enorme grupo de encapuchados se lanzaron encima suyo, ninguno pudiendo hacerle daño, pero ella también incapaz de siquiera mover un dedo para moverla—…Activar las habilidades de el arca le tomo cierto tiempo a Garyo, es una sorpresa que tú a tan poco tiempo de su muerte las hayas manifestado— notó el Ojiazul antes de mover su arma al oído de la pelinegra que se miraba cada vez más pálida—. Sin embargo, trataré de mantener esto lo más civil posible, deja de resistirte o su cráneo será partido en dos.

—¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS QUIEREN DE MI!?— grito la pequeña rubia tratando de revolverse, y con todos los soldados que seguían al hombre de cabello negro teniendo una fuerza como para romper en dos a un humano normal, ella ni siquiera se pudo sacudir un centímetro—. ¡Si lo que quieren es el arca, solo mantenme y tómenla, ni tienen que hacerle nada a ella!

—Hay pocas cosas en este mundo que pueden herirte, mucho menos matarte. Incluso si mi hielo fuera capaz de matarte, eres la última que heredará el arca en tu línea de sangre, no hay ni un solo sobreviviente más. Y aunque no hay mucha dificultad para simplemente llevarte de regreso a nuestra tierra para que sirvas de incubadora cuya descendencia será adoctrinada en la obediencia de Sargón hasta el día de tu muerte… sin embargo, nuestro señor prefiere la obediencia antes que el rapto— dijo Hojo mirando como la rubia se había quedado congelada ante sus palabras—. Ese chico con el que eres cercana, Naruto. ¿Cómo crees que reaccione al ver la cabeza de esta mujer en una pica? ¿O de todos los que conoce y saber que es por tu culpa? ¿Y hay de ti? ¿Podrás vivir contigo misma sabiendo que murió tratando de proteger a alguien como tú?

El corazón de Eva golpeaba dolorosamente en su pecho, mirando el anillo en su mano, en el día más feliz de su vida.

—Puedes evitar el derramamiento de sangre innecesario, simplemente únetenos, no volverás a ver a ninguno de ellos en tu vida, ni nosotros, podrás asegurarte de que no les pasará nada.

Ella no podía decir que no a eso.

La voz se le había ido como para replicar, miraba a la nada con sus ojos empezando a gotear. La sola idea de no volver a ver a Naruto la llenaba de terror y dolor.

Pero aún más, era la idea de dañarlo, de que esté sufriera aún más por su culpa.

Se trago sus lágrimas mientras estás viajaban por sus mejillas, no queriendo ver el corte que Hojo empezaba a hacerle a la mejilla de Tsunami—Yo…yo… e…esta bien… me rindo, solo no les hagan nada.

Los ojos del Senryo se cerraron unos momentos, antes de alzar una mano al aire—La localización de cada uno es lo suficientemente lejana como para que esto solo afecte a los de la aldea.

Eva alzó la cabeza alarmada antes de ver por la puerta rota lo que solo podría describir como una lluvia de gigantescas lanzas sobre la aldea.

Su grito no fue escuchado por nadie, excepto una persona.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_No es un Bijuu sin duda, pero lo que sea esta cosa sin duda es fuerte._

En los lejanos bosques del país del fuego, se podía ver un rastro de pura destrucción a través de las montañas, tan grande y bastó como para que la vida misma pareciera alejarse de allí, una sola patada de Alcides había sido suficiente como para enviar a la monumental criatura al otro lado del país.

Geryon, el nombre de la criatura, uno de los Ruines, un Dios del Caos, era la identidad de la cosa con la que Naruto y Alcides peleaban, ninguno conociendo su nombre o importándole.

El Ruin de la Destrucción, cuyas habilidades se basaban en la pura destrucción de todo, materia, Chakra, energía.

Alcides se había regenerado sin problemas de todos los ataques que soltaba la criatura, más allá de su fuerza física que poseía, de su boca salían ataques de energía negra que Naruto se encargaba de desviar o que el mismo hijo del Rey de los caballos fantasma desviaba con soplos de aire.

—Tengo que ir a revisar que todo este bien en la aldea, te dejare un poco de ayuda— declaró palmeando la cabeza del caballo fantasma, quien resoplo antes de que Naruto brincara de su cabeza.

Mordiendo su pulgar, el rubio se quedo callado mientras veía como el Ruin se lanzaba en contra ellos, antes de que una enorme nube de humo explotará en medio de ambos.

Lo siguiente que el Ruin sabía era que una montaña de tentáculos los rodeo de todos lados, más grande que él por bastante, y no pudo hacer nada ante el embiste de Alcides segundos después, uno que hizo que la tierra temblará con una fuerza colosal.

_**Ascensión del Sabio.**_

Sus ojos se tornaron amarillos en un instante, mientras la energía Akáshica le cubría de manera que un domo en el espacio pareció doblarse.

Usando el **Senhō (Paso del Sabio) **Naruto se movió en un vacío dimensional con el espacio alargado, haciendo que la distancia entre la aldea y el lugar donde estaba fuera acortado en un instante.

Lo primero que hizo apenas apareció en medio de la aldea fue sostener a dos guerreros en armaduras del cuello, y con un simple movimiento, rompiendo sus cuellos como si fueran de papel.

Naruto miro a sus lados, notando las personas en sus manos.

Entrecerró los ojos al notar una similitud con los guerreros que había matado en el País de las Flores del Cielo, antes de tirar los cuerpos a los lados como trozos de basura.

El clon que había dejado en el país de las Olas había sido asesinado.

Naruto había notado que no había sentido ni siquiera un rastro de donde vino el ataque antes de que pasará, por lo que miro a su alrededor, viendo a las tropas con armaduras negras empezando a arrasar con las fuerzas de Konoha.

Solo fue unos segundos de ver a los ANBU de la aldea fallar miserablemente en controlar cualquiera de las amenazas en distintos puntos, los demás Shinobi siendo apenas capaces de hacer algo antes de ser asesinados de manera rápida y eficaz.

Camino por la aldea mientras miraba como destruían los alrededores, sus ojos brillaron con una energía de color rojo antes de que salieran de ellos un haz del mismo color, calcinado en especifico a los intrusos en la aldea hasta donde alcanzará su vista.

Y su vista alcanzaba bastante, por lo que de manera mató a los ninjas de Suna, de Oto y de…

…_Sargón._

La mente del rubio no tardó en conectar los puntos mientras veía lo que pasaba, seguramente, de todas las personas, Orochimaru sin duda tendría conexiones con ellos.

Pero de eso a terminar ayudando en una posible guerra era algo que no se esperaba.

La realización le golpeó un segundo después, si Sargón estaba allí…

Su sangre se congeló, sus ojos se abrieron, y se quedo congelado unos segundos en medio del lugar, los guerreros de Sargón, Oto y Suna se lanzaron sobre él, después de haberlo soltar ese último ataque, era un peligro seguro.

Ese, seria el ultimo error en sus vidas.

Un aura negra como la noche cubrió a Naruto mientras dos puntos rojos sobresalían de esa bruma, en una explosión que hacía una reminiscencia maligna.

El cielo se oscureció, mientras gigantescas lanzas de hielo del tamaño de montañas caían del cielo, buscando en un solo instante destruir la aldea, al punto que nadie tuvo tiempo de siquiera alzar sus cabezas para ver lo que pasaba arriba.

_**Kuninokotachi.**_

El tiempo mismo fue alentado como si se tratase de alquitrán.

Las nubes detuvieron su movimiento, el aire dejo de soplar, toda la conmoción en la aldea pareció simplemente detenerse.

Y luego… pasos de una negra muerte.

Esa… era la manera de describir el sendero que dejó detrás suyo, el aura de Chakra Oscuro saliendo de cada poro de su piel pudría el suelo que sus pies tocaban, sus manos extendiéndose a los cuellos de quienes se encontrarán adelante suyo, sus dedos quebrando, doblando y arrancando con años de experiencia en ello.

Mientras hacia eso, las lanzas de hielo que estaban en distintos puntos de la aldea fueron consumidas en portales negros cada una.

Y el tiempo siguió su curso, justo en el momento que uso el Movimiento Cuántico para aparecer dentro de su casa al notar como la puerta había sido destrozada.

Hojo parpadeo una única vez cuando sintió como sus ataques de la nada desaparecían en el aire, haciendo que se girará rápidamente al sentir una presencia caminando hacia él apareciendo de la nada.

No pudo ni reaccionar antes de que una patada dada con suma violencia le diera en el pecho con una fuerza colosal, lo siguiente que sabía es que había salido volando destrozando las paredes y techo.

Sus dientes afilados como colmillos se mostraban, como un perro rabioso, sus ojos rojos y parecían casi temblar, las marcas en sus mejillas casi parecían alargarse para darle un aspecto más feroz.

Eva alzó la mirada un momento, con la sorpresa pintada en su cara.

Crujidos se escucharon a su alrededor, antes de que los soldados de Sargón, varios de los más expertos y fuertes guardianes de las tropas Azazel, cayeran al suelo con los cuellos quebrados y doblados como plástico.

—¿Te hirieron?— pregunto el rubio mientras acuclillándose para sostener a Tsunami de la cabeza y poner una mano en el estomago de ella, sus manos siendo cubiertas de una energía dorada, empezando a sanarla con cuidado, viendo como la pelinegra empezaba a recuperar el color en su cuerpo.

—…— la Tokisada no podía ni siquiera formar palabras, sintiendo que la voz se le había ido de repente producto de lo que había pasado en los últimos momentos, apenas y podía respirar, apenas y podía pensar.

—Eva, responde, ¿te hicieron algo?— pregunto nuevamente Naruto, sosteniendo a Tsunami en sus brazos cuidadosamente.

—Todo esto es mi culpa… ellos vinieron por mi, hirieron a Tsunami-san por mi culpa, y-yo…yo lo siento, lo siento, no quería… nunca quise que esto pasará— decía ella mientras temblaba visiblemente, sintiendo como su corazón temblaba ante una presión fantasmal, casi sintiendo que le iba a dar un infarto de manera inminente.

Naruto la miro a ella con el mismo rostro neutro, antes de mirar a una inconsciente Tsunami, su sombra se alargó antes de que un Rey del Karma apareciera para sostenerla y rodearla, protegiendo su cuerpo antes de desaparecer con ella.

Aun acuclillado se puso enfrente de Eva, y le sostuvo de la cara—Princesa. Eva. Solo dime lo que paso, nada de esto es tu culpa— declaró mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas que bajaban por la cara de ella.

—¡Pero lo es!— declaró ella, casi gritando, ante su arrebato, el rubio se quedo viendo como ella cerraba sus brazos alrededor de su propio cuerpo, en un gesto nada disimulado para tratar de reconfortarse—. Ellos vinieron por mi, por el arca, hirieron a Tsunami-san buscando que me entregará.

—…— el rubio se quedo callado ante esa nueva información.

—Ruto… s-solo entrégame, es mejor para todos que lo hagas— declaró con la voz temblando, decir esas palabras le dolía sólo pronunciarlas, pero no podía pensar en ninguna otra cosa que hacer.

—No.

— ¡No lo entiendes! No puedes enfrentarte a ellos, ¡te mataran! ¡mataran a todos los que te importan! No vale la pena que te sacrifiques por mi, solo deja que me lleven y esto se acabará, ¡no tendrás que…!

—¿Serias feliz si hago eso?— pregunto el rubio aún con sus ojos estando de color rojo, ella por fin le vio a la cara, con lágrimas surcando sus ojos.

Trago pesadamente, sintiendo el peso de sus palabras—Mi felicidad no importa en esto, yo…yo no quiero que mueras por mi culpa, no quiero que nadie más muera por mi culpa— declaró tratando de evitar que el temblor en su voz denotara sus ganas de llorar.

Naruto cerró los ojos antes de poner una mano sobre la cabeza de ella, y poner su frente con la de ella—Yo solo quiero que seas feliz, que todas ustedes sean felices— declaró antes de abrir sus ojos, mostrándole a ella esos ojos azul eléctrico que conocía más veces que su propio reflejo—. Dejarte en manos de pedazos de mierda así, no volverte a ver nunca, llámame egoísta, pero no pienso dejar que la chica que amo me sea arrebatada por un montón de psicóticos con obsesión por el control.

—¿Incluso si ese amor no es nada más que una falsedad?

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron igual que los de Eva antes de girar la cabeza rápidamente para ver a Hojo parado sobre el techo del edificio destrozado, el rubio poniendo una mano delante de Eva para protegerla.

—El Arca atrae a las personas a su alrededor para protegerse a sí misma, un cuidado y dedicación anti-natural para alguien que apenas haz conocido en tan poco tiempo— declaró Hojo mientras Naruto entrecerraba los ojos al ver que no tenia ni un rasguño.

_Extraño. _Pensó analizando que ni siquiera tenía marcas de heridas o polvo. _Esa armadura es solo acero de damasco, estoy seguro de que la habría quebrado con esa patada._

—El Arca es una pieza importante en lo que Sargón se plantea, una construcción magnánima a través de la historia, hecha miles de años antes de que el primero de tu raza se arrastrará fuera de sus madres— declaró Hojo extendiendo su mano hacia adelante.

De repente, una sensación de frío espectral empezó a cubrir los alrededores, el hielo cubriendo todo a sus alrededores—Te conozco bien, Naruto Uzumaki. El hijo sin importancia de un ninja legendario, toda tu vida la haz vivido como un animal, últimamente ganaste más fuerza de la que deberías, y crees que eso te da la oportunidad de pelear contra el mundo entero cuando no eres nadie.

Fue como si el hielo explotará en el punto exacto donde una espada cobro existencia. Una espada con un mango negro, una calavera blanca con brillos azules en sus cuencas en el pomo, de doble filo y sin centro, la punta terminando en dos afiladas cuchillas.

La **Encarnación del Alma Glacial (Hyōgakisei no Gongen) **

Una espada etérea.

La encarnación metafísica del Hyōton.

Una espada que existe más allá de la representación física del concepto de frío, una espada se ha transmitido a través de innumerables portadores dentro de la linea de sangre del Senryo.

A lo largo de los siglos, una espada que derramó el valor de un lago congelado de sangre y ha plagado numerosos campos de batalla con las esculturas de hielo congelado de enemigos derrotados.

Una espada que fue creada antes de la existencia de los humanos y cuyas leyendas habían sido innumerables.

—¿Quién eres tu para desafiarnos?— demandó saber el pelinegro, dos pares de ojos azules se vieron, unos con semejanza al hielo y los otros con una chispa eléctrica.

Una media sonrisa apareció en la cara del rubio, no una amenazante, ni siquiera una aterradora mueca, simplemente sonrió y apunto con su pulgar a Eva—El novio de ella, para empezar, y a riesgo de sonar celoso, no voy a dejar que pedazos de mierda como ustedes se le acerquen— declaró mientras se quitaba el abrigo blanco que llevaba.

Lo siguiente que Eva sabía era que estaba en la espalda de Naruto, y este hizo las manos a los lados.

Un hacha de formó en cada mano, haciendo que tanto Eva como Hojo le miraran—No recuerdo ni una vez que me haya importado la paz, y jamás me he considerado a mi mismo como nada más que un animal que solo busca lo que le beneficia, yo peleo por lo que me importa, y como el animal que soy, asesinare al que trate de quitármelo— declaró el rubio mientras relámpagos rojos empezaban a cubrir las hachas y surcando por su cuerpo.

_**¡Yukiakari! (¡Cegado por la Luz de la Nieve!)**_

El pelinegro desenfundo una de las espadas que llevaba en la cintura en un microsegundo, a una velocidad tal como para que el espacio se deformará con la cuchilla saliendo de su vaina.

Seguidamente, una luz cegadora, Chakra puro de Hyoton, apuntando en dirección a los ojos de su enemigo, congelando la humedad en los ojos y efectivamente quitando la vista.

Contraer los vasos sanguíneos en los ojos, congelar completamente la córnea, compromer la claridad visual.

Un siseo salió de la boca de Naruto al sentir como los ojos literalmente se le congelaban producto de un simple movimiento de Hojo.

Ante los ojos de la única no afectada por la técnica, Eva miro como el hombre de Sargón desaparecía de la nada en un polvo etéreo.

Era también un maestro en el asesinato silencioso, niebla, vapor, lluvia o hielo, no había un lugar en donde su presencia no fuera ocultada. Y podía enmascarar su firma de chakra, su aroma, el flujo de energía natural a través de su cuerpo, el flujo de energía espiritual, cualquier rastro que emitía.

Podía cegar a Kages y bestias con cola con facilidad, y atacar sin que estos siquiera notarán cuando su espada bajaba por sus cuellos.

Pero la respuesta cuando apareció detrás del rubio con su espada lista para decapitarlo, fue que este se girará y sus hachas chocarán contra su espada haciendo que los relámpagos parecieran combatir el hielo de su arma.

_**¡Ōikazuchi!**_

Una explosión de relámpagos rojos fue su respuesta, y el pelinegro gruño mientras sentía como aun a pesar de que su armadura estaba diseñada para repeler campos eléctricos recibió una fuerte descarga del ataque del rubio.

Como si se teletransportara, apareció alejado del lugar y pisando las calles del barrio rojo mientras los relámpagos rojos le seguían cubriendo por momentos mientras lentamente se detenían.

Hizo un sello con una mano y las nubes rápidamente se oscurecieron, amenazando con una tormenta en la prontitud.

No tuvo ni tiempo para siquiera que una gota cayera antes de que el rubio hubiera aparecido enfrente suyo preparando las hachas para decapitarlo.

_**Hyoton.**_

El filo de las armas se acercaba lentamente a sus ojos, en un corte que buscaba partir su cráneo a la mitad.

_**Fuyu no Yokubō no Gongen (Avatar de la Pasión Invernal)**_

Naruto clavo el pie en el suelo antes de que se alejara a una velocidad de vértigo de Hojo, afilados y gigantes trozos de hielo crecieron de todos lados a su alrededor y crecieron aún más, tomando terreno como un ser vivo buscando consumir todo a su alrededor.

El rubio brinco y se separo de esa creciente construcción de hielo en todos lados por cientos de metros, viendo como el terreno se volvió uno que Hojo podría controlar a su favor.

Suspiro, notando que el aire a sus alrededores se había enfriado lo suficiente como para que el vapor saliera de su boca.

Miro detrás suyo, a Eva aferrándose en su espalda, y extendió la capucha de su chaqueta para que a ella la cubriera—¿El Arca también te protege del frío?— pregunto considerando atacar desde la distancia para no hacer a ella peligrar por el frío.

—Estas loco— respondió ella sin despegar su agarre tembloroso de la espalda de Naruto.

—Y tu duermes conmigo, tu cordura tampoco es la mejor, princesa— respondió Naruto con cierta sorna, haciendo que ella le apretara más fuerte.

Asomo su cabeza sobre el hombro del rubio, mientras esté giraba la cabeza para verle cara a cara—Estoy bien, tonto. Nunca he sabido de alguien tan estúpidamente terco como tu.

El Ojiazul se permitió una pequeña risa al escuchar eso, antes de voltear para ver al frente—Supongo que somos tal para cual por eso, sin embargo, siendo sincero contigo no creo poder ganarle a este tipo a la vieja usanza— declaró mientras alzaba las hachas en sus manos y estas parecían simplemente desaparecer—. Su control del hielo y de Kenjutsu parecen ser peligrosos, demasiado como para lanzarme a lo idiota para ver si sacando chakra puedo superar eso— declaró antes de jalar un poco la capucha que cubría a Eva, haciendo que le tapará la cara, y sonrió ante la expresión molesta de ella—. Por suerte tengo a una chica muy lista cuidándome la espalda.

—No puedo reaccionar a los movimientos que ustedes hacen, para cuando te de un concejo la cuchilla te habría atravesado el cuello.

—Nada que una pequeña burbuja de Kuninokotachi alrededor no arregle.

—…Eres un demente— declaró ella poniendo la cara contra el hueco en el hombro de Naruto.

—Y tu te estás repitiendo demasiado— este dejo la actitud socarrona de un lado y simplemente hablo al aire mientras se preparaba—. Le he fallado a mucha gente importante para mi en la vida— poniendo sus manos en el suelo, Eva no pudo evitar sentir que estaba sobre la espalda de un animal mientras la cara de Naruto cambiaba de expresión, a una feroz y determinada, mostrando sus colmillos tan afilados como un lobo—. No pienso fallarte a ti también.

Se lanzó contra la construcción de hielo del Senryo como un borrón de velocidad apenas visible incluso para el ninja más experimentado.

En la cima de esa torre de hielo, el espadachín se encontraba esperando el siguiente movimiento que seria efectuado.

Alzando la cabeza al aire, su respuesta fue ver como Naruto llegaba volando a donde se encontraba, y en respuesta…

_**Hyōton: Sōryū Bōfūsetsu (Elemento Hielo: Dragones Ascendentes de la Ventisca)**_

Decenas de dragones negros con ojos rojos salieron de su construcción helada y se lanzaron contra el rubio a una velocidad tan estrepitosa como la que llevaba, y el Ojiazul sonrió antes de hacer los brazos a los lados. _Una vez más, __**¡Ōikazuchi!**_

Relámpagos rojos partieron a los dragones principales en su ataque contra él, mientras daba un giro sobre si mismo para esquivar la mordida del otro de ellos, sus pies surcando con los mismos relámpagos carmesí.

Desapareció entonces.

Usando el paso del Sabio apareció enfrente de Hojo, viendo como este alzaba los ojos de manera lenta para notar al rubio con su puño hacia atrás.

Como si fuera en cámara lenta, Hojo veía los músculos tensarse, el codo doblándose hacia atrás, y luego como un resorte, el puño era mandado hacia adelante.

_**Hyōton: Jisarenhyō (Elemento Hielo: Consecutivas Cadenas Terrenales de Hielo)**_

Nunca llegó a impactar.

A centímetros de su cara neutra, cadenas de hielo se formaron alrededor del rubio, no de sus alrededores, sino de si mismo, cadenas con púas clavándose directamente contra su carne, congelando sus brazos, sus pies y su torso, a sólo unos pocos centímetros de impactar.

En un microsegundo, Hojo había alzado su espada para decapitar a Naruto de manera limpia, la espada ya estaba bajando, cuando este abrió su mano.

En el dorso de su mano un tatuaje que parecía una llave brillo en verde, antes de que lo parecido a una lanza se formara, apuntando a quemarropa contra su torso.

_**Amenoukihashi Tonbokiri.**_

Hojo pareció teletransportarse de el lugar antes de que la lanza hecha de energía vil saliera disparada, partiendo las nubes en una estela del mismo color, antes de que el rubio empezará a soltar vapor producto de las construcciones de hielo en su cuerpo se deshicieran. Crujiendo sus nudillos, el rubio se quedo pensando.

Una explosión en las lejanas montañas pinto el paisaje de verde.

_¿Viste lo mismo que yo?_ Usando las habilidades del Pulso de Cuerpo Vivo, hablo de manera telepática a Eva, en un enlace que les permitiría comunicarse sin problemas.

_Llevo la mano a la funda de su otra espada, no parece que esta tenga una habilidad especial por si misma, pero cuando la saco de su funda, el espacio a su alrededor se dobló. _Respondió mentalmente la Tokisada.

_Corta el espacio mismo entre la distancia de su objetivo y sobre si mismo, es como un Jutsu de Espacio-Tiempo, tenemos que mantenernos vigilando que no haga eso en nuestra dirección._

_¡Naruto arriba!_

La lluvia empezó a caer, era un Jutsu que normalmente a cientos de personas en Amegakure les costaba activar por la cantidad de sellos y chakra que eran necesarios.

Hojo podía usarlo con un solo sello de mano y sin ningún gasto mayor en sus reservas de Chakra enormes. Haciendo que la lluvia llegará ante su comando.

Naruto antes había probado de primera mano, cualquier líquido en el rango de Hojo podía ser controlado, ya fuera el sudor o la humedad en el cuerpo de su enemigo.

Ya fueran las miles y miles de gotas de lluvia que bajaban al suelo y se congelaron en pequeños trozos de hielo a su alrededor

Naruto jamás lucho con un usuario de Hyoton antes, pero de haberlo hecho, habría sentido un Deja Vu producto de ver la espada de Hojo salir de una gota de agua a un lado de su cráneo.

Se hizo hacia atrás, viendo la cuchilla cortar su pelo y pasar rozando su mejilla.

Seguidamente se dobló a la izquierda para evitar un corte que paso por su ojo hasta su oreja, dejando una estela de hielo rojo por donde paso su toque.

Empezó a esquivar desde todas las direcciones miles, sino es que millones de ataques en una millonésima de segundo, sintiendo el peligro desde cada punto y apenas teniendo instantes para siquiera pensar para donde moverse.

Usando los Espejos Demoníacos de Mutuo Asesinato en conjunto con la lluvia que podía producir en cualquier instante, Hojo podía crear millones tras millones de portales desde cualquier ángulo.

Más que nada, estaba sorprendido por que Naruto aún no hubiera sido cortado en trozos, y que aún pudiera tener tiempo para proteger a la niña con el arca mientras le atacaba desde varios puntos al mismo tiempo.

—¡Nggghhh!

Un gruñido salió de la boca de Naruto mientras sentía como un corte le pasaba por el pecho, y esta vez, la sangre chorreo sin control a través de la herida.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo lo mismo que había sentido cuando una de las técnicas de Zou Shi le había golpeado, y podía sentirlo en su Chakra mismo, un corte que hería directamente a su alma, sus células se desestabilizaban producto del daño hecho a su energía espiritual y por ende a su Chakra.

_También parece ser bastante resistente al daño espiritual si __**Youkaitotsuka no Tsurugi (Espada Cortadora Fantasma**__) no fue capaz de atravesar su alma de lado a lado. _Pensó Hojo moviéndose entre los espejos de hielo, y esta vez usándolos para alejarse del lugar.

Naruto apenas tuvo unos instantes para concentrarse, antes de que las gotas de lluvia se juntarán entre si.

Lanzas, Naruto vio como se creaban enormes lanzas a su alrededor, desde cada ángulo omnidireccionalmente, del mismo tamaño que las que habían cubierto a la aldea en instantes.

Una sonrisa de medio lado se formó en su cara. _**Kuninokotachi.**_

Apenas las lanzas de hielo llegaron a donde estaba él, parecieron ser consumidas en la nada, pero cada una entraba en el bolsillo de Kuninokotachi, sin siquiera hacerle un daño a él.

Se giro mientras las decenas y cientos de lanzas cesaban, cambiando de forma y flotando hasta un punto a la lejanía.

_Son 168._ Hablo Eva poniendo su mano a un lado del ojo de Naruto y soltando una explosión para quitar de su cara un trozo de hielo que le dificultaba ver, la piel siendo herida mínimamente, pero nada de lo que no se regenerara.

Naruto observó atentamente como Hojo se encontraba allí a la distancia, con 168 espejos de tamaño grande rodeándolo, 168 reflejos de él, haciendo que Naruto entrecerrará los ojos.

_No puedo usar ninguna de mis técnicas más fuertes en Konoha sin arriesgarme a destruir todo el lugar, y eso es algo que a él apenas y le importa._

El rubio miro a su propia mano por unos momentos, antes de entrecerrar los ojos al notar como hielo todavía le cubría.

_No sólo es eso, este hielo que suelta es como si se buscará comer la energía en mi cuerpo, apagarla… _

Cerró su puño, y sonrió levemente.

Alzo la mirada hacia arriba, las nubes seguían soltando gotas de agua que se convertían en hielo.

Seguía rodeado, pero entre las gotas de agua pudo notar como se encontraban pequeños copos de nieve bajando a un ritmo apresurado.

No caía de las nubes.

_**Dōten Samuzamusei (Estrella Desoladora que Rompe el Cielo)**_

—Sabes, si fueras un samurai en los campos de batalla de antaño, uno de los que dieron origen a los estilos de espada que practicamos hoy, depender de la fuerza bruta te agotaría en poco tiempo y probablemente te llevaría a ser asesinado muy rápidamente.

Por la distancia que había entre ambos, parecía que Hojo hablaba consigo mismo, pero Naruto simplemente sonrió para si mismo mientras veía lo que solo podría describir como el mismo ataque de meteorito de Madara… pero con hielo.

Había un enorme satélite de hielo sobre sus cabezas, partiendo las nubes mientras bajaba.

La aldea de la hoja se cubría de más de 72 pulgadas de nieve y con vientos salvajes a lo largo de las tormentas a velocidades superiores a 45 millas por hora.

Una tormenta de nieve sin cesar y autosustentada por la energía natural.

No sólo era un enorme trozo de hielo encima de sus cabezas, Naruto podía sentirlo, absorbía su Chakra mismo mientras estaba allí, y las energías de las áreas circundantes.

Sacar agua de un pozo sin fondo.

Eso sería lo que Hojo estaba buscando hacer, en esencia, debilitando a su enemigo de manera lenta, en un ambiente congelante en dónde todo estaba en su contra, pero con él solo aumentaba la potencia de su ataque, más no lo debilitaba a él.

No podía usar fuego para apagar eso, conocía el hielo lo suficientemente bien como para saber que la ausencia de calor era igual a la entropía, en esencia, sería darle más que comer, atacar con fuego solo le daría más fuerza, más energía a su propio Chakra congelante.

Entonces... Tendría que atacar con algo con tan poca energía fuera posible.

Acerco sus manos hasta parecer que ambas se tocaban, antes de que una esfera de color azul se formará entre ellas, estaba enfrente de Hojo, por lo que este considero que lo siguiente sería que le atacará esperando detener su ataque.

_**Futon.**_

Sin embargo, la sonrisa en su cara le daba una connotación diferente.

_**¡Shinku Hadou!**_

Una estela de color azul salió de las manos de Naruto volando contra la construcción de hielo, y cuando el Vacío y la Entropía se encontraron...

El Vacío ganó.

Como si fuera un agujero negro en su superficie, el enorme satélite de hielo fue consumido en un simple agujero que succionaba el aire y los alrededores de manera acelerada.

Crujiendo de un lado su cuello, el rubio sintió como el momentáneo proceso se detenía, los ninjas que habían estado corriendo producto del pánico al ver un enorme meteorito de hielo se quedaron quietos al ver como aquella cosa del tamaño de la aldea desaparecía en un simple ataque.

_¿Alguna información importante? _Pregunto a Eva mientras volvía su mirada al pelinegro que simplemente alzo la cabeza al aire para ver a su ataque ser destruido.

_En el momento que considero que le atacabas, los reflejos cambiaron a tu apariencia, creo que podría ser una forma de contrarrestar tus ataques._

Naruto recordaba haber escuchado que el tercer Mizukage era capaz de crear un Jutsu que reflejaba a una persona y a su ataque, de manera que contrarrestara su ataque con un reflejo del mismo.

Sonaba molesto, pero bueno, no es como si fuera el único con habilidades así.

_La espada que tiene suelta un frío enorme solo con ser liberada, -247... No, ¿Llegaría al 0 absoluto? Bueno, eso explicaría porque puede cortarme, simplemente destroza los enlaces moleculares al punto de volver inútiles habilidad de regeneración de ese nivel._ Pensó el rubio antes de que viera a Hojo alzar su arma.

Ahora él daría el primer movimiento.

Por sus constantes juegos, ambos sabían que él primer movimiento era decisivo para el resto del combate, solo que no se espero al nivel siguiente

Frío.

Intenso y absoluto frío.

La ausencia de calor pura. No había otra forma de describirlo, Naruto pudo sentirlo en cada fibra de su ser, como toda forma de energía en los alrededores perdía su fuerza, entrando en entropía.

El cabello de Hojo se torno blanco celeste, su piel azul oscura como el hielo, ojos negros con un brillo inhumano de color hielo, su armadura pareció mantener el mismo brillo que el resto de su ser, mientras que seis esferas de frío puro concentrado lo rodeaban.

_**Yūdaimuhi: Fuhen'nori no Hyōton (Inigualable Grandeza: La Verdad Eterna de Hyōton)**_

Con un chasquido de lengua, el cabello de Naruto paso a ser de color carmesí y sus ojos de color amarillo, escamas rojas empezaron a salir de su piel como una forma de protegerlo del frío, mientras que con el modo sabio quimera veía a Hojo bajar su espada, poniéndola en una pose que conocía como prepararse para el combate—**Eres poderoso, eso lo puedo admitir**— incluso su voz había cambiado a una sin emociones, más experimentada y… fría—. **Sin embargo, la fortaleza de Sargón es que **_**somos Legión, porque somos muchos.**_

Los ojos de Naruto sólo atinaron a entrecerrarse ante lo que había escuchado, antes de sentir como algo tocaba su piel, empujando su mejilla, y seguidamente su cuerpo fue lanzado al aire por una superficie caliente en forma de puño.

Un puño de lava.

El ataque apenas lo aturdió, pero le hizo no poder reaccionar a lo que venía.

Una lanza negra se clavo en su estomago, los ojos de Naruto se abrieron por la sorpresa y el dolor cuando la carne se desgarro, los músculos se abrieron, el material etéreo atravesando sus intestinos de lado a lado.

Fue clavado en el suelo, gruño mientras veía hacia atrás suyo, Eva tenía una mirada alarmada, la lanza quebrada cuando la tocaba a ella, atravesando únicamente a Naruto, ella tenia sangre sobre sus piernas y estómago, el Ojidorado no quería ver si ella estaba aterrorizada por ver sus órganos internos desperdigarse.

El ahora pelirrojo sostuvo la lanza con una mano, arrancándola de cuajo, y gruño, más no fue por el dolor mientras veía como sus intestinos salían y luego los trozos que quedaban empezaban a formar órganos nuevos, la piel cerrándose alrededor de la herida en menos de un segundo.

Su gruñido no mostraba dolor, sino molestia viendo quienes le rodeaban.

Los ojos Sharingan de Sadao Uchiha, y los ojos turquesa de Zou Shi le veían, uno flotando de brazos cruzados en un rombo en la frente de un avatar de Chakra color negro con forma de samurái tengu, y la otra cruzada de piernas encima de un gigante de magma.

Huesos salieron debajo del suelo, el Ojidorado movió la cabeza hacía abajo, viendo como su piel se caía a pedazos junto a la carne como si pudiera lo que tocaba, atravesando sus brazos, piernas y torso, pero apenas obteniendo una reacción del pelirrojo.

_**Mundo Minoritario. **_

Naruto observó como los huesos se deshacían en ceniza producto de activar una de sus habilidades pasivas alrededor de ella y él, antes de que raíces le empezarán a rodear como látigos.

—Se ha vuelto más fuerte de lo que recuerdo, antes solo era capaz de lanzar golpes como un animal rabioso— comentó Sadao en lo alto de su Susano'o, viendo de manera analítica a Naruto.

—En mi caso diría que se estaba guardando un par de trucos desde la ultima vez que nos enfrentamos si es capaz de darle incluso problemas al general Hojo— comentó Zou Shi algo interesada por ver como Naruto simplemente se quedaba viendo las raíces.

Una onda naranja explosiva de parte de Eva le libero del agarre de las raíces.

El pelirrojo miro a su alrededor.

Podría sólo describir el estado de la aldea como "completamente devastado", casas y regiones enteras de la aldea habían sido devastadas por su pelea con el espadachín, sin mencionar el camino que habían dejado los nuevos dos gigantes.

Escucho lo que sería similar a una explosión en la distancia, girándose hacia atrás, noto que provenía de la montaña Hokage.

Trozos de roca salieron volando cuando la cabeza del tercer Hokage fue destruida por una mano de madera gigante, se quedo callado mientras veía lo que solo podría describir como múltiples budas con miles de manos en sus espaldas barriendo por la aldea.

Naruto no oía gritos.

Había una enorme cantidad de cadáveres, pero más allá de eso, el rubio no notaba en lo más mínimo indicios de nadie más en la aldea, probablemente la mayoría habría escapado o se habría refugiado, ni siquiera los de Sargón estaban presentes.

—Es en una genuina lástima, parece un joven con una vida prometedora por delante, es una pena apagar una llama de vida tan intensa.

Naruto giro la cabeza rápidamente para ver como del mismo suelo a un lado suyo salía una mujer con ojos de color rosáceo y cabello negro salir del suelo, el suelo debajo de ella pareció florecer con vida misma mientras plantas rodeaban donde estaban, llevaba un kimono rosáceo y un adorno de mariposa en el pelo.

Giro la cabeza a un lado, viendo como pequeños seres etéreos se montaban en sus hombros, meneando sus cabezas como sonajas.

Luego el rubio sintió como dos manos heladas y suaves eran puestas en sus mejillas.

Cuando su cabeza fue puesta a ver al frente, sus labios secos y duros tocaron unos suaves, dulces y helados labios.

Cadenas de sangre sostenían sus brazos y piernas al suelo, mientras que sentía como cantidades titánicas de su Chakra eran absorbidas a un ritmo bestial a través de la boca de ella.

Un brillo rojo salió de la unión de sus labios, mientras la energía de sangre vital se formaba dentro de su boca como una esfera de energíaLa respuesta a su ataque fue sentir como la succión se volvía más fuerte, ella se separo mientras un hilo rojo unía sus bocas pasándo a amarillo mientras el rojo se iba del cabello de Naruto, y este se separaba aturdido—Parece tener una gran energía vital, cualquier otro sería un cadáver para ahora.

Quien hablo fue una pelinegra con una apariencia similar a una princesa, con ojos color amatista, y llevaba un kimono de seda y algodón cosido que se extendía unos centímetros por debajo de sus rodillas.

—Debes aprender a no hacer eso con el primer chico que ves Rinne— comentó la mujer que parecía dejar la flora creciendo a su alrededor.

—No es… el momento… para decir eso sensei— comentó la llamada Rinne mientras veía las cadenas de sangre que sostenían al rubio tensarse de repente.

Un brillo morado salió de las cuencas de Naruto mientras su cuello se doblaba a un lado—**¿Acaso ustedes pedazos de mierda crecen del suelo?**

—Tan vulgar y destructivo… como un tenebroso dragón que lo consume todo en su ira. Lamento tener… que romper tus alas… fiero dragón.

Manos negras y delgadas se extendieron de la sombra de ella como extremidades vivas, las cadenas de sangre que le sujetaban antes se quebraron mientras las manos se extendían por su cuerpo, Naruto las sujeto, apretando para buscar quebrarlas cuando se seguían extendiendo por todo su cuerpo, incluso llegando a cerrar sus mandíbulas alrededor de varias.

Los pequeños seres espectrales que estaban a su alrededor se oscurecieron de repente, tornándose criaturas negras y deformes, luego lanzándose sobre su cuello como animales al asecho.

Huesos empezaban a salir de las manos negras como si fueran púas, atravesando la carne de Naruto desde boca hasta las piernas mientras esté simplemente hacia un mayor esfuerzo que antes.

Seguidamente, miles de manos de madera cayeron sobre su cuerpo.

Terremotos se sentían en los restos de la aldea de la hoja, un colosal cráter siendo hecho en sus afueras mientras el legendario Shinsusenju del primer Hokage era usado en varios números y atacando un punto en especifico.

Naruto atravesado por las púas de hueso en todo el cuerpo, sintiendo a las criaturas fantasmales empezar a arrancarle la carne y siendo empujado más hondo del suelo, giro el cuello hacia atrás.

Eva no decía nada, tenía una mirada perdida en la cara, estaba aterrada por completo, y en la oscuridad del enorme agujero que las miles y miles de manos le enterraban, solo podía abrazar al rubio con fuerza. Nunca creyó ver a todos los generales de Sargón uniéndose para pelear contra Naruto.

Era demasiado para que peleará él solo, ella no podía hacer nada para combatirlos, y simplemente no había forma de que pudiera contra todos ellos al mismo tiempo.

Sintiendo la madera quebrarse contra su piel, y la tierra hundiéndose ante la fuerza del impacto.

Pero fue solo una cosa la que le importó en todo eso.

Ella estaba llorando, llorando con una expresión desesperanzadora en la cara, con los mismos ojos que tenía la primera vez que la conoció.

Las manos de madera se detuvieron después de una gran cantidad de tiempo.

Y rugidos bestiales se escucharon en la cima del agujero, criaturas negras sin cara y delgadas como cadáveres se extendían para alcanzarlos, cientos, miles… cientos de miles de Malebolgias se lanzaban contra ellos pintando todo con su color negro obsidiana.

Pero a Naruto no le importó eso.

Puso dos dedos contra un lado de su frente.

—**Jeahbongchim x279.**

Lo siguiente que vieron en lo alto del cráter creado por el ataque, fue como una onda de aire presurizado se extendía por miles de metros en el aire, separando las nubes mientras enviaba a volar a criaturas capaces de enfrentarse a la totalidad de las fuerzas Shinobi de todas las naciones cada una, destrozadas en pequeños pedazos.

Hojo miro enfrente suyo, notando como Naruto había aparecido enfrente suyo con sus ojos brillando en morado, un frío que mataría toda forma de vida cerca suyo se encontraba apenas afectando al rubio.

Alzo su espada en un instante apenas perceptible para el tiempo mismo, cortando el espacio enfrente del rubio.

_**Renawal Taekwondo Naruto Hoechook X279.**_

En respuesta, fue como ver una navaja cortando la misma tela del espacio, el pie de Naruto impacto en el brazo de Hojo, y en una onda que dobló el espacio, sin siquiera una gota de sangre saliendo, el brazo se separo del cuerpo en un instante.

Flamas de color cobalto y negro cubrieron el cuerpo entero de Naruto en segundos, al mismo tiempo que el legendario avatar de Chakra de Sadao pasaba su espada por la tierra, partiendo la roca de un tajo antes de atacar a Naruto.

Pero un tajo que normalmente partiría montañas fue destrozado por el toque con el rubio, el Uchiha no tuvo tiempo de siquiera considerar que su arma se había roto cuando un objeto en llamas había golpeado contra el rombo en la frente del Susano'o.

—Te has vuelto más problemático de lo que pensé que serias, quien diría que el sabio tendría la razón de mantenerte con vida— comentó medio divertido el pelinegro mientras veía la carne ardiendo y derritiéndose del rubio donde las flamas moradas lo tocaban.

Su respuesta fue un rugido ininteligible antes de que el brazo del Ojimorado fuera hecho hacia atrás.

Chakra puro y denso se quebró como frágil vidrio ante su sólo toque, extendiéndose por todo el cráneo del Susano'o, la mano de Naruto apuntando a su cuello.

Hueso se quebró, la carne arrancada junto a la piel en cuestión de un parpadeo, la columna saliendo y cortando toda sensación después de eso.

Los ojos de Sadao brillaron en rojo una ultima vez mientras su cabeza era separada con brutalidad.

La mano de Naruto no sostenía nada ahora, viendo como la cabeza del Uchiha había regresado a estar pegada a sus hombros.

Su otro brazo se alzó mientras se tornaba de color azul y negro con trozos de hueso saliendo de ellos, y bajando como una espada para decapitar a su enemigo, sin un solo atisbo de duda.

A lo lejos, en toda la nación del fuego, a las personas que veían todo demasiado lejos, no podían siquiera explicar lo que vieron pasar.

Fue como si la espada de alguna deidad hubiera bajado para dar su juicio, las nubes partiéndose, la tierra abriéndose, cruzando desde su punto central, la aldea de la hoja, hasta dejar una muesca gigantesca en la tierra, abriendo las placas de roca profunda y surcando por todo el océano hasta perderse a la distancia.

De regreso en la aldea de la hoja, el Susano'o había sido partido a la mitad como si fuera de papel, mientras que Sadao suspiro siendo sostenido del hombro por Hojo cuyo brazo perdido parecía crecer de nuevo por trozos de hielo.

_Esto es ridículo, el es solo un niño, no tiene sentido de que se haya vuelto más fuerte de la nada, no era ni una fracción así de fuerte cuando pelee con él, de no haber usado la habilidad de mi Mangekyo me habría matado en un parpadeó. _Pensó Sadao con una gota de sudor bajando por su frente que se congeló producto de estar tan cerca de una manifestación física de hielo.

Naruto caía suavemente de los aires con el Susano'o cayendo en pedazos etéreos, las flamas azules y negras ganando más fuerza cada segundo que pasaba.

El gigantesco puño de lava del avatar de Zou Shi se alzó para impactarlo, los ojos morados del rubio vieron como el espacio mismo cambiaba a su alrededor, pero no tuvo tiempo para pensarlo cuando los demás budas de madera que habían en el lugar lo rodeaban.

_**Genshiku.**_

Las llamas se apagaron como si se tratase de un simple soplo mientras un manto negro cubría al rubio, apenas su cuerpo fue libre de las llamas, su carne y piel quemada se regenero instantes después.

El puñetazo de lava fue atravesado por miles de agujas de color negro del Genshiku, mientras que el rubio extendía su brazo tocando la superficie de lava.

_**Toyokumono.**_

Usando la manipulación de la animación en la construcción de lava el rubio creo líneas de ley en las grietas del gigantesco puño para que se extenderán por el ser, cerrando el puño, las líneas explotaron con relámpagos carmesí.

Se hizo a un lado para esquivar el corte de Hojo apuntando a su cuello, salto cuando el suelo mismo pareció crecer una boca y le trato de arrancar las piernas de una mordida, las alas crecieron en su espalda mientras que el rubio salía volando cuando el espadachín de hielo soltó un ataque de lanzas nuevamente contra él.

Alzándose en lo alto, Naruto se encontraba mirando a sus alrededores detenidamente, viendo como estaban en lo que solo podría describir como un campo de carne putrefacta y hedionda.

Todo el campo de batalla hasta donde alcanzará la vista se había convertido en lo que parecía ser un campo gastrointestinal completo con múltiples caras con dientes, fosas nasales, humos sulfúricos y otros fluidos intestinales.

No tenía un final definido, Naruto no podía sentir nada más que una sensación oscura de todos lados. Un peligro detrás de cada paso, detrás de cada pensamiento impuro.

Pilas de desechos humanos, una tormenta constante de fluidos corporales son solo algunos de los aspectos más destacados que esta técnica tiene para ofrecer. Una espeluznante nube de azufre que huele a vómito y carne podrida se alzaba en el ambiente.

Naruto podría jurar comprender un sonido producido por almas perdidas consumidas por el ambiente.

_Este lugar es horrendo. _Pensó Eva en su espalda tratando de tapar sus oídos ante los horribles chillidos que se escuchaban en los alrededores, las alas blancas se movieron entre las nubes de sulfuro.

_Algo no está bien aquí. _Naruto entrecerró los ojos mientras veía hacia abajo. _Con las reservas que cada uno de ellos tiene deberían al menos mostrar cansancio, antes lo estaban haciendo, pero ahora parecen estar volviéndose más fuertes a cada momento que pasa._

Los ojos de Eva se abrieron con incredulidad al oír eso, mientras apretaba más su agarre sobre el rubio. _Esto es malo… habían rumores de que a los soldados de Sargón se les dan marcas malditas capaces de transmitirles el poder del Emperador, pero no creí que fueran… no importa, si son verdaderos los rumores, se regeneran a un ritmo más rápido de lo que puedes matarlos, y no se cansan en lo absoluto._

_Huh. _Soltó mentalmente Naruto mientras entre cerraba los ojos. _Así que es como pelear conmigo mismo._

No había una particular arrogancia en los pensamientos de Naruto mientras extendía sus manos, conocía sus propias capacidades lo suficiente como para saber que pelear contra algo como él podría ser un dolor de culo, más en varios números y variaciones.

_No es solo… puedo sentirlo. _Sus instintos le decían que no debía de bajar la guardia, algo grande… algo peligroso se acercaba.

Las nubes de azufre se partieron, la tierra misma se sacudió, cualquier luz que hubiera se oscureció ante lo que solo podría llamar un titán apareciendo de la nada.

El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras tanto él como Eva se quedaban congelados viendo la monstruosidad enfrente de ellos, una gran criatura serpentina, plagada de escamas negras a lo largo de su cola con signos de envejecimiento bordados con fisuras profundas. Todas sus escamas, exteriores o del vientre, eran negras, como el alquitrán, las que estaban en el vientre eran doblados como tejas.

El torso superior era el de un humanoide. Sin embargo, con cuatro pares de brazos, cada uno con una alta definición muscular, y una cara sin ojos con hilera tras hilera tras hilera de dientes en su boca.

Era gigante, incluso más que las bestias más grandes que Naruto hubiera visto, alzándose sobre las montañas como simples piedras en el camino, de 45,000 metros de largo desde cabeza a cola, 28,000 metros de ancho de brazo a brazo.

Montaña tras montaña de músculo y tendón se sacudieron por el movimiento, la criatura se sacudió, y con su movimiento, una onda de aire presurizado se extendió, alzó una de sus garras en lo alto, y la bajo, duras montañas de construcciones óseas ayudando al movimiento de los monumentos de carne negra.

Naruto puso los brazos enfrente suyo mientras activaba su control de vectores en el instante que la garra bajo sobre ellos.

El impacto fue masivo.

Como un asteroide, impacto contra el suelo de carne podrida y ácidos sulfurantes, movió a Eva enfrente suyo para no aterrizar sobre ella al caer. Giro en el aire a tal velocidad que casi le hizo sentir náuseas por la manera errática en la que se movía.

Sintió bocas con piel pegajosa aún unida a sus dientes tratar de morderlo, sostuvo el pequeño cuerpo de la Tokisada contra el suyo, con los ojos cerrados.

No era por el movimiento de antes, sino por una sensación que conocía demasiado bien, pero que no se iba aún después de haber sido hecha, solo se acrecentaba.

Eva lo supo al sentir algo caliente y mojado contra su espalda.

El mundo en el que estaban lo supo cuando empezaba a beber del carmesí líquido.

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron para ver como la piel, la carne y sangre fluía de un solo tajo desde el pecho hasta la boca del estomago, una herida sanguinolenta en la que podía ver el hueso negro, capas de armadura de piel, sangre y tejido destrozadas como papel.

_**Mundo Minoritario**__._ Sus ojos vieron fijamente la herida mientras activaba dicha habilidad, quedándose quieto y entrecerrando los ojos para ver como la herida no sanaba.

Eva estaba temblando de repente, haciendo que el rubio olvidará su herida en lo más mínimo y la mirara, estaba viendo hacia arriba con una expresión aterrada, podía escuchar sus dientes temblar entre si.

La sombra del coloso encima de ellos, tapada por las nubes de azufre, se separaron y mostrar cómo en su lugar había un hombre, cuyo cabello tan negro como el cuervo hacia juego con su piel tan oscura como el alquitrán, sus ojos eran rojos en su totalidad, lo único que diferenciaba la esclerótica de la iris era que donde iría el blanco en sus ojos había unas piscinas de color sangre, y alrededor de sus pupilas serpentinas un carmesí como las flamas del infierno brillaban.

Tenía cuernos yendo hacia atrás en su cabeza, y con púas negras creciendo sobre sus hombros.

Si hubiera una forma de describir al diablo, sin duda se miraría similar al hombre que estaba enfrente suya en esos momentos. El rubio se paro del suelo con la herida aún abierta profundamente en su torso, las bocas en la tierra chillando y gritando cuando su sangre seguía cayendo.

—**Tu debes de ser, Naruto. Hijo de Uzumaki Kushina y Namikaze Minato. Es un gusto finalmente poder vernos cara a cara**— comentó cordialmente el ser de ojos rojos.

Incluso su voz sonaba interpolada con dos voces, ambas graves, profundas y que imponían temor.

Los ojos del mencionado se entrecerraron—¿Se supone que debo saber quien carajos eres tu?

—**No deberías, esa es la principal razón por la que te encuentras en esta situación en primer lugar, en todo caso un nombre es algo irrelevante para alguien que morirá**— comentó el hombre pelinegro con calma y serenidad—.** Pensar que un niño como tu podría causar tantos problemas, no puedo evitar sentirme un tanto nostálgico, eres muy similar a cuando aún era un chico tonto tratando de morder más de lo que podía masticar.**

—…— el rubio se quedo callado, cerrando un ojo por un momento al sentir como la herida empezaba a arder como si metieran acero fundido en su carne.

—**Haz costado muchos guerreros, uno de mis grandes generales, una de más reliquias más importantes que Sargón posee, e incluso ahora, la cantidad de recursos que haz costado son más de lo esperado, nunca nada de eso fue planeado para ser contra ti, pero sigues metiéndote en ellos buscando maneras de interferir con cada cosa.**

Una sonrisa de medio lado se formó en la cara de Naruto al oír eso—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Tengo talento para molestar a ancianos— declaró recibiendo una mirada fija de aquel demoníaco hombre.

Seguidamente una pequeña risa, que empezó a escalar lentamente a más, hasta alcanzar una sonora carcajada—**Es una pena, supongo que no habrías sido un mal soldado en nuestras tropas, sin embargo, cometiste el error de tener afección con algo que no deberías.**

Aquel hombre pareció estar flotando en el aire antes de pisar el suelo a unos metros de donde estaban, y más bocas y carne en el suelo parecieron chillar ante su toque, no pareciendo querer tocarlo.

—**Gushin-banda: Nakora.**

Siete lanzas negras se formaron de la nada en la espalda del hombre, del tamaño de jabalinas, flotando en el aire, mientras Naruto ponía a Eva en su espalda.

Esos instantes fueron todo lo necesario para que sucedería.

En el mero instante que apartó la mirada de su enemigo por un segundo, el rubio al mirar al frente vio una de las lanzas, a centímetros de atravesarle el cráneo.

Se agachó.

Otra lanza se encontraba apuntando a su cabeza en donde estaba ahora.

Brinco.

Y esta vez no tuvo forma de evadir las lanzas, dos en cada pierna, tres enterrándose en su pecho y sacando sangre a borbotones. Volviéndose una flama blanca después de impactar que chirrío contra la carne de Naruto.

_No están sanando… ¿Por qué no están sanando? _Se pregunto el rubio viendo los agujeros que habían en sus piernas y en su torso.

Antes de poder siquiera considerar lo que pasaba, el pelinegro de ojos rojos ya estaba enfrente suyo, haciendo el puño hacia atrás.

Naruto se sorprendió por unos instantes, que no pudo dejar atrás o terminaría muerto, lanzando su propio puñetazo como un látigo contra el de su enemigo.

Aun con el Jeahbongchim aumentando su fuerza física y velocidad tantas veces, no podía… ni siquiera comparar la diferencia de fuerzas, eso lo noto por como los tendones musculares de su brazo prácticamente explotaron de adentro hacia afuera arrancando la piel.

—**Hmm, curioso, no recuerdo la ultima vez que tuve que usar mi fuerza física, pero puedo decir que no eres un mal combatiente**— le alabó el pelinegro.

Y luego otro puñetazo le impacto en la cara.

Su cuerpo sufrió de espasmos repentinos, tanto por el efecto del Jeahbongchim acabándose como por el impacto que sacudió su cerebro, su ojo izquierdo se sintió como si hubiera explotado.

Por el hecho de que no podía abrirlo y no sentía el lado izquierdo del cráneo… probablemente era eso.

—¡NARUTO!

El grito de Eva, era algo que nunca iba a poder olvidar en su vida en ese momento. Ella saltando de su espalda al frente suyo, el Ojirrojo moviendo la cuchilla hacia adelante.

Seguido de la sensación de como algo caliente y húmedo le daba en la cara, el sonido de cristal quebrándose.

Fue justo como con su primera pelea contra Sadao, la imagen de Abi girando sobre su propio cuerpo, la sangre dándole en la cara, el cuerpo de ella rodando en el suelo con una herida mortal.

La mirada en los ojos de ella era tan desesperanzadora, con una cuchilla morada atravesando su pecho de lado a lado, justo en el área de su corazón.

Sus dientes crujieron, plantó los pies en las caras del suelo, enviando un puñetazo contra el pelinegro.

Un puño que ni siquiera pudo impactar contra la cara de su enemigo cuando una cuchilla blanca paso a través del puño cortando el brazo a la mitad, partiendo hueso, músculo y carne de manera grotesca antes de que el rubio volviera a poner su otra mano hacia atrás para golpear a la recién aparecida Rinne con una espada de hueso.

Nuevamente, antes de poder siquiera impactar un golpe, sintió como lo que solo podría describir como balas vivas metiéndose en sus heridas y empezando a comer desde adentro.

No, no eran balas.

Un rugido se escapó de la boca de Naruto cuando una raíz de color verde brotó de su pecho como un tentáculo, y de su espalda, subiendo hacia arriba, hasta que su rugido fuera callado cuando una raíz brotó de su garganta, pequeñas ramas y raíces saliendo de sus ojos, oídos y nariz.

El brazo no partido de Naruto se extendió sacudiéndose hacia arriba, arrancando una de las raíces que crecía de las cuencas de sus ojos con brusquedad, como un animal rasgando a un predador encima suyo.

—Vaya, una de esas semillas están hechas para devorar cantidades tan grandes de nutrientes como para darle fin a continentes enteros de s al punto que mataron a bestias con cola en la antigüedad, es sorprendente que no seas un cadáver seco a este punto— comentó la pelinegra usuaria de Mokuton de antes, detrás de Naruto mientras extendía el brazo convertido en una raíz hacia el rubio, quien aún jalaba las raíces que se extendían hacia el cielo mismo.

Fuego de color verde salió de los ojos y boca de Naruto mientras las raíces se quemaban, apretando los dientes con furia, el fuego dándole un aspecto de muerte mientras daba un único paso hacia los de Sargón.

Seguidamente, una espada helada salió desde su pecho hacia afuera.

El brillo verde en sus ojos se apago de golpe, mientras que sentía su sangre congelándose, cristalizándose, sus nervios y su carne sintiendo el frío acrecentarse mientras tomaba la cuchilla con su mano.

—**Átalos… Cadenas de Judeca.**

Un círculo con runas y símbolos desconocidos se formó debajo de Naruto, antes de que cadenas verdes le apresaran de piernas, brazo y torso, no pudiendo ni siquiera rugir cuando una cadena atravesó su boca y entre sus dientes, como el bozal de un caballo.

Una de las esferas azules que habían rodeado a Hojo le impacto entonces, y en vez de un ataque, el mundo a su alrededor cambio nuevamente.

—**Hyōton: Minnemuru Hyō Kyojin no Kan (Elemento Hielo: Sarcófago del Gigante de Hielo Dormido)**

Hielo… sólo hielo.

Montañas y tormentas de hielo le rodeaban, además de miles… millones de estatuas de guerreros con expresiones horrorizadas a sus alrededores, las cadenas que le ataban junto al frío que agrietaba su piel y cristalizaba su sangre, generaban que sus movimientos se tornarán cada vez más lentos.

Su cuerpo mismo lentamente era cubierto del hielo, mostrando el resultado de lo que le pasaría, enfrente suyo, congelados estaban guerreros más capaces, congelados y convertidos en estatuas.

El hielo le cubrió completamente, y noto como su propia conciencia seguía presente y todavía concierne… pero… ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

_Así… así es… ¿Cómo termina?_

Una pregunta que nunca nadie iba a escuchar.

Era un final… casi poético.

En el País de las Olas, en el País de las Flores del Cielo, y allí de nuevo.

Nunca podía proteger a nadie.

_Minato y Kushina… todos ellos… tenían razón…_

Eso no era algo que pensó que admitiría en sus últimos momentos, pero es algo que se había dado cuenta, que cada persona que lo hubo conocido lo llamo por lo que era realmente.

_Un inútil incapaz de siquiera proteger a quien ama… alguien que no es nadie no puede cambiar el mundo…_

Eso era todo lo que era… eso era todo lo que había para él en un destino prescrito, no era nadie para cambiar el destino y nunca lo iba a ser, así era simplemente como estaban escritas las cosas.

…

…

…

…

…

…

Un brillo carmesí en sus ojos quebró el hielo como vidrio.

_**Y una mierda con eso.**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_No puedes ser el héroe que los salve a todos._

En el mundo real, la aldea de la hoja había sido destruida casi en su totalidad, el país del fuego estaba en una alarma masiva, y en medio de los escombros de Konoha, los generales de Sargón y su emperador aparecieron, una pálida y apenas consciente Eva estaba en los brazos de la usuaria de Mokuton quien la sostenía suavemente.

—Me encargaré del transporte de nuestras tropas, Lord Asu. Los soldados de Orochimaru no fueron incapaces de hacer su parte en el país de las Olas si desea que nos encargamos— hablo Hojo con el más sumo respeto al emperador de Sargón.

—**Hemos revelado ya demasiado de nosotros al mundo hoy, el precio a sido más de lo esperado, pero nos retiraremos con lo que hemos ganado**— declaró Asu mientras el espadachín de Hyoton asentía—. **Además, nuestro trato con la serpiente sólo se extiende hasta cierto punto, no tenemos más obligación en ese aspecto.**

_Pero puedes ser el dragón que lo consuma todo en su fuego._

Un océano de sed de sangre hizo que los pertenecientes a Sargón se quedarán quietos ante la presencia que sintieron.

Girando sus cabezas a la misma dirección, lo vieron.

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja amenazaba con partir su cara, un único ojo rojo sangre con la esclerótica negra les veía, con un trozo del cráneo destrozado, y cubierto de heridas.

La **Pesadilla** miro al Emperador de Sargón.

Y seguía sonriendo.

Su mano partida a la mitad se junto en un gutural sonido, antes de extender sus brazos a la espalda y que su columna vertebral prácticamente saliera disparada de su carne, sacando dos lanzas negras de su espalda hechas de su columna.

La roca bajo sus pies se quebró mientras salía lanzado contra el pelinegro, siendo interceptado de manera instantánea por Hojo, Sadao y Zou Shi al unísono.

Una docena de Reyes del Karma se crearon a su alrededor en respuesta a la amenaza, las lanzas negras golpeando contra la espada de hielo antes de que un brillo amarillo le cubriera y se encontrará enfrente de Asu.

Lanzó la lanza izquierda a un lado e impacto contra el pecho de Rinne, atravesándola de lado a lado cuando ella se preparaba para atacar, y seguidamente empujó la otra lanza al suelo, usándola como base para impulsarse por encima de Asu.

Este le seguía con la mirada, aun cuando su velocidad parecía como si se moviera a un tiempo distinto al resto del mundo, noto su objetivo detrás de su espalda, a la pequeña rubia que apenas pudo girar sus ojos para ver el borrón negro que se acercaba hacia ella.

Le sujeto de la pierna justo cuando paso encima suyo y lo estampó contra el suelo, quebrando la roca debajo suyo como vidrio y creando un cráter por el fuerte movimiento, notando que su cuerpo carecía de la fuerza de antes.

De una manera antinatural giro sobre los tendones musculares y huesos en su pierna, hasta encararlo a pesar de que la carne y piel se doblará por el movimiento.

_**Wazurainoushi.**_

Miles y miles de látigos morados impactaron contra su cara y torso a una velocidad que parecían destellos de luz, apenas siendo capaz de hacerle sentir algo mientras sentía como las manos del rubio soltaban ese brillo

_**Veneno secretado desde su piel, ¿he? Bueno, matarte sería demasiado fácil normalmente, jugar contigo un poco no está de más.**_

Nuevamente hizo el puño hacia atrás, lanzándolo contra el lado no destrozado del cráneo de Naruto.

No se espero que este atrapará su puñetazo de la nada, aun cuando se notaba como sus músculos y venas se hinchaban y él no había puesto toda su fuerza, lo que le extraño fue el sonido de retumbó, como la piel se tornaba roja con las venas resaltadas sobre la piel.

—**¿Qué pasa, anciano de mierda? ¿Asustado de que un niño te gane?**— pregunto el rubio con voz gutural y la misma sonrisa desquiciada en su cara.

Giro sobre su propia pierna en inversa, el crujido sonoro de hueso y carne siendo acallado por el sonoro estruendo que su patada soltó contra la cara del emperador, haciendo que este le soltará.

_**El Bukkaigan tiene la capacidad de cambiar dependiendo del estado mental y emocional de su usuario, pero algo como esto es…**_

Girando en el aire, dio otra patada en la cara de Asu, haciendo que este por primera vez en décadas, se doblará.

—**Algo nuevo**— declaró sintiendo el sabor a sangre en su boca.

Relámpagos rojos cubrieron el cuerpo de Naruto mientras el pelinegro alzaba su mano para darle un golpe al hombro.

Su respuesta fue un rodillazo en el estomago, sorprendiéndose cuando la velocidad del rubio era mucho mayor que antes, sus pies retrocedieron de manera leve.

—**Si haces a dios sangrar, sus seguidores dejarán de crecer en el**— hablo el rubio mientras sus golpes aumentaban en número y la velocidad sólo se acrecentaba, ondas de choque sintiéndose por los impactos.

Los ojos rojos del emperador de Sargón se entrecerraron.

Naruto vómito sangre cuando ni siquiera pudo ver cuando el puño de Asu le impacto en el estomago, sintiendo sus órganos internos se sacudieron, sus intestinos prácticamente explotando por como la mano del pelinegro se encajó en su estomago.

No dejo que eso le detuviera.

No podía permitirse que eso lo detuviera.

Sus golpes redoblaron potencia y fuerza como un aluvión de golpes, temblores se sentían en la aldea casi destruida, las nubes se separaban y se alzaban producto de los impactos.

Pero esta vez, el pelinegro movía sus manos para detener y desviar los golpes con facilidad, como una muralla impenetrable.

Dio un paso hacia adelante.

Y luego otro.

Y luego otro.

Naruto no retrocedía por si mismo, pero si cuando los bloqueos de Asu se tornaron en golpes en respuesta a sus ataques, sintiendo sus manos vibrando y sacudiéndose ante cada golpe.

Y luego un puñetazo en la cara nuevamente, contra el ojo que le quedaba.

Seguidamente la cuchilla morada sobresalió nuevamente de su otra mano, apuntándola contra el cráneo del rubio. El aire siendo cortado, el aroma a sangre, sus instintos dictaminándole que hacer.

Un brillo amarillo le cubrió mientras usaba el Paso del Sabio para prácticamente desaparecer antes del impacto y aparecer a un lado de Asu con el puño extendido.

Y esta vez su puño si impacto, con una fuerza tremenda detrás suyo, la carne del emperador finalmente siendo sacudida por el golpe, probablemente fue por el uso del Puño del Sabio, pero no tenía tiempo de tomarle importancia.

El espacio se dobló cuando nuevamente uso el Paso del Sabio, dando la imagen de retroceder, Asu se lanzó en su contra al ver eso, antes de que Naruto se impulsará nueve mente hacia adelante e impactará un golpe contra su pecho.

_**Renawal Taekwondo Naruto ¡Hoechook!**_

Una patada impacto de lleno contra la cara del emperador, mientras esté doblaba la cabeza.

_**¡Ikkenhissatsu!**_

Acelerando su cuerpo al 99% de la velocidad de la luz, sin ninguna protección, sin ninguna manera de evitar los efectos a su alrededor y en el ambiente, el rubio fue cubierto de plasma por la fricción contra el aire, su puño impactando contra Asu y generando una explosión de proporciones titánicas.

Su puño habiendo dejado una marca al rojo vivo sobre el pecho del emperador, el cuerpo de ambos soltando cantidades enormes de humo ante el calor.

Después del impacto Naruto normalmente no podría moverse en un tiempo, pero en esta ocasión, fue diferente cuando Asu le golpeó en la cara sin mostrar que el golpe le hubiera hecho algún daño.

El calor y cualquier forma de daño se disiparon por la onda de aire presurizado soltado con su cráneo como epicentro, sintiendo algo en su columna y cuello crujir ante el golpe.

—**Aun cuando el Bukkaigan te de más poder gracias a tus emociones, no malentiendas las cosas, chico. No podrás vencer a alguien que te supera en todo ámbito.**

—**¡Cierra la puta boca y muérete!**— declaro el ahora Ojirrojo manteniendo la misma sonrisa desquiciada que mostraba sus dientes afilados como cuchillas, sus ojos parecían destrozadas cuencas negras, con esos puntos rojos nunca apagándose, y lanzándose contra Asu se nuevo.

Este podría usar alguna técnica que no tuviera que ver con combate físico, o cuando menos, pelear de manera que no sólo usara pura fuerza física y velocidad.

Pero las cosas serían demasiado aburridas y rápidas si lo hiciera así, se negaba a aceptar que no pudiera ganarle de un niño con simple fuerza.

Alzo los brazos juntándolos como un martillo y los bajo impactando contra el lado derecho del cráneo del Ojirrojo.

Este salió volando por el impacto, rebotando contra la piedra con violencia antes de sostenerse clavando sus dedos en la tierra.

Se lanzó de regreso contra el emperador.

Una patada contra su estomago lo mando nuevamente hacia atrás, y esta vez, girando en el aire, sus pies fueron los que se encajaron en la roca.

Y volvió contra su enemigo, los relámpagos rojos cubriendo su cuerpo como una armadura mientras su mano tomaba la forma de una lanza.

Y simplemente inclinándose un poco, el pelinegro lo esquivo, antes de impactar su puño contra el pecho del rubio y luego mandar un golpe ascendente contra su cara.

Su puño se cerró lentamente, queriendo atacar nuevamente, antes de que un puñetazo de nuevo contra el pecho le hiciera sentir sus pulmones siendo sacudidos con violencia, luego contra sus intestinos y su cara.

La sangre le bañaba los dientes, la nariz, la cara, el cuerpo entero, su cabello rubio se miraba ennegrecido por la cantidad de sangre que lo bañaba, siendo mandado a volar de un rodillazo.

Y nuevamente plantó los pies en el suelo con renovada violencia.

La sonrisa en su cara no se borraba con nada, sangre volando de sus manos mientras se ponía nuevamente en posición de pelea, y esta vez, tanto Asu como él se lanzaron para enfrentarse.

Esquivo un puñetazo izquierdo que iba contra su cabeza al agacharse, preparándose para lanzar un puñetazo ascendente antes de que la rodilla del pelinegro diera contra su mandíbula, seguido del codo contra su cráneo, haciendo que rebotara de arriba hacia abajo por los impactos.

No había ni tocado el suelo cuando tenía sus manos puestas para detener la caída y levantarse.

Y ni siquiera había podido levantarse antes de que el dorso de la mano de Asu golpeara contra su hombro, congelándolo unos instantes al sentir como los huesos de Metrochronium crujían y se quebraban.

Seis golpes, dos en sus piernas, dos en sus brazos, uno en su pecho y otro contra su cara.

Se quedo congelado después de eso por tanto tiempo como para recibir esos golpes de manera consecutiva, fue el séptimo que sacudió su cabeza nuevamente que lo hizo espabilar.

_**Este tipo me supera demasiado en algo que ni siquiera es su especialidad.**_

Eso se notaba fácilmente por como Asu enfrentaba sus ataques con pura fuerza física, dominándolo sin necesidad de usar alguna otra técnica.

_**Pero… no es como que no esté acostumbrado a eso~**_

Asu entrecerró los ojos cuando noto que no podía separar su puño de la cabeza de Naruto, y que este se quedará tieso.

Las piernas y brazos del rubio se ataron a su brazo cuando este se mantuvo quieto, enredando sus piernas contra su cuello en una forma para sujetarlo, al mismo tiempo que sus dientes crujían contra su puño.

Espinas de hueso salieron de todo el cuerpo del rubio, atravesando la carne del emperador por varios puntos.

Este entrecerró un ojo ante la sensación de dolor que le había dado eso por unos momentos, antes de que la cuchilla morada se formará nuevamente en su mano, y le impactará justo en la mitad de la rodilla al rubio.

Naruto sintió como su pierna se partía en dos, pero no fue por eso que detuvo su agarre segundos después, fue por la carne separándose que Asu tuvo suficiente espacio como para que lo sujetará de allí y lo lanzará, separándose de su cuerpo bruscamente.

_**¡JA! ¡JA! ¡QUE PATÉTICO!**_

El Ojirrojo se rio, no contra su enemigo, sino contra si mismo, notando como apenas podía mover la pierna izquierda.

Un cuerpo que nunca nació sin ninguna clase de talento o habilidad tenía un limite de que tanto podía alcanzar, los daños que había recibido durante todo ese día no lo habían cansado en lo más mínimo, pero su cuerpo había recibido heridas de las que tomaría tiempo incluso para él curarse, y tiempo es algo que no tenia.

Sonreía sabiendo con ironía que siempre habían tenido razón sobre él.

Huh… ¿Quiénes eran los que tenían razón sobre él?

Eso no importaba.

_**Maldita sea, sirve para algo de una vez en tu vida ¡Y PÁRATE!**_

Su cuerpo se enderezó de manera antinatural, su columna y su caja torácica crujiendo por el movimiento, antes de que una lanza de hielo saliera de él, atravesándole la espalda de lado a lado.

No necesitaba girar hacia atrás para saber que el tiempo de efecto de sus reyes del Karma había acabado, ahora no sólo tendría que encargarse del pelinegro, sino también de los… de los…

¿Quiénes eran esos?

Su memoria se sentía difusa.

Solo sabia que debía pelear, debía ganar, debía matarlos.

Eso es todo lo que había en su cerebro.

Sus ojos se sintieron como vidrio quebrándose de repente, algo explotando adentro de ellos antes de que la sangre fluyera como un río de ellos, y todo se desvaneciera.

No estaba muerto, simplemente ciego.

No estaba muerto, el siguiente golpe que sintió que casi lo partía y los siguientes golpes que lo sacudieron violentamente eran una señal de que no estaba muerto aún, la lanza de hielo siendo quebrada por los movimientos y golpes.

—_**Haglqpj. Datkha. .nrbañ.**_

Huh…

Huh…

Ya no… ya no podía escuchar o entender lo que pasaba a su alrededor, no podía…

¿Qué era ese brillo amarillo a lo lejos? Entre lo rojo y lo negro, no distinguía formas ni las reconocía, simplemente veía todo tan borroso y negro, el movimiento violento no ayuda.

Era una niña. Una niña pequeña y de cabello rubio, tan pálida que casi parecía muerta, extendía una mano hacia él.

_A__**h… y**__a __**řeç**__ūęr__**dø.**_

Un niño botado en la basura, donde pertenecía.

Pelear sólo para sobrevivir, pelear sólo para comer, comer todo, vivir solo por vivir.

—_Vamos a casa, Naruto._

—_Si hay algo que te puedo decir, es que tu te mereces también que te protejan, debes de dejar de querer cargar el mundo tu sólo. Nosotras estamos aquí… a tu lado._

—_Solo… deja de mantener secretos que solo te hieren a ti por creer que no mereces ser feliz. Eres una de las personas más amables que conozco Naruto, ver que te hieras a ti mismo me duele. _

Una familia, un hogar, amor.

_**Incluso si soy un fracaso…**_

Asu detuvo sus golpes cuando sintió como una mano se aferraba a su cabello, sujetándolo estaba el cuerpo de Naruto, más muerto que vivo.

_No les puedo fallar a ellas…_

Este enderezó el cuello, y le dio una sonrisa con esos ojos carmesí, una sonrisa muy diferente de la sed de sangre que soltaba antes—_**Te tengo~**_

Un puño le impacto contra la cara a Asu, la sangre saliendo volando, esta vez, tanto de Naruto como de él, su piel bañada en rojo y no deteniéndose en lo más mínimo.

Sus golpes impactando al mismo tiempo que los del pelinegro, siendo sacudido varias veces y apenas moviéndolo dando una obvia diferencia de la fuerza detrás de los golpes.

El cuello de Asu se movió como un látigo, un crujido después, Naruto se quedo viendo como, imitándolo antes, el emperador había cerrado su boca alrededor de su puño, y esta vez, rasgo hacía atrás.

Carne, piel y hueso mismo siendo jalado con él producto de eso.

Luego su cabeza fue tomada por las manos del pelinegro, su cerebro siendo sacudido violentamente cuando cabezazo tras cabezazo empezó a impactar contra su frente.

_**MUGEN (INFINITO)**_

Sus brazos sacudidos por los impactos contra su cráneo retrocedieron como un resorte preparándose para el rebote.

_**¡GOLPE DE CLAVO DOBLE!**_

Temblores y sacudidas, violentos y sin control, miles, millones, sino es que más de impactos impactaban una y otra vez contra el cuerpo del Emperador de Sargón.

Un aura de color negro como la noche le cubrió mientras los impactos que parecían acrecentarse cada vez con mayor fuerza se extendían de manera violenta con su cuerpo, deteniendo el efecto de estos.

Naruto cayó en la misma rodilla que se encontraba partida en dos después de ser soltado , un simple momento de debilidad.

Y fue lo suficiente como para que Asu impactará su rodilla contra su cara, la sangre volando de tal manera que pareció haberle volado el cerebro.

Cuchillas con cadenas de color morado se formaron en los brazos de Asu mientras las agitaba, el cuerpo de Naruto cayendo al suelo y con un simple movimiento, agitándolas como serpientes contra él.

Y nuevamente se levantó.

Sus hachas se formaron en sus manos, e impactaron contra las cuchillas de Asu.

Ni siquiera le importó el crujido cuando las armas de ambos se quebraron, se paro sobre su pierna destrozada y empezó a correr contra su enemigo.

Lanzas de hielo, cadenas de sangre, estacas de hueso, raíces saliendo del suelo y sujetándolo.

No se detenía contra el gigante que era su oponente, contra esa montaña inalcanzable.

Y este sonrió ante el desafío.

No contuvo nada, el rugido de Naruto siendo seguido de que el puño de Asu fuera recubierto por una enorme cantidad de energía color negro y morado, preparándose para acabar con ese pequeño juego.

Y cuando lanzó su puño, Naruto puso sus dedos justamente al lado de su cráneo mientras este se tornaba azul y negro con huesos sobresaliendo de él, y recibiendo el impacto con su otro brazo.

_**Jeahbongchim x500**_

_**X**_

_**Advance**_

El cuerpo entero de Naruto se sacudió violentamente para lanzar su último ataque, uno que venía bastante bien con la ocasión

_**X**_

_**DEMONSBANE**_

La sangre salió volando de la boca de Asu cuando un impacto con la forma de un puñetazo impacto contra su pecho, la onda de impacto fue algo que Naruto no pudo ver.

_Huh…_

Los pensamientos del rubio se sentían cada vez más difusos, apagados, sentía lentamente su cuerpo caer al suelo sin siquiera poder moverse.

Eso fue lo mejor que pudo dar.

Sus ojos simplemente giraban con apenas consciente, ya por tocar el suelo.

—**Illusionary World: ¡The World!**

Eso fue lo ultimo que escucho.

Vio a un pelinegro de ojos morados, a una peliplata de ojos azules, y la sombra de una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos morados.

Y luego el mundo a su alrededor fue rodeado de negro con ojos rojos a su alrededor, viéndolo.

Y luego no vio nada.


	31. Un nuevo amanecer

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

**Capítulo 31**

**Un nuevo amanecer**

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Cuando despertó, su cuerpo al completo se sentía como una estatua de metal, tieso, sin poder mover siquiera un músculo.

Su último recuerdo dolor alrededor de todo su ser, más dolor del que podría describir, y como un mundo de ojos rojos y un espacio negro lo rodeaba.

En el instante que recuperó su conciencia, una sensación de ardor cubría sus extremidades, un ardor más grande que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera sentido en su vida.

Sus brazos estaban alzados al aire, doblados contra su espalda, atados contra las paredes del cuarto con… cadenas… cadenas de un metal que le quemaban la piel al contacto.

Las cadenas ardían contra su carne y pellejo, le rodeaban tobillos, muslos, cuello, cintura y sobre todo brazos, desde los bíceps hasta las muñecas. Las cadenas ascendían hasta el techo y mantenían sus brazos tan estirados, que se podría ver claramente que se habían salido de sus hombros, dislocados.

Había algo que le impedía moverse, un grueso cableado se conectaba a su espina dorsal, donde podía sentir un extraño aparato pegado a su espalda, recorriéndola desde la nuca hasta donde terminaba su columna.

No era indoloro, había una gama de colores amarillos, morados e incluso negros propios de heridas que intentaban sanar con o sin éxito.

No podría verlos de todas maneras, había un trozo del mismo metal como una venda sujetado firmemente, casi como agujas sobre su cara, en particular, sobre sus ojos.

_¿Dónde carajos… estoy?_

Los recuerdos de lo último que había pasado golpearon su cerebro como una embestida animal, las cadenas se sacudieron contra las paredes de manera violenta cuando sus pies se movieron contra el suelo, empezando a estirarse para controlar el arrebato.

La cadena del lado izquierdo cedió, o al menos el trozo de pared del que estaba sujetado lo hizo, apenas tuvo un brazo libre, lo primero que Naruto hizo fue llevar su mano a lo que le tapaba la cara.

Sus dedos chirriaron, ardiendo como si tocará ácido, sus nervios mismos se sentían como si recibiera una descarga directa a través de ellos.

Hubo un sonido pegajoso de su propia carne cuando lo arrancó finalmente, tirando a un lado un trozo de metal dorado.

La cara y los ojos le ardían, como si hubieran sido quemados, seguidamente, sintió mareos, como si su conciencia misma estuviera adormilada.

Una descarga eléctrica genuina paso por su espalda a través de la cosa que hubiera en su espalda, su cuerpo se sacudía violentamente antes de que su brazo libre se estiraran hacia atrás. Sujetando el objeto de metal, lo arrancó de cuajo.

Pudo sentir como se llevaba un trozo considerable de carne y hasta hueso dentro de lo que suponía era una sonda, antes de tirarla a un lado y usar su brazo para arrancar la otra cadena.

¿Sargón… me atrapó? ¿Dónde…? ¡Eva! ¡Tengo que… tengo…! Volver con…

Su cerebro volaba de pensamiento en pensamiento, antes de sostener su boca cuando su estomago empezaba a regurgitar.

Un liquido verdoso y blanco pastoso salió de su boca, químicos sedantes de distintos tipos siendo expulsados, su cuerpo entero temblando mientras recobrar a lucidez.

Sus alrededores soltaban una luz roja, una señal de alarma.

Cuando su mente por fin recuperó algo de estabilidad, sus ojos quedaron fijos sobre las agujas negras del tamaño de clavos que se clavaban en distintos puntos de su cuerpo.

Las cadenas se sacudieron y temblaron antes de romperse cuando empezó a caminar fuera del cuarto negro en donde estaba, gruñendo como un animal rabioso mientras las quemaduras que habían sobre su piel sanaban.

Escucho a personas gritar en el pasillo oscuro por donde se tambaleaba caminando, un gruñido le salió de la garganta cuando trato de buscar el uso de su Chakra y sintió como su cuerpo entero tembló, como negándose a ello.

Sus pies se movían erráticamente, buscando una manera de mantenerse en equilibrio mientras aumentaba la velocidad, y apenas dobló en la esquina, vio a dos personas en batas médicas corriendo lejos de él.

Plasmando su pie contra una pared cercano se lanzó volando contra uno de ellos, sus brazos se cerraron alrededor del cuello de uno, haciendo que el otro se quedará congelado al ver a su compañero siendo sujetado a muerte—Ustedes pedazos de mierda van a sacarme de aquí o le arrancó el cuello a este idiota, ¿entendido?— pregunto Naruto tratando de evitar vomitar nuevamente, sus uñas sujetando el cuello de uno de los doctores apuntando a su laringe.

—¡Espera, espera, estamos contigo, estamos contigo!— exclamó uno de ellos mientras se apresuraba para mostrar la insignia de Konoha en su ropa.

—¿Qué… carajos… significa eso?— pregunto el rubio entrecerrando los ojos antes de sentir nuevamente las náuseas haciendo sacudir su cuerpo.

Y luego un pilar negro le impacto la cara.

No impacto con la fuerza suficiente como para noquearle o hacerle sangrar, pero lo mando a volar, separándolo de los aterrados médicos.

—No estás en tus cabales ahora mismo Naruto, solo tranquilízate antes de que lastimes a alguien que no deberías, solo tienes algo de amnesia y desorientación, yyyyy… no me estas escuchando.

Una figura negra de ojos morados salió de entre las sombras, diciendo su nombre mientras caminaba hacia él lentamente, el rubio detuvo su vuelo en el suelo a cuatro patas.

Sus ojos titilaban entre azul y rojo, gruñendo de manera gutural, su piel se enrojecía levemente con sus venas resaltándose.

Cierto pelinegro Oshimura continuo caminando con completa calma hacia el rubio, este lanzándose contra él como un borrón rojo.

Pero antes de poder siquiera acercársele, algo le impacto en la cabeza a Naruto, mandándolo contra el suelo.

Era… ¿una sombrilla?

—Vaya, vaya, te juntas con amigos demasiado salvajes, hijo.

Los oídos zumbando del rubio escucharon eso mientras alzaba la vista, su piel y ojos volviendo a la normalidad, finalmente recobrando el sentido—... Si, si, si. Bueno, de todas maneras gracias por la ayuda— un borrón negro aparecía ante sus ojos mientras trataba de pararse, sosteniendo su cabeza con la sensación de náuseas de su cuerpo lentamente yéndose.

—Bueno, hasta ahora no he revelado a ningún familiar mío así que, si quieres ver lo que pasa al menos has lo que te dije.

—Hai Hai— dijo la rubia con un tono aburrido antes de colocarse detrás de Axel y esta se volviera totalmente una sombra detrás de él y comenzara a hundirse en la oscuridad.

Naruto se levantó, sosteniendo su frente antes de girarse a un lado, y luego a otro, confundido al notar sólo a Axel—…¿Dónde… donde estamos?— pregunto después de haberse callado de su arrebato inicial.

—Bases subterráneas de Konoha, fueron mandadas a construir por el tercer Hokage en caso de una invasión, una enorme cantidad de usuarios de Elemento Metal fueron contratados para asegurarse de que fuera un gigantesco bunker de acero que con los años se actualizo con otras cosas— añadió el pelinegro dándole un golpe con el dedo a la pared, soltando un sonido de acero macizo—. Y en caso de que te lo preguntes, estas aquí para que pudiéramos tratarte.

Naruto sintió un pinchazo contra su cerebro—Lo último que recuerdo… es estar peleando contra ese tipo de Sargón, ¿Qué pasó después de eso?

—Me metí al combate— declaró el pelinegro con completa calma, haciendo que el rubio parpadeara con cierta sorpresa—. Para aclarar, tuve ayuda de… digamos algunas figuras de autoridad, y no fue una pelea para matarnos, sobretodo porque todos ellos podían retirarse en un instante.

—…— el Ojiazul guardo silencio, antes de bajar los hombros, siguiendo escuchando.

—Tu pa…Minato unos años después de haberse convertido en Hokage ideó un pequeño grupo de Shinobis de élite acólitos a él para este tipo de situaciones, la Brigada Espacio-Tiempo, que tienen como protocolo principal el evacuar a todas las personas de la aldea que no puedan pelear a un área segura, gracias a eso se minimizó la cantidad de pérdidas lo más posible. También está que por mientras no estabas algunos agentes que tienes de ASER han sido enviados para ayudar con la reconstrucción de la aldea, los refugiados estuvieron un tiempo en el país de las olas por mientras pasaba esto.

—…Vaya, no pensé que actuarían tan rápido.

—¿De que hablas por rápido? Llevas 3 años en coma— declaró la voz de Axel, aunque este no movió la boca y de hecho se giro para mirar de manera recriminatoria su sombra.

Esas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría al rubio—…¿Qué?

—Es una broma, es una broma— repitió el pelinegro alzando sus manos, como si quisiera alivianar el ambiente entre ellos dos, antes de ponerse serio—. Ahora enserio, llevas inconsciente dos meses, habrías despertado antes pero siempre que lo hacías sólo te ponías a gritar y atacar todo lo que te rodeaba como loco, así que fue necesario el inmovilizarte, las cadenas de Karuhurio son lo único capaz de evitar que tengas espasmos para moverte, lo de la sonda fue para mantenerte sedado encima de eso.

Naruto se tomo unos segundos para procesar lo que le informado, antes de apuntar a una de las agujas negras en un costado de su abdomen—¿Y esto para que es?

—Eso seria mío.

Una voz femenina apareció detrás de Naruto, haciendo que este se girará rápidamente para ver como una mujer pelinegra empezaba a caminar hacia donde estaba ellos.

El rubio estaba demasiado aturdido y demasiado confundido como para mirar el cuerpo de ella cubierto de ropas negras, no era necesario, por su complexión y la manera en la que caminaba se podía notar como era una guerrera, pero lo que tomo su atención fueron sus ojos.

Eran rojos, rojos sin pupila, sobre esclerótica negra que lo miraban con una calma fija—Esos son Clavos Negros, son algo de mi clan basados en estacas negras hechas por usuarios de los ojos del Sabio de los Seis caminos, redirigen la energía de la red de chakra y los meridianos en ciertas áreas y cosas para distintos propósitos, también ayudan a mantenerte quieto— dijo ella mientras extendía su mano y le daba una sacudida con el dedo a una de las agujas sobre su cara.

—…¿Y tu eres?

—Ohhh, ¿Dónde están mis modales? Mi nombre es Hakana Budo, un gusto finalmente hablar contigo de manera que no sean gruñidos, Naruto.

—¿Me conoces?

—Axel te conoce, él es la razón por la que te ayude en primer lugar, simplemente le hacía un favor a un amigo— declaró ella caminando por un lado del rubio y caminando hasta Axel.

—Y sabes que te agradezco por eso, pero no era necesario que te quedaras por tanto tiempo, conozco lo suficiente de las técnicas de tu clan como para quitarle las agujas a Naruto yo mismo— respondió el Oshimura cerrando un ojo cuando ella puso una mano sobre su hombro por la diferencia de tamaños para alzarse un poco, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Naruto alzo una ceja ante la interacción de ellos dos—Sigues siendo igual de malo, solo quería pasar algo de tiempo con mi mejor amigo, además de que tengo preguntas que hacerle a él— declaró ella mientras se volteaba a ver al rubio nuevamente.

—¿Y que es lo que quie–?¡Nghh!— el rubio se callo cuando ella puso un dedo contra una aguja a un lado de su abdomen y la empujaba levemente, haciendo que se doblará contra su voluntad.

—Por el tatuaje en tu brazo, puedo suponer que eres un usuario de energía vil, si tuviera que suponer por lo que mostraste antes con esa forma donde todo tu cuerpo se vuelve rojo, también eres un usuario de la energía de sangre viva, no tengo ningún problema con que seas lo suficiente suicida como para aprender de esas energías, dejando de lado el controlarlas, sin embargo, ¿Cómo es que tienes Chakra Oscuro en ti?

—Mate a un tipo que había creado un Bijuu artificial, el 0 colas, hecho de eso, selle su Chakra en un pergamino y cuando mi cuerpo ganó adaptabilidad a diferentes energías lo absorbí— explicó Naruto antes de que ella tomará el clavo negro y lo sacará, con apenas cuidado alguno.

—Eso explicaría porque tienes eso en tu sistema, pero no explicaría porque es de esa manera.

—¡TSK! ¿De que…gghh… manera… hablas?— pregunto Naruto entre gruñidos cuando ella continuo sacando las agujas una tras otra.

Axel tenía una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca al ver como ella prácticamente era descuidada a propósito, aunque era levemente divertido ver como Naruto se sacudía como un niño por Hakana quitando las agujas rápidamente—El Chakra Oscuro como el Chakra normal reacciona diferente a las emociones del usuario, ira, odio, tristeza, dolor. Ese tipo de emociones son las que hacen que entre más fuerte sean se vuelve más fuerte, nunca en mi vida he visto un chakra oscuro tan violento, tan lleno de odio.

—Considerando que todos en su clan tienen dicho Chakra y ella tiene experiencia relacionándose con gente así, creo que deberías escucharla— comentó Axel mientras el rubio gruñía por ella sacando las agujas de su cara.

—Esto no es algo que nace por un trufa o sufrimiento, niño. Esto es una cosa que nace para eso, _algo_ que no busca justificación, y que no discrimina en quien o que hace sufrir— declaró ella con tono mortalmente serio—. De no ser porque Axel me lo pidió te habría dejado morir, ni siquiera se sus motivos para estar cerca de alguien como tu.

—No es un mal tipo, y me puedo cuidar solo, además le debo una por haber salvado a Narumi de Orochimaru— comentó Axel al ver como los dos se enemistaban casi al momento de conocerse.

—Tu también me agradas— respondió con sarcasmo Naruto cuando ella saco todas las agujas negras de su cuerpo y se dio la vuelta, su espalda crujiendo mientras se estiraba—. Me iré de aquí, tengo cosas que hacer.

—Naruto, antes de que te vayas…

—Si es para otro discurso de moral o maldad que tengo dentro, no quiero oírlo, los motivos que tenga para hacer algo son mi propio asunto.

—No es eso… creo que primero vas a querer unos pantalones, y un ultimo chequeo médico antes de irte.

El Ojiazul se quedo callado antes de girarse a ver a Axel, este apunto hacia abajo, siguiendo con la mirada donde apuntaba su dedo para notar como tenía sólo jirones y trozos de los pantalones que tenía antes –o bueno, pantaloncillos para lo que eran ahora–

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

—Está ropa esta algo… apretada.

—No soy mucho de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, al menos no lo era cuando tenía esa ropa, además de que probablemente seas mayor que yo cuando lo usaba.

—No es eso, no es tallas separadas de lo que uso normalmente.

—Bueno, en dos meses tenias que crecer un poco.

Un pantalón azul oscuro, una camisa blanca con el borde del cuello negro, y una chaqueta azul manga larga era la ropa que Axel le había prestado a Naruto, aunque por la complexión y altura del rubio se estiraba y apegaba considerablemente a la piel, no lo suficiente como para romperse afortunadamente, aunque tenía unas cuantas rasgadas, muestras de conflicto antiguo—Gracias, si no la rompo te la devuelvo cuando pueda.

—Es una ropa algo vieja, debería disculparme por no darte algo mejor— desestimó Axel mientras el rubio juntaba los botones de la chaqueta—. Aunque la próxima vez avisa antes de que te quites la ropa, vas a dejar ciego a alguien— comentó por como Hakana se encontraba con un tinte morado sobre su frente y cara después de que el rubio se cambiará en un par de segundos en el pasillo.

—Bueno, al menos sabemos que das tanto miedo por fuera que por dentro— dijo Hakana con náuseas.

Naruto, con su ausencia de pudor, simplemente soltó un bufido ante eso. Antes de que ella le agarrara los hombros y lo hiciera voltear a verla—¿Ahora que?— apenas hablo ella metió su mano en su boca, moviendo hacia arriba para hacer que Naruto abriera la mandíbula y sacando de un bolsillo suyo una linterna, iluminando unos momentos antes de quitar sus dedos cuando Naruto se los trato de morder.

Luego le bajo el párpado al rubio, notando las venas resaltadas en sus ojos antes de que el rubio se separará molesto—Según el registro médico cuando llegaste aquí, tenias 7 contusiones cerebrales, lo cual es considerablemente muchas debido a que te faltaba parte izquierda del cráneo, ni siquiera voy a empezar por lo destrozado que tenias todo el cuerpo, fue como si toda la carne hubiera sido molida, y los vasos sanguíneos fueran la salsa sobre la carne.

¿Era solo su imaginación o la sombra de Axel babeo un poco ante eso?

Nop… no sólo era la sombra de Axel, el pelinegro se paso la mano por el mentón, como si considerará eso una comida.

—¿Qué fue esa técnica que usaste al final?— pregunto ella después de terminar de revisar al rubio.

—¿Cómo sabes que use algo en una pelea en la que no estuviste?

Axel alzó una mano mientras se rascaba la nuca con la otra—Mi culpa en eso, le pedí a las Dolls que te vigilaran mientras yo me encargaba de ciertas cosas, y grabaron desde un distanciamiento seguro el combate como forma de reconocimiento, también tienen una barrera de protección alrededor de cada una por lo que no tenían que alejarse por el daño colateral.

Naruto miro como Axel sacaba de su sombra un proyector y una cinta de video, reproduciendo el video y adelantando mientras todo lo que se veía era un aluvión de golpes y patadas apenas visibles por las ondas de aire presurizado que mandaban a los alrededores.

Eso fue hasta que se llegó al final, donde paso en cámara lenta como la figura de Asu golpeaba el brazo del rubio, sacudiéndose mientras la piel casi parecía explotar y viajaba hasta su pecho, seguidamente viajando a su otro brazo, donde su otro puño impactaba contra el pecho del emperador de Sargón.

—Hum… me sorprende que de hecho logrará hacerlo en una situación así— comentó el Ojiazul viendo el video, rascándose el pelo—. Cuando tenía como 12 años un pendejo demente se me apareció en uno de los viajes que hice, me dio una paliza unilateral, lo único que podía hacer era levantarme después de cada vez que me derribaba, tenía unas Katas de combate demasiado complicadas, dijo que como recompensa por haber sobrevivido tanto me iba a dar "un pequeño regalo a futuro", como el idiota que era en esa época…

—¿Eras?

—… Me lance contra el con todas mis fuerzas a golpearlo, lo siguiente que sabía es que redirigió la fuerza de mi golpe, la añadió a la suya y la aumento, y que desperté 3 días después con mi caja torácica casi quebrada. Lo llamo "Demonsbane", pero considerando todo, nunca lo pude replicar porque nunca conocí los pasos para ello, mi cuerpo debió de haberlo hecho por instinto.

—…Ese nombre me suena relativamente conocido…— comentó Hakana mientras frunció el ceño.

El rubio simplemente se encogió de hombros—Cómo sea, ya me revisaron, ya di mi opinión sobre lo que paso, tengo cosas que hacer— declaró poniendo las manos en los bolsillos y caminando por un lado de Axel y la mujer Budo.

—Si vas a ir por Eva, yo que tu no perdería el tiempo.

Los pies del rubio se detuvieron de golpe al escuchar eso, girándose para ver a Axel con mirada neutra—…¿Paso algo?

No lo diría pero… se alivio cuando Axel simplemente le sonrió—Ella esta a salvo, en un hospital creado por ASER donde también fue internada Tsunami, deberías ir a verles, seguro se preocupan por ti.

Un portal negro se formó a un lado del rubio, haciendo que este se le quedará viendo unos momentos antes de subir la capucha de la chaqueta y pasar por el portal creado por Axel.

Cerró los ojos al pasar a través de allí y que una luz lo cegara, considerando que fuera el sol, antes de que se aclimataran, viendo como era simplemente la luz de un poste en una calle nocturna.

Miro a su alrededor.

No había nada que le hiciera recordar la aldea en la que había nacido.

La lluvia caía sobre su cuerpo como un torrencial maremoto, Naruto alzo la cabeza al cielo sintiendo como era cubierto por el agua en un instante. Los alrededores estaban llenos de edificios pequeños, y edificaciones aún más grandes sin terminar.

Noto como la montaña Hokage ya no estaba allí, lo único que había era un paramo enorme de edificios y bosque, nada del gran barranco que rodeaba la aldea antes

Un liquido rojo escurría desde su pelo por todo el cuerpo, restos de sangre residual ya seca siendo limpiada por la lluvia antes de que usando su control de vectores dejará de caer sobre su cuerpo, apenas y había personas en los alrededores.

El portal oscuro se cerró detrás suyo, mientras empezaba a caminar en la oscuridad, estaba cerca de un hospital con las luces encendidas.

Los ojos que estaban casi completamente ciegos se entrecerraron en la oscuridad mientras caminaba hacia la entrada.

Hace tiempo que dejó de importarle lo que le sucediera a Konoha.

Hace tiempo que dejó de importarle lo que le sucediera al mundo.

Su única preocupación era por si mismo, su hogar, su familia.

Un trueno sonó a la distancia justo cuando paso por las puertas, casi burlándose de su llegada, anunciándola como un mal presagio.

Camino de igual manera que un fantasma por el hospital, con pisadas que no se podían escuchar, buscando con ojos que no veían, hasta llegar finalmente a su objetivo.

Era un cuarto relativamente mediano donde la paciente se encontraba descansando en una camilla, siendo visitada por sus conocidos.

Sus oídos captaron voces reconocibles, hablando amenamente, en particular alrededor de una presencia que reconocería a donde fuera—Es una cicatriz algo grande.

Le temblaban las piernas al oír la voz de Abi susurrar esas palabras, y una suave voz responder—Lo se… comparado con lo que le paso a él, estoy segura que apenas es un rasguño… ¿Aún no saben nada de Ruto?

—…Las cosas han estado demasiado activas en la aldea, no podemos salir a ningún lado, ni nadie puede entrar. Y no es como que podamos acceder a los lugares prohibidos que hay en la aldea— declaró Abi con el rubio a un paso de abrir la puerta.

—…Ya…Ya veo.

—Oye, no te culpes a ti misma, lo conoces, sabes que él estará bien donde sea que este, de seguro no ha aparecido por algo.

Incluso Naruto podría comprender que ni siquiera Abi creía las palabras que decía, pero eran mejores que la otra alternativa.

—…Yo…espero que este bien, no quisiera que le hubiera pasado algo por mi culpa.

El trueno rugió fuera del hospital por segunda vez, el rubio no comprendía porque no podía dar el siguiente paso.

Sus dientes crujieron entre si ante la imagen en su mente de Eva siendo atravesada por aquellas cuchillas de color morado, como no pudo hacer nada, como no pudo ni siquiera salvarla.

_¿Por qué no puedo dar un maldito paso hacia adelante?_

¿Por qué no podía siquiera responder esa pregunta?

Su mano se puso sobre la puerta, empujándola levemente. Lo suficiente como para abrirla y que se viera lo que había detrás.

Otro trueno sonó con fuerzas, las luces apagándose por un instante, antes de volver a encenderse, justo cuando los que estaban del otro lado voltearon a ver a la puerta abierta.

No había nada.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

La falta de amor o comprensión en un niño podían dejar daños irreparables en alguien al crecer, un ejemplo clave de eso era cuando un niño carecía de atención no sólo de sus padres, sino del mundo entero.

El desprecio era una cosa, los Jinchuriki nacían y crecían en ambientes así, pero no desarrollaban problemas psicológicos graves.

Pero cuando incluso las personas que te trajeron al mundo te miraban de la misma manera que miraban al aire, como algo que existía pero que apenas se molestaban en notar.

Parado en el techo del hospital en medio de la lluvia con estruendosos truenos resonando, dos ojos azules parecían mirar a la nada, perdidos en la nada.

Una intensa bruma negra se arremolinaba alrededor de su mente, Naruto no pensaba particularmente en nada, no quería pensar en nada, pero sentía como sus emociones estaban demasiado nubladas como para poder razonar de manera calmada.

Ese sentimiento que no conocía, era… ¿vergüenza?

La promesa que le había hecho a Eva, de que no dejaría que le hicieran algo, había sido incapaz de siquiera cumplir eso.

Toda su vida, su propósito había sido el… ser capaz de mostrarle a sus progenitores, al mundo, a sí mismo… que no era un desperdicio, no era un inútil, que había una razón por la que seguía vivo.

Nació como un desperdicio de aire, y se daba cuenta que eso no había cambiado desde entonces.

La lluvia sonó más fuerte, los relámpagos tronaban de manera tal que parecían querer ensordecer, y entonces, los ojos de Naruto se abrieron al mismo tiempo que la caída de uno resonaba contra una torre.

Desde el ataque a la aldea, las lluvias no había parado en lo más mínimo, como si fuera una señal del mundo lo sombrío que había pasado en el lugar.

Una línea morada dividió el cielo.

Eso fue lo que pocos aquellos que alzaron las cabezas notaron cuando las gotas de agua se detuvieron de golpe.

Al epicentro de aquello, un aura morada y negra como las flamas cubría un arma, una que había consumido millones de civilizaciones.

Era una colosal espada, de más de dos metros de largo y uno de ancho, era demasiado larga, demasiado pesada y demasiado áspera para ser llamada una espada, era como una plancha de metal afilada, una gema roja como la sangre adornaba la base del filo.

El aura que cubría la espada se transmitía a través del rubio que sostenía, las nubes separándose por su simple movimiento, alas moradas parecían formarse etéreamente detrás de Naruto, cuyos ojos brillaban ahora en morado.

_Si me pusiera a llorar por cada derrota que he tenido, me habrían sacado los ojos hace tiempo._

No había duda en sus pensamientos mientras agitaba la espada de Khorne, el dios del caos de la guerra, y haciendo que el aura morada se esfumará, y la espada desapareciera de sus manos.

Escucho el sonido de aplausos detrás suyo, y fue entonces que se giro ante una presencia nueva que apareció de la nada—Una muestra de poder bastante divertida de ver, puedo decir.

Morado y morado se vieron por unos momentos, uno con la neutralidad usual que tenía y el lado contrario con cierta diversión brillando en sus ojos, por un segundo, el morado pasando a rojo.

Era una mujer, una mujer adulta para aclarar.

Cabello rubio, largo y brillante, un vestido morado con un corsé en la cintura con diseño floral y un símbolo similar al Yin-Yang, con encaje en los bordes de los brazos y pecho, guantes blancos y largos cubriendo sus brazos, y un sombrero blanco curioso en su cabeza, con un listón rojo delgado como adorno.

Había algo en ella, aunque cualquier otro podría haber pensado más en su apariencia sin duda hermosa, la mente de Naruto estaba en la mirada de ella, alrededor de sus ojos había una fina y delgada línea alrededor de sus párpados, que hacían denotar los ojos de ella, viendo a _algo_ divertido, no a _alguien_.

Por un momento, el rubio habría jurado que vio detrás de ella ojos rojos en un espacio negro.

—…Curioso, creí que te habría alucinado cuando desperté— dijo Naruto viendo a la mujer caminar con un paraguas en una mano y un abanico en la otra.

—Si esa es tu manera de coquetear, lamento decir que no estoy muy interesada en chicos jóvenes— respondió ella con cierta burla mientras caminaba para acercarse a él.

Con cada paso Naruto podía verla mejor, ella no era particularmente muy alta –Naruto la sobrepasaba en altura por casi más de una cabeza–, ni tampoco tenía una complexión que dijera a los 4 vientos que ella era una guerrera, dando una apariencia más aristocrática que nada.

Pero eran sus instintos los que le decían que se mantuviera alerta, como si quién estuviera enfrente suyo no fuera humano—Me refería a cuando desperté y después de recibir un golpe desapareciste— aclaró el rubio sin más, haciendo que la mujer simplemente fingiera ponerse pensativa.

—Ohhh, tu eras ese animal rabioso que no paraba de atacar tontamente— dijo ella como si hubiera descubierto un secreto importante.

Naruto asintió, sin siquiera mostrar un signo de estar ofendido—…La mayoría de lo que recuerdo antes o después de quedar inconsciente esta borroso, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

—Perdiste, así de simple, casi destruiste tu cuerpo por poder al punto de estar al borde de la muerte, y mi hijo vino a salvarte— declaró ella con calma y tranquilidad, ya habiendo llegado a un lado del rubio.

La lógica de alguien normal diría que la elegante mujer apenas supondría una amenaza contra el hombre que la superaba en altura y masa muscular.

La lógica de Naruto le hacía notar una larga brecha entre ella y él, dejando de lado que estaba a su izquierda, había una gran diferencia entre ambos.

—Si tu pregunta es como paso, simplemente tienes que verte en el espejo— comentó ellaa haciendo que Naruto parpadeara, más que nada, confundido por eso—. ¿Qué edad tienes?

—16, en un par de meses pasan a ser 17.

—Considerando la velocidad a la que puedes procesar cosas, ¿Cuál es tu edad mental?

—…36.

—El más joven de los que enfrentaste es mayor que tu por 4 años, de un modo y otro, nacieron como prodigios, siendo entrenados de sol a luna de formas que alguien que nunca ha tenido un maestro podría imaginar. No perdiste por debilidad, pero no puedes esperar enfrentarte a aquellos que han cruzado el mismo camino que tu por más tiempo.

Naruto se sentó en el suelo mientras miraba el cielo despejado, las estrellas parecían brillar con mayor fuerza en el cielo mientras la mujer rubia a su lado se sentaba agraciadamente también—En resumen, perdí.

—Es curioso, dado el historial de como he visto que eres, creí que te enojarías y harías un berrinche por ello— comentó divertida la Ojimorada, quitándose suavemente los guantes que llevaba.

—¿Por qué me enojaría de los hechos? Perdí, cualquier experiencia que ganará con eso no demerita que es una derrota, solo acepto las cosas como son— respondió Naruto con simpleza, no parecía enojado o particularmente emocional al decir esas palabras.

La rubia se le quedo viendo unos momentos, antes de sonreír suavemente—Vaya, así que eres algo más racional de lo que pensé, eso es bueno.

—¿Hmmm?— Naruto giro la cabeza para verla.

Creciendo en el barrio rojo, Naruto se había criado con un instinto para sentir el peligro en un lugar tan peligroso, era una herramienta de supervivencia que siempre le había ayudado.

Esa mujer había pasado ese instinto con simpleza, una vez apareciendo sin que la pudiera sentir.

La siguiente cuando se le lanzó encima.

Naruto cayó al suelo, con la rubia encima suyo, sintió afiladas cuchillas –los dedos de ella– enterrándose en su cuello, los ojos morados que tenía antes habían pasado a rojo sangre brillantes, su expresión se había vuelto más sombría, aun sonriendo.

Sentía que tenía un tigre encima, un depredador simplemente jugando con su presa—Vuelve a intentar atacar a mi hijo, y el como te dejo Sargón será un juego de niños comparado con lo que te haré— dijo ella poniéndose cara a cara con Naruto, hasta que sus narices casi se tocarán.

Naruto no parecía siquiera molestado por las uñas de ella encajadas lo suficientemente adentro de su garganta como para matar a un humano normal, ni como su piel parecía mantequilla ante un cuchillo caliente por el toque de ella, apenas y podía moverse, su cuerpo no parecía moverse por más que tratara.

Podía sentir incluso como cantidades enormes de su Chakra eran absorbidos por los dedos de ella, cada segundo que pasaba eran cantidades tan enormes de energía tomadas que habrían matado a un humano a los milisegundos.

—…Entiendo— respondió después de unos segundos de estar inmóvil por casi un minuto entero.

El ambiente tenso que se había formado alrededor se esfumó así de simple—Es bueno que nos entendamos— dijo ella mientras sus ojos volvían a morado y sacaba sus dedos de la garganta de Naruto, las heridas no tardando en sanarse mientras ella lamía uno por uno sus dedos como si lo que tuviera en ellos fuera simple salsa—. Sabes, uno pensaría que tu sangre es espesa, pero tiene bastante buen sabor, casi picante— notó ella como una broma, sonriendo de una manera que se podría llamar amable—. Así que no me hagas ir por más— declaró con la misma expresión y tono de voz.

—Una madre protectora por lo que veo— comentó el rubio mientras la veía desde abajo pasar los dedos que había lamido por una toalla para luego poner nuevamente su guante.

—Puedo ver que no eres alguien de malvado, pero eres peligroso, nada en lo absoluto justificaría que ataques a alguien que solo quiere ayudarte, es decir, mi hijo— respondió ella seriamente, viéndolo fijo a los ojos mientras estos iban de morado a azul.

Y entonces Naruto miro a otro lado—Comprendo, pero… podrías… ¿Quitarte de encima?— pregunto, y como respuesta la rubia en corvo una ceja.

Ella seguía encima suyo, sentada sobre su estomago, y sonrió casi arrogantemente al verlo desviar la mirada—¿Ohhh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tímido por tener a una mujer adulta encima de ti?— pregunto en un tono que iba entre la burla y la seducción.

Naruto corto eso rápidamente—Estas algo pesada.

Una ceja se le crispo a la Ojimorada al oír eso, antes de que su sombrilla apareciera en su mano, y de la nada flotara levemente, aun sin que hubiera viento o algo—Pensaba molestarte un poco con eso, pero eres bastante descortés con una mujer como yo.

—¿Te refieres a una mujer que acaba de tratar de matarme? Porque de todas formas no creo que sea bastante bueno intentar algo con la madre de alguien que me salvo la vida… y que probablemente me haría algo de hacerlo.

La rubia se le quedo viendo unos segundos antes de reírse al oír eso—Si, eso suena como Axel.

—Por cierto, me llamo Naruto, me doy cuenta que no conozco tu nombre.

—Yakumo Yukari— se presentó ella con una suave inclinación, antes de mirar al cielo estrellado—. Hace una noche bastante buena y fresca después de una lluvia tan fuerte, perfecto para beber sake.

El Ojiazul escucho eso unos segundos, antes de encogerse de hombros y que un portal negro se formará a su lado, sacando del bolsillo de Kuninokotachi una caja de color rojo con una etiqueta dorada—No tengo nada mejor que hacer supongo.

Al volver a mirar a la llamada Yukari, el rubio alzó una ceja cuando vio como ella de la nada había preparado una mesa y tazas de sake particularmente grandes

Abrió la caja y en su interior estaba un adornado y elegante frasco que destapó y le sirvió a ella—Curioso, esto me recuerda a una vieja amiga mía— comentó Yukari tomando un sorbo de la bebida.

Naruto simplemente se empino en la boca la bebida de Coñac, bebiendo la mitad que había quedado—Añejado por 100 años, con 40% de Alcohol, la vida de decenas de personas, y 620 millones de Ryos para traer esto desde la nación del vapor, solo para 30 segundos que bajará en mi garganta— comentó antes de simplemente tirar la botella de vidrio vacía a un lado siendo atrapada por un portal negro—. ¿Qué le paso?

—Ohh, murió. Ahora sólo se la pasa en el Inframundo y bebiendo té con esa "fuerza de la naturaleza andante" tan creída— comentó la rubia con un tono algo molesto.

—…No voy a tratar siquiera de entender eso— dijo Naruto antes de darle un sorbo a su propia a bebida.

La, relativamente, normal charla entre los dos empezó de manera tranquila, ella le comentaba cosas que no parecían tener mucho sentido, y Naruto no trataba de buscárselo—Y luego esa molesta hada llamada Cirno no paraba de ir buscando una pelea, clamando ser "la más fuerte de su especie" o algo así, como por 3 semanas— respondió Yukari alzando la copa número 37 que bebían.

—No se quien sea esta Cirno pero suena como nombre del clan Yuki— comentó el rubio antes de simplemente poner a un lado otra botella.

—También conozco a alguien que literalmente puede comer la historia si quieres borrar algo de tu vida— declaró ella viendo a Naruto sacar otra botella de sake.

El rubio luego le miro alzando una ceja—Viendo como es mi vida, le daría indigestión— comentó antes de mirar detrás de ella—…El tiempo pasa rápido, ya esta amaneciendo— notó el Ojiazul al brillo que salía a las lejanas montañas.

—Esa sería la señal de que ya pase demasiado tiempo aquí, fue una buena charla, en su mayoría por el sake, aun así, todo encuentro es seguido de una despedida, depende de cada quien si es o no para siempre.

—…Siento que tomaste eso de algún lado— mencionó Naruto antes de simplemente lanzar le la botella que había sacado a ella, viendo como la atrapaba con facilidad—. No soy tan aficionado a beber alcohol de todas formas, pero ver a alguien que no muestra estar ebria después de más de 25 litros es algo que hasta yo alabó— declaró antes de que ella se riera.

Luego, su risa se torno en una expresión neutra, viéndole fijamente—Antes de irme, quiero saber algo, una pequeña cosa para comprobar si mi hijo tiene bien fundamentada su confianza en ti— dijo la Yakumo, haciendo que Naruto la viera después de que la mesa donde habían estado bebiendo desapareciera de la nada—. ¿Alguna vez has tenido pensamientos asesinos a lo que te rodea? ¿El deseo de matar a todo lo que conoces?

La respuesta de Naruto fue una mirada intensa, tal vez por la oscuridad que se alejaba, por las estrellas siendo opacadas por los brillos del sol, el arco iris reflejándose en las gotas de agua.

Yukari sintió algo, una especie de sensación que ponía los vellos de punta, era un hecho que para Naruto la pregunta no había caído en un pozo vacío—Por lo que se, Arashi y Naruko los tienen a veces, efecto secundario por el Chakra del Kyuubi siendo usado desde que eran niños, les da una actitud demasiado agresiva, un efecto secundario que Jinchurikis jóvenes tienen.

—¿No vas a responder? Dilo, no la evada–

—Si, los tengo, probablemente más a menudo que ellos dos juntos— hablo con completa calma, notando la mirada algo desencajada de Yukari, sonriendo de medio lado, divertido—. ¿Qué pasa con esa mirada? ¿Crees que porque no me guste matar no pienso o _deseo_hacerlo? ¿Crees que nunca he pensado en destruir esta aldea? Para mi sería tan fácil como levantar los dedos. No pasaban noches en el frío de la aldea que no tuviera ese deseo, me motivaba a vivir, odiaba este mundo, sentía que quería hacer correr ríos de sangre, llenar los pantanos de cadáveres, hacer sufrir al mundo entero— las pupilas de Naruto se habían empequeñecido mientras miraba su mano, casi jurando ver sangre entre sus dedos.

—Muy bien, preguntaré esto con cuidado, ¿Qué es lo que te ha impedido hacer eso?

Sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, mientras sonreía por esa pregunta—Un equipo de locos y un chica muy rara que vio algo bueno en mi, algo que ni yo mismo veo, y que me dieron una familia por primera vez, en ese puente en el país de las olas— hablo con cierto tono nostálgico—. Con Tsunami pude comprender más ese sentimiento de familia, y con Eva solidificarlo con lo que entiendo.

Yukari lo vio, con cierta curiosidad en sus ojos morados—…Estoy curiosa de hecho, ¿Qué aprendiste?

—No tengo porque que vivir en conflicto con lo que te rodea, no tengo porque vivir motivado por el odio a mi familia. Da igual de dónde vengas y lo que hayas hecho; son tus decisiones las que te definen, no tus orígenes...— inhalo con fuerza y sonrió al nuevo amanecer sin reproche—. Desde el primer momento que he estado vivo en este mundo, entendí que estaba solo, así que viví de esa forma. Cacé solo, comí solo, dormí solo, lloré solo, entrené solo... viví solo, vagando y sin objetivo, hasta que ellas me lo dieron. Decidí que si no quería volver a estar solo, debía dejar ese odio por los que ni siquiera considero familia.

Y luego le fallo a Eva, mostrando el motivo de esa soledad. Pero no iba a dejar salir ese sentimiento.

—…En verdad me recuerdas a alguien que conocía hace mucho. Eres alguien bastante curioso para tan poco de especial— comentó Yukari sonriendo de medio lado por lo que acababa de oír—m Hasta que nos volvamos a ver entonces, espero no sea pronto, mi hijo tiene asuntos que atender en otros lugares— comentó ella sacando su sombrilla y flotando con ella. Naruto vio como un portal se abría en el aire, en un espacio negro lleno de ojos rojos viéndolo cada uno—. Hasta luego, rubio olvidado.

—Mi nombre no es…— antes de poder responder, el portal se cerró, y quedo solo en los techos de aquel hospital, suspirando para si mismo por ello.

Nunca se había sincerado con nadie antes, no tanto al menos, pero suponía que necesitaba hacerlo, para poder aclarar sus pensamientos.

No era el mejor guerrero, no era el más listo, a veces ni siquiera llegaba a la media. Pero eso no había detenido a personas que apreciaba acercarse a él de una forma o la otra.

Por lo que, haría un esfuerzo, y simplemente dejaría de antagonizarse a sí mismo

Brinco del techo del hospital al suelo, las pocas personas que recién estaban despertando notaron primero la falta de lluvia, luego de como el rubio se dejaba caer sin ninguna clase de forma de detenerse, enterrando sus pies en el concreto por su peso y dureza.

Hoy finalmente cierta persona era dejada de alta, y el rubio saco sus pies del suelo mientras engranada nuevamente al hospital, esta vez, sin esconderse.

No le importaba demasiado el como las personas a su alrededor hablaban asombrados, pero se aseguro de llegar al lugar importante antes de que la alarma llegará demasiado pronto.

Escucho nuevamente el jolgorio de personas, esta vez hablándole a ella para que caminara con más calma, vio a través de una esquina dos siluetas pelinegras y una rubia aunque… se veía muy alta, a su alrededor estaban muchas caras conocidas.

Sonrió cuando escucho como ella se quejaba de la trataban como una niña, y sin embargo…

No se atrevía a ir allí.

Después de todo, no fue capaz de cumplir lo que le prometió, aun cuando lo dio todo, fue Axel quien la salvo, no él.

Fue él quien no lucho lo suficiente, y no podía mirarla a la cara después de eso.

Más que nunca en su vida, Naruto quería ir corriendo hacia ellos, ir a abrazarles más de lo que había querido con nadie.

Pero no tenía el derecho.

Dio media vuelta.

—Naruto— se quedo congelado al oír como susurraba su nombre esa voz a su espalda, se crispo, y aun así, no volteo siquiera—. Tu… volviste… después de lo que hiciste por mi no sabia como estabas.

—"Lo que hice por ti" Es decir… nada— bajo la mirada por la vergüenza que sentía cubriéndole la cara.

No necesitaba el oído que tenía para saber que Eva parpadeo con fuerza mientras oía esas palabras—¿De que hablas? ¡Peleaste contra tantos generales de Sargón al mismo tiempo me protegías! ¡Incluso te enfrentaste al emperador! Lograste herirlo, lograste cosas que nadie en mi hogar había logrado nunca antes en la historia.

—Y no fue suficiente— finalizó las palabras de ella, haciendo que la Tokisada se quedará en shock por lo que dijo—. No pude cumplir lo que te prometí.

—Ruto… haz hecho más en un día por mi que el mundo entero por toda mi vida.

—No pude evitar que te llevaran… no fui suficiente.

Una mano gentil se posó sobre su hombro, haciendo que se girará rápidamente. Eva, que siempre había tenido que brincar mientras él se agachaba para hacer algo así, le dio un beso de frente.

Naruto por fin la pudo ver.

Ella se miraba más crecida, casi adulta, el cabello le había crecido más allá de la cintura, rizado y sedoso, su cara perdiendo la mayoría de sus rasgos infantiles y su cuerpo madurando.

Había pasado de una pequeña niña a una adolescente casi de su tamaño, un signo del arca habiéndose unido más a ella.

Y con algo tan simple como un beso le transmitió muchas emociones, más de las que creía posibles.

Después de haber presenciado la brutal lucha que el hombre que amaba había hecho por ella, no podía sentirse más amada, se separo, y le vio con una sonrisa llena de felicidad, una que nunca había podido hacer hasta que lo conoció—Ha sido más que suficiente, Naruto.

Esas palabras golpearon más fuerte de lo que Naruto espero que hicieran, sintiendo el nudo en su garganta acrecentarse, antes de abrazarla con tanta fuerza como para que sintiera las barreras del arca contra sus manos, y ella abrazándole en respuesta, una risa saliendo de su garganta, antes de que las lágrimas le empezarán a salir de los ojos.

Seguidamente fue embestido por detrás por cierta Nakano apenas lo vio yendo a unirse en su muestra de cariño.

Tsunami ni siquiera le dio tiempo de recomponerse, tirándolo al suelo en un esfuerzo conjunto de las tres, abrazándole como koalas con toda su fuerza. El magullado cuerpo del rubio hizo que este se quejara levemente, pero por lo rota que se oía su voz, solo estaba genuinamente feliz.

Nadie tenía el valor para interrumpirlos mientras reían y lloraban, al mismo tiempo.


	32. El choque de dos dragones

**Este cap esta dedicado a mi hermano favorito en el mundo mundial, Eien no Hiryu, por su cumpleaños. Te felicito hermanito, espero que cumplas muchos años más, y perdona enserio por la tardanza de tu regalo.**

**Para ****alejogod1205**

Jajaja, no me molesta en lo más mínimo we, aunque he estado algo sad, me he esforzado bastante en los últimos caps y por alguna razón ahora tengo menos reviews de antes, pero bueh, aprecio a los que siguen comentando xd

**Para Scrabby**

Respondiendo a tu Review anterior, eran alrededor de 21,000 palabras.

Respondiendo tu review actual, usare las palabras del creador de Axel y que, técnicamente, es quien tiene la voz sobre personajes como Yukari.

"Pues si, Yukari es algo importante, pero es difícil decir que tanta importancia, pero por ahora es la que hizo junto a Axel y a una integrante secreta que se retirara Sargon de la Konoha.

Es la madre de Axel y aunque sea algo sobreportectora el tambien es sobreprotector con su madre, al punto de protegerla de cualquier posible pretendiente... Aunque realmente Yukari no este interesada en esas cosas actualmente"

Naruto: En resumen, me ven como un leproso y tienen miedo de que los poderes de protagonista de harem actúen, lo que sea que eso signifique.

**Para ****alkirius**

Naruto no ganará más poder, al menos no pronto, sino que ganará un mejor dominio de si mismo. Así que lo tercero xd

**Para ****Isaac LB**

Lo mismo de Scrabby, usare las palabras del autor de Axel, no sólo es mamá gallina sino que el hijo también es un gabilan cuando se trata de su familia, eso incluye su madre xd

**Para Anel**

Naruto en cierta medida ve a Konoha como una extensión de terreno, no odia el lugar, solo odia a personas específicas allí.

Sadao esta vivo.

Los Bijuu en este fic son más fuertes que en el canon, Gaara por ejemplo aún controlando el Shukaku (sin dejarle usar todo su poder) era capaz de generar una tormenta de arena que cubría toda la aldea sólo con aparecer.

Naruto no pierde contra los de Sargón por mera falta de poder, sus técnicas, aunque bastante complejas entre si, son aún así técnicas que ha creado en una cantidad mínima de tiempo.

Míralo de esta forma:

Naruto tiene 10,000 patadas.

Los de Sargón cada uno dominan técnicas igual de complejas que las de Naruto, pero las dominan y conocen como extensiones de su ser. Eso y que varios de ellos también tiene Chakra nivel Bijuu xd

Cap 8, se explica que Naruto y su equipo peleo contra el Reibi, esencialmente le exorcizaron el Chakra oscuro, se quedo dentro de Amaru, mientras que Naruto mantenía sellado el chakra oscuro, después de volver de Sargón fue que lo pudo absorber sin problemas xd

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

**Capítulo 32**

**El choque de dos dragones **

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

En una habitación relativamente pequeña, un rubio adulto se encontraba firmando papeles con ambas manos y sus ojos azules yendo de un lado a otro mientras firmaba y escribía contratos para ser enviados.

Suspiro largamente mientras tres rubios iguales se encontraban en el suelo firmando igualmente de rápido y revisando aún más papeles al mismo tiempo.

Minato Namikaze era probablemente el Hokage que había pasado por más cosas en su mandato, por como se veía más viejo de lo que realmente era, no significaba que eso era algo bueno.

Singularidades tecnológicas, formaciones de equipos Shinobi de distintos ámbitos, resurrecciones de aldeas que se creían muertas que eran aliadas o enemigas de Konoha, su anterior Daimyo siendo tan estúpido como para tratar de extorsionar a la familia de alguien del top como para que necesitarán una nueva capital –y nuevo Daimyo– sin mencionar que Konoha era una de las aldeas que más tenían a pertenecientes al top de más alto.

El problema radicaba que aquellos que pertenecían al top no eran particularmente aliados de aldeas en particular, o aliados de nadie en si mismo, bien podían ser líderes o simples personas que iban por donde querían.

Por lo tanto, sus existencias eran valiosas para cada país, cada continente, era una demostración de su poder, pero por ello no podía considerarles un gran porcentaje de las fuerzas militares en si misma.

43% de las fuerzas Shinobi de la aldea había sido borrada de la existencia producto del ataque de Otogakure, Sunagakure y los misteriosos atacantes que no parecían venir de ninguna aldea.

El numero de soldados perdidos para un Hokage era lo importante, encima de ello estaba el daño masivo generado después de que la Brigada Espacio-Tiempo logrará evacuar al mayor número posible de civiles y ninjas que no pelearán.

Era del tipo de daño que hacía que Madara y Hashirama se quedarán como niños pequeños jugando con piedras, el País del Fuego ahora tenía un gran barranco que lo dividía, sin mencionar que los gastos de traer de la tierra una aldea entera era masivo.

Y la actual Daimyo del Fuego simplemente había bloqueado cualquier apoyo económico en ello, por lo que de no ser por la nueva y extrañamente samaritana organización llamada Laboratorios ASER, Konoha no podría volver a pararse después de una caída así.

El problema radicaba que incluso con un gran número de usuarios de Sub-Elementos que podían ayudar en la reconstrucción, los gastos que se daban, y los problemas que se tenían por una aldea con tantas alianzas dentro y fuera simplemente desapareciendo de la faz de la tierra eran demasiados.

—Llevas tardando un poco en volver, ¿Qué sucedió ahora?— pregunto sin levantar la vista de sus documentos, hablando a lo que parecía la nada, antes que de las sombras de la habitación se formará la apariencia de cierto pelinegro.

—Naruto acaba de salir de su "terapia" en los bunkers subterráneos— hablo, haciendo que los clones y el rubio se quedarán quietos, antes de que el Oshimura continuará—. No estaba particularmente feliz, destruyó donde estaba hasta salir.

El Namikaze suspiro mientras se llevaba los dedos al puente de la nariz y apretaba, antes de asentir—Gracias por informarme de eso, tu presencia a ayudado bastante a mantener las cosas a raya después de todo este jolgorio.

—Hey, ¿para que están los amigos?— pregunto el pelinegro sonriendo de medio lado, algo divertido viendo a Minato rascándose la nuca.

—No estás afiliado a la aldea precisamente, por lo que no es como que pueda recriminarte por alguna cosa de todas maneras— dijo mientras uno de los clones le pasaba una carpeta negra, y la abría, para luego poner enfrente del escritorio que tenía una tarjeta negra—. Pero, dado lo que haz hecho, como Hokage puedo darte algunos favores para resolver tus problemas.

Axel tomó la tarjeta, viéndola con una ceja alzada—¿Y esto es?

—Una ficha de la Inquisición Negra— hablo Minato—. Las fronteras con los demás países y continentes estarán cerradas por los sucesos repentinos que han ocurrido, también está que tu ayuda ha revelado tu posición, normalmente te gusta mantener un perfil bajo, por lo que esto debería ayudarte a seguir con dicho perfil. La atención que haz llamado sobre ti puede ser desviada a otros objetivos.

El pelinegro suspiro—Minato, edto es algo demasiado conveniente y de hecho era la razón por la cual venia a habar contigo... Estoy comensando a dudar si puedes leer mentes— dijo el Oshimura en tono de broma—. Supongo que una pequeña explicación serviria para saber a que me estoy enfrentando ahora— dijo Axel mirando la tarjeta.

El rubio se rio por lo que acababa de escuchar—Una organización formada por Tobirama Senju en sus primeros días de mandato, ni siquiera Raíz sabe de ellos en si, son ninjas de Konoha desperdigados por distintos lugares del continente, tienen las mejores técnicas de ocultación e infiltración, casi tan buenas como las que usas en combate— explicó antes de añadir—. Con esa tarjeta puedes moverte como, no irónicamente, una sombra por todo el continente, ocultado por el tiempo que quieras, mientras se resuelve estos problemas.

—¿Lo que sería?

—Aunque te enfrentaste a los invasores, tu manera de hacerlo fue más silenciosa que la de…Naruto. De esa forma es más fácil mover la atención no querida de ti a él.

—Curioso, dado como han pasado las cosas contigo y él, creí que enviarías a Shinobis después de que despertará o me dirías que lo vigilará nuevamente.

Minato suspiro al oír eso—Aunque me gustaría, no creo que este en una situación para hacer eso, desviando la atención a Naruto, puedo asegurarme que de un modo u otro, las cosas que sucedan puedan ser esperadas, de ejemplo, invitaciones de la Daimyo del País de la Primavera, estoy sorprendido no haberme enterado por parte de Ebisu que la misión de escolta con una actriz término siendo la hija del antiguo líder— declaró el rubio antes de fruncir el ceño y añadir—. Personalmente… eso suena como una mala película.

_Si tan solo supiera. _Pensó el pelinegro para si mismo—. En fin, gracias... supongo, aunque tengo una petición algo rara que pedirte.

—Dispara, y es un decir.

—Narumi ha estado últimamente pidiendo que le enseñe a tiempo completo, cosa que sabes que no es posible... Quisiera que le dieras a entender que no puedo quedarme aquí mucho tiempo o llevármela a misiones... Realmente no me quiere escuchar cuando le digo que no.

El rubio alzó una ceja—¿Te sorprende después de que la hayas mimado tanto desde que era niña? Bueno, veré que puedo hacer para evitar que ella siga insistiendo— declaró antes de volver a sus papeles.

—Bueno eso se debe a que alguien la estaba dejando un poco de lado como cierto rubio que esta en boca de todos, aunque tienes razón, la mime demasiado.

Minato se quedo callado unos segundos al oír eso, antes de alzar la cabeza al comprender lo que escucho, y notando como Axel había desaparecido—...Odio cuando hace eso.

—Entonces… ¿Qué tenemos aquí?— dijo una voz femenina detrás de Minato.

Rápidamente el Hokage gira con un kunai de Tri-Punta pero solo miro un espacio negro con ojos rojos viéndole fijamente, haciendo que sus instintos golpearan rápidamente y brincara para alejarse.

El espacio se movió hasta llegar donde Axel estaba antes y de allí salió la madre de este—Usted debe ser el "Hokage" que le da pequeños "trabajos" a mi hijo, ¿me equivoco?— dijo Yukari sentada en su portal como si fuera una especie de columpio o hamaca.

—...¿Hijo?— pregunto de repente, ni siquiera se sabía si Axel tenía familia en todo el mundo

Alguien que era conocido como "El Fantasma entre las Sombras" no solía dejar muchos datos detrás suyo, Minato mismo había sido su amigo desde bastante joven, y nunca supo que Axel tuviera una madre o familia en general.

—Simplemente estoy evaluando que tan buenas son las amistades de mi hijo y por lo visto esta bastante bien comunicado, en fin no veo mucho interés en ti realmente pero... Solo es una ligera sospecha pero deberías pasar mas tiempo con tu esposa, alguien podría arrebatártela y no hablo en el sentido de que la maten— se burló la rubia con una sonrisa de mierda antes de dejarse caer en la brecha que usaba de columpio, riéndose y poco después desapareciendo.

La pregunta radicaba, ¿Qué había ocurrido con aquel que era buscado por todo el mundo?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_¿Cuál fue su primera pelea a muerte?_

_Fue a los 12 años por lo que recordaba, en uno de sus viajes iniciales._

_Siempre fue un niño agresivo, era el único método que conocía de supervivencia, siempre llevando cuchillos en su espalda, para un niño común que ni siquiera sabía pelear con sus puños, eso era todo lo que tenía para defenderse._

_Recordaba la cara de ese hombre de cabello y barba rubia arenosa, esa sonrisa burlona mientras atrapaba sus muñecas después de haberse lanzado sobre él, la subsecuente sensación de sus manos siendo destrozadas, y como agarraba las cuchillas como si agarrara un juguete de plástico, empezando a partirlos con facilidad después de haberle dado una patada que lo envío revolcándose contra el suelo._

—_¿Quién… mierda eres tu? ¡Nunca te he hecho nada!— el pequeño rubio grito mientras daba arcadas para terminar vomitando sangre violentamente._

—_Tu destino, mocoso de mierda. Pero puedes llamarme maestro— aquel Tigre no se espero un segundo a que se recompusiera, sintió las garras sostener su pelo, empezando a jalarlo por el suelo mientras el niño de ojos azules pataleaba desesperado y golpeando el brazo que le sostenía con todas sus fuerzas._

_Esa no fue la primera vez en su vida que Naruto fue derrotado, esa no fue la primera vez en la que había sido dejado al borde de la muerte._

_Pero fue la primera vez en su vida que sintió terror absoluto de alguien._

Una botella de vidrio de dos litros era sostenida por Naruto con una mano, su boca apegada a la boquilla de esta mientras su garganta bajaba con cada trago, el vapor cubría su cuerpo desnudo antes de terminar de tragar, soltando un suspiro largo y satisfecho.

Estaba hasta la cintura metido en una pequeña piscina en un cuarto de vapor, el agua estaba algo roja debido a quitarse los restos de suciedad que tenía, pero nada que el sistema de filtrado no quitará.

Acababa de beberse una mezcla de Mellow Cola y Huevo de Pájaro del Millón, dos de los alimentos más revitalizantes y nutritivos que había en el mundo, calando directamente en las células para llenarlas de energía.

Naruto no necesitaba en particular energía extra, sin embargo, aunque él no podía cansarse, alimentarse de cosas así junto con visitar un cuarto de vapor donde estaban volvían lo que normalmente era un lento y tedioso proceso de sentir como los huesos y tendones musculares se unían de nuevo entre si en una experiencia bastante relajante.

Bueno, eso, y otra cosa.

—Sabes, tienes que cuidarte un poco más el pelo, tienes más costras de heridas de las que puedo contar— sentía las suaves y gentiles manos de Eva sobre su cabeza, enjuagándole el cabello, en parte porque ella era probablemente la única cuya piel no serían cortada si pasaba sin cuidado las manos por allí.

—Entiendo eso, pero por otro lado, no estaría contigo aquí si hiciera eso— comentó Naruto mientras sentía en su espalda como dos cosas enormes y suaves se apoyaban contra el duro músculo.

—No es como que no me guste también, pero tienes que tener más cuidado de ti mismo— le recriminó ella, manteniéndole abrazado con brazos y piernas, le dio un beso al cuello de Naruto, haciendo que este cerrará un ojo mientras la volteaba a ver.

Eva había cambiado considerablemente, su altura había pasado a aumentar casi 30 cm, cuando antes apenas le llegaba a la cintura ahora solo les separaba una cabeza de altura.

Tal vez el cambio más grande fue que paso de una niña a una adolescente casi de la edad de Naruto, más acorde a su edad real en todo caso. Sin embargo, había un detalle que era imposible de no notar, incluso para alguien tan separado de gustos físicos.

El cuerpo de ella había madurado, tal vez demasiado, ella siempre había sido una chica bastante atlética que se notaba desde antes que iba a crecer para ser hermosa.

Pero eso era… más de lo esperado.

Pequeños pies descalzos que hacían que la vista subiera a sus piernas, largas y suaves, acentuaban sus caderas anchas de manera sinuosa, en una mezcla que hacía resaltar su culo, sus nalgas habían crecido particularmente bastante, y luego subiendo para hacer ver una cintura delgada, y aunque no musculosa, lo suficientemente firme como para que diera el deseo de sujetarla firmemente de allí, su cara también había cambiado, perdiendo la mayoría de sus rasgos jóvenes y pasando más a la cara de una mujer, aun manteniendo esos ojos verdes que brillaban al verlo.

Quizá el cambio más grande era sus senos, Eva estaba desarrollada para su edad, pero su cuerpo se había saltado varias tallas en una apariencia que haría a una mujer adulta sentir envidia aún con el cuerpo de una adolescente.

Una copa FF que solo seria comparable con Naruko en su marco de edad, e incluso así la superaba,

Naruto no era de importarle la apariencia física de alguien en general, pero no podía negar el cambio extremo que tenía Eva en como se veía.

—Sabes, si tanto te les quedas viendo, puedes probarlas de primera mano— le recordó ella con tono coqueto mientras ponía los brazos debajo de sus senos.

El rubio sintió que la cara se le calentaba un poco la cara mientras veía a otro lado—¿Por qué el bikini?

La Tokisada miro hacia abajo, llevaba solo un pequeño bikini de color blanco que apenas tapaba sus pezones y su intimidad, los trozos de tela unidos apenas por hilos, eso mezclado con el vapor que les rodeaba tenía el cuerpo cubierto de sudor y humedad—Bueno…— ella puso las manos sobre los hombros de su novio, moviendo sus dedos suavemente mientras sentía el duro tejido muscular moviéndose ante sus movimientos—. Quiero ayudar a que te relajes, estar lo más apegados posibles puede ayudar a eso… también llevamos más de un mes separados, así que obviamente…— ella inclino la boca a su oído con una sonrisa feliz y tranquila—. Te he extrañado… ahh, y era lo único que me quedaba cercano a mi talla— le susurro antes de morderle juguetonamente la oreja.

—Hubieras empezado por allí— comentó el rubio sonriendo mientras se daba la vuelta, y tomaba con un brazo la delgada cintura de la Ojiverde, está riéndose mientras Naruto la sacaba del agua y la ponía contra el suelo.

Tomó entre sus manos la cara de su amado, viéndolo con amor y deseo, sus dedos pasándose por las marcas en sus mejillas mientras veía esos azules ojos devolviéndole la mirada. Abrió la boca justo cuando él se puso encima suyo para reclamar sus labios, gimiendo suavemente al sentir la afilada lengua entrar en su boca.

Sintió como el beso se tornaba lentamente en caliente pasión, mientras las dedos de Naruto atravesaban suavemente los pliegues de su bikini.

Mientras la lengua de Naruto se metía para luego salir de su boca, ella suspiro encantada—Espera, espera— le dijo ella entre suspiros mientras la boca de Naruto bajaba a su cuello.

La mano de Eva brillo en un aura dorada, mientras se sostenía el cabello con la otra mano.

Naruto parpadeó al ver como ella se cortaba el cabello, dejándolo corto hasta el cuello, mientras las hebras doradas caían al suelo mojado del cuarto—Haaa, acabo de aprender a hacer eso, y llevaba semanas molestándome tenerlo tan largo… ¿Qué pasa con esa cara?

Los ojos del rubio se quedaron fijos en la nueva apariencia general de Eva, en como su cabello corto le bajaba por los lados y sobre su cara, dándole un aspecto juguetón.

Un grito le salió a Eva cuando los dientes de Naruto le arrancaron el sostén, dejando que sus tetas se sacudieran y como le arrancaba con una mano la parte inferior.

Los ojos de Naruto brillaban mientras la veía, no sonreía, pero le veía con esa hambre en los ojos que conocía bien.

Se rio mientras sentía que tenía prácticamente un león encima, y este mostraba sus dientes sobre ella.

En verdad que lo había extrañado.

Pudo sentir como algo caliente, largo y grueso tocaba su abdomen. Ella se relamió los labios al sentir a Naruto aferrarse a sus nalgas con fuerza, sus dedos como garras hundiéndose en la carne regordeta mientras la aferraba a su cuerpo.

Se paro, y ella sentía con lujo de detalle como su escultural y suave cuerpo se apegaba al duro y musculoso cuerpo de su novio. La besaba una y otra vez, dejando que sus labios suaves se quedarán siendo chupados, mordidos y lamidos de forma indecorosa.

La saliva les unía la boca y Naruto apenas le daba tiempo para respirar, sintiendo como le metía la lengua hasta la garganta, sus manos amasando la carne de sus nalgas mientras ella pasaba las manos por su torso.

Podía sentir cada duro músculo cincelado contra la piel de manera perfecta, la dura vara de carne tocando su vientre mientras ella pasaba sus manos por su torso musculoso.

Sus manos entonces fueron a la dura verga de su novio, casi jurando que tenía una vara de metal al rojo vivo entre sus manos por lo caliente y dura que estaba.

Sus lenguas se separaron del baile que estaba teniendo, no sin que antes Naruto le hubiera dejado una chupada sobre su cuello, dejando una marca de saliva sobre ella.

Se arrodilló, teniendo enfrente la colosal verga de Naruto mientras el fuerte olor a almizcle le hacía sentir que la saliva le llenaba la boca. Era tan grande que una mano apenas y podía sostener la circunferencia con una mano, y tan largo como para parecer un antebrazo.

Un hombre normal no tendría suficiente sangre en el cuerpo para mantener esa cosa enorme dura, ni la resistencia para poder usarla.

Y una mujer normal probablemente terminaría desgarrada en algún lado con algo así siendo clavado tan entusiastamente dentro suyo, pero ninguno de los dos era particularmente humanos normales.

Le dio un largo, húmedo y amoroso beso a la punta bulbosas de esa enorme vara, viendo como dejaba una marca de labios rojos en esa verga.

Naruto cerró un ojo, tratando de no soltar un gemido ante los labios de ella, y en parte, curioso al ver eso—¿Te pusiste… brillo labial?— pregunto mientras Eva sostenía su verga con una mano, empezando a moverla de arriba abajo mientras su boca iba a sus bolas, dándole un beso que igualmente dejo una marca en ellos.

—¿Qué? No hay problema con que marque lo que es mío— respondió ella juguetonamente empezando a dejar marcas de sus labios a lo largo y ancho de su vara de carne.

Luego abrió la boca suavemente, dejando entrar lentamente más de la cabeza de su polla en su boca.

Metía sólo la punta, chupando alrededor de ella, casi como si buscará incitar a Naruto a hacer algo más.

Este conocía a Eva lo suficiente, sabía que ella era calmada, tranquila y bastante amable. En el sexo ella era juguetona, traviesa y no tenia particularmente mucho pudor.

La sujeto del cabello con una mano, ella sonrió abriendo un poco más la boca.

Lo siguiente que sabía es que su garganta había sido obstruida por la gigantesca verga de su novio, su frente daba contra sus abdominales, y su barbilla contra sus bolas, antes de que este moviera la cadera hacia atrás para luego volver a empujar hacia adelante, sus tetas sacudiéndose por el movimiento tan fuerte y rápido que empezó a ser como un pistón, su garganta estirándose para poder soportar tener dentro a una cosa tan colosal.

Incluso de pequeña le gustaba hacer eso, le había costado semanas enteras de practica el poder soportar una larga vara de carne tan grande que le llegaba a la boca del estomago, tan solo con la mitad era suficiente para ahogarla.

Con un cuerpo ya crecido, la cosa no había cambiado, su garganta era estirada hasta que la vara llegará a la boca de su estómago.

Y sin embargo, había algo diferente.

No sentía ni la más mínima necesidad de esforzarse para tragar toda la polla de su novio, no había incomodidad en lo absoluto, era como si fueran el uno para el otro, como una espada masiva y caliente usando una funda hecha a la medida.

No sentía ni la más mínima necesidad de aire, sus ojos rodaban detrás de su cráneo, su lengua pasándose debajo de sus bolas, lamiéndolas mansamente.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo chupando la polla de Naruto como si su vida, su mente no estaba concentrada en nada más que mamar su vara, pero era suficiente como para que el vapor en el cuarto los cubriera a ambos de humedad, dándoles un aspecto sudado.

Tenía las tetas alrededor de su enorme vara, usándolas para hacerlo sentir bien, agitándolas de arriba para abajo, gimiendo al sentir al rubio tomarlas con sus manos y empezar a moverlas con una mayor fuerza y velocidad.

Naruto se clavo en lo más profundo de su garganta, una señal que ella conocía bien.

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió como si una manguera fuera soltado contra su interior, un grito ahogado cuando el espeso y abundante esperma la empezó a llenar desde adentro, no era un grito de sorpresa, sino de pura felicidad.

Trago galón tras galón que parecía no acabarse, sintiendo como el cálido líquido rebosaba de su garganta, empezando a subir lentamente hasta salirle por la nariz.

Ella se separo de su polla con un sonido húmedo, sintiendo como Naruto seguía chorreando su semen.

No exageraba cuando comparaba su corrida con una manguera, disparos largos de semen blanco, espeso y abundante le bañaban la cara, cayéndole sobre la cara, el cabello, las tetas, casi todo su torso mientras ella mantenía abierta la boca para dejar que lo que cayera en su boca fuera tragado.

Trago el semen en su boca con fuerza, antes de empezar a lamer sus senos lenta y sensualmente—Sabes, con pelo corto esto es mucho más fácil, me lo dejas todo pegajoso después de esto— comentó ella revolviéndose el pelo para quitar los restos de semen en sus manos y empezar a lamerlas.

—Tienes un brillo diferente en los ojos— comentó Naruto mientras veía como Eva lamía sus senos con un gusto enorme por el semen que los cubría.

—Más allá de que por primera vez en mi vida alguien peleo para defenderme, y que ese alguien es mi novio...— ella luego, como un gato se paso la lengua por el brazo—. ¿Tienes idea de como se siente que te traten como una niña pequeña gente a la que probablemente eres más madura?— pregunto la rubia después de haberse limpiado por completo.

—No realmente, era un mocoso impulsivo de niño… bueno, sigo siendo impulsivo ahora, pero aun así…

—Todo el mundo que me ve normalmente piensa "Oh, es una pequeña e inocente princesita. Debo tener cuidado cuando este con ella", incluso tu, cuando lo hacíamos antes me tratabas como porcelana— comentó la Tokisada antes de encogerse de hombros—. No te culpo, no soy particularmente la imagen de una guerrera, pero ahora ya no piensas en mi como a una niña pequeña.

La rubia sonrió de manera sugerente mientras le veía fijamente con lujuria en los ojos.

—…— Naruto se quedo viendo como ella se arrodillada y se ponía los brazos detrás de la cabeza, haciendo que sus senos se agitaran por el movimiento, separo las piernas para mostrar cómo su concha se encontraba empapada, mientras sacaba la lengua de la boca y lamía sus labios lentamente—…Glubp.

—No te tienes que guardar nada, Ruto— le dijo ella con voz seductora y que destilaba deseo—. Quiero que me folles cada agujero hasta que ya no me pueda parar, y estoy siendo específica.

—Bueno… si tu insistes.

Para cuando Eva se dio cuenta, Naruto le había agarrado de los tobillos, le había puesto contra el piso y le había abierto los pies.

Iba a cumplir lo que ella pidió.

Ella se relamió los labios mientras sentía el cuerpo de Naruto contra el suyo, como frotaba su gruesa vara de carne contra sus necesitados labios vaginales, ella sintió que su mente se ponía difusa cada vez que el glande amenazaba con abrir su concha en dos.

Lo necesitaba.

Lo quería tanto que era imposible ponerlo en palabras. Se mordió el labio, quería rogarle que la metiera de una vez y que no la sacara nunca.

Este simplemente se relamió los labios mientras sentía el apretado agarre de su concha alrededor de la punta de su verga.

Eva escucho como los azulejos en el suelo se quebraban como vidrio cuando Naruto clavo sus pies en ellos, para luego usarlos como impulso en una sola embestida.

Un grito le salió de la garganta a la Tokisada al sentir la vara de carne abrirla en dos, gruesa y caliente, sus paredes vaginales recibiendo con añoranza su verga, mientras está de un movimiento despiadado golpeaba contra su cuello uterino.

El Ojiazul parpadeo cuando vio como ella había sacado una explosión desde adentró de su garganta que impacto contra una pared.

Las piernas de Eva se sacudían con pequeños orgasmos después de haber sentido después de tanto tiempo esa sensación, sonriendo mientras humo le salía de la boca—Lo siento... no quería dejarte ese sabor en la boca cuando te besara— le dijo ella mientras extendía sus manos a la cabeza de Naruto, y lo acercaba a ella.

Naruto no tardó en devolver el beso con ganas mientras sus lenguas se saludaban nuevamente, riéndose ante la implicación de Eva mientras sus manos pasaban por las largas piernas de la ya no tan pequeña rubia.

La sujeto de las caderas mientras sentía como sus piernas se enrollaban alrededor de su cintura.

—Lo quiero todo bien adentró, ahora~— casi ordenó ella, mientras Naruto movía un poco su verga dentro de ella, poco más de la mitad de su verga era suficiente como para llegar a la entrada de su útero.

Se movió un poco hacia adelante y hacia atrás, saboreando los escalofríos que le daba a su cuerpo producto de eso.

Una sonrisa depredadora brillo en la cara de Naruto—. Si la princesa lo quiere, hay que dárselo.

Nuevamente sus labios fueron tomados, sintiendo la larga lengua meterse a su garganta mientras un grito de placer era soltado desde lo más profundo de su ser cuando sintió la colosal vara de carne de su novio abrir su cuello uterino para seguidamente empezar a estirarlo junto a su matriz.

Naruto, como un animal desbocado, se sujeto a su cintura con un agarre tan fuerte que habría lastimado a una humana normal, sujetándola para abrir su concha de manera indecorosamente despiadada.

Su cara de deleite mientras besaba al hombre que amaba, moviendo su lengua pervertidamente dentro de su boca, sintiendo las embestidas bestiales empezar a tornarse tan poderosas que el suelo se quebraba cuando la verga de Naruto se clavaba con genuina fuerza detrás de ella, una que literalmente partiría en dos a una mujer normal.

Afuera del cuarto de vapor donde estaban, aun se encontraban en el hospital, esperando que le dieran de alta a Eva para poder irse.

—¿¡Qué está pasando!? ¿¡Un terremoto!?— pregunto uno de los enfermeros alarmado al sentir como el edificio completo se sacudía.

En la terraza del hospital, se encontraban dos pelinegros, un hombre y una mujer en particular. La pelinegra se encontraba en una silla de ruedas, y miraba curiosa como el otro pelinegro la levantaba del suelo con una especie de tentáculo de sombra—Axel… ¿Podrías decirme porque me estas levantando?

—…Digamos que porque alguien se esta emocionando mucho después de un tiempo, el terreno es inestable— comentó Axel mientras el edificio no paraba de moverse, incluso pareciendo que se agitaba más rápido.

—Bueno… ¿Podrías contarme como han estado mis bebes desde la invasión? No me han visitado desde entonces.

El pelinegro le sonrió levemente, antes de que se sintiera una ultima sacudida que hizo temblar genuinamente el hospital al punto de parecer que se iba a caer. Después de asegurarse que ese no fuera el caso, se quedo callado unos segundos, antes de volverle a sonreír—. Solo están algo ocupados, Hitomi tiene bastante trabajo como ANBU del Hokage, Satsuki no ha parado de entrenar y Sasuke esta siendo Sasuke.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Sintió su espalda chocando contra una piedra de manera violenta—Aquí va a ser tu terreno de entrenamiento, también puedes llamarlo tu campo de tortura si quieres— se burló aquel hombre mientras veía al niño de 12 años pararse débilmente._

—_No quiero… ningún puto entrenamiento de ti— mascullo mientras se sostenía la nariz, que había sido quebrada en un golpe que había usado para inmovilizarlo, poniéndola en su lugar con un crujido._

—_¿Hooo? ¿El criajo tiene bolas después de todo? Inesperado— respondió el Tigre mientras alzaba un dedo—. Normalmente me tardaría unos… no se, 10 años enseñándote. Pero considerando lo inútil que eres, ni aunque te enseñará 100 años cambiaría nada, así que simplemente te daré un regalo en este entrenamiento— dijo el hombre antes de sonreír mostrando una expresión digna de un animal disfrutando de cazar—. Sobrevive, logra golpearme una sola vez y es una señal de que no eres una bolsa de carne sin valor._

—…_¿Esto es una puta broma?— pregunto entre gruñidos Naruto—. Apenas y pude defenderme antes, ¿Cómo se supone que voy a golpearte?_

_Una risa sonora salió de la garganta de aquel Tigre, una que no significaba algo nuevo._

_Lo segundo que sabía es que se había doblado violentamente, sus nervios tardándose en enviar la señal de dolor para cuando el puño de aquel hombre se había enterrado profundamente en sus entrañas, y luego se separaba cuando el pequeño rubio empezó a vomitar sangre—Cómo dije, criajo. Si sobrevives, tu prioridad no debería ser golpearme. Si esto fuera algo que pudieras vencer sólo por intentar con ganas, no serviría de nada— le hablo desde arriba mientras mantenía esa sonrisa en su cara._

—_¡Ngggh!_

_Lo siguiente que Naruto sabía era que su cabeza y cuello se pusieron contra el suelo y era demasiado difícil de quitar encima, trato de mover un brazo o las piernas, y apenas era capaz de moverlas._

_Había pesas en sus brazos, piernas y cuello, tan pesadas que apenas y era capaz de moverse—Eso me recuerda, esas pesas que te acabo de poner son especiales, por cada 5 días que te tardes en aprender a dominar esto, el peso aumenta 10 veces, así que yo que tu me apresuraría, un renacuajo como tu apenas aguanta 40 kg._

_Con dificultad, el pequeño rubio se puso en posición de combate, no tenía los cuchillos para pelear, así que lo único que hizo fue alzar sus puños y apoyar sus piernas en el suelo con fuerza._

_Seguidamente, se lanzó a las fauces del tigre._

_Un puñetazo a la cara fue su recompensa, seguido de uno en la frente, haciendo que fuera mandado hacia atrás, sus pies descalzos separándose del suelo, y apenas aterrizar dejo un rastro de sangre producto de las piedras, espinas y ramas en el suelo, no pudiendo evitar resbalarse y caer al suelo—¿Qué carajos fue eso? ¿No puedes siquiera pararte por aquí? Que patético._

_Los dientes del niño crujieron, tomando con sus manos un puño de tierra. Se dio rápidamente la vuelta, y los lanzó a su enemigo, antes de plasmar los pies en el suelo para correr en la otra dirección._

_El Tigre estaba delante suyo, y le dio una patada en la cabeza que lo tiro nuevamente al suelo, con la nariz rota, pudo sentir como los dientes se le aflojaban, la sangre cayéndole de la cara mientras se dirigía al suelo._

_Pero la mano del tigre lo agarro del pelo, evitando que cayera—Este bosque es especial, las ondas electromagnéticas que lo rodean confunden tu cerebro, así que aunque quieras no vas a poder escapar de esto. Así queee…— se acuclillo para hablarle de cerca al chico—. Mejor prepárate, apenas estamos empezando._

_**12 horas después…**_

—_¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no te puedes mover? Tanto ladrar para no morder, bueno, supongo que por ser el primer día de entrenamiento te dejare descansar antes, mejor recuperate lo más pronto que puedas— declaró el hombre mientras se daba la vuelta._

_Detrás suyo se encontraba una pequeña masa sangrante, la boca y nariz chorreaban sangre, el resto de su cuerpo mostraba hematomas y daños por doquier, respirando débilmente—…Mier…da._

_Su pierna derecha estaba jodida al punto que no la sentía, sus músculos y huesos estaban demasiado lastimados para siquiera moverse, mucho menos pelear._

_Se tardó un minuto completo en poder mantenerse sentado—Pararme… tengo que pararme— lamentarse no le iba a ayudar en lo más mínimo, necesitaba buscar comida y un refugio para lamerse las heridas, después de eso debía de evitar moverse en lo más mínimo hasta mañana._

—_El descanso término. Párate de una vez._

_3 minutos._

_Eso fue lo que Naruto tuvo de descanso._

_Con los ojos magullados y el shock pintando en la cara, se giro._

_Una patada que sintió que le quebraba la mandíbula le mando al suelo de nuevo—Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. En verdad que das lástima, ¿Acaso te dije que podías descansar hasta la mañana?— el tigre había vuelto, y le dio la misma sonrisa de oreja a oreja de antes—. Los que yo llamaba "hermanos" murieron todos aquí, solo quedó yo. Dime mocoso inútil, ¿te gustaría morir aquí también?_

_**8 horas después…**_

_Estaba temblando, estaba tosiendo sangre a arcadas que parecía vomitar, apenas pudiendo mantenerse sostenido en sus antebrazos, bañado en sangre y cubierto en heridas._

_El hombre que le había golpeado sin descanso simplemente se sacudió la sangre del niño rubio en sus mano mientras veía como la noche se alejaba por la luz—Ya va siendo de mañana, supongo que ya te llego otro descanso, yo que tu lo aprovecharía lo más posible._

_Sin decir nada más, se alejo del niño que apenas y podía respirar._

_El primer día de entrenamiento había acabado._

_El segundo día de entrenamiento había sido igual al primero, Naruto tratando de impactar al hombre pero este simplemente jugaba con él, incluso más que el primer día debido a que sus movimientos se volvían más lentos y débiles por todo el daño que había recibido._

—_¡Daarrghh!— no pudo evitar gritar cuando su brazo fue agarrado, en un movimiento ascendente que le disloco el hueso, y luego elevado por él, para ser finalmente lanzado al suelo._

_Lo último que Naruto estaría consciente era de como el pie del Tigre descendió sobre su cara, luego todo se ponía negro._

_El segundo día fue uno sin progreso._

_Para cuando despertó, tenía el cuerpo tan tieso que lo único que pudo hacer fue ponerse boca abajo para poder arrastrarse._

_Extendió una mano a hierbas medicinales –para lo que él sabía, simplemente eran hojas que soltaban un liquido aminorando el dolor– y siseo al pasarla por las heridas que tenía._

_Cuando por fin se pudo mover, agarro a un cien pies particularmente grande, y cuando esté le mordió con las pinzas, le arrancó la cabeza de un mordisco, trago mientras sentía al animal vivo bajar por su garganta—Solo espera… viejo de mierda._

_Naruto, quien se había criado toda su vida como un animal, se adaptaba para sobrevivir rápidamente en entornos así de agresivos._

_Al tercer día, eso era notable._

_Aun cuando su cuerpo estaba acumulando daño a un ritmo que mataría a un humano normal, su cerebro reaccionando al ambiente agresivo soltó endorfinas con un efecto analgésico de cinco a seis veces más fuerte que la morfina._

_Como tal, se podía mover tan bien como si estuviera sano, eso se notaba por los agresivos ataques que soltaba y que eran detenidos por el Tigre—Apuesto que tu cerebro debe estar dopado de drogas para que te puedas mover así, nada mal, así que mejor recuerda como se siente para que puedas aprender "eso"_

_Un gruñido animal le salió de la garganta al niño rubio mientras sus manos nuevamente eran dobladas y fracturadas como si fueran de cristal ante el agarre de su enemigo, y luego como ponía una de sus manos en posición de una espada, y le jalaba del otro brazo._

_Lo siguiente que sabía Naruto es que tenía las garras del Tigre atravesando su carne y piel, enterradas directamente en sus intestinos._

_Cuando la saco, el niño no pudo mantenerse en pie, sosteniendo el agujero recién creado mientras su sádico maestro se daba la vuelta, dejando que se quedará a desangrar allí._

_No recordaba con exactitud después de eso, solo recordaba como había perdido._

_Cuarto día, noqueado por un puñetazo que sintió que casi le sacaba los ojos._

_Quinto día, una patada que abrió la herida en sus intestinos, una recompensa por no poder moverse ante el peso aumentado diez veces._

_Sexto día, su garganta prácticamente crujiendo mientras era mantenido en una llave que lo asfixiaba hasta quedar inconsciente, despertando y repetir el proceso varias veces._

_Séptimo…_

_Octavo…_

_Noveno…_

_Todo se ponía nublado después de un tiempo._

_¿Cuántos días pasaron?_

_Mientras estaba en ese lugar, siendo golpeado hasta su límite físico, y la "comida" eran insectos que atrapaba, difícilmente eran nutricionales. _

_Así que, su cuerpo simplemente fue por las "baterías de reserva"_

_El día 10 debería ser imposible para que él se moviera, un niño de 12 años sosteniendo 4,000 kg era algo difícil de siquiera imaginar hasta para un usuario de Chakra._

_Y sin embargo, Naruto se sentía liviano como una pluma, y extrañamente revitalizado._

—_Cuando el cuerpo humano esta en su límite, podrías decir que las células se comienzan a comer a sí mismas como un método de supervivencia. Se le conoce como "Autofagia", un segundo aire que te permite volver con más fuerza que antes— el tigre había aparecido de la nada ese día, haciendo que Naruto se pusiera alerta nuevamente, y esta vez, sonreía de manera que parecía casi genuinamente feliz—. Quítate los pesos, criajo. Vas a aprender esta técnica aunque tenga que grabártela en el cerebro con los puños._

_El pequeño rubio entrecerró los ojos antes de ver lo que tenia alrededor de todo su cuerpo, sin tener idea de como quitárselas, acercó sus manos a una de las pesas y la apretó entre sus dedos._

_Crujió como si fuera de cristal entre sus dedos, vio con incredulidad como si fuerza era capaz de quebrar lo que había sido un ancla bestial en todo eso, no tardando en hacer lo mismo con las demás._

—_Bien, muy bien niño. Ahora, atácame con todo lo que tienes, si sobrevives, lo que aprenderás aquí te ayudará en el futuro._

_Naruto se puso en una pose que imitaba a la de su "maestro" por solo diez días. Golpeado de cabeza a pies, fracturas de hueso en todo el esqueleto, músculos rasgados al punto que el cuerpo le temblaba, y apenas se podía mantener en pie._

_Pero aún así, extrañamente, se sentía… estable. Parándose solamente con los huesos._

_Todo fue terminado en un simple puñetazo que lanzó, y que fue devuelto, directamente golpeando contra su pecho, sintiendo como sus fracturados huesos se quebraban._

_Todo estaba tan nublado, demasiado nublado como para recordar. No recordaba exactamente como la última pelea con ese hombre tenebroso había sido, pero solo recordaba el final._

_Y luego, como era sentado en un árbol mientras el Tigre se sentaba a su lado—¡Jajajajajaja! ¿Qué? ¿Creías que bromeaba cuando te dije que te lo iba a grabar en el cerebro? Eres el primero que se tarda tanto y yo soy el que menos paciencia tiene. No tienes nada de talento en verdad. Pero en fin, supongo que te debo de dar el mismo concejo que me dio mi maestro de mierda— le dijo el Tigre mientras le ponía una mano al hombro a Naruto, este ni siquiera estaba lo suficientemente consiente como para quejarse que el área que agarro era de hueso fracturado—. Siempre ten la compostura para coquetear con una mujer, sin importar la situación. Es más, si ves a una mujer que sea mas fuerte que tu, intenta eso para ver si así le ganas mocoso ¡Jajaja!_

_Y luego de eso caía inconsciente_

* * *

—Viéndolo en retrospectiva creo que por eso siempre dejo que sean ellas las que empiezan las muestras de cariño— comentó Naruto para si mismo.

Se encontraba caminando fuera del hospital con una mirada pensativa en su rostro… dejando de lado que casi había tirado el lugar abajo por emocionarse con Eva –quien había sido devuelta a su habitación antes de que los doctores notarán que ella se había ido… aunque estaba inconsciente ahora– simplemente había salido para ver como estaban las cosas en el resto de la aldea.

Los proyectos de reconstrucción seguían bastante a medio terminar, los refugios para las personas cuyos hogares y negocios habían sido destruidos aún eran pocos, aunque había algunos Buenos samaritanos de parte del clan que les hacían espacio en sus complejos a los necesitados, seguía habiendo una considerable cantidad de gente en las calles.

Los complejos de clanes habían sido más fáciles de reconstruir al ser regiones establecidas de terreno, pero no sólo se buscaba una medida de reconstrucción, sino de expansión y fortificación.

Naruto hizo la cabeza a un lado cuando una piedra le paso por la cabeza, alzando una ceja mientras se giraba a ver quien fue—¡Aahhh!— soltó un grito cuando la cara le quedo atrapada entre dos piernas pequeñas.

—¡Lo tengo, ataca sus piernas!— exclamó una voz que conocía demasiado bien.

—¿Qué de…?

—¡HIYAAA!

Naruto separo a quien le tenía atrapado de la cara, y atrapó a otro pequeño proyectil entrante con una mano de la pierna—¿Mocosa ciega? ¿Moegi? ¿Qué demonios les pasa?

—¡Tu imbécil sociópata creído! ¡Desapareciste por dos meses!

—Dime algo que no sepa ya de mi mismo— le dijo la Hyuga mientras se sacudía en el agarre de Naruto—. ¿¡Tienes idea de lo mucho que nos preocupamos por ti!? ¿¡Sabes que tanto te extrañaba Eva!? ¡Ni siquiera sabes como ha estado todo!

Este simplemente alzo una ceja ante lo que escuchaba, para seguidamente sonreír de medio lado—Awwwe, la pequeña ciega estaba preocupada por mi— se burló Naruto antes de voltear a ver a Moegi.

—Ella me convenció… y también estaba enojada contigo— dijo la pelinaranja cruzándose de brazos

El rubio se encogió de hombros al oír eso—Cómo sea, le di una visita a Eva ya, si es lo que te preocupa.

—…¡N-No estaba preocupada por ti, estaba molesta porque dejaste a Eva!

Naruto rodó los ojos al oír eso, mientras dejaba en el suelo a ambas—No soy mucho de importarme, así que simplemente iré a comer un poco. ¿Alguna de ustedes quieren venir?— pregunto caminando después de darse media vuelta.

Cuando a Moegi le tembló el estomago, lo siguió. Y Hanabi no tardó en seguirlo, recriminándole—¡Hey, aun no hemos terminado!

Algo que Naruto no sabia era la presencia de varias fuerzas diferentes moviéndose a lo largo de las naciones elementales, de un modo u de otro, la atención estaba en Konoha en esos momentos, y aun más importante, estaba dirigida completamente sobre si mismo.

—El objetivo se esta moviendo, ¿Quién diría que el único alumno del Tigre sobreviviría tanto tiempo?— un grupo de personas en los frondosos bosques de la aldea, cubiertos por mantos negros que los ocultaban, en particular, quien hablo fue alguien haciendo un círculo con sus dedos, estos soltando un aura blanca mientras veía a Naruto desde una considerable distancia—. Si ni siquiera el Soberano de la Humanidad fue capaz de matarlo, debe de haber tenido un entrenamiento del infierno.

—Solo sobrevivió 10 días de entrenamiento, por la manera en la que se mueve, ni siquiera sabe las otras técnicas más que las usadas contra él, por otro lado, es peligroso por su propia cuenta. Sin mencionar que tiene al Numero 20 cuidando su espalda— hablo otro, con una apariencia más pequeña que el resto.

—Por otro lado, el numero 20 está ocupado hablando con la Uchiha, deberíamos ir a comprobar el terreno si se puede reclutar como un posible candidato.

—Iré yo.

—Si algo pasa también iremos a tratar con él. Ten cuidado, la información que se tiene de él es mínima, pero para poder sobrevivir contra el tigre, debe se ser alguien peligroso y sin piedad.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

—¡Naruto ese es el plato número 40, van a dejar sin comida el lugar!— exclamó Hanabi alarmada mientras veía como el mencionado dejaba tres platos de comida a un lado suyo después de que terminará esa oración.

A su lado estaba un encapuchado que de alguna manera comía a un ritmo igual de acelerado, solo que él llevaba 4 platos adelantado.

—¿De que hablas? A esto le llamamos aperitivo— declaró Naruto sosteniendo un trozo de carne y arrancando el hueso de golpe.

A pesar de decir eso, Naruto se encontraba algo picado en el hecho de que estaba siendo igualado y superado en cuestión de alimento. Por otro lado, no es como que fuera un buffet de todo lo que pudiera comer, así que simplemente había visto a un tipo comiendo tanto como él y ahora se encontraban en un restaurante comiendo con una velocidad de vértigo.

El encapuchado se rio para si mismo al notar la mirada desafiante del rubio sobre él, mientras seguía comiendo lo suficiente como para que un pelotón militar se saciará.

—¿Ya no hay más comida?— pregunto el Ojiazul al dueño del restaurante, apenas y había gente en su establecimiento, por lo que solo estaba anonadado viendo a dos leones comer.

—L-Lo siento, se nos acabaron los ingredientes, y-yo… tengo que pedirle que pague por eso.

—Si, si, ya escuche, supongo que después de una crisis no se esperaría que se tengan grandes cantidades de comida.

Su contrincante alzó los pies en la mesa—No te sientas mal, que tengas un apetito tan pequeño no es algo poco común— se burló él mientras Naruto sentía que la ceja le temblaba.

—**Oí, mocoso. Yo que tu me alejaría de esa lagartija**— escucho la voz del Oni Azul en su cabeza, no sonaba juguetón como normalmente era, sino… cauteloso.

Naruto lo ignoro mientras le pagaba su parte al dueño de la tienda—Considerando que tu eres el perdedor, ¿Qué te parece pagar la comida del ganador también?

El rubio se giro con una sonrisa que mostraba su leve molestia contra el encapuchado—Ni siquiera he hablado contigo antes, tampoco hay una maldita apuesta en esto, así que puedes pagar por tu comida tu mismo.

—¡Jaja! Tan gruñón para un mal perdedor por lo que veo.

El encapuchado se paro de su silla, poniéndose enfrente de Naruto, haciendo ver que la diferencia en alturas apenas y era notable, con el rubio siendo el más alto—¿Qué? ¿Quieres pelear?— pregunto Naruto mientras extendía su sonrisa aún más, había algo en ese tipo, probablemente su aura tan relajada y burlona, que le mosqueaba. El desconocido sonriendo de la misma manera que el rubio.

—Hey, no empieces a buscar una pelea aquí— le dijo Hanabi jalando su pierna para detenerlo.

—Lo siento señor, pero nos hemos quedado fuera de servicio un tiempo, debo pedirle que esperé hasta que…

CHUCK.

Hanabi y Moegi –quien se encontraba en otra mesa comiendo una moderada porción para ella– giraron sus cabezas para ver como el dueño del restaurante caía al suelo en la entrada con un agujero sobre el pecho.

La sorpresa las había congelado mientras veían el hombre caer como peso muerto al suelo.

Pasando a través del cuerpo que había dejado, un musculoso hombre de 1.87 m, con cabello blanco grisáceo corto salió por la puerta con un estoque en su mano, llevaba un traje empresarial blanco manchado en la sangre de quien acababa de atravesar—Ahhh, así que tu eres Naruto Uzumaki, he venido a hablar contigo. "Vasallo del Tigre"

—Oí, gruñón, creo que tenemos a un par de gusanos metiéndose en nuestros asuntos— dijo el encapuchado mientras dos brillos rojos se veían debajo de allí.

El cuello de Naruto se giro hacia la entrada, mientras sentía como Hanabi y una Moegi que fue corriendo hacía él le abrazaban las piernas—No estoy particularmente de buen humor, así que si fuera tu y valorará mi vida, daría media vuelta, tendré que limpiar la mancha que haz dejado.

—Bueno, bueno, eso no es del todo posible— dijo el hombre en la entrada, estirándose el cuello del traje mientras sus huesos crujían, y sonreía—. Fui enviado no para hablarte del todo pacífico, pero para probar tus capacidades.

El retumbar de un corazón se escuchó mientras Naruto veía como la piel de ese hombre se ponía roja con las venas resaltadas.

_No es lo mismo que yo use, pero la idea detrás de la técnica parece ser la misma_. Noto el rubio mentalmente, entrecerrando los ojos.

—La verdad, aunque no me importaría verlos jugar entre si, estoy aquí para encargarme de los gusanos— declaró quien acompañaba al Ojiazul, quitándose la capucha.

Mostró a un chico joven, incluso más que el propio Naruto. Con cabello negro erizado y que le llegaba al cuello, y ojos rojos que parecían brillar como rubíes al fuego, tenía una cara bastante similar a la del rubio, afilada y con facciones que casi podrían verse animales, mientras mostraba una hilera afilada de dientes.

—Tenemos a un saco de boxeo vivo aquí, gruñón. ¿Qué te parece si nos divertimos un poco estrenándolo?— declaró el pelinegro con una sonrisa tranquila y burlona.

—Ustedes montón de idiotas parecen no parar de salir de todos lados.

_Mi cuerpo aún se mantiene algo dañado después de todo lo que ha pasado, así que no es como que pueda usar "eso" de golpe. Sin mencionar que de activarlo sólo me haría daño de nuevo, perdería la razón si me dejo llegar demasiado. _

Naruto se puso en una pose diferente, en una que no usaba desde que peleo en ese bosque al borde de la muerte.

* * *

**Kugutsu (Marioneta) **una técnica especial de movimiento en el que usaba la fuerza interna de los músculos, los huesos y la inercia de los movimientos, permitiendo que peleará con normalidad aún cuando el resto de su cuerpo se encontraba dañado.

* * *

_Si puedo controlar la cantidad de energía de sangre viva que expide mi corazón cuando se mezcla con el Chakra Oscuro, entonces debería ser capaz de controlar el aumento de fuerza y mantener suficiente conciencia para pelear normalmente._

Aunque bien podría usar un Jutsu para acabar con su enemigo al instante, después del combate que había tenido, su control de Chakra estaba descuidado debido al daño en sus células, seria desastroso incluso pelear sin medir su fuerza, y quería evitar el mayor daño colateral a los alrededores.

—Mi nombre es Naruto, por cierto, mocoso— declaró el rubio antes de que sus ojos empezarán a brillar en rojo y su piel se pusiera levemente roja, de un tono casi rosáceo. Antes de que garras negras salieran de sus nudillos.

El pelinegro se crujió el cuello con una sonrisa, mientras la esclerótica se le oscurecía, su piel se volvía roja y garras negras con puntos blancos en su filo—Puedes llamarme Meryo entonces, idiota olvidado.


	33. Arco 3: Entre el Tiempo y el Vapor

**Para ****alejogod1205**

Por eso dije que aprecio los reviews que aún me llegan xd

**Para ****Angel Arcano92**

Ja, espero no decepcionar con este cap.

**Para Isaac LB **

Cierto, cierto xd

**Para Eien no hiryu**

Holys hermanito~

A que bueno enterarme de eso UwU

Seh, perdona, pero estaba asustado por fallarte Xd

Espero este cap no te decepcione xv

Yo también te quiero y te aprecio mucho ;3

**Para ****alkirius**

Ya veremos el desmadre que el Tigre, desata xd

Para Anel

De hecho, el detalle era que dijiste que eras más mala que Naruto, que en este caso quería corregir un poco a que no es que Naruto ese sin malicia, sino que es más pragmático en como la dirige xd

En este cap se ve un poco lo que Naruto planea hacer gracias a ASER ayudando a reconstruir la aldea xd.

La razón principal de interesarle a su "maestro" es que no tenia nada en especial en si, eso se explica un poco en el cap Xd

Los interés de Axel son puramente profesionales, es amigo de Minato desde que este era un niño y de demás personas en la aldea, pero si se tiene que ir de la aldea, lo hará.

Curiosamente, si, Yukari es metiche, le gusta molestar a distintas personas, simplemente para querer ver el caos que generan sus acciones xd

Saori aparecerá a futuro, pero aparentemente nadie recordaba el cristal que ella le dio hace tiempo, y que ahora después de toda una saga, vuelve a ser relevante, dándole un paso hacia adelante a Naruto en poder, y en convicción (curiosamente, es gracias a todo lo que ha pasado que Naruto puede activar el cristal)

Orochimaru volverá... mas loca de lo que estaba antes tal vez xd

Naruto se aseguro de eso, es debido a que los exámenes chunin fueran en Nami que el peligro de perder a las personas importantes fuera mínimo, la Brigada Espacio-Tiempo también minimizó las pérdidas (el mismo Naruto es responsable de muchas de ellas pero bueh xd)

**Para abrandaviochoa32**

A su debido tiempo xd

**Para Guest**

Naruto en esencia si sufre literalmente de depresión en varios grados, simplemente esta aprendiendo a lidiar con ellas, y si tuviera que poner el propósito de este fic, seria:

"No son tus orígenes los que definen quien eres, sino las decisiones que tomas las que forjan tu futuro"

También puedes ir por el lado simple y decir que la escribo por ocio xdxd

Si tuviera que comparar a Naruto con alguien, seria con Gaara, alguien que sufrió, es serio todo el tiempo pero que realmente es solo alguien bastante introvertido y socialmente tímido.

También otro personaje con el que lo compararia sería Thorfin de Vinland Saga, alguien huraño por como ha vivido, pero que no es incapaz de mostrar emociones, solo difícil.

**Para Accel**

No te equivocas y de hecho me da risa lo de olvidado como dice el título, espero poder hacer cosas interesantes a futuro xd

**Para ****cristian870**

Espero este cap sea de tu agrado xd

**Para Rejvu**

Lo curioso es que tengo planeada una trama con los Ootsutsuki... pero no se como meterlos del todo xd

**Para Scrabby **

Gracias, de hecho necesitaba escuchar eso, aprecio a todos los que siguen comentando.

**Para XKenichi **

Podría darte una larga razón psicológica de porque... pero realmente no se xd

**Reviews contestados, vamos a la...**

* * *

**ACCIÓN **

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

**Arco 3**

**Entre el Tiempo y el Vapor**

* * *

**Capítulo 33**

**Comprensión**

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩･ ･۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

La pared de concreto del restaurante fue destrozada de un movimiento limpio y simple, un enorme agujero siendo dejado atrás antes de que un cuerpo robusto cayera como peso muerto al suelo, dos adolescentes se encontraban del otro lado del agujero, la piel de ambos volviendo a su blancura natural mientras se estiraban un poco.

—Debo decirlo, no hace un mal saco para golpear— comentó Naruto mientras estiraba un poco los brazos, sintiendo como el leve dolor que seguía sintiendo en ellos se había ido en su mayoría.

El pelinegro sonrió de medio lado al escuchar eso en un tono apático—Si este cabeza de músculo esta por aquí supongo que otros de sus compañeros van a estar cercas, ¿no quieres ir por ellos también para divertirnos otro poco?

Respondiendo a eso, Naruto simplemente se inclino sobre el dueño de la tienda en el suelo, poniendo una mano sobre la herida que tenía antes de que un brillo verdoso le saliera de las manos, los tejidos empezando a sanar alrededor del agujero—No tengo nada mejor que hacer, si son tan débiles como este tipo no debería ser diferente de pisar insectos.

Escondidas de donde estaban ellos dos, las dos niñas miraban desde una mesa usada como barraca lo que había pasado—Wow… ¡Naruto es muy genial! ¡Usaron a ese tipo como un juguete!— exclamó Moegi emocionada por lo que había visto.

—…— por su propia parte, Hanabi se encontraba viendo con la boca abierta lo que había pasado y lo que veía.

Donde para los ojos de un usuario Byakugan todo se veía en blanco y negro a excepción del Chakra, lo que ella veía es como ambos adolescentes se veían como dos pozos negros, donde no había absolutamente nada de brillo, solo las siluetas oscurecidas, con un aura roja de poder absoluto rodeándolos.

Desactivo su Dojutsu mientras las venas en su cara volvían a la normalidad, tragando, anonadada.

—Oye, Hanabi-chan. ¿No te molesta compartir?— pregunto Moegi completamente emocionada.

La castaña giro la cabeza de golpe al oír eso—¿Cómo dices?

—Mi abuela me dijo que con quien me case debe ser el hombre más fuerte que conozco— declaró ella hinchando el pecho—. Y Naruto y tu según me dijiste están comprometidos, ¿no te molestaría compartirlo con tu mejor amiga, verdad?

—¿Mejor amiga? Apenas y eres una conocida, ¿Por qué tendría que hacer algo así por ti?

—Oh vamos, no seas así…

Naruto giro la cabeza para verlas con rostro neutro, alzando una ceja para si mismo al escuchar lo que discutían—Oye, galán. ¿Vienes o no?— pregunto divertido Meryo mientras el rubio le volteaba a ver con neutralidad.

Sin hacer un sello de mano, un clon apareció a su lado, y antes de que lo pudieran notar, las niñas se encontraban siendo cargadas por él—Seguro, luego les hablaré a ellas dos para explicarles la situación.

El clon desapareció, mientras el rubio simplemente seguía al pelinegro con una normalidad que parecía dar un simple paseo.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩･ ･۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

—Ranjo ya se tardó demasiado, es un hecho de que fue derrotado por el chico. Deberíamos ir a recuperarlo y confrontarlo de una manera más civilizada.

En los bosques de la aldea, uno de los encapuchados que vigilaba a Naruto dijo eso, mientras los demás se veían entre si—¿Este pedazo de mierda es quien buscan?

La voz de Naruto sonó detrás de ellos, haciendo que los 5 encapuchados que se encontraban allí se girarán rápidamente para ver como el rubio y pelinegro se encontraban, el pelinegro en particular sosteniendo al peliblanco del cuello, que se miraba obviamente fracturado.

Tirándolo enfrente de ellos, un silencio espectral cubrió el lugar donde estaban, antes que uno de los encapuchados hablará—Ahhh… tu debes ser… Naruto. Es bueno finalmente conocerte.

Se quitó la capucha, revelando ser un hombre de cabello rubio claro salvaje además de una expresión algo alarmada, llevaba una expresión algo alarmada, vestía un chángshān descubierto en los brazos con mangas sueltas en el antebrazo.

Naruto alzo una ceja al verlo—¿Se supone que te conozca de algún lado?

—Mi nombre es Xiang Ji. Y no, no se supone que lo hagas. Sin embargo, haz captado la atención de algunas personas importantes en el bajo mundo, los cuales me han pedido que analice tus capacidades, y si es posible, un reclutamiento. No deseamos ningún mal en lo absoluto contra ti, o contra tus queridos compañeros en el hospital.

El rubio se quedo callado unos momentos, procesando eso, antes de girarse a ver a Meryo. Este simplemente movió su cabeza un poco a la izquierda, antes de que los ojos azules pasarán a brillar en rojo y un disparo de energía roja saliera de ellos.

Los árboles y bambús que estaban allí fueron cortados a la mitad, cuerpos calcinados cayendo de ellos, antes de que un montón de gente con ropas que parecerían ordinarias salieran de entre los árboles a su alrededor—Seguro, por eso tienes a varios acólitos rodeando el perímetro.

—Ellos… ¡sólo estaban haciendo guardia! ¡Tratamos de hacer esto de la forma pacífica! No hay razón para que nos ataques.

—Con los ojos que tienes debería ser relativamente fácil para ti ver que cada uno tiene un tatuaje de un ciempiés en alguna parte del cuerpo. Eso los marca como integrantes de Worm (Mushi) una organización criminal que mueve los hilos detrás de muchas guerras y conflictos alrededor del mundo. Bastante interesados en la manipulación cerebral, el clonar genomas especiales y en particular, que son una de las muchas organizaciones que Sargón influencia y financia.

Esa palabra fue suficiente para hacer que el cabello de Naruto se erizara de golpe, sus ojos encogiéndose hasta parecer un par de puntos azules—…Se acabó el parloteo entonces.

—Si quieres sacarles información deberías dejar a algunos con vida— comentó el Ojirrojo poniéndose en posición de combate.

—Si quieres matarlos adelante, solo necesito algo que golpear ahora mismo— declaró Naruto haciendo lo mismo.

Un aura negruzca salió del cuerpo de ambos, puro instinto asesino semejante al aura de un depredador cerniéndose sobre su presa. Xiang Ji trago, las cosas se habían complicado de golpe, los que lo acompañaban se quitaron sus mantos.

Hizo una señal con los dedos, y en un simple instante los que se encontraban allí sacaron armas rápidamente. Los ojos de Naruto iban a cada uno lentamente, notando como los que parecían personas normales eran normalmente habitantes de la aldea—Yo que tu no me sorprendería, como Sargón tienden a infiltrarse como personas normales para poder arrastrarse debajo de las narices de todos.

—…Je, entonces voy a disfrutar esto más de lo que debería.

Ambos adolescentes se lanzaron contra los guerreros armados.

A ojos de personas normales, habrían parpadeado y todo se habría terminado.

Para los que pelearon, bien podría haber sido una eternidad.

Los que combatían, eran asesinos entrenados desde su nacimiento, con conocimientos de técnicas mortales, reflejos que incluso el más agudo de los Shinobi apenas podría siquiera seguir.

Ese tipo de guerreros eran tratados como infantes ante los otros dos combatientes.

Naruto dislocaba brazos y piernas, rompiendo rodillas y soltando golpes con la fineza suficiente para quebrar y dejar inmóviles los cuerpos de sus enemigos caer en el suelo,, usando la propia aceleración de ellos para que perdieran el equilibrio, así dejándoles vulnerables para romper sus extremidades, pero sin matar a ninguno.

Ese sería el trabajo de su compañero, el pelinegro por otro lado era simplemente lo absolutamente contrario, sus ataques llevaban mayor experiencia y habilidad que Naruto incluso, pero mientras el rubio los dejaba inconsciente, Meryo rompía órganos vitales de puñetazos, destrozaba cráneos y huesos en áreas importantes, doblaba los cuellos, incluso asesinando a los que habían caído al suelo inmovilizados por el Ojiazul.

Era rápido, brutal y efectivo.

Girando el cuello de uno de los encapuchados que había acompañado a Xiang Ji, el pelinegro se giro a ver a Naruto—Sabes, es curioso como parece que te limitas a ti mismo usando esos estilos de combate, es como si imitaras a alguien más usándolos.

—Es curioso, tu estilo de combate de hecho me interesa bastante. Aunque me recuerda a un tipo muy odioso que conocí de niño.

—Se llama Estilo Niko, si quieres saber más puedo mostrarte un poco después de tratar con el último gusano— dijo Meryo haciendo crujir su cuello un poco, viendo al rubio que se encontraba allí.

Este retrocedió un poco.

¿Qué había pasado?

Sólo había parpadeado, y para cuando se dio cuenta, todos sus hombres estaban muertos, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para procesar lo que había pasado.

Retrocedió, justo cuando ellos empezaron a caminar hacia él.

Sonrió mientras el sudor le bajaba de la cara, debajo de sus mangas sacando cuchillos para defenderse—No crean que voy a caer tan fácil como ellos, ni siquiera soy el más fuerte de Worm, unos mocosos como ustedes…

La rodilla de Naruto impacto contra su estomago de manera tal que el impacto casi le explotará los intestinos—No entiendo porque admitir que eres el más débil de algún lado, simplemente admites que eres inferior que los demás y le das más ánimo a tu enemigo— comentó el Ojiazul sosteniéndole del pelo.

En esos momentos, el rubio claro se quedo quieto, alzando la mirada mientras veía como esos ojos azules le veían con… particularmente ninguna emoción en ellos—S-Si… si me dejas vivir, ¡Puedo contarte mucho! Incluso puedes convertirte en una Vasija del Tigre… tienes un gran potencial… ¡si te nos unes, puedes ganar un poder tan grande como para ser la criatura más fuerte del mundo! ¡Te puedo contar mucho más de lo que somos!

—Creo que me confundes— dijo Naruto con neutralidad en su voz—. Me confundes con alguien que le importa una mierda.

La otra palma del rubio le dio en la cara a Xiang Ji, gritos empezaron a salir mientras algo parecía salir de la mano del Ojiazul.

El perteneciente a la organización criminal se sacudía, cada vez más lento, antes de que un liquido plateado empezará a salirle de los ojos que parecían apunto de explotar, y de la nariz, y de los oídos, su garganta empezando a ponerse roja, su estomago hinchándose como un globo, con un asqueroso sonido, su carne se partió, dejando que los órganos internos desperdigarse por el suelo cubiertos del mismo líquido plateado, su garganta también partiéndose producto del calor.

Meryo se quedo atrás, mirando eso con leve curiosidad—¿Alguna razón en particular para matar a ese tipo de esa forma?

—Ninguna en particular, simplemente estoy cansado de escuchar monólogos de pendejos así— dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros mientras se agitaba la mano después de haber usado Elemento Metal para crear mercurio liquido bastante caliente adentro de la garganta de ese tipo—. Meryo, ¿verdad? Gracias por la ayuda con estos tipos, aunque creo que debería ir a informarle a alguien de esto, un desastre así no se limpiará sólo y no estoy de humor para hacerlo.

—Eso no será necesario— una voz anciana detrás de Naruto hizo que este ni siquiera se volteara a ver hacia atrás.

Sin embargo, cuando finalmente llegó a donde estaban, el rubio se giro levemente para verlo.

Cabello blanco canoso con una cabeza calva, piel arrugada y café clara que antes había sido bronceada y llena de vida, ahora llevaba el peso de la edad, tenía un traje blanco que normalmente solo llevaban los Hokages.

El rubio nunca lo había visto en su vida, y sin embargo, conocía bien al hombre—Hiruzen Sarutobi, ¿Qué hace el Tercer Hokage aquí? Pensé que estaba en su retiro.

—Lo estoy, tu debes de ser el hijo de Minato. Naruto. He escuchado que haz hecho mucha conmoción últimamente.

—¿Puedes responder la pregunta?

—Tan impaciente como su progenitor por lo que veo, simplemente estaba dando una pequeña caminata para aire fresco, y encontrarme con un viejo amigo— hablo el Sarutobi con calma.

El pelinegro detrás suyo alzó una mano a modo de saludo—¡Yo, Jiji! Te ves incluso más viejo que la ultima vez que te vi— declaró Meryo divertido.

_No tan mocoso aparentemente si tiene de amigo a una de las personas más ancianas de la aldea. _Pensó el Ojiazul fijando su mirada en el Ojirrojo, antes de ver nuevamente al Sandaime—Considerando lo que dijo, supongo que puedo irme si se encargará de este desastre.

—Un poco rápido para irte, Naruto-kun. Hay algunas cuantas explicaciones que son necesarias antes de irte— dijo Hiruzen con calma, antes de que Meryo interviniera.

—No tengo motivos para… ¡Blurgh!— Naruto se tapó la boca cuando sintió como la sangre salía de su garganta, sintiendo el cuerpo flojo, pero no cayó al ser sosteniendo por el pelinegro.

Meryo le palmeo la espalda un poco—Hey, tranquilo amigo, sigues sin estar particularmente bien después de la paliza que te dieron.

El Sarutobi movió su pipa un poco al ver eso, antes de sacar humo de la boca—En todo caso, supongo que necesitarás descansar un poco, vengan conmigo.

Apenas término de hablar, Naruto se tenso de golpe cuando una puerta Tori grande cayó del cielo justo a unos metros donde estaban.

Hiruzen se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, siendo seguido del Ojirrojo quien se giro para verlo—¿Vienes o que?— pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

Con algo de duda, empezó a caminar, viendo como apenas atravesaba el marco rojo, el Sandaime y el pelinegro desaparecían.

Cuando paso por allí, estaban en una habitación algo grande y sin duda acogedora, viendo como Meryo y Hiruzen se encontraban en una mesa, con el segundo sirviendo dos copas de té—Siéntate, Naruto-kun. Estoy seguro que nuestro amigo en común tiene una historia que contarte.

El rubio frunció el ceño levemente, caminando hasta sentarse en una de las sillas, acomodándose en ella—Dudo que algo de lo que diga el mocoso sea de mi interés— espetó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Oh, supongo que aún no lo respetas lo suficiente—habló Sarurobi con tranquilidad, mientras veía al mencionado "mocoso" tomar con tranquilidad su té—. Déjame decirte, Naruto-kun, que nuestro amigo ha sido el único en derrotar sólo a Asu en su totalidad y dejarlo incapacitado por tres días.

El rubio no cambio su expresión en lo más mínimo aún al haber escuchado esas palabras—Comprendo que sea fuerte, aparentemente, más que yo— declaró mientras tomaba su propia taza—. No me interesa a menos que significa que pueda hacerlo yo mismo, algo que no está a mi alcance ahora mismo, sin embargo— la expresión de Naruto se tornó dura rápidamente, mirando fijamente a Meryo mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante. Eso en lenguaje corporal, significaba adoptar una postura amenazante para poder hablar—. Si eres alguien de su nivel ¿Qué número del top eres, mocoso?

Meryo alzó levemente su tasa dando un suave sorbo, irritando un poco al rubio—...17. Hasta donde se, Asu es el numero 9.

El rubio inclino la cabeza a un lado, frunciendo el ceño—Un numero menor venciendo a uno mayor por varios números… ¿Cómo?

—En simplicidad, radica en muchas cosas, que quiera atacar físicamente aún cuando su poder va más allá de lo físico, que yo sea de los más fuertes físicamente, y que no por tener el numero más grande significa que el resultado de ganar es asegurado— explicó el pelinegro simplemente, antes de abrir un ojo—. Algo que pareces entender, pero que no comprendes en su totalidad, creyendo que la simple versatilidad podría sacarte de cualquier problema.

—…Hmffh— bufo el rubio por la nariz, sonriendo irónicamente al darle la razón en eso.

—Te contaría como le explote el corazón, pero esa es historia para otro día—comentó Meryo con una sonrisa burlona, dejando su tasa de lado un momento.

El rubio parpadeo al oír eso, antes de que sonriera un poco más—…Je, me agradas un poco más ahora, mocoso— bebiendo su te en un ambiente más calmado, Naruto hablo—En todo caso, ¿Qué buscas decirme entonces? No creo conocerte de algún lado.

—Ho, tú no me conoces pero yo conozco la existencia del "tú".—explicó el pelinegro con tranquilidad, viendo la enorme confusión pintada en el rostro de Naruto—Si, es algo complicado de entender pero seré conciso. ¿Conoces la teoría del multiverso?

—...¿La teoría del multiquecua?

—**Habla de la existencia de otros universos completamente diferentes, similares o incluso iguales al tuyo, mocoso**—le respondió el Oni Azul sonando muchísimo más tranquilo de lo habitual.

—…¿Y eso se debe a?

—**Pues simplemente, mi universo "Azul' ya no existe.**

Al oír eso, hizo al rubio fruncir el ceño confundido, pero no era momento para preguntar eso, en su lugar, se miro las manos—No las miro muy rojas en particular.

—No es literal— se rio Meryo por ello un poco antes de explicarse—. Se dicen de dicho color por ser esencialmente un espectro de la energía que les forma.

—¿Algo así como el espectro emocional?

—Si, algo así. Si tienes emociones y sentimientos felices, tendrás un color brillante mientras que si tienes lo opuesto, tendrás un color opaco u oscuro.

El ojiazul asintió en entendimiento, bajando las manos para colocarlas en sus rodillas, procediendo a mirar a Meryo para que continuase.

—Bien, ahora, lo que te voy a explicar es algo mucho más grande, pero partiré por lo pequeño—dijo el ojirojo, tomando algo de té—. Para empezar, el universo en el que vives no es el principal.

Naruto enarcó una ceja—¿Disculpa?

Meryo dejo su taza a un lado y metiendo su mano en sus ropas, sacó un cuaderno de apuntes y un bolígrafo—Mira, un multiverso nace de un universo independiente. Llamemos a ese universo "Alfa", el universo de partida—le dijo, girando su cuaderno para mostrarle un círculo con la mencionada palabra adentro.

—Imagina el universo como si fuera una burbuja, ahora, aquí está del detalle interesante— el Ojirrojo empezó a hacer varios circulos a izquierda y derecha del primero—. Esa burbuja genera otras burbujas similares pero diferentes, cada que un suceso pasa en un universo, la realidad misma se duplica, en un universo pasa algo, en otro universo pasa lo contrario o simplemente algo distinto.

—Efecto Kagabiko— murmuro el rubio frunciendo el ceño, lo que había sido una teoría ridícula de Ninjutsu Espacio-Temporal resultaba siendo una ley universal…es…

—De donde vengo le llamamos Experimento del Gato de Schrödinger, algo referente a la mecánica cuántica y demás, no importa— el pelinegro movió su mano un poco, restándole importancia—.

El rubio se quedo callado, sintiendo una sorpresa enorme al enterrarse de… todo eso—Vaya...

—¿Impresionante, no?—le pregunto con una sonrisa, parecía un niño pequeño y eso lee agradaba.

—Bastante.

—Pues entonces prosigo—dijo, garabateando otro poco—. En el universo "Naruto Prime" es hijo único, hijo de Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze, huérfano desde bebé puesto que ambos murieron sellando al Kyubi no Kitsune dentro de él. No existe ningún top, no existe Sargon, no existen Abi ni Eva, es un sujeto gritón que se terminó casando con la heredera Hyuga después de muchos acontecimientos que no valen la pena mencionar. Séptimo Hokage de Konoha, siendo sucesor de Kakashi Hatake quien a su vez fue sucesor de Tsunade Senju, y esta, al fallecido Hiruzen Sarurobi quien murió en los exámenes Chunnin contra Orochimaru—dijo, sorprendiendo enormemente al rubio quien miro al Sandaime sorprendentemente tranquilo, tal vez ya consciente de todo esto—Último en su clase, amigo de Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno; sin experiencia en Taijutsu hasta que Jiraiya le enseñó algo cuando entreno con él y mucho más que no viene a cuento...

—…— el rubio se quedo callado, se llevó la mano a la frente para aclarar sus pensamientos, y luego poniendo sus brazos cruzados, en un gesto que disimulaba el estar abrazándose a sí mismo—Una vida así suena… muy… muy extraña.

La idea de no que personas tan importantes en su vida no existieran… no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

—Bastante, ¿no?—cuestionó Meryo con una sonrisa traviesa—. Ahora, sigamos con los universos rama, "Beta".—giro el cuaderno, mostrando varias líneas saliendo del círculo principal para mostrar estar unidas a círculos más pequeños que tenían la palabra "Beta" encerradas—. Esto es más simple y a la vez más complicado, son pequeños cambios, ya sea en los ancestros de tus padres, o en ti mismo, o en donde por algo tan simple como los ovarios de Kushina dividiéndose naces con un gemelo, o donde Minato no la salvo, o donde ellos no son tus padres, o en donde tu nunca naciste— la incomodidad crecía en el rostro de Naruto, escuchando las posibilidades de esa forma… era algo sobrecogedor—. Como una pequeña gota en el océano que termina causando un maremoto, incluso el más pequeño cambio en la estructura hace que todo se venga abajo, son universos bastante escuetos pero que tienen bastante potencial de cambiar la historia—siguió el pelinegro—. Una semilla de un árbol ancestral y parasitario crece cuando eres un niño odiado por la aldea, la comes y jamás llegas a conocer a ninguno de tus amigos, quemas Konoha desde sus cimientos, asesinado por la más mínima cosa, o incluso simplemente haber muerto cuando eras niño, o cuando eras un bebe, las posibilidades son infinitas después de todo, el hecho de que sigas vivo es un chance de 9,000,000 a 1.

…_Carajo… _

El rubio se tapó la boca mientras el sudor le bajaba por la cara, procesar algo así de pesado no era particularmente agradable, le daban ganas de vomitar.

—Es una cosa realmente complicada, podrías llamarlas también "Líneas Temporales" si quieres ya que se basan en el mismo universo. Pero que carece de importancia, en todo todo caso, las barreras entre las variaciones del mismo universo son tan delgadas y a la vez tan fuertes que es casi imposible el interactuar con otras variaciones de tu mismo universo. Pero el asunto radica en otra cosa.

—…

Naruto alzo la vista para ver como Meryo sacaba otra hoja, y sacaba algo de pintura. Pinto la hoja de antes de amarillo, y otra de rojo—Esto es en lo que términos de Ninjutsu Espacio-Temporal se conoce como Dimensiones, Espacio-Tiempo diferentes, es cercano a lo imposible que las ramificaciones de tu realidad se conecten, pero un detalle un poco más interesante entra en juego, es mucho más fácil que otras dimensiones completamente distintas se conecten. Yo soy de otra dimensión, tu amigo Axel, es también de otra dimensión.

—…Vamos a hacer como que te creo… toda esta mierda de dimensiones y tiempos alternos— declaró Naruto mientras seguía tratando de procesar lo que escuchaba—. Si eres de otra dimensión, ¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí?

—Somos más similares de lo que tu crees, ambos nos originamos de un idiota con una vida tal vez demasiado mala, con nada de especial en un mundo que no tiene piedad, solo niños que pagan el precio de su debilidad— comentó Meryo a la nada, antes de mirar directamente a Naruto a los ojos—. Estoy aquí en una "misión" por alguien que ambos conocemos… alguien peligroso… "El Tigre", Tokita Niko.

Naruto alzo una ceja al escuchar eso—¿Ese viejo de mierda se llamaba Tokita Niko?

El Ojirrojo se rasco la nuca antes de añadir—Es una historia algo complicada… empieza con un antiguo maestro de artes marciales llamado Gaoh Mukaku— al escuchar ese nombre, la imagen de aquel monje en el País de las Flores del Cielo apareció en la cabeza del rubio—. No es el mismo Gaoh que es maestro de Asu Rashoujin, ese sería, Gaoh Minazuki— indicó el pelinegro sabiendo que pensaba—. Gaoh Mukaku quería revolucionar el mundo con la fundación de una nueva forma de combate, aprendiendo de todos los lugares que habían en el planeta cada forma de combate y mezclando el mejor aspecto de cada una para formar el estilo de combate supremo, tomó bajo su tutela a niños huérfanos que vivían en los lugares más sucios alrededor del mundo. Alrededor de 50 niños fueron entrenados hasta el borde de la muerte por ese hombre, y 10 fueron los que sobrevivieron ese entrenamiento, esos 10 niños tomaron de apellido el distrito de donde fueron entrenados Tokita, y el nombre del estilo de combate que aprendieron, Niko.

Manteniéndose callado, el rubio se quedo pensando eso—Estilo Niko, por eso tus técnicas y las de ese viejo de mierda se parecen.

—Sin entrar en muchos detalles, mi maestro fue uno de esos Tokita Niko, pero para cómo están las cosas el único sobreviviente de esos 10 niños que queda, es ese Tigre— dijo Meryo cerrando los ojos—. Habiendo dicho eso, estoy seguro que las maneras de cada uno de nuestros maestros de enseñarnos es algo diferente.

—Ese viejo de mierda me llevo a un bosque cerca de un volcán y por doce días me dio una paliza para grabarme en la mente su técnica: Demonsbane.

—Haaa, ¿Demonsbane sin las otras Katas? Eso es impresionante, pero sí, eso suena a mi Niko. Pero se supone que ese es el entrenamiento normal para el Demonsbane.

—Ni tan normal ha de ser. Me dio una paliza por diez días seguidos antes de eso.

—Mi Niko me entrenó por unos cuantos años y fue como un padre para mí, el tuyo suena como un padrastro borracho...— ante eso el rubio se rio y Meryo se rasco la nuca levemente—Cuesta creer que mi Niko aquí este muerto...bueno, en mi mundo también lo está.

—¿Disculpa?

—Para diferenciar, tú Niko lo llamaremos "Tiger" al mio "Tokita", ¿de acuerdo?—Naruto asintió con sus palabras, estando de acuerdo con él—Tiger Niko llegó un día de la nada mientras entrenaba y me dio una paliza por confiarme demasiado, dijo que me daría poder si dejaba el Estilo Niko de lado. Le dije que se vaya a la mierda y aún así me dio ese poder, me descontrole y pelee contra el alumno de Tiger, un imbécil que no prefiero recordar.—contó Meryo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo—Tiger peleaba con Tokita, mientras yo le sacaba su mierda al alumno de Tiger. Tokita mato a Tiger y me detuvo, luego vino un sujeto que aparentemente era amigo de Tiger llamado Taira Genzan y mató a Niko porque estaba debilitado.

—Ahhmm… Eso es duro amigo— le dijo el rubio, no sabiendo como responder a eso.

—Un pequeño cambio en las cosas es suficiente como para que todo lo demás caiga en efecto dominó, con Tiger Niko vivo en este mundo… bueno, solo te diré que alguien de ese nivel y experiencia es peligroso— declaró el pelinegro para luego añadir—. Algo más que te puedo decir es que de una manera u otra, esa organización llamada Worm tiene mucho que ver con ese hijo de puta.

—¿Qué tanto?

—Ni idea, en mi mundo no he llegado a nada. Sin embargo, con él aquí vivo podré saber que mierda trama.

—Oye, a todo esto, ¿hace cuánto estás aquí?—fue el cuestionamiento de Naruto, quien le veía con curiosidad—Por tu edad, no mucho, ¿cierto?

—Llevo aquí unos...diez años.

—…Te ves de 15.

—Tengo 15, en esencia, simplemente que mi cuerpo envejece al propio ritmo de mi dimensión.

—Así que… mentalmente, tendrías 25— dijo Naruto cerrando los ojos, antes de sonreír—. Así que sigues siendo un mocoso para mi.

—Sigues siendo más bajo que yo— declaró el rubio mientras se paraban ambos, mostrando una diferencia de un par de centímetros—. Y sigues viéndote como un mocoso.

—¿Y que es verse como un adulto para ti? ¿Un andrajoso que ni siquiera sabe como vestirse?— pregunto el Ojirrojo con sus ojos brillando en desafío.

Ambos se pusieron frente a frente—¿Qué? ¿Quieres pelear?

—Muchachos, calmense—ordenó el mono anciano tranquilamente, habiendo estado callado hasta ahora—No están aquí para pelear, sino para dialogar. Además, Naruto-kun, no estás completamente en forma. Morirías al primer golpe serio que te dé Meryo.

Azul y rojo se vieron desafiantes, con ambos dispuestos a pelear, y sin embargo…

Los dos estaban sonriendo—Será mejor que te cures rápido para que pueda patearte pronto el trasero.

—Cuenta con que me curare rápido.

**[…]**

Después de que su casa fuera destruida, por lo que sabía, Abi, Tsunami y Eva habían descansado en el hospital por los dos meses que había estado fuera, muchas cosas habían pasado en el tiempo que había estado fuera, y en algunas otras cosas no tanto.

Arashi había salido en un viaje con Jiraiya para buscar a Tsunade, la princesa y Sannin de las babosas, debido a la pequeña reformación y necesidad de más médicos. Mientras tanto las reconstrucciones estaban siguiendo, el rubio simplemente busco una nueva casa debido a que una buena parte del barrio rojo –que incluía su casa– seguía destruido.

También estaban cosas que le concernían más personalmente, asegurándose que Alcides y Octo-chan estuvieran bien después de haber combatido contra uno de los Ruines de Sargón, la cantidad de bajas en la gente que conocía era mínima, todo estaba bien.

Sin embargo, seguía el problema de que estaba sin casa.

Naruto nunca fue de gustarle las cosas vistosas.

Desde hace años podría comprarse o incluso fabricar una mansión, pero eran lugares demasiado vistosos, demasiado grandes, y considerando que había vivido la mayor parte de su vida solo, nunca se encontró con la necesidad de vivir en un lugar tan vacío cuando podría vivir bien en un agujero simple como casa.

Sin embargo, ese no era un tipo de pensamiento que pudiera seguir considerando que ahora no vivía sólo.

Eso y que pensando en eso, ASER se había encargado de la expansión de la aldea para una cosa en particular, la construcción de un lugar especial para Naruto.

—Este lugar es grande como el carajo— comentó el rubio mirando lo que estaba enfrente suyo.

A las afueras de la aldea, se encontraba una hermosa y gran mansión, el pasto verde rodeaba el lugar, el concreto y el ladrillo cubriendo la verdura con hermosas plantas y arbustos cubriendo los alrededores, dándole una vista llena de vida.

La casa era de dos pisos, alrededor de 60 a 70 metros de alto, con un estilo bastante diferente al tradicional en las naciones elementales. Hecho de concreto blanco liso y madera con el techo de color negro rojizo. Había una buena cantidad de árboles de madera negra con hojas de color blanco que le daban un aspecto espectral y hermoso donde la vida crecía con más fuerza, puertas Tori adornaban el camino a la entrada.

Detrás de la casa, en el pateó, había un pequeño lago con peces Koi de distintos colores, casi pareciendo un arcoíris hecho de pequeñas gemas preciosas nadando por el lago de cristalina y celeste agua, los árboles más pequeños dándole un aspecto mas vivo, mientras las rocas adornaban el lago. El interior y exterior era iluminado por lámparas chōchin cuadradas y en marcos de madera negra.

El interior no se quedaba atrás, pero donde afuera el lugar brillaba por lo bien que se miraba junto a la naturaleza, en el interior lo resaltante era el misticismo que había.

El suelo era de madera de cedro, a pesar de lo lujoso del lugar, se podía notar un cierto ambiente todavía simple, incluso teniendo tatamis en Fushūgijiki en la sala y en diferentes lugares, no se miraba tan grande en el interior como en el exterior.

Por otro lado, eso se debía a una pequeña cosa.

Si alguien fuera a inspeccionar el lugar, notaria como las habitaciones no terminaban, en particular había un Jutsu Espacio-Tiempo muy especial que hacía que el lugar fuera prácticamente infinito en espacio, en esencia era un espacio dimensional en blanco, dando una cantidad ilimitada de posibilidades y recursos adentro.

Habían salas médicas, cocinas, cuartos lujosos sin fin, baños, y una buena cantidad más de distintos tipos de cosas que hacían el lugar que realmente era una dimensión diferente un perfecto hogar.

—… Veamos, esto del estilo Niko tiene varias Katas, sin embargo algunas de ellas no las podría usar mezcladas con el Renawal Taekwondo o el Krav Maga. Y seria una jodida molestia rotar entre los tres, sin mencionar que podría mejorar varios de sus técnicas… carajo no puedo hacer esto yo sólo.

Con sus ojos brillando en color amarillo signo del uso de energía Akáshica, el rubio escribía lo que estaba recibiendo de lo que se había enterado gracias a Meryo que se llamaba el Estilo Niko, reconocía varias de las técnicas como cosas que ese tipo con cara de tigre había usado en su "entrenamiento" mientras que simplemente después de terminar se quedo sin saber que hacer—Tal vez… no tengo que hacerlo solo.

Sentado sobre una roca del jardín en el patio trasero, Naruto saco el cristal que hace tanto le había dado Saori Sumeragi desde el bolsillo de Kuninokotachi, notando como el cristal apenas lo tocó se empezaba a tornar, y lo dejo en el suelo al notar lo que parecían flamas negras en su superficie.

El rubio se miro las manos.

Entrecerró los ojos mientras veía más a fondo, directamente dentro de sus células bañadas en Chakra.

Parecía haber una especie de disonancia, entre el daño que había recibido antes, y como el Chakra oscuro se comportaba con el normal, trataba de oscurecer su energía misma, contaminarla—Bueno… con esto no voy a poder usarlo… ahora que lo pienso en realidad nunca supe como activarlo— murmuro para si mismo, en búsqueda de alguna nueva manera de ganar más poder, buscó el regalo de ella, dijo que le ayudaría… pero se había encontrado con más problemas que respuestas—…Si el Chakra oscuro es lo que lo oscurece, tal vez no estoy tomando esto desde el ángulo correcto.

Sentándose en el pasto enfrente del cristal, el rubio se puso en una pose de meditación.

Inhalo con tranquilidad, las plantas creadas con **Shinton (Elemento Bosque)** y los árboles que emanaban energía natural hacían ese pequeño patio un lugar perfecto para usar la energía natural, pero también era un lugar de relajación.

Dejo que el aire saliera desde el fondo de su estómago.

Cerró los ojos.

Si alguien que pudiera ver la energía natural estuviera cerca, notaria como esta parecía empezar a ser expedida del cuerpo de Naruto, en una forma de energía amarilla tan resplandeciente y cálida como el sol de primavera.

El pasto crecía poco a poco a cerca suyo, las flores crecían, la vida misma parecía florecer.

Abriendo los ojos, los ojos del rubio se habían vuelto morados.

Tocó el cristal con sus manos, haciendo que este recobrara las partes claras que se habían vuelto negras, y ahora, brillando en un color blanco casi cegador.

Sin embargo, no parecía hacer nada después de que la tocará.

Los ojos morados se entrecerraron levemente, usando el Bukkaigan podía comprender las cosas como normalmente no lo hacía, pero en el estado imperfecto en el que estaba, no llegaba aún a ese punto.

Sin embargo, desde adentro de si mismo, su propia energía sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Tomó el cristal con ambas manos.

Respiro hondo, cerró los ojos.

Un aura negra, púrpura y rojo le cubrió por completo, haciendo que el pasto a su alrededor creciera aún más antes de marchitarse, abriendo los parpados, mostró como un ojo era de color morado y otro de color rojo.

_Es extraño. Es como si hubiera esperado que golpeara ambos lados del espectro para poder entender como activar esto._

El aura se partió a la mitad, entre negro y dorado.

La vida no era sólo luz y felicidad, al mismo tiempo, no era oscuridad y dolor.

Llegando a ambos lados, después de haber llegado casi a la muerte, justo como en aquel bosque, Naruto pudo comprender un poco mejor al ver como ni la oscuridad ni la luz eran lo necesario para alcanzar algo, entonces tal vez uniendo ambos.

El cristal se oscureció por un lado, y brillo por el otro, mientras el rubio cerraba nuevamente los ojos—Te tomaste tu tiempo, chico, pero finalmente llegaste— una voz que reconoció le hizo abrir los ojos.

Ella le sonrió al verlo nuevamente, mientras Naruto parpadeaba sorprendido, girándose alrededor.

Estaba en un campo lleno de pasto verde claro, con el sol claro y brillante en un cielo despejado—¿Dónde… como…?— murmuro anonadado.

—El cristal que te di tiene un poco de energía natural en ella— explicó la pelinegra con una pequeña sonrisa—. Como tal sólo soy una proyección de la real, la mayoría de lo que puedo contestarte esta limitado por lo que soy, pero eso basta en todo caso, lo que ves a tu alrededor es mi espacio mental, en este plano podrás entrenar sin problemas lo que te mostraré, pero primero, tendremos que ir a tu propio plano para comenzar el entrenamiento.

La Saori Sumeragi que estaba enfrente suyo era como una grabación en si misma, por que ni espero ni reaccionó a Naruto viendo el lugar, el espacio calmado donde estaban pareció alargarse y deformarse, antes de volverse negro… y rojo.

Era… un espacio vacío, oscuro y sin nada en lo más mínimo.

O bueno, casi nada.

Habían dos cosas.

Una estaba encadenada en el suelo, con piel tan negra que parecía hecha de obsidiana, parecía tener venas desde el corazón al resto del cuerpo haciendo una red por la que un brillante líquido parecido a lava le cubría, su cara no parecía humana en lo más mínimo, sin orejas o nariz, la carne contraída en una constante expresión de furia, la mandíbula partida en dos, dejando ver una hilera de colmillos afilados en hileras delgadas, sus ojos eran sólo dos pozas de fuego que parecía querer carcomer hasta lo más profundo del alma, sus muñecas atravesadas por estacas de metal al rojo vivo, habían seis enormes espadas clavadas en su espalda, atravesándole de lado a lado, con cadenas en ellas enredándose por todo su ser.

Al otro lado, había un ser que asemejaba ser humano, o al menos en parte. Su cabello lacio brillaba con una luz blanca tenue y suave, tenía fracturas en todo su cuerpo, donde la luz se dejaba ver, y cadenas negras iguales a las del otro ser, donde la ira predominaba en la cara del otro ser, una expresión completamente neutra aparecía en el hermoso rostro de lo que solo podría ser llamado un ser hecho de luz.

—¿Qué carajo son estas cosas?— pregunto el rubio viendo a los dos seres que se encontraban allí en ese lugar oscuro.

—Esos, eres tu.

Naruto se giro para ver la proyección de Saori Sumeragi detrás suyo, y viendo como extendía las manos hacia los seres encadenados.

—Los seres humanos son seres de gran bondad, y son seres de gran crueldad. Desde el comienzo de lo que llaman consciencia, esos dos conceptos ya existían mucho antes. El bien, y el mal. El sol, y la luna. Yang, y Yin. Ambas partes de lo que son, mitades de uno solo, cuando un lado gana más fuerza que la otra, el balance en ambos se pierde, no pudiendo existir uno sin el otro, cuando uno se daña, el otro sufre el daño.

Naruto miro como ambas partes estaban heridas, ambos encadenados, en ese oscuro lugar sin nada.

—…¿El entrenamiento tiene que ver con esto?

—En esencia, el entrenamiento se trata de más, mucho más de lo que puedas imaginar— respondió ella, el rubio se encontraba viendo a las dos mitades de lo que era, justo entre ambos—. Siéntate y ponte en pose de meditación, cierra los ojos.

Naruto suspiro levemente mientras hacia eso, sentándose en la nada que había allí, cerrando los ojos

—Lo que te enseñaré es pasado de maestro a adepto, y de adepto a estudiante, más allá de los conceptos de la vida y la muerte. Más allá del concepto del ninjutsu que tienen los Shinobi, ¿Qué es para ti el Chakra?

Con los ojos cerrados, Naruto frunció el ceño ante esa pregunta—Había una… muy antigua forma de iluminación que consistía en distintos puntos de energía en el cuerpo, eran llamados "Chakras"…y en esencia, el Chakra mismo es meramente sólo energía que es cambiada de forma.

—Muy bien— la pelinegra sonrió suavemente—. El Chakra es solo energía, del plano más bajo de existencia, el físico. Los Chakras son centros de energía inmensurable que se desbloquean en parte del cuerpo, pero en esencia, no es más que la misma energía del usuario ascendiendo más arriba en los planos de la existencia, no te enseñaré más sobre los Chakra, lo que te enseñaré es como ascender.

Al escuchar eso, Naruto no pudo evitar abrir los ojos.

Estaban en una cueva oscura y con apenas iluminación, los dos seres que conformaban lo que era se encontraban encadenados al techo mientras el estaba sentado en una roca plana enfrente de la pelinegra.

—Hay seis principios herméticos que podrían corresponder a cada Chakra, cada uno puede ser bloqueado por algo que ata al alma misma con pesares, el primero de ellos es el **Principio del Mentalismo**. Encarna la verdad de que "**Todo es Mente**". El todo "El Universo Material"; los "Fenómenos de la Vida"; "Materia"; "Energía"; y, en resumen, todo lo que es evidente para nuestros sentidos materiales es el espíritu, que en sí mismo es incognoscible e indefinible, pero que puede considerarse y entenderse como una mente viva universal, infinita. Este principio lidia con la supervivencia, y para comprenderlo se desbloquea dejando atrás los miedos que tienes… ¿cuales son tus miedos más profundos?

El rubio cerró nuevamente los ojos, todavía meditando mientras se quedaba pensando lentamente en las muchas cosas que le hacían tener miedo en su vida.

Pero sobre todas las cosas, había una que le daba más miedo que ninguna otra.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza ante el recuerdo de Asu sosteniendo su cabeza y luego golpeándolo tan fuerte que su cráneo literalmente se quebró, estar encadenado en ese espacio de hielo sin poder hacer nada.

—Tengo miedo… miedo a fallarle a los que amo por ser muy débil, de perder.

—En el espacio mental, el tiempo fluye de manera muy diferente al mundo real, así que no debes tener prisa alguna. Tranquiliza tus miedos, déjalos fluir, no puedes cambiar el pasado, pero puedes ser un mejor tu que el día anterior para cambiar tu futuro.

Al escuchar eso, Naruto suspiro.

Analizó profundamente, los minutos pasaron, los minutos se sintieron como horas, y las horas como días, purgando cada miedo que nublaba su cuerpo y mente.

Un brillo de color rojo brillo justo en la base de la espina de ambas mitades de luz y oscuridad, mientras Naruto lentamente suspiraba y dejaba que sus emociones fluyeran, su corazón dejando de latir con rapidez.

—Las emociones que bloquean cada principio son los instintos más básicos de la supervivencia animal, para poder comprender cada principio, tienes que alzarte sobre tus instintos primarios, y analizar el mundo en el esquema más grande.

Cuando Naruto abrió los ojos, estaban rodeados de una energía azulada en todo lo que los rodeaba, dándole un aspecto trascendental—…Haaaa— el rubio suspiro mientras dejaba que el sudor bajará por su cara.

El mundo que los rodeaba cambio entonces, a una cascada, en lo alto se encontraban ellos, y en lo más bajo las dos mitades siendo aplastadas por el agua—El siguiente es el Principio de la Correspondencia, encarna la verdad de que siempre hay una Correspondencia entre las leyes y los fenómenos de los distintos planos de la vida. "Como es arriba, es abajo; como es abajo, es arriba" Y la comprensión de este principio le da a uno el medio de resolver muchas paradojas oscuras y secretos ocultos, siendo bloqueado por la culpa que te ciega.

Culpa…

Culpa…

Cuando era niño, las personas inocentes a las que les había quitado vida para sobrevivir.

Cuando creció, prácticamente liderar a lo más cercano que tuvo a una familia a la muerte segura.

Y luego, fallarle la promesa a una de las personas más importantes de su vida aún cuando dio todo de si.

—Le falle a mucha gente… y lastime a muchos más.

—Acepta la realidad de que esas cosa pasan, pero no dejes que te sigan envenenando, el principio que corresponde que cada bien y cada mal son las acciones de lo que pasa en el mundo.

Los ojos de Naruto se cerraron con fuerza, decir esas cosas eran fáciles, hacerlas eran difíciles, no podía hacer nada pero quedarse callado, tratando de dejar fluir eso, las aguas de la cascada dejaron de fluir con furia sobre las dos mitades de su ser, y lenta pero progresivamente empezaron a bajar su intensidad hasta ser una gentil descarga sobre ambos

Se podía ver como un punto anaranjado brillaba a unos centímetros arriba del rojo en el cuerpo de ambos.

Nuevamente, el mundo cambio después de largo tiempo meditando, un alta montaña en la que mirando hacia abajo se veían las nubes cubriendo el suelo.

Mirando enfrente suyo, se podía ver como las dos mitades estaban sin tantas cadenas como antes, en una pose de meditación como ambos.

—Bien, muy bien, avanzas más rápido de lo que se esperaba, el tercero es el principio de la vibración. Encarna la verdad que "todo está en movimiento", "todo vibra", "nada está en reposo". Desde el espíritu puro, hasta la forma más grosera de la materia, todo está en vibración: cuanto mayor es la vibración, mayor es la posición en la escala. La vibración del espíritu tiene una intensidad y rapidez tan infinitas que está prácticamente en reposo, al igual que una rueda que se mueve rápidamente parece estar inmóvil. Y en el otro extremo, hay formas groseras de materia cuyas vibraciones son tan bajas que parecen estar en reposo. Entre estos polos, hay millones y millones de diferentes grados de vibración, Desde corpúsculos y electrones, átomos y moléculas, hasta mundos y universos, todo está en movimiento vibratorio. Representa la voluntad del movimiento, y es bloqueado por la vergüenza.

Está vez Naruto sabía exactamente de que sentía vergüenza, haciendo que se quedará quieto por un largo tiempo, hasta que por fin volvió a medir.

La vergüenza más grande que tenía era el dejar que su propia estupidez le trajera dolor a los demás, dejarse dominar por ese deseo mal sano de venganza, centrar su vida en una venganza sin valor contra su familia de sangre.

—No voy a dejar que eso pase nunca más.

La monstruosidad negra precio fracturarse y rugir para si mismo, las cadenas que le sostenían empezando a enredarse más fuerte—Tienes que hacerlo, como todo ser vivo, no estas exento de tu propia oscuridad, sin embargo, negarla es negarte a ti mismo, déjalas ser solo acciones, vibraciones de lo mismo, alto y bajo.

Las manos de Naruto se apretaron junto a sus ojos, costando más dejar ese lado irse hasta que dejó de tratar de forzarlo, y lo dejo fluir con calma.

—…Si puedo evitar que vuelva a suceder… lo haré…

—Hmm… ese último se abrió de una manera un poco diferente a los demás.

Un punto amarillo brillo en la base del estomago de ambas mitades, las cadenas dejando de intentar aplastar la oscuridad, y el líquido rojo que le surcaba como lava empezaba a perder su intensidad.

Naruto abrió los ojos entonces, y lo que antes había sido un mundo que brillaba en energía de color azul, brillaba en amarillo ahora.

El mundo cambio una vez más.

Estaban en un templo antiguo, cubierto por vegetación en distintos lugares, la mitad oscura estaba sentada sobre la estatua de un demonio, y la mitad de luz sentada sobre la imagen de un pacífico monje.

—El cuarto principio es el de la polaridad. Todo es dual, todo tiene dos polos,. La tesis y la antítesis son de naturaleza idéntica, pero de grado diferente. Los opuestos son iguales, difieren solo en grado. Todo tiene aspectos opuestos, y que los "opuestos" son realmente solo los dos extremos de la misma cosa, con muchos grados variables entre ellos. "Calor" y "frío" son simplemente los "dos polos" de lo que llamamos "Calor", y los fenómenos que lo acompañan son manifestaciones del este principio. "Luz y Oscuridad" son la misma cosa, la diferencia consiste en grados variables entre los dos polos. ¿Dónde termina la "oscuridad" y comienza la "luz"? ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre "grande y pequeño"? ¿Entre "duro y blando"? ¿Entre "blanco y negro"? ¿Entre "caos y orden"? ¿Entre "alto y bajo"? ¿Entre "positivo y negativo"? Este principio es motivado por el amor, y es bloqueado por el dolor, ambos extremos de lo mismo.

Naruto cerró los ojos, sin necesidad de que le dijera más, pensó en las cosas que le traían dolor.

Olvido.

Fallar.

Perder.

El pequeño niño en la basura cuyos padres no amaron por haber sido una falla, un error, el mismo niño que una vez había logrado tener gente que lo apreciará volvió a mostrar que era una falla absoluta en todo.

—En verdad que haz sufrido mucho dolor en tu vida, pero el amor es una forma de energía que nunca se va, dejando siempre su marca en nosotros.

Algo tan simple como un abrazo en aquel puente en el país de las olas.

Una mujer civil normal amándolo y apoyándolo en su momento de debilidad.

Una princesa perdonando el haber fallado su promesa.

El dolor fluía sin más, comprendiendo bien eso incluso antes de haber sido enseñado.

Cuando abrió los párpados, noto que su boca se curvaba en una sonrisa pequeña, y las lágrimas querían abandonar sus ojos.

Se limpio las lágrimas con una mano, y en sus dos mitades, un punto brillante de color verde se miraba justo en el área del corazón.

—Gracias… esto… de hecho me está ayudando bastante.

—Ten en mente que esto no es un entrenamiento para que aprendas más técnicas de combate, es iluminación, comprenderás el mundo que te rodea mejor, y a ti mismo.

El mundo cambio nuevamente, esta vez no tanto como antes, se encontraban dentro del templo, con una estatua gigante a un lado de ambos en la que ambas mitades se sentaban—El siguiente es el Principio del Ritmo, encarna la verdad de que en todo se manifiesta un movimiento medido, de aquí para allá, un flujo y afluencia, un balanceo hacia adelante y hacia atrás, un movimiento pendular, un flujo y reflujo de marea, una marea alta y una marea baja. Es revelado por la verdad, y es bloqueado por la mentira, las que nos decimos a nosotros mismos.

—Yo… no comprendo.

—Te vez a ti mismo como sin valor, sigues menospreciándote a ti mismo, tratando de actuar como si estuvieras bien cuando no crees que mereces la felicidad que tienes.

—…— quedándose cayado, el rubio nuevamente se puso a meditar.

—No puedes mentirte a ti mismo, porque esas mentiras sólo te hieren más cuando las crees tanto.

El aire entró en sus pulmones, saliendo y entrando por la garganta, siendo ese el punto en donde un punto de color celeste brillo en las dos mitades.

Una ultima vez, el mundo cambio, esta vez, en lo alto del templo, en la noche con un cielo estrellado.

La oscuridad y la luz que eran si mismo no se encontraban allí, aun cuando Naruto buscaba a su alrededor.

—El ultimo principio es el de Causa y Efecto. encarna el hecho de que hay una causa para cada efecto. Un efecto de todas las causas. Explica que todo sucede según la ley que nada "simplemente sucede", que no existe el azar pero que no existe el destino, las acciones y decisiones que tomamos son lo que forman esa verdad. La Verdad que es bloqueada por la Ilusión.

—¿Ilusión?— pregunto el rubio alzando una ceja—. ¿Qué significa eso?

—Esa no es una pregunta que me debas hacer a mi, Naruto.

La proyección de Saori Sumeragi desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado allí en primer lugar, haciendo que Naruto se quedará anonadado al ver como había quedado solo.

El edificio empezó a temblar y sacudirse por un terremoto, y el rubio sintió que su boca de zafaba al ver como aparecían.

Un ser negro, tan gigante que parecía formar parte del cielo, mantenía sus manos de cuatro dedos juntas, sus titánicos brazos eran más grandes que montañas mismas, entre el mar de carne oscura deforme se alzaban tentáculos de carne detrás suyo como una melena y a su alrededor.

No tenía cara, solo un espacio negro que parecía devorar el alma, con una sonrisa permanente que brillaba en colmillos blancos tan grandes como para devorar hasta las más temibles de las bestias.

Enfrente suyo, estaba una cegadora estrella con aspecto poco humano, un halo de luz dorada se encontraba detrás suyo, extendía a su alrededor tentáculos blancos separadas de su torso sin piernas, al igual que su contraparte, no tenía cara, solo un hueco negro sin nada, mostrando lo hueco que estaban ambos por dentro.

—**La verdadera mente puede ver todas las mentiras e ilusiones sin perderse a sí misma**— hablo el tiránico ser oscuro sin mover su boca con una sonora voz que parecía hacer temblar los oídos.

—_El verdadero corazón puede tomar el veneno del odio sin ser lastimado_— dijo con una voz suave y sedosa lo que parecía ser un ángel hecho de luz.

—**Desde el tiempo sin comienzo,** _la oscuridad descansa sin motivo en el vacío_** pero siempre se levanta allí parapara la luz que purifica.** _Se encuentra allí para hacer que la luz brille con mayor fuerza, _**la luz de la esperanza siempre brilla en los momentos más oscuros. **_No hay separación entre ambos._

Naruto se paro entonces, viendo a las dos mitades desparecer en la nada del cielo.

Rojo, anaranjado, amarillo, verde y azul, en los mismos puntos que en ambos seres aparecían en él.

—¿Y bien?

Se giro al escuchar una voz infantil que conocía demasiado bien.

Detrás suyo, estaban incontables figuras oscurecidas, millones de vidas, olvidadas y sin importancia, sin cara o identidad.

Miro hacia abajo, y noto el desordenado cabello rubio, los ojos azules que apenas mostraban emoción, y la cara salvaje más adecuada a la de algún animal que de un niño.

—¿Aprendiste algo esta vez?

—…Si… lo hice… aprendí que fallar duele… y mucho.

El pequeño rubio miro hacia otro lado—No es como que eso sea algo que no sabemos ya, ¿o si?

—No hay punto de retorno a las cosas que hicimos, ni nunca lo habrá.

—Supongo que sigues odiándome, ¿eh?

—La verdad… no. Cargar nuestros errores encima no hace nada de valor, fue gracias a que tu vivieras que pude encontrar. No hay nada que perdonar.

Los ojos del pequeño rubio se abrieron con sorpresa y alzo la mirada—…

Naruto se acuclillo enfrente de lo que había conformado lo que era, podía ver esos pequeños ojos que brillaban con una inocencia que había perdido hace tanto—No dejemos que esas cosas definan quienes somos, solo éramos un pequeño niño sufriendo y queriendo vivir, los golpes se los damos a los idiotas con los que peleamos, ¿te parece un trato?

Con sorpresa pintada en la cara, el pequeño rubio vio como su versión adulta le extendía la mano, y luego… sonrió, y tomó su mano.

Un brillo morado salió de la corona en la cabeza de ambos, mientras cerraban los ojos.

—Toma esto como un regalo a futuro, una forma de resolución a tus acciones— Saori apareció nuevamente enfrente suyo, con una pequeña sonrisa mientras el aura morada pura lo cubría.

El Ojiazul se quedo callado, viendo como ella se acercaba a él—Yo… no se como darte las gracias por esto.

—La verdadera yo vive algo lejos de tu aldea, podrías visitarme de vez en cuando, tengo una alumna muy parecida a ti. Pero mientras tanto…— las suaves manos de la mujer se pusieron sobre sus mejillas, y lo siguiente que Naruto sabía era como ella le bajo la cabeza, y le dio un beso en la frente—. Darle esperanza a alguien que se la merece es su propia recompensa… buen viaje, Naruto.

Y un fuerte brillo blanco cubrió todo.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩･ ･۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

—_Na Mo A Mi Tuo Fo Shin Di~ Na Mo A Mi Tuo Fo Shin Di~ Na Mo A Mi Tuo Fo Shin Di~ _

Una suave voz le recibió con un mantra a donde estaba, sintió el cristal en sus manos quebrarse mientras despertaba.

Sus ojos se abrieron, mostrando como eran de color azul, y aun así, el rubio se miro las manos al notar como una flamante aura que cambiaba de azul a morado. No sentía dolor en lo más mínimo, las heridas que tenía antes ya no se encontraban allí.

La voz no venía de ningún lado en particular, o mejor dicho, venía de todos lados, haciendo que mirara hacia arriba—Creí que dijiste que no les volvería a ver pronto.

—Para hablarte con completa sinceridad, esto no me agrada tampoco, la ultima salida que tuve fue tan genial que aparecer aquí como mensajera sólo me hace verme mal— declaró una voz mientras una grieta con ojos se habría en el espacio. Reconoció al instante a la Yakumo aparecer allí mientras usaba su brecha como una hamaca—. Vine principalmente al notar la presencia de **Energía Cósmica** siendo liberada por primera vez, ¿Qué te parece mi canto por cierto?

—¿Así es como se llama esto?— pregunto el rubio viendo sus manos, notando como la energía desaparecía a su alrededor, sin embargo, la seguía sintiendo en lo profundo de su ser—…En todo caso, ese canto es un rezo para darle paz al corazón de otras personas, lo cual no creo que sea tu intención.

La rubia sonrió alzando las manos—Me haz descubierto, en todo caso, como dije vine para dar un pequeño mensaje de parte de mi hijo a ti… aunque no esperaba ver este cambio en ti. Imprevisto.

—¿Cuál es el mensaje?— pregunto el Ojiazul viendo a la rubia flotar hasta el suelo.

—¿Haz notado como el mundo de los Shinobi es tan grande, pero se encierran a sí mismos en aldeas así?— pregunto Yukari, no esperando una respuesta , solo viendo hacia arriba—. Simplemente se quedan esperando misiones, y al terminar vuelven a donde empezaron, todas las ciudades son construidas para salvaguardar a sus habitantes del exterior, pero ninguna evita tanto la exploración.

—No lo veo como una mala cosa del todo, tener un lugar al que volver siempre es importante para todos— declaró Naruto mientras veía al cielo estrellado.

La rubia lo volteo ver con una ceja alzada—Cómo sea… Axel quería que supieras que irá al País del Vapor un tiempo, interferir para ayudarte ha hecho que revele su posición, por lo que ahora tendrá un poco de anonimato en un continente alejado de occidente, no podrá salvarte si te metes en problemas nuevamente.

—ASER ha estado extendiendo los negocios allí recientemente, tal vez si tenga la oportunidad podría pagarle por la ayuda de una manera u otra la ayuda— declaró el rubio mientras sonreía de medio lado.

—Okey, ¿Qué demonios te paso? Pareces 90 años más viejo por la forma en la que hablas— pregunto Yukari girándose a verlo.

—Bueno… no me acabo de volver particularmente más sabio en un par de horas adentro de mi subconsciente, solo despeje las dudas que nublaban mi mente— declaró Naruto encogiéndose de hombros antes de mirarla a ella—. Considerando lo… protectora que eres con él, estoy curioso de porque no fuiste con Axel.

—Todavía quiero ver un poco más de la aldea y personas con las que se ha estado rodeando, encima de eso, como dije es simplemente estar en un estado de baja notoriedad, por lo que no se meterá en problemas en un tiempo, al menos se espera, porque de todas maneras puedo ir a donde este sin problemas… eso y el país del vapor como su nombre indica es demasiado industrializado y húmedo para mi gusto. Así que simplemente decidí estar alrededor, mire que tienes una casa nueva, y no estaría mal visitar aquí de vez en cuando.

—¿Quieres vivir aquí?

—Bueno, si tu insistes, lo haré, es muy espacioso de todas maneras, puedes verlo como MI pago por la ayuda.

Los ojos de Naruto se entrecerraron—Estoy seguro que hay una razón extra detrás de esto.

—Eres probablemente la persona con más cantidad de bebidas alcohólicas que conozco en este mundo, así que eso también se añade.

—Eso lo explica…

—Aunque solo por si acaso, si alguna vez veo que intentas algo como lo que paso en el hospital con la chica del Arca te diré que tu amiguito no se levantara mas en la vida no importa que hagas para que intente levantarse.

Naruto se giro a verla con las cejas curvadas—Okey… no voy a preguntar que tiene ver eso con esta conversación, ni como harías eso, ni como sabes de lo otro, pero… ¿Por qué sabes de lo otro?

—No creo que haya un sismólogo que no supiera de eso, en todo caso también se de ti, tu hermana y tu "Kaa-chan". Principalmente porque Axel tenía de misión vigilarte y mientras lo hacía era fácil detectar el aroma tuyo sobre el de ellas.

—…Ahora estoy considerando pagarle sólo para que no vuelva a seguirme— comentó Naruto preguntándose desde cuando lo veía.

—Respondiendo a tus otras preguntas, poseo un pequeño "truco" como podrías llamarlo, ustedes lo llaman Jutsus de Clase "Rubedo". En mi caso, manipulo el mismo concepto de las Fronteras. Para ilustrarlo…

—Entiendo la idea general, sin arriba ni hay abajo, sin día no hay noche, controlas el límite entre ambos.

La rubia se giro a verlo—¿Cómo sabes de eso? Iba a dar una demostración bastante buena— declaró Yukari algo molesta por ser interrumpida.

—Acabo de tener una meditación muy extraña sobre eso, y como el mundo se cimienta en si mismo sobre los límites de algo, es básicamente como si controlarás la realidad misma— declaró Naruto haciendo a la Yakumo asentir muy levemente por la definición tan exacta de el Control de Fronteras.

—Controlar el limite de las conexiones de algo no es difícil, como ustedes Shinobis y su Chakra, o la de un auto-proclamado "Soberano de la Humanidad" y su conexión al plano astral— indicó la Ojimorada dando algo más de información de lo que era capaz de hacer—. O en este caso, la conexión entre ti y tu…

Naruto se llevó la mano al pelo, rascándose la cabeza con un dedo—Antes de que digas la parte final, quiero aclarar unas cosas; suena a una habilidad muy poderosa pero no es la más peligrosa de clase Rubedo que hay, tengo un Juinjutsu que me impide caer en el efecto de cosas así, y por ultimo, nuuuuuunca te tienes que preocupar de que siquiera piense en hacer algo así contigo— declaró Naruto haciendo énfasis obvio en el nunca.

—¿Hooo? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, mocoso?— pregunto Yukari inclinándose hacia adelante y alzando la cabeza para verlo cara a cara.

Naruto dobló la espalda e inclino la cabeza hacía abajo, viendo a la rubia desde arriba por la diferencia de alturas—Quiero decir que no estoy interesado en lo más mínimo en algo así, y que mucho menos quisiera que te metas en mis asuntos.

Luego, el rubio sintió algo contra su mentón, viendo los ojos ahora rojos de Yukari mientras mantenía su siempre calmada sonrisa—Hablas mucho para un mocoso tan débil, podría matarte y seria tan fácil como romper una rama.

Naruto de hecho alzó una ceja curioso cuando vio que ella sostenía lo que, a sus ojos, era un tubo de metal con una señal circular en ella, antes de simplemente hacer la cabeza a un lado—¿Qué quieres que te diga? A diferencia de los ancianos, los jóvenes al menos pueden aprender de sus errores— comentó con cierta sorna.

—¿Me estas llamando vieja, mocoso?

—Es cosa tuya si te sientes aludida— aseguró Naruto mientras la sonrisa de ella se extendía otro poco.

Ella separo su "arma" del cuello del rubio—La mayoría de los que contemplan lo que puedo hacer tienden a sentir terror, no eres el primero que no teme, pero sin duda eres de los más estúpidos… los cuales tienden a ser de los más divertidos de ver. En todo caso, seria descortés matar al dueño de la casa donde me hospedo.

Yukari se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, antes de lanzarle algo.

Naruto lo atrapó con dos dedos, y miro extrañado el trozo de papel con un sello en él—Tómalo como mi pago, tiendo a dormir bastante e hibernar del mismo modo, pero si necesitas que los adultos vengan a salvarte de nuevo y estoy despierta, es cosa de que simplemente lo lances al aire.

El rubio se quedo viendo el sello unos segundos antes de lanzarlo dentro de un portal negro que se creó detrás suyo—Anotado.

Como si nunca hubiera estado allí, la Yakumo simplemente desapareció de donde estaba, antes de que Naruto se sentara en el suelo.

La energía de color morado nuevamente apareció en sus manos, y miro como cambiaba de color varias veces, incluso cuando parecía simplemente desaparecer seguía allí—Esto es… nuevo— murmuro sintiendo como el constante dolor que había antes simplemente había desaparecido, y su cuerpo parecía más que revitalizado—…Hmm…

Tomando el pergamino donde estaba anotando sus ideas de como mezclar los estilos de combate que había enfrentado y aprendido hasta ahora, empezó a anotar apresurado.

Nunca le había gustado mantenerse en una sola estancia, solo usar sus puños cuando podía usar sus pies, solo usar sus pies cuando podía usar sus manos o sus dientes, o literalmente cualquier parte de su cuerpo.

Con el Shihōmyaku cada parte de su cuerpo podía ser un arma, ¿Por qué no hacerlo?

—Veamos… el Puño Suave, Kata de Redirección, Puño Fuerte, Kata Adamantina, Estilo Acróbata de Kumo, Kata de Agua, mezclándolas con las cosas que puedo hacer…

Las ideas le volaban por la mente, ya no sentía ninguna duda, toda su mente estaba aclarada.

Estaba determinado a volverse más fuerte, por las personas que amaba, y no dejaría que nada cambiará eso.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩･ ･۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Al día siguiente, Naruto ni siquiera había dormido en toda la noche simplemente planeando un par de cosas más, quería poner en marcha nuevas ideas que tenía, pero también afianzar las que ya tenía.

En primera, gracias a que ASER había ayudado a Konoha con las reconstrucciones, tenía lo que quería, un mapa hologáfico al completo de adentro hacia afuera de la aldea, de cada centímetro lo más recóndito, cada horario de cada ninja, cada posible problema que pudiera resultar, a la palma de la mano.

Literalmente, el mapa que tenía era un cilindro de metal en su bolsillo.

Había otra cosa que le mantenía pensativo, llevaba un libro de color naranja en sus manos, y entrecerraba un poco los ojos por lo que leía.

Era un libro bingo, en particular era de algunas partes fuera de la aldea que lo había conseguido, por lo que se quedo notando las cosas que habían sido mostradas.

**Nombre: **_Naruto Namikaze_

Le había molestado un poco que cuando reveló su parentesco con Minato ahora era una costumbre darle ese apellido.

**Edad: **_17 años_

Aparentemente en los dos meses que estuvo casi en coma, ya había pasado el 10 de octubre.

**Afiliación: **_Konohagakure no Sato._

_Apenas._

**Clasificación: **_Rango X _

**Estado: **_Desconocido_

**Sobrenombres: **

_Ōmuchitsujo (Gran Caos)_

_Yomotsukotosakanoo (El que decretó la separación de Yomi)_

_Aoime no Oni (Demonio de Ojos Azules)_

…

**Órdenes: **_Huir al Ver_

—¿Quién carajos piensa en estos nombres?— pregunto Naruto leyendo los ominosos títulos que se le estaban dando, antes de cerrar el libro al no notar nada más de valor en él.

Caminaba usando el Sengan (Ojo del Sabio) por lo tanto nadie a su alrededor podía verlo en lo más mínimo, era una forma fácil de poder pasear por la aldea sin importarle en lo más mínimo los que le rodeaban.

Encima de eso, era un pequeño detalle a donde iba.

Alzo la vista para ver la misma rendija que cuando era pequeño no le había dejado volver al único lugar que relacionaba con "hogar"

Y usando el Senhō (Paso del Sabio) paso al otro lado sin siquiera molestarse en lo más mínimo de abrir la puerta para entrar en la recién reconstruida casa del Hokage.

Se estiró un poco mientras con un pulso dejaba que la energía Akáshica dejará de cubrir su cuerpo, escuchando como en las puertas del lugar estaba bajando alguien, haciendo que sonriera levemente.

Una rubia de coletas bajo apresurada y miro la entrada al reconocer el aroma en el aire, le veía con sorpresa en esos ojos azules tan similares al suyo, y le miro sonreír enormemente—¡Naruto!

Lo siguiente que se veía era como Naruko se había lanzado a los brazos del rubio, quien por primera vez simplemente cerró sus brazos alrededor de ella cuando llego a donde estaba. La Ojiazul parpadeo sorprendida por eso antes de que la boca de Naruto se pusiera contra la suya, haciendo que se sorprendiera más.

Con las piernas cruzadas alrededor de su cintura, Naruto no tenía ni un solo problema agarrándola de las nalgas mientras le besaba, su hermana menor gimiendo mientras sentía la lengua jugar dentro de su boca, besándose tan juntos que a los segundos ya necesitaba aire—¿De donde vino e…?— no pudo siquiera terminar su oración antes de el rubio la besara nuevamente.

La sorpresa que había tensado a su cuerpo al recibir aceptación por parte de Naruto se diluyeron con el segundo beso, no era ni por cerca tan tosco como las primeras veces que su hermano mayor le había dado eso.

Por su parte, Naruto simplemente se aseguro de mantener a Naruko lo más cerca posible, sintiendo como ella se frotaba contra por la emoción que le daba estar así de cercanos.

Lo que antes había sido disgusto contra su hermana menor y el simple deseo de controlar que los sucesos de ella no se salieran de su control, habían cambiado con el tiempo.

Tenía la mente clara.

Miro las cosas ya no tanto sobre su perspectiva, sino de un modo más pragmático.

Naruko no sólo era su molesta hermana menor, que buscaba alguna especie de rara relación con él por algún propósito menor que tuviera.

Era solo una niña buscando algo de afecto de la única figura que creía poder obtenerlo, haciendo que cambiará su acercamiento con ella—Vas… a… dejarme sin aire— murmuro Naruko agitada separándose de él, antes de recibir una lamida en los labios de parte de Naruto—. Yo… no puedo creerlo, papa no nos dijo nada de donde estabas, creíamos que te había pasado algo antes de…

—Naruko— le hablo el rubio aún sujetándola del culo, mientras ella le veía con esos grandes ojos azules de ella—. ¿Puedo saber donde esta Kushina?

—Siguiéndola después de que saliera corriendo.

La voz de la pelirroja en las escaleras hizo a Naruto alzar la vista, Naruko desenredo sus piernas, pero aun mantenía sus cuerpos lo más junto posible.

Kushina lo miraba, con una cara neutra traicionada por la sorpresa en sus ojos. Separándose de Naruko, el rubio camino hacia la pelirroja, notando como apenas hizo eso, ella se tenso y dio un paso hacia atrás.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, uno viendo con calma y la otra con vergüenza, incapaz de mantener contacto visual—Hola, Kushina.

—Yo…Yo no creo que pueda hablarte ahora mismo, Naruto— murmuro ella para cuando el rubio había llegado donde estaba.

Naruko apareció, montándose sobre la espalda de su hermano mayor, para ver a su madre—¿Pasa algo, Kaa-chan? Nunca te había visto así con nadie.

—Después de todo lo que hice… y las cosas que hicimos juntos— murmuro la pelirroja mientras el rubio notaba el tinte rojo en su cara al decir eso—. No… no creo poder verte a la cara, ¿Qué clase de madre soy con las cosas que te he hecho pasar?

La cara de Naruto se mantuvo neutra, mientras se inclinaba hacia ella—Creo que te dije antes que para mi no eres remotamente mi madre— le indicó el Ojiazul, Naruko parpadeo constantemente ante el lenguaje corporal de ambos… en verdad, no era el lenguaje corporal de una madre o un hijo, o en este caso, ni siquiera de alguien que odiara al otro—. Sin embargo, no creo que hiciera el mejor primer contacto con ustedes dos— ambas mujeres le voltearon a ver—. Independientemente de cualquier cosa, creo que todos nosotros simplemente estuvimos atrapados en los errores de otros fuera de nuestro control, quien sabe si es el mismo, tu Kushina, caíste en las mismas culpas que tu esposo, y aunque no seas inocente en lo más mínimo, creo que los arrepentimientos que tienes hablan por sí mismos de tu carácter.

—Naruto, ¿de que hab…?

—¿Te arrepientes?—la pelirroja no termino su oración para cuando su hijo la agarro de la cintura, y la apego a él—Planeo irme pronto de esta aldea, pero no es todo lo que busco, sino que planeo muchas cosas más— declaró mientras la Ojimorada ponía las manos sobre su pecho, sintiéndose sin aliento ante la intensa vista de Naruto sobre ella—. Antes de todo eso, quiero saber tu respuesta, si te arrepientes de lo que hicimos me iré y tu familia nunca volverá a verme o saber de mi, nunca más.

—Y…Yo… no me arrepiento, pero… no siento que merezca esto, no después de hacerte tanto daño. Es la primera vez en mi vida que engañe a mi marido y aun más importante, con… contigo.

Los ojos azules la vieron fijamente, antes de que Naruto sonriera de medio lado—Entonces, ¿Qué te parece si te lo ganas?— pregunto mientras la alzaba de la cadera con facilidad.

—Espera, ¿tuviste algo con mama? ¡Vaya, y a mi me tratabas tan mal!— se burló Naruko mientras era sostenida de la cintura como Kushina por el rubio.

Este simplemente siguió caminando arriba de las escaleras—¿Naruto… que estas? Ese es mi cuarto y de Minato.

Naruto lo sabía, abrió la puerta de una patada y las tiro a ambas sobre la cama—Vamos a decir que este sólo es el comienzo de una larga lista de cosas que le van a pasar a Minato


	34. Alzándose nuevamente

**Para Isaac LB**

En esencia, si. Naruto ve el sexo como dos extremos de algo, emocionalmente es un hecho que lo disfruta sobretodo con las chicas que ama (Tsunami, Abi y Eva) y en el lado más frío lo ve como un medio para un fin, helado y sin emociones (con Naruko y Kushina) simplemente deja de verlo todo de manera tan manipulativa y más calmada.

Y si, habrá caos y mucho.

Para EDG1999

Lo habrá, en el futuro, sin embargo hice muy cerca el cap con Eva y no me gustaría que este fic siga los mismos pasos que con La Esperanza del Clan Ootsutsuki en poner lemon tras lemon, en su mayoría pondré escenas de después de la acción.

Eso si, lo hago para que cuando sucedan lemons sean de los cabrones v:

_**Para Anel**_

Saori tendrá bastante importancia en este arco, principalmente porque en el siguiente viaje de Naruto, las cosas se ponen algo intensas con cosas de su historia.

Bueno, nop, hay algunos en los que simplemente nació como hijo de un campesino y vivió una feliz y pacífica, Meryo simplemente mencionaba las posibilidades más oscuras por efecto de dramatismo.

Lo de Namikaze de hecho le tengo planeado que sea cambiado por un nuevo nombre, por eso siempre trato de poner a Naruto como simplemente "Naruto" sin apellido ni nada Xd

Hmmm, respecto a Kushina, no se si aunque ella actuará como una madre Naruto lo aceptará bien, pero sin duda tendrá una mejor relación con él.

Curiosamente aún sigo planeando un pequeño arco para Naruko xd

Respecto a Narumi no apareciendo mucho en la historia, eso es apropósito, digamos que ella es lo que Naruto sería si hubiera tenido algo más de suerte, ella tiene su propia historia.

Ohhh, espero poder hacer épico cuando Naruto finalmente se vaya de la aldea xd

Eso no lo niego, creo que Tsunami llegó al puesto 2 en lo que maternal se refiere.

**Para Angel Arcano92**

No es Netorare, es Netori, y la muerte de Minato no está demasiado lejos... eso espero xd

**Para Scrabby**

Este comentario y unas cuantas palabras de un buen amigo mio que es un gran escritor me convencieron de no hacer lemon en este cap.

**Para killerhot80**

Si sirve de algo saber esto ahora, de hecho estoy escribiendo caps nuevos de Reborn y Kuroinu, simplemente que planeo hacerlos algo largos xd

**Para trollmemex**

Haaa, me duele decepcionar a un fan. Por otro lado como recompensa quiero escribir las relaciones emocionales con varias chicas a futuro para poder hacer un super cap lemon a futuro si eso sirve v:

* * *

_**En la batalla, en el bosque, en el precipicio de las montañas,**_

_**En el gran mar oscuro, en medio de jabalinas y flechas,**_

_**En el sueño, en la confusión, en las profundidades de la vergüenza,**_

_**Las buenas acciones que un hombre ha hecho antes de defenderlo son lo que lo marcan.**_

_**\- Escritura del Bhagavad Gita**_

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_**Capítulo 34**_

_**Alzándose nuevamente**_

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Su mano se paso suavemente por el cabello de Naruko, ella estaba dormida después de todo lo que habían pasado, completamente agotada, de manera similar, Kushina descansaba su cabeza contra sus piernas, sus respiraciones eran muy suaves, aunque mirando a su alrededor no había algo demasiado suave a su alrededor, los muebles rotos junto a cualquier cosa que sostuvieran, había manchas de humedad por doquier junto a un fuerte olor que hacía que los sentidos se pusieran atontados.

Noto que probablemente ese sería el momento donde el disgusto por haberlo hecho con dos de las mujeres que no había parado de odiar desde pequeño.

Pero ahora estaba… normal, incluso tranquilo.

La cosa de no cansarse en lo absoluto es que nunca le daba sueño, así que dormir era básicamente estar quieto bastante rato mientras su conciencia se apagaba, no soñaba y cuando lo hacía eran más que nada memorias difusas que con los sellos de conocimiento en su cerebro era simplemente traumas del pasado, ahora que los había resuelto… dudaba que hubiera mucho.

Miro su mano entonces, con detenimiento, antes de cerrarla mientras cerraba los ojos, la Energía Cósmica surcando su mano de manera tal que pareciera una fuerte y eterna llama, haciendo que el rubio inhalara lentamente, la energía que cubría su mano empezando a cubrir su cuerpo.

Desde el día que había nacido, había peleado por sobrevivir, para tener poder, no había buscado mayores motivos que esos para llevar su cuerpo al borde de la destrucción para fortalecerse, pero ahora no era lo mismo en lo más mínimo, veía más que… sólo las cosas que le rodeaban, podía sentirlo.

Creía que ganar algo de conocimiento sería algo que ayudaría, así que había meditado en el plano akáshico para saber si había algo que pudiera aprender.

Resulta que para ser la red de información de la existencia, no tenía casi nada acerca de la energía cósmica, más allá de lo que el propio Naruto sabía era que era una energía que conformaba el universo en todos sus niveles, solo que era difícil como poder usar eso.

—Supongo que sería demasiado fácil si simplemente me enterara como funciona— comentó el rubio para si mismo, antes de encogerse de hombros y levantarse de la cama, buscando sus pantalones.

Casi nada era porque había encontrado algo, un estilo de meditación bastante interesante, pero que por el momento no podía probar. En todo caso, no es como que lo necesitará, al menos no por ahora.

Su cuerpo se sentía renacido, todo el daño que había recibido antes parecía haberse esfumado por esa energía surcando sus células al completo y de hecho incluso diría que se sentía más fuerte, su mente estaba volando de ideas y creatividad como nunca antes, pero por el momento no eran necesarias, quería disfrutar de algo de tiempo de tranquilidad.

Le acarició suavemente la cabeza a Naruko un poco más, viendo a una de las personas que más había odiado en su vida… y notando en ello la irracionalidad que tenía haber odiado a una niña con tanto control de todo como él, pero entendiendo también que ese odio le había mantenido con vida… hasta ese momento. Ya no tenía porque seguir envenenándose a sí mismo siendo impulsado por eso.

Se puso los pantalones en el suelo, y también la camisa, caminando fuera del cuarto con calma, tarareo calmadamente, antes de pasar por la cocina.

Simplemente se hizo un emparedado, sentándose en una de las mesas que había en la cocina y viendo por la ventana.

Ya era de madrugada, minutos antes de que el sol saliera.

En verdad eran las pequeñas cosas que se había centrado tanto en olvidar por entrenar y pelear buscando poder por los motivos equivocados.

Morder el pan y separar el ascorbato de sodio de los extractos autolizados de la levadura.

Sentir como el sol se alzaba en la mañana, al mismo tiempo que calculaba el nadir y el cenit de una llamarada solar a 92.96 millones de millas de distancia.

Nunca se considero a sí mismo demasiado inteligente, sabía que cuando menos no era estúpido, pero era algo muy diferente ahora, se sentía… iluminado.

No más dudas, no más indecisión, no más autodesprecio.

Todo lo que pensaba lo hacía con completa seguridad en lo que planeaba, por eso simplemente siguió mordiendo al ver una figura pelirroja en un marco de edad entrando por la puerta.

Narumi bostezo largamente al haberse desvelado toda la noche mientras se estiraba un poco, en esos momentos lo único que quería era irse a su cama y dormir, ya que todas las energías las gasto en…

—Hey— saludo a Naruto al pasar por la mesa de la cocina medio dormida.

—Hey.

La pelirroja llegó a las escaleras y se tardó unos segundos enfrente de allí en que su cerebro procesará lentamente todo, su cuello girando tan rápido que casi escucho como crujía—¿¡Qué CHINGADOS haces tu aquí!?

Cómo respuesta, el rubio le dio una mordida a su emparedado—Comiendo, ¿Qué haces tu a las 5 de la mañana?

—Eso… no es tu asunto.

—Hmm— fue la respuesta de Naruto terminando de comer y tragar, antes de que se escuchara como el estomago de Narumi gruñía bastante fuerte—. Bueno, no necesito el oído que yo tengo para saber que no haz comido.

La pelirroja se avergonzó levemente por eso, antes de que Naruto sacará dos cajas del bolsillo de Kuninokotachi y agarrara un tazón cercano—¿Qué? ¿Es más de esa comida exótica que tienes contigo?

—Es cereal y leche— declaró el rubio mostrando el tazón en sus manos antes de simplemente poner algunos arándanos y fresas sobre las hojuelas justo cuando ella se puso enfrente suyo.

—Así que, ¿no vas a decirme que estabas haciendo aquí?— pregunto la Ojiazul tomando con algo de duda una cuchara para comer.

—¿Vas a decirme que estabas haciendo antes?

—Nop.

—Allí tienes tu respuesta, aunque no necesito particularmente que me lo digas, por el olor que tienes encima la pasaste con alguien bastante conocido para los dos, huele a… _sombras._

Narumi detuvo la primera cucharada a su boca antes de abrir los ojos, en parte al conectar los puntos cuando dijo eso y en parte porque—… ¿A que demonios huele una sombra?

—Nada que podría describirte, pero en verdad que eres la favorita de Axel si estoy en lo correcto, tienes un olor que casi parece que fueras su hija— declaró el rubio estirándose un poco antes de que se apoyará contra una pared—. Pareces con un extraño brillo animado ahora mismo, ¿Quieres que adivine que es o me lo dirás tu misma?

La pelirroja empezó a comer mientras hablaba—Papa me trato de convencer de que me tenía que separar del tío Axel porque él no puede hacer sus trabajos de infiltración y entrenarme al mismo tiempo. Pero un berrinche pequeño, y ahora mismo debe estar convenciéndolo de que me siga entrenando, ¡voy al país del vapor con él!— declaro Narumi emocionada.

—Hmmm… ¿El País del Vapor es otro continente muy al occidente, no?— pregunto Naruto entrecerrando los ojos curioso.

—Lo es.

—¿Y Arashi donde esta?

—Sigue entrenando con el anciano pervertido.

—…¿Lo que significa que con excepción de Naruko, solo Minato y Kushina están fuera de la aldea?

—Básicamente.

—Ohhhohohohoho, interesante— sonrió el rubio girando la mirada al cuarto donde se encontraban Naruko y Kushina—. En todo caso, tengo que ir a hacer unas cuantas cosas, ten un buen viaje… oh, y si fuera tu. Yo no iría al cuarto de tus padres.

—Hmph— respondió ella terminando de comer.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

El bosque de la muerte se sentía casi nostálgico para Naruto, la ultima vez que había estado allí era un niño de 12 años comiéndose la carne de un oso gigante y luego usando su piel como manta por un largo tiempo.

Había caminado hacia el fondo, donde la única otra persona que había estado en ese lugar para llamarlo hogar, hasta ver una casa en medio de un claro en el bosque.

—¿Hoo? ¿Tengo un intruso en mi guarida acaso?— pregunto una voz seductora se escuchó en los alrededores, la nariz de Naruto al instante recibiendo el olor de serpientes apenas inhalo una vez.

En un Shunshin, la tenía enfrente, con un kunai sostenido en la mano de ella y una sonrisa depredadora.

Tenía ojos de color café como decadente leche de chocolate, su cabello púrpura estaba estilizado en una cola de cabello erizada y salvaje. Estaba cubierta desde el cuello a los muslos en una cota de malla que no hacía nada para cubrir sus proporciones femeninas, con una falda anaranjada alrededor de la cintura y un abrigo color crema para cubrirla.

Su expresión no cambio en lo más mínimo ante la mujer enfrente suyo apoyándose más de cerca—Bueno, bueno, no eres nada feo para una presa nueva, podría comerte completo— declaró la pelimorada acercando el kunai a la mejilla del rubio.

El metal chirrío ruidosamente mientras el filo tocaba su piel, Anko detuvo su movimiento al ver como su kunai se partía justamente en el área donde había tocado al Ojiazul.

—Anko Mitarashi, ¿no? Parece que no haz cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que te vi…

—…¿Se supone que te conozca de algún lado?— pregunto ella algo más cautelosa ante el rubio.

—Naruto, mocoso como de 10 años, parecía animal, de vez en cuando te metías en mi territorio.

—Ohhhh, el lindo rubio que dormía en una cueva— dijo Anko sonriendo mientras tiraba el kunai a un lado y ponía ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de Naruto—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Te haz vuelto muy famoso últimamente, y ahora eres mucho más grande— la pelimorada se separo un poco para ver hacia abajo con una sonrisa—. Me pregunto si también eres más grande en…

—Antes de que termines esa oración— declaró Naruto poniendo las manos sobre las muñecas de ella y separándola con cuidado—. No he venido aquí para eso.

La pelimorada sonrió un poco más al escuchar esas palabras—…También se que luchaste contra mi sensei, aunque ambos sabemos que matarla no sería particularmente de mucha ayuda, no tengo problemas en darle las gracias a alguien que le da un mal rato— declaró ella mientras ponía un dedo sobre el pecho de Naruto y lo movía arriba y abajo—. Así que… ¿a que es lo que viniste?

Sacando del bolsillo de Kuninokotachi desde su mano una espada, el rubio la extendió hacia Anko, tomándola del filo.

La pelimorada se congeló al ver la Kusanagi de su maestra extendida hacia ella, una espada legendaria que solo había visto antes, y que era perteneciente al invocador principal de las serpientes—Creo que esto te pertenece ahora, la tuve que reconstruir un poco después de que Orochimaru la quebrara contra mi piel.

—…Está cosa puede cortar diamantes como mantequilla.

—El kunai creo que muestra que soy algo duro— declaró el rubio sin más mientras veía como Anko tomaba con duda la espada.

Ni una sola vez se había molestado en hacerse amiga del chico durante sus días más oscuros, a pesar de que ocasionalmente lo vigilaba desde lejos cuando estaba en el bosque de la muerte. No era que ella estuviera en contra de la idea de convertirse en un modelo a seguir. Simplemente no estaba en el lugar correcto en su vida para ser algo más que una extraña para el niño animal—…¿Por qué… me darías esto? Ni siquiera me conoces— susurro ella mientras apretaba la espada con fuerzas.

—Puedo ver los recuerdos de alguien con solo poner la mirada en su cerebro— indicó el rubio cerrando los ojos—. Y se que Orochimaru ha herido a mucha gente. No soy ni por cerca un santo que va por allí siendo un buen samaritano, pero tendría que ser un hijo de puta muy grande como para que no me importe el sufrimiento de otros a mi alrededor, y bueno, lo soy pero ese no es el punto.

—...

—Se lo que se siente estar tan solo que te aferres a cualquier muestra de aprecio que tengas. Y sentirte sólo de nuevo, como ser tirado en una fosa séptica, llámalo simpatía si quieres, para mi es solo extender la mano a alguien para que se levante— dijo el rubio antes de añadir una ultima cosa—. No he matado a Orochimaru.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Cada usuario de la marca maldita tiene un trozo del alma de ella en el sello, eso significa que incluso aunque la mate va a revivir una y otra vez siempre y cuando tenga sacrificios de los que salir— explicó Naruto al notar lo exaltada que ella estaba al notar lo que le había dicho—. Esta sellada en un lugar donde no puede usar su Chakra, viva, y donde no puede ser sacada.

—…¿Por qué me estas diciendo esto?

—Cómo dije antes, no soy alguien que vaya por allí haciendo milagros, te digo esto porque necesito tu ayuda con algo— indicó Naruto antes de caminar hasta ponerse detrás de ella—. Sin embargo, es tu decisión si quieres aceptar, de todas maneras esto si lo hago sin ninguna otra intención.

Puso una mano sobre la cabeza de ella, y con la otra mano puso dos dedos contra su cuello, en particular, puso la mano que tenía el **Ryōshichūbyū Denshitai**, la Llave para usar la energía vil.

El tatuaje brillo en verde mientras sus dedos tocaban una marca sobre el cuello de ella—Toma esto como una oportunidad para una nueva vida.

La marca de maldición brillo unos segundos antes de empezar a deshacerse en el mismo brillo, como si estuviera separando a sí mismo.

Si Naruto tuviera que compararlo con cualquier cosa, el Fuinjutsu era como la programación de computadora, en esencia, simplemente estaba borrando el código que tenía en ella.

El sello en su cuello desapareció mientras ella sentía como si una sanguijuela fuera quemada fuera de su cuerpo.

La sorpresa fue seguida de incredulidad mientras iba corriendo dentro de la casa, siendo seguida por el Ojiazul lentamente, la vio enfrente de un espejo en su cuarto, mirándose una y otra vez el cuello con la cara anonadada.

Las lágrimas le caían de los ojos mientras el rubio entraba por el marco de la puerta, no sabia que decir, algo que la había estado marcando por toda su vida en un estigma que nunca paro de tratar de limpiar se había ido, todo ante ese… ese niño—…¿Qué es lo que… quieres?

Ninguna persona hacia eso por buena voluntad, había dicho que quería algo de su parte por hacer lo que acababa de hacer. Lo único que tenía en mente era pagar esa deuda.

Quedándose callado un tiempo, Naruto pensó unos momentos su respuesta—Quiero hablar con los prisioneros que hay en la aldea de la Arena y el Sonido.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Tentō (Iluminación)**

La única cosa en todos los registros Akáshico que había sobre la energía cósmica era un estilo de meditación antiguo.

8.9 millones de años de antigüedad para ser precisos, no era en esencia un arte marcial, pero era mas que nada como dijo antes una forma de meditación bastante interesante.

La cosa es que… no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que hacer en lo más mínimo respecto a como usarla para algo de utilidad.

—**Han pasado unos cuantos millones de años desde que vi al ultimo ser vivo practicando Tentō, te ves… rígido.**

En el Archipiélago Gotashinsei, Naruto se encontraba tratando de hacer movimientos fluidos con su cuerpo mientras suspiraba e inhalaba, la quimera dorada Honami se encontraba acostada viendo entrenar al rubio.

—¿Sabias de esto y no me habías contado antes?

—**Ni siquiera sabía si serias capaz en general de entender lo que sería la energía cósmica.**

El rubio se quedo callado en una posición con las manos alzadas y el cuerpo inclinado hacia atrás—Bueno… ¿Podrías explicarme como funciona? Serviría de ayuda entender como funciona esto, simplemente es una energía que me cubre el cuerpo y ya.

La quimera se quedo callada unos segundos, antes de pararse y empezar a caminar hacia él—**En los bloques más pequeños de la existencia, podrías decir que todo lo que conforma la realidad misma son vibraciones, entre menor la vibración es menor la energía y entre mayor la vibración es mayor.**

—Quien me enseñó de esto ya me dio una pequeña discusión sobre eso.

Honami empezó a parecer escribir en la tierra con sus garras—**Esto será más fácil para ti de entender entonces. Entre mayor es la vibración de la energía, puedes hacer más cosas, mira por ejemplo el Chakra que usaban ustedes los descendientes de la diosa conejo, es una de las formas más básicas de energía que existen en este plano de existencia, encima de ella esta la energía natural que vibra mas alto, hay muchas más, siempre vibrando más alto y más alto, ganando más poder. La energía cósmica vibra de manera infinita, alterando esa frecuencia incluso de la manera mas básica puedes lograr cualquier cosa, dado el conocimiento correcto.**

Honami puso una imagen de una persona con su red de chakra, y a su lado una cuerda moviéndose arriba y abajo.

Luego un árbol rodeado de energía natural, y se veía como la cuerda a su lado moviéndose de manera más delgada.

En la última, eran un grupo de estrellas cuya muerda se miraba delgada y moviéndose apenas separada entre si.

—**La única limitación que tiene realmente eres tu mismo, tu mente, lo que puedes hacer. Similar al Fuinjutsu que practican**— Honami luego se separo y camino alrededor de Naruto—. **Imagina** **que eres como una vasija, usar la energía cósmica es llenar esa vasija con agua del océano, sin importar cuanto la llenes, es una ínfima parte de lo que realmente es la sustancia que usas. El Tentō fue hecho para ayudar a eso.**

El rubio se sentó en el suelo justo al mismo tiempo que la quimera dorada, cerrando los ojos mientras descansaba la cabeza en la carmesí cabellera de la primer criatura en volverse maestra del Senjutsu.

—Okey… ¿Cómo hago esto?— pregunto el rubio mientras sentía como Honami le lamía la mejilla, haciendo que sonriera levemente por dicho gesto.

Unos momentos después, ambos se encontraban parados uno enfrente del otro—**Respira hondo y lento, alza la cabeza, mantén la mirada al frente. Tus movimientos deben ser lentos pero fluidos, imagina que te mueves por un océano de energía, mente clara, centrada. Desde cierto punto de vista, el universo nota tu esfuerzo y responde a eso.**

El Ojiazul se quedo callado mientras imitaba los movimientos que Honami empezaba a hacer—Siendo sincero, suena a misticismo más que nada.

—**En esencia, lo es. Desde un punto de vista también está implicado en el efecto casimir, la energía de punto cero y distintos. En esencia ayuda a que los meridianos en tu ser se habrán y se estimulen por la energía cósmica, sobretodo en el área del cerebro, aumentando enormemente tu capacidad mental y el resto de capacidades que posees. Los niveles que tiene se derivan de los estados que tienen las ondas cerebrales en tu mente.**

Mirando sus manos, el Ojiazul noto como la energía cósmica en ellos pasaba de ser una flama incontrolable a una sutil pero fuerte aura sobre su piel, parpadeo aún más al ver como su cuerpo empezaba a brillar debajo de su ropa.

Se quitó la camisa para notar como alrededor de sus brazos, torso y espalda estaban tatuajes tribales negros que luego empezaban a brillar en rojo, viendo más abajo notaba como se extendían a sus piernas también—¿Esto es normal?

—**Esos son los canales de energía que tu cuerpo esta formando para usar la energía cósmica de manera más completa, no es usual que un ser humano como tu use esto, el Tentō ayuda a que el cuerpo pueda usarlo sin ser contraproducente**— explicó Honami mientras Naruto veía el color rojo en los tatuajes que estaban por todo su cuerpo—. **Ese es el estado Alpha, el estado inicial del Tentō, si tuviera que compararlo con algo sería el como se siente usar energía natural por primera vez sin entrar en el modo sabio, es un nivel principiante que normalmente no es difícil de avanzar en lo más mínimo.**

El brillo aún seguía en su cuerpo, pero el rubio decidió simplemente seguir las instrucciones que estaba teniendo de parte de ella—. ¿Cuáles son los otros niveles?

—**Estos deberían ser más fáciles de alcanzar para ti que para cualquier otro dada la naturaleza de tus habilidades. Las neuronas normalmente al hacer conexiones generan patrones rítmicos que puede ser medidos en Hertz, tu cerebro tiene todas esas ondas cerebrales al mismo tiempo, pero dependiendo del estado en el que estás predomina un estado sobre las otras, cuando piensas y estas despierto, son las ondas Beta las que predominan en tu cerebro, cuando meditas o duermes las frecuencias se relajan en ondas Theta. Ese es tu objetivo, mezclar ambos y puedes alcanzar el estado Theta.**

—¿Estado Theta?

—**Hiper-calma e Hiper-Alerta, usa la energía cósmica para que tu cerebro mismo este en ambos estados a la vez. Colocas a la mente en un estado en el que puede atacar, defender, bloquear y moverte sin tener que pensar en ello. Haciendo que la pura energía se centre en tu mente, rompiendo bloques mentales y haciendo que tu poder aumente continuamente mientras mas tiempo estés en dicho estado, eso se logra haciendo que tu mente se expanda continuamente eliminando cualquier miedo o duda, ganando un conocimiento intuitivo de las cosas.**

Al escuchar las palabras de la quimera dorada, el rubio se quedo en pose meditativa unos momentos—Esto suena… demasiado bueno para ser tan simple.

—**Como un ser biológico, no estas diseñado ni biológica ni evolutivamente a usar la energía cósmica, si pasas demasiado tiempo en el Estado Theta, mayor cantidad de energía cósmica surcara tu cuerpo, haciendo que las probabilidades de ser superado por ella sea alta, justo como la energía natural, si no la controlas bien; puedes llegar a morir. Un perfecto control de tu cuerpo y una supremacía en combate dadas por el precio máximo.**

Naruto rodó los ojos, sin duda no podía simplemente ser así de fácil.

Saco una venda del bolsillo de Kuninokotachi, y se la puso alrededor de los ojos mientras empezaba a seguir con los movimientos del Tentō.

Inhalo profundamente y exhalo hinchando y ahuecando su estomago, cerró los ojos un poco, y dejó que la energía cósmica cruzará su cuerpo, los tatuajes rojos empezando a brillar en azul mientras se calmaba lentamente.

Relajado, descansando, como si meditara o soñara despierto.

El Senjutsu se sentía como si pudiera sentir los árboles y las plantas, el mundo mismo irradiando la energía.

Lo que hacía era un método diferente para eso, una manera de ayuda a refinar su control con una energía era privarse de sus propios sentidos y permitir que su mente se hundiera en la profundidad de la energía que lo rodeaba.

Bloqueo los sonidos, bloqueo la visión, bloqueo cada cosa, incluso la sensación de la energía natural a su alrededor, y al hacerlo, se quedo quiero como una estatua, su mente cada vez aflojando cada pensamiento.

Después de un rato, alzó la cabeza mientras los tatuajes que habían aparecido en su cuerpo desaparecían—**Bueno… es una lastima, pero aun así no te desanimes, hay quienes entrenan en algo así por todas sus vidas y son incapaces de alcanzarlo, seria demasiado esperar que lograrás alcanzar el estado Theta a la primera.**

Naruto alzo una brazo al aire, y en el espacio a su alrededor se formaron esferas de color morado brillante que giraban a una velocidad enorme, al mismo tiempo que los tatuajes tribales en su cuerpo aparecían nuevamente, esta vez empezando a brillar en blanco.

La venda alrededor de sus ojos se prendió en fuego morado mientras mostraba que mantenía sus párpados cerrados, y al abrirlos, mostró como sus ojos brillaban ambos uno en morado y otro en rojo de manera fulgurante.

Como si fuego cruzará sus venas, un fuego que era capaz de mover a su voluntad, con un peso enorme en cada movimiento que hacía.

Lo primero que hizo fue alzar una mano hacia adelante, mientras las esferas detrás suyo se juntaban entre si al frente.

**_Amenooshikorowake._**

Potenciada por la energía cósmica, el rubio sentía como podría hacer cualquier cosa que imaginara, y lo que imagino fue un arma.

Era simplista para cómo fue creado, lo que solo podría llamarse como un enorme pilar de color gris apareció enfrente suyo, haciendo que el rubio extendiera su mano hacia adelante, y sosteniendo el enorme pilar, haciendo que este se volviera más delgado hasta parecer un báculo.

El rubio lo movió en sus manos con facilidad, notando como se sentía una facilidad enorme en moverlo a pesar del peso que había planeado, antes de ponerlo en su espalda—¿Hay algo más que pueda aprender de la energía cósmica ahora?

—…**Je, eres algo avaricioso**— sonrió la quimera dorada al escucharlo decir eso, antes de hablar serenamente—. **Existe un "Kekkei Mora" como podrías definirlo cuya habilidad radica en 4 Ramas, sin embargo, a menos que seas de una línea de sangre especial no podrías usarlo, desconozco cualquier otro uso.**

—Si existen y esta energía puede hacer lo que sea, estoy seguro que puedo replicarlas. Así que confía en mi en esto— declaró con una sonrisa el rubio mientras movía el báculo y lo dejaba encajado en el suelo, haciendo que la isla flotante del archipiélago Gotashinsei temblará por completo.

—**Antes que hagamos cualquiera de esas cosas, empecemos por lo **básico— declaró Honami antes de brillar unos momentos y cambiar su apariencia a un reptil con una gran melena, grandes colmillos y una apariencia alargada. Un dragón—. **Quiero que luches conmigo nuevamente, pero esta vez, prueba más el uso de tus elementos.**

—Bien, me gusta como suena eso— declaró el rubio sonriendo mientras se crujía el cuello y se ponía a saltar suavemente en el aire a modo de calentamiento, inhalando y exhalando, en espera del primer movimiento de la Quimera convertida en dragón.

Imitándolo, Honami inhalaba y exhalaba al mismo tiempo que flamas salían de sus fauces, dando una fuerte inhalación justo cuando Naruto dio un brinco, lanzó un pared de flamas anaranjadas contra el rubio.

_**Zenshinken: Raging Fire**__** (Puño de Cuerpo Completo: Fuego Furioso)**_

Los pies de este tocaron el suelo, estaba descalzo por lo que los dedos de sus pies pudieron clavarse en la roca del suelo con facilidad antes de impulsarse hacia adelante, cubrió con sus brazos su cara al mismo tiempo que su piel se volvía de color plata, las llamas atravesándole sin hacer ningún cambio en la superficie hecha de Tengetsuginryū.

Justo cuando paso por el fuego, brinco en el aire justo a la cabeza del dragón, y su puño se volvió negro al ser convertido en Metrochronium puro.

_**Metrochronium: ¡Iron Breaker!**_

Impactando su puño oscurecido en la mandíbula de Honami, el rubio puso una enorme cantidad de fuerza en su impacto, lo suficiente como para que una onda de choque se expandiera a su alrededor por el impacto y la quimera dorada giraba sobre si mismo por el golpe.

Pero ese movimiento fue efectuado con otro propósito.

La cola de Honami justo como todo su cuerpo giró con ella, afilada como una espada y apunto de impactar contra su cuerpo.

Poniendo los brazos enfrente de su cuerpo, el cuerpo entero de Naruto se volvió rojo antes de que recibiera el impacto.

_**Yōsentakedo: ¡Indestructible!**_

El metal rojo era capaz de aguantar sin problema alguno cualquier impacto al ser capaz de absorber la energía kinetica del golpe, haciendo que al ser enviado al suelo por la inercia, ni siquiera tuviera un rasguño.

No estaba pensando en nada mientras ponía una mano en el suelo y sentía la energía cósmica interactuar con la materia misma del suelo, cambiando, reformulando, haciendo que estacas de tierra se crearán y fueran disparadas hacia la quimera dorada en un parpadeo.

Honami cambio nuevamente, esta vez a una extraña mezcla de armadillo y topo, la tierra rompiéndose bajo su toque y con una pisada haciendo que ambos fueran elevados en el aire por pilares de roca.

—**La energía cósmica no es como el Chakra, no cambias el Chakra en imitaciones de los elementos, manipulas materia y energía en su estado más quintaesencial y potente, los elementos dejan de ser una expulsión de ti mismo a una extensión de tu ser.**

Naruto puso los pies y manos en el suelo, la vista fija en Honami, en más de un sentido, su mente centrada en una sola cosa, combate, volviéndose la más afinada posible en ello.

Honami cambio nuevamente justo en el momento que el rubio salto al aire haciendo el puño hacia atrás, volviendo nuevamente a ser un dragón.

Tres bolas gigantescas de fuego salieron de la boca del dragón al mismo tiempo desde cada ángulo.

_**Genshiku.**_

Un manto negro cubrió al rubio al mismo tiempo que juntaba las manos cerca de su cuerpo, espigas enormes hechas de vacío se extendieron hacia adelante desde el manto que cubría su cuerpo, atravesando las llamas desde adentró y sofocándolas.

_**¡Shinku Hadou!**_

Usando el paso del sabio se miro como si desapareciera en un instante, en el mismo instante en el que había aparecido encima de la quimera dorada y soltó sobre ella un haz de energía azul que succionaba todo el aire cercano.

El cuerpo de la quimera dorada cedió antes de que el ataque lo hiciera, consumiendo cualquier forma de materia enfrente suyo, lo cual incluía todo el cuerpo de ella a excepción de su cabeza.

Y un segundo después de que el ataque de Naruto cesará y la cabeza de la quimera dorada empezará a caer, en un brillo dorado se formó nuevamente como si nada en una nueva apariencia, Naruto tocando tierra igualmente al haber destruido el portal de roca.

Un enorme oso blanco con marcas negras como las de un tigre y una musculatura que parecía de montañas estaba enfrente de Naruto, alzando sus titánicos brazos para un golpe que sin duda iba a ser dado con una fuerza colosal.

_**Kata de Redireccion: Paso Suave del Sauce Llorón.**_

Las manos de Naruto parecieron volverse látigos mientras sus movimientos se volvían difíciles de ver, al mismo tiempo que Honami empezaba a impactar a una velocidad de vértigo golpes que hacían el suelo debajo de ambos quebrarse como papel.

El brillo dorado cubrió nuevamente a la quimera dorada, y esta vez, enfrente suyo estaba un dragón humanoide rojo, con 4 brazos y manos de tres garras que se veían afiladas cuál navajas.

_**Seikeirakumyaku: Kadoguchi Shikikukyōten (Pulso de Meridianos Vivos: Puerta del Cielo Akanishta)**_

Los ojos del rubio empezaron a brillar en rojo antes de que ambos soltaran un haz de energía del mismo color, la quimera dorada al mismo tiempo habiendo lanzado sus llamas para bloquear el ataque proveniente de los ojos de Naruto.

Sin embargo, las llamas parecían aumentar de poder producto de su ataque, siendo retrocedido hasta que pudo sentir el calor de las llamas lamiendo su piel, en respuesta a eso, aumento incluso más la potencia de su visión de energía.

_**Daishōnetsujigoku (Infierno del Gran Calor Ardiente)**_

Liberar energía con 350,000,000°C, más caliente que el núcleo del sol mismo, normalmente era algo que destruiría por completo mucho alrededor, pero usando un espacio de barrera enfocado alrededor de su visión, podía hacer que cualquier cosa que no estuviera en su visión no fuera dañada.

Ambos ataques parecían haber sido igualados, las flamas a centímetros de la cara de Naruto mientras su ataque las mantenía a raya.

De las sombras de Honami un Rey del Karma se formó y la sostuvo desde atrás, poniendo su brazo sobre la cintura de ella antes de doblar su espalda.

Kata de Agua: Rey del Karma: Vena del Dragón de Agua

La cabeza de la quimera dorada estaba a segundos de impactar el suelo al mismo tiempo que el Rey del Karma se encontraba sosteniendo su cuello con un brazo, y con el otro sosteniendo sus piernas y con la rodilla contra su espalda en un movimiento que sin duda alguna buscaba romper su columna.

Al momento de darse cuenta de eso, un brillo dorado la cubrió una vez más antes de que su cuerpo cambiará al de una enorme serpiente de color azul que giró sobre si misma para enredarse alrededor del Rey del Karma

Como una masa sin forma, el ser de sombra deshizo su forma humanoide para seguidamente cernirse alrededor de ella como una extensión de apéndices que no la dejaban escapar.

Cambio a una águila de color rojo y gris cuyo aleteo era tan fuerte como una máquina voladora, a una mezcla de rinoceronte y tigre, incluso cambiando a un animal que parecía un leopardo azul que empezaba a soltar electricidad por todo su cuerpo, pero ninguna de ellas siendo capaces de soltarse del ser de sombra quien se mantenía apegado a ella como alquitrán.

Esto era en lo que Naruto había estado pensando.

Un estilo de combate.

SU estilo de combate.

**Puño Suave**, **Puño Fuerte**, **Renawal Taekwondo,** **Krav Maga**, **Estilo Acróbata**, **Estilo Niko.**

Mezclaba cada uno, al mismo tiempo que hacía uso de sus propias habilidades, el **Shihōmyaku**, **Wazurainoushi** y el **Totsujoihen**

Dio una fuerte pisada en el suelo, y en respuesta a su movimiento, lava se formó del suelo, al mismo tiempo que lanzaba patadas al aire que hicieron que apéndices de lava se lanzarán hacia la Quimera Dorada que se encontraban todavía tratando de liberarse.

Volvió a adoptar su forma normal, antes de inhalar con fuerzas aún cuando el Rey del Karma se mantenía apegado a ella como un miasma negro.

Un canto sonoro salió de su boca, uno que pareció tener efecto en los alrededores cuando el Rey del Karma se deshizo y se separo de ella y las espigas de lava se detenían como si golpearan una barrera.

_**Toyokumono.**_

Usando la habilidad de la Animación, movió sus brazos en círculo al mismo tiempo que el terreno a sus alrededores se formaba en un túnel, sin siquiera tener que poner sus manos en el suelo, creo Líneas de Ley a su alrededor que al instante brillaron antes de que Naruto golpeara el puño contra el suelo.

_**Gaimantorurai (Enfoque de Manto Externo)**_

Lava en la misma temperatura que el núcleo del planeta salió del túnel que los rodeaba a ambos, tapando las salidas mientras Naruto doblaba la espalda hacia atrás mientras hacia uso de su control de vectores.

_**¡Ikkenhissatsu!**_

Acelerando al borde de la velocidad de la luz la lava a su alrededor rápidamente se licuo por el movimiento, apuntó de impactar con la masa de una enana blanca y el calor de 5 millones de soles.

Justo cuando su puño estaba a centímetros de impactar a Honami… se detuvo.

La lava salió volando por la velocidad en la que se detenía, el rastro que dejó siguiéndolo desde atrás, y una fuerte onda de aire presurizado se extendió alrededor de ambos, quebrando el túnel de roca recién creado.

—…**¿Cómo se siente tener ese nivel de fuerza a tu alcance?**— pregunto Honami con una pequeña sonrisa en su boca.

El rubio se relajo de golpe mientras sus ojos y cuerpo volvían a la normalidad, alzó la vista al aire para ver como las nubes en el cielo hasta donde alcanzaba la vista se habían separado dejando ver una gran separación—La verdad, no se ni como describirlo. Se siente como si fuera incluso demasiado para que lo pueda controlar.

—**Sin embargo, fuiste capaz de controlarlo. Aprendes a dominar sus capacidades, y no que lo dejas dominarte.**

—De todas formas, me ayudó a probar mi propia forma de combate— declaró el rubio mientras se agitaba un poco completamente, estirando cada parte de su cuerpo y golpeaba el puño contra su palma—. Este es mi **Zenshinken (Puño de Cuerpo Completo)**

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de Honami—**Parece que tienes muchas ideas para volverte más fuerte, lo que tiendes a carecer es algo de tiempo**— indicó la Quimera Dorada mientras caminaba lentamente por el campo que habían dejado destruido en su combate que el rubio estaba ayudando a reparar.

—Podría ir al Mundo Gourmet nuevamente, la diferencia de tiempo que hay allí haría que pueda hacer entrenamiento en poco tiempo, y las criaturas que hay allí son bastante buenas para entrenar— declaró Naruto estirándose un poco, antes de ver como Honami agitaba su cola en el aire.

Era un gusto bastante extraño, pero lo que fue incluso más extraño fue ver como si la cola de ella estuviera cortando una tela.

Rasgo el espacio mismo, haciendo que enfrente de ambos se formará una especie de portal de considerable tamaño, completamente blanco**—Hay un lugar que te podría servir mejor de entrenamiento**— indicó Honami haciendo que Naruto alzara una ceja por eso.

—Es curioso que hasta ahora me este enterando de estas cosas que tienes.

—**Como con el estado Theta, de no ser por que tienes contigo la energía cósmica, morirías normalmente si te diera acceso a esto.**

—…Yeoui— hablo Naruto antes de que el báculo que había creado antes saliera volando hacia él, poniéndolo en su espalda antes de caminar por el extraño portal que había creado la quimera dorada.

Cuando dio al otro lado del portal, el cuerpo de Naruto dio contra el suelo.

Parpadeo varias veces.

Sentía como si su cuerpo hubiera aumentado millones de veces en su peso, el báculo a su lado se encontraba encajada contra el suelo, y el rubio puso las manos en el suelo, las venas siendo resaltadas en sus músculos mientras se alzaba hacia arriba con algo de esfuerzo.

El piso parecía estar hecho de agua que se movía de manera calmada en el lugar, había pilares blancos puestos en una posición en línea una tras otra con dos a cada lado y en lo alto de cada pilar se encontraba una especie de flor con una estrella brillante de color morado, el cielo se miraba con una cantidad incontable de estrellas en lo alto—**Está dimensión esta saturada con una cantidad enorme de energía cósmica, entre más energía hay más presión es la que hay en la atmósfera, en estos momentos debes estar sintiendo la presión completa de un planeta entero encima de ti. En circunstancias normales de no poseer energía cósmica tus células ahora mismo se estarían desmenuzando.**

Naruto con dificultad enorme logró finalmente pararse—…Se ve… espacioso— comentó notando como el lugar parecía tan enorme que ni siquiera su vista era capaz de ver hasta donde terminaba.

—**Aquí el tiempo se mueve a 365.24 veces que en el Reino Convocatoria, lo que en términos simples significa que un año aquí es un día en tu dimensión**— indicó Honami apareciendo adentro del lugar donde estaban—. **También está que tiene algunos detalles extras, se adapta en niveles dependiendo de las capacidades que tienes, una vez la dimensión considera que te haz adaptado lo suficiente pasarás al siguiente nivel, tienes un tiempo límite de dos años en la habitación, un año más se añade cada vez que pasas un nivel así que la única manera de que se acabe tu entrenamiento es el que hayas encontrado tu límite temporal. También está que debes pasar la mitad del tiempo que estuviste aquí fuera de la dimensión hasta que puedas usarla de nuevo. En el primer nivel la energía en la atmósfera de la dimensión es la de un planeta completo, en el segundo nivel es similar a la superficie de una estrella, el tercero en el núcleo de una, el cuarto el de una sistema solar completo.**

Al escuchar eso el rubio sintió que se le caía la mandíbula por lo que estaba escuchando, probablemente porque el peso le hacía sentir cada movimiento que hacía era más difícil de mover sus músculos—…¿Cuántos niveles tiene está cosa entonces? Tan sólo los primeros noveles suenan algo suicida.

—**Esta dimensión así como todo el que pueda sobrevivir adentro de ella tiene un potencial infinito, hay una cantidad infinita de niveles cada uno más fuerte que el anterior, incluso aunque pases toda tu vida aquí no significa que podrías estar cerca de encontrar todos los secretos que hay en ella**— explicó Honami para la incredulidad del rubio—**. Pero potencial infinito no significa poder infinito. Sin embargo, el nivel más alto que alguien ha alcanzado ha sido el 64, con otro muy cerca llegando al nivel 58.**

—…— el rubio se tardó algo de tiempo en procesar el hecho de que había alguien allí afuera que había alcanzado un nivel que 63 números más abajo apenas le permitía mantenerse hincado—… ¿Cuál era su nombre?

—**No lo se**— declaró con simpleza la quimera dorada—.** Lo que si se son los sobrenombres que tenían, el "Dragón Oscuro" y el "Shadow Yokai". No son los únicos que han alcanzado niveles tan altos así como tu no eres el primero en llegar aquí, ni serias el primero en morir, pero son los más destacables. Mis instintos me dicen que de una manera u otra saber esto podría ayudarte, aunque en todo caso hay muchas formas de entrar a esta dimensión, principalmente por tener a una Bestia Cósmica que te pueda guiar aquí. Podrían no ser los que han llegado más alto, pero son los que conozco, así que ya tienes un nivel que podrías ambicionar.**

—No veo como este lugar me ayudaría a entrenar, apenas me puedo mover lo suficiente como para poder hacer algo— comentó el rubio mientras Honami le sonreía levemente haciendo que se le quedará viendo como ella empezaba a caminar nuevamente fuera del portal.

—**Créeme, el peso va a terminar siendo el ultimo de tus problemas**— indicó la quimera dorada—. **Una cosa que se me olvido mencionar, los que te mencione no tenían acceso a la energía cósmica, sin embargo, eran capaces de estar aquí sin problemas, no debería ser tan difícil para **ti— declaró Honami antes de que el portal desaparecería.

El rubio se paro lentamente, poniéndose recto y viendo la enorme dimensión donde estaba—Bueno… no es como si me sea imposible vivir aquí, pero va a ser algo aburrido.

Camino con pasos pesados hacia su báculo, le había llamado Yeoui.

En retrospectiva lo había hecho funcionar también como una especie de pesa de ejercicio, como podía cambiar de ella lo que quisiera con **Amenooshikorowake** lo había hecho tener un peso enorme sin necesidad de afectar lo que había a su alrededor.

En retrospectiva, tenía un peso tal como para poner incluso su fuerza física a su máximo, lo cual ya estaba pasando en la habitación donde estaba.

El peso entero de una luna o un planeta enano, alrededor de unas 72 trillones de toneladas, también lo había hecho para que pudiera aumentar y disminuir su peso como quisiera, sin embargo…

—No puedo ni levantarlo en este lugar— notó mientras trataba de levantar el báculo como antes, pero no podía ni siquiera levantarlo, así que se rindió y simplemente se sentó a un lado de Yeoui, viendo el lugar que le rodeaba—. Esto va a ser aburrido.

Pensó por largos momentos, no podía evitar pensar en su pelea con Asu, más en concreto, cada pelea que había tenido.

No perdía sólo por falta de versatilidad o de poder, perdía por su falta de adaptabilidad, por su falta de experiencia.

Un niño no podía vencer a un adulto simplemente por ser fuerte, pero por otro lado, la experiencia no lo era todo tampoco, no al menos que tuviera el potencial para llevar esa experiencia a niveles nuevos.

Y estaba determinado a volverse más fuerte—Bien, suficiente de descanso, es hora de entrenar— declaró mientras se levantaba con lentitud al sentir el enorme peso a su alrededor.

Luego sintió algo que le mordía un ojo, los brazos y una pierna, mordisqueando como las sanguijuelas tiburón del mundo gourmet.

Bajando la vista hacia abajo, Naruto vio como pequeños animales oscuros que parecían tener puntos blancos en sus cuerpos se encontraban apegados a él—…Okey, esto podría ser un poco más problemático de lo que creí.

Del suelo que parecía agua un enorme dragón rojo salió, rugiendo hacia él antes de darle un coletazo, que por el peso que había a su alrededor no fue capaz de siquiera poder moverse.

Un enorme ser dorado y azul se formó en el aire, sosteniendo a Naruto con una mano antes de lanzarlo hacia el suelo, haciendo que se formará un cráter sobre donde estaba su cuerpo, mientras el rubio mantenía los ojos cerrados, luego los abrió y miro…

Una especie de ángel hecho de mármol con una espada hecha de fuego, que balanceo contra su cuerpo, mandando una media luna de fuego contra él.

Poniendo las manos en el suelo, uso toda su fuerza antes de poder impulsarse hacia un lado antes de que la explosión por el tajo del ángel le afectará.

No tuvo tiempo de descansar cuando el gigantesco dragón rojo de antes le embistió y lo alzaba hacia arriba, haciendo que gruñera cuando la fuerza G le mantenía pegado contra la cabeza del ser rojo.

_**Hwechook: Ironbreaker**_

Girando sobre si mismo, el rubio dio una poderosa patada contra la criatura draconiana y la mando contra el suelo a una velocidad de vértigo, notando que era mucho más larga de lo que había contemplado antes cuando fue golpeado.

_**Mundo Minoritario. **_

Y luego sin siquiera necesitar volver a mirar hacia atrás, otro ataque del ángel de mármol esta vez fue regresado hacia él, y mientras una explosión sucedía en lo alto, por el peso sobre él, Naruto cayó hincado en una pierna cuando finalmente tocó el suelo.

_Hmm… extraño… no es tan difícil… _

Girando su mirada para ver donde había caído el dragón, Naruto sintió que sus ojos se abrían levemente ante la imagen de que hasta donde llegaba la vista sólo podía ver una enorme cantidad de criaturas feroces, de cada tamaño y forma que conociera, animales de todo tipo y de formas difícil de describir, mientras se quitaba a uno de los seres que tenía mordiendo su ojo, alzó un poco la cabeza para ver igualmente a seres alados rodeándolo.

Luego sonrió y se rio—Jajaja… ahhh, esto es un cambio infortunado de eventos.

Lo siguiente que sabía es que todos se le lanzaron encima.


	35. Empezando el viaje

**Hey a todos los que me leen, siempre es un gusto poder escribir y saber que es aquello que les gusta o no de mis historias.**

**Hablando de mis historias, estoy considerando en dejarle un pequeño descanso a Olvidado después de más de un año seguido escribiendo la historia ya que me ha llegado inspiración en otras historias. Entre ellas esta que planeo reescribir el Renacimiento del Clan Ootsutsuki y Naruto Okami, además de volver con mi fic de Kuroinu.**

**Siendo completamente sincero, he crecido como persona, he crecido como escritor y estoy bastante deseoso de poder mejorar más a futuro.**

**Encima de ello, con algo de ayude logre obtener un servidor de Discord para aquellos que quieran poder saber más de mis historias, cuando actualizo y lo que planeo:**

discord. gg/ZRf7Gqy**  
**

**RESPONDAMOS REVIEWS**

**Para ****alkirius**

Naruto en esencia no comprende lo que es una figura materna, pero diría que Tsunami y Saori Sumeragi son las que más se acercan a lo que una madre podría ser para él xd

**Para ****Edgar717**

Espero no tardarme en hacerlo

**Para ****Angel Arcano92**

Naruto es clockner xd

**Para ****Anel Teraguza**

Naruto quiere minimizar el daño a las personas que le rodean, como tal, se va a ir de la aldea y la dejará lo menos destruida posible xd

Ya se verá lo que Naruto y Arashi reaccionarán xd

**Para Scrabby**

Jajaja v:

**Para ****Isaac LB**

Me agrada que te guste xd

Pd: Pues la "boda" con Hanabi no tardará mucho por lo que aquí se verá un poco mas de lo que les planea hacer xd

**Para ****Jako952**

Ja, lo curioso es que me gustaría ser escritor de cómics a futuro Xdxdxdxdxd

**Para Trollmemex**

Tenía planeado escribir un lemon con Kushina, Naruko y una invitada de nueve colas en este cap, pero espere hacerlo después

**Para ****layettejean**

No le pongo un numero a ese tipo de cosas, simplemente pongo la cantidad que puedo manejar escribir :b

**Reviews respondidos, vamos a la**

* * *

**ACCIÓN**

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

**Capítulo 35**

**Empezando el viaje**

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Tener poder era una cosa que aunque hubiera buscado antes, nunca fue una cosa que centrará su vida, el sobrevivir fue lo que necesitaba y mientras más débil fuera, simplemente sería invisible para los ojos de otros, por eso fue que era difícil describir como se sentía tener poder.

No pensaba mucho en eso, al menos no quería hacerlo, pero una cosa que era clara en su mente era que no tenia ganas de abusar de ese poder, lo usaba por la necesidad de proteger a los que amaba, simplemente no planeaba en lo más mínimo usar ese poder para pisar a otros.

Había un punto en donde el poder y la moral se correlacionaban, pero no le interesaba averiguar donde estaba ese lugar.

—Bien, supongo que no debería subir más de 190,000 o sino la estrella no aguantaría, debería ver como hago para pelear afuera.

1643 días, 62 horas y 5 minutos.

Esa era la exactitud de tiempo que llevaba allí adentro, un poco más de cuatro años y medio, no era comparable a la cantidad de tiempo que había pasado en el mundo gourmet, comparado con casi la edad mental de su vida era mucho comparado con cuatro años allí.

La cosa era que estar lejos de cualquier persona tendía a ser… entre aburrido y malo para su cordura.

Naruto se encontraba sobre un colosal pilar gris, tan grande que se alzaba desde el suelo a lo alto, hasta que la tierra no era visible y todo lo que le rodeaba era la superficie del pilar. Miraba hacia el cielo estrellado, acostado y con las manos detrás de la cabeza, se miraba… relativamente diferente, sobretodo por su cambio de vestimenta.

Llevaba botas metálicas de color blanco que le llegaban hasta los gobillos, sujetada a sus piernas firmemente, y que ayudaban a sujetar el pantalón oscuro holgado, también se sujetaba a sus piernas con correas negras que subían hasta su cinturón de color plata con la hebilla teniendo una insignia en forma de pentágono invertido, a los lados del cinturón, correas de plata se sujetaban al frente y detrás, mientras el cinturón mantenía lo que parecían ser diferentes ranuras que parecían demasiado pequeñas para almacenar algo.

Una camisa negra son mangas con el área enfrente del vientre y pecho de color grisáceo, encima de eso llevaba una chaqueta de color azul con detalles blancos y dorados.

Tenía guantes negros que parecían tener circuitos de color azul, conectando ambos extremos a su frente y pasando detrás de su cabeza se podía ver una especie de círculo color plata que le rodeaba el cráneo, casi como una corona por lo hermoso que era el diseño.

Incluso su cabello había cambiado, volviendo a ser usualmente corto sin dejar de ser salvaje, su cara y apariencia física no habían cambiado mucho, al menos no de manera aparente, pero había un cambio claro en su aura en general.

Acaba de pasar por el quinto nivel de la dimensión donde Honami le dejo, y en el sexto nivel la diferencia de energías era algo que normalmente le habría matado en los primeros niveles.

Ahora le permitía mantenerse allí sin problemas, casi calmado.

Se paro lentamente del lugar donde estaba, rascándose la nuca un poco mientras bostezo un poco, crujiendo su cuello de un lado a otro.

—No parece que vaya a pasar a otro nivel pronto, y no creo que vaya a hacer muchos avances en seis meses, así que es mejor sólo practicar lo que ya domine— hablo el rubio en voz alta—. También tengo que aprender a dejar de hablar solo, se está volviendo raro. **Encógete, Yeoui.**

El pilar donde estaba Naruto tembló y se sacudió al mismo tiempo que dijo esas palabras, antes de empezar a empequeñecerse a un ritmo acelerado, mientras Naruto caía al mismo tiempo y agarraba el pilar gris, que había cambiado a su báculo.

El suelo que había en ese nivel era un espacio diferente a lo normal, Naruto no conocía nada con que compararlo, pero era solo un espacio negro que incluso no se veía las estrellas en el cielo producto de la presión energética que había, la luz misma no era capaz de moverse en ese lugar.

Naruto camino por allí con calma.

Cualquier otro humano estaría sin 4 de 5 sonidos para orientarse así, simplemente debido a que la luz, olores y sonidos no podían ser transmitidos allí.

Pero con las habilidades sensoriales que le daba la energía cósmica veía más que con solo sus sentidos.

Habría inhalado profundamente si hubiera oxígeno que respirar.

En esa dimensión vivían una enorme cantidad de criaturas feroces hechas de energía cósmica pura, a modo de un método de entrenamiento que jamás dejaba descansar, había aprendido que mantenerse alejado en el cielo con Yeoui extendido a lo alto era lo más cercano que iba a tener a un descanso, debido a que abajo habían las bestias tan peligrosas como el mundo gourmet.

Alzo una mano al aire, atrapando su báculo con una mano, y poniéndolo sobre su hombro con facilidad.

De la negrura que conformaba el espacio mismo, un único y colosal ojo abrió sus párpados, haciendo que Naruto alzara la mirada cuando un ser negro gigantesco se alzara sobre el cielo enfrente suyo.

Ese era un Singulos, un dragón hecho de gravedad misma que en el espacio se alimentaba de estrellas, como un agujero negro viviente.

Crujiendo de lado a lado su cuello, Yeoui se encogió hasta parecer un alfiler que Naruto puso en su pelo, y juntando las manos, estas crujieron mientras se preparaba para seguir entrenando, y los tatuajes que simbolizaban el uso de energía cósmica aparecieron en su cuerpo, empezando a brincar justo en el momento que el dragón de gravedad se cernía sobre él, ni las más grandes montañas del mundo eran capaces de siquiera compararse a los dientes de la bestia que lo hacía ver como una hormiga en tamaño por comparación.

Lo siguiente que se podía ver era el cuerpo del singulos volando en el cielo producto de una patada del rubio.

_Horas después…_

Desde el día que había nacido Naruto no recordaba nunca que le hubieran gustado los lujos de cualquier manera, incluso cuando había conseguido las maneras de vivir una vida llena de riqueza, valoraba más el simple hecho de vivir tranquilo, el dinero ayudaba para eso, pero sabía que en exceso podría traer más problemas que nada.

Pero si tenia la posibilidad de darle a los que amaba una vida feliz, ¿Por qué no hacerla una realidad? Desde que recordaba sus motivos para volverse fuertes habían sido egoístas, lo suficiente como para sentirse avergonzado cada vez que los recordaba, simplemente usar la fuerza que ganaba para demostrarse ante los más débiles que él.

Cuando salió del mundo gourmet vio que realmente ya no le importaba tanto su pequeña vendetta con su familia, porque tenía cosas de mayor importancia en mente, por lo mismo no había hecho particularmente nada hasta ahora, no estaba pensando ya más en hacerles daño.

Buscar una venganza por las cosas que paso cuando era niño no iba a ayudar a nadie, no buscaba más problemas en lo más mínimo con su pasado, pero quería cortar esos problemas –permanentemente– y asegurarse para un mejor futuro.

Lo cual si significaba prenderle fuego a las naciones elementales completas y viajar a un planeta al otro lado de la galaxia, no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Si alguna día iba a tener hijos no planeaba que ellos pasarán por lo mismo que él, no iban a cargar los pecados suyos, y para asegurarse de eso, necesitaba toda la fuerza necesaria.

**[Estado General del Nairiki: 97%. Inicializando código FARBAS. Regeneración de daño al 98%. Regeneración de daño al 99%. Regeneración completada] **

Una voz computarizada hablo debajo suyo mientras Naruto comía lo que parecía ser un trozo negro de carne.

Lo que estaba debajo suyo sólo podría ser llamado una especie de nave espacial, tenía dos cuernos a los lados en su superficie de color blanco que en el centro tenía un emblema de color verde formado por tres puntos, parecía flotar sin necesidad de las, como sostenido por la gravedad misma, y era apenas la mitad de grande que un helicóptero normal.

Naruto le llamaba **N-453D**, o **Nased** si no estaba de quisquilloso, en el tiempo que había estado allí la energía cósmica había aumentado lo que podía encontrar en el plano akáshico, no limitándose más al planeta tierra.

Lo primero que había buscado al saber eso fue lo que supo gracias a Orochimaru, en concreto, la raza de la que provenía el Chakra, los Ootsutsuki.

El problema radicaba en que aparentemente el registro akáshico no tenía un traductor integrado, y había una cantidad enorme de diferencias en idiomas provenientes de una sola raza, así que lo primero que tuve que hacer fue a entender el idioma Ootsutsuki.

Aparentemente eso seria más fácil si tuviera los ojos estándar que ellos poseían, el Rinnegan y el Byakugan, eso o si su garganta tuviera cuerdas vocales de otro tipo para poder pronunciarlas bien sin morderse cinco veces la lengua en cada oración.

Como era obvio que no iba a hacer eso con cada una de las cosas que había en el plano akáshico, se tono un año entero en aquella dimensión para crear algunos instrumentos que le sirvieran en general con sus habilidades.

La tiara de color plata que tenía alrededor de la cabeza era un dispositivo bastante interesante, no había practicado mucho las habilidades psíquicas que le daba su Pulso de Cuerpo Vivo, así que el dispositivo en su frente fue hecho para arreglar eso, la energía akáshica que servía en esencia para traer orden en el misticismo de las cosas que le rodeaban hacia que sus habilidades mentales se amplificaran.

Por ejemplo, permitían que su cerebro procesará de manera más calmada la energía cósmica al mezclarla con energía akáshica, dotándole de mayor control, una evolución más calmada de su mente y en esencia, aumentando su inteligencia de forma gradual, permitiendo que su cerebro humano no se le saliera por las orejas, permitía que su mente se expandiera a un ritmo que pudiera aceptarlo, haciendo que también pudiera aprender y comprender lo que había en el plano akáshico sin necesidad de tener que aprender cada maldito idioma.

También servía al hacer un enlace neuronal a través de la energía vil que servía esencialmente para controlar como quisiera una cantidad enorme de tecnología, en particular, la tecnología que él creaba era especial en eso.

Según sabía Naruto gracias a los registros Akáshico, había un hombre en Jikan llamado Shenron Uzumaki que era probablemente el más grande usuario de Fūinjutsu que existía, capaz de hacer una cantidad enorme de sellos del tamaño de nanómetros, lo suficiente como para que incluso con el tamaño de un cabello hubiera suficiente espacio para millones de sellos.

Saco la parte competitiva de su ser, y quiso llevar eso al siguiente nivel, en particular era porque quería presumir un poco con los recursos que tenía a su alcance.

El lenguaje del Fūinjutsu era en esencia como programación, eso era a lo que más podía compararlo, solo que en ves de ser sobre computadora era más como la forma en la que el "código" de la realidad misma funcionaba.

Desde cosas tan simples como etiquetas explosivas, no podías simplemente dibujar un círculo, ponerle chakra y esperar que explote. Toda la idea detrás del uso de la codificación es realmente solo una forma de organizar lógicamente y reforzar la intención.

El Hiraishin tenía una llave tan extensa de sellado que la formula que lo componía tardaba tres días enteros en ser leída por completo, ni que se diga de escribirlo.

Así que era comprensible que cuando creo su nueva nave, se tardó algo de tiempo el literalmente formar las diversas fórmulas de Fūinjutsu en los átomos y moléculas de Nased, usando energía vil y energía cósmica para manipular dicho código de sellado.

Al mismo tiempo el material del que estaba hecho se basaba en sus células Totipotentes en el sentido de que tenían una capacidad casi infinita de como podía ser manipulado.

Mezcló lo que aprendió de las diversas razas de diferentes mundos y… bueno, se estaba desviando. Una mezcla de las mejores tecnologías del universo mezcladas con la más diversa red de Fūinjutsu que se podría imaginar, tenía implementada una cantidad obscena de sellos de transcripción que junto a la tecnología que tenía le permitían adaptarse.

Extrañaba sus hachas, y como no tenía a mano los mismos métodos de forjado que en laboratorios ASER, estuvo creando armas e instrumentos a partir de la energía cósmica y otras cosas, en esencia, lo que había estado haciendo por esos casi cinco años había sido más que nada… experimentar y aprender de las cosas que tenía a su alcance, y había sido de hecho bastante interesante hacerlo, incluso había estado poniéndose creativo con lo que habían hecho en su mansión para un espacio infinito siempre expandiéndose.

Luego empezaba lo que Naruto llamó su entrenamiento.

Dado el hecho de que su cerebro era probablemente el mejor banco de datos imaginable que se pudiera pensar, y con el plano akáshico disponible, no es como si hubiera información fuera de su alcance.

Pero lejos de ser la información lo que le importaba, Naruto había experimentado en gran medida con lo que podía hacer, quería ver que tanto era capaz de hacer.

Hace tiempo que no había usado las habilidades que había obtenido en su pelea contra Kiyoshi, porque después de su viaje al mundo gourmet había ganado técnicas que había considerado mejor por su poder de fuego, pero si algo le enseñó las experiencias de combate que había tenido era que sus errores se habrían arreglado de no haber sido tan lanzado al combate y se hubiera preparado más, tal vez habría ganado contra Sadao de haberlo hecho.

Aunque nunca fue tonto nunca fue un conocedor de todo, por lo que hasta que sus sentidos crecieron fue que supo el potencial de varias de las cosas que podía usar.

Por ejemplo, el sonido, eran vibraciones de las moléculas alrededor del aire, lo cual era mas versátil de lo que pensó, los humanos y otros seres vivos eran sumamente susceptibles al sonido y las vibraciones fuertes.

La frecuencia correcta podía variar a muchas cosas, desde un grito que podía dejar a las personas inconscientes hasta romper los enlaces moleculares de la materia y dividir los átomos o manipularlos, usarlos como un sonar que le permitía sentir todo a su alrededor sin necesidad de ojos.

Hablando de ojos, había aprendido a usarlos para ver más y más, sus ojos no sólo eran capaces de transmitir las frecuencias de luz diferente, sino exudarlas, y no sólo de sus ojos, sino de cualquier parte de su cuerpo.

Ondas de radio, microondas, infrarrojos, todo el espectro de la luz visible, ultravioleta, rayos X y radiación gamma eran algunas de las muchas energías que podía usar.

Manipular la electricidad le daba también un largo acceso a la manipulación electromagnética, lo que le permitía manipular directamente cualquier tipo de energía, eso a su vez le permitía usar dicha energía como combustible tanto para si mismo como para su traje.

Más allá de eso, Naruto experimento con la habilidad que tenía para manipular sus tiempos de reacción, podía llegar a hacer que incluso un segundo se sintiera como una eternidad, lo máximo a lo que había llegado había sido hasta a Yoctosegundos, el objetivo que había buscado era usar eso en conjunto con el Tentō para que su mente misma se acostumbrará a esa clase de velocidad, aumentando la cantidad de tiempo que había podido entrenar en distintos modos.

Luego estaba una pequeña cosa que Naruto había descubierto en medio de sus viajes por el reino akáshico, lo cual era la tecnología que usaban en otros lugares.

Por ejemplo, el traje que usaba, Estaba hecha de un tejido de nano-malla de múltiples capas de aleaciones con memoria de forma y varios metamateriales , amortiguado entre varias capas de cristal líquido capaces de almacenar energía de forma indefinida del mismo modo que sus células, incluso cuando se movía. El cristal líquido convertía la energía cinética en energía potencial antes de almacenarla dentro de sí misma. Esto proporciona al traje su propia fuente de energía que puede recargarse activamente, y que le permitían ser igual de resistente y con las mismas propiedades regenerativas que Naruto mismo.

Los metamateriales del traje permitían que cambiará el color, la textura y la forma del traje a como se diera la gana, al tiempo que proporciona un impulso drástico en los atributos físicos, como velocidad, durabilidad, resistencia, fuerza y agilidad.

Junto con eso, estaba incorporado con Saishō (Minúsculo), que eran la base de varias formas de nanotecnología inventadas por ASER, lo mejor posible en Herramientas Tecnológicas Ninja, diseñados entre el cristal líquido y la primera malla de Yōsentakedo.

Eran de 0.1 micrómetros a 10 nanómetros, lo cual significaba que habían miles de millones Saishō tan solo en el tamaño de unos cuantos cabellos, que podía usar para manipular la materia en una escala atómica y supramolecular invisible para el ojo humano que puede causar daños graves, piratear máquinas y destruirlas desde el interior, crear códigos cifrados, crear algoritmos adaptativos que imposibiliten la fisuración, entre muchas otras cosas.

Junto a eso estaba que el cinturón mantenía una especialidad de sellos de almacenamiento especiales que almacenaban una gran cantidad de armas y accesorios creados por Amenooshikorowake mejorado por la energía cósmica de manera.

Una de las cosas que había hecho sobretodo había sido experimentar con la manipulación de conceptos, estaba curioso de otras cosas que pudiera manipular de distintas maneras.

Pero todas las cosas llegaban a un final tarde o temprano.

Un tiempo que Naruto contó como 184 días después, podía contar con una gran exactitud segundo en el que paso en un ambiente diferente, un lago con una profundidad casi infinita, construcciones en el cielo tan altas que si caía al suelo podría pasar un tiempo enorme cayendo y nunca encontraría el suelo.

Comparado con eso, el último lugar en el que estuvo era bastante normal.

Un simple bosque cuyas plantas eran de color morado y el cielo de color azul, estaba alrededor de un lago, y en medio del lago había una planta que al abrirse soltaba pequeñas ondas de energía azul hacia arriba.

Naruto se encontraba sentado, casi… calmado para el lugar en el que estaba, solo viendo la flor como si fuera lo más interesante en el mundo para él, al mismo tiempo que se podían escuchar pasos acercándose a donde estaba.

—**Vaya… haz llegado más lejos de lo que creí que harías, pero el tiempo límite que haz ganado se ha acabado.**

Ante esas palabras el rubio se rasco la oreja, más que nada en un gesto casi desinteresado—2.5 años de espera no me parece tanto tiempo, no creo poder avanzar mucho más en tan poco tiempo así que planeo darme un descanso, creo que ya he sido lo suficientemente proactivo por un tiempo

Honami se le quedo viendo, a esa extraña luz de comprensión que Naruto tenía en sus ojos ahora, usualmente aquellos que ella guiaba mostraban entre respeto y decisión por una ambición que tenían a futuro.

Lo que veía en esos ojos azules era… tranquilidad, y una añoranza que ella no podía comprender realmente bien.

Naruto se levantó mientras se estiraba levemente—Sinceramente, al final solo pase relajándome más que entrenar, bueno, creo que seria mejor que nos fuéramos más ya, ¿no crees?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Le gustaba dar paseos por el parque, eso era algo que había tenido de costumbre por parte de su madre, según sabía, en antaño fue en aquel parque donde sus padres se comprometieron.

Era una lastima que ahora fuera sólo una reconstrucción de lo que allí había alguna vez, más moderno, más separado de lo que alguna vez fue.

Su vida nunca fue particularmente muy emocionante, no era tanto de buscar enamorar a chicos en la academia porque la situación en la que sus padres vivían era un hecho que no podía evitar desconcentrarse con ese tipo de cosas.

Pero había alguien que no había notado, alguien que… que ahora era muy importante en su vida, no podía evitar sentirse algo… culpable.

Había sido en la graduación de Gennins, todos iban felices con sus padres, sus familiares, ser felicitados, ella estaba llorando de la alegría mientras abrazaba a sus padres por haber cumplido por lo que había pasado tantos años de esfuerzo.

Él estaba allí, mirando como un gato mira a un picaporte. Mirando a su alrededor como si hubiera algo que no pudiera entender, y luego simplemente se dio la vuelta.

Mientras pasaba más tiempo con él, notaba que había esa especie de velo entre él y la felicidad, entre él y las demás personas.

Y que no importaba que tan fuerte lo golpeará, que tanto quisiera o lo intentará, no podía romper ese velo.

En aquella ocasión, en el puente de Nami, aquel brillo que vio en sus ojos era algo que nunca creyó ver, y ella no creía… no creía haber ganado esa mirada, no había hecho lo suficiente para merecerla.

Se sentó en una banca en aquel parque recién reconstruido, sin pensar en nada en particular mientras veía a los alrededores.

—Paso algo, ¿mi lady?— escucho una voz diciendo eso con cierta sorna y sarcasmo detrás suyo, parpadeo al sentir una barbilla contra su cabeza y unas manos contra su estomago.

Luego se giro mínimamente para verlo—Me asustaste, ¿Cómo haces para aparecer de la nada?— cuestionó ella medio divertida, Naruto se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa, pero algo captó la atención de Abi—. ¿Estás flotando?— pregunto al ver como tenía las piernas dobladas como si se estuviera sentando, solo que en vez de eso estaba sobre el suelo, flotando sin parecer obedecer las leyes de la gravedad.

—Es algo complicado de explicar, además sólo estoy aquí quería verte, te notaba triste.

—…¿Me estabas vigilando?

—…Tu cerebro suelta químicos dependiendo de las emociones que sientas, y yo puedo olerlos… a mucha distancia— declaró antes de simplemente pararse y verla detenidamente—. ¿Pasa algo?

—No es nada, es solo que… bueno… ¿hay algo especial en mi que hizo que te fijarás en mi?

—Hay un montón de cosas especiales en ti— respondió Naruto sin dudarlo, antes de mirar hacia el cielo, era de noche, por lo que se podían ver las estrellas en el cielo—. Eres como una de esas estrellas para mi, toda mi vida la pase viviendo en el más oscuro agujero que pudiera encontrar… tu fuiste la primera luz que… bueno, estaba listo para usar la armadura del rayo para irme lo más lejos posible de Konoha antes, digamos lo que evitó el irme fue que no podía dejar una estrella tan brillante detrás aunque quisiera— declaró sonriendo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

Eso la hizo sonreír un poco—Solo estas siendo lindo para hacerme sentir mejor.

—Yo no bromeó o miento, Abi. Y lo puedo probar— indicó Naruto, antes de extender su mano hacia un portal de Kuninokotachi del que saco una caja.

Eso hizo que la pelinegra se girará para verlo sorprendida—…— la voz se le fue al ver como Naruto abría la caja para mostrar un anillo de color plata con una gema de color azul brillante en el.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te conté sobre la chica Hyuga y lo que planeaba hacer para resolver el asunto de la marca que tenían?

—…Ese matrimonio falso, si.

—Estaba pensando en unas cuantas cosas, y… técnicamente no tengo apellido de manera legal, técnicamente tu eres muy importante para, técnicamente hay muchas cosas que puedo decirte, pero hay una principal razón para esto— declaró mientras ponía su mano sobre la de Abi—. No quiero que olvides lo importante que eres para mi, nunca, sin importar lo que pase, te valoro más de lo que puedo decirlo con palabras.

—…Naruto Nakano no suena a un mal nombre— le dijo ella sonriendo levemente para ocultar las pequeñas lágrimas que le salían de los ojos.

Naruto floto nuevamente, pero esta vez, Abi igualmente floto con él para su sorpresa. No había nadie a su alrededor, por lo que ambos pudieron alzarse sin hacer el más mínimo escándalo, el rubio tomándola de la cadera mientras ella le abrazaba—Es un grandioso nombre si me preguntas— declaró antes de besarla, con sólo la luna como testigo de ambos.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Algo no difícil de notar para las personas en la aldea era como la esposa del Hokage de un día para otro se veía más vivas que de costumbre, en particular, tanto ella como su hija mayor se veían sumamente más relajadas que nunca antes.

Habían varios rumores, pero a dicha pelirroja no era de importancia eso en lo más mínimo, se encontraba lidiando con sus propios pensamientos, y se había asegurado de no haber sido vista por nadie, ni siquiera los ANBU que normalmente resguardaban su hogar, cuando fue a la casa de su razón para estar así.

—Es más grande de lo que recuerdo— murmuro para si misma mientras veía ahora la enorme mansión en la que se suponía que su hijo vivía, Kushina se sentía nerviosa caminando hacia el interior, aun cuando lo había hecho varias veces seguía sintiéndose nerviosa cada vez.

Cuando abrió las puertas lo primero que vio fue…

—Ohhhh dioses~ Esto se siente tan bien~— susurro Naruko en una voz suave mientras se revolvía entre los brazos de Naruto, quien con una cara tranquila mientras su boca estaba contra el cuello de ella, sentados en un sofá en medio de la gran sala en la entrada.

Kushina parpadeo suavemente mientras veía como Naruto masajeaba la espalda y vientre de Naruko suavemente, tocando en lugares que hacían gemir a la rubia mientras el rubio ponía besos suavemente contra su cuello, estaba sentada sobre el regazo de Naruto, haciendo que mientras el rubio la acariciaba suavemente meneara de manera suave sus caderas—E…Ejem— se aclaró la garganta suavemente al ver eso para llamar la atención de ellos.

—…Hola mama— saludo Naruko en suspiro de voz mientras arqueada la espalda cuando Naruto tocó una parte sensible en su abdomen, su brazo derecho estirándose hacia atrás para tomarlo de la cabeza y girar el cuello.

Naruto alzo su mano suavemente a modo de saludo mientras devolvía el beso de Naruko, mientras que su otra mano se aferraba al estómago de su hermana menor.

Kushina se aclaró de nuevo la garganta, esta vez al sentir que la voz se le iba un poco al ver como ambos se besaban de manera tan indecorosa, viendo la lengua de Naruto empezar a meterse dentro de la boca de Naruko tan larga como siempre, como ella apretaba los músculos por eso—Me… ¿Me llamaste para algo, Naruto?— pregunto al ver como se separaban entonces, para disgusto de Naruko.

—Perdona por la… no se como decirle, "muestra de cariño tan pública", Naruko no se ha despegado de mi desde hace rato— mencionó el rubio mientras su mano libre acariciaba suavemente el cabello de ella, escuchando como ronroneaba—. Necesitaré tu ayuda con algo en particular.

Para la Uzumaki era tan raro ver a su hija mayor actuando tan mansa con alguien, como un cachorro que se deja mimar, algo que ni con ella o Minato había pasado nunca—¿Mmm? ¡A-Ah! ¿Q-Que sería?— pregunto Kushina mientras caminaba algo temblorosa hasta un sofá enfrente del que estaba Naruto, alrededor de una mesa en donde ella noto que había un mapa de la aldea.

—Estaba discutiendo unas cuantas cosas con Naruko antes de todo, es más que nada algo que planeo, con todo eso de irme de la aldea planeo llevarme conmigo a una buena parte de la aldea— explicó el rubio mientras Naruko se frotaba contra él, como un gato buscando cariño mientras la abrazaba del vientre—. Hasta donde se el Hiraishin de Minato se basa en las escrituras del Clan Uzumaki, ¿no?— pregunto el rubio viendo a Kushina.

La pelirroja asintió suavemente—Fue creado por Tobirama Senju con ayuda de Mito Uzumaki, la gran mayoría de Jutsus Espacio-Tiempo que no tengan que ver con Dojutsus tienden a provenir de sellos, Minato uso las notas que le proveí para hacer su propia versión— explicó la Uzumaki.

—El funcionamiento del Hiraishin es más complicado de lo que pensé, pero la cosa se resume en lo siguiente— Kushina miro como en el mapa parecían brillar varias secciones de la aldea—. Planeo llevarme parte de la aldea.

—…¿Tu…. Que?— pregunto ella después de haber procesado lo que dijo.

—El Hiraishin se basa en varios principios, el primero de eso es que funciona como un translocador dimensional con una cantidad tan enorme de conjuntos de caracteres métricos que se necesitarían días enteros incluso para un maestro en el sellado poder crear el contrato de Fūin utiliza el Jutsu de espacio-tiempo junto con firmas direccionales que permiten al usuario crear una conversión dinámica basada en 3 componentes pilares sobre la formula de Fūinjutsu. Las matrices centralizadas del contrato de Fūin en detalle hacen que todas las funciones de correlación se mezclen entre si antes de crear el propio desplazamiento usando una cadena de borato para unir hexagularmente y agrupar cada conjunto como cada pata de un trípode encima de otro trípode; simple, elegante y fuerte, en una pirámide muy intrincadamente estructurada de muchos trípodes. Cada uno de los tres componentes requerirá muchos arreglos que siempre se pueden agregar a una cadena de borato y permanecer estables la primera etapa es el contrato, la segunda es el Jutsu de espacio-tiempo y el tercero es el enlace dinámico en forma de firma personal, que puedes poner en un objeto, como un kunai, por ejemplo.

Kushina se quedo anonadada al escuchar eso mientras procesaba lo que el rubio había dicho—Eso es lenguaje de sellado muy complejo, ni siquiera yo misma se tanto acerca del sellado como para analizarlo de esa forma, ¿de donde… aprendiste todo eso?

—Cuando pelee con Arashi, Naruko y Narumi— indicó el rubio mientras alzaba un dedo—. En particular la primera vez que los vi usando el Hiraishin, también está que usando los mismos principios en retrospectiva cree una técnica llamada Kuninokotachi que me permite borrar y crear espacio entre otras cosas— explicó Naruto antes de poner su dedo justo sobre la espalda de Naruko, haciendo que ella sintiera un escalofrío por la piel cuando Naruto puso chakra de rayo en su espalda y lo paso lentamente hacia abajo—. El Fūinjutsu en esencia es manipular las leyes físicas y espirituales para hacer lo que se quiere, lo que tienes que considerar con esto es que el espacio es como como en un área o extensión, y el tiempo, como en el paso de un momento a otro, es que los dos están íntimamente conectados entre sí. No puedes afectar uno sin afectar al otro, razón por la cual está escrito en conjunto como Espacio-Tiempo, el universo mismo esta conformado por leyes de dicho tipo, como por ejemplo, un objeto no puede acelerar realmente a la velocidad de la luz ya que eso requeriría energía infinita, pero moverse a esa velocidad de cierta manera dobla el espacio mismo, mi Kuninokotachi y el Hiraishin tienen cierta funcionalidad similar, yo puedo crear portales abriendo el espacio mismo y el Hiraishin crea un puente entre dos puntos usando un tercer punto en medio, ambos funcionan de cierta manera que crean un agujero, minimizando el gasto de Chakra en lo absolutamente mínimo, dura milisegundos.

—Yo ayude para que entendiera los conceptos más fácil— recordó Naruko antes de recibir un beso en la mejilla de parte de Naruto por eso, haciendo que se riera por ello.

—Además de Kuninokotachi también tengo unos cuantos otros Jutsus Espacio-Tiempo, uno de ellos es el movimiento cuántico que me permite teletransportarme a donde sea que alcance mi proyección de Chakra o donde ya haya estado, también puedo transportar algo allí, el asunto radica en que mover extensiones de terreno tan grandes no es particularmente algo no es tan simple como poner las manos en la tierra y usarlo, así que con una pequeña mezcla de Hiraishin planeo llevarme lo marcado conmigo.

—La cantidad de Chakra que eso supone es bestial, ¿Dónde se supone que llevarías partes de la aldea de todas maneras?— cuestionó Kushina ante lo que Naruto había explicado.

—Ambos sabemos que la cantidad de energía que tengo no es particularmente poca, en cuanto al lugar, planeo que sea algo alejado en los océanos del sur, si fuera por mi viajaría a otro planeta, pero aparentemente una sociedad funcional necesita más diversidad que una ciudad, además de que planeo levantar unas cuantas placas tectónicas para que forme un continente bastante grande, construir una aldea y todo eso— declaró Naruto antes de sentar a Naruko al lado suyo, para el disgusto de ella.

La pelirroja se quedo anonadada al escucharlo, sabía que Naruto era fuerte, pero sonaba como si moldear el mundo mismo a su alrededor fuera algo _sencillo_—Si Naruko te ayudo para planear esto, ¿para que me necesitas? No veo algo más que podría servir en esto.

Tomando el mapa en la mesa el rubio lo cerró y lo tiro en un bote de basura—¿Qué tal te parecería ser la "Kage" de dicho lugar?

—¿Eh? ¿EEEEH?— soltó Kushina anonadada al escuchar eso, haciendo que Naruto se guardará una pequeña sonrisa.

—Según tengo entendido tu sueño antes de volverte madre era ser la primer Hokage mujer— empezó a hablar el rubio mientras se recostaba en el sillón—. Personalmente, me disgusta que alguien con tanta fuerza y potencial como tu se limitará a ser una ama de casa. Un guerrero es un guerrero, independientemente de su sexo, son sus capacidades lo que le definen, es como que yo me la pasará viviendo detrás de un escritorio. Doy asco para cosas políticas y en general para liderar gente, eres la mejor líder que podría considerar para un lugar así.

—Tu… ¿enserio crees eso de mi?— pregunto Kushina anonadada por la revisión que Naruto le había dado a ella.

—Era un rencoroso antes, no un idiota. Independiente de lo que sintiera antes por ustedes no voy a demeritar las capacidades que tienen— Naruto no hizo ojos ciegos a como ella se sonrojada levemente ante eso, mirando a otro lado avergonzada—. Dejando eso de lado, hay algo que también busco, y no me quiero limitar a solo Konoha con esto.

Agitando su cabeza para poner en orden sus ideas, la pelirroja espabilo— ¿La cual seria?

—Hashirama Senju fue un pendejos cuando dividió los Bijuus— declaró Naruto sin más—. Simplemente le dio armas a las otras naciones a cambio de sacrificios vivos, planeo llevarme a los Bijuus y, de ser posible, a los Jinchurikis de las naciones elementales— explicó el rubio seriamente.

—¿Tu…Tu que?

—Tengo entendido que el Cuatro Colas y el Seis Colas fueron capturados por una organización criminal desconocida, y no se sabe el paradero de ninguno— declaró Naruto antes de añadir—. Veré como arreglo eso, pero mientras existan los Bijuus, las personas probablemente los verán como desastres naturales andantes, cosas de destrucción masiva. No se lo que haré una vez que me haya encargado de llevármelos, dejarlos en alguna dimensión donde puedan vivir tranquilos o llevarles a la nueva aldea, lo que si que no haré es volver a usarlos como armas, simplemente esparciría más las ansias de conflicto.

—…¿Estás hablando enserio, Naruto?— pregunto ella mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante para verlo fijamente.

—Lo estoy— declaró el rubio antes de añadir—. Si tienes una opinión con eso, estoy dispuesto a escucharla.

Kushina se rasco la cabeza ante eso, pensando en que responder—Algo así es muy complicado de hacer, dejarías un vacío de poder enorme en las naciones, ¿Cómo planeas hacer eso en primer lugar?

—Usare a Minato para eso— indicó Naruto mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. Antes mencionó algo acerca de cómo las diferentes naciones han empezado a tenerme en la mira, lo cual incluye matrimonios de alianza, es algo que puedo aprovechar para lo que quiero hacer— declaró el rubio antes de que añadiera—. Y eso seria todo.

—¿Eso seria todo?

—Planeo hablar con el zorro personalmente para resolver las cosas— declaró Naruto antes de que Naruko se sentara nuevamente en sus piernas con una sonrisa emocionada en su cara., haciendo que cerrará un ojo debido a ello.

_Tengo todo lo que alguna vez he querido._

Fue algo que Naruto había notado realmente no hace mucho, algo que se dio cuenta era la falta de estar en necesidad de algo en particular, pero que sabía bien qué algo faltaba.

Tenía un buen hogar, ya no tenía que pelear, y sobretodo, tenía una familia.

Entonces...

¿Qué cosa era realmente?

Por lo que supo gracias a Meryo, las cosas de su pasado lo iban a alcanzar de una manera o de otra, y nuevas cosas para las que no sabía si estaba preparado.

Un pequeña suspiro se salió de su boca mientras acariciaba suavemente los brazos de ella—La verdad si que era un idiota antes, no puedo parar de ver a los errores que hice antes uno tras otro. Ser feliz es algo bastante más difícil de lo que pensé, necesitaba una motivación, no era solo estar alegre, era despertar y sentirme con ganas genuinas de seguir— menciono el rubio mientras levantaba suavemente la camisa de su hermana menor, dejando ver el tatuaje en su estómago—. Se que probablemente no cambie mucho para mí, pero tomaré el riesgo de dejar una pequeña luz diferente en esto.

Sus dedos acariciaron suavemente el vientre de ella, mientras la rubia veía como una energía de color dorado, para seguidamente sentir un jalón.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Oscuridad y humedad.

Esas eran las dos cosas que dominaban el lugar en el que estaba, Naruto miro hacia todos lados suavemente al sentir como el agua le llegaba hasta los tobillos, enfrente suyo se encontraba una gran jaula cuyos barrotes se miraban fracturados.

No había nada para ser escuchado excepto el sacudir de las aguas.

Mentiría si dijera que no tenia pensamientos encontrados.

Enfrente suyo estaba una criatura que de un modo o de otro había sido la razón de dividir su vida como había sido hasta esos momentos, no sentía rencor pero sin duda no sentía particularmente como si buscará eso desde hace tiempo.

—¿Hola?— pregunto al aire escuchando como el eco se esparcía de manera sonora alrededor de todo el lugar.

—**Vaya, vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?**— una voz gutural y desentonada con un tumulto de voces hablando al unísono se escuchó alrededor del lugar, burbujas de chakra roja empezando a salir del agua mientras una larga y enorme hilera de dientes sonreía detrás de los barrotes, brillando aún en la oscuridad.

En respuesta a eso, el rubio se sentó en el suelo—Creo que ya nos conocemos desde antes, o espero que así sea, mi nombre es Naruto y yo…

—**Se quien eres**— empezó a hablar la criatura—. **Se lo que eres**— indicó mientras la voz empezaba a ganar tintes más discernibles—. **Y lo que quieres, niño. Así que confía cuando te cuento que deberías darte la vuelta.**

—Ambos sabemos que eso no pasará, no porque no pueda, sino porque no quiero— declaró Naruto antes de decir con un tono más relajado—. Pero lo que si quiero es hablar.

—**No tengo ninguna razón ni nada para hablar contigo, humano.**

—¿Ni siquiera para buscar tu libertad?

La luz finalmente golpeó a la criatura.

Cadenas amarillas cubrían sus extremidades y cuerpo, de manera que ni una parte se quedará libre, cada cadena teniendo púas que se sujetaban a la carne sangrante, y una tela negra cubría los ojos de la bestia, que demacrada mantenía su sonrisa enorme—**A menos que estés dispuesto a abrirle el estomago a tu hermana por mi, ¿Qué podría hacer para merecer una propuesta tan magnífica?**

—No planeo herir a Naruko— declaró el rubio sin más—. Pero planeo ayudarte.

—**¿Qué te hace pensar que necesito tu ayuda, mocoso?**

—Tienes cadenas con púas en todo el cuerpo, los ojos tapados, y vives en la más oscura fosa que podría mencionar, ni siquiera se si Arashi sea peor que esto— le recordó el Ojiazul mientras el Kyuubi guardaba secreto—. Se lo que piensas, pero no te quiero como un arma.

—**¿Y quieres que crea eso? No serias el primero en decir algo así, y no serias el primero en morir por ello**— respondió la criatura, haciendo que Naruto se quedará callado, y seguidamente suspirar mientras se levantaba.

Un aura de color anaranjado le cubrió de repente, haciendo que el lugar empezará a temblar, seguidamente que el rubio fuera cubierto por un aura de dicho color que se expandía hasta volver minúscula a la criatura enfrente suyo, haciendo que aún con los ojos cubiertos la bestia de las nueve colas pudiera sentir una fuerte presión, densa e inflexible, con sólo flexionar su mano hacia adelante, incluso la poderosa criatura se movió hacia atrás, tensando sus ataduras.

Naruto movió la mano hacia un lado, y tan simple como eso, la celda en la que estaba Kyuubi se dobló y se abrió, antes de que las cadenas y la tela que tapaba sus ojos se fueran.

Y tan rápido como eso, una esfera de energía se formó en la boca del zorro, disparando la Bijuudama contra el rubio sin cuidado, y cuando llegó, la energía misma se dobló como si hubiera golpeado contra una pared, formando una gran explosión.

La onda de humo que se formó se disipó en instantes—Kurama— apareciendo en medio del humo sin haber cambiado su postura—. Ese es el nombre que el sabio te dio, ¿verdad?

—**¡Tu no tienes derecho a decir ese nombre!**

Las colas que podían cortar montañas desde sus bases se agitaron en su dirección, y esta vez Naruto fue mandado a volar por el golpe, antes de girar en el aire y volver a aterrizar en el suelo, empezando a caminar nuevamente hacia el Bijuu más fuerte—Se que no lo hago, pero necesito atraer tu atención, en verdad quiero hablar contigo— empezó a hablar el rubio tratando de entablar una conversación con calma—. Se nos esta acabando el tiempo, algo se acerca, más antiguo que yo o que tu, o incluso la raza que nos precede.

—…**¿De que hablas?**— cuestionó Kyuubi detenidamente, mientras el rubio se mantenía caminando a su dirección general.

—Existe una cosa, tan antigua como el universo mismo en el que vivimos, tal vez incluso antes. Bien podrías llamarlo la manifestación física de la entropía— dijo el Ojiazul serenamente—. ¿Cuántas guerras has visto en tu existencia, Kurama?

—**Más de las que me importan contar, ustedes humanos se han matado a sí mismos una y otra vez, enteras civilizaciones han caído, le han traído la ruina a este mundo y a ustedes mismos. Viví por más de diecinueve mil años, antes de que el primero de tu raza se arrastrará fuera de sus madres y del lodo para encerrarse en las madrigueras que llaman aldeas**— hablo la bestia de las nueve colas con veneno en la voz gutural—. **Si esta cosa que llamas viene a destruirlos, nada me haría más feliz, mono arrogante**— declaró Kurama mientras empezaba a caminar hacia él.

—No sólo es a destruir a la humanidad— hablo el rubio justo cuando el zorro se había puesto enfrente suyo—. Las estrellas en el cielo, incontables mundos, incontables vidas, ya las ha consumido y las sigue consumiendo— declaró Naruto mientras detrás suyo la imagen del Oni Azul aparecía ante los ojos del Kyubi—. Y nuestro mundo es lo ultimo que queda en que todos nos volvamos polvo, o poder evitarlo.

—**Si eres más fuerte de lo que yo soy, y esta criatura a la que le temes es tan temible para ti, mi intervención no va a hacer de importancia.**

—No… no lo hará—admitió el Ojiazul—. Pero te estoy pidiendo que hagas lo que tu padre te encomendó y seas el guardián que cuide a los humanos. Ha pasado antes que las guerras se vuelven tan grandes como para regresar a la humanidad a lo que fue antes— añadió Naruto mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba directo a los ojos de la criatura—. Esto no es una guerra, no es un cataclismo, no es un desastre natural. Esto es un jodido genocidio cósmico para la vida misma en todo lo que existe. Yo…

El zorro de las nueve colas alzó su garra entonces, por comparación en tamaño, Naruto bien podría haber sido un mosquito o una hormiga cuando la bajo sobre él.

Y este cerró los ojos mientras sentía como su cabeza atravesaba la carne del Bijuu como si fuera hecha de gelatina, mientras suspiraba después de que eso pasará y que el Kyuubi retirará su garra—. ¿Te sientes mejor?

Entre gruñidos mientras su carne se curaba, Kurama hablo—**No aguanto cada que ustedes humanos hablan ese tipo de mierda, el último que lo hizo se hacía llamar pacifista y convirtió a mis hermanos y a mi en armas para sus naciones. Creen que son mejor que cualquier bolsa colonia de bacterias que se arrastra por la tierra.**

—Se que no lo somos, se que los humanos son predispuestos a hacer más mal que bien— dijo el rubio mientras se miraba las manos—. ¿Qué hay de ti? Desciendes de una diosa que usaba su poder para oprimir a los que estaban en desacuerdo con ella y de una criatura que partía el mundo en búsqueda del poder que le quitaron, y aun así eres más que simple poder puro— declaró haciendo que el zorro se quedará en silencio—. No somos diferentes a los otros animales, porque incluso los animales más primitivos pueden alzarse de sus instintos primarios, y hacer más de lo que está programado en su sangre. Tener huesos que salen del cuerpo u ojos que permiten ver a través de las paredes no nos hace mejores que una medusa que pueda cambiar su color, es lo que hacemos con eso lo que cuenta. Y con la fuerza que tengo, quiero dejar una ultima luz, antes de que todo se vuelva oscuro.

El Kyuubi en silencio miro al rubio fijamente, mientras entrecerraba sus ojos levemente—**¿Puedes sacarme de aquí y a mi otra mitad, no es así?**

—Esa es la idea.

—**¿Y que es lo que me detiene de hacer añicos a tu aldea?**

—Yo y un planeta a 37 años luz alrededor de una estrella enana con una gravedad 5 veces la de este planeta— declaró el rubio rápidamente—. No sería cómodo pero vivirías en paz, solo espero que la gravedad no te deje pegado al suelo hasta que la estrella se apague.

Un bufido salió de la boca del Bijuu ante eso, mientras volvía a ver fijamente al rubio—**Muy bien… si lo que dices es verdad, hay algo que quiero de tu parte, Naruto.**

Al oír su nombre este entrecerró los ojos, siendo llamado como tal por primera vez por la criatura—¿Lo cual quería?

—**Dos cosas en particular, si lo que dices es cierto, quiero más que tú palabra como prueba**— al escuchar eso, el rubio parpadeo, no sonando tan difícil.

—…Esto lo encontré en un planeta algo alejado de aquí, me lo lleve y planeaba que ASER lo analizará pero la verdad no creo que nadie más debería ver este tipo de cosas— chasqueando los dedos, un portal de Kuninokotachi se abrió en el aire a unos metros de distancia, antes de que un mural de piedra cayera sobre el agua—. Puedes detectar las emociones negativas de alguien, así que sabes bien que no miento.

Kurama camino hasta la losa de piedra, que parecía un altar más que nada, era de suficiente tamaño como para llegarle a las rodillas. Estaba hecho de una especie de madera de color marrón oscuro.

El altar mismo estaba notablemente bien conservado, el Kyuubi era capaz de decir eso desde donde estaba. La madera brillaba a la luz del lugar y parecía suave al tacto, y en el altar descansaban varios objetos.

Uno era un cuenco de arcilla astillado lleno de lo que parecían ser cenizas de algún tipo, al lado había un cuchillo grande que descansaba en una antigua funda de cuero.

El tercer y último objeto sobre la mesa fue el más interesante.

Un tomo grande y antiguo apoyado en un pequeño soporte. La portada era de un negro profundo sin ningún tipo de escritura, no es que Kurama pudiera leerla de todos modos. Estaba mucho menos conservado, probablemente mucho más antiguo que el altar en el que descansaba.

Sobre el altar había palabras escritas en un tapiz amarillento. Lo que sorprendió a Kurama fueron las letras en sí.

Aunque su caligrafía no era la mejor, Kurama siempre conocía el lenguaje que hablaban las personas en cada época, las lenguas habían cambiado y venido, era solo un revoltijo desordenado de formas que no tenía sentido al comienzo, pero que siempre era capaz de entender dado el tiempo.

Sin embargo, gracias de su conocimiento de lenguas antiguas y muertas, se dio cuenta al instante de que la escritura escrita en el tapiz no era para nada la de las naciones elementales... o de ninguna nación en el mundo.

El texto era de alguna manera ... feo, casi equivocado de alguna manera que no podía identificar.

No importaba cuán antigua fuera la escritura que vio, todo era al menos perceptible para su mente. Sin embargo, esas palabras se veían completamente diferentes. Le hizo preguntarse si la escritura era incluso más antigua que la más antigua que había encontrado en los rollos de su padre.

Bueno, de todos modos no importaba. Era un galimatías desde su perspectiva. Mirando hacia otro lado, vio que había una sola pintura rupestre adornada dentro de las paredes del santuario. Estaba mucho más desvaído y más apagado que el resto de cosas en al altar por lo que ni siquiera lo notó al principio. Era una pintura muy simple, realizada en un estilo mucho más esquemático y menos refinado.

Eran montañas, simples montañas en las que se miraba el sol, pero una pintura justo al lado de eso mostraba como el sol se convertía en una… cosa.

Una cosa, no podía llamarlo de otra manera ya que no había nada que pudiera siquiera identificar más que dos puntos blancos que parecían ser ojos y una boca redonda llena de dientes afilados que parecía extenderse hasta mas montañas como un ser tiránico.

Ante eso, el zorro alzó una ceja—**¿Pinturas rupestres de alguna cosa en el cielo es lo que te preocupa? Los Jashinistas hacían este tipo de mierdas mucho antes de que yo naciera y nunca tuvieron importancia.**

—El planeta en el que encontré eso tenía un Shinju masivo que pareció haber sido devorado como si fuera una verdura, estaba desolado por completo de toda vida— declaró Naruto mientras extendía su mano y otro portal se abría, el rubio tomó lo que parecía ser una especie de cilindro y tirarlo al agua—. Y esto parecía ser alguna clase de grabación de una especie que ni siquiera se que son.

El cilindro se abrió, mientras que una lente se veía adentro y empezaba a proyectar una imagen y reproducir el sonido.

Un sonido extraño llenó el aire. A los dos le tomó unos momentos reconocer de que era un tambor rítmico proveniente de la grabación.

Era una especie de claro, bastante grande como para llenar la distancia en la que estaban ambos, pero todo estaba nublado y la imagen lentamente ganaba calidad de video y sonido, un grupo de personas cantando en un idioma que ni Naruto ni Kurama podían entender comenzó a elevarse por encima de los árboles. Los tambores se habían vuelto cada vez más fuertes, un resplandor naranja delante de ambos. Fuego. Los tambores y el canto se hicieron más fuertes con cada segundo mientras la imagen se aclaraba.

Un solo grito solitario llenó el aire, sonando como si alguien estuviera siendo asesinado.

El fuego que los dos vieron estaba presente en forma de un infierno masivo que casi parecía alcanzar más alto que las copas de los árboles. Justo al lado de las llamas danzantes estaba la fuente de los tambores y los cánticos.

Un gran grupo, al menos de cincuenta, de seres que parecían parte planta, hechos de madera y hojas, estaba haciendo bailes espantosos y horribles, mientras que algunos de ellos golpearon fuertemente en tambores masivos.

Había algo ... mal con ellos.

Incluso aunque no fueran seres reconocibles como humanos, se podían notar las manchas verdes y mohosas en sus cuerpos de madera mientras sus hojas eran marrones y parecían podridas. Era si estaban enfermos con algún tipo de enfermedad.

Llevaban máscaras grotescas y retorcidas como parte aparente del ritual. Los detalles eran difíciles de distinguir, pero ninguno de los rostros falsos parecía humano, ni siquiera humanoide. En sus manos tenían extraños encantos y fichas, los detalles no se podían distinguir, incluso a la luz del fuego. Sin embargo, a medida que los objetos rituales se sacudían, podían distinguir sonidos extraños mientras se balanceaban de un lado a otro. Los dos vieron como uno de los bailarines se detenía y dejaba escapar un grito ensordecedor.

Por último, el rubio y el Bijuu establecieron sus ojos en lo que los seres de madera estaban bailando alrededor.

Una estatua masiva que casi brillaba gris a la luz del fuego mientras las sombras de sus fieles bailaban a su alrededor. Era claramente antiguo ya que grandes trozos parecían haberse caído hace siglos. La reliquia misma era un objeto retorcido y deformado que apenas podían comprender. Mientras lo miraban por más tiempo, notaron la parte que estaba pintada. Un gran negro y brumoso, lleno de caras y bocas, y dientes. Y esos ojos blanco, que parecía mirar directamente a los orbes azules de Naruto.

—…**¿Qué es esa cosa?**

—Su nombre es Neo— dijo el rubio mientras la proyección se terminaba y procedía a recoger tanto el proyector como el altar—. Puedes llamarlo dios oscuro o un demonio, incontables civilizaciones lo han llamado de diferentes maneras, ha consumido estrellas enteras y ha ocupado su lugar en el cielo, y la gente de cada estrella le ha rezado a él antes de morir en el vacío del olvido. Ningún término sería el correcto.

—**Este destructor… este Neo… ¿Asumes que esta acercándose a nuestro mundo?**— pregunto el Kyuubi detenidamente, sintiendo una emoción nueva en su ser al recordar la estatua de esa criatura.

—…— en silencio, el rubio camino y abrió un ultimo portal.

Y esta vez otro mural salió, y en esa ocasión, era tan grande como para que el mismo zorro quedará anonadado por el tamaño, era como una especie de pasillo rectangular, a los lados, habían inscripciones.

El muro mostraba una ciudad de edificios inusuales, aunque estos eran de un tipo diferente a los de antes. Había un extraño motivo en espiral en los edificios, lo que dejaba perplejo al Bijuu.

En el lado derecho del enorme mural, aparecían torres que terminan en torceduras, edificios enteros que parecían tener forma de conchas marinas, edificios que giraban en espiral como un clavo, entre otros patrones extraños. Parecía que la mayoría de los edificios se derrumbarían si se aplicaran en el mundo real, aunque en particular todos los habitantes pintaron en la pared a sus humanos. Una cosa a destacar es que todo parecía ir en una dirección, de hecho, frenéticamente.

Mirando al lado contrario parecía más de lo mismo, todos diferentes pero al mismo tiempo con el mismo horror en común.

Y luego estaba al frente, fue allí donde se encontró el santuario final.

La escena ante ellos era más horriblemente grandiosa que los santuarios de antes o la escena ritualista en aquel bosque.

Ante ellos había un altar enorme hecho de oro polvoriento pero aún puro. Diamantes, rubíes, zafiros, joyas y gemas de todo tipo adornaban el objeto prístino y perfectamente elaborado. En él yacía lo que los dos solo podían adivinar eran sacrificios a Neo, aún más riquezas y metales preciosos, los huesos de alguna criatura que hace mucho tiempo se había podrido, secado hierbas y especias, y una urna similar a la de la de antes.

Además de ellos, yacían tres grandes tomos de varios tamaños que se habían vuelto polvorientos y marchitos durante milenios de existencia.

Sobre el santuario estaba la obra de arte final de este culto que el dúo alguna vez vería. Una gran masa negra con dos ojos blancos enloquecidos que descendían sobre otra ciudad de aspecto extraño. A diferencia de antes, la ciudad aquí era demasiado pequeña para distinguir muchos de los detalles. Además, la obra de arte mostraba la tierra alrededor de la ciudad, con bosques, colinas, incluso una segunda ciudad al lado de la pintura. La cosa, Neo, también fue un poco diferente. A diferencia del santuario de antes los detalles de la pintura eran muy detallados, grabados sobre oro y obsidiana.

Kurama echó un vistazo más de cerca a los humanos dentro de la imagen. Los detalles sobre las personas fueron sobresalientes. La expresión facial de cada una era fácilmente legible y detallada. Todas y cada una de las caras estaban llenas de desesperación o inquietud de algún tipo. Los que tenían la cabeza hacia abajo tenían una sonrisa nerviosa y desesperada en la cara, como si trataran de engañar a alguien o algo. Los que se atrevieron a mirar hacia arriba tenían visiones de miedo, asombro y locura escritas en ellos.

Los ojos de la bestia de las nueve colas siguieron lo que miraban los fieles y se vio obligado a dar un paso atrás para ver la imagen completa. Al principio, parecía que se había derramado un gran recipiente de tinta en la mitad superior de la obra de arte. Cuando miró más de cerca, se dio cuenta de que en el borde de la mancha oscura había una especie de garra u otro apéndice.

Entonces, vio a otro. Luego otro, y otro, y otro.

Tardó unos minutos, pero se hizo más claro los intrincados y sutiles sombreados y detalles que, a primera vista, parecían formar una masa negra masiva.

La criatura, el ser repugnante en el cielo de la obra de arte, solo podía describirse como una abominación. Garras, dientes, bocas, tentáculos, partes del cuerpo y piezas que no reconoció, todo aparentemente al azar sobre el ser que parecía haber surgido del cráneo de un loco. Una monstruosidad más allá de la explicación adecuada, y muy probablemente a qué se dedicó este santuario. Era un océano de caos carnoso y casi hizo que la bestia misma nacida de las entrañas del forjador sintiera que él mismo estaba perdiendo la cordura con solo mirarlo.

Sin embargo, lo que llamaba la atención del Bijuu eran las fauces abiertas y bostezadas que se habían abierto. El significado de la imagen habló alto y claro.

Aquella cosa no era un destructor.

Era un Devorador de Mundos.

Por lo menos, eso era si la pintura ante ellos era precisa.

Por otra parte, ¿qué evidencia polarizante tenían? Después de todo, la imagen de una entidad masiva negra y de ojos blancos con una gran boca descendiendo en el mundo debajo traía imágenes mentales de su encuentro con la criatura para Naruto.

Neo no solo quería destruir a todo, planeaba devorar su cadáver. Una boca repugnante y chapucera constantemente hambrienta de más era el destino de la vida misma.

Todos morirían y la cosa se deleitaría con los restos.

—Esto lo encontré en el mundo gourmet… esta cosa ya esta aquí, incluso desde antes que la humanidad misma— declaró el rubio mientras bajaba su mano—. Nuestro mundo es como lo es ahora debido a que unos seres llamados Blue Nitros han manipulado la estructura de nuestro mundo de una manera u otra, preparan el plato final para Neo, me lo encontré y lo combatí hace un tiempo, casi me devora y estaba en un estado de larva— declaró el rubio—. El asunto con los Blue Nitros es que buscan dejar a Neo en su estado más completo y puro para asegurarse de ser capaces de no dejar ni un solo rastro de él, la cosa con eso es que no les importa si este mundo es devorado en el proceso… no, olvida eso, este mundo sería devorado definitivamente por algo así. Simplemente busco enfrentarme a esta criatura en búsqueda de eliminarla y asegurar que nuestro mundo prevalezca.

—**Es una locura.**

—Por definición, no puedo ser ilógico hablando de la supervivencia.

—**Y sin embargo estas demente, enfrentarse a algo así es querer morir si dices que antes casi te devora como una larva.**

—Demencia es una enfermedad neurológica, carezco de esa debilidad biológica como muchas otras— dijo el rubio calmadamente antes de añadir—. Sin embargo, comprendo que nunca se tiene suficiente poder, no el suficiente como para pelear con una amenaza de este tipo, además de AIR busco consumir el resto de alimentos de ese tipo.

—**¿Alimentos? ¿Crees que alimentos te van a ayudar a vencer a una cosa que devora civilizaciones enteras?**— pregunto Kurama con incredulidad.

El Ojiazul aclaró al instante—No sólo son alimentos, cada uno de ellos es parte de lo que necesita Neo para volverse completo, era conocido como el Menú Completo de Acacia, un hombre que portaba a Neo y que fue consumido por él— dijo Naruto mientras se quedaba a pensar en lo que decir para explicar lo que pasaría—. Son en esencia los ingredientes mismos del universo, sin embargo no son lo único que existe, así que esa podría ser una ventaja que tenga sobre esa cosa, sino… bueno, eso ya lo he previsto.

—**Así que simplemente salvaguardas en caso del fracaso**— notó el Bijuu.

—No soy el único que planea en medida contra está cosa— declaró Naruto mientras mantenía su expresión calmada—. Y nadie parece estar haciendo lo suficiente.

—**Hnn… bien, bien. Las pruebas son muchas como para no creerte, mi segunda petición es mucho más simple**— declaró la bestia de nueve colas mientras se inclinaba para ver a Naruto de frente—. **Hemos caminado en tu mundo como seres de dos patas igualmente, pero nunca fuimos iguales, pero tu humano. Si puedes cumplir tu promesa acerca de liberarnos, entonces no sólo cumpliré mi parte del trato, pero me aseguraré de mantener conmigo una pequeña parte de ti que sirva de una nueva esperanza.**

El rubio se limitó a procesar eso—Ya veo a donde va esto… y no creo que me guste.

—**Estoy de tu lado, humano. Confío en lo que me muestras. Simplemente planeo hacer algo desde mi propio lado— **comentó Kurama mientras se inclinaba hacia abajo con una sonrisa plasmada en su cara.

—Todavía queda bastante tiempo antes de que eso pase así que…

—**Quiero que liberes a los míos, y cuando lo hagas, de una manera y de otra te ganarás nuestra lealtad a ti.**

Naruto cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba largamente—Y estoy siendo ignorado— murmuro al notar como Kurama empezaba a deshacerse en manchas de Chakra rojizo que le empezaban a rodear.

—**Por el momento alíviate, tienes de tu lado ahora a uno de los seres más poderosos de este mundo**— el Chakra rojizo se arremolino enfrente suyo, haciendo que lo primero que el rubio viera fuera una figura femenina—. A tu completa disposición.

Tenía cabello rojo carmesí, casi en el mismo tono que de la sangre, estaba atado con adornos que casi podrían parecer de la nobleza, rasgos finos, delicados y al mismo tiempo feroces, a sí como Naruto, tenía 3 marcas a cada lado de la mejilla, solo que mucho más feroces, y sus ojos rojos como rubíes brillaban con su pupila rasgada, sus labios de un tono negro.

Vestía lo que parecía ser un gran y holgado kimono rojizo oscuro, que no parecía mostrar nada de lo que había debajo.

Noción de género era algo que una criatura hecha de pura energía no conocía en lo más mínimo, en este caso, el rubio miro a lo que parecía una mujer enfrente suyo del mismo modo que veía al legendario zorro de antes.

Completamente neutral.

El rubio tomó las muñecas de la ahora pelirroja y las separo de su cuerpo—Okey, primero. Eso no es tan relevante conmigo como lo crees que es, segundo. Créeme cuando te digo que estoy conforme con tu palabra— declaró serenamente.

—Oh, vaya, el salvador de este mundo, tan heroico y generoso— hablo Kyuubi, esta vez con una voz madura y suave, llena de sarcasmo y burla—. Ambos sabemos que no eres tan santo como te haces mostrar a ti mismo.

—No lo soy— declaró el rubio sin cambiar su expresión—. Hay una diferencia obvia entre eso y no ser… bueno, tu te puedes hacer una idea, no puedo sacarte aún debido a que aún tengo que planear un par de cosas para el sello de Naruko, pero tu y tus… hermanos supongo, van a ser libres.

—Considera entonces como que cerremos el trato en esta situación, tu me dejas salir de aquí y yo…— declaró la pelirroja relamiendo sus labios levemente—. Bueno, digamos que te ganarás mi lealtad en lo que decidas luego, niño.

El rubio rodó los ojos un poco ante eso, mientras todo empezaba a tornarse blanco de repente.


	36. El Vasallo del Tigre

**.**

**.**

**Lamentablemente en este cap no podré responder reviews, que tristemente no he recibido muchos últimamente, lo cual me tiene algo deprimido ****:b**

* * *

**ACCIÓN**

* * *

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

**Capitulo 36**

**El Vasallo del Tigre**

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨****¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

La Tierra del Tiempo.

También llamada "Jikan no Kuni" era el continente más al Oeste del mundo humano, los habitantes de dichas tierras usaban una energía que hacían llamarte Shinshinshū (Cuerpo y Mente), que le hacían llamar Magia.

Era bastante diferente de lo que era el Chakra, en vez de hacer sellos de mano, tenían dos modos de usar la Magia.

La primera era usando Fūhadō (Camino de los Sellos de la Destrucción) que tenía ese nombre por usar una versión arquetípica del uso de sellos en una variación del Fuinjutsu que mezclado con la energía Shinshinshū les permitía hacer sellos en el aire que fungían como un sistema en el que usaban diversos tipos de Magias, los que usaban dicha arte eran llamados Magos.

La segunda era algo más complicada, aquellos que eran capaces de mezclar la energía espiritual con la energía natural del ambiente podían manipular la energía de sus espíritus de diversos métodos de manera externa, en mera esencia manipulaban el Shinshinshū de la mejor manera posible, lo hacían llamar Seijinjutsu (Técnicas de Shaman) y los que podían usar dicho arte eran llamados Shamanes.

No se sabía mucho más acerca de dicho continente debido a la seguridad que había, pero una cosa clara era que en particular ellos no tenían a los Shinobis en una muy alta estima.

También estaba que era el lugar con la mayor concentración de criaturas del mundo gourmet en el mundo humano, criaturas muy poderosas e interesantes, pero estaba lejos de ser la única cosa que le importaba a Naruto en eso.

—Déjame ver si entiendo, así que Worm estaría buscando reliquias acerca de el Culto de Neo en Jikan, además de que tienen alguna cosa referente a seres como el Oni Azul— notó el rubio mientras se mantenía flotando sobre Konoha a un lado de un edificio de la aldea.

Justo a su lado se encontraba cierto pelinegro con los brazos cruzados mientras miraban ambos la aldea—Esencialmente, si. Además del Menú Completo de Acacia existen otros alimentos que son capaces de dar ese tipo de habilidades, por lo que se ya te comiste a AIR, deberías empezar a buscar comer el resto— declaró Meryo cruzado de brazos y viendo de igual manera la aldea—. Se está acercando una temporada de abundancia para el tipo de criaturas que viven en el mundo gourmet, eso también significa que dentro de poco la tormenta llegará, tal vez más rápido de lo que crees, deberías aprovechar mientras puedes, llevarte a tanta gente como puedas.

—Normalmente salgo de la aldea bastante fácil, pero es más complicado llevarme más gente afuera— informó el rubio mientras el Ojirrojo movía su mano levemente.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargo de eso, deberías tratar de crecer un poco más, vas por el buen camino a comparación con antes, pero te faltan unos cuantos pasos más.

El rubio se le quedo viendo al pelinegro fijamente, habiendo salido de entrenar a como lo había hecho antes, se sentía raro escuchar que aún le faltaba para llegar, pero mentalmente se encogió de hombros.

Siempre había algo nuevo que aprender, suponía.

—Tengo unas cuantas cosas que hacer antes de planear irme de la aldea de nuevo, la ultima vez que lo hice mi equipo casi perdió la vida por eso— indicó el Ojiazul antes de empezar a flotar en el aire—. Como sea, ¿vendrás tu también?

—Alguien tiene que cuidarte el trasero.

Una risa salió de parte de Naruto al oír eso—Que relajante es saber que estoy en buenas manos. Koyuki puede arreglarme un par de cosas navieras con Nami de foco central para viajes por mar— mientras hablaba el rubio se quedo pensando unas cuantas cosas, cerrando los ojos—. El problema principal es que las rutas de viaje marítimas a Jikan son únicamente accesibles a través del país de los demonios.

—Uhhh, la vas a tener divertida allí— declaró el pelinegro divertido, haciendo que el rubio abriera sus ojos para girarse en su dirección.

—¿De que…?— notó que apenas hablo no había absolutamente nadie a su lado, ya no—. ¿…hablas?...— soltando un gruñido levemente molesto mientras rodaba los ojos, empezó a volar—. Odio cuando la gente hace eso.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

—¿Crees que incluso la peor persona tiene alguna forma de redención? ¿Qué si tratas lo suficiente vas a lograr cambiar tu vida?

Estaba en un lugar oscuro, dándole la espalda a una celda hecha de vidrio en donde un encadenado pelirrojo se encontraba viéndolo fijamente, Naruto dejo que las palabras se quedarán en el aire, a su alrededor estaban otras celdas de distintos tipos con prisioneros allí que se encontraban viéndolo, no particularmente con las mejores intenciones.

—Si te soy sincero creía que ese tipo de palabras sólo era un montón de mierda— declaró el rubio mientras se volteaba hacia atrás para ver a Gaara fijamente—. Creía que sin importar lo que hiciera o pasará, un monstruo seguiría siendo un monstruo en el fondo, y estoy seguro que tu piensas igual, chico de la arena— declaró Naruto cruzándose de brazos.

La respuesta de Gaara fue un gruñido gutural, como un animal, viniendo de su jaula.

En respuesta, el Ojiazul alzó las manos—Se que no te agrado, no le agrado particularmente a casi nadie. Pero… no creo que seas un monstruo, eres un niño al que la vida le ha tirado mierda desde que nació, pero no creo tampoco que eso significa que tienes el derecho a hacer sufrir a otros como te plazca— declaró con calma.

—Yo soy el demonio de la arena… si tu crees que puedes jugar conmigo, ¡bañare mi arena con tu sangre!

—Ya no tienes arena aquí, Gaara— hablo Naruto ante el enojado pelirrojo—. Mira… estoy lejos de ser un santo, probablemente he matado a más gente que tu a menor edad, pero lo que si te puedo decir es que vivir una vida así no te causará más que pudrirte tu sólo, un "demonio que solo se ama a sí mismo"

Los ojos del Jinchuriki de Suna se abrieron al escuchar esas palabras—¿Cómo sabes…?

—No puedo borrar el pasado— declaró el rubio serenamente—. Hay cosas que desearía poder cambiar, pero que al final de todo, el sufrimiento que sentí en el pasado me hizo quien soy, tal como te hizo quien eres— dijo mientras los ojos de ambos se veían fijamente—. No tienes que dejar que las cosas que la gente a tu alrededor te hizo definan quien eres, no les des ese lujo. Vine a hablar contigo por esa razón, vine a hablar con todos ustedes por eso— luego de decir eso, se giro a los que le rodeaban.

—¿Tu crees que unas cuantas palabras bonitas harán que te sigamos, niño?— un hombre de tez morena con cuatro brazos hablo entonces.

—Tengo a Orochimaru sellada a mi disposición— replicó entonces, haciendo que de repente los de Otogakure se pusieran alerta al oír ese nombre—. Kabuto Yakushi esta muerto, y la única sobreviviente de su equipo es la chica pelinegra que esta también encerrada en una cárcel de no tan alta seguridad, similar a tus hermanos, Gaara— les informo cada detalle que conocía de la situación—. La situación de Suna aún está bastante alarmada, perdieron a su Jinchuriki, perdieron a su Kage, perdieron a los hijos de su Kage, perdieron a su Daimyo, perdieron lo guerra. Y no es cosa de empezar en como estaría Otogakure— declaró el rubio mientras notaba como ahora tenía la atención de todos—. Sus países y pueblos de orígenes probablemente ahora estén apunto de pasar una crisis como nunca antes, lo que les propongo es algo simple.

—Si puedes liberar a Orochimaru-sama, seguiré las ordenes que quieras— declaró un hombre de cabello blanco que al instante hizo a Naruto poner su atención en él.

—No planeo dejarla libre así como así, no me quiero ni imaginar en que tipo de situación tendría que vivir la gente de Otogakure, pero lo que busco es mejorar las cosas, lo cual no es algo que se pueda lograr con facilidad manipulando a gente, las alianzas se forman en confianza, después de todo.

—Hablas de extorsión por un lado y de alianza por otro.

—¿Y crees que te vamos a seguir ciegamente?

Naruto ni siquiera se volteo a ver a los que parecían gemelos uno pegado al otro—Que acepten o no es cosa de ustedes, no me afecta en lo más mínimo— declaró el rubio antes de añadir con una leve sonrisa—. Simplemente elijo poner un poco más interesantes las cosas— al terminar de hablar, el rubio puso dos dedos contra su frente a modo de despedida—. Luego escucharé su respuesta, por el momento, tengo que ir a viajar.

Con esas simples palabras… desapareció.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

—Así que, está cosa de "Danmaku", básicamente es lo que su nombre indica y creas estas balas de energía por todo el lugar.

Estaba esquivando.

Esa era la definición exacta de lo que estaba haciendo, simplemente esquivaba lo que podría ser dicho como una lluvia de cuchillas hechas de energía de diferentes colores, mientras que con una calma elegante, Yukari Yakumo se encontraba siendo rodeada por dichos ataques y dirigiéndolos hacia el rubio.

Se encontraban en un gran cuarto circular vacío, que ante todo, sus paredes y su techo se encontraban tan lejos en lo alto y en lo ancho que parecían no tener fin—Esa es la esencia de una pelea con Danmaku, aunque hay algunas cuantas reglas que no pueden romperse, una vez situado el combate no se puede matar al oponente, por ejemplo— explicó ella serenamente.

—Sabes, lo curioso es que tengo un Jutsu de elemento metal con ese nombre pero que no se parece en nada a lo que…

Justo cuando el rubio hablo, fue interrumpido por un buen número de círculos con runas en ellos de los que más disparos de energía y esferas de diferentes colores empezaban a aparecer por los cientos si no es que en los miles.

Naruto tenía experiencia esquivando ataques a velocidades enormes, pero lo que era diferente en esta ocasión era el numero y área en los que eran disparados, haciendo al rubio tener más cuidado de no ser alcanzado—Te recomendaría no distraerte, las dudas pueden hacer que tu mente y tu cuerpo no estén en sincronía, haciéndote más dispuesto a ser atacado— le aconsejo la rubia mientras el Ojiazul veía lo que podría describir como un extraño símbolo budista similar a la marca de los Hyuga sacando más balas de energía.

—Tengo muchas cosas que pensar últimamente— hablo Naruto mientras esquivaba las balas desde diferentes ángulos, saltando de un lado a otro para ganar algo de tiempo antes de ser rodeado nuevamente—. Además sólo te pedí un pequeño entrenamiento de calentamiento, si quisieras una pelea de verdad estoy seguro que dejarías de estar tan tranquila.

—Bebí bastante de esa reserva de vinos que aparentemente tienes en el sótano, así que estoy feliz— hablo la Yakumo con calma, antes de que Naruto se detuviera y notará como estando rodeado de las pequeñas esferas de energía por doquier todas se detuvieron—. En todo caso, si sólo quisieras un entrenamiento podrías hacer más que sólo saltar como un mono de un lado al otro.

—…No sabía que ASER había instalado una reserva de vinos— el rubio se encogió de hombros mientras decía eso—. En todo caso, no es como que este fuera de practica ni nada, es solo que planeo hacer algo de calentamiento antes de viajar a Jikan, y eres probablemente la única con la que podría tomarme las cosas en serio en cuestión de fuerza.

—Dudo que eso sea todo por lo querías mi presencia.

—…Quiero un consejo— hablo el rubio sentándose en el suelo—. El cuerpo de un ser vivo esta compuesto de tres tipos distintos de Qi, en algo llamado Biorritmos. Ritmos Circavigintanos para lo físico. Ritmos Circadiseptán para lo emocional. Y Ritmos Circatrigintanos para lo intelectual… tienes un Ritmo Circatrigintanos más grande que miles de personas. Por tu olor y la sensación que das puedo asegurar que en verdad no eres una humana, no puedo sentir ni una pizca de Chakra en ti para empezar— empezó a explicar Naruto.

—Los halagos no te llevarán a ningún lado, ve al punto.

—¿Sabes como son creados los malebolgia de Sargón? Lenguas de niños, líquido amniótico extraído de mujeres embarazada, la carne de hombres, y muchas otras cosas más son extraídas, cientos, si no es que miles de vidas son puestas en crear sólo una de esas cosas— explicó Naruto—. Sargón tiene bajo su mano a 30,935,108 Malebolgias, es difícil de imaginar que tantas personas han sido mutiladas sólo para crear una, y tienen alrededor de 20 fábricas alrededor de todo el mundo donde cientos de miles son creadas cada día— el rubio se estiró un poco antes de dejarse caer en el suelo—. Y esa es aproximadamente la más suave de las cosas que ha hecho Sargón desde su fundación.

—Que sorpresa que una organización fanática y que busca la dominación de este mundo sea así de cruel— hablo Yukari con sarcasmo.

—Mi punto es…— empezó a hablar el rubio—. No tengo dudas de que puedo pelear contra ellos, pero la diferencia es sobre que hacer después de eso, han estado desde antes de la época del sabio de los seis caminos. Si algo se de historia es que matar a los dictadores a largo plazo simplemente hará que uno nuevo salga, el vacío de poder de algo así de importante sólo desmoronaría la sociedad. Quiero un consejo de tu parte, por como actúas y el aura que tienes puedo decir que sabes bien lo que es ser un líder, y doy asco para pensar las cosas a largo plazo.

Cuando el rubio alzó la mirada, noto que Yukari también se había sentado y ahora mismo se encontraba con un tablero de Taikyoku Shogi—¿Qué haces exactamente cuando una pieza llega al otro lado del tablero?— pregunto ella mientras movían las piezas del tablero, turno por turno.

—Es promovido, pero no es como que pueda hacer eso, no tengo ningún deseo en simplemente tomar el lugar de un tirano así como así.

El sonido de las piezas empezaba a sonar mientras movían y movían cada uno sus propias piezas—Lo que quieres y lo que tienes que hacer son dos cosas diferentes, es como este juego de mesa, la diferencia entre que ganes o pierdas es simplemente por la experiencia que tiene un enemigo con tu nivel de fuerza o incluso mayor es la inteligencia o la habilidad que has obtenido antes, es simple cosa de ser superi…

—Jaque.

La rubia se quedo callada al escuchar eso, antes de recomponerse, y volver a ordenar las piezas y empezando otro juego—…Cómo ves, esto es de lo que hablo, si no vas enserio puede que termines perdiendo incluso aunque seas…

—Jaque.

—…— la Ojimorada frunció levemente las cejas por eso mientras volvían a empezar, y esta vez no añadiendo nada a lo que decía.

—A lo que me refiero es que aun cuando enfrente a Sargón y lo destruya, no significa que podre arreglar las cosas, simplemente sería un idiota que destruye el lugar y se va. Jaque.

—Okey, ¿Cómo estás haciendo eso?

El rubio parpadeo al escuchar esas palabras—¿Cómo dices?

—Ni siquiera estas poniendo atención y de alguna forma me estas ganando.

—Tengo a una buena maestra, ella es mucho mejor que yo en esto, un par de cosas se me tenían que pegar— declaró medio divertido—. En todo caso, estoy pensando en llevar a algunas cuantas personas conmigo a Jikan, así que te pediría que cuidarás por aquí mientras no estoy.

La rubia simplemente suspiro para calmarse levemente—No tengo problemas con ello, pero tengo que advertirte, algunas cosas importantes se acercan para tu vida, te recomendaría estar alerta.

—…Últimamente escucho eso demasiado a menudo para mi gusto— declaró antes de seguir con otro juego.

—Jaque— esta vez alzó una ceja al notar como se le volvía un poco más difícil que antes mover las piezas en posiciones donde podría ganar y apenas parpadeaba parecía que cambiaban de lugar a veces—. Entonces esta vez te diré algo que necesitarás saber, y es que no te dejes guiar simplemente por las apariencias. Sigues siendo un niño así que careces de vista a largo plazo, consideras pelear los problemas del pasado y el presente sin pensar a futuro, lo que ves no es todo lo que existe.

Naruto alzo la vista y giro la cabeza un poco al notar una capa muy leve de energía, de apenas unos cuantos nanómetros de grosor, alrededor del cuerpo de ella, tan corta que una persona normal ni siquiera lo notaria, al mismo tiempo que empezaban un nuevo juego. _Tengo la sensación de que esta haciendo trampa._

—Deberías escuchar lo que dicen aquellos con una experiencia mayor a la tuya, cuando el tiempo pasa podrías llamarlo sabiduría.

—Jaque.

—…

—¿Así que… de donde viene esa supuesta experiencia?— pregunto el rubio sonriendo de igual forma que ella

Yukari que había estado sonriendo al hablar se quedo con los ojos cerrados al escuchar eso mientras Naruto se quedaba viendo la pieza que le había dado la victoria.

Abrió los ojos y mostró como estos eran rojos mientras su sonrisa se mantenía, justo cuando una brecha con innumerables ojos iguales se veían detrás suyo—Supongo que el descanso acabo, deberíamos subir el nivel, ¿no crees?

—No se porque, pero siento que no te agrado.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Las cosas estaban yendo… bien, relativamente bien si podía decirlo, el tiempo pasaba rápido antes de prepararse para su viaje para empezar las cosas estaba que Arashi iba a continuar por bastante tiempo su entrenamiento con Jiraiya, pues había regresado a la aldea para informarle de eso a Minato, Sasuke se había ido con Kakashi para entrenar igualmente.

—Supongo que ahora mismo tengo el terreno libre para irme— murmuro para si mismo el rubio sentado sobre lo alto de un edificio en la aldea, tenía una lista hecha de papel a un lado de su mano, mientras analizaba detenidamente las cosas que tenía por hacer.

Lo primero de todo era dejar unos cuantos clones para no despertar las sospechas de la aldea si desaparecía.

La segunda de ellas era que no planeaba irse directamente a Jikan.

Podía hacerlo, y podía hacerlo fácilmente, se podía desplazar muy rápido después de todo, pero quería asegurarse de dejar algunos puntos clave con cuidado, como el hecho de que entre más lejos estuviera de sus clones más débiles se iban a volver, generando que de esa forma si algo pasará no estaría allí para cuidar a los demás, pero confiaba en que se podían defender ellos y al mismo tiempo sabía que estaban en buenas manos, además de que tenía que ir a otros lugares antes de ir a otro continente.

Así que por eso se quería asegurar de llevárselos luego a Jikan, era lo que tenia planeado, se iba a ir dentro de poco y planeaba terminar todo lo mejor posible.

—En todo caso, tengo que planear al regresar como terminar con lo de los Hyuga— murmuro para si mismo mientras veía el tercero de su lista.

Y eso era el que tenía que buscar un anillo de bodas para Hanabi, se le podría llamar cursi pero quería que fuera algo especial, sobretodo porque era importante.

_Todavía tengo unos cuantos días antes de tener que irme, debería ver que todo vaya bien._

—Está aldea no ha cambiado casi nada en todo el tiempo que he estado lejos, sigue siendo el mismo vertedero de basura que cuando me fui.

Los oídos de Naruto se sacudieron al captar ese sonido a las afueras de la lejanía, haciendo que se girará en la dirección donde escucho esas palabras, a una enorme distancia centro sus sentidos en aquella parte.

—Deja de hacer ruido a menos que quieras que te mate.

—Uhhhh, la señorita sabía sigue con el temperamento del demonio.

—Cierra la boca de una vez, ya terminamos con la carne de cañón de la aldea, deberíamos ir a cumplir el trabajo que el jefe nos encomendó.

—Sigo sin entender porque nosotros tres somos necesarios para un solo mocoso, pero bueno, ¿Quién soy yo para juzgar?

Y luego… silencio.

Los ojos del rubio se entrecerraron antes de usar el Movimiento Cuántico para desaparecer de allí en un instante, al siguiente apareciendo en un sitio rodeado de árboles, pavimentado cerca de un río.

—Huh, es raro que no haya notado todo lo que paso aquí antes— hablo al aire mientras veía a Kakashi inconsciente sobre una rama, Asuma clavado a una pared cercana con una espada negra y a Kurenai flotando en el agua del río con una enorme herida—. ¿Qué demonios paso aquí?— se pregunto antes de saltar para recoger a la pelinegra del agua e ir a ver a los demás, viendo la considerable cantidad de heridas internas que tenían.

_Debería dejarlos en un hospital, no parecen que vayan a despertar pronto_. Pensó para si mismo mientras le sacaba la espada del hombro al Sarutobi. _No detectó rastros de Chakra alrededor pero su olor sigue siendo algo fácil de detectar, aunque la sangre de Asuma molesta para detectarlo bien._

Sus ojos brillaron en morado y rojo por unos segundos mientras usaba el Bukkaigan para leer directamente en sus recuerdos de manera lenta y precisa.

—¡Entrada dinámica!

El rubio se giro cuando escucho un grito y un borrón de color verde le paso encima, haciendo que se girará para ver a Maito Gai.

—¡Naruto-kun, apenas noto que eras tú el que estaba aquí, te confundí con el enemigo!— exclamó de forma vivaz el pelinegro apenas lo vio.

—Ahhh, un gusto verte a ti también Gai— declaró el rubio mientras se levantaba—. No tengo mucho tiempo para explicar esto, pero en resumen alguien los atacó y luego salió de la aldea, aún no se que, pero les puedo seguir el rastro, necesito que los lleves para que los puedan cuidar e informar de esto.

—Aunque aprecio tu ayuda, te recuerdo que sigues siendo un civil, no estaría en lo que debes hacer el meterte en asuntos Shinobi— le recalcó el especialista en Taijutsu.

—Por la dirección que siento el olor están en un pueblo cercano a la aldea, más en particular creo que— declaró el rubio mientras se estiraba un poco—. La mayoría de ustedes no va a llegar lo suficientemente rápido, así que será mejor que simplemente informen de la situación.

_**Kuninokotachi.**_

Con un simple pensamiento el espacio alrededor de los Jonin de Konoha se dobló de forma tenue, antes de que los alrededores cambiaran y lo siguiente que el especialista en Taijutsu viera como estaban en lo alto de un edificio.

Naruto se estiró un poco mientras inhalaba el aire levemente, sus ojos fijos en la distancia fuera de la aldea.

_No se lo que quieren esos pero por lo que puedo sentir huelen a tres personas… dos hombres y una mujer… uno tiene un olor a sangre con él y otro bastante pulcro… la chica tiene 17 y los tipos 22 y 20… no reconozco el olor que tiene la chica pero parece estar mezclado con algo más que sólo ella… el de 20 años parece oler como lava y el otro… ¿eso es Chakra Oscuro?... No tiempo que perder pensando en esto._

Naruto se puso en posición de correr antes de ser cubierto por una armadura de rayos de color roja, antes de desaparecer mientras iba a las afueras de la aldea en una estela de color carmesí, atravesando rápidamente la distancia mientras buscaba el rastro que había estado siguiendo antes de detenerse a las afueras de un pueblo a varios kilómetros lejos de la aldea—Nased, ¿puedes buscar por los tres objetivos que busco?— pregunto a lo que parecía a la nada, antes de que la corona que llevaba en la cabeza brillo en blanco por unos segundo.

**[Comando Aceptado] **

En la atmósfera fuera del planeta se podía ver un objeto similar a una esfera negra con símbolos amarillos que flotaba como un satélite.

**[Calculando Coordinadas. X-86 Y-65 Z-140. Objetivos encontrados a 387 metros de su posición actual. Objetivos aproximándose a Sujeto-A9]**

—¿Sujeto-A9?...Ahh, Arashi— el rubio proceso eso unos momentos, antes de que una enorme explosión se viera en uno de los edificios dentro del pequeño pueblo—. Ese debe de ser él— murmuro antes de girar la nuca a un lado y luego al otro—. Nased, Yeoui.

**[Desplegando Rectificador Medidor de Profundidad de Galaxia]**

Un punto de color rojo empezó a brillar a la distancia acercándose a una velocidad enorme a donde Naruto estaba, mientras soltaba un suspiro leve. _**Genshiku.**_

Un manto negro de flamas empezó a cubrir al rubio en un instante antes de que el punto rojo llevará a donde estaba él, haciendo que se extendiera más allá de su cuerpo.

Un cuerpo fue atrapado producto de las extensiones de vacío mientras el rubio miraba hacia adelante, de donde había sido disparado lo que atrapó—…Gg…ggh—soltó con dificultad el hermano mayor de Naruto mientras esté se giraba a verlo, notando como tenía tres marcas de golpes en el cuello, de una patada si tuviera que adivinar.

Extendió su mano hacia el Ojimorada y le sostuvo del cuello antes de que su mano empezará a brillar en verde, analizando detenidamente como los huesos estaban fracturados y apenas se curaban por el aura rojiza en el cuerpo del Jinchuriki de la mitad Yang de Kurama.

Una silueta negra se movió detrás suyo, una guadaña corto el aire rápidamente mientras una figura cubierta de una energía morada oscura se acercará a donde estaban ellos.

CRACK

A una velocidad que ni siquiera sus ojos habían sido capaces de procesar, un báculo de color gris como un pilar se interpuso entre él y la guadaña, haciendo que esta última se quebrara como si fuera hecha de vidrio—¡Oí, pedazo de mierda! ¿¡Quién te crees que eres ricitos de oro!? ¡Acabas de romper mi guadaña favorita!

Los ojos de Naruto no se despegaron de Arashi mientras seguía curando su cuello con ayuda del chakra natural que tenía gracias a su bestia.

Detrás suyo se encontraba un hombre de cabello blanco plateado peinado hacia atrás y ojos morados, con una bata negra de nubes rojas y en el cuello llevando una banda ninja rasgada de Yugakure, además de un amuleto en el cuello con un símbolo que de haberse girado habría notado que era un símbolo Jashinista.

El rubio alzó el dedo hacia arriba mientras una esfera de color verde brillaba en la punta, antes de que un disparo de energía le volará la cabeza a quien había hablado justo cuando terminaba de sanar al Jinchuriki del Kyubi, mientras esté empezaba a abrir los ojos—¿Tu… que acaba de pasar? ¿Dónde…?

—¿Dónde está el pervertido?— pregunto Naruto serenamente mientras Arashi se levantaba de golpe al reaccionar.

—¿¡Qué carajos haces tu aquí!?

_Salvando tu vida, para empezar._

Eso era lo que planeaba decir, antes de que una voz más hablará antes que él—Si, ¿Qué carajos haces tu aquí?

Naruto se giro al escuchar esa voz de nuevo, pero lo primero que vio fue un puño de color negro a milímetros de su cara—¡**Yomotsuchimorihito! (¡Guardián del Camino al Inframundo!)**

Una lluvia de puñetazos golpeó al rubio como si se tratara de disparar un ametralladora, cada centímetro que era movido el Ojiazul sintió como era golpeado por decenas si no es que cientos de puños que se formaban en fracturas en el espacio apareciendo esporádicamente a su alrededor, cada golpe generando ondas de choque que hacían que los vidrios y casas cercanas se quebraran y que una cantidad enorme de Chakra fuera absorbida con cada golpe.

—**¡Yomotsu Bōchigiri! (¡Aterradoras Estacas del Inframundo!)**

Estando en el aire y desde allí en algo tan simple como un parpadeo, desde abajo en su sombra se formaron estacas negras que subieron rápidamente, apuntó de empalarlo.

La extensión de vacío se estiró como tentáculos y de manera casi viva pareció comerse las estacas antes de que el rubio descendiera al suelo, en comparación a como fue golpeado, lo hizo suavemente.

Usando el movimiento cuántico apareció nuevamente en donde estaba, con las manos en los bolsillos y separando a Arashi del que suponía era un Jashinista al que ya le había volado la cabeza con energía vil.

—¡Eres un cabrón más resistente de lo que pensé para resistirte a las técnicas del Gran Jashin-sama! Pero tenemos una misión ahora mismo, venimos sólo por el zorro, apártate y podrás vivir, mocoso.

—¿Tenemos?— pregunto, aun cuando ya sabia la respuesta.

—Como lo acaba de decir mi compañero maleducado— una nueva voz, que parecía más sofisticada que antes apareció detrás suyo, Naruto ni siquiera tenía que voltear para reconocer el filo de una espada contra su cuello.

Sus ojos no tenían que voltear siquiera para notar las facciones de quien le tenía apuntando desde atrás. Tenía una piel relativamente clara, cabello rubio brillante y ojos dorados, su atuendo consistía en una gabardina negra cubierta con líneas rojas y diseños en diferentes secciones, con piezas de armaduras aleatorias ubicadas en todo su atuendo, principalmente alrededor del área del pecho.

En uno de sus brazos tenía una banda de Iwa rasgada.

—Lamentablemente a quien buscan atacar es el idiota de mi hermano mayor, y aunque no me agrade sigue habiendo mucha gente que lo extrañaría si lo matan— declaró simplemente el rubio mientras sostenía su báculo con una mano.

—Espera… ¿eres el hermano del Kyubi? Entonces tu eres… ¡Oh, hohohoho! Creo que te tenemos una sorpresita entonces, Naruto Namikaze.

—Mi nombre es…

Naruto no termino de decir nada cuando algo le impacto la cara, en particular, algo a una velocidad tan grande como para sorprenderlo al punto de que no notará siquiera cuando fue golpeado, y más aún cuando fue lanzado a volar por la fuerza del golpe dado con la rodilla—**¡Baekdu!**

Naruto tenía varias maneras de protegerse, en particular, solo las mantenía abajo para comprobar la fuerza de sus enemigos, pero era algo diferente cuando la velocidad era tanta como para sorprenderlo.

Se movió en el aire para girar un poco y meter los pies en el suelo para detener su movimiento, a apenas unas cuantas decenas de metros de las afueras de la aldea, mientras movía mínimamente la mandíbula y veía quien le había atacado de improvisto.

Era una chica, por lo que su olfato y la información que tenía le informaba, ella le veía fijamente con una expresión neutra en su cara.

Tenía una figura atlética con cabello corto de color morado y ojos lavanda. Su atuendo consistía en una camisa de vestir gris sin mangas con una corbata amarilla, pantalones holgados grises y botas negras de tacón, de aditamentos tenía unas pulseras y un parche en el ojo derecho—Mi nombre sólo es Naruto, no Namikaze— declaró el rubio mientras se levantaba.

—Elige el nombre que tu quieras, no me importa— declaró la pelimorada con tono helado mientras empezaba a caminar hacia él lentamente—. Te mataré de todas formas.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos, no recordaba nunca haber conocido a alguien como ella, por lo que simplemente se puso en posición de combate—¡Oí, mocosa, aun necesitamos llevar al nueve colas con nosotros!— exclamó el Jashinista del grupo con fuerzas.

—Llévatelo si quieres, he estado esperando por esto más tiempo del que estoy con ustedes— declaró la Ojipurpura mientras también se ponía en posición de combate.

—El jefe no va a estar contento— declaró antes de simplemente negar y voltear a ver a Arashi quien ahora tenía la espada del rubio claro contra su cuello—. Bien, bien, ¿debería cortarte una pierna para evitar que escapes, Kyuubi?

Al escuchar eso, el rubio se quedo callado, antes de inhalar lentamente el aire y luego mover su báculo.

Tensar cada músculo en el cuerpo .

Movimiento circular inverso.

Cómo un látigo.

Cómo una espada.

Subiendo, bajando.

—**Extiéndete, Yeoui**— susurro en una voz apenas audible.

Como si eso activará algo, el báculo se extendió de manera desproporcionada a una velocidad que ni siquiera fue visible, atravesando todo lo que estaba enfrente suyo y dejando un enorme agujero detrás.

Lo que significaba haber atravesado de lado a lado el torso por completo del peliplata y hacer que este cayera al suelo como nada mas que un par de piernas, y moviéndolo a un lado como una espada, el rubio claro de antes se había cubierto con su espada al haber notado ese movimiento y por la fuerza empleada en su movimiento fue mandado a volar como una pelota.

—Deberías de evitar quitar la atención de tu verdadero objetivo— hablo nuevamente la voz de la pelimorada, apareciendo acuclillada sobre Yeoui de repente, haciendo que Naruto se quedará parpadeando un par de veces.

_Es… rápida. _Noto el rubio cuando era incapaz de ver siquiera cuando ella se movía, y no notaba signos de que siquiera se teletransportara.

La pelimorada le sujeto del pelo de repente, mientras lo miraba fijamente y hacia la cabeza hacia atrás.

Su nariz golpeó contra la frente de ella, mientras el Ojiazul cerraba los ojos al sentir como la carne y tejido de allí cedía ante la fuerza de su impacto, haciendo que retrocediera levemente—Si tu eres el vasallo del tigre eres una maldita decepción— declaró mordazmente ella mientras bajaba de un salto de su báculo que retrajo su tamaño.

Naruto se quedo viendo hacia arriba por unos momentos, con los ojos cubiertos por su pelo, mientras la pelimorada hacia el pie derecho hacia atrás.

—**Flamenco Izquierdo: Golpe de Tres Puntas.**

—**Renawal Taekwondo: Hwechook de Tercera Estancia.**

En un parpadeo, fue como si ambos al mismo tiempo se dieran el mismo impacto de tres patadas simultáneas, retrocediendo por el impacto mientras ambos tomaban distancia—Si por "tigre" te refieres al hijo de puta que creo que hablas, no se lo que quieras conmigo— declaró el rubio simplemente mientras Genshiku se movía nuevamente en su cuerpo.

Había aprendido muchas veces que las diferentes formas de energía que existían afectaban de una manera u otra el como manipulaba o reaccionaban los distintos Jutsus que tenía, había experimentado con cada una de ellas y ahora con la energía cósmica de su lado, tenía muchas más cosas a su disposición de más que podía enumerar.

—**Gudō (Buscador de la Verdad)**

Del vacío mismo que rodeaba su cuerpo se arremolino a su alrededor, haciendo que se formarán esferas a su alrededor diez esferas con runas blancas a su alrededor, y en consecuencia, el manto de vacío negro a su alrededor empezará a cambiar en consecuencia. a su cuerpo.

Imitaciones.

Eso es lo que eran las esferas a su alrededor, imitaciones de otras cosas, armas que podían ser creadas por los progenitores del Chakra por los cientos a voluntad .

Paso de ser un incorpóreo manto negro a una delgada pero material capa negra sobre su torso cual chaleco, la corona en su cabeza ganando una inscripción dorada en su centro como un tercer ojo mientras 10 de las esferas de antes se creaban a su alrededor.

Los ojos de la pelimorada se abrieron levemente al notar como su presencia desaparecía por completo y aun así el aura que sentía se volvía pesada—Pfffft— soltó ella mientras un aura de flamas negras cubría su brazo y de ella salía una maleta negra que al instante se abrió haciendo que las flamas negras pasarán al resto de su cuerpo.

Naruto parpadeo un poco cuando vio como la apariencia de ella cambiaba, su cabello morado se volvió más largo. Llevaba unas botas moradas en los pies que subían para volverse un tono negro y al llegar por debajo de las rodillas pasaban a un tono metálico con anillos al llegar arriba de las rodillas, tenía los muslos al descubierto y solo una leve correa uniéndose a un leotardo negro que cubría la parte de arriba de su cuerpo, dejando sus muslos y algo de sus nalgas al descubierto, alrededor del pecho tenía un escote similar a una camisa blanca, un traje de color azul con guantes largos de color morado.

El parche que tenía en el ojo derecho se prendió fuego y reveló un ojo de color carmesí junto a su ojo morado, una corona negra con alas de murciélago flotaba en su cabeza.

La corona en la cabeza de Naruto brillo un poco justo cuando la transformación casi instantánea en ella había pasado.

**[Hace mucho tiempo había una mujer encargada por dios. Dios le dio una caja y le dijo que nunca la abriera. Incapaz de resistir su curiosidad, abrió la caja, y el dolor, el sufrimiento y la enfermedad atrapados en su interior escaparon. Finalmente se dio cuenta de que fue creada como castigo por ese "Día Bendito". También juró en ese entonces, que usaría los poderes que los dioses le dieron, para eliminarlos... con la caja que le dieron... algunos dioses le dieron su poder... algunos dioses le dieron un encanto irresistible... otros le dieron astucia y otros le dieron la ropa más hermosa]**

**[La primera mujer en la historia. Una que fue creado para castigar a sus semejantes]**

**[Ella que había recibido las mejores cosas de los dioses desde su nacimiento]**

**[Sujiin Lee]**

**[Charyeok: Pandora]**

—Pensé que ibas a combatir con el estilo que el Tigre te enseño, pero parece que no podrías irte con solo eso— declaró ella mientras el aura que ella soltaba emitía una presión enorme a los alrededores que hacía que el aire se sintiera más denso.

—ITF Taekwondo del Norte— declaró Naruto simplemente después de un momento—. Por eso es que me había parecido extraño el hecho de que tus ataques fueran tan similares al Renawal Taekwondo, hasta donde se las bases de muchas de sus técnicas son hechas a partir de él, de manera similar a como funciona el estilo Niko respecto al estilo Gaoh— dijo el rubio mientras se crujía el cuello—. Aunque no tengo idea que demonios sea un Charyeok de todas formas.

—Oí mocoso de mierda— hablo el Jashinista de antes mientras empezaba a caminar hacia él, la atención de Naruto fue atraída mínimamente hacia él—. ¡Aún no terminas conmigo! ¡Me tienes hasta el carajo con tus ataques de…!

Dos cuchillas de vacío se extendieron desde el cuerpo del rubio hacia la cabeza de Hidan, haciendo que este callará mientras su cerebro era atravesado directamente para seguidamente caer al suelo—Hasta donde conozco los Jashinistas son fanáticos religiosos que con ciertos rituales tienen una pseudo-inmortalidad, es nuevo ver a este sanar tan rápido— declaró Naruto antes de hacer la cabeza a un lado para bloquear un rodillazo de la pelinegra.

Le sujeto del pie y luego la lanzó al suelo, haciendo que este temblará y se hundiera producto de la fuerza empleada, la pelinegra gruño con fuerzas por ello pero sus ojos se abrieron al ver como el rubio alzaba su mano y esta se tornaba negra y con pinchos carmesí saliendo de los nudillos.

_**¡Ironbreaker!**_

El impacto cayó sobre ella haciendo que se hundiera más en la tierra, pero la pelimorada se protegió la cara con los brazos, los ojos del rubio se mantuvieron neutros antes de empezar a golpear a una velocidad mucho mayor que antes.

_Se siente como golpear nada en particular._

Eso fue lo que noto cuando sus golpes parecían no hacer nada en la ropa que ella llevaba, antes de que un aura amarilla empezará a salir de sus ojos y empezará a usar el Puño del Sabio para golpearla sin buscar algún atisbo de defensa.

Cara, brazos, estomago, pecho.

La pelimorada gruñía y se sacudía levemente al recibir los golpes, pero seguía resistiendo bastante bien la fuerza que tenía, cientos de miles de golpes en milésimas de segundo impactaban contra el cuerpo de ella sin que pudiera defenderse y aun así, dados con una fuerza que matarían a una humana normal, ella apenas parecía aguantar rasguños.

Pero de repente se detuvo cuando vio el agujero en el que estaban había crecido de ancho y hondo bastante al punto de que la lava empezaba a salir de las paredes.

Sintió una presión en su cadera cuando noto como ella había cerrado las piernas alrededor de su cintura, y se quitaba los brazos de la cara para sonreírle—¡YAHAHAHA!— escucho la risa de arriba suyo antes de sentir como tenía al Jashinista de antes montado encima, haciendo que gruñera levemente cuando este le puso el mango de la guadaña encima del cuello y la recubría de Chakra oscuro—. ¡Haz tu parte ahora chico de lava!

—**Yōton: ¡Yōryūsō! (Elemento Lava: ¡Flujo de Lanzas de Lava)**

Una serie de lanzas hechas de obsidiana se formaron de los alrededores de ambos y picaron a Naruto.

Esa sería la definición exacta, lo picaron, obsidiana que podría cortar diamante simplemente le pico en las partes que había alcanzado, haciendo que bufara antes de que las lanzas empezarán a soltar chorros de lava de manera que aceleraran el proceso—Ya me he enfrentado a alguien que controla la lava mejor que esto y la verdad no estoy impresionado— declaró el rubio mientras extendía una mano hacia su espalda y agarraba a Hidan de la cabeza.

Esa fue toda la oportunidad que la chica llamada Sujiin necesitaba.

Naruto recibió un golpe en la mandíbula de parte de ella, sorprendiéndose levemente mientras sentía como de hecho le había hecho zumbar la quijada, antes de que un nuevo Jutsu fuera soltado sobre él—**Yōton: Gaimantorurai (Elemento Lava: ¡Enfoque de Manto Externo!)**

La tierra tembló y se sacudió segundos antes que explotará en lava alrededor de él, haciendo que se elevará cientos de metros hacia arriba.

Podía escuchar la risa de Hidan mientras era incinerado por la lava hasta que ya no tenía cuerdas vocales para reírse, y aun así se seguía sacudiendo mientras continuaba con eso, gruñendo mientras se paraba, los ojos del rubio divisaron entre la lava que empezaba a cubrir el ambiente como si de agua se tratara el puño de Sujiin nuevamente lanzado contra su cara.

El impacto fue tal que mando los cubría lejos, haciendo que el rubio simplemente moviera su cabeza mínimamente.

Seguidamente, una sonrisa le cruzó la cara.

Cualquier otro día simplemente habría tratado de prolongar más las cosas, de ver quienes eran ellos o que es lo que querían.

No ese día.

Acababa de salir de entrenar y en verdad necesitaba… no, en verdad quería dejarse llevar, aun cuando tenía dos simples molestias encima pero por alguna razón recién salir de entrenar y sentir golpes que de hecho lo afectarán hizo que una sonrisa genuina le cruzará la cara mientras extendía su brazo y la sujetaba del cabello.

La lava estalló a su alrededor mientras daba un brinco.

Lo siguiente que vio el rubio claro de antes mientras preparaba otra técnica de lava era a Naruto emerger de la lava como si saliera del agua, en una mano tenía a un carbonizado Hidan cuyas heridas parecían ser curadas por un aura negra, y en la otra mano sujetaba a Sujiin del pelo mientras ella le tomaba de la mano.

Justo cuando el ninja de Iwa iba a formar otro sello de mano, Naruto le lanzó el cuerpo de Hidan como una pelota, haciendo que fuera mandado a volar nuevamente mientras el rubio descendía al suelo a una velocidad enorme.

Nuevamente fue estampada contra el suelo, pero el agarre de ella ni siquiera fue atenuado, antes de empezar a golpearle con los puños en cara y cuerpo.

Estampó la mano sobre su cara, empujando para que ella se separará de su cuerpo, y lo primero que ella hizo fue sujetar su brazo y empezar a golpear para dejar su agarre.

El ojo rojo de ella brillo con fuerzas mientras un símbolo intrincado de color dorado aparecía sobre el rubio, haciendo que este luego fuera lanzado hacia atrás producto del siguiente golpe que ella le dio

_Acaba de sellar mi Chakra… _

Un sello negro de símbolo con la cabeza de un demonio apareció justo encima del de antes de que el **sello de Dhāranī que se Maldice a si Mismo **actuará para evitar que manipulara su cuerpo, haciendo que la maldición hiciera que su cuerpo volviera a su estado normal.

_Ella es dura. _Pensó para si mismo el rubio mientras movía su mandíbula un poco.

La corona en su cabeza empezó a brillar de color dorado mientras empezaba a buscar información de ella en el plano akáshico, haciendo que sus ojos se entrecerraran levemente.

Seguidamente, sus ojos se volvieron rojo y morado con las pupilas de color dorado en forma de estrella, mientras empezaba a saltar mínimamente—Lee Sujiin, nieta de Lee Soohyuk, creador del ITF Taekwondo— menciono el rubio haciendo que la pelimorada entrecerraran los ojos al escuchar eso salir de él—. Estos ojos que tengo me permiten ver adentro de tu memoria, no escudriñare más de lo que importa, pero por lo que saque de allí, tu abuelo y el hijo de puta que crees que es mi maestro pelearon hace tiempo.

—Una habilidad que te permite evitar el sellado de Pandora, y otra para ver las memorias de alguien en verdad son útiles, pero la simple variedad de técnicas no te evitarán esto.

—Mi "maestro" mató a tu abuelo, y me buscas a mi por eso— declaró el rubio mientras mantenía la postura calmada—. ¿Por qué?

—Si pudiera encontrar y matar al Tigre no me importaría en lo más mínimo que existieras, pero el mundo mismo es incapaz de siquiera encontrarlo— declaró Sujiin mientras se ponía nuevamente en posición de su estilo de combate—. Matarte a ti es otra historia, quiero comprobar tu fuerza y vencerte, el creador de ese estilo que llamas Niko se basó en el ITF Taekwondo para crear las bases del Renawal Taekwondo y mezclarlo para su estilo… mi abuelo no tenía nada contra eso, pero aparentemente tu maestro buscaba destruir las viejas enseñanzas y a sus creadores, y ahora mismo yo simplemente busco destruir el legado de su único alumno.

—Me sorprende que ese cabrón no tuviera nunca otros alumnos.

—Los tuvo, todos están muertos— declaró ella mientras Naruto se encogía de hombros, eso tenía sentido.

Puso dos dedos contra su cabeza mientras su cara se tornaba sería—No te diré que no busques venganza, puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana, pero no te esperes que te ponga las cosas fáciles. **Jeahbongchim ×72**

Una patada.

Lo siguiente que supo la pelimorada es que fue mandada a volar producto de una patada que destrozo cientos de metros de tierra a su alrededor, haciendo que fuera mandada a volar de manera que atravesará las nubes en segundos.

_¿Qué… ¡carajos!? _Se pregunto mentalmente mientras se detenía de golpe en el aire viendo hasta donde fue mandada a volar, antes de que un brillo carmesí detrás suyo la hiciera abrir los ojos.

—**Kohakurin Tensei Baku** (**Explosión Carmesí de la Rueda de Reencarnación)**

Con uno de los Gudō detrás de su talón, el rubio mantenía su pie alzado con la esfera brillando en carmesí, antes de golpear contra la cabeza de ella en una patada descendente, haciendo que una explosión de proporciones enormes fuera soltada en la dirección de su patada mandándola a volar.

—Nased, envía a Shōdō (Geoda)

**[Accediendo Archivo A283, Comando Aguja]**

Un punto rojo brillo en el cielo mientras se acercaba a la distancia donde estaba Naruto, mientras esté simplemente caía al suelo antes de que una de las esferas negras que había creado antes se pusiera debajo de sus pies y formará un disco en el cual se paro y empezó a volar en dirección a donde había mandado a Sujiin.

A cientos de miles de kilómetros, una pelimorada se encontraba saliendo de haberse hundido en el suelo, gruñendo levemente mientras veía a su alrededor y notaba…

_¿Arena?_

—El cabrón me lanzo hasta el País del Viento…— murmuro ella antes de que viera como un objeto se acercaba flotando hacia ella lentamente.

—Tienes razón en algo, simplemente tener diversidad de técnicas no es suficiente, aprender a dominar hasta la mínima cosa de ellas y tener poder explotarlo es lo que hace a un verdadero maestro— declaró mientras de las sombras a su alrededor empezaban a crecer—. No conocí a tu abuelo, pero por lo fuerte que eres estoy seguro que él también lo habría sido. Si te hubiera enfrentado hace unos cuantos meses me habrías matado a la primera.

Decenas, si no es que cientos de Reyes del Karma aparecieron alrededor de Naruto, cada uno brillando en carmesí y morado mientras rodeaban a la pelimorada.

Con el uso de Senjutsu y de Energía Cósmica podía aumentar el número de Reyes del Karma que podía crear en gran medida, y con un solo pensamiento todos ellos atacarían sin descanso.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa de la pelimorada no auguraba nada bueno—Supongo que es difícil decir lo mismo de ti cuando peleas de esta forma— declaró ella antes de que su ojo rojo empezará a brillar tan fuerte que parecía sacar fuego de ellos—. **Soberanía de la Esperanza.**

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron cuando una cúpula se creo alrededor de ambos con ella fungiendo como el centro, haciendo que se quedará quieto mientras la corona en su cabeza le transfería información al instante de su objetivo.

**[Soberanía de la Esperanza. La habilidad del Charyeok de la Caja de Pandora. Permite la manipulación de las fuerzas y leyes de la física en un área determinada por su poder]**

El rubio había leído adentro de su memoria acerca de lo que fueran las habilidades de ella, estando enterado desde antes de eso, pero no se entero de lo siguiente.

—**Yo...**— hablo un Rey del Karma a su lado, que se giraba lentamente, su voz sonaba entre una mezcla de su propia voz con la de Sujin.

—**Solo quiero…**— al otro lado, nuevamente escucho como se volteaba para verlo fijamente.

—**Matar al único enemigo que pueda tener**— hablaron todos los reyes del Karma al unísono mientras sus ojos brillaban en el morado y rojo de ella, haciendo que Naruto mirara a su alrededor de manera detenida.

No sabia que podría hacer esto. Pensó antes de recibir un puñetazo dado con una fuerza tal que la arena bajo sus pies explotó por la fuerza mientras Naruto era mandado a volar, segundos antes de que uno de los reyes del Karma le sujetará y luego lo lanzará de nuevo al suelo, haciendo que el rubio gruñera levemente cuando sintió como se mantenía sujeto a su cuerpo y empezaba a formarse en cuchillas que le atravesaban la piel.

Otro rey del Karma hizo lo mismo con su otro brazo y dos más con sus piernas, haciendo al rubio cerrar un poco los ojos ante la sensación de que sus propios ataques le afectarán—Yo manipulo todo aquí, lo cual incluyen tus ataques— declaró Sujiin mientras empezaba a caminar hacia atrás lentamente, antes de dar un salto hacia arriba, al punto de perderse como un punto luminoso en lo alto que descendía para darle una patada al rubio.

El suelo tembló y se hundió nuevamente, pero aun después de haber lanzado su ataque y que otros reyes del Karma se hundieran donde estaba, fue como si ella rebotara de repente—Creo que ya probé lo suficiente lo que podía hacer— declaró el rubio simplemente después de haber usado su control de vectores para lanzar a la pelimorada.

Seguidamente, un aura roja sangre empezó a cubrir su cuerpo mientras sus ojos se volvían negros con la pupila roja—**Chirei: Chiōgama Chakuramu (Geist de Sangre: Guadaña del Chakram Sangriento)**

Un chakram compuesto por 20 hexágonos interconectados apareció en la mano de Naruto antes de levantarse del agarre de los reyes del Karma, lanzándolo hacia ella como una Shuriken.

Recomponiéndose en medio del aire lo primero que Sujiin vio fue un círculo de sangre girando hacia ella a una velocidad estrepitosa, teniendo que hacer la cabeza a un lado cuando le paso cortando la mejilla.

Abriendo su mano, los hexágonos que formaban el Chakram se separaron y cada uno empezó a atacar a la pelimorada, la cual tenía que esquivarlos al notar como podían atravesar su armadura.

—**Reflejar**— declaró ella antes de que los hexágonos fueran mandados a volar hacia el suelo con una velocidad igual a la que le habían atacado.

Naruto suspiro mientras sentía como la Energía de Sangre Viva le llenaba todo el cuerpo, mientras los Reyes del Karma todavía manipulados por ella se lanzarán encima suyo.

Un punto rojo apareció en la lejanía y fue disparado hasta donde estaba Naruto siendo cubierto por la oscuridad de los reyes del Karma.

—**Kunimukeshitsurugi (Espada de la Subyugación)**

Una sonda parecida a una gema flotante rodeada por dos anillos de color azul empezó a brillar de repente, antes de que como un remolino empezarán a girar alrededor de la gema—**Expándete, Yeoui.**

Los ojos de la pelimorada se abrieron al ver como el gigante báculo de antes aparecía nuevamente en el cielo donde flotaba, esta vez cubierto por una capa de sombras enorme, golpeándola como si buscará volver a mandarla a volar, pero esta vez era diferente.

Esta vez la sombra que cubría al báculo enorme estaba extendiéndose como las fauces de un dragón sobre ella, haciendo que ella abriera los ojos al ver como era de manera omnidireccional.

—**Encógete, Yeoui**— declaró Naruto mientras retiraba su arma de manera que decreciera su tamaño para volver a ser del tamaño de un bastón Bo normal.

Pero algo que no cambio fue como las sombras ahora consumían a la pelimorada como una esfera.

Kunimukeshitsurugi era como Naruto llamaba a simplificar lo que hacían los Reyes del Karma, en vez de volver su sombra maldita extensiones de su consciencia, las hacia extensiones de su cuerpo, sombras que podía manipular.

Púas y extensiones de sombra desde adentro de la esfera empezaban a crecer y atacarla desde todos los ángulos, y aun así se podía ver como fuertes impactos golpeaban y salían de allí mientras las cuchillas eran quebradas y las sombras eran incapaces de hacer heridas de manera permanente—¡Si crees que esto hará que puedas conmigo estas equivocado!— grito ella desde la oscuridad mientras de repente todo se detenía.

_No pensaba que lo hiciera._ Pensó el rubio mientras alzaba una mano y mostraba como las Gudō de antes habían desaparecido de su espalda. _Pero esto es un poco destructivo así que me quería asegurar de hacer esto lo mínimamente dañino posible._

—**Hisuirin Tensei Baku (Explosión Jade de la Rueda de Reencarnación)**

De repente, la pelimorada abrió los ojos cuando la oscuridad de repente empezó a brillar en verde, cuando nueve esferas allí empezaron a aparecer a su alrededor.

Afuera de eso, el Ojimixto vio como la esfera de sombras empezaba a brillar de manera verdosa oscurecida mientras explosiones que bajo una situación normal dejarían el país del viento como en la época en la que el Juubi estaba vivo.

—…**Re…Fle…Jar.**

_Allí esta de nuevo. _Pensó el rubio viendo como la esfera se hinchaba de repente antes de soltar el disparo de energía verde hacia él.

Usaba esa habilidad de Soberanía de la Esperanza para seguidamente hacer que el ataque mismo fuera desviado o regresado hacia quien lo lanzo, y mientras veía el gigantesco ataque que había generado él mismo.

El rubio sonrió.

_Eso término siendo útil, ya va siendo hora._

El rebote del Jeahbongchim llegó entonces.

_**Damage Knocking.**_

Su propia ataque de color esmeralda le llego entonces.

Genshiku se deshizo de repente, mientras el ataque le daba de lleno al rubio, destruyendo todo en donde estaba, haciendo que la silueta del rubio fuera consumida por él, mientras la pelimorada, humeando por la energía que había soltado, respiraba lentamente mientras miraba el enorme agujero que había generado él ataque.

—El Chakra es ilimitado en lo que puede hacer— una voz detrás de ella le hizo quedarse congelada—. Sin embargo, cada persona está limitada por sus propias capacidades, mis células absorben y producen una cantidad potencialmente infinita de energía a cada segundo, sin embargo mi cuerpo es el limitante para cuanta de esa energía puedo usar.

Sujiin se giro y miro a Naruto simplemente dándole la espalda—…¿Cómo estás…?

—¿Sin un rasguño?— pregunto girándose y mostrando que lo máximo que el ataque de antes había logrado fue haber dejado su camisa hecha jirones—. ¿Sabias que el creador del Jeahbongchim era incapaz de aumentar el multiplicador más allá de 2? Eso se debe a que el primer nivel lo que hace es eliminar los límites del cuerpo, permitiendo que use toda la fuerza, el segundo llevando el cuerpo más allá, en consecuencia, si subiera más allá de 2 moriría al llevar el cuerpo más allá de sus límites físicos— declaró el rubio mientras su cola de Metrochronium salía de manera que hiciera a la pelimorada—. Y yo lo estaba usando por mucho más que eso desde antes.

—…Eres humano, eso es algo que aún puedo notar en ti, ¿Cómo es eso posible?

—Jeahbongchim no tiene límite alguno en lo que puede multiplicar, así como mi Chakra, esta limitado sólo en lo que puedo alcanzar— declaró el rubio calmadamente, antes de alzar una mano y mostrar dos dedos—. Normalmente necesitas comer un durazno sagrado para poder usar el Jeahbongchim, como nunca he hecho eso el rebote que da el Jeahbongchim es incluso mayor conmigo, aprovecho eso con dos habilidades automáticas que tienen mis células.

》La primera de ellas se llama **Ingakankei (Nexo Casual) **una habilidad de mi sistema inmunitario que permite una adaptación y mejora automática de cada capacidad que posea, esta basada en una habilidad de usuarios expertos en la energía cósmica llamada Presidente Génesis, por mi parte, no puedo hacerlo con solo una técnica y solamente logre adaptarla a mi propio nivel.

》De allí nació la segunda habilidad autónoma a partir de eso, **Eigōkaiki (Eterna Reccurencia) **después de liberar energía cósmica a mi alrededor, simplemente hago que mis células empiecen el trabajo de usar dicha energía para reconstruirse, solo que en lugar de regenerar las heridas at través de las células, restaura el cuerpo al ápice de su función en casi un instante, eso mezclado con el daño me permite volver instantáneamente de cualquier daño.

Bajando su mano, el rubio suspiro mientras se estiraba un poco—Eso también sirve con el daño autoinflingido como el Jeahbongchim, acumuló el daño que es infligido con Knocking de daño, lo libero mientras activo la técnica y no sólo me adaptó al daño, minimizó los problemas de la técnica, me adaptó a las habilidades que tengas y aumento mi fuerza gradualmente a partir de ello— declaró Naruto mientras la pelimorada se le quedaba viendo.

—¿Desde el comienzo de la pelea haz estado haciendo esto?

—Esto sólo podría funcionar si peleará con alguien de un nivel que pueda infligir un peligro real— explicó el Ojiazul simplemente—. Como dije, si te hubiera enfrentado meses antes probablemente me habrías matado sin muchos problemas, pero ese ya no es el caso.

BRAAAAUUUUUUUUMMMMMM

Una onda de choque que mando las nubes en lo alto se sintió por cientos de kilómetros después de que ella le lanzará un puñetazo, que apenas y le movió el rostro mínimamente—¡Si crees que un puto truco como este importa estas equivocado!

KRRUUUUMMMMM

BRUUUUUUUMMMMMMMM

BRAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMM

—No vi toda tu memoria— empezó a hablar el rubio, apenas siendo movido por los golpes y patadas de ellas a todo su cuerpo—. Pero puedo saber por propia perspectiva que tu en verdad haz hecho algunas cosas bastante cuestionables para llegar hasta donde estas hoy.

—_Vivimos aquí por los pecados que compartimos con tu abuelo… pero tu… tu tienes que vivir Sujiin…_

—¡Tu no sabes una mierda acerca de mi!— grito ella en respuesta, antes de que Naruto sujetará su puño, la jalara y…

KRRRRAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUMMMMM

—Corrección, **no me importa** una mierda tu pasado— declaró después de haber dado un golpe de tal magnitud que todas las nubes en miles de kilómetros habían desaparecido, sintiéndose un fuerte temblor por toda la tierra del viento—. Yo más que nadie se que un pasado de mierda no te excusa el ser un imbécil, tener odio por mi es algo que entiendo, que lo uses de justificación para ser así no es nada excepto una estupidez.

Ella lanzó el otro puño, y al igual que antes, fue sujetada por Naruto en consecuencia, mientras esté apretaba mínimamente sus manos y escuchaba como sus nudillos empezaban a crujir—Grr…khhh.

**[Nigrum Mortem acercándose a altas velocidades en la localización actual]**

La gema de color carmesí a su lado brillo y hablo con la voz de Nased en él, haciendo que el rubio dejará de hablar con ella y lo mirara.

Su pie se hundió en el estómago de la pelimorada antes de mandarla a volar a una velocidad de vértigo lejos de allí.

Seguidamente, flamas de color negro le cayeron encima como un maremoto.

**_Seikeirakumyaku: Sekaikeiraku Hairetsu._**

Rápidamente una barrera de color blanco circular empezó a cubrirlo, tragándose la totalidad del ataque mientras miraba hacia arriba.

Allí había, un dragón.

Una enorme bestia serpentina de miles de metros de largo y cientos de ancho, como para cubrir el cielo mismo con su tamaño y aplacar una sombra sobre el desierto, tenía alas en distintas partes del cuerpo y la cabeza seccionada en tres secciones.

**[Wingroza Rasca]**

**[Nivel de Captura: Inconmensurable]**

Los ojos del rubio se mantuvieron fijos hacia arriba mientras el fuego se detenía, mientras que debajo suyo se encontraban las arenas del desierto convertidas en una masa líquida de color cristalino.

—Esa cosa es nueva— murmuro para si mismo el rubio mientras sus ojos seguían siendo morado y rojo, viendo como en lo más lejos dentro de aquel dragón se encontraban varios puntos de color blanco.

Y dichos puntos de un momento a otro desaparecieron y aparecieron en la cabeza del dragón que había aparecido—Para que la portadora de la llave esta en un aprieto de este punto, asesino de Khorne, en verdad eres un humano bastante impertinente.

La voz de un hombre adulto se escuchó arriba, Naruto lo escucho y miro atento como uno de los puntos allí se volvía negro y rojo al mismo tiempo.

Una lanza fue lanzada contra él, eso fue lo que pudo adivinar qué era desde donde estaba, pues desde la perspectivita del rubio, lento pero constante, solo era un borrón de color negro viajando mientras usaba el control de su percepción temporal para ver el mismo instante cada vez más cerca.

Simplemente era que la luz misma se tardaba demasiado en llegar a sus ojos para saber que era.

Y cuando estuvo enfrente suyo.

—**[Quinto Mandamiento: Duplicación]**

Miles.

Cientos de miles.

_Millones._

Los ojos del rubio se quedaron fijos viendo como de repente la lanza roja y negra de gran tamaño –más similar a una jabalina que nada– había aumentado su numero para aparecer a cada ángulo posible, encerrándolo alrededor de las lanzas.

_**Sexto Nidana: Soku (Contacto)**_

Y tan simple como eso, lo que antes eran borrones de color se detuvieron y se dejaron ver de forma pausada y detallada, mientras que el rubio extendía un dedo y las lanzas que le rodeaban se movieron—Interesante— murmuro para si mismo mientras de repente portales de Kuninokotachi le rodeaban desde todos los ángulos—. No se de lo que este hecha esta cosa, pero un arma cuya habilidad sea Destruir la existencia misma de lo que toca sin duda no está nada mal, espero que no sea un problema que las tome prestadas.

Las lanzas volvieron a tomar su velocidad normal antes de que los portales las consumirán todas, haciendo que el millón de armas desaparecieran en el bolsillo de Kuninokotachi, al mismo tiempo que alzaba la mirada para ver a quienes le atacaron, con el Bukkaigan siendo capaz de ver todo lo que necesitaba de ellos.

—Kakakaka, para que Khorne perdiera contra él sin duda es patético, míralo, es tan solo un mono sin pelo— hablo un ser con la apariencia de una bestia humanoide alta, larguirucha y bien construida. Su torso y cara eran de color lavanda, sus brazos y cuello eran de color púrpura, sus piernas de color turquesa y sus ojos de color amarillo, también tenía una cola larga, dos alas largas y cinco apéndices en forma de ala que salen de su cabeza. Sus pies eran bastante parecidos a los de un pájaro y su boca parecía la de un reptil.

**[Beelzebub. Dios del Caos. Señor de las Moscas]**

—No lo sé Beelzi, para ser solo un monito sin duda es muy guapo, aunque tanto músculo lo hace ver como una bestia— declaró una chica con la apariencia de una niña en su adolescencia y principios de sus veintes, con el cabello morado cayendo hasta sus rodilleras en bloques, formando un flequillo sobre su ojo derecho que era de color azul. Vestía un vestido azul claro que termina en la mitad de sus muslos con un cuello blanco y una cremallera junto con medias blancas y botas marrones.

**[Uriel. Dios del Caos. Señora del Primer Celestial]**

—Uriel, no coquetees con el usurpador— y el último de ellos que hablo fue in hombre pelinegro con un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca manga larga, cabello color azabache y ojos de color morado, un chaleco negro y corbata, encima de eso llevaba un manto también oscuro con símbolos dorados en él.

La llamada Uriel infló las mejillas—Eres malo Gabri.

**[Gabramelek. Dios del Caos. ■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■]**

Naruto parpadeo cuando no parecía recibir nada de información respecto al ultimo tipo que estaba parado sobre el Wingroza Rasca, viéndolo desde arriba.

Suspiro largamente—Enserio que ustedes hijos de puta no paran de salir de todos lados— murmuro para si mismo.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

—Parece que las cosas ya se calmaron lo suficiente por aquí y se pusieron jodidas por allá— murmuro cierto pelinegro de ojos rojos para si mismo mientras en una mano cargaba la guadaña de un Jashinista peliplateado y en la otra tenía la cabeza del mencionado en su mano, mientras que miraba a la distancia como se encontraba un brillo de color blanco en el cielo a tal punto que se podía ver incluso en el País del Fuego.

—¡Hey cabrón! ¿¡Qué estás planeando hacer!?— hablo Hidan siendo sostenido por Meryo quien se encontraba mirando aquel brillo detenidamente.

Se giro para verlo mientras los ojos carmesí de él lo veían fijamente—No espero que ustedes los fanáticos lo entiendan, lo que ustedes llaman dioses son simplemente tumultos de energía y emociones, potenciados por las creencias que tienen en ellos. No son diferentes de los Bijuus que buscas cazar, aunque tu dios es apenas un poco diferente de eso.

La cabeza se agitó en la mano del pelinegro—¡Pequeño herético hijo de puta! ¡Cuando te ponga las manos encima vas a pagar por hablar de dios en vano!

—Hasta entonces, que te vaya bien estando en alguna parte del océano— dijo el pelinegro sonriendo antes de lanzar la cabeza hacia arriba.

—¡JODETEEEEEE!— grito el peliplata antes de que Meryo lo pateara con una fuerza enorme que lo mando volando hasta perderse como un punto brillante a la distancia.

Mirando hacia a donde había lanzado la cabeza, el pelinegro sonrió divertido antes de voltearse para ver el pueblo que había dejado arrasado el combate para retener a ese grupo. En particular, viendo a cierto peliblanco que se encontraba sellando una enorme cantidad de lava en los alrededores del pueblo—Así que, ¿Cómo planeas explicarle a Minato que casi dejas que su hijo sea capturado por andar de putas?— cuestionó el Ojirrojo alzando una ceja curioso.

Al escuchar eso, Jiraiya se crispo, había entrado en el combate algo tarde y el tipo de lava que los había atacado había escapado, pero más allá de eso, podía ver a su ahijado sentado en el suelo y viendo sus manos—Vamos… Meryo… amigo. No tienes que contarle eso… ¿O si?

—Yo no le voy a contar nada, dejaré que eso te caiga encima por si mismo— declaró el pelinegro divertido.

—¿Por qué no siento mi Chakra?— murmuro en un gruñido bajo Arashi mientras el pelinegro lo volteaba a ver.

Meryo se le quedo viendo, antes de encogerse de hombros—En Jikan no Kuni hay aquellos que pueden usar el poder de sus dioses como las criaturas que Sargón uso para atacarlos, entre ellas una de las más poderosas es Pandora, una de sus habilidades es el sellado de habilidades, en este caso, el sellado de tu Chakra— explicó el pelinegro antes de añadir—. Existe una definición para técnicas de este tipo, pero ahora mismo no me acuerdo como se llamaban.

—Trato de hacer lo mismo con él y no le hizo nada, ¿Por qué?— gruño recordando como lo que a él le había dejado completamente indefenso al punto que lo había dejado incapaz de usar a su Bijuu apenas y había afectado a Naruto.

—Eso simplemente significa que él es más listo y más fuerte que tu— le respondió Meryo mientras empezaba a saltar un poco.

—Tu…

—Sólo te estoy diciendo la verdad, que no quieras aceptar lo obvio es tu problema— respondió el Ojirrojo divertido antes de acuclillarse levemente—. Hay lugares que no alcanzas sólo por tener talento o entrenar duro, aquellos que alcanzan una fuerza de ese nivel tienden a perder una parte de si mismos en el proceso, incluso aunque tuvieras tu Chakra, serias asesinado en un par de segundos en el combate contra alguien del nivel en el que pelean ellos o nosotros— explicó el pelinegro mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección contraria de donde estaban ellos.

—¿A dónde vas?— pregunto Jiraiya.

—Lo que había aparecido hasta ahora solo fue la usuaria de un Dios del Caos de Jikan, ahora mismo unos reales sintieron el conflicto y ahora mismo están yendo— de la espalda del pelinegro dos alas en forma de reptil apareció y dieran un aleteo, empezando a volar.

—¿Vas a ayudarlo a pelear?

El pelinegro sonrió ante esa pregunta—No voy a pelear, simplemente voy a ir a jugar un poco con ellos.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Una niña temblando en posición fetal.

Eso es lo que ella parecía en esos momentos.

Acostada en la arena, con los ojos perdidos, mientras temblaba suavemente, la sangre saliendo de su boca y de su ojo de color carmesí.

_Alguien... Alguien ayúdenos, hay una niña con nosotros._

La sensación de que cada músculo del cuerpo le dolía por montones, la cabeza le daba vueltas, la oscuridad la cubría de manera voraz.

Y... Y... Las voces... Las voces volvían, podía escucharlas, podía sentirlas.

_Los pecados de nuestra familia empezaron por culpa de ese hombre, Sujiin._

La primera vez que había visto a su madre con los huesos rotos y acostada en el suelo con una manta de leproso, esas fueron las primeras palabras que la mujer que no le había mostrado más que amor y compasión le había dicho.

_Se que está mal pedirle a una hija que se encargue de los pecados de sus antepasados... Pero por favor... La única cosa que te pido... Es que..._

—Matar— murmuró ella de repente mientras ambos ojos se volvían de color rojo sangre—. Matarlo.

Mata a Tokita Niko.

Mata a la Vasija del Tigre.

Mata...

—Cada rastro que ha tenido en este mundo— murmuró ella mientras se levantaba nuevamente, en voz baja, arrodillada en el suelo.

Se quedó viendo el suelo fijamente.

**_Tengo hambre. Tengo frío. No quiero morir._**

Esos recuerdos le golpeaban la mente mientras apretaba los labios con fuerza, queriendo evitar las ganas de llorar.

Tenemos que al menos salvar a una persona.

Se llevó las manos a los brazos, en un gesto nada disimulado de abrazarse a ella misma—... Mamá— susurro antes de que sus ojos se abrieran de golpe y saliera disparada de allí en la dirección donde fue lanzada.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Dioses del Caos.

Ruines.

A Naruto no le importaba en lo más mínimo que nombre tuvieran aquellos seres, eran simplemente más enemigos para combatir a sus ojos, no había nada enfrente suyo pero cosas con las cuales combatir.

**[Nairiki a 56.67% de capacidades. Empezando Protocolo FARBAS]**

—Tienes algunos juguetes interesantes, mono. Pero espero que sepas que eso no te salvará— el primero en acercarse fue el llamado Beelzebub, por la diferencia de tamaños, el rubio noto como era de alrededor de 3 metros en comparación con él, flotando mientras el Ojiazul mantenía a Yeoui en su espalda—. Espero que no creas que en verdad…

_**Metrochronium: Ironbreaker**_

Carne y hueso trono bajo el impacto del metal contra ella, dando un impacto tal como para que toda la cabeza del ser amorfo giraba de manera invertida, antes de bajar la mirada y ver como lo que parecían alas en el cuerpo del Dios del Caos se extendía para atravesarle el pecho, y simplemente doblándose al tocarlo—Hmm… parece que el mono tiene algo de colmillos, pero…

—Sostenme esto.

Lanzó al báculo hacia la criatura, haciendo que Beelzebub gruñera apenas tuvo que sujetar el báculo con sus manos, el dios del Caos abrió los ojos ante el peso que le hizo tocar el suelo—¿Crees… que esto…?

—**Expándete, Yeoui.**

El báculo se enterró de repente en el suelo, haciendo que el rubio viera como había aumentado su tamaño hasta formar una gran fosa en la que sólo se veía el báculo, en uno de los extremos y enterrado en cientos de metros de arena se encontraría el dios del caos.

—¡Miyopu!— escucho unos segundos antes de que una patada le diera en la cara, haciendo que se quedará callado mientras apenas había sido capaz de moverlo, volando hacia donde estaba la chica llamada Uriel le había dado una patada.

Le sujeto de la pierna hasta que crujió, y luego la jalo mientras su mano libre brillaba en blanco—**Kōhairetsu (Matriz de Luz)**

Usando su manipulación de la luz, una incontable cantidad de hilos se formaron alrededor de ella y como si fuera una red la partieron en pedazos de carne en segundos—Si un combate físico es lo que ustedes buscan conmigo entonces lamento decirles que eligieron el peor enemigo que podrían tener— declaró el rubio mientras una explosión de arena sucedía debajo suyo.

Beelzebub estaba detrás suyo, y con la boca hinchada, antes de que tentáculos negros empezarán a formarse de su boca y extendiéndose hacia él.

Los hilos de luz se movieron de manera automática como una red misma, cortando los tentáculos de forma automática haciendo que el rubio apenas girará la cabeza para verlo mínimamente.

Podía usar ese ataque para tanto defensa como ataque, hilos de luz dura por los cientos de los miles sino es que millones, cada uno de ellos con una fineza y una dureza mezclado con un calor igual a su visión de calor hacían que fueran cada un cortador láser increíblemente potente.

**[Nairiki a 79.81% de capacidades]**

Pudo ver como los trozos cortados de la pelimorada se unían de repente, y el viento se arremolino cuando ella empezó a girar su brazo, antes de lanzarlo hacia adelante en la cara del rubio.

_Calculando la fuerza, la velocidad y la inercia detrás de ese golpe, probablemente tenga mas fuerza física que él otro, eso la hace más fácil de tratar. _Pensó Naruto mientras aumentaba la velocidad de percepción que tenía, facilitando que calculará con calma cada vector necesario para lo siguiente.

Uriel salió volando cuando la misma fuerza que había sido reflejada por el Ojimixto, quien vio como Beelzebub retraía los tentáculos que había sacado de su boca y luego todo a su alrededor empezaba a oscurecerse mientras el Dios del Caos sonreía—**Daikokutennyo (Diosa de la Gran Oscuridad)**

La arena se volvió negra como el carbón.

El aire se volvió nocivo y se _pudrió._

Y la oscuridad que rodeaba al ser amorfo se expandió de golpe, haciendo que Naruto se quedará viendo eso detenidamente justo cuando tenía aquella oscuridad a centímetros de la cara.

Seguidamente, usando el Movimiento Cuántico apareció alejado a cientos de metros de esa oscuridad antes de que sintiera como el aire detrás suyo era inhalado.

No tenía que alzar la mirada para ver como el Wingroza Rasca se encontraba inhalando para seguidamente soltar una llamarada de flamas negras sobre él.

Naruto se mordió el pulgar.

—**¡Kuchiyose: Alcides!**

El relincho de un potro se escuchó con una fuerza enorme al mismo tiempo que el hijo del Rey de los Caballos Fantasma aparecía entonces, y lo primero que hizo al aparecer extendiendo su titánico cuerpo fue golpear con sus patas traseras el fuego que se extendía sobre él.

El Wingroza Rasca soltó un chillido cuando sus tres cabezas fueron atacadas por la presión del aire misma generada por la patada del príncipe de los caballos fantasma. Naruto silbo con fuerza antes de que el mencionado relinchara nuevamente, y atacará al dragón mientras se alejaba de aquella oscuridad.

Girando su cabeza hacia la dirección de la oscuridad, el rubio vio la sonrisa del dios del caos blanca como los dientes de un tiburón a milímetros de su cara—**Issaikaiku (Toda la Existencia es Sufrimiento)**

De repente Naruto sintió como los tentáculos de oscuridad se extendían desde adentro de su cuerpo hacia afuera, abrió los ojos al sentir como su carne se abría y de repente era incapaz de sentir su Chakra—Está es mi habilidad especial, **Shihyakushibyō (Todo tipo de Enfermedad). **Soy el señor de las pestes, generar y manipular microorganismos y patógenos, naturales y sintéticos. Crear enfermedades.

—¡BLURRRRGH!— el rubio soltó un vómito de sangre cuando su estomago fue atravesado por la mano del Dios del Caos de lado a lado, haciendo que se doblará.

—Y esta es una de mis técnicas, robar los atributos de alguien y darte enfermedades a cambio, técnicas, habilidades físicas, mentales, rasgos genéticos, habilidades innatas e incluso tus sentidos… aunque esto no lo debes de estar escuchando, acabo de robarme tu Chakra y dos de tus sentidos, ahora mismo sólo eres un simple simio más que…

Naruto sujeto la mano del Dios del Caos mientras alzaba la mirada, mostrando como sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos—Cierra la puta boca de una vez, me tienes harto con tanto parloteo— declaró antes de que la llave de Energía Vil en su brazo izquierdo brillará y la mano del Dios del Caos simplemente desapareciera cuando rompió cada una de las moléculas que había en él.

En respuesta a eso, el dios del caos sonrió antes de que su cuerpo fuera cubierto de relámpagos carmesís—**¡Ōikazuchi! **

Cuando Naruto fue electrocutado con una fuerza mayor a la de cientos de miles de relámpagos, no se inmutó.

—**Kusabuten (Eje Central del Cielo) Fuerza Repulsiva.**

Extendiendo su mano hacia adelante, el rubio hizo que una onda de gravedad fuera expulsada de repente, haciendo que el Dios del Caos fuera mandado a volar por el ataque empleado, pero seguía sonriendo enormemente—¡**Manjitaigo: Kyūdokōgeki no Nyoraishō!**

Una enorme cantidad de puñetazos de color anaranjado fueron formados de la nada estando prácticamente enfrente del rubio, haciendo que Naruto se quedará viendo eso.

**[Nairiki a 99.99% de capacidades. Empezando Protocolo Avalokiteśvar]**

Las armaduras de chakra del país de la nieve eran capaces de crear barreras alrededor del cuerpo que absorbía Ninjutsu y Genjutsu.

La armadura que Naruto llevaba en esos momentos era por mucho superior a eso.

Los puños de Chakra dañaron los alrededores mientras la barrera protegía a Naruto de todo eso, mientras se crujía suavemente el cuello—Tienes un montón de trucos divertidos, mono sin pelo, ¿pero crees poder ganarle a alguien que tiene todas tus habilidades?— cuestionó con una sonrisa el dios del caos mientras lentamente a su alrededor empezaban a aparecer Reyes del Karma.

—Leyendo tus labios… no tengo que hacerlo, pendejo— declaró con calma el rubio mientras de repente la ropa que llevaba se reconstruía por completo.

Un símbolo demoníaco se formó encima de la cabeza del dios del caos hizo que este abriera los ojos—¿Qué…?

—Por aquí llamamos a habilidades como la que usas **Mukōkajutsu (Técnicas de Nulificación)** que son usadas para robar o sellar las habilidades de alguien, y **Tsuihōjutsu (Técnicas de Expulsión) **a las técnicas que están hechas para contrarrestar cosas así— declaró el rubio mientras crujía su cuello un poco—. Tengo un sello maldito específicamente hecho para defenderme de cosas así, por otro lado, no eres el único que se pueda robar cosas, te estás enfrentando al maestro de hacer eso.

Poniendo el pie en el cielo, un aura morada cubrió al rubio mientras sus neuronas espejo empezaban a hacer su trabajo—**Shōrōbyōshi (Nacimiento, Envejecimiento, Enfermedad, Muerte)**

Un ser incorpóreo se formó sobre el cuerpo del rubio, antes de que este desapareciera y se viera como si una neblina negra rodeará al dios del caos—¿Qué…¡carajo!?— exclamó Beelzebub mientras su cuerpo empezaba a volverse negro.

—Manipular patógenos y enfermedades es algo que no se me había ocurrido, gracias por la idea— menciono Naruto antes de que la armadura empezará a extenderse alrededor de su cuerpo—. **Kinton (Elemento Metal)**

**[Inicializando: Comando Bombaplode]**

Las herramientas mecánicas ninja integradas eran otra cosa que se había desarrollado bastante en las naciones elementales, aditamentos biomecanicos creados a partir de células sintéticas y un sistema de chakra artificial.

En ASER el equivalente de eso era Saishō, nanotecnología que se alineada a la frecuencia biométrica de Naruto y sus propias células, hechas para poder extender sus capacidades a la tecnología que le rodeaba.

En este caso.

Seis cañones de color negro de más de seis metros de tamaño, que brillaron en morado antes de soltar su ataque—**Black Barrel.**

Seis pilares, 50 toneladas de Tungsteno para ser exactos, fueron disparados.

Black Barrel era el nombre de una antigua estrategia de Iwa, que era usar a sus usuarios de Elemento Metal a una enorme altitud para usar la gravedad misma del planeta en acelerar una gran cantidad de tungsteno a la mitad de la velocidad de la luz.

La propuesta fue rechazada debido a varias cosas, entre ellas como que tenían que llegar al espacio exterior para poder ganar la aceleración suficiente, la fricción con la atmósfera alentaría igualmente más los pilares de tungsteno, y que crear 50 toneladas de tungsteno matarían a muchos por el desgaste de Chakra.

Naruto arreglo cada uno de esos problemas.

Crear 50 toneladas de metal apenas era un problema para él con su cantidad de Chakra y dominio del elemento metal.

Acelerarlo a la mitad de la luz con los cañones como el sistema de empuje direccional y su control de vectores.

Usar Toyokumono para volver nula la fricción.

El resultado era...

—¡AAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!

El grito del dios del caos se escuchó mientras se perdía en la distancia en el cielo mientras una enorme explosión sucedía en el momento del impacto, haciendo que el rubio suspirara mientras veía como una nube de ceniza como una bomba nuclear, sin mencionar la onda expansiva que simplemente se expandía más y más haciendo que la tierra empezará a temblar.

—Nased… reporte de daños— hablo el rubio mientras la bandana en su cabeza empezaba a brillar.

**[Las consecuencias de las ondas de choque son mayores que las calculadas por 250%, el daño se esta esparciendo por más allá del desierto rojo]**

—A este paso les haría el trabajo de partir el País del Viento más rápido que ellos— murmuro Naruto antes de suspirar—. Muy bien, hora de hacer control de daños. **Ōkamizumi (Gran Mejestad Sagrada)**

El rubio piso el suelo entonces, y un aura de color dorada surco las arenas de repente, haciendo que pareciera como si el mundo mismo se congelará.

**[Deteniendo el movimiento sísmico, levitando restos de proyectil, recolectando ceniza resultante]**

Shōdō a su lado floto y al instante que hacía eso iba y empezaba a succionar los alrededores, la nube de humo que había aparecido por el impacto del ultimo ataque siendo absorbida por el objeto volador, antes de que Naruto moviera un poco su cuerpo, dando unos cuantos saltos en la arena de repente mientras los cañones que habían crecido en su espalda antes habían desaparecido.

_Ingakankei esta haciendo bien su trabajo, siento como puedo usar mi Chakra mucho mejor que antes. _Pensó antes de dar una patada en el aire, haciendo que una enorme onda de aire presurizado se extendiera al punto que veía como las nubes se partían por su movimiento—Bien… ese tipo de allá sigue sin haberse movido en lo más mínimo— murmuro para si mismo viendo a la distancia como se encontraba el llamado Gabramelek montado todavía sobre el Wingroza Rasca que ahora mismo se estaba enfrentando a Alcides con dificultad—. Mejor para mi, hace tiempo que he querido probar esto.

Girando su pie en el suelo, los relámpagos rojos de Ōikazuchi lo cubrieron nuevamente como una armadura, mientras inhalaba lentamente antes de que un sonido de tambor empezará a sonar con fuerzas.

Inhalo mientras dejaba que la energía y fuerza del Advance impulsará cada parte de su cuerpo, el cual lentamente se volvía de color rojo.

—**Zenshinken (Puño de Cuerpo Completo)**

En un borrón de velocidad, dejó una estela eléctrica a su paso mientras empezaba a volar hacia la cabeza del dragón dejando detrás de si una estela carmesí.

—**Naruto original.**

El pelinegro giro suavemente la cabeza para ver como las fauces de un dragón se acercaban hacia su dirección.

Un dragón enorme y carmesí.

—¡**Patada del Dragón del Trueno Carmesí!**

—**Octavo Mandamiento: Tiempo.**

Naruto fue congelado en el aire.

De manera literal, tanto la electricidad que le cubría como el mismo Naruto que tenía su pie a centímetros de la cara del Dios del Caos de cabello negro se encontraban congelados, flotando en el aire.

La imagen de un reloj apareció detrás de Gabramelek, antes de que de repente pareciera como si el ambiente a su alrededor se empezará a revertir, la destrucción de antes siendo retrocedida a un ritmo enorme antes de que tanto Beelzebub como Uriel aparecieran a sus lados nuevamente—Ustedes dos juegan demasiado con su comida, se nos dio la orden de llevarlo con nosotros o asesinarlo si teníamos la oportunidad, casi son derrotados por él.

—Eres un aburrido Gabri— declaró Uriel sacándole la lengua mientras Beelzebub respiraba agitado.

—Hijo de… ¡HIJO DE PUTA! ¡VOY A MATARLO!— rugió como un animal apunto de lanzarse sobre el rubio congelado.

Los ojos de dos colores del rubio se quedaron congelados viendo a Gabramelek, quien lo veía sin ninguna emoción discernible en su cara y justo cuando el Dios del caos se iba a lanzar sobre él…— **Kuninokotachi.**

Naruto se siguió moviendo de repente y la patada impacto directamente enfrente suyo, el dragón cerrando sus fauces sobre el Wingroza Rasca haciendo que este gritara antes de caer al suelo.

—Peleas con la fiereza que él tenía, pero no eres Khorne ni tienes su potestad— hablo Gabramelek alzando su mano enfrente suyo, los ojos de Naruto se mantenía abiertos mínimamente al ver como su pie era detenido por el pelinegro con facilidad—. Un humano matando a un dios del caos y dejando vacío ese puesto simplemente causa mayor inestabilidad, de no ser porque se nos encomendó antes, ya estarías muerto.

Con un simple movimiento de manos, el rubio fue mandado de regreso al suelo, sin embargo de repente se detuvo antes de tocar el suelo y miro hacia la dirección en donde estaban los tres dioses del caos—Por el momento, esto no te matara, pero te hará el daño suficiente y pondrá de regreso a la edad de piedra tu continente entero. **Cuarto Mandamiento: Fusión.**

Naruto entrecerró los ojos cuando un potente brillo que amenazaba con cegarlo empezó a aparecer con fuerza.

Era… ¿una bola de plasma? ¿Una estrella?

Era enorme, superando incluso en tamaño al

—Muy bien, usurpador. Esto sólo dolerá un momento...

Y justo cuando el pelinegro iba a mover su brazo hacia abajo, un punto morado apareció en la distancia de repente, atravesando de lado a lado la esfera y aterrizando justamente a un lado del rubio.

Al mismo tiempo, como si fuera una simple llama, la pequeña estrella creada por el dios del caos…

Se apago en la mano de este.

Haciendo que Gabramelek bajará su mano y viera fijamente a quien había hecho eso.

—No tengo idea que quieran hacer dioses del caos de Jikan en las naciones elementales, pero solo voy a decir esto una vez— hablo una voz que Naruto reconoció al instante mientras se giraba—. Él es mío. Sino quieren morir, aléjense de aquí.

—Creí que estaban contigo— menciono Naruto viendo a Sujiin aparecer allí de repente, mientras que ella ni siquiera le volteaba a ver.

—Soy parte de los Akatsuki por razones personales, esos de allí son tres de los dioses del caos más fuertes que hay en Jikan no Kuni, no tengo nada que ver con ellos— declaró la pelimorada viendo fijamente a los tres dioses del caos allí—. Así que no te confundas, solo estoy peleando con ellos porque busco matarte yo mismo, y no quiero la ayuda de nadie para eso.

Una risa le salió de parte del rubio, mientras volvía a ver a sus tres enemigos—¿Algo más que debería saber de ellos?

—Quien los envió probablemente fuera el Emperador de Jikan, ellos están bajo su mando directamente y de manera literal, la mujer y la cosa son Uriel y Beelzebub, son peligrosos pero no son imposibles de vencer, el problema es el pelinegro— declaró Sujiin mientras miraba como el Wingroza Rasca sanaba sus heridas a un ritmo antinatural gracias a Gabramelek que de nuevo tenía aquel reloj girando en reversa detrás suyo—. Es uno de los dioses del caos más poderoso que hay, su habilidad es poder crear un espacio que le permite usar sus habilidades llamadas 10 mandamientos… fuera de Jikan su poder es disminuido, pero aun así dudo que tu y yo tengamos la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarlo aún así.

Al escuchar la explicación, el rubio se le quedo viendo a Sujiin un momento, antes de hacer un sello de mano—**Jōdokyō: Seion Chisui (Enseñanzas de la Tierra Pura: Aguas Purificadoras Serenas)**

De golpe, un chorro de agua cristalina le cayó encima a Sujiin, haciendo que ella se girará para ver al rubio con una expresión de muerte y todo el cuerpo mojado.

—Tu combate conmigo antes te dejo agotada, simplemente te sano las heridas que cause.

—No quiero tu puta ayuda— declaró la pelimorada en un gruñido antes de que el rubio se encogiera de hombros.

—No me importa que no la quieras, si vas a ayudarme a pelear es mejor que sea con todas tus fuerzas, además…— el rubio extendió su mano y en ella apareció Yeoui en su tamaño normal—. Quiero volver a pelear contigo después de esto.

—…Hmph— soltó ella en respuesta mientras veía de regreso a los pertenecientes de Jikan—. Eso es si al menos sobrevivimos, ya dije que nosotros aún no tenemos la fuerza para pelear contra él en especifico.

El rubio se quedo callado, antes de sonreír de medio lado—Oye. ¿Qué hay de él entonces?

—¿Hmm…?— viendo un poco más arriba, los ojos de Sujiin se abrieron de golpe mientras veía como una enorme sombra que parecía oscurecer el sol se extendía por donde estaban ellos.

Una voz, profunda y grave hizo que todos los que estaban allí sintieran un temblor en todo el cuerpo cuando dio un simple comando—**Gravedad x1000**— el Wingroza Rasca cayó al suelo de repente, mientras tanto Uriel como Beelzebub caían al suelo producto de una presión enorme, mientras que el pelinegro miraba a sí mismo sintiendo como el peso a su alrededor había aumentado de manera enorme—. **Sin Retroceso… Goryeo.**

Gabramelek alzó la vista al aire entonces, viendo como una enorme silueta negra se cernía sobre él y lo siguiente que veía era el movimiento de una patada—¿¡Qué demonios…!?— cuestionó Sujiin mientras una barrera la cubría cuando un corte enorme partió la arena y las nubes en cientos de kilómetros en el área en donde estaban, dejando una muesca colosal sobre la tierra misma.

—Yo~— soltó una figura de cabello negro y ojos rojos, sonriente mientras se encontraba parado sobre el dragón caído, su ojo derecho brillando en carmesí mientras de la boca de Gabramelek goteaba sangre después del golpe—. ¿Llegó tarde para la diversión?


End file.
